


[HP]银与墨绿（汤姆里德尔同人）

by Det



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 148
Words: 601,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Det/pseuds/Det
Summary: 故事的基调定在1950年左右大约在汤姆·里德尔和女主角多琳·梅多斯毕业五年后阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福毕业六年后也就是魔法界公认的，伏地魔统治下的黑暗时代开端愚昧者注定要在这场残酷棋局中被撕成碎片。“也许……我们本来就应该是一体的。”我知道我目前除了按照剧本走下去之外，没有其他翻盘的可能。“爱不是人类惟一的弱点，欲望才是。”一切正在缓缓铺展，沿着我的布好的格局走下去。“我察觉到了你的诅咒。”里德尔蹲下身，他蜷起一个无声的笑容。“多琳。”他说，“命运给了我们同样的思维，也必定给我们同样的归宿。”多琳·梅多斯，傲慢，狡猾，怯懦，自私。长于计算，不守规则。最恨成为他人手中博弈的筹码，被人利用而毫不自知的棋子，提供联姻躯体的温柔羔羊。并非善类，可惜身边人更不是什么善类；精于计算，偏偏遇上的是风华正茂的马尔福家主；最恨成为棋子，终归还是落在了年轻的黑魔王手中。在这里，年轻的黑魔王不再会像原著中一样被刻意弱化，而是极富力量与魅力，渴望权力的巅峰而年轻的马尔福家主也在其中从容斡旋，不动声色却无声掌控一切前四卷第一人称，后两卷第三人称，谨慎排雷





	1. Part I. 逃亡

**Author's Note:**

> 反正我读原著的时候挺惋惜的 这不应该是斯莱特林最优秀的学生和霍格沃茨历史上最有天赋的人应该有的智力和情绪水平 也算是我开这个文的初衷吧 如果TR智商依旧到位 甚至知道世界的走向 有没有办法依然能让他输 如果TR真的需要对某个女人有某种（扭曲的）感情 这个女人要有什么特质才值得他这么做.....其实这本完全就是我自己个人试着写的一个答卷 这里TR依然聪明谨慎没有爱的能力 但身为作者的我却得给他一个他性格上会接受的存在 并且这种存在符合逻辑和TR的性格 所以这个女人肯定不能蠢 不能弱 也不能太过于天真和一无所知 要有能打败他的可能性 偶尔会虐他 不然我们的黑魔王大人是不会在意的 hhhhhh
> 
> 所以我写这本书最大的乐趣不是在于piao汤姆或者阿布拉克萨斯（部分是啦hhhh） 而是重现一个聪明又富有野心的角色 或者说 包括多琳和阿布拉克萨斯 这三个都是如此 这种重现和构思的过程才是最有意思的 对我而言

PART 1

1945年.

格林德沃被击败。

昔日的黑巫师被囚禁于纽蒙迦德的高塔之上，饱尝孤独与失败的苦果。魔力随着骄傲而消失殆尽，声名也不再令人畏惧。

盖勒特·格林德沃正不可避免地经历肉体缓慢的死亡过程，就像塔下巫师们所经历的那样——平淡无奇，乏善可陈。不过后者的生活则自由得多：在黑巫师战败五年后，预言家日报首次刊登了关于格林德沃的讽刺漫画，暗示他具有某种‘不正常的倾向’——除了多出的自由之外，不列颠的巫师们还格外享有嘲弄这个恶棍的权利。

只有阿不思·邓布利多在巫师界的欢呼浪潮中罕见地保持了沉默。

他拒绝魔法部的任命，对战争之时英国魔法部的缄默和不作为表示理解。他认为稳定的魔法部能够迅速重构巫师界稳定的秩序，于是战前的魔法部长凡里斯·福吉不得不带着讪笑继续他的政治生涯。自此之后，邓布利多便回到霍格沃茨专心执教，这栋古老建筑布下的保护咒语阻挡了对大战内幕深表兴趣的记者，也如同无声的屏障，象征性地隔断了他与外界的一切议论。

身心疲惫的邓布利多选择将精力全部放在霍格沃茨的学生身上：他发现了一颗令人忧虑的种子。

PART II

1946年．  
黑暗之后是光明，但同样，光明之后依然是黑暗。

巫师们认为战乱平息后，和平又将垂怜并常驻。而不愿试图相信真正意义上的和平从来都没有眷顾过他们。之后发生的事态，毫无疑问碾碎了这些理想主义者的幻梦。

战争的火种还没有熄灭。

自从格林德沃时代开始，血统论依旧甚嚣尘上。而到格林德沃被击败之后，血统论达到了顶峰。毕竟击败格林德沃的并非是出身麻瓜家庭的巫师，而是居住在高锥克山谷的邓布利多。

巫师们反对格林德沃折磨异己，恐怖屠杀的手段，反对他试图击溃欧洲巫师界，建立统治的野心。但并没有人认为强调血统纯正有什么问题——古老的巫师家族们依旧充满荣耀地装饰他们的家谱，并以之为荣。巫师们相信血缘中蕴含强大的魔力，哑炮被认为是家庭的耻辱。而麻瓜则被认为是愚钝无知却十分危险的生物。

1945年的巫师界除了经历格林德沃的恐怖统治，还有烈烈燃烧的战争火焰。据称不少巫师死于麻瓜的炮弹之下，富有的纯血统巫师家族们的地产也蒙受损失。呼吁和麻瓜合作的声音显得如此刺耳，巫师们不得不开始思考除了黑巫师之外一个更大的威胁——他们能对抗格林德沃，但是谁又知道怎么对付那些在天上嗡嗡叫，会发射爆炸咒和厉火的玩意？麻瓜之间的战火停息之后，巫师们蒙受的损失又应该如何补偿？

我们依旧能看见麻瓜受到纯血统巫师玩笑般的折磨——有时这会牵扯到麻瓜出身的巫师。

魔法部呼吁巫师与麻瓜握手言和——而这建立在巫师们隐藏自己的活动轨迹的前提之下。

然而多数的纯血家族们并不高兴。

PART III  
1947年.

一名麻瓜出身的巫师在猪头酒吧攻击来自克拉布家族的德里克安与菲利尼斯兄弟，只因为他们用混淆咒让一个麻瓜认为自己是一只来自阿布扎比的鸵鸟——那恰好是这位男巫的叔父。攻击者却并未受到严重的处罚。

报复性的行动随即展开，同年11月，那名巫师和他的麻瓜叔父随后便受到恶咒攻击。魔法部息事宁人般发布了一篇演讲，而显然大多数的出身纯血统的魔法部官员们也并不是发自内心地认同。

深呼吸，忘掉你那个幻影移形出错而死在麻瓜战争前线的姑父。露出六颗牙齿，向那些随时可能炸掉一栋房子的麻瓜伸出友善之手？

这听上去并不是好主意。

愤怒的克拉布家族表示抗议，这引发了当日演讲台下的混乱。

PART IV.

1948年

动乱的火苗从英国开始燃烧。

所有的动乱都在宣称是在名为“VOLDEMORT”的巫师授意下进行，没有人知道VOLDEMORT是谁，来自哪里。

“麻瓜应当畏惧巫师而不是被巫师畏惧。”

PART V  
1949年

VOLDEMORT的追随者越来越多，他们在受折磨的麻瓜住宅上方制造出吐出蛇信子的骷髅头表示身份。

黑暗力量渐渐复苏，阿兹卡班接连传来令人不快的坏消息——摄魂怪们开始不安分，巨人和妖精也蠢蠢欲动。针对麻瓜和麻瓜出身巫师的报复行为升级——甚至上升为恐怖行为。

面对浓雾重重，一片压抑颓唐动荡不安的巫师界，魔法部官员们只推说是对格林德沃被囚禁不满的黑巫师们，对于魔法界展开的持续已久的报复。毕竟，这很好地解释了为什么黑巫师格外在英国活跃的原因——邓布利多还在这里。他们希望巫师界的抱怨和怒火自动流向那位闭门不出安心在霍格沃茨执掌教鞭的白发老人——在预言家日报的推波助澜之下，这番言辞拓展的还真是异常顺利。

PART VI

1950年．

属于多琳?梅多斯的故事正式开始。


	2. Chapter 2

1943年8月，在某个名叫小汉格顿的地方，名为莫芬·冈特的巫师杀死当地麻瓜一家。随后莫芬便因为记忆混乱而精神失控，不出意外地送入阿兹卡班。这家人姓里德尔，而家主名字十分耳熟。

1946年3月15日，古董收集家赫普兹巴.史密斯死在宅邸中，死因推测是饮用的可可中被家养小精灵误放了颠茄汁，家养小精灵的记忆同样混乱以致无法提取，随后它也陷入了精神失控，被送入阿兹卡班。

1946年7月31日，一栋麻瓜孤儿院遭遇大火，魔法部的调查结果表明那是一个隐蔽的十分巧妙的厉火咒。所有人都被活活烧死——除了一名姓科尔的麻瓜，她失踪了。值得一提的是，孤儿院的孩子中有一个名叫汤姆.里德尔的男巫——他后来被证明曾入学霍格沃茨，其后在博金博克店工作。不过根据博金.博克的证词，案发时里德尔已经失踪将近六个月，他最后一次出现是为签名H.S的客户包装货物。

我叫多琳·佩罗纳·梅多斯，一名威森加摩普通成员。隶属于魔法法律执行司工作已经有整整五年，上面的案子碰巧都在我的经手范围内。

当然，如果你是一个典型的拉文克劳，你完全有理由怀疑我的话——碰巧？世界上并没有百分百碰巧的事情。

1950年的7月31日，我来到调查的第一个地点。

在经历4年前那场奇异的大火之后，原本的伍氏孤儿院早已成了一片废墟，即使接近炎夏的末尾。这里依旧被大雾包围。浓雾中的孤儿院大楼显得有些阴森，一个写着“代售”的木牌破破烂烂地定在入口的铁门上，4年后的今日，这里依旧无人问津。

一个麻瓜女人穿着毛茸茸的粉红色晨衣——她牵着一条小小的褐色贵宾犬，正巧经过孤儿院门口。 “你要进去吗？”她停下脚步，表情有些奇怪。“这里很久没有人来了，你最好也不要进去。”

我隐藏起魔杖，面带微笑，“我对这里感兴趣——这里的大小正合适开一家旅店，您不觉得吗？”

“啊，如果你对这里感兴趣——”女麻瓜搓了搓手，她脚边的小狗欢快地蹦达着，不满地咬着她的裤腿。“——我建议你还是不要考虑这块地方。”

“嗯？”

“这地方闹鬼，小姑娘——这里阴森森的，住在周围的人都知道，如果要住人，这里可不是什么好地方。”麻瓜女人一边回答一边呵斥不安分的小动物，“闭嘴，杰米——妈妈正在和大姐姐聊天，你不能安静一点吗？”

我无声念了个咒语，那条毛茸茸的狗立刻安静地用一种迷离的眼神看着四周，垂下软榻榻的舌头。

“真听话——我们说到哪里了，小姐？”

“闹鬼。”我指了指眼前破败的建筑，“这里看上去确实有点阴森。”

“是啊。”麻瓜女人撇了撇嘴角，“就在前几天老查尔斯还告诉我，他看到有奇怪的绿光从门厅那里浮动，而且还伴随着可怕的尖叫声——不过他没有进去，没人敢进去。”她指了指荒草丛生的庭院，有什么东西正在草下蠕动着。

我盯着女人指的方向，枯黄的草丛中露出一小截活动着的尾巴——那是一条宝石绿的蛇，它正懒洋洋地钻回自己的巢穴，嘴里还淌着毒涎。

“里面有很多蛇。”她说，“这里四年前有过一场大火，里面的人被活活烧死在里面，没一个人能逃出来，他们的尸骨都被埋在了这栋房子里——然后就莫名其妙多了很多蛇群，这里的人都说那些蛇是以尸体为食的。”

“这样啊……”

“这里被诅咒了！”她见到我漫不经心的表情有些激动，“不少捣乱的小孩想要去探险，可是第二天总是迷迷糊糊地躺在门口，然后就一句话也说不出了——”

“——我知道了，谢谢。”我掏出魔杖抖了抖，“忘掉吧。”我柔声说，“抱着你的狗回家，躺在床上好好睡上一觉，一个月之内不要再经过这里。”

麻瓜女人的神情开始松弛，眼神迷离呆滞，原本上扬的眉毛也垂了下去，看上去十分疲惫。

“回……回家，我们走……杰米。”她的声音空洞而没有任何感情，就连走路的步伐都有些机械。

这时空气中传来“啪”的一声轻响。

“多琳·佩罗纳·梅多斯。”我耳侧响起有些不悦的声音，“你越权了，我的朋友。”幻影移形的男人同样是前来调查的，也是我的搭档和同伴——本吉·芬威克，他蓄着上翘的小胡子，有着棕色眼睛和稀疏的红发——明显是还在睡梦中的神情，“这样很不好。”他含糊不清地说，“傲罗指挥部的人不会高兴你越过他们的权限直接离开魔法部，即使是在调查你的案子。”他指了指一旁双眼迷蒙的麻瓜，“你刚刚对她施了咒？！”本吉·芬威克一脸的不敢置信，“夺魂咒？我的梅林！。”

“你迟到了，芬威克先生。”我皮笑肉不笑地收起魔杖，“所以我就自己先过来了。”

“在麻瓜区施咒是禁止的。”小胡子男人气喘吁吁地说，“傲罗们会上门找你的麻烦。”

“本吉。”我平静地说，“忘掉傲罗的狗屁规定吧，我们的任务很危险，没有魔杖和咒语，我们怎么保护自己？”

“危险？”本吉·芬威克抖了抖自己的胡须，“这个案子四年前就已经被调查的清清楚楚了——哪个仇视麻瓜的混蛋突发奇想要报复。”

“那个厉火咒是被巧妙地隐藏过的。”

“谁犯罪时会大摇大摆的？”

“这需要很高超的黑魔法。”

“但这里住的都是麻瓜。”

“这里曾经收留过一个巫师小孩。” 

“如果你是指那个叫‘汤米·里斯本’的男孩，他不是失踪了吗？”芬威克忿忿地说。

“他是斯莱特林，我亲爱的。”我微笑，目光因他的理解能力而略带同情，“是黑巫师最多也最强调纯血统的斯莱特林呢！”

出身格兰芬多的本吉.芬威克于是扬起眉毛。“你这么说自己的学院真的没问题吗？”

“我只是在帮你坚定自己调查的决心。”我说，“而且他的名字是汤姆.里德尔。”

“不认识。”

“巧的是，我认识。”

我推开栏杆扭曲成o型的园艺铁门，眼前的景象几乎能够让人想起厉火燃烧那夜的惨烈。首先映入眼帘的便是彻底被烟熏黑的孤儿院建筑——这是两层的楼房，下面一层是孤儿们的房间和饭厅，二楼则是科尔夫人的办公室和卧室。外地上覆盖着齐及脚踝的杂草。“这里面有很多毒蛇。”我留意着脚旁细细索索的可疑声响，回头看自己的搭档，发现这个出身自格兰芬多的男人一脸难受的表情，他费力的咽了口唾沫，“我开始觉得你说的对，这地方真的很阴森。”

格兰芬多基本都不喜欢蛇——真是学院特色啊。

我咳嗽一声，“本吉，麻烦你在周围设下屏蔽咒语，让路过的麻瓜忽视这栋建筑。”

听到这句话，狮院出身的芬威克如蒙大赦，等到他施下咒语，我踏入隐藏着诸多毒蛇的草丛准备对付自己学院的吉祥物。

我切断一条正欲张开血盆大口袭击的毒蛇，深吸一口气。“你看这里——事情没这么简单。”  
即使是被魔咒切断，这条毒蛇依旧在地上翻滚着，被截断的蛇头灵活地在草丛穿行，向我袭来，身后的本吉.芬威克铁青着脸抢先一步，一个粉碎咒，毒蛇蛇头便化成一缕黑烟消失了。

“不能让你一个女孩子冒险。” 他掏出魔杖开始清理地上的杂草，不断有被打扰的毒蛇弹跳到空中，被他精准发射的咒语击得粉碎。

“也许身为格兰芬多的你不知道。”我低声说，留意着四周的动静，“这种蛇阵在我们学院很常见，这是一种攻击的手段。咒语是——Serpensortia！”

一条同样宝石绿的毒蛇从我的杖尖抽出，翻滚着落在地上。

“梅林——”还在与蛇群缠斗的芬威克瞪着眼睛。

“所以我觉得——”我冷笑着抖动杖尖，大批大批的蛇落在地面上，顺从地在我脚边游走，“——让斯莱特林用斯莱特林的方式来对付斯莱特林比较好！”

从我杖尖落下的毒蛇迅速扑向周围——为了区分，它们不是起初的宝石绿，而变成了黑色。这些黑色的斯莱特林宠物展示出硕大的毒牙，开始撕咬着宝石绿的蛇群，空气中弥漫着古怪的咯咯声——这是蛇群相互咀嚼的声音。芬威克警惕地退后，看着眼前翻滚的毒蛇缠斗画面，他似乎觉得恶心。“咒语，蛇阵——我彻底相信你的话了。”

“那个女麻瓜说几日前的晚上，有人看到这里有可疑的绿光出没——如果她说的是真的，那么你还是务必做好施行恶咒的准备。”我冷眼瞧着渐渐消灭的蛇群，“布下这个咒语只是不想让麻瓜接近这里——确切的说，不想让非斯莱特林的巫师轻轻松松来到这栋房子，里面或许更危险也说不定。”

“绿光？”芬威克皱眉。“哪里？”

“二楼。”我抬头，突然僵住了——我看到在那个小小的窄窗内，有一个干瘦的影子闪过。

一瞬间我以为那是幻觉。

“梅林！”芬威克发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“那是什么！”

它就站在那里，肤色蜡黄满是疥疮的背脊。银色发丝蓬乱并遮挡了大半部分脸，这个影子就这样出现在二楼。慢慢地，传来玻璃碎裂的声音——

它转过头，褐色褶皱的皮肤酷似褪色的橡胶，血管如同褐色枝桠，隐隐在太阳穴两侧凸起。那是一张已经腐烂的女人的脸，牙龈裸露，双目幽深。

“掏出你的魔杖，本吉！”我咬牙，死死盯着二楼的女人背影，她穿着破破烂烂的睡袍，正背对着我们，斑驳灰发盘成高高的发髻。这个女人像是没有下巴，脖颈以下出现的巨大豁口正散发着腥臭，布满尸斑的脸颊肿胀着，一对绿光正从原本应该是眼睛的那双大如鹅蛋的黑洞中闪烁。

一束红光击中了那个女人，我看到她摇摇晃晃地倒下了。芬威克迅速跳过地上的蛇群，敏捷地向楼上奔去。

“管她是什么，不要轻举妄动！”我吼道，一边清理地面一边追上他的脚步。“该死的鲁莽的不动大脑的傻大胆的臭狮子——你想死吗！”

这时，我听见耳侧传来毛骨悚然的笑声。那是一个男人的低笑声。

原本扭成一团的蛇群旁浮出了一条巨大的银蛇，它蠕动着粗大光滑的身体，嘶嘶吐着信子。然后昂起巨大的头颅，浑浊的黄眼睛带着残忍而狡黠的光芒，它张开嘴，露出上下两根湿漉漉的毒牙。

“多琳.梅多斯。”

那条蛇发出嘶哑的声音。

我手中的魔杖不可遏止的颤抖。

蛇轻柔地摆动着头，优雅地在我面前盘起身体。

“和我设想的一样，你终于来了。”它嘶嘶地说。

我稳定魔杖，深吸一口气。“Incendio！”

咒语击中了银色的蛇身，却没有任何反应，它微微张开蛇嘴，像是在狞笑。

我注视着银色的蛇身，突然明白了——这不过是咒语的残影，一段精心保留的记录。

“没有人比我更了解你，梅多斯。”散发着银光的巨蛇嘶嘶说，“只有我才理解你的想法，只有我能发掘你的才华。来吧……和我一起，亲爱的多琳……和我一起，我能给你权力的巅峰，我能给你光荣和不朽——”

“闭嘴！”我冷笑，发射出一串串死咒，“该死的咒语，该死的谎言，该死的——汤姆.里德尔，你到底在哪里？”

巨蛇消失了。

他在附近——他就在附近！我攥紧魔杖，心跳剧烈——他为什么知道我今天会过来调查孤儿院的案子，他为什么能凭空出现在这座麻瓜街道而不被发现？他到底想要干什么！

我的目光扫过巨蛇消失的地方，扫过院外空无一人的街道，扫过依旧破败的建筑——

“我知道你在附近。”

我轻声说，同时不可遏止地回以冷笑，“你以为你知道我下一步会怎么走，里德尔。你以为你掌控我的全部行动，你以为时隔五年之后我们的思维依旧同步，那么就让我们看看吧——我会继续调查下去，我会挖出你离开斯莱特林之后的任何计划。”

依旧没有回答，看来这个男人并不打算现身。

“汤姆.里德尔。”我脸上的冷笑加深，“我们下一站再会。”

语毕，我向楼上奔去，我的搭档本吉·芬威克还在楼上，不管楼上的女人是食尸鬼还是食死徒，我不能丢下他一个人。


	3. Chapter 3

“这就是你全部要说的话了，多琳.梅多斯？”

魔法法律执行司的头头阿米莉亚•伯恩斯看着我，不满地挑起眉，“这就是你们在麻瓜聚集区施咒的理由——因为满院子的蛇堆？”

“那不是普通的蛇，而是咒语制造的蛇阵，用来阻挡非斯莱特林的人进入。”我平静地说，“而且这次我们也有收获。”

“什么？”

“还记得案卷内容吗？一个姓科尔的女麻瓜失踪——我们找到了这个女人。”

我停止说话，注意到阿米莉亚•博恩斯难以置信的神情，“她在哪里？”

“哦，她看上去状态很不好。”我指了指一侧的蓝色房门——我们现在的位置是圣芒戈魔法医院的走廊，不时有治疗师匆匆忙忙地挤过我们的肩膀，走入那扇门，神色凝重。“她在里面，本吉•芬威克在科尔孤儿院发现她时，这个可怜的女人似乎中了诅咒——她出现了尸体的特征，浑身长满尸斑，头部的裂痕也开始腐烂，但她没有死——事实上，她自己清楚的知道这一点。”

“你是说——”

“她受到了诅咒，变成了活死人。”我抱起双臂，留意到阿米莉亚脸上凝重的神情，“很像是某种古老的巫术，在我的知识范围内——应该和阴尸有关。”

阿米莉亚•博恩斯皱眉，“你对此的态度未免太自然了，多琳。”

“罪犯能够施展厉火这种极其邪恶的黑魔法，对于这种程度的黑魔法，想必也不是一无所知。”我冷笑，想起记忆中一个俊美优雅的黑发男人，“我的确不感到惊讶。”

阿米莉亚的脸色相当难看。我挑眉，假装不在意她的神情，是的——在斯莱特林的七年间我接触了很多黑魔法，我对此并不想隐瞒。

“我知道你很难接受。”我微笑，“我知道你很介意表露出自己在黑魔法方面的知识，阿米莉亚。”

“你在这方面的知识未免太渊博了……”这位戴着眼镜，神情严肃的小个子女巫眼中透着不悦的光，“虽然这的确帮了我们不少忙。”

“部里对于黑魔法知道的太少可不是什么好事——我们对自己的对手一无所知。”我平静地说，“需要有人学习黑魔法。”

“这不可能，这很疯狂。”阿米莉亚有气无力地说，“部里对于黑魔法是严格禁止的，你要知道——”

“我上楼的时候，本吉正准备对被诅咒的科尔施咒。如果不是被我阻止，惟一的证人就要死在我们自己人的手里了。”我轻声说，“他要的就是这个。”

“谁？”

“犯人。”我勾起唇角，“我不妨来打个哑谜好了，阿米莉亚——犯人布下了蛇阵，又安置了一个活死人在楼上——你觉得他为什么那么做？”

我的上司——阿米莉亚•博恩斯女士摘下眼镜，她拢了拢自己耳侧的碎发，目光变得深邃。她双手交握，整个人倚在墙壁上，眉头深皱——我知道，这个精明的女人此刻已经快速展开了思考。

“这要分别来看。”她一字一顿的说，但很快便恢复了惯常的语调，“对于麻瓜——楼上的活死人是为了吓唬那些麻瓜制造出闹鬼的假象。而如果有人贸然进入——蛇阵就是屏障。”阿米莉亚蓝色的双眼盯着我，脸上浮现出智慧的浅笑，“我记得‘Serpensortia’是斯莱特林们熟悉的咒语，如果使用这个咒语，表示犯人很可能是来自斯莱特林。“ 

是啊，他当年可是斯莱特林的荣耀呢。

“如果是针对巫师——结果也很有趣。”阿米莉亚继续推论，目光清明，思路敏捷，“使用‘Serpensortia’作为防御咒，遇到出身自斯莱特林的闯入者，通过蛇阵屏障就会容易得多。而如果对方碰巧了解黑魔法，就能轻松看出科尔中了诅咒，而不是盲目展开攻击从而杀死她——我倾向于认为，这样的设计不是偶然。”她慢慢收回思绪，转而看向我，“也就是说只有特定的人才能成功进入，布下这些魔法并非偶然——而是犯人在选择闯入者。”

“BRAVO ！”我夸张地鼓起了掌，“不愧是聪明的拉文克劳！”

“闭嘴！”

冷不防地，我头上挨了阿米莉亚的一记重击，“能不能收回你那愚蠢的关于学院的偏见，梅多斯？”她挑眉，扔掉作为凶器的案件卷宗，“我是赫奇帕奇。”

“……”

“下不为例，自大的蠢蛇。”阿米莉亚冷冷地说，重新戴上眼镜，“记住你下个月的薪水还在我手里。”

“你这个不也是学院偏见吗！”

注意到阿米莉亚冰冷的眼神，我苦笑着，迅速转移话题，“总结你的分析——犯人格外眷顾精通黑魔法的斯莱特林，符合这个条件的人才有可能发现科尔，获得证人。”我不由得勾起冷笑，“在四年前的大火后，在魔法部的调查成员给出毫无价值的结果后，他回到这里布置了魔法——”

“完全同意。”阿米莉亚扬起下巴。

“他不是为了阻止有人闯入，而恰恰是在等待特定的人闯入。”我轻声说，脑海中再度浮现了一个俊美优雅的黑发男人的影子，“然后把这个名为‘科尔’的麻瓜交给她，作为真相的碎片，作为闯入的奖励。”

“等待特定的巫师？恐怕你想得太多了，多琳。”阿米莉亚皱眉，显然注意到我脸上的表情有些奇特，“最近维森加摩的巫师们都在忙着审判‘VOLDERMORT’有关的动乱案件——就在最近的这四年，魔法案件多到几乎都不能处理，维森加摩的案卷比山都要高——谁会有精力去翻阅四年前的案子？更何况这个案子在四年前就已经不了了之了。也只有你闲到去调查这个案子，才恰好发现。如果那个罪犯真是在等待什么人，恐怕他必须非常有耐心。”

“所以啊，阿米莉亚。”我唇角浮动着冷笑，脑海中的黑发男人也勾起同样的冷笑，仿佛和我重叠在了一起，“他十分确信，会有这么一个人——确切的说，会有一个供职在维森加摩的巫师——她碰巧选择忽略今日厚厚的关于动乱的案件卷宗，去翻找四年前的案卷——而且十分凑巧地，她对唯独对这个已经解决的案件产生了兴趣，并且选择去实地调查。哦——这个巫师还得恰好是精通黑魔法的斯莱特林。”

“太多凑巧了，多琳。”阿米莉亚皱眉，“所以他不可能在等待着谁。”

“世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情，阿米莉亚”我不自觉地勾起唇角，“看来你的确不是拉文克劳，我认识的拉文克劳都相信这句话。”

无视阿米莉亚愤怒的眼神，我径直推开那扇蓝色的门。眼前的病床上围着帘子，十几个治疗师愁眉苦脸地在周围站着，而本吉•芬威克则撑着下巴，强忍着瞌睡——他已经在房间内陪着治疗师研究了一夜。“这个诅咒相当强大。”他擤了擤鼻子，话中也带着浓浓的鼻音，“我已经联系了傲罗指挥部过来，他们总要调查与黑魔法相关的案子。”

“你感冒了？”我注意到他一脸疲惫的神情， “可能是着凉了——” 芬威克闷声说，他可怜兮兮地看着我，“——你这个混蛋，居然没想到给你的搭档带点吃的？我盯了整整一夜！”

“我带了。”我面无表情地丢给他一包坩埚蛋糕，正中他的脑门，“要不是我，恐怕你早就杀掉重要证人了——你就这么对自己事业上的再生父母说话的？”

芬威克正快速撕开包着蛋糕的牛皮纸，含糊地应了一声。

“那是我给你的，和她没关系。”跟着我进来的阿米莉亚指了指蛋糕，眉毛高高扬起——几乎都要飞入发迹线了。“你们先休息吧，辛苦了。”她向治疗师点点头，后者如释重负地推着小车离开了。

“阴尸是不可恢复的。”我看了看仍被帘子隔开的病床，“只有死亡才能让她解脱。”

“也许傲罗们会有办法——”

“那帮对黑魔法和黑巫师有偏见的家伙？”我勾起冷笑，坐在一把多出的木椅上，“他们不理解也不愿意理解黑魔法，而宁愿将它扼杀——只有比黑巫师更了解黑魔法，才能更好地遏止他们的行动。这些头脑偏执的蠢材反正是不愿意相信这一点——连施行不可饶恕咒都能让他们跳脚，面对魔力强大的对手，一个缴械咒又有什么用？”

“因为黑魔法是邪恶的。”阿米莉亚尖刻地说，“傲罗指挥部的辛尼克斯不会乐意听到你说这番话的——对黑魔法的态度暧昧不清可不是好事。”

“你知道，阿米莉亚——我不希望自己在遇到他们的时候束手待毙。”我的笑容有些僵硬，“我要保证自己活下去，不管那些愚蠢的规定怎么说——我不喜欢束手待毙。”

“我现在一点也不讶异为什么你会收到傲罗指挥部的监视。”阿米莉亚气得跳脚，“你要庆幸你的上司是我，你的搭档是本吉——我们知道你是什么样的人，所以能容忍你说完这番话。但是其他人不会这么想，黑魔法是邪恶的，支持黑魔法就是倾向黑巫师这边，格林德沃的事情还没有过去——你最好给我谨慎点！”

“阴尸害怕光线，我进去观察一下状况。”我无视她的抱怨，拉开帘子，小心地钻了进去。

活死人状态的科尔看上去同一具尸体无异。虽然半阴尸化，她仍然有自己的意识，

也就是说——

我扫了一眼，取出自己准备好的空瓶，然后抽出魔杖，杖尖抵在她的太阳穴，一缕缕银丝从她的发间溢出——记忆并没有很多，随后就终止了。

我不动声色地收下水晶瓶，重新拉好帘子走了出来。芬威克和阿米莉亚此刻陷入了争吵，“不能怪她，斯莱特林本人也对黑魔法很感兴趣。”本吉.芬威克说，“而且如果不是多琳，我真的会对那个女人施咒——她太可怕了。”

“有经验的傲罗们会有办法的。”阿米莉亚抱起双臂，她身后的门被人推开了——那群有经验的傲罗们来了。“阿米莉亚。”为首的高大男人点点头，他脸上有一道长长的伤疤，看上去十分可怖，“本吉。”他拍了拍还在咀嚼的芬威克，“多琳•梅多斯。”目光转到我这里，他露出一丝讽刺的笑。

“是不是感觉很亲切？”他勾起薄薄的嘴唇，笑容不怀好意，“熟悉的黑魔法的味道。”

“有经验的傲罗们只怕比我更熟悉——可惜他们都英勇地战死在与格林德沃的搏斗中了。”我惋惜地说。

他没有回答我的挑衅。“记录显示你们中有人使用了不可饶恕咒——” 

“多琳•梅多斯。”阿米莉亚大声说，“回去写一份检讨书，下个月的薪水取消发放。”

“一个小建议。”傲罗讽刺地说，“我理解魔法法律执行司的想法——你们需要一条精通黑魔法的猎狗帮助你们嗅闻黑巫师的足迹，但是你不能用正常人的态度对待这些滥用黑魔法的坏胚子，他们需要被套上缰绳严格看管，听听她的观点——黑魔法应当在部里收到重视！人人都应当精通黑魔法！只有理解黑魔法才能抓住黑巫师！”他冷笑，“也许你遗憾自己没有见到格林德沃——或许他会十分欣赏你的观点。”

“对黑魔法一无所知是在找死。”我维持冷笑，“用黑魔法的并不都是坏胚子，而坏胚子也不一定用黑魔法，傲罗先生。”

“阿米莉亚”傲罗嘲弄地说。“恕我直言，你对这条母狗未免太宽容了些。”

“她不是母狗，阿拉斯托。”芬威克冷冷地说，“她是我的同事。”

“你不会也认为精通黑魔法是一件好事吧？”他语带威胁。 

“她也是我的部下，我不认为你有权利越过魔法部的法律直接处罚她——而且我清楚我在做什么。”阿米莉亚冷声说，“魔法法律执行司需要这样的人帮助我们追踪黑巫师，我会约束她的行动，避免她惹出什么乱子。”

“啧啧——”

“好了，阿拉斯托。”阿米莉亚讽刺地说，“我不打扰你们的调查了，请吧——”

我紧紧攥着藏好的小水晶瓶——那群愚蠢的傲罗现在调查已经晚了，这就是里德尔留下的真相碎片。

他知道我注定会找到这里，注定会坚持前往案发地调查——同样，他也知道我能意识到活死人状态的科尔仍然有记忆存在。

……

只有我才理解你的想法，只有我能发掘你的才华。来吧……和我一起，亲爱的多琳……和我一起，我能给你权力的巅峰，我能给你光荣和不朽——

记忆中，这个俊美如夜神的黑发男人轻声呢喃，黑曜石般的双瞳闪烁着极具兴味的光芒。

当时的我从那双眸子中看到了一丝蠢蠢欲动的光芒——是我自己蠢蠢欲动，我看到了自己映射在他瞳孔中的脸。

仿佛他的眼中只有我一个人——一个多么诱人的谎言。

我低声告辞，将一病房的人抛在身后，即刻回到魔法部。


	4. Chapter 4

八月末的夏夜，原本应该被迷雾笼罩，安静而祥和的夏夜。

只有房屋在燃烧——

育儿室，办公室，挂满孩子们手绘画的餐厅——一切都在燃烧，空中回荡着孤儿们尖利的哭喊声，门打不开，窗户也被封死。猩红的火焰吞噬着四周，而令人毛骨悚然的大笑声在血红一片的门厅内回荡。

科尔夫人惊恐地指着木质旋转楼梯上的青年——楼梯在燃烧，黑发青年的身后燃起了熊熊火焰，他倚在栏杆边，目睹着刚刚尚未从宿醉中清醒的科尔夫人那难以置信的目光——她苍老松弛的脸上挂着不可置信的吃惊神色，灰白而肿胀的嘴唇笨拙地开开合合，却发不出任何声音——她引以为豪的慈善宫殿已然变成人间炼狱。

我安静地站在楼梯上，正好和里德尔并肩——在这个位置，我能经历他所拥有的视角。里德尔安静地注视着楼下发生的一切，火光在那双黑曜石般的双眸中跃动着，没有人知道他在想什么。

“汤姆！”在沉寂很久之后，科尔夫人突然爆发出尖利的咒骂，“又是你干的好事！”她醉醺醺地扔下酒瓶，用手指着青年的鼻子。

里德尔神色平静，他正若有所思地转着食指的戒指。

“我知道——你是恶魔的孩子！”科尔夫人于是说，畏惧和惊恐从她的脸上已然消失了，她勉强撑着腰杆，强迫自己抬起头与楼上的黑发青年对视。一瞬间，那个五官英俊，双眼闪动着肆虐火光的黑发青年变成了七年前裹着宽大袍子，在铁门后阴郁地盯着她的那个性格古怪的小男孩。

科尔夫人于是又开始咒骂，印象中——这个阴郁的孩子最害怕她这一点——她刻意提到了他的痛楚：他的父母。

“我就知道！十七年前的圣诞夜我就应该知道！我好心收留了你那个流浪汉母亲——不知感恩的小杂种，一个懒惰的流浪汉。”她发出尖利的嘶吼，“看看，丢下一个累赘，一个没人要的包裹，一个拖油瓶——就是向她这样的人，这样的渣滓，为社会添麻烦的——”

“你不应该提我的母亲。”

火光在里德尔的眼中燃烧的更为剧烈，那苍白的脸色为血红所沁染。里德尔声音有些微微发抖，他攥着魔杖的骨节有些发白，脸上的表情也变得扭曲。

“我见得多了，这种女人……愚蠢到被男人欺骗，大了肚子之后就被嫌弃，而生完孩子之后就开始后悔。”科尔夫人叉起腰，满意地看到面前的青年眼中有些闪烁的水光，但她错把这个误以为是被戳中伤心事后，这个小男孩流露出的软弱。意识到这种方式依旧能给面前的男孩带来痛苦，她唇角上扬，“她甚至都不愿意看你一眼，在给了我名字之后就让我把你抱走……汤姆?里德尔，是你父亲的名字。”

“他不是我的父亲。”里德尔的表情已经可以称得上是狰狞，他死死握住魔杖，明明可以给眼前的女人施一个噤声咒，或是比这个咒语更加剧烈的毒咒，但此刻他却如同被钉在木质的阶梯上，无法动弹也无力动弹。“他是一个混帐……一个愚蠢的麻瓜——”

“有一个事情我不得不告诉你，汤姆。”科尔夫人冷笑，像是意识到自己不可能逃出火场，她反而拉过一把椅子坐下，舒舒服服地调整好坐姿继续，还享受地啜饮了一口杜松子酒，“看看你，愚蠢的小家伙——十七年了，你就没有用你那个充满阴郁想法的小脑瓜想想，为什么你的母亲会在这里生下你吗？一个孤儿院——而不是医院或者教堂之类的地方，嗯？”

里德尔的眼神变冷了。

“你知道孤儿院不会收有父母的孩子，那个女人早就不想活了——只要她死了你就能成为孤儿，就会有别的老好人接手这个烂摊子，喂你这个小杂种豆子和汤饼——她根本就不在乎你，小汤姆。”科尔夫人冷笑，“她甚至都不愿意为了你能有一个可以依靠的母亲而活下来，她就是一个懒惰的流浪汉，被男人花言巧语骗上床的白痴，生了孩子又不负责的母猫！”

“闭嘴！”里德尔打断了科尔夫人眉飞色舞的评论，他退后，如同受伤的幼兽发出嘶鸣，“她不是……该死的麻瓜，你怎么敢，你怎么敢——”

“你母亲抛弃了你”

科尔夫人慢吞吞地说完这句话，复仇的笑容扭曲了她的唇角，这个女人饮完手中的杜松子酒，热辣辣的感觉弥漫上她的喉头，从食道一直灼烧着她的胃，她的五脏六腑。沉浸在酒精快感中的女人有些神智不清，她甚至开始期待被热辣辣的火焰包围的感觉——

“就像你的父亲抛弃了你母亲。”

汤姆……

我凝视着眼前的一片狼藉，忍不住发出一声呼唤。等我侧身看向已然退后的里德尔，看着他的神色由悲伤转为痛苦，随即又被加倍的愤怒所取代——

“沃兹教士警告过我，像你这样没有被人爱过的孩子最容易心理扭曲，就是因为得不到父母的爱——真是令人难过啊，小怪物……没有人爱你，没有人爱你！”她爆发出尖锐的大笑声，“没有人爱你！”

里德尔的魔咒击中了那个女人——科尔夫人穿着睡袍的身体如同一根羽毛，漂浮在半空中，头部软绵绵地耷拉在一旁。

他收起魔杖，看着厉火是如何缓慢地将周围摧毁。他抱起双臂，下颔微收，黑曜石的双瞳映射着火光。

“汤姆?里德尔已经死了。”他低声说，“他们都死了。”

科尔夫人消失了，燃烧的孤儿院也消失了，我身边的黑发青年与我并肩站立，凝视着面前虚无的黑暗，也消失在了无尽的虚空中。

然后画面终止了。

我从银白色的记忆悬浊液中上浮，如同被摁在水底挣扎着上浮的人一样，站在维森加摩证物厅的石砖地板上，大口大口地呼吸着空气。

这就是里德尔想让我看到的记忆碎片？

他到底想告诉我什么？又想让我做什么？

科尔夫人的话还回荡在我耳侧。

……

我见得多了，这种女人……愚蠢到被男人欺骗，大了肚子之后就被嫌弃，而生完孩子之后就开始后悔。

她甚至都不愿意看你一眼，在给了我名字之后就让我把你抱走……汤姆?里德尔，是你父亲的名字吗？

你母亲抛弃了你，就像你的父亲抛弃了你母亲。

……

他是想告诉我，这个女人的生不如死是罪有应得？

还是只是想让我理解他呢？

我重新放置好冥想盆，销毁一切证据，假装自己不曾来过这里。

第二个调查地点，博金博克店。

按照原计划，我本不想如此快来到这里——但在目睹科尔的记忆之后，对于里德尔毕业后行踪的兴趣和好奇压倒性地占据了一切，而且——我期待地想，或许他也会因为我的迅速行动而措手不及。

我的面前是翻倒巷长长的青石甬道，向上抬头，灰白的天空被黑色雨棚遮蔽，这些质地酷似摄魂怪黑袍的雨棚边缘经历风吹雨打早已破破烂烂，雨棚下方则是一排排砖石店铺褪色的木质招牌。而等到经过转角，就只剩下孤零零的一家店开放——博金博克，魔法部滥用魔法司曾经花了很大精力彻查这个地方，可是这件神秘而充满邪恶之物的小店却依旧正常经营。恐怕是因为博金博克的顾客往往都是一些有趣的人物，据我所知，不少声名显赫的纯血家族都是这家店的忠实顾客——特别是那些出身自斯莱特林的纯血家族。

此刻空中飘起了小雨，我戴上兜帽，准备拉响门铃绳——这个时候门却被人从里面打开了，淡淡的檀木尾香掠过我的鼻尖，接着便是铂金色的发丝，丝绸制成的长袍衣领。

“慢走，马尔福先生。”店内响起了博金博克谄媚的声音，身穿银色长袍的高大男人略略侧身，恰巧和我擦肩而过，正好撞了一下我的手肘，那双浅灰色的眸子漫不经心地扫了一眼。“小心。”他冷声说，神色倨傲。

阿布拉克萨斯?马尔福，年轻的马尔福家主。

居然在这个时候遇见这个男人，真是不巧。

我用兜帽掩住面容，低下头——随即迅速走入店内。

店内到处都堆着展示用的柜子——上方的天鹅绒衬布已经积满厚厚的灰尘，托着各式各样的黑魔法物品。

“您要点什么，客人？”博金博克在我身边露出狡猾的笑容，“那串项链是由黑色蛋白石制成的，是一个死去的老女巫的遗物——她的葬礼害死了几乎周围所有的麻瓜，这是一条吸人血的项链。”

“出价多少？”

“七百加隆。”博金博克露出一口黄牙，“就算是作为装饰，这条项链的做工也值这个价格。”

“我想我还是再考虑一下好了……你们这里有没有其他的尖货？”

“您要的是？”

“能让人变成阴尸的东西。”我摘下斗篷，露出脸。

博金博克明显十分惊讶，一半是因为我的请求，另一半则是因为我。

“汤姆！”他张大嘴巴，不可置信地退后一步。

我勾起唇角，此刻我脸上的笑容一定与真正的汤姆?里德尔无异，“是我，博克先生。”

“你——”博金博克迅速压低声线，但常年在翻倒巷生活，他不免也有些警觉，“你是……呃，我想我认错人了，年轻的先生。”他即刻恢复神色，眼神带着狐疑，“您的名字是？”

老滑头。

“汤姆?里德尔。”我轻声说，“就算不记得我，难道您还不记得赫普兹巴夫人的货物吗，博克先生？”

我根据脑海中的记忆模仿里德尔的语调——彬彬有礼而又意味深长——不过即使模仿的不着边际也没什么问题，显然汤姆?里德尔在博金博克的脑海中并没有占据多大位置，这个狡猾的黑店主比起一个平平无奇的雇员，更在意他的交易。

缩写为H.S的货物——赫普兹巴?史密斯，又是一个巧合。里德尔送的货物究竟是什么？他为什么要突然杀死——当然，这只是我的推测，却有着将近八成的把握——他为什么要杀死赫普兹巴，而且恰恰在此之后失踪？

这会和那个货物有关吗？我不禁暗暗握拳，除了里德尔曾经给这位死者送过货物以及在这家店工作过一段时间之外，别的线索我一无所知。

而我现在便是要假借这个男人的画皮来套出面前这个狡猾的黑店店主所知道的内幕，难度很大啊。

在我思索的空档，博金博克也在观察我的反应，当我提到赫普兹巴之后他像是放松了下来，但仍然戒备十足，“她在店里买了很多东西……你说的是哪一件？而且那女人四年前已经死了。”

哪一件……我怎么会知道？

“四年前的案子，她死的不正常。” 我依旧不紧不慢地说，选择一个暧昧不清的话题转移是目前的上上策，我一边谨慎观察面前这个老滑头的反应一边思考下一步——我需要套出更多的信息。“也许你也听到了一些消息？”

听到这句话，博金博克的脸色霎时变得十分难看，他的目光直直盯着我，“她是被家养小精灵毒死的。”

“那些傲罗是这么说的？” 我露出意味深长的笑容。“真是个无可挑剔的好理由。”

“你到底想说什么？”博金博克微微压低了语调，看上去有些恼怒，“你在暗示什么？”他双手成拳，声音变得嘶哑，“这和我没关系。”

“但你是一个生意人，生意人离不开生意的事情。”我冷声说，“我这次来是为了做交易的。” 

“交易？”博金博克的脸色愈发难看，他恶狠狠地盯着我，一瞬间的表情流露出憎恨，“交易什么——你有什么？”他大声说，似乎即刻明白了什么，“四年了……终于想起来要拿我的宝贝勒索我了吗，小子！”

“哼，我不明白你在说什么。”我冷笑着，装作一无所知——我也的确对此一无所知，而博金博克似乎却不这么认为。

“别装傻！我在魔法部的熟人告诉我，他们清点现场财物的时候根本就没注意到有挂坠盒！只有你——你知道，那个女人几乎乐意把什么都告诉你，不是吗？”他从喉咙眼中吐出这句话，“不要以为我没注意到你第一次看到那条链子时的表情！还有那支高脚杯——那是赫奇帕奇的宝物！说吧。”博金博克退后到柜台，一副戒备十足的神情，“你不是要开价吗？那就开吧！”他扯开柜台，“两百加隆每件！”

“我要和你交换的不是这些。”我微笑着替他关上收钱的抽屉，“我卖的只是赫普兹巴的东西——比如项链，她可有比你那条黑色蛋白石更毒的项链——我出价便宜点，七百加隆怎么样？”

“天杀的……这么高的价格！”博金博克咬牙切齿，“我要告诉魔法部的人你来过！”

“得了。”我冷笑，“想想你的挂坠盒和杯子，还有赫普兹巴的那些东西——你永远也别想依靠魔法部的那帮蠢货帮你找到这些宝贝。”我抱着双臂，唇边的嘲讽意味加深，“更何况凶手不是那个家养小精灵吗？一切和我都没有关系。”

“我只要高脚杯和挂坠盒！”博金博克嘶嘶地说，“你开个价吧。”

“赫奇帕奇的高脚杯可以给你，一千加隆。另一个挂坠盒是赝品——”我玩味的说，“我把它销毁了。”

“撒谎！”博金博克涨红了脸，“那上面刻着冈特家族的名字！那是斯莱特林的遗物，我绝对不会看错。”

好了，现在我知道了：赫奇帕奇的高脚杯，斯莱特林的挂坠盒——冈特家族的名字，这就是当年的汤姆里德尔卷走的东西，也是他杀人的动机。

我满意地戴上兜帽，“果然你是行家，博克先生。我给你三天的时间思考一下。三天之后我会再过来，带着挂坠盒和高脚杯——希望等你见到实物，出的价格会更加合理。”我冷笑，“当然，千万不要告诉魔法部的那些职员我们的交易，虽然并非我毒死了那个女人，但毕竟拿走这些东西也不属于什么正当的勾当。你可不要背叛我，博克先生。”

三天后这个可怜的家伙就会意识到自己被骗了，我愉快地想，而一旦意识到这点后，愤怒的博克先生又会采取怎样的行动呢？

但愿那个奸商在愤怒中不会丧失理智和记忆力，不然这个布局就毫无趣味了。

我于是满意地推开玻璃门，大步离开店子。


	5. Chapter 5

1.  
“似乎你谈的很顺利啊。”

等推开玻璃门，令人瞠目结舌的场景即刻出现在眼前——阿布拉克萨斯•马尔福转过身，脸上挂着冰冷而疏离的笑容，浅灰色的双瞳眨了眨。“我本以为会多等上几分钟。”

我退后一步，抽出魔杖，对方却用手杖懒洋洋地拨开，“不用如此警觉，年轻人。那家店施放了噤声咒，以防有人偷听到货源信息和交易内容。”阿布拉克萨斯的目光明显盯着我的兜帽，浅灰色的双瞳定格在我独独露出的双眼上，“你让我想起一个故人，但愿我并没有看错。”

“也许您魅力非凡，使得所到之处的巫师都是您的朋友，马尔福先生。”我用兜帽掩住自己的面容，“但我并不认识你。”

“啊。”阿布拉克萨斯轻笑着收回手杖，“是我冒昧了——”

“——格林。”

“格林。”他慢悠悠地吐出这个姓氏，“您对魔杖有研究吗，格林先生？”

我立在那里，兜帽能掩藏住我的双眼和鼻尖，掩藏不住我唇边垂着的冷笑。

“十又四分之三英寸，冬青木，独角兽毛。”阿布拉克萨斯敛起笑容，微微低头，高耸的眉骨下被光线投射出浅浅的阴影，“下次如果要伪装的话，记得订一根以假乱真的魔杖，或者干脆使用无杖魔法——当然前者对我没有作用。”

对于魔法物品和魔药的熟悉程度远非普通巫师能比，马尔福家的人果然骄傲到了令人讨厌的地步。

我干脆摘下兜帽，伪装彻底消失了。

阿布拉克萨斯浅色的双瞳平静无波，对于这个结果他并未觉得惊讶，自然地，他也忽略了我明显是冷笑的回应，“也许你应该回到自己的部门去，亲爱的多琳——我想，你的上司阿米莉亚小姐一定在等你。”

他的声音渐渐消失在我身后——我并不打算与他有其他交集，倒是走到一半却被他叫住了。

“记得代我向你的新同事问好。”他意味深长地说。

“新同事？”

“他是威森加摩的特派官员——我们不妨称之为：监视官好了。”

年轻的马尔福家主再度弯起唇角，在给予一个毫无诚意的假笑和亟待解答的谜面之后，他便幻影移形离开了翻倒巷。

2.  
“该死的蠢蛇！”我一走进部里室便听到阿米莉亚心烦意乱的喊声，“她又逃去哪里了？”

我刚想踏入办公室，向我的顶头上司陈述我的发现，却听见一丝轻笑声。

男人的轻笑声。

“她常常会逃开什么人吗，博恩斯小姐？”

冷不防被人拍肩，芬威克将我一把扯到另一侧开着的杂物间，他郑重的合上门，深吸一口气。“你有麻烦了，多琳。”

“麻烦对我而言倒是老朋友。”我半是自嘲地说，留意到面前的红发男人神情有些严肃，原本嘲弄的语气换成不确定，“……本吉？”

“上面派了人。”

“嗯，刚刚听见了。”

早就知道我会弄清博金博克店的故事吗，动作真快啊——

“那是维森加摩的监视官。”芬威克搓着双手，紧张地瞥了门后一眼，“比我们和阿米莉亚的等级都高，他直接受维森加摩管理。”

“我从来没有听说过这个职位。”

“是那个拟定的继承人，他继承了老马尔福的位置，你不知道吗？”芬威克幽幽叹了一口气，“马尔福家沉睡的关节又要开始活动了。”

“原来如此。”我点点头，“本吉，我有个大消息要告诉你——”却被芬威克截了回去，“你不明白自己的处境。”他有些焦急地说，“是对你来的啊，那个监视官。”像是证明什么，他递给我一张反复被手摩挲过以至于皱巴巴的羊皮纸，紫色墨水流畅地写明题头，一反魔法部繁杂冗余的官僚作风：“二级监控下达令”。

我甚至都不需要展开——那张破纸上就是一个题头，内容空白，底下全部附注所有你能想到的维森加摩首席魔法师签名，印章。

回头看到芬威克有些惊骇的神色，“他们是什么意思？”

什么意思？阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福的意思。

我将那张纸递给一旁的搭档，“我记得这种文件需要保存的吧。”后者点点头，脸色有些苍白，显然没有适应这张古怪的逮捕令，“他们另外做了一份，这一份是托我给你的。”

“……”

现在在我脸上的那该是什么表情呢？

一定是接近不安的某种情绪吧……让本吉•芬威克送这份文件，也许我能应对他们的游戏规则，我这位出身自格兰芬多勇敢正直的搭档呢？

“多琳，还有一件事……嗯，你知道的，我马上就要走了。”

“因为那个叫科尔的麻瓜的事件……你知道我差点对她用了咒语，这构成了对麻瓜滥用魔法的罪名。”

“阿米莉亚托了律师为我辩护，他们说最后的结果也只会是调职——”

“——艾弗里说欢迎我去傲罗指挥部，就是……嗯……病房里的那个。”

“本吉。”我打断他，咬咬牙，“我可以为你辩护，你知道的，我——”

这时，芬威克手中的羊皮纸突然闪现出一丝紫色光线，一行小字出现在题头下方，“限制其继续履行辩护人的职责。”

像是要展示什么似的，这行小字投射在空中——随着魔法墨水的干涸，字消失了。

“你是真的惹上大麻烦了。”

本吉.芬威克盯着字，直到它们完全消失，他才开口对我说。

3.

我不记得我是如何对本吉说了一些如何如何的话让他先离开的，反正大抵都是一些毫无营养实质性的发言，苍白破碎，却努力支撑起一些不切实际的许诺和告慰。

对麻瓜滥用魔法？

半阴尸化的人能称之为人？我发觉自己总是过于自负到忽略了对方接二连三的后招，梅林保佑那个在面临诉讼还想着我有麻烦的同伴。

我重新镇静下来，迈着从容的步子进入阿米莉亚的办公室，几句清淡的闲谈般的话又飘到了我耳朵。

“那个格兰芬多——”

“本吉•芬威克。”阿米莉亚的声音有些冷，她反感针对学院的偏见，也许是隐隐感到了男人话语中的傲慢与轻蔑，却囿于等级而难以表达。

“我的时间并不多，博恩斯小姐。我希望他最好快点向梅多斯小姐传达维森加摩的决议，”语调玩味地上转，“以及调离的决心。” 

“……当然。”

我定了定神，握下门把手。

阿米莉亚站在一旁，在昏暗的房间中，我的顶头上司脸色苍白。

“你一定要在你的新同事面前迟到吗？”她抱起双臂，声音颤抖，“虽然你已经工作了五年，但是我希望你的工作态度能如同你刚毕业那样——特别是在新任的威森加摩特派官员面前。”

扶手椅中背对我的那个影子，那是阿布拉克萨斯给予的谜底——

不见了。

“阿米莉亚！”我气急败坏地吼道，“刚刚那是谁？”

“多琳.梅多斯！”阿米莉亚同样气急败坏地吼回来，“该死的蠢蛇，你迟到了！”

我伸出一只手——这一般是我用于防备的动作。“他人呢？”我戒备地拿出魔杖，来回在房间内踱步，直到瞥见壁炉里的余烬，“该死。”

“瑞德先生刚走。”阿米莉亚清了清嗓子，摘下眼镜，“你实在迟到太久了，芬威克呢——”

“他都告诉我了。”我沉下脸坐在扶手椅中，指甲狠狠地戳进自己的手掌，“那个叫瑞德的人有没有留下办公地址。”

“没有。”阿米莉亚摇头，缓缓在我身边坐下来，“他在部里的等级比你我都高，是他来找我们，而不是我们能找他。”

我将二级监控令递给阿米莉亚，在她查看的当空径直跨进壁炉。“阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福的办公室在哪里？”我抓起飞路粉，有些不确定地喊道。

“你忘了马尔福家的人从来都不用去部里上班。”阿米莉亚有些阴郁地说，她的手指一一点过那张二级监控令的签名，然后——上面又多了一行小字。

“限制其自由使用飞路网。”

阿米莉亚沉默地看着我，她低下头，轻不可闻地叹息。

“我真的是惹上大麻烦了，我知道。”我咬牙切齿地补充道，“那个叫瑞德的家伙有没有留下其他的联系方式，不一定是办公地点才好，什么都可以……”

突然，我意识到了，冷笑爬满了我弯起的唇角和脸颊。“我回去工作了，阿米莉亚。”我笑着说，感受到一阵奇妙的战栗自心底升起——睽违五年的欢愉，阿米莉亚狠狠拍了我肩膀一下，“又中什么癫狂咒了？你不是结了所有的案子吗！”

“那算我义务劳动好了。”我擦干笑出的眼泪，平静地说，“我去整理一下卷宗。”

此刻阿米莉亚的神色可以说得上是惊恐了。

拐角尽头的卷宗放置厅此刻整整齐齐，哪还有四年前卷宗的影子。

我拉紧身上的斗篷，突然觉得指尖攥着魔杖的温度冰冷至极，直到意识到被人自背后环抱的触感，比我暖不了多少的体温隔着斗篷传递，“我可以称呼你为多琳吗，梅多斯小姐？”

一只苍白而骨节分明的手慢慢捏下我的魔杖，“我想这有利于我们迅速建立伙伴关系，同样地，你可以称呼我为瑞德。”

“不，我想我们还是保持距离比较好。”

我感受着冷冰冰的环抱，拿捏着自己掌握无杖魔咒的程度，“您找我有什么事情吗，瑞德先生？”

“我听说你一直在调查四年前的一些案卷，多琳小姐。而且似乎有不错的进展——而我碰巧对这件案子也很有兴趣。”

我保持脸上彬彬有礼的冷笑，察觉到身后男人话中隐隐的怒意，环抱的力度并不大，却毫无来由地带着窒息感——仿佛我现在不是被人从背后亲昵地环抱，而是被松松的绳索捆绑，用一种自己也无法挣脱的原因直直沉入霍格沃茨的湖底，“我会按时递交报告给您，按照部里的章程来做。”

“恐怕不行。”他微笑，吻了吻我的头发。“你和你的同伴对麻瓜使用了咒语，我们不能放任你自由行动。我会陪同你进行调查，以确保你不会做出伤害麻瓜的行为——”

“那个本吉•芬威克。”我轻声说，竭力隐忍他亲吻所给予我自己的不适，“让狮子卷进蛇群的缠斗，有必要吗？”

“他被调到傲罗指挥部了。”男人说，仿佛是在和我讨论天气一般，带着微微的，不够敏锐便无法发现的寒凉，“而且他和你一起共事也不过一个月左右的时间，我想搭档的战友情也许没有深厚到不可分离的地步——还是我低估了你的魅力，多琳小姐？”

这带着隐秘恶意的问句悬在半空，如同一句抛的高高的死咒。

“滚。”

下一秒，加在身上的束缚便消失了——瑞德先生，倘若他们是这么称呼面前的男人的——不为人所知却活生生存在于魔法界的危险，隐秘的笑意自黑曜石般的双眼内闪烁，“我真高兴能再次见到你，感受到我们彼此同样的思维交融的愉悦——只不过，”唇边的笑意拉大，声音带着流淌甘美的毒液，“我不敢相信你居然不用魔杖。”

“能达到目的，我不介意手段为何。”我揉了揉手肘，眼前的黑发男人闻言挑起眉梢，眼底一丝喜悦被阴惨的注视所取代，“在我面前你未免太放肆自己。”

“我懂了，彬彬有礼和克制……这又是你想要的吗？”

“你有请求。”对方语带玩味，“不是我有请求。”

“亲爱的里德尔。”我闻言不禁觉得有趣，“你真能容忍你，我，阿布拉克萨斯……我们三人之间的游戏有别人参与其中吗？”

他发出一丝低低的轻笑，重新整了整有些凌乱的袍子，像是完全不惊讶我接下来的回答，而是一种例行的步骤，“所以呢，我亲爱的多琳？”

“让我陪你们玩。”我轻声细语地说，耳边听到的声音做作地仿佛不是自己的一样，然后看到男人眼中闪烁着的，可以勉强称的上是满意的东西，“我知道规则……斯莱特林的游戏规则。”

他垂下目光，玩弄我的魔杖，摆弄着，细细摩挲魔杖杖尖，“如果我拒绝呢？”

他扔下魔杖，双眼闪动着火焰，“五年前的你，让我十分失望……多琳.梅多斯。我不喜欢自己无法掌控的东西，也不喜欢你自认为与我平等的态度——”他走上前，重新将我揽入怀中，“你只是一个和我思维相似的女人，不过如此而已。倘若失掉这一点……你正在这么做，我亲爱的。”他威胁性地用魔杖抵住我挣扎的双手，直到我重新安静地垂下双手，任由他抱得更紧了些，“我变了。”他将唇瓣贴在我耳侧，轻柔低语，“我变得比五年前更残忍，更邪恶……那么你呢，亲爱的多琳，你和你的思维？”

寒意迅速沿着背脊上升。

“阔别五年，我真的很期待。”汤姆.里德尔微笑着松开我，“我可以让你加入游戏，但千万不要让我和阿布拉克萨斯感到失望……是游戏的玩家仅仅只有三个人，筹码和棋盘不是。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我明白了。”

我拾起地上的魔杖，向面前的俊美男子扬了扬下巴，对方眯起眼睛，他倚在门廊柱上，一副从容态度，“你的目的呢，多琳？”

“目睹你一步步走向地狱。”

他仿佛听到一个很有趣的宣言，愉悦地弯了弯唇角，“真是不错的野心。”

“斯莱特林向来如此。”我微笑，察觉出某种隐秘的愉悦感在空气中隐隐流动，里德尔的眸光闪动，想必也察觉到了——这种彼此逼迫试探而产生的竞技快感。

“你的野心未必要比我的小呢，‘VOLDMORT’先生。”我敛了敛心神，保持一贯平静的语速，微微带点嘲讽。

“哦，这么说你发现了吗？”

“你还是一如既往的危险。”我冷笑。

“我不危险。”里德尔勾起唇角，“至少在你面前是这样。”

我抱起双臂，无意与他过多纠缠，“你们的目的呢？”

“如你所见，阿布拉克萨斯的目的就是维森加摩的目的，而我的目的便是阿布拉克萨斯的目的。”他缓缓说，“至于我的目的……”他刻意停顿了一秒，“……让多琳.梅多斯再次遵循五年前的道路。”他语调玩味，“这五年我时时刻刻在想，多琳……明明我们是如此相似，为什么会选择不同的道路？”里德尔说，语调一反之前，变得格外柔和，“邓布利多是错的，我可以帮助你回到你应该属于的道路。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“感觉一下你的这个地方。”里德尔于是冷笑着用魔杖指了指自己的心脏，“你不好奇吗？为什么是你——偏偏只有你会想到翻阅四年前平平无奇的卷宗，而忽视我的仆人制造出大量案件的烟雾弹，只有你能够自如的利用黑魔法知识，只有你意识到我在博金博克店和孤儿院的经历意味着什么——多琳.梅多斯，你否认我，你逃避我，你憎恨我——”

“——偏偏因为我和你如此类似。”说这话的时候，年轻的黑魔王的双眸露出一丝愤怒，“你何尝不是在否认自己，逃避自己，憎恨自己？” 

“亲爱的汤姆。”我的声音微微发抖，竭力维持着冷冰冰，带着惯有嘲讽意味的语调，“我知道这些仅仅是因为——我恰巧有一点麻瓜口中的‘推理能力’而已。”

“那么，你如何知道我会来这里？”完全握有谈话的主导权的里德尔上前一步，他故作惊讶地设问，却掩盖不住话中的嘲讽，“难道我流露出了什么线索，告知你我现在的位置？”

他当然什么都没有说……办公地点，可能的联系，他什么也没有留给我和阿米莉亚。

只是我觉得——有一种直觉明确地告诉我他会来到这里。

销毁掉那些四年前的卷宗，阻止我下一步的计划。

思考中的我正对上里德尔富有深意的目光，他也明白我此刻想到了什么。

也就是说，时隔五年了，我还是这副样子吗？

和他一样，和他的思维一样？

这种可怕的直觉，这种令人惊骇的同步感。

“告诉我。”里德尔放缓语调，温柔地询问，“这五年间，魔法部的那帮蠢材对你的认同度有多高，他们是如何看待你在黑魔法上的天赋和造诣？”

我抿着嘴唇，并没有回答——我知道他要说什么。

之前在病房的遭遇就很能说明了，傲罗指挥部那群蠢货对于黑魔法无知而又蔑视的态度自然波及到了我身上，我承认这些年在魔法法律执行司没少遇到这样具有偏见的对待。

“为什么不告诉我？”里德尔微微收敛了原本温柔悦耳的语调，转而冷冷地说。

“你在这里受到的所有误解，歧视，责难，和流言，阿布拉克萨斯全部都告诉我了。”他冷笑，“难道你没有意识到，你偏偏就是那群白老鼠中的黑老鼠！”

“不，我有同伴。阿米莉亚和芬威克……他们对我很好。”我轻声说，“而且这是我自己的选择。亚历克斯.格林，汤姆，你忘记了我却忘不了，那是我自己造下的罪孽。”

“他和你没关系。”一瞬间，里德尔完美的五官显得有些狰狞，“那个拉文克劳的死和你没有任何关系，你应该在意的是我和阿布拉克萨斯。”

我沉默地看着他，我的态度已经很明显了。

“就因为他死了。”他冷声说，“所以你要为他复仇？”迅速地，他双眸中燃起了怒火，“所以你站在邓布利多那一边？”

“不是,我并没有那么高尚。”我平静地说，听到我的回答，里德尔的表情渐渐柔和下来，“那是因为什么？”他按耐住怒火和不满，上前一步轻轻握住我的手，“在毕业之后，邓布利多对你说了些什么？”

“他说你和我之间并不是你想的那样‘思维同步’，汤姆。”

“他撒谎！”里德尔嘶嘶地说，“我知道他的目的，他敌视我，想从我这里夺走一种他口中的伟大‘力量’，从而践踏我的意志，打败我的魔力，看着我毁灭，脆弱，万劫不复！”

“亚历克斯也这么说过。”

“不要在我面前提起他的名字！”他厉声说。

“然后你在我面前杀了他。”我平静地说，同时勾起一抹冰冷的微笑，“汤姆，我不是你的同伴，我也不是复制的另一个你。可能我们有某些相似点，但这都是因为我小时候在梅多斯家族的经历所致，我告诉过你了。”

“你以为送我下地狱便能抹杀你内心真实的自己？”他冷笑，目光有些黯淡，“你以为我只是想要一个能理解我的同伴，因为我从小孤身一人的经历？”

我一时语塞。

“你认为我只是自私对吗？”他松开手，轻声说，“你不明白，你还不明白！”

他离开了。

我盯着前方，片刻才别过头，不知为何我感觉到内心有点奇怪的情绪，一种缓慢的，像是不断持续渗入进体内，悠长而黯淡的情绪。

你认为我只是自私对吗？

你以为送我下地狱便能抹杀你内心真实的自己？

难道你没有意识到，你偏偏就是那群白老鼠中的黑老鼠！

是啊，我的确在这个充满蠢材和偏见的魔法部受到歧视，那又如何？

魔法部腐朽不堪，所以我就要投身于里德尔所带领的黑暗军团，为他的野心添上一笔猩红的色彩？

这个世界本没有什么黑白对立的阵营，对抗里德尔的不一定就是正义廉洁的力量，就连邓布利多本人早年也接触过高深的黑魔法，但这不妨碍他击败格林德沃的诱惑。

相应的，我只是不想再受到那个黑发男人的鼓动，选择一条万劫不复的道路。

邓布利多和亚历克斯说的对。

我并不是里德尔所想的那样，我有我自己的选择，我选择站在与他对立的位置。

几分钟后，我心绪这才稳定下来。

感受到面上的笑容越来越自然，我知道那个不讨人喜欢，总是挂着嘲讽冷笑的黑魔法支持者——多琳.梅多斯又回来了。

“好了。”

我尝试扯动嘴角，维持习惯性的冷笑，“好了，黑老鼠。”我在空荡荡的卷宗陈列厅对自己说，“游戏开始。”

我大步走出卷宗陈列厅，从未感觉如此坚定和富有力量，却冷不防听见身后传来一丝轻笑。

是阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福，他站在台阶上居高临下地看着我，年轻的马尔福家主穿着考究的银色丝绸长袍，铂金色的长发柔顺贴伏在脑后，他支撑起下巴，机敏而狡黠地向我微笑，“斗志昂扬？”

“你也滚。”我冷冷地说。

阿布拉克萨斯拍拍袍子，像是去除一只讨厌的虱子，“一如既往的没教养。” 

“梅多斯家的在马尔福家面前难道不该是这样？”我反诘道。

“一如既往的脾气差。” 他懒洋洋地揶揄。

“够了。”我说，回以冷笑加白眼，“我听闻马尔福家的纯血贵族们游手好闲，醉生梦死，从来不需要到魔法部工作，不知道尊贵优雅手段通天的年轻马尔福家主，魅力四射忙于交际的阿布拉克萨斯.风流先生来威森加摩做什么——猎艳？”

他微笑。“艳？你？当然不。”

我威胁性地抖了抖魔杖，“请你自重。”

“别这样。”他又勾起虚伪的微笑，“如果我说我在‘猎你’，难道你又会因此而感到开心？”

我盯着那双狡黠的灰眼睛，片刻，直接转身向前走——我当初就应该笔直向前走的，何苦于这只虚荣肤浅狡猾得意的公孔雀纠缠？游戏才刚刚开始，我自会让这群精于算计花言巧语的混蛋万劫不复。

“知道吗？现在的你……像极了一只竖起尾巴炫耀的猫咪。”又是那讨厌的声音，懒洋洋的，带着戏谑的弧度，恰到好处撩拨着听者的每一寸怒意，“让我们的魔王大人感到沮丧和挫败难道对你而言这么有趣么，亲爱的‘智多星’？”

真是恶心的比喻和称呼。

我的步子僵硬了，握住魔杖的手又再度放松下来。“我知道你想激怒我对你来一两个恶咒然后揪住这个由头判我一个一级监控。”我转身对慢慢踱至我面前的男人冷嘲热讽，“那张内容空白的‘二级监控令’难道不能满足你？随时随地都可以添加任何针对我的禁止事项！这样荒唐的监控令居然能获得威森加摩所有首席魔法师的签名和通过？我还不知道你在威森加摩有如此高的人气呢，马尔福先生。”

“我总需要尽自己作为一名威森加摩首席魔法师的责任，而且我对麻瓜一向很友好……你知道，我们家族也有不少麻瓜的地产。”

“很好笑。”我迅速说，“你来部里干什么？”

阿布拉克萨斯上下审视了我一番，勾起唇角，“怎么，猜不出来吗？”

言毕，他抖了抖手中的紫色绸袋，里面发出叮叮当当的响声。

“啊。”我冷淡的应了一声，“又来给我们敬爱的魔法部部长凡里斯.福吉阁下和全体威森加摩巫师们送贿金？”

“你未必也太低估马尔福家的财力了。”他冷笑，“愚蠢的小姑娘，这是你下个月的薪水。”

“……”

是啊，梅多斯家并没有该死的马尔福家那么有钱！

阿布拉克萨斯那只握着钱袋的手悬在半空，他盯着我，脸上似笑非笑。“你让我们的魔王大人伤心而归，以至于瑞德先生忘记了自己发放薪水的职责。所以我来了，按你的话说——我来收买你了，梅多斯律师小姐。”

“我不是坐吃山空的古灵阁高级贵宾，也不是利用权势收拢好处的脑满肠肥的魔法部官僚。这是我努力工作应得的报酬！”我接过钱袋，咬牙切齿，“而且我说的是事实！整个魔法部都快要被你收买了，整个威森加摩已经被你收买了！”

“所以我倒是不明白。”他眨眨眼睛，伪装出一副十分有教养的困惑神情，“我发自内心认为，如果我如愿掌握了魔法部和威森加摩的实质权利。你呆在这里，坐在你那魔法法律执行司的小凳子上勤劳地‘工作’，实际上和去我的府邸干那些打扫房间抄录书籍的杂活没有什么区别。”他轻笑，“可是就算是这样，黑魔王也坚持要你回来，而你呢，就和他像是说好了一样唱反调坚持不回来不过最无所谓的是我……任何情况下你都是在为我工作和服务，发自内心感谢你为马尔福家的繁荣做贡献，梅多斯小姐。”

“你真狂妄。”

“难道不是你肯定我在魔法部和威森加摩的影响力在先？”年轻的马尔福家主闻言挑眉，“不过真要是我控制魔法部，我会把真正勤劳且能力出众的职员的薪水一加再加——至少不会让眼前的梅多斯小姐下个月饿肚子。毕竟就是你们这些可敬的魔法部职员，用辛勤的汗水与卓越的才干保证像我这样的纯血家族在日复一日的交际歌舞中醉生梦死。”他敛起笑容，凑近我的脸，十分满意看到我眼中正燃烧怒火。 “看看，这就是我们。”他轻柔的叹惋，用伪装出来的，看似忿忿不平实则漫不经心的调子，“黑心无良的马尔福，虚荣肤浅的马尔福，狡猾得意的马尔福——混蛋马尔福。”

我干脆闭上嘴，细细思考有什么话能够回敬他这一番无耻言论。

片刻后。

“你知道。” 我缓缓地说，“刚刚我一直在想，有什么话能够一针见血地回敬你刚刚一番无耻到极点的结论。”

“哦？”他闻言像是很感兴趣，用手摩挲着自己的下巴，“然后呢？”

“我找不出来。”我勾起恶意的冷笑，“……你刚刚那番话的确是无耻到极点以至于完全无法反驳，我真是甘拜下风。”

“蹩脚的冷嘲热讽。”阿布拉克萨斯说，脸上的表情一寸都没有变化，“和你脆弱傲慢的少女心不同，我们早就习惯了外界的种种非议和嘲讽。有人的嘲弄比你更幽默，更刺耳。可是，获胜的总归还是我们。如果每一句讽刺都是马尔福家族的勋章，那么几百年过去，我们早该成为无冕之王了。”他傲慢地抬起下巴，“我由衷期待你的表现，梅多斯小姐。无论是你那自作聪明的推理才能，还是你不甚出色的讽刺技巧。”

语毕，他也离开了。


	7. Chapter 7

月色无声无息从灰色的云团中洒下，照亮空无一人的街道。沿着有些潮湿的石阶逐步向上，来到所寄住的旅店——磨损的木质招牌摇摇欲坠，仅有阁楼的灯光尚未点亮。用咒语打发了守夜人的盘问，我正准备推开门，却被身后的一只手阻止了动作。黯淡的月光照亮男人唇边垂着冷笑，双眸略微转动，显然有些失望，“我在这里等了你整整三天。”

他旋开门，我于是径直走入房间，毫不意外看见床边的书桌上堆着的厚厚卷宗此刻凌乱的散落。于是，将工作用的文件直接丢到地上，换下斗篷给自己披上一件晨衣，我坐在房间中心唯一一把扶手椅中，用脚挪开地下已经被咒语炸的粉碎的纸屑和卷中，与眼前的男人对视，“你要在这里待到什么时候？”

“找到你的住处费了我不少时间。”不经邀请便擅自进入，年轻的黑魔王解下斗篷，露出年轻而又俊美的面容，他环视着不算温馨的家居装潢——应该说是失窃现场，所有的资料不是被翻动就是被毁灭。“我原以为你回来的会更早一些，没想到持续两天的时间，你都不在这里……让我有些意外自己的判断。”

“你在找什么？”我微笑着用魔咒添了两杯茶，桌子被粉碎咒炸成粉末，那盘可怜的茶盏只能落在堆满纸灰和木头碎片的地板上——这一切都说明搜寻者的愤怒，因为搜寻的东西并不在这里。“慢用。”我冷笑着用脚尖将地上的茶盏踢到男人面前，“想必你很恼火……不妨喝杯冷茶消消气，瑞德先生。”

回答我的便是暴风骤雨般的恶咒，尽管我已经做好了十足的准备，却仍然抵挡不过面前男人强大的魔力。最后，冷茶毫无征兆地泼在我脸上，随即跌落在地上成为碎末，如同被砸碎的雨水倾洒在地面上。

“你对博金博克说了什么？”被限制行动，四肢都传来火焰的灼烧感，“不妨说，博金博克对我说了什么比较好。”我轻声说。

听完我的回答后，里德尔的眼底闪过一丝疑惧，但很快便意识到了，“赫普兹巴……那个愚蠢的女人。”

“所以你承认了吗……四巨头的珍宝，那个女人的生命。”

“我从未否认过。”面前的撒旦对我低语，唇边泛着残酷的微笑，“只是没想到你宁愿自己找出真相。博金博克递交了一份有意思的检举信，证实某个店员十分可疑地拿走了赫普兹巴的宝物——想必这是在你的诱导之下的，亲爱的多琳。”

苍白如蜘蛛节肢的五指缓慢地爬上我的侧脸，“你以为让他证明里德尔的存在就能让我措手不及？” 

“不尽然。”我摇摇头，对上面前男人的怒火，冷笑着擦干脸上的水渍，“一封检举信又能怎样？阿布拉克萨斯轻易就能抹杀掉它的存在，而真正重要的则是——你的过去。”

此刻年轻的黑魔王的表情近乎是狰狞到了顶点，但随即他便放开我，退后几步，神色冰冷。“阿布拉克萨斯。”他突然对着空气冷声吩咐道，“你不是应该限制梅多斯小姐的通讯吗？”

没有回答，一只银色的孔雀自窗外踱步，随即在咒语的束缚下伏下头，里德尔抬眼看着我，随即一挥魔杖——银色的守护神尚未来得及应答便被炸裂成一团银色的烟雾。

“很聪明。”他对着消散的雾气发出令人惊悚的轻笑，“我以为魔法部在阿布拉克萨斯的完全监控之下，没想到你总能找到脱逃的方式。”

“也许因为我恰恰就是一条来自阴暗的斯莱特林的毒蛇？”我交叠双手，凝视着银孔雀炸裂后空气中弥漫的粉尘，“你还是一如既往的习惯迁怒他人。”我垂下一丝怜悯的冷笑，“博金博克店发生的事情只是一个警告罢了，你和阿布拉克萨斯有整个魔法部作为施行计划的木偶，我也必须有些筹码才能确保和你们平等的站在同一个牌桌前。”

“筹码。”他轻声说，蜷曲出一毫无温度的笑容。

“是啊，这就是我的筹码。博金博克的谈话内容，还有你在孤儿院的所作所为——至少两起谋杀嫌疑，也许魔法部的那些饭桶会屈服于阿布拉克萨斯叮咚作响的加隆攻势下，但我想总会有人对里德尔毕业后的踪迹感兴趣，不妨猜猜看他们是谁？”

那双与我对视的眼睛闪过一丝讶异，随即燃起了猩红色的光芒。“邓布利多和他的小组织。”里德尔嘶嘶地说。“不然还会有谁？”

“邓布利多只是其中一个备选项。”我冷笑着移开目光，“以我对你的了解，也许我会顺便给霍拉斯教授也寄去一份。”

“你的通讯都被切断了。”里德尔的语调冰冷高亢，“你没有办法寄出任何东西。”

“也许确实是这样，也许并不是这样。”我玩味地说，“也许是由我寄出，也许是由别人来取走……无论如何，选择权总在我的手里，不是吗？”

“正如我告诉你的那样，汤姆•里德尔已经死了。”他轻声说，眼底闪过一抹隐秘复杂的情绪，双唇的线条刻意抿紧，“现在站在你面前的不是五年前的那个男学生，而是黑魔王voldemort。而voldemort大人一点也不在乎你把那个男孩的记忆寄给谁。”

“相反地，我倒认为你在乎，而且是到了介意的地步。所以我的策略没有变，记忆就是我用来跟你和阿布拉克萨斯谈判的筹码。”

我勾起双唇，牵起一个毫无诚意的冷笑。

“因为它们的威力并不在于指控你参与可能的谋杀，而恰恰是在于能够证明你和里德尔之间的联系。为什么五年中你选择利用voldermort这个假名，而不是汤姆•里德尔——自血统最为纯净的学院的毕业，同时受到霍拉斯和迪佩特的赏识，获得特殊贡献奖章和首席的位置，学业优秀前途光明的优等生来进行你的谋划。抛弃里德尔的身份意味着整整七年你所花费的心血，构建的形象，取得的成就，乃至笼络的势力全部要推倒重来——恰恰是因为你在意自己的过去。你不能以里德尔的身份进行活动，那些对麻瓜和魔法部不满的人们需要的是一个有力的影子，一个残忍而又强大的标志，一个超脱凡人的领袖人物——所以必须让里德尔消失，因为无论多么优秀他也不过是一个普通人，更何况这个男巫并不如他看上去的那样毫无缺漏。”

是的，我在暗示他的身份——一个麻瓜与女巫通婚的，在麻瓜世界的废弃孤儿院长大并接受学前教育的混血种。

银灰色的满月被稀薄的云层渐渐遮住，原本一度明亮的夜空正被从四方涌来的黑云渐渐吞没，黑暗迅速和密集地笼罩在这片寂静的街区——一如此刻年轻的黑魔王眼底的怒火。风裹挟着寒意低低掠过窗棂，远方传来一声低低的嘶鸣声，一只猫弓其背，迅速地消失在街角的黑暗中。

寒冷瞬间涌入门窗洞开的房间，风吹起地上爆炸后积累的粉尘，寂静悠长而顽固地占据着所有空间，直到钟敲响四下，一直抿紧双唇的男人这才有了回答。

“多琳•梅多斯，”他轻柔地说，“你的条件。”

“撤销那张监控书和所有监控行为，并确保不再利用魔法部的权力干扰我的动作。”

“阿布拉克萨斯恐怕会很失望。”他勾起唇角，“就只有这些？”

“向我保证，你们不会对我周围的人下手。”

“如果你是指你的搭档——他恰恰是一个隐藏的凤凰社间谍。真是难为你还担心他的仕途——我想在被调到傲罗指挥部之后，恐怕他所得到的资料会更加源源不断。顺便一提，他和一个麻瓜结婚，并且有一个10岁的男孩。”他玩味地说，随即注意到我眼底的惊诧，又补充道，“真令人遗憾，看来我比你还了解他。”尽管他的脸上丝毫没有一丝遗憾之意。

“两个记忆，两个条件。”我依旧坚持，里德尔并没有否定的意思，相反，他极其微妙地拨弄着手中那枚戒指。

“如果这是你的愿望的话。”汤姆•里德尔最后轻声说，细长的手指不断玩弄着手中的紫杉木魔杖。“阿布拉克萨斯！”他冷酷地高声念出这个名字，壁炉瞬间燃起了鲜艳欲滴的翠绿色火焰，阴森的绿光笼罩了整个杂乱不堪的房间。“如你所愿，我的主人。”银发的马尔福家主自壁炉跨出，他在壁炉前的尘埃中站定，躬身——长长的浅金发丝柔顺地贴伏在水蓝色的丝绸长袍上，一如他恭敬的态度。

我注意到年轻的马尔福家主不动声色地提了提及地的水蓝丝绸长袍一角。

“我需要一个立一个牢不可破的誓言。”里德尔说，那双浅灰色眸子低敛，阿布拉克萨斯直起腰杆，他的魔杖尖端喷射出细细的金色火舌，在空中不断盘旋缠绕成奇怪的纹样。

“伸出你的右手。”里德尔不耐烦地说。随即那只冰冷的手握住了我的。“多琳•梅多斯。”他说，紧紧攥住我的手指骨节，仿佛要把接下来的话死死嵌入我的骨骼内，“这会是我在这个世界上的最后一个承诺。”

我深吸一口气。“汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔。”

阿布拉克萨斯的表情瞬间有了些许微妙的变化，与此同时，他手中的魔杖喷吐出的金色火舌如同弓起的蛇朝向交叠的双手肌肤。

而我面前的男人则紧紧抿着双唇，仿佛听到的是一个他极度厌恶的人名，他僵硬的点了点头。

“我要你发誓，你，汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔，将会解除魔法部加诸在我身上的监控，并保证不再利用特权限制我的行动。”

“我发誓。”

他冷声说，火舌狠狠刺入他的手背，随即盘旋缠绕在我们的手上。

“我要你发誓，你，汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔，将会保证我在魔法部的工作同伴的正常生活，并发誓不对他们的生命造成威胁——即使他们是敌对你的凤凰社成员，即使他们出身麻瓜家庭，即使他们反对你的势力。”

里德尔的双唇抿得更紧了，他苍白的手指微微动了动——

阿布拉克萨斯则慢慢移开目光，专心盯着自己的杖尖，尽管我可以肯定他完全目睹了黑魔王此刻的动作。

“汤姆？”

“——我发誓。”他极其僵硬地吐出几个音节，金丝又一次刺入他的手背。“多琳•梅多斯。”他嘶嘶地说，突然提高音量，近乎是在命令，“向我发誓你永远不会利用你知道的关于汤姆•里德尔的任何记忆和历史。”

“向我发誓！”一瞬间他的面容有些狰狞，第三股金丝于是慢慢转向了我的方向。

“我发誓。”另一条火舌随之刺入我的手背。三束金丝倏然拉紧，嵌入肌肤，烧灼的痛感仅仅持续了几秒——随即，金线消失了，誓言正式生效。

阿布拉克萨斯收起魔杖，他将手伸进水蓝色的长袍口袋，抽出那张魔法部监控令——那上面密密麻麻都是紫色墨迹，看得出在这三天内，阿布拉克萨斯滥用自己的权力又增加了不少限制。

绿色的魔法火焰点燃了那张监控令，马尔福眯起浅灰色的眸子，“这是部里保留的原件。”他说，“一切都被撤销了。从此你可以继续你在魔法部的活动。”

“那么真是有劳了。”我不无讽刺地说，阿布拉克萨斯并没有回应我的讽刺，几个干净利落的无声咒语——撞碎的台灯与茶盏，炸裂的纸屑与木块一一恢复成原来的样子，年轻的马尔福家主最后大幅度的一挥，用巧妙的魔法使壁炉重新添上跃动的火光，温暖的光线随即恢复。他接着火光倨傲地环视着我的住所，薄薄的双唇抿着，仿佛吞没了一声又一声惯有的嘲弄。

他的目光落在横七竖八扔在床头的女式内衣上，随即便快速移开了。“现在你应该意识到了——指望凡里斯和他的魔法部颁布的法律是一件多么愚蠢的事情。”他扬起眉毛，从喉咙里发出一声冷哼。

“我本来就没有寄希望于魔法部的法律上。”我冷笑，里德尔的低垂目光略微动了动——仿佛酝酿着什么。

“真是睿智。”阿布拉克萨斯弯了弯唇角，自然而然地，他向黑魔王欠了欠身，“请容许我提前告退，我的主人。毕竟梅多斯小姐的一些限制的解除，需要我本人在场。”

里德尔冷淡地冲他点点头，若有所思地转动着戒指，他的目光淡淡扫过阿布拉克萨斯的脸，随即移至别处。

阿布拉克萨斯径直踏入炉火，那里的火光因为他的到来而燃烧地更为剧烈。“魔法部。”他大声说。

与此同时，魔杖在袖口下露出短短的一截——我所有的衣服统统被扔进了角落的垃圾桶，并且沉重地盖上了盖子。

等我意识到他做了什么之后，火光闪动——始作俑者于是消失的干干净净。

在阿布拉克萨斯适时的退场后，里德尔的目光重新落在我脸上，看得出来他已经准备好了接下来要说的话，“我原以为你在魔法法律司浪费了五年的时间，仅仅只是为了将我送上威森加摩或者将调查的结果——看来不仅仅是这样，你的进展和野心比我预想的要有趣的多，多琳•梅多斯。”他目色阴沉，“如果你不曾寄希望于魔法部身上，那你在魔法法律司浪费五年又是为了什么？”

“你拒绝了加入食死徒。”他发出刺耳的笑声，“你也并没有迅速而忠诚地投入了邓布利多的凤凰社和傲罗们的怀抱。”

“我听说霍拉斯•斯拉格霍恩教授已经提交了辞职信。不仅是辞去魔药课教师的位置，还有斯莱特林院长的职务——他准备完完全全地离开霍格沃茨。显然他同样也拒绝了邓布利多的邀请。而据我所知他也并非你们的一员，你知道他为什么这么做吗？ ”我微笑，“斯拉格霍恩的信息网异常丰富，他同样也和你走的很近。如果你理解他，你自然也理解我的选择。”

潮流不可逆。也许战争还会爆发，也许战争永远也不会到来，不过谁又知道呢？

我在他对面的扶手椅中坐下，凝视着那双黑眼睛，神色平静。

里德尔不为所动，“逃避不能解决任何问题。”他坐在扶手椅中微微仰起头，注视我的目光格外专注，“虚假的战后和平不过是一个幌子。很快所有人就会意识到这是无法阻挡的。而到了那个时候——” 黑色的瞳孔微微扩张，里德尔的双唇缓慢地吐出结论，“没有人能置身事外。”

“我给你最后一次机会，多琳•梅多斯。”里德尔凝视着我的脸，语调冰冷沉重如同浸入湖底的大理石，“不要不自量力，像你其他的斯莱特林同伴那样追随我，崇拜我，爱慕我……食死徒中永远有你的位置。”

“现在的我和斯拉格霍恩一样，只想在战争的夹缝中好好活下去。”

“令人遗憾的选择。”面前的男人轻柔地说。“看在我们过去七年的愉快共处上，我以为你会比霍拉斯更为明智。”

“正是因为那七年的经历，让我更加确信这个选择。”我平静地说，“霍拉斯也许只是闻到了不好的风声，但我不同——我知道一切的幕后是由你来操纵，更不幸的是，我认为我比谁都了解你。即使汤姆•里德尔已经在今天晚上彻底死去了。”我站起身，用魔杖收起面前的茶盏，年轻的黑魔王仍然坐在扶手椅内，没有移动的意思。

“我并不高尚，也绝无格兰芬多的勇气。所以我不会牵涉入巫师界对你的讨伐中。我并不邪恶，也并非纯正血统论者，所以我同样也没有加入食死徒的热忱。正因为我知道自己是个又胆小又冷漠的人，所以我才希望自己能如同斯拉格霍恩全身而退。我不想成为两方博弈用来牺牲摆布的炮灰棋子，我知道只有源源不断的情报才能让人明确接下来怎样才能好好的在乱局中活下来。这样的情报，除了斯拉格霍恩编织的人脉网之外，就只有魔法部可以提供——那些记载在内部卷宗内，的《预言家日报》不可能报道却已经发生的最新动乱，让我比一个普通的巫师更能明白现在的局势状况。在过去的五年我一直这么做——而且收效颇丰。”

“‘阴谋的诞生往往出于必然，而阴谋家的诞生却仅仅可能只是偶然。’”我对年轻的黑魔王报以微笑，“原谅我对你如此穷追不舍，Voldemort大人。我是个具有强烈好奇心的人。而我感兴趣的，恰恰就是你会不会是那个‘偶然’，以及接下来你会如何走——前者关系到我的过去，后者则关系到我的未来。”

“这就是你的动机吗，我明白了。”身后传来年轻的黑魔王慵懒低沉的轻语声，“我不惊讶，一点也不惊讶……甚至说，我为此感到十分愉悦。也许你担心加入食死徒会使自己陷入危险中——但我可以向你保证，亲爱的多琳，你与那些棋子不一样，你是我手中的皇后——我需要你和阿布拉克萨斯的才华，没有人比你更理解我的过去，也没有人比你更适合成为我的助力。只要你追随我，多琳。”他眼中浮动着暧昧不清的水雾，声音逐渐变得柔和，“我会给予你与其他人不同的权力和尊荣——”

“你知道，Voldmort大人。我只担心两件事。”

我打断了他极富诱惑力的许诺和称述，黑暗渐渐散去了，天边开始出现稀薄的红霞——已经将近黎明时分，也到了我去魔法部上班的时候——不过我不打算去了。

我的时间很急迫，急迫到我甚至没有听完这个诱人谎言的耐心。

年轻的黑魔王扬起唇角，他十分优雅地抬起下巴，仿佛很期待我接下来的话——至少他是如此表现的。

“第一，我担心我的行动受限。无论是飞路网，飞天扫帚，还是门钥匙。”

我拾起魔杖，为自己和面前的男人又添上了新的茶盏。

“第二，我担心我周围的同事会因为我而受到波及。正如我所说的，你一向喜欢迁怒他人，Voldmort大人。”

我站起身，围绕着扶手椅周围轻松地踱着步，而魔杖在我的手中飒飒作响。我知道此刻黑魔王的目光仍然在死死盯着我。“所以，在利用那两份记忆胁迫你立了牢不可破的誓言之后，在向你全盘表明我整整五年在魔法部就职的用意之后，我认为这两个令人担心的问题都解决了。” 我不无愉快地说，“在这场交易的末尾，不仅仅你很愉悦，我同样也觉得很愉悦。”

一瞬间，黑魔王的神色微微有了变化——他近乎是迅速地抽出魔杖，但我的动作比他更快。“幻影移形！”我大声吼道，感觉就在同时咒语击中了我的左臂——那是一个极其强力的束缚咒，在最后的一瞬间，我看见里德尔自扶手椅站起身，大步向我扑来——不过很快，他的影子便和周围的家具一同消失。

真是遗憾啊，亲爱的汤姆•里德尔，我骗了你。我让你认为我有兴趣继续和你和阿布拉克萨斯纠缠，并摆出一副斗志昂扬的样子,可是——

——什么博弈，什么筹码，都只不过是我预备全身而退的谎言罢了！

等幻影移形咒导致的晕眩过去，我已经安全到达伦敦郊区某处偏僻的树林中，晨光穿过浓密的树荫，投射出斑驳的光影。在前方，蓝色的湖水跃动着不知名的飞鸟，我揉着自己的左臂，用咒语解开了束缚，随即大口呼吸着新鲜空气。离湖水不远的草坪上，有一顶露营帐篷，一个可爱的小男孩扑腾着飞舞的蝴蝶，所有被他捉到的蝴蝶都极其古怪地膨胀起来——

“——嘿！吉米！”一个略微有些含混不清的男声传来，有着一头稀疏红发的小个子男人从帐篷里钻出来，抱着一大袋新鲜的坩埚蛋糕，“吃早饭了，小坏蛋——瞧啊，我们的吉米变出了什么！”

他盯着那只肥大的蝴蝶，笑得活脱脱像个格兰芬多的白痴——不，他本来就是，那头格兰芬多的蠢狮子，我的搭档——本吉•芬威克。

“那只是单纯的魔法暴动罢了。”我冷哼，小吉米惊叫了一声，那只肥大的蝴蝶挣脱了他的手心，挣扎着向我的方向扑来。他的傻爸爸踉踉跄跄地跟在后面追，差点与我撞了个满怀。

“——多琳？”红发男人不可置信地揉了揉眼睛。

“早安。”我假笑着挥动魔杖，那只蝴蝶牢牢钉在半空中动弹不得。

“该死的你这个混蛋怎么在这里！”他咆哮，“看在梅林的份上，我在休假！就算有巨怪集体把魔法法律司碾成平地或者你，我也绝对不会回去，这是我的私人生活，我的假期，我——”

他古怪地闭上嘴，仿佛才意识到自己已经离开了魔法法律执行司。一瞬间，气氛显得有些尴尬，他于是抓住那只蝴蝶，声音变得有些低落，“你——嗯——你今天不用去部里。”

“不用了。”我盯着一旁眼巴巴地追着蝴蝶然后失望的小吉米，“实际上，我辞职了。走之前顺便路过看看你，原本打算也看看阿米莉亚——不过那个工作狂恐怕还在部里上班。”

芬威克深吸一口气。

“这真是太突然了。我是说，呃，你在法律执行司工作了整整五年，这个决定真是太突然了。”他干巴巴地说，完全忘记了一旁耷拉着脸的儿子，“你——嗯，你看上去很不好——”

“——不用了。”我摆摆手，“本吉。”我轻声说，“你从来没有告诉过我你是凤凰社的一员，也没有告诉我关于你麻瓜妻子的事。”

我面前的小个子男人仿佛突然静止了一样，他瞪着我，嘴紧紧抿成一条直线。

“放宽心，我对你和邓布利多的事情不感兴趣。”我用魔杖点了点那只蝴蝶，让它重新飞向小吉米身边，并且绕着他俯冲，爬升，仿佛一架麻瓜飞机。“小心保护你的儿子和你的妻子，离开凤凰社——知道你身份的并不仅仅只有我，还有你们正对抗的人。你的一举一动都在他的视线中，即使你在傲罗指挥部。哦，对了——”我补充道，“行行好告诉阿米莉亚我准备滚蛋了，顺便劝她也离开那里，局势会往更糟糕的地方发展，本吉，比你们所知道的还要糟糕。”

听完我的话，本吉•芬威克抱起双臂，他的目光坚定，表情也变得异常严肃，“虽然我不知道你为什么要说这番话，多琳，但是我不会走——可能我会把吉米拜托给他的外祖母，但我还是会去部里工作，我可以帮你传话给阿米莉亚，不过我相信她也会这么做。”

“咳……就知道你们会这样。”我摇头，重重地叹了一口气，“随便你们怎么决定，至少他不会对你们下手——好了，我准备滚蛋了，考虑到今后我们可能不再有见面的机会了，走之前不打算请我进去喝杯茶吗？顺便向我介绍一下你的妻子——她叫什么名字？”

“她死了。”芬威克阴郁地说，“已经过去几年了，是Voldemort的手下杀死了她，没有人敢看她的尸骨——是我亲手埋葬的她，我就是为了这个加入了凤凰社。”

我愕然。

小吉米仍然在兴高采烈地与蝴蝶玩耍，完全不知道我们此刻聊的话题是什么。

“别告诉别人我来过。”我用力抱了抱他，随即快步离开了。

我并不是个高尚的人，我只想好好活下去。


	8. Chapter 8

接下来的日子，完全可以用悠闲自在来形容。

我谨慎地利用魔法——更多时候我闯入那些无人居住或是待售的房屋内，几天变更一次居所，利用从巫师和麻瓜居住的边界地区获取食物和金钱，我生活的很好。

我知道Voldemort的随从们可能正搜索我的信息，大多数时候我易容成男巫活动，在街角的垃圾堆中阅读被人揉成一团的预言家日报。动乱越来越大，魔法部依然只能用义正言辞的宣言来安抚惊慌不安的巫师界。翻倒巷来往的人群越来越多，每天都有新的针对麻瓜的攻击事件发生。

我突然想起本吉•芬威克的妻子——那个麻瓜女人的死亡。

不过我很快便告诫自己不要多管闲事，安心享受目前的安全状况并为自己的未来好好打算。我计划着离开英国，前往北欧或者其他可能的地区——在那里，Voldemort的势力还并不强大。

这个计划被迫中止了。

因为我看到了预言家日报报道消息——这份报纸是三天前的。

“魔法部职员失踪，推测可能遭遇不明袭击。”

“据悉，前魔法法律执行司办公室辩护人，现任傲罗指挥部职员本吉•芬威克于昨日起失去联系。”

垃圾桶被我踢倒了，巨大的恐惧霎那间便笼罩我全身，我将预言家日报用力揉成一团，踉踉跄跄地冲出翻倒巷。

……

午夜，小汉格顿。

站在山坡向下眺望，整个小镇笼罩在死一般的寂静中。寒冷的晚风略过夏日干枯的荒草，山坡下的吊死鬼酒馆的招牌发出吱吱呀呀的响声。

很少有人记得七年前的那场谋杀，昔日的里德尔府一夜之间变成恐怖之地。而背离酒馆的方向走上一段距离，便会看到一栋高大破败的建筑，那就是里德尔府——杂草丛生，污渍斑驳，白色的墙皮完全脱落，悬挂在半空中摇摇欲坠。玻璃碎裂，蛛网密集，此刻的里德尔府没有一丝动静——破烂的木门微微敞开，显出黑黢黢的门厅。

我深呼吸一口气，摘下兜帽，在经过了两天的寻找之后，我一路追踪到了这里。

我手中的魔杖垂下，很快便又颤抖地举起。周围寂静无声，穿过黑暗的门厅，冷风自外而内裹挟着腐烂的臭味向上。什么东西落地，发出一阵清脆的爆裂声，随即又是几个急促跳跃琴键的噪音。原本倒在一角的钢琴噼里啪啦地完全砸向地面。我即刻回过头去，咒语轻而易举地击穿了钢琴琴盖，将里面的构造砸地粉碎。可是依然没有食死徒的踪影。

我再度望向微微敞开一条缝的木门，火光正若隐若现地跳动着，似乎是在发出邀请。很快，我便注意到其中传来细小的啮咬声，某种活物正在那扇门的后面，正在急切地等待着我的到来，我感觉的到。

如果我的追踪是在他预料之中的，那么，在这个半掩的房门之内，他想让我看到什么？

门打开了，眼前的画面近乎让我感觉窒息。

数百条发出宝石般碧绿的光泽的毒蛇缠绕着，蠕动着，正在撕咬着房间正中悬吊的一具残破的躯体下半身。而那如同破布娃娃般的尸体则歪着头旋转着，给穿过咽喉的粗绳增加一圈又一圈的螺纹。

我认得躯体的主人。

他就是一个小小的娃娃——本吉•芬威克的幼子，吉米•芬威克。

“不！”

青灰色的面庞是惊恐的神情，布满血污，直直注视着我。而原本鲜红的嘴唇则大张着，露出蛇的一截尾巴，吉米.芬威克的嘴巴咧开，褐色的双眼如同布满蛛网，他的虹膜已经泛上珍珠色般的浓雾，蛇的信子取代了他的舌头——它正在啃咬他的头颅。

“你的朋友本吉.芬威克一直在呼唤着你的名字……”角落传来慢条斯理的声音，“显然他以为这样可以阻止你的鲁莽。”

墙角的壁炉正在燃烧，火光照亮了高脚椅背的轮廓，也照亮了一个男人的背影。

我举起魔杖，绿光闪过，高脚椅中的身影立即瘫倒下去。

房间内只有蛇的嘶嘶声。

我慢慢的走向高脚椅，突然停住脚步。魔杖挥动，椅子被掀翻，露出椅中已经死亡的躯体。

“不……”

我发出一声凄厉的哀鸣。

椅中的男人就是芬威克本人，他的双手被缚住，身体已经冰冷了。

壁炉内的脸发出一阵刺耳的大笑声，接着火焰变成鲜艳的翠绿色，一个高大瘦削的黑发男人跨出壁炉，接着是一队队带着兜帽躬身走出的食死徒们。我试图作出攻击，这才发现身体已经被禁锢，强迫成半跪的姿势，头被固定着仰望他们的位置。

“天哪！凶手！”一个疯狂的女声发出尖锐的嘲笑，“看看这是谁？”

食死徒中立刻响起一片嗤嗤的低笑声。

“安静，阿莱克托。”

威严如黑色的风一般掩盖住笑声，一切迅速恢复寂静。

我的头依旧仰着，试图吐出一个名字，尽管我的嘴唇无法发出任何声音。

目光轻轻扫过我现在的屈辱姿势，现在的他和两年前的他没有任何区别。只是显得更加瘦削了，这使他更加英俊，也更加邪恶。

“显然你犯了一个严重的错误，多琳.梅多斯。”他漫不经心的挥挥魔杖，蛇堆中多了一具新的尸体，鲜艳翠绿的毒蛇慢慢将小芬威克的尸体覆盖住，房间内传来可怕的撕咬声。他坐在摆正的高脚椅中，火光投射出长长的阴影，而我就身处在阴影中心。

“看看她的所作所为，我的朋友们……”他交叉如同苍白的蜘蛛足一般的十指，语调微微提高几度，带着我熟悉的冰冷的嘲弄，“鲁莽，愚蠢，混杂着眼泪和悔恨。丝毫没有斯莱特林应有的一丝睿智和骄傲。斯拉格霍恩或许认为你是可造之材，可他错了，大错特错。”

“纯正的格兰芬多。”

“邓布利多会为你感到骄傲的，宝贝儿。”

咒语解除了，我依旧仰起头颅，在原来的位置一动不动，原先的泪水早已干涸。

房间里很快恢复了沉默。群蛇开始啃噬尸体的骨骼，进食发出的声音让他身后的食死徒保持着可怕的静默。

除了面前的女人，他们都在畏惧。

“好久不见，阿莱克托。”我勾起惯有的冷笑，“带我向你的哥哥阿米库斯致以敬意，不知道他现在是不是还在阿兹卡班懊悔自己记错了束缚咒语的用法……当然，如果我是他，我会对自己妹妹的教育更上心一些，而不是天天试图攻击摄魂——”

绿光闪过，我的右脸顿时鲜血淋漓。

“肮脏的血统的背叛者，不知羞耻的婊子！”

“说到血统背叛者……我倒是知道一段哑炮和麻瓜的爱情故事，需要我讲给你听吗？”

身体内顿时充满钻心剜骨的疼痛，我终于瘫倒在地上，无助的痉挛着，抽搐着。但是我口中连续不断的大笑始终没有停止，甚至笑出了眼泪。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

疼痛加剧了，我甚至连呼吸的气力都没有了。响亮的笑声变成局促的喘息声，慢慢变成试图大口的呼吸的惊恐。

“原来是个疯子。”阿莱克托添了几道深深的伤口，我甚至感觉不到痛苦，钻心咒在我的体内肆虐着，折磨着我的神智。

我知道他在欣赏着我扭曲的表情，咒语的力度持续加大，我竭力不发出一丝痛苦的叫声。实际上我也近乎没有任何力气了，眼前的一切开始变成晶莹的乳白色，我仿佛再次看到芬威克那张扭曲的脸。而他的尸体正好旋转到面对我的角度，那张惨白而惊恐的脸正一寸寸被缠绕着的毒蛇吞噬。

“本吉……原谅我，原谅我……”

咒语突然停止了，我喘息着缩成一团。地上是大片大片的血，是我自己的血。

片刻我才恢复听力，食死徒中持续爆发出大笑，震耳欲聋。

“你最好杀了我。”

“我们都知道毁灭一个人还有别的方法，我想你比我更清楚，梅多斯。”

里德尔慢慢走向我，身后的食死徒再度沉寂了。

“那么你想怎样做？”我发出沙哑的吼声，“你的所作所为难道还称不上彻头彻尾的邪恶吗？”

他像是听到了一个极为有趣的笑话，微微侧身。我用尽最后气力发射的死咒就这样与他擦身而过。

几个食死徒立刻冲上来用魔杖指着我，阿莱克托的魔杖直指我的胸膛——那里因为断裂了几根肋骨而深深凹陷。而她就这样深深戳了进去，杖尖都是我的鲜血。

里德尔接过我的魔杖，漫不经心的把玩着。

我注视着那双眼睛，剧烈的痛苦和身体的虚弱反而让我更加清醒，同过去在霍格沃茨的七年一样，我很清楚他真实的样子。

“当然。”他轻易看穿了我的内心，“你一向很清楚——”

他举起魔杖，唇角上扬。“——我究竟有多么邪恶。”

……

……

幽暗的斯莱特林休息室被莹莹的绿光照亮着。半空中悬浮着一条从骷髅嘴里吐出的嘶嘶作响的毒蛇，正在向我炫耀它的毒牙。

“你称呼它为什么？”

“黑魔标记。”

“出类拔萃。”

我重新拿起羽毛笔，匆匆书写着魔药课论文。壁炉的火光照亮了里德尔正在阅读的侧脸，他轻轻抖了抖魔杖，狰狞的标记立刻化为了纷纷扬扬的雪花。这个时候我听见潮湿石墙打开的声音。几个手忙脚乱的新生差点被袍子绊倒，抱怨着匆匆上了楼。

“看来你还不打算公开组织的事情。”

我划下最后一个句点。

“结构，纲领……一切都还不成熟，我不想在近期给霍拉斯太多压力，邓布利多对他的态度已经表示出强烈不满。”

他把手中阅读完的《强力药剂》扔给我。

“下次魔药课还是我们搭档？”

“额外加分的小测验，配制的药剂可以自选。”我接过书开始查找着药剂目录，“有什么好建议？”

“吐真剂。”

我停止了手中的动作，露出苦笑。

“七年级都未必能配出的药剂……为了达到你要求的水准，我又得在图书馆呆上几天。”

里德尔淡淡扫过我一眼，很自然的拿起我刚写好的论文开始阅读。

“吐真剂的快速配置……”

他的嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的弧度，这是这周以来他第一次露出笑容。

我们不约而同的终止话题，彼此安静的翻阅着关于吐真剂的资料。

这时原先几个手忙脚乱的新生重新抱着大堆大堆的墨绿银白丝带和蛇形纹章，走下宿舍的石阶。

“用魔杖。”当他们经过他身边时里德尔轻轻说，“不要像麻瓜和愚蠢的格兰芬多一样，埃弗里。”

小个子新生和他的伙伴们用充满敬畏的眼神看了他一眼，小声念出了漂浮咒。

当石门再度关上时，我接过他做好笔记的部分开始阅读，“这是什么日子。”

“圣诞节快到了。”

“作为男学生会主席，你这段时间看上去倒不是很忙碌。”

“阿布拉克萨斯已经开始慢慢接手一切。因为下学期我需要更多的私人时间。”

我匆匆标上自己的注解，仔细核对着长长的材料清单。

一阵沉默。

“黑魔标记将会被烙在内部每一个追随者的左臂上。”他恰到好处的做出补充，“作为忠诚的奖赏。”

“局限于斯莱特林？”

“局限于斯莱特林。”

“第一个烙下标记对于任何人来说都是难得的荣耀。”

我轻轻合上书本，我知道他要说什么，他也一样，我们一直很有默契。

里德尔看着依旧从上空飘落的雪花，轻声说。

“我原以为这是一个很好的圣诞礼物。”

……

回忆消失了。

我置身于深不可测的黑暗中，耳侧充斥着男人冰冷的笑声。

“我们会再见面的，多琳•梅多斯。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你该醒过来了，多琳·佩罗纳·梅多斯。”床边的阿米莉亚满脸倦容，“我不敢相信你居然现在才回来。”

我张开嘴，干涩的喉咙发不出任何声音。

“芬威克死了。”这位精明的女巫用手势制止了我的发言，“我知道。”

她语调依旧十分沉重，但神色控制的很好。

“我们在蛇堆中找到了他和吉米的一小部分残骸，现场惨不忍睹……你需要水吗？”

我用不断颤抖的手接过水，勉强咽下几口。

“梅多斯，你欠整个法律执行司的同僚一个解释。”她摘下眼镜，神色疲惫的看着我，“现场除了他们只有你存在过的迹象，闪回咒告诉我们你使用了死咒……”

“本吉死于他们精心安排一个圈套，那道死咒本应该射向黑魔头。但是我并没有杀死本吉，我发誓……”

阿米莉亚沉默着。

“看看现在的我，阿米莉亚……这是钻心咒在我身上留下的后遗症。傲罗指挥部的每一个人都知道这意味着什么！”

阿米莉亚静静凝视着我。

“我很抱歉，梅多斯……”她重新戴上眼镜，“闪回咒在芬威克的魔杖中发现了钻心咒的痕迹。”

病房是如此的压抑，我想放声大笑，却引发了剧烈的咳嗽，痛苦撕扯着我刚刚接好的肋骨。“芬威克不可能知道钻心咒。”我哑着嗓子。

“他曾经为傲罗指挥部工作过。”她扶着我重新躺好，语调十分平静，“正如你所言，‘傲罗指挥部的每一个人都知道这意味着什么’。”

“作为魔法部的成员，他不能使用不可饶恕咒。”

“可是你却这么做了。”

阿米莉亚轻轻挑眉，竖起指头示意我安静。

“多琳·梅多斯。”她冷声说，“在你失踪的期间，你都去了哪里？”

“……”

“你能找到证人，证明你在这段时间内的活动轨迹吗？”

“……”

“承认吧。”阿米莉亚扶了扶眼镜，“你是最大的嫌疑人。”

“我没有杀死他们的理由。”我冷声说。

“你知道吗？”阿米莉亚突然说，“芬威克在失踪之前被指派了追捕你的任务，命令是由维森加摩下达的。”

“我不明白。”

“你越过了部里的监控令，并且离奇失踪了将近一个月——”阿米莉亚说，“——有传言说你加入了最近的动乱组织，成为了食死徒的一员。”

“那个监控——”我咬牙切齿地说，“——是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福解除的。”

“他声称受到了你的胁迫，人身安全危在旦夕不得已才采取了这个行动。”阿米莉亚阴郁地打量着我，“三百九十六个维森加摩首席魔法师都愿意为他的名誉担保。”

“彻头彻尾的谎言。”

“然后——”阿米莉亚示意我安静，“根据我们的情报，最近被抓获的食死徒们供认你是他们的一员，他们说你在失踪后迅速加入了Voldemort麾下，并且他对你异常器重——关于这一点，我们有整整十二份证词。”

“……”

“所以不只是本吉，整个傲罗指挥部的人都在找你。”阿米莉亚冷冷地说，她将一叠资料扔给我，上面是一份个人档案，我看到了我自己的脸，履历，和资料，而在身份一览则标注着，“食死徒，极度危险人物。”

“那是部长大人的笔迹。”阿米莉亚干巴巴地说，“由他亲自确认，宣布。多琳，你已经成为了食死徒的一员。”

“……”

“想听听部里的结论吗？”

我抿紧双唇。

“你胁迫了马尔福先生，借此顺利取消了部里的监控逃亡，在此期间加入食死徒效力。而在部长大人确认你的身份并命令傲罗指挥部的人搜捕时，和你搭档多年的本吉·芬威克凭着对你的了解迅速找到了你的踪迹。而你则绑架了芬威克惟一的儿子吉米，试图威胁他取消对你的追踪。芬威克暗中跟踪你来到了现场，在那里你残忍地将吉米杀害——当他得知了惟一的儿子的死讯之后，几乎是立即与你进行决斗。他曾一度占上风，失去爱子的悲痛使他丧失理智使用了钻心咒，但最终，你击败了他——”

“——你可以选择辩护。”阿米莉亚终止了案情叙述。

“不，一切都很清楚了。我不需要任何辩护，也没有人能做出比我更为完美的辩护。”

“梅多斯……都到了这个时候，你还是那么自负。”

我第一次看到阿米莉亚凄然的笑容，和她干练的形象完全不符合。

“看在我们多年的交情上，告诉我这不是真的。”

我静静躺在病床上，死亡时间的先后因为尸块的缺损无法判断，里德尔使用钻心咒的魔杖是芬威克的，而小芬威克的死不仅是为了给予我打击和负罪感，更完美的为部里解释了他们所看到的一切。至于掩盖食死徒的存在，他完全可以出色的做到这点。

这幕戏剧完美的近乎天衣无缝。

所以阿米莉亚，我还能说什么呢。

“我一直不相信……部里多次要求把你的监视等级提升到一级，我都回绝了。多利安还在傲罗指挥部工作……你要我如何告诉他这一切。”

“也许他会一如既往的当我已经死了。”我顿了顿，目光最终还是别向另一侧，你知道我有前科，对吗？一直以来的二级监控，傲罗们为此没少找过你的麻烦……离开吧，司长大人。”我勾起唇角，拍了拍她的肩膀，“离开吧，阿米莉亚。”

于是这位平素干练果决的女巫一时看上去显得更加憔悴，她一字一顿，声音从颤抖慢慢转为平静。

“我失去了本吉，也失去了你。”

最终，我曾经的上司离开了我的病床。门关上了，我再度陷入了一片黑暗。

这黑暗持续了很长时间，也将持续更长时间。

我记得我盯着黑暗中的天花板，一动不动。

我在思考。

我思考了很多事情。

我知道我目前除了按照剧本走下去之外，没有其他翻盘的可能。

不过，我绝非是逆来顺受的性格。

外面早已被魔法部官员的死讯闹得天翻地覆，而病房内的杀人元凶——多琳.梅多斯，维森加摩一级律师，有前科而受到监控的斯莱特林毕业生——也就是我的生活却十分平静。

围绕魔法部员死亡的权利斗争的漩涡尚不能波及到我这里，这是可怜的魔法部长，傲罗指挥部成员和魔法法律执行司司长的事情。阿米莉亚不时寄来预言家日报，使我得以看到自己毕业照被公然贴在报纸头条受尽舆论唾骂——这倒很好的为我提供了娱乐材料，因为他们骂得太简单粗暴，远不如维森加摩律师之间揶揄的水平，更比不上马尔福们尖刻而却彬彬有礼的谈吐，

我料想阿米莉亚坚强地顶住了压力，即使死亡的部员和凶手都来自她的部门。那些尸位素餐的酒囊饭袋们是无法承担她退下的空缺的，所以不得不权衡着针对阿米莉亚的处罚。更何况作为凶手的我已经和她撇清了关系——我想在这场风波中我的上司一定过得不算艰难，那每天寄来的预言家日报除了让我了解外界的动态，更是告诉我此刻她仍然一切正常。毕竟——从报纸的讯息来看，魔法法律执行司还在持续高效地运行。

对了，应该称呼为“前上司”了，如今的我不再是维森加摩的雇员。

等我的境况好转时，阿米莉亚的猫头鹰带来了我受审的消息。

信中通知的地点仍然是在威森加摩——我原先工作的地方。即使我之前表明态度拒绝为自己辩护，我的上司还是寄来了法庭的传票，真是固执的女人。我闭上眼，鼻子不受控制地抽动了一下。阿米莉亚的猫头鹰伸出一只脚，懒洋洋地看着我，我于是当着它的面将传票撕得粉碎——他们拿走了魔杖，不然我直接就点火烧了那封传讯。目送猫头鹰无可奈何地飞出房间，我重新躺在病房松软的枕头上。秋日特有的灰白日光从窗口射入，照亮了面前雪白的被褥。我眯着眼睛，安静地垂头思索。

阿米莉亚，我固执的前上司，魔法法律执行司的新星，我对你说了我不参加辩护，就自然不会参加。

而且让我拖累你可并不好，司长大人——我的对手可不是那些正义感充沛却蠢头蠢脑的傲罗，亦不是那些惯于杀戮虐待却又畏首畏尾的黑巫师。没有谁比我更清楚整个事件不过是汤姆.里德尔——不，现在应该称呼为伏地魔才对——布下的局。

房间外的走廊传来一阵异动，皮尔斯·艾弗里横冲直撞地闯进我的病房。他是一个惯于人情往来，身形矮小却十分狡猾的北爱尔兰人，有着秃鹫喙一样的鼻子，秃鹫一样的红皮肤，和秃鹫一样的秃头。

“你拒绝了传票！”他得意洋洋地说，指着我的鼻子。

身后的阿米莉亚不声不响地推开了皮尔斯，惹得他一阵不高兴，“多琳·梅多斯。”她冷冷地说，示意我谨慎地闭嘴，“这是新任的魔法法律执行司司长，皮尔斯·艾弗里阁下。凡里斯·福吉部长刚刚任命的。”

“唐尼斯·艾弗里的哥哥？三千金加隆的贿选案件卷宗里写的清清楚楚。”我冷笑，“我当然认识。”

“那是你的诬告。”艾弗里咧开嘴，灰色的眼珠向两侧打量着，“诬告，不得不说……你还真是狡猾啊，梅多斯。”

“彼此彼此。”

“啧……看看这副律师惯有的傲慢嘴脸。”

“谢谢，我是斯莱特林。”

“多琳.佩罗纳.梅多斯！”

他终于绷不住了，这个小个子男人发出一声怒吼，“拒绝传票，你的下场将会是被关在阿兹卡班直到骨头都烂掉！”

“司长大人！”阿米莉亚脸色瞬时变得煞白，“必要的司法程序——”

“副司长——阿米莉亚小姐。”艾弗里转过头，和颜悦色地看着一旁有些愤怒的女巫，“特殊时期，特殊罪犯，特殊处理。我自然会和部长大人商量的，也许我们商量完之后——再来询问你的意见是否支持，嗯？”

阿米莉亚知趣地闭上了嘴，留给我一个警告的眼神。

“好了，你的好日子到头了，我的坏脾气小姑娘。”艾弗里拍拍手，示意周围的治疗师取下我的绷带，开始动手配置药水。“一个月后就是你去阿兹卡班的好日子，好好呼吸一下伦敦的新鲜空气——梅多斯小姐。”

阿兹卡班？正合我意。

我杀死了芬威克，无论如何这也是我应有的报应。

现在的我恐怕没有报纸了——走之前，艾弗里的目光冷冷地扫过我床头堆成小山的预言家日报和相关杂志，那双灰眼睛闪烁着格外阴毒的光芒。“让她在黑暗中好好休息和反思。”

等到病房门被关上，我突然感到如释重负。窗帘被咒语强制拉下，仅仅留下黑暗伴随着刺鼻的药水气味。我早已习惯这种带有惩罚性质的黑暗，黑暗能让我更加冷静，专注而不受干扰。

汤姆.里德尔的下一步是什么？

会是什么呢？

在黑暗中，艾弗里的脸渐渐淡化，却变成了五年前汤姆.里德尔的脸。他的确十分英俊，黑色的双眼总带着某种晦暗不明的情绪，刻意抿起的唇角无时无刻不在压抑自己的情绪。他带着虚伪而愉悦的笑容，自上而下地审视我。他的背后是芬威克残损的尸骨，在秋日的寒风中散发出浓重的腐臭气味。

他松开手，看着我倒在蛇堆中，正在爬行的蛇却自觉为我空出了一片区域。我的脊柱重重落在积满尘土，血污的地板上，发出一声钝响。

“我们会再见面的，多琳·梅多斯……”

黑暗中充斥着他高亢的笑声。


	10. Chapter 10

之后我陷入了长达半个月的昏迷治疗。

坠入寒冷黑暗的冰窖的噩梦时常袭击着我，但更让我害怕的是大脑深处被封印的记忆。

黑发男人如梦魇般日日在我眼前出现，露出冷笑。

我知道笑意背后是愤怒，他认为我背叛了他的信任，辜负了他的期望，甚至——

等我再次醒来是在一个极其温和的黄昏。

窗外是金色的大海，鱼鳞状的白云映射着落日特有的鲜红光芒，我所处的位置应该是海岸边的一栋建筑。

我躺在舒适的床上，周围巨大石砖拼成的墙和壁炉让我不禁想起斯莱特林公共休息室的样子。

壁炉里的火渐渐熄灭了，室内的光很快黯淡了下去。

这里不是阿兹卡班。

这个地方看上去如此眼熟。

“你苏醒的时间比我预计的要早一些，马尔福配置的治疗药剂的确比一般治疗师的药水更为出色。”

汤姆.里德尔。

黑发男人坐在床左侧的躺椅上，他披着白色晨衣，露出赤裸的上身。那双如同黑曜石般的眼睛正盯着我，而苍白修长的手轻轻叩击樱桃木桌面，似乎是要将我的注意力与目光引回到他的身上，我注意到桌上的银质托盘印着马尔福家族特有的百合纹章，其中放置一小瓶晶莹的紫色药水，想必这就是这些天我服用的药剂。

“我这是在哪？”

“我海上的临时住所，值得留念的童年纪念地。[*注1]”他移开目光，自然而然地眺望着远方闪耀着金色波涛的大海彼岸，那边耸立着阳光照耀不到的潮湿岩壁，上面滋生着浓密的海藻和贝类。“当然，这是我和你分享的许多故事中少数几个被遗漏的故事之一。”

“现在过去几天了？”我的手在被褥下暗暗摸索。却如同触电般收回。我目光于是上移，正对上里德尔似笑非笑的表情。他撑着下巴，好整以暇地面对我的怒视，“你昏迷了五天，算上在这里的时间和中途的一些小曲折……不过七天。”

“我现在应该在阿兹卡班。”

“当然。”里德尔的回答带着冷冰冰的戏谑，“我们彼此都知道这一点。”

“这是劫狱——真是多亏你的干预。”我冷冷地说，恨不得给那张虚有其表的邪恶面容一个钻心咒，“现在魔法部……应该说整个魔法界都毫不怀疑我就是真正的凶手。”

“哦？你真以为是自己杀死了那个格兰芬多。”他的态度颇令人玩味，“他并不是死在你的手里，在你施咒时他就已经死了——和他的父亲一起，而我不过利用了他们的尸体。”

“你什么意思？”

里德尔止住话头，他的手指移向自己的嘴唇，细细摩挲它诱人的形状，仿佛是在端详自己应不应该说。

这个动作当然是假的——笑容自他的唇角无声漾开，而手指的动作更像是为了把握自己听到我这句问题后流露出的嘲笑。我感觉这个事情并没有表面上的那么简单，里德尔一面端详着我的反应，一面轻声吐出一个词，“艾弗里。”

那个如同秃鹫的红脸秃头男人，皮尔斯.艾弗里？

我挣扎着坐起身。

“你是指皮尔斯.艾弗里——新任的魔法法律执行司司长？难道他——” 

雪白的被褥下滑，露出赤裸的双肩，我迅速用手抱住前胸下滑的被褥， “——这个问题待会我们再来讨论。”目光再度留意里德尔晨衣下赤裸的上身，我的面容一定异常难看。

“这个是？”

“我的寝室。”

“不。”我板着脸，指了指自己被褥下的身体，“我是说——这个！”

“梅多斯。”他勾起冷笑，黑曜石的双瞳盯着我的脸。“你应该很清楚，我根本不会碰你。”

我将床单死死裹在身上，从牙缝中吐出单词。“龌龊而又卑鄙的伎俩！”

我当然清楚他并没有对我做什么，他只是乐意利用这一点来击溃我的自尊和理智，让我陷入慌乱恐惧和错愕中，从而便于他操纵谈话的走向。

你看，现在无需任何一个魔咒，我便自己把自己束缚在这个床上，哪里都不能去，也不可能有任何小动作，惊慌失措，处境可笑。

卑鄙而又龌龊的伎俩。

我被褥下的身体不自觉地蜷起双腿，“我现在真想给你施一个死咒。”我冷笑，双手拧着雪白的被褥，哗啦啦撕下一条又一条的碎屑。“哦，不……不应该是阿瓦达。”我手上的动作放慢，用一种甜腻到令人发抖的声音说，“而是比它更为缓慢持续的。”

“恐怕我无法让你如愿。”魔杖在他手中顺从地喷出细小的银色烟雾——意料之中，那是我的魔杖。

“你刚刚是在暗示这件事与艾弗里有关？”我声音冷静得不正常，“或者还有……其他魔法部的角色？”

“我对问句没有耐心。”里德尔冷淡地说，“自己去想。” 

我于是死死摁住太阳穴，以求自己的大脑能冷静下来……可惜昏迷治疗的后遗症依然存在，我眨眨眼，意识到这不过是汤姆里德尔转移话题的伎俩，而我更关心的则是——

“姑且先把艾弗里的事情放在一边。”我抱着被子，手指撑着床垫——因为克制的动作使得骨节已经泛白，床垫发出可怕的吱吱声，“那么你不打算向我解释你那十二位忠诚手下的证词吗？”我轻松地说，“按他们的话说，我似乎是一个合格而且忠诚的食死徒，并且格外受到黑魔王大人的关切？”

“亲爱的多琳。”里德慵懒地半卧在躺椅上，轻描淡写地说，“我并没有下达这样的命令。”

“撒谎！”我怒不可遏，随手便抓起床上的枕头狠狠砸过去。“他们是你的人，只可能服从于你的命令！”

“很多人都在不遗余力地试图攻击我和我的追随者们，而这个——”他侧脸勾起一丝轻浮的弧度，“——恐怕是至今以来，我遇到的最有趣的攻击方式。” 

“如果我的魔杖不是在你手上的话。”我冷冷地说，“有朝一日，我真想看着伟大的黑魔王匍匐在地，因为恶咒而浑身痉挛的样子。”

“多琳。”回应我的便是低沉的笑声，“我反而觉得现在的你，比在你住所见面时要可爱的多。”

“我们是要继续这种毫无营养的对话，还是回归正题？”

“自然是按你的喜好，梅多斯小姐。”里德尔说，恢复了以往彬彬有礼的姿态，“你很清楚，食死徒们不可能违抗我的命令，而我本人并没有承认过你是食死徒的一员——当然，每个食死徒都自愿烙有黑魔标记。”他冷冷地说。“你难道没有考虑过，他们为什么不查看你的左臂，这很明显就能识别你是否是食死徒的一员。除非这没有必要。”

“仔细想想吧。”里德尔冷冷地说，“让你受到巫师界排挤，作为食死徒送上阿兹卡班的人，究竟是谁！”

我并非没有意识到，但是惊讶已经涨满了我的思绪，“如果你指的是魔法部。”我此刻的脸色一定非常难看，“他们为什么要这么做。”

“他们当然有自己的理由。”里德尔的双眼闪动着异样的光，他放下我的魔杖，用手撑着自己的下巴，极其缓慢地低下头，仿佛要调整好自己的姿势与我对视。 “看看，多么讽刺。”他语调柔和，令人不寒而栗。“为了逃避我，你来到魔法部任职，确保知道我的动态的同时不参与战争中的任何一方……你本来已经全身而退。可惜，恰恰是你一度效忠的魔法部把你作为礼物又送回我身边。”

“礼物？”我脸色一定异常难看。

“是。”里德尔张开双唇，双手交握，黑曜石般的双眼在酝酿，“一份礼物。”他的唇边泛着冷笑，手轻轻摩挲着我的魔杖，“一枚换取和平的弃子。”

“你以为是我劫走了你，从而让你成为了外界口中的食死徒？不……梅多斯，事情比你所能看到的还要有趣的多。” 他垂下杖尖。“人人都在一出精彩纷呈的局之中肆意狂欢，而你却甘愿捂住双眼双耳——你不好奇这场局中还有谁？你就如此甘愿充当这场博弈中的牺牲品？”

我唇边的冷笑迅速消失，我的太阳穴在跳动，鬓角的动脉突突作响。 “牺牲品。”我轻声说，“你什么意思？”

“不是我派人去阿兹卡班劫狱，而是他们自己把你送过来的。”年轻的黑魔王轻声说，他垂眸看着我的魔杖，目光又转而上移。他看着我，唇边泛起一丝极富深意的微笑。“我只说这么多，多琳•梅多斯。”

“我不相信。”我冷冷地说。

“和我预料的一样。”他抿紧双唇，冷冷地打量我很长一段时间。“你是个顽固的人……顽固而且傲慢，自然不会如此迅速地承认自己如今被利用的处境。”

里德尔俊美如夜神的脸毫无温度。“看来在魔法部的五年浪费了你的才智，让你变得平凡无奇，和那些每日经过魔法喷泉的蠢人一样毫无价值。”他冷冷地说，“还是你以为自己还能回归巫师界，跟在魔法界的正义者身后分得一杯羹？”

“我一点也不明白你的意思。”

“多琳。”里德尔平静地说，“你了解我的想法，而同样地，我也了解你的想法。”

“不。”

“一个人的行为总是比他口头说辞更为诚实。”里德尔说，径直忽略了我的否定回答。“不得不承认，这五年你把自己隐藏的很好，以至于直到最近，我才明白了你选择离开的原因。”

里德尔披上晨衣，长长的十指灵活地系上丝绸长袍腰带——同样是这双手，毫不费力地编织出了一环接一环的迷局，一如他本人的姓氏。

“恐惧。”他说，音色低沉优美如同弦乐。“你的性格一直令我着迷，有趣的女人……明明有着绝妙的天赋，却又有着极平庸的性格。你的思维和我一致，然而性格却相反——你比我更软弱。”

我抿紧双唇，一条能读透人心的毒蛇。

“还记得第一次我们见面的时候吗——‘现在我们都可以卸下自己的面具了’，摘下面具之后的我们第一次发现双方的相似之处。”他缓缓露出笑容，仿佛是在回忆当时的情形，“长时间独处并设法隐藏自己，时间久了总会有些厌倦——这个时候却发现还有人和自己一样，甚至连面具也都如此相似，这种感觉真是异常有趣……甚至称得上是兴奋。‘我想我们是一路人。’这种兴奋使当时的你得意忘形说出了这句话，以致于走上了与预想截然不同的开端——不得不承认我们的确很相似也很有默契。”里德尔的语调转而变冷，“可惜你到底还是个平庸的女人，一开始是好奇和自负，随着理解深入，你开始害怕。既害怕自己也害怕我……在那个拉文克劳的影响下你动摇了，他死后你急于同我和阿布拉克萨斯划清界限，甚至选择去找邓布利多。”说到这里那张俊美的脸上已然带着极度的厌恶，“他让你以为自己是迷途羔羊。亲自推荐你加入魔法部。”他勾起冷笑，“邓布利多很狡猾，他完全知道你的恐惧，也知道你需要自欺欺人的药剂究竟是什么——成为巫师界公正效力的维森加摩魔法师，一个无懈可击的正直身份。也许这会让你觉得好受些？”

我攥紧被角，强迫自己忽略他的话，可那些字句却毫无阻碍地进入了我的脑海并且不断重复。“你真刻薄。”我说。

“难道我以前在你面前不是这样？”里德尔说，“我们没必要互相隐瞒。”颇为嘲弄的补充，“也无法隐瞒。”

“就算是你说的这样。”我压抑下内心的愤怒，“见到情况不对决定离开，难道这不是正常人该有的反应吗？”我冷笑，“你太高估我了。亲爱的黑魔王大人。当时我年轻的简直愚蠢，只是好奇心和虚荣心罢了！”

然而我面前的男人只是冷笑，“你能分析出我的举动，归因成虚荣或是好奇又有什么分别？”

“汤姆.里德尔先生。”我盯着他的双眸平静地说，一字一顿，“我请求你有点常人的情感和思维，就算我以前真的牵涉其中，现在的我后悔了，后-悔-了。”我咬牙切齿地说，“你们打算走的道路比我想象的要更可怕！我本就不是什么你口中什么有天赋的人，是的我平庸我软弱。我怕死，我怕舆论，我一点也不想站在巫师界的黑暗面受尽唾弃，更没有站在光明面振臂一呼的勇气和魄力，我只想在夹缝中好好活着！你瞧，我全无野心和责任感，我卑劣我愚蠢，我根本就不想拿自己的一生冒险在你们可怕的事业上。”

“是啊，你后悔了。”他冷静地说。“我知道，可是我却一点也不想放开你。”

此刻的我恐怕面如死灰，举止滑稽如同小丑。真是蠢到家了，你这个蠢女人。你以为自己是在玩火，殊不知燃起的火焰有多么可怕而不可阻挡——现在想要全身而退谈何容易？他是真正的魔王，你这个蠢女人。我掐着自己的手心，你是什么，你只不过是一个没有责任感又虚荣好奇的自作聪明者，为自己一点小小的观察力而洋洋得意罢了。

“我是个平庸的人。”我只能干巴巴的重复。

我真后悔自己没有像斯拉格霍恩一样尽快脱身。

“闭嘴。”黑曜石般的双眸迸射出冷冷的怒火。

“我很抱歉，黑魔王先生。今时不同往日，五年前的多琳梅多斯已经不可能存在了。”

他看着我，我同样也看着他。“我早有预料，所以做了一点小措施。”我唇边的冷笑加深，指了指自己的太阳穴，“现在的多琳•梅多斯比起以前要更健忘。”

“我明白了。”里德尔缓缓地说，“你删去了我们之间所有的记忆。”

他的理解力真是惊人。

“不是所有的，只是那些我不想回忆的片段。所以我并没有忘记你，也知道你是个可怕而危险的男人。”我环抱双臂冷笑，“所以得知真相的你现在感觉好些了吗，黑魔王大人？事实就是现在的多琳.梅多斯根本就对你那些雄图伟业一无所知，也完全不可能再如你预想的那样帮助你登上顶峰。我只想离你们远远的，我只想安逸的活下去。”我厉声说，“五年前的多琳.梅多斯已经死了！”

这加深了里德尔的怒火，“蠢女人。”他嘶嘶地说，犹如愤怒的吐着信子的蛇，“你毁了自己的天赋，也毁了我们之间的纽带，就在现在——在我比五年前更需要你的时候……钻心剜骨！”

我整个人蜷缩在凌乱不堪的被褥内，里德尔的钻心咒如同上千根锋利的尖刺生生刺入骨髓，痛觉用冰冷的触手死死粘住我的全身使我几乎无法呼吸，每说一句话，肺部和咽喉便犹如被一把冰刃一路沿着脊柱竖直向下切开，“……够了！”我喘息着说，冷汗已经濡湿了整张床单，辛辣的泪水很快盈满眼眶，而他咒语几乎没有停止的意思。“我的记忆是我自己的东西，这和你毫无关联！”

“你自己的东西？”杖尖在旋转——又是一发精准无误的钻心咒。昔日的汤姆里德尔，如今的黑魔王站在床边，高大的身形使他得以自上而下俯视我，将我的每一丝痛苦捕捉到眸底。“它们和你一样都是我的。”他冷冷地说，“没有我的允许，没人能改变！”

疼痛在加深，我的意识开始涣散。耳旁似乎有风在呼啸，“即使没有那些记忆，你也依旧是多琳.梅多斯。”里德尔凑近我，英俊的面容扬起冰冷弧度，而他的眼底燃烧着比厉火还要灼热的火焰，“那就是真实的你，你永远也改变不了。”


	11. Chapter 11

我被遗弃了。

当我在泥泞的草地上醒来时，第一反应便是这句话。

雨后的天空仍有些灰暗，我用手撑地，很慢才直起背——这是芬威克曾经和吉米野餐过的林子，空气潮湿，因为雨点击打而有些浑浊的湖水平静无波。木屋空置着，其中存放着一些来不及吃完的食物。

想到芬威克，我内心倏然一沉。

里德尔说他的死并非由我铸成，而是和那个小丑般的皮尔斯.艾弗里有关联，他这是什么意思？

迷雾重重，我疲惫地坐在一把扶手椅上，连撕开一包巧克力蛙的力气都没有。

钻心咒的效力没有消失，但却并没有我想象中的那么严重。我这才注意到自己换上了一套颇为考究的女士长裙，尽管由于地面泥泞上面粘上了不少污渍，仍然能察觉出其昂贵的布料和精心编织的工艺。绿色点缀暗纹，腰身掐紧，自手肘散开的双袖优雅地垂下，裙身勾勒出身体线条。复古，精致，考究，却完全不适用于我的日常行动——阿布拉克萨斯一贯的品味。我看着满身泥泞，微微感到一丝愉悦。

自大的洁癖狂。

我将手插进口袋，其中有一枚小小的蛇形纹章戒指，还有我的魔杖。我应当是被里德尔或者阿布拉克萨斯治疗过了，他们居然还归还了我的魔杖，真是体贴。

我闭上眼，里德尔的怒容清清楚楚出现在我面前，依旧英俊，却也更邪恶。

“好了。”在空荡的木屋内我的声音异常沙哑，“让我想想，你们究竟在玩什么把戏？”

没有回答，空气中并未有任何魔法波动的痕迹。

我支起下巴，刻意沉默了一段时间——还是什么也没有。

我自由了？

也许里德尔真的对我失望至极，决定让我自生自灭——看看这里，清晨的森林静谧又迷人，谁能说不是一个隐居的好地方？

我更加仔细地查看自己的魔杖——没有任何蹊跷的地方，那枚蛇形纹章戒指看上去不过是一枚旧物，也毫无魔法痕迹。

所以这个现状变得异常奇异，里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯似乎完全将我放回了一个自由安全的环境中。你瞧，我有足以自保的力量——我的魔杖就在我手心。我有完美的隐居地——能让凤凰社出身的芬威克选择在这里和自己的幼子野营，说明这里安静而不易受打扰。我甚至有一套好衣服和受过治疗的躯体，如果我想，我便可以利用自己的魔法出现在这个世界的任何一个地方，成为任何人。

如果你是我，你会认为黑魔王大人真心想让我就此隐居吗？

答案很明显了，我必须做点什么。

我将华贵的长袍褪下，随便在木屋找了一件宽大的男式长袍套上，斗篷遮住了我的面容。

那枚蛇形戒指被我扔在地上，我仔细盯了那枚做工精巧的石质戒指很久，最终还是决定小心的埋好它——万一这是里德尔给我的提示，我总能找回这个小东西。

一切都处理得当，我仔细清除自己留在森林的遗迹，随即幻影移形。

三个月后，伦敦。

一架黑色马车悄无声息地自青石路上迅速穿过，形如骷髅的夜骐喷吐着鼻息，越过躁动不安的人们的头顶，那些面容呆滞的麻瓜们木然站立着，丝毫没有注意到马车的存在。

黑夜中的街道燃起了无数细小的火把，带着面具的男巫女巫们走上街头，他们的袍子漆黑如夜，面具则是如同死尸一般的灰色。

“Lord of Darkness！”一个男巫欢呼道，追着马车的方向。

“Lord of Darkness！”歇斯底里的呼唤聚合成了群响，巫师们挥舞着火把，发出狂暴的呼喊声！

“Lord of Darkness！”一个身姿纤细的女巫尖声说，她摘下面具，带着仰慕之情凝视着马车驶过夜空。

麻瓜们被抬上木柴堆，一如几百年前，他们对巫师所做的一样。

女巫收回视线，那双纤细修长的手毫不犹豫地松开火炬——火焰点燃了木柴堆，窜动的火舌迅速跃上麻瓜的肩头，啃食着麻瓜依旧木然的脸，直到他们的皮肤变得焦黑干枯。

有残忍的好事者解除了麻痹咒语——原本呆滞的脸上突然爆发出一声声凌厉的惨叫！

如果此刻以马车的视角眺望下方，那该是多么有趣？

伦敦城的所有街道都燃起星星点点的火把，每一个街区都传来亵渎魔法者的惨叫——傲罗们迅速加入了战斗，但凤凰社成员动作更快，咒语的红光照亮了半边夜空，但疯狂的巫师们却毫不退缩。

直到——暴乱以不可遏止的态势愈演愈烈，最后的高潮部分，所有巫师都能看到一架黑色马车高高越过夜空，那是战争的车轮碾过饱受骚动破坏的伦敦城区，鲜绿色的骷髅标志笼罩在暗无星辰的夜空。

Lord of Darkness？我注视着那架马车消失，用斗篷掩饰唇边的冷笑，真是好名字。

“你是谁，姊妹？”

我的笑容被打断，一个戴着灰色小丑面具的男人凑过来，声音带着兴奋过后的沙哑，“你的面具呢？”

我的表情慢慢恢复僵硬，手不自觉按上口袋中的魔杖。

“啊哈！”他大叫。

一个麻瓜女人自他身后跌跌撞撞的冲入巫师群，绝望地看着木柴堆上自己的丈夫惨叫。原本打算盘问我的男巫随即追了上去，他轻易便抓住了那个女人，开始撕扯她的衣服——更多的男巫围了上去，他们高大的身影完全遮蔽了我的视线。

我听见了他们充满兽欲的低语声。

“滚开。”

在火焰燃烧和麻瓜们的惨叫中，我冲上前，魔咒将两个男巫高高地抛在半空，又重重地摔倒在地。

“黑暗公爵大人恐怕要失望。”我说，“他的食死徒们不是向往黑暗力量的奴仆，而是借此浑水摸鱼的罪犯。”

一发死咒，原本骑在麻瓜女人身上的男巫瘫倒了下去，成为一具冰冷的尸体。“强暴一个手无寸铁的女人？”我收回魔杖，声音温柔的要滴出蜜来，“你们这种男人……真是下贱。”

“啊哈！她是傲罗！”

那个戴着小丑面具的男人滑稽地跳出来，用手指着我。“杀了她！杀了她！”

我懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，几个试图继续兽行的男巫被击中，只剩下那个戴着小丑面具的男人。

我冷笑着正准备对那个男人施加恶咒。

“那么你呢，也想尝尝被人强暴的滋味吗？”

一个低沉轻柔的男声响起，又是一个面具人。

不自量力的废物居然还有同伴，我勾起冷笑，“如果你自认为有这个能力的话，不妨试试。”

“我把这视作邀请。”他暧昧地说，随手挥动魔杖，麻瓜女人便被抛在木柴堆上，和她的丈夫一起被火焰吞噬着——

该死！

我的表情倏然变得僵硬——

又是一阵狂风呼啸，下一秒我的斗篷便被对方的咒语撕扯下来，完完全全露出了我自己的脸。

“多琳•梅多斯！”

戴小丑面具的男人惊叫道，他拔腿便跑。

“该死的！”我咬紧双唇追了上去，但却冷不防被人抓住——那个面具人松开手，魔杖尖端距我双眼不过一个指头的距离。“是黑魔王大人宠幸的梅多斯小姐。”他轻柔地说，面具下的眼睛一定上上下下将我打量了个遍。

那个小丑面具已然消失在人群中——我整整三个月的跟踪和布局，完全化为了泡影。

我于是愤怒地举起魔杖，那个身材高大的面具人站在原地，他身后的食死徒们一旦看到我的脸，都非常自觉地退避三舍，转而去折磨麻瓜取乐了。

真以为我是黑魔王的禁脔，一群蠢货！我咬牙切齿地施展恶咒，周围的食死徒纷纷落荒而逃。

“你耽误了我的计划。”

收拾完周围，我冷声说，面前的面具人则发出轻柔的笑。

“你是指那个戴着小丑面具的男人？”

“我的动作很明显？”我稍稍有些诧异。

“不。”他低语，“只是他恰好也是我的猎物。”

“猎物？”我微微有些惊讶，“那么你是傲罗，还是凤——”

“梅多斯小姐。”夜风中他轻声说，“这个世界并非只有光与影，黑与白。”

不等他说完，我同样施展了一道咒语，那张食死徒面具则只是露出一丝裂痕，男人丝毫不为所动，只是饶有兴趣地盯着我，随即自己掀起面具——

面具下的脸极其陌生，那是一个留着金色短发的英俊男人，双眼则是令人印象深刻的土耳其蓝。他鼻梁高耸，嘴唇上扬——笑容中带了一丝诙谐，“我想你并不知道我是谁，梅多斯小姐。”他温和地说。

我确实不知道他是谁。

“这里并不是一个交谈的好地方。”他打量了周围，重新戴上面具示意我跟着他离开，“我们仍然在他的监视之下。”

“他？”

“梅多斯小姐。”面具人重新看着我，面具下的蓝眼睛则涨满笑意，“何必明知故问，我指的当然是那个男人——汤姆.里德尔。”

此刻我的内心说是震惊也不为过。

“跟我来。”他抓住我的手，我便跟着他一路奔跑，黑魔标记在我们的头顶旋转——戴着面具的男人方向明确，动作敏捷，不出十几分钟，我们便来到一条无人小巷，尽头则是一扇微微开着的木门。

“您一定很熟悉这里，梅多斯小姐。”耳侧的风带来了面具人的声音。

我的目光有些犹豫，这个地方很熟悉，但是我确实并没有来过这里。

也许是因为我删掉了自己的一些记忆的缘故？

不一会，我们便走到小巷尽头，木门后几个同样食死徒装扮的男人摘下面具，确认之后为我们完全打开木屋门，木屋的地板被撬开，露出一扇石质活板门，下到活板门——一处深不可测的地下隧道出现在眼前，墙壁上还燃烧着火把。

“你一定是落难的王子殿下。”当看到这几个男人如此小心翼翼并恭敬地为我们带路时，我不禁揶揄，而听到我这句话，男人摘下自己的面具丢给一边的随从，“你是在恭维我的相貌？”他挑眉，蓝眼睛似笑非笑地盯着我。

“并不是。”我说。

他于是笑着做了个先请的手势，“容许我为你带路，公主阁下。”

公主阁下？

阿布拉克萨斯那个混蛋倘若听到，只怕会笑得抽搐不能自已。

在行进过程中，我始终紧紧攥着自己的魔杖，眼前是金发男人的背影——只要我可以，便能够对着毫无防备的男人施加恶咒，以此为要挟，让那些手下暂且退避，再慢慢折磨这个男人套出他的真实身份。

“可能会有些泥泞。”一直走在我前面的金发男人毫无察觉，依旧是那么的温和随意，“我会拿着火把帮你照亮脚下。”

泥泞？我不禁挑眉，真把我当作纤尘不染的纯血小公主？

对方认为我不过是个弱女子，扮猪吃老虎，真是再好不过的事，我何不顺水推舟呢？

“真是有劳您。”我于是用甜得发腻的声音说，拿出自小在梅多斯家族学到的那点少得可怜的贵族教养，亦步亦趋地跟在他后面。

我用余光扫了后面四个跟在身侧的男巫——他们的双手都拿着火把，一旦我抽出魔杖，他们完全来不及对付我的咒语，这一点我异常具有自信。

“您真是个有趣的人。”面具人——即使他拿下面具我仍然只能如此称呼他——他微笑着，双眼始终追随着我的目光。“我的手下都是很可靠的人，并不会暴露您的行踪。”

“您这么说真让我安心。”我一边应和一边收回目光，而脑海中已经将对付他们的咒语依次排列好——

“您真是个有趣的人，梅多斯小姐。”面具人又重复了一遍，他伸出手扶着我跨过一汪泥水潭。“很有趣。”他似笑非笑地收回手，“我们到了。”

面前倏然出现了一道闭合的石门。

“这里通往什么地方？”我问得漫不经心，而手中的魔杖却攥紧了。

“您说过，我是个落难的王子——”他抬手，“——而这里就是我的堡垒。”

王子，公主，堡垒……

梅林在上，我真是受够了这些人。

一个迅速的回身，我的杖尖便抵在金发男人的咽喉，身后的侍从们果然如我所想动作慌乱，即使拿出魔杖也为时已晚。

我好整以暇地注视着其余四人手忙脚乱的场景，而怀中的男人则发出一声无奈的叹息，“多琳。”

“你闭嘴！”我龇牙咧嘴地说，金发男人比我还要高一个半头，这使得我抵着他的咽喉有些吃力，“屈膝。”我威胁性地说，用脚踢了下面具人的膝盖。

他突然爆发出大笑，我盯着他的蓝眼睛，毫不留情地用魔杖戳了戳他的喉结，“给我闭嘴。”我冷声说，他的笑容中止了，十分配合地弯曲膝盖。

“告诉你的侍从们——”

他十分配合地指挥着自己的侍从，“——听梅多斯小姐的指令。”

“退下，将活板门锁上。”我冷声说，四个人扔掉魔杖，神色涣散，十分服从地离开了。

“夺魂咒？”被挟持的王子殿下眨眨眼，“而且是高超的无声咒。”

“你的眼力倒不错。”我取下他的魔杖，然后将他推开，“好了。”我把玩他的魔杖，“你是谁？”

“进去了我自然会告诉你一切。”他指了指那扇石门。

“哦，亲爱的先生。”我闻言不禁冷笑，“您就这么天真的认为我会完全相信一个陌生人的话，按照你所有的行动来做？”

金发男人依旧垂着笑容，“可是你总不能在这里僵持着，梅多斯小姐，我说过，在进去之前我不会告诉你任何消息。”

“如果我使用钻心咒呢？”我微微上扬唇角，“或者夺魂咒？”

“你真是个凶狠的女人。”他敛起笑容。

“不然你以为我是什么——迷失在伦敦街头，丢掉南瓜车和水晶鞋的小公主？”我毫不留情地讽刺道，斯莱特林最擅长喷射毒液，在与阿布拉克萨斯多年的交情训练之下，我也习得了说话刻薄的坏习惯——而对于那些称呼女人为“公主”的人，这毒液恐怕还要格外浓稠些。

他看着我，我也同样看着他，彼此僵持。

将近十分钟的僵持，我忍无可忍。

“告诉我你的名字和身份，以及你的目的。”我懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖。

“梅多斯小姐。”他依旧不为所动，“只要您进去就能知道答案。”

“我说过了，告诉我。”

“你不会施咒的。”金发男人平静地说，“所以何必浪费我们彼此的时间呢，梅多斯小姐？”

他转身，在我魔杖下十分自然地用手触碰了石门——伴随可怕的隆隆声，石门缓缓消失了，露出一个装潢华贵，像是书房的地方。

“进来吧。”他挑眉。

我跟在他身后走入房间，石门再度落下，不过是一处书房，原本石门的位置被红木书架隐藏起来。

这是一个圆形房间，深蓝色墙壁，绣着金色的玫瑰暗纹，大部分墙壁都放置了红木落地书架，上面堆满了麻瓜和巫师界的书籍，满满当当都是厚重的棕色皮革大书。

两把红色软垫扶手椅放在房间正中的米色波斯地毯上，中间油亮的深红色樱桃木茶几上摆好了银质茶具。茶几后则是两扇极大的玻璃落地窗，皎洁的月色自窗外射入，窗外则是树林和山峦。

金发男人拉下窗帘，白色纱帘遮挡了月光。

“你相信偶然吗，梅多斯小姐？”

“我只认为世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情，王子殿下。”

“好极了。”他唇边绽放出笑容，“我尚不知道你还是个拉文克劳呢，多琳。”

“当然不是。”我坐在扶手椅中，给自己斟了一杯茶，“分院帽执意把我分到了斯莱特林，也许是因为我的父亲。”茶斟了一半，我便重重放下茶壶。“这句话是一个在拉文克劳的故人告诉我的。”

“想必你们之间一定很熟识。”他说，在我面前坐下，蓝眼睛温和地注视着我，“否则不会告诉你这句拉文克劳间口口相传几百年的谚语。”

我没有说话，亚历克斯•格林——那个拉文克劳，那个被里德尔设法害死的男孩。

“你们彼此相爱吗？”他冷不防地说。

“什么？”我放下茶杯，有些讶异他会这么问。

“你爱过他吗，多琳？”他盯着我，注意到我有些惊讶的神态，“从你的话中我感觉出，那是一个拉文克劳的男孩。”他笑了笑，重新为我斟满了茶。

我沉默半响，“我记得你说过，一旦我来到这个房间你就会告诉我你的名字。”

“我是个拉文克劳。”

“我知道。”我扫了一眼满满当当的书架。

“至于我的名字……我们之间，你不认识我，可我却认识你。”他微微一笑，“我叫艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯。”

的确是个我从未听过的名字，“格林格拉斯？”我盯着他，“格林格拉斯家族？”

“是的，格林格拉斯家族。”他说，“确切地说，在你面前的是格林格拉斯的家主。”

艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯。我在脑海中仔细搜寻——在我已知的信息中，并没有这个人的任何记录。

“我的父亲不久之前才去世。”艾伦斯特说，“所以你不知道我很正常……当然，与马尔福家族不同，格林格拉斯家族一向很低调。”

我微妙地察觉到艾伦斯特对于马尔福家族的态度并不算热情。

“格林格拉斯先生——”

“叫我艾伦。”他看着我，仿佛要将我的脸深深印在那双土耳其蓝的眼睛上，“我感觉我们一见如故。”他微笑。

“艾伦先生。”我依旧加了敬称，“我知道了你的身份，你的名字，那么你的目的是？”

艾伦斯特.格林格拉斯并没有回答，他用手叩了叩桌面，与石门相对的位置旋开一扇隐藏的门，一个戴着面具的男人踉踉跄跄地被推到黑色的石砖地板上。

小丑面具被掀开，面具下的男人涨红了脸，盯着我的目光凶狠又绝望。他是一个惯于人情往来，身形矮小却十分狡猾的北爱尔兰人，有着秃鹫喙一样的鼻子，秃鹫一样的红皮肤，和秃鹫一样的秃头。

皮尔斯.艾弗里。

还是逃不出我的手心啊，我冷笑着，只管慢慢享用我的茶。


	12. Chapter 12

年轻的格林格拉斯家主挥了挥手，艾弗里身后的门关上了，这个小个子男人咳嗽着，面色由红转紫，一句话也说不出来。

艾伦斯特静静盯着他，他面容沉静，如同一尊上好雕刻的人像，“我们有共同的猎物，多琳小姐。”

“的确如此。”我温柔地应道，顺便享受地看着这个肥胖的矮个子男人瘫倒在地毯上，犹如一只缩紧的皮球。

“你是因为什么原因？”他开口，有些探寻的意味。

“本吉.芬威克。”我说，“我的同伴和搭档，卷入食死徒和魔法部叛徒之间的一个凤凰社员。”

出于厌恶，我们不约而同地忽略了瘫倒在地的男人，转而开始饶有兴致地探讨。

“我以为杀死他的人是你。”艾伦斯特微笑，“预言家日报上连续一周登了这个消息：杀害同僚的凶手，臭名昭著的食死徒。”

“一个说来话长的故事。”我回以虚伪的微笑，将话语权交还给了身为主人的他。艾伦斯特的蓝眼睛微微眨了眨，他笑着转移了视线。

我们于是又再度不约而同地看着面前的艾弗里，格林格拉斯解除了魔咒，这个小个子男人咳嗽一声，开始哆哆嗦嗦地咒骂。

“艾弗里。”我冷声说，“芬威克是怎么死的？”

“被你和你的同伙杀死的。”他低吼，看向格林格拉斯时目光瑟缩了一下。

“‘我和我的同伙’？”我冷笑，“难道他们不是你的同伙，我亲爱的魔法法律司司长大人？”

“那是夺魂咒。”他恶狠狠地盯着我，“你现在是在囚禁魔法部官员，梅多斯！”

“格林格拉斯先生。”我轻柔地对身边的男人说，“我在维森加摩工作了五年，对于这类罪犯有相当丰富的经验，我想您不介意我稍稍发挥一下自己的特长吧？”

“您是我的客人，梅多斯小姐。”艾伦斯特的回答文雅至极，“这个猎物理应由您先享用。”

很好。

我接下来的动作显然出乎这两个男人的意料。

“钻心剜骨。”

大约估算了十秒钟，我中止了咒语，“再加上一条，虐待魔法部官员。”我收回魔杖，“最后一遍，芬威克是怎么死的？”

“你这个疯子！”艾弗里的眼泪鼻涕混在一起，“我对此一无所知！”

“是吗？”我冷笑，“可是伏地魔大人告诉我的并不是这样。”

艾伦斯特的眸色变得深沉，他坐在一旁，依然一言不发，蓝眼睛冷冷地在我和艾弗里之间游移。

艾弗里将头紧紧的抱住，他的眼底第一次流露出了恐惧之色，“他会杀了我。”他歇斯底里地说。“我不能说！”

我看了看身边一言不发的艾伦斯特.格林格拉斯。金发蓝瞳的男人坐定，静默如同雕塑，看着艾弗里的表情是漠然——注意到我在看着他，年轻的格林格拉斯家主转过头，“怎么了，梅多斯小姐？”他威严地说，“您完全可以继续，不必在意我的想法。”

他不是凤凰社的人——凤凰社的人不会允许我使用不可饶恕咒，也不是魔法部的人——显然皮尔斯对这个人并不熟悉，更不是伏地魔的人——这个男人的立场究竟是怎样的？

格林格拉斯家的人……立场很有趣啊。

我举起魔杖，“钻心剜骨！”

这个钻心咒持续了将近三十秒，艾弗里尖叫着，抽搐着，四肢发出可怕的咔咔声，他面色惨白，冷汗大滴大滴滑落在地，几乎浸湿了米色地毯。

而在这三十秒间，我一直不动声色地观察着艾伦斯特的表情，年轻的格林格拉斯家主神色如常，慢慢享用着手中的热茶，仿佛完全没有注意到我的打量。

三十秒结束了，皮尔斯.艾弗里彻底瘫倒在地毯上。

“伏地魔大人说我的罪名是一项交易。”我冷冷地说，“而这个交易与你有关……有没有想到什么，皮尔斯先生？”

“多琳小姐。”倒在地上的艾弗里虚弱至极，如同一个即将死去的老人，“求求你，求求你……我如果说出来就会死。”

“牢不可破的誓言？”我冷笑。

艾伦斯特深深看了我一眼，“多琳。”他声音冰冷，“你要继续下去吗？”

艾弗里一声不吭，但眼底的惊慌和好奇已经完完全全出卖了他。

哦，终于绷不住了吗？

“为什么不？”我轻声说，“之前和恶魔做了交易，现在却又不愿意承担后果。世界上哪有这么好的买卖？”

犯下错误必须要付出代价。人人都祈求怜悯，那么怜悯未必也太低贱。

艾伦斯特双唇紧紧抿着，那双蓝眼睛深深看了我一眼，“多琳，你并不是恶魔。”

“何以见得，格林格拉斯先生？”我盯着被艾弗里弄皱的地毯，“我自己都不敢说了解我自己，恕我直言，您对我又了解多少？”

“多琳……”他欲言又止。

我站起身，从容地在皮尔斯面前踱步，端详他阴晴不定变化莫测的脸，“真可惜他们用此胁迫你的性命。”我轻柔地说，“艾弗里先生，我不会让你这么快死的。事实上我知道一个有效阻止牢不可破誓言的魔咒——一个古老的黑魔法，只需要足够多的痛苦，足够深的恐惧，发誓人的新鲜血肉，一剂长眠不醒的魔药，用来牺牲的绝望灵魂，荆棘编织的傀儡，我就能将你身上的誓言烙印消除的一干二净。”

我蹲下身，望着皮尔斯松弛的脸微笑。

“不过你说谎了，对不对？”我轻声说，“并没有什么牢不可破的誓言。艾弗里，你过去没有，现在和将来也依然没有和黑魔王做交易的资格和筹码，伏地魔大人怎么会和他的奴仆立下誓言？你真以为我不了解你们，你真以为我不了解他？”

艾弗里盯着我，原先惨白虚弱臃肿的脸慢慢僵硬了。

那是一种恨到骨子里的憎恶眼神。

“摄神取念。”

艾弗里将头缓缓贴在地上，一缕缕银色细丝不可遏止地流泻在地上，接着，毫无征兆地，大股大股的银色腾空而起。

我用魔杖尾端将这些记忆缠绕成卷，滴入茶杯变形而成的水晶小瓶中。

等一切结束之后，艾弗里犹如被抽干水分的死鱼，无力地栽倒在地毯上。

艾伦斯特冷冷地盯着矮个男人肿胀的嘴唇和泛白的肤色，尽管如此，他依然摇铃让佣人端上了毛巾和威士忌。

“毕竟也是魔法法律司司长。”面对我疑问的目光，年轻的格林格拉斯家主一如反常地勾起冷笑。

“抱歉叨扰您许久，艾伦斯特先生。”我无意多作停留，“我必须要回一趟部里。”

“为什么？”他沉吟片刻，“我不认为魔法部会受理艾弗里的记忆作为证物，并且恢复你的名誉。”

言毕，他起身，在圆形房间内踱步。已经是下半夜了，冷冷的月光自窗帘缝隙投入，配合着微弱闪动的炉火，让人莫名感觉寒冷。

“你不能离开。”艾伦斯特停止踱步，对我轻声说。

“什——”

“你得呆在这里。”他微笑。“多琳•梅多斯，你还没有明白自己的处境。”

冷月照亮了他水蓝色的双眸，使得它们如同千年不化的坚冰。 

我自己的处境？

我的手不动神色地缓慢下移——寒风打着转儿掠过窗棱，我的食指玩味地摩挲着杖尖，“格林格拉斯先生。”我勾起毫无温度的笑容，依旧维持着坐姿，“我不明白你的意思。”

“你在别的地方不安全，多琳。”年轻的格林格拉斯家主轻声说，目光扫过我紧紧攥住的魔杖，并没有将我的攻击性放在心上。

“何以见得？”我不禁笑出声，“我的魔力并非你所想的那样不堪一击，格林格拉斯先生。况且我在魔法部五年有值得信赖的同伴。”

“‘值得信赖的同伴？’”艾伦斯特慢慢重复着我的话，一瞬间他蓝眼睛中神情变化莫测，看着我的眼神仿佛复杂许多，“如果你回到魔法部，你回去找谁——倒不如说，谁敢在魔法部长面前证明你并非食死徒，在舆论和部内口径一边倒的情况下？”

艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯无奈地摇摇头，仿佛我是在无理取闹一般——他为我添了一杯果酒，轻轻握着我的手，彻底把我当成了任性赌气的小姑娘。

“我可以保护你。”他盯着我，一字一顿地说，握着我的手慢慢攥紧，“只要你留在这里，食死徒和傲罗都不会找到你。”

我皱眉，感到莫名其妙，“格林格拉斯先生，我并不是你口中的‘公主’或者其他什么柔弱需要他人扶持的女性角色。我充分地认为我自己能保护好自己。”

我目光上移，正对着他玩味的神情，“用黑魔法？”

这个男人究竟是哪里不对劲？

“是，黑魔法。”我冷淡地应道，“有什么问题吗？”

惨淡稀薄的月色下，艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯如同一尊上好的人形雕塑。他坐在扶手椅中，缓缓闭上双眼。双手扣紧我的手，细密的金色睫毛微微抖动，片刻后才睁开眼睛。

“你以前并不是这样的。”他的声音轻不可闻。“看来，汤姆•里德尔已经改变你太多……”

……

我抽出手，迅速站起身，不过一秒手中的魔杖便稳稳抵上男人的喉结，“你究竟是谁！”

一抹意味不明的微笑自金发男人唇边滑落，“我是否让你想起了谁，梅多斯小姐？”

“……”

月光照亮了他的侧脸，英俊，温柔，然而却毫无血色——金发蓝瞳，白皙肤色，仿佛不是一个活生生的人，而是我记忆中的一个影子。

“你的确很像一个人。”我盯着他的脸，突然觉得手臂如同灌铅般沉重。

“是吗？”面前的男人轻柔地说，“那么，他也是拉文克劳？”

我的魔杖再度向上移了一寸，“你究竟是谁？”

“我说过了，多琳小姐。”土耳其蓝的眸子浸渍着温润的笑意，“我是艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯。”

“我不记得认识过你。”

“我对此并不意外。多琳，看来你忘记了很多事情。”他目光流转，仿佛有些隐秘的沉痛。“你也忘记了真正的自己——五年前的多琳•梅多斯，并不像现在这般，直接说出使用黑魔法而毫无顾忌。”

“我再说一次。”我咬牙切齿，“你并不了解我，艾伦斯特先生。” 

“看来是汤姆•里德尔让你对黑魔法习以为常？”艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯微笑着用食指拨开我的魔杖，整理了一下被我扯的有些凌乱的领口。“在你睽违五年之后回到他面前——汤姆•里德尔。多琳，他可曾赞扬你的才华和洞察？他可曾许诺你独独位于他之下却俯瞰食死徒的地位？他是否还曾惋惜你与他往昔的思维同步，让你认为你自己在他面前是如此的特别？”

“这是我和他之间的烂帐。”我的垂下眼睑，手指冰冷，颤抖地将魔杖再度抵在他的咽喉处。“这和你没有关系，格林格拉斯先生。”

他稍稍用力便从指尖抽出我的魔杖，这下我再也无法威胁他。

“我说过你忘了很多事情。”艾伦斯特微微一笑，手指握住杖尖，“你忘了汤姆•里德尔最擅长操纵人心，即使是对你。告诉我，多琳。当里德尔对你说你们之间多么相似的时候，难道你自己没有哪怕一点点的动摇？难道你自己没有开始怀疑自己的本性，担心自己和他一样崇尚黑暗和力量？他的确是在操纵你的意志，他让你再度陷入两难抉择中，他让你开始怀疑自己的本性，他让你以为自己确实和他一样属于黑暗面而只是你无意承认。他会说你无法面对真实的自我，他会再度强调你们之间美妙的思维一致。你开始怀疑，你害怕恐惧，你做出了五年前的选择——同样的选择，让你选择逃避黑暗面，逃避他，逃避食死徒。”

“……”

“你有没有想过，食死徒为什么要宣称你加入他们？而里德尔本人又为什么要放走你？”

我继续沉默着，并未回答。

“如果你坚信自己与里德尔不同，那么你又为什么要逃避他？”艾伦斯特轻声说，“他更乐意促成这一切，只要让你背负食死徒的罪名和身份，你就彻底为巫师界所厌弃——他自然不用担心会有邓布利多再度游说你，你在不知不觉中便和光明面敌对，不会再有人相信你并给你一条重回巫师界的道路。他当然要放走你，让你彻底习惯食死徒提心吊胆受人通缉的生活，让你活在巫师界的憎恶中并对他们产生憎恨，让你在颠沛流离中怀疑自己的本性。多琳，你逃的越久，你陷得也就越深。等你彻底习惯和光明面敌对的生活，习惯食死徒的身份，习惯平静的生活被打破——那时的你，还能回得到五年前那个普通威森加摩辩护人的平静生活吗？汤姆•里德尔什么也不用做，他在等，他在耐心的等着你转变——因为他知道如何操纵人心。”

“我——”

“承认吧，你确实在动摇。”他说，“现在的你已然认为自己被巫师界抛弃嫁祸，所以才能这么肆无忌惮地使用不可饶恕咒。汤姆•里德尔在改变你，尽管你不承认，但你确实和他越来越像。我甚至在你眼中看到了他的影子。一样挑战权威，蔑视巫师界的光明面。一样崇尚力量，不惜使用邪恶的黑魔法达到目的。不过短短三个月，你就已经习惯了这种颠沛流离的生活。你有没有想过，倘若你不认识他，你的生活又会是怎样？”

假如不认识汤姆•里德尔，我的生活会是怎样的？

“一间充满炉火温暖的小屋，一顿简易却美味的饱餐，一场酣眠。平庸，无趣，乏善可陈却有安全感。就像普通的女巫一样有人精心照料，有人深爱。”

艾伦斯特•格林格拉斯轻柔地叹息着。

“你有一双颜色很美的眼睛，就像斯莱特林纹章上的那种绿色——翡翠色，或者更深一点儿。只是你不知道，当你扬起嘴角冷笑的时候，它们会变成凝滞的墨绿。你眉间写着憔悴，想必一直以来的逃亡仍让你无法安眠。我想知道你是否会在午夜时分惊醒，因为远处食死徒动乱的火焰而辗转反侧，或只是坐在床边思考你下一个藏身之处。我猜倔强自负如你，为了安全稳妥只会选择独自行动，风餐露宿。你太消瘦，想必并没有得到很好的照顾。你很警觉。当我握着你的双手时，你的体温比雪还要冷。”

艾伦斯特的目光下移，随即玩味地定格，“而现在，我看到这双手在发抖。”

我捏住颤抖的手指，痉挛终于停止了。“这是我的选择，我习惯这样生活。”

“多琳，你认为理所应当的危险生活不过是你自己的逞强罢了。没有人喜欢失去安全感，也没有人享受被世界敌视的日子。”

一间充满炉火温暖的小屋，一顿简易却美味的饱餐，一场酣眠，被人精心照料，被人喜爱……

“格林格拉斯先生。”我终于笑出泪，“你以为你是那个能让我生活平静安宁的人——你以为你能照顾我，如同烂俗童话故事中的狗血王子？”

“也许我不是什么王子殿下。”那双土耳其蓝的眸子注视着我，平静无波，“但我的确这么认为。”

“为什么。”此刻的我想必十分失态，那尖利的声音听上去几乎都不是我自己的，“现在的我并没有什么资格和筹码值得你这样做。”

“你习惯用筹码来衡量自己的价值？”他看着我，眉头微微皱紧。

“我是个不安分的斯莱特林。”我冷淡地说。“我有自知之明。”

“也许只是因为我想这么做。”

听闻这个答案，我的脸瞬间僵硬。“我无法理解。”

“也许只是因为我的冒昧鲁莽，让我认为有施以援手照顾你的义务。”他笑着移开目光，“也许我对你一见钟情也说不定呢，多琳小姐。”

“……这个笑话一点也不好笑。”

“那个故事。”艾伦斯特突然说，他沉吟着，“那个告诉你拉文克劳谚语的男孩，亚历克斯•格林——他和我很像吗？”

“不。”我斩钉截铁地回答。

“多琳，你在说谎。”艾伦斯特微微一笑，轻易便揭穿了我的话，“当你用魔杖抵着我的喉咙时，你犹豫了。”

“……”

“那么，他去世了？”

见到我的表情，艾伦斯特敛起笑容，“我很抱歉。”

我只能沉默。

“我想如果亚历克斯还活着，他恐怕也不会希望你继续过着颠簸不安的生活。”艾伦斯特微微一笑，“无论如何，我真的很喜欢这个故事。”

眼前金发男人的轮廓仿佛与记忆中的影子重合一致。

是啊，我闭上双眼，我也很喜欢这个故事。


	13. Chapter 13

狂风大作的清晨。

室内依然沉浸在黯淡的蓝灰色中，浅蓝色的丝绸床幔不停被风掀起，我猛然惊醒。

一双手轻轻合上我面前的百叶窗，艾伦斯特?格林格拉斯披着漆色长袍，“抱歉，我无意打搅你。”他向我眨眨眼，随即在我面前坐下。

“我睡了多久？”

“只不过两个小时。正如我说的，多琳，你太警觉。”

我张了张嘴，思虑再三还是说出了感谢，“谢谢你的招待，我睡得很好。”

“我已经让家养小精灵准备好了茶和早餐。”他点点头，这位年轻的格林格拉斯家主似乎永远都是一副温和的样子。“我从你的公寓取了一些旧衣服。”他指了指床头被熨烫地整整齐齐的衣服，黑色丝绸质地，如同流动的夜色——这是我在魔法部就职时在正式场合经常穿的长袍，“有些食死徒在盯梢你的公寓，不过我的家养小精灵很灵活地避开了他们。”

在他说话时，格林格拉斯家族的小精灵已经端上来了热气腾腾的早餐——奶茶，咖啡壶，培根，鸡蛋，吐司，切好的蓝纹奶酪片以及一柄装着药水的银质茶杯。

“恢复药剂。”艾伦斯特端起茶杯，接过家养小精灵手中的汤匙，见到我的神情微微一笑，自然地舀过一匙。

“祝你健康。”他服下了药剂，然后微笑着递给我茶杯，“现在没有任何顾虑了吧，我的小姐？”

我注意到床头有一打叠好的预言家日报，“我想你对巫师界的动态一定很感兴趣。”艾伦斯特见到我的目光，便替我取下托盘中的报纸，“等会再看。”他温柔地呵斥我，“你需要进食和服药。”

“你一定很少正常进食。”面前的金发男人有些怜惜地说，我费力咽下食物，忍不住白眼，“我不是流浪猫，艾伦斯特先生。”

年轻的格林格拉斯家主并没有理会我的讽刺，他甚至拍了拍我的背——我感到自己更像一只被捡来的动物了。

我瞪着他，有些为他哄猫一样的行为而恼怒，但还是飞快地结果完面前的食物和药水。

等把药水一饮而尽，我并不客气地向他伸出手，“给我。”

这几日的预言家日报自然大幅度地报道了动乱，食死徒的聚会愈演愈烈——甚至在苏格兰都有袭击麻瓜的巫师暴行，骚乱已经扩大到了全国。

“他们在找我。”我盯着报道中被焚毁的古董店冷笑，上个月我刚刚在那家关闭的古董店栖身一周，“阿布拉克萨斯一定也授意了自己的情报网行动。”

相比之下，副版的魔法法律司司长失踪的消息就显得并不突出了。预言家日报将矛头毫不留情地指向了食死徒的恐怖袭击，当然，他们暗示说介于我和艾弗里的关系，这极有可能是我授意进行的。再翻过几页，我看见年轻的马尔福家主出现在威森加摩法庭上。许久不见，这个男人仿佛更为神采奕奕。照片中的阿布拉克萨斯正和其余的威森加摩巫师一并签下了对我的追捕令——流畅华美的花体M，看来他已经接替了马尔福家在魔法部的全部活动。

很明显，里德尔动用食死徒的力量，阿布拉克萨斯动用傲罗和威森加摩的力量——双方都在试图寻找我的足迹，双方都把我推向了巫师界的口诛笔伐中。

光明面和黑暗面的结合，不是吗？

格林格拉斯将手按在樱桃木茶几上，“你还好吗，多琳？”

“好极了。”我冷笑着放下报纸，“我想再来一杯奶茶。”

“那么，你还是决定离开？”艾伦斯特亲手为我斟上奶茶，“你并不能改变什么。”他刻意加重了语调，“你的力量太过于薄弱。”

“我有值得信赖的同伴。”我说，随即从枕头下取出被我死死握着一晚的记忆瓶，“至少也要将记忆公布出去，阿米莉亚会帮助我。”

“谁？”

“阿米莉亚?博恩斯。”我向他点点头，“其实我要感谢你，艾伦斯特先生——倘若不是你，我的计划不会如此顺利。”

“你看。”我指了指其中一页标题，“一旦艾弗里失踪，接替正司长位置的还是阿米莉亚，魔法部需要这样的人。”

“你似乎对于这位女士评价很高。” 

“腐朽的魔法部中为数不多的正直官员，一群尸位素餐的蠢人中唯一名称职的法律专家。”我微笑着看着那张相片，“因为我的缘故使她被艾弗里那个蠢材剥夺了司长的位置，如今我总算还给她了——尽管是以一种不光彩的方式。”

“你认为她会接受艾弗里的记忆。”艾伦斯特盯着阿米莉亚的照片，“可即使这样，你也要面对阿布拉克萨斯和陪审团——我想在威森加摩供职五年的你一定不会不知道马尔福家与首席魔法师们的渊源。”

“贿赂，威胁。阿布拉克萨斯自然会有巧妙的手段做这些事——”我微微一笑，“但是到时候他们面对的辩护人是我。”

面对威森加摩那帮蠢材，我有这个自信——只要有艾弗里的记忆作为证据，无论最后的罪名如何，我总能给阿布拉克萨斯添上一些乱子。只要预言家日报报道了这个消息，如艾弗里这样的官员就会受到质疑。

不过这并不够，艾弗里的记忆只是一枚引子，我的筹码还远远不够。

“不是只有阿布拉克萨斯会威胁那些可敬的威森加摩官员。”我冷笑着抚摸着手中的魔杖，“我在魔法法律司五年并不是一无所得，艾伦斯特先生。我留意的蛀虫不仅仅是艾弗里一个人，我掌握的内部资料很多，比你想象的还要多……”

我满意地浏览着预言家日报歇斯底里的社评，“何况，身为穷凶极恶的食死徒头目的我的威胁，难道不比正经尊贵的马尔福先生的更可怕？我是一名辩护律师，更为凑巧的是，我出身自斯莱特林——我想你应该知道，斯莱特林们并不会为规矩所制约。”

“如果按你所说阿布拉克萨斯?马尔福和食死徒联合的话……”

“哦，相信我，艾伦斯特先生。”我的手指漫不经心地划过相片中阿布拉克萨斯俊美的侧脸，“阿布拉克萨斯做事一贯注重仪表和吃相——现在的阿布拉克萨斯?马尔福需要站在光明面的位置替黑魔王把持调度巫师界，他决计不会公开透露出自己和食死徒的任何联系。而我恰恰就是要利用他这一点——所以我反而要感谢他们不遗余力地宣扬我的残忍冷血，我需要恐惧作为力量，恰恰是由于这种舆论引导的恐惧，我的威胁就能水到渠成。这一点，阿布拉克萨斯却做不到。你瞧，我甚至在考虑为自己辩护——在我任职的五年内我有幸见证了威森加摩那帮蠢材的实力。你知道，”我冷笑，“没有比我更好的辩护人。”

值得信赖的魔法法律执行司司长，歇斯底里报道我是食死徒的巫师界舆论，艾弗里的记忆，五年来所有威森加摩巫师受贿的污点和证据。

一步一步，所有条件都在按照预定的计划进行。

“接下来为了完成我的布局，我需要一个个找到那些可能充当陪审团的巫师们，用我所收集的证据，用我的魔力，用我臭名昭著的往事威胁，恐吓，收买，动摇这些人……阿布拉克萨斯用金币和职位贿赂，而我直接拿他们的污点和生命作为筹码。你猜，我和他……谁会赢？”

“你不可能就靠一个人，在马尔福的眼下成功威胁到几百个巫师。”他皱眉，“就连老马尔福铺设关系，也用了整整几代人的时间。”

我自然有我的办法，不过我又怎么会告诉你呢。

“我该走了。”我微笑，披上床头的斗篷，“我并不想连累你，艾伦斯特先生，谢谢你的奶茶和留宿。”

“你不打算等今日的预言家日报送来之后再走吗？”艾伦斯特站起身，意味深长地说，“你在外面流亡，想必获取信息并不容易——报纸很快就会送来了。”

“不必了。”我收起魔杖，“大概依然是为了转移巫师界视线，对我进行的口诛笔伐，没有什么新意。”

在沉默中，我将艾伦斯特从公寓取来的长袍一字排开，清点需要带上的衣物。

“等等。”

我有些不耐烦地回头，竭力维持着冷冰冰的态度，“格林格拉斯先生，我说过了——”

“你的魔法部的朋友叫什么名字？” 

一只猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀从我的肩头掠过，艾伦斯特的脸色突然沉静得可怕。

他手中的预言家日报落在地上，封面则是几个闪烁的大字。

“魔法部职员阿米莉亚?博恩斯于昨夜遇害。”

……

阿布拉克萨斯用手翻开面前一叠资料中的一页，“多米尼斯。”他声音极低，却显得懒洋洋的，一双眉毛高高扬起。

现在接近午夜，年轻的马尔福家主刚刚在伦敦的一处别居沐浴完毕，便立即动身来到了魔法部维森加摩的办公室。鹅黄的光线暧昧地垂落在桌旁的一打邀请函上——十足好的鸢尾根，龙涎和乳香粉末，滴入，渗透，经过妖精反复捶打而融入每一寸纤维，颜色各异却同样柔软如丝绸的纸张卷起，用干枯月桂枝条捆好，边缘烫印各个纯血家族的火漆纹章——连拆都没有拆开，我们的马尔福先生全部推掉了这些邀约。通常状态下他很少来到这间办公室，只不过最近的事态让他有些忧心。

他也应该如此。

没有回答，阿布拉克萨斯不悦地从资料中抬起头，浅灰色的眸子定格在门口，不由得变冷。他将所有的邀请函扫入炉火的余烬里，空气中顿时传来怡人凝神的香气。

“你找我，马尔福先生？”沉闷嘶哑的男声。

“哼，你来的未免太晚了。”阿布拉克萨斯冷声说，随即握起羽毛笔，在面前的资料上点了点——

“不准动。”

一柄魔杖牢牢地指着办公桌前的男人。

“啧，”阿布拉克萨斯放下笔，抖了抖面前的羊皮纸。

“我说了，不准动！”

“行行好，梅多斯。”阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋地说，“为什么不干脆摘下你的兜帽？即使你使用了多米尼斯的魔杖伪装，我依然也能察觉到其中的不同。当你使用他人的魔杖时，你的魔力也会随之减轻，除非你打败了它的主人。”

我摘下兜帽，马尔福的双眼眯起，“你看上去倒神采奕奕。”他揶揄道。“这几日住的不错？”

“这个……”

我颤抖的手指掏出那封预言家日报，将它丢在桌前。阿布拉克萨斯抬起头，意味深长地看了我一眼

“啊，那个凤凰社的女巫。”他仔细地端详着版面的大幅度报道，“是在今晨的游行中丧生的，她还有一个可爱的儿子，真是令人遗憾。”

“我就知道是他。”我的声音在发抖，魔杖却稳稳地指向面前男人的眉心，“汤姆?里德尔现在在哪。”

“一份很有趣的报道。”阿布拉克萨斯眉心多了一条竖纹，他格外仔细地审视着报道，并没有回答我的问题。

“阿布。”我从嗓子眼中挤出字来，“我知道你分管的是巫师界的协调，食死徒不可能听你调配……告诉我汤姆?里德尔在哪。”

“多琳。”

阿布拉克萨斯自办公桌站起身，他的动作有些急切，声音却依旧很冷静，“看在梅林的份上，我现在并不会通知维森加摩的人，但我要请求你保持镇定——你这样随时会招来那些傲罗。”

“别逼我对你施咒。”

一瞬间，杖尖离他白皙的肌肤不过一根头发的距离。阿布拉克萨斯被迫仰起头，整个人倒在扶手椅中。“你的理智。”他冷冷地回应，浅灰色的双瞳映出此刻我毫无血色的脸——年轻的马尔福家主完全没有把我的威胁放在心上，“我可以告诉你黑魔王的位置。”他轻声说，目光仍然严肃地盯着我，“不过你对这起事件又了解多少？”

“我抓住了艾弗里，我做了计划！”我厉声说，“能够看穿我的想法并跟上我步调的还有谁？毁掉我计划的只有他，能调动食死徒暴动的人只有他，汤姆?里德尔！他伪装身份来魔法部监视时是阿米莉亚?博恩斯亲自招待的！”我垂下冷笑，“我很清楚，阿布拉克萨斯……我比你更清楚汤姆?里德尔理解我的哪怕一丝想法，我很清楚的知道知道一切的他会怎么做，你又在为他辩护，就像霍格沃茨时那样？”

“多琳。他一直在找你。”

阿布拉克萨斯用手理了理被我扯乱的领口，脸上浮现出意味不明的冷笑，“你丢了那枚纹章戒指，他失去了你的下落。你知道即使你没有黑魔标记——只要有那枚戒指，只要你需要他，只要你遇到傲罗或是其他什么危险，呼喊他的名字，他‘或许’就会幻影移形来到你身边。”

“所以呢？”我咬牙切齿地说，“他手下的人烧了古董店，烧了我住过的每一个地方。他恨我，阿布拉克萨斯，他——”

“不。”阿布拉克萨斯冷冷地说，“你恨他，而他却不是这样。”

“我没有很多耐心。”我冷笑，“别逼我用钻心咒。”

阿布拉克萨斯神色复杂地看了我一眼，他依然倒在扶手椅中，因为我的威胁而动弹不得，“多琳，你一定要这样对待我吗？”

“马尔福先生！”

是多米尼斯气喘吁吁的呼喊。

阿布拉克萨斯嘴唇微微上扬，浅灰双眸目色一动，利用那一刻我的分心，猛扑上前将我死死压在办公桌上。我挣扎着举起手臂试图施咒，而看似不善搏斗的阿布拉克萨斯轻易便摘取了我手中的魔杖，这个铂金发色的马尔福恶棍居高临下地打量着我片刻，随即便恶意凑近我的脸，对上我的眼睛。用仅仅我们之间能听到的音量，一字一顿，“多琳。”他耳语，“你的时间不多了。”

“那个女人在里面吗？”是阿拉斯托的声音——那个傲罗头子，“你确定，多米尼斯？”

“她缴了我的魔杖，该死的！”多米尼斯抱怨道，“我看着她下了电梯！”

“该死的马尔福。”

我咬牙切齿地瞪着面前的阿布拉克萨斯，狡猾的恶棍却在微笑，“你未免太低估我的格斗技巧了，梅多斯小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯玩味地盯着紧闭的大门。

“马尔福先生，我们要进来了。”阿拉斯托嘶哑地喊道，“——但愿不会扰乱他和别的女人的好事”他自作聪明地补充了一句，因为这个粗俗的笑话而哼哼着。

一个干净利落的咒语，他们便冲入大门。阿布拉克萨斯自我上方抬起头，面色凝滞的可怕，“谁让你们进来的？”他冷声说。

“梅林！”阿拉斯托吹了个口哨，发出一声刺耳的大笑，“我不知道您对这个女人居然感兴趣。”

“阿拉斯托。”阿布拉克萨斯低下头嗅了嗅我的头发，暧昧地说，“你最好在五秒钟之内滚出这里。”

“自然，自然。”傲罗头子满是伤疤的脸拧紧，浮现出一丝暧昧的笑容，他反而大步走上前，缓缓踱步，用贪婪的目光不断盯着我和阿布拉克萨斯的脸，“我有些惊讶，您也会和女食死徒厮混在一起……不过她们的确更狂野，在某些方面尤其如此。”他的声音恶意地上挑，“梅多斯，我不知道你居然还有几分姿色，能够得到马尔福先生的垂青。”

倒在办公桌上的我隐隐捏紧了拳头，却依然动弹不得。

“我说的是五秒钟之内。”阿布拉克萨斯勾起冷笑，他慢慢用食指拂过我的脸，欣赏着我愤怒而却无能为力的表情，“你超时了，傲罗先生。”

“不用紧张，马尔福先生。”阿拉斯托露出卑劣猥琐的笑容，“我会帮你隐瞒的，只要你能说服我——”

他伸出五根手指，“五万加隆。”仿佛还嫌不够，傲罗头子恶意地上下打量，“以及这个女人，我早想试试了，我还没上过黑头发的女人。”

“你的价格倒很公道啊。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，伏下身对我耳语，“你知道，有时候这些蠢人真令我头疼。”

“她的确是个愚蠢的女表子。”目睹这一切的阿拉斯托兴奋地说，完全误解了阿布拉克萨斯的话，“否则也不会被艾弗里耍的团团转——”

一束冷光击中了他，高大粗壮的男人瞬间跪倒在地——打滚，哀嚎，伴随着骨头崩裂的咔咔声。

我瞪大双眼，看着傲罗头子在我脚边不住用头槌击地板，直到眼角渗出鲜血，而多米尼斯站在他的身后，魔杖颤颤巍巍地举着。

“谢谢你，多米尼斯。”阿布拉克萨斯漫不经心地说，“告诉部长办公室那些负责后勤的人，明天给我送一副新地毯。”

“谨遵吩咐，马尔福先生。”多米尼斯鞠了一躬，“30秒的钻心咒？”他不确定地问。

“延长30秒，他身上有股难闻的羊膻味，白白浪费了壁炉那些龙涎香和月桂枝。”阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋地说。“把他拖出去。”

多米尼斯迟疑着举起魔杖——

“你拿的又不是自己的魔杖，有什么可怕的呢，傲罗指挥部部长大人？”阿布拉克萨斯端详着手中从我那里抢夺过来的魔杖，颇为玩味地说，“遇到格外凶狠的食死徒……比如多琳?梅多斯这样的亡命之徒，我们英勇牺牲的阿拉斯托先生，前任的傲罗指挥部部长阁下身上恐怕少不了再挨一两个粉碎咒，你说对不对？”

多米尼斯脸上渐渐浮现出恍然大悟的笑容，他笨拙地又鞠了好几个躬，“当……当然，马尔福先生。”

“好了，你可以下去了。”阿布拉克萨斯冷冰冰地说，看都没有看地上蜷缩成一团的傲罗，“让我和梅多斯小姐独自呆一会儿。”

门关上了，寂静中只有我和阿布拉克萨斯彼此的呼吸声，“一切都在你计划之中吗？”我盯着那双浅灰色的眼睛，“你早知道我为了接近你会选择冒充傲罗，因为有博金博克点的遭遇，为了要伪装骗过你，我也一定抢夺他的魔杖——你吩咐多米尼斯找来阿拉斯托，又正好借着我的名义除掉他扶植你的心腹，从而顺利接替傲罗指挥部部长的位置。如果要追查凶手，闪回咒使多米尼斯的魔杖自然没有嫌疑……为了这一刻你布局了多久，三天，一周，一个月？恐怕阿拉斯托的死已经早就注定了，这个愚蠢的可怜虫！”

“只有不到三个小时的反应时间，我猜到看了新闻的你一定会闯入这里，为此我还不得不推掉了布莱克家和克劳奇家的邀请。”阿布拉克萨斯慢条斯理地说，随即松开手，“我以为你拿到今天的预言家日报会要稍稍迟一些。”阿布拉克萨斯坐回位置上给我和他自己分别斟了杯黑麦威士忌，“不过最开心的恐怕就是多米尼斯……被你击昏不算什么，托你的福，现在傲罗指挥部也完全被他掌握了。”

“是被‘你’掌握了。”我咬牙切齿地纠正。

他微微一笑，目色狡黠，仿佛小小的伎俩得逞般满足，“只消喂鹦鹉一粒豆子，它便会按照你预见的那般回答，真是可爱。”

“还有什么是你算计不到的，阿布拉克萨斯先生？”我动都没动他递来的威士忌。

“那篇报道是意外情况。”阿布拉克萨斯微微挑眉，“事情发生的太过突兀，我没有想到你这么快便会冲入魔法部。”

“你的反应却还很迅速啊，至少能在三小时内布置完这一切。”我继续嘲讽。

阿布拉克萨斯不悦地扫了我一眼，“你的理解力去哪儿了？重点是，这件事太突兀……博恩斯的死太突然，也太巧合。”

“你还是在试图说服我相信里德尔，是不是？”我冷笑，“也许这是你又一个精妙的布局？”

“多琳。”他不悦地说，“今晚从刚进来到现在你一直情绪上脑，我请求你能否理智一些？”

“他在哪里？”我直接打断他的话，勾起冷笑，“阿布，如果我们亲爱的黑魔王如你所言那么想见到我，那么他本人现在在哪里？”

“……”

“阿布。”我拧着手里的酒杯。“你借用我的名义除掉了心腹大患，掌握了整个傲罗指挥部。难道你不准备还我这个人情？” 

阿布拉克萨斯沉默地品着手中的威士忌。

“那间木屋。”

他终于打破沉默，有些不自然地清了清嗓子。

“难以置信，那里不是埋着被你丢掉的纹章戒指？他就呆在那里，我们的黑魔王简直就像一个……”

阿布拉克萨斯霎时停住话头。

“大傻瓜。”他面无表情地对我说，一只手僵硬地指向炉火，“给你五秒钟的时间，多琳·梅多斯。快点滚出我的视线！”


	14. Chapter 14

灼热的火焰晃过我的耳尖，在我眼前变成可怕的翠绿色——等到火焰消失，面前是破败的麻瓜街道。电话亭孤零零地伫立在路边，听筒内传来单调的长音。看来马尔福家族在魔法部的通行并不受到监控，不然阿布拉克萨斯也不敢放心传送我至此。

到处都是烧焦的味道，纸张，木材的灰烬，汽油桶还在不倦地燃烧着——这里已经被清理过了，试图让麻瓜认为这不过是战后恐怖分子进行的一次示威。

我警惕地用斗篷包住头，几个逆转偶发事件小组的巫师与我擦肩而过，他们的交谈声清清楚楚地飘进我的耳朵，我于是悄悄跟在他们后面。

“总算是结束了……成堆成堆的报告，魔法法律司那帮坐办公室的家伙一定又要来催了。”其中一个男巫用魔杖敲了敲脑袋，一脸沮丧。

“看看这鬼天气！本来我还说好约隔壁的斯嘉丽去猪头酒吧喝一杯的。”他的小胡子同伴叹了口气，搓了搓手。

“罗比，你这个傻瓜！哪有第一次约姑娘去那种地方，至少也要去三把扫帚——哦，该死的，詹姆！格林格拉斯那边怎样？”

“哦，嗨……刚刚做好记录，还好艾伦斯特先生并没有受到什么伤害，只可惜被那个狡猾的食死徒女人逃了。他说我们仅仅晚到了几分钟！真是不走运……”

“也就是说那个女人现在在伦敦？”

“是啊，我们还找到了艾弗里先生的尸体。”

“梅林啊……是她干的？”

“是的，当着格林格拉斯先生的面……她还烧毁了几乎半个庄园！”詹姆轻松地说，“我们明天就能拿到格林格拉斯先生的证词，现在一起喝一杯？”

三个人就这样渐行渐远，我摘下兜帽，对着街边灰暗的橱窗，仔细抽出自己的魔杖——杖尖的亮光照亮了我镜子中的脸，我盯着蓝白色的光芒，不知不觉冷笑出声。

还好我坚持离开格林格拉斯家，否则势必会被魔法部的人找到。

难怪那个男人把我从游行场所带走，假惺惺地挽留我过夜，又信誓旦旦的说可以保护我的安全——

不过是想把我交给魔法部获取家族的利益罢了！

我盯着杖尖那团小小的冷光，格林格拉斯也好，马尔福也好，里德尔也好——他们都不过是为了个人的利益而谋划计算，而在他们之间的我却成为了背负罪名的牺牲品，任由他们控制的棋子。

第二天，新出炉的预言家日报如雪片般传遍了整个魔法界，不过一晚的时间我便涉及四场谋杀。芬威克，阿米莉亚，阿拉斯托，艾弗里……下一个还会是谁？每个人都在窃窃私语，不寒而栗。我拾起废弃的预言家日报，封面是多米尼斯如同白痴般的笑容——现在阿布拉克萨斯一手扶植的傀儡成为了傲罗指挥部的负责人，魔法部内部最后一点顽固的力量已经从骨子里腐烂了。

我幻影移形，来到格林格拉斯庄园——那里此刻正被傲罗层层包围，原本白色的庄园此刻只剩下焦黑的残骸。我戴着遮蔽面容的兜帽，离询问和清理的傲罗不过几十部的距离。远处，艾伦斯特和多米尼斯正倚在走廊扶手处聊天。金发水蓝瞳色的男人神色如常，并不感到哀伤，也没有一丝悲痛。损失对格林格拉斯家族而言并不严重，这里不过是艾伦斯特的无数别居中的一处罢了。

蒙着白布的担架被人抬着，经过闲聊的两人时，那覆盖脸部的布料倏然下滑，露出艾弗里肿胀紫黑的脸——是中毒的症状。

我顿时想起了艾伦斯特派人给艾弗里服下的威士忌。

“毕竟是魔法部法律执行司司长。”那时的他是这么说的。

担架停下了，傲罗们用一种仿佛是敬畏的神情看着死者肿胀遍布伤痕的脸——面对前傲罗指挥部部长阿拉斯托时，他们想必也是这个表情。我不禁感觉到讽刺，担架上抬着的是杀害芬威克的凶手，而杀死艾弗里的凶手和杀死阿拉斯托的凶手正在愉快地交谈——而他们都不约而同地，在为杀害阿米莉亚的凶手追捕我，多琳?梅多斯——这个名义上杀死了四个巫师的女人。

如果说芬威克的死去让我还有能证明自己名誉，回到巫师界光明方的可能。现在，背负着四条人命的我已经全然没有翻牌的希望。

更何况，所谓巫师界的光明方——不过也是阿布拉克萨斯手中的玩物！

里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯，这两个男人刚刚毁了我最后一丝证明自己名誉的可能，他们毁了我原以为可以如同斯拉格霍恩那样颠沛流离却置身事外的生活，他们毁了我的苟且求生，也毁了我作为一个正直清白的巫师在巫师界生存的可能！

『是啊，你后悔了。』

俊美的斯莱特林魔王如是说。

『我知道，可是，多琳，我却不愿意放开你。』

我感到绝望，冰冷的恨意渐渐遍布我的四肢——使它们逐渐变得麻木。铂金发色浅灰眸子的年轻马尔福和黑发黑瞳的黑魔王仿佛正静静注视着这一切，这两个天才的斯莱特林导演了整一出连环的好戏，而出身拉文克劳的格林格拉斯也勉强分到了一杯羹，可惜除了我之外，巫师界再没有人知晓事实的真相。这场戏剧精密而华美，而我却是唯一能读懂的观众。

艾伦斯特的视线落在了艾弗里的尸首上，那双土耳其蓝的眸子冷冷地扫过尸体的脸部，看着傲罗们重新为他们敬爱的魔法法律执行司司长阁下披上裹尸布——这个小个子男人此刻是巫师界的英雄，一切都是如此简单顺利，他会得到一枚梅林一级爵士勋章，也许还会受到魔法部长亲自致以的哀悼。预言家日报将会谱写他生平的功绩，他会和那些伟大的巫师葬在一起。

谁又知道就是这个男人戴着小丑面具出现在食死徒的游行中，试图强奸一个麻瓜女人！

“你们自以为自己所站的位置是正义，殊不知，是愚蠢。”我低声说，看着那些傲罗们天真哀伤的面容，不由得觉得格外讽刺。

阿布拉克萨斯手中的兵蚁们呐！你们直到死亡之时，都不清楚是在为谁卖命。你们的性命不过是这个男人计划中的一枚小小的卒子。

毫无洞察力和智识的人注定被人利用，在这场游戏中，小小卒子毫无还击之力。你们无知，你们愚昧，你们善良，你们正义——

——你们活该如此！

艾伦斯特的唇边垂着冷笑，他俯身向一旁的多米尼斯说了些什么，两个人都不约而同交换了目光。在他们的注视下，担架再度被抬走。然后，艾伦斯特重新抬起头——他的视线落在了远处，接着定格在我的脸上。

他看到了我。

惊愕，这个金发男人的脸色霎时变得苍白。他定定地看着我，嘴唇微张——我知道他在轻声叫我的名字。

“多琳。”

我摘下兜帽，就这样看着他。

他站起身，仿佛是要向我走来，“多琳！”

多米尼斯看到了我，原本微笑的脸瞬间变得扭曲，他抽出了魔杖——

多米尼斯的缴械咒打偏了——他似乎被艾伦斯特拦住了行动

“幻影移形。”

我轻声吐出咒语，看着一切如同急速旋转的颜料盒，在我面前渐渐消失。

现在，我可以冷静地面对汤姆?里德尔了。

夜晚的湖边异常宁静，茂密的黑色树林只有少数鸟类的低语。西边垂着一两颗冰冷的星子，它们的光芒并不如月亮那么黯淡。芬威克和幼子曾经居住过的木屋还在那里——此刻内部却隐隐闪着光芒。这里一度是芬威克认为的世界上最安全的，仅仅属于他和儿子的乐园。如今随着他们的死亡，这片地方也不可避免的沦陷，堕落，成为了我和黑魔王见面的场所。

门微开，四周并没有魔法咒语的痕迹，无论是否如阿布拉克萨斯所说的那么急切，毫无疑问的是，汤姆?里德尔在等着我来。

我定了定神，捏着魔杖的手心渗出冷汗——我的魔力并不算强大，在年轻的黑魔王面前尤其是如此。

我最终还是推开了大门。

汤姆?里德尔坐在木床边，烛光微微照亮了他的侧脸，那双极富魅力的眼睛正玩味地注视着脚下——那枚被我丢弃的纹章戒指静静躺在积灰的木地板上。

“你的脸色很不好。”他没有移开目光，脸上却出现了我熟悉的笑容——冰冷，完美，却毫无诚挚的笑意。

我的双腿仿佛灌了铅一般，挣扎着不肯走近他。我的手捏紧魔杖，却也没有提起它的欲望。

我要杀了他吗？我能杀了他吗？即使杀了他，我接下来被毁掉的生活又能回到正轨吗？

无数个问句在我脑内翻滚，咆哮，撕扯，相互矛盾，莫衷一是。

而他就这样静静看着，汤姆?里德尔欣赏着此刻我的挣扎——洞察力使他不费气力便能察觉到此刻我的不安于愤怒，他在欣赏，仿佛在品尝甘美醇厚的酒液。他乐于看到别人眼底的恐惧，脆弱以及一丝隐秘的悲哀，他是汤姆?里德尔。我想起艾伦斯特?格林格拉斯的话。

『你忘了，汤姆?里德尔最擅长操纵人心。』

“你又一次选择了逃走。”里德尔轻声说，“这一次的逃亡和上一次相比，有没有让你收获到什么不同？”

依旧是平静无波的面容。

我甚至有些畏惧。

“怎么？”弯起的双唇笑意微微加深，而眼中却依旧寒冷如冰，“但愿我没有看错，你在害怕？可是又有什么值得你畏惧的呢。”

“阿布拉克萨斯说……”我艰难地开口，感觉自己的嗓音异常干涩，“那枚纹章戒指——”

有一瞬间，汤姆?里德尔英俊的面容仿佛绷紧了，他轻巧地抬起杖尖，我甚至一度以为他会给我一个钻心咒——

但是他并没有，那束光芒击中了地上的纹章戒指，小小的饰物即刻被黑色的火焰吞噬，最终化为了细小的沙砾。

“我不想谈这个。”他轻声挥退了接下来的话。

“……你说的对。”

我慢慢走近，低头看着此刻目色玩味的黑发男人，“现在的我，已经不可能回到之前设想的生活了——既不是因为整个巫师界毫不怀疑我是杀害那四个巫师的凶手，也不是因为有食死徒和傲罗的双重追捕。想不到，隔了五年的时光，我仍能有这个荣幸目睹你和阿布拉克萨斯联手设计的布局，甚至愚蠢地牵涉其中。我输了，亲爱的里德尔，我输的心服口服。”

笑容和愤怒同样在我的脸颊燃烧，面前英俊的斯莱特林继承者闻言微微扬起一侧嘴角，黑曜石般的双眸闪动着深沉而轻蔑的光芒。他玩味地注视着我的脸，伸出手——指尖掠过我的黑发，在我的唇边流连。

“再说一遍。”他声线低沉悦耳，隐隐带着些沙哑，却有种说不出的魅惑。“这是命令。”


	15. Chapter 15

我慢慢凑近面前的男人，看着他的瞳孔因为兴奋而微微缩紧。

“是你赢了，里德尔。”我轻声说，“全身而退躲躲藏藏的生活，那种平静无虞的日子。”我紧紧攥住魔杖，骨节微微泛白。“我再也回不去了。” 

年轻的黑魔王于把玩着魔杖，“我听说你‘杀死’了皮尔斯•艾弗里？”

“那恐怕是另一个故事了。”我一点也不打算提到艾伦斯特的事情。

“你有没有试图获取他的记忆？”里德尔玩味地看着我，不待我回答便再度开口，“你看了他的记忆了吗？”他的声音不禁令人毛骨悚然，“我确定你看了之后，会对你自己的处境更为了解，亲爱的多琳。”

言毕，他一挥魔杖，面前的木质矮桌上便出现了闪烁着银色微光的冥想盆。

“把你口袋藏着的水晶瓶拿出来。”他命令道，什么都瞒不过他。

记忆缓缓流入盆中，打着旋儿下沉——接着，盆身上方弥漫起珍珠色的雾气，里德尔抽出魔杖，那薄薄的雾气便迅速凝结，成型，生成仿佛预言球中朦胧的景观。

“就在几个月前，由魔法部的人牵头提出了一项交易。”他轻声说，用魔杖点了点面前的虚空，距他几步之遥的银色的雾气疯狂而迅速地旋转着，随即慢慢沉淀下来。“你要的答案，就在这只冥想盆里头。”

……

那是在里德尔府。

闪电划破夜空，照亮这幢曾经是小汉格顿最为豪华的府邸的门厅——大理石地板积满湿漉漉的水渍，许多脚印凌乱地布满楼梯台阶。长廊尽头，一扇门微开着，从中传来人们的交谈声。

皮尔斯•艾弗里站在积灰开裂的地板上，他身后站着一群带着面具的食死徒。这个矮个子男人的目光瑟缩，掠过层层兜帽隐藏的面庞和炉火投射出的家具阴影，而看到面前高脚椅中的身影时他垂下头，慢慢弯下腰，眼底写满了惊惧。

一阵风带起地板的粉尘吹至他的脚尖，一滴汗水沿着他的太阳穴滴落，艾弗里的头更低了。

『艾弗里。』

坐在高脚椅中的男人缓缓地说，他的声音冷酷高亢，『你对这件事的确信度有多少？』

『百分之百可以确认，我的主人。』

『这么说……』高脚椅中的男人把玩着魔杖，唇边扯出一丝冰冷的笑容，『我们的部长先生终于要对凤凰社的人下手了……我想你已经巧妙的向傲罗指挥部暗示过那些可疑分子了？』

又是一道闪电，雷声倏然在窗外炸响。艾弗里抬起头，松弛的两颊泛起一丝笑意。

『是的，主人。现在阿拉斯托手上有一整套凤凰社成员的名单。』

昏黄光线中，汤姆•里德尔的双眸闪闪发亮——如同一对投入火中的黑曜石。

『我想最近的动乱一定让凡里斯部长忙得焦头烂额了……』他顿了顿，十分满意地交叉十指，『在傲罗们败战连连的前提下，也许他会欣然接受凤凰社的帮助？』

『事实上，部长认为这些凤凰社员是邓布利多秘密控制魔法部的力量。』艾弗里补充道，『据我所知，最近呼吁邓布利多接受魔法部职位的报道也给了他很大的压力。』

『啊，秘密力量。』年轻的黑魔王讥讽地说，『我们的部长先生的确是一位合格的政客，没有人比他更在意魔法部的位置，也没有人比他更怀疑邓布利多的忠诚度——我想邓布利多一定不介意与他分享魔法部长的位置，毕竟他曾是如此慷慨地拒绝了魔法部长的提名。』

空气中弥漫着辛辣的讽刺，一阵低低的笑声开始在食死徒的兜帽间传递，弥漫，扩大，犹如水的波纹。

战后的巫师界曾经极力邀请邓布利多担任魔法部部长，舆论几乎是一边倒的支持，不少人甚至唾弃以凡里斯•福吉为代表的战前政府对于格林德沃的懦弱与顺从。可是邓布利多拒绝了这个位置，并且以稳定局势为由，希望战前政府能够继续进行他们的职责——即使是这样，凡里斯•福吉也并没能很好的维持自己在巫师界心中的地位，随着近期动乱和暴行的连续发生，呼吁下台的口号又再度响起，舆论重新回归到邓布利多身上。

毫无疑问，身为魔法部部长的凡里斯忌惮邓布利多。

『那么。』里德尔玩味地说。『他一定想除掉这些凤凰社成员了……阿布拉克萨斯？』

兜帽取下，铂金色的长发随着鞠躬的弧度流泻，阿布拉克萨斯低下头，高耸鼻骨下方抿着恰到好处的谦恭。

『凡里斯部长很愿意和我们合作，亲爱的主人。只要解决掉麻烦的凤凰社卧底，并且适时的克制我们‘表达小小不满’的频率，部长大人很乐意尽其所能听取您的诉求。』

『我们当然很乐意为部长大人这么去做。』里德尔露出令人不寒而栗的微笑，『至于我的诉求……我对于魔法法律执行司的工作一向很感兴趣。』

阿布拉克萨斯的表情霎时僵硬了，他很明白里德尔具体指的是哪位巫师的工作。

『有不少动乱的卷宗被送到了那里，我们的朋友们被控告莫须有的罪名，仅仅因为他们利用手中的魔法驱逐那些低贱无知的麻瓜。』里德尔平静地说，『我对此很遗憾。他们不应该被判处有罪，更不应当接受这种侮辱。』

伏地魔才不会关心自己手下的罪名，也从未把他的仆人当成朋友，当然这番话异常感人，年轻的黑魔王巧妙地隐藏了自己真正的目的——他更想毁掉少年汤姆•里德尔犯下的那些谋杀卷宗和多琳•梅多斯对其的调查。

阿布拉克萨斯清楚地知道里德尔的所思所想。

并且，他要不动声色地维护，表达，并极其聪明地保持缄默，仿佛并非看透一切。

这对年轻的马尔福家主来说并不困难。

『我想您的意思是有必要清除那些卷宗？』阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，声音和仪态一如既往的谦恭，『当然不止是最近动乱的卷宗……那样反而过于引人注意。』

『至于那些碍手碍脚的凤凰社员。』黑魔王闻言满意地补充，『把他们交给那位拿到名单的傲罗队长，在执行过程中难免会遭遇不测，是不是？我想，身为凤凰社成员的他们应当很乐意参与傲罗的行动中。』

『完美的计划，主人。』阿布拉克萨斯微微一笑。

“一个十分有趣的交易，不是吗？”

里德尔不知何时出现在我身后，他冷冷看着这一切，“你那敬爱的魔法部长先生需要除掉凤凰社的力量，却又要找一个好的理由——死在与食死徒斗争中几乎是必然的事情。而作为交换，我自然销毁了那些碍眼的卷宗。看看现实吧，多琳，你那自以为是的小聪明调查最终还是化为虚无。自此之后，汤姆里德尔这个名字将会彻底在巫师界消失。”

“所以在你假借魔法部监视官来到法律执行司时，芬威克才会被调到傲罗指挥部，那些卷宗也就是因为这个原因消失的。”我慢慢理解了事情原本的真相，“可是为什么最后被指控的人是我？”

“因为只有你在寻找本吉•芬威克。”他说，唇边浮动着冷笑，“你那愚蠢的小题大做的关心让自己成为魔法部同僚的眼中钉，他们并不知道正在调查整个事件的你是否知道他们的计划，毕竟你在威森加摩的能力不容小觑。我敢说我并不怀疑他们指控你杀死皮尔斯•艾弗里——毕竟把事情推到你身上，一切都死无对证了，不是吗？”

“就像阿布拉克萨斯所做的那样。”我看着他，不由得勾起冷笑，“啊，这么看来拿到名单的阿拉斯托自然也是要被处理掉的。艾弗里也是……魔法部长自然不会要他活太久。不是吗？而同样也需要一个人来杀死艾弗里，所以一开始我就是被设计着顶替罪名的那一个，人人都为了自己的目的而杀人，而只有我成为了那个掩藏血案的筹码。”

“所以。”里德尔看着我的眼神混杂着嘲讽和怜悯，“从一开始，被选中作为牺牲的你已经注定不可能在巫师界清白安宁的生活。多琳，正如我说的——你就是那只黑老鼠。”

莫名的寒潮渐渐涌入我的胸腔，自我脊柱蔓延向上，填满我的喉管——事情是如此明朗，我被利用了。就像我在格林格拉斯庄园所看到的画面，杀死本吉•芬威克的凶手躺在担架上，尸体冰冷，一样被别人夺走了性命，却仍然受到傲罗们的尊敬。而杀死皮尔斯•艾弗里和阿拉斯托的凶手则在尸体前旁若无人的交谈，彼此都知道对方的隐秘罪行，却依然能清白无虞地生存。什么都没做的我却要背负这些罪名忍受躲藏。

已经回不去了。无论是作为威森加摩普通律师的平庸生活，抑或是像霍拉斯•斯拉格霍恩一样躲躲藏藏两不牵涉的全身而退，我已经逃不掉了。

“是你赢了，里德尔。”我又一次轻声说，“全身而退躲躲藏藏的生活，那种平静无虞的日子。我再也回不去了。” 

泪水敲打着我的手背，我的嘴唇哆嗦着，却仍然在冷笑。我双手抱臂，执拗地目睹着一切在我眼中消失，我看到艾弗里是如何告知魔法部长这项交易，又是如何杀死本吉•芬威克，将尸体扔到蛇堆中……一幕幕景象在我面前上演，而我直到这一刻才完全明白了所有真相。

『她的确是个愚蠢的女表子……否则也不会被艾弗里耍的团团转。』

在阿布拉克萨斯授意杀死阿拉斯托前他如是说。所有人都知道计划，只有我一个人对此毫不知情。

“用一个人的生命换取整个巫师界的信任和风平浪静，对于懦弱的魔法部来说的确很诱人……”里德尔目睹我此刻难看到可怕的脸色，轻声补充，“最近几场大规模的骚动已经让他们分身乏术，巫师界对于魔法部的能力一再表示不满，他们做出这样的选择我并不吃惊。”

“你是在告诉我，在那些‘正义人士’的眼中，我不过是一场关于权术的滑稽游戏中的小筹码，一个小丑，是这样吗？”

胸腔中的寒潮凝结了，变成了浓烈的仇恨。

“显然，以前的你不会把这些想的过于美好。”面前的里德尔笑容冰冷，因为被愚弄的猎物不值得得到他的同情，“连我自己有时候都会怀疑当初提出金字塔计划的那个人是不是真的存在过。那的确是一个很巧妙的构思。”

片刻的沉默后，里德尔轻声说。

“我真是过于高估了你的能力。”

一个毫无惋惜意味的表达，只不过是对事实的陈述。被愚弄的猎物不值得得到黑魔王的怜悯，我的愚蠢使得我已然丧失了汤姆•里德尔心中的地位，年轻的黑魔王没有再试图接纳我的必要，毫无疑问被当作筹码的我此刻不过是魔法部内派系斗争的弃子，一个毫无价值却走投无路的小角色。弱小，愚蠢，毫无反抗的希望能能力。而强者是不会让自己居于这种位置的，他们总能轻易看穿真相，并避免为人利用。

汤姆•里德尔从来就不喜欢弱者。

“巫师界，食死徒……你们不过都是这场游戏中博弈厮杀棋士，为了目的和利益不择手段。只不过一个选择令人愉悦的白方，而另一个选择令人畏惧的黑色。它们都同为最肮脏的颜色，没有任何区别。”我语调很平静，“我明白了……我早该明白一切，是我太天真了。”

“至于为什么你没有出现在阿兹卡班。告诉你一件有趣的事情——”他说，“并不是我的追随者们最先决定要带走你，实际上，带走这个词并不准确，应该是接收。你关于筹码的的比喻的确很恰当。”

“也就是那些魔法部的同僚们一开始就没有把我送到阿兹卡班的打算，而是亲自把我送到了你手中。”我定定地看着面前的男人，“为什么？”

“他们坚信你是食死徒中的一员并且对我们十分有价值。尽管前半部分的主张让我感到由衷的遗憾。”

“也就是说他们试图用我来换取骚乱的平息？” 

里德尔把玩魔杖的手停止动作，他静静观察着我的反应。他态度暧昧，并没有回答。

他在试探。

他想知道我是否丧失了引以为傲的洞察力。

他想知道我是否还能跟得上他的思维，在我经历这一切之后。

“更为遗憾的是我并没有看到动乱减少，食死徒的动乱反而愈演愈烈——驰骋在天空上方的黑色马车，使阿米莉亚丧生的那场波及英国全境宏大游行……凡里斯的算盘落空了，你们并没有收敛自己的行动。”

我冷笑，语气笃定，“你食言了，你拒绝了他们的请求。”

“你知道，多琳。”像是听到了一个极为有趣的笑话，里德尔轻轻仰头，唇边浮动着傲慢的笑，“他们没有与我平等对话的资格。”

“我明白了。”我轻声说，“这是在打整个魔法部的脸。现在，大规模的骚乱和杀害部员凶手的潜逃将在短时间内给整个魔法部双重打击。加上那场可怕的游行和四场谋杀，魔法部的地位已经摇摇欲坠……如果之前他们对于你的力量仅仅表现出了忌惮。那么，你已经把这种忌惮加深为他们内心深处的恐惧……”

“说到恐惧……如果你醒着的话，一定会很喜欢当时的场面。看着他们惶恐不安，故作镇定，继而开始歇斯底里的威胁。”

原本消失的景象再度喷出珍珠色的雾，构成一张张放大扭曲的脸——那是魔法部官员们的脸，惊恐，愤怒，歇斯底里，恐惧。当他们意识到伏地魔的力量已经不可遏止地增长，暴行和动乱已然如同失去理智的怪物般不受控制，他们这才完全不可能和面前的男人进行交易，试图妥协或者合作换来的结果却是更糟。

一切都晚了。

愚昧者注定要在这场残酷棋局中被撕成碎片，而他们不会得到棋局双方的一丝同情。

“我以懦弱者的绝望和恐惧为乐趣，没有什么比这个更让我感到充满力量——属于我的力量。”

里德尔目睹着，欣赏着那些扭曲的脸中不约而同显示出的恐惧。

“而我的朋友们，让他们满足的只有无尽的杀戮，他们狩猎死亡，以死亡为食，因而他们获得真正的生命。”

熊熊火焰将一张张因恐惧而扭曲的脸彻底吞噬，无数绝望的灵魂在呼喊——伟大的魔法部现在才意识到伏地魔的力量究竟有多么可怕，不受控制。我紧紧抓住魔杖，意识到手心沁满冷汗。

“看看我为你带来的滑稽剧，精心布置的舞台上，象征魔法界权威和准则的人们如同小丑手中的提线木偶，一步步按照剧本显露出原本的懦弱和愚蠢，走向黑暗和堕落。”

里德尔笑了，他的笑容是如此的自负和冰冷。整个魔法部的举动不过在他的预料之内：委曲求全，不惜利用几个人的生命和亵渎真相，企图换取自己权力和地位的持续巩固。歇斯底里，被拒绝后开始陷入深深的绝望和憎恨。

他始终掌控着一切，汤姆•里德尔。他利用了魔法部对于邓布利多的忌惮，等着他们暴露了内心深处的肮脏本性，又反过来撕毁交易，予以他们致命一击。一切都在他的预料之内，他所需要做的只是静静看着魔法部与凤凰社互相残杀。

我的嘴唇在发抖，我想我的脸色一定格外苍白。

我记得自己说过，愚昧者注定要在这场残酷棋局中被撕成碎片，而他们不会得到棋局双方的一丝同情。

所以愚昧的我不会得到一丝同情。

内心中一个细小的弦开始逐渐绷紧，最后断裂。

“你怎么了，多琳。”里德尔俊美的面孔上笑意加深，“你的脸色很不好。”

他温和地看着我最后的骄傲一寸寸剥落，泯灭，蜕变成浓烈的不甘。“我不喜欢被这样对待……像一个毫无选择的廉价棋子。”我轻声说。“你说得对，我的确把一切想的过于美好。从来就没有纯粹的光明和黑暗，一切都只是为了利益和目的，每个人都是如此。”

熊熊燃烧的扭曲面孔也点燃了我心中的火焰，但很快它便熄灭了，一切都化为尘埃。

“亲爱的汤姆。我生平最恨被人当作棋子。”

谁能想到正是我最信任向往的代表光明面魔法部抛弃了我，彻底把我推向了黑暗的一方呢？

命运真是讽刺。

整整五年的时光如同巨大的怪兽在我耳边咆哮，却顷刻间被命运之轮碾为碎尘。

五年前的多琳•梅多斯并没有完全消失。

我还是我。

在记忆的灰烬中，里德尔扬起嘴角，这是我自霍格沃茨以来，第一次看见他脸上浮现出真正的笑意。

“欢迎重新回归无尽的黑暗，梅多斯。”他轻声说，“我整整等待了五年。”


	16. Chapter 16

小会客厅。

阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福收回手中的银质怀表。

沿袭自古老血脉的淡金色纤细发丝和苍白的面容，时常眯起的浅色眸子总是带着冷淡的目光。有着古老魔法家族固有的傲慢。

时隔五年，那种冷淡倨傲的特殊气质丝毫没有变化。

我走进房间，他的目光落在我身上，然后依旧是故作优雅的懒洋洋的语调，“好久不见，亲爱的多琳。”

“好久不见，阿布。”

“我说过不要这么叫我。”他皱皱眉，但浅色眸子中的光芒却不是冰冷的，“我们的黑魔王大人呢？”

“欢迎，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”

里德尔自我身后出现，阿布拉克萨斯脸上玩世不恭的高傲神情顿时收敛了，薄薄的嘴唇抿着笑容。

“时隔五年，斯莱特林的三位首席终于又一次碰头，真是感人的时刻……”

“得了吧，阿布拉克萨斯。”

如同在霍格沃茨一样，我依旧毫不留情面的揶揄着这位年轻的马尔福。

“你的幽默感还是和以前一样恶劣。”

他浅灰色的眸子闪着微妙的光，没有回应我的揶揄，话题一转，依旧是懒洋洋的语调。

“难以想象我们居然成功说服了多琳。毕竟我们的‘智多星’自五年前就和部里打得火热……”阿布拉克萨斯停顿了一小会，饶有深意的目光从我的脸上轻轻越过，继续看着对面的里德尔，后者的目光耐人寻味，“能让她改变主意可不是什么容易的事情。”

“别叫我那个恶心的绰号。”

“显然在明显的事实面前，就连我们的‘智多星’也不得不作出让步。”里德尔轻松略过为了诱使我回归而精心布置的一个个圈套，我动了动嘴角，但最后还是决定保持沉默。

两个同样俊美出色的斯莱特林互相交换目光。阿布拉克萨斯抿着薄唇，聪明如他，自然知道一切。

“完美的行动，黑魔王大人。”

我毫不吝啬自己的白眼，对于让我感到难堪的局面，他一向很有兴趣。

“听说为了这次回归，你准备了很长时间。”里德尔的口吻带着惯有的欣赏，“我想你一定给我带来了一个有趣的礼物。”

“当然。”阿布拉克萨斯勾起嘴角，浅色的眸子狡猾的眯起，“请原谅我不得不暂且保密，毕竟多琳的回归比我预想中的要早几天……但是，我带来了见面礼。”

他打了个响指，几只家养小精灵出现在我们面前。

与其他大庄园中不同，他的家养小精灵都显得很整洁，就连毛茸茸的耳蜗看上去都很干净。

果然符合这个完美主义者和洁癖狂的作风。

它们从稀薄的空气中召唤出一个颇有历史的古老黑箱，上面用暗纹点缀着繁复的花纹，金色的铆钉依旧闪闪发光，锁扣是一个极其复杂精美的镂空蛇形纹饰，蛇眼是一颗巨大的蛋白石。

精湛的做工，稀有的黑色树龙皮和精巧的做工，这是妖精的工艺。

时光凝固。

阿布拉克萨斯看着里德尔，轻声说。

“开启它，高贵的萨拉查.斯莱特林的继承人，我的魔王……”

里德尔走上前，修长的十指叩击着锁扣，然后轻轻吐出嘶嘶声。

蛋白石的蛇眼闪过红光，原本缠绕着的蛇开始活动游走。

里德尔打开木箱，绿色绸缎的衬里静静托着一个并不起眼的黑皮本子。上面没有任何花纹和装饰。

箱盖内画着的复杂魔法阵立刻引起了我的兴趣，时隔多年，银色的魔法涂料依旧没有褪色，我猜想这是独角兽的血。

阿布拉克萨斯浅色的眸子则完全集中在黑皮本子上，显然他也不清楚里面是什么。

“这来自我庄园内一处隐秘的石室。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“马尔福与斯莱特林一直是挚友，我们的血脉自从那时便开始流传，古老的马尔福家族从那时便一直为伟大的萨拉查.斯莱特林保存着他的珍宝，世世代代。”

“中途难道就没有斯莱特林去取走这个东西吗？”

“多琳……”阿布拉克萨斯勾起嘲弄的笑容，“萨拉查只是委托我的先祖代为保管，并没有指名赠与他的子孙。在遭受密室的打击后斯莱特林似乎忘记取回。无论如何，一次偶然的清理使我发现了这个珍贵的遗物，也让我明白到了物归原主的时候。”

里德尔的目光近乎带着狂喜，但他依旧控制自己的表情，双手小心翼翼捧起黑皮本子。

从黑皮本子上开始泛起莹莹的绿光，一条巨大的蛇的幽灵从本子上升起，它慢慢直立身体，目光与里德尔对视。

巨蛇吐着信子，慢慢张开满是獠牙的大嘴。

我看了一眼阿布拉克萨斯的表情，很清楚我们都感到严重的不安。

巨蛇似乎想攻击里德尔。

里德尔眼中的狂喜神色慢慢褪去了，取而代之的是威压的怒火。他发出嘶嘶声，向前伸出左臂。

阿布拉克萨斯发出一声低低的示警。

蛇死死咬在他的左臂上。

“危险！”

里德尔的脸上依旧平静，但大量鲜血已经开始从左臂喷涌，他嘴角慢慢勾起冷笑。右手制止我们上前的行动。

巨蛇重新直起身体，一下，又一下，里德尔的左臂已经血肉模糊。

阿布拉克萨斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，带着极度不安的神色，似乎在怀疑自己送来的究竟是不是萨拉查.斯莱特林的遗珠。

而我的目光一直停留在蛇的行为上，慢慢蛇停止攻击，重新开始与里德尔对话。

蛇语间的交流持续一段时间。

里德尔慢慢加重语气，漆黑的双眼中带着不寒而栗的压迫感，这是控制的力量。

蛇停止了，开始渐渐聆听。

它在里德尔的左臂上缠绕着，蛇身盖住淌血的伤口，红色的蛇眼微微在上俯视里德尔的眼睛，信子几乎触及他的眉间。

然后它垂下头。

它屈服了。

它的身体慢慢变得黯淡，褪色，消失在里德尔的左臂上。

或者已经完全融入在伤口中。

“这是——”

阿布拉克萨斯快步上前，他试图查看伤口，但里德尔挥手制止他。

“我很抱歉——”

“——不，恰恰相反。”里德尔看着自己血肉模糊的左臂，重新坐回自己的位置，“我该向你致谢，忠诚守诺的马尔福家族，为我带来斯莱特林的馈赠和源于他本人的力量……”

黑皮本子静静躺在里德尔的腿上，莹莹的绿光消失，使它看上去如同普通的古籍。

“我注意到你一直观察着箱盖上的纹饰，多琳。”里德尔用那双压迫感未消的漆黑双眼看着我，一时间我仿佛看到他眼中闪过红光。“告诉我你发现了什么。”

蛇眼……

“根据上面古代魔文的注释，这本书似乎记载着萨拉查.斯莱特林最引以为傲的魔法，更重要的是，也注入了他少许的思想。”我不禁低低赞叹了几句，继续补充道，“刚刚的那条蛇，正是被魔法阵封印着的灵魂，萨拉查本人的口谕就通过它传达给黑箱的开启着。如果我没有猜错，斯莱特林们梦寐以求的知识被全部写在那本书上，蛇应该会告诉你一切。”

里德尔看我的目光依旧不可捉摸，又是一丝红光，我想这的确不是我的错觉。

我立刻明白了其中蛰伏在黑暗内的隐秘，这使我必须维持平静的神色作出补充。

“只有伟大的斯莱特林的继承人才能读懂其中的内容，只有高贵的斯莱特林们才能看到它真实的价值和外表，我想在其他学院的人和麻瓜眼中，这不过是一个普通的日记本而已。”

“也就是说，除了斯莱特林的继承者，任何人打开这本书，看到的都是空白。连斯莱特林们

也不例外。但被萨拉查选中的斯莱特林们生来就能意识到这个东西是来自斯莱特林的珍宝，其中蕴含着的权威和象征不言而喻。”我不得不仔细查看着更为细小的文字，“上面说……这只是半本。”

“半本？”阿布拉克萨斯冷笑着，看向我的那双浅色眸子倏然寒冷万分，“你是在怀疑马尔福家的信誉和品格。”

“她并没有这个意思。”里德尔收回目光，“的确是半本，另外半本我已经得到了。”

“如果我没猜错的话……”我沉吟到，“是密室。”

“萨拉查选取了两个对斯莱特林最为重要的标志来存放自己毕生的成就。”我似乎看到萨拉查本人透过里德尔像我们讲述一切，这种亲切的口吻这是身为斯莱特林最后的血脉的无上荣耀，“古老高贵的血统和蛇怪。古老高贵……又有什么能比你的家族更能体现这一点呢？我亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”

阿布拉克萨斯的回应是和平常无异的倨傲表情，这对他来说是理所应当的。

“你的推理和蛇告诉我的一切完全吻合，亲爱的多琳。”黑色的双眼变得温和，甚至有了赞许的意味。

蛇当然已经告诉了你一切，亲爱的里德尔。

我在心底带着冷笑，只有我明白，这不过是他对我能力的又一次试探。

“你的伤口——”

“它会自己愈合的，阿布拉克萨斯。”里德尔显然不打算向阿布拉克萨斯解释蛇攻击他的原因，从黑色眸子中射出的目光再一次蕴含着探究的力量，仿佛想看穿我的思想。

“蛇是忠诚的动物，它对斯莱特林本人效忠。为了让它效忠新主人十分困难，自然，他也花费了一段时间。”我的神色平静的回答阿布拉克萨斯的疑问，再一次看向里德尔，“你刚刚真是令人钦佩，我和阿布看着你血淋淋的左臂都被吓坏了。”

里德尔低低的笑了，黑色的目光彻底化为了温柔的神色。

“你很聪明，多琳。聪明的令人可怕……”

我报以不带感情的微笑，没有人比我更知道这‘称赞’背后的涵义。

“那么，阿布拉克萨斯……除了我，你也应该给多琳准备了一份礼物。”里德尔带着打趣的口吻，“更何况你刚刚可是差点误解了她的意思。”

“他一向这样。”我揶揄道，“马尔福家族的荣誉重于一切。再说，我们每次见面都不可避免陷入唇枪舌战，我已经习惯了。”

阿布拉克萨斯勾起笑容，慢慢走向我，我从未看过这张俊美冷淡的神情出现过如此温柔的神色。

这两个人究竟是怎么了……一个目光变得温和，一个神色更是温柔的可怕。

和我印象中的两人完全不同。

阿布拉克萨斯优雅的向我行礼，语调出乎意料的好，“请原谅我失礼的言论，这让我由衷感到歉意，亲爱的梅多斯小姐。”

我抽了抽嘴角，这是上演哪出……

“阿布……”我带着虚心的笑容，“这样的你让我觉得很可怕……”

阿布拉克萨斯依旧是温柔的表情，但我清楚捕捉到他眼中的狡黠之色。

“那么……你的礼物呢？”

“让高傲的马尔福低头向你道歉，还有比这更为珍贵的礼物吗，我亲爱的多琳。”

里德尔同样狡猾的补充道。

阿布拉克萨斯向他报以赞许的目光，“正是这样，亲爱的‘智多星’。”

“我说过禁止叫我这个愚蠢的绰号……”我带着咬牙切齿的微笑，“那么我想，以后你低头的日子会很长很长……”

“拭目以待。”

“乐见其成。”

这一刻，多年以前霍格沃茨三人组的感觉，真真实实的回来了……


	17. Part.II 驯化

月光下我和阿布拉克萨斯穿过长长的大理石走廊，夜晚的海风透过落地窗吹起墨绿色的窗帘，带着微微的寒意。

“我很高兴你回来了，我的老友。”年轻的马尔福家主故作高傲地扬起下巴，“既然在魔法部得不到重视，也许你可以在食死徒这边碰碰运气，嗯？”

我挑眉，决计不理会这句马尔福式的嘲弄，“你回归的献礼究竟是什么？”

阿布拉克萨斯淡淡看了我一眼，依旧是令人恼火的笑容，“你会知道的，这将是我能给予我们三个人最好的礼物。”

“就送到这里吧，多琳。”他说，“三天后，我们会再次见面的。”

三天后，我终于知道阿布拉克萨斯所谓的回归献礼指的是什么。

预言家日报大幅刊登了他的订婚，两个同样高贵的纯血家族的联姻，轰动巫师界的珠联璧合。

我读着报道，扶手椅中的里德尔带着会意的笑容。

“的确是他能献给我的最好的礼物。”他如是说。

照片上的阿布拉克萨斯带着冷淡而不失礼节的笑容。

自那夜盛大的全国动乱之后，纯血家族中只有马尔福家族迅速站到了伏地魔这边。而这场纯血联姻过后，原本观望的克里瓦特家族也跟随着马尔福的步伐纷纷支持游行，一瞬间站在伏地魔立场的混血家族壮大不少，要求净化巫师界血统的声音不绝于耳。

魔法部不得不裁换了几个高层应对强烈的呼声，而换上的高层，毫无争议的，必须有着无可挑剔的血统，近乎完美的家世。

我知道这意味着什么——大批出身于古老世家的纯血贵族跟随着马尔福加入食死徒，一时间里德尔的力量本就极大地壮大了。而因呼声导致的裁换风波使得进入高层的几个重要人士无一例外都是纯血出身，而这些人中不乏与食死徒联络密切的纯血贵族。一时间，针对‘人力’而言，黑魔王又一次大获全胜。

如果说以前的黑魔王借助的不过是沃尔普及斯骑士出身的食死徒的力量，现在在政界，伏地魔的影响也不容小觑——更无须提纯血家族与食死徒之间的紧密联系，有了纯血贵族精英的加入，食死徒的力量更加令人畏惧。

订婚宴会上，我再一次见到了阿布拉克萨斯。

宴会的地点选在一处宁静的湖畔的别庄，据说是因为新娘的祖先来自拉文克劳的缘故。颇具浪漫气息的白色建筑被用魔法遍植的百合花包围，白孔雀趾高气扬的在别庄 前的绿地上闲庭信步，绿地上还残留着初冬的残雪，小小的喷泉水池和蔷薇丛周围早已聚集着小群小群的巫师，临时搭建的花棚中有古老的巫师乐队拉响银色缠绕金色纹饰的七弦琴。

阿布拉克萨斯穿着妖精缝制的华贵紫色长袍，上面装饰华美的蛇纹，黑色蛋白石袖扣上装饰着马尔福的家徽，金发齐整，风度翩翩，姿态优雅。

“我差点认不出你了。”

浅色的眸子依旧带着揶揄：“原先的黑发绿瞳换成了红发和褐色的眼睛，你让我想到韦斯莱……瞧瞧你脸上的雀斑——”

“——你知道我不能以真实样子出现在公共场合，短短几天魔法部关于我的悬赏整整提高了四倍。”我压低声音，“装扮成一个韦斯莱更容易隐藏，天知道他们有多少孩子。”

阿布拉克萨斯轻笑着向我举杯。

“衷心感谢你能来参加我的订婚，我的老友。”

我举杯和他相碰，“我想，未来的马尔福夫人一定也有一头美丽的金发。”

“是啊。”他漫不经心的将杯中酒一饮而尽，“失陪，似乎部里的人来访……”

浅色的眸子最终停留在我身上，然后，轻轻给予我一个拥抱。

这个拥抱是如此短促，以至于里德尔走到我身边时，他已经消失在我的视线中。

“你看上去似乎并不为我们共同的老友而感到高兴……”

“我是在想……没有感情的联姻，他们会幸福吗？”

“你的论调真像邓布利多……‘汤姆，人是不能没有爱的，爱使人生存’‘我们要相信它，爱是最强大的力量，甚至可以超越死亡……’”他盯着杯中暗红如血的液体，“我厌恶他这些自以为是的陈词滥调，马尔福家族就是一个例子，为了高贵的血统延续和家族信念，一代一代的马尔福作出了更为高尚的决定，我们应该向他们致以敬意，不是吗？”

里德尔和我在暗处注视着，阿布拉克萨斯的目光微微移向我们这边作了短暂的停留，接着继续从容圆滑的接待四方宾客。

“我会保留他和他的子孙一个向我索取馈赠的权力，只要我能给予的，我一定做到。”

里德尔喃喃道，然后他举杯，带着意味不明的目光。

“敬阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福。伟大的马尔福家族，我们共同的挚友。”

“敬阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福。”我抿了抿杯中的酒，“虽然他迟早也会和一个出身高贵的姑娘结婚。但能将这个联姻的效用利用到极致，他的交际才华真是非常出色……”

“他的确很出色。萨拉查永远选择最优秀的巫师。”

“阿布拉克萨斯的联姻的确带来了不少支持者。”

“正如你所看到的，带来的益处和麻烦互相抵消。”

“阿布拉克萨斯的从政野望并未埋没他的商业才华，而你……更不必说，身为斯莱特林，利益最大化是无言的准则。”

里德尔黑色的眼睛中隐藏着无声的兴味，仿佛压抑了许久。

“你想说什么？”

“我并不认为他联姻的效用只能被你们发挥到这种地步。”

“有趣的回答。”他将酒慢慢饮尽。

用以庆贺的金色小精灵正在半空中向他抛洒下小股银粉和芳香花瓣，里德尔放下手中的酒杯，动作极其轻柔缓慢。而那双正打算探究人群动作的黑色眸子亦不动声色的重新落回。

“什么是你所看到的？”

“一个小麻烦。”

“虽然是麻烦，但是该有解决的方法。”

“所以我正是来寻求你的解法。”

“梅多斯……”里德尔缓缓地说，“我倒认为解决的方法在你。”

“你们的话可以说的再模糊一些。”头顶上的小精灵发出嗤笑，像极了阿布拉克萨斯的嘲弄声音，当然也许这只是我的错觉。

“由我解决？”我带着询问的微笑看着头顶上方不断扑棱翅膀的精灵，直到得到了里德尔的首肯。

于是——

“小精灵~要不要来尝尝媚娃酿制的果酒？”

片刻我拾起被酒塞击昏的精灵扔到蔷薇花丛后方，抖了抖满袍子的银粉，正逢阿布拉克萨斯持杯欣欣然路过，与我擦身时轻飘飘一句，“扔地精？果然是韦斯莱家的传统运动。”

不待我回驳他即遥遥举杯，里德尔的眼中难得有了微笑。

“我想，道贺的客人们应该也差不多需要自己找点乐子了。”里德尔慢慢走过来，“你不去领舞？”

“刚刚结束，你们在这里闲聊怎么没有加入？”阿布拉克萨斯转向我，仿佛陷入了思索，“可惜了……我还记得四年级圣诞舞会时梅多斯堪比打人柳的舞步……”

“我根本就没有参加过这种无聊的舞会，马尔福。”我勾起冷笑。

“所以才称为‘堪比打人柳般的舞步’。”阿布拉克萨斯对我优雅的举了举杯。“打人柳可从来没有和巫师跳过舞。”

“好了。”里德尔脸色阴沉，骨节突出的十指把玩着手中的魔杖，像极了正在把玩老鼠的猫。“阿布拉克萨斯。我想我们需要一间隐蔽的会谈场所。”

“如您的安排，别庄已经准备了一处妥善的地方。”阿布拉克萨斯神色微微收敛，略略欠身。

家养小精灵笨拙的鞠了几下躬，为我们揭开了挂毯之后的一处地下房间。

墨绿的装饰，熊熊燃烧的炉火和坚硬的扶手椅，隐隐泛着银光的锁链自天花板垂下，点燃了蛇骨装饰的荧荧烛火。

一如斯莱特林休息室的装饰。

阿布拉克萨斯一言不发，神色谦恭。

“告诉我，多琳。”他缓缓地说，“有什么比一个巫师的魔杖更重要？”

“是力量。”

“还有头脑。”

里德尔轻声说，毫不掩饰话语中的警告意味，“倘若要在现有的乱局中成为获胜者，过人的洞察力尤为重要。”

阿布拉克萨斯似乎略带不安，似乎以为里德尔是在暗讽我被魔法部长愚弄以致成为凶手背负罪名的经历，但更像是顾虑我正式加入到他们的计划中，“你在担心什么，阿布拉克萨斯？”里德尔慢慢转向他，“你是在担心她本人，还是在顾虑我们的计划？”

“我想，她是我们计划中的一员，我的主人。”

“很巧妙的回答，马尔福。”里德尔给出了虚假的笑容，目光重新转向我，“我想知道你的考虑，多琳。”里德尔轻声说，“你认为现阶段我们最需要的是什么？”

这句话明显是对于我的试探，我抿着嘴唇，并没有开口。

“……倘若你的思路与我们的并不一致，倘若你已经失去了之前的洞察和头脑，我想我们没有必要再在你身上浪费时间。”里德尔冷冷地说。

阿布拉克萨斯的脸色显得更加苍白，他目光低垂，骨节发白，手中的魔杖直指向我，姿态僵硬，如同一个木偶。

“说话时，让你的目光一直看着我。”里德尔毫不犹豫地吐出冰冷的冰冷。“说出你所有的分析，尽管我知道你并不情愿这么做，魔法部的五年生活并没有让你学会服从命令。”

“你不必对他施加夺魂咒。”我冷冷地说，“我自然会按照你期望的说出我所有的想法。”

“那么，梅多斯。”他说，黑色瞳孔中的红光愈发剧烈，“让我看看你的思想，五年后是不是还会和我一致。”

“看来你以为受到魔法部愚弄的我丧失了基本的洞察力。很好……”我冷笑。“我要从哪里开始。”

“告诉我。”他轻声说，“什么是我所迫切需要的？”

“力量。”

我冷冷地说出了这个答案，一点也没有迟疑，“显然你缺乏力量，里德尔。”

耳边响起了他低低的笑声，此刻我面前的男人不再是我所认识的汤姆·里德尔，而是掌控黑暗面的伏地魔，“说下去。”

“你急需力量，不然不会急切地希望我回归黑暗。更何况亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯的订婚吸引了大批纯血统的巫师加入，迅速壮大了食死徒的实力。他们中的不少人也借着血统论的呼声，趁着高层官员变动进入魔法部任职，这间接导致了旧魔法部的瓦解，但更为重要的是使得你在魔法部的控制力加强，按照目前你的现状而言，这的确是一份不错的礼物。”

可是，这份礼物也有它的弊端，这并不是伏地魔所渴望的力量。

“依附血统论的确吸引了不少纯血巫师，按照马尔福家的交际圈这不难做到。只是招收的大多数是魔法界的上流阶层，他们毫无斗争的能力和经验。新魔法部的官员倒是需要这些优雅柔弱的男巫女巫，他们的财力和影响力是控制魔法界的基石。但是……这个力量太过于软弱，不能经历战争；也不能过于明显的成为死神的镰刀，如果你还需要这个傀儡政府维持一段时间的话。”我冷笑着作了总结，“也就是说，这股力量太过软弱。”

不过，也有强大且令整个巫师界畏惧的力量。

“自然，我很怀疑……摄魂怪已经成为了你们的力量。但很可惜，不是你所寻找的。摄魂怪的力量虽然可怕，却也不可控，你能利用的只是它吸食灵魂的天性。这不过是一个威胁巫师界制造恐慌的砝码，作为长久的力量，摄魂怪不是最好的选择。不可控制的力量，想必你对此并不感兴趣。”

汤姆·里德尔也好，伏地魔也好——他绝对不会忍受被人控制。

“那么让我想想……一个过于软弱，一个虽强大却不可控制，这些力量之外，还有没有什么其他的力量呢……”

依旧是里德尔的那张脸，眼前的伏地魔无声绽开了笑容，片刻之后文质彬彬优雅得体的汤姆里德尔，萨拉查的年轻后裔的姿态重新回到了这具躯体上。

“五年了，我们的思维还是如此的一致。”他说，

“我在等你最后的答案，亲爱的多琳。”

“故去的黑巫师格林沃德的力量，被囚禁在阿兹卡班中躁动不已的大批巫师正渴望新的效忠对象。而身心俱疲的阿不思.邓不利多却尚未恢复元气。这就是你正需要的力量，黑魔王。”

一瞬间我在那双漆黑的眼中看到了不可置信的狂喜之色，咒语解除了。阿布拉克萨斯扶着扶手椅勉强直起身。“我的主人……”他声音沙哑，“请您不要对多琳——”

“你可以下去了，阿布拉克萨斯。”里德尔没有看他。

“阿布！”

我上前扶起他，年轻的马尔福家主看上去异常虚弱。尽管如此，他依然神色谦恭的低着头。

“我命令你下去，回到那些纯血巫师之中，回到你的舞会。”里德尔冷冷的说。

阿布拉克萨斯小心地给了我一个警告的眼神，随即推开我，理了理自己散乱的长袍，勉强向他鞠躬。

“是的，我的主人。”

他没有看我，离开的时候带上了门。

我抿着双唇，仔细体味着阿布拉克萨斯的警告。

即使我回归了，此刻的时局已经不再是五年前刚出霍格沃茨时的样子。有什么不同了，现在的我不能再以当年斯莱特林三人组的心态来面对阿布拉克萨斯和里德尔。

在里德尔面前，只有奴仆和筹码，没有朋友。

“你在想什么呢，多琳。”

里德尔的脸色更加冷了几分，薄薄的嘴唇再次无声蜷起了一个笑容，“能够成为我的仆人，难道你不感到高兴吗？”

“你想听到什么样的回答？”我平静的坐回扶手椅中。“何必明知故问。”

“我从很久之前就开始思考一个问题……”他慢慢逼近我，居高临下，“为什么我们的思维会如此一致，即使我对你隐瞒了所有的情报，即使我有意无意的对你进行试探……你还是能知道我的每一步计划。”

“……”

“我的答案是，”他伸出手，扳过我的下巴强迫我与他对视，“也许……我们本来就应该是一体的。”

“放开我。”我冷冷的说。

里德尔的表情是我从未见过的，这让我感到极度的可怕。

“你完完全全属于我，多琳。”

突如其来的粗暴的吻让我的大脑瞬间一片空白，怒意混杂着从未有过的狂喜，剧烈的痛觉让我的眼中不由得泛起泪水，却也让我即刻清醒过来。

我挣扎着，原本试图掏出的魔杖却飞离我的掌心。

带着深入骨髓的愤怒，两个人的亲吻即刻爆发成相互撕咬，谁都不甘示弱。

但我终究无法抵抗年轻的黑魔王，撕咬停止了，代之以极其轻柔温暖的触觉，灵活的舌头一一经过带着血痕的伤口，仿佛正试图舔舐我的血液。黑色的眼睛酝酿着更深的狂乱，始终在注视着我的反应。

爱抚性的吻更加深入了，即使里德尔察觉到我的消极对抗和愤怒，这个吻也过了许久才结束。

这是羞辱。

我看着他，然后开始喘气，咳嗽。我的手却挣扎着慢慢抚上他的脸——这个精致俊美的面具。

“亲爱的里德尔……”我喘息着勾起最为恶毒的笑容，注视着那张俊美却近乎狂乱的脸，“谢谢你的复方汤剂。你要是对这个红发韦斯莱姑娘的身体有兴趣的话，尽管强忍着你的不适感享用吧！”

然后便是意料之中的松手。我试图整理自己的长袍，却连袖扣也拧了下来。

里德尔的脸没入在炉火产生的阴影中，我看不清他的表情。

“我不属于任何人。”我说，“你无法像控制阿布拉克萨斯那样控制我。”

从一个棋子变为了另一个棋子，多琳.梅多斯，你简直是不可忍受的愚蠢！

我的脑袋嗡嗡作响，破损的嘴唇更加剧了痛苦。在我上高级魔药课时我曾经读到过一条内容，人体所受的刺激会激起本能的应激反应，这会迅速缩短复方汤剂的作用。我的头发正慢慢变回原有的黑色，再有十分钟这副药剂就会完全失效。

我的魔杖掉在不远处的地板上。

里德尔此刻在想些什么？我不知道，但是强烈的愤怒近乎让我不能自已，如果我们思维的确一致到不可思议的话，那么我们彼此都想杀死对方，就在这里！

“你是想杀了我，还是想自己死在这里？”

极端冷酷的声音传来，里德尔骨节分明的手拾起我的魔杖。

“你不是对我们思维同步坚信不疑吗？你不妨猜猜我此刻想的是什么。”

我狠狠的攥紧双手，手心内袖扣的针深深扎了进去。

里德尔举起魔杖。

“Stupefy!”[注：昏迷咒]


	18. Chapter 18

“阿布拉克萨斯……”

眼前闪烁着朦胧的人影，还有大片大片淡金色的光泽。

没有回答。

我等待了一会，复方汤剂并没有让之前的伤痕随着另一具躯体消失，等到手心再度传来剧痛之后我有了完全睁开眼的力气。

阿布拉克萨斯正伏在我的床边，我略微一动，他便睁开眼睛。

“多琳。”他的声音依旧沙哑，原本优雅的姿态一扫而空。

“我想坐起来。”

我喝了点他递过来的清水。阿布拉克萨斯没有开口，他小心地扶起我，浅灰色的眸子始终留意着我手心的伤口。我打量着装饰，这里是马尔福庄园。

“我昏迷了多久？”

“将近两天。”

我将自己的一缕头发挑到眼前，确认复方汤剂的作用完全消失。

“汤姆.里德尔呢？”我平静的问。

“伏地魔大人在二楼。”他的眼中明显带着‘不宜轻举妄动’的意思。

很好……我无声蜷起笑容，从他的反应看来，被监视的谈话。

“也谢谢你的魔药，你的水平还是那么出色。”

“伏地魔大人等着你的效忠，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯的口吻趋于正常，愈发显得生疏倨傲，但隐藏不住脸上的紧张神情。

他在担心我。

“是吗？”我冷笑，“恐怕我不得不让他失望了。”

阿布拉克萨斯神色灰暗了几分，他放弃了向我示警的打算。

“你的订婚宴会没有因此受影响吧……”我平静的说，“好好照顾自己和自己的婚姻。”

阿布拉克萨斯维持着沉默，看向我的眼神有些黯淡。

我和他都清楚的知道这场婚姻不过是利益与利益间的媾和，那么这场婚姻有什么幸福可言？

“你的婚姻不过是他的棋子，阿布。”

我注意到他此刻复杂的神色，“更可怕的是，你的婚姻注定不会平安幸福。”

“你需要休息，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯平静地说，似乎不愿多谈。

“阿布。”我冷冷的说，“你贡献出自己的婚姻用来集结纯血巫师，但是一个常伴身边的妻子，对于我们三人的联系却是不可避免的麻烦。你的纯血妻子即使再高贵，也不能保证她的可信。而多疑的伏地魔一心只打算将纯血家族作为他的奴仆，这样的用心又怎么会允许有提前让那帮优雅的蠢货知道的可能！”

阿布拉克萨斯的眉心拧紧，他看着我，目色阴郁。

“小心照顾你的妻子。”我盯着他，“如果你不爱那个姑娘，至少不要让她成为里德尔有一个棋子。”

“为斯莱特林继承人效力是马尔福家族的光荣。”他轻声说。

我不禁失笑，阿布拉克萨斯很聪明——聪明得让人心冷。

“多琳。”浅灰色眸子带着疏离冰冷的光芒，“看看你现在这副歇斯底里的样子。无论如何你也不应当违抗主人的意思。”

哦，违抗？

“他并不是我的主人，阿布拉克萨斯。”我扯出毫无感情的冷笑，但眼底清清楚楚写明我的厌恶。“违抗……我又何必顺从呢？他需要的不过是一个知晓他心意的玩物，一个顺从服帖的新仆人。也许我的确被光明面欺骗，抛弃，但这并不意味着我就要彻底放弃自己的尊严和思考能力。没有一个主人会善待他脚下的奴仆。马尔福，倘若你心甘情愿为他支配，总有一天你会为他所后悔的！”

“安静，多琳。”

阿布拉克萨斯.马尔福的脸瞬时一片苍白。里德尔站在门外，一步一步向我走近，他神情阴郁，似乎彻底为我刚刚的话所激怒。

不动声色地向我的显露出一个‘谨言慎行’的神色，阿布拉克萨斯方才鞠躬，识趣的离开。

“看看你的样子。”里德尔开口，然后为我倒了一杯水，“‘歇斯底里’，马尔福说的没错。”

我冷笑，并不接过那杯水。

“我要提醒你，复方汤剂的作用已经消失了。”他冷冷地说。

“所以呢？”我看着他，一点也没有因为这句话而感到威胁，“真是讽刺啊。我想邓不利多说错了，爱不是人类惟一的弱点。欲望才是——甚至连我们的黑魔王大人也无法例外。我不是你纵欲的躯体，汤姆·里德尔。如果你要继续，请自便。”我刻意拉长语调，“我很乐意见证伟大的黑魔王丧失理智！”

“你似乎不遗余力的要把自己的愤怒隐藏起来，以便维持冷静和漫不经心的态度。”里德尔语带玩味，“我从未见过你如此恼怒，多琳。”

“我很冷静。”我冷笑着补充道，“只是想给予你一个小小的提醒，我并不是你的仆人，也对你毫无兴趣。”

“你需要学会服从，我不喜欢不听话的猫咪。”

“真是不巧。”我冷冷地说，“我生平最恨的词就是‘服从’。”

“是啊，我知道。”里德尔坐在我床边，慢慢牵起我的左手，黑色的双眼慢慢上移与我对视，“斯莱特林都是高傲的，多琳，而你的傲慢尤甚！”

我正欲挣脱他的钳制，但是不知何时施展的咒语却让我浑身被禁锢。

“里德尔，你怎么敢……”

我从牙缝中吐出字来，而汤姆·里德尔仍然看着我，那双黑眼睛压抑着翻滚的愤怒。他抿紧双唇，精致俊美的面容渐渐浮现出可怕的神情。

“汤姆，我永远不可能成为你的仆人。”

猩红色的光芒自他双眼一闪而过，他慢慢张开嘴唇，轻声吐出咒语。

“尸骨再现。”

魔杖的杖尖抵住我毫无反抗的左臂，皮下犹如潜伏着一条苏醒的蛇，每一寸筋肉都在扭曲，蠕动，变得灼热滚烫，丑陋的黑色的骷髅慢慢显现出来，它嘴里的毒蛇嘶嘶吐着信子，霎时鲜活起来。

烙印伴随着炙烤的痛苦，这痛苦持续了很长的时间，直到最后一块烙印结束。他解除咒语，自顾自的欣赏我的表情。

“即使你有为他人效力的打算，看了这个黑魔标记谁还会信任你？”里德尔的指尖所触及之处，烙印中的蛇仿佛扭曲的更加剧烈，一如他眼底的愤怒，“被烙上黑魔标记的人就是食死徒的一员，你永远都无法否认这一点，也永远不可能摆脱掉这个身份。”

我咬紧嘴唇，死死盯着那个丑陋鲜活的标记。

“这是我七年前就打算送给你的礼物。”里德尔勾起刺耳的冷笑，他细长冰冷的手指正细细沿着毒蛇的信子而划过我此刻灼热疼痛的肌肤，“你注定要拥有这个标记。”

『黑魔标记将会被烙在内部每一个追随者的左臂上。作为忠诚的奖赏。』

『第一个烙下标记对于任何人来说都是难得的荣耀。』

“那时的我原以为这是一个很好的圣诞礼物，一直都是。”里德尔轻声说，他注视着我，黑色的双眼带着锐利而不可抗拒的光芒，“我已经彻底打碎你的傲慢，多琳。自此之后，你必要效力于我！”

我盯着他的双眼，从中清清楚楚看到了我自己双眼中的恨意。

“你休想。”我轻声说。

他解开束缚咒语，黑魔标记带来疼痛加剧了，体力不支的我昏厥了过去。

……

自从被烙下黑魔标记之后，我被移动到马尔福庄园三楼尽头的一间密室中。

“这曾经是用来囚禁血统背叛者的地方，这是主人的命令。”阿布拉克萨斯的神情灰暗，声音也显得异常冷淡，“你需要学会服从，梅多斯。”

窗户和门被封死，家养小精灵也被禁止入内打扫。鎏金的绘画装饰和银器早已蒙上了细细的灰尘，黑暗日日夜夜停滞在这个房间中，没有人声，没有鸟语。除了我这里没有一个活物。

暗色木质的门上有一道极窄的缝隙用来递少的可怜的水和面包，每日两次。

我的魔杖在伏地魔手里。

可怕的寂静笼罩着我，我不得不倒在床上以求能够陷入长久的睡眠，但饥饿和消沉依然在无声侵蚀着我，伴随着时常发生的噩梦。

大多数时候，我独坐在寂静的黑暗中，试图捕捉门外窗外任何谈话和讯息，但很快我便放弃这个打算，里德尔很聪明，他不会犯这么愚蠢的错误。

在黑暗中我时常感觉到左臂的丑陋疤痕灼热，扭曲，变得鲜活。这种深入皮下的剧痛无时无刻不折磨着我，这是伏地魔召唤食死徒的呼唤，这是迟迟不出现向他效忠的惩罚。

里德尔……汤姆·里德尔！

黑魔标记无时无刻不在燃烧，我看着左臂狰狞的标记咬牙切齿。

你以为我不知道你的用意吗？你这个彻头彻尾的恶魔！

日日夜夜用痛苦提醒我注意手臂上这条与他惟一有联系的疤痕，食死徒如若按下疤痕必可召唤出伏地魔，我如若一旦按下就是彻底承认自己的服从。纵使被黑暗和饥饿折磨，我也绝不会以一个仆人的身份跪地逢迎，乞求自己的自由。

在最为糟糕的境地单纯浑浑噩噩的只是弱者，为了生存，合理利用现有的条件和思考才是强者的本能。

能够让我镇静的只有思考。

……

“还打算装死吗？”

我慢慢睁开眼，阿莱克托的魔杖直直指向我的眉间，她紧紧钳住我的左臂，粗暴地把我拽起来，强迫我和她对视。

“不响应主人召唤……梅多斯。”阿布拉克萨斯的脸色更加灰暗，浅灰眸子的阴郁挥之不去，注意到我充满憎恨的目光，他慢慢别开脸，声音依旧带着不疾不徐的冷漠，“作为老朋友我劝你还是分析一下自己的处境，你一向很聪明，但你的聪明最好用在该用的地方……”

“你们这才发现自己没有筹码了？”

即使声音嘶哑干涩，我的话让这两人为之一惊。

“我没有亲人，也没有任何留恋的东西。现在的我不惧怕死亡，肉体的痛苦只能让我的思维更加清醒，你们没有筹码……”我冷笑，“恐怕你们低估了我的意志，我绝不会加入令人作呕的食死徒，成为他的仆从，我绝不会屈服！”

“肉体的痛苦能让你的思维更加清醒，那么肉体的欢愉呢？”

一个极其冰冷的声音在我耳旁轻轻的说，阿莱克托和阿布拉克萨斯不知何时已经退下了。

我回以冷笑，“然后承认欲望是你的弱点，成为我断言之下的佐证。”

“不要激怒我。”里德尔的声音格外低沉悦耳， “让人生不如死有很多种办法。”

“钻心咒吗，我说过痛苦对我而言毫无——”

“夺魂咒，彻底让你失去意志却眼睁睁看着自己成为我操纵的木偶。或者，让你成为一具守护我魂器的阴尸。”里德尔懒洋洋的说，“又或者让你成为铸造我魂器的牺牲品，永远承载我的灵魂。”

我的冷笑消失了。

“不用和我玩猫挠主人的把戏，多琳。”他慢慢松开我，“你的软肋就是你过于在意的意志自由，这一点我很清楚。至于你的肉体……”

响亮的布帛撕裂声——

“你闭嘴！滚出去……滚出去！”

我畏缩着退后，强烈的愤怒和被羞辱感让我失去了最后的理智。

“你的绿眼睛似乎要喷出火来。”他停手了，富有磁性的低笑声让我的每一寸汗毛都染上了厌恶，“一个小时之后，食死徒的会议，你可以选择不来。”声音刻意放低，却掩盖不住最为刻毒的恶意，“多琳，我给予你自由意志一次选择的机会。不过，我会让你知道这是最后一次。”

马尔福家族宅邸的大厅，被面具掩盖的伏地魔党羽们肆无忌惮的大笑着。

里德尔端坐在大厅正中，漆黑色的双眼掩盖不住发自内心的愉悦。

“你来了，梅多斯？”

他伸出右手，“过来，向我展示你的忠诚。”

我阴郁的冷笑，环视着此刻寂静的食死徒群，有几个人聪明人从我眼中清清楚楚读到了厌恶。

里德尔挑起眉毛，声音略略抬高，“这些都是我忠实的朋友们。”

“朋友？”

我听见极其夸张的声音从自己口里发出，此刻我的表情一定恶毒的可怕，“不，是助您霸业的仆人，伏地魔大人。”

“我的主人，多琳佩罗纳梅多斯宣誓向您效忠。”

里德尔漆黑如墨的双眼泛着嗜血的光芒，“梅多斯……”他嘶嘶的说，“我据何相信你的忠诚？”

他阴沉的目光在我脸上停留片刻，念出咒语的声音细不可闻，“Legilimens！”[注：摄神取念]

……

……

“金字塔计划。”黑发绿瞳的少女正翻动着一本厚厚的大书，炉火照亮的侧脸映现着绮丽的笑容，“你不觉得这个名字很有趣吗？”

“用以御下，用以制裁。利用恐惧和人与人之间的猜疑，达成一套坚不可摧的组织结构。”她从书本上抬起目光，绿色的双眼闪烁着不可言喻的奇妙光泽，像极了一只来自异国的猫咪，“我们已经聊到很晚了……我饿了，现在厨房还有吃的吗？”

……

……

“你觉得强者最憎恶的是什么？”她自顾自的拿了一块点心，“我认为是被人玩弄股掌中却全无反抗之力。亲爱的汤姆，我生平最憎恨被人当做棋子。”

……

……

“现在我们都可以卸下自己的面具了。”极其平静的声音，掩盖不住话语之间的浓烈笑意，“在黑暗中。”

……

……

里德尔收回魔杖，脸上的表情深不可测。

“很好。”他缓慢的说，“很好。”

穿梭九年的记忆抑制不住的翻滚，嘶吼咆哮着要将现有的自己吞噬殆尽，我按住自己的太阳穴，大脑中一片混乱。

“我需要你清晰明确的思维为我效力，梅多斯。”在灯火通明的议事厅中萨拉查的继承人略微想表露出惋惜的意味，尽管我并未从他的用词中察觉到分毫，“可惜我却不得不侵入你的记忆，让你彻底明白……”

恰到好处的停顿。

“……明白你原本是什么样的人。”

黑魔标记在燃烧——

“我明白。”我倒吸着冷气，竭力控制自己混乱的思维，“请让我至少能保有我的理智，我的思维是我惟一能够立身的东西。”

话语中七分示弱，二分带着极其隐秘的恶意，只有一分却是强烈无比的愤怒。

我永远也不会屈服于你，汤姆·里德尔。

我要看着你被自负和欲望冲昏头脑，最终陷入万劫不复的深渊中。

自此之后，我会伪装自己的真实意图，用顺从的假面来修饰自己浓烈的憎恨。

思维同步吗……

里德尔，此刻我内心真实的想法，你又能察觉到几分呢？

至少我知道环绕在周围的那群蠢货是断然没有察觉更为深入的用意。

戴着骷髅面具的人群即刻爆发出狂乱的大笑，阿布拉克萨斯孤零零的置身其中，浅金色的长发因为刻意弯曲的姿势从面具中流泻，置于风暴中心的三人，昔日斯莱特林最为出色的三位首席在这片嘈杂的噪声中都不约而同的保持缄默，十分聪明的站在自己的位置上观望，彼此试探。

只不过，三个人的位置已经截然不同，所用来联系的纽带也产生了裂痕。

要想成为统治魔法界的决断者，里德尔走到今天这一步我并不讶异，这是必然要走的棋局。

那么我就站在这些食死徒之中，和阿布拉克萨斯一起，目睹你被命运的恶意推上前台的身不由己的追逐，直至你的陨落。

“我很乐意旁观并亲手促成您的这一切。”我俯下身，翻滚的长袍下摆遮蔽我的表情，我伪装着竭力亲吻他的长袍下摆，“为了我们共同的命运。”

身不由己的命运。

在命运的恶意之下，我们都不过是棋子。

你必亲手尝到自己所酿的苦果。

里德尔蹲下身，“我察觉到了你的诅咒。”他蜷起一个无声的笑容。

“多琳。”他说，“命运给了我们同样的思维，也必定给我们同样的归宿。”

1950年的前夕，时值伏地魔统治下的黑暗即将开启之际，年轻的黑魔王和我给彼此下了一个诅咒。

自此之后的命运必然如暴涨的潮水般彻底推动新的力量登上舞台，颠覆世界的格局，我在那双逐渐接近的如黑曜石般的双眼看到了必然，从来没有过的狂喜之色突然摄住了我的理智，使我不得不对这个与我极其相似的同类产生了一种十分奇妙的情绪。

“如果我们的思维依旧一致的话。”里德尔俯下身向我耳语，带着格外摄人心魄的笑容，“我在等待你自己奉献你的亲吻。”


	19. Chapter 19

里德尔说的很清楚，他所需要的只是我的思维。

但是既然他的想法和我的步调一致，那么他还需要我做什么呢？

这让我无法理解。

里德尔独自动身去阿尔巴尼亚的次日。我坐在炉火前的扶手椅上，阿布拉克萨斯披着银白色的丝质睡袍坐在我的对面。我们面前的桌子上已经斟好了酒，年轻的马尔福先慢慢啜饮了一点。深深凹陷的眼窝和灰暗不少的神色，对酒精异乎寻常的依赖和长久的缄默，都告诉我近来他的睡眠很成问题。

“你又猜到了什么，多琳？”他神色疲倦的按摩着自己的太阳穴，但神情缓和了不少，也许是因为四周柔和的音乐让他稍感放松，话语的尾音上挑，带了惯常的戏谑意味。

“我要谢谢你。”

片刻后，阿布拉克萨斯向我举杯。

“谢什么？”我不动声色的收回目光，“我们的处境都是一样的，你和我都是。”

“我怀疑。”马尔福的唇边浮动着暧昧的笑容，浅灰色眸子微眯，自命不凡的姿态重新回归，原先战战兢兢的仆从不过是善变的马尔福明哲保身后的表演，“不过为了表示报答，我不妨给你几句有用的忠告。”

“你嘴里能有什么好——”

“关于情感方面。”

“闭嘴！”

阿布拉克萨斯的优雅仪态丝毫没有任何波动，原本站起来的我在他两道意味深长的目光注视下又慢慢坐了下去。

“你管这个叫做回报？”我给予了一个我所能给予的极其唾弃的目光，结合我过去和他相处的遭遇，我可以十分肯定自己就是他上辈子的救命恩人。

“……你瞧，人人在都为自己年轻时候的愚蠢选择付出代价。”

马尔福极其感怀的说，我怀疑他的精力永远都来源于对我的揶揄和嘲讽，上流社会的华丽辞藻，推杯换盏间的风流仪态，这个家伙此刻表现的如同见惯欢场惺惺姿态的又一个投机客。

“——但根据造成的不同程度的后果来看，我不得不很遗憾的说，”狡猾的神色，浅灰色的双眼闪动着嘲弄的光，“你年轻时简直蠢到家了，梅多斯小姐。”

“看看你。”我面带微笑的用骨节敲击着桌子，像极了翻倒巷里面的勒索犯，“自己的庄园被一帮暴徒占领，自己的财富要豢养一个贪得无厌的恶魔，更不用说每天要小心谨慎逢迎伪装，就各种意义上来说，你比我更失败。”

“失败？”阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛，“我看天真的是你。”

“我可以理解，你并没有家族的概念。你不妨回忆下近十年的事情。”马尔福懒洋洋的说，“自格林德沃以来，纯血巫师便同支持血统论的黑巫师联系在一起。托邓不利多那个老滑头的福——”语调带着隐隐的恶意，“格林德沃从未踏入英国的土地上半步。我那些秉承高贵血统的远亲如坐针毡。这些惯于生活安逸的可怜人无法寻求格林德沃的庇佑，也无法得到巫师界民众和白巫师力量的同情，更囿于庞大的支系无法迁移，于是他们被迫成为舆论下的恶徒，时局中的潜在受害者，孤立无援的待宰羔羊。”

我细细饮着酒，阿布拉克萨斯是一个聪明人，他的分析是我一直乐意洗耳恭听的。

“所以格林德沃下的恐怖时期，英国的纯血巫师家族一蹶不振纷纷破败……以至于魔法部甚至产生了针对他们的反向歧视，对于麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师的偏爱近乎强烈到不正常的地步，真是艰难辛酸的历史。”

“那么你的父辈呢？”

“利用家族扎根至今的人脉和部里打的火热，容忍巫师界从他们身上抽走巨额的‘战争资助’，收敛自己在上流社会的行迹保住了几个威森加摩的位子。我的律师朋友，你知道威森加摩是我们保有话语权的最后阵地。”

“……也不见得超出你的远亲多少。”

“时间。”阿布拉克萨斯不悦的拖长了调子，“你的洞察力虽出众，但涉及上流社交圈的事情上倒是笨拙的惊人。魔法部需要马尔福家族——在战争期间我们几乎是‘立即’充当了魔法部与其余纯血家族的联络人，两边都得到了不少好处……”精明的马尔福，依旧保持着懒洋洋的调子，即使这是本世纪马尔福家族所做的最为划算的一笔生意，“我们抢先站在魔法部面前，即刻成为了纯血家族的首席代言人，名望甚至一度超过四位创立者的末裔。”

“随即而来便是我的远亲们争先恐后的和我的父辈联络，以求能为魔法部的战争筹备贡献‘力量’，你知道……马尔福家族很乐意代理这些事情。”

“……”

“更不用说我们的家族产业从魔法部所得到的机会——战争总能带来一笔新的财——”

“奸商……吃完原告吃被告的奸商！”

“多琳，财富和贵族姿态永远是次位的。首要便是要看清纯血家族所应该站的位置，然后尽可能的保有自己的地位。”他带着狡猾的笑容，“更何况过人的目力让马尔福往往能看到财富的机遇，对于纯血的坚持使我们永远不会失去秉承自血脉的古老高贵。”

“那么这次的订婚宴会与其说是回归献礼，不如说是又一次抢占先机的成果？”

“很聪明。”

“但是加入食死徒阵营，我看不到任何好处。”

“我花了那么久时间向你介绍我父辈们的交易，难道你就没有从中看出什么？”他带着疏离的笑容，“倘若这次里德尔的崛起马尔福站在与之对立的位置，或者仅仅只是保持中立，那么又会怎样？”

“命运的讽刺，格林德沃一生未涉足英国本土，而新的黑巫师却自此诞生。可以预见，他的统治路线也必定自英国开始。”

“站在中立地位？那是彻头彻尾的愚蠢。”他轻轻嗤笑道，“尽管黑魔王并不会对纯血家族过多为难，白巫师力量也可能会有聪明人知道应该尽可能的优待纯血家族以争取支持，但是受到血统论蛊惑下的我的同族，近几十年因格林德沃而备受敌视和不公的我的远亲，他们又会怎样？”

“估计忌恨你父辈从他们手中抽走的财富对你们多加非难，或者吸取你父辈的成功经历故伎重演。”

“即使先祖的智慧使我们勉强保持家族的延续，我们的地位也大不如前。我说过——对于纯血家族，首要是看清时局的目力，尽可能全力保有家族的重要地位不受影响。老马尔福用隐忍和洞察换来家族的一时繁荣，怎么会因为单纯的白黑立场之争衰败？亲爱的多琳，我们远远没有格兰芬多那么头脑简单。”

“马尔福家族必须走在其余纯血家族的前面，被剥夺纯血家族联合的首席地位，即使家族勉强延续，对我们来说也是无法容忍的。”

“你不打算寻求魔法部的支持？”

“这场变革自英国而起，首当其冲的就是英国魔法部。看看现在的时局……”阿布拉克萨斯勾起嘲弄的笑容，“你提议的是一块腐臭不堪的朽木。”

“我——”

“虽然名义上是黑魔王的仆人，但他也知道马尔福对于纯血家族的联合举足轻重，断然不会把我们和阿莱克托那样的蠢货相提并论。”他抿了口杯中的酒，带着预见性的笑容，“我能够看到，今后的黑魔王会慢慢架空马尔福作为‘纯血家族首席’的名望，毕竟是更为古老高贵的‘斯莱特林后裔’，但这不会影响马尔福实际在纯血家族中的影响力，甚至还会扩大，我不认为和你一样‘没有家族概念’的黑魔头会乐于处理上流社会的诸多琐事。他仍然需要马尔福家族的效力。”

“精彩的分析……”我的话中带着深深的笑意，“我知道你是一个聪明人，阿布拉克萨斯，在这样的乱局中，我们三人做出的权衡都非常出色。”

“你正式做出这个选择是在什么时候？”我假装不经意的问。

“五年级。”

“真是计在长远啊你这个家伙……”

我们彼此碰杯，我不动声色的观察着他的表情，隐隐觉得他还隐瞒了什么，不过……我想现在的气氛不适合我过多探究下去。

“我们不能以故友的身份再和黑魔王相处。”马尔福的声音此时才略带了一些忠告的意味，“你和我，我们都要找准自己的位置。”

“我只是想作为一个旁观者，这点我和你可不同，马尔福。”

“天真的小姑娘。”这个比我只大了一岁的家伙叹惋道，“在这个处境中没有人能够作壁上观。要想在乱局中保全自己，就必须学会隐藏真实的想法。恕我直言，多琳，有时候你毫不修饰地流露情绪，未免太蠢了些。”

“我自然知道自己的处境。”

“我们的黑魔王并不喜欢不顺从的女人，倘若没有控制适当的力量为你所用，你在食死徒阵营的日子想必会很艰难。我的老友，你如若想要顺利的在食死徒中地位占有一席之地，我倒有一个好主意。”

“那么以你高见——”

“黑魔王需要一个伴侣。”语气十分正经。

“你卖人的时候真是神色自若啊，我的朋友。”

“我这是为你着想，你我各得其所何乐而不——”

“闭嘴！！！”


	20. Chapter 20

将阿布拉克萨斯送来的《鹅黄厄洛斯之歌谣》扔进壁炉，火焰和怒意一同燃烧更旺了些。

我坐在硬木扶手椅厚厚的深红色软垫中翻开古旧的马尔福家谱——这是阿布拉克萨斯送来的诸多垃圾中惟一可读的一本，不过偶尔凝视钟摆的晃动。里德尔迎着壁炉跳动的火光走来，被摘下的兜帽现出毫无血色、神色冷漠的脸。

黑魔标记在隐隐燃烧，我竭力控制自己的表情。

“主人。”

刻意深深低下头颅，我用眼底的余光看着华贵色丝绒斗篷下摆霎时顿住，然后慢慢逼近。

“你在等我，梅多斯？”

下一秒，冰冷的杖尖迟疑着抵上我的额头，使我被迫慢慢抬起头注视着他。

“看看这双绿眼睛……”他发出颇为刺耳的笑声，“一个忠实的仆从所应该具有的目光。”

“我的荣幸，主人。”

我加重了毕恭毕敬的语气中的卑微。指向眉心正中的杖尖慢慢滑下，里德尔神色中的阴郁慢慢化为深不可测的神色。

我替他解下斗篷放好，将早已斟好的酒杯端至他面前。

我注意到他的五官略显模糊，骨节分明的手持有魔杖时带着明显的虚弱和迟疑。

“主人，有什么我能为您做的……”

即使控制语调再好也不能阻遏语气中的嘲讽。里德尔抬起双眼，目光犹如剜骨一般打量着我。我感受到了空气中消失的锐锋，似乎他取消了一道摄神取念的咒语。

“让我们谈谈我们应该谈的事情。”

彼此落座是在沉默中完成的。落地窗长长的斜影在我们身上落下暗色的竖纹。

“我需要你帮我找到一样东西。”

一张倨傲的少女残像被移至我面前，特有的鹰隼纹饰环绕在她周围。

“拉文克劳的女儿。”我轻声说，“没有魔杖，我如何帮你去找呢？”

眼前少女的面容黯淡了，炭笔草草涂画的轮廓犹如火焰褪去产生的灰烬，红黑混杂的边缘蜷曲着，如同她的面容正在被火焰吞噬，散为飘渺的白烟。

“她很像一个人。”

片刻之后，我打开手中厚重的马尔福家谱。

位于阿布拉克萨斯头像旁的一个拥有恬静面庞，褐发蓝瞳，如同百合花般纯净的少女，但是和阿布拉克萨斯带着倨傲的明显头像不同，这个头像的颜色异常黯淡。

某种程度上，和少女的画像格外相似。

不可言喻的笑容如被打碎的瓷器碎片一般绽开。

“看来阿布拉克萨斯的婚姻比我们想象的还要有价值的多。”里德尔轻声说。

“他这不过是无心之——”

“你似乎不遗余力的想向我说明什么。”他在火光中微笑，柔和的嗓音没有特别的情绪。

我慢慢移开目光，对于里德尔来说，任何不漏痕迹的弥合不过是欲盖弥彰的愚蠢。

“那个姑娘被你们怎么样了？”

“以病重为由在马尔福庄园休息。”

我从他表情中捕捉到一丝诡秘的东西，也许是叹惋？

“这太蠢了，少女的家人势必会要求看护。”

“愚蠢。”里德尔刺耳的笑了，“对她的亲人来说，她不过是一枚弥合血缘棋子，而当这个棋子已经归于应放置的地位后，他们所需要的就只是考虑如何能争取更高的地位。”

“愚蠢的是你。”我前倾身体发出同样刺耳的笑声，“如果不对那个可怜的姑娘显示出恰到好处哪怕是虚情假意的关心，他们怎么向阿布拉克萨斯证明这个婚姻的价值？”

“真有趣，”里德尔用格外低沉玩味的声音说，“阿布拉克萨斯也是这么回驳我的，理由和你出奇一致。”

“我向他讨教了关于如何和家族打交道的一些策略。”

里德尔微闭双眼，似乎漫长的旅途让他感到格外的乏累，对于他来说这的确是很不寻常的事情。

“你应该看出来我已经很疲倦了，梅多斯。”他喃喃的说。

“我想您现在需要休息，我的主人。”

“不必再强迫自己使用尊称了。”他像是被妨碍到了什么一般，“现在，坐在你的椅子上，我请求你称呼我为里德尔——就像在斯莱特林的公共休息室所作的那样。”

杖尖略微拨动空气，会客室的火光黯淡了，我们于是相对坐在月色中。

“多琳梅多斯。”他于黑暗中开口，“我已经征服了死亡。”

月光下里德尔的脸带着奇妙的情绪，犹如一个野心家在触手可及的梦想之前所显示出的极度战栗的兴奋。

“萨拉查的那本记录上详细记载了如何获得的种种方法……我并不确定……这不过是我在六年级尝试的实验之一，而它却更加出色……或者说……完美。”

里德尔向前倾身，月光为他镀上了一层柔和的亮色，也让他本人变得不可捉摸。

“你说你征服了死亡？”

我的声音平静的可怕。

我想起六年级暑假前夕，里德尔也说过类似的话。

……

……

“征服死亡，有什么事情能比这个更为美妙呢。”

“不，不是这个意思，你怎么突然……愚蠢的问题，死亡不过是在向我们索取我们的灵魂，如果可以的话，我们可以欺骗死神，或者你不满足于此……一个故事……邓不利多曾经说过的一个故事……他不想让我们知道，你忘记了吗？”

“……牺牲是应有的，我们所需要考虑的只是如何确保这个牺牲品不是自己……”

“……你的头脑怎么了？还是你也像邓不利多一样……彻头彻尾的愚蠢，我必须说今晚我对你的表现很失望——”

……

……

“获得永生有很多种方法。”他交叉十指，声音格外冷冽，“不过大体上可以分为延续性的和永久性的。古代炼金术士的魔法石制造而成的长生药水就是延续性的代表……我想你在宾斯的课上应该听过。”

“我设想这种药水并不能使你保持自己的青春和强力，而仅仅只是延续你的寿命。炼制魔法石还是获得长生药水都是很有难度的。”我说，“格林德沃本人也曾觊觎过，这导致巫师界在针对魔法石的问题上异常小心……”

“那时的我不得不依赖药水……和这颗石头。”里德尔说，“没有人会愚蠢到用惟一的东西来延续自己的生命，一旦被石头摧毁，或者药剂被污染，我会不可避免的老去。”

“萨拉查在这本书里对一切寻找魔法石的巫师们嗤之以鼻。”月光下他轻轻抚摸着古老的黑色封面，“于是我寻求一个更为有效的方法，更为稳妥可行的手段，那就是魂器。”

“魂器？”

月光使我注意到他抚摸封面的手指上一枚古朴黑色戒指。

“是的，魂器。”里德尔抬起头，带着无比寒冷的笑容，“一个咒语，一个牺牲品，一个足以承载灵魂的容器，一片自我择选分割好的灵魂。”

“你在分割你的灵魂？你疯了，里德——”

“你还是和七年前一样扫兴。”里德尔说，“唯有这样，才能够欺骗死神，多琳。”

他站起身，手中的书本消失了。

慢慢踱至我的身后，他如同吟哦一般继续说着何为死亡，我感到心神杂乱。

我对永生毫无兴趣，也并未有任何研究，我以为命运只不过将里德尔推到巫师界的对立面，让他如古旧神话中的神祗一般彻底堕落于黑暗中万劫不复，终为光明所吞噬，因为黑暗终究无法战胜光明。

但我没想到他所涉及和挑战的比我所想所预测的还要更加可怕。

命运加速了年轻黑魔头的死亡，而他却浑然不知。

抓着酒杯的手指在颤抖，我想起不过数日前自己所下的咒诅，当时的我抱着最为刻毒的恶意，但此刻的我却对这一出讽刺的安排感到由衷的悲哀。

那么你要不要成为命运洪流中的一个楔子，加速他的覆灭？

一个摆在我面前的选择。

杯中酒液倾倒了一地，里德尔已然完全踱至我的身后，双手放到我的肩上使我陷入扶手椅的柔软椅背中，他自上而下垂头凝视着我，我感到了他均匀的呼吸。

“你真的如此渴望征服死亡？”我喃喃的说，却不指望能得到他的回答。

“你会和我一起享受到征服死亡的乐趣。”他声音轻柔如耳语。

奇妙的诅咒，不是吗？

“我询问过斯拉格霍恩，灵魂所能分割的次数……仅仅一个灵魂碎片和魔法石一样，目标太过集中，也更易摧毁。”他说，“他给了我一个不置可否的答案，大多数黑巫师也只是分割了一次而已，但这不是我想要的……我想要的更多……”

我的笑容不由得添了更深的悲哀。

“一个强大的灵魂所能分割的次数会更多，这是毋庸置疑的……你不觉得7是个很奇妙的数字吗……多次分割，没有人能够轻易击败我……连死神也不能！”

我将内容物所剩无几的酒杯扔到桌上。

“欺骗死神，我想我明白你的意思了……”我缓缓说，“多个灵魂碎片，除本体外的另一个灵魂……而死神回收的仅仅是其中的一部分，但他却浑然不知。”

但邓不利多说过，死神是无法被欺骗的。

但这又有什么关系呢，一切都已经无法挽回了。

“随着灵魂被分割，你的每一部分灵魂会越来越虚弱，这是不可避免的事实。”我的声音比以往要更加冷酷高亢。

“你无法阻止——你会被自己的切割所耗尽，无需打败你诸多的魂器，你自己就会逐步削弱你的力量，将自己扼死在挑战者的面前。”

我将手搭在他的手上，感受着这个灵魂所操控的肉体出现的异常的虚弱。

“即使你的灵魂再强大，我想3-4次就是极限了。”

我的手所触碰的这具肉体带着极其冰冷的温度，仿佛行将就木，即将成为一具尸骸。

“不……”他抽回了手。

“我设想。”我的语调冰冷，“你已经成功制造了两个魂器，或者三个？体会一下你的虚弱……你过于贪婪了——”

片刻之后。

“让我告诉你我所做的实验。”他带着一种极度优雅的残忍神情，修长的十指重新按回我的肩上，“我分割了那个拉文克劳姑娘的灵魂……”

“什么！”

“自那个婚姻之后她便毫无价值了。”在我耳边的是格外温柔魅惑的嗓音，这让我由衷觉得一阵反胃，“我将她的灵魂分割了4次，整整4次……在第5次的时候她的灵魂嚎叫着被空气撕裂，吞噬，彻底被击碎。”一阵略带惋惜的语调，“我还以为纯血统，具有四巨头血脉的灵魂能够坚持的次数会更多……”

“那么你为了这个实验……杀了五个……不，六个人？”

“不然你以为为什么反对‘称病’这个理由的马尔福却也不得不用了这个借口？”里德尔发出冷笑，“纯血统的巫师并不多，这难道不是一个绝好的实验材料吗，亲爱的多琳？”

“你……”

“还有麻瓜，哑炮，混血种，动物，甚至泥巴种。”他的语调带着极度的不耐烦，“除了动物和麻瓜之外，都是4次……始终都是4次……即使牺牲品如何变化，是纯血统还是混血，都是4次！”

肩上的力道加重，几乎让我无法呼吸，这使我无法看到他此刻的表情。

片刻之后他松开手，我如被控制一般慢慢起身，如同质地轻的人偶，被强迫着走到他面前。他双手慢慢环上我的腰，黑色眼睛中带着嗜血的怒意，“不要用这样的眼神看我！难道你想让我拿你做实验吗？我不否认我曾经考虑过，毕竟我们的思维如此相似……我们的灵魂或许也是一样的……我命令你不要用这样的眼神看着我！”

夺魂咒解除了，接下来的是钻心咒，我近乎瘫倒在他的怀中。

“有一种方法……”我的声音因为咒语的缘故在颤抖。

“告诉我这种方法。”

“增强你的灵魂强度……增强你的魔法力量是一个方面，但是……这所花费的时间和努力过于漫长了。”我用嘶哑声音说，“你需要他人的力量注入你的灵魂……这会让你的灵魂更加强大……四巨头…………四巨头的遗物……四巨头的力量……四巨头的灵魂……四巨头的保护——”

“创始人的遗物……带着他们的灵魂和强力，强大的保护咒语和其象征的尊贵和荣誉……我灵魂最适宜的容器。”

阴影下的脸重新勾起笑容，我看到他的眼睛逐渐接近，如同天际中寥落的晨星般闪动着黯淡而温柔的光。

“真遗憾……我们之间似乎出现了隔阂，现在的我不得不用暴力和摄神取念来得知你的想法。”

“迟早的事情。”我勾起冰冷虚弱的笑容。

“……所以我想知道，暴力还能为我带来什么。”

他垂下手，魔杖掉落在地，一个漫长而冰冷的吻。

“看着我。”黑暗的月光下优雅而残忍的语调，“从我的眼中看到你自己的表情，然后记住它。”

衣物褪去，黑色的眼睛映出我的影子，年轻俊美的撒旦带着无比绮丽的笑容，略略沙哑的声音在如纱的朦胧月色下打破了空气中的缄默。

“眼睛里的绿色，非常漂亮。”

轻柔而绵长的亲吻自脖颈而下，如夜色般格外冰冷的温度包裹住意识，缠绕最后的理性，贪婪的吮吸着并不存在的情欲之泉，在虚幻所带来的柔软触感中品尝野心和欲望的甘美。

他的肉体因欲望而备受炙烤，自身激起的战栗使这个俊美男人强忍着发出低沉魅惑的声音——他似乎在向我寻求着什么，贪婪的话语与温柔潮湿的触觉一起在我耳畔环绕，模糊而听不真切。

然后他放弃了寻求，如潮水般的欲望彻底淹没了他，俊美的脸上带着难以按耐的急切和迷醉，黑色的眼中渴求着进一步的撷取，与痛苦一同出现的是如吟哦般动听的叹息声。

黑暗吞没了一切，寂静的只有树叶声和在耳畔环绕着的毫无意义的狂乱中的呢喃，彼此接触的肌肤有着汗水的甜腻，每一次呼吸的律动都带着甘美无比的毒。直到最后一刻，夜晚的侍臣忘情的抬起头，月光照亮了他此刻奇妙的神色，迷醉归为轻柔而满足的叹息。

月色隐遁，雨水敲打着窗棂，窗外的月桂树在骤密的雨中沉默着死去，我听到的树叶声不过是它濒死的呼告。

里德尔背对着我，为自己斟了一杯酒。

我在柔软的躺椅里支撑着想要起身，他觉察到了，拾起一侧的衣物披在我的肩上，然后试图为我穿戴好。

我冷冷的看着他所做的这一切。

黑魔标记如附骨之蛆在皮下窜动，带来燃烧的痛楚。

下一秒扬起的左手被他立即钳住。

“你应该庆幸我没有魔杖……”我仰头轻声说。

柔和悦耳的低语，带着一丝冷酷。里德尔打量我的表情，似乎像是听到了什么有趣的笑话一样，随即将嘴唇贴在左手上细细啃咬起来。

“你想杀了我？”

“……你认为我会杀死你吗？”

他炽热的气息吹向我耳旁，“没有魔杖的女巫不过是折翼的金丝鸟。”

我发出极度高亢的大笑，里德尔自上而下注视着我的笑容，但他不会知道我现在想到的一切。

无法得到思维上热烈默契的回应，恼怒的占有欲再次摄住他的心智，使他试图从肉体上找到弥合和安慰，现在注视着我的，是一个极端可悲的灵魂。

“但是这只美丽的鸟儿，确是离我而去了……”

他低语着，停止嗅闻我发丝上的尾香，把头再度深深埋入我的颈间。

渐渐扩大的分歧，贪婪与欲望，这是后续因果的先声。

命运加速了黑魔王死亡的进程，而我是惟一的知情者。

我知他已深陷自己野心的深潭中，无可自拔，也看到了他的未来。


	21. Chapter 21

阿布拉克萨斯马尔福站在门厅的一侧，淡色的发丝被黑色丝带束起，黑色的华贵长袍更显出他的白皙肤色，如果你认为这个狡猾的斯莱特林本人和他的外表看上去一样优雅纤细的话，那么就大错特错了。

“气色不错。”当我经过他身边时，浅色的双眼仿佛洞穿了一切，于是马尔福看上去分外愉悦，连语调也一改往日的懒洋洋，“不过还是要注意身体——”

“闭嘴。”

“连声音都比平时虚弱很多，身体果然还是很——”

“闭嘴。”

“脾气倒是一如既往的恶劣。”

阿布拉克萨斯慢悠悠的下了一个定论，随即他慢慢抬起头，目光越过我的肩膀看向更远的地方，原本试图扶着我的手也任由我挣脱开。

“主人……”

“你要去哪里？”

身后的声音不慌不急，里德尔披着睡衣，慢慢走下台阶。

“去散步。”

阿布拉克萨斯很没有风度的发出笑声。

我冷冷的瞪了他一眼，于是笑声更清晰了。

“好了，阿布拉克萨斯。”里德尔说，“这么晚了，你有事情？”

“是的，主人。”马尔福躬身缓慢的行了一个礼，“关于四巨头遗物的消息。”

我毫不掩饰自己唇边的冷笑。

“看来，我们三个人依然和在霍格沃茨一样同步。”里德尔勾起一个毫无温度的笑容，手在我的肩上磨娑着，“……很好。”

阿布拉克萨斯的头更低了些。

“明天告知我具体的消息。”里德尔用毫无感情的口吻命令道。

“可是主人……”

“阿布拉克萨斯。”里德尔玩味的打量着他，放在我肩上的手力度更紧了些，这使我不由得皱了皱眉，“你的消息总是来得很适时……”

“我明白，主人。”

年轻的马尔福压低了语调，再次欠身。淡金色束发自肩头流泻，行礼的动作流畅自如，这不是一个卑微的仆从所具有的气度，没有任何形式的强力能抹杀马尔福骨子里的从容仪态。

里德尔黑色的双眼酝酿着探究的光，直至阿布拉克萨斯消失在门厅尽头，他才慢慢移开视线。

“你要去哪里？”

“去哪里并不重要。”我不动声色拨开他的手，“而是我并不想和你呆在一起。”

那只被我拨开的手停滞在空中。

“我知道你也一样。”我补充道，“一切都在朝无法挽回的方向进行，你不知道，你没有任何感觉——”

“无法挽回？”里德尔冷冷的说，“是因为魂器？你还在为分割次数——”

“不。”我平静的说，“是我们的关系。”

“那么我看不出来有什么无可挽回的地方。”他说，“感觉无法挽回的是你。”

他的手指托起我的下巴，“我从你的眼中看到了恼怒，羞惭……这不过是普通女孩都会有的反应罢了，绝望……还有恐惧，绝望是因我而起，恐惧——在别人的眼里这种东西我再熟悉不过。”

“你并不害怕我。”他用低沉到可怕的声音说，“没有人会惧怕一个他能理解的人。”

“你恐惧的是自己……”他用极其轻柔的声音在我耳旁说，“你不知道自己接下来该如何走自己的每一步，无论如何，你都不再是单纯旁观者，而是置身其中，成为无法分割的一部分。”

“你以为你能理解——”

“我当然理解你的一切。”他的表情格外冷酷，“我理解每一个人的思维和心理，每一个人。这就是为什么我不惧怕任何人，而他们却不得不在恐惧中为我服务的原因，伏地魔大人不会惧怕任何人。”

“你在意的肉体或者思维联系没有任何意义。”他说，“我们已经捆绑了彼此的命运。”

“不。”我冷笑，“最终会溺毙于深渊的只有你。”

“你的眼睛告诉我……它的主人正试图亲手将我推入地狱，能饮干我的鲜血，她可是比任何人都愉快的很呐！”里德尔发出毛骨悚然的笑声，“天真轻快的想法，一剂自欺欺人的美妙魔药……你这么做是因为我让你想到以前的自己，那是你一直在规避的本我……”他的手指慢慢从我的脸颊滑下，向后扣住我的颈椎，“……站在黑暗洪流的幕后推动引导它吞噬一切，这才是你的才能应该用在的地方。”

“我不认为自己是你说的那样。”

“只有心中黑暗的人才会向往光明，渴望越深……痛苦也就越大。”他倾身俯在我身侧，“你在为真实的自己而感到痛苦，而我不过是帮助你认识自己，并且喜悦的接受它——”

“不……”

“问问你自己的内心。”他的声线变得更加富有磁性，“难道不是你那颗渴望黑暗的内心，使你离开巫师界的光明面，经过五年的挣扎最终回归到我的身边？你和我拥有同样的适于黑暗的思维，可是你却压抑了它五年之久，用你同样那颗向往光明却备受折磨的，懦弱愚钝的内心！”

我感觉到我的浑身都在颤抖，此刻我脸上一定全无血色。

里德尔说的并没有错，我一直都在害怕自己。

身处黑暗面淋漓尽致的分析思考是我的本能，而我却无法将之用在正常的生活上，触目所及皆是层层叠叠的利益纠缠，诡秘的私心和隐藏的秘辛，每当看到时我无法判断是光明面的本相如此，还是单纯因为我的视角而扭曲，但无论哪种都让我感到痛苦。

是我本身应归属黑暗，还是光明面其实原本同黑暗无异？

我在混乱和挣扎中彷徨，本能的思考如同濒死后的幽灵。

威森加摩的职位能接触到光明面中的黑暗并将之一一清除，能用黑暗去揣测黑暗。

我一度以为这就是在光明面的巫师界中我能适宜的最好位置。

但芬威克的死，我却被魔法部的官员们当做保证自身仕途的筹码，真相被扭曲，无关罪名堆砌在我身上，仅仅为了维持虚假的和平，我在他们的决断下被亲手推回黑暗的一方，这使我感到愤怒，继而导致了与光明面的彻底决裂。

那么我到底属于哪一边？

“你属于我。”

里德尔勾起冰冷的笑容，他伸手扶住我。

“看看你现在的表情，看来你被自己的真实想法吓得不轻。”

片刻之后。

“我想我需要一个人思考一会。”我极度疲倦的说。

“思考……你还有精力吗？”他轻轻的说，但构成怀抱的手在逐渐收紧，

我隐约听出上扬的调子中一点愉悦。

“不……我想我还是——”

……

阿布拉克萨斯手中拿着羊皮纸卷，倾斜弯曲的墨绿色字迹草草写着我的名字。

“看来有人在找你，多琳。”

“找我？”我接过信，然后慢慢重新看着他，“阿不思邓不利多怎么会知道我在这里。”

“以他的能力来说，我并不惊讶。”里德尔的声音分外阴郁，“他终于想到要找你谈谈，他如何会有这样试图，以为你能离开我回归巫师界中？”

我制止里德尔说下去，“帮我接受这个邀请，阿布。”

“多琳……”里德尔冷冷的提高语调。

“你该信任我，里德尔。”我走近，自上而下俯视他，那双看着我的黑色眼睛中压抑着不悦，“你既已认定我归属于黑暗，无需再质疑自己的定论。”

“你打算怎么做。”他抬起头迎上我的目光，周围的空气流动着特殊的张力，如同黑色的巨网无声无息的将我们笼罩，而我们正是这张网的中心。

一个织网的好时机，不是吗？

我不知道里德尔从我的眼中是否看到了什么，从这个时候起我的心中有了一个计划。

我接连几日的顺从让年轻的黑魔王甘之如饴，现在的他似乎减淡了对我的戒心。

“毫无疑问，对抗邓不利多和魔法部。”我轻声说，里德尔在听到这句话后也轻轻的笑了，随即牵起我的左手印下一个吻。

“按你的步骤去做。”他说，“我很乐意参加邓不利多的葬礼。”

“您不一同前往吗，主人？”阿布拉克萨斯欠了欠身。

“不……”里德尔发出高昂的笑声，“有些话，邓不利多不会当着我的面说出，这一点我很清楚。”

“回来之后我要查看你的记忆。”笑声消失了，魔杖细细划过我的手臂，黑魔标记扭曲燃烧着，他在欣赏这个丑陋疤痕，宣示他力量的印记。

“看看，我给了他一个多么大的惊喜。”他那极其美妙的嗓音带出了意料之中的得意和内在固有的傲慢。

谁能说他烙下黑魔标记不是为了这一步？一切不过是他预料之中的事情，计算之深如邓不利多，他又会如何应对？一切正朝着更有意思的方向发展。

我的手抚上那个极其俊美的面容，阿布拉克萨斯退下，而我几乎是在他退出的一刹那就向这位年轻的撒旦奉献出自己的亲吻，前所未有的战栗在我们之间流动，我从那双黑曜石般的眼中看到不可置信的神色，于是再次加深了亲吻，他随即热烈的迎合，片刻之后才分开。

在他解开衣扣的同时我轻声说，“我需要一根魔杖。”

“这就是你取悦我的原因？”他停止了动作，在我耳边暧昧的吐息。

“这是为了计划……”我轻轻说，但脸颊已经带上了不自然的红晕。

“为了计划？”脖颈传来细腻的触觉，里德尔细长的手指搭上我的颈上血管，“你抛出了一颗带毒的糖果，这么确定我会咬饵吗？”

“你会咬下去的。”我勾起极其绮丽的笑容，懒懒的伸手为他解开衣扣，“为了我们的共同利益。”

他似乎有一瞬间的失神，但很快极具诱惑张力的笑容重新回归，这使他俊美的面容变得更加诱人，从颈间传来痛感，他居然真的咬了下去。

“我不知道你的目的，但是既然是你的诉求……”他声音沙哑低沉，黑色双眼中的光华格外令人迷醉，“取悦我，就在这里……”

……

次日落雪后的清晨，我来到对角巷。

奥利凡德刚刚清理好柜台，尽管年纪轻轻，他在魔杖制作上的工艺已经超过了所有的匠人，这个褐发的年轻人看到我时带着惧怕和猜疑的神色。

因为我并没有放下兜帽，侧脸在布料构成的阴影中看不真切，一圈黑纱遮住了我的面容。

“奥利凡德先生，这是你第一次为不愿意透露真面容的客人服务吗？”

从我口中吐出的词句极其温柔悦耳，在察觉到兜帽下的面容是一位女性顾客的时候，这位秉承绅士风度的魔杖匠人欠了欠身。

“夫人……”听到这个词的时候我不悦的皱了皱眉，“我很乐意为您效劳。不过……您为什么——”

“原谅我……奥利凡德先生，我实在——”我的语调低沉悲伤，带着哽咽，装作无意的转动手上的戒指。

“您在孀居中……原来如此。”

奥利凡德递过纸巾和清水，年轻的脸带着同情和叹惋的神色，“我该怎么称呼您呢，夫人？”

“伊凡娜梅德索斯。”

“梅德索斯夫人……不必担心，让我来为您效劳。”

很快我便拿到一根新的魔杖，榛木，独角兽毛，十四英寸。

我匆匆离开了奥利凡德店，进入翻倒巷，博金-博克店的店主极其阴郁的打量着我，橱窗里新进了不少珠宝，每一件都闪烁着强烈的不祥光芒。

“借用你的壁炉。”我冷冷的说，一袋子加隆洒在他的柜台上。

在绿色的火焰升起时我仿佛在橱窗中看到了一样东西，但随即我便站在格兰芬多院长办公室的壁炉前，原本背对着我查看凤凰的邓不利多转过身，脸上带着记忆中温和慈爱的笑容。

“我没想到你会提前到达，梅多斯小姐。”

我摘下兜帽，带着微笑，“邓不利多教授。”

“你有五年没有回到霍格沃茨了。”他愉快的说，我在他的示意下坐在他面前的扶手椅中，银壶为我们斟满了南瓜汁，水晶托盘里摆满了甜点和糖果。

“的确如此。”我点点头，“不过这里还是和记忆中的一样，教授。”

“让我们开始我们的谈话吧，梅多斯小姐。”邓不利多依旧温和的微笑着，但每一句话中都隐隐投射出力量的锐锋，这场谈话他应该期待许久了。“我听说了你和里德尔先生的一些消息……有一些，我不得不承认，十分令我惊讶。”

“以您的洞察力，想必早已预测到了。”我说，“我并不惊讶。”

“那么……你做好了自己的选择，放弃巫师界成为他的助力？”

我沉默。

“你把自己过早的推入到黑暗阵营的一边，梅多斯小姐。我知道里德尔在说服人上很有才华……出色的天赋。”邓不利多柔和的说，“但我更愿意听听你自己的想法，哪怕是只言片语的描述。”

“毫无疑问，我和他具有同样的思维，这的确让我感到痛苦。”

“具有同样的思维并不意味着你们的道路会是一致的。”他叹息，“而现在，如果不采取行动的话，这句结论将不得不被打破。”

“邓不利多教授。”我微笑，“我想我能裁决自己的命运。”

蓝眼睛闪烁着，“不过，如果需要的话，我这个糟老头也是很乐意倾听你的意见。”

“我的荣幸。”我略略低了低头。

“现在的时局有了新的变化……”邓不利多微笑着，“连我这个在霍格沃茨专心教学的老人都察觉到了这股力量，尽管历史总是相似的，但因而造成的苦难多于大多数人来说是可以避免的。我不知道你怎么看待巫师界，梅多斯小姐，但是能够避免的伤亡没有必要让它出现，你是能引导这股力量流走向的人，也是我见过的为数不多的悟性极高的学生，我不希望你犯下和汤姆一样的错误。”

“什么错误？”

“追求他不应得的东西。”

“为什么断言是不应得的。”

“历史重复千回，从无例外。”

“即是历史的重演，自然也就无法阻止。”

邓不利多的目光微微变了，“这是你的想法？”

“我相信这也是您的想法。”我平静的说，“处在这个位置，自然能够看的比常人更为长远，您既已知道无法阻遏历史洪流的发展，再做这样的试图只会让您重复过去的痛苦。”

邓不利多沉默了片刻，随即用柔和的声音重复道，“很聪明，梅多斯小姐，很聪明的见解。但这使我更加好奇你留在他身边的动机，为汤姆而牺牲，这实在是——”

“……您多虑了。”我冷笑，面前的老头随即愉快的眨眨眼。

“我们还有很长的时间，邓不利多教授，汤姆·里德尔并没有完全掌握巫师界。”我微笑，“您熟知凤凰的本性，凤凰是不怕被毁灭的，而凤凰恰恰需要用毁灭自己来成就轮回。既然凤凰不可能摧毁，我们所能做的就是——加速他的死亡。”

“但凤凰是不生不死的，人却不一样。”邓布利多微笑，蓝眼睛闪烁着光芒，他轻易便理解了我的意思。

“那么，为了加速里德尔的死亡……您愿意支付少数人的牺牲吗，邓布利多教授？”

邓不利多并没有直接回答我的话。

显而易见的是，这个老人并不如他所表现的那样信任我。

“你知道吗，梅多斯小姐。”邓布利多轻声说，完完全全敛起了笑容，“我不得不说……你的身上，有汤姆的影子。”


	22. Chapter 22

在他说完这句话之后，办公室的气氛倏然转变了。

邓布利多的蓝眼睛探究地在我脸上停留片刻。

“自从毕业之后，汤姆·里德尔便在巫师界消失了。我听说你一直在调查几桩谋杀案……想必它们也与汤姆·里德尔有关？”

“是的，教授。”我抿了抿唇，“想必您已经知道，这些卷宗都消失了。这要多亏我们的好部长凡里斯先生。”

邓布利多的神情即刻变得严肃起来，“那么，你愿意告诉我你调查得到的案件内情吗？”

“我很愿意，可是我不能，邓布利多教授。我曾经和汤姆·里德尔本人立过牢不可破的誓言。”

我突然明白为什么汤姆·里德尔愿意让我和邓布利多单独会面——因为我根本不可能告诉他任何信息。

“对此我并不意外。”邓布利多说，“汤姆是个很谨慎的人。”

不只是谨慎，我不无讽刺地想。

左臂的烙印在隐隐作痛。

里德尔在提醒我该结束与邓布利多的对话了。

我竭力维持着正常的表情，避免邓布利多看出什么异常。

“我想汤姆让你来见我，想必是彻底相信你的立场站在他和他的仆人们这一边。”这个年迈的老人打量着我，“告诉我，多琳。你的立场呢……你选择站在哪一边？”

立场？

为什么人一定要有立场？

身为格兰芬多的邓布利多想必很难理解，为什么斯莱特林出身的我和斯拉格霍恩不约而同地选择逃避战局，保全自己。狮院的人勇敢无畏，永远被激励着站出来与时局斗争。而斯莱特林们接受的训导则是要学会审时度势，量力而行。相比那些出身格兰芬多的巫师，我们似乎要更为圆滑。

格兰芬多的人认为斯莱特林善于教养懦夫，而斯莱特林的巫师们则认为他们是鲁莽自大的白痴——我们从来都避免自己成为斗争中的牺牲品。

我再度看着面前的邓布利多，他依旧温和地等待着我的回答。

“您不能就这样让我选择自己的立场，教授。”

我轻声说完这句话，毫不讶异邓布利多眼中一闪而过的失望神情。但我并没有想挽回什么的意图，“就在几周前，我还试图希望让自己像斯拉格霍恩教授一样，过上全身而退两不交涉的生活，如果我说我并没有牵涉进凤凰社和食死徒之间斗争的打算，您又会怎么看待我呢，邓布利多教授？”

一个懦夫，一个逃亡者？

“我理解霍拉斯的想法。”邓布利多温和地说，“可是在这场战争中，没有人能全身而退。一个月，一年，十年……或早或晚，我们终究要面对这个选择。”

那双蓝眼睛毫无疑问带着强大而坚定的信念，有力的注视仿佛因而穿透了我的灵魂，将我的软弱，逃避彻彻底底暴露在他面前。

“你愿意加入我们吗，多琳？”

左臂的黑魔标记在燃烧，我的每一寸皮肤仿佛被火焰炙烤，我捏着扶手，陷入扶手椅的软垫中。一瞬间我看到邓布利多眼底明明白白的失望神色。

“我不知道。”我低声说，暗暗咬牙，“抱歉，教授，我不知道。”

我想起本吉·芬威克。这个出身自格兰芬多的男人在我面前显得格外好脾气，但面对黑巫师们的罪行却毫不犹豫，勇敢无畏——也许正是他的正直和刚强使得他加入了凤凰社。我曾经毫不留情地嘲弄过他的鲁莽，但我却无法否认——他是个意志坚定的人。

而我并不是。

“我明白了。”邓布利多缓缓地说，他声音依旧很温和，也很愉快，“不必担心，不必给自己过多的压力，多琳。我会一直在我的办公室等你，如果你做出选择了的话。”

似乎他看出了我神色的异样。此刻我的脸色一定很难看，但他错以为是这个问题过于尖锐，“我很抱歉，多琳——你需要茶吗？”

“谢谢您，教授。”我轻声说，伸出手接过他递来的茶杯，“我该走了，里德尔不会满意让我在这边多作停——”

茶杯从我手中跌落在地，摔得粉碎。

我的左臂在不可遏止的颤抖，邓布利多即刻站起来，他掏出了魔杖。

咒语使得疼痛得到缓解，却使我的手臂丧失了知觉。邓布利多小心地捋起我的袖子，见到那狰狞漆黑的标志时，他的面容绷紧了。

“这就是他让我来的目的。”我轻声说，别过脸不去看邓布利多此刻的灼人的目光，“宣战。”

……

等我回到马尔福庄园时已是夜晚。

阿布拉克萨斯坐在书桌前，漫不经心地回复着信件。看到我从壁炉中大步跨出来时，那双浅灰色的眸子短暂地停留在我此刻抿紧的嘴唇上。

“你比我预计回来得更晚。”

他的目光下移，注意到我死死按着的左臂，轻柔地叹了口气。

“他有另外的会面。一个小时之后，黑魔王希望在小会客厅准时见到你出现。”

我站着不动，姿态僵硬。

阿布拉克萨斯十分自然地将信件丢到一旁，仿佛那些东西是过期的预言家日报。

“罗尼。”

穿着整洁茶巾的家养小精灵从书房另一侧的门进来，端着盛满栗子派，乳酪和石榴酒的银托盘。在马尔福家主面前，它们并不能施展瞬移的魔法贸然出现。

“陪我吃一点。”阿布拉克萨斯示意我在他面前坐下，家养小精灵罗尼则顺从地为我斟满果酒，“托我们新任傲罗指挥部部长的福，我到现在都没有来得及用晚餐。”

“看来你很忙。”我僵硬地笑了笑，并没有吃的打算。“多米尼斯又干了什么蠢事？”

“不，正是因为他什么也不用干。”阿布拉克萨斯闻言撇了撇嘴角，注意到我并没有动面前的托盘，“你不吃吗，多琳？我记得你很爱吃这种点心。”

“不了，我并没有什么胃口。”

“你需要吃一点，待会恐怕并不是那么好熬过去。”

很少有人知道，有时候即使是马尔福也会一反平日的轻浮散漫的态度，变得严厉起来。

于是，在阿布拉克萨斯的眼神逼视下，我不得已吃了一小块栗子派，吞咽了一小口石榴酒。

“赫奇帕奇的厨房也做不出这种点心。”他这才满意地举起银杯，“你看上去面色稍稍红润了些，这很好。”

“抱歉，一点也不好。”我挑眉，“为什么你总是那么轻松的样子。”

“难道不是你自己过于愁眉不展？”他反诘，“韦斯莱家的人虽然连加隆和西可都分不清楚（当然这更可能囿于他们的财力），但这并不妨碍他们无时无刻不挂着一副热情洋溢的笑容。就我的观点看来，多琳……有时候我宁愿你思考得少一些。”

他轻声吩咐家养小精灵罗比了几句，后者隔了一会儿再度出现，又带了新的点心和热可可。

我于是进食，装作很喜欢这些点心的样子。阿布拉克萨斯无奈地叹了口气，“算了，我不勉强你。”

“阿布。”我捏着杯柄，盯着里面快速旋转的暗红漩涡，“邓布利多看到了我身上的黑魔标记。”

也许之前预言家日报的煽风点火并不能让这个敏锐的老人迷惑，但这一次证据是如此显而易见，以至于在我离开办公室时，邓布利多的目光是冰冷的。

“现在，最后一条道路也被堵死了。”我冷笑，慢慢啜饮面前的石榴酒，“这又是他精心策划的结果，并不是我要离开光明面，而是整个巫师界抛弃了我。从此以后，没有人再会相信我。”

实际上，我孤立无援。

并不是我背离了巫师界，而是他们要将我生生推向里德尔的阵营。我可以挣扎，辩白，试图用巫师界的法律证明我自己的立场，可是这又有什么用？

恐怕，即使我在办公室说愿意加入凤凰社效力，目睹黑魔标记的邓布利多也决计不会同意。

恐惧并不是汤姆·里德尔惟一擅长操纵的武器——还有人与人之间的猜忌。

“的确是这样。”

阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，浅灰色的双眸第一次流露出温和的光。

“不过我也并不觉得你需要这些浅薄廉价的信任。巫师们的思路很容易被操纵——我想我有十足的能力可以这么说。多琳，太多的平庸之辈不加思索地遵循权利中心施加给他们的规定条文，终其一生在狭小安全的‘法定’‘道德’‘荣誉’中碌碌无为——你瞧循规蹈矩就是有如此的好处，可以在最少花费的情况下确保自己的安全，得到他人的认同。在我看来，与其说是正派温和善良，倒不如说他们从未深入思考过遵守规则的意义——所以到了极端情况下，当那些传统的规则不再适用，当遵纪守法并不能确保他们的安全和自由，他们便彻底沦为了手无寸铁的待宰羔羊。”

他抽出一份预言家日报，又是新一轮的动乱——厉火在原本豪华的家族宅邸上熊熊燃烧，目睹一切的巫师们痛哭流涕，无法反抗。

“可怜的人。”他盯着封面照片，却并没有一丝怜悯的神色，“现在谁又能保护他们？魔法部，邓布利多，家族，还是那些英勇无畏的傲罗？”

“只有他们自己。”

“是啊，时局不同了，人人都在忙着自保。就连我们可爱的魔法部长大人都担忧自己的位置和性命，谁又能顾忌得了别人？嗅不到已然改变的局势，这些可怜的家伙只能自求多福。”阿布拉克萨斯蜷曲出一个冷笑，用勺子拍了拍我的手背，“所以，我愚蠢的小姑娘……你又何必在意这些连自己都保护不了的人们的看法？当然没有人了解真正的多琳·梅多斯，他们也没有这个必要和热忱去了解——除了你自己之外。”

我抿着嘴唇，阿布拉克萨斯的话确实也有一定的道理。

“我倒很理解他们，特别是魔法部和预言家日报的举措。”年轻的马尔福家主施施然地品味着面前甘美的酒液，“在动乱的时局下总需要有一个情感发泄的出口，越是宣扬多琳·梅多斯这个食死徒头子的恶行，他们就越能争取到普通巫师对魔法界的支持和同情。不过是一个毫无新意的小伎俩，一个简单粗暴的宣传策略，你没必要过于在意。”

“确实是这样。”我缓缓开口，“我感觉好多了。”

“很好。”阿布拉克萨斯扬起嘴角，点了点头，浅灰色的双眸眯起，“那么，给我笑一个。”

我瞪着他。

“啧，随你喜好好了，反正我已经习惯了你的苦瓜脸。”他扬起眉毛，“会面时间快到了，拿着托盘下楼。记得出去时帮我关上门，我还有一堆事情要处理。”

“晚安，阿布。”我扫了一眼旁边的落地钟，已经接近深夜了。

“晚安。”他轻柔地说，重新打开那些信件，并没有看我。

而等我来到小会客厅，气氛就并没有书房那么缓和了。

落地钟沉闷地摇摆着，桌上的黑百合隐隐散发着香气，只有炉火稍微显得生动。罗尼又一次为我上了热茶，这个矮小瘦削的家养小精灵向我鞠躬，网球般大的眼睛充满敬畏之色，“有任何吩咐可以告诉我，梅多斯女主人，罗尼很乐意为您服务。”

“黑魔王还没有结束他的会面吗？”我看了看钟面。

“罗尼不知道。”家养小精灵低下头，“罗比是低贱的家养小精灵，并没有出现在黑魔王大人面前的资格。”

“……”我沉默了片刻，“谢谢你，罗尼，你可以休息了。”

时针旋转着，滴答滴答，三个小时已经过去了。

现在已经是凌晨时分，我环视了四周，寒冷的月光显得格外黯淡，就连窗外的虫鸣声也消失了。我于是站起来，拾起放在茶几上的斗篷准备离开。而这时，门却微微开了。

汤姆·里德尔看上去神色很不好，现在的他看上去比任何时候都要虚弱。他的双颊毫无血色，薄薄的双唇也是紫色的，看上去如同一尊冰冷坚硬的塑像。

我扫了一眼他高大却显瘦削的身材，垂下眼帘，“主人。”

“抬起头。”里德尔冷冷地说，“你这是要去哪里？”

“我以为……”我抿了抿嘴，还是咽下了之后的话。

“邓布利多和你说了什么？”里德尔阴郁地扫过我的脸，尖锐的目光在我的左臂上停留了格外长的时间。

“他对我很失望。”我平静地说，“我想邓布利多不会再信任我了。”

“这很好。”里德尔闻言终于微微放松了表情，“他当然不会相信你，邓布利多从来没有彻底相信过斯莱特林出身的巫师。更何况我们之间是如此相似，当年他一直牢牢盯着我的一举一动，小心提防的举动简直让人厌烦……我想你今晚一定也感受到了？”

“是的。”我格外顺从地说，“您需要查看我的记忆吗，主人？”

他随即抽出魔杖。

炉火噼啪响了一声，此刻射入房间的月光莫名柔和起来，而我坐在扶手椅中，安静而温顺地忍受着里德尔利用咒语在我脑海中翻找，挑拣。

他花了很长的时间，那双黑曜石的眸子锐利地盯着我，如同两汪夜色中的湖。我竭力使自己放松下来，保持欣然的态度，假装心情愉悦地接受他的检查——这在以前几乎是无法想象的，不是吗？

但是我有必要这么去做，阿布拉克萨斯说的对。现在的我已然没有了任何讨价还价的筹码，而不得已来到食死徒的阵营之后，我必须要抓住一切可抓住的力量确保自己不至于被抛弃或者牺牲。

是的，力量。

我缺乏力量，以至于我在他们布设的层层圈套中不能保全自己。

和汤姆·里德尔一样，我渴望力量。

没有人能提供我一个安宁无忧的生活，魔法部也好，邓布利多也好……能够确保我安全的只有我自己。阿布拉克萨斯说得并没有错，现在的我比起那些朝不保夕自求多福的巫师们要好上太多，毕竟，我熟悉这两个斯莱特林的作风。

里德尔的唇角愉悦上扬，看得出他对于这场谈话十分满意。

至于我和邓布利多关于‘加速死亡’的交谈，他反而并不那么在意。毕竟，现在的邓布利多并不会相信我的每一句话。而任凭我多么表现出顺从，年轻的黑魔王也能轻易看穿我眼中的杀意。

我突然觉得很奇妙，因为彼此无比了解，我们都清楚看到了对方眼中的杀意，而正是因为对对方无比了解，我们反而不会就这样杀死对方。不妨说我们都在等待，时光漫长而迅速地略过，两个同样怀抱杀意的人都在等着最后的时刻到来。年轻的黑魔王会一直走向深不可测的黑暗，而黑暗尽头是死亡还是荣耀，没有人能说的清楚。

对记忆的审视停止了。

此刻，汤姆正半跪在我脚边的猩红色的方毯上，火光投射在他黑玉般的发丝上。他慢慢仰起头，细长的手指扣住我的手腕。

面前的里德尔毫不掩饰自己的满意，尽管脸上浮动着愉悦，他看上去依然很虚弱——我猜想仍然是灵魂分割的副作用。

“恕我直言，我的主人。”我温柔地说，“您看上去很疲倦。”

猛兽也有虚弱不堪的时候，我注意到他的神情温和了很多，并不如之前那般令人畏惧。

这一刻，我们同时驯服了对方。

“我成功了。”他将脸埋在我的膝间，如同一个孩子，“就在刚刚，我突破了咒语的限制。”

我迟疑着，却仍然要不动神色地掩饰内心的震惊。

里德尔的手仍然紧紧扣住我的手腕，他在颤抖，或者是在大笑？我不确定，我轻柔地低语，另一只手温柔地抚弄他黑玉般的头发，“祝贺您，主人。”

他缓缓抬起头，双眸闪过一丝狂喜，英俊的面容开始扭曲，“是的，祝贺我吧！”他发出刺耳高亢的大笑，令人不寒而栗，“这恐怕是有史以来最为伟大的魔法发明，连我伟大的先祖萨拉查本人都不能完成的魔法。至此之后没有人能够打败我，就连死神也无法阻拦我的脚步……我的魔力会无限制的持续下去。”

我抿紧双唇，那个如同野兽般的汤姆·里德尔又回来了。“当然，我的主人。”我平静地说。

他毫不掩饰此刻的狂喜，“我带来了一件礼物。”

里德尔苍白细长的手指颤抖地拿出一个黑色丝绒盒子，盒身标着并不出众的装饰纹，像是首饰盒。他打开盒子，金色的光芒从盒间流泻——

“多琳。”他说，“我要看着你戴上它。”

那是一枚华贵古老的挂坠盒，琥珀色的宝石镜面，中间刻着大写的“S”。

是斯莱特林的挂坠盒，是曾经深深迷恋过汤姆·里德尔的女巫之一的收藏。

我慢慢拿起这件古老的饰物，金色的链身并不是冰冷的，反而带着温度。在我拿起那枚挂坠盒时，中间碧绿色的“S”仿佛动了一下。

也许是我的错觉，等我再度看向它时，只有琥珀流转着摄人心魂的光。

我在里德尔的注视下慢慢戴上它，锁骨间的挂坠盒显得异常沉重，紧紧贴着我的皮肤。

“你很美。”里德尔轻声说，他的手指轻轻触碰我的颈间，“答应我，你要一直戴着这个挂坠盒。”

“我能打开它吗？”我仔细端详着闪烁光芒的挂坠盒面，注意到侧面做工精细的合页。

“你无法打开它。”他意味深长地注视着那枚挂坠盒，“只有我能打开。”

“那么……”我不安地看着面前的男人，“里面有什么？”

“什么也没有。”他轻声说，黑曜石般的双眸流转着异样的光芒，“喜欢吗？”

“是的。”我温柔地说，吻了吻他的手指，“我很喜欢。”

是的，我很喜欢这枚挂坠盒——这是赫普兹巴丢失的东西，倘若被作为证物，我就能证明里德尔的谋杀罪行，我甚至能看着他被送入阿兹卡班！

真是意外收获，但还有更好的。

里德尔向前探近，黑曜石是中的双眼只有此刻戴着斯莱特林挂坠盒的我。他揽过我的腰，慢慢吻上我的嘴唇。我的嘴角噙着冷笑，并不抗拒他的亲吻。

挂坠盒里面毫无疑问是他的一部分灵魂碎片——我真不敢想象他居然就这样把灵魂的一部分交给了我！

因为欲望和感情沦陷，即使飞离死亡，年轻的黑魔王终究也不过是个男人。

也许是这些天我的顺从让他迷失了判断力？不，他知道我是从内心深处想要杀掉他的。或者，他认为我无法杀死他？

这并不重要，亲爱的，我总有办法。

赫奇帕奇的金杯，拉文克劳的遗物，斯莱特林的黑色手稿……也许还有其他我尚不知道的魂器？兴奋和狂喜在我的胸腔中打转。我要知道他所有魂器的下落，我要知道他所有的计划！

里德尔迟疑了一下，似乎认为我的反应过于热情了。

但他随即便享受着我热烈的回应，双眸愉悦而又满意地缓缓眯起——

是啊，享受吧，亲爱的。

送这个礼物给我简直是你一生中最错误的选择！


	23. Chapter 23

邓布利多比我想象中的动作更为迅速。

次日清晨，猫头鹰带来了新一轮的消息。

原本在霍格沃茨蛰伏不出的白巫师破天荒出现在了威森加摩的法庭上，他这次出现是作为威森加摩首席魔法师的身份参与几名动乱分子的审讯。调阅大量魔法法律执行司档案之后，邓布利多严肃地向预言家日报特约记者表示当下的时局异常动荡，很明显巫师们需要联合起来抵制四处蔓延的动乱，而魔法界则需要一个更为强力的政府，出身沃土原古老巫师家族的他本人则认为甚嚣尘上的血统论更是无稽之谈。

阿布拉克萨斯一整日的心情都不好，我们的马尔福家主把自己锁在书房中，双目盯着面前厚厚的文档，神色阴沉。

尽管阿布拉克萨斯有着过人的布局能力——可现在他的对手却是阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，这个据说是当代最伟大的白巫师！实际上，仅仅在六年前，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福还只是邓布利多高级变形课上的学生！对抗自己异常出色且洞察力惊人的老师，恐怕没有哪个学生能很好平衡这庞大的压力。

威森加摩的巫师们纷纷倒向了正义的一方，短短一天内就有无数针对食死徒的新控告。阿布拉克萨斯辛苦构建的关系网正在不可扭转地碎裂，他再也无法像以前那样随心所欲地操纵魔法部。人人都对邓布利多报以尊重和崇敬，无需过多的行动，那些昔日为加隆和恐惧所操纵的巫师们便谨慎地同马尔福先生保持一定的距离。

不过，尽管邓布利多的洞察力能让他轻易看穿阿布拉克萨斯编织的木偶牵引线，但完完全全剪断它们仍需要大量的时间。

家养小精灵罗尼第五次端着托盘回到厨房，上面的食物完全冷掉了。

“请等一等，罗尼。”我叫住了它，“我想来一杯红茶。”

“梅多斯女主人，主人什么也不吃。”它可怜兮兮地盯着我，长又尖的鼻子抖动着，它在抽噎，“罗尼是个坏精灵，一个没有照顾好主人的坏精灵……哦！罗尼应该用茶几狠狠地把自己掉在橱柜里面，老主人看到了会怎么说？坏罗尼！坏罗尼！”

在它试图用茶巾勒死自己之前，我用一个漂浮咒制止了它。

“好了，我去和他说。”我将家养小精灵放下，“现在可以替我上茶了吗？再多加一份栗子派。谢谢你，罗尼。”

确保那只小精灵不会再伤害自己之后，我径直走进马尔福家的书房，给自己找了个靠近炉火的位置，细致和快速的读完了近期所有的报纸。

“好了，马尔福先生。”半小时后我对面前的男人轻声说，“你已经一天没吃东西了。”

埋首于书桌的阿布拉克萨斯这才抬起头，火光给他的眉骨投射了一层阴影，他抬起头，高耸的鼻骨下方是抿紧的双唇。年轻的马尔福家主用一种格外可怕的目光上上下下打量我一遍，目光定格在我的颈间。

“……”我放下手里的报纸，“怎么了？”

“不错的首饰。”阿布拉克萨斯说，目光高深莫测，“如我没有看错，这是斯莱特林的遗物。”

我不自觉地抚摸着那枚沉重的挂坠盒，这件古老的饰品放在我身上格格不入。如果不是里德尔强制要求，我其实很想把它取下来。

“看来你和黑魔王之间的互动很不错。”阿布拉克萨斯伸手，我膝上的报纸便向他飞了过去，“不妨告诉你一个小知识，多琳。倘若一个男人选择吊坠或是项链作为礼物，只可能是因为强烈的占有欲……希望牢牢锁住这个女人的心。”

“很有趣。”我说，并不打算告诉他有关黑魔王魂器的事情。“那么你有没有送过项链给某个女人？”

“相比之下。”阿布拉克萨斯回以一个社交性质的虚伪笑容，“我收到来自女性的礼物更多。”

“是吗？”我扬起眉毛，“她们一般送些什么？”

“什么都有。”阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋地说，仿佛不愿多谈，“不过我得说，我个人认为宝石袖扣是不错的选择。”

我盯着他袖扣的那一对价值不菲的祖母绿袖扣，这时罗尼再度端着盘子出现了。

“吃点什么。”我指着盘子里堆成小山一样的食物，“否则我就去威森加摩起诉你虐待家养小精灵。”

“魔法部并没有这种法律。”他扬起眉毛，来了地看着家养小精灵小心翼翼地把托盘放在桌子的边缘。

“哦，你忘了吗？我亲爱的。”我拿起一块栗子派，对着他微笑，“现在威森加摩可多了一个正直的无可挑剔的邓布利多。”

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的脸迅速阴沉下来，他心情看上去更糟糕了。

“谢谢你，罗尼。”我对不知所措的家养小精灵说，“我保证你的主人一定会竭尽全力消灭掉面前的这堆食物山的。”

“你可以下去了。”阿布拉克萨斯板着脸对家养小精灵吩咐道。

于是书房中只有我们两个人，我坐在书桌前的扶手椅中，隔着摇摇欲坠的食物山打量着面前的马尔福，拿了几块最顶层的饼干。

“幸亏你当年的高级变形术成绩是优秀。”我说，“和邓布利多对手的感觉如何？”

“很不错。”阿布拉克萨斯阴沉地盯着我，“他上来就将目光钉在威森加摩法庭，而不是魔法部其他部门……既可以借着首席魔法师的职位顺理成章的行使职权，增加影响力。又不至于在职位人员更迭和部内事宜上和我们亲爱的部长大人发生冲突。”阿布拉克萨斯冷笑，“很聪明的选择，我们亲爱的老师似乎对政治并非一无所知。”

“你让我感觉自己像是回到了五年前。”我撇撇嘴，“我们三个简直像违反校规夜游塔楼的坏学生。”

阿布拉克萨斯微笑。

“我们能利用亲爱的部长大人对凤凰社的忌惮来让他们彼此牵制吗？”我询问，“目前看来似乎只有这一个选择？”

“斯莱特林扣十分。”阿布拉克萨斯疲倦地揉了揉额角，“要想成功挑起矛盾还需要好好设计一番，更何况……我不认为现在的魔法部长有能力和邓布利多对抗，仅仅凡里斯的人马还不够，还需要更多的力量来牵制凤凰社的人。”

“其他的力量……”我沉吟着，“也许食死徒能帮得上你的忙？”

“啊，这就很考验我们三个人的配合了。不过很明显的是，现在的巫师界把我们亲爱的老师当作了拯救魔法界的大救星，在睽违许久回到魔法部，邓布利多本人的威望和号召力依然不容小觑。要想让他受到攻击和误解断然不可能，我们的威力和声望也无法和这个击败黑巫师的人相比。”阿布拉克萨斯冷笑，目光炯炯，随即玩味地用手指清点着面前一叠文件，“不过，我倒是有一个新的想法。”

我看着面前神色镇静，笑容玩味的男人，不由得上扬嘴角，“看来你是不会告诉我你完全的想法的，对不对？”

“的确如此。”阿布拉克萨斯笑眯眯地看着我，“这和猎狐狸时保持沉默是一个道理，如果提前说出来就不灵了。”

我也并不期望他会告诉我——故弄玄虚一向是马尔福的作风，不过看到此刻的阿布拉克萨斯并不是毫无计划，我也渐渐被勾起了兴趣。

“那么现在你该享受晚餐了。”我站起身，“我不打扰你进食，晚安。”

“等等。”他格外严肃地盯着我颈间的挂坠盒，“多琳……最近黑魔王有没有试着让你安排什么活动或者计划？”

“没有。”我说，有些茫然，“怎么了？”

阿布拉克萨斯仍然看着挂坠盒，神色复杂，“我想，他很快就会这么做了。”

一瞬间我感觉眼前的男人仿佛知道什么，但囿于某种周密的考虑，他并不打算将之和盘托出。

我摸着那枚挂坠盒，阿布拉克萨斯在隐瞒着什么，里德尔同样隐藏着自己的想法，而我也有自己的计划。

真有趣，我们三个每个人都有自己的秘密。

我们的黑魔王对于邓布利多进驻魔法部并不惊讶，实际上——此时的汤姆·里德尔正在思考如何扩充自己的力量。

他已经搜集了大部分四巨头的遗物，并且掌握了分割多次灵魂的魔法，而这一切邓布利多毫不知情。

里德尔慢慢转动着戒指，唇边浮动着冷笑，“愚蠢的邓布利多并不知道我此刻最在意的是什么，现在我已经得到了我想得到的东西。难道我会在乎魔法部长的位置，抑或是这个魔法部由谁来控制？多琳，真正主宰一切的并不是那些愚蠢的繁文缛节，也不是自作聪明的政治争斗，而是力量本身。强大的力量可以毁灭一切，也可以塑造一切。”

黑魔王对于政治斗争毫无兴趣，但这并不妨碍他饶有兴趣地支持阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福对邓布利多的干扰，“当然如果阿布拉克萨斯能从中得到乐趣的话也不错。”里德尔平静地说，“在有限的范围下，我不介意阿布拉克萨斯为自己的家族争取更多的利益。”

他很清楚阿布拉克萨斯的打算，也轻而易举看穿了阿布拉克萨斯愿意把持魔法部事物的目的——比起维持一个软弱的魔法部配合黑魔王的行动，倒不如说是在担忧马尔福对于魔法部的影响力减弱。

“怎么了，多琳？”里德尔看着我，眼底写满嘲讽，“我当然很清楚我们亲爱的朋友阿布拉克萨斯的真正想法。所以，这就是我为什么并不担心阿布拉克萨斯对抗邓布利多的原因——有了自身的利益作为奖励，想必阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一定会废寝忘食竭尽全力地为我在魔法部铺路，而我又何乐不为？”

里德尔眼底锐利的光芒让人不寒而栗，当说完最后一句话时，他的目光慢慢转向了我，带着一丝隐隐的戏谑，仿佛是在等待我的回答。

现在的阿布拉克萨斯的利益与里德尔一致，这恐怕是最好的状况。可是倘若一旦未来的黑魔王需要牺牲马尔福家的利益，在这两个聪明男人之间，只怕会引起不可弥合的裂缝。

虽然里德尔使用的称呼是“我们亲爱的老友”，但我毫不怀疑阿布拉克萨斯在他心中的真实地位——黑魔王眼中只有仆人，

他想看，在他和阿布拉克萨斯之间，我会选择站在哪一边。

“的确是这样。”我缓缓地说，“真是有趣的观点，一个看待问题的新角度。”

“让邓布利多和阿布拉克萨斯操心魔法部的事情好了，这并不重要。”他摩挲着手中的黑色戒指，“事实上，我预备给邓布利多准备一份礼物。”里德尔的唇边垂着冷笑，向我伸出手，“足够令他印象深刻，也足够令整个巫师界畏惧——你不妨猜猜，这份计划之中的礼物是什么？”

我顺从地走向他，任凭里德尔将我牢牢禁锢在他的怀中——我安静地思考着，而里德尔则饶有趣味地等待我的回答，他的手把玩着我颈间的斯莱特林挂坠盒，一瞬间我颈间的皮肤似乎感受到了挂坠盒内传来的跳动，仿佛其中的灵魂碎片和他的主人产生了共鸣。

我突然有些心烦意乱，原本平静的思绪被打破——一阵莫名的兴奋感自喉头涌起，我握住他的手，声音因为兴奋而微微颤抖，“难道说格林德沃的部下们被你联系上了吗？”

“不止如此。”他十分满意地吻了吻我的脸颊，“比这个更好。”

“不会有比格林德沃残余更让邓布利多头疼，更让巫师界恐惧的力量了，除非是——”

我即刻明白了什么。

“既然巫师界把希望全部寄托在了邓布利多身上，仿佛他的回归能为他们带来和平和光明。我们也应当彻底粉碎这种不切实际的幻想。”

那双黑曜石的眸子流转着令人眩目的光芒，汤姆·里德尔微笑，“不。”他愉悦地低声说，“要一寸寸地来做，这样更有趣。”

暴乱渐渐停止了。

只有少数几个地区仍然不时有针对麻瓜的袭击活动，但大多数地方却不再有血统论的追捧者进行活动。

魔法法律执行司的案卷如雪片般堆积成山，一场又一场的审讯。那些最为凶恶的食死徒们被傲罗逮捕，送上了威森加摩的审讯台。

另一方面，我遗憾地听到了多米尼斯引咎辞职的消息。现在，傲罗指挥部增加了许多新成员——其中包括卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩，马琳·麦金农，以及我的堂兄多利安·梅多斯。他们都无一例外是凤凰社的成员。

凡里斯·福吉依然在他的部长位置上苟延残喘——他的存在，仅仅只是由于邓布利多对于魔法部部长的位置毫无兴趣。现在的福吉似乎放弃了对邓布利多的成见，他耐心而诚恳地接受邓布利多的意见，将又一批阿布拉克萨斯笼络的巫师送入了阿兹卡班。

一时间，稳定的战后秩序仿佛又回来了。

更无须提预言家日报兴高采烈的语气——那些扰乱时局的恶棍终于得到了应有的制裁，他们畏惧邓布利多的声名，不再有对抗巫师界的狂妄企图。

令人讽刺的是，这回荣登封面的不是邓布利多，仍然是凡里斯·福吉。

冬日的阳光暖洋洋的，不免让人昏昏欲睡——两周前我离开马尔福庄园，来到伦敦某位忠心耿耿的食死徒献给里德尔的一处隐秘宅邸。

里德尔已经整整离开了两周，恐怕是在为他的礼物而筹划。显而易见的是他并不信任我，所以也不打算将我呆在身边。房子被施了繁复的保护魔咒，我的行动也受到了几个留值的食死徒监视。自然有家养小精灵一刻不停地跟随我，仿佛我会幻影移形——当然，房子的每一寸土地都被施展了反幻影移形魔咒。

这段时间内，我很少见到阿布拉克萨斯，马尔福家在上流社会的活动减少了很多，阿布拉克萨斯表现的异常低调，也十分罕见地减少了对魔法部事务的决策——即使他仍然还是威森加摩魔法师的一员。

收敛锋芒，不过是为了之后的大展身手。

天生高傲的斯莱特林们的头颅不会无缘无故地低下去，除非——这能够让对手放松警惕。

邓布利多想必并不会，但巫师界却并非如此。

我翻开预言家日报，上面开始登出一些鸡毛蒜皮的娱乐轶事，看来他们已经渐渐神经放松了，这很好。

读完报纸，我便开始为数不多的娱乐活动之一——格斗。

多尔芬·罗尔是个金发的大个子，出身自斯莱特林的他是最早的沃尔普及斯骑士团的一员，忠心耿耿，无可挑剔。

留值的食死徒有五人，其中四人都对于我的身份异常好奇，他们恐怕把我当成了黑魔王的禁孪，与我相处时夹杂着一种古怪的讨好和轻蔑态度。但罗尔先生是惟一敢于公然挑拨羞辱我的男士，更令人伤感的是，他的观念格外顽固，所以我不得不欣然接受他屡次提出的格斗要求。

“这一回我不会再对你手下留情。”他粗声粗气的说，甚至没有鞠躬。“以往我担心在你身上留下什么印记，黑魔王就不会宠爱你了。但我渐渐发现自己并没有对你留手的必要。”

“当然。”我文雅地说，“毕竟你已经连连输了十次。”

回答我的便是一记蜇人咒，我迅速向一侧躲避——咒语击碎了身后的石像鬼雕塑。“不错。”我直起腰身，“这就是你十成十的力量吗，罗尔先生？”

我的冷笑激怒了他——这回是钻心咒，咒语遇到盔甲咒便反弹了回去，被击中的男人捂住膝盖，哀嚎着蹲下来。

毫无挑战度，我算是明白他们为什么会被留下——他们根本经不起凤凰社的战斗。

钻心咒很快结束了，我面前的食死徒站起身，喘着粗气，正准备施加咒语，他的魔杖却高高飞了出去——

如果把他彻底驯服，让他丧失战斗欲望，恐怕为数不多的决斗乐趣也会消失。我收起魔杖，看着他毫无形象地向着魔杖飞离的方向追去。一只猫咪如果捕获到猎物，并不会一口吞下去，而是饶有兴趣地看着它逃离，被捉回，再逃离，再被捉回——控制欲也好，无聊感也罢，驯化的过程比结果更为美妙，看着对手无能为力却又因为可笑的希望满怀希冀地试图逃离，如此反复，没有比这个更为有趣的把戏。

我终究还是太无聊了。

这栋宅子的图书室被我翻了个遍，没有任何黑魔法的书籍。而现阶段的我又不能明目张胆地询问，打探任何关于魂器的书籍记录。我尝试着打开挂坠盒，却并没有成功。而我尝试着取下来，也没有发现吊坠盒有任何异样，只是无缘无故感觉轻松不少。

但是我是不可能让里德尔的灵魂碎片脱离我的视线的。

我重新戴上吊坠盒，贴着肌肤的盒身带着温度——我的手指细细抚摸着金链，任何恶咒对它都毫无作用，要想毁掉它恐怕并不是那么容易。吊坠盒离心脏的位置很接近，有时我甚至感受到了另一种心跳，仿佛此刻我无时无刻不在贴着汤姆·里德尔的胸膛。

做点什么也好，一个细小的声音在我脑内盘旋着，阿布拉克萨斯和里德尔正在外面大展身手，而你却被禁锢在这里什么都做不了。

带着一丝侥幸，我用魔杖点着左臂的黑魔标记，尝试着呼唤黑魔王——可是他仍然没有出现，内心的狂躁加深了，我甚至有些厌倦在这里死水一般的平静生活。

我愤怒地拧着颈间的挂坠盒，没有什么比无聊的生活更让我难以忍受，如果汤姆·里德尔是想惩罚我，那么他的确很聪明。

又是漫长的一周过去，连气温也慢慢转暖。依然没有阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔的任何消息。

罗尔已经不敢和我继续比试了——自从某次决斗中他差点死在自己发射的恶咒下，连着罗尔一起的其余四个食死徒最近对我的态度都异常恭敬，不过这也许是因为我这几日面色越来越阴沉的缘故。

我坐在扶手椅中，阴沉地翻动着这几日的预言家日报——阿布拉克萨斯的势力仍然节节败退，完全看不出有任何反击的迹象。我所知道与他亲近的人都被一一撤下，马尔福在魔法部的工蚁们被剔除的干干净净，而阿布拉克萨斯却依然不动如山。

如果是为了蛰伏，那么，也未免持续的太久了！

耳后突然察觉到一丝响动，我缓缓握住魔杖——不知死活的多尔芬·罗尔终于聪明到偷袭了吗？

凄厉的疾风迅速袭来，我回手便是一记死咒——黑魔王的走狗那么多，应该也不在乎牺牲一个。

“嗯，生我的气了吗？”低沉悦耳的语调。

我惊讶地回头——汤姆·里德尔收回魔杖，似笑非笑。见到我不可置信的神情，唇边的笑容愈发加深，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”我背对着他坐下，状若无事地重新翻开一页预言家日报，“我还以为多尔芬改变主意打算和我再决斗一次，真是可惜。”

“早知道就不用咒语试探你的身手了。”里德尔在我对面坐下，唇边的笑容分毫不减，“这样想必你会更快的想起我来。”

“那可不一定。”我本能地回以冷笑。

“是吗？”里德尔轻声说，不疾不恼，一脸若有所思。

我的冷笑渐渐干涸了。

我在干什么？现在的我恐怕与两周前那个温顺体贴的多琳·梅多斯毫不相同。我有些愤恨地盯着面前的男人，消失将近一个月的他贸然出现让我一时失去了控制力，看来我确实一个人相处太久了，都不习惯再度戴上面具生活。

尽管眼前的男人决计不会相信多琳·梅多斯有那么容易被驯服——但是我的真实情绪确实毫无防备地流露出来，果不其然里德尔的眼底透着一丝隐隐的嘲弄，他的目光仿佛已然看透了我的所思所想，毫不费力便穿透了我的伪装。

“阿布拉克萨斯似乎连连失利。”我干涩地开口，试图把谈话拉回正轨。

里德尔闻言牵起嘴角，“我说过了，多琳——魔法部的事情让邓布利多和阿布拉克萨斯去操心就好，这并不重要。”

“那么食死徒……”

“多琳。”里德尔站起身向我走近，手指慢慢抚上我的脸，“你看上去气色比之前好多了，精神也很不错。”他低语，“我很喜欢你现在的状态，安静，无忧无虑，受到照顾。”

我盯着他那双漆黑如墨的眸子，从中明明白白地看到了自己脸上的失望。

“不要担心，一切交给我和阿布拉克萨斯就好。”里德尔温柔地说，而眼底却毫无唇边那抹虚伪的笑容，“我这次来只是想中途看看你，并不能在这里停留太久的时间。”

他松开手，随即便离开了房间。

第二天，我发现花园多了一处潮湿的新土印记。

余下的四个食死徒依旧在他们应当巡视的区域内坚守，而看到我接近时，他们甚至连目光都没有转动，仿佛我只是空气一般的存在。

也不再有猫头鹰递送预言家日报来到这里。

我坐在扶手椅中，凝视着缓慢乏味的日光自一侧爬向另一侧。手再度抚摸着颈间的挂坠盒，似乎只有里面的跳动才能给我带来一丝活力。

“我很喜欢你现在的状态，安静，无忧无虑，受到照顾。”

里德尔的低语声回荡在我的脑海，那双漆黑如墨的眼中带着令人生畏的寒冷。


	24. Chapter 24

气候逐渐变得温和宜人，连花园内的蔷薇都初吐蓓蕾，最后的几场残雪已然褪得干干净净。

春季的庄园显得很美丽，植物郁郁葱葱，仿佛施了魔法般热烈而盛大的生长着。

汤姆·里德尔自上次后再也没有出现，似乎彻底遗忘了这个地方。

在强大的咒语保护下，我丝毫不能走出这个美丽的监牢半步。连食死徒们对黑魔王的踪迹也毫不知情，即使我用咒语逼迫他们，换来的也只是他们茫然无知的目光。

这些可怜的食死徒们同我一起在这里被困了将近两个月，几乎与巫师界隔绝，我从他们身上也打听不到什么可用的讯息。

毫无疑问，这个男人又赢了。

我近乎是丧失克制地利用黑魔标记召唤，可是一如既往的毫无回应。

我怎么可能忍受自己毫不知情，在这个美丽的监牢中白白耗散自己的精力和头脑？无法掌控的格局让我感到恼怒，而丧失对外界的信息更让我觉得不安。

所以等里德尔再度出现后，我近乎是压抑着愤怒扑了上去。

他就在那里，汤姆·里德尔倚在门边，懒洋洋地享受着我几乎是狂暴的亲吻——一瞬间我自他的眼底看到了愉悦的颜色，等到一切结束后我贴在他耳侧，咬牙切齿。

“你满意了？”

里德尔抚摸着被我吻得有些肿胀的嘴唇，仿佛意犹未尽——唇上还带着被我啃咬的血渍，他笑盈盈地看着我，声音温柔地简直要滴出水来，“你怎么了，多琳？”

一如既往地虚伪，仿佛一切都和他毫无干系。

“没什么。”我轻柔地说，即使内心泛着愤怒和不甘，表面也不忘换好温顺的多琳·梅多斯的皮相。“……这一次你也要离开吗？”

“你希望我离开吗？”面前的黑魔王玩味地说，毫不掩饰唇边荡漾的笑容。

“……”

在内心暗暗骂了一万遍之后，我竭力平静呼吸，声音轻柔温和的仿佛不是自己的，“当然不希望。”

里德尔于是温柔地再度吻了吻我的脸颊，“我不会离开你。”他将我揽在怀中，仿佛只是想看我依偎在身边的样子，即便他恐怕也知道我的内心绝非如表面那般顺从温柔，他的声音依然维持着恰到好处的宠溺，“永远不会。”

还真是无可挑剔的做派。

我不禁想，也许赫普兹巴也是因为被他的言语和面具蛊惑而放松了戒备心理。毕竟这幅俊美的皮相说出甜言蜜语时的确让人无法抵挡。

“这段时间你还好吗？”看在这幅好皮相的面上，我往他的怀中蹭了蹭——要知道并不是所有人都能有机会亲近年轻黑魔王的秀色，“我很担心你……”

担心，有什么可担心的？他既然能毫发无伤地站在门边享受着我的蹂躏，恐怕这段时间的状态并不会差到哪里去。而我之所以要这么问，不过是希望从他口中套出点食死徒的动向罢了。

“我不是说过了吗？”里德尔微笑着附在我耳边说，“有我和阿布拉克萨斯在，无需你担心。”

很好，他也看得出来我并不关心他的死活。我把脸埋在他的怀中，隐隐有些失望。不过话说回来，我很喜欢这种有自知之明的男人。

温存片刻后，按习惯已经到了下午茶的时间。可是并非纯血家族出身的里德尔和毫无食欲的我都没有这个打算。家养小精灵端着盘子知趣地退下，我窝在扶手椅中，对面的里德尔静静看着我，似笑非笑。

“你在看什么？”我微笑，“难道我变老变丑了吗？”

“当然不是。”他回以一个同样的微笑，漆黑的双眼中带着说不尽的愉悦，“只是我发觉……我很喜欢现在的你，比以往任何时候都喜欢。”

“包括五年前？”我轻声问。

“是，包括五年前。”里德尔说，“所以出于自私，我想我不得不要将你带离这种宁静安详的生活。因为我今后的道路恐怕并没有在这里的日子如此安逸，而显然——”他唇角玩味地上扬，“——我们彼此也无法忍受离开对方，是不是？”

我十分欣喜地听到他主动提出这一点，因为这意味着我将脱离这种无聊到死的生活。

但很快，一丝疑虑迅速地掠过我的脑海。此刻的里德尔的话来的太过恰巧，仿佛是给沙漠中的垂死的人带来的一股清流。

“我可以离开这里吗？”我不确定地说，“我……我宁愿和你一起，而不是在这里，什么都做不了。”

里德尔静静端详了我好一阵，此刻我眼中的渴望是如此灼热，想必他一定也看得清清楚楚。

“当然。”他轻声说，“别忘了，邓布利多还等着我们礼物。”

他站起身，向我伸出手。

等我握住他冰冷的指尖，眼前的景色倏然旋转，不到一秒，我的双脚便落在了冰冷的青色长条石砖地面。

风带着浓重的腥味，其中蕴含的盐分让人的脸被刮得生疼。黑暗如同海水般向我涌来，一点一点爬上直通往上方的阶梯，仿佛要触及我们的脚尖。阶梯旁布满铁锈的索链随着海风吱呀作响，用以拴紧缆绳的巨大铁钉钉在潮湿且贝类丛生的黑色峭壁上，并没有任何一艘船停泊。

这里毫无疑问是个海岛。

寒冷层层上涌，我转过头，目光径直向上——随即不可置信地睁大。

坚硬的石头堡垒建筑，因为海风腐蚀却依然屹立不倒。而盘旋在上方的却并非是黑暗冰冷的乌云——那是摄魂怪腐朽破烂的斗篷，它们如同可怕密集的黑雾，一寸寸地腐蚀着周围阴沉无比的天空。

阿兹卡班。

“这就是你曾经告诉过我的——强大却无法控制，代表恐惧而又破坏力巨大的力量。”

在海风中，里德尔的声音更加冰冷。

他看着我，一字一顿，唇边的笑容残酷而又极富魅力，“多琳，我要让你知道……这个世界没有我无法控制的力量。”

而此刻，监狱上方密集冰冷的黑雾似乎注意到了我们的存在。

成千上万只摄魂怪缓慢地向下移动，像是嗅到了此刻里德尔唇边挥之不去的愉悦，如同贪食的鬣狗般，渴望着美味，带着腐烂冰冷的恶臭向我们袭来。

我不由得后退了一步，哆嗦着举起魔杖。

守护神咒，该死的——

我的双唇在颤抖，竭力试着回忆起五年级时黑魔法防御术教授的咒语。可是冰冷击中了我的神经，欢乐的事情犹如一团脆弱轻盈的烟雾，被呼啸的海风冲刷得干干净净。

我从来不擅长守护神咒。在五年级的黑魔法防御术课上，我是班上练习中最差的学生。

里德尔知道这一点，这就是为什么他轻视我的性格。即使我和他有着相同的头脑，却永远不如他那样出色强大，富有强烈而不可撼动的意志力。他很乐意看到面对强大精神恐惧之时我的动摇与虚弱，因为这更加表明——他是独一无二的，也是最为强大的。

海风卷起了里德尔的长袍下摆，他冷笑着昂起头，直视着胆敢向他逼近的摄魂怪。而我却畏缩着躲在他高大的身影之后，因为寒冷而失去知觉的手勉强握着魔杖——一道粉碎咒斜斜地擦过里德尔身侧，向与他不足百米的摄魂怪袭去，而锐光仅仅穿过那破烂腐朽的黑袍，仿佛一道无声无息的清风击中了黑色的帷幔。

除了守护神咒，没有什么能够抗拒摄魂怪的力量——连死亡也不能。

据说接触到摄魂怪的人能够回忆起自己最为可怕的经历，我按住突突跳动的太阳穴，脑海中传来愤怒的咆哮。

咆哮声来自一个中年男人，我知道的，这是已故的梅多斯家主——汉弗莱·梅多斯，我的父亲。

难道这就是我最为可怕的经历吗？我冷笑着死死捏住手心的冷汗，用痛苦驱散虚幻的责骂声。

而另一边，为首的摄魂怪已经逼近汤姆·里德尔，我倒知道他的可怕回忆一点也不比我少。也许他想起了自己的哑炮母亲，被迫在孤儿院生产后的凄凉死状，又或者那个软弱无能，毫无一丝怜悯之心的麻瓜里德尔？

汤姆·里德尔手中的杖尖始终垂下，他的冷笑渐渐敛去了，随着摄魂怪的逼近，他的神情愈发可怕。

他并不打算用守护神咒驱散这些吸食欢乐的怪物，而其他咒语也不能伤害到摄魂怪分毫，那么他究竟打算怎么做？

就在我正在推测的时候，面前原本背对着我的汤姆·里德尔却毫无预兆地转过身，那双黑眸子自上而下注视着此刻冷汗涔涔，面色惨白的我，而这股目光却是冷的。

我顿时有了不好的预感。

就在他身后，摄魂怪腐烂的手指几乎就要触及到他的发梢。大批大批令人作呕的腐烂手臂缓慢而僵硬的向前伸出，滚动的黑袍仿佛要将里德尔彻底吞噬。

但他依然看着我，俊美无比的脸上带着一丝可以说是戏谑的神情，仿佛一个打算自杀的人漫不经心地展示着自己流血不止的伤口，他在邀请我见证这一刻——被摄魂怪包围的死亡。

就在我眼前——成千上万只摄魂怪如同嗜血的蝇虫，一点一点，一寸一寸，几百只干枯腐臭的手臂按上里德尔的身体，随即将他彻底淹没在腐烂的黑袍中。

“汤姆！”

我几乎是失去控制地大喊，而翻滚的黑袍什么动静也没有。

我的魔杖僵硬地指着面前狂乱而腐烂的漩涡中心——这个由几百甚至几万只摄魂怪围成的深渊。

做点什么也好——我绝望地试图回忆起任何快乐的事情，任何快乐的事情。

记忆在我的脑海中不断翻滚，咆哮。然而我的杖尖依然光秃秃的，没有一丝成形守护神的影子。

我痛苦地跪倒在地——我的意志力太脆弱，我的魔力太弱小，甚至都不能施展一个强有力的守护神咒——为什么偏偏是守护神咒，为什么偏偏是面对摄魂怪？

冷汗一滴一滴地滴落在眼前的地面，摄魂怪们构成的令人作呕的黑色雾团还在不断的翻滚，仿佛成千上万只聚集在一起吸食灵魂的黑色蛆虫，正贪婪地享受着被他们包围在中心的黑魔王一点一滴的快乐。

等等——

我竭力试图拭去不断滴落的冷汗，我为什么要施展守护神咒？

原本麻痹的手渐渐恢复了知觉，一丝异样的平静包围住了我。

如果可以的话……我慢慢站起身，盯着不断盘旋的摄魂怪，我可以现在就幻影移形离开这里——离开阿兹卡班，我有魔杖，除了我之外，没有人会知道黑魔王在这里。

被上万只摄魂怪包围，他一定死了——甚至他的灵魂都会被吸食的干干净净。

目睹这个场景，所有人几乎都会意识到——汤姆·里德尔已经死了！

这个想法如惊雷一般炸响，我慢慢昂起头，注视着摄魂怪云团——不可遏止的冷笑却出现在我的唇边。

我明白了。

我平顺着呼吸，一点一点尝试着后退，等待着汤姆·里德尔如奇迹般脱离摄魂怪的包围，用一个强大的守护神咒让它们嚎叫着消失。

“汤姆？”我冷笑着呼喊，“你还活着吗，我亲爱的？”

一分钟，两分钟……十分钟过去了，依然没有任何回应。

只有几只摄魂怪渐渐抽离漩涡中心，它们仿佛在静静审视着我。

我站在那儿，感受着愈发强烈的冰冷寒意，但此刻头脑却前所未有的清明。

很明显，黑魔王的愚蠢和狂妄毁了他。

在冰冷狂乱的海风中，我慢慢垂下打算尝试施加守护神咒的魔杖。

原本在一旁静静审视我的摄魂怪突然躁动不安起来，似乎感受到我此刻内心的狂喜，它们逐渐向我靠近——

“幻影移形。”

等我轻声说完这句咒语，狂风大作的海岛，阴森寒冷的阿兹卡班，成千上万的摄魂怪，以及——任由它们吸干灵魂的汤姆·里德尔，一切都被无形的风抛至身后。

只要我不说，没有人会知道黑魔王被留在那个岛上。

咒语的效力停止了，我的脚落在坚实的木质地板上，这是马尔福家的小会客厅。原本佝偻身体正在擦拭银质烛台的家养小精灵罗尼看到我，大大的褐色眼睛写满了惊讶。

“梅多斯女主人！”

它发出一声既喜悦又畏惧的吼声，我看着它，唇边的冷笑丝毫未减，“下午好，罗尼。我亲爱的老朋友——阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生呢？”

看着眼前恭敬谦卑的家养小精灵，我的笑容不可遏止地加深，而看到随即匆匆下楼，同样一脸惊讶的阿布拉克萨斯本人，我的笑意只怕还要更浓烈。

“跪下来吻我的手吧，马尔福。”

“多琳！”

年轻的马尔福家主低低呼唤着我的名字，他皱眉，一时俊美的脸上有着深深的狐疑，“你——”

“是，我回来了。”我轻描淡写地说，解开身上的斗篷交给一旁的家养小精灵，“亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯……你不会真的天真的以为，这一场棋局能够缺少我的存在吧？”

年轻的马尔福家主一种格外谨慎的目光打量着我，他再度开口，“黑魔王是否知道你——”

“如果你有任何问题——给我闭嘴！”我勾起冷笑，“我要亲自去魔法部一趟，麻烦你帮我联系可敬的部长大人和邓布利多先生。”

阿布拉克萨斯收回审视的目光，他平静地说，“你真的决定好了？要知道，现在你可是部里最为凶恶的通缉犯。”

“轮不到你质疑我的计划，阿布拉克萨斯。”我说，“按照我的话去做。否则——”一个刻意上扬的尾音，“——别的家族将会占有这份‘发现魔法部最可怕通缉犯’的荣誉。”

“我明白了。”

阿布拉克萨斯欠身，他吻了吻我的手，浅灰色的双瞳闪闪发光，唇边现出一丝笑容——这笑容带着莫名的妖冶，也显得十分诱人。

“如您所愿，我的小姐。”


	25. Chapter 25

阴云正在伦敦上空密集地盘旋着。

阿布拉克萨斯轻快地穿过拥堵的人群，他的高个子和手工裁剪熨烫银色斗篷在这群身穿西服的麻瓜中显得十分耀眼，穿过十字街口时，他松开握住我的胳膊，浅灰色的眸子轻飘飘地瞥了我一眼，将手里的竹骨雨伞向我的位置倾了倾。

“现在我该怎么做？”他轻声贴近我，用一种乐见其成的目光询问，似乎对接下来的事情十分期待。

“离我近一点。”我皮笑肉不笑地说，向他伸出手，“你需要磨练下演技，我的朋友——你这样根本不像被我胁迫的样子。”

阿布拉克萨斯挑眉，“‘胁迫马尔福家主闯入魔法部’，这就是你的主意？”

“我当然有后招……你知道的。”我慵懒地说，“配合点，马尔福先生……难道被我胁迫着很丢脸吗？”

“我记得你说过——是让马尔福家‘发现’通缉犯的。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，神色却越发地冰冷起来，“难道你不认为让我来占主导更为合适吗，亲爱的？”

说完这句话，他的双眼危险地眯起，我注意到他的斗篷中隐藏的魔杖——尽管在其他麻瓜看来，我们是以一个十分亲密的姿势依偎在一起。

“这么说来，我们还没有决斗过呢？”

“是谁给了你我会束手待毙的错觉？”他一脸笑眯眯，“这么说来，通缉犯怎么能毫发无伤地被抓获呢……一两处十分显眼的小伤恐怕十分必要。”

“你不会的，亲爱的阿布。”我微笑，“从我认识你以来，你从来没有对我施过恶咒。”

阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛，“也许这一次我会。”

“那么来吧。”我看着他，“我知道每代马尔福家主都精通搏击魔法……你会是个有趣的对手。”

雨伞被风吹至地上，阿布拉克萨斯看着我，双唇抿紧，雨点如豆，四周的行人奇怪地看着对峙着的我们。

他将手伸入长袍，握着魔杖的指尖微微动了动。

我盯着他，目睹马尔福家主的表情僵硬，浅灰色眸子里一时黯淡下来。

许久。

“别胡闹，这里都是麻瓜。”他轻声说，重新拾起雨伞，“保存你的力气，到时候你要面对着的是整整一厅的傲罗。”

“那么你要表现出被我俘虏的样子。”我重新躲回伞下，若无其事地用魔杖捅着他的腰。

“多琳。”他像是忍耐很久般眉毛高高扬起，在我看来格外有趣。

“为了计划，阿布。”我微笑，“我想你不会质疑黑魔王本人吧。”

“你是说……”阿布拉克萨斯谨慎地看了我一眼，“告诉我，多琳。黑魔王本人在哪？”

“如果你配合我的话，我自然会告诉你。”

目睹他堪称是苍白的脸色，我微微一笑，“来吧，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。我想做一个小小的实验——”

……

托阿布拉克萨斯的福，我并非从常规入口来到魔法部。猫头鹰带来了一个隐蔽的消息，而在我读完短短的简讯之后，信纸即刻自燃，留下了银色的灰烬。

在破釜酒吧二楼最为拐角的房间，我见到了时任部长的凡里斯·福吉先生……一并还有数名傲罗。

“这和我预想的可不一样，凡里斯先生。”

我微笑，“为什么你们的人不选在魔法部见面？要知道那里可是你们的主场——我没说错吧？”

目光环视了一周，在破破烂烂的浅绿色白花壁纸，油亮乌黑的木质墙板，积尘且被凌乱脚印弄脏的黑色磨砂地砖上停留了片刻。“这里可不适合部长先生的大驾光临。”

凡里斯·福吉并不如他实际表现出的那般无能——他是一个威严且身材中等的英格兰人，留着棕色的胡须，一双绿色的眼睛正阴沉地盯着我。他服饰考究，气质沉稳。长期在政界的历练和魔法部长的位置给予他不同于一般魔法部雇员的气度和仪态。

当然，这只是表面。那张严谨古板的表情之下他真正思考着什么，又是我目前无法断定的。

“现在可以放开马尔福先生了。”凡里斯慢吞吞地说，“我们都知道他不过是你要求会面的可怜幌子。”

我松开阿布拉克萨斯的手，年轻的马尔福家主十分自觉地站在对面傲罗的阵列，脸上一幅冷冷的厌恶神情，目色中却带着看好戏般的狡黠。

“部长大人，你比我想象的要更为有趣的多。”

凡里斯身后的傲罗们都是一脸戒备，而在我面前，坐在紫色软垫扶手椅中的男人却神色如常。

“我记得马尔福先生同时通知了邓布利多，为什么独独只有您出现在会谈现场？”我刻意放低了语调，“而且临时改变了会面位置。”

“梅多斯小姐。”凡里斯冷笑着抚弄自己的胡须，“你应当知道，我们之间能谈的东西，比你和邓布利多之间的要更多。否则，你又怎么会选择来到这里和我会面呢，这恐怕也正是你期待的吧？”

“您倒是提醒我了。”我交叉十指，脸上挂着虚伪的笑容，“的确是这样，相较于古板的邓布利多本人，我想我们之间恐怕更有共识……在食死徒的问题上。”

我的目光冷冷扫过他身后的傲罗，在那些高大严肃的魔法部打手之间，阿布拉克萨斯的表情格外有趣，当目光与我接触时，这个男人的唇边泛着充满兴味的笑容，似乎十分期待我接下来抛出的筹码。

他要看好戏，那就让他看吧。

“我不明白你的意思。”凡里斯冷淡地说。

“您自然明白。”我唇边蜷出一个十成十的冷笑，“您并不如您身后的走狗们那么戒备我，因为您知道我并不是真正的食死徒……而是您为了清除凤凰社成员的一个幌子。”

“毫无聆听必要的污蔑。”我们的部长大人抖动着胡子，一幅若无其事的神情，“我的时间不多，梅多斯，你要知道我肯来到这里倾听不是为了听你狡辩自己的罪行。你说过食死徒最近会有异变，并以马尔福先生的性命来要挟，我这才乐意出面私人解决——你不要不知好歹！”

“部长先生。”

我站起身，冷笑着环抱双臂——凡里斯身后的傲罗们齐刷刷地亮出魔杖，只有阿布拉克萨斯神色如常，“我是个性格直率的人，你这样子我很难办呐……难道一定要我找邓布利多和盘托出事实真相？阿米莉亚·博恩斯，本吉·芬威克，您还记得这些人吗？也许巫师界的蠢货们不一定能看出你打的注意，但邓布利多难道会受蒙蔽？”

“你都不一定能走出这里。”凡里斯阴沉地盯着我。

“先无论我的魔力强弱。”我冷笑，“您又怎么知道我在来之前是否留有后手呢，凡里斯先生……您觉得身为头号通缉犯的我，在与敬爱的魔法部长会面之前，会什么都没有准备吗？”

“也许你只是在恐吓我而已。”我们的魔法部长大人冷笑。“我见得多了，梅多斯小姐。”

“您说的对。”我微笑，“可是问题恰恰就在，您无法确定这个‘也许’，不是吗？”

在他明显敌意的目光中，我重新坐回位置上，“希望您能明白，亲爱的部长大人。”我优雅地冲他颔首，“我这次来是代表食死徒势力和您进行谈判的。如果您继续试图用愚弄其他巫师的方式来混淆我们暗自都已明白于心的某些过往，我们之间的谈话会变得十分低效。”

“代表食死徒？”他哼了一声。似乎并不相信——当然了，他一手促成了对多琳·梅多斯的栽赃，没有人比他更清楚我并不是预言家日报所言的食死徒头子，他当然不会相信我能代表食死徒来谈话。

我露出左臂的黑魔标记，凡里斯明显安静下来，惊愕，猜忌，接下来便是震耳欲聋的大笑。

“讽刺吗，部长先生？”我看着他在扶手椅中笑得前仰后合的丑态，“谎言逐渐成为了真理，你真的把一名普通的威森加摩律师变成了罪大恶极的食死徒。”

凡里斯捂住肚子，几乎要笑出泪来。

而我的脸色却愈发难看，直到他停止大笑，重新看向我。

原先的古板严肃，老成持重的政客风范消隐无踪，凡里斯·福吉唇边咧开一个大大笑容，他驼着背，手紧紧握着扶手椅把，盯着我的目光流露出一丝喜色。

“现在我就放心了。”凡里斯轻声说，“你再也不能证明自己不是食死徒了，不是吗？外面都认为是你杀了那些人……哦，那几个凤凰社员。你无法否认这一点，梅多斯。瞧瞧……你毕竟太年轻，所以才会被耍的团团转。”

“啊，部长阁下。您的计谋确实很出色，利用食死徒来铲除邓布利多的势力，虽然我作为了替罪羊，但还是由衷佩服您老到的处事手段……不愧是洞悉魔法界规则的政客。”我微笑，并未感到恼怒，“也许您并不会立刻相信这一点……现在的我并不太介意巫师界会如何看我，更不在意自己的食死徒身份。我只在意利益本身。你知道……只要有利可图我都会乐于着手去做。”

“我承认我有些意外。”凡里斯老练地说，此刻并不如之前那般装腔作势，“我的确是利用了你和你那些走狗来清理邓布利多的势力，梅多斯，和你们这些下贱的巫师公敌不同……我代表的是魔法界的荣誉和权威，主动权一直会在我手里。换而言之，即使你们食死徒跳出来说我是借你们之手来扳倒邓布利多，进行政治斗争，又有谁会相信你们的话？何况弄死一两个凤凰社的人对你们也有好处，否则一旦我和邓布利多达成共识，你们的势力也会岌岌可危。你看看这几个月，你们的动乱不是在邓布利多上台之后渐渐消失了吗？”

凡里斯冷笑，“我不妨更仔细地说明我的意思：你们食死徒只能作为魔法部接脏活的走狗，没有和我谈任何利益条件的资格……我知道你们的能耐。”

魔法部政治斗争的幌子，接脏活的走狗？

我的手暗暗捏紧了魔杖。

“真有趣，你以为食死徒们停止动作是因为惧怕邓布利多呢？”

我笑得更加舒心。

凡里斯脸上的得意慢慢褪了下去，他狐疑地看着我。

这时候，整个房间的目光都集中在我身上。

门突然响起敲击声，傲罗们的脸色倏然发生变化，一个高大的傲罗抽出魔杖，请示性地看向一言不发的凡里斯。

“是破釜酒吧的老板汤姆。”我说，“我预计到了你的智商水平不足以理解当前的现状，部长先生，所以我请他拿了一些小道具。”

门把旋转着被人用钥匙打开了，汤姆果然出现了，他身后跟着一批傲罗。

“你要的东西，梅多斯小姐。”他瓮声瓮气地说。

一柄廉价的黄铜天平，是霍格沃茨入学物品清单中指定的式样。一副极其破旧的巫师棋，盒子里面只剩下黑白双方的国王，王后，卒子，主教和城堡。此外一杯黄油啤酒，一小碟炸土豆和一柄银质餐刀，厚厚一叠报纸。

“谢谢你，汤姆。”我点点头，等他退下之后，我挑出天平放在扶手椅中间的茶几上，挑拣出主教，国王和卒子。

“魔法部。”我指了指那枚白色国王，“邓布利多。”那枚白主教，“还有食死徒们。”位于另一侧的黑卒子们。

“在以前一切都很好。”我轻柔地说，“你说的对啊，部长大人……食死徒和你们不一样，它不过是站在黑暗面的势力，备受巫师界唾弃和畏惧。所以啊所以，你可以轻易利用他们的暴行来掩盖你自己的罪恶，你可以把他们当作你的遮羞布，将自己的丑闻全部推脱在他们身上。可是食死徒也并不傻。”我冷笑，“我不妨问你一个问题，部长先生。要想最快速度联合两个势力，方法应当是什么？”

凡里斯盯着我，神情如同被逼着吞下了一颗苦橄榄。

“答案很简单。”我微笑。“给他们一个共同的敌人。”

白主教，白国王一同放在天平左侧，黑色卒子们放在另一侧。

阿布拉克萨斯的双眸流转，他微微颔首，唇边开始流露出与周围人截然不同的笑意。

“很有趣。在一个共同的敌人面前，两个本毫无好感的势力却会意外地增加凝聚力。”我拍拍手，“敌人越是猖狂强大，这股凝聚力便会越来越紧密。即使两个势力之间本身互看不顺眼，共同的敌人也会让他们同仇敌忾，暂时放下成见。”

在我手边，黑卒子有时增加，有时减少，而天平也就来回晃荡。

如同目前的局势，食死徒增加或者减少，而光明界总能对其进行制约，局势反反复复变好变坏。

我调节着黑卒子的数量，直到黑白双方重量持平，天平平衡。

“权力之间的争斗，大抵都是如此。”我轻柔地说，“相互牵制，彼此利用。利益永远是衡量一切的准绳，所以可想而知……在没有食死徒作为你们的敌人之后，下一步的事态会是如何？”

将黑色卒子们从托盘中移开。

“答案也很简单——势力三角之间的分裂会造成不平衡。”

天平横梁倏然向左侧倾斜——一声钝响，白国王和白主教歪倒在托盘内。

“那么，剩下的棋子们会怎么做？”

我玩味地盯着凡里斯越来越阴沉的脸色，将左侧托盘中的国王放到右侧托盘。

“我为什么要将白方分开？很简单，我知道权力的特点——权力永远不能被分享。如果我把食死徒这个强大的力量抽走，本身并非相同棋子的它们必然会进行决裂，而决裂的后果即是——”

因为重量的缘故，天平呈一边倒的态势，主教显然更重一些。

我拿起那柄餐刀，干脆利落地削掉主教的头。

“彼此间的相互厮杀。”我冷笑。

无头主教重新放在托盘内，可天平仍然倾斜着，只不过这一次是向着国王的方向——显然国王的重量超过了无头主教。

在凡里斯的注视下，我拿起那枚国王，刀挑断了它手里的长剑，削去了占脑袋三分之一的冠冕。

就这样，不断的削去多余的部分，调整着。

棋子已经被我的刀削得面目全非，仅剩下残肢断臂——天平忽左忽右，而一侧的黑卒子们却完好无损，只是静静卧在一侧。

“明白了？”我放下餐刀，颇为玩味地看着面前神色铁青的魔法部部长。

“这不可能。”他厉声说，“你这个邪恶的女人，我们之间绝对不会互相按照你的想法那样——”

“——哦？真的不会吗？”

我笑得愈发灿烂，“可是我看到了初显的端倪啊，部长大人。”我指了指这间屋子，“你在提防阿不思·邓布利多，很明显。”话到这里我的语气变倏然变冷，“你该不会想说你们之间还会如往昔那般相亲相爱吧，部长先生？不然为什么邓布利多成为了唯一被隐瞒起来的人，在这次会面中？”

“你——”凡里斯此刻面容狰狞，“如果听完这一切的我决定和邓布利多再度联合，你又能怎样？我们难道会如你预料的那样，相互厮杀么？”

像是想到什么般，他又恢复了冷笑，“你何必告诉我这一切呢，梅多斯。听完你的分析，我们更不可能按照你的设想去做了。”

“这不是设想。”

我将天平一把扫至地上，语气倏然变得尖利阴冷。“无知的蠢货，这是必然！”

在我的话说出口的那一瞬间，凡里斯的脸色可怕地迅速灰败下来。

他身后的傲罗们盯着我，眼神中不约而同流露出了茫然和愤怒。

还有畏惧。

“我为什么要告诉你？”我冷笑，“那是因为我笃定就算是告诉你也不会影响格局，如同因为说出来便会影响，那不过是个装神弄鬼的小计谋，绝非是能称为布局的东西。而一旦局已经布下，要想改变几乎是十分艰难的事情——我说的不是施加计谋之后的可能，而是布局之后，不可挽回的必然！”

“这不可能……我绝不会，我会和邓布利多说……这不可能。”

“也许你是不可能，但是邓布利多呢？”

这句令人玩味的话被我刻意抛出了，如同一个早已准备好的陷阱。

“人性是个很奇妙的东西。”我唇边流露出一丝堪称恶毒的微笑，“我猜，阿不思先生并不如你想的那样对你信任有加，部长大人。”

凡里斯彻底瘫倒下去，他呆呆的盯着被我削得所剩无几的棋子，倏然现出颓唐的样子。

但是还不够，我微笑这拾起托盘里的报纸，要想彻底掌控魔法部部长的意志，还需要最后一根稻草。

那是我精心搜集的报道。

每一篇都写着邓布利多的丰功伟绩，以及暗示着当前魔法部部长的无能。

即使预言家日报写着凡里斯·福吉的名字，显然巫师界的民众很愿意认为，恰恰是邓布利多的出山，食死徒们才会收敛——而相较之前凡里斯治下食死徒们声势浩大的动作，怀疑这个魔法部长的执行能力和权威，几乎成了必然的事情。

我将报纸扔到凡里斯面前，雪白的报纸仿佛要将他淹没——一如巫师界愈演愈烈的言论洪水，正在冲刷着，腐蚀着面前男人的政治权威。

“所以你看啊，部长大人。”我微笑着对他低语，“就算你不打算动手，对方也会先人一步。”

欣赏了一会儿坐在故纸堆中魔法部部长颓然的身姿，我目色略略上移，毫不讶异地看到了阿布拉克萨斯脸上的笑容。在或是慌乱，或是惊愕，或是恐惧的傲罗们之中，年轻的马尔福家主的身姿显得格外突出，在和我目光接触的一刹那，阿布拉克萨斯微微颔首，自上而下无声地鼓掌。

这只是我的第一步呢，马尔福。

我的笑容愈发明丽起来。

好戏还在后头。


	26. Chapter 26

“我想我们的会面接近尾声了，部长大人。”

凡里斯的颓废姿态看久了也会让人厌倦，窗外夜色正浓，而我们的魔法部长的脸比夜色更加晦暗阴郁。“我想也是。”他声音沙哑，“我需要考虑一下。”

“食死徒随时欢迎与您合作，部长大人。”我故作优雅地欠身，“不过在此之前，我想我们之间需要一个联络人。”

凡里斯发出一声刺耳的冷笑，“放心，我暂时不会派傲罗来搜捕你。”

“以防万一。”我继续笑眯眯地打量他身后的一干傲罗，故意在一到两个面露惧色的高大傲罗脸上停留，“我还是需要一个有力的人质，万一您反悔了，至少我还可以拿人开刀。”

凡里斯点点头，算是默认了我的打算。“莫里斯。”他冷冰冰地说，“我想我们会需要你和梅多斯小姐一起。”

被点名的傲罗脸色雪白，“部长先生，我——我很乐意为您效劳。”

“哦，别傻了。”我冷笑，“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，我要这个男人。”

一瞬间，所有的目光都落在阿布拉克萨斯身上。

年轻的马尔福家主嘴角抽了抽，十分微妙地扫了我一眼。

凡里斯明显有些狐疑，他盯着阿布拉克萨斯的脸，想必是在思考马尔福家主的价值。甚至有些怀疑阿布拉克萨斯和我的关系，以至于对眼前男人的信任度也产生了动摇。

“部长大人。你不会以为我会傻乎乎地把他交给你，方便你们知道我这些天的动态吧？”

说完这番话之后，我注意到凡里斯脸上的怀疑顿时散去了。“狡猾的女人。”他冷冰冰地说，带着不置可否的态度看着阿布拉克萨斯。而阿布拉克萨斯此时也适时地表露出毫无疏漏的失望之色，他的声音甚至有些畏惧，“……我可以为你立下牢不可破的誓言，梅多斯小姐。”

“不。”我冷笑着一口回绝，认真扮演起凶神恶煞的绑架犯角色，“马尔福先生，在我看来没有比你更好的人质。”

“我……”

“阿布拉克萨斯。”凡里斯这才开了口，仿佛是宽慰一般地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我以魔法部长的名义起誓，所有的傲罗一定会竭力保证马尔福家主的安全。”

“他的安全可并不掌握在您的手中。”我凉凉开口，略带好笑地看着眼前的一出戏。

听完这句话的阿布拉克萨斯的脸色迅速灰暗下来，他抿了抿唇，“恕我直言，部长大人。”他冷冰冰地说，“马尔福家本不应该介入到魔法部和食死徒之间。”

凡里斯的眉心拧紧，他沉默了片刻，示意阿布拉克萨斯借一步说话。

“一群懦夫。”我盯着周围的傲罗们，毫不吝啬自己的嘲讽。

大约等了二十分钟，凡里斯和阿布拉克萨斯像是达成了某种协议。

“梅多斯小姐。”结束完交谈的阿布拉克萨斯，在凡里斯的目光注视下亲自将魔杖递回我的手心，脸色异常的难看，“你很有挑猎物的眼光。”

“不是我有眼光。”我皮笑肉不笑地接过魔杖，“而是我一定不能用魔法部的人做人质，我想这一点你是明白的，马尔福先生。”

……

夜骐拉着四轮马车在冰冷湿润的青石街道上缓步前行，雾气已经升起——今年伦敦的雾似乎比以往要更冷。

我躺在马车后座，华灯初上，此时的对角巷依然十分热闹。食死徒的偃旗息鼓使得巫师界再度恢复了往日的繁华，人们渐渐从昔日的恐惧中解放出来，开始尝试着恢复以往的平静生活。我略略挑起车帘，向上淡淡扫视。在对角巷二楼的一扇木窗被推开了，一个男人的身影半没入阴影，他阴郁地盯着我，目光锐利如同受伤的猛兽。

我微笑着比了个致意的手势，“砰”地一声，木窗重重地落下，仿佛那个男人从未出现过。

我兴致索然地放下车帘，正在我身侧闭目养神的“人质”阿布拉克萨斯缓缓睁开双眼，轻不可闻地发出一声询问，“是谁？”

“我们敬爱的部长大人。”我说，“不然还能有谁？”

我抽出魔杖，夜骐加快了速度，马车在路上飞驰，不过一瞬间便离开了巫师们的视线。

我身边的铂金贵公子懒洋洋地倚在软垫车厢壁上，完全不像是被俘获的样子。从他唇边若有若无的笑意来看，刚刚他和凡里斯的筹码谈得很成功。

“阿布。”

“嗯？”

“凡里斯给了你这个‘人质’什么好处？”我撑着下巴问。而他轻笑着摆摆手，浅灰色的双眸一闪一闪，“无可奉告。”

“要知道没有我和你一唱一和，你决计不可能勒索那个家伙更多的好处。”我欺身向前，盯着他似笑非笑的脸和狡黠的灰眼睛，“你这样做难道不会太不讲义气了吗？”

“凭我对你的了解。”阿布拉克萨斯慢悠悠地说，“亲爱的多琳，你从来不会白白让人得到好处。想必你是根据凡里斯给我的的利润的丰厚程度，决定如何勒索我交换你自己的好处。”

我瞪着他，而对方笑眯眯地看着我，“我说的对不对？”

“废话少说，凡里斯给了你什么好处？”

阿布拉克萨斯自上而下看着我，脸上的表情活像是在看一个刚刚学会拿魔杖的一年级生。

“一枚一级梅林勋章。”他轻描淡写地说。

“啧，你才不会在意那个玩意。”我鄙夷地给了他一个白眼，“还有什么？”

“威森加摩的解聘状。我受够了邓布利多在魔法法律司的小动作，倒不如一走了之的好。”他轻声说，“除此之外是几单魔法部的生意，一些马尔福家和其他家族争取的地产问题的法律裁决……不过是加隆上面的事情。”

“看你如此春风满面，我还一度以为你拿到了部长办公室的位置或者重新回到了傲罗指挥部呢。”

“蠢姑娘。”他揉揉我的头，一副令人咬牙切齿的温柔笑容，“别以为我看不出来当前的状况……凡里斯迟早要下台，任何他能提供的政治权力或是位置不过是时效不长的贬值支票，我倒不如拿到一些加隆土地更为实惠。”

“凡里斯要下台？”我“啪”地一声拍掉头上的爪子，一脸笑盈盈地看着他，“我怎么不知道？谁会让我们的部长大人下台？谁说了要这么做？”

阿布拉克萨斯颇为玩味地看着我。片刻之后，他若无其事地移开目光，“今晚我睡哪里？这不是去马尔福庄园的方向。”

“里德尔府。”我说，“我个人觉得那里很适合一位不幸被当作人质且命悬一线的纯血家族腐烂大贵族，特别是二楼的佣人间。”

“那里已经很久没人住过了。”年轻的马尔福家主说，“而且也很久没有打扫过了，我记得。”

“你要受苦，我亲爱的。”我冷冰冰地说，“我讨厌自作聪明的男人。”

“女人。”阿布拉克萨斯挑眉，转过头不再搭理我。

仿佛是知道自己名义上的主人性命未卜，里德尔府比以往要更显颓败荒凉。

等夜骐的马车驾临之时，我注意到里德尔曾在这里布下的黑魔法已然消失得干干净净。几种新的保护魔法取代了之前的咒语，在我看来它们稍显稚嫩，无法很好抵挡外敌的进攻。

一轮血色残月高高挂在天际，里德尔府周围衰草丛生，不时传来蛇群的响动。

铁艺雕花大门紧闭，几个穿着长袍佝偻身形的侍从正举着火把。

如若向内眺望，你会发现墙漆剥落的白色门厅灯火通明，从中不时传来窃窃私语。带兜帽的黑衣人们聚集在这里，阴骘的目光不时警惕地向外眺望。我跳下马车，不顾身后还在车厢内的阿布拉克萨斯。一个高大的人影拦住我的去路，他声音嘶哑，喉咙干涩。

是安东尼·多洛霍夫，一个具有东欧口音，身材高大面容狰狞的男人。

“梅多斯小姐，你是否持有主人的允许？”

“主人的允许？”

我刻意维持着一副倨傲冷漠的表情，手慢慢玩弄着颈间那枚斯莱特林挂坠盒，“我认为我有。”

“我们听说你刚去了魔法部。”

里德尔忠心耿耿的奴仆们紧逼上前，高大的男人们不约而同地抽出魔杖。他们的眼底满是疑虑和戒备，“你不打算解释一下自己的行动吗，梅多斯小姐？”

“让我进去，多洛霍夫。”我盯着为首的灰发男人，丝毫不打算听从他的安排，“魔法部和邓布利多们正在虎视眈眈，而此刻你在耽误我传达黑魔王本人指令的时间。”

阿布拉克萨斯适时地下车，他环抱双臂，在一旁冷眼看着此刻剑拔弩张的局势，似乎无意插手当下的情状。

而听到我的话之后，多洛霍夫明显动摇了。

几个食死徒迅速交换了一个眼神，我见状勾起冷笑，“你在怀疑我？”

在他们的注视下，我捋起左袖，露出有些黯淡的黑魔标记。

“黑魔王在哪里？”显然多洛霍夫已经失去了信心，“你把黑魔王怎么了？”

“听听，阿布。”我不由得转向一旁装死的马尔福家主，“‘我把黑魔王怎么了’，真是不像话，他们竟有这个胆子，怀疑黑魔王本人的权力。”

阿布拉克萨斯轻哼了一声，年轻的马尔福家主傲慢地把头转过去，做出一点也不想搭理我的样子——看来还是因为佣人房的事情在生我的气。

啧，真是小心眼。

“最后一遍，多洛霍夫。”我轻柔地说，同时抽出魔杖，“不服从命令的人会是什么后果，需要我展示给你们看么？”

这句威胁如同一触即发的炸弹，可是面前的男人却丝毫没有让步的打算。我从他们眼中看到了浓重的敌意，这样看来他们仍没有退步，很好。

“如果你们想引发一场决斗，我个人倒是不介意。”阿布拉克萨斯在一旁开口，“不过劳烦在施咒前替我开下门，克拉克，我不想因为你们的热血质而感染风寒。”

“不必了。”我收起魔杖，“我还不想对自己人动手，阿布拉克萨斯，我们换一个地方就好。”

等重新坐上马车后，阿布拉克萨斯放下车帘。车厢内一片黑暗，只有奔跑的夜骐的鼻息声。

“满意了？”

阿布拉克萨斯轻柔的嗓音在车厢内显得十分突兀。

我转过头，正对上年轻的马尔福家主兴致勃勃的眼神。

注意到此刻我脸上的表情，他唇边勾起一丝弧度，“又在琢磨着什么坏主意？”

“哦，坏主意？”

面对这只狡猾的公孔雀的嘲弄，我慵懒地靠在车窗旁，也学他那般懒洋洋地拖着调子，“和你们这些坏人呆在一起，要是想出什么‘好主意’才有问题吧？”

“啧，‘你们这些坏人’，刚刚是谁说‘自己人’的？”

“不过是对付那些人的说辞罢了。”我挑眉，“难道你真乐意见到群龙无首的食死徒内部先起裂痕？”

“就我看来。”阿布拉克萨斯慢悠悠地说，“多琳，你很适合当一个坏人。”

我微笑，内心则诅咒面前的男人一遍又一遍。一面要对付魔法部的凡里斯，另一面又要设法威压毫不信任我的食死徒，今天本来就已经令人烦心，现在身边又有一个喋喋不休毒舌刻薄的自大娇贵的铂金马尔福，真是雪上加霜。

“看在我没让你睡佣人房的份上，对我友好一点，马尔福先生。”

“啧。”阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛，“我当然知道你去里德尔府不过是走个过场而已，只是我好奇你为什么这么做？”

“确认食死徒这边的情况。”我说，“幸运的是，即使没有黑魔王控制，食死徒们依然十分有秩序。至少我尚未看到有任何试图背叛的影子。他的手下虽然不一定聪明和强大，忠心程度却是令人刮目相看。”

当然，这只是目前而已。

在面对魔法部和邓布利多的强大联合力量之前，倘若食死徒内部出现分裂，后果将会是致命的。

在进行下一步的计划之前，我必须要确认这一点。计划不容许变数。也许时间一长，这里面会冒出一些不同的声音。而到了那个时候，我就能清楚的知道那些人将会是这局棋里的变数，也就可以很自然的对这些声音下手。而现在，我不介意多等等。

“问题是他们一点也不服从你。”

阿布拉克萨斯一针见血的分析打断了我的思考。“不幸的是，他们开始怀疑你对黑魔王有不轨的企图，甚至黑魔王已经在你手里遭遇不测。”

言及此，阿布拉克萨斯唇边的笑容愈发愉悦，“亲爱的多琳，你把火焰撩得很旺。邓布利多，魔法部，食死徒。每一股势力全部都在你面前起舞，每一方都在盯着你的举动……你知道这有多危险吗？如果控制的得不好，被火焰反噬，你会成为每个人眼中的钉子。”

“哦？恕我直言，阿布。你什么时候开始关心我的安危了？”

“一直都是，我亲爱的。”他略略有些惋惜道，“要是真这样，事态可就一点都不好玩了呢。”

“那么。”我轻启双唇，直直盯着面前的男人那双浅灰色的眼睛，“你要不要和我打赌？”

“赌？赌你是否能在这场大火中全身而退？”

阿布拉克萨斯唇边慢慢浮现出一丝富有深意的笑容，“这个赌未免太大了些。更何况，我从来不喜欢和人打赌……的确有人乐于追逐风险，笃信命运和一时的好手气，将满腔热血或者说鲁莽全掷在未知的事物上，但这个人永远不可能会是我阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。我只相信现成的谋划和布局，而不是未知或是机遇。”

“啊啊，保守而机敏的投资家，风险厌恶型，彻头彻尾的完美主义布局者。”我勾起冷笑，“你不愿参与也无妨，说实话，我也很好奇我这一次究竟能将这局棋做到什么程度。只是，你刚刚说错了一点。亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，在火堆中的不仅仅只有邓布利多，魔法部和食死徒这三股力量。”

“嗯？”

“还有黑魔王本人。”

注意到阿布拉克萨斯微微惊讶的神色，我轻声做了补充，“你看，亲爱的阿布。事情比你想象的还要有趣，不是吗？”

这个世界上恐怕没有任何一个巫师敢自己对抗整整一个阿兹卡班的摄魂怪，里德尔究竟有没有被吸干灵魂，而倘若他能活着回来，目睹我的所作所为，他又会怎么做？

两个月以来，他将我囚禁在那栋拥有美丽蔷薇园的别墅中，刻意隔绝我和外界的所有信息和联系，甚至暗示我不要参与到阿布拉克萨斯和他的游戏中。毫无疑问，汤姆·里德尔清楚地知道我和他一样具有野心，年轻的黑魔王也许能忍受一个和自己思维同步的女人的存在，但这并不意味着他乐意和人分享权力。

而现在我所做的不仅仅是分享，而是试图彻底控制这个局面。

我下意识地抚弄着面前的挂坠盒，汤姆·里德尔的另一片灵魂还在我的颈间沉睡——有时候我甚至会感觉这个灵魂的容器如同一双铁手，正威胁性地扼住我的脖子。无论如何，汤姆·里德尔并没有死透，而在黑魔王卷土重来之前，我必须加快自己的进度。

“你到底想要做什么？”

阿布拉克萨斯冷冷地看着我，“你比我想象的还要大胆，多琳。如果黑魔王知道了你的所作所为，你必定会受到最为严厉的惩罚。”

“和你不一样的是，我不介意赌上一赌。”

年轻的马尔福家主的目光明显变了，阿布拉克萨斯一言不发，从我对他的了解来看，此刻我们的马尔福家主一定在迅速权衡着事态变化。

我打量着面前的男人，“你有什么可担心的，阿布？”言及此，我毫不掩饰唇边的冷笑，“敏锐如你，不是已经做好了十足的打算？在我面对食死徒时你保持着置身事外的态度，至于参与到我和魔法部的交易，你也大可以说是被我胁迫着。恕我直言，你和我一样，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，我们和那些食死徒不同，都在为自己做足打算。即使明知道我并没有拿到黑魔王的授意，你依然没有阻止我的动作。即使明知道我在玩火，你也依然不介意暗中促成这一切……当然作为回报，我也不会让你参与到这件事中间，你依然是保持着全身而退的状况。亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，无论我把火焰撩拨的多么旺盛，这险恶的火舌永远不会触及到你的袍子。”

“……”被我言中算计的马尔福家主眨了眨眼，脸上的表情渐渐缓和起来，“我需要知道黑魔王的下落。”

“有什么必要？”我反问道，“什么都不知道对你更好，我的朋友。”

“我不喜欢有一点不确定的因素。”阿布拉克萨斯平静地说，“我承认我开始有些担忧起来了，因为现在我同其他人一样对事实真相一无所知。多琳，你的目的究竟是什么？是设计毁灭魔法部和邓布利多，还是……”

他的目光倏然变得锐利，浅灰色的双眸寒冷如冰“你在毁灭我们？”

“都不是。”我轻声说，“我只是在挑选一个更大的利益。”

亲爱的，毕竟我是一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。


	27. Chapter 27

从里德尔府离开后，不出意外，我们最终还是来到了马尔福庄园。

自四轮马车后座向外望去，这栋古老而优雅的伊丽莎白时期建筑物就这样静静矗立在夜色中。这里与伦敦一样，山峦和建筑都笼罩在稀薄的银色水雾中。马车渐渐驶入开阔的大道，星星点点的荧光逐渐变为窗户。青石大道两侧被茂密的紫杉树篱簇拥，空气中浸润着紫藤的芳香。随着马车行进，大门徐徐旋开，中央喷水池便出现在面前。

以往这个时候，环抱喷泉的两道拱形楼梯总是盈满各色纯血巫师的倩影。温馨的烛光自落地窗向外投射一道道光柱，从墨绿色天鹅绒窗帘的缝隙可以窥到辉煌的长廊和门厅一角，想必此时家养小精灵正在里面忙忙碌碌穿行，为了迎接这栋华丽建筑物的所有者。

阿布拉克萨斯满意地扫视了他的庄园，回到自己富丽堂皇的宅邸，我们的马尔福家主便也调整出以往彬彬有礼优雅至极的仪态。无数代马尔福家主在这里宴请宾客，自小生活在此处的阿布拉克萨斯对于繁冗礼节浸渍已久，从他脸上缓和的表情和从容的步伐看来，没有比这里更让他舒心的地方了。

阿布拉克萨斯按照主人礼仪扶我缓步下了马车。

晚风拂过紫藤花枝蔓，沙沙声响，只有流水和低低的虫鸣。

他意味深长地看了我一眼。

敏锐如阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，必定同我一样发现了掩藏在静谧夜色下两股躁动不安的力量。两侧的紫杉树篱沙沙作响，风挟带着雾蒙蒙水淋淋的花香，一并还有自以为隐藏的很巧妙的臭虫的味道。

并且臭虫们还不止一个。

毫无疑问，自里德尔府回来之后，我们黑衣的食死徒同伴并没有就此和我们作别。里德尔的忠仆们沿着夜骐马车的行迹，一路跟随到了这里。想必是打算了解黑魔王本人的下落。

同样的，魔法部的人马——凡里斯?福吉的亲信们也埋伏在马尔福庄园四周。我们深谙政治游戏的部长大人当然不会蠢到如他所发誓的那样保证不派傲罗追捕我，也决计不会眼睁睁地就这样看着我和阿布拉克萨斯离开会谈。

“都到了这里了。”他的声音极其轻微，却刚好能让我听得清清楚楚。“现在我们应当怎么做？”

“你打算怎么做都行。”我摊手作事不关己状，软绵绵地抱着他的手臂，一副甩脱不掉的橡皮糖架势，“尊贵的马尔福先生，坏人总不能只有我一个人来当吧。”

“好啊。”阿布拉克萨斯愉悦地弯了弯嘴角，“那我就勉为其难，当一回坏人好了。”

还在装橡皮糖推脱责任的我忍不住瞪了他一眼。“勉为其难？明明是本色出演。”

“是是是。” 他唇边笑意越来越浓烈，“你说什么就是什么，梅多斯小姐。”

年轻的马尔福家主理了理袍子，然后冷静地把手臂抽出来。他的目光紧紧锁定在一侧的树篱上，一阵风轻柔地拂过伸出的紫杉枝桠，阿布拉克萨斯的唇边泛起冷笑，“喂，你们还在等什么？都到了这里了，对方就在树篱里面，为什么还不动手攻击？”

说完，他便将我拖离到一侧，大步向庄园内走去。而就在他动作的瞬间，仿佛觉察到马尔福准备离开，食死徒们倏然冲出树篱，为首的正是多洛霍夫，咒语斜斜擦过阿布拉克萨斯的耳侧，而他敏锐地向前倾身，一把把我扑倒在地。

而现在，到了这一步，事态接着开始有了微妙的变化。

束缚咒贴合着我们的头顶向食死徒们发射，几个零星的傲罗开始动手攻击——从汹涌的黑衣人群中传来一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。

我看到多洛霍夫阴沉的脸色，他慢慢转过头，对还在追击的傲罗们轻声说了一句咒语。

“Avada Kedavra!”

在这场狭路相逢的战斗中，倘若动手稍慢，等待的结果就是被屠杀。  
所以在另一侧的魔法部傲罗们别无选择，他们甚至无法辩解自己的来意，就被食死徒们视为保护我和阿布拉克萨斯的力量，惨遭屠杀。

“你满意了？”

将我更为隐蔽地搂在怀中，阿布拉克萨斯轻声在我耳边低语。在他身后，死亡咒语照亮了大半个马尔福庄园的天空，也照亮了他唇边完美无瑕的冷笑。

“Apparate!”

他握着我的手，任由虚空将我们带离血腥的战斗现场，只此一役，马尔福庄园周围的监视力量们便展开了残酷的自相残杀，想必也会损失大半。而作为他们共同敌人的我们却得以全身而退，消失在追踪者们的视野中。

年轻的马尔福家主——风度翩翩，温文尔雅，拥有无懈可击的礼仪与教养。但很少有人知道阿布拉克萨斯?马尔福骨子里却冷静得近乎残酷，这个男人绝非良善之辈，他的血是冷的。

等我们传送到了另一处隐蔽的别居，阿布拉克萨斯站起身，十分从容地拍了拍沾满尘土的袍子。

“现在我欠你的关于凡里斯交易的人情，是否是一笔勾销了？”他绅士地扶起我，仿佛刚刚两股势力间的血腥厮杀和他本人毫无干系。

“嗯……”我环视了四周，确保安全后满意地开口，“算是勾销了……四分之一吧。”

“四分之一？”阿布拉克萨斯不悦地扬起眉，重新恢复以往的恶劣态度，“你真会开价格。”

他嫌弃地接下袍子丢给我，随即懒洋洋地窝在扶手椅中，享用桌旁早已备好的冰冻香槟。

我承认有些被马尔福家的奢华讲究震惊——

要知道这不过是阿布拉克萨斯一处普通临时住所，一栋只有两间卧室的别墅。磨砂棱形黑色花岗岩地砖，爱奥尼亚雪花石柱支撑着高高的屋顶，四处则是极富地中海风情的刺绣帐幔和拱形门。新鲜松木在一人高的巨大壁炉内熊熊燃烧，不为取暖，只为营造出能取悦阿布拉克萨斯的木质香气。

白蜡木圆桌上铺陈好暗紫色丝绒衬布，上面用银色丝线绣着马尔福家族徽章。一口还在嘶嘶冒着热气的烩锅被家养小精灵呈上，小牛膝烩杂蔬，覆盆子奶油冰淇淋，撒着糖霜和罗勒叶，配合着法棍，新鲜松露，蓝纹干酪和刚刚采摘好的黑色饱满葡萄，紫色裂口无花果和青柠檬。软木塞被撬开，细细流淌着的白葡萄酒恰恰冲入水晶高脚杯。烛火摇曳，映射着深蓝色餐垫上的银质餐具闪闪发光。高脚的金质托盘铺着烘干的薰衣草，上方堆着奶白色木绣球，香槟色月季花团和深红浆果作为装饰，这样的托盘还有好几个，使得淡而甜美的花香弥漫在整个房间内。

在阿布拉克萨斯的挑剔讲究要求下，被烛火照明的餐厅显得温馨而雅致。

既然身为主人的他对区区一道晚餐也如此讲究，想必最为重要的安全问题，他也布设的十分严密。

“你能确保通信的安全吗？”尽管如此，我还是要先确认一下。

阿布拉克萨斯取下一只月季，嗅了嗅它的香气，“所有我们需要寄出的信件会由家养小精灵传递到马尔福庄园寄送，这里的猫头鹰都训练有素，不用担心会被咒语跟踪。不过要是他们来主动寻找我们，多琳，这可就不那么容易了。这是我曾曾祖父用来安置外室的房子，除了历代马尔福家主，很少有人知道这里。”

“啊，这倒是没关系。”我拿了一块栗子派，“我在等信，而它们恐怕都会寄往马尔福庄园，只要你能保证你的小精灵能够谨慎的拿到这些信就好。”

“能看到你的后手真是一件有趣的事情。”阿布拉克萨斯眯起浅灰色的眼睛，在我看来眼前的男人兴致正浓，“你就那么笃定会有人主动向你抛出橄榄枝？”

“当然。”

我饶有兴趣地注视着面前男人的反应。

不过一瞬，我面前俊美的马尔福家主便露出会意的笑容，他闲闲取下一杯酒，一边细细啜饮，一边说出了自己的推测。

“如果我没有猜错，你在等三封信。第一封的主人想必有些着急，第二封的主人气急败坏。”阿布拉克萨斯微笑。

我把玩着颈间的挂坠盒，因为这个男人卓越的洞察力而感到一丝隐隐的愉悦。

“然而，所有的成败都在最后那一封上，你不知道这封信什么时候会来，也不知道这封信的主人会是谁。”阿布拉克萨斯放下酒杯，意味深长地看着我，“亲爱的多琳，不知我推测的对不对？”

阿布拉克萨斯是个聪明人。和这样聪明人说话，总不会太累。

“是的，要期待的信一共有三封。”我思考着缓缓开口，“亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，你说的完全正确。”

第一封信的主人一定是阿不思·邓布利多，因为目前对事实真相知道最少的就是他。自从凡里斯·福吉人为更改会面的地址之后，邓布利多一直没有和我见面的机会。而他本人对于汤姆·里德尔的下落却远远比凡里斯·福吉要更为关心。

第二封信的主人想必就是我们可敬的凡里斯·福吉部长。他自以为能通过埋伏在马尔福庄园的傲罗们获知我们的动态，并且能够时刻监视我们的一举一动。这个男人骨子里的政治家特有的多疑与傲慢使得他不可能轻易纡尊降贵与他一向认为是社会渣滓的食死徒们合作。

然而，阿布拉克萨斯和我却利用引来的食死徒们让他们双方陷入厮杀。阿布拉克萨斯是一个善于利用力量而非制造力量的男人。他轻易便利用这两股同样驻扎在马尔福庄园附近的，且对我们敌视的力量之间的裂痕和不信任，使得他们自相残杀。并且，马尔福家主率先偏袒了食死徒一方。在刚才，阿布拉克萨斯率先指明了魔法部官员们的藏身位置，无形中让食死徒们占了先机。

“一个好消息。”正听完家养小精灵汇报的阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，“刚刚那场遭遇战中，傲罗几乎全数被食死徒歼灭。”

“真是出色。”我微笑着与面前的男人碰杯，“魔法部，凤凰社，食死徒……亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，就让他们在我们面前跳舞吧！”

是啊，跳起舞来吧！

现阶段只有我牢牢掌握着汤姆·里德尔的下落。

阿布拉克萨斯的做法很快便启迪了我，即使我没有任何可以凭借的力量，但这并不意味着我不可以去利用他们。食死徒，魔法部，邓布利多——三股力量都有一个微妙的平衡点，而掌握事实全部真相的我就是控制这个平衡点的人。

邓布利多忧心我投身食死徒，而食死徒们则认为我已和魔法部联合，至于魔法部长本人——他却担心我站在邓布利多这边。

很有趣，不是吗？

不过相隔一天，来自霍格沃茨校长办公室的灰黄雕鸮便带来了邓布利多本人的便笺。阿布拉克萨斯亲自拆开了没有任何徽记的火漆封口，信很简短，只有寥寥几句话。

『亲爱的多琳：

自上次约定时间已过去三日，我希望你没有忘记我们之间的会面。

A.D』

然后，又过了一天。一封来自魔法部部长办公室的信隐晦地点明了魔法部长本人对于那场在马尔福庄园死伤的不满态度。但尽管如此，凡里斯·福吉还是选择向我们妥协。

在吃了苦头之后，他没有别的选择。

『梅多斯小姐：

我已获知在马尔福庄园的情况。

这一系列的事情并非我的本意，擅自主张莫里斯本人同他的傲罗们于昨晚全部死亡，而我也无意追究食死徒们的所作所为。一切本不应该发生，梅多斯小姐，我们之间仍然存在许多误会。

我谨慎地思考了上次会面。如果可以，我希望能获知您的要求，这样我们可以进一步讨论合作的事项。

我以本人的名誉和地位担保，在达成进一步协议之前，上述的错误不会再次发生。

』

拿到信之后，我即刻交给了阿布拉克萨斯。没有人比马尔福家主更深谙与魔法部打交道的游戏规则。

“没有署名，看得出来他很谨慎。倘若这封信被人截获，别人也无法证明和食死徒提出联络的是我们的魔法部长本人。”我尝试着指出信里值得关注的地方。与其说是告诉阿布拉克萨斯注意，倒不如像是一个虚心学习等待指教的学生。

“你注意到了这一点，很好。”阿布拉克萨斯点点头，“多琳，有趣的还有最后一句话。‘我以本人的名誉和地位担保，在达成进一步协议之前，上述的错误不会再次发生’。”

“哦？”

“你认为这是什么？”他微笑，“妥协？保证书？还是表明诚意？”

我沉吟片刻，依然不确定答案。

“这是一句威胁。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“这句话的意思是在你们达成协议之前，他保证不会重演上次傲罗对我们的攻击，而倘若你们没有达成协议呢？至于‘以本人的名誉和地位担保’，真是有意思，他自己尚不敢在这封信中署名自己的真实身份，又何来拿身份担保一说？彻头彻尾的傲慢愚蠢，隐藏巧妙的威胁言辞——到了这个时候还不肯放下成见，魔法部看来真的无可救药了。”

“你的意思是，凡里斯·福吉并不打算真心和我们合作？”我皱起眉。

“不一定。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“我想凡里斯·福吉应当也聪明到能知道，现在他如果完全拒绝了你，你也很有可能投向邓布利多这边。我在这封信中看到了魔法部一贯有之的傲慢愚蠢，也看到了他本人的急切——多琳，他在询问你的要求，尽管语气非常傲慢。而且他的用词都是‘进一步协议’，这说明尽管他不愿意明面承认，却也不得不全面接受你与魔法部合作的提议。并且……”阿布拉克萨斯唇边悄然滑落一个富有深意的笑容，“他的确是在威胁你，但这个威胁他自己也知道毫无力度。这样的威胁只是能让他自己仍然有种高高在上的优越，与其说是要挟，倒不如说是照顾他那点可怜的，身为魔法部部长的自尊心。”

“受益匪浅。”

我仔细地读完了这封回信，不得不承认阿布拉克萨斯的分析十分精准，“如果没有你在，阿布，我真不知道应当怎么办呢。”

我满脸堆起谄媚的假笑，开始不吝词句地夸赞阿布拉克萨斯在外交上的出众才华。而我们的马尔福家主则高傲地别过脸不去看我，仿佛对我拙劣的马屁技术嗤之以鼻。

嗤之以鼻？

别傻了，以我对阿布拉克萨斯本人的了解，这个自大狂现在一定开心得很呢！

现在就等第三封信了。

如果这封信如我所预计的来自食死徒，那么谁将会是对我们抛出橄榄枝的人？

汤姆·里德尔在成为黑魔王之前，曾经在斯莱特林待了七年有余，在此期间，他一刻也没有忽略过吸收那些潜在的伙伴。

在一个人的能力尚且微小之时，他能依靠的除了自己的勤勉，天赋，等种种可以用以描述才能的品质，便只有自己经营的社交脉络。就能力而言，汤姆·里德尔绝非是普通人的水平，但这并不意味着在讲求出身血统，家世和领袖野心的斯莱特林，他可以忽视培养密友和追随者的重要性。

早期他的确凭借自己的魅力创立了沃尔普及斯骑士团，但在现在看来，这不过是一个普通少年带有聚会性质的小打小闹。但不容置疑的是，这个小组织的确为他培养了早期忠心耿耿的心腹助手。就我所知的是，阿布拉克萨斯本人也曾是沃尔普及斯骑士团的高级成员。

但是一旦汤姆·里德尔脱离了霍格沃茨，游荡在翻倒巷或是阿尔及利亚的森林中，他所能用来投入在建立关系网的时间越来越少，这意味着食死徒的壮大正不断有了利益推动的因素。比如那些已经持有大片土地财富，渴望在麻瓜世界中分得更多好处的既得利益者，为了表明血统纯正而刻意宣扬屠杀麻瓜合理的小型家族，或者对魔法部不满的权威人士。一并还有仇视麻瓜和主流巫师界，希望施展血腥残忍本性的黑暗生物，和那些处于巫师界底层，希望趁着局势动荡捞取一笔罪恶财富的强盗无赖。

啧，总而言之，什么人都有啊。从长远看来，原先的心腹党羽正逐渐变为乌合之众，要想协调各派之间的利益，也是一件很头疼的事情。

也许里德尔府的食死徒们依旧表现出对黑魔王本人的忠诚，但这并不意味着其他人也会是这样。这些身份不同目的迥异的人联合在一起，只可能是因为有一个共同的利益驱使。

那么，当知道黑魔王本人可能被我控制之后，这一团混乱无比，利益相异的亡命之徒。持续几个月以来蛰伏，让这些骨子里崇尚暴力的亡命之徒们躁动不安。当他们了解黑魔王已然不能为他们带来更多利益之后，他们又会如何去做？

毫无疑问，为了利益。

要求利益，人人都在要求更多的利益。

所以不妨静静地等，等着这些人自己分裂。

在马尔福别居的第五天，食死徒的猫头鹰终于来了。

是几个在食死徒内并不得志的家伙，他们联合了一部分持怀疑态度的人，尝试着与我进行交易。而他们的交易很简单——倘若我能证明自己确实控制了黑魔王，那么只要我把他交给他们，他们便可以接着黑魔王的名义来行事。

而相应地，他们许诺会给我一个食死徒们都梦寐以求的地位。作为诚意，他们还谨慎地指出了多洛霍夫和几个出身自沃尔普及斯骑士团的食死徒正在不遗余力地追杀我和阿布拉克萨斯，而他们很乐意保障我们两人的安全。

就在这一刻，局成了。


	28. Chapter 28

“梅多斯小姐。”

阳光自落地窗前斜斜射入，夕阳暖黄色的光线照亮了面前这位年迈白巫师的须发。

阿不思·邓布利多自校长办公桌之后站起身，湛蓝色的眼睛格外审慎地看了我一眼。

我坐在桌前的扶手椅内，安静地享用着水果茶。

奇怪的氛围在我与阿不思·邓布利多之间久久持续，此刻我们两人之间的立场比起以前有了微妙的不同。和我这位被称为是当世最伟大的白巫师老师进行这样生疏的谈话，这还是第一次。

“在我们的交易开始前，您是否介意我询问您一个问题呢？”

邓布利多长长的十指对接，这个洞察力出众的老人仿佛已经知道了这个问题，开口时他的声音十分平静。“请说吧，梅多斯小姐。”

我放下茶杯，平静地看着面前的老者，“恕我直言，邓布利多教授，您信任我吗？”

沉默只持续了很短暂的时间，我微笑着将托盘移至一边。“我这个问题会不会太残忍了？”

“对你而言吗，梅多斯小姐？”邓布利多轻声说。

“不。”我十分干脆地否定，言毕，唇边不由得带上了一丝笑容。“是对你而言很残酷，我想。”

邓布利多取下眼镜，用手帕擦拭了一下，一瞬间自他的双眼流露出疲态——但也只是一瞬间，很快，他再度恢复到了原有的冷静睿智。

“所以有时候我在想，人与人之间的信任是否是无条件的。”我轻柔地说，“当五年前的多琳·梅多斯刚刚进入魔法部，做着普普通通的威森加摩律师的工作，你会信任她吗，邓布利多先生？”

我伸出左臂，“也许这个答案是‘信任’……那么，”我微微上移目光，留意着邓布利多已然有些灰暗的双眸，“当这个普普通通的威森加摩律师在五年之后被指控杀死了本吉·芬威克呢，你会信任她吗，邓布利多先生？”

我刻意顿了顿，继续我的问题，“也许答案也同样会是‘信任’。现在，这个女人又被指控杀死了阿米莉亚·博恩斯，邓布利多教授，你还会信任她吗？”

还有艾弗里，还有阿拉斯托……当这样的指控越来越多，你还会无条件的信任吗？

如果答案仍然是的话——

我刻意捋起袖口，将泛着浅灰色的黑魔标记露出来。

就在这一瞬间，阿不思·邓布利多的神情严肃得可怕。

“信任并不是无条件的，我想我们都知道这一点。”他轻声说，“我们的所作所为时时刻刻会影响到别人对于我们的看法，这也是我们必须谨言慎行的原因。”

“正确。”我并不讶异他的回答，“很高兴我们有了一个共识，邓布利多教授。在接下来的交易中，这一点十分重要。”

“我调查了阿米莉亚和本吉的死。”邓布利多缓缓地说，“我相信你并没有杀死那四个人，而是暂时陷入了被别人设计好的圈套……如果我没有想错的话，里德尔先生本人应当也参与其中，还有我们的部长大人。”

“梅多斯小姐。巫师界的确对你作出了错误的判断和行为，对此我个人表示十分遗憾。但是——”

他微微提高了语调，“他人的看法并不能左右我们的选择，只要我们自己知道自己的真实想法，只要坚持那些我们认为是对的原则，我们永远也不会变成他人误解中的样子。也许扫清误会需要一定的时间，但是倘若因为这个误解而做出了错误的选择——我们就永远也回不去了。”

“我知道汤姆一定借此影响你了很长时间。想必他会富有技巧地诱导你加入食死徒的阵营，彻底与整个巫师界决裂。”邓布利多神色复杂地看着我，“多琳，一旦真的作出了错误的选择，你永远也不可能摆脱现在的污名。而到了那个时候，你就再也脱离不了汤姆·里德尔的控制了。”

沉默。

“您说的对，教授。”我平静地说，“原谅我之前那么鲁莽的关于信任的话……因为现在的我，迫切需要您的信任。只要我们之间能够彼此信任对方……汤姆·里德尔和他的党羽一定会彻底从这个世界上消失。”

“汤姆他——”

我直视着邓布利多的眼睛，一字一顿，“教授，汤姆·里德尔已经死了。”

阿不思·邓布利多垂下头，许久，他发出一声轻不可闻的叹息。“真的吗，梅多斯小姐？”

“就在我的眼前。”我说，“如果条件允许的话，我会带你去看他的尸体——甚至，邓布利多教授，我已经完全掌握了食死徒的力量，只要你答应我的请求，汤姆·里德尔的党羽将会彻底瓦解，不会再有什么恐怖的力量出现，世上也不会再有这些侍奉黑暗的亡命之徒。”

“我很抱歉。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“梅多斯小姐，我无法答应你的请求。我不相信里德尔先生已经死了。”

果然是这样吗？

“汤姆·里德尔先生是我见过的霍格沃茨有史以来最为出色的学生。恕我直言，梅多斯小姐，我认为很少有人能有杀死他的能力，也不相信以里德尔本人的才能，他会就这样断送了自己的性命。”

我一点也不讶异他的回答，“我很理解您的想法，毕竟……我看起来并没有杀死汤姆·里德尔的能力啊。”

“是你亲手杀了他吗，梅多斯小姐？”邓布利多的目光锁定在我的双眼上，仿佛是在窥测我此刻的真实想法。

“……不妨说，用了一些手段吧。”

我平静地说，“杀的是残酷嗜血的黑魔王，我想，同样是杀人，性质也和杀死阿米莉亚那样正直无辜的巫师不同吧？”

“的确如此。”

邓布利多此刻的神情高深莫测，他的目光格外锐利，“但杀人依然是杀人，梅多斯小姐。”

他站起来，沿着地毯边缘缓缓踱步，仿佛陷入了十分严肃的思考中。

我则安静地坐在扶手椅内，等待着他思考的结果。

半个小时过去了，邓布利多依然没有答复。

我不禁回头，阿不思·邓布利多站在校长办公室的窗前，他的面前是一轮血红色的夕阳。黑红色的光芒掩埋了湛蓝色的天空，留下的只有无穷无尽的黑暗。年迈的白巫师看着白日的结末，仿佛陷入了内心的挣扎中。我看到他眼中像是闪过一丝浓重的悲哀，邓布利多嘴角抿紧，与其说是在犹豫，不如说是正在立下决心。

我并不知道什么让他陷入了长久的思考和内心搏斗，也许是他在思索如何验证我的话是否正确，也许是他在权衡汤姆·里德尔死后的局势变化，也许是——

——他在怜悯我。

等阿不思·邓布利多坐回位置后，他的眼神流露出一丝软弱和痛苦，“这样的话，梅多斯小姐，我们开始交易吧。”

“好。”

我点点头，“我的条件很简单，我要让你做我在威森加摩法庭上的辩护人，向整个巫师界证明我并没有杀死那四个人。邓布利多教授，我要让你用自己的名誉为我担保，并且保证不会让凤凰社成员在我的余生追捕我。”

“同样的，作为回报。”我平静地说，“我会把汤姆·里德尔尸体存放的位置告诉你。并且，我已经掌控了食死徒的力量，而我会帮助你彻底铲除他们。”

“即使没有这些你提出的‘回报’，我也很乐意为你做出担保。但是出于对巫师界福祉的考量，梅多斯小姐，我还是希望你能履行自己的约定。”邓布利多冷静地说，“所以，我想在替你辩护之前，先确认几点。”

“愿闻其详。”

“你提到的‘回报’建立在三个条件之上。”邓布利多缓缓地说，“其一，你必须要能证明你能控制的确食死徒的行动，而非让食死徒被另一个黑巫师所控制造成新一轮的骚乱，这样我们的合作才有了意义。其二，你必须向我证明，你有制裁这些罪犯的决心，而不是像汤姆·里德尔一样利用他们。其三，你必须能证明汤姆·里德尔本人确实已经死亡，只有这样，我可以认为他也就丧失了对于食死徒的统治权，而不会东山再起。”

不愧是阿不思·邓布利多。真是十分周密的思考。

邓布利多的条件很清楚：

其一，我必须证明自己能完全控制食死徒。

其二，我必须能保证让食死徒受到制裁。

其三，我必须能证明汤姆·里德尔已经彻底死亡。

确认了汤姆里德尔的死，确认我能控制食死徒，并且我的确会配合巫师界消灭他们，那么这股声势浩大的黑暗力量被铲除就指日可待了。

“我明白了，也就是说只要我能证明这三点就可以回归巫师界了吗？”我低声说。“那么，我就一一实现给你看吧，就在这里。”

夜色迅速吞噬了夕阳的余辉，我坐在扶手椅中，手指慢慢抚上异常黯淡的黑魔标记。

“就在我们会面之前的两小时前，我已经命令多洛霍夫离开小汉格顿的乡村，长途跋涉来到了千里之外的伦敦。如果你的人足够敏锐，想必应当发现了他们的行迹。”

邓布利多拧紧眉心，“的确是这样。”

“然后，我又命令他们转移——自然是为了甩掉凤凰社的尾巴。”我轻声说，“接着是爱丁堡，如果你的人足够迅速——他们恐怕刚刚从牛津离开。你可以询问你的人食死徒们是否按照我说的轨迹在移动。沉寂了整整几个月之久，任何关于食死徒的风吹草动此刻一定会引起轩然大波，即使你的人不能很快跟上他们的移动速度，在英国各处一定不乏目击者能证明他们的移动。”

我停顿片刻，随即伸出烙印着黑魔标记的左臂。

“首先，我会证明自己能完全控制食死徒的行动……换句话说，他们必须听命与我，也就是说我的命令他们必须遵从。”我唇边泛着笑容，“那么，考虑到进行屠杀并不适宜。那么，现在我便命令他们破坏一处建筑物好了。”

我抽出魔杖，用杖尖抵着黑色骷髅头内伸出的蛇舌，“现在替我摧毁索尔兹伯里城内的塔楼最高的建筑——”

当然，在邓布利多面前，我左臂的黑魔标记并没有变化，也没有任何的魔法波动。

“现在就让我们等一小会好了。”我冷笑，“不用担心，我指的是一栋并没有人居住的老房子，欧莎庄园。并不是索尔兹伯里大教堂，据我所知那处庄园是老马尔福家族的私产，我想阿布拉克萨斯一定不会介意这栋不起眼的老房子被拆毁。”

不过二十分钟，猫头鹰便带来了与之吻合的消息。

“他们的确烧毁了这栋房子。”邓布利多把信递给我，“也就是说。”他盯着我手臂上丑陋的，由里德尔一手创造的徽记，“食死徒们通过这个标志进行联络吗？”

“的确是这样。”

“可是。”邓布利多的目光格外仔细地审视着标记本身，“我并没有察觉到任何魔法波动的迹象。”

“这也正是汤姆·里德尔本人发明的伟大之处。”我唇边噙着冷笑，“如果您能察觉到的话，我想食死徒们也不会如此的难以逮捕了。我也是费了很大的气力，利用汤姆·里德尔对您的敌意，才设法使他给予我这个徽记。换句话说，只要我按照刚刚的方式继续，只要是我本人的命令，任何一个食死徒都会收到。”

“我很乐意为您解释更详细的功效。”我再度用魔杖抵着黑魔标记，“您记得西奥多·特拉弗斯吗？如果我没记错的话，这个男人杀死了你手下麦金农先生的双亲和独生女。可惜的是，他一次也没有被魔法法律执行司起诉，而是逍遥法外，直到现在。”

从邓布利多的表情来看，我想他对于这个杀人狂是有印象的。

“西奥多·特拉弗斯。”我对着黑魔标记轻声说，“现在带着你的部下前往我在伦敦的公寓，在那里待命。”

黑魔标记依旧没有动静，我收起魔杖，“不介意的话，现在您就可以派麦金农先生去那里逮捕这些杀人犯，我会给你详细的地址，并且，您正好可以去询问他们，是否是接受了我的命令才会前往这里。”

确认大概花了一小时的时间，等到麦金农本人自旋转楼梯气喘吁吁地赶来之时，已经将近深夜。

“是他！”

约翰·麦金农眼里被泪水盈满，“他就在那里，地址一字不差，该死的！”

我看着邓布利多，后者安抚完热泪盈眶的麦金农，随即沉默着回到办公桌后。

“如果他们不听从你的命令的话，会怎么样呢？”邓布利多轻声问。

“汤姆·里德尔有一句巧妙的咒语。”我慢条斯理地说，“你可以看作是一个契约，只要不遵从命令，食死徒将会受到噬骨剧痛的折磨。很幸运的是，我在里德尔死前设法掌握到了这句咒语。”

当然就邓布利多的表情看来，他一点也不认为这是幸运。

“还有很多人，诺特，克拉布……这些人将会和西奥多·特拉弗斯一样得到制裁。”我玩味地说，“以往里德尔利用这种痛苦来让他们服从自己的命令，而我认为傲罗们同样也可以利用这个标记给予他们惩罚——毕竟，这比不可控制的摄魂怪要好得多。”

“多琳。”邓布利多冷冷地打量我，“也就是说你刚刚的命令都是建立在利用汤姆·里德尔的折磨咒语的基础上吗？”

“是这样没错……啊。”我顿时意识到了邓布利多流露出的愤怒，“如果你不愿意的话，教授，我可以停止这么做。反正我想你也应该差不多相信了，我既有能力控制食死徒，也有乐于将他们送上绞刑架的觉悟。”

说到这里，我颇为玩味地审视着面前的白巫师，“不过，我不介意再命令食死徒一次证明给你看。”

“不必了。”邓布利多的双眼蒙上一层挥之不去的寒意，“多琳，即使是用来对待食死徒，我也并不希望你使用汤姆·里德尔的方式来做。”

“我明白了，那么，我停手。至于第三点，汤姆·里德尔的死亡——”

我停顿片刻，毫不意外捕捉到邓布利多眼中的一丝焦灼。

“不妨告诉你，教授。”我轻声说，“他就死在阿兹卡班岛上，在我面前，被数百个摄魂怪包围着，一点一点吸干了灵魂。”

震惊明明白白地写在阿不思·邓布利多衰老疲倦的脸上，他站在那里，仿佛一尊定格的塑像。

“摄魂怪。”邓布利多喃喃地说，“他为什么会去阿兹卡班？”

很奇怪，我平静地看着他一系列的反应，微微有些困惑。

按理说，汤姆·里德尔的死讯一经说出，我面前的老人应当很开心才对。

但现在，邓布利多的脸上却清清楚楚写着悲哀，他脸色灰暗，目色黯淡，仿佛里德尔的死讯对他而言并非是一个值得喜悦的事情，尽管毫无疑问，他同样也希望这个男人的死亡。

真令人觉得奇怪。

“邓布利多教授。”我平静地说，“我已经实现了承诺，希望你不会让我失望。”

我对阿不思·邓布利多此刻的内心挣扎并不感兴趣，现在的我只在意明日威森加摩的审判结果。

你答应过我的，邓布利多，只要我能将食死徒和汤姆里德尔拱手献上，你便会协助我回归到巫师界正常的生活中。从此之后，多琳·梅多斯不再是臭名昭著的食死徒，而是一个普通的不能再普通的女巫，隐姓埋名，安逸地远离任何人，毫无纷争和忧虑地生活。

我盯着邓布利多的双眼，“明日清晨六时，我们在威森加摩见。”


	29. Chapter 29

因为威森加摩在魔法部的独特地位，其用来裁决案件的审判厅自诞生伊始便被保留并长久使用。相较于其他变更频繁的部门办公室，几个世纪以来，这些古老的审判厅依然在履行它们的功用。

其中一间是魔法部最为古老的，也是保留的最为完善的房间（如果不将连成立日期都语焉不详的神秘事物司算作内的话。）在巫师们仍然公开活跃的年代，已经判定为有罪的被告往往被魔法锁链禁锢在铁皮高背椅上——直到现在，某些椅子上还能看到深深的锁链磨痕，或者是暗红色的被人抓出的痕迹。

在极端的时候，那些对巫师抱有恶意的麻瓜们也会被送入这里——不过这种情况自猎巫行动结束之后的世纪末宣告终结。

威森加摩比魔法部的任何部门更能作为历史的见证人。也许，这就是辩护人在威森加摩入职必须魔法史达到“优秀”水平的原因之一。

我提前一小时来到了指定的审判厅，这是一处宏大的灰白房间，环形石砌的陪审席位将中心的一把木椅包围——这木椅就是被告人的席位，通常情况下犯有刑事指控的被告将会由两名摄魂怪一左一右陪同入场。

而今天的摄魂怪似乎出了一些问题，站在我身侧的是沉默的傲罗——我抬头向前方看去，高高耸立的白色大理石审判席空无一人，左右两扇铁门紧闭，待会从那里将会走出魔法部部长和威森加摩首席魔法师，一并还有陪审团成员和我的辩护人。

身穿亮蓝色袍子的邓布利多缓步走入会场，他站在我左前方的位置，神情严肃。而面对我投入的目光，他伸出一只手，轻轻点头。

“陪审员列席。”

两扇沉重的铁门轰然被打开——五十名身着紫红色长袍戴着尖顶帽的男男女女鱼贯而入，他们神情严肃，姿态倨傲，手中抱着写字板，而胸前无一例外别着银质“W”徽章。

凡里斯·福吉坐在法官席位，自上而下地看着我，他的面前堆满了大堆卷宗，“各位陪审团成员，现在即将审理四项针对多琳·梅多斯的杀人指控。”

凡里斯·福吉顿了顿，庄严地巡视了一圈环形陪审席。

“我想有的陪审员恐怕还并不知道情况，按照惯例，具有刑事指控或者被本庭认为有极大危险性的被告出席之时，将会有两名阿兹卡班的守卫列席。但今天，很不幸我们的守卫出了一些小问题……”

他口中的守卫就是摄魂怪了。听完凡里斯·福吉的话，原本严肃的陪审团开始窃窃私语，而面对不约而同投来的目光，我身边的两位傲罗都异常地沉默镇静。

“是的，问题。”凡里斯·福吉清了清嗓子，“也许我应当为诸位展示一下，这恐怕更能有助于你们理解现状。”

他伸出手指，直直指向我身后——

将近五十个傲罗在施展咒语，守护神们围了一层又一层的圆圈将摄魂怪困入中心位置，而这个吸食快乐和灵魂的怪物疯狂地四处窜动，仿佛被审判厅内的气氛所点燃。饥渴和贪婪的腐朽气味从它兜帽下方明显地扩散下来，而它正竭力向着陪审团一脸惊恐的男巫女巫们扑过去。

“如你们所见，就在刚刚我们的守卫们突然变得躁动不安起来。”凡里斯挥挥手，示意傲罗们将摄魂怪逼入另一间斗室并锁上门，“所以我将荣幸的请奥布莱恩和尼科洛两位先生协助我们的审理。”

在一阵低声附和中，陪审员们松了一口气。

“恕我冒昧，凡里斯先生。”邓布利多在窃窃私语的嗡嗡声中响亮地开口，“今天执勤的摄魂怪是否是从阿兹卡班被调过来的？”

“这个嘛……”魔法部长沉吟片刻，用一种意味不明的目光看着他，“并不是，它们被分隔开，一直在魔法部的威森加摩审讯厅等候，而没有和它们阿兹卡班的同伴们一起。”

原本被守护神逼退的摄魂怪突然变得更为狂躁，它急速升至半空中，高高地环视着一脸惊恐的陪审员们，随即，一个俯冲——它轻易抓住了一只傲罗的守护神，将它撕扯成碎片。

从陪审团中发出一阵尖叫。

“看来魔法部的人还没有察觉呢，摄魂怪之所以会暴动的原因。”

在被告席，我用只有我和邓布利多两个人能够听见的音量轻声说，“因为它知道它在阿兹卡班的同伴刚刚享用了一次美味的灵魂大餐，而自己却迟迟没有吸入死囚的灵魂，所以今天的守卫才会这么狂躁吧……”

邓布利多意味深长地看了我一眼，“你认为魔法部的人现在还不知道阿兹卡班的动态？”

“不。”我冷笑，“我想他们应该知道了……你瞧。”

我指着一侧的铁门，刚刚从中冲出了几个神色严肃的傲罗，此刻他们阴沉地扫视了还在半空中与守护神僵持的摄魂怪，其中一位高大的男士走到魔法部长凡里斯·福吉身边，向他低声交谈着什么。

“你知道，威森加摩有非常严格的规则。”我冷笑，“倘若摄魂怪出现了问题，负责监控的傲罗们会用守护神控制住，并且从阿兹卡班调来一名新的摄魂怪来接替。但是，到现在为止，用来接替这只的摄魂怪还没到……而是使用傲罗来监控我，恐怕这说明——”

与此同时，失去控制的摄魂怪在上方急速飞旋，最后慢慢将黑色兜帽朝向我的位置。

它看到了我。

我看见法官席上的凡里斯·福吉慢慢把头转向我这边，此刻，他的唇边泛着一丝期待的冷笑。

而就在这个时候，我身边两位傲罗不约而同向后退去。

意识到傲罗们的退后。没有任何犹豫，摄魂怪倏然向我逼近，我几乎能闻到那股腐烂的冰冷气息——

原来如此，希望藉由摄魂怪的失控来杀死我么？

我就这样坐在被告席，没有魔杖和任何防护。邓布利多抽出魔杖，但是有人比他先行了一步——

一道白光出现，高高飞翔的银色天马将摄魂怪扑在地，随即用自己的前蹄狠狠踢向黑色兜帽，那团腐烂的黑袍瞬间与刺眼的银光交缠在一起。

“——说明阿兹卡班的状况比这里要更为糟糕。”一个低沉温柔的男声补充道。

是艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯，年轻的格林格拉斯家主，他从陪审席走下来，站在我面前，“多琳，我们又见面了。”他轻柔地说。

两道守护神咒从我两侧站着的傲罗手中发射，一只兔子和一头河马，这两只守护神扑上前，重新将摄魂怪逼入原来的位置。而刚刚那头高大的银色天马在半空中奔跑，接着以一个优雅的弧度下降，打着响鼻挡在我面前。

原来是艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的守护神。

“格林格拉斯先生。”我身边的傲罗冷声说，“这里有我和尼科洛保护梅多斯小姐，请您回到自己的席位上。”

“抱歉，奥布莱恩。”年轻的格林格拉斯家主毫不退让，“我不认为你们能很好的保护她。”他冷冷地盯着两名这时候才举起魔杖的傲罗，神情冰冷得可怕。

保护我？

“格林格拉斯先生。”我冷冷地说，“这里不需要你的自作多情。”

一瞬间，艾伦斯特的眼中闪过一丝受伤的光芒，“我说过我会保护你，多琳。”他轻声说，随即举起魔杖，严严实实地挡在我面前。

我在他身后冷漠地别过头，一点也不在意此刻他与摄魂怪的搏斗。

我从来不需要别人的保护或者帮助，艾伦斯特，你我之间还有艾弗里的帐没算。

是的，皮尔斯·艾弗里。

在躲避汤姆·里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的那段时间，在食死徒的游行中我追捕者皮尔斯·艾弗里试图询问清楚杀死本吉·芬威克的真相，却莫名其妙遇到了这个自称是“王子”的格林格拉斯家主，艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯。

在他的住所内，我成功审问了艾弗里本人，也拿到了艾弗里的记忆。

随即因为阿米莉亚·博恩斯的死讯，我前往魔法部询问阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福事实的真相。

等我离开马尔福的办公室时，却发现皮尔斯·艾弗里的尸体在格林格拉斯庄园被发现，而眼前这个男人却声称是我犯下的杀人罪行。

你以为我忘记了，是吗？

你和他们一样，都在为自己的利益，陷害另一个无辜的人的名誉。

“格林格拉斯先生。”在我身边一直举着魔杖戒备的邓布利多和蔼地说，“我想梅多斯小姐之后的安全完全可以由我负责，如果您不介意的话。”

邓布利多和格林格拉斯交换了一个意味深长的目光，随即，艾伦斯特点点头。

“我完全相信您，邓布利多先生。”艾伦斯特收回魔杖，那匹银色天马渐渐消失在空气中。“不知道作为梅多斯小姐辩护人的您，能否让我和她单独说几句话？”

邓布利多缓缓地看了我们两人一眼，随即将目光转移到一片混乱的现场中。他抽出魔杖，大步向前，加入到正在控制狂暴摄魂怪的傲罗队伍中间。

艾伦斯特的目光于是转向我身边两位高大的傲罗上，尼科洛和奥布莱恩彼此退后，站在离我五步的位置——即使听不见我们的耳语，他们依然能够对我做出有效的反应。

“多琳。”艾伦斯特轻声说，“我很高兴你今天能出现在威森加摩，我今天也会作为证人出席。”

“证人？”我哑然失笑，“难不成你还打算替我洗刷罪名？”

“到时候你就会知道了，为什么……我会这么做。”艾伦斯特用复杂的眼光细细审视我，随即平静地作出补充，“你以为你是筹谋一切的猎人，然而，事情的真相比你所想的要复杂的多。”

我正准备进一步询问这句意味深长的话，艾伦斯特却向我欠了欠身，离开了被告席。而这时混乱的审判厅差不多也平息下来，凡里斯·福吉再度巡视了一圈，他眼中清清楚楚写着失望。而等到最后的声音消失，他严肃地宣布审理开始。

邓布利多也结束了驱逐摄魂怪的工作，重新回到我身侧。

我盯着白巫师的侧脸，脑内却在思考着艾伦斯特意味深长的话。

你以为你是筹谋一切的猎人，然而，事情的真相比你所想的要复杂的多。

这究竟是什么意思？

“梅多斯小姐。本庭现在要针对案情对你进行询问，在这个过程中，你可以指定你的辩护人或者由你本人来回答询问。”

言毕，魔法部长看了看两侧的陪审员，随即开始了询问。

“本吉·芬威克死亡的当晚，只有你在案发现场，对此你可有相应的解释？”

“我在报纸上看到了芬威克失踪的消息，所以一路追随寻找到了小汉格顿。”我平静地说。

“是吗？”凡里斯·福吉发出一声低低的冷笑，“也有一种解释是，你刻意跟踪他来到了那里，一等到他进入你在小汉格顿布置好的蛇阵，就在那里痛下杀手。”

“部长大人，这个问题由我代替梅多斯小姐补充。”邓布利多冷冷地开口，“在座的各位陪审员们，当时的梅多斯小姐实际上是昏倒在案发现场。试问一个精心设下蛇阵圈套的杀人凶手为什么在完成犯罪后却十分大意地被击昏在现场，任由傲罗追捕，难道这不让人觉得蹊跷吗？”

“我们已经证实了，邓布利多。”凡里斯敲了敲桌子，大声回驳，“她是被本吉·芬威克的钻心咒击昏的！”

“如果你说的是从‘本吉·芬威克’的魔杖中发射的钻心咒的话。”邓布利多冷静地指出，“当可怜的本吉失去意识之后，任何人都能用那根魔杖发射咒语。”

“那只是理论而已。”凡里斯冷笑，“你不会想说他的儿子吉米也是死在别人的咒语下吧，看看闪回咒，邓布利多！那道死咒在她的魔杖里被发现了！”

“恕我直言，部长大人。”

邓布利多一一清点着手里的卷宗，“圣芒戈是否有两位的尸体报告？”

“我想报告中已经写的很清楚了。”凡里斯说，“尸体只剩下了碎片，无法阐述具体死亡事件。啧，碎片……看起来我们的梅多斯小姐当天心情可差的很呐！”

“我需要表明我个人的态度，凡里斯。”邓布利多严肃地说，“在我担任威森加摩首席魔法师的时候，我从来不会预先设定任何被告‘有罪’的立场。恕我直言，如果你坚持认为梅多斯小姐犯下了杀人罪——哦，我的意思是，你当然可以充分的表达你的意见，但这并不合时宜。因为对今天的威森加摩而言，最重要是五十名受过法律训练的陪审巫师们的卓越冷静判断力，并且我和梅多斯小姐完全相信，在座的诸位能够给出公正冷静客观的判断。”

说到这里，他优雅地向陪审席上的巫师们鞠了一躬，完全忽略了在法官席上的魔法部部长本人。

“那么你的假设呢，阿不思？”在陪审团席位倒数第二排的一位女士开口了，如果我没有记错，那是简·金斯莱女士，一位经验丰富却十分年轻的新晋陪审员。

“我并不会给任何假设。”邓布利多微笑，“在真相面前假设并不重要，金斯莱夫人。不过我希望能为诸位描述一下当时的场景。显而易见的是，在傲罗们破门而入时看到的即是尸体碎块和昏倒在地的梅多斯小姐。同时梅多斯小姐的魔杖检测出了死咒，而本吉的则是钻心咒。任何一个人都会认为事情结果十分清楚，是多琳·梅多斯杀死了芬威克先生和他的幼子。”

简·金斯莱高傲地点了点头，示意邓布利多继续。

“但是。”邓布利多一针见血地指出，“当我们断定梅多斯小姐杀人时我们可否有直接依据？”

“魔杖中的死咒。”一位年迈的巫师扯着嗓子喊。“闪回咒就已经说明了一切！”

“亲爱的阿普比爵士。”邓布利多和颜悦色地说，“我们只能证明确实有人发射了死咒，却并不能彻底证明那人就是梅多斯小姐。我说过，在梅多斯小姐昏迷的时候，任何人都可以拿到那柄魔杖，还有芬威克先生的魔杖。”

“也就是说，你主张有其他人出现在那间屋子里是吗？”简·金斯莱冷冷地说。

“我们无法忽略有这个可能。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“而令人惋惜的是，我从来没有在卷宗里看到有人如你一样指出这一点。”

简·金斯莱环顾了一下周围，“这种可能理应被考虑到。”她说。

“本吉是凤凰社的一员。”邓布利多盯着在法官席上一脸怒容的凡里斯，“请相信，作为他的朋友的我比任何人都希望抓住真正的凶手。而我愿意以个人的名义担保，金斯莱小姐，凶手不可能是梅多斯小姐。”

“以个人的名义担保？”凡里斯突然泛起一丝笑容，他突然站起来，像是嗅到了某种讯号，“即使是在预言家日报上，邓布利多？”

邓布利多镇静地看着他。“当然。”

“很好。”凡里斯微笑，“那么阿米莉亚·博恩斯的死和阿拉斯托——还有，皮尔斯·艾弗里？”

“也是一样。”邓布利多平静地说，“我愿意为梅多斯小姐进行担保。”

他刚说完这些话，陪审团们迅速陷入了嘈杂的小声议论中。

接着，阿米莉亚·博恩斯，皮尔斯·艾弗里，阿拉斯托·波顿。在邓布利多富有技巧的质询下，很快陪审员们便陷入了更多的争执中。

“毫无疑义的是，这应当被归为证据不足。”

简·金斯莱冷静地说，随之附和的还有三五个巫师。至于嚷嚷着死咒决定一切的阿普比爵士，也在用格外审慎小心的目光再度审视着卷宗。

只要邓布利多提出异议，这些高高在上的威森加摩魔法师们也一定会对目前一边倒的杀人指控呈怀疑态度。毕竟，那些指控也并非是水泼不进的完美推理。

“真是令人感动的担保词，阿不思。”凡里斯的声音压过了大多数小声讨论的嗡嗡声。“难以想象你如此的信任梅多斯小姐。”

“就我而言。”邓布利多冷冷地说，“我并不会因为梅多斯小姐没有犯下的罪行而指控她。”

“很好。”凡里斯顿了顿，随即用别有深意的目光看着我。“恭喜你，梅多斯小姐。今后，你的四项指控将会被彻底取消。”

“这是我应得的，部长先生。”我冷漠地点点头。

“很好，很好。那么，这是否意味着——多琳·梅多斯小姐此后正式回归巫师界了？”凡里斯唇边泛着令人不易察觉的微妙笑容，“让预言家日报报道今天的爆炸性消息吧，我已经迫不及待等着看头版的报道了——无罪的梅多斯，蒙受不明冤屈的无辜女律师的翻身辩护。那么，诸位，我宣布——对梅多斯小姐的四项指控全部撤销！”

在凡里斯宣布结果那一瞬间，我终于露出舒心的笑容。

为了这一刻，我等待了太久了。

我从长袍口袋中取出被方帕包好的斯莱特林挂坠盒，将它重新带上，手指穿过金链，细细抚摸着盒身的纹路。

四项指控全部撤销。

你听见了吗，亲爱的汤姆？

真遗憾，你无法当面和我分享这份喜悦。

在阿兹卡班静静地腐烂吧。


	30. Chapter 30

计划的序幕是在会见邓布利多的三天前，在收到三方势力来信的一天后。

当时，沐浴完毕的阿布拉克萨斯慵懒地倒在躺椅上，闲闲看着我在忽明忽暗的烛火下回复信件。

我将信封好，一侧的家养小精灵为我们斟好美酒。我取下一杯，与面前的男人碰杯。当温暖而醇厚的酒液滑入舌底之时，就是我们商量计划的时候。

“这里有一封告密信，是以你的名义书写的。”我将那封印有假冒马尔福家徽的羊皮纸卷递给他，“收信人是多洛霍夫，我会直接把这封信送往里德尔府。”

『多洛霍夫先生：

如你和你的同伴所设想的那样，多琳·梅多斯已经设法囚禁了黑魔王本人，并且使他暂时失去了意识。我一路跟随梅多斯来到爱丁堡，亲眼见证了奄奄一息的黑魔王是如何被她抽干魔力。

梅多斯已经开始怀疑我的忠诚度，她正预备利用我作为人质和魔法部进行合作，用以彻底消灭食死徒的力量。虽然她暂时并不会对我下手，但这一天恐怕离我不远了。

我请求你们务必迅速而安静地跟踪我和梅多斯，相信你们一定能找到黑魔王的藏身之处。

阅后即焚，请务必不要回信。

A·M』

“太拙劣了。”

阿布拉克萨斯将信重新卷好，“你真以为多洛霍夫会相信这封信，相信我会向他们告密？”

“当然不会，但是不妨这么想想，阿布拉克萨斯。如果你是多洛霍夫，在失去黑魔王下落将近一个月之后，你和你的同伴的寻找毫无成效，而这时你却收到了来自马尔福家主的来信，他说黑魔王被一个女人囚禁，并且告诉你他可能被关入的位置——爱丁堡。而这个时候，你会如何去做？”

“将这封信关于黑魔王下落的置之不理？当然，我们都知道这封信很可疑……可是，这是这些天来唯一一份和黑魔王下落有关的消息，并且，它指出了黑魔王本人正受到威胁。”我玩味地看着他，“放弃这封信？一旦多洛霍夫这么做了，其他的食死徒们又会怎么看待他的行为？难道食死徒们不会对他的做法窃窃私语，进而怀疑他并不有心营救寻找他们的主人？我亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，如果我是多洛霍夫，摆在我面前的就只有一个选择——即使知道这可能是一份假消息，我也不得不在其他食死徒的面前积极对待这封信，只为了不被怀疑我的忠诚。”

我挑出自己耳侧的一缕头发，用拆信刀将它割断。

“不过，多洛霍夫一定不会贸然前往。他一定会十分谨慎，那么这就派上用场了。”

我将割下来的头发装到布袋中，最后又取下一根，黏在火漆泥里。

“这就是你的陷阱吗？”

阿布拉克萨斯唇边泛起了然的笑容，“示踪咒？”

“是的。”我将布袋收紧，“恐怕我需要拜托你走一趟，阿布。我想你不妨取道牛津，随意在哪个位置丢下这些头发——多洛霍夫一定也会发现这根头发并派人利用示踪咒来追查。还有信中透露的爱丁堡，一定也会有一队食死徒在那里搜索。我也需要你牺牲一处价值不大的宅邸，作为他们发泄的见证。”

“欧莎庄园。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“一栋年久失修的老房子，你可以尽情拿去使用。”

“再好不过。”我弯了弯嘴角，“请你在那栋房子寄出这封告密信，或早或晚，食死徒们一定会追查到这里。而意识到被我们耍了之后，恐怕他们就会摧毁这栋你家族的财产，作为报复。”

“我明白了。”阿布拉克萨斯撑起下巴，有些埋怨地瞥了我一眼，“这就是你之前说的四分之三的人情债？”

“是啊。”我笑眯眯地说，“这就是我拜托你做的剩下的三件事——在欧莎庄园寄出告密信，幻影移形至牛津丢下这只布袋，以及，在这之后牺牲你们家族的住宅。”

“我看不出这样迷惑多洛霍夫有什么作用。”

“那样更好，对于计划的任何一部分我都无可奉告。”

阿布拉克萨斯瞪着我。

“对于多洛霍夫是这样，那么，那些向我们抛来橄榄枝的人呢，比如西奥多？”他懒洋洋地说，“总不能置之不理吧？”

“哦，我已经写好了信。答应了他们的条件。”我将墨迹未干的羊皮纸卷递给阿布拉克萨斯。

『诺特先生：

我已收到你的来信。

请于三日后的午夜时分来到我所住的公寓，为确保安全，第二封信将附上详细地址。

务必隔绝多洛霍夫等人行动。

多琳·梅多斯』

“他们想要从我手中得到黑魔王，并且借他的命令号令其余的食死徒……不过并没有如此美好的事情，如果我需要牺牲一部分食死徒换取邓布利多的信任，首当其冲的就是他们。”说到这里，我勾起嘴角，“我居然在帮汤姆清理门户，真有趣。”

“换取邓布利多的信任？”阿布拉克萨斯眸光闪动，唇边的笑容愈发不可捉摸，“我劝你还是放弃为好，阿不思·邓布利多先生决计不会相信一个已经烙下黑魔标记的巫师，无论是过去，现在，还是在可预见的将来。”

“阿布，我需要邓布利多为我充当辩护人。而我需要让他以为，我能够像汤姆·里德尔一样能控制食死徒，这样我才有了足够谈判的底牌。”

阿布拉克萨斯发出一声说不清是轻柔还是脆弱的叹息，“所以你设计这些只是为了能够站在威森加摩法庭上？真是何苦……”

“你觉得，这一次我会成功吗？”我轻声问，得到的却是阿布拉克萨斯富有深意的苦笑。

“即使你能澄清又如何？”他的眼中带着怜悯，“多琳，你再也回不到过去平静安逸的日子了，只是你不愿意承认罢了。”

即使持有如此悲观的态度，马尔福家主仍然提供了他所能给予的帮助。

于是事情得以顺利发展。

邓布利多没有感知到黑魔标记的魔法波动是对的，因为我根本就没有使用黑魔标记进行召唤食死徒，一切都是精心设计的装腔作势罢了。

多洛霍夫如我所料般利用示踪咒，派人前往了牛津和爱丁堡。在发现爱丁堡那只装有我头发的布袋之后，被愤怒所驱使的食死徒们一定设法找到了信件寄出地点，并且摧毁了这栋马尔福家主的财产作为报复。

至于可怜的西奥多·诺特的被捕也不过是计划之中，我必须要牺牲一两个食死徒才能降低邓布利多对我的戒备，并且愿意为我作出担保。至于等待诺特先生的是死咒还是阿兹卡班的深牢，我又何必担心呢？

为了防止邓布利多起疑，我特意提到使用黑魔标记召唤时伴随而来的剧痛惩罚。我想伟大的白巫师一定不会就这样看着我堂而皇之的对其他巫师施加痛苦，即使他们是食死徒。

所以整场计划就这样无惊无险地通过了，而邓布利多也如我所想般在威森加摩为我辩护。

凡里斯·福吉的无罪判决就是最好的结果。

我当然不能确保食死徒覆灭，但这并不妨碍我透露出一两个杀人惯犯的出没之处。至于汤姆·里德尔的尸体，如果我没有猜错，前往阿兹卡班，接引替代失控摄魂怪的新任阿兹卡班守卫的魔法部官员们，很快就会发现了。

我并不急着离开，而是静静坐在被告席上，我要亲眼见证历史性的一幕——

“部长大人！”

门再度被人推开，一名傲罗慌慌张张地冲入刚刚宣布结束的法庭，“阿兹卡班的守卫们集体失控，我们在海岛上发现它们正包围着一具尸体，梅林啊！那是几百只摄魂怪！”

凡里斯示意他闭嘴，随即面无表情地听完男人的汇报。

“很遗憾的告诉各位。”片刻，我们的魔法部长严肃地说，“寻找替代守卫的傲罗们在阿兹卡班岛上见证了几百名摄魂怪的暴动——据我所知有一具巫师的尸体出现在海岸上，更不幸的是，这是一名外来者，一名年轻的男巫。”

在陪审团们惊愕的目光中，邓布利多慢慢将目光转向我。

汤姆·里德尔的尸体被前来接引替代失控摄魂怪的傲罗们发现了，果不其然。

“现在对于这名男巫我们没有任何信息。”凡里斯缓缓地说，“不过，我们捡到了他的魔杖——很长，看上去像是某种特殊的木材，嗯……胡桃木？不，也许是松木。”

“紫杉木。”邓布利多说，此刻他的表情异常可怕，“内芯是凤凰尾羽，来自福克斯——魔杖的主人现在在哪？”

“他死了。”凡里斯干巴巴地说，“如果你指的是那具男巫的尸体的话——毕竟，阿兹卡班的囚徒们和摄魂怪可没有魔杖。”

“正如我说的那样，邓布利多教授。”我低下头，一点也不为凡里斯的话感到惊讶，“汤姆·里德尔的尸体很快便会被傲罗们带回来，到了那个时候你就能亲眼见到他的死亡。”

“所以是你。”

“是我。”

我抬起头，正对上邓布利多的目光，“我杀死了这个黑魔头，有什么问题吗，邓布利多教授？杀死一个可能的黑巫师与杀死无辜巫师可不一样，难道不是吗？”

我环视了一下因为阿兹卡班动乱而表情各异的陪审团，“我想要的已经完成了，一次愉快的交易。你得到了你想要的，我也一样。那么，稍后我会告诉你所有食死徒的信息，邓布利多教授，黑巫师的覆灭近在眼前。”

我向这个白巫师最后道了谢，随即准备离开。

“等等。”

邓布利多示意我留步，他此刻的表情十分复杂，停留在我脸上的目光，也比往日要更为严厉。

“我很抱歉，多琳。你现在并不能全身而退。”

什么意思？

我停下脚步，有些意外地抬起头。

“部长先生，各位陪审员。”邓布利多镜片后的双眼闪烁着冷峻的光线，“我，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，以威森加摩魔法师的身份正式提出指控。”

邓布利多的声音在宏大的审判厅内引起了一阵骚动，随即，寂静长久占据了整间审问厅，所有人都不约而同地看着他。

“我在此指控。多琳·佩罗纳·梅多斯小姐，犯下谋杀罪。”

一片哗然。

我迅速站起身，强烈的震惊使我完全卸下文雅的伪装，“你疯了，邓布利多。”

凡里斯·福吉慢慢把头转向我的方向，他唇线上扬。“谋杀？这回又是谁？”

“难道是汤姆·里德尔？”我慢慢平静下来，转而对面前的邓布利多报以冷笑，“难道你要指控我杀了他？”

“我说过，多琳。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“杀人就是杀人。”

这是怎么了？

真讽刺，邓布利多居然会为汤姆·里德尔寻找凶手，是我还没睡醒么？

“他是黑巫师！”我咬牙切齿，“他和他的食死徒造成了多么大的骚动和混乱，多少人因为他们的血统论而迷失头脑，又有多少人成为他们魔咒下的森森白骨？”

“但这并不意味着你的制裁方式是正确的。”邓布利多说。“在我看来，你只是在以汤姆·里德尔的方式继续你对他的仇恨——你正在逐渐成为他！”

我爆发出不可遏止的大笑，“我没想到你居然和那些傲罗指挥部的那些老顽固一样。只要最后的结果是正确的，如何制裁这些人又有什么干系？”

“我很失望，多琳。”邓布利多提高语调，冷冷地看着我，“一名出身自威森加摩的律师居然认为实体公正应当优于程序公正。”

“我无意与你辩驳法学问题，邓布利多。”我干巴巴地回答，“我们有过约定，你答应过我的。”

“你的确没有犯下那四桩谋杀案，我们彼此都忠诚地履行了我们的约定。”邓布利多平静地说，他的意思很明显了。

原来如此。

“所以，邓布利多。”我不禁冷笑，“这就是我和你们最大的不同。即使到了这个时候，你们还会选择求助于脆弱不堪的魔法部，规定，法律或者其他冠冕堂皇的东西。但这些在真正强大的黑暗面前不值一哂。只有力量才能制服力量，只有强者才能控制弱者，只有比邪恶更了解黑暗才能制裁黑暗。”

“我一点也不惊讶你会说出这样的话，多琳。”邓布利多眉心微皱，“若干年前，同样有一个年轻人，就像你和汤姆一样这样认为。”

“是盖勒特？”我低语，“恕我直言，教授。难道你是靠魔法部虚伪的教条而不是强大的魔咒才得以将格林德沃先生囚禁起来？我本以为身为一名和黑巫师对抗过的人，你会更容易站在我的角度思考问题。”

“恰恰相反。”邓布利多说，“与怪兽搏斗的人要谨防自己因此而变成怪兽。如果你长时间的盯着深渊,深渊也会盯着你。你越来越像汤姆，你和你的行为都在表明——如果有必要的话，你会像他一样不择手段。”

我看着立场坚定的白巫师，看来有些观点注定不可挽回。

“你没有证据。”我于是在被告席坐下，彻底的寒意席卷了我所有的理智，“你当然可以控告我，试图将我送往阿兹卡班，但是你和你那愚蠢的法规也不能证明是我杀死了里德尔。我再说一遍，你没有任何证据。”

不要忘记，我也曾经是威森加摩的辩护人之一——没有人比我更清楚，魔法部现有的可笑条例在真正的凶案面前是多么软弱无力。

“我要指控的不仅仅是你对汤姆·里德尔的谋杀嫌疑。”邓布利多一点也不为我的态度所困扰。“还有一个人，这件案子发生在六年前的圣诞夜。”他直直地盯着我的眼睛，“多琳，六年前亚历克斯·格林的死亡，你可还有印象？”

亚历克斯·格林？

“我只知道是汤姆·里德尔杀死的他，别的我毫无印象。”我紧紧攥住椅子扶手，“这也是我一直无法原谅汤姆·里德尔的原因——他杀死了在霍格沃茨唯一试图帮助过我的拉文克劳，只是因为他告诉我我并非是自己想象的那样与里德尔相似。你明白了吗，邓布利多？是他让我意识到我并不是生来就是一个黑巫师，即使汤姆和阿布拉克萨斯一直这么对我说。如果没有亚历，我早就加入食死徒了！”

“拉文克劳的朋友？”

说这话的是艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯。

他迅速离开审判席，走向我，唇边带着悲哀的笑容，“‘亚历’？我已经很久没有听到这个称呼了……”

我开始觉得有些害怕。

艾伦斯特也好，邓布利多也好，甚至是一旁冷冷旁观的凡里斯·福吉也好，我完全不知道他们在说什么，也不明白为什么他们如此看着我。

“我不明白。”我缓缓地说，“他就死在我面前，里德尔的死咒击中了他——当时他正试图和里德尔辩解，事情就是这样。汤姆·里德尔出于愤怒杀死了我当时唯一的朋友，自此之后我便与他分道扬镳。”

一瞬间，邓布利多的眼中闪过一丝怜悯和悲哀。

“恰恰相反，多琳。杀死亚历克斯·格林的人就是你。”

“这不可能。”

我的声音是如此尖利，刺耳——简直不像我原来一贯冷静的声线。“你在胡说些什么，这不可能！”

“多琳，你是否记得，在毕业之后的你曾经修改过了自己的记忆？”

修改记忆？

我瘫倒在被告席上，静静回想着——直到一些记忆碎片如燃烧的纸片般在我眼前匆匆掠过。

当我被指控杀死本吉·芬威克，预计前往阿兹卡班却意外在里德尔海边的宅邸中醒来时。我确实曾这样对黑魔王说过：

『我早有预料，所以做了一点小措施。现在的多琳?梅多斯比起以前要更健忘……』

我竭力让自己镇静下来。

“我确实删除了一些记忆，不过那只是和里德尔相关的一点回忆。我……”

我蜷缩在被告席上，四周的人看上去都是如此陌生。

我不记得了，我惊恐地想，试图从脑海中搜寻可能的回忆——我一定没有杀死亚历克斯，我怎么会杀死一个金发蓝眼鼓励我的拉文克劳男孩？是他告诉过我“世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情”，是他说我和汤姆·里德尔要走的道路并不同，是他——

“多琳。”

邓布利多的声音渐渐柔和下来，更多的像是在安抚。

“我知道一个咒语，可以恢复你六年前的全部记忆。”邓布利多轻声说，“你以为你删除了的记忆实际上只是被隐藏在脑海深处，它们从未消失。”

一旁的艾伦斯特伸出手，为我拭去脸颊的冷汗。

“这个过程可能会有些痛苦，我们也会利用摄神取念翻找你的脑海深处。你愿意吗？”艾伦斯特握住我的手，“你也想知道亚历的死亡真相，对不对。”

那头温暖如阳光般的金发，那双似曾相识的蓝眼睛。

“不要这样。”我喃喃地说，“我不想再回忆过去的事情，我特意删掉那些记忆就是这样。我害怕过去的我，求求你们不要让我想起这些事情——我不知道那时我干了些什么，也不想再背负过去。我只想自此以后做个普通人。”

艾伦斯特轻柔地叹了一口气。

“只有你知道亚历克斯的死，多琳。”邓布利多很罕见地擦了擦眼睛，“为了亚历克斯。”年迈的白巫师叹息，“就算是为了你的朋友。”

说完，他举起魔杖——

“不。”我的声音在抖。“不要这样，请你们不要这样——”

然而，那道光芒最终还是击中了我。

记忆咆哮着，在我脑内翻腾——如同蛰伏已久的猛兽，叫嚣着要把我的理智撕成碎片。每回忆起一个小片段，如同被钉入头盖骨的剧痛便又加深了一层，伴随而来的则是太阳穴火辣辣的疼痛。我喘息着，直到冷汗如雨点般淌下。

我的眼前出现了几百只不断盘旋的摄魂怪，一并还有静静看着我的里德尔。

黑发的俊美青年仿佛离我异常遥远，他站在那里，身形渐渐被摄魂怪吞噬，直到消失在翻滚的黑袍中。

接着，画面消失了。

取而代之的是几个身着斯莱特林长袍的影子。

“告诉我们，汉弗莱·梅多斯是谁？”

“他是我的父亲。”

“可是多利安说过，梅多斯家族没有一个叫汉弗莱的人存在过。”

“他存在，我的父亲是梅多斯家主。”

“谁是你的母亲？”

“她来自德国的纯血统家族，她叫泰勒·施坦因。”

“泰勒·施坦因是古怪姐妹主唱的名字。”

“我的母亲也叫泰勒·施坦因，她是梅多斯庄园的女主人。”

“为什么你假期从来不回家？”

“我的父母在很远的地方旅游。”

“为什么你总是穿着旧袍子，读着二手教材？”

“那是我父亲留下的课本，是我母亲的袍子，我不需要新袍子。”

那些穿着斯莱特林长袍的影子笑着消失了。

“你在说谎，对不对？”

一个金发蓝瞳的少年从走廊的阴影中慢慢走出来，“你对他们说了谎。”他看着我，“可是这在斯莱特林并不能起到任何作用。”

“不，我没有说谎。”我说，“我的父亲是梅多斯家主，我的母亲是德国纯血统贵族。我有父亲给我的旧课本，我有母亲留下的旧袍子，我会成为一名伟大的女巫，而那个时候他们就会回来接我。”

“你没有父母。”金发男孩小心翼翼地说，“我从来没有看到你收到家人寄来的包裹。”

“我有。”我抱紧了手里的课本，“我爸爸很快就会寄来新课本给我，还有我妈妈缝好的圣诞毛衣，只要我在学校表现的足够好。”

“对不起。”

沉默片刻后，金发男孩伸出手，“我叫亚历克斯·格林，来自拉文克劳。很高兴认识你，梅多斯小姐。”

“我叫多琳·梅多斯。”

“你会带我参观梅多斯庄园的对吗，我听说，那是一栋很大很漂亮的建筑。”

“当然会。”我点了点头，“不过要等到复活节的时候，也许我爸爸会回来，他会欢迎你来我们家。我们会请你吃有糖浆的松饼，我妈妈会做栗子派和烤鸡，还有很好喝的土豆汤。”

“好极了，我喜欢吃松饼。”亚历克斯微笑。“从现在开始，我们是朋友了对吗，梅多斯小姐？”

“私下里，你可以叫我多琳。”我说。“我不会介意的，朋友之间可以相互称呼名字，我看马尔福和克拉布就是这么做的。”

“那么你可以叫我亚历吗？”他说，“我的家人和朋友们喜欢这么叫我。”

“当然，从现在开始，我们是朋友了，亚历。”

“好极了。再见，多琳。”

从此之后，每个月最后一个周末，我总会在走廊遇见亚历克斯·格林。

一开始我们之间只会互相点头示意，之后便匆匆分开。

直到这样的情况出现了很多次。

那是在复活节前夕的周末，我又一次遇见亚历克斯从楼梯走下来。

“多琳。”他微微一笑，“晚上好。”

说完，他便向我点点头，准备离开。

“等等。”

亚历克斯停下脚步，有些困惑地看着我，“嗯？”

“你也经常去西塔喂猫头鹰吗？”我谨慎地问，“这里很少人来，而我总是在月末碰见你。”

“原来是这样。”他露出恍然大悟的神情，“我有时候也会偶尔去西塔的。”

“那真是太巧了。”我说，“我喜欢西塔，那里很安静，有很多正在睡觉的猫头鹰。”

“确实很巧呀。”亚历克斯温和地笑了笑，“不过，有一句谚语说‘世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情’。”

“呃，我没有听过这句话。”

“那是我们拉文克劳独有的箴言，你不知道也是正常的。”他说。

“对了。”

我深吸了一口气，“亚历，关于复活节的晚宴，恐怕——”

“——我很抱歉。”亚历克斯打断我的话，露出极为惋惜的神色，“我的变形课论文写砸了，爸爸坚持要我去找邓布利多教授补习，恐怕复活节我不能去你们家做客了。”

一时间，他水蓝色双眸有些黯淡。

“真的很抱歉。”他低下头。“我很想去看看梅多斯庄园，可惜。”

“好吧。”我耸耸肩，若无其事地拍拍他的肩，“我会和爸爸商量的，别担心，亚历。”

“多琳。”他眨眨眼，“你是我的朋友，你一定会陪我的对不对？你这一次也和以前一样不回去了好吗，留在霍格沃茨陪我好不好？我们一起过吧。”

“嗯……”我沉吟片刻，“好吧。”

“那太好了。”他笑得眉眼弯弯，“多琳，有你在真好。”

之后，我们见面的次数渐渐多了起来。

“多琳，你今天看上去很糟糕，出什么事了吗？”

一次草药课结束后，他顺路和我一起返回塔楼。

“没什么。”我说，“只是我被米布米宝喷到了鞋子。”

在我身后，一队斯莱特林同级女生刚刚从温室中快步走出来，当经过我身边时，她们爆发出一阵大笑。

“别理她们。”我面无表情地别过头，“奥菲利娅，伊丽莎白，维多利亚，她们以为我和她们一样喜欢那个新任的级长。”

“也就是说你不喜欢他？”亚历克斯打趣道。

“一点也不喜欢。”我板着脸，“只有蠢女孩才会迷恋上那个家伙。”

这时候，一个高高的身影正巧从我身边擦肩而过，黑发少年回过头，意味深长地看了我和亚历克斯一眼，随即便离开了。

“是他吗？”亚历克斯轻声说，“他看向你的眼神可并不怎么友好。”

“我习惯了。”我耸肩，“反正也没有什么交集。”

当时的我还没有意识到，以后自己会和当时担任级长的里德尔有进一步的交集。

我的生活很简单，去图书馆学习，回到寝室忍受我幼稚舍友毫无缘由的排挤，只有在草药课或者周末，我才偶尔会和亚历克斯聊天。

我们会沿着湖散步，一起讨论功课或者坐在被阳光烘烤的暖洋洋的草地上发呆。亚历克斯总会找到一些并不好笑的笑话，试图逗我开心。

“你太严肃了。”他说，“板着脸可不好，梅多斯小姐。”

然后，又是接连几个不重样的笑话。

我勉强挤出一个比哭更难看的笑容，亚历克斯举起双手，“好吧。”他挑起眉毛，“我们还是讨论青铜门环今天的谜题吧，这可难住了不少人。”

这可比无聊的冷笑话好多了。

当然，我有时也会遇见独自在湖边看书的汤姆·里德尔。

最近他似乎频繁地出现在与禁林接近的湖边，我想他一定正在着手了解禁林的神秘生物。

也许，现在他的黑魔法防御术已经自学到更高的水平了。

“多琳，你要小心这个人。”亚历克斯突然说，“他很危险。”

奇怪的是，在此之后的一周内，我再也没有见到过亚历克斯。

那时候我一个人坐在湖边，隐隐觉得有些头痛。

里德尔从树干背后走出来，他在我身边坐下，然后抽出一本《强力药剂》，开始阅读。

他读得很专注，时不时在页脚小心地标注着。

而我则眺望着偶尔有鱼群出现的湖面，看着在湖面上轻盈飞翔的蝴蝶被一只粗壮的触须攥住，卷曲，最后挣扎着，被拖入深不可测的湖底。

亚历克斯仍然没有出现。

也许亚历克斯终于发现了我一直在骗他，根本没有什么复活节的梅多斯晚宴。他生气了，决定再也不理我。

“你在等人？”里德尔轻声说，他的手再度翻过一页。“是那个拉文克劳？”

没有等我回答。他合上书，站起身拍了拍膝盖上的枯草，便离开了。

我身边静静躺着他留下的那本《强力药剂》。

从此，亚历克斯·格林再也没有出现过。

……

不。

我死死按住太阳穴，眼前渐渐变得清晰起来。

此刻我倒在艾伦斯特的怀中，年轻的格林格拉斯家主扶住我，正小心地用袖口拭去我额前的冷汗。

邓布利多慢慢垂下杖尖，他递给我一杯水。

“你还想看到什么。”我冷冷地说，将那杯水打翻在地，“你满意了吗？”

邓布利多自上而下看着我，眼神变得更加灰暗。

“这是你试图让自己回忆起来的记忆。”他轻声说，“多琳，这不是真相。”

“这就是真相！”我声嘶力竭地咆哮，“是沃尔普及斯骑士团的人杀死了他，是汤姆·里德尔做的，是他犯下了这一切！”

“不。”邓布利多平静地说，“这是谎言，只是你自己不愿意承认罢了。”

泪水已然模糊了我的双眼，又一次，摄神取念咒击中了我，而我眼前再度翻滚着一幕幕残破不堪的记忆画面。

梦境结束了。


	31. Chapter 31

……

记忆中的今天是六年级的圣诞夜。

走廊上四处散乱着槲寄生花环，红绿二色的丝带和被砍伐作为装饰的冬青木枝叶。篝火在凹凸不平的石质墙面上熊熊燃烧，从塔楼传来的钟声敲过第十下，留下一片宁静。

自雕花落地窗向外，可以清晰看到夜色中的守林人小屋，它静静矗立在皑皑白雪中，自它旁边有两片崭新的脚印痕迹，直接自禁林通往温暖的城堡主楼，

前一个是汤姆·里德尔的，后一个是我的脚印。

如果我没猜错的话，身为男学生会主席的他理应重新返回了斯莱特林公共休息室，联合新任的级长们维护塔楼秩序。然而他走得步伐匆匆，并不像是因为霍格沃茨管理事务而鞠躬尽瘁的样子。

在八楼的拐角处，汤姆·里德尔的黑袍一闪而过，他的步伐极轻极为迅速。我等待了一会，防止一贯疑心的他在转角后观察跟踪者，等到十几分钟过去，我才小心谨慎地跟了上去。

空无一人。

两侧并没有门或者教室，只有一幅有些磨损的挂毯——巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴，我顿时明白了里德尔的去处，他一定就在那里，当然了，有什么地方比那里更为隐蔽的呢。

我走到对面的墙壁，仔细听了一会墙壁后的动静。

如果要确认是否有人使用有求必应屋，有一个很简单的办法。

来去三次经过走廊，提出一个要求并在脑海中不断重复，如果空无一人，有求必应屋的大门就会对你敞开，否则仍然是空空如也的墙壁。

我于是这么重复着做了，如我所料的那样，门并没有出现。

所以，里面一定有人在使用，也许正是汤——

“我没想到你的动作这么快，多琳。”

轻柔的低语声如鬼魅般出现在我身后。

解除幻身咒的里德尔垂下杖尖，很自然地偏着头，篝火光芒下那黑曜石般的双眼同唇边一样泛着冷笑。

六年级的汤姆·里德尔比以往更加英俊。他本来身材高大，穿着黑袍之后身形也更显修长。“按照校规，我现在应当把你交给管理员。”他看着我，“你甚至都不是级长。”

在正面与里德尔对抗，我完全没有胜算。我已经打破了一条校规，不想再因为在走廊滥用魔法而多留下把柄。

于是我垂下杖尖，里德尔看上去对于我的举动很满意。

“很好。学会妥协——这是第一课。”

里德尔很自然地走向我，在离我不到几步的位置站定，他的神情玩味，“至于跟踪的原因——是你自己说，还是让我替你说出来？”

“这么说果然是你。”

“是啊，的确是我。”

里德尔突然向前倾身抽出魔杖，用手肘将我抵在墙上，“你知道你身下这堵墙之后的房间里有些什么吗，多琳？”他俯身在我耳侧低语，“你的小拉文克劳男朋友就在里面。”

他将整个手掌放在墙壁上，片刻，我的身侧出现了一扇锈迹斑斑的大门。一条狰狞的蝰蛇盘曲着，衔住门环。

一阵令人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声从里德尔的喉腔中发出，咔嗒一声，门环背后的机械锁启动。在我尚未意识过来之前，就已经被里德尔推入门内。

房间很大，灰白色如同石质地牢，其中地面凹凸不平。浑浊的墨绿色积水淹没了大部分地面，几乎要没过我的脚踝。

我能闻到其中弥漫的腐朽气息。

“我不得已关闭了密室，就像萨拉查当年所做的那样。毕竟有愚蠢的鲁伯和他的怪物宠物来顶替罪行，我不能将密室再次暴露。现在恐怕海格还在阿兹卡班，而那头愚蠢的怪物仍然在禁林中。”里德尔说，门在他身后无声合上，“这里的一切让我感觉异常舒适，我尝试着召唤出萨拉查本人的宠物……可惜这栋房间并不能创造出活的生物，不过这也足够了。”

一条小蛇嘶嘶着游走过来，它吐着信子，像是感应到了我的存在，露出獠牙。

“纳吉尼。”里德尔亲昵地说，“梅多斯小姐是我们的客人。”

他蹲下身，向泛着宝石绿光的小蛇伸出手。那条毒蛇在地上翻了个身，仿佛在亲昵地和他玩耍，随即它便离开我，摇着尾部游向里德尔，缠绕在他的手臂上。

“多琳。”他说，“萨拉查创造了他的密室。我也有我的密室，而且比他本人所创造的要更为隐秘。”

“亚历克斯在哪里？”我厉声说。“你把他怎么了？”

“你还真关心他。”里德尔冷笑，“他胆敢跟踪我，在我去禁林寻找海格宠物的时候。我答应过你不去找他的麻烦，但这并不意味着我能容忍一个邓布利多的密探。”

“就算他死了又如何？多琳，我们的道路依然会继续延伸。那个不知轻重的金色脑袋能理解你的想法吗？他知道你过去的六年在斯莱特林所做的一切吗？要我说……一个无趣的拉文克劳并不能帮助你获得真正的力量，统治或是奴役那些愚蠢之辈。是的，统治。我本以为我们可以携手完成伟大的事业，而你的犹疑不决却让我失望。”他安抚着手臂上的冷血怪物，“我可以帮你下定决心。”里德尔轻柔地说，“过了一个月，你就会忘记他。”

在我惊恐地注视下，他伸出手臂，魔杖杖尖指着前方。而纳吉尼从他身上游走下来，亲昵地围着我的脚边打转，却无形将我困在原地。

亚历克斯·格林躺在肮脏的巨型水洼中，他仰面躺着，双手无力地摊在两侧。地砖上的淤泥弄脏了他的脸，长长的睫毛合上，只有胸腔在隐隐起伏。他只穿着薄薄的羊毛衫，看上去显得异常脆弱。

里德尔手中的红色火花闪烁着，咒语击中了亚历克斯的胸膛，我不由得发出了一声绝望的尖叫——钻心咒持续了十分钟，而亚历克斯苍白的脸却并没有一丝表情，依然安详如若沉睡。

我用咒语击昏了碍事的纳吉尼，然后迅速向里德尔扑去，试图抢夺他手中的魔杖——咒语终止了，里德尔握住魔杖的手一顿，就在一瞬间，他制止了对我施咒的冲动。我将身体挡在他面前，以防他的魔杖指向昏迷中的亚历克斯。里德尔并没有阻止我的动作，他阴沉着脸任由我将他推倒在地。

“放开他。”

我从他紧握的手中抽走魔杖，以此抵住他的咽喉。

“放开他？”在我身下的里德尔冷笑。

他用手肘撑地，试图坐起来——汤姆·里德尔比我要高得多，他的力气也比我更大。我挣扎着试图控制他的手臂，却轻易地被他推开。他冷着脸，正准备抢夺我手中的魔杖，而我则干脆压他的身上，彻底让他动弹不得。

“多琳！”

在黑暗中他的双眼仿佛燃烧着火焰。

“我不会让你伤害他。”我死死压在他身上，坚定不移盯着那双眼睛——此刻我与里德尔不过一根手指的距离，里德尔的胸膛在剧烈起伏，愤怒使他原本苍白的脸颊出现了不自然的潮红，他喘息着，试图抓住我的手，最后还是停止了动作。

“如果我放了他，邓布利多一定会来找我的麻烦。放了他就等于杀死我。”

“我可以修改他的记忆。”我说，“我会做的很仔细很小心，确保你不会——”

“在邓布利多面前修改记忆是没用的，他比谁都了解针对记忆的魔咒。”里德尔厉声说，“多琳，你愿意救他，却也同样愿意看着我死？”

一瞬间我的血液都结成了冰。

“一定还有别的办法。”我喃喃地说，“我可以说服他离开霍格沃茨转学去其他地方。”

“我不会留下任何隐患。”里德尔冷冷地说。“我本来打算杀了他。但是就在刚刚，我决定了——我会折磨他，让他生不如死。然后剥夺他的意识，让他成为阴尸，永远囚禁在这个屋子里。”

我举起魔杖。“别逼我这么做，汤姆。”

如果是这样，我不得不杀死他，或者眼睁睁地看着亚历克斯被他杀死。

“多琳。”

我身后传来了微弱的呼喊声，那是亚历克斯的声音。

我猛然回头，原本倒在水洼中昏迷不醒的金发男孩睁开眼，他侧过脸，虚弱地看着我，勉强蜷出一个无力的笑容，“多琳，不要杀人。”

亚历克斯还活着，尽管因为那整整十分钟的钻心咒让他暂时失去了行动能力。

“亚历，你还好吗？”我一面小心注意里德尔的动向，一面对他说。

“我很好。”亚历克斯微笑着试图移动手臂，却没有任何效果，“只是我的肋骨好像骨折了。”

“你不要试着移动，先原地休息一会。我会带你离开这里，我发誓！”

“带他离开？”在我身下里德尔冷笑，“多琳，我不能让你这么做。”

在我尚未反应过来之时，汤姆·里德尔厉声喊道，“纳吉尼！”

一抹绿色影子在我尚未反应过来之时便向无力移动的亚历克斯扑了过去，长长的獠牙刺穿了他的胸膛，亚历克斯的笑容凝固在嘴角，他的手指抽动着，无力地看着我。

我迅速向他跑过去，湿漉漉的鲜血染红了他的羊毛衫，纳吉尼在他的胸腔上盘踞，它的浑身都溅上了鲜红的血——

“多琳……你……真是……一个傻瓜。”他艰难地说，唇边依然带着笑容。“我……我从来……都不需……需要去西塔。”

最后一个音节在亚历克斯的喉间停止。

大股大股的血液向四周喷溅，在他身后漾开，形成了一潭暗红。

……

“亚历！”

我猛然从回忆中惊醒，依然是冰冷的威森加摩厅。凡里斯·福吉，陪审团们坐在他们原本的位置上，他们自上而下冷冷地看着我，一言不发。

艾伦斯特依然抱着我，他的金发和蓝眼睛看上去是那么熟悉。

我忍不住移开目光，我的泪水彻底打湿了他的袍子。“你满意了？”我声嘶力竭地吼道，“我说过了杀死亚历的就是他，为什么你不信任我？为什么还要让我再一次经历这么可怕的回忆？”

“所以这就是事实的真相。”

艾伦斯特说，他轻柔地拍着我的背，而脸色却苍白的可怕。“依然是汤姆·里德尔杀的人，和多琳并没有关系。”

“如果我是你，格林格拉斯先生。”凡里斯·福吉懒洋洋地说，“我不会就此下判断。我想，邓布利多一定很了解多琳·梅多斯是一个多么狡猾的女人，是不是，阿不思？”

这个有史以来最伟大的白巫师静静站在我面前。

阿不思·邓布利多比以往任何时候都要衰老，他看着我，双眼流露出一丝哀伤。

“如果是这样的话，邓布利多。我们将会起诉梅多斯犯有一项谋杀罪。”一个陪审员说。“这个指控会被撤销。

“所以，你的意见，阿不思？”金斯莱夫人扶了扶眼镜，“没有人比你更能判断出这段记忆的真伪。”

所有的目光再度聚焦到邓布利多的身上。

“不。”他说，“我很抱歉，梅多斯小姐说了谎，这并不是真实的回忆。”

艾伦斯特惊讶地看着他，周围的陪审团员再度窃窃私语，而凡里斯·福吉则露出满意的笑容。

“在这里你是最为权威的，邓布利多。”他搓了搓手，“如果没有你，我们真的会被梅多斯的演技给骗了过去。”

“我没有说谎！”我厉声说，“这就是我脑海中的回忆！”

而我面前的邓布利多再度开口，声音不疾不徐。“介于这段记忆被人为隐藏的太深，我不得不加强咒语的作用。而这个咒语过于强大，甚至可能会危及到被告的生命。”

“你从来都没有信任过我……”我冷笑，自顾自地说，“阿布拉克萨斯说的对，你永远也不会相信一个烙有黑魔标记的人。”

凡里斯和周围的陪审员们讨论片刻。

“本庭准许你使用咒语对被告进行审讯。”

“我很抱歉，多琳。”邓布利多再度用魔杖指着我，“这个咒语将会比前面的要剧烈的多。”

“请你退下，艾伦斯特先生。”凡里斯冷冷地说，两个傲罗——尼科洛和奥布莱恩上前粗鲁地抓住了艾伦斯特的手，将他拖了下去。

邓布利多向后退了一步，大幅度地挥舞着魔杖。

我呆呆地坐在被告席，等待着已经注定的命运。

如果汤姆·里德尔在这里，他会如何看整一堂审判？

他是否会嘲笑我的天真,毫不惊讶于邓布利多和魔法部的所作所为。

『你认为我只是自私对吗？你以为送我下地狱便能抹杀你内心真实的自己？』

『多琳.梅多斯，你否认我，你逃避我，你憎恨我——偏偏因为我和你如此类似。你何尝不是在否认自己，逃避自己，憎恨自己？』

『难道你没有意识到，你偏偏就是那群白老鼠中的黑老鼠！』

头部传来撕裂般的疼痛。

仿佛一千根针同时挑断了每一寸神经，仿佛被毒触手缠住口鼻接近窒息。

脑内剧烈的绞痛不可遏止地扩散到全身，意识一点一点的消失。

白茫茫的雾包裹住了我，我置身于一个空旷的场地内，漫无目的地行走。

『她在说谎，毫无疑问，梅多斯家族的人都不承认有这个人的存在。』

『我找到了！我找到了一个绝妙的容器！过来……你这个哭哭啼啼的小杂种，你唯一一个有价值的地方就是你的生命不是吗？』

『每一个梅多斯的出身都伴随着一个预言，而你的女儿，则是一个诅咒。』

『你以为我不知道你的想法？我永远也不会把他让给你，我会告诉邓布利多教授你所做的一切，我会告诉那个拉文克劳，我发誓。』

『他死了，而你以为你是谁。难道你的父亲不正是被你杀死的吗？』

雾散去了，一些断断续续的声音传至我的耳朵。

“她潜意识……抵抗中间……我发现它过于顽强……加深咒语……不得不……后果将会很不乐观。”

“看得出她为了隐瞒下了狠心。”突然间声音清晰起来，我听见凡里斯懒洋洋的声音，“继续！”

……

纳吉尼扑向了亚历克斯。

长长的毒牙刺穿了他的胸膛，和之前的回忆一样，亚历克斯无力地瘫倒在血泊中，但他并没有死。

而在我身后，汤姆·里德尔从容不迫的站起来，他拍了拍袍子，随即稳稳地伸出魔杖。

我瘫坐在地上，泪水夺眶而出。亚历克斯虚弱地看着我，血沫从他的嗓子眼不断涌出来。

“这还是我第一次看见你落泪。”

里德尔轻声说，他看上去困惑多过惊讶，“为什么？”

他迟疑着向我伸出手，触及到我的脸颊，泪水顺着他修长的食指指尖流下，消失在他逐渐合拢的掌心。

他注视着掌心的泪痕，随即，更多的泪水打在他的脸颊上。

“为什么？”他急促地问，“我不明白，杀掉可能的证人难道不是最稳妥的做法吗？你应当会理解我为什么这么做，如果你是我你也会这么做。我并没有做错什么。”

“我会把他的记忆抽走。”里德尔看着我，最后阴郁地说，“让他忘记今天所看到的一切。”

纳吉尼停止攻击，它吐着信子，慢慢从亚历克斯血迹斑斑的胸口上撤下。“但在此之前我并不会让他就这样轻松的离开，而是留下伤口。”里德尔缓缓看着我，面无表情，“我会把他丢在禁林，这样等他被发现的时候就会很自然被认为受到了黑暗生物的攻击，因此丧失了全部记忆。”

里德尔抽出魔杖，用咒语止了血。亚历克斯的脸色依旧病态的苍白，但表情稍稍缓和了一些。

里德尔正准备上前施下咒语，却被我阻止。我自己勉强扶起亚历克斯，将他抱在怀中。

“亚历。”我柔声对他说，“我会修改你的记忆，不用担心，你会忘记今天见到里德尔的情形，也会忘记你怎么会来到这里，你也会忘记我。”

我握住他冰冷的手，“你就当作睡一觉好了，不会有事的。”

“多琳……”他虚弱地说，“我想记住你，可不可以不要删掉我们之间的回忆？”

我默然。

“亚历克斯，也许你不认识我反而会更好。”我轻声说，“我必须和里德尔一起完成一件很重要的事情，我不能让邓布利多或是别人毁掉这一切。记得吗？”我说，“我答应了我父亲，我要成为一个伟大的女巫。”

亚历克斯闭上眼，他的头耷拉下来，仿佛陷入了又一轮的昏迷。

我举起魔杖，修改记忆的时间并不多，片刻后，我再度扶起昏睡中的亚历克斯，对着在一旁旁观的里德尔点点头。

在午夜时分，两个斯莱特林一前一后，将仍然昏迷不醒的金发青年拖出了城堡。

月光黯淡地挂在天际，四周异常寒冷，而禁林则显得愈发黑暗幽静。

我们钻入了茂密的树林中，一路上用荧光咒小心地探查路线。我们并没有走很远，而是来到了一处平整的空地。

里德尔放下亚历克斯，他找来了一些树叶堆在空地上。

“不用过于担心。”他说，“这块位置很安全，既不是马人的领地，也没有其他的昆虫或者猛兽出没。这里离禁林边缘也十分接近，如果寻找起来会很快。”

我点点头，有些担心地环视四周。

“我去找一些止血的药材。”里德尔轻声说，“多琳，你在这里等着我。注意不要让他的身体太冷。”

他接下自己穿着的袍子，“在此之前，你先拿这件衣服盖在他身上。”

言毕，他便转身消失在夜色中。

我吻了吻亚历克斯的脸颊，把袍子裹在他身上，使他更暖和一些。

月色黯淡，寒风呼号。这个时候，自周围的树林传来了沙沙声。

我将树叶堆在亚历克斯身边，以防他感觉冷。

风停止了，然而沙沙声却在持续，我谨慎地环顾四周，抽出自己的魔杖。

从树丛中突然扑出一团黑影，我本能向身侧闪躲，那团黑影顿了顿，随即伸开爪子——

那是一只极其肥大的八眼巨蛛，有成年牛那般大小。它长着尖利的巨颚，粗如桌腿的腿上密密麻麻都是红色的毒刺。它浑浊的眼睛四下闪动，上面结着白色的翳——看来是瞎了，这头怪兽贪婪地张开下颚，仿佛是在感知猎物的气味。

“里德尔。”它嘶哑着嗓子，发出几个令人毛骨悚然的音节，“里德尔……里德尔……”

它慢慢移动爪子，突然加速向着亚历克斯扑去——

“不！”

粉碎咒击中了蜘蛛的腹部，然而它太过于庞大，以至于毫无受伤的迹象。

树叶被它用爪子拨开，爪子上的红色毒刺因而刺入了亚历克斯的肉体，它俯上身，嗅了嗅陷入昏迷中的亚历克斯。

“里德尔。”它低吼着，突然狂躁起来，挥舞着巨颚——

我突然明白了，这就是那头海格豢养的动物。这只瞎眼的畜生在海格被人抓捕时趁乱逃入禁林，将带有里德尔气味的袍子下的亚历克斯当作了里德尔本人，进行着替海格的复仇。

一串又一串的钻心咒击中了它，八眼巨蛛咆哮着，直直向我袭来。

“快走！”

不知何时回来的里德尔死死抓住我的手，扯着我大步向城堡方向跑去。

“还有亚历克斯！”我甩开他的手，“他会被吃掉的！”

来不及顾及身后里德尔的反应，我抽出魔杖迅速向反方向跑去。

然而一切都已经晚了。

八眼巨蛛蛰伏在亚历克斯曾经躺过的位置，它的下颚血迹斑斑，上面还挂着一小块黑袍的布料。

而树叶上则是大片大片的血迹。

我颤抖地走向那团血迹，是亚历克斯，他倒在血泊中，浑身被剧毒的毒刺刺穿。毒液迅速遍及他的全身，现在的亚历克斯再也发不出任何声音。

就在他面前，八眼巨蛛贪婪地张开如巨斧一般的毒牙。

我看着他的唇形一张一合。

“杀了我。”

我颤抖地举起魔杖——杀戮咒的光芒击中了那团模糊的影子，亚历克斯闭上了眼。

“里德尔！”八眼巨蛛再度发出了令人惊悚的低吼，“里德尔！”

手却被拉住，一道厉火咒自里德尔的杖尖发出，顷刻间，树林变成了一片火海——

八眼巨蛛在哀嚎。

“那头畜生会被烧死在这里。”他冷冷地说，“多琳，我们必须离开这里！”

我最后看了一眼火光中的怪物，亚历克斯被火光遮蔽，在我眼前渐渐消失了。

里德尔牵着我的手迅速向着城堡方向跑去，一路上的枝桠刮花了我们的衣服和裸露出的手臂肌肤，我们一路跌跌撞撞来到塔楼，漫天的火光惊醒了守林人，使用幻身咒的我们则恰巧与他擦肩而过。等来到斯莱特林公共休息室，我和里德尔才得以停下来。炉火被点燃，我们便坐在距离壁炉最近的地板上，大口喘息。

“我还是杀了亚历克斯。”

我凝视着壁炉中的猩红火焰，禁林内的一幕幕再度浮现在我的脑海，“汤姆，我杀了他。”

“这是个意外。”他轻声说，“你别无选择，多琳。”

“我……”

一个温暖湿润的吻堵住了接下来的哽咽，这个吻持续了很长的时间。

“你还有我。”他看着我，伸手拭去我的眼泪，“现阶段我们要想着怎样瞒过邓布利多，这才是最重要的。”

里德尔站起身，他走回寝室。片刻之后，他换了一件半旧的黑袍，顺便拿了一床薄薄的毯子盖在我身上。

“我会安排好一切，他们永远不会怀疑到我们身上。”

他低声说，随即用手弄乱了长袍下摆和领口，仿佛今天一直穿着这一件黑袍，从未换过。


	32. Chapter 32

“所以，这才是事实的真相。”

咒语结束了，阿不思·邓布利多握着一只晶莹剔透的水晶小瓶——里面装着的，正是我的记忆。

他伸出手，将抽取的记忆倒在面前的石盆内，从中升腾起银白色的雾气。充满记忆的冥想盆于是逐个逐个在陪审团成员中间传递。

“汤姆·里德尔并不是直接杀死亚历克斯的人。与之相反，他隐瞒了这一切。我想这份记忆的描述已经很清楚了。”

邓布利多擦了擦镜片，用一种格外怜悯的目光看着我。

“事实上，直接导致亚历克斯死亡的人就是你，多琳。”他轻声说，“你为了逃避这一切，用假的记忆转嫁了杀人的责任。”

艾伦斯特站在我身边不远处，他刚刚从冥想盆抬起头，看上去仿佛如一尊毫无血色的石雕。但他依旧很镇定，只是一言不发地注视着与我对话的邓布利多。

“我的咒语应当使你删除的记忆完全被唤醒了。你现在可以回想在霍格沃茨所发生的事情，这样你就能明白，真正被你所逃避的事实，究竟是为什么。”

凡里斯·福吉和陪审团们还在检查那份记忆。

“为什么？”

阿不思·邓布利多平静地看着我，没有回答。

“为什么？”我再度问，唇边不由得泛起冷笑，“你知道我期待了多久洗脱那些莫须有的杀人指控？你知道我多么希望摆脱这一切？为什么要在今天——为什么偏偏是今天。阿不思1邓布利多，你真是前所未有的残忍，甚至都不能让我享受哪怕一天的安宁生活。”

“你从来没有信任过我，也并不打算让我回归巫师界。”我厉声说，“为什么？只是因为你知道我参与了亚历克斯的死亡，参与到了汤姆·里德尔的计划中？还是因为你觉得——我即将成为下一个里德尔？”

近乎是咆哮着说完这番话，我慢慢冷静下来。

“的确是这样。”

邓布利多面容紧绷着，“有的时候我们的遭遇就是那么讽刺，而我们对于命运三女神的恶意却无能为力。多琳，就在前几天，我遇见了卡珊德拉——”

“哦，卡珊德拉·特里劳妮。”我冷冷地说，“那个公认的预言师骗子。”

“卡珊德拉并非如传言般不可信任，她本人做过不止一次预言——而且，其中一项就是预言格林德沃的出现。”邓布利多眼光倏然变得黯淡，“她是对的。”他喃喃地说。

受诅咒的预言家，卡珊德拉·特里劳妮。

据我所知，在格林德沃失势之后，她已经整整四年没有公开露面了。

那是什么，如果卡珊德拉·特里劳妮和邓布利多会面之后，使得邓布利多彻底决定毁灭我。

毫无疑问，一个新的预言。

“我明白了，一个新的预言。”我慢慢地说，“是关于我的，还是汤姆·里德尔？难道她告诉了你我和里德尔的命运？”

“我不能告诉你。”邓布利多谨慎地说。

“天哪！阿不思。”我冷笑，“只要我活着，我迟早会知道这一切。”

一瞬间，邓布利多的脸色更加灰暗。“我会尽我所能阻止这一切。”他平静地说，“我必须采取有效的手段。”

“如果是命运使然，那么你永远无法违抗。”我冷冷地说，“我告诉过你，邓布利多，命运只能加速，而永远不可阻止。”

“所以，我必须抓紧时间。”邓布利多说，“一分一秒都不能浪费。”

抓紧时间？

所以，既然我已经加速了里德尔的死亡。那么现在你要来让我来加速我的死亡了吗，阿不思·邓布利多？

“我想结果已经很显而易见了。”

凡里斯·福吉打断了我们的对话，他看上去颇为玩味。

“有罪判决！”

“附议。”

“附议。”

“无懈可击的铁证。”

“把她送入阿兹卡班。”

只有一个人沉默，艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯。

“好了。”

凡里斯·福吉威严地环视了一圈，直到法庭肃静下来，他才庄严地开口。

“本庭宣判多琳·梅多斯杀人指控成立。”

……

接下来便是一些法律上的繁琐工作。

凡里斯·福吉坐在他的办公桌前，他正细细撰写着将我送入阿兹卡班的批准令。邓布利多一言不发地注视着这一切，片刻，他才开口。

“恐怕我要先行离开，凡里斯。”邓布利多低沉地说，“今天我已经承受了太多。”

“如果没有你的配合，我想西奥多·诺特和多琳·梅多斯恐怕并不会这么快落网。”凡里斯愉快地说，“还有，汤姆·里德尔。那个男巫，你说他可能是——”

“是的。”邓布利多沉重地说，“我希望你能允许我派出凤凰社的成员，协助傲罗们前往阿兹卡班进行调查——毕竟，我还是不相信里德尔本人会这么轻易的离世。”

“这是自然。”凡里斯点点头，他看了下房间内的落地钟，“阿不思。”他柔和地说，“西奥多·诺特的审讯就要开始了。恐怕我还暂时不能前往。”凡里斯·福吉挥舞着手头的公文，“毕竟，你说过要尽快把梅多斯送入阿兹卡班。”

我冷冷地看着他们，继续保持缄默。

“我希望你能代我出席。”凡里斯诚恳地说，“毕竟，你是我们的首席魔法师。也是见证麦金农家血案发展的证人。”

说到这里，凡里斯顿了顿，眼中闪过一丝极为隐秘的不甘。

“是的，威森加摩首席魔法师。”

他和蔼地看着邓布利多，仿佛对于后者有着一如既往的友谊与热情。

“陪审团，魔法法律执行司的全体官员……还有傲罗指挥部的大部分人，这已经是我收到的第十封建议书了。”凡里斯·福吉拉开一个抽屉，微笑着指了指里面满满当当的羊皮纸卷，“我决定，在结案后，宣布你重新回归威森加摩。”

“我并无意担任魔法部的职位，凡里斯。”邓布利多说，并没有被魔法部长的虚情假意打动。

“啊，那是自然。”凡里斯十分圆滑地转移话题，“审判快开始了，阿不思。那么就拜托你了。”

邓布利多依旧不安地看了我们一眼，他的目光停留在我被咒语束缚的身体，和铁皮椅沉重的镣铐上。

真是小心谨慎。

我被囚禁在此，动弹不得，没有魔杖和一切。

傲罗们上前检查了很久，然后对邓布利多点点头。

“辛苦你了，阿不思。”

凡里斯·福吉愉快地说，他意味深长地看着我，“梅多斯小姐一定会很安静地在这里，等待她的送监。”

“我会派凤凰社协助你的行动，请你一定要谅解。”

邓布利多最后警告道，“凡里斯，这是为了你的安全着想。”

门在我们身后关上，傲罗们引领邓布利多前往另一个审判厅。凡里斯·福吉停下了手中的羽毛笔，他慢慢抬起头，正对上我的目光。

“他们都离开了。”他说。

是的，没有傲罗。阿不思·邓布利多因为西奥多·诺特的审讯而离开。这里只剩下我和凡里斯·福吉两个人。

我看着他，而他同样饶有兴味地注视着我。

悠长而令人乏味的沉默长久地在我们之间盘旋，缠绕。

我们都在等。

等待着远去的脚步声消失在电梯内。

然后——

大笑。

大笑声共同响起，在只有我和凡里斯·福吉的狭小办公室内回荡着。

凡里斯弯下腰，捂着肚子。面容是前所未有的愉快，简直可以说是狂喜！

“哈哈哈哈……”他一边笑着一边用手帕拭去眼泪，“简直是难以置信，难以置信！”

“难以置信，确实情理之中。不是吗？我亲爱的部长先生。”我轻声说。

“我知道。”凡里斯愉快地说，“恐怕在三封寄信人中，我是最后一个和你会面的。”

“是的。”我微笑着活动了一下仍挂着沉重镣铐的双脚，“但正因为是最后一个，所以……也就最为重要，不是吗？”

我看着一脸兴奋的魔法部部长，慢慢敛起上扬的唇角。“瞧啊，现在我们又一次坐在这里进行会面了，部长先生。而且这一次，一切都如预想般的那么顺利。甚至可以说是完美。”

威森加摩的审问一般会持续很长时间。

西奥多·诺特——不仅是一个试图获取邓布利多信任的弃子，还是一个能够牵制他的陷阱。

是的，陷阱。

现在，恐怕西奥多·诺特的案件正在有条不紊的审理中吧。我提前和凡里斯·福吉打了个招呼，这次审问只怕会比平时还要进行更长的时间。

“不用着急，我们之间有的是时间进行我们的交易。”

凡里斯抿了一口茶，将关于我送监阿兹卡班的大卷公文推至一边。“为了避免让我的部下们起疑，我不会取下这些刑具，你不介意吧？”

“不介意。”我冷笑着，“限制行动又如何？愚蠢的傲罗和邓布利多一定不会料到，我们只要能交谈，就足以让他们失去一切！”

我顿了顿，目光转移到凡里斯那仍然敞开着的，慢慢都是劝进的来信上。

威森加摩陪审团，傲罗指挥部，魔法法律执行司。

在这三处魔法部的枢纽部门，凡里斯的控制力正在不可遏止的减弱。比起伟大的白巫师，他开始意识到了——自己并没有击败格林德沃的殊荣，也因为战前对黑巫师势力的妥协而倍感煎熬。

既然你曾经与格林德沃嬗和，凡里斯部长，我想你自然不介意再来一次。

“阿不思·邓布利多是最大的威胁，我想这一点你一定清楚的意识到了，部长先生。”

我捕捉到凡里斯眼底的一丝恨意，“你也一样，梅多斯。”他不甘地说，“阿不思·邓布利多并不会让你毫无负担地回归巫师界，在这一点上，我们是相同的。”

“是啊，的确如此。”我说，“食死徒的敌人是邓布利多和他的凤凰社，而你，我的部长先生，难道你没有意识到你正在被逐渐架空权力，难道你的部下们不正热烈期盼着邓布利多回归，来成为巫师界的首领，控制着本该属于你的那一切？我们都一样，部长先生。”我的语气倏然变冷，“阿不思·邓布利多是我们共同的敌人！”

“至于无意魔法部的职位？”我冷笑，“我对政治一无所知的可怜老师啊……他完全没有意识到担任职务并不是由他本人决定的，而是民意——是那些愚蠢的，希望救世主出现的人们。在他们面前，邓布利多也好。黑魔王也好。都是承载着他们愿望的棋子罢了。换而言之就算邓布利多确实不想任职，被部下们不断建言的你难道真能不给予邓布利多任何职务？”

“我当然不会相信他的鬼话。”凡里斯说，他看着我的目光格外锐利，甚至有些急促，“我们交易吧，梅多斯。”

“好。”

我抬起头看着一脸焦灼的魔法部长。

“我会让阿不思·邓布利多和他的凤凰社付出代价。”我慢条斯理的说，“我需要你的配合。凡里斯……请一定确保有几个绝对听从你命令的傲罗存在并且在送我去阿兹卡班监狱的队伍中。然后，你能与已经在阿兹卡班的傲罗们联系上吗？”

“这个没有问题。”

“我想他们一定按照你的吩咐，没有把阿兹卡班的一切对外宣布了？”

“是的，包括向邓布利多和凤凰社成员透露里德尔的尸体就在阿兹卡班。”凡里斯说，“你还记得冲入法庭的那几名傲罗？我吩咐他们在当庭宣布里德尔已死，就是为了杜绝邓布利多的疑心。”

“是的，你做的很好。别忘了让他们带上汤姆·里德尔的魔杖，到时候一定会有用。”

剩下的时间，我又抓紧嘱咐凡里斯一些事宜。

结束完这一切，凡里斯盯着我，唇边的笑容清晰可见。

“梅多斯。”他喃喃地说，“你真是个魔鬼。”

“我尊敬的部长大人。”

我故作谦卑的低头。

“即使是魔鬼，此刻也会臣服于您的脚下。”

敲门声突然响起，打断了我和凡里斯彼此的交谈。

“部长大人，我是卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩。”

我和凡里斯不约而同交换了一个眼神，卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩是凤凰社安排在魔法部工作的人之一。

“好吧，卡拉多克。”凡里斯懒洋洋地说，“什么事？”

“邓布利多说你准许凤凰社协助傲罗，押送多琳·梅多斯。部长大人。”

凡里斯目光再度转向我。

我无声地点点头。

“哦……是的。”凡里斯高声说，“我和邓布利多谈过了，他说希望尽可能多的凤凰社员加入傲罗指挥部。”

“部长先生，我来通报您一身——凤凰社员们随时待命。”

“大概有多少人？”

“二十多个。”卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩说，“麦金农和其他几个人还在审判席上，看来审判还会持续很长时间。”

“足够了，将近一半的凤凰社成员。”我低声说，“让他们准备出行。”

凡里斯点点头，随即下达了命令。

……

即使身陷审讯中，谨慎的邓布利多还是派来了他的心腹。凤凰社员们将我包围在中间，用沉重的锁链控制我，准备幻影移形。

“多利安说，你的名字已经从梅多斯家谱上删除了。”

在检查锁链的时候，卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩对我低声说，“他让我转告你，你和你的父亲一样——令整个家族蒙羞。”

“无所谓，我永远都是梅多斯家主的继承人。”我冷笑，“转告我亲爱的堂兄，等我出去之后，我和他之间还有家族的帐要算。”

卡拉多克·迪尔伯恩皱眉，没有回答。

……

前方的傲罗传来了新的情报，阿兹卡班的几百名摄魂怪正陷入混乱。

正因为如此，二十名凤凰社员和五位傲罗严阵以待。

是时候了，汤姆。

当我被傲罗钳制着带往阿兹卡班，此刻出现在我眼前的就是一番如地狱般的情形。

乌云密布，和拍打礁石的漆黑海水一同向这座贫瘠的海岛奔袭而来。

原本紧紧关闭的铁门此刻却被开启，石砌且被海风腐蚀的高大监牢传来的巨人是囚犯们声嘶力竭的尖叫。条石石阶上已然结了黑色的霜，空中弥漫着绝望和恐惧。

我身边的执法者们不约而同打了个哆嗦。

摄魂怪就在我们面前盘旋，如同急速旋转的密集的黑色漩涡，将某件东西牢牢包裹在中心。

我知道那就是汤姆·里德尔。

就在一周前，他就在我面前，眼睁睁地被这腐臭冰冷的漩涡一点点吞噬——


	33. Chapter 33

伴随着幻影移行咒的爆裂声，一名又一名送监的队伍成员自没入礁石的海浪中走出。在风暴与雷电之间，魔法界传言中高耸的石砌监狱正矗立在他们面前。

当最后一名傲罗走出咒语掀起的狂风中，他所看到的便是比传言更为可怖的景象。摄魂怪在暴走。冰冷腐臭的黑雾弥漫下，阿兹卡班岛的黑色礁石上的一切生物都在凋零。如同原生质一般黏滑腐臭的雾气向着四周扩散，窸窸簌簌的黑袍怪物们忽近忽远，一个又一个在风暴中心快速掠过的残影自高处俯瞰着刚刚踏上岛屿的巫师们。二十五个男人和一个女人。

“我们现在应该怎么做？”其中一名傲罗闷声问。就他的举止看来，他是隶属于凤凰社的一方，因为此刻这个瘸腿男人充满敬畏地看着卡拉多克•迪尔伯恩。

卡拉多克是一个典型的格兰芬多，比起拉文克劳出身的凡里斯，这个中年男人的脸上少了一丝圆滑而多了几分刚毅。毫无疑问他在进入魔法部前曾经加入过凤凰社。我并没有获得所有魔法部雇员履历的权限，但当这个男人敲响门部长办公室的大门时，凡里斯脸上讳莫如深的表情使得这个结论不证自明。

“任何人如果被这种数量的摄魂怪包围，一定已经死了。”

卡拉多克低沉的声音隆隆响起，他抬起头，目光直直射向前方翻滚着的黑色泥淖——那已经成为摄魂怪的安乐窝，恐惧和腐臭正无声蔓延开。

“我是说……呃，为什么我们不直接把这个女人丢在这个岛上呢。”一个更为年轻的声音战战兢兢地说。那是一个瘦高个男巫，他声音尖锐地提出这句质疑。

就在离他不足十英寸的高度，一只摄魂怪离开了黑袍翻滚的漩涡中心，姿势轻盈地上升到半空，自上而下俯视。

久违的恐惧吞噬了每一位傲罗喉腔内的意见，一片可怕的沉寂。

“是啊，傲罗先生。”我缓缓地说，“为什么不把我丢在这里自身自灭呢？你们走后，这些摄魂怪自然会迫不及待地享用我的灵魂。”

“我们会监督着整个处决的进行过程，身为魔法部傲罗指挥部成员的我们必须履行维森加摩判决生效后的处罚。”卡拉多克戒备地说。

“我很欣赏你的责任感，卡拉多克先生。”我不无讽刺地说，“不过我认为没必要让这些下属用生命为你所谓的决心买单——”

“曾经身为维森加摩律师的你应该了解我们的职责，梅多斯小姐。”卡拉多克打断了我的话。已经意识到我正在企图动摇整个傲罗队伍，这个男人转而正对我，摊开双手，“抛开黑巫师惯有的花言巧语不谈，你如此不遗余力地支开我们的队伍，果然是面对摄魂怪害怕了吗？”

卡拉多克话音刚落，此起彼伏的哄笑声就响了起来。这种带有讽刺的笑声暂时消弭了弥漫在傲罗队伍上方的恐惧感。

“你的幽默感正让这些吸食欢乐的畜生们蠢蠢欲动。”我冷冰冰地说，用带着镣铐的手一一指着那些还在吃吃笑着的傲罗，“不妨大声些，它们很感兴趣。”

傲罗们脸上的笑容勉强收敛了些。

“你很聪明，梅多斯小姐。”卡拉多克转而看着他所领导的傲罗队伍，“聪明的你不妨猜猜看，如果真要吸食灵魂，这些狡猾的摄魂怪是会攻击全副武装的我们，还是手无寸铁的你？”

傲罗们的目光齐齐盯着我，仿佛在看一只洗好脖子等待屠宰的鹅。哄笑声更大了。

“很好笑。”我干巴巴地说，“最好祈祷那些摄魂怪正在控制饮食——你们这些一脸蠢相的白痴！”

“如果我是你，梅多斯。”卡拉多克叹了口气，“——考虑到这些傲罗很可能会是人生中最后接触过的巫师，我会选择闭上嘴好好享受人生的最后一段时光——说真的，你不想在死前还留下个喋喋不休的烦人精形象吧？所以帮帮忙，讲几个关于食死徒的笑话吧，好吗？我保证他们很爱听这种笑话。”

——我以前为什么天真到认为只有斯莱特林才擅长讽刺挖苦呢？

“很好。”卡拉多克点头，随即收起唇边的嘲弄，重新恢复到一贯公事公办的威严姿态。“检查一下你们的魔杖和梅多斯手中的镣铐，我们马上开始越过这个摄魂怪群。”

收紧的镣铐深深嵌入手腕的皮肉中，沉重的锁链随着傲罗们重新前进的步伐叮当作响。没有魔杖，黑色腐臭的冷风伴随着盐碱海水的潮湿紧紧黏在每一寸皮肤之上，然后便是无声无息的坠落感。从指尖到喉咙，残酷的冰冷正试图逐渐抽干每一丝残存的体温。

歇斯底里的尖叫声几乎要撕裂我的耳膜。

那个声音尖锐急促，甚至超出了一个人所能发出的最高音调。随即转而变低，像是神经质般的呓语。

『吃……吃。』

乳白色的雾气突然将我包围，那是傲罗们召唤出的守护神。我身边的傲罗神情戒备地抬高杖尖。

“阿兹卡班的疯子。”卡拉多克面无表情，但他没有停下前进的脚步。傲罗们正逐渐走进摄魂怪游走中的区域，那是一片腐臭冰冷的雾气。在雾气上方抬起头，如同风暴眼的摄魂怪漩涡正在上方逆时针缓慢旋转，仿佛一个释放寒冷的黑洞。

守护神们无声伴随着队伍鱼贯前行，然而银色的光芒却开始变得黯淡。

密密麻麻缠绕扭曲的摄魂怪罗织成了细密的网，上方那些兜帽终于露出了密密麻麻的孔洞，蜂窝状的孔洞翕动着，仿佛爬行动物正在呼吸的鼻翼一张一合。

『……好吃，吃。』

又是低语声。

队伍停在这一片迷离的黑色雾气中稍作喘息，不时有摄魂怪的影子四处窸动，然而没有人能够指出它们的出没位置。黑雾远端，阿兹卡班监狱依然伫立黑色多孔礁石堆积成的断崖之上，而在断崖之下，浑浊的深绿色海浪正在咆哮翻滚。

“我听说阿兹卡班并不提供食物给犯人。”我身边的傲罗阴郁地说，“你觉得他们会吃什么呢？”

“我们很快就会知道了。”另一个傲罗低声说，“如果这些犯人依然活着——”

“——他们当然还活着。”问话的傲罗突然神经质地提高声音，“不然说话的会是谁？”

这番对话使卡拉多克终于停下脚步。

“够了。”卡拉多克说。

他抬起头，一道闪电霎时炸裂开，刺眼的白光照亮了塔楼上倾斜的瘦长黑影——绳索，或者是铰链。一个吊着的影子，也许一具尸体。

『吃……吃。』

雷声炸响，塔楼上的影子终于随着肆虐的暴风雨飘摇起来。

『哈哈……吃啊！吃啊！吃啊！』

声音是从阿兹卡班塔楼发出的。雷声隆隆，阿兹卡班监狱背后的天空支离破碎，那些红色的闪电像是眼球上遍布的血丝。

这座建筑在注视着什么。

又是一阵窸窸簌簌的声响，我们头顶上方不断聚集的黑色漩涡像是受到某种感召，缓缓逼近了悬挂着尸体的阿兹卡班塔楼的顶尖。黑雾正移动着，很显然有什么在吸引摄魂怪，会是什么呢？

“显然还有人在阿兹卡班。”我轻柔地说，“可能是那些精神失常的犯人，也可能是那个男人……不管是谁，那个人都在等着我们。你不好奇那是谁吗，卡拉多克先生？”

“多琳•梅多斯。”

卡拉多克面无表情地看着我，他的杖尖直直指向我，他的嘴唇毫无血色，“为什么你一点也不感到恐惧呢？”

“也许因为我是黑巫师？你知道，黑巫师是不会惧怕摄魂怪的，因为他们的灵魂同样都是邪恶至极的。”

“并不是这样。”卡拉多克厉声说，“我有一个怀疑——也许你知道里面是什么在等待着我们！”

队伍内响起冰冷的笑声。

“是这样吗？”我缓缓地说，这才意识到这种刺耳的笑声是由我发出的。

杖尖并没有移开位置。

“你在害怕，卡拉多克。”我盯着握住杖尾的那三根颤动的手指，“是因为那些裹着黑袍吸食灵魂的生物，还是阿兹卡班监狱本身让你感到畏惧？”

“我并不畏惧阿兹卡班。”傲罗冷声说，“它只会用来制裁像你们这样的黑巫师，梅多斯小姐。”

“是啊……制裁黑巫师，所有极刑都交给阿兹卡班来处理。巫师社会所有暂时的安定都建立在阿兹卡班监狱的威慑力之上。难道你没有看出什么问题吗？卡拉多克，如果摄魂怪是吸食灵魂的阴暗邪恶的生物，一个自诩正义的巫师政权的司法制裁又怎能建立在这种邪恶力量之上？没有这种邪恶力量，巫师界不可能维持苟延残喘的和平宁静。为什么不干脆承认呢，整个巫师界在依靠这种邪恶。”

没有回答。

“我那些软弱的魔法部律师同僚们不愿意担任刽子手，却乐于见到犯人被摄魂怪精神折磨的惨状，只因为这种惩罚执行者不是他们自己。我唾弃这些人。”我抬起头，恰巧与卡拉多克对视。“魔法部和巫师界都畏惧摄魂怪的力量——”我冷笑，“你到底知不知道这意味着什么？权力怎能依靠一个它所害怕的事物？告诉我，卡拉多克。究竟是魔法部在控制阿兹卡班制裁犯人，还是魔法部在向阿兹卡班妥协？那些被你们送入监狱吸干灵魂的犯人是罪有应得，还是为了安定牺牲的可怜祭品？”

“祭品……”

讽刺的笑容使得卡拉多克的脸上终于有了一丝血色，“我没有时间听你花样百出的辩护，无辜的黑巫师小姐。接下来你会是第一个进入阿兹卡班大门的人，我衷心希望你不会耍花招。我提醒你，阿兹卡班里面除了守卫，还有之前进入监狱的一小队傲罗。你的境遇只会更糟。”

“我最后提示你。”我平静地说，“对于任何一个想要颠覆现状获得权力的人，阿兹卡班就是那枚关键的棋子。一旦阿兹卡班失控，魔法界将会彻底被颠覆。”

“除了魔法部，没有人能够完全控制阿兹卡班。” 

“魔法部不能掌握摄魂怪的力量，但是有人能。”

“但有这个力量的至少不是你，梅多斯。” 卡拉多克冷笑，“不然为什么你还不行动而是白费唇舌？”

“我不打算再浪费时间。”我回以冷笑，“快带我进阿兹卡班大门吧，我甚至有些迫不及待了。”


	34. Chapter 34

脚下的黑色礁石十分锋利，行走时必须十分小心。礁石凹陷处不断涌出腥臭的深绿色海水和枯萎的藻类。甚至在某些地方，礁石已经浅浅地被海水淹没。

腐臭的雾渐渐变得粘稠浓厚，像是化不开的墨汁一般。阿兹卡班监狱所在的方位逐渐模糊，而我们的视线仍然浸渍在一片湿漉漉的晦暗中。我甚至能清楚地感受到，随着步伐前进，这种晦暗正不断加深，拉长，最终收缩成一个深邃不可及的洞。猩红闪电照耀的天空，黑色的悬崖与深绿色的海浪，高耸入云的塔楼和悬挂的尸骸——此刻这些景象都不见了。视线所及最远处只有彻底的黑暗，没有一丝阿兹卡班监狱的轮廓。而在这片可疑神秘的黑暗中我们只能听到窸窸窣窣的长袍摩擦声，一并还有之前神经质的呓语，隐隐约约，这些低语从黑暗的最深处传来，诱人探索。

我停下脚步，而身后深棕色长袍的傲罗队伍也不得不因为我而停下。卡拉多克就在我身后，这个中年男人依然举着手中的魔杖，指着我左肩的杖尖迅速移向脖颈。他用杖尖重重戳了戳，像是在警告。

“神经过敏。”我冷冷地说，不得不举高戴着镣铐的手腕，以此打消他的戒备。

时间流逝，四周依然游走着细碎的低语声，令人毛骨悚然。我们在沉默中走了很长时间。铁质镣铐下坠的锁链不断在地面摩擦，发出刺耳的杂音。我再一次停下脚步，显然有什么不对头。但卡拉多克的反应更快。

“我们被困住了。”他喃喃低语，“这个咒语被人改动过。” 

“什么？”我尖锐地嘲讽道，“目睹这片显而易见的迷雾，难道身为傲罗的你直到现在才发现有什么不对头？”

“梅多斯，阿兹卡班监狱是这个世界上最为隐蔽的地方之一。”卡拉多克冷静地说，“自15世纪以来，这里充斥着大量的隐藏咒语，不少还很古老——包括眼前的雾，这是摄魂怪制造出来的用于伪装巢穴和诱导猎物进入的魔法，同样也是防止犯人越狱的手段。而获得授权的魔法部的傲罗们，只要沿着这个方向继续走大概几米，就能看到阿兹卡班监狱的轮廓。现在已经将近过去了二十分钟，这很不对头。”

“啊，毕竟摄魂怪失去了控制。”我不无讽刺地说，“看来这些摄魂怪并不只喜欢我一个猎物，它们的胃口更大。”

“这不可能。”卡拉多克盯着我唇边的笑容，第一次有些恼怒起来，“如果这些摄魂怪想要攻击我们，它们早会在我们登陆的时候发动袭击。更何况你不是看到了吗？在红色闪电第一次出现时，阿兹卡班监狱内发出了某种怪叫声，吸引摄魂怪们向阿兹卡班的塔楼飞去。如果摄魂怪们打算要狩猎我们，它们为何向着远离我们的方向？你会离开你的猎物吗？”

我盯着他的眼睛，看着疑虑在其中不断旋转——可怜的人，还没有意识到他自己的处境。“恐怕我得请你再重复一遍，卡拉多克先生。什么人能够穿越迷雾？这片迷雾是为什么而诞生的？”

“我说过了！”卡拉多克显得有些不耐烦，“这片迷雾是摄魂怪用来隐藏巢穴，误导猎物的手段。阿兹卡班的犯人和擅自闯入的巫师，都会在这片迷雾中失去方向，从而被活活困死在这座岛上。但是对于魔法部授权过的特定巫师是无效的。比如运送犯人到阿兹卡班的我们——”

我转而打量起周围，弥漫的雾气看起来十分危险。在其中充斥着明显的黑魔法痕迹，并且我可以很肯定，这种黑魔法绝非只有一种。

“本来一般的任务不会轮到我负责，可是部长先生和邓布利多坚持让我来押送你到阿兹卡班——我早该意识到你是个棘手的角色。我参加运送过的罪犯将近占阿兹卡班的三分之一，这些渣滓面对摄魂怪和阿兹卡班毫无例外都接近精神崩溃，可是你看看你——”卡拉多克的脸色阴郁，“你看起来并没有受什么影响，和那些犯人不一样的是，你看上去似乎并不害怕摄魂怪和这里的一切。”

“……”

“明明之前都没有问题，到了你就出现突发状况。”卡拉多克依然在喋喋不休，“在弄清楚状况前我会牢牢盯住你，多琳梅多斯，千万不要让我抓到——”

“抓到我的小动作？”我嘲弄道，“你现在的样子就像是打架前放狠话的幼稚小孩，傲罗先生。看看这幅镣铐，我可什么都做不了！”

现在这个男人的脸上满满写着“一定是你搞的鬼”。显然他把眼前不确定的现状完全归咎在我身上，这样才能够消除紧张感。身为囚犯的我不得不承受住他毫无理由的怒火。我现在觉得卡拉多克押送过的那些精神失常的黑巫师其实也算走运——至少他们不需要对付眼前这个顽固的男人。

“你就没想过别的什么原因？”我慢条斯理地说，争取看上去通情达理。“你说过这异常的迷雾不可能是失控摄魂怪设下的陷阱，而拿到魔法部的授权，执行阿兹卡班任务的傲罗们完全不该被困在迷雾中。综合一下考虑，我们被困在迷雾中的原因不是很显而易见了吗？”

“你想说什么？”卡拉多克压低声音，但是他的话依然充斥着怒意。

“你们并没有拿到魔法部的‘授权’，就这么简单。” 

卡拉多克垂下杖尖，看上去更加困惑不解，“这不可能。我和我的人直接从魔法部得到的命令，部长办公室的人很清楚我们的任务。” 

“啊……让我想想，也许你和你的人有什么特殊之处——比如运气特别糟糕？”

我旋转着左腕上沉重的镣铐，竭力模仿阿布拉克萨斯那种长长的，带着嘲弄的调子。

卡拉多克开始烦躁地大步转圈，他一定是在思考对策。

“阿托尼斯。”他突然说，“阿托尼斯，你是部长办公室过来的人。申请的手续确实递交上去了对吗？”

他看向队伍中身穿棕黄长袍的傲罗们——队伍中的傲罗们同时一个个向后转过头，一层又一层的目光终于定在队伍最末端的壮硕身形上。那同样是一个傲罗，只不过比起其余人，这个叫阿托尼斯的男人有着些许微妙的不同，他是整个队伍中被排斥的。

“那还能怎么样？”阿托尼斯粗声粗气地说，他的双颊因为大声回话而涨得通红。

“你最好再仔细想想有没有什么疏漏，凡里斯部长看过相关的文件了吗？他是不是清楚无误地知道我们这次任务，并且安排魔法法律执行司的人确认过了？”

阿托尼斯用拳头敲着自己的手肘，看上去很不耐烦，“你不是在部长面前带走这个犯人的吗？如果没有授权，他怎么会眼睁睁地看着你这么做？别因为我不是你们那个什么‘小团体’的成员，就随意把过失推到我身上。”

阿托尼斯指的是凤凰社。同样身为魔法部的傲罗，凤凰社成员却与其他人之间总有着无声的隔阂。我快速扫过队伍中全部的二十五人，可以肯定这个叫阿托尼斯的男人，就是那个唯一不属于凤凰社的异类。

“我只是想，也许我们应该再一次确认一下授权。”卡拉多克的语气缓和了些，但依然很严厉。“阿托尼斯，这不是什么团队的问题，作为傲罗的我们就是一个整体。”

“是的，是这样的，卡拉多克。”阿托尼斯露出一口亮晶晶的牙齿，他盯着我，眉间流露出狡猾的神色，“我们当然是一个整体。”

我稍微将紧紧箍住手腕的镣铐旋转。长时间的禁锢使得我的双手无法活动自如，十指指尖也渐渐失去了知觉变得麻木。眉头深锁的卡拉多克顺着阿托尼斯的目光，将视线落在我的脸上。疑虑自他的双眼深处一闪而过，他格外仔细地审视着我的表情，再度看向满脸笑容的阿托尼斯—— 

“也许是材料出了错误。”

阿托尼斯突然开口，他的话语使得卡拉多克原本的思索瞬间被击碎。

“材料？”卡拉多克有些心不在焉，他目光上移，因为被打断思考而显得神情涣散。“具体点。”

阿托尼斯收敛笑容，目光直直看向卡拉多克，一脸诚恳。“部长那边绝对没问题，我们毕竟从他面前带走了这个娘们。可是魔法法律执行司那帮饭桶——哦，我是说负责审核的，与阿兹卡班监狱打交道的那帮律师。问题也许出在他们身上，毕竟今天有邓布利多参加威森加摩对食死徒的审理，一连好几场呢！也许他们忙得不可开交。”

“虽然只是假设，但是这个原因的可能性最大。”阿托尼斯说，“我觉得我们应该全部撤回部里。毕竟现在我们在这里困住的时间越长，精力越可能被这该死的雾气剥夺。至于这个叫梅多斯的女人——把她扔在这里自生自灭或者带回魔法部都可以，你认为怎么样？”

卡拉多克将目光投向我，在看到我脸上的表情之后，他果断扭过头——

“不行。”铿锵有力的拒绝，“绝对不能让这个女人离开我们的视线。”

“行行好吧，我们已经浪费很长时间在争论上了。”我干脆坐在身后的大礁石上，僵硬地活动着毫无知觉的指尖。“我倒觉得这位先生的提议十分人性化。”

“没有人过问你的意见，黑巫师。”

“……”

“这个女人十分危险。”卡拉多克说，他的语速非常慢，比起说服阿托尼斯，这更像是在说服他自己。“她至少已经杀死了四个魔法部职员：芬威克，阿米莉亚，阿拉斯托，艾弗里——这些人都是精通防御魔法的杰出巫师，其中三个是经过长期训练的傲罗。阿不思邓布利多建议我尽快把这个女人送入阿兹卡班，‘要知道任何的细小变更都可能会给她可乘之机。’邓布利多是这样告诫我的，阿托尼斯，我们不能大意。”

“我明白了。”阿托尼斯慢条斯理地说，“那么我回部里去询问授权的事情，你们留下。我想这样恐怕尊敬的邓布利多先生会稍微安心一些？”

没有回答。

卡拉多克的目光不断在阿托尼斯和我之间游走。他在思索，阿托尼斯的话让他开始犹豫，而多年傲罗生涯的直觉却在阻挠着他作出判断。

也许这个凤凰社员所尊敬的领头人物意识到了什么？

我坐在粗糙的黑色礁石上，坐在朦胧浓密的黑雾中，面无表情地挤压泛白的食指骨节。卡拉多克也许会选择离开，让我独自一人待在这座失控的岛上不受监视。或者——他会接受同伴的提议，继续与剩下二十四双眼睛一起监视我的一举一动。最细小的表情波动也会左右这名傲罗的心智，而我所能做的只有在沉默中选择隐藏情绪。这种不作为无疑是一种赌博。我闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，我不能做任何行动，我别无选择只有等待——等待着命运落下木槌。

“我相信邓布利多的判断。”

不只是对阿托尼斯，卡拉多克的目光落在队伍中的每一名傲罗身上，“我们不能完全离开这里，不能让这个女人失去监视。”

命运的木槌落下了。

腥咸的海风突然袭来，狂暴地卷起每一个人的长袍。风暴所掀起的气旋在咆哮，愤怒，可最终平息成丝丝的寒气灌入鼻腔。腐臭诡秘的迷雾再度降下来，就像无法撼动的铁幕。

我拍拍沾满尘土的长袍，尘埃落定。

“那么再见了，大伙儿。”

阿托尼斯举起左手笨拙地挥了挥，随即抽出魔杖，小步小步后退。迷雾渐渐加深，他与队伍之间的距离线的拉长速度也逐渐缓慢，等到站在被海浪击打的礁石上，阿托尼斯像是在举高魔杖，因为视线被雾气模糊，我们没有人能看清他此刻的表情。

“祝你顺利，多琳小姐。” 

幻影移形咒旋风过后，与这句最后的话语一起，阿托尼斯消失了。

一阵疾风擦过我的鼻尖，不到一秒的间隔，另一个咒语击中了我的胸腔。我的半边脸死死贴着满是海盐的砾石，鼻腔充满着腐烂的海藻气味。强大的压力迫使我跪倒在地——束缚咒语！

卡拉多克小心地走向我，随即在我面前蹲下。等到确认我因为束缚咒语而无法行动之后，他这才像是松了一口气。

“晚了。”我低语。

“很遗憾，我们选择了最安全的方法。”卡拉多克的语气轻松起来，他用杖尖拨开我的头发，使得自己能盯着我的所有表情。“不要再设想你能离开傲罗们的监视，我说过，我会看着你被送入阿兹卡班囚牢。耐心一点等吧，等到阿托尼斯拿到授权，等到黑雾散去，我再替你解开咒语。”

汹涌的海浪声在我耳侧隆隆作响，一并还有卡拉多克令人恼怒的声音——

……

『‘要知道任何的细小变更都可能会给她可乘之机。’邓布利多是这样告诫我的。』

『阿不思邓布利多建议我尽快把这个女人送入阿兹卡班。』

『我相信邓布利多的判断。』

……

邓布利多从来就没有相信我，他正急切地希望我受到巫师监狱的控制，为什么？

……

『有的时候我们的遭遇就是那么讽刺，而我们对于命运三女神的恶意却无能为力。多琳，就在前几天，我遇见了卡珊德拉——』

『卡珊德拉并非如传言般不可信任，她本人做过不止一次预言——而且，其中一项就是预言格林德沃的出现。她是对的。』

……

一个预言，一个有关于我和汤姆里德尔的预言。

就是这个出自卡珊德拉特里劳妮的预言，让本该为我洗脱罪名的阿不思邓布利多反而用杀死汤姆里德尔的罪名囚禁了我。

『我会尽我所能阻止这一切。我必须采取有效的手段。』

这句话不断在我脑海中浮现，还有邓布利多灰暗而平静的神情

“阿不思邓布利多。”我咬牙切齿，“阿不思邓布利多，还有该死的凤凰社——为什么偏偏是针对我，为什么偏偏是你们这些自作聪明的傻瓜盯着我的一举一动！”

卡拉多克低头看着我的表情，流露出轻蔑的冷笑。

我真是愚蠢。

邓布利多亲手把我送进了死牢，他希望我被摄魂怪囚禁，终生如格林德沃一样在纽蒙迦德的塔顶失去自由，他坚定不移地认为我是个危险人物。就算我能用艾弗里的记忆证明又能怎么样？就算我一生试图远离食死徒和黑魔王又能怎么样？”人人都试图在急速旋转的命运漩涡中挣扎，斡旋，但是他们最终都不得不拥抱了命运。

我没有杀过任何一个无辜的巫师。我从未像一个真正的食死徒那样以折磨和杀戮为乐趣。

但是这不重要。

有人享受这一切——杀戮，折磨，权力，鲜血。而我的罪孽就在于我理解他。我的原罪是汤姆里德尔这个男人。

周围的景象渐渐明朗起来，摄魂怪用来诱导猎物的黑雾正在退散。在卡拉多克和这些凤凰社员们的眼中，光明重新回到了他们身边。我身上的紧箍咒效力正逐渐减轻。“遵守约定。”卡拉多克解除了咒语，看着我从地上狼狈起身，“现在我们可以继续路程了，阿兹卡班的大门就在前方。”

他说的没错，自前延伸的礁石道路不断上升，魔法垒起的巨石砌成庞大的堡垒外墙拔地而起。

我们在三人高的木质大门前站定，墙壁两侧的铁盆内燃烧着奄奄一息的火焰。大门是敞开的，从中产生的凄厉的穿堂风吹灭了墙壁上悬挂的最后光亮，铁盆内只剩下焦黄卷曲的布料，嘶嘶吐着腐臭的烟雾。

被闪电照亮的暗夜下，摄魂怪围绕着城垛舞蹈。巨大的木质十字架禁锢着一具又一具干枯的行尸走肉，那将是每一个阿兹卡班犯人最后的归宿。

阿兹卡班内部的大厅空空荡荡，只剩下锁链，破旧的木枷，干枯的残骸与腐烂的排泄物。

我蜷缩着抬起头，四面我原以为是石墙的东西实际上开着小小的孔洞。第一层布满暗门和楼梯，而一层以上，高墙变成了密密麻麻的钢铁格子，而钢铁栅栏后面就是石砌的监牢。整个阿兹卡班监狱就像一个巨大的天井，四面的监牢网格不断向上，只露出一方布满阴云的夜空。而现在，摄魂怪们的黑色身影遮蔽了天空，它们正自上而下的俯视被困在大厅内部的我们。

『好吃……吃。』

一个显然精神失常的囚犯正坐在大厅正中啃食着残损的肢体，食欲的餍足带来了为数不多的愉悦，他贪婪地吞噬起面前的腐肉。

『吃……吃。』

呓语出现了，但是这已经不是人类能发出的声音。

两只摄魂怪悄无声息地自大厅两侧的暗门穿入，而它们一出现，空荡的大厅便呼啸起了刺耳的尖叫——叫声来自四面关押罪犯的监牢。在我身后，卡拉多克的身体明显地颤抖着。

戴着斗篷的佝偻身影没有像我们移动，而是渐渐逼近了正中啃食的囚徒。干瘦的男人更加快速地咀嚼起面前的腐尸，表情从餍足转变为令人毛骨悚然的狂喜神色。就在我以为摄魂怪要吸食犯人的灵魂时，它们却停了下来。从斗篷下伸出结痂的灰色细杆，那是摄魂怪干枯腐烂的手臂。它们手中是泛着红棕色的，鲜美无比的肉块——

『吃……吃。』

冰冷的嘶嘶声，这是来自怪物的声音。

摄魂怪在喂食，食物使得犯人陷入疯狂的喜悦，而这种喜悦正随着不断投喂的残肢而加强。犯人呜咽着，直到再也塞不下面前的腐肉。而这个时候，这些狡猾的生物缓慢逼近。黑色兜帽背对着我们，也遮蔽了犯人的脸。我们无法看清吸食灵魂的过程。

令人作呕的寒冷让每一个活着的人陷入不自觉的肢体痉挛和尖叫，这种梦魇般的绝望持续了很长时间。

原本遍布食物的地上只剩下一具干枯的尸体，尸体的脸上没有五官，只剩下两个空空如也的黑洞。地板上的肉块仍然在嘶嘶散发着香气。幽灵般的低语声再度将我们包围，摄魂怪慢慢转过头，对我们再度伸出手，更多的食物——深红色带汁水的肉块，黄绿色的多孔乳酪，紫色的肿胀的水果纷纷从兜帽中滚落，但是没有人有食欲，因为摄魂怪的兜帽下又一次传来了声音。

『吃……好吃。』

“她就是你们今天的犯人。”

卡拉多克从喉咙中干涩地说出这句话，这个身材高大的男人用手指抵住不断滚动的喉结，像是要阻止呕吐的冲动。他示意其余的傲罗保持警戒，等待摄魂怪押送我进入四周如蜂室一般狭小的监狱牢房。然而摄魂怪们却并没有任何动作。手腕般粗细的锁链如同游走的蛇攀爬而上，密密麻麻地交缠拧扭，他们身后那扇进入阿兹卡班的大门则重重合上，就此锁死。

死一般的沉寂漂浮在傲罗们周围。

惊讶，难以置信，隐隐察觉到的诡异气氛混杂恐惧。二十五双眼睛不安地上下游走，目光快速颤动，卡拉多克握紧魔杖，似乎是不确定要不要对摄魂怪施加守护神魔咒，然而下一秒，他的脸上便现出可怕的绝望神色——摄魂怪在逼近。就在上方，数百只摄魂怪正疯狂地下坠，沿着四面高耸的墙壁逡巡。我弓起身体迅速后退，摄魂怪们越过地上的干尸，就像黑色的潮水般迅速包围了这些傲罗。

“Expecto Patronum！”

银光闪过，似乎是有人在召唤守护神。然而面对这种数量的摄魂怪，普通的守护神咒显然无能为力。

没有魔杖的我谨慎退到队伍最末尾的位置，除了我之外，剩下的人不约而同举起杖尖。

“Expecto Patronum！”

一股一股的银光正从每一个举起的杖尖升起，有那么一段时间，上方似乎升起一个模糊的巨大银色凤凰的轮廓。

稀薄的银色烟雾不断从杖尖冒出，但很快就像门口的火焰一样奄奄一息。

“离开这里。”卡拉多克抽出魔杖，一脸绝望的他对身后的所有傲罗下了最后的命令。

“晚了，卡拉多克。”

最后一团银光也消失了。

我拨开面前的傲罗群，径直走在最前方，走到卡拉多克身边。

“如果我是你的话，我会放弃使用幻影移形。”我看着他徒劳念出幻影移行咒，却反而被牢牢固定在地板上。“这里被释放了反幻影移行咒。”我毫不费力地从被咒语束缚男人的指尖抽出魔杖，用它打开了魔法镣铐。“当阿托尼斯离开时，你们的命运就已经决定了。”

卡拉多克睁大双眼，他的喉咙发出干涩的噪声——声音就像是一个即将溺死的人被水流吞没的呼喊。

“卡拉多克。”我轻柔地说，“除了我和他，没有人能活着离开这座监狱。”


	35. Chapter 35

没有人能阻止接下来的计划。这场谋划已久的局正如预想般的那样，一步步迈向终结。

羔羊们仍然没有意识到自己的处境。

在颓然倒地的卡拉多克身后，一名傲罗站了出来，“Reducto！”猩红色的光束击中仅仅离我脚边不足一寸的位置，石砖碎裂。虽然魔咒的效力因为摄魂怪在场的缘故而削弱，但这依然是致命的。

果然是凤凰社的作风——战斗到底！

杖尖嘶嘶冒着绿色火花，我挥动着从卡拉多克手中抢走的魔杖，再度回敬一个钻心咒。中咒倒下的傲罗蜷缩成一团，却还是试图护住身边的卡拉多克——

这就是凤凰社的战友情，真感人。

“你以为你能保护他多久？你们还要在这里徒劳挣扎多久？”

我听见自己的声调正逐渐变得扭曲，简直不像是从自己的喉咙发出来的一样.“荣誉，忠诚，信念……别在我面前上演这些令人作呕的伟大戏码。你们为什么不逃走？白白失去生命又有什么意义？为什么不逃，像只老鼠一样的试图逃走啊！”

“你不明白。”瘫坐在地的卡拉多克僵硬地抬起头，“你也不可能明白。”

“不明白的是你们。”我的脸上挂着毫无温度的笑容，“你们被人利用，活生生成为了棋局中废弃的卒子。我不想再听任何冠冕堂皇的废话——卡拉多克，从来没有人在意被牺牲者的遗言，失败者注定会走向毁灭，没有人在意蠢人的死亡，没有人在意！”

“对于真正勇敢的人而言，死亡只是一场未知的冒险。”这个来自凤凰社的男人平静地说，他握住了队友的手。“这就是为什么，你，多琳梅多斯——你永远只能选择像老鼠一样活着。”

老鼠。

我的喉咙再也发不出一丝笑声。

“老鼠。”我缓缓地说，“老鼠。”我脸上的笑容正一点点被抽干，“老鼠。”我重复着这个刺耳的词语。

我看着面前因为摄魂怪而虚弱却依然试图包围彼此的凤凰社员——伟大，荣誉，信念，正义——而他们都得死在这里，就像阿兹卡班那些腐臭邪恶的罪犯一样。

死亡就是死亡，没有永恒，人的生命就是一切。

谁会在意石板上躺着的尸体是英雄还是罪犯？活着，只有活下去——利用自己的洞察力和智识，祈求命运能够给予那么一丝幸运。活下去，挣扎也好躲藏也好，不作为他人的棋子和势力斗争间的牺牲品。活下去，活到黑暗结束的那一天。

英雄都会毫无畏惧地选择斗争，拥抱死亡，而这个动乱的魔法界——只有老鼠最后能存活下来！

“说的对，卡拉多克。”我轻声说，“你面前的多琳梅多斯就是一只老鼠，一只黑老鼠。”

没有回答，被摄魂怪包围着，眼前的傲罗们奄奄一息。

我放下手中的魔杖，有些感到疲倦，“够了。好好维持你们的精力，让摄魂怪一点一点耗干你们的快乐和希望。我不想对你们施加无必要的咒语，就在这里安静地为你们的荣誉和勇气赴死。我原本打算说出所有的布局，让你们死前能够知道背后的一切——我真傻，现在想想，你们什么都不知道，自以为是地死去，就是最好的选择。”

“你也同样会在这里，被摄魂怪摧毁理智。”卡拉多克说，他看起来有些困惑，“你究竟——”

“不劳费心。”我冷冷地说，用指尖拎起魔杖杖尖，十分恶劣地刻意在被夺走魔杖的男人面前抖了抖，“我有武器。”

“这么多数量的摄魂怪，你确认你的守护神咒强大到——”

“闭嘴。”我板着脸，“我的守护神咒语好得很——至少比你要厉害得多。Expecto Patronum！”

我抽出魔杖，杖尖指向面前的摄魂怪群。一缕银光从杖尖爬出，绵亘不断，然而就在我几乎要以为咒语成功之时，这缕银光闪了闪，很快就和泄了气的皮球一般。“噗”地一声，它熄灭了。

我面无表情地收起魔杖。

“我以为目睹你们这些人的狼狈情形能让我心情愉快，从而改善一些效果……总是这样，我使不出该死的守护神咒语。不过没关系。如果那个男人确实征服了摄魂怪，没有守护神我也能离开这里。”

语毕，我扫了扫周围密密麻麻的摄魂怪群，深吸一口气。

在我面前，汤姆里德尔确实被上百只摄魂怪吞没。但是我不相信身为黑魔王的他会就此被摄魂怪反噬。阿兹卡班监狱是一个绝妙地扭转局势的地方。只要能掌握控制这里的摄魂怪，巫师界最后的心理防线将会攻破。自此，摄魂怪所代表的恐惧力量将会成为食死徒手中的一把利刃。如果我能料到这一切，里德尔不可能不预想到相同的结论。而这个极富洞察力和手段的黑魔王，绝不可能冒冒失失地就此送命在摄魂怪的漩涡中。

所以——

是我利用书信和里德尔的行踪，将那些食死徒的背叛者引诱到我伦敦的公寓。是我利用里德尔的死亡与阿不思邓布利多交涉，让他参与威森加摩对这些食死徒的审讯。我说服了凡里斯福吉，让他给这些可怜的牺牲品下达了命令。我设法让尽可能多的凤凰社成员被派遣送监，只为利用叛乱的摄魂怪将他们悉数除尽。

时间一秒一秒流逝，在我面前的摄魂怪依然冷冰冰地旁观着一举一动。我有些不确定地举起魔杖。

我已经到了这里。我将这些人带到了阿兹卡班监狱。这出戏的大幕已经拉开，如果汤姆里德尔还活着，他应该出现了。

摄魂怪的黑袍中传来一声骚动，像是焦躁不安的低语。随即，这些披着长袍的怪物们在沉默中让开。它们拖着格外缓慢的步子，像是受到了某种指令。火光摇曳，只有海风在箭窗外侧呼号。来自凤凰社的男巫们坐在死寂中，目光呆滞地看着摄魂怪腾挪出一片位置。视野中间的黑袍离去，一眼望去能够勉强窥见阿兹卡班大厅的尽头，大约三十分钟前，曾经狼吞虎咽，精神失常最终被吸干灵魂的犯人所在的位置就在那里。

就在那里，汤姆里德尔出现了，只不过是换了一种形式。

深灰色的石砖上，原本是被吸干灵魂的犯人尸体的位置出现了一具用黑袍裹着的躯体。摇曳的火光惨淡地照亮了男人苍白的脸，黑玉般的头发湿漉漉地黏在额头，如黑曜石般的双眼也紧闭着。领口散乱，露出他胸前毫无血色的大片肌肤。那双手也无力摊开，手心还带着肮脏的泥渍。

“梅林啊！”

突兀的叫喊突然自后方响起，那是卡拉多克的声音。他的视线越过密密麻麻的摄魂怪兜帽，慌乱而喜悦地定格在前方。就在那里——在摄魂怪身后，在暗门旁上升的阶梯末端，出现了一个靛蓝色的影子。

我顺着卡拉多克的目光看去，一个我最不想见到的人就站在那里。

——阿不思邓布利多。

我盯着人影，看着他逐渐走下阶梯。靛蓝色新月长袍摇曳，袍角掠过躺在地上的里德尔垂落的右手指尖。邓布利多顿了顿，他用手扶了扶鼻梁上的那副眼镜，目光短暂地停留在里德尔僵硬灰白的面容上。摄魂怪沉默着，自动为邓布利多分开一条道路。

是他——阿不思邓布利多。

这不可能。

我不由得后退，握着魔杖的手也开始不自觉地抖动。眼前的情景一时堵塞了我所有的思考，我的目光开始慌乱。在邓布利多和远处里德尔的身上来回游弋。直到阿不思邓布利多穿过摄魂怪让出的道路，走到我面前的位置，我的脑海中还沉浸着对计划的回顾。

不可能，他不可能出现在这里。

阿不思邓布利多应该在威森加摩审讯被逮捕的西奥多特拉弗斯和他的同伴。旁听的凡里斯福吉决计不会让邓布利多贸然离场。凡里斯福吉是站在我这边的人。离冗长的食死徒裁判厅结束还有几个小时，身为主持审判的首席魔法师，阿不思邓布利多绝不可能擅离职守。

“你是怎么突破反幻影移形咒语的？”我举起魔杖，冷冷地看着镜片后那双敏锐的蓝眼睛，“没有人能从这里离开或者进入，你究竟是怎么做到的。”

“突破反幻影移形咒语对我来说并不难。” 面前的邓布利多平静地说。

他格外谨慎地环视了一圈凤凰社成员。而那个被我用钻心咒语攻击的男巫终于像是松了口气一般，停止了保护卡拉多克动作昏了过去。阿不思邓布利多用手扶住昏迷的巫师，使他背靠着墙头。他端详着滚落在地的魔杖，表情显得高深莫测。

“你几乎就要成功了。”邓布利多轻声说。

虚弱不堪，被摄魂怪和反幻影移形咒语束缚的凤凰社成员们完全丧失了作战能力，但阿不思邓布利多出现了，一切又有了颠覆性的转变。

我没有再去理会毫无反击能力的凤凰社成员们。远处，里德尔那具毫无生气的躯体依然躺在冰冷的石砖地板上，他看上去宛如一尊躺倒的大理石像，僵硬，沉重，冰冷。

我举起魔杖，做好了攻击的架势。

“没必要做好战斗准备。我并不会对你施咒。今天的发生的一切事情并没有到不可挽回的地步。”邓布利多拾起巫师的魔杖，慢慢站起身，用一种怜悯的目光注视着我，“多琳，一切都结束了，把你手中的魔杖交给我。”

“还没有结束。”我冷冷地说，“事情还不到结局，邓布利多——”

“如果你仍然在等待着事情发生转机。多琳，我劝你最好放弃。”面前的阿不思邓布利多平静地说。“阿兹卡班依然坚如磐石，你的计划失败了。”

我抓着魔杖，冷汗涔涔。

“现在孤立无援的是你。你只有一个人，阿布拉克萨斯被困在魔法部，汤姆里德尔已经死了。我真不知道你还在等待着什么。” 邓布利多平静地说，“任何人待在阿兹卡班，与摄魂怪相处一周以上都会不可避免的精神崩溃。更无须说面对数百只守卫。” 

“这不过是我和里德尔配合演出的一幕戏，一个骗你参加威森加摩审讯的砝码，一个让你安心懈怠的幌子。他不可能就这样轻易的死在阿兹卡班。”

我看着远处一动不动的躯体，再熟悉不过的面容——前所未有的恐慌正不断吞噬着我的理智，我甚至有些惊慌失措。

“这的确很难令人相信。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但的确是你促成了汤姆的死亡，尽管你可能并没有意识到这一点。”

“这都是计划。利用假死来引诱你和凤凰社上钩。”我的唇边爆发出激烈的嘲讽，“我说过了，黑魔王不可能死在这里。”

邓布利多严肃地看着我。

“多琳，这些摄魂怪告诉了我所有的事实。它们说你和里德尔幻影移形来到这座海岛，它们和你一起目睹了里德尔是如何不带武器陷入守卫的包围，它们告诉我汤姆的灵魂是怎样备受折磨和煎熬，在绝望中死去。而它们也同样告诉我——你没有任何反抗，只是眼睁睁地看着你的同伴陷入摄魂怪的漩涡中。”

他说对了。我愕然地盯着邓布利多的双眼。说这话的时候，邓布利多的声音清晰有力，像是在陈述一个亲眼看到的事实，这绝不可能是他编造出来的谎言。

我突然感到无比的绝望，里德尔的遗体——如果他的确死了的话，此刻黑魔王的尸体就在我面前。一周以前，这个男人还冷笑着试图像我证明他能够征服摄魂怪的力量。但现在他却躺在那里，对目前的现状毫无反应。

“摄魂怪不可能会对他产生影响。”我低声说，嘴唇冷的像冰，“里德尔绝不会贸然行动进入摄魂怪的包围中。他从来不做没有把握的事情——”

“这个问题我们稍后再谈。”邓布利多叹了口气，显然打算放弃和我争论，“如果你依然不相信，不妨去看看汤姆的遗体，我绝不阻拦。”


	36. Chapter 36

过去的五年间，在魔法部法律执行司工作的日日夜夜，我曾经试想过汤姆里德尔的死亡。

那时的我已经察觉到汤姆里德尔毕业后的异常行踪。我在案件卷宗中长时间的流连，害怕而又难以抗拒地阅读羊皮纸上记载的一行行文字。

曾有无数人因为这个男人毁灭，他们或在睡梦中辞世，至死都不知道因为什么失去性命；或在生前经受酷刑折磨，死于绝望和恐惧。血统论甚嚣尘上。在阴霾密布的伦敦街角，汤姆·里德尔麾下的食死徒造就了数以百计的恐怖谋杀。而那时候的我胆战心惊地自我束缚在威森加摩小小的辩护人席位上，看着面前的卷宗逐渐增加，直至堆积如山。

每天都有无数傲罗死于与食死徒的战斗，而当他们的尸体被送回魔法法律执行司时，正是我为他们最后消去了职衔。

现在却是汤姆里德尔的尸体。

我转过身去，将自己的面容隐藏在石墙投射的阴影内，因为此刻一丝古怪的欣喜感正逐渐上升，左右着我的理智。

终于，多琳·梅多斯，你终于彻底摆脱他了。

被强制烙下的黑魔标记再也不会隐隐作痛。从现在开始不必承受被人用摄神取念窥探想法的折磨。不必再为了汤姆里德尔的喜怒哀乐而小心谨慎地留意，伪装，作为卑微的仆人匍匐在他脚下。

束缚解除了。

深色石墙上，那些怪物鬼魅的影子映照在上，层层叠叠——伴随着火焰燃烧，阴影像是被吹起，膨胀，颤抖，随着我内心的喜悦而快速旋转跃动，一瞬间猩红的火光仿佛更加刺目，几经让人晕眩。

那是摄魂怪的影子。

我在欣喜什么呢？我如此对自己说。

即使汤姆里德尔死了，等待我的命运依然是被囚禁于阿兹卡班。现在整个巫师界都认为我是极端邪恶的黑巫师。多琳梅多斯，难道你真能获得自由？

狂喜消失了。

在火光下，躁动渐渐平息，只留下脆弱空洞的阴影，像极了阿兹卡班监狱塔楼，一扇扇代表囚窗的黑洞。窸窸窣窣，寒冷弥漫的大厅充斥着摄魂怪的低语，就像几个月前的阴冷月光下，那个男人附在我耳侧，恶魔般轻柔的呢喃——

『一个咒语，一个牺牲品，一个足以承载灵魂的容器，一片自我择选分割好的灵魂。』

『我将她的灵魂分割了4次，整整4次……在第5次的时候她的灵魂嚎叫着被空气撕裂，吞噬，彻底被击碎。』

『多琳梅多斯，我已经征服了死亡。』

……

我转身，面前的邓布利多果不其然还在审视我的一举一动。我摩挲着手中抢来的魔杖，目光则落在面前的阿不思邓布利多手里的魔杖——

那只从傲罗手中掉落，被他拾起的魔杖。

“你还是那么固执。”面前的阿不思邓布利多突然开口，他的语调一反往常突然变得强烈，“多琳。你对自己的判断太坚信不疑，甚至强烈到了偏执的地步。你应该看看……汤姆里德尔的遗体就在你眼前。”

“够了。”我冷笑，“不必再试图诱导我，我知道他并没有死。”

火光下，地上男人的面容仿佛在沉睡。我走上前，手不自觉攥紧魔杖，我的呼吸愈发加快——

“Avada Kedavra！” 

这句死咒从杖尖发出，准确无误地击中了地上那具躯体的胸膛。

汤姆里德尔的那张脸——那张英俊的脸慢慢瓦解，松弛，不可遏制地崩坏，杀戮咒语正在发挥效用。而我就站在那里目睹这一切，大厅内回荡着我的冷笑。我看着眼前熟悉的面容扭曲，变得灰白，随即干枯，腐烂。现在这张脸上全然不再有任何俊美的五官，只有两孔幽深的黑洞，空空如也——

一具彻底死去的干尸。

那个在我和卡拉多克面前，被摄魂怪吸走灵魂，死前贪婪吞噬食物的犯人遗骸。

蹩脚的变形咒语。

我迅速转身——阿不思邓布利多，如果你以为这是那个人的真实身份的话，面前的“阿不思邓布利多”转过脸，红光闪烁，我的眼前出现了再熟悉不过的冷笑。

“我原以为会看到你在那具遗骸前流泪。”汤姆里德尔的目光充满玩味，“一如既往反应敏锐，真是可惜。”

身后的干尸猛地燃烧，在大厅的所有人面前，曾被伪装起来的尸体在蓝色火焰中卷曲，逐渐变得焦黑，肉的臭味弥漫，失去最后一丝希望的凤凰社巫师们目睹着汤姆里德尔卸下伪装，自喉咙发出颤栗的咯咯声。

汤姆里德尔仔细检查了自己手里的魔杖，用手指轻轻触碰自己面容的轮廓，等确认伪装完全消失之后，他将手插入领口，将伪装邓布利多时穿着的靛蓝色长袍粗鲁地解下，一脸厌恶地投入还在燃烧的火堆内。火焰嘶鸣了一段时间，汤姆里德尔注视着熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰，仿佛火堆中正躺着阿不思邓布利多本人，直至地上只剩下焦黑的灰烬和碎块，他才逐渐抬起头，当最后一丝火光湮灭之时，摄魂怪带来阴影重新降临，黑暗在汤姆里德尔的双瞳内流动，这个男人一如既往地强大和富有控制力。

在他面前的摄魂怪群终于开始动作，起初它们漂浮着聚集在一起，像是深海散发着莹绿鬼火的水母群。我想这些怪物一定嗅到了那群凤凰社巫师此刻的无力和绝望，因为它们很快便像是攻击的蛇群一般扑了上去。一个对一个，这些强壮的成年男人被灰白结痂的手臂扼住喉咙，黑色兜帽迅速覆盖上去——

凄厉的嚎叫声。

阴影为里德尔的面容蒙上一丝高深莫测的神秘，而他正充满兴味地目睹着摄魂怪进食过程，“恐惧所带来的力量比我所想的还要更强大。如果这种力量挣脱囚笼，如果它们的活动足迹延伸到整个巫师界——真是美妙，它们应该被派遣去麻瓜的驻地，而不是在这里，囚禁着这些尽职尽责的巫师。”

伴随着凤凰社巫师的嚎叫声，四面被关押着的黑巫师们蜂拥而上，他们使劲摇晃着铁栅栏，爆发出热烈的欢呼。

这里面不止包含格林德沃时代对黑魔法狂热的暴徒和罪犯，因为我听到了一声熟悉的嘶吼。

“是黑魔王！”吼声夹杂着狂喜，“是他……他来拯救我们了！”

阿米库斯卡罗，一度被我亲手送入阿兹卡班的暴徒，阿莱克托卡罗的兄长。

欢呼声如同海浪，“黑魔王！”一个衰老的声音喊道，但很快被更多的声音压了下去，“伟大的黑魔王！”声音聚集起来，变成了狂欢的海啸。

在这片疯狂的欢呼声中，汤姆里德尔正看着我，他的唇边漾起笑容，如同水面扩散开的波纹，“格林德沃的追随者和摄魂怪的力量——从今天开始它们将会成为我们伟大事业的助力。亲爱的多琳，今天的一切就像我们之前所预料的那样完美。”

说完，他便用魔杖解除了所有禁锢。监牢门被一扇扇打开，但压抑多年的对自由的渴望让这些黑巫师们率先砸碎了破烂的囚牢，等到所有的栅栏都被摧毁，一部分黑巫师冲向大厅，目睹正在吸食灵魂的摄魂怪，这些人的脸上还残留着畏惧。

“过来，我的朋友。”汤姆里德尔说，胜利的笑容如同灼热的火焰在他双眼中熊熊燃烧，“从今天开始，你们不必再惧怕这些摄魂怪，它们是我们的天然同盟。要知道比起监牢内备受折磨的你们，它们更渴望摧毁阿兹卡班之外，那些愚蠢麻瓜和巫师们的快乐。”

汤姆里德尔的声音逐渐变得高亢，到最后，这番话几乎像是在对黑巫师们下达命令，“加入它们。”他的语调冷酷，脸上也出现了残忍的笑意，“加入它们，夺走这些傲罗的魔杖，折磨他们的灵魂和肉体——向我证明你们的能力。”

黑巫师们几乎是立刻躁动起来，这些人接近被摄魂怪袭击的傲罗队伍。当意识到摄魂怪真的不会攻击黑巫师时，他们就像汤姆里德尔所吩咐的那样抢走了傲罗的魔杖。

比起非人怪物，这些巫师更懂得如何让同类感到痛苦。

杀戮，折磨，你所能想象到的毒咒和酷刑。惨叫和飞扬的血沫正喂养着黑巫师们长久积蓄的暴力与破坏欲望——病态的尖叫和大笑声从中不断滋生，吞噬了正常的理智。

我终于忍受不下去面前的惨状，低下头，尽量不去理会耳畔疯狂的尖叫和笑声。

“我希望你不会见怪，多琳。”

里德尔显然注意到我此刻的表情——事实上从一开始他就在留意我的一举一动。“这只是戏剧上演前的引子。我必须满足这些人的欲望，让他们意识到是我给予他们破坏和杀戮的自由，这样释放他们才有意义。”

我闭上双眼试图屏蔽眼前的惨状，而耳边却传来里德尔冷酷的低语，他轻易便将我禁锢在他的怀中，双手环上我的腰，就像带毒的藤蔓，“你在逃避什么？”里德尔在我耳边轻笑，可这笑却带着深深的恶毒，“别告诉我你受不了眼前的暴行，这还只是开始。”

“我无意充当什么好人。”我冷冷地说，“毕竟将这些凤凰社巫师带入地狱的正是我。”

“是我们。”里德尔纠正我，“今后这种行为将会更频繁地出现，也会变得更激烈残酷。这是属于我们两个人的胜利。” 他格外温柔地吻了吻我的后颈，环抱我的双手愈发收紧，“我亲爱的多琳，你应该睁开眼享受这一切。”他轻柔地低语，引导我抬头看向前方。

那是被活生生卸去双腿，在地上勉强爬行的卡拉多克。

卡拉多克在艰难地爬，地上出现两道鲜红的血痕，而这血痕逐渐延伸至我的脚下。

他在爬向我。

一瞬间我的视线与这个来自凤凰社的男人相对，卡拉多克定定看着我，渐渐地，他的脸上出现冰冷的厌恶。

里德尔依然站在我身后，他一面饶有趣味地看着眼前的景象，一面收紧双手。比起保护，这更像是无声的束缚和强迫——强迫我动弹不得地面对着地上的血痕和艰难爬行的傲罗脸上的厌恶与憎恨。

这不是他口中的享受，更像是对我的折磨。

细细碎碎的温热触感从后颈传来，那是戏弄性的亲吻，现在我像极了猫咪爪下动弹不得的雏鸟。

卡拉多克已经爬至我的脚边。

他看着我，双眼因为愤怒而布满绀紫的血丝，从他喉咙中隐隐约约冒出一些声音——这声音听上去像是在诅咒着我，不过我也不能分辨了，因为很快卡拉多克便抱住我的双腿，死死咬了下去——

“知道吗？你身上总有种隐隐约约的气息。” 汤姆里德尔嗅了嗅我的发梢，他的鼻尖正摩挲着我因为痛苦而绷紧的脊背， “我一直在想是什么，这种甜腻的熟悉气味——就像是糖果一样。”

大颗大颗的冷汗滚落，卡拉多克没有松口，他还在竭力试图用牙齿撕扯，血液彻底浸湿了我的长袍，我握住魔杖的手指在不断抽动——

“我想起来了。” 里德尔依旧在我耳边若无其事地低语， “这是慈善糖果的香味。以前每到圣诞节的时候，科尔总会带来这种募捐的食物。对于孤儿来说糖果总是诱人的，不过我从来没有尝过这种糖果的滋味。” 

“Avada——Avada Kedavra！”

我忍痛念出了这句咒语，从杖尖冒出的光束最终击中了卡拉多克的额头，他倒下了。

这时我的耳边响起了里德尔的嘲弄，“如果我是你.我会在这个男人接近之前就念出死咒。”

我勉强用魔杖杖尖挑起长袍袍角，伤口还在流血，左侧脚腕的位置已经失去了一大块血肉，露出白色的骨骼。

里德尔的表情瞬间变得狰狞起来，他命令黑巫师拖走卡拉多克的尸体。

“你知道我本可以替你念出这句咒语。但是我改主意了，这种痛苦活该成为你的惩罚。”他冷冷地说，“最好不要再让我看到你对敌人这种愚蠢的仁慈，也不要再指望他们会用仁慈作为回报。”

远处，卡拉多克的尸体被黑巫师们用咒语高高吊起。咒语的火光一道接一道，尸体变成了他们用来施咒的靶子。里德尔的目光冷漠地目睹着这一切，他似乎也开始对黑巫师们的把戏感到厌烦，“你受伤了。”他将我抱离地面，“我们离开这里。”


	37. Chapter 37

1952年的夏夜。

巫师们神色匆匆地经过橱窗，甚至无暇去顾及新品扫帚的发行招牌。几个店员正躲在魁地奇精品店门后交头接耳，他们神情复杂地看着远方升起的咒语荧光，四下离去。风旋转着为他们带上了魁地奇精品店的大门。门口金棕色的装饰旗帜飘扬了一阵，随即无精打采地耷拉下来。

几个小时前，这里本应该举行一场庆祝会——《魁地奇渊源》即将在明年这个时候出版，而作者肯尼沃思惠斯普也应邀出席这次集会，为他的书迷朗诵一节关于威尔士队历史的选段。火焰威士忌，黄油啤酒——这原本应当是一个充斥着干草味和蒸腾暑气的轻快夏夜。然而随着集会开始，一个奇怪的流言却迅速占领了聚会的每一处角落。

不安正在疯狂滋长，原本弥漫着干草味和蒸腾暑气的夏夜突然变得前所未有的沉闷。深秋才会出现的雾气迅速从街角扩散，这群狂欢的巫师们不约而同地抬起头，而在他们上方，未知的乌黑云团正从四面八方无声逼近，一点点吞没还在闪烁的星辰。

原本在宣读章节选段的肯尼沃思惠斯普突然停下了朗诵。意识到台下的巫师群弥漫着一股不安的躁动，他张着嘴，结结巴巴地像是要吐出几个滑稽的单词。然而这不过是徒劳。喧闹和欢呼声逐渐变得稀疏，人们不约而同地握着酒杯，在对方和自己的眼中同时看到了恐慌的影子。

“如果我没有看错的话，这应当是——”

“这是真的吗？”

“梅林的胡子！”

这些惊呼声的末尾消失在一阵阵幻影移行的爆裂声响中。酒水四溅，到处都是摔碎的玻璃杯和传单纸。巨大的飞天扫帚招牌被惊慌失措的人群撞倒，而对情况一无所知的肯尼沃思惠斯普见状也抓起身旁的书稿，踉踉跄跄地消失在讲台后的空地。

在大多数巫师陷入酣眠的时刻，这些莽撞的庆祝者可能是第一批觉察到异状的幸运儿。

十字路口的珍珠色雾气越来越浓。当魁地奇精品店的大门重重关闭时，街道终于恢复了以往的荒凉阴暗。

浓雾使得周遭的一切变得捉摸不定，一如汤姆里德尔此刻的表情。年轻的黑魔王自从离开阿兹卡班之后便缄默少言，我注意到他面容绷紧，像是在克制自己的情绪。

我们在雾中穿行了一段时间。夜色逐渐变得晦暗，周遭的一切早已披被上不属于夏夜的冰冷露水。青石砖铺设的街道也因而湿漉漉的，闪烁着街灯惨白的亮光。经过几个偏僻的路口之后，我再度看到了博金博客店破破烂烂的木质招牌和满是尘垢的橱窗。这个时候我才意识到，我们已经来到了翻倒巷，这里比对角巷更为冷清萧瑟，却又恰如其分地将阴暗污秽隐蔽在雾中，维持以往的神秘邪恶。

街道的一处死巷传来流浪猫凄厉的嚎叫，一支空酒瓶骨碌碌地滚过遍布蛛网和老鼠粪便的地砖。棕黄色的灯光照亮了地上一滩滩深色的污水，而在灯光照不见的暗处，一扇枣红色木质拱门正静静伫立在老旧的两层楼房前。汤姆里德尔停下脚步，他体贴的扶着我站定，伸出杖尖轻盈地点了点。门自动为他旋开一半，露出里面昏暗的门厅。但这不过是魔法构建的假象，我们一踏入门内，昏暗的门厅便消失不再。一道旋转阶梯从正中地板的活板门向天花板顶爬升。我不得不小心地在里德尔的帮助下踏上低矮老旧的石阶，就这样一步步沿着蒙尘的扶手上升，末端便是真正居所的大门。

灰尘的气味扑面而来，一时间我有些透不过气。

莹绿色的火球无声无息地悬浮天花板位置。原本蒙上防尘布的大宗家具也除却了面纱。房间很小，角落里放着一张铁质单人床，上面蜷缩着黯淡的棉布被褥。普通的木头书桌，插着羽毛笔绿色墨水瓶，一些散乱泛黄的羊皮纸卷上写着意义不明的几只字母。一把黑檀木椅子正斜斜面对我们，深绿色条纹椅垫上方堆着几只褪色的纸盒，B&B——博金博克店特有的缎面包装，想必这间屋子就是里德尔在对角巷时的居所。

百叶窗微微立起扇叶，从缝隙中能很清楚观察到街上的一举一动。汤姆里德尔站在窗前，从缝隙中透过的灯光投射出的光影使他俊美的侧脸间明间暗，难以捉摸。流浪猫的叫声戛然而止，街道再度陷入浅眠。一道疾风点燃了壁炉上还未燃尽的烛台，而门则在同时无声无息地合上。

“我有时会居住在这里。” 汤姆里德尔用手漫不经心地抖了抖落在肩头的灰尘，“我想在伦敦，没有比这里更适合隐瞒足迹的位置。”

“我记得你提议等到了目的地便继续我们的对话。” 我扶着墙壁，使自己稍微能够舒服地坐在单人床上。“那么，你想说些什么？”

“很多。”汤姆里德尔随手合上百叶窗的缝隙。银白色的光芒减弱，昏暗如同水面上浮动的灰纱，轻易俘获了我的视线。我竭力尝试捕捉一丝消减过的光芒，额头却传来指尖的轻柔触觉。

“你的伤势怎么样了？” 

是里德尔的声音。这个男人正用手指一点点挑开我被冷汗浸湿的头发，似乎是在探查我此刻的反应。

“我在失血。” 我拨开他的手， “我以为你知道的，里德尔先生。”

“我希望这不会影响你的行动。”在迷蒙的夜色中，他的声音愈发低沉诱人。“毕竟夜晚还很漫长。”

“你是在关心我吗，亲爱的黑魔王大人？”

“你的痛苦就是我的痛苦，多琳。”

“撒谎。”我冷冷地打断他的话，“我猜你一定很喜欢我现在这个样子。”

昏暗中里德尔唇线逐渐上扬，他不恼怒也不否认。

“你和你的思维都属于我。倘若你感到虚弱或是死去，我想我会很遗憾。”他重新开口，语调却冷淡了不少。

“这倒是个很合理的答案。”

我弯了弯嘴角，同时伸出手，摸索着用长袍布料包裹受伤的脚踝。可很快有一只手覆上了我的。

“在阿兹卡班我时常会回忆起我们在霍格沃茨的日子。多琳，你恐怕并不知道我多么渴望和你见面。”昏暗中里德尔正缓缓靠近，事实上我能轻易看到他闪烁不定的双眸，苍白僵硬的脸颊，“这个世界恐怕没有别人能理解我的思维，我的计划，我的理想——离开你让我觉得无趣又孤独。”耳边的吐息逐渐柔软馥郁，他的声线也愈发甘美冰冷，“所以我同样不允许让你和别人单独在一起。例如那个蠢拉文克劳，你在魔法部工作时的蠢同事，甚至还有阿布拉克萨斯——”里德尔格外亲昵地提及到年轻的马尔福家主的姓名，“——我倒希望待在阿兹卡班的是他。这样也许我们会有更多相处的时间。”

“你真可怕。”我轻声说，“我不认为我有如此的重要度，黑魔王大人。”

“也许你有。”昏暗中这个面容俊美的男人似乎有些表现的神情恍惚，“这种情绪很复杂……”他像是不确定般，但又强迫着自己下一个勉强精准的定义，“也许是喜爱？我不知道……”

“我开始明白为什么邓布利多说你能够操纵人心。”我垂下头，嘴角噙着冷笑，“很动听的称述，如果不是和你相处这么久，我差点就相信了这一切。”

片刻——

“也许你有时候应该尝试相信一次。”里德尔冷冰冰地说。“我一直不明白。为什么你不像那些女孩们一样试着接受，并稍微享受一番这样的乐趣。” 

“那么告诉我，我亲爱的。”我毫不掩饰唇边的嘲笑，“你口中的‘那些女孩们’现在又在何处？”

“你总是在试图激怒我。”他的唇边泛起一丝充满挑衅意味的冷笑，“而她们并不会尝试这么做。”

“如果你很满意我们的思维同步性，那么这番回答应该让你感到愉悦而不是恼怒。”

年轻的黑魔王眼中燃起怒火。面前的男人逐渐身体前倾，巨大的压迫感袭来，我一点一点在身后的单人床上躺下，直至刚好与他仰头对视。里德尔的双手死死控制住我的手腕，而他的嘴唇几乎要触及我的鼻尖。有那么一瞬间，他似乎在竭力克制自己的情绪。里德尔俊美的面容因为克制而变得扭曲，他的喉结正上下滚动。我本以为他会释放一个钻心咒，但他只是深深吸了一口气，目光下移，似乎是在抗拒与我对视。

“如果我没有猜错的话，这里是你在博金博克工作时的住所。”我仰起头，戏谑地吻了吻他的脸颊，“如果不去想想可怜的赫普兹巴女士的下场，也许我会稍微爱你一些。”

里德尔松开手，他从我身上离开。我看不清楚他此刻的神情，因为这个男人径直走到房间内黑暗最浓重的角落，而我只能看到他的背影。

我稍微理了理有些凌乱的长袍，失血似乎停止了，现在被褥上有一片暗色的污渍。麻木的左腿使我无法行动，我只能半坐在床上，背脊抵着墙壁。

“这一段时间的计划。”里德尔平静地说，一边用魔杖拨弄着积灰的烛台。“多琳，我现在只想和你谈这个。”

“我们和魔法部长凡里斯福吉达成了合作——”

“我们！”一声刺耳的嘲讽。

“我和阿布拉克萨斯。”我面不改色地纠正，“阿兹卡班的事情也是预先设计好的一环。押送我的那些傲罗是被凡里斯精心挑选过的，他们都是在傲罗指挥部工作的凤凰社成员，除了阿托尼斯莱金——这个男人是傲罗指挥部负责联络部长办公室，获得前往阿兹卡班授权的人。他自然也是凡里斯的心腹。”

里德尔拨弄烛台的动作有些凝滞，他应该在听我的解释——尽管他并不想表现出这一点。

“通常只有获得魔法部授权的巫师才不会受到摄魂怪的攻击影响，可是凡里斯并没有给押送我的队伍颁发授权。所以我们很快便陷入摄魂怪的冷雾中并迷失方向。这些凤凰社巫师自然会逐渐意识到异常，而这个时候我只要引导他们想到授权可能有问题。”我顿了顿，确保里德尔正在听我的解释，“这个时候身为负责人的阿托尼斯自然会被问到授权的问题，而他便可以找一个借口幻影移行离开阿兹卡班。”

终于，里德尔再度缓缓开口，“等这个男人幻影移行到了魔法部，就会恢复授权，同时对整个阿兹卡班释放反幻影移行限制……但是那些留在岛上的人意识不到这一点，迷雾消失，他们只会放松戒备继续前往阿兹卡班，而等到他们想要释放幻影移行的时候，就会因为反幻影移行咒语的缘故被束缚在地，任人宰割。”

“是这样。”我为他的反应之快而感到愉悦。“授权只能帮助巫师通过有迷惑性的黑雾，而失控的摄魂怪依然可以攻击他们。”

“那么。”里德尔顿了顿，“你和凡里斯开始合作的时间是——”

“去阿兹卡班前我才告诉他所有的计划，不过确认合作是在受审的前一周。那个时候我躲在阿布拉克萨斯的私人宅邸，和他共同书写了三封回信。其中一封是给我们的部长大人，那个时候他正忌惮着食死徒蛰伏后阿不思邓布利多日益上升的威望，所以和他达成共识非常容易。”

“阿布拉克萨斯很少会带人去自己的私宅。”里德尔冷冰冰地说。“看来你和他度过了一段愉快时光。”

“我不得不这么做。”我有些恼怒地盯着他，“你一定不会想到你那些蠢手下认为我绑架了你！多洛霍夫和他的同伴在里德尔府试图攻击我和阿布拉克萨斯！”

“他们只是在执行命令。”里德尔讥讽道，“我应该颁发奖励，至少我的仆人们要稍微忠诚些”

“忠诚？”我反唇相讥，“你当然不会猜到第三封信的收信人。西奥多诺特——这个男人和一小部分食死徒希望和我联手控制你的其他仆人，诺特甚至要求我提供你的尸体，这样便可以借你的名义发布命令。不过我替你处理了这些叛徒，他们被引诱到我伦敦的公寓，被邓布利多的人抓个正着。”

“所以最后一封信是寄给了邓布利多。”里德尔说，“这些人将会受审，成为牵制邓布利多行动的弃子——一切都连接成环，我明白了。”

我愉悦地听完里德尔的补充，不得不说这种思维的同步性确实很令人着迷。而正是这种令人享受的同步性让我稍微从伤痛中解放，我勉强支起身体，在黑暗中拎起步子，小心地爬下床。

“所以在阿兹卡班，你知道面前的‘阿不思邓布利多’是伪装成的。”里德尔突然再度开口，“是因为那个时候真正的邓布利多应该在威森加摩审讯那些叛徒，还是因为施加反幻影移行咒的阿兹卡班不可能再有外人进入？”

“这些都是，不过直接让我确信的是你手中的魔杖。这是从地上拾起的魔杖而非邓布利多自己的魔杖。也许你还记得，我为了套取线索曾经在博金博克伪装成你的样子。”我将视线落在身旁博金博克的包装盒上，“不过你不知道那个时候我却偏偏遇到了阿布拉克萨斯，而他通过我的魔杖很快断定我并非本人——”

“所以依然是阿布拉克萨斯给予了你灵感。”里德尔缓缓地说，“也许被扔在阿兹卡班监狱的人应该是他。”

“适可而止。”我冷冷地警告，“他在那里会死的！”

“那我呢？”里德尔冷冷地询问。“回答我，多琳。”

他突然走向我，强迫我看着他的脸。“你担心阿布拉克萨斯。”他厉声说，浑身像是受伤的野兽般瑟瑟发抖，“那我呢！难道你没有担心过我会死在那座监狱？”

“你和他不一样，亲爱的汤姆。”我平静地回答道，“我知道摄魂怪永远不可能伤害你——他们只攻击有灵魂的巫师，而你——你的灵魂早已经四分五裂，因为你的长生不死。”

一瞬间，汤姆里德尔脸上那副受伤的神情像是被一记重锤彻底击碎。

“是啊，我和阿布拉克萨斯不一样。”他低声说。“我的灵魂，我的灵魂已经——”

我抱住他，年轻的黑魔王将头靠在我的耳侧，呼吸急促，不时发出苦涩的低笑。他紧绷的十指穿过我的发梢，像是将要溺死的人徒劳地向上挥舞的手。“我已经回不去了。”汤姆里德尔低声说，“这是我的路，我别无选择。”

我低头吻了吻他冰冷的嘴唇作为安慰，却猝不及防被他推至床边。猛然扑来的强大力道使我的背重重撞上床板，“你会陪我走下去，对不对？”里德尔加深了这个吻，我感到一阵头晕目眩。“你知道我们只有彼此，多琳。”亲吻结束了，更多的吻正沿着我的脖颈落下，“我很快会带你前往一个美妙至极的位置。” 他的声音很轻，就像是夜晚稀疏的风语。“那是只属于我们统治的世界。没有人成功过，就连阿不思邓布利多也——” 

“——汤姆？”

“你当然会这么做。”里德尔唇边突然泛起冷笑，他停止了亲吻，“你当然会追随我，除了我还有谁值得你这么去做？”里德尔的声音逐渐升高，“没有人能满足我的想法，那些蠢人不会意识到这条路有多么美妙。”他居高临下地盯着我，就像看待一只俘获到的猎物，“而我很幸运，再没有比你更适合的陪伴……孤独总是令人难以忍受的。”他的话终于变成高亢冷酷的命令，“向我发誓，多琳。发誓你会一直效忠我，就算你失去意识，四肢残疾，或者精神失常，甚至是死亡——”

我从未看到过汤姆里德尔像今天这样失态。

“你知道为了寻找一个这样的陪伴品我在霍格沃茨寻找了多长时间？”汤姆里德尔最后低声说，“就这样毁掉我的心血……我决不允许它离开我，即使是阿布拉克萨斯也不能。”

里德尔再度把头埋入怀抱中。他深深吸了一口气。“我累了，多琳。” 他面色苍白，疲倦地合上双眼，“让我抱着你就这样睡一会。至少今晚，我要你只属于我一个人。”


	38. Chapter 38

灰白朦胧的雾在我眼中旋转。

我眨了眨眼。这才发现自己依然躺在单人床上，身上盖着温暖的被褥。房间依然笼罩在灰暗的光线中，周遭的物件似乎并未变化。只是在床边多了一只黑色硬质木椅，椅面上摆放着一只半满的水晶杯，一只细长的银匙靠着杯沿。杯内半满，里面盛着透明无色的液体。

我有些疲倦地揉了揉额角。原本满是血污和盐粒的黑色旅行长袍被换下，随意被挂在床脚，因为我试图起身的动作，软绵绵地掉落在暗红色的编织地毯上。我的目光短短略过地上脏兮兮的长袍，随后才猛然意识到了什么。

“你居然就这样睡着了。”汤姆里德尔低语，他就侧卧在我身旁，这敏锐迅速的反应让我怀疑他几乎没有合过眼。“真是难以置信。”他说，语气像是对此很不满。

这当然不是我要的反应。

我指了指身上穿着的男式长袍，里德尔的目光落在我的着装上，随即暧昧地移开，“我还替你处理了一下伤口。我想你现在应该可以自如地行走，只是姿势会稍稍僵硬些。”他像是讨好一般地补充，”就是这两件事情占用了我的休息时间，你却在甜美的睡梦中休憩。”他有些疲倦地拢了拢凌乱的黑发，俯卧在柔软的被褥下，慵懒地伸了伸手臂。

“别指望我表示感谢。”我闷声说。

“这是奖励你的。”里德尔牵了牵嘴角，状若不经意地说，“因为你在睡梦中说了一些很有意思的话，而碰巧这些话让我很满意。”

“说梦话？”我挑眉，“我不是小孩子，警惕性也没差到这种程度。”

“我知道。”里德尔伸手，将原本坐起身的我重新拉回被褥内，“所以我也用了一些手段。”他说，然后——唇边依然是极富魅力的轻笑，玩味且兴致勃勃，黑色的双瞳留意着我的每一丝表情变化，他在检验成果，他好奇我是否依然反应迅速。掌握一切却又不动神色，这种姿态我并不陌生。

这就是我眼中奇怪的灰白色雾气的来源。

目光落在那只半满的水晶杯上，我于是勾起讽刺性的冷笑，一字一顿说出了他想知道的结果。“吐真剂。”

黑魔王从来不会轻易相信人，难得这个时刻我手中没有魔杖，因为离开阿兹卡班的松懈也卸去了平日的防备，他自然会利用这个机会仔细探查我的过去，确保我并没有任何背叛的举动。

里德尔吻了吻我的脸颊，终于满意地停止试探。但是我的怒气却并未因此消失，“所以之前的说辞不过是借口而已。”我冷冰冰地说，“我看你一点也不觉得累，也完全不需要我的陪伴，里德尔先生。”

“我当然一直都需要你。”汤姆里德尔终于起身，他看着我满脸的恼怒神色，像是觉得很有趣，“不过我必须确认你的忠诚，否则我很难确保自己能继续控制整个食死徒的力量。也许你和阿布拉克萨斯趁着我的暂时离开而建立了自己的地位？我必须把你和其他人隔离，尤其是阿布拉克萨斯。对我而言贸然回去显然不是明智的选择，我必须确保自己仍然是掌控局势的那一方。亲爱的多琳，我想你一定理解这一点。”

这就是这个男人如此排斥阿布拉克萨斯的理由。

“我想我明白你为什么会伪装成邓布利多现身了。”我冷笑，“在没有可供判断的信息时，这种方式应对是最佳选择。毕竟……万一我带来的凤凰社巫师是来对付你的，一副阿不思邓布利多的皮囊总能帮助你脱身。”

“也有别的原因。”里德尔的声音染上一丝愉悦，“我在想，从阿不思邓布利多口中确认汤姆里德尔这个人的‘死亡’比单单见到一具尸体要更管用——事实上没有比这个更好的方式，我猜也许这能让你判断失误。我想知道得知我死讯之后的你会是什么反应……可惜。”他低下头，有些遗憾地叹了口气，“你毕竟很了解我。”

“总而言之都是试探的把戏。”我冷冰冰地说，“我一度以为你是因为过度疲倦而有些情绪过激，瞧啊，我真是个可悲的傻瓜。”

“你又何必那么生气？”汤姆里德尔的语调充满戏谑，“我明白我刚刚的话可能会让你有些失望，但是——”

“——我可没有失望。”我反驳，“只是为我的后知后觉而感到可悲而已。”

“一如既往的理智？”里德尔轻声问，现在他唇边的笑容多了一丝狡黠。

“一如既往的理智。”我微笑，随后展开反击。“所以千万不要因为我刚刚的话感到失望，亲爱的。”

汤姆里德尔轻笑出声，不知为何他看上去更愉悦了些。

“你昨夜的思路大致是正确的。”他一面低语，一面将吐真剂悉数倒在壁炉内。“我们都很清楚，食死徒的活动一旦停下来，魔法部和凤凰社自然会产生裂痕。而我要做的就是暂时退出三方争斗，不用自己动手，他们自然会促成这一切。”

“这次离开你得到的不仅是魔法部和邓布利多的决裂，还有那些囚禁在阿兹卡班的黑暗力量——我一点也不惊讶格林德沃的追随者们会迅速向你效忠，尤其是在你施予他们自由之后。还有那些被抓起来的食死徒，彻底反叛的摄魂怪，现在力量强大的恰恰是我们。”

“别忘了最后一点——店员汤姆里德尔和律师多琳梅多斯的消失。”里德尔注视着窗外，朦胧的晨光透过栅栏，正一点一点沿着满是灰尘的暗红地毯爬行。“从今天开始你可以尽情在食死徒之中施展你的才华，我的仆从们永远不会因为黑魔法知识而与你敌对，在我面前他们也永远不敢这么做。”里德尔看着窗外，声音却愈发意味深长，“多琳，抛弃掉威森加摩的律师身份只会让你更自由。”

翌日。

阿布拉克萨斯马尔福正坐在墨绿色软垫扶手椅内等候，他穿着银色丝绸晨衣，像是从朦胧的微光中走出的精灵，湿漉漉的浅金色头发垂散在脑后，白皙的皮肤上带着湿润的百合香气。这个洁癖狂刚刚结束一天中的首次沐浴。按照往常，十分钟后他将享用家养小精灵呈递的美食和报纸。总而言之，我们的马尔福家主神采奕奕。

家养小精灵罗尼弯着腰打开胡桃木大门，他身后还跟着四只家养小精灵。他们无一例外双手高举过头顶，长长的鼻子几乎要触到脚下的地毯。阿布拉克萨斯马尔福的目光冷淡地扫过家养小精灵的队伍，他抬起下巴，冷淡地点了点头。于是罗尼便站在一旁，身后的四只小精灵纷纷走上前将托盘一一摆放在离扶手椅不远的圆桌上。

首盘是烤兔肉，阿布拉克萨斯的眉毛皱了皱，目光挑剔地在配菜上停留片刻，似乎不太满意。第二只托盘内堆着柠檬蛋糕，上面的糖霜几乎让人想起1943年康沃尔郡反常的大雪。阿布拉克萨斯的目光痛苦地转向第三只托盘，那里面装着二十只塞得满满当当的的栗子派，他甚至不打算看第四只托盘，尽管那只托盘里面的恰恰是他吩咐好的餐点。

阿布拉克萨斯转过脸，他的视线落在罗尼手中的《预言家日报》上，似乎只有这个能让他稍稍感到满意。他从罗尼手中的托盘拿起那份熨过的晨报，所有家养小精灵们鞠了一躬，无声无息地离开。

胡桃木大门轻声关闭。

阿布拉克萨斯板着脸，他直直瞪着《预言家日报》头条，好心情一扫而空。

是时候了。

“早上好，马尔福先生。”我愉快地说。

在看到我出现时，年轻的马尔福家主抖了抖手中的《预言家日报》，十分做作地翻过一页，径直忽视了我的存在。

“阿布。”我皮笑肉不笑地扔下满是血污和泥土的旅行斗篷，一边毫不留情地戳破他拙劣的演技，“别这样……我知道你看到我了，亲爱的。”

“早上好，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯这才放下手里的报纸，浅灰色的双瞳冷淡地上上下下打量我一番，最后落在我脚边那满是尘土和血渍的旅行斗篷上。有那么一瞬间，这个男人像是痛苦地拧了拧眉毛。

“你倒是很享受嘛！”我维持着虚伪的微笑，“说真的，我有些心理不平衡……你每夜都能美美地睡一觉，而你的老友却在阿兹卡班夜不成眠。干干净净坐在会客厅独自享用美食？亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，我必须提醒你小心发福……”

“我想你大可不必忧虑这点。”阿布拉克萨斯的目光转向桌上热气腾腾的菜肴，他面无表情地回击，“梅多斯小姐，这种粗糙的食物恐怕只有在你眼中才算美味。”

“善解人意的罗尼为我改了早餐。”我微笑着，威胁性地指了指桌上的栗子派，“要么一起吃，要么保持你的主人风度。”

“谢谢邀请，不过不用在意我。”阿布拉克萨斯同样报以虚伪至极的微笑，“我宁愿饿一顿。”

“真遗憾。”我装作很失望的样子，“我想我只能非常不礼貌的独自用餐了。”

“请自便。”阿布拉克萨斯文雅地点头，“祝你有个好胃口。”

我于是用手指拿起一只栗子派，假装在端详。我身后传来阿布拉克萨斯翻阅报纸的声音——哗啦哗啦，梅林的胡子，这声音简直大的惊人。我于是满意地放下栗子派，用拇指和食指拿起一只柠檬蛋糕，大大咬下一口，然后——

“你毁了一个完美的早晨！”阿布拉克萨斯愤怒地说，我们的马尔福家主气的发抖，“乱七八糟的早餐。粗鲁难看的吃相。廉价肮脏的袍子！”

他挥动魔杖，地毯上的长袍“嗖”地一声便从空中蒸发。似乎还不够，阿布拉克萨斯苍白的脸颊微微涨红，他将《预言家日报》放在一旁，转而继续暴风骤雨般的批判，“莫名其妙被送入威森加摩，完全没有预告就消失在阿兹卡班，现在又大摇大摆地突然出现。”年轻的马尔福家主严厉地盯着我，“没有信息——没有留下任何解释！我所有的线人都对你的下落一无所知！你知道你这种愚蠢的冒险行径有多危险？”阿布拉克萨斯的嘴唇微微颤抖着，他的目光不自然地盯着脚下，“你知道这段时间我有多担心你？死在阿兹卡班的黑巫师不计其数，你知不知道你究竟有多么幸运才能离开那里？”他的声音逐渐恢复平静，到最后，只剩下一句响亮的呵斥，“多琳梅多斯——你这个毫无自知之明的大傻瓜！”

我呆呆站在餐桌前，有些惊讶他的反应。柠檬蛋糕从我指尖滚落在地，雪白的糖霜撒的到处都是——阿布拉克萨斯严厉的目光下移，他盯着被糖霜弄脏的地毯。

“我很抱歉。”我迅速低下头，“我不知道你会担——我是说我会把地毯清理干净。”

“我只要解释。”阿布拉克萨斯冷冰冰地开口，“现在。立刻。马上。”

“至少先让她吃点东西，阿布拉克萨斯。她受伤了。”

汤姆里德尔的声音在我们身后响起，胡桃木大门再度被推开，年轻的黑魔王从中缓步走出，就像是穿过重重帷幕的一道光芒。阿布拉克萨斯的目光追随着里德尔的脚步，他站起身，浅灰色的双瞳流露出难以置信的惊喜，随即逐渐黯淡，重新掩藏在克制后的冷静中。

“你回来了。”年轻的马尔福家主虚弱地说，重新坐回扶手椅中，长长地叹了一口气。

“是的，我回来了。”汤姆·里德尔的声音很温和，他同样看着阿布拉克萨斯有些疲倦的双眼。目光对视的刹那，两个出身斯莱特林的男人彼此都点了点头。

“多琳·梅多斯小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯有气无力地拉长语调，也许是因为里德尔安然无恙出现，年轻的马尔福家主的声音缓和了很多，“你应该先告诉我你受伤的。”

阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气，正准备起身去拿配置的魔药。但是里德尔示意他不用行动。“不用对她太周到。”里德尔冷冷说，“这道伤口完全是咎由自取。”

阿布拉克萨斯冷淡地瞥了我一眼，“她一向是这样——冒冒失失行动，完全没有身为斯莱特林的机警和敏锐。”

“先生们。”我不禁冷冷讽刺。“如果你们把对彼此那份温暖友谊稍稍分给我一点，也许我的伤口能快点好起来。”

谢天谢地，他们这才收敛了些。


	39. Chapter 39

早餐时间匆匆结束，在马尔福家主温和却坚决的请求下，我不得不暂时离开整理仪容——这非常繁琐，阿布拉克萨斯挑剔的做派使得他手下的家养小精灵也谨小慎微，在更换过起码三套常服后，我才勉强说服家养小精灵们带我前往小会客厅。

阿布拉克萨斯的新庄园很美。几乎处处都有窗户，阴天的稀薄阳光射入，风带起白色纱帘。你能看到窗外的树林与连绵起伏的山峦脊背，配合上符合审美比例的木质窗框，这景色如同某个未署名艺术家的装饰用风景画——这里是阿布拉克萨斯从魔法部长手上巧妙交易的宅邸之一，多少纯血家族所觊觎的地产就这样被他不动声色收入囊中。当我走下雪花石膏阶梯，进入可容纳八人的西厅回转时，贝壳装饰座钟已经结束了第九声奏鸣。我的沐浴更衣让胡桃木门内的两位先生等待了将近两个小时，不过我很确信他们很乐意一直等待下去。

因为仪表修饰只是托辞。

站在小会客厅关闭的胡桃木大门时，我隐隐约约听见其中的谈话声。很明显这两个男人有避开我私下交谈的必要，又或者是正如昨夜我与汤姆里德尔所经历的那样，黑魔王与马尔福家主之间也在进行着某些试探——哦，是的。无休无止的试探，即使我们三人少年时代曾在斯莱特林公共休息室的炉火照耀下分享过无数个夜晚也不能例外。和斯莱特林的狡猾之辈们相处的第一准则便是你要确保自己能跟上舞步。看似自然的亲昵，恰到好处的疏离。心照不宣，些许愚钝——每个人都竭力在权力的华美顶灯下旋转起舞，忽近忽远，乐此不疲。一切的一切，斯莱特林的舞步。

家养小精灵恭恭敬敬地站好，几乎是同时，谈话声戛然而止。

大门打开，原本四处通透的小会客厅光线依然很昏暗。这很像是在斯莱特林休息室，被湖水阻挡的大片阳光稀释成润泽的光雾让一切都笼罩在静谧朦胧的光影下。斯莱特林们总是偏爱这种神秘安静的氛围，这使得在其他学院——尤其是格兰芬多们的想象中，身为斯莱特林的我们总是躲在阴森潮湿的石质洞窟内，磨砺着寒光闪闪的獠牙，进行不为人知的利益交换。

而此刻我却不得不同意那些格兰芬多的话，因为房间内，坐姿呈奇妙对称状的两位斯莱特林前首席——阿布拉克萨斯马尔福和汤姆里德尔的脸上都挂着装饰性的浅笑，优雅温和，无可挑剔。疾风掠过，小会客厅所有的落地窗同时被关闭，墨绿色的窗帘从左至右将窗外的庭院景色遮蔽的严严实实。胡桃木大门锁芯对撞。我有种狼入虎口的错觉，特别是面前这两位将目光都落在我脸上的时候。

阿布拉克萨斯伸手将《预言家日报》放回托盘，他窝在之前的硬木扶手椅内，在看到我的表情时他依然维持礼貌性质的假笑，一如往常。而那双浅灰色眸子却兴致勃勃，略显可疑。汤姆则侧躺在双人沙发上，黑曜石双眸隐约透露出玩味，他正读着《预言家日报》的标题，几乎半个版面被闪烁的黑白照片占据，那是阿不思邓布利多的剪影，伟大的白巫师正位于威森加摩的“W”纹章下，表情肃穆。汤姆的唇边垂下一丝冷笑，他的视线渐渐上移，巧妙地回转，恰巧对上我暗暗观察的目光。

“墨绿色与你很相宜。”汤姆说，从他的声调中我无法察觉任何情绪。

另一侧，阿布拉克萨斯低下头，唇边的笑容富有深意。“的确如此，只是还欠缺一件配饰。”

身后的胡桃木大门再度洞开，家养小精灵罗尼垂头向我们一一鞠躬。它高举着一张黑檀木托盘，正中放置着一只小小的靛蓝色软垫。

斯莱特林的挂坠盒。

汤姆的目光转向软垫正中，尽管面色依然沉静，他的视线却异常锐利。他伸出手，那只挂坠盒渐渐悬浮在半空中，银色链条如蛇身不断扭动挣扎，而金色光芒却流转闪烁。

“的确没有比这个更适合的配饰。”

汤姆里德尔轻声说，他话音刚落，挂坠盒便轻盈地扑入我颈间。就像几周前的深夜时那样，锁链交相缠绕，就在我几乎怀疑它正想竭力绞上我的脖子时，挂坠盒突然安静地垂落下来，甚至表现出温顺的样子。

“我说过我希望你一直带着它，不过显然你并没有这么做。”汤姆里德尔冷冷开口。

“戴着它会让阿不思邓布利多警觉。”我平静地说，“我不认为他看不出这件东西里面蕴含的黑魔法力量。”

“你可以把这枚挂坠盒献给他。”汤姆轻声说。

“应该说‘我本可以把这枚挂坠盒献给他’。”

“我想多琳证明了她的忠诚。”阿布拉克萨斯说，但汤姆·里德尔并不打算听。

“我记得在魔法部时，你曾说过你很乐意看着我毁灭。”年轻的黑魔王缓缓开口，他注视我的双眼，语带玩味，“看来我们的梅多斯小姐改变了主意。”

“我只是意识到这样做与我没有任何好处。就算你失败或者死亡也不能改变着一切，等待我的下场依然是阿兹卡班——”

“我要提醒你一点。”汤姆里德尔的脸上挂着高深莫测的笑容。“阿兹卡班现在属于我，多琳。”

“是，它属于你。”我勾起冷笑，“你现在一定觉得很有趣，亲爱的汤姆。我就像是一只黑耗子，再怎么挣扎也逃不出你的手心。” 

《预言家日报》的黑白照片渐渐虚化，转而变成了阿兹卡班上方闪烁的黑魔标记。那副邪恶的印记如同新月高挂，鲜活的毒蛇自颅骨中扭动，而在闪烁的光芒下躺着一具具尸骸，这些枯骨被庄严的黑布盖起，我想卡拉多克恐怕也在其中。这些人因我而死。我转而看着眼前的英俊男人，谋杀傲罗只是第一步……还不够，对那个男人而言远远不够。

汤姆里德尔漫不经心地看向照片上的惨状。对他而言，这些人只是魔药课上的草蛉虫尸体。

“难道你没有意识到，亲爱的汤姆？”我看着汤姆里德尔英俊的侧脸，厌恶中多了一丝自嘲。“你已经彻底毁了我的生活，而现在一切都回不去了。”

一切都回不去了！

就在汤姆里德尔的目光落在相片上时，我的手指慢慢触碰上颈间的挂坠盒。腕骨用力，我竭力试图摘下那枚华美的束缚，然而挂坠盒仿佛死死粘在我的锁骨间，纹丝不动。我继续用力，倏然间银色链条再度缩紧，就像是冰冷光滑的蛇身。就像是戴上了一副枷锁。越是试图摘下，挂坠盒便越是死死扼住了我的脖子，而直到我因为窒息感而无力跪倒在地，汤姆里德尔的目光也丝毫未从那篇报道上移开半寸。

窒息感突然减轻——身后的阿布拉克萨斯重重扳过我的手，让我松开颈间的金色挂链。年轻的马尔福家主面容沉静，浅灰色双瞳中警告一闪而过。见到我恢复呼吸，他便松开我的手，任凭我倒在地毯上。至始至终，阿布拉克萨斯未发一言。

“我说过。”汤姆里德尔轻柔地重复，“我希望你一直带着它。”

那副挂坠盒依然安静地垂挂在我锁骨间，仿佛一直都是这样温顺。只有脖颈上的紫色淤痕在无声警告。我慢慢站起来，一面揉着淤痕，一面后退。

“我不明白。”汤姆里德尔英俊面容慢慢转向我，他的唇边依然维持着笑容，但却让人不寒而栗，“这是伟大的斯莱特林的珍宝，任何人都会觉得这是至高的奖赏。”

“珍宝？至高的奖赏？”我冷笑，“这只是一副华美的枷锁，一条廉价的狗链！”

汤姆里德尔的瞳孔霎时缩紧，那其中正燃烧着猩红色的怒火。他抿紧双唇，极其缓慢地抬起头。

“多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯冷冷地开口警告，但他眼中写满着不安和惊惧。年轻的马尔福家主握住扶手的手背早已绷紧，泛着可怕的青白色。阿布拉克萨斯维持着僵硬的坐姿，一动不动，因为汤姆里德尔阴鸷的目光正扫过他的侧脸。

“阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆里德尔平静地开口，“举起你的魔杖。”

阿布拉克萨斯深吸一口气，他的手无力地垂下，指尖勉强在摸索着。我别过头，泛着冷笑的双唇几乎要因为憎恨而被咬穿。

15秒后，钻心咒的剧痛便自太阳穴袭来。一时间我仿佛失去了视觉，眼前只剩下灰茫茫的一片阴影——不再有阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆的人像，只有悲惨死寂的深灰色。

多琳梅多斯的命运本该如此。

疼痛终止的比往常要早，我眨了眨眼睛，眼前依旧是层层叠叠的重影。不受控制的泪腺开始不断分泌出眼泪，但是这并不受我理智的允许。我很快便擦干脸，正好看见阿布拉克萨斯神情颓然地坐在扶手椅中，他握住魔杖的手不自然地弯曲着，脸颊因克制而绷紧。汤姆里德尔则站在我身侧，他用手扶住我的双肩，挂坠盒的银色链条正在他之间不断蠕动。年轻的黑魔王居高临下看着我的脸，仿佛是等待着我反抗，打开他的手，或者拽下颈间的链子——

汤姆里德尔的脸正渐渐模糊。光芒像是一点一点从他脸上被抽走，到了最后我看到的便是一具高大幽深的阴影，一团可怕的黑暗。

“多琳？”

什么东西从我双眼上方掠过，从触觉和距离来判断，那是里德尔的手指。

我眨眨眼，漆黑变成了阴郁灰白色。我垂下头，唇边突然爆发出凄厉的大笑——

“这下你满意了，我的主人。”我可笑地模仿起食死徒的声调，抓住双眼前的那只手，笨拙地试图亲吻。里德尔的手颤抖着，片刻，他狠狠甩开我的手。脚步声告诉我他正向阿布拉克萨斯走去——一道咒语的疾风，随即是阿布拉克萨斯的呻吟。

依然是这样的性格，迁怒于旁人。

我独坐在死寂一般黑暗中，就像是夜晚竖起耳朵聆听风声的野兔。这黑暗让我感到心安，我不再需要时刻观察汤姆里德尔表情的细微变化，一切繁杂的事物——画面，色彩，人像都与我无关。阿布拉克萨斯正痛苦地喘息，年轻的马尔福家主再也不必担心在我面前失态，我也同样不会看到他精明而又倨傲的微笑。至于黑魔王——一个瞎子当然永远无法逃脱他的手掌心，不是吗？

“何必如此？”我对着黑暗说，唇边的冷笑愈发加深，“只是失去视觉而已，为什么要折磨你忠诚的仆从？黑魔王大人，多琳梅多斯受到惩罚难道不正符合你的意愿？还是你想承认——承认你居然会因为我受伤而感到愤怒。”

没有回答，但我能听到阿布拉克萨斯的呼吸稍稍平静了些。

脚步声正逐渐逼向我，里德尔似乎正站在我对面。此刻的黑魔王一定在端详我，可惜的是我无须再与他对视，更不可能知晓他此刻的表情。这不禁使我有些无所畏惧，因为令人心安的黑暗取代了黑魔王本该阴鸷的面容。

“这就是了。难道多琳梅多斯会有如此的重要，使得伟大的黑魔王也会失去判断和克制？”我对着面前的黑暗冷笑，一字一顿，“汤姆里德尔——不，伟大的伏地魔大人怎么可能这么做！”

“你总是这样。”我耳边传来里德尔的声音。这声音异常轻柔，但却因为克制情绪的缘故，显得透明苍白。“因为保护他才说出这番话，别以为我看不出你的目的，也别以为我会就此停手。”

“你当然可以这样认为。”我轻声说。“这倒像是一个解释失态的好理由，不是吗？”

“多琳……”我面前的男人像是深深吸了一口气，但最终还是放弃了针锋相对。“我会让人治疗你。”汤姆里德尔干巴巴地说，“你太累了，这段时间在威森加摩和阿兹卡班耗散了你的精力。只要一点独角兽的血和——”

我别过头，并不想听接下来的话。多琳梅多斯对于黑魔王而言只是一副相似思维的容器而已，自由也好，视觉也好都不重要。现在的黑魔王之所以有这样的反应，不过是这幅容器有了瑕疵，他想竭力修复罢了。

他会明白的，只要眼前的女人还有意识，即使成为一具毫无行动力的木偶也没有什么关系。

真是可悲。

汤姆里德尔停止谈话，有一瞬间他像是试图用魔咒治疗，但最终，他还是扔掉手中的魔杖——杖身摔落在地，滚落在我脚尖。胡桃木大门重重摔上，片刻，我的耳旁传来阿布拉克萨斯虚弱的声音。

“你还好吗，多琳？我很抱歉，我——”

阿布拉克萨斯用手指小心触碰我的眼周，似乎在查看失明状况。他的手指依然在颤抖，我伸出手，握住他冰冷的食指，让他镇静下来。

“我从来不会怪你，阿布。”

周遭的空气令人感到窒息，阿布拉克萨斯没有回答，只是一遍又一遍地用手触碰我的脸颊，眼周，仿佛这样的触碰能唤回光明。

我苦笑，“有没有视觉又有什么关系？你可能不会相信，阿布。对我而言现在就是一种解脱。”

“多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地叹息，“为什么你总是这么固执，我明明警告过你，我说过的。”

“你会为我念《预言家日报》的，对吗？”我无视他的话，自顾自地开口，“我需要知道魔法界正发生什么，我需要知道阿兹卡班暴乱之后的后续影响。凡里斯福吉一定意识到他的愚蠢，现在的他恐怕正气急败坏。而意识到被凡里斯出卖的邓布利多只怕也深感愤怒。我们必须尽快利用他们之间的间隙——挑拨，撕裂，煽动。时不我待，阿布拉克萨斯，我们的计划还远远没有完成。”

沉默。

“好了，阿布。”我挤出一丝轻松的笑容，“你还远没有达成马尔福家族的辉煌前景。想想吧——纯血家族名副其实的首领，魔法部和巫师界的实际掌控者，这些是历任马尔福家主尚未能企及的最高荣耀。我和你还得利用黑魔王达成我们各自的目的，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，即使明知道这条道路不可阻止地向下堕落，你和我也无法止步于此，不是吗？”

“如果说我是为了马尔福家族，多琳。” 阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，他的声音隐隐透露出焦灼的责备，“你又是为了什么——黑魔法？辅佐黑魔王？反抗凤凰社和邓布利多？”

“为了报复。”

“每个人终其一生不过是想过自己喜欢的生活，也许其中会遇到小挫折，但到头来他们总能说服自己如愿以偿。但如果一个人被剥夺了这种自由情形又会如何呢，这可糟糕是不是？你这么聪明想必会很清楚。”我冷笑，缓缓低下头。“但我想你不会那么快明白的，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”

“下一次不要再这样试图激怒他。”沉默片刻，阿布拉克萨斯叹息。“如果你还想和我一起走到最后的话。”

“我当然能走到最后。”我平静地说，“只要多琳梅多斯还能思考，作为黑魔王的陪伴品继续存在下去，她就不会死。”

『向我发誓，多琳。发誓你会一直效忠我，就算你失去意识，四肢残疾，或者精神失常，甚至是死亡——』

『你知道为了寻找一个这样的陪伴品我在霍格沃茨寻找了多长时间？就这样毁掉我的心血……我决不允许它离开我，即使是阿布拉克萨斯也不能。』

“所以为我念今日的晨报吧。”我轻声对他说，“如果你不想让黑魔王对我失去兴趣的话。”


	40. Chapter 40

眼前朦朦胧胧的灰色逐渐加深，阿布拉克萨斯并没有回答。我稍微有些不安，没有视觉使得觉察对方的动静显得几乎不可能，我只能通过声音和语调来判断情绪，而阿布拉克萨斯的沉默却让我不知道他在想些什么，也不知道此刻的马尔福家主又会是怎样一副倦容。

一只手轻轻附在我的左肩，缓慢地，纸质页面被铺展开时的沙沙声传来。是阿布拉克萨斯——此刻的马尔福家主面对我的请求难得地表示出顺从，很快，他便不自然地开口，为我念出《预言家日报》上关于阿兹卡班被攻破的报道。阿布拉克萨斯的声音并不高亢，语速也不急不慢，只有在念到我的名字和对我的指责时会稍稍停顿一下，似乎是为了顾及我的态度。

等报道念完，我几乎立刻就能断定这不过是凡里斯部长灌输的废话，毫无榨取信息的价值。也对，在真相对其不利的情形下，在《预言家日报》不得不对外做出解释的窘境中，我们的部长大人又怎么会对巫师界透露出哪怕一丝有用的信息呢？

“都是些搪塞巫师的垃圾。‘邪恶的黑巫师多琳梅多斯杀死负责押送的傲罗后，与几个臭名昭著的黑巫师部下一起出逃阿兹卡班’——这只是小孩子都能想到的推脱言辞。”我说，“阿不思邓布利多一定能轻易看穿这些谎言。”

“可是魔法部长没有必要顾及邓布利多的意见，他们之间本来就互相猜忌。你得承认这篇报道还是有巧妙之处，亲爱的。”阿布拉克萨斯用手敲了敲报纸版面，“为了搜查失踪的黑巫师，摄魂怪们获准在阿兹卡班之外的巫师界属地活动——寥寥几句，很好的掩盖了摄魂怪叛乱。”

我不得不承认阿布拉克萨斯的意见是正确的。

“然后那些被袭击的倒霉鬼，自然就被魔法部官方认定为出逃的黑巫师——”

“——接下来几日《预言家日报》就会宣布有黑巫师的尸体被发现。”阿布拉克萨斯意味深长地接下话头，“安抚大众。”

“凡里斯福吉并不能欺骗所有人。”

“欺骗？”阿布拉克萨斯的反应像是听到了一个及其拙劣的笑话。“高明的骗子从来不会欺骗别人，他只会让别人自己欺骗自己。现在有谁愿意相信阿兹卡班已经被彻底攻破？凡里斯只是在重复巫师们告诉自己的那些谎言。”

“但如果邓布利多站出来可就不一样了。”我试着反驳。

“在蒙昧无知的大众面前，个人的力量渺小且无足轻重。”阿布拉克萨斯的语调意味深长，推动事态发展的永远是‘声势’，而非人的才智和权威。我以为你明白的。”

“你不认为自己过于狂妄了吗？”我冷冰冰地说，“我们谈论的个人可是在谈论击败黑魔王格林德沃的英雄，有史以来最伟大的白巫师！”

耳畔传来阿布拉克萨斯宽容的轻笑。

“15世纪时，阿兹卡班只不过是荒芜海岛上一座废弃的巫师堡垒。黑巫师埃克斯蒂斯设法囚禁或是制造出了大量摄魂怪。它们成为茫茫北海中的塞壬——当然长相不讨人中意。埃克斯蒂斯经常用丰盛的食物引诱麻瓜水手们抛锚驻足，血淋淋的骨架则被用来装饰岛屿的十字栅栏。埃克斯蒂斯死后两百年，我们才拥有了第一位实质性的魔法部长。到了第二任，当时的达摩克里斯·罗尔部长正式接管阿兹卡班确立了争端的开始。在他之后任职的部长中，反对者和支持者几乎一样多。巧合地是，17世纪距离现在又是两百年的间隔，而我们依然在为这个问题争论不休。”

阿布拉克萨斯对魔法界的历史事实十分熟悉。对于魔法部的历史渊源，我们的马尔福家主总是格外关注。事实上，他在霍格沃茨的魔法史一直是优秀——这在斯莱特林中非常罕见。不过考虑到某些历史与他的家族历史息息相关，他的高分也就显得并不那么令人惊讶。

“我不是很明白——”

“混乱。矛盾。波动。”阿布拉克萨斯冷静地说，“多琳，巫师界对阿兹卡班的政策，就像是两头狼口中来回撕咬的那一块带血鲜肉。两百年过去，这块肉早已腐烂，但是撕扯却永不停止。回头看看历史，废除的呼声上涨，肉块便离代表反对立场的那头狼更近。而支持者上台，代表保留态度的狼则更占优势。”

“可是对阿兹卡班这个问题一定存在一个正确的回答。”我补充，“不是去就是留，难道不是这样吗？”

“很好的逻辑。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“也许伟大的智者正站在废除的那一边？也许伟大的英雄正站在保留的那一边？要知道——”说到这里，年轻的马尔福家主声音中透着露骨的嘲讽，“历史上那些称得上英雄和智者的，比能够进赫奇帕奇的巫师人数还要多上许多。这么多人难道会意见一致？当然不。所以‘跟随伟大者的方向‘本身就是一句毫无逻辑的废话。与数量惊人的巫师们相比，单独的个体不过是侏儒。他们是被趋势推上台面的傀儡，威风凛凛的旗帜，名不副实的救主。或者你也可以称他为时代的发言者与行动家，他们发出别人需要他们发出的言论，他们完成别人渴望他们完成的愿景——人们口中的伟大人物不过如此。英雄和智者来来往往，生生灭灭。大多数人依旧是大多数人。”

这番话就像是一幕宏大马戏的终曲，在观众的瞠目结舌中砰然落幕。时钟沉重地敲响了第十下，金属碰撞的奏鸣声长久回荡在房间中。冰冷的百合香气袭来——阿布拉克萨斯两只手都放在我的肩头，我耳边传来了马尔福家主审慎而又冷静的嗓音。

“伟大的英雄，平凡的蠢人。羸弱，渺小，无足轻重……你，我，就连阿不思邓布利多也是如此。”阿布拉克萨斯叹惋道，“左右时代的永远只能是‘趋势’。而趋势恰恰就藏在那叠被你斥为垃圾的小小报道之中。”

“你说的对，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”我有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，“我是该重新再看一遍这些报道了……”

一时间房间显得异常寂静。

阿布拉克萨斯身上的百合熏香就像是穿透白纱的微风。放在我双肩上的手慢慢紧握成拳，我肩上却感到他的手比之前的力度却更轻了些。他的呼吸则比他的动作更为轻柔。

沉默中的阿布拉克萨斯，对于我而言只是百合花香气一样的存在。

“我现在觉得你的某些缺点也是一件好事，自大的洁癖狂马尔福先生。”我弯弯唇角，“以前从没留意过，这种香味真好闻。”

过了很久，我才听到阿布拉克萨斯的声音。

“梅多斯小姐也会开始鉴赏熏香。”他的语调依然慵懒，“看来我的努力终于有了一点进展。”

“毕竟在马尔福家主身边耳濡目染。”我恶作剧一般地故意拉长调子，“啊……我这么说你一定很高兴。”

“就我所知黑魔王对香料并没有太多感兴趣，你也不必勉强自己去迎合别人，傻姑娘。”

“思维是思维，爱好是爱好。”我草草敷衍过去，随即刻意勾起嘴角，“刚刚的意思……也就是说你承认你很开心了？”

非常不自然的沉默。

“你有时候应该坦率些，马尔福先生。”我抬起下巴，“何况你转移话题的伎俩太拙劣了。”

“啊……是这样吗？”阿布拉克萨斯像是无奈地叹了口气，“好了好了，我认输。”

我双肩上的力度倏然消失，阿布拉克萨斯收回手，哒哒的脚步声像是围着我打转，“‘智多星’梅多斯小姐。”脚步声停止，阿布拉克萨斯的声音依然是往常那般懒洋洋的腔调，甚至有些故意表示出的漫不经心，“作为奖励，我把这种熏香当做礼物送给你吧。”

“多琳·梅多斯一如既往是强盗头子。”我说，“既然是你中意的，你可千万别心疼。”

我摊开两只手掌在膝头。满意地听到叮叮当当的水晶小瓶碰撞声。

阿布拉克萨斯轻轻笑了笑，但一点也不气恼。他的脚步声不紧不慢，我突然有些奇怪的预感——

蓦地，冰冷的百合香气扑入鼻尖，随即拉开稀薄的网，将我彻底环入其中。我的眼睛不安地左右游弋，香气顿了顿，随即蜻蜓点水般落在我的额头。

“我很心疼。” 

香气略略收紧了些，片刻，它渐渐放松下来。我依然低着头，一时间不知道是不是该说些什么。

“所以……”阿布拉克萨斯的声音有些不自然的颤抖，“所以，我只沾一点点给你好了。”他轻声说，随后顿了顿，当再度开口时，这声音已然恢复成过去惯有的嘲弄语气。

“多琳，你面前的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福不仅是一个自大的洁癖狂。可惜你不知道——他也的确很小气。”

说完这番话，阿布拉克萨斯的脚步声便渐行渐远。大步流星。胡桃木大门吱呀作响，风正从门外吹入，一件织物随风簌簌落在我的肩头，它比初春的雪花还要轻，我的手指穿过流动的丝面——那上面还残存着带着温度的百合花香。

是阿布拉克萨斯的晨服。

“梅多斯女主人。”这是家养小精灵罗尼的声音，怯生生地，依然带着恭敬，“主人刚刚吩咐我提示您服药。他准备的药水就放在您身边的托盘上，不介意的话请让我来帮助您——”

我叹了口气，“谢谢你，罗尼。”

罗尼的动作很小心仔细。我在它的帮助下摸索着慢慢喝下药水，可是仍然有几滴液体滴落在我的膝头——像是一团一团，小小的，带着温热。

“多琳小姐——”罗尼压低嗓子，他闷闷的鼻音在他的喉咙中滚动，“罗尼会照顾您直到恢复的，罗尼保证。请不要怪、怪罪到——”

“哦！”小精灵长长地呜咽一声，抽抽搭搭。它的泪水滴滴答答地打在地毯上。我手足无措。想帮助他的手指却扑了个空——水晶药瓶被打翻在地，细小的碎片就像是洒在脚尖的雨水水珠。

一切更糟糕了。

“白痴的是我。做错的也是我。你没必要哭。”我说，随后转过脸去。

罗尼停止了哭声。水晶碎片哗啦啦收拢，也许是因为担心会刺入脚底，罗尼正在七手八脚地收拾。

“留在这里吧，罗尼。”我试图平复情绪，声音冷静了不少。“别担心，我离不开这把椅子的。”

“黑魔王一直在西厅。”罗尼并没有听从命令，而是战战兢兢地开口，“黑魔王站在那里，他一直盯着胡桃木大门的浮雕。”家养小精灵的声音透着显然的害怕惶恐，“黑魔王让我带走主人的衣服，把它烧掉。”

“所以你是想问我黑魔王会不会迁怒于你的主人？”我缓缓开口，“因为你觉得就算是……就算是这样的我，依然能知道黑魔王此刻的想法？”

碎片被一块块放在托盘内，但哗啦啦的声音却比之前还要大。家养小精灵粗糙颤抖的鼻尖恰好滑过我的手背。最后，那双小小的手握住了我的一根手指，轻轻地摇了摇。

“迁怒于一件衣服总比迁怒于人好。”我说，“出去后把门直接关上，就说是我的吩咐。”

我拨开披在肩头的晨服，这件丝质的袍子轻飘飘地落下，被罗尼收走带了下去。

香味散去了。

等大门沉重地关闭时，我终于长出一口气。

有这么一件事情，当着阿布拉克萨斯和罗尼的面我不愿做，当着汤姆里德尔的面我不屑做，但现在我却终于可以做了。

灰色。

明亮的灰色，深沉的灰色，不明亮也不深沉的灰色。

我将头埋入手掌。指尖触碰到了满是冷汗的额头，随即下移，深深陷入眼眶内。

有变化了。

现在终于只剩下了黑暗。

掌心有些湿漉漉的。这双眼睛在哭，没有了最为重要的视觉，这对愚蠢的眸子却还在分泌一些毫无用处的液体。

我不明白。

手指骨节挤压着眼眶——没有痛感，当然也不会因此有什么改变。

我只是有些不甘心而已。

“看来我得习惯和黑暗相处。”我冷笑，偌大的房间正回荡着我冰冷的声音。“和黑暗相处。”回声在絮絮叨叨地警告。

我叹了一口气，终于疲惫地躺在扶手椅中。


	41. Chapter 41

混乱。矛盾。波动。

阿布拉克萨斯口中的巫师界即将迎来一场可怕的风暴。新的混乱，旧的矛盾，永久不变的波动。身处风暴中心的我却置身与宁静安详之中。这段时间，形形色色的人物脚步声出入这座宅邸。从口音判断他们不止来自英国各地。

汤姆里德尔在收网，丰收的猎物正源源不断自己上门。昔日格林德沃的追随者们在请求——这些习惯杀戮的亡命之徒几乎是欢呼着将脖子至于甜蜜的绳圈中。毁灭带来的快乐会让人产生自己占据绝对强大地位的错觉，这种疯狂的错觉比致幻剂更为诱人。是啊，我也很好奇居然会有蠢人自己向黑魔王献上忠诚。杀戮，折磨，破坏。魔杖杖尖正滴下麻瓜和泥巴种的血。魔杖的主人以为自己是在自由杀戮，一根根细线却在他手臂关节固定，自下而上，跳跃起舞。木偶的主人在微笑，仿佛是被动地接受拥趸表明忠心和能力的礼物。以前的汤姆里德尔不得不自己动手杀人，但现在他却可以待在这座宅邸中。新仆人不眠不休地为黑魔王制造混乱，而我们黑魔王乐见其成。

12点钟准时，罗尼在收拾我吃完的餐具，它最近显得有些萎靡不振，动作也有些笨拙。

“梅多斯女主人。”罗尼疲倦地说，“黑魔王今天没有和那些巫师的会面。”

“谢谢你，罗尼。”我敷衍地点点头。“这些人的存在除了制造噪音没有太多用处。”

这几日家养小精灵对阿布拉克萨斯的存在缄口不言，不过它身上的香气让我确信阿布拉克萨斯只是暂时不在我面前出现。黑魔王需要热情过分的蠢货效力，也需要冷静敏锐的马尔福家主辅佐。

“黑魔王在西厅。”罗尼的声音微微有些颤抖，“他今天决定在这里处理一些事务……”

罗尼依然在干巴巴地汇报，我将头靠着椅背，闭上双眼。

最近几天，罗尼总会在照料我的间隔提及黑魔王的近况，尽管我并没有要求它这么做。我对黑魔王大人的日程毫无兴趣，要分析他的行为我也不需要如此细致地了解他的动态。更何况，黑巫师们集会时我总能听见他的命令。汤姆里德尔的声音一如既往的平静低沉。他很清楚如何依照自己的地位做出姿态，必要时他也会给予虚假的赞许。也许汤姆里德尔不能算是在操纵木偶，因为他擅长的是言语上的诱导，谨慎选择过的词汇，不知不觉中黑巫师们的头脑便为他所左右——如果他们有的话。

家养小精灵停止了对黑魔王日程的汇报。它的声音开始变得结结巴巴，几乎像是在暗示着什么。随即是一道咒语，我抬起头。猛烈的风将小精灵裹出门外。关门声，然后是长久的寂静。

“恕我无法起身迎接，黑魔王大人。”我温和地开口说，“有什么事情吗？”

几乎细不可闻的叹息声。

“你知道瞎子的听觉总是比常人敏锐许多。”我笑了笑，可惜表情有些僵硬。“我能感觉到你就站在我身后，如果我说错了你大可以替我改正。”

“梅多斯。”汤姆里德尔的声音如图预想的那般出现。“你应该来西厅这里参加我和我的仆人们的会面。”

“这些事情罗尼可以提醒我。”我依然温和地说，“但是我没有获知这一点，除了冗长的行程报告。”

“我并不是来提醒你，梅多斯。”里德尔轻声说，“我只是想看看，我刻意选中的这个陪伴品有没有恢复到以往的完整状态。”

我没有回答。

脚步声近了些，里德尔的手指划过我的侧脸，随即像是触电般收回。

“看来是没有。”汤姆里德尔的声音显得有些冷漠，“我要惩罚阿布拉克萨斯马尔福，他毁了我最珍贵的东西。”

我知道汤姆里德尔在期待着什么，他在想我可能会为阿布拉克萨斯辩护，抑或是直接表露出对他本人的敌意。我疲倦地笑了笑，已经彻底厌烦回应他的试探。汤姆里德尔的呼吸均匀，只稍稍等待了一会儿，汤姆里德尔便冷笑出声。

“我们更了解彼此了。”他轻声说，“这很好，多琳。这很好。”

我向眼前的黑暗伸出手，里德尔的手握住我的手腕，随即我的手指便触碰到了他的额头。手在他的手操纵下摸索——额头，眉骨，闭上的双眸；鼻子，嘴唇，最后是脸的轮廓。细碎如黑玉的头发穿过我的指间，这种行为重复了一遍又一遍。我盯着眼前的黑暗，我想我的目光一定毫无焦点，这双眼睛只是机械地盯着前方的虚无，永远追逐不了他的视线，更无法与他对视。

同样意识到了这一点，里德尔控制腕部的动作开始变得僵硬起来。“这样你至少还会记住我的样子。”他平静地说，“我每天都会这么重复，直到你像熟悉声音一样熟悉我的面容……说不定你能感觉到，就像刚刚的表现一样。”

“如果是你的要求，我当然会这么做。”

我看着眼前的黑暗，唇边虚伪的笑容不受控制地扭曲起来。

不过很快笑声便渐渐平息。我伸手，凭借记忆一一指向刚才的位置，额头，眉骨，合上的双眸，鼻梁，最后停在汤姆里德尔的唇间，此刻他的唇线正泛着弧度。汤姆里德尔握住我的手腕，将之翻转到外侧，随即欺身上前。他的呼吸愈发粗重起来，可依然是那么诱人。  
我依然盯着眼前的虚空，手指划过——现在唇线的弧度消失了，瘦削的脸颊微微泛着热度，下巴收紧，这是克制的僵硬。我沿着手的指向小心翼翼地上前，恰好能让自己献上亲吻。

意料之中，汤姆里德尔回应了这个吻，我缓慢地推开他，在他停下时露出笑容。

“汤姆。让一个瞎子假装自己具有视觉，你难道不会觉得很残忍？”

不用在意黑魔王此刻的表情，我笑意盈盈。瞎掉的那对绿眼睛在睁开时依然能作为装饰。无论如何，这个笑容至少不会太难看。

“不过没关系。”我轻声抚慰他，“我不需要魔杖，在你身边没有人能伤害我。我也不需要思考，庄园的生活很简单。汤姆，我会一直坐在这里。再也出不去，再也逃不走。”

“我以为你会很希望离开这里。”汤姆里德尔的声音毫无波动，他依旧抓住我的手腕，只是手指骨节比以往更用力。

“我没有骗你。”

可是我明白，汤姆是个多疑的人。我不得不向他解释，一层层撕开结痂，只为打消他的疑虑。我闭上眼，眼前的黑暗一如既往。

“从霍格沃茨开始到现在，我整整挣扎了七年。你瞧，我想竭力保护的朋友们一个个因我蒙受不幸，我在威森加摩工作五年的律师身份却抵不上黑巫师的恶名。我一次次逃跑，可是到头我却还是不得不回到你身边。我想申诉，可是这场审判却带来了更多的污点。当你挣扎毫无作用时，挣扎本身又有什么意义？”

我会记得汤姆里德尔的长相，更多的人呢？亚历克斯，本吉，阿米莉亚……

我几乎快忘记了他们的样子。

“我累了，汤姆。”我最后轻声说，尽管这更像是在请求。“哪怕是这样的生活也好，至少我一样不用提心吊胆地生活。一个瞎子在巫师界哪里也去不了……就让我这样一直下去吧，求你。”

汤姆里德尔突然松开手，他即刻起身——他就站在我面前，可我却不知道他此刻是怎样的表情。我笨拙地伸出手，却扑了空。冰冷的空气在我指尖簌簌作响，眼前是黑暗的虚空。而现在这种黑暗却让我感到前所未有的害怕。

已经没有价值了，一个失去视力的人只是累赘。除了汤姆里德尔，我一无所有。但现在，我想，我也很快就会失去他了。

时间一点点流逝，我收回手，陷入扶手椅内。

四下很安静。现在应该是下午，整座宅邸却空得出奇。也许现在外面阳光很好，我并没有听见雨声。现在对我而言，其他人偏爱的晴朗的天气只是一种痛苦。即使是夏日，房间内依然冷飕飕的。

那对毫无作用的玻璃珠子又在流泪，我以前从未发觉它们会有如此脆弱。而等我发现时，一切都已经晚了。

爆裂声。

像是什么东西被点燃的嘶嘶声响，这声音来自距我不远的地方，风夹杂着细小的热浪，这声音应该是来自窗外的绿地，如果我记忆没有差错的话。

是受到攻击了吗，凤凰社，还是——

我发现我蜷缩在扶手椅中，除了竭力屏住呼吸什么都不能做。窗外似乎热闹了些。脚步声从房间一角传来，我扶着扶手的手背正不自然地弓起。脚步声正向我逼近，而我不自然地直起背，竭力装出一点点气定神闲。

脚步声停下了，传来叹息。“是我，多琳。”汤姆里德尔说，他的声音透着古怪的情绪，像是在极力压制自己。柔软的布正一点点擦拭着我的脸庞。

我发现我抓住他的长袍前襟，双肩瑟瑟发抖。

“我想帮助你擦干手上的鲜血。”汤姆里德尔说，声音有些无奈。他握着我的手腕，轻轻把手放在在我的膝盖上，“你的手背正在流血，上面都是指甲的掐痕。” 他补充道，同时托起我的手掌，小心翼翼地擦拭起来。他的动作很快，也许是因为我安静地等待的缘故。

“外面是什么？”我轻轻地问，“有人来到这里了吗，是凤凰社还是——”

“多琳。”汤姆里德尔的声音温柔地有些反常，“把你的手给我。”

我照做了，里德尔握着那只手，另一只手托着我的后腰。我在他的帮助下慢慢站起身，移开脚步。爆裂声离我越来越近，还夹杂着几声粗野的欢呼。我茫然地盯着一片黑暗，“汤姆？”

突如其来，我从身后被他抱住。“外面正在燃放魔法焰火。”他附在我耳边小声说，“很漂亮，这一批是银色和金色的，不过我不知道这是什么花的形状……”他顿了顿，似乎是在思索怎么描述的更具体一些。

“今天是——”

“你的生日。”汤姆里德尔似乎在微笑，“嗯，不记得了吗？”

烟花燃放的更加盛大，我听到一些惊呼声。

“可是现在是下午，白天的话……”我有些疲惫地说，汤姆里德尔吻了吻我的额头，“那又有什么关系？”他轻笑出声，“这是你一个人的礼物。”

我安静地站在那里，听着窗外魔法焰火燃放时的声响。一支又一支，贴着空气迅速上升，声音起初平息，却在不经意间炸响。欢呼声压倒了惊呼，是那些黑巫师。他们发现了汤姆和我，因为我听见他们仿若海啸般的致意。

“我想让你睁开你的眼睛。”里德尔说，他并没有回应，而是将怀抱更加收紧。现在他的下颌抵在我的耳旁，从中吐出的字句更加温柔，“即使没有视觉，这对绿眼睛依然很美，多琳。”

我照他的话做了。这时，汤姆里德尔的喉咙中像是发出了一声愉悦的笑，他握住我的手腕，开始细细亲吻手腕内侧，爆裂声中，突然传来了一阵凄厉的女声叫喊。但很快，尖叫声像是迅速被抽干了那样，戛然而止。

我茫然地睁着眼睛，“那是什么？”我察觉到了有什么不对劲，但汤姆里德尔似乎并不觉得有任何问题。相反，他加深了亲吻。

我的眼睛慌乱地上下移动，又是一声尖叫，几乎像是在哭喊一般。汤姆里德尔终于停止了动作，但尖叫就像上一个那样，无声无息地蒸发了。

“汤姆！”我几乎是在乞求他，“告诉我那是什么声音？”

“嫉妒。”

汤姆里德尔一定在微笑，“多琳，你不知道有很多人都在嫉妒你。你在这一点上总是这么迟钝。”

我充满慌乱地呆在原地，脑中却回荡着那个撕裂的女声——这声音隐隐有些熟悉。

似乎是不想给我进一步思考的机会，汤姆里德尔再一次欺身上前。“阿布拉克萨斯三天前有些过分了。”他轻柔地说，手的动作却暧昧的向下，“不过没关系，我已经安排下去……他不会再回来了，他今天一天都会待在魔法部应付威森加摩的人。只有我……只有我们彼此。”

他的声音越来越危险。我仍然在想着那个女声，一直没有回应他的话。很快，我听见人群中像是传来了窃窃私语，黑巫师们在彼此告别。汤姆里德尔似乎下了命令，因为几乎是在同时幻影移行的爆裂声便接连不断，火焰燃烧声渐渐止住，四下寂静。一阵低低的呜咽声还在持续——又是那个女人。

然后，一切声音都消失了。我发现自己正在被汤姆里德尔热烈地亲吻，尽管他没有发出声音，急促的呼吸声却暗示出他的急切与一丝恼怒，但很快，他的动作便温柔了许多。

“挣扎的不只你一个人，我亲爱的多琳。”他的声音第一次有些沙哑，但同时却有着魅惑人心的低沉悦耳，“从第一次遇到你开始，我也在挣扎，不如说是在争取……”

“不过我很高兴。”他再一次吻了吻我的额头，“今天恐怕是我最幸福的日子。邓布利多和阿布拉克萨斯都输了，他们会痛苦地意识到这个失败的事实。我想我很快就会赢了。只差一步。”

“汤姆。我，我不明白——”

“多琳。”汤姆里德尔轻柔地说，“现在我只想从你嘴里听到那唯一的一句话，思维同步如你，一定知道我想听到那句话的是什么。”

我深深吸了一口气，声音也恢复了惯常的平静。

“为什么你要我这么说？”

“因为嫉妒。”他平静地回答，“我说过……你在某些方面总是异常迟钝。”

我最终还是没有说出那句话，但汤姆里德尔似乎并不觉得恼怒。他只是沉浸在极大的喜悦中，尽管这个喜悦是如此的虚无缥缈，隐秘，扭曲，罪恶。我想他一定对我隐瞒了什么。黑暗加深，夜幕也渐渐拉开，我的理性正一点一点走向崩溃，因为这黑暗正牢牢禁锢着我，拥抱，亲昵，禁锢逐渐收紧。这片黑暗在欣喜若狂，似乎要彻底将我与他融为一体。

“和阿不思邓布利多有关。”我喃喃地对自己说，“会是什么呢？”

耳边是汤姆里德尔的喘息，我依然盯着眼前的黑暗，突然发觉自己已经被他牢牢控制住，我虚弱地微笑着，伸出手，依然准确无误地摸索着他的面庞。他看上去很紧张，甚至有些流露出他不愿表现出的期待和焦灼——他还是希望自己是胜利的，只要我对他说出他渴望听到的那句答案，确立胜利的答案——

“我爱你，汤姆。”我对黑暗说。

黑暗如潮水般席卷而来，它不可抗拒地吞噬了我。而置身黑暗中的我却在维持着微笑，我又怎么能不露出笑容。

这就是你一直等待的回答，黑魔王大人。

太简单了。


	42. Part.III 伪装

二十六年前。

一只灰色的鸽子咕咕叫着，细棍似的脚爪在铺满浅黄色方砖的天台上踢着石子。一阵带着寒意的风追过，石子被高高抛起至半空——

鸽子的视线追随着向下，一列列穿着棕色制服长袍的男人在肃穆中自石质小道向前。细雨沾湿了他们的灰发和衣领，一双双手抬着深棕色富有光泽的棺木。金色缩写字母被擦得闪闪发亮，隐约映射出翻滚着浓重乌云的穹顶。穿着棕色制服长袍的人群列队上前，石阶上的拱门内传来隐隐约约的哭泣声。

鸽子扑棱起翅膀。

这是一座安妮女王时期的褐色建筑，几乎半个墙面都被茂密的绿色藤萝爬满。你很难看出建筑最初是棕黄色的，因为居住在这里的家族已经有上百年的历史。一扇扇窗户用白色的弧形石膏圈出，玻璃窗显出模糊的水汽。大门旋开，从中传来酒和食物的热气。棺木被妥善安放在建筑前的一处花园——没有花朵，只有黄色的长短不一的细草。更多人站在那里，手中的白色花朵簌簌抛落在刚刚新挖出的墓穴内。深红色的泥土堆在墓穴边沿，空气中传来湿润泥土特有的铁锈味。一些人缩紧身体，将脖子埋在羊毛长袍的衣领中。

汉弗莱·梅多斯。梅多斯家族目前的家主正站在二楼的窗口，他眺望着下方集会的人群，右手手指微微抓紧了自己的手腕。

他看见人群中站着一个肃穆的身影，红棕色长发，一双湛蓝的眼睛正穿过棺木上耷拉的白色花瓣，阅读死者的姓名。

汉弗莱·梅多斯的喉咙不自然地一紧。

他转身，匆匆向通往楼下的楼梯走去。当穿过走廊时，他的绿眼睛掠过圆形的镜面——一张男人的脸正盯着他，黑色中长发，脸色苍白。汉弗莱发觉自己显得有些疲倦，一丝阴影正伏在他的眼底，他紫色的嘴唇正不自然地抿紧。梅多斯家主阴郁地盯着镜中的自己——他正好听见了楼下传来的婴儿哭声。

门厅内要更温暖些，梅多斯家族的几个旁系正站在壁炉前，他们的视线转向软垫沙发旁一张小小的婴儿床内。一个沉睡中的小女婴。不出意料，这就是梅多斯家族下一任的继承人。

也就意味着汉弗莱梅多斯不再是家族的最后一人。

“哦，够了。”汉弗莱说，“你们这些闲人，给我滚出这间屋子。”

几个人起身离开，他们被汉弗莱的阴惨目光所惊吓，默默地退出房间。更多的人则窃窃私语，悲伤的音乐正在窗外奏起，其中要哀悼的还包括女婴的母亲——汉弗莱·梅多斯的妻子，一个麻瓜女人的死亡。“他一定是因为悲痛而发疯了。”有人说。“真是可怕的事故，谁能想到魔法波动会来自一个孩子？”他们相互搭着肩膀，用眼神对汉弗莱梅多斯报以无知的怜悯。

最后一个人走出屋子，汉弗莱的目光于是转到了婴儿床中的女婴身上。

小小的绵软的身体，盖着赫奇帕奇黄黑相间和绣着格兰芬多雄狮的纹章毛毯。梅多斯家族有进入这两所学院的传统，这些远房的梅多斯们于是用这个毛毯表达祝愿。熟睡中的女婴动了动，她的手耷拉下来，恰好扯下纹章毛毯。汉弗莱坐在那里，他没有动。

“虽然我对于育儿不是很精通，但是我想这样我们的梅多斯小姐会着凉的。”

一个温和的声音说，阿不思邓布利多恰好进门。他将大衣取下挂在门旁，随即快步走到婴儿床中，他用手仔细地再度盖好毛毯，小小的女婴发出一声睡梦中的咿呀。

“阿不思。”汉弗莱梅多斯冷淡地说，“和我那些蠢头蠢脑的亲戚不一样，你在我这里不受欢迎。”

汉弗莱·梅多斯站起身，一时间他正背对着他的客人。阿不思邓布利多看上去并不觉得惊讶，他离开婴儿床，走到稍稍靠近炉火的位置。

“艾丝美拉达是个好母亲，汉弗莱。”邓布利多温和地劝告，“我想你也应该理解……你会是一个好父亲的，只要你想的话。”

“好父亲。”汉弗莱梅多斯鼻尖发出一声急促的短哼。

“我能理解，艾丝美拉达的死亡是一个悲剧。有的时候这些非巫师并不能很好的理解魔法的危险，你知道。”阿不思邓布利多说，“这只是异常的魔力波动，你不能——”

“艾丝美拉达。”汉弗莱·梅多斯盯着燃烧的红色火焰，火焰仿佛深深刻入他的绿眼睛中，他的双唇流露出一丝忧伤，“艾丝美拉达。”他低声重复着这个名字。

阿不思邓布利多的目光倏然变冷。

他看着汉弗莱梅多斯转过身，这个一脸阴郁的男人走进那张小小的婴儿床。他就站在床边，手扶着床沿。

他伸出手，睡梦中的小梅多斯像是梦到了什么，两只短短的胳膊正不断扭动。汉弗莱·梅多斯看着他的独生女儿，他的呼吸渐渐变得急促，接着——

——手扼住了婴儿的脖颈，阿不思·邓布利多迅速站起身，咒语击中了汉弗莱梅多斯的手腕。他仿佛被烫到了一般缩回手。随即，梅多斯家主卷起袍子，愤恨地走回壁炉前。

火焰燃烧更加旺盛地燃烧着。

“你其实不必用咒语阻止。”梅多斯冷冷地说，“因为你会发现我根本伤害不了她。她的魔力波动比我年轻时还要剧烈，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“你还是在执着那个预言。”邓布利多的声音流露出一丝严厉，“汉弗莱，我知道你们家族一直有对抗黑巫师的传统，可是你不能——”

“——对抗黑巫师？”汉弗莱梅多斯唇边的冷笑更加剧烈，“她是梅多斯家族的最后一人，邓布利多。你知道这意味着什么吗，成就黑魔王的人会是她！”

阿不思邓布利多没有回答，那双湛蓝色的眼睛渐渐凝固，像是敏锐地捕捉到了什么。

“艾丝美拉达，人人都以为是这个小女婴杀死了自己的母亲。人人都在感慨魔力波动酿成的悲剧，人人都以为我这个父亲的敌意只是因为丧失爱妻的悲痛。”汉弗莱梅多斯冷冷地说，他的唇边的笑容正不断扭曲，变得狰狞，“有意思……真是有意思。”

他掏出魔杖，一扇扇窗户瞬间被窗帘死死封上。大门关闭。原本隐约可闻的哀乐霎时消失，房间内是一片死寂。汉弗莱梅多斯盯着阿不思邓布利多，他的杖尖抖了抖，最终还是收起，取而代之的是，他掏出了一叠纸页——这像是花边杂志之类的报道。

“艾丝美拉达。”汉弗莱·梅多斯说，“那个白痴蠢女人什么也不知道。”

阿不思邓布利多稍稍环视了周围，他发现这座房间依然被隔绝。现在只剩下他们两个人彼此相对站着，邓布利多的眼中闪过一丝戒备，但他异常敏锐地注意到了杂志的内容，而这更让他确定了自己的猜测——

“我要亲口对你说一个秘密，阿不思。”汉弗莱梅多斯在微笑，“关于艾丝美拉达的死，关于预言，关于一些往事。”

“我记得你就像你的祖先一样毕业自赫奇帕奇，汉弗莱。”邓布利多轻声说，“据我所知，赫奇帕奇的人大多都很正直，他们从不说谎。”

“我不打算欺骗你。”汉弗莱冷笑，“我也没必要欺骗你，更欺骗不了你。我相信我这点伎俩一定瞒不过你的眼睛，你发现了，对不对——就在你盯着棺木的时候？”

“她死于黑魔法。”邓布利多说，他双手交握，目光显得更冷了。

“我就知道——”汉弗莱梅多斯的唇边发出刺耳的冷笑，“不像那些蠢人，你对黑魔法并非一无所知。”

“你在掩盖艾丝美拉达的死亡。”阿不思邓布利多说，“为什么？”

“因为她从嫁给我的那一刻起就注定会死，阿不思邓布利多。”汉弗莱的唇边爆发出一阵刺耳的大笑，这笑声接着便转为了咆哮，“她是一个麻瓜，一个肮脏的愚蠢的麻瓜！”

邓布利多盯着汉弗莱梅多斯扭曲的面容，他的视线转而落在了房间内的装饰上——赫奇帕奇，格兰芬多，也包括小梅多斯身上的挂毯。他明白了。

“那么你为什么又促成了这桩婚姻？”阿不思邓布利多的声音变得异常陌生，“为了掩盖你的秘密，对不对？”

汉弗莱梅多斯在喘气，他的眼光中流露出一丝恶毒。

“迷情剂对麻瓜居然也会有作用。”汉弗莱梅多斯喃喃地说，“我怎么可能会结婚，拥有后代——在知道那个预言之后？我的心血，我的计划，我的理想——啊，这当然只是伪装，就像是打消那些正直的蠢亲戚的障眼法而已。没有人会怀疑一个娶麻瓜女人的人是纯血论拥护者，特别是这个麻瓜女人还维持着一脸蠢相的幸福时。”

“她死了，汉弗莱！”邓布利多的声音异常严厉，“她是你孩子的母亲！”

“别这样对我说话，邓布利多。”汉弗莱梅多斯流露出恶毒的讽刺，“就好像你没有因为黑魔法而失手剥夺过别人的生命一样！”

一瞬间，邓布利多的表情可怕地停滞了。被撕下来的杂志纸页哗啦啦地从汉弗莱梅多斯的指尖落在地上，其中一页飞入壁炉中，这张纸上是一个面容呆滞的女孩的画像，她留着辫子，那双眼睛与邓布利多出奇的相似。

火舌吞噬了画像，邓布利多的目光盯着焦黑的余烬。他艰难地眨了眨眼，汉弗莱梅多斯冷笑着注视着这一切，他一点也不觉得惊讶。实际上，他有些失望。因为他原以为邓布利多会比现在显得更软弱些。

“迷情剂诞下的孩子永远都不会具有爱的能力。”邓布利多转移了话题，他的目光第二次显得有些痛苦，“这对于小多琳不公平，她从出生就失去了爱与被爱的能力——她毕竟是你的孩子。”

“一个混血种。”汉弗莱说，似乎无意在这个话题上纠缠。

“就算你的女儿是促成黑魔王的那个人选，那么身为纯血论者的你又有什么必要去扼杀她？”阿不思邓布利多敏锐地盯着眼前的颓废男人，他的声音很平静，湛蓝色双眼中的痛苦也荡然无存。

汉弗莱梅多斯第一次流露出惊慌。

“你嫉妒她。”邓布利多开口说，因为厌恶他的声音有些颤抖，“你嫉妒你的女儿，你希望辅佐黑魔王的人会是你——”

“——当然应该是我。你会明白这一点的。”汉弗莱大声说，“这是在她出生以前的预言，当时的梅多斯家主是我！也许你不记得了，阿不思……当时卡珊德拉是如何为梅多斯家族做出的预言的？”

说到这里，汉弗莱梅多斯古怪地盯着自己的手背，“我有能让黑魔王刮目相看的力量。你之后会知道的。真可惜我现在是在英国……格林德沃大人还不知道这个预言的存在，但他一定会意识到只有我才是他的助力，就像预言所说的那样。”

“我倒认为。”邓布利多缓慢地说，“盖勒特不会觉得你是一个适合的人选。”

“我是来向你告别的。”汉弗莱梅多斯并没有理会他的话，“圣诞节之后我就会动身去德国，去见你的老朋友。我确信他很希望你也能加入我们，阿不思，如果你有任何意向——”

“绝不。”邓布利多说。

“很好。”汉弗莱梅多斯站起来。他抽出魔杖，窗户与门重新打开，哀婉的奏乐声还在持续。雨冲刷着玻璃，白色的鲜花上沾着肮脏的泥水。“去为那个麻瓜哀悼吧。”他最后看了一眼婴儿床中的女儿，似乎笃定主意要离开。


	43. Chapter 43

二十六年前。

可能你不知道的是，在梅多斯庄园上方酝酿着的这场大雨，却也在伦敦西边一处毫不起眼的麻瓜聚集地淅淅沥沥地下着。

夜幕越来越浓重，破旧的路灯灯光垂落下棕黄色的光线。湿润的空气让夜色也显得有几分朦胧，近乎可以说是不真切。一扇破口的窗户内传来了木头收音机愉快的音乐声，那是一首正流行的麻瓜歌曲——爱情歌曲，麻瓜们是这么称呼的。

『Diamond Life.』

收音机旁的碗橱内整齐堆放着沥干水分的碗碟。米黄色的墙壁上贴着一张被小心撕下来的时尚杂志扉页——留着常常金色卷发的麻瓜女郎捧着粉色与白色相间的珍珠绣球花束，画报女郎正躬下身，露出丰满的胸脯。她的脸上则是肆意张扬的大笑表情。

『Lover Boy.』

木头收音机内略带沙哑的女声唱着，厨房门轻轻开了一条缝。客厅棕色抹布沙发露出一角，一个英俊的黑发男人正半倚在沙发上熟睡。厨房朦胧的光一寸寸照亮男人俊美的侧脸，光线移动，在他苍白的脸颊，高挺的鼻骨与薄薄的抿着的唇上爬过。看得出他睡得很安稳，一点也没有被窥视的目光所影响。

梅洛普冈特关上门，又一次发觉自己的心跳像是漏了半拍。

她低着头，眉梢眼底透着战战兢兢的幸福。木头收音机依旧在歌唱，温暖沙哑的女声随着灯光在小小的方形水池中流转，打着旋儿消失。食物准备好了，她轻手轻脚地把洗好的盘子整齐码放好。画报上的麻瓜女郎依然在微笑，她的眼睛正盯着梅洛普手里那只小小的水晶瓶。

水晶瓶。

刚刚烘培好的苹果派正散发着丝丝热气，它已经被切开，特意放在装饰好的盘子里。梅洛普的视线垂下，她的目光正呆滞地落在自己光着双脚上。

歌声停止了。

有那么一瞬间，梅洛普手中的水晶小瓶危险地晃了晃。画报女郎的目光毫无生气，她唇边的笑容也随着灯光褪去了鲜活的颜色，白森森的牙齿在反光。

梅洛普关上灯，她端着盘子轻手轻脚地走进了客厅。

“汤姆？”

梅洛普的视线不安地掠过窗边的一面小方镜，她用一只手端着托盘，另一只手慌乱地理了理自己蓬松的毫无光泽的灰发。

“嗯？”沙发中小憩的男人抬了抬眼，声音中还带着尚未清醒的慵懒。

“晚餐好了，亲爱的。”

梅洛普声音洋溢着有些虚假的欢欣，她有些不自信地扯了扯自己刚刚买来的衣服——麻瓜杂志上的封面女郎也是同样的款式。她吸了一口气，尽量使这件衣服看上去稍微合身些。

汤姆里德尔——哦，现在应该称为老汤姆里德尔，不过那时的老汤姆还很年轻——男人睁开眼，目光慢慢落在站在他身旁一脸紧张的梅洛普脸上。起初，他黑色的双眼中有些朦朦胧胧的雾气，像是有些疑惑。但很快，他便起身，唇边噙着温柔的笑意。

“亲爱的。”他轻声说。

梅洛普站在原地，她垂下目光，察觉到自己端着苹果派的手正在微微颤抖。

汤姆里德尔在微笑，他黑色的双眼像是一对黑曜石，动人心魄。

梅洛普又深深吸了一口气，她不自然地牵动嘴角，尽量使自己看上去漫不经心些，“我给你做了苹果派，我想你也许——”

梅洛普的声音中断了，因为汤姆里德尔正向她走来。她的心跳砰砰作响，因为汤姆里德尔的手很自然的环上她的腰，并且坚决却不强硬地，将梅洛普拥入他的怀抱内。“谢谢。”男人说，声音中满是浓情蜜意，他轻轻嗅了嗅梅洛普的颈间，“你身上总是这么好闻。”

“汤姆。”梅洛普低低地念着他的名字，她眼中却带着惊惧——那是一种慌乱，愧疚，与不安混杂的情绪。

“嗯？”汤姆里德尔抬起头，注意到面前的女人有些神色紧张。他笑笑，等待着她说完自己的话。

“我只是，我只是……”梅洛普的声音越来越低，但她却也不知道自己应不应该把话继续。

“恐怕我不能让你把话说完，亲爱的。”汤姆里德尔说，他突然皱起眉，眼睛并没有看着梅洛普的脸，而是落在她的穿着上。“快入秋了，这么穿你会着凉的——这应该是我们去海滩度假时穿的衣服。”

梅洛普更慌乱了。

“这个给你。”汤姆里德尔笑了笑，取下一旁的男士外套。“披上这个去换好衣服再出来。”他在梅洛普苍白的脸上吻了吻，为她披上那件外套，随即帮助她摆好苹果派的盘子。梅洛普慢慢转头向着厨房走去。

门在她身后关上，梅洛普懊恼地揉了揉自己蓬乱的灰发。她的视线不安地移动，当看到墙壁贴着的海报时，她的视线明显有些气恼。梅洛普撕下了那张麻瓜画报，将这张夏日画报扉页揉成一团，丢在水槽里。 

梅洛普发现自己仍然感到羞愧。因为直到现在，她依然不能像一个麻瓜女人那样正常地生活，哪怕是看上去的正常也做不到。

冈特家的人生来就是一名巫师。

水槽内的女郎的脸正在被水打湿——这是梅洛普的泪水。她自己依然是梅洛普冈特。一个女巫。一个冈特家的女巫。她依然需要魔法才能维持男人对自己的爱情，而在感到不安或者恐慌时，她也一如既往地逃到厨房的碗碟堆旁躲着。就像是一年前在冈特老宅时那样。

“亲爱的。”门外传来了汤姆里德尔的声音，“我可以进来吗？”

梅洛普将眼泪擦干，她定了定神。打开门时，汤姆里德尔那张英俊的脸上显然有些担心，“怎么了？”

“只是一点清洁。”梅洛普闷着嗓子，“我想先打扫一下，你先去吃吧，汤姆。”

“你在哭。”汤姆里德尔有些担忧地说，“是因为什么事情？”

“我……我只是有点，有点——”梅洛普扯了扯肩头垂下的一缕灰发，“有点想起家的事情。”

“啊，是这样。”汤姆里德尔说，他走进厨房，找到一盒未开封的纸巾。等他回头时，发现梅洛普的眼泪已经汹涌地止不住。汤姆里德尔将纸巾递给她，随即宽慰性地吻了吻她沾着泪水的脸颊。

“都怪我一意孤行要带走你。”他说，一面轻轻拍着梅洛普的肩膀。“可是我也不知道怎么办了，你的父亲和哥哥看起来是那样的生气，他们甚至威胁说要杀了我们——我想，除了一起离开，我想不出有什么方式能和你在一起。我不能看着他们将你从我身边带走，梅洛普，我亲爱的。”

然而事实却并不是这样的。

这个可怜的男人还不知道自己不过是被魔药和狂热感情利用的木偶，迷情剂正在他的血液中流淌，指示他像一个恋爱娃娃那样说出对方希望他说出的动人词句。迷情剂所铸就的感情是如此廉价，唾手可得。可是，这个英俊的麻瓜男人居然还真以为自己正毫无顾忌地表达着发自内心的爱意，并且，正在为爱情作出他人生中最坚定勇敢的决定。

真可笑。

迷恋，狂热。谎言，虚假。迷情剂的感情，不外如是。

“汤姆，和你在一起我很幸福。”梅洛普小声说，“我再也不想回到冈特家了，哪怕被莫芬和爸爸用魔杖指着也不想。我只想和你一起安安静静地生活在这里，再也不要回去。”

吃吃怪笑着的莫芬，咆哮着青筋暴起的马沃罗，还有灰暗肮脏的冈特老宅——过去梅洛普所经历的那些可怕回忆在她眼前翻滚。被轻视，殴打，辱骂，视作斯莱特林后人的耻辱。如果梅洛普冈特可以选择，她宁愿出身在一个普通的麻瓜家庭。这样也许她能更好的成为里德尔心中理想的麻瓜妻子。“反正我是一个哑炮。”梅洛普低声说，“我已经受够了……”

梅洛普盯着垃圾桶里的水晶小瓶。这是她第一次做出选择，为自己的爱情和幸福。

“我也一样，亲爱的。”汤姆里德尔说，他正环视着不大却温馨整洁的厨房，所以并没有听见妻子低声说出的奇怪话语，“这个家有一个称职的女主人，我们现在难道不是很幸福的在一起吗？”

梅洛普没有回答他的话，她依然盯着垃圾桶内的药剂瓶，没有人知道她此刻在想些什么。

汤姆里德尔的目光顺着梅洛普的看去，他也注意到了妻子的不对劲。“你在看什么？”他盯着垃圾桶里的迷情剂药剂瓶，它的做工使得它看上去并不廉价，“那是什么？是什么重要的东西吗？”

梅洛普慌慌张张地想要推开他，但汤姆里德尔已经走过去，拾起那只瓶子。

他的神情很古怪，瓶子里的液体还残留着一点儿，那上面正带着他从梅洛普身上闻到的香味。

“是你用的香水吗，亲爱的？”他不确定地问。

“是，是的……”梅洛普结结巴巴地说。

汤姆里德尔微笑，“是什么牌子的？在你身上这香味很合适——”

“我，我忘记了。”梅洛普慌慌张张地说，她显得有些鬼鬼祟祟的，这使汤姆里德尔感到有些困惑。

“是吗？”汤姆里德尔再度看了看这只小瓶子，“我记得我们第一次遇到的时候，我就觉得这种香味很好闻。”

说完，汤姆里德尔看着梅洛普，他眼中的妻子脸色惨白，双眼正流露出可怕的绝望。汤姆里德尔的目光再度落在手中的水晶瓶上，没有标签，他犹豫了片刻，最终把这只瓶子丢回到垃圾桶内。

梅洛普紧张地瞟了一眼男人的表情，汤姆里德尔显然还在想着那只古怪瓶子的事情。她的双眼低垂，目光正落在她微微凸起的腹部上。

“汤姆。”她轻轻地说，“我要告诉你一件事——”

雨淅淅沥沥地击打着窗户，眼前的英俊男人眼中闪过不可置信和极大的狂喜。

这将会是我为自己做的第二个决定。为了我的爱情和幸福。

梅洛普在心底对自己说。

如果第一个决定是正确的，或许，第二个也许也会改变我至今为止的人生。一如既往。

黑夜就像乌鸦漆黑的双眸，伦敦的夜晚依旧在饶有兴趣地注视着夜幕下上演的一切悲欢离合。从街角传来一阵风，风声隐没在木头收音机重新燃起的的爱情歌声中。爱情的歌声永不停息。历史也依然按部就班地步入它应有的结局。

一个自以为掌握自己命运的女人，风声说。


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter.44

“我不知道你有没有留意一件事，多琳。”

“什么？”

这是马尔福庄园内的又一个深夜。

冰冷的钟声刚刚敲响。我坐在床上，羊毛毯子牢牢把我裹了起来。汤姆里德尔坐在床边，他正握着我的左手，用长且有力的手指一点把我的手掌扳直，用被液体浸湿的布小心翼翼地擦拭我的手腕。在停顿片刻后，他移开湿布，但是握住我的手的力道没有一丝变化。

“我不是个感情充沛的人。”

“所以？”

“你总是在挑战我的底线，一次又一次。”汤姆里德尔轻声说，“我在你身上花费了太多耐心和时间，可回报却贫乏得不尽人意。”他的声音依然很冷静，甚至可以说因为接下来的问题需要而略略有了一丝温度。“你爱我吗，多琳？”

“我爱你，汤姆。”

“那么。”他声音依旧很温和。“也许你能为我解释这道伤口是怎么回事？”

在我的左手手臂上，有一条费尽心思制造的长长的伤痕。今天早些时候，我让罗尼拿来了镜子，说是要梳洗。在这个可怜的不知情的小精灵转身去拿衣服时……镜子的碎片洒在床单上，最尖锐的那一片小小的，摸起来像是狗最锋利的牙齿。我拿着它，摸索着大概对准黑魔标记的位置，直直戳了下去。

不过汤姆里德尔却赶来的很早。不知为何他比家养小精灵还要更快的注意到了我的动作，在鲜血迅速涌出的时候，他用咒语击昏了我。而我握着镜子碎片的手还停留在半空中，斯莱特林挂坠盒从我胸前缓缓升起，如同施咒般悬浮在空中，发出诡异的如蜂鸣一般的振动。

并不是一无所获……在昏迷前的最后一刻我这样想。

醒来就是现在的场景。年轻的黑魔王声音听不出任何恼怒，也许他已经在我昏迷的这段时间尽情释放自己的怒火也说不定。据我了解，黑魔王并不像是那么克制的人。

“你在想什么？”现在他的声音很平静，汤姆里德尔的画皮依然在很好地伪装，但很难保证接下来依旧如此。“回答我的问题。”

“因为我怕失去你的爱。”我说，“毕竟我们的黑魔王大人怎么会爱上一个瞎子，或者甘愿保留一个毫无利用价值的棋子？我不得不做些伤害自己的蠢事，才能确保我依然在你眼中有活着的价值。”

里德尔冰冷的手指触到了那枚挂坠盒的边缘，现在这份斯莱特林的遗物正安静地躺在我的胸前。“我倒是认为。”他的声音透不出任何惊讶，“你只是不想承认自己现在的处境而已，你不喜欢这样被囚禁着什么也不做——即使你打算放弃自由，可也没有那么心甘情愿。”

“很有趣。”我注视着面前朦朦胧胧的黑雾，“亲爱的汤姆。似乎你不愿意接受一个更为浪漫的理由……”

“我当然希望你爱的是我。”汤姆里德尔的声音一如既往地轻柔诱人，但这句颇为玩味的话却表明年轻的黑魔王并不像他所表现的那般信任我的话。

他在监视我的一举一动，不然不会比家养小精灵更快意识到我的动作。挂坠盒的奇异振动更像是对黑魔王发出警告——汤姆里德尔想让我活着，毫无疑问，尽管我很怀疑这是否出于他口中所谓的“爱”。

我知道在这个充满谜团和试探的游戏中我永远不是年轻黑魔王的对手。无论我试图怎样摆脱，逃亡，否认，推断，命运似乎像是偏偏要嘲弄我一般，把我抛向原来的轨迹中。我像一只仓皇失措的黑老鼠，以为自己什么都知道一点，却发现自己其实一无所知。我以为自己参与到了巫师界危险的漩涡中心，却发现自己更像是阿布拉克萨斯和里德尔棋盘中的一枚卒子——只不过幸运的是，我是一枚出于某种原因被恰好保护起来的卒子。即使现在这个卒子又盲又蠢，即使没有任何的价值，多琳梅多斯也能好好的在黑魔王身边活着——为什么呢？因为爱和相似的灵魂？我又不是天真的女巫，以为自己比其他女巫更能受到黑魔王的特殊宠爱。

上一个受害女士留下的遗物正挂在我的胸前，赫普兹巴夫人的生命在里德尔的眼中甚至不如一件古董重要。现在我知道我的生命价值勉强重于斯莱特林的挂坠盒——难道我应该就此安心地待在这里，像个顺从的绵羊享受年轻黑魔王的宠爱？

他在制造魂器，却因为灵魂分割次数而止步不前。阿布拉克萨斯的新娘成为了他的实验品。既然我们已经推断出四巨头的遗物蕴含巨大的魔力，为什么他执意要把这个挂坠盒给我戴上，而不是用来增强他自己的灵魂？这个挂坠盒是否有他的灵魂碎片？ 

多琳梅多斯……一定有什么事情是你所不知道的。直觉这样告诉我。这个男人绝不可能会爱上一个人，上一个相信这个说法的女人已经死了，她的案件卷宗在我眼前被黑魔王销毁。这个男人一定在说谎，他在说谎！

“你让我活着。”我平静地发问，“一个瞎子还能坐在这里向你发问，讽刺，一次次挑战你的耐心。为什么？”

“因为你对我很重要。”汤姆里德尔轻声说，他的手指挑起细细的银链，更像是在和这枚斯莱特林的挂坠盒说话，“你在我面前不需要有任何筹码来活着——我爱你，这已经足够了。”

“那么消去我的黑魔标记，把这只挂坠盒从我脖子上解下。”我的声音愈发急切，颤抖的手指握住了他的，“这样我会更爱你……”

里德尔抽开手，银链簌簌地落回我胸前。我伸出的手指就这样悬在半空，慢慢握紧，接着放下，在身边收拢成拳。“你不会这么做。”我毫不掩饰自己声音中的失望，“即使我失去了视力，即使我心甘情愿地待在这里哪也不去，你依然不会解除这些束缚。黑魔标记不过是一个用来展示所有物的记号，这枚挂坠盒会在我伤害自己的时候对你发出警告。我究竟是一个被你所爱着的女人，还是出于某种原因不得不确保存活的棋子？”

汤姆里德尔静静地坐在床边，如同一尊不动的雕塑。

沉默。

我突然爆发出神经质的大笑。

我真憎恨自己无法看到他现在的面容，这个男人的脸上是微笑还是悲悯？我的咳嗽慢慢减弱，“试探与戒备心。”我哑着嗓子，声音带上了深深的怨毒，“我们从来都不曾相信过彼此。有趣的是明明我们都知道这一点，却还要互相捆绑在一起……”

“你太累了，多琳。”汤姆里德尔的声音轻柔地像是浮在半空中的羽毛，他伸出手，依旧在我双眼前晃了晃，“因为你失去了视觉所以情绪变得敏感。”

“是这样吗？那让我换一个问题好了……”我对着黑暗发问。“汤姆里德尔。我的失明真的只是一个咒语造成的失误吗？”

“你为什么会这么想？”汤姆里德尔的语调微微上扬，“我爱你，多琳。”他的唇边传来冷笑声，“你为什么认为我会这么做？”

“‘世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情。’”我轻声说，“亚历克斯格林，我认识的拉文克劳这么过告诉我。”

“够了。”

汤姆里德尔的伪装正一点点褪尽，他的声音也转而变得愈发危险。“你想得的确没错，这个挂坠盒是一个监视……所以不要以为在我视线之外的地方你能做出点什么，也不要试图挣脱这个束缚！”稍作停顿，他的声音又恢复成之前的温柔，这种突如其来的转变更让人觉得可怕。“即使这份礼物是个束缚又怎么样？”年轻的黑魔王握住我的左臂，他的指尖顺着被划伤出的位置慢慢下移——抚过我左臂上拿到歪斜的伤痕。被他肌肤触及过的地方如同点着了火焰，从皮肤下面乃至骨骼深处都传来灼热的疼痛，仿佛下方正潜伏着一条吞噬血肉的毒蛇！“黑魔标记，斯莱特林的挂坠盒。”年轻的黑魔王说，“这些礼物……多琳梅多斯……只要是由我送出的礼物，最后你总会发现自己欣然接受。因为我是如此的了解你的需要……我们只需要等待时间教会你适应，而我确信你会习惯所有的一切。”

他走上前，俯身吻了吻我的额头，同时我的左臂却更加剧烈地抽搐起来——又一个无声的惩罚。

“你根本就不能学会正常的爱一个人，是不是？”我冷冷地说。“你一直都是那么小心谨慎。我在翻倒巷的公寓就应该意识到这一点。每一次你的情绪失控都带着某种目的……你流露出这些感情不过是为了确认你自己的权力没有旁落他人之手。你从来就不曾相信我和阿布拉克萨斯，即使我们在一起在斯莱特林分享了大部分时光。你永远都是孤独的一个人，你需要的只是仆从，为什么还要假装需要我的陪——”

风把门重重带上的声音。

我坐在黑暗中，内心怒火涌动。我的手摸索着想褪下胸前的挂坠盒，这些细细的银链如同被激活的蛇一样死死交叉缠住我的脖颈——这枚挂坠盒试图阻止我把它解下来，窒息感使得我试图扯下死死箍在皮肤内的链条，可是我的力气却随着迅速流失的空气从指尖渐渐消失。黑魔标记也在令人恼火地燃烧。很好——所有的一切都在提醒我不要尝试做任何事情！我松开手指，喘息着，弓着被倒在褥子里。那么就试着打开它，毁掉它——这种想法在我脑海中一闪而过，我用手肘撑起身体，勉强坐起身，而这时门又被打开了——

淡淡的百合花香，是阿布拉克萨斯马尔福。

我暂时抛开摧毁挂坠盒的念头，若无其事地在床上坐好——脚步声很快便接近我，接下来是解袍子的簌簌声，“你总是在给我惹麻烦，是不是？”冷淡的拖长的调子。

“这段时间你去哪了？”我冷冷地说，现在无论是汤姆里德尔还是阿布拉克萨斯马尔福都让我感到厌恶——这两条毒蛇一刻都不会停止自己的把戏。“我猜，应该是和你的黑魔王大人好好合作了一番吧，趁着我暂时失去视觉无法行动的时候。”

阿布拉克萨斯依然站着，这个洁癖狂很明显不愿意坐在一张被血渍污染过的床上。“如果有什么我希望你能即刻学会的话——”他轻柔地叹惋，“——适时的愚蠢。”

“也就是我猜的没错，这次失明不是一个意外。”我缓缓地说，“阿布，为什么？”

“我也是后来才意识到这一点。”阿布拉克萨斯很巧妙地隐藏了回答，“我只能告诉你失明与钻心咒无关。不过其他的我不能再透露更多。”

“又是谜题和布局？”我冷笑，“那么你们到底什么时候才会恢复我的视觉？”

“这个问题的关键不在于我，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音透着警告。“你一直都在违背我给你的忠告，这样只会让一切的进度停滞不前，难道你就不能——”

“什么进度？”我打断他。

阿布拉克萨斯的话音顿时消失。他沉默了好一会，但声音依旧冷静地出奇，“一个赌。”

“很好，那这个是谁与谁的——”

“多琳！”

“好了，阿布。”我伸开双臂，侧了侧头，唇边泛着一如既往的冷笑，“过来一下。”

“你要干什么？”阿布拉克萨斯的声音透着嘲笑，但他还是走上前，百合花香正越来越近，“这是什么？”他终于意识到了我左臂的伤口，“又一道新伤……多琳梅多斯，你就不能让我稍微——”

就在这时我身体上前，双手迅速扑住了他的腰。阿布拉克萨斯话生生掐灭在喉咙深处，马尔福家主身体僵硬地维持着站姿。整个人因为我上前的力道而微微后倾，风微微带起他的袖口下摆，阿布拉克萨斯的双手在我耳旁松松垂落，他没有说话。

“稍微什么，嗯？”我把头埋在他的胸前，耳边不出意外透着丝绸质感能听到他规律的心跳声。“继续说下去。”

“你身上有伤。”阿布拉克萨斯平静的话音自我正上方传来，答非所问，“我不会动手推开你。”

“很好，那就让我这样抓着你一会儿吧，阿布。”我深深吸了一口气，清冷的百合花香不出意外让我安定了下来，而我面前的男人并没有抗拒我的动作。“阿布拉克萨斯马尔福先生。”我平静地说，“如果不得不选择的话——现在的你究竟是选择站在黑魔王那边，还是选择我？”

“又或者选择垂手旁观。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音冷得刺骨，“选择马尔福家族的利益。”

我不由得冷笑，“行行好，我的老友。你就这么不喜欢我抓着你的袍子？”

阿布拉克萨斯依旧在叹气，“我们已经不是斯莱特林的学生了，多琳。”他把手放在我的双肩上。

“那么告诉我该怎么做。”我的声音越来越低，“我不想被利用，我不想束手待毙，我不想——我读不透他的心，阿布，我的思维，我不知道，我——”

“冷静下来，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“事情并没有你想的那么糟糕。现在我需要你恢复到从前的理智和冷静，我——”

他话音未落便被我拽住了长袍，我的手扣住他的手肘向下猛地一拉，阿布拉克萨斯踉跄着，却依然扑倒在我的身上——“住手——”他平静如水的声音瞬间被打破，一向冷静的马尔福声音第一次透出失态。

“你的伤口在流血！”他最后厉声说。

“给我闭嘴，混蛋马尔福！”我低声说，布满冷汗的眉心上方正好感受到他急促的喘息。“我受伤了，你不会动手推开我。”我死死抓住他的袍子，一边忍着手臂的抽痛。“阿布拉克萨斯——别在我面前表现出一副中立的混蛋样！精于计算和布局的马尔福家主怎么会‘无意中’失言对我泄露信息？你以为我会蠢到咬下你抛的鱼饵还浑然不觉——现在这里就我们两个人，为什么不告诉我你到底在谋算——”

“——确实不会。”阿布拉克萨斯调整了一下身体，避免触碰到我受伤的左臂。我不知道这个男人是不是在回答我的问题，但他的声音毫无疑问正透着恼怒，“你在失血，至少让我给你上药处理伤——”

“可恶的混蛋。”我用只有我们两个人才能听到的声音对他说，“除了里德尔之外我只剩下你，而你现在也要和他一起把我当作棋子看着我卷到一个自己都不知道的局里面——如果你要利用我的话，阿布，你别想在岸边袖手旁——”

“多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音突然严肃起来，带着一种我从未听过的感情，像是无奈和恼怒混杂在一起的产物。“多琳梅多斯。”马尔福家主压低声音，他似乎再也无法维持惯有的冷静，“你难道想要借我的帮助——你明明比谁都知道你最应该找谁的帮助，你为什么总是不自知，总是在挑战我的忍耐度——难道你真的要想奥利芙一样——”

“那是谁？”我低吼道，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“奥利芙马尔福，我那位名义上的来自洪贝家族的拉文克劳妻子！”阿布拉克萨斯冷冷地说，他的声音正像是压抑着什么，“你难道想和她同样走上一条被利用致死却全无反抗能力的路？你比这个女人幸运的多！多琳，我已经为你分析了最适合你也对你最为有利的角色，你为什么不就这样按照我的计划继续走下去……收起你的坏脾气和冲动还有自作聪明，如果我是你的话哪怕是被利用了又如何，只要你能——”

他的话戛然而止，我能感觉到这个男人正在我上方的位置注视着我的表情。我感到沉甸甸的挂坠盒压在我的胸口，正随着我的胸膛一起一伏，“我能什么？”我喘息着，冷汗浸湿了头发。“说下去！”

“走到最后。活下来。”阿布拉克萨斯继续说，他正在竭力控制自己的情绪，“这只是一个无伤大雅的赌，只要你能继续走下去，一切都会很好。”

我的呼吸慢慢缓和下来，“我现在还能再信任你吗，阿布？”我哑着嗓子，把头侧向一边，胸前的挂坠盒也从胸脯滑落到了床上。“我怎么知道在失明之后等着我的是什么？你说一切都会很好，里德尔说他爱我，你们到底在瞒着我做什——”

“他说他爱你。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音越来越低沉，“多琳，你——”

他并没有再说下去。

片刻的沉默后，阿布拉克萨斯强硬地迫使我松开手。他很轻易便做到了这一点，因为此刻我受伤的左臂再也不能使出任何力气。我彻底把头歪向一边，埋在枕头里。干脆放弃徒劳等着阿布拉克萨斯处理伤口。

但他没有。

阿布拉克萨斯马尔福长叹一口气，他的声音很轻，听上去那么的苍白无力。“我的确给你抛了个鱼饵，可是你也给我抛下了饵……”

“我只想把你也拉下水。”

“我早就被你拉下水了。”阿布拉克萨斯轻笑出声，他的笑声很勉强，“可是我不能让你这样，我不能——”

“你要为了马尔福家族着想而保持中立。”我低声说，“是啊，我知道。”

“你什么都不知道。”他轻声说，“别在比你聪明得多的人面前自作聪明。”


	45. Chapter 45

蜘蛛是我最讨厌的生物。

很难说是与亚历克斯格林的死有关。但在我的印象中，这只冷血的毛茸茸的生物残忍又耐心，悄无声息地沿着细密灰网抬动节肢。濒死的蚕蛾仰面躺在一角，凄惨的白色光束照在那三对细小的虫足上，如同威斯敏斯特回廊下的石膏修士无力祈祷的手。曾经可以飞翔的两对翅膀紧紧黏在蛛丝上等待着被一对螯足卸下，注射毒液——

飞翔？

蜘蛛是贪婪的生物，布置陷阱和等待消磨了它的全部耐心，而它现在等不到慢慢咀嚼享受猎物的时候。

“你什么都不知道。别在比你聪明得多的人面前自作聪明。”

蛛丝触动。

我突然想起一件往事。

在霍格沃茨时我很突然地收到了沃尔普及斯骑士团的邀请。这封平平无奇，简短如便条一般的请柬上没有署名。偏偏残留着一丝尾香。我按照要求披上黑色斗篷，如约来到霍格沃茨的另一处地牢。莹绿色的火把照得地牢黑黢黢如同幽灵居住之所。那些同样戴着尖尖黑帽，高矮不一的斯莱特林们把面容掩在黑色天鹅绒斗篷后，但胸前斯莱特林徽章上的巨蛇却在傲慢地吐着信子。

汤姆里德尔并没有很突出，这个新任的级长随意用手扶着一张堆满灰尘和蛛网的石质刑讯台，充满兴味的目光落在我的脸上。“多琳梅多斯。”他瘦削的面颊泛着笑容，但眼底依然是惊讶的——他也并不想隐瞒这一点，彼时我们还在互相提防。“我早该想到这学期会是你。”汤姆里德尔的头低了下去，但依然很放松，“阿布拉克萨斯总能发现有价值的成员，你是一个有趣的被霍拉斯遗漏的棋子。”

“梅多斯家的唯一女儿，一个从獾群和狮子中诞生的毒蛇。”

那是与便条上同样熟悉的香味，淡金发色，白皙面容，比我高了起码一个头的高年级斯莱特林生无声无息与我擦肩而过——就像之后的无数次见面一样。

“不用费心表示谢意，梅多斯。”他懒洋洋的声音带着奇怪的疏离感，“我们都是斯莱特林的学生，而且——我也不缺任何礼物。”

三年级时，阿布拉克萨斯马尔福意外地成为了我的“介绍人”。在此之前，我和他没有过一句交谈。也许那个时候，他就在安排着让我接近汤姆里德尔，慢慢成为他们两人的伙伴。

……

额头突然被人用指节敲了敲。

不同于记忆中丰富的色调，此刻我的眼前依然是厚重让人喘息不能的黑暗。我少许上扬的情绪也迅速下去。“什么事？”

“你的面具，梅多斯小姐……我们什么时候可以开始谈话？”

马尔福！

“如果你要和以往一样谈事情的话。”经历过昏迷咒语和与两个斯莱特林同窗的虚与委蛇，此时我毫不掩饰话里的不情愿，“我想要先来一杯温热的蛋奶酒，或者是你庄园里晚餐用的那种威士——”

“是你希望我拉你一把。”来自阿布拉克萨斯的毫无威慑力的警告，“你不认为在此之前应该多洒下些眼泪，试着动摇一个绅士的怜悯之心？”

“我的内心在流泪，马尔福先生。”

阿布拉克萨斯吩咐罗尼拿来了饮料——南瓜汁。

马尔福家主难得有好脾气。

“只有这些。”门再度重重关上，阿布拉克萨斯把杯子塞入我的手里，“心智未成熟的小姑娘不宜饮酒。”

“你只比我年长一岁，阁下。”

“可处境却截然不同，小姐。”

“那么有何指教，马尔福先生？”

不需要视觉都能体会到阿布拉克萨斯唇边的笑容。“基本的道德课。”

道德。

很有趣，和阿布拉克萨斯马尔福探讨道德。

我用嘴唇小心翼翼贴近杯口边缘，最后还是皱着眉头喝了一口，甜得发腻的泥浆。“你觉得我的道德观有问题？”

回答我的是一声轻笑，显然阿布拉克萨斯认为这个问题没有回答的必要。“你觉得我和黑魔王是什么人。”循循善诱，但谁知道他心里想的是什么？

“这可难倒我了。”我艰难地将那口南瓜汁和剩下的嘲讽全部咽进喉咙。“因为据正义的凤凰社的立场来看，你们的形象可不怎么好。”

“你提到了‘立场’，你的立场？”一个回转，话语的利锋又重新回到了我身上。

“好人？”

我和阿布拉克萨斯同时都发出笑声。不过我的笑比他要收敛得多。

“给多琳梅多斯小姐的第一堂道德课：”对方慢条斯理的收尾，“黑魔王和马尔福现任家主是坏人。”

“这恐怕是我上过最短的课……你不认为太简单？”

“你指望扩写？那么……麻瓜牧师口中的希律，诱惑浮士德的魔鬼……”

“行走的道德败坏。”

“……以及行走的道德败坏。”阿布拉克萨斯补充，我知道这个男人一点也不在意这些评价，就像他以前提及过的，“每一句讽刺都是马尔福家的勋章”，我这点抱怨并没有让他感到恼怒。“那么你呢？”面前的男人依然带着打趣的口吻。“第二个问题，你，多琳梅多斯小姐。好人还是坏人？”

老套的伪二择一。

我仰起头，唇边泛起惯有的令人不快的冷笑。我在毫不留情地嘲弄他伎俩的拙劣。“我是一个普通人。” 

“很好，普通人。”阿布拉克萨斯重复我的话，但毫不掩饰他话中的讽刺。“在食死徒内部明哲保身的普通人，被迫斡旋与黑魔王和马尔福家主中的普通人，亲手促成三分之一个傲罗指挥部葬身阿兹卡班的普通人……”

一声轻笑。

“我们都很清楚，如同你真的向你在魔法部的同僚一样是个普通人，你不可能在这里活着和我说话。”百合花香正凑近我的鼻尖，下巴被人抬起。“我是来自斯莱特林的毒蛇，还是童话故事中好心的绅士？显然你忘记了我们的第一堂道德课，黑魔王和我是什么人？”

麻瓜牧师口中的希律，诱惑浮士德的魔鬼。

冷笑迅速在我脸上干涸。抬起下巴的手指松开了，阿布拉克萨斯凉凉的声音在我耳侧响起，“我们的第二课就从多琳梅多斯小姐的立场开始，虽然我记得我已经提醒过你——”

“我知道，黑魔王的伴侣。”我轻声说，“各得其所之类的结论，那本厄洛斯的爱情歌谣，如何在黑魔王面前保持恭顺——”

“你知道的。”阿布拉克萨斯声音放缓，他觉察到了一丝不对劲，可依然探究的不够深入。他以为激怒了我，因为他接下来的话带着一丝我再熟悉不过的傲慢——“他是注定的黑魔王。”

“预言这么说的？”我微笑。

“预言？”

阿布拉克萨斯的这句疑问只有两个字。

但他瞬间意识到了。

马尔福家主的确很敏锐。我不必再说任何话了。阿布拉克萨斯是一个聪明人，和聪明人说话不需要太累。

“但我们之间的信息依然不对等，亲爱的。”我的斯莱特林老友说，“你只是偶然成功了一次而已——小技巧。”

“一个饵。”

我长长地舒了一口气，以一个比较舒服的姿势，摸索着用枕头垫在身后。

接着语调恶意上扬。我很了解眼前这个男人。“你拿口中的这个赌来钓我——不允许我留一个小小的尾巴，给马尔福家主造成一点小麻烦？”

“你也不知道预言的内容。”马尔福家主的声音越发轻柔，“不然你不可能愿意告诉我，以我对你的了解——你宁愿保留这个筹码，试图让周围的人跟随这个信息寻找，以此为筹码换取你想要的利益——当然，这源于根据我对你上次在魔法部的表现的一点小小观察。”

啧，阿布拉克萨斯马尔福永远不会容忍我在他面前炫耀自己的分析能力。

“你也不是参与对赌的人。”我微笑，“阿布，以我对你的了解——你从来不喜欢打赌。你只相信现成的谋划和布局，一个彻头彻尾的风险厌恶者。”

停顿了下，我笑得更加恶意，“——同样，来自上次在魔法部的经历，不过这可是你自己说的，我甚至都不需要去观察。”

没有视觉的确很可惜，我以前很喜欢看阿布拉克萨斯压抑着愤怒，维持彬彬有礼的模样。这个男人越是要表现出克制，维持马尔福家主的冷漠和傲慢，越是让我有一种危险的想法——挑战，然后慢慢地碾碎这些虚伪的面具。一种可笑而冲动的好胜心。

对汤姆里德尔也是一样——可是有时候我这种愚蠢的好胜心会过了头。汤姆里德尔显然更危险，我们黑魔王永远也不会试图去“克制”。

“我知道你确实很聪明。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音听上去很冷静，很符合马尔福家主一贯的形象。

言外之意，他现在气疯了。

“有时候纯血统的女人也会出乎意料的棘手，是不是？”我不介意火上浇油，“请帮我拿一下南瓜汁，好心的绅士先生。”

“我突然认为我们之间没有谈下去的必要了。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音像是颤抖的薄荷味布丁，“这就是你的最大缺点——好胜心。自以为是的小聪明。永远不懂得隐藏或者示弱——尽管作为女性你天生就可以利用这点。傲慢——斯莱特林不乏这样的人，但显然你却非常的——”

他深吸了一口气。

“——突兀。”轻柔，温和，彬彬有礼的声线。

“别把我当作白痴和你认识的其他纯血统家庭教养出来的玩偶娃娃！”

“我就知道。”面前的男人一定在摇头，冷笑，带着令人讨厌的傲慢，“你没有家族的概念，对巫师社会的交际一窍不通。你不可能会是一个好的交涉人，也不是纯血统家族培育的性情温柔令人喜爱的淑女。”

我等着他的反击。

“黑魔王自然也没有，我告诉过你的。”阿布拉克萨斯的声音渐渐变冷，就像稍稍融化外表的晶莹剔透的冰棱，“但是你和他不一样，蠢姑娘——黑魔王有绝对的力量，而你一无所有。如果我是你，我不会蠢到去挑衅。对斯莱特林而言学会服从很难——而你所受到的一切惩罚都源于此。”

“我会更灵活——”

“你不会。”来自阿布拉克萨斯的又一次叹息，“多琳，作为多年的老友，我是真心地给你一句忠告——”

“——成为黑魔王眼中的，讨人喜爱的玩偶娃娃，一个纯血统伴侣，淑女。”我冷笑，“你也许不知道我那些室友，奥菲利娅，伊丽莎白……其他学院的姑娘，还有卷宗上的可怜人，赫普兹巴夫人——我们认识的黑魔王是一个不折不扣的疯子，汤姆·里德尔没有心！阿布，你认为是你了解黑魔王，还是我更了解他？”

意料之中的沉默。

“我知道你是在为我着想。”我缓缓地说，“作为朋友，我很感谢——可是你错了，亲爱的阿布。依附别人的命运只会更悲惨，从来都是。你让我依附黑魔王，不过是因为他需要一个伴侣而已——一个你以为的，纯血统家主必须有的，温柔讨喜的娃娃角色。你说我没有家族的概念，黑魔王一样没有家族的概念——你难道没意识到，唯一思维上的异类是你。而你的思路——所谓的家族概念——”

“一个错误。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“你这么认为？”

我不认为自己需要进一步解释什么。

“你想怎么做？”一句意味深长的问话，更像是警告，“你知道我说的这个选择——它的反面是什么。”

“是啊。”我轻声回答，“我知道，不然你以为为什么在威森加摩受审前后，我为什么要像一个盲眼的骡子，辛勤劳作，反复兜圈？”

“你终究还是来自狡猾的斯莱特林的蛇……一个很有潜力的坏人。”

此刻，阿布拉克萨斯的声音透着我很理解的愉悦。

“我是个普通人。”我大声坚持——看在梅林的份上。黑魔王和马尔福家主——这两个男人可比我坏的多，不是吗？

“并有什么关系。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地叹息，“反而令人怀念。说实在话，你这种维护自己立场的虚伪都透着熟悉的甜蜜——”

“虚伪。”我也同样感慨着，“我真喜欢这个词。”

阿布拉克萨斯的笑声更加愉悦了，他知道我这个答案并没有错。

“阿布。” 我叹了口气。“你的道德课什么时候结束？”

我面前的马尔福家主一定在微笑，“罗尼，去地窖拿一瓶酒庆祝梅多斯小姐的成人礼……不必拿最好的那种。”


	46. Chapter 46

“即使失去视力，仰赖他人而活着，你也不会学着温顺一些。是不是？”

在几个小时之后，我毫不意外迎来了年轻黑魔王略带嘲讽的抱怨。分不清此刻是白天还是黑夜的我坐在床上，头试探性地循着声音方向移动。银质细链发出细碎的声响，那枚沉甸甸的挂坠盒再一次被这个男人握在手中，我甚至能感受到他均匀轻柔的呼吸。

“看来你和阿布拉克萨斯的信息交流完毕了。他对我的评价如何？”

沉甸甸的挂坠盒落回原处。“他说你很聪明。”没有任何情绪流露的声线，我感觉汤姆里德尔离我更近了些，“并且一如既往的固执。”

我轻笑出声，伸出右手徒劳地向前摸索他的脸——手腕被握住，手背上传来了肌肤摩挲的细腻触感。“你喝了酒，多琳？”

“并不是很多，一点点而已。我相信杯子里还留下大半——如果你也想喝点的话。”

耳侧传来低语，被他握住的手指下移至领口，食指指腹被按在领口下的第一枚纽扣上，“给我留下的吗？”

我知道他的用意是什么。

我叹了口气，开始用手指分外笨拙地一颗颗摸索着解开纽扣——里德尔灵活的手指顺着我的手臂曲线下滑，托起我的手肘，似乎是在帮助我支撑自己的右手。

“我最近在试着学习。”里德尔轻声说，他的声音恰到好处地在冷淡和温和间保持平衡，“学习怎么去爱一个人，你知道这对我而言很难。”

我俯身上前，将嘴唇凑近汤姆里德尔的脖颈之上的位置——几乎就要贴上他的耳垂。“介意让我来教你怎么去爱一个人吗，黑魔王大人？”

腰身被强有力地箍住，失去控制的身体缓缓放倒，昂着的下巴传来麻痒的触觉。嗜血的毒蛇，屠戮生灵的疯子，年轻英俊的黑魔王，温柔诱人的轻吻。我的指尖没入他的黑发，眼睛注视着漆黑如夜的的虚空——

黑夜接纳了我，在耳侧轻柔地低语。黑夜总是格外青睐我，并且——竭力试图让我融入黑暗。

“这样？”里德尔的声线带着慵懒的鼻音，他的亲吻向下。赤裸的锁骨被舔舐啃咬，挂坠盒的细链发出清脆地撞击声。我竭力控制住呼吸，唇边维持着冷笑。“不是这样。”我温柔地说，一边像是安抚般地，伸出手环着他的腰，“是把这件挂坠盒取下来——”

亲吻停止了。

“我说过，取下它——这样我会更爱你，汤姆。”

“多琳。”愈发诱人的声线。“你总是这么令人扫兴——”

“你想多享受一会谎言或是肉体的欢愉，我并不反对。”我偏着头，使得挂坠盒更加明显地露出来。我的手指上挑，沿着里德尔的侧脸下滑，感受他跳动剧烈的脉搏，以及用力绷紧的下颚。怒火在积蓄，连同急促的呼吸一起渐渐涨满，直到再也无法克制——但他必须得在我面前克制下去。

“解开它。”我的声音冷静下来，一如既往带着冷笑。“你知道这些对我没有用，黑魔王大人。”

斯莱特林挂坠盒在我胸前，因为体温的缘故变得灼热。

“你知道，我会这么一直坚持下去。”我微笑，“或者自残，或者自杀，或者不断刺激你的底线——我知道你在想什么，汤姆里德尔——虚伪的柔情蜜意，肉体的愉悦，或者沉浸情爱中的自欺欺人——我的目的很简单，也一直如一——解开挂坠盒。”

“也许我应该杀了你，我已经厌倦了单独浪费时间和付出。”汤姆里德尔也在轻笑，他的笑声却令人毛骨悚然，“或者就像我以前说的那样——把你做成我的魂器，一具行尸走肉——”

“然后彻底证明你失败了，黑魔王大人。如果连死亡都不能让我屈服的话——”

“你的自由意志呢，多琳？你的自尊——我说过你的软肋就是你过于在意的意志自由！”

他的亲吻更加激烈，像是要发泄自己的怒火般——撕咬的痛觉，血腥味弥漫，已经令人窒息的亲吻。我注视着黑暗，耐心等待一切结束，完全没有反抗或者交缠的欲望。再激烈的愤怒也会像潮水一般退落，他总会意识到自己的无能为力——

细密的血珠从嘴唇渗出，这是撕掉汤姆里德尔面具的黑魔王。我更加这么相信自己的判断——汤姆里德尔这个人从来不会爱上别人，也没有心。

“解开它。”我喘息着说。

锁骨传来钻心地疼痛，更多疼痛自腰腹部传来——先是惩罚性的啃咬，然后是温柔的舔舐，吸吮着渗出的血液，指腹感受着因为痛苦而紧绷的肉体——但是这依然没有用。

粗重的喘息，痛觉使我的脊背僵直。

“你能在阿不思邓布利多，霍格沃茨教师和学生，纯血统巫师和那些爱慕追随你的人们面前维持克制，一个完美无瑕英俊迷人的优等生，魔法天才，冉冉升起的新星——”

我冷笑。

“一直在别人面前扮演伪装——汤姆里德尔，现在我面前的你才是真实的——而你这一切不过是佐证了我的话罢了。你难道不会厌倦吗？你何必在我面前继续伪装？第一次在西塔见面时我就说过——现在我们都可以卸下自己的面具了，在黑暗中！”

“我在你面前从来不需要面具。”他的声音终于带着失去控制的尖锐，那是我在孤儿院的记忆中听过的一样的如同受伤猛兽发出的咆哮声，“但这是你自己促成的这一切，多琳。我们本来可以——”

他的话戛然而止。

“解开挂坠盒。”我平静地重复道，“解开它我就会更加爱你。”

他从嗓子里发出压抑着的嘶嘶声。“多琳梅多斯。”

“汤姆里德尔。”我用手指轻轻划过他的脸——英俊，富有魅力，用以迷惑他人的伪装。“别忘了你迷人完美的面具。”

指尖下的躯体在颤抖着——我能清晰地感觉到汤姆里德尔的身体在颤抖。

我笑了笑，握住里德尔的手指移到胸前的挂坠盒上。“只有你才能解开你的魂器，对不对？”

他把自己的一片灵魂交给了我，我一直都知道这一点。

我已经成为了承载他灵魂的容器——从某种意义上来说。

汤姆里德尔挣脱了我的手。

“我没有把你的挂坠盒交给邓不利多——所以，你才重新给我戴上它——或许之前的只不过是一个赝品？毕竟，你不是那么轻易相信别人的人。”

我摸着颈间的挂坠盒，“我猜这只挂坠盒是真的。我打不开它，我听见它在向你示警——当我解下它时，它试图扼死我。当我试图了解自己的生命时，它试图挽救它的宿主。这是一只活着的挂坠盒。但是之前你为我戴上的那只——不过是一个普通的挂坠盒而已。”

“我只把灵魂碎片交给我值得信任的仆人。”他冷冷地说。“我说过，这是一项荣誉和奖赏。你证明了你没有背叛我，即使我离开你身边，我以为——”

“没有比一个和自己思维类似的人最适合成为灵魂容器的存在了。”我缓缓地说，“黑魔标记对你而言还不够，你让自己的灵魂寄生在我身上——这种寄生会带来什么后果？这种黑魔法，这种邪恶的咒语——”

被他人的灵魂寄生不会是什么好事情，和黑魔法打交道的我很清楚这一点。

所以会是什么后果？这种后果一定已经在我身上有征兆了，并且是在我戴上这只真的挂坠盒之后出现的——

我轻柔地叹了口气，挣扎着坐起身。

“不用费心找什么独角兽的血液了，你一定很享受吧——这段时间我失去视觉，哪里也去不了。我只能选择留在你身边。担惊受怕，无能为力——让阿布拉克萨斯的钻心咒替你的计划背负罪过，让他和我之间产生敌意和间隙，让你的灵魂寄生在我身上。”

所以说，亚历克斯格林说的没错——世上没有百分之百凑巧的事情。

怎么会恰好一个钻心咒便致盲？在戴上挂坠盒的短短一瞬间内，这片灵魂已经开始了寄生，然后——恰到好处地，被这个看似失误的咒语掩盖过去。

“亲爱的汤姆。”我终于失去任何气力，虚弱地对着黑暗轻声说，“如果不是恰好我懂那么一点点麻瓜的逻辑，如果不是恰好我和你相处过不短的时间，如果不是恰好我知道你的真实面目——现在的我是死在阿兹卡班，还是被一剂不知名的毒药杀死，又或者——成为咒语下的牺牲？”

——芬威克，艾弗里，阿拉斯托，阿米莉亚。那些傲罗和凤凰社成员，黑魔王离去时怀有二心的食死徒……背负着那么多条人命，带着黑巫师的恶名死去。然后，汤姆里德尔——不，现在这个斯莱特林毕业的优等生在阿兹卡班已经“死亡”，我面前的男人没有任何罪过。

就像我在马尔福庄园听见他接受昔日格林德沃的追随者讨好般献上鲜血和死亡一样，黑魔王不喜欢自己动手，他是木偶的主人，而马尔福家主布置好操纵的丝线。

至于我，不过是这些木偶中稍微可爱讨喜点的一个。

七年之后又过了五年，五年之后又过了一年。整整十三年过去了。

即使以前我有过怀疑，现在也不过是彻底确信了而已。如果我表现出任何失落，愤怒，悲伤——不就意味着他的爱情圈套奏效了？

我一点也不需要表现出惊讶，倒不如坦然地等待好了——可能失明只是第一步，接下来呢，又会是什么在等着我？

我很快就会成为一具行尸走肉了。就像科尔一样。

“十三年了，汤姆。”我轻声说。

我的话音刚落，便被他紧紧抱住。这个怀抱是如此有力而不容反抗。“多琳。”汤姆里德尔的嘴唇抵着我的耳侧低语，一字一顿，“我说过的——我需要你，还有你的思维。”

我注视眼前的黑暗，没有说话。

“如果成为魂器的寄主，你就能一直和我在一起，并且活下去。”他轻柔地说，一边嗅着我的头发，“这具躯体很令我着迷，我曾经考虑过很多备用品——不过，她们却没有让我产生任何额外的兴趣，但是你不一样——也许我真的爱上你也说不定。”

“如果我按阿布拉克萨斯的话继续下去，汤姆。”我轻声说，“温顺，臣服，爱上你，做一个乖乖的纯血统洋娃娃。我的命运会是怎样呢？”

“我也会试着爱上你，多琳。”他说，“我们会有一段很享受的时光，就像其他热恋中的巫师一样。”

“然后我会死，成为一具行尸走肉——”

“——你会和这片灵魂一起活下去，你会和我一起成为永恒。更何况——”汤姆里德尔吻了吻我，“我已经确信我爱上你了。我想——恐怕以后我不会再遇到一个像你这样有趣的女人。”

“阿布拉克萨斯知道吗？”我的声音终于带着一丝遏制不住的歇斯底里，“他还在劝告我学会妥协，他说——”

“马尔福想让你活下来。因为他爱你。”汤姆里德尔说，但凡我提到阿布拉克萨斯，他的声音总是带着异样的阴郁。“可是我说过的，多琳——你对我而言很重要，比你想象的还要重要。除了你恐怕没有人会理解我的想法，知道我的思维和目的——我们很契合，非常契合。我在想，没有你——我也许会很孤独……”

杀了我吧，汤姆。

或者，快一点让我彻底变成你魂器的寄主吧。

我很想这么说，但是与泪水相反的是，我唇边居然泛着连我也觉得惊讶的笑意。

终于明白了，我并没有错，这个男人没有心——汤姆里德尔永远也不会正常的爱上一个人。

我一直知道的，他是黑魔王。阿布拉克萨斯的道德课——他是魔鬼。

“多琳。”里德尔一定注意到了我的反应，“你从来都不会让我失望——”他温柔地说，“一般到了这个时候，那些女人往往会哀求，或者露出难以置信的蠢相，又或者错愕到完全失去控制歇斯底里——但是你控制的很好，虽然也有那么一点点失控。”

“我想因为我比她们更理解你，汤姆。”我说，“这才是你真正的样子，你面具下的脸——在霍格沃茨的时候我就很清楚，我为什么要觉得惊讶？”

“所以，我们的思维依旧是如此一致。”里德尔柔声说，“你理解我。”

“我理解你。”我微笑，“我也曾经发誓要送你下地狱，利用你的死向阿不思邓布利多换取恢复名誉的机会。我们只不过是在做同样的事情——挑选一个更大的利益。”

我顿了顿。

“——可是我输了。现在，要成为失去灵魂的行尸走肉的人不是你，而是我。”

“是啊，多琳。”里德尔轻笑，“你赢不了我的，永远也赢不了。”

现在在怀中发抖的人是我。

攻守易势不过转瞬之间。

里德尔的手指插入我的发丝，拨动着颈后挂坠盒的银链。“我有没有告诉过你这个挂坠盒对我的意义？”他说，“这是我母亲的遗物，她死之前把唯一贵重的东西卖给了博金博克。”

“我负责过这个案子。”我平静地说，“但我只知道这是一件斯莱特林的遗物。”

银链断开了，挂坠盒从我胸前脱落，径直落入了黑魔王的掌心。

弥漫着的黑暗消失了。

黑玉般的头发，苍白的瘦削面容。

黯淡的昏黄烛光，遍布大片干涸棕色血渍的白色床单。

还有我伤痕累累的左臂，扭曲的黑魔标记，以及手心中的泪水。

“我真希望你能一直戴着它。”

汤姆里德尔只有一个昏暗苍白的侧脸。

他的视线始终注视着右下方，像是为了回避我的目光。那只金色的挂坠盒安静地躺在他的手心中，他的手指慢慢合拢，却又像是改变主意了一样，将挂坠盒戴在自己的胸前——被解开的白色衬衫露出赤裸的胸膛，终于，斯莱特林的遗物，他灵魂的碎片被选择寄放在他自己身上。

一滴浅浅的泪痕自他的右眼眼尾滑落，汤姆里德尔的嘴角动了动。“现在我解除了你的挂坠盒。” 他在我耳侧轻声说，“你是不是发现自己更爱我了，梅多斯？”

我揉着被挂坠盒勒出来的淤痕，视觉恢复的快乐让我重新感觉到一丝久违的力量和生机。“和你一样，我也没有心。”我说。“两个没有心的人在一起，是不可能产生爱的。”

汤姆里德尔没有松开环抱我腰身的手。

“我们只能因为利益而彼此活着——彼此依赖，又互相憎恶着活下去。我还能活着，是因为我时刻知道这一点。”

“很好。”汤姆里德尔平静地说，“幸运的是，目前为止我们还需要彼此，多琳。”

“啊，当然了。阿布拉克萨斯口中的那个赌约——你需要我的帮助完成一个赌约。”我毫不掩饰自己声音中的嘲讽，和我所想的一样，“这个赌约显然对你很重要，所以你改变了主意——我真开心我还有筹码能活着。”

汤姆里德尔缓慢地转过头，他看着我，黑色的双眼中没有怒火，“你甚至不知道这个赌约的内容是什么。”

“这不重要。只要这个赌约对你很重要，你需要我来完成它，我就能有筹码活着。我就能——”

汤姆里德尔伸手制止了我说下去，他的脸上如同蒙上一层阴霾。原先眼底残存的像是泪痕的东西消失不见，那是鳄鱼的眼泪——毕竟我面前这个英俊的男人再一次露出了笑容，尽管有些虚弱和疲惫，但那确实是一个笑容。

“我不想再听你分析。目前我们还需要彼此，这就够了。”

他的目光在我的双眼上长久地停留着，就在我以为他要开始摄神取念的时候。这个男人突然开口，“至少试着继续你的承诺。”里德尔的声音带着讽刺，“至少假装你爱我，并且现在因为解除了束缚而更加爱我——就像失去视觉时你说的那样。”

“我爱你，汤姆。”

“好。”他闭上眼，拥我入眠。“现在我比任何时候都需要你的爱。”


	47. Chapter 47

我惊醒时是半夜时分。

汤姆·里德尔离开了。他总是先对我伸出手，又迅速抽身离去。

右侧的枕头有着浅浅的凹痕，米色毛毯和下面的羽绒被褥被捻好边角。暗色的大理石壁炉还在冒着微弱的猩红火光，焦黑的松木已经快要燃尽。一个我从未见过的家养小精灵用细如木棍的双手轻轻推开门，网球大的蓝眼睛，泥绿色的小小身体不到门高的三分之一。它的双手上方悬空浮着三块砍好的松木，正准备进入卧室。

“晚上好。”我对它轻声说。

卧室笼罩在昏暗中，像是迷蒙沾满尘灰的蛛网所特有的颜色。可能由于我的脸色太过憔悴，小精灵惊恐地寻看声音来源，对上我的目光后颤抖地弯曲了膝盖，一句话也没有说。

“谢谢你送新的木头过来，不过现在我并不觉得冷，也完全不需要亮光。”我轻声说，向它点了点头，”请你把木头暂时放在壁炉旁吧，我自己需要的话会添上。”

它没有说话，沉默地把大大的眼睛移向地板。

“罗尼还好吗？替我向它问个好。”

小精灵抬起头，尖尖的长鼻子抖了抖，随后又弯曲了一下膝盖。它以非常慢的速度小步走向壁炉，慢吞吞。木柴全都被放在壁炉旁满满当当的黑色金属制的木材托架里面。

“你叫什么名——”

我的话被轻轻的关门声中断。

窗外的松树沙沙作响，一阵风刚刚经过，又迅速地离开了。壁炉的火焰此刻已经彻底熄灭，黑暗又占据了这个房间。

光明总是短暂的，不是吗？

我爬下床，用毯子裹住自己，打算去散散步。至少门廊那里会有不灭的灯光，而我也可以好好在视力恢复后看看周围的颜色。

……

在枝形吊灯的辉煌光芒下，装饰着挂画和鲜花的暗褐色长廊中段一个银色的影子正对着落地窗外的夜景在沉思。可惜的是此刻窗外是色调乏味的浅灰色群山。

这幢宅邸的主人阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福——我一点也不意外遇到他。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福站在窗边，手扶仿制的（或者是真的）雪花石膏科林斯柱，上方摆着繁盛的蓝白色鲜花——在这样寒冷的季节，一定是魔法使得这些蓝白两色花朵鲜艳而涨满篮子，热烈地盛开。

恢复视觉之后，一切的景致都显得那么鲜活细腻。

宅邸的主人没有穿着睡衣，而是通常的华贵丝绸银色长袍。马尔福的铂金色长发有点湿漉漉的，柔顺地披在身后，像是沐浴过——他就像喜欢在澡盆打滚的鸟一样。一只傲慢的白孔雀，口齿充满毒液的蛇。热衷拨动丝线的等待蜘蛛。

阿布拉克萨斯转头，他的眼神表示一点也不意外我的出现。恰恰相反——他似乎是在等我。

蜘蛛马尔福。

浅灰色的双眸眨了眨，阿布拉克萨斯的唇边泛起一个毫无诚意的微笑，他的目光直接下移到我抓着毯子的手。右手还在状似不经意地摆弄着垂下的蓝色花朵。“刚才睡的好吗？”

说完，眼睛停留了片刻，他便转头继续看着窗外毫无生气的的山景夜色。

“不太好。”我老实回答。

——如果睡的好我会半夜出现在这里吗？这是什么蠢问题。

“啪”地一声，柔嫩的鲜绿色花枝被折断了，蓝色的小花朵簌簌发抖，几滴水珠顺着花瓣滚落，摔碎在叶片上。

我目光有些疑惑，阿布拉克萨斯的侧脸带着笑。“菊苣——送给你的，多琳。”

他右手晃了晃手中的蓝色小花，这朵像是雏菊之类的幼稚的小花居然出自菊苣？

“我记得菊苣是一种菜？”

“它也开花。我个人认为这很适合你，在庄园这种‘朴实’的花可不常见。”

又一个嘲弄？我不明所以地眨眨眼，“谢谢。”

“你不应该那样和我的仆人说话。”他把摇晃着的小蓝花塞到我手里之后便迫不及待地开始严厉呵斥，“家养小精灵生来就要听从巫师的吩咐。你已经是这个宅子的成员之一，应该保持立场，威严和疏离——”

“——所以是你吩咐它添上松木的？”我打断他的话，“谢谢。”

阿布拉克萨斯的嘴抿了抿，随后微微上扬。“头脑还在。”

我微笑。

“我说你到底在这里待了多久？别告诉我你像老年人一样开始失眠了，马尔福先生。”

“……我碰巧有心情散散步。顺便关照下我爱惹麻烦的客人，以防对方抱怨我待客无方，没有主人应有亲切体贴。” 他皮笑肉不笑。

“啊……那还真是谢谢你，阿布。正好我们都睡不着，不妨一起夜游，就像在学校里那样？”

“悉听尊便。”他装模作样地动了动下巴。“毕竟你是我的……客人。”

“啧……其实我知道有话想和我说的人是你。”我翻了个白眼，“如果你有什么告诫，马尔福先生。老实说我现在想吃点栗子派……”

“裹着我的毛毯吃栗子派？绝不。”

我转身。“没吃的我现在就回去睡觉。”

“好了。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生挡在我身前，伸出一只手扶住我的肩膀，“我确实有事情找你，‘智多星’小姐。”

随后的一切都异常顺利。

栗子派已经端上桌，我整个人陷进软垫扶手椅中，用带出来的毛毯舒舒服服地把自己裹起来。阿布拉克萨斯的视线一直在我身上，就像把目光死死盯在我进食的时候——无声的目光指出他的不满，但现在我并不在意。

我向面前的主人再要了栗子派，烤肉和一壶果酒。阿布拉克萨斯表情僵硬，随后托盘便如流动的小舟般纷纷呈上——干净的一套山茶红长裙，沙棕色开司米披肩，一壶冒着热气的浅红色水果茶，一块白色方巾——上面放着少得可怜的一点蔓越莓饼干，还是放久了掉渣的那种。

真是待客有方。

对上我的谴责目光阿布拉克萨斯神色自如，“你刚恢复，没必要大吃大喝——趁着你填饱了肚子先换好衣服，我们谈论的事情不适合你以这样的妆容出现——我不允许别人穿着毛毯和我说话。”

我不动，面前的马尔福家主也不动摇。

“你们真是一对控制狂——一个强迫我戴上挂坠盒，一个百般挑剔我的穿着品味。看在梅林的份上——我是一个女巫！”

“——之后我会考虑给你温上一杯酒，梅多斯小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的声音彬彬有礼，不容置疑。我依然不理会他的挑剔和审美怪癖。阿布拉克萨斯的脸色渐渐发青，他一只手按着胸口，像是伤风般地喘息着，“动作快点……我和你还有帐要算，多琳·梅多斯！”

我这才意识到阿布拉克萨斯眼底透出的阴霾，这个男人似乎一夜没睡——和某个晚上一样的憔悴面容。“快去。”他说，这是最后通牒。

我忐忑不安地起身，迅速回到卧室的黑暗中换好衣服。

“阿布拉克萨斯这是怎么了？”

黑暗无声无息，我转头看着身后空空荡荡的床——汤姆·里德尔应该已经离开了庄园，他总是行踪神秘。他口中的所谓“比任何时候的需要爱”又是什么？我只希冀马尔福能再给我一些额外的提示，毕竟他因为某种理由，总是游走在我和里德尔之间——他不希望我死，可我好好的出现在他面前又让他烦心。也许我有什么待利用的特质？

我伸手勾起那件开司米披肩——而我的魔杖就在它旁边。同样的颜色骗过了我的眼睛。

我比想象中的更自由了些。

我回到休息室时，阿布拉克萨斯正在饮酒——他的脸色因为酒精少许好转。“你的动作倒很迅速。”他冷声说，“现在坐下，好好喝你的水果茶。”

情况有些不对头，我很少见到阿布拉克萨斯这样严肃。虽然嘲讽不少用词刺耳，但他脾气却一直很容忍。看来现在可不是开玩笑的时候，他气疯了。

“有什么吩咐，马尔福大人？”我安静喝了一整杯水果茶才开口，尽管树莓的酸味令人不快。

“你之后可会很忙，多琳。束缚解除了，我很高兴你还活着——不过你也休息的够久了，我这边一个人可是焦头烂额应接不暇。”阿布拉克萨斯打量着我脖子上的淤痕，“披肩为什么不往上一点，你会着凉的！”

“你希望我替你工作？”我用手把披肩往上提提，非常惊讶他居然能说出这番话。“我以为魔法部是你的游戏场，而我只是坐在小凳子上办公的小小仆人，领着微薄薪水的螺丝钉——一个逃离岗位的维森加摩律师，你要她做什么？”

“伪装。”阿布拉克萨斯目光下垂，“只能由你来做，没有其他人选。”

“什么？”

“我说了我们之间有笔账要算，多琳。”

“什么？”

“我救过你一次。”阿布拉克萨斯终于舍得开口，“是谁告诉了你赌约的事情，又是谁在你最困难的时候伸了把手？你真的不认为欠我点什么！”

“什么。”

“多琳·梅多斯。”马尔福家主咬牙切齿，“砰”地一声——他手中银质酒杯杯口重重砸在扶手边沿，骨碌碌滚落在地。“你该回来了！”

他低下头，像是在克制自己的怒火和失礼。“还有你的魔杖——你以为是哪个好心的绅士给你送来的，难不成还是达特穆尔的海风！”

惊讶中我张了张下巴，“谢谢。”

“该聪明的时候聪明，该笨的时候表现的笨拙一点——聪明人深谙此道，笨蛋则恰恰相反！”

“我知道你永远是最聪明的——至少比我聪明得多，阿布。”我好言劝慰，完全不知道他胸中流淌的一腔怒火为何失控如岩浆沸腾。“我能做些什么？你让我回到魔法部伪装别人，谁？”

“奥利芙·洪贝。”他口中僵硬地吐出这个名字。“你知道她是谁。”


	48. Chapter 48

奥利芙·洪贝。

这个名字就像是蛛网的一根细线，一旦被触动，与之相关的记忆便接踵而至.

『奥利芙马尔福，我那位名义上的来自洪贝家族的拉文克劳妻子……』

『自那个婚姻之后她便毫无价值了。我将她的灵魂分割了4次，整整4次……在第5次的时候她的灵魂嚎叫着被空气撕裂，吞噬，彻底被击碎……』

是那个有幸成为马尔福夫人的拉文克劳女人。这个里德尔用来进行魂器实验的纯血统牺牲品。真是太巧了。阿布拉克萨斯可是在最近才提到过这个女人的名字，在此之前我只称呼她为马尔福夫人，一个他们阴谋中无关紧要的牺牲品。

我似乎有点明白当日阿布拉克萨斯为什么突兀地告诉我“赌约”的事情，还叫我务必活下去。

筹码，筹码。

经过他的指点，小小棋子如我们的马尔福家主所愿，依然顺从地回到了棋盘上。

我什么话也没有说，只是更加握紧了手中的魔杖。不信任的目光从阿布拉克萨斯的双眸错开。“你真是如往常一样周密，阿布拉克萨斯。”

在我的嘲讽声中，马尔福家主起身踱步至壁炉前。他的面容对着鲜艳的绿色炉火，浅灰双瞳安静地注视着其中燃烧的火光。“我可不是黑魔王。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“为什么你会认为你能知道我的想法？”

“你真健忘。”我冷笑，“那个破帽子可把我们分进了同一个学院。”

“斯莱特林？恰巧和我们一同在霍格沃茨度过了几年？”阿布拉克萨斯的双瞳被熊熊的绿色火光点燃，而他本人却一如既往地，恰到好处的拨开话语中的锋锐。“在这个巫师界有许多比你行事更谨慎，地位更合适，才智更出色，性格更顺从的女巫候选——你知道自己的好脾气，多琳。我认为你比你自己所能想到要幸运的多，而你却用你的小脑瓜认为，这是由你的行事，才智，地位，性格，甚至学院所决定的结果。”

“女巫候选。”我警觉起来，“这是什么意思？”

阿布拉克萨斯白皙的脸颊顿时浮现出马尔福家特有的那种倨傲，嘲弄，却又假装耐心开解的礼仪性笑容，“你倒可以试试分析看，‘智多星’。”

门扣响三下，阿布拉克萨斯的目光从炉火收回，他后伸手接过家养小精灵躬身递来的银质蛇头手杖，丝帕，威森加摩紫红色外袍和一瓶金色不知名液体。马尔福家主准备离开，但我不认为我们的谈话就这样结束。“你还没确认我的答复呢，阿布拉克萨斯。”我开口打断这只公孔雀梳理羽毛的动作，一边竭力克制自己不要对面前的男人翻白眼。

阿布拉克萨斯示意家养小精灵拿来镜子。随后便专注于仔细研究胸前那枚闪闪发光的W形徽章是否别得正好，“你可以拒绝。”他对着镜子勾起惯常的假笑，家养小精灵在俯身整理他的袍子褶皱，现在阿布拉克萨斯完全没有把注意力放在我身上。“拒绝我吧。”

“我拒绝拒绝。”我说，“你的计划什么时候开始？”

“等我从部里回来之后我会通知你。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福懒洋洋地说，“学会耐心等待，‘智多星’。”

浅灰色的双眸一眨，这只公孔雀的身影便消失在绿色的火光中，

家养小精灵向我鞠躬，静悄悄地后退着合上门。我重新坐回扶手椅上，盯着炉火。能使用魔法和自由活动对我来说就已经足够扫除一切恼人的嘲弄，现在的问题是我究竟有多自由？

“我不需要知道你的想法，白痴自大狂阿布拉克萨斯。”我挥动魔杖，绿色炉火被一阵疾风掐灭，“这件事黑魔王不可能不知道。”

晨光熹微，所有的烛火都在鸟鸣声中熄灭。阿布拉克萨斯离开了，交给家养小精灵的却并不是空荡荡的庄园。

就在窗帘缝隙中，我可以清楚地看到一队黑衣巫师匆匆地离开，为首的巫师——我不禁上前更近一步——黑发，短寸头。沙金肤色，黑眼睛。身材高大强壮，却脖子像一只固执的土耳其鹅那样僵直。即使在预言家日报的头版照片上也那么趾高气扬的罪犯——阿米库斯·卡罗，因为对麻瓜出身的巫师滥用魔法并将其折磨致死而上了法庭。

“这种脏活很有可能是芬里克私自做的。阿斯加德只对巫师下手，他不会特意去寻找那些麻瓜……”

阿米库斯·卡罗的声音渐渐低了下去。在玫瑰色的朝霞中，这几个身材魁梧的男巫同残存的黑夜一起消失在庄园门口。

我不得不面对一个非常尴尬的现实——自从汤姆·里德尔设法把阿兹卡班的那些罪犯悉数释放之后，食死徒内充斥着以前我在威森加摩遇见的老熟人。

我想他们并没有健忘的毛病，也尚且没有宽容到可以忽略自己在阿兹卡班的囚徒生涯。这样看来阿布拉克萨斯的提议也的确很适时，至少能很好的帮我规避风头。

钟敲响六下。

我匆匆拉上窗帘，考虑回到卧室继续我的睡眠。

“梅多斯女主人。”

是罗尼的声音，依然那么毕恭毕敬——甚至有些颤抖。我有些惊讶地打开门，别着白色茶巾的家养小精灵孤零零站在门外，晨光使得它的影子瘦小又虚弱。

我脸上的笑容不由得淡了些。

“好久不见，罗尼。”我蹲下与它平视，但小精灵的双眼依然盯着地面没有看我。罗尼弯了弯膝盖，但它的动作看上去异常僵硬。“黑魔王在等您。”它谨慎地低语，“黑魔王大人认为您不应该在这里停留很长时间。”

我的目光停留在它颤抖的耳尖。“退下吧，罗尼。”我冷声说，“我会去见他的，现在就去。”

罗尼站在原地不动。它的膝盖更弯曲了些。

这个家养小精灵有话要对我说。

“罗尼？”我试探性地询问。

眼前的家养小精灵直起身体。罗尼颤颤巍巍地踮起脚。网球般大小的蓝眼睛突然和我对视，亮晶晶的。在我问的时候，它伸出瘦长的手臂试图够到我的手——

我瞬间明白了它的意思。

我弯下双膝，家养小精灵终于抓住了我的手指。它轻轻地摇了摇。

等我回到卧室时，晨光已经慷慨地洒满了一小块地毯。但几乎是我进来的一瞬间，窗帘被严密地合上，像是要把这欢欣的光芒彻底从黑暗中驱赶出去。

“你该回到床上的。”一个格外轻柔的声音说。“我希望在这里立刻见到你，而不是让小精灵去传唤你过来。”

朦胧的光线中，汤姆·里德尔的身形有点模糊。他依然瘦削高挑，但脸颊却明显地泛着青白。薄薄的双唇抿了抿，里德尔扬起下巴。黑色袍子轻盈地旋起一阵细微的风，年轻的黑魔王转过身，似乎是为了更好地观察我的反应。

“如果有人抢走属于你的东西，多琳……你会怎么做？”他抿着的唇边微微上挑，目光中带着一丝戏谑和隐隐的警告意味。“说吧。”汤姆·里德尔青白色的双颊泛起一丝冰冷的微笑，“没有人比你更适合回答这个问题。”他低语。

“惩罚。”

在他目光注视下，我就像是木偶般，几乎是不假思索便给出了这个词。

惩罚。

“我会拿走属于我的，并且也让这些人蒙受更多损失。”我说。

“很好。”里德尔摩挲着手里的魔杖，“亲爱的多琳，你知道我的回答总是和你一样。”

“阿布拉克萨斯和我进行了一场谈话。”我依旧看着他的眼睛，仿佛从中看到了自己的影子。“他提议让我假冒马尔福夫人——奥利芙，那个出身拉文克劳被用家族来联姻的棋子。”

汤姆·里德尔收回视线。年轻的黑魔王看着手里的魔杖，用一种非常非常轻柔的声音继续询问，“那么你是怎么回答的？”

“我没有拒绝这个提议。”我缓缓地说，注意到里德尔的目光变冷了——他的笑容一点点消失，只有那双黑曜石般的眼睛闪烁着野心家独有的炽热光芒——一种非常尖锐，毫不掩饰的目光。“你没有拒绝。”里德尔轻声说。“很好。”

“你不可能不知道他的计划，汤姆。我不认为阿布拉克萨斯有越过你私自计划的权限。同样地，你也不可能不知道我的回答。”

“当然。”汤姆·里德尔的声音比羽毛还要轻，“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福畏惧我，而你——多琳，我们的思维一致，永远都知道彼此在想些什么。”

“而且你希望我去。”我冷笑，“否则不会那么快让我恢复视觉——当一只蛇觅食时，它总会偏好于禁锢猎物，慢慢等待毒液渗入口中的黑老鼠体内的每一根血管。它享受猎物失去自由，无力反抗的感觉。控制欲——可惜，这个狩猎计划却终止了。为什么？”

因为蛇爱上了这只黑老鼠？

怎么可能。

“现在的马尔福夫人已经灵魂湮灭了。她只不过是你实验的一个牺牲品。你并不在意这个联姻棋子的死活——但看来现在她的存在又变得重要起来，以至于你不得不重新检视起手里的猎物。”

我顿了顿，目光一寸寸从汤姆·里德尔的眉眼间掠过，面前的男人冷笑，“你总是喜欢按照利益和筹码来思考，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔说，他的声音克制得很好，“而我告诉过你，你在我面前不需要任何筹码活着——我们需要彼此。”

他忽然走近我，手指轻轻划过挂坠盒烙下的印记。“你知道，我会确保你永远和我在一起。”

我感觉喉咙深处被人强迫灌入了铅。

“你当然要答应阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔收回手，“这些天我需要你好好地扮演马尔福夫人的角色，并且适时地——安排这个女人的死亡。因为某个无聊的因素总是扰乱我的计划，而我不可能让这个蠢女人再一次毁掉我的计划，留下任何线索……”

他的话到这里便停止。

“你和阿布拉克萨斯——你们会为了黑魔王大人而竭力完成任务，完成我的计划。”里德尔注视着我的眼睛，在脸颊上落下一个吻，“阿布拉克萨斯应该感到侥幸。你知道的——我不可能允许你离开。你已经从我身边逃开许多次了，哪怕仅仅这一次对我来说也很难——”

——但很有必要。

没有什么比给予后的收回，更让人感到痛苦。

我想年轻的黑魔王一定注意到了我冰冷的视线，因为此刻他眼中的灼热和愉悦更加浓烈起来。

“我们需要彼此。”他轻声说。“你知道我有多爱你，多琳。”

“是啊，亲爱的汤姆。”我回应他的话，确保自己的声音透着甜蜜和喜悦，“你答应为我取下了斯莱特林的挂坠盒——现在的我比以前更爱你了。”

我闭上双眼。

一条蛇永远不可能会爱上自己的猎物。


	49. Chapter 49

“把你的手给我，多琳。”

我睁开眼。

年轻的黑魔王在昏暗的卧室向我伸出左手， “让我带你去一个地方。” 汤姆·里德尔轻声说，那双黑曜石般的眼睛看着我。“这将是我们两人之间永远的秘密。”

我不信任的目光对上了他的。“你还是怕我。”黑魔王轻声说，“遵从主人的命令对你来说这么难？”

他的手仍然悬在半空中，那双黑眼睛盯着我，带着猩红的笑意。紧接着我左臂的黑魔标记便开始在表皮扭曲蠕动，伴随着痛苦，这团丑陋的印记逐渐加深成了炭一般的漆黑。 “我不喜欢强迫。”他低语，“可我更喜欢顺从，尤其是你的顺从……”

我颤抖的指尖被他用力握住。幻影移行带来的晕眩感随即袭来。在模糊的漩涡中，里德尔的眼睛始终落在我身上，直到伴随咒语的狂风消失，他才松开手。

我双膝跪倒在潮湿的泥地中，阿布拉克萨斯费尽心机挑选的山茶红长裙彻底被肮脏的积水打湿，紧紧黏在我的双腿上。没有火把，只有里德尔用魔杖发出的淡蓝色荧光照亮了黑暗间一小片区域。

“我们到了。”里德尔轻声说，“你确定不需要我来扶你？”

他将闪烁着光芒的杖尖伸到我的眼前。我这才看清自己跪在浑浊的水坑里，狼狈至极。

“这可是我们这么久以来的第一次约会。”汤姆·里德尔的唇边泛着意味不明的冷笑，“而我已经开始兴奋起来了。”

我用咒语简单清理了下自己身上的泥点和水渍，扯着他的袍角才勉强站起来——为什么阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福总是喜欢这种麻烦的裙子？

“至少我可以确定这里一定不属于马尔福家。”我嘲弄地说，注意地上还积着厚厚的蝙蝠粪便和鼹鼠头骨——这地方像是被遗弃了很久。我们脚下的地面正逐渐向下倾斜，这条路通向的是一眼望不到尽头的黑暗。

“这里是哪？”我转而看着咒语光芒下的汤姆·里德尔，他安静地站在我身侧。“我才注意到你今天的这身衣服——”目光移开，汤姆·里德尔围着我缓慢地踱了一个圈，他那冷淡的，若有所思的声音同时慢慢地转至我身后，“——我很不喜欢红色。”

“我以为你会告诉我这里是哪，而不是转移话题到我们都不擅长的时尚上。”我说。

这个地方看上去很不对头。遍地都是白森森的骸骨，部分还连着黑色毛皮的尸体碎屑。腐烂的真菌和昆虫尸体就埋在黑色的蝙蝠粪下。坑坑洼洼的积水地面和明显让人不悦的腐烂物——置身其中的我对黑魔王的审美喜好完全没兴趣。

里德尔的声音带上了浓浓的讽刺，“你可以试着像真正的格兰芬多那样勇敢些。”

我的腰被魔杖杖尖戳了戳。

这是示意我先走。

然而斯莱特林的头脑很明确地告诉我最好不要蠢头蠢脑地冒险。“我完全不介意和你换个位置。”我说，一面举着魔杖小心谨慎地向前。怎么……汤姆·里德尔今天忘带了那副擅长取悦女性的绅士面具吗？

“为什么不像和其他女巫相处那样表现的绅士一点？至少伪装一下，你可是在‘约会’。”我忍不住回头讽刺。

汤姆·里德尔从容地跟在我身后，我能清楚听到他轻盈的呼吸，“我需要在你身后来保护你。”他轻声说。 

“你只是和我一样更偏好在后方呆着。”我冷笑，同时不情愿地发现自己正巧踩在一堆湿滑的蝙蝠粪便上。“没必要说的那么动听。”

“我们依然彼此理解。”汤姆·里德尔并没有否认，他在身后的黑暗中显得非常安静，“你完全没有必要害怕，我会引导你前进。”

“所以你对这里很熟悉。”我说，“或者说——是你建造了这个地方。”

“你会知道的。”汤姆·里德尔的唇边泛起一丝富有深意的笑。“继续我们的路程，多琳。”

在接下来的路程中，身后的汤姆·里德尔刻意保持着沉默，不过每走完一段距离，他的呼吸声便因为兴奋而加快。前方有黑魔王所渴求的东西，我只能这么推测。

就这样终于到了甬道尽头，狭小的甬道瞬间宽敞了些——像是一间耳室。非常讽刺，除了眼前那座高高的，由老鼠骨头和风干的蝙蝠尸体构成的骸骨堆外，其他什么也没有。

黑魔王所渴求的东西？

我的目光从那堆腐臭不堪的灰白骸骨堆移开，“你打算展示什么？”我冷笑，“我本来还在期待着更为邪恶的东西——”

“她还是不喜欢你。”里德尔轻声打断我的话。他在咒语的朦胧微光中看着我，似乎这一切都是我的错。

在他身后，上方的白色鼹鼠头骨被滴上了鲜红的血——这血液从上方渗透下来，像是浑浊肮脏的雨滴。我举起魔杖，迅速与面前的汤姆·里德尔隔开一段距离。

“你没必要这么谨慎。”里德尔的声音依然很温和，在他头顶，一条鲜艳的宝石绿尾巴在扭曲蠕动。更多的血液顺着尾巴尖倾斜而下，那些鼹鼠头骨完全被血溅上了一层细密的深红。腐臭的血腥气息开始弥漫。在血雨中，汤姆·里德尔举着发光的魔杖伫立在那堆可怖的森森白骨旁，他看着我，黑色的双瞳泛着愉悦而满足的笑容。

半截苍白的手臂掉落在我的脚边，更多的内脏碎块簌簌落下。就像是刻意为我说的“邪恶”而作注脚，我迅速后退，闪烁光芒的杖尖指向头顶——两根尖利如匕首的獠牙反射出寒光。下一秒我便被粗重冰冷的什么东西横扫在地——那是毒蛇的躯体，灵活冰冷，充满压迫的力量。

“纳吉尼。”汤姆·里德尔的声音像是从很远处传来，和记忆中一样带着亲昵，“梅多斯小姐是我们的客人。”

大蛇嘶嘶吐着信子重重落到地面，三角形的脑袋高高仰起——那双恶毒的，浑浊的黄眼睛与我对视。“嘶嘶——”它张开嘴，威胁性地张开血红色的嘴，用强而有力的尾巴把我的腿部死死缠紧。

毫无疑问，这条蛇和我彼此都憎恨对方。

“我想你知道的——我对这条蛇没有一丝好感。”我确保自己仍然有力地握住魔杖，同时冷眼看向站在一侧旁观的里德尔，“是由你来下命令，还是让我来管教它？”

“纳吉尼以为你恨不得杀了她，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔的语调微微上扬，带着一丝隐隐的，确认掌控局面的人才有的那种笑意，“我记得你可是很想杀了她——在你意识到真正杀死亚历克斯·格林的凶手是谁之前。”

他的话就像是带着毒刺的箭，这句充满恶意的提醒让我内心突如其来产生剧烈的刺痛。

“我想在我不在的这段时间内，阿不思·邓布利多恐怕也顺便调查过你。”汤姆·里德尔轻声对我说，“不然你怎么会被他丢入阿兹卡班？”

那张英俊的脸上带着毫无感情的冷笑，“我可记得你希望我下地狱，亲爱的多琳。而在目睹我被摄魂怪带走时，那停留在你脸上的，恐怕不是失去挚爱的悲痛……”

在他说话的这段时间内，我始终被那条愚蠢的蛇死死束缚着，无法动弹。我抬起头，并没有准备对他和那条蠢蛇施咒。“那已经是过去了。”我平静地说，“如果你执着于过去，黑魔王大人，我不会现在还活着。”

“所以亲爱的多琳——阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福不理解你。”汤姆·里德尔走近我，带着一丝怜悯般的神情吻了吻我的额头。“但是我理解。”那双黑曜石般的眼睛再度燃起猩红的火，“你想利用我的死，来换取更大的利益。这就是你——在我身边的多琳·梅多斯的真实想法。”

我垂下预备施咒的杖尖。我没有必要否认——他的确说中了我心里的计划。

“你说的对，亲爱的汤姆。”

我完全没有否认的必要。“我确实想过利用你的死——不过邓布利多查看了我的记忆，而且他从来就不相信我。我也许想过用你的死换取清清白白回到巫师界的资格，但现在的我又是在谁的身边？”

说完，我便把自己的魔杖丢在地上。

现在的我在他面前没有武器防卫，我也不准备做任何抵抗。

汤姆·里德尔眼中那团猩红的火焰消失了。 “你知道我不会因为这个而杀了你。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，目光盯着地上的那支魔杖。他并没有起身去捡的意思。

“因为我理解你。”我轻声说。

汤姆·里德尔没有回答。他像一尊完美无缺的雕塑般，在那里安静地，看着我脸上渐渐浮现的冷笑。他英俊的脸上起初混杂着仇恨和不解，但最后——仅仅化为了一丝淡淡的带着悲哀的阴郁。

“是你选择了我，汤姆。”我看着他，唇边慢慢浮现出嘲讽的笑容，这是对我们两个人共同的嘲笑。“你选择了一个和自己一样的女巫。”

——所以黑魔王大人，你究竟在过度期待着什么？

如果你我的位置互换，你是会像我这么做——还是，带着你所谓的‘失去挚爱的悲痛’失去为自己谋划的理智，和征服巫师界的野心？

我们彼此沉默着对视。只有纳吉尼正不断试图凑过来闻嗅。我终于忍不住有些不耐烦，用手臂拨开湿漉漉臭烘烘的蛇头。那条过度肥胖的蠢蛇威胁地朝我展示它的毒牙。

“你不会杀了我的，小蠢蛇。”我挑衅地回应它凶狠的目光，一点也不觉得自己有担心被攻击的必要，“你只是长着丑陋尖牙的无毛狗——你是有主人的，而你的主人在思考我刚刚的那番话。”

汤姆·里德尔当然知道我对他并不像其他跟随者那样百分之百的忠诚，可那又如何？

他知道的。我在心底冷笑。如果‘死’的人是我，黑魔王一定会竭力利用我的消失来最大化他的利益。我能保证的是，如果他做出了同样的行为，我不会像其他一脸蠢相的女巫哭哭啼啼——任何真正的斯莱特林都会和我一样利用一切可利用的，更好的活下来！

轻柔的嘶嘶声响起，我被卷起的蛇尾像吃剩的垃圾一样丢在潮湿的泥地上。

很好，我就说了你杀不了我！

我从满是污泥和尸体骸骨的地面抬起头，慢慢扶着墙壁站起来——无论被多少次抛弃或是打垮，多琳·梅多斯始终会站起来。

汤姆·里德尔看着我的目光渐渐有了温度。“你很聪明。”他轻声说，若有所思，同时转动手指那枚黑色戒指。“我早该意识到的——我们之间的关系不可能像正常男巫女巫的那样。”

——至少你所谓的‘约会’就很不正常。

真希望现在我就能回马尔福庄园洗个澡！ 

我狠狠用手拧着被泥水浸湿湿嗒嗒黏在身上的累赘裙摆。纳吉尼在我身边吐着信子——她还在记恨我在有求必应屋用魔杖攻击她的事情。

“我能保证不攻击你就已经很不错了，小蠢蛇。”我恶狠狠地对纳吉尼说，“你要感谢你的主人，如果不是他在场的话——我非常乐意给你一个教训。”

“汤姆·里德尔终于恢复了原来那种确定无疑的，掌控一切的人所带着的笑容。

他嘶嘶对纳吉尼说了什么，很显然是想息事宁人。

“我猜你不会翻译我刚刚说过的话。”我捡起地上的魔杖，在蛇和黑魔王的目光注视下开始用咒语清理脏裙子。

“我告诉纳吉尼，我认定你是一个真正的斯莱特林。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“纳吉尼不会攻击由我确信属于斯莱特林的巫师。”

昏暗堆满尸骨的肮脏甬道，可怖巨大的毒蛇，斯莱特林的继承人——年轻的黑魔王和我。

这里就像是斯莱特林的密室。

我装模作样地弯了弯膝盖，模仿其他食死徒行礼。

“不甚荣幸，黑魔王大人。”


	50. Chapter 50

如果有机会我能拜谒萨拉查·斯莱特林的遗骨，我想我一定会向他表示歉意。

和其他的斯莱特林不同，我对象征学院的蛇并没有太多好感。我只是不害怕蛇，并且认为它是可以被理解的——只要你知道如何与之沟通。就像我对黑魔法的态度一样。

象征学院的巨蛇，以及斯莱特林血脉的继承人。

只要是对自己有利，我没有理由拒绝。只要不对自己构成威胁，我便想尽办法利用。

我不擅长居家魔法，被污水浸染两次的裙子依然脏兮兮的。汤姆·里德尔的约会决计不可能就这样结束，我还要在这个肮脏的地方呆上多久？他的目的到底是什么？

我盯着溅满泥点的裙摆，在思考需不需要给它‘修改’一下——绿光闪过，所有沾满泥污的部分悉数被咒语切割掉，长长的裙摆软榻榻地落在肮脏的污泥里。阿布拉克萨斯看到了也许会哭也说不定。

“你讨厌这条裙子。”汤姆·里德尔依然握着魔杖，尽管声音明显透着愉悦，但他还是要假惺惺地表示是为我的利益考量，“我想这样也许你活动起来会更方便？” 他轻声说，同时目光非常不礼貌地在我身上打量来打量去。

我就说了，和我一样——黑魔王对女巫着装的时尚品味不会高到哪里去。

我看着明显短了很多的裙子——未免太短了些。 “现在已经快是深秋了。”我盯着自己裸露出的膝盖，“你会不会别的什么变形咒语，让它变成斗篷什么的……”

“我喜欢进攻和破坏。”迎上我不满的目光，汤姆·里德尔的回答显然有些敷衍，“这个切割咒恐怕是我在人身上施过的——程度最轻也是最温柔的咒语。”

他的意思明显是在说：你还有什么可期待的？

“很好。”

我把裙子向下扯了扯，使它勉强盖住膝盖。“但愿接下来我们不会去西伯利亚的雪原，或者韦斯莱家的生日派对——”

“我评估了下我们的关系。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，似乎因为我抗拒的反应而有些不悦，“我没发现你现在的样子有任何不妥当的地方。”

“虽然我们的头脑相似得可怕，可我也没蠢到指望你能理解女巫的审美。”我讽刺。

“但你无法否认我很了解女巫的心理。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，目光挑衅地和我对视，“所以我才会对你这么做，多琳。” 

说话时他的脸上始终挂着暧昧的轻笑，汤姆·里德尔这样的态度和表情让我确信——自己现在的样子非常丢人。

纳吉尼在汤姆·里德尔身后不断游走，如果蛇类能表现出人类的幸灾乐祸，我猜那绝对会是她现在这种模样——吐着信子，趾高气扬。

“你接下来的安排，汤姆。”我无意在这个问题上和黑魔王浪费时间。

“当然。”里德尔示意纳吉尼安静下来。“我需要你的帮助。”他的语气很是诚恳，不过与其说是请求倒更像是命令。“我需要制作一个新的魂器。”

“是制作魂器的人，还是制作魂器的材料？”我顿时警觉。

“这就是你害怕我的原因？”汤姆·里德尔看着我的眼神带着戏谑。

我不否认，“让其他人害怕对你来说并不是什么坏事，黑魔王大人。”

“但是你了解我。”汤姆·里德尔的唇边泛着冷笑，“你觉得我会把你做成魂器，就这样一直保存下去？多琳……你对我总是那么戒备，有时候我不得不承认这让我由衷感到失望——在我面前最不应该戒备的人难道不是你？”

“我们都期待别人的顺从，汤姆。但这不意味着我们仅仅满足于此——”我回以同样的冷笑，“你难道不会因此觉得无趣——如果轻易我对你毫无戒备？”

我看着那张俊美的假面，“你可是黑魔王。”我低语，像是怂恿犯罪的毒蛇，“让别人时时刻刻戒备你不是理所应当的事情？你享受与自己的追随者玩这种游戏——掌控与被掌控，追逐与被追逐……”

面前的男人显然有些不悦，但现在汤姆·里德尔依然能控制自己的表情。他不否认也不肯定，而是若有所思地伸手让纳吉尼顺从地蹭着他的袍角。

“你已经有纳吉尼了。”我冷笑，同时对面前的这条蛇产生了深深的厌恶，“而我不是你的宠物……你认为我是你自己的影子，你能忍受自己屈居人下？那么又是为什么你决心要建立自己的伟大事业？是的……是‘你’而不是‘萨拉查·斯莱特林’的伟大事业！斯莱特林的继承人那么多，我不记得有哪位拥有这种迷人的野心。”

我说过的。

象征学院的巨蛇，以及斯莱特林血脉的继承人。

只要是对自己有利，我没有理由拒绝。只要不对自己构成威胁，我便想尽办法利用。

——难道汤姆·里德尔本人不是这样？

“纳吉尼听不懂我的话。”我微笑，“我们不妨在这里开诚布公地谈谈——让一条巨蛇作为宠物时时刻刻跟随自己，巧妙利用斯莱特林的标志来固化继承人的身份。很聪明，应该说是相当聪明……”

“——你总是这样喜欢挑战我的耐心。”十分轻柔，汤姆·里德尔又转变为这种危险的，充满警示的动听声线，“难道我们之前的相处还没有让你了解谨慎的必要？”

“所以你希望我戒备你。”我转移话头，毫不留情地戳破了之前甜美虚假的敷衍，“你怎么会不喜欢这种在你面前小小谨慎，时刻提防着，必须跟上你的脚步否则就会被废弃的我呢？”

他和亚历，阿布拉克萨斯都不一样。

我永远也不会忘记纳吉尼的毒牙是怎样贯穿亚历克斯的胸膛，也不会忘记他曾用钻心咒让马尔福家主都假意屈服。

阿布拉克萨斯说我们的黑魔王需要一个顺从的纯血统洋娃娃，他错了。

——汤姆·里德尔根本就不是一个正常的‘巫师家族继承人’。

难道你忘记了我在威森加摩的五年内，不知疲倦地追踪你的痕迹？黑魔王大人——赫普兹巴夫人不是你惟一的牺牲品——还有更多。难道我是在和斯莱特林毕业，前途光明，才华横溢的优等生汤姆·里德尔说话？甬道里面的确积着纳吉尼口下森森白骨，但被里德尔掩藏起来的更多——它们中不少是被面前俊美男人迷惑的牺牲品。我是阅读那些卷宗到深夜的前维森加摩律师，他七年的斯莱特林同窗——多琳·梅多斯，我不会蠢到像这些尸骨一样。

我想汤姆·里德尔的内心一定正按捺着怒火。

差不多了。

“你说你需要我的帮助？”我假装才想起来继续这个话题，“似乎你需要我帮你完成魂器……”

我的话还未说完，即刻被一阵狂风按在冰冷潮湿的石壁上。汤姆·里德尔神色阴郁地向我走近，他表情阴寒得可怕，就连纳吉尼这条蠢蛇也安分地蜷缩起来。他一步步走近我，我脸上的冷笑更加愉悦。

“多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，像是从喉咙深处吐出这个名字。

他长长的手指按在我耳侧的石壁上，呼吸仅离我的眉间不过一根睫毛的距离。

我看着他，完全不打算收敛自己眼中的嘲笑。

“看起来我有筹码，黑魔王大人。”我轻声说，“至少现在你不能杀我，也不会杀我。”

汤姆·里德尔那张虚伪的面具上像是泛起了同样的嘲笑。

“你做事情总是不顾后果。”他轻柔地说，一面假意为我整理湿漉漉的黑发。

“不得不说我现在更加敬畏你了，黑魔王大人。”我微笑，“你比自己想象中的更有耐心。”

“钻心咒不管用。”我面前的汤姆·里德尔像是在喃喃自语，但黑色眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒，“而且我也不想这么做……一个小小的反击，但很好解决。别忘了你还要和阿布拉克萨斯一起演出。”

“你在报复他，是不是？”我终于敛起笑容，“阿布拉克萨斯是一个彻头彻尾的，为家族利益考虑的布局者。他比你想象中的要理智的多。”

“那你呢，多琳？”汤姆·里德尔唇边的笑意充满试探和危险。

“我不会犯傻到认为有比利益更重要的东西——我是你们棋盘上的一枚小小棋子。多琳·梅多斯何德何能，让精明的马尔福家主和高贵的斯莱特林继承人放弃自己的利益或者失去理智？你和阿布拉克萨斯可不是罗曼蒂克故事中的绅士，我也不是纯洁天真的多情女郎。你，我，阿布拉克萨斯——”我一字一顿，充满嘲弄，“——我们三个都是斯莱特林的蛇！”

在汤姆·里德尔身后，原本蜷缩着的纳吉尼突然躁动不安。她昂起头，那双贪婪恶毒的黄眼睛盯着我——这条蠢蛇其实很狡猾，纳吉尼知道现在我和他主人的谈话并不愉快。“嘶嘶——”她摇着尾巴，迫不及待地露出毒牙。

“你的蛇想吃了我，汤姆。”我目光温柔地看着他，轻声提醒。“即使我不懂蛇语，也很清楚这一点。”

“我们之间的事情还没结束，梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔凶狠地盯着我的双眼，“她可以等。”

看来黑魔王的理智之弦彻底崩断了。


	51. Chapter 51

我可能的确有些不知收敛。

知道阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔的底线，挑衅，看着这两个男人的虚伪假面粉碎——就像为完美的瓷器表面添上裂痕和瑕疵。毁灭永远比构建更为强大，轻易，令人着迷。当你知道你能这么做，你很难会制止自己不继续。纳吉尼在里德尔蛇语的命令下顺从地离开。这个阴森的地方突然安静了许多，我终于感觉汤姆·里德尔的面具不如我想象的那么坚固。

“别让我觉得阿布拉克萨斯比你更理智。”我说，“我们还有重要的事情要完成，汤姆。”

面前的男人没有回答。汤姆·里德尔盯着我，他的眼神令人浑身发毛。

“如果你依然理解我的想法。”他依然维持着微笑，但目光却更加凶狠，“那你现在应该闭嘴。”

可怕的沉默持续了很久时间，汤姆·里德尔的目光一直停留在我身上。他和我对视，那双黑眼睛中是对手中猎物的深思熟虑的打量。“你甚至不知道我要让你做什么。”他低语，“多琳，你总是过于鲁莽和不知轻重——”

“——我可以猜和分析。”我冷笑，“如果你不介意我这样做的话。”

汤姆·里德尔的虚伪笑容连带那副克制的完美假面一起，消失得一干二净。

我移开目光，盯着遍布骸骨和碎肉的地面。阿布拉克萨斯的警告适时地在我耳边响起——

“很好。”里德尔终于轻声说，“看来前段时间的遭遇让你懂得了如何区分场合，以及适当地表示服从。”

我没有说话。

“我把这当作是不合时宜的尝试，试图为我们之间谈话的增添情趣。”汤姆·里德尔在我面前冷笑，“我的确很有耐心，但是我不喜欢被人挑战……从来都不。”

他解除咒语。

“是你一定要毁了我的心情。本来这会是一次很完美的出行。”

说完，他便脸色阴沉，径直向出口走去——黑色斗篷在身后带起了一阵风，汤姆·里德尔完全没有一丝等我的意思。

我深吸了一口气。完美的出行？我低头跟在他身后，毫不掩饰内心的嘲弄和冷笑。我发现我越来越不理解黑魔王的情绪波动，他最近的举止很是令人不适应。“我从一开始可不认为这会是什么值得期待的出行。”我在内心低语，“也不认为我们能像正常人之间相处。”

谨慎些，多琳·梅多斯。我这样宽慰自己。最近的汤姆·里德尔明显心烦意乱。也许是他独自进行的魂器实验出了什么差错。也许阿布拉克萨斯的话是对的，我的确太享受挑衅对方的快感。我需要收集信息——如有必要，我要知道汤姆·里德尔叫我来这里究竟是为了什么。

纳吉尼就在不远处等待。看她的表情，似乎不认为我能活着出来。“嘶嘶——”又是吐着信子，我面前的大蛇目光中的敌意丝毫未消减。汤姆·里德尔伸出手，享受纳吉尼表现出的温顺服从。他用蛇语说了些什么，这条大蛇看上去安静了些。只有狡猾的黄眼睛不时偷偷打量我。

我从来就没喜欢过这条蛇。她太谄媚，也太残忍。她可以轻易夺取一个拉文克劳的生命，仿佛这只是本能。当我对卡拉多克?迪尔伯恩施展杀戮咒时，其实我在犹豫和害怕——我在杀死一个比自己强大得多的灵魂和意志。我感到畏惧，即使拿着魔杖的人是我。

为活着而残忍和为残忍而活着是两种截然不同的生活。它们相互厌恶彼此。

我又想起亚历克斯。

奇怪，在我生命中有无数人死去。他们成为了卷宗上的一个个黯淡的名字，或者预言家日报新闻头版褪色照片中的人物。我在魔法部工作了五年，惟一交情比较好的阿米莉亚和本吉都已经去世。亚历克斯的死亡比他们还要早，他的死明明应该是更久远且更容易遗忘的东西，但我从见到纳吉尼的第一眼起，这种恨意就像是汹涌上涨的潮水，再也没有安静过。

现在想想我和亚历克斯的相处其实并没有持续很长时间。

我盯着纳吉尼的毒牙，思绪飘至了刚来魔法部报道的时候。赫奇帕奇出身的阿米莉亚·博恩斯的确是个不苟言笑的女巫，却常常会被我尖酸刻薄的学院偏见气得失去冷静——她是个正直的人。我给我的好搭档本吉·芬威克惹的麻烦则更多，如果不是我，他的儿子现在应该在格兰芬多，继续用魔法折腾无辜的蝴蝶。本吉也是个正直的人。我沉默地跟着汤姆·里德尔走出洞穴，人的生命真是太脆弱——他们难道是因为愚蠢而葬送了性命？难道里德尔也用这副面具成功地欺骗了他们？

他们只是太正直。我这样告诉自己。比你多的是正直，精明，果断，令人敬佩的巫师。别忘了因你而死在阿兹卡班的那些傲罗，这样想想阿不思·邓布利多的决定并没有错——我应该被关在阿兹卡班，而不是在黑魔王身边用小聪明冒险，挥霍作为生者才能拥有的肆无忌惮和愉悦。

在魔法部的这些年我失去了那么多的朋友和对手。我的确是个无耻懦弱的人，一个天生的黑巫师——可我尊敬他们，也决计不会忘记他们的死，更不会忘记是谁促成了这一切——是多琳·梅多斯这只苟且偷生的黑老鼠，她难辞其咎。

很惋惜，这些我的朋友对手和重要的人——他们都不是斯莱特林。立场和活着，我不得不选择后者。

是啊……他们都死了。但你切不可高傲地认为是愚蠢使他们失去生命——记住这些巫师比你可敬的多，多琳·梅多斯。

我的情绪突然有些低沉。汤姆·里德尔也许的确了解我在想些什么，只不过他不可能有与我一样的心情。

“我们到了。”汤姆·里德尔的话毫不留情冲破我的思考。他看着前方一栋像是废弃的木屋——或者说是木棚。荨麻丛生，荒地上面除了废弃的瓦砾之外，没有什么闪闪发光的东西。

狭小的窗户积满污垢，破损的墙体露出椽木。我期待里德尔向我开口介绍，这很像是他某个实验品蜗居的肮脏棚屋。

“这是我祖父和我母亲生活过的地方。”汤姆·里德尔说，“我一直想带你来这里，见见冈特家族最后的光景。”

这就是冈特老宅？

我还记得那件莫芬·冈特的谋杀案，但我的调查仅止步于里德尔府。这样看来我的猜测也勉强算是准确的。

“我一直很想和你分享一些只有我知道的地方和回忆。”汤姆·里德尔示意纳吉尼继续前进，而他则缓慢地在我身边——汤姆·里德尔很显然不喜欢这个地方。

“就像在伍氏孤儿院的记忆和那栋海边的房子？”我平静地问。

“是。”汤姆·里德尔罕见地给了我一个肯定回答，“以前的我花了很多精力确保没有人完全能知道我的过去，但我的实验失败了。而在我尝到失败滋味那一刻时，我却发现自己稍微有些遗憾没有人能和我——”

“失败。”

我打断他的话，“你指什么？”我问。

这是一个从来没有出现过的很有趣的词语。

“多琳。”

有那么一瞬间，汤姆·里德尔像是在虚弱地对我微笑，“你很聪明。”里德尔轻声说，迅速把这笑容埋藏在眉骨下的阴影中。“以前的我为什么没有发现这一点？”

显然他不准备继续这个话题。

深秋的黄昏时分，这栋废弃的棚屋就这样摇摇欲坠地伫立在寒风中。“我调查了很久。他们是斯莱特林的后裔。”里德尔的目光盯着门板上那条干枯的死蛇。“冈特家族是萨拉查·斯莱特林本人仅存的血脉。我的祖父，舅舅和我的母亲。”

纳吉尼在荨麻丛前停下，她有些不安地看着汤姆。

“看看他们最后这副模样。”在寒风中，汤姆·里德尔的声音有些模糊，“斯莱特林家最后的传人。”

黑魔王不打算进去，来到这座棚屋门前就已经让他觉得痛苦。汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔苍白俊美的面具像是因为破旧冈特老宅本身的存在，而生生打破。他的嘴唇在颤抖，黑眼睛毫不掩饰自己的嘲弄和憎恶。“你和纳吉尼……你们应该好好看看。”里德尔轻声说，“阿不思·邓布利多也应该好好看看这里。”

一个家族的黄昏。

我沉默着，同时察觉到身边的黑魔王正酝酿着某种隐秘的，难以言说的情绪。

汤姆·里德尔说的对，身为斯莱特林学生的我和身为斯莱特林吉祥物的纳吉尼都应该好好看看这里。

萨拉查·斯莱特林本人的头脑选择了我，他的继承人也选择了我，那条蠢蛇也承认了我——也许我真的是个天生的斯莱特林。我由衷为那沉浸黑魔法的却毕业自赫奇帕奇的父亲老梅多斯感到由衷难过。这些是他毕生想要的东西，而我全部得到了。

“也许我该邀请你去我父亲的老屋子一趟。”我打破沉默，“也许你会有不一样的感受。”

梅多斯家族也快凋零了。我并不是一个合格的继承人。

“纳吉尼告诉我你并不是纯血。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声说，那条蛇在他身边很顺从也很安静。“我以前一直认为你是。”

“她在撒谎。”我冷冷地说，“我是梅多斯家族的继承人，汉弗莱·梅多斯是我父亲的姓名。让那条蠢蛇好好翻看一下梅多斯家的历史，或者去问姓梅多斯的任何一个人——”

“你的母亲呢？”他没有理会我的话。

“她是一个丧失魔法的女巫，我父亲不爱她——她在生下我之后就死了。”我冷笑，“你是相信那条蠢蛇还是相信我？如果我不是纯血，我怎么可能被萨拉查本人承认为斯莱特林的学生？我可不是他的后裔——梅多斯家族和赫奇帕奇的关系更亲近，我父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯就毕业自那个学院。”

“梅多斯家族和赫奇帕奇的关系更亲近？”汤姆·里德尔像是突然对此产生了兴趣，“真令我惊讶。”他说，同时带着明显不太友好的笑容，“我记得你一直对赫奇帕奇很排斥。”

“对历史的探究到此为止，汤姆。”我失去耐心，“我是不是斯莱特林的学生，你比谁都应该清楚。”

汤姆·里德尔转而看向身边的纳吉尼，他用蛇语轻声与之交谈了几句。大蛇傲慢地看着我，但她表现出了狡猾的蛇类应有的审视度势。纳吉尼安静地低下脑袋，专心搜寻碎瓦片下的老鼠爪印。

“我真应该邀请你去那栋破宅子。” 我这么说着，同时用眼神狠狠剜了那条肥大的蠢蛇几刀。汤姆·里德尔的目光转向我，他静静端详了我好一会时间，“血统和能力没有关系。”他轻声询问，“你这样认为？”

我确信亚历克斯·格林是一个纯血统的巫师，很多纯血巫师同样是黑魔王的敌人。但我没必要直接回答这个问题。

“我不认为纳吉尼会挑食。”我冷笑。纳吉尼匍匐着寻找爪印，同时不满足地摇着尾巴。“她又不是没有害死过纯血统的巫师，我一点也不惊讶她喜欢上纯血的味道——我不是亚历克斯·格林，我比他要邪恶得多。”

“但愿如此。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他的表情高深莫测。“毕竟我们之间相似得可怕。”

他不再继续这个话题，而是走入密集的荨麻丛中。汤姆·里德尔站在屋外，他冷笑着打量冈特老宅荒废破败的现状。“就在这里。”里德尔说，“没有比这里更适合的地方。”

他看着我，然后褪下了手中的那枚黑宝石戒指。


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter.52

回来的时候已经是八点左右。我有些心神不定，仿佛从炉火中迈出步子来到的并不是马尔福庄园的小会客室，而仍然站在冈特老宅那肮脏破败，积满蛛网和油腻的厨房里面。

黄昏过后我和汤姆·里德尔在冈特老宅经历了一系列的事情。里德尔把一切都安排的很好，隐藏在那英俊面具下的是格外缜密的思维和头脑。在斯莱特林读书期间我就已经意识到汤姆·里德尔具有非常迷人的外表，能说服他人的魅力，和隐藏的恰如其分的一丝聪颖。我的生活就是在与这些狡诈的斯莱特林纠缠——不止是这些滑溜溜的蛇。我阴沉地盯着自己的山茶红裙子，还有最伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多。如果我和阿布拉克萨斯在魔法部要做些什么的话，我不认为邓布利多会安静地垂手站在一旁。巫师界应该为自己的命运感到庆幸，他们终归有几个明智的头脑愿意站出来担负大多数人的利益，即使被误解和讽刺也不废初衷。

我现在确信自己在一定程度上得到了黑魔王的注意——或者用一个更恰当的词语替代——“信任”。我立下了牢不可破的誓言，我不能说出在冈特老宅发生的事情。我本人也没有想回忆的意愿。

黑魔王的信任是有条件的。在立下牢不可破的誓言后，汤姆·里德尔命令我回马尔福庄园。而他则和纳吉尼离开冈特老宅。

我什么也没有说，安静地借助冈特老宅的壁炉回到了这里。在我踏入炉火的时候，汤姆·里德尔的脸上闪过一抹稍纵即逝的失望，这失望平静地被炉火吞噬。他没有说话。

银质烛台上的白蜡烛都被点燃，空气充满柠檬草的芳香气味。几只别着整洁白茶巾的家养小精灵匆匆经过走廊，并没有留意我的存在。依然忙碌的马尔福庄园。所有的一切都在围着阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福这个男主人运转。真是截然不同的环境，我感慨这两个男人居然能一起进行着斯莱特林的事业，并且有着相似的野心和头脑——混乱的局势使得聪明人能轻易脱颖而出。

命运对我也很慷慨，我能在黑魔王和马尔福家主的身边待到这个时候还好好活着，我自己的头脑占几成因素，命运施舍的幸运又占了多少？

我必须小心点，确保自己能一直成为命运手中的幸运儿。

远离巫师界诡谲局势的生活？不存在的。像霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩这样的精明巫师能有几个？我看着眼前华美整洁井井有条的一切，它们能保持下来的原因不是阿布拉克萨斯本人完美主义的挑剔作风，而只是因为他选对了位置——一个马尔福家应该站在的位置。

看着脚下干净柔顺的织花地毯和被擦的闪闪发亮的银质烛台，我忍不住掸了掸身上的灰尘和蛛丝。那条被汤姆·里德尔的糟糕审美毁掉的裙子！我阴沉着脸，在走廊悬挂的装饰镜框前打量着自己——蓬头垢面，衣衫不整。晚饭还没着落，我可不想惹马尔福家主动怒。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福安静地坐在书桌前。

壁炉燃烧着味道好闻的松木。符合阿布拉克萨斯纤细繁复审美的金边写字桌上放着几张封好的信。一壶水果茶热气腾腾，红色羽毛笔嘴尖蘸了蘸墨水，阿布拉克萨斯的眉毛微微拧紧。  
他的目光死死盯着手里的一叠报告——我估计那是关于魔法部的消息。他揉了揉眉心，似乎想把它们都给扔到燃烧着的壁炉里去。

一脸疲惫的马尔福家主看上去心情很不好。

我是个非常有同理心的人，我不会雪上加霜。 

“晚上好，阿布拉克萨斯。”

我故作轻松地走进书房。有些不自然地站在他面前，一面找机会留意桌上那些精致的信封

“晚上好。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福轻声说，同时迅速在几张羊皮纸上签名。“你回来的太晚了。”

疲惫多过怒气。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福敛起目光，转而专心开始读起自己刚写好的东西。“你的裙子——”刻意拖长话尾。阿布拉克萨斯略微停顿了几秒，似乎给我留了一点忏悔的时间。接着他冷淡地继续，“在地精窝打滚打得开心吗，梅多斯小姐？”

“我好好穿着衣服。”我辩解，“而且我刻意拜托罗尼为我找来其他的裙子换上——你连看都没看我一眼，阿布拉克萨斯！我很注重仪态，事实上我已经提前进入马尔福家应该有的状态——”

“我知道你的作风。”阿布拉克萨斯打断我的话，他终于从那堆文件上抬起头。浅灰色的双眼先是在我脸上停留片刻，随即不耐烦地打量起我的衣着，最后干脆移回手里的信件上。“你看上去像是一条穿着女士紧身衣的科莫多龙。”

“如果不是因为你有马尔福这个姓氏，我很担忧你觅得佳偶的可能性。”

“说的好像有了这个姓氏，我就有了幸福的婚姻。”阿布拉克萨斯非常轻蔑地瞟了我一眼，“顺便提一句，在其他女士面前我的风评一直很好。只有你是一个非常不幸的例外，梅多斯小姐。”

提到有关婚姻的话题时，我们的马尔福家主神色平静，仿佛只是在陈述一个不得不承认的事实。我把在喉咙里的那些讽刺费力咽了回去，阿布拉克萨斯并没有什么伤感的情绪，但我却很不想继续这个话题。“马尔福庄园运转的很好。”我说，开始称赞起阿布拉克萨斯作为一个庄园主人的管理能力。“现在巫师界能保持这种体面的家族不多了。”

“巫师界有多少个纯血家族，多琳？”他冷不丁地问我。

“二十八个。”

“你读过《纯血统名录》？”阿布拉克萨斯放下手中的信，不可置信地挑眉。

“在霍格沃茨的图书馆读过。”为了回击他这副态度我撒了一个简短的小谎，“我也读有关巫师家族的书，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“你认同韦斯莱是一个‘古老的纯血统家族’吗？”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的脸上露出了刻意维持耐心笑容，当他需要对威森加摩其他巫师解释什么的时候，阿布拉克萨斯脸上浮现的就是这种礼貌性的微笑。“还有卡罗家族。我最近倒是听过一些有趣的传闻——这个下落不明的卡罗家家主并不介意血统，具体一点他甚至连巫师都不是。”

“说实话我并没有很仔细的看，我只是好奇看了下目录有多少个名字。”

“别相信那本书。”阿布拉克萨斯总结道，“一本措辞高级，叙事略微复杂些的‘名人图谱’。沽名钓誉的作者才会热衷于编排著名家族的故事，巫师界真正的历史学家——”

“——比如巴希达·巴沙特？”

“巴希达很好。”阿布拉克萨斯不无遗憾地表示，“我希望我们的孩子也能够用上她的课本。只不过很可惜的是，她不属于我们。”

“我们需要很多人手……很多很多人手。”阿布拉克萨斯像是在自言自语。一声叹息。我们的马尔福家主起身。他看了一下窗外，月色很好，微风中的松木林在沙沙低语。又一个宁静的庄园夜晚。“我今天的心情不怎么好，多琳。”无心继续欣赏的马尔福家主收回目光。 

“是魔法部出了什么事情？”我问，想起他一大早便离开庄园。“是威森加摩的事情？”我回忆起他胸前的威森加摩徽章，又不确定地补上了一句。

“都不是。”阿布拉克萨斯疲惫地说，“那些蠢人不值得费心。巫师界这些规章的制度惟一优点就是……它使得整个体系不依赖某个人的存在而运转，人人都各司其职，麻木地完成自己的份内工作。很少时候才需要我来操心……很少，我更多时候都是为你在头疼。”

“我？”

“你。”阿布拉克萨斯说，他的灰眼睛透着谴责和数落，“你不像你的旧同僚们那么安分，不然你也不会加入食死徒，是不是？其他人——我是说魔法部法律执行司里的其他人，他们的生活像候鸟一样规律而容易预测。可你不同，你喜欢危险。”

“而你喜欢确定的，有条不紊的，可预测东西，阿布。”我接上阿布拉克萨斯的话，“你喜欢安排我的着装，饮食。指点我和黑魔王的相处。”

“我担心你今天回不来。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，他盯着窗外的夜色。“我在担心你。”

“我会活得好好的，阿布拉克萨斯。”我说，“我并不是一无所知的傻瓜。我能跟上你们，我也懂得利用筹码让自己有价值。我知道黑魔王信任我，你也需要我——”

你们需要我！

“——你要知道。”我坐在扶手椅中，对面前疲惫的马尔福家主微笑，“被人需要的感觉很好。”

我是个不安分的斯莱特林，我有自知之明。

很久之前，我这么对拉文克劳出身的格林格拉斯家主说过。比起艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯，我想同样来自斯莱特林的阿布拉克萨斯更能理解我的话。

“没有比知道自己还有价值感觉更能让人安心了，阿布拉克萨斯。”我轻声对他说，“当我抓住你的袍子向你求救时，我是真的害怕自己会死。”

阿布拉克萨斯又叹息了一声，“我让罗尼准备了些栗子派，吃点东西再去睡。”他不准备把这个话题继续下去。

我现在没有心思吃东西，“我不是斯莱特林的继承人。”我接着说了下去，面前的阿布拉克萨斯异常安静地看着我，他很少认真听我的话。“我也不是马尔福家主。”我的目光落在自己穿着的简单蓝色裙子上，“当我离开巫师界加入你们时，我一无所有。”我盯着自己苍白的手背，“我无时无刻不在问自己为什么，凭什么。”

“你需要被人毫无保留地爱上一次。”阿布拉克萨斯看着我，他的温柔地建议。“你不知道爱是什么。”

“你和汤姆·里德尔也不知道。”我冷笑，“我猜只有阿不思·邓布利多知道。”

在阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的目光下，我安静地离开了书房。罗尼站在门外走廊上，它手中的托盘还盛着一叠热气腾腾的栗子派。“你的主人比我更需要吃的。”我蹲下来，帮家养小精灵整理有些褶皱的茶巾。“逼阿布拉克萨斯吃点什么，就说是我强迫你这么做的——他知道我脾气不怎么好。”

家养小精灵似乎想说些什么，但我并没有让它说下去。

我离开了马尔福庄园。


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter.53

我悄无声息地走在黑夜中，半人高的树篱很完美地隐蔽了我的身形。我不能堂而皇之地使用马尔福家的壁炉，而必须到庄园外的空地上幻影移行。

——因为我打算再去冈特老宅一趟。

“不要动。”

我唇边的笑容瞬间凝固，后背正被人用魔杖不客气的指着——黑发，短寸头。沙金肤色，黑眼睛。身材高大强壮，却脖子像一只固执的土耳其鹅那样僵直。即使在预言家日报的头版照片上也那么趾高气扬的罪犯。对方是我的一个老熟人。

“行行好……我是一个食死徒。”我懒洋洋地说，“你可以看看我的左臂。”

“你不是一个真正的食死徒。”这声音不留情面地嘲讽我，“真正的食死徒不会捅自己人一刀，你是一个投机客。”

下一秒，我便被粗暴地按在树篱上。修剪整齐的枝叶恼人地刮蹭着我的脸，“我在阿兹卡班看到你了。”阿米库斯·卡罗的声音冷酷而充满敌意，“你似乎忘记了自己曾经得罪过不少黑魔王的拥护者。”

我不准备反驳他的话，“晚上好，阿米库斯。” 

说这话时我带着惯常的冷笑——很多人都公开或私下抱怨说非常讨厌我这副表情，显然阿米库斯·卡罗也不例外。

阿米库斯松开手，随即朝地上吐了一口唾沫。我勉强站稳，皱着眉把头发里的碎叶清除出去。

阿米库斯·卡罗那张因为牢狱生涯而瘦削憔悴地脸明显闪过厌恶，他的喉结滚动，黑色的眼睛严肃而轻蔑地打量着我。“你准备出去干什么？”这个家伙居然准备威胁我——多么不明智的举动。

“你看上去很悠闲，多琳·梅多斯。”

阿米库斯举起魔杖，他不准备这么轻易放过我。 

“看在梅林的份上，阿米库斯。”我握紧手里的魔杖，开始嘲讽——我确定这只呆鹅有麻烦需要找我。“你父母没有教过你怎么请求别人帮助吗？”

“我父母都死了！”阿米库斯面容阴狠。

“我很抱歉。” 我抖了抖身上的碎叶，草草整理了下有些凌乱的头发，“不过你有忙要我帮不妨直接一点——当然啦，我一般可以猜得八九不离十。不过很少有人喜欢被我猜测自己的思想，你肯定不会是一个例外。”

事实上我选择威森加摩一半是因为收集信息，一半是因为这能很好满足的好胜心。我喜欢在法庭上打击对手，挖出被告人话中的任何隐瞒点，“我恰巧听说你们卡罗家的家主不是巫师。”我看着阿米库斯·卡罗，再一次露出不讨人喜欢的冷笑。“你今天早上出去了一趟……那个‘阿斯加德’又是谁？”

“你跟踪我。”阿米库斯凶狠地挥着拳头。

“不。”我继续冷笑，“我会通灵。”

——然后我的脸上就被揍了一拳。

我正准备回击一个恶咒。身后的树篱沙沙作响，劝和的低语声突兀地打断了我们之间剑拔弩张的态势。“阿米库斯。”这个声音的主人抱怨着，“我们说好的。”

阿米库斯瓮声瓮气地说， “这个女人——该死的多琳·梅多斯。这个女人害我在阿兹卡班待了五年！”

暗哨不止一个，都被我撞到了。

“晚上好，律师小姐。”一个年轻的红发男巫出现并向我伸出手，“德雷克·罗齐尔，原谅阿米库斯的鲁莽……他需要一点克制，但他对黑魔王很忠诚。”

“我已经很克制了，德雷克。”阿米库斯此刻气得眼睛发红。

“但她是食死徒。”红发男巫耐心地劝解道，“她是我们的姊妹，阿米库斯。”

“我情愿与巨怪拥吻，也不愿意叫她‘姊妹’！”

“你什么时候准备去找巨怪？”我揉着左脸颊上的淤青，用咒语稍稍处理了下。“多问一句，公的还是母的？”

“闭嘴，你这个婊子！”

阿米库斯还想扑过来再给我一拳——奇怪，作为一个斯莱特林的巫师他怎么这么鲁莽？我挥了挥魔杖，用无形的盔甲给自己加了保护。阿米库斯就像一头撞上对角巷商店橱窗的灰色犀牛，这只呆鹅打不到我。我摆出嘲讽的笑容。

“梅多斯姊妹。”德雷克·罗齐尔转向我，他语重心长地对我开始说教。“卡罗弟兄也是我们的一员。你应该忏悔你的行为并道歉……我们都是为黑魔王服务的人，是不是？我们之间应该彼此友爱互助——”

“啧啧啧……真对不起，阿米库斯。”我摆出一副皮笑肉不笑的表情，“我不该把你丢到阿兹卡班去。我错了，我大错特错，我罪该万死。”

罗齐尔满意地点点头，随即严肃地看向喘着粗气的阿米库斯。“她道歉了。”

“你是不是傻，德雷克？”这个男人咆哮着，“她是个狡猾的律师！这个女人在嘲讽我！我一看到她那种表情就想上去揍一拳！”

“我来晚了，那时你已经揍了她一拳。”德雷克·罗齐尔突然冷冰冰地说，“你还记得多尔芬·罗尔是怎么消失的吗？”

阿米库斯不说话了。

“所以你看，我是为你好。”德雷克·罗齐尔摊开双手，一脸真诚，“别得罪黑魔王身边的人。”

“先生们，如果没有什么其他事情恕我不奉陪。”我冷笑，“我还要忙着帮黑魔王大人喂宠物蛇呢……他把项圈，牵引绳和钥匙都留给我了。”

“你是说纳吉尼？”阿米库斯终于开口。“我不觉得她会喜欢你。”

“这也是在讽刺，阿米库斯。”德雷克·罗齐尔叹了口气。

“是在讽刺你，德雷克。”阿米库斯没好气地说。

“‘讽刺’对象是谁很重要吗？”我冷笑，“别指望脸上被揍了一拳的人能有什么好脾气。”

“所以还是在讽刺你，阿米库斯。”德雷克·罗齐尔摊开手，“不要得罪威森加摩的律师，他们就靠在法庭上嘲讽和诡辩来让证人犯错误。”

“你很理解威森加摩，罗齐尔先生。”我打量着眼前的红发男巫，确定自己和他之前并没有过交集。“之前当过被告还是证人？”

“是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的评论。”德雷克·罗齐尔脸上又露出了和善的笑容，“每个食死徒都很清楚他是在讽刺，梅多斯小姐。”

我现在的脸色一定不大好，因为阿米库斯的表情看上去像是自己提前出狱了一样。

“关于‘讽刺’的讨论到此为止。”我扬起眉毛。“我实在很有兴趣你们找一个被威森加摩开除律师做什么？”

“当然是关于案子的事情。”德雷克说，谢天谢地他看上去稍稍严肃了一点。“我们都知道你擅长这个，多琳。”

“所以你们被人告了？”我承认我有些幸灾乐祸。

“和威森加摩没有关系，但和芬里克有关系。” 阿米库斯说，“你在魔法部的时候不是盯着他很久了吗，梅多斯？”

“芬里克？”我皱起眉头，“那是谁？你一定是搞错了……”

“他指的是芬里尔·格雷伯克。”德里克又叹了口气，阿米库斯瞪着他。“芬——里——尔。”他拖长调子，咬牙切齿。“就是那个家伙！”

“那个嗜血的狼人？抱歉我对非巫师生物的案子没有研究。”我冷冷地说，“阿布拉克萨斯没在嘲讽的时候顺便解说一下？在维森加摩巫师和非巫师的案子是由专人分类负责的，我不会人鱼语，也从来没选过有关魔法生物的进阶课。我只对罪犯感兴趣，”

“但是你会答应的，梅多斯。”阿米库斯看着我的眼睛，他看上去出奇地自信。“我保证，等你听完接下来的话，你一定会求着加入我们！”

我的目光转向一旁的德里克·罗齐尔，这个红发男巫看上去欲言又止。“解释一下阿米库斯的自信心来源，德里克。”我平静地说，“你要知道我很不喜欢管无关的闲事，我没什么正义感和责任心。”

“如果这件事关于你的朋友呢？”德里克轻声说，“我们都知道你不会放着这件事情不管。”

我的朋友？

我带着疑惑看向红发男巫，而他直接拿出了一份叠好的，有些泛黄的《预言家日报》。

“我想你认识她，多琳。”他说，将报纸展开给我看头条的标题。“一年前的事情。”

那记忆中闪烁的标题，和那张略显严肃但精明果决的脸。

——魔法部职员阿米莉亚·博恩斯于昨夜遇害。


	54. Chapter 54

阿米莉亚·博恩斯，我的上司和老朋友——那个精明的赫奇帕奇女巫。

我想阿米库斯·卡罗一定注意到了我此刻难看的表情，因为这头呆鹅脸上挂着胜利的笑容。“她是你的同事和老朋友，多琳·梅多斯。”阿米库斯用手指戳了戳闪烁标题下那张图片——歪斜的镜架以及倒在血泊中的软绵绵的女巫尸体。阿米莉亚的镜架，阿米莉亚的尸体。我的目光从来都不能在这张照片上停留超过三秒。

“在魔法部喜欢你的人可并不多。”阿米库斯的恶意嘲弄接踵而至，这一次他显然很成功。“仅有的几个都已经死了。”这个昔日的阿兹卡班罪犯拖长调子，“阿米莉亚·博恩斯？也许她不应该对你那么好，毕竟你终究成为了一个食死徒……和我一样的食死徒。”

“阿米库斯。”一旁的德雷克·罗齐尔出声提醒，这个红发男巫的双眉蹙起。“别忘了我们是同伴。”

“是的，同伴。”阿米库斯说，但那黑眼睛却令人不快地注视着我。“律师和罪犯一起，前魔法部职员和食死徒一起。说真的，罗齐尔——我现在觉得叫她‘姊妹’也不是那么困难了。”

“他在试图激怒你，多琳。”德雷克·罗齐尔转而看着我的脸。“我想你知道的。”这个红发男巫忧心忡忡，德雷克·罗齐尔意识到阿米库斯在阿兹卡班积蓄的仇恨已经不可遏止。他转而把希冀的目光投向我。“我们是同伴。”他最后说。

对，现在我和这些人是同伴。

我松开手，那份《预言家日报》掉落在地，报纸页角无一例外都沾上了庄园花圃的泥水。“你说的倒没有错，阿米库斯……我想倘若我的前上司阿米莉亚还活着，她一定会对我现在这副样子深恶痛绝。所以……我没有朋友也没有信赖的人。我的周围满是仇敌，手下败将，不怀好意者或者出身斯莱特林的毒蛇同类。不过你知道这样的人有什么特征吗——”

阿米库斯看着我，他几乎是迅速举起魔杖摆出防卫姿势。

“没有立场——这种人会迅速学会世故和机警。”我说，同时冷冷地拍打自己的裙摆。“你很幸运，阿米库斯。现在你与我可不是法庭上的老对手，而同为黑魔王大人的仆从。我为什么要对我的囚徒弟兄施咒，难道五年在阿兹卡班的时光不足以说明我们之间的差距？”

阿米库斯依然握着魔杖，他看上去有些惊讶。

“是的……差距，阿米库斯。”我走向他……这个昔日的阿兹卡班囚犯明显脸上掠过不安和警戒，“五年前你过分崇尚武力，从来没想过那些繁琐的魔法公文和威森加摩法庭上的那些无形言辞轻易就能决定一个人的命运。”我维持着冷笑，用自己的眼睛盯着阿米库斯紧绷的手背。“五年后，出狱的你知道了一种新的思维技巧……判断什么是筹码和利用筹码操纵别人成为棋子。但很不幸，你遇到了一个深谙此道的人。”

“多琳？”一旁的德雷克·罗齐尔似乎想要说些什么，我伸手制止他的动作。“我不会对他施咒，德雷克。”我柔声说，“我们同为食死徒，黑魔王不会乐意我们内部产生冲突。我只是想好好地……和阿米库斯谈一谈。”

我微笑，很自然把魔杖递给一旁的德雷克·罗齐尔，同时夸张地举起双手表示自己没有武装。

“你会求着和我们合作。”阿米库斯继续提示，这个久经战斗的食死徒不喜欢在他昔日的对手面前低头，“这一点毋庸置疑。”

“啊……你的威胁和筹码。”我如旧日在法庭上那样挂起冷笑，“你想要什么，阿米库斯？”

“你得为我工作。”这个新手敲诈犯说，“我和德雷克·罗齐尔被指派寻找狼人芬里克的踪迹，黑魔王认为顺着他能找到狼人群落——食死徒需要狼人的加入。”

“芬里尔。”他身边的红发巫师出声提醒，“事实上我们也在寻找另一个‘人’，芬里尔知道他。”

“阿斯加德。”阿米库斯不情愿地说，有些吞吞吐吐的。“黑魔王大人对他很感兴趣。”

“然后呢？”我挑眉，“你们把黑魔王大人的任务推给我？何其荣幸！”

“因为你知道黑魔王大人的想法。”德雷克·罗齐尔平静地说，“我们的任务失败了……这件案子是芬里尔自己犯下的，和阿斯加德没有任何联系。”

“我们还有不到两天的时间。”阿米库斯说，他目光死死盯着自己的手背，声音终于开始颤抖，“黑魔王大人一定会很失望……”

然后自然是一两个钻心咒，或者其他什么有助于提升效率的惩罚。

害怕中的阿米库斯·卡罗和他的搭档德雷克·罗齐尔想到留意我的行踪，他们认为我一定知道免除黑魔王惩罚的方法是什么——因为没有人比我更理解黑魔王的想法。

所以我的囚犯朋友找到了一年前的旧报纸，他知道阿米莉亚·博恩斯在魔法法律执行司是我的上级，事实上我和她一同出席了那次庭审。阿米库斯知道这个精明的前司长是我的朋友。

逻辑看上去很完美。

“关于阿米莉亚的死，你知道什么？”

“我知道她的死因，以及现场的一切。”阿米库斯说，“正是芬里克杀了她，我有证据。”

“啊……你有证据。”我冷笑，“而我刚好是个律师，真是个巧合。”

前面的布局这么精巧，符合逻辑。偏偏在这里留个明显的瑕疵，很难不让人感到意外。

“你的笑容很可怕，多琳。”罗齐尔说，这个红发巫师敏锐地察觉到了我的神色变化，“怎么了？”他不安地握着我的魔杖。

阿米库斯原本松弛的手背又绷紧，但德雷克·罗齐尔提醒这个男人现在我没有魔杖。

“奇怪。”我缓缓说。“很奇怪。”

简直就像是故意放水了一样，为什么如此简单地露出破绽？

“我原以为只是一些稀松平常的对话，但显然事情比我所想的有趣得多，阿米库斯。”我说，“你可有什么东西向我证明？我需要确认你的确知道什么，我不喜欢敲诈犯。”

阿米库斯的脸上露出了一丝“就知道是这样”的笑容。“你以为我什么都不知道，是不是？”他确实有什么，不然语气不会那么充满自信，“我可以给你看证据。”

他从兜里掏出一条黄色手帕，揉成一团的比比多味豆包装袋，还有一件被黑布包住的什么长条形东西。

我看着他打开那团黑布。

歪歪扭扭，细金丝镶边。

我不愿看阿米莉亚的尸体，却不代表我不认得这个东西。

这个精明女巫从不离身的眼镜镜架。

“更奇怪了。”我低声念叨。“你是在利用筹码威胁我的巫师，还是一只按照剧本表演的木偶？”

“什么？”

“我熟悉这个剧本。”我轻声说，声音维持着的刚刚好的警告力度。“别忘了，即使我们现在同为黑魔王的仆从……但我们的过去可并不一致，你是阿兹卡班的囚犯，我是威森加摩的律师。你不会健忘到我是怎么从证人嘴里撬出证据的吧，卡罗弟兄。我靠分析别人的谈话为生。”

此刻阿米库斯的表情像是被迫吞下了一只蟾蜍。我得说——我很喜欢谈话对象这种露出表情。

“阿米莉亚死的时候你在阿兹卡班里头和摄魂怪愉快地同居呢。”我冷笑，“我都弄不到的东西，怎么就轻易到了你的手里？”

“我碰巧从别人手里得来的。”阿米库斯眨了眨眼，“我毕竟是个罪犯！我有自己的渠道。”

“在阿兹卡班五年的囚徒生涯结束后？”我冷笑，“让我猜猜是谁找到了这件证物……可能是离我们很近的人。”我的目光瞥向一旁脸色明显有些不安的德雷克·罗齐尔，“或者离我们稍微远一点的人。”就在身后——马尔福的庄园建筑内，阿布拉克萨斯的书房窗口依然亮着灯。“或者更远的人。”我看着静谧的庄园夜景，“也可能是我不知道的角色。”我收回目光，再度打量起面前的食死徒，“但不可能是你，阿米库斯。”

“我通过赌博赢来的！”阿米库斯怒气冲冲，“猪头酒吧有拍卖法律证物的黑市。”

“从陌生人手中赢来的？”我微笑，“他是不是一个蒙着脸的男人？”

……

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福依然坐在书桌前。

温暖的壁炉火光照亮金发男人侧脸——不出意外，我们伏案沉思的马尔福家主，兢兢业业的威森加摩首席巫师，黑魔王大人的忠实仆从，我的老朋友。钟敲过一下，阿布拉克萨斯依然不准备休息，他当然不会这么做。

“有时候我真会担心一件事，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”

“什么？”

当我走进书房时，阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地叹了口气。他看上去像是因为文件而烦心，但我想实际上却并不是这样——尽管目光专注于手中的报告上，这个男人的唇边却泛起一丝笑意。

“我那如履薄冰的生活。”我双手撑着书桌，低着头，学着马尔福那令人讨厌的傲慢调子感慨着。“游走在黑魔王和马尔福家主身边可不是一件轻松的事情，我的朋友。”

阿布拉克萨斯放下手中的红色羽毛笔，他用指节揉了揉眉心，浅灰色的双眼缓慢地迎上我的目光。

——挑衅的微笑。

“但你一直做的很不错，多琳。”我们的马尔福家主平静地说。他敛起笑容，垂下目光。同时右手依然在继续流畅地书写信件。

“狡猾的马尔福。”我目光直直盯着这个傲慢自大，喜欢布局的金发斯莱特林，“你以为你可以利用我，就像汤姆·里德尔那样把我当作手心的小小棋子，即使对付的人是——”

我顿了顿，同时唇边泛起冷笑。

“——黑魔王本人。”

金色羽毛笔尖在最后一行顿住，紫色的墨水缓慢地浸染透纸面。

阿布拉克萨斯重新抬起头，这一次是明明白白的带着挑衅的微笑。“兴师问罪。”他轻声做了总结，声音微妙地上扬，“我乐意奉陪，但不幸的是现在这些恼人的信件需要优先处理……你不能稍微让我专注一下吗，智多星小姐？”

“稍微表现出一点惊恐，我的老朋友。”我冷笑，同时不耐烦地把他手里的羽毛笔抢下来。“我今夜依然会去冈特老宅，你猜我会不会和黑魔王透露我们马尔福家主的小小心思？”

“不会。”我面前的马尔福家主勾起令人恼怒的微笑。他叹了口气，放松地后仰靠在扶手椅背上。浅灰色的目光依然傲慢冷静地迎着我的目光。阿布拉克萨斯本人似乎一点也不认为这是威胁。“我认为你不会这么做。”他轻声说。

——一个非常好的谈话的态度。

“又来了……马尔福家的自以为是。”我缓慢地说，一面扯过桌上那封污损的信，将它揉成一团废纸。

阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰色眸子闪着光，他并没有阻止我的动作，反而看上去非常的惬意。“我只关心纯血家族的利益。”阿布拉克萨斯平静地说，同时非常敬业地稍微表现出一脸无辜，“具体而言……马尔福家的利益。我确保马尔福始终领先别的家族那么一点儿，与黑魔王对抗有什么好处？”

一个绝妙的反问，但我很理解这两个出身斯莱特林的男人。

“你的主人是黑魔王，理解黑魔王的思想的人是我，而我又在你的掌控之中……”我冷笑着，一点点为他理清这条线，“这就是我们所谓的三角。你自以为对这种圆圈游戏很擅长，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。可有一个小小的问题……你确定你能掌控我？”

我面前的金发男人抿着嘴唇，“吃点什么。”尽管阿布拉克萨斯低下头，但我依然能捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的笑容。“思考之前我一般会喜欢吃点东西。”

我挑眉，看着他把那碟栗子派推到我面前。“吃，智多星。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“我知道你现在很饿。”

栗子派是刚热好的。

阿布拉克萨斯看着我拿起栗子派，他自然也留意到我迟疑了一下再开始吃的动作。“多琳。”我们的马尔福家主微笑，“你可以尝试着说说看……有没有什么我无法掌控的事情？”

我眨眨眼，和这两个男人相处必须要随时警惕——斯莱特林不像拉文克劳那样对知识抱有纯粹的热爱，但斯莱特林的精明使得他们同样不喜欢迟钝的蠢人。我还活着，恰恰是因为我能思考。阿布拉克萨斯说的对，为了思考，我必须吃点什么。


	55. Chapter 55

没有什么阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福无法掌控的东西。

一年级时，我在斯莱特林就对阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔下了初步结论——他们不喜欢与蠢人打交道。但这两个斯莱特林欢迎头脑简单的忠诚人士成为他们手中的棋子。汤姆·里德尔尤其喜欢忠诚，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福则着眼于“棋子”这个词。

我慢条斯理地咀嚼着马尔福庄园烹调的栗子派，家养小精灵罗尼悄无声息出现在我身侧。那对大大的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。罗尼看上去很开心。

而它的男主人只会更开心。

他就坐在那里——我们的马尔福先生，阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋地吩咐罗尼把信件都寄出去。写信，寄信，命令——仿佛这几件事就是他今晚的全部任务。“你可以不顾忌自己的形象稍稍加快速度。”阿布拉克萨斯终于有了一点闲暇，这时候他格外喜欢讽刺我这个不幸的朋友，“你说自己还需要去冈特老宅一趟，多琳。我倒希望你能为我多待那么一会。”

“我就知道你会很享受这个时刻。”我说，同时拍了拍手。“自己剧本中的小小棋子果不其然回到这里，吃你的仆人热得刚好的栗子派。美妙的夜晚——对一个控制狂来说。”

“你心情不好。”阿布拉克萨斯说，他浅灰色的眼睛盯着洒落一地的栗子派残渣。“女人特有的情绪化，我理解。”这声音带着虚伪的同情。

“你不理解，阿布。”我放下吃了一半的栗子派，看着他的浅灰色眼睛，一字一句：“的确我是一个女巫，但我不认为自己和你们有什么不同。”

“梅多斯女主人。”这是来自家养小精灵罗尼欢快的声音， “罗尼这里还有烤肉。”

铺着奶黄色斜纹衬布的银质小推车，一碟热气腾腾并仔细用小刀切好的烤肉片。切开盛放在小瓷碟的柠檬，一小撮打成泥状的罗勒碎叶。三只棕色的肉桂苹果卷——上面撒着核桃和杏仁碎。一壶妖精酿的葡萄酒，比石榴石的色泽还要鲜艳。

我发现自己其实挺喜欢这个小家伙。至少它比它侍奉的巫师们真诚。

为了这个小精灵和我的胃，我确实得留下。

“谢谢你，罗尼。”我轻声说，觉得自己嘴边的冷笑开始融化成水。

“梅多斯小姐现在不需要更多服务。”阿布拉克萨斯冷淡地吩咐他的仆人。他了解我，也完全不喜欢我对待罗尼的态度，“我想今夜她的主要目的是来问责，而不是同我用餐。”阿布拉克萨斯的目光转向我，那双浅灰色眸子兴致盎然。

罗尼鞠了一躬。它退后着把书房门合上。落地钟显示现在是一点二十分。

“多琳。”面前的马尔福家主颇有风度地偏头示意我先开口，“你有话对我说？”

我擦了擦手，重新酝酿冷笑。

“烂布局，烂剧本，烂棋子。”我轻声说，开始毫不留情地嘲讽，抱怨，发泄。 “我被人设计了，亲爱阿布拉克萨斯。阿米库斯那个坐牢五年的家伙出狱后轻而易举拿到了阿米莉亚的遗物，并且堂而皇之地在我面前炫耀。有个陌生人塞给了他这个东西，体贴地让他想起一年前的《预言家日报》。阿米库斯出现的很是时候，目的则是诱导我追查阿米莉亚的死讯。”

“所以？”阿布拉克萨斯轻声问。书房内一时只有炉火燃烧松木的噼啪声，在这温暖的光线中，他看上去很惬意。

“我倒觉得很像你的风格……找一个棋子，按预定的剧本。没有人比你更热衷这样了，阿布拉克萨斯。也许阿米库斯是你的棋子，而你很想让我自己发现是谁杀了阿米莉亚。”

“没有什么不是我的棋子。”今晚的马尔福家主格外坦诚。阿布拉克萨斯的脸上泛着那特有的冷淡，傲慢，和一丝被稍微挑起兴趣的微笑。“你应该了解的，多琳。”他声音温和，似乎很享受被质问的这一刻。“操纵他人对我们来说并不是很难。”

“阿米莉亚·博恩斯的死和黑魔王有关。”我平静叙述从报纸上看到的结论，“《预言家日报》暗示是食死徒和黑魔王的追随者下的手。”

“阿米莉亚·博恩斯的死和黑魔王毫无关系。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“他没有必要这么做。”

“那你呢？”我轻声说，像是很感兴趣地顺着他的话继续我的问题，“你有没有兴趣杀了我的朋友？然后构陷出是黑魔王授意的样子？”

……

片刻。

“我以为我们三个人是朋友。”阿布拉克萨斯微笑，他说谎的时候真是面不改色。

“朋友彼此吸引但各不相同。彼此相同且互相吸引的两个个体我更偏好称为‘同类’。你和汤姆·里德尔是我的同类，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生。”

“同类。”阿布拉克萨斯感喟道，“这是个很讨人喜欢的‘称呼’。”

“今晚你就没有直接回答过我的问题，阿布拉克萨斯。”我叹了口气，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的确很重视从父辈手中接过的魔法部位置，他也完全知道威森加摩律师的手段和伎俩。我并不意外他那老成圆滑，无可挑剔的证词，“威森加摩应该多几个像你这样的滴水不漏的证人，我想这样魔法部的审讯程序也许会完善许多。”我感慨，同时兴味索然地看向推车。

“疑罪从无。”阿布拉克萨斯对我的讽刺并不在意。他一如既往地谨慎，克制，冷静。“亲爱的多琳，也许是我有些敏感。我觉得你似乎在刻意诱导和暗示我什么。”

诱导证词？

时钟滴答，分针向下倾斜了一格。

“岂敢，马尔福先生。”我低头微笑，把剩下的话连同胃口一起统统丢开。“你可比阿米库斯要棘手的多，这次我注定是一无所获。”

传统的询问套话对马尔福没有用。他不是博金·博克或者阿米库斯·卡罗。

我在心底冷笑，我早认为没必要与眼前这个男人浪费时间。和聪明人交流起来确实很容易，但想从他们口中知道点什么的话必须要付出代价。我喜欢看谈话对象那欲言又止吞吞吐吐的滑稽表情，但阿布拉克萨斯脸上的微笑却仿佛在礼貌地暗示我的无能。我讨厌他的态度，更讨厌自己在他面前无计可施。

该走了，我还要去确认有关汤姆·里德尔的事情。

“我倒是想再多挽留你一会，亲爱的多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯给自己斟了一杯葡萄酒，他甚至颇为罕见地为我也倒了一点。 “我大概知道你在追查什么东西，而也许我能给你一点帮助。”阿布拉克萨斯微笑，表现的很谦恭。

“没有人喜欢对着一堵密不透风的墙说话。至于你提议的‘朋友间的私密谈话’”我冷冷地说，“如果你指的是‘信息交换’。答案很简单：没门，绝不。我身上没有你想要的资料，阿布拉克萨斯。我不再是威森加摩的人了。”

阿布拉克萨斯把酒杯递向我。这个铂金长发的斯莱特林笑容温和，“你应该乐观些，我只是出于彼此间的友谊，乐意为你提供一些背景资料。” 

“你在布局，阿布拉克萨斯。”我接过他递来的酒，轻轻啜饮一口。这时我听见身边的马尔福家主的轻笑声，这只白孔雀抖了抖羽毛。

浅灰色的双瞳带着笑意看着我。 “我在试图掌控你。” 他说，毫不隐讳。

我放下酒杯，我想我的表情说明了一切。

“你今晚出奇地坦诚，阿布拉克萨斯。”我平静地说，“谁会对自己的棋子公然说出‘我在试图掌控你’这种傲慢不自知的宣言，你引以为傲的谨慎和克制呢？”

今天的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福很陌生。马尔福家主的傲慢不输于我，却总是能把这些尖利的尾羽梳理好，藏在无可挑剔的外表之下。尽管到了这个时候，阿布拉克萨斯的表情依然是那么克制，平静，无可挑剔。“我一直很谨慎克制。即使是在现在，即使是面对你。” 铂金长发的斯莱特林依然保持浅笑，但什么地方有了根本性的不同。“而你居然会觉得我失去了谨慎和克制，真是有趣。”

分针又走过一格。

“好了。”阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气，“我想黑魔王还在等你。”

“我还在等你的信息呢，马尔福先生。”我不依不饶，他想这么轻易地蒙混过关？不可能。

听到我这么说，阿布拉克萨斯的脸上又不禁浮动着笑容。“律师的职业病。”他浅灰色的双眼闪动着狡黠的光芒。“我就知道。”

“有话快说，阿布。”我不耐烦地催促。

“我喜欢银色。”阿布拉克萨斯淡淡开口，“很多人都会送我袖扣和香料，但我最喜欢收到的礼物是不是这些。”

“我以为你会说一些卡罗家族的事情，或者关于魔法界那些纯血家族的丑闻或者秘辛。”我一头雾水，有些觉得自己像是被他耍了一通。“我还很期待会知道什么来自你情报网的——”

然后我迅速闭上嘴。

可能在某些方面我一直蠢过了头，但现在我毕竟不像之前那样了。“——所以你喜欢什么？”我抱起双臂，竭力装作这个话题转换很自然。

“如果是你的话。”阿布拉克萨斯挑了挑眉，他看上去想表示出一些不满——但这个男人的灰眼睛实际上却带着笑。“袖扣也不是不可以，智多星。毕竟你的审美和对事物的品味没有任何令人期待的地方。”

“我好像确实没送给你什么有价值的礼物。”我摊开双手，很坦诚地看着他的眼睛。“你知道梅多斯家族没什么钱，对吧。我在斯莱特林的时候很穷，但既然我工作了五年，也许我可能会考虑买个镀……我是说纯金的——”

“算了……你就这样挺好。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福抱着双臂， “毕竟很少有人能挑中我喜欢的东西。”他说，保持彬彬有礼的文雅姿态与礼貌性的疏离的微笑。“我也并不缺什么——你倒不如偶尔过来看看我，和魔法部的那些蠢人聊天太无趣，我倒喜欢你在威森加摩锻炼出的伶牙俐齿，还有时时刻刻尝试用思维分析我的笨拙举止。最好改改你那酷似格兰芬多的脾气。”阿布拉克萨斯眨眨眼，“在我面前学会一点审时度势，别忘了是谁在在供你衣食。”

“是的，马尔福大人。”我干巴巴地说，“您还有什么指教？”

“下次吃栗子派的时候，注意不要落下什么东西到我的地毯上。在我面前的时候，考虑着装稍微得体。”阿布拉克萨斯又是平日那一副懒洋洋地嘲讽我的样子，“我的仆人罗尼很喜欢你，它不介意为你多打扫一次房间。但是我介意……行行好，收回你的粗鲁教养。多琳·梅多斯，毕竟这里是马尔福庄园。”

“我知道，我错了。我下次不会了。”我深吸一口气——谁说我脾气不好？谁说我不懂审时度势？“我还会回来找你聊天，毕竟没有比这里更好吃的栗子派了。”

“你最好会。”阿布拉克萨斯在我身后轻声说，“别忘了你还要帮我一个忙。”

他是指假扮奥利芙·马尔福的事情。


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter.56

我离开的时候，看了一眼书房的落地时钟。

一点三十分。

马尔福庄园沉睡在夜色中，食死徒依然在巡逻——很有趣，我走在离开马尔福庄园的石砖大道上，一边迎着晚风一边在思考。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福说，他想掌控我。

今晚马尔福家主难得如此坦诚。

我盯着那些匆匆经过的巡逻身影。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福无疑是被汤姆·里德尔利用的。黑魔王需要我们阿布拉克萨斯在部里的人脉来重新建立魔法部——更具体地说，一个便于他控制的魔法部。

而我们的马尔福家主也在利用这个叫汤姆·里德尔的男人……有趣，为什么我的语气这么奇怪？他应该如此，他为什么不？

看看这座华美的庄园。阿布拉克萨斯确保了他的家业一如往常，甚至……比以往还要安全和繁荣。阿布拉克萨斯利用黑魔王，食死徒在为他的安全义务巡逻。阿布拉克萨斯被黑魔王利用，食死徒在监视马尔福家主的一举一动。

我，汤姆·里德尔，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。我们从来不是朋友，而是同类。

我们是斯莱特林的毒蛇。

阿米库斯·卡罗和德雷克·罗齐尔安静地歪倒在树篱内侧打着瞌睡。我向梅林和伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林发誓，我的动作很温柔。只不过是昏睡咒语而已，尽职尽责服侍黑魔王大人的小小工蚁也会疲惫过度。我小心跨入树篱背后，看着这两个食死徒酣睡。

当一个单纯的食死徒多轻松啊。我嘲讽地想。他们只需要忠诚或者头脑简单就够了，但我……黑魔王从我身上想要的不止是如此。阿布拉克萨斯也一样。这两个男人太聪明，也太可怕。

“聪明的好处就是……现在睡在泥地里面的不是我，我的白痴食死徒弟兄们。”

我冷笑，用魔杖戳着阿米库斯的长袍。杖尖触及到他的口袋——阿米莉亚·博恩斯的金边镜架。这是我朋友的遗物，我想死去阿米莉亚·博恩斯即使再厌恶我的立场，也不介意我取走这只破碎镜架作为纪念。我们曾经是立场相同的魔法部官僚，合作默契的上司和下属。可以说是朋友。我认为比起我们的手下败将——被我和阿米莉亚一起送进阿兹卡班的阿米库斯·卡罗来说，这个出色的魔法法律执行司前司长的东西应该被我来保管。至少我的存在会证明她是一个伟大的，永远在与食死徒和黑魔王战斗，却死在一个卑劣之徒手上的魔法部官员。阿米莉亚·博恩斯是个尽责的巫师，她从来没有背弃她的职责和立场。

我的前上司就像一面镜子，她清清楚楚地映照出如果我拒绝黑魔王的邀请，如果我坚持原有的立场——我的结局会是如何。感谢伟大的萨拉查通过那只蠢帽子选择我成为斯莱特林的学生。我贪婪地呼吸着夜晚冰冷的空气。我是多琳·梅多斯，一只贪生怕死的黑老鼠。我必须活下去，没有什么比活着更重要。我要活着。

我取走了那只布包，无声无息。一滴泪水掉落在我的手背。我仔细观察了一会，确定这是老鼠的眼泪。我笑笑，小心翼翼地把这个镜架仔细包好，放在长袍下靠近胸口的位置。

多愁善感只持续了很短时间。

现在大约是一点五十分。

我步伐不由得加快——真该死！本来我可以早一点去冈特老宅。我这样想着，一边施展幻影移行咒语。如果不是蠢阿米库斯跳出来捣乱，说不定我现在就能得到更多的信息。这只呆鹅毁了我的计划！

不过好在我也从阿米库斯那里拿到了报酬。

我提前幻影移行来到了冈特老宅前的空地。并不意外地，我看见远处那栋破烂棚屋里透着暖黄色的烛光。就算我早来一个钟头也无济于事。我想汤姆·里德尔也许会猜到我的提前来访。我皱着眉，就算我提前来这里又怎样？我也永远也不会有机会知道他在计划着什么。

他早就料到了，汤姆·里德尔。他在等着我来。

我们真的思维同步。

我犹豫着要不要离开，但还是决定进去。可能是死去的格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇们给了我勇气，正直，诚实。也许阿米莉亚的眼镜镜架施下了什么魔咒？我以为我会逃开这个危险的地方，我很确定我面对的男人和他背后的危险是什么样。

我握紧魔杖，心砰砰地跳。沙沙的风声掠过周围的树——这些奇形怪状的，奄奄一息的古老植物。我盯着门上那条死蛇，小心不要被密集的荨麻给阻拦行动。

冈特老宅在等着我。

我刚准备推开门，从中就传来了嘶嘶的声音——蛇语。果然汤姆·里德尔在里面。门口干枯的死蛇晃了晃。木门被一阵风粗鲁地撞开。

堆满油垢污渍的会客厅。中央那张破烂的木桌上钉着锈迹斑斑的短刀，上面还有早已干涸的血渍。三把歪歪斜斜随意摆放的扶手椅。和它们身后的石墙一样成肮脏的灰色。火光来自扶手椅旁黑漆漆的壁炉，有人在这里生着火——也许是汤姆·里德尔？

我毕竟是来自威森加摩的律师。在此之前我的确调查过莫芬·冈特对里德尔一家的谋杀。但我蠢的很——完全把注意力放在了里德尔府。这里！我仔细地打量着狭小肮脏，灰色如洞窟般靠石头和椽木砌成的厨房兼会客厅。从汤姆·里德尔告诉我这是他祖父和母亲的房子时我就有了想要搜查这里的念头。我的目光冷淡地瞥过还在燃烧的炉火，那不是魔法升起的火焰。

——幸好我带你来了，阿米莉亚。这是部里的老案子，我们怎么没想到来这里看看？

我握紧魔杖。这里还有两个小房间，似乎是卧室。

像是在回应我的猜测，其中一扇门打开了。一个女人绰约的身姿——浅金色的柔顺长发，苍白如雪的肤色，美丽端庄如同古老肖像画的容貌。长春花色丝绸礼服长裙在腰部收紧。一条手工刺绣的银色长飘带充当腰饰。非常优雅的打扮。这个女人看上去有些眼熟。她完全不像是会在这个肮脏杂乱的冈特老宅出现的人物。浓烈的百合花香气袭来，和阿布拉克萨斯一样的香味，却刺鼻的多。

“你是谁？”我厉声说，一边举起魔杖。“说出你的身份和名字，给我站在那儿！”

也许是我的错觉，这个美丽女人的嘴边带着诡异的笑容。她像是完全没有听到我的话一样，径直向扶手椅走去——非常傲慢轻佻的态度，也完全不惧怕我手中的魔杖。

我也确实没有对她施咒。因为她手上戴着戒指——一枚婚戒。我评估了所有的可能性，最终在她对面拉开摇摇晃晃的扶手椅坐下。“奥利芙·马尔福。”我抬起下巴，眼睛死死盯着站在我面前的高挑女人。她就像是在黑暗潭水上酣眠的一只白天鹅，傲慢，突兀，与肮脏灰黑的冈特老宅如此格格不入。她身上弥漫的强烈香气和她本人冷淡的神色成鲜明对比。她没有坐下的意思，只是低头看着我。

“或者叫你为奥利芙·洪贝。”我低语，“我以为你死了，你为什么会在这里？”

像是为了回应我的问题那样，从开着的那扇房门又走出了一个人。黑色旅行长袍，瘦削苍白的脸英俊但神情冷酷。黑玉般的头发有些凌乱，眉骨下一双黑曜石般的眼睛兴致勃勃地盯着我。“晚上好，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔对我笑了笑，目光又看向依然站着的奥利芙。他的目光温柔了许多，对她像是点了点头。

“真是非常尴尬。”我冷笑，非常非常没礼貌地继续坐着。“希望没有打扰到你们的幽会。”

“你怎么会来？”汤姆·里德尔收回看向奥利芙的目光，他含着笑容看向我。“你今晚为什么不待在马尔福庄园？”他轻声说，声音稍微有些生硬。

“你希望我来。”我冷笑着，并没有准备离开。“我想你更不愿意我呆在马尔福的庄园……至少今晚。”

“为什么？”里德尔说，他在微笑。但那双黑眼睛里毫无笑意。汤姆·里德尔在炉火中的脸显得神秘莫测。他伸出左臂，奥利芙·洪贝缓慢地走到他身边，非常顺服。那天鹅一般曲线优美的脖颈泛着青色，她似乎有些冷，在汤姆里德尔的怀抱中非常舒服地蹭了蹭。我盯着这一切，稍稍觉得……我为什么要意外？毕竟他是汤姆·里德尔，而我认识的汤姆·里德尔对于女士总是很有一套。

“那我猜错了。”我微笑，“我现在就走，黑魔王大人。”

“你想去哪里？”汤姆·里德尔享受着怀中美人的顺从。他盯着我的眼睛，从喉间嘶嘶吐出这几个字。“我还没有命令你离开，梅多斯。”

“谨遵您的吩咐，我的主人。”我依然坐在扶手椅中，但却表现地同样恭顺服从。汤姆·里德尔一边漫不经心地拢着奥利芙·洪贝的腰，一边用阴沉尖锐的目色审视我的双眼。我保持着谦卑，却毫不避讳他的目光。我突然有点想冷笑，但是我现在暂时还不想这么做。“那双绿眼睛还是一如既往的傲慢。”汤姆·里德尔轻声对怀中的奥利芙·洪贝说，他对我的目光一直很不满意。“你什么时候才能在我面前学会真正的服从，梅多斯？”

“我的主人……”

我轻轻叹息着吐出这句称呼，同时站起来。顺便在奥利芙那张美丽而傲慢的脸上富有兴趣地扫视了几眼。我谦卑地低下头，微微躬身——就像是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福会做的那种姿态。我的目光盯着汤姆·里德尔的长袍下摆，黑魔王的仆人没有资格与他对视。我的唇线不由控制地上扬——汤姆·里德尔真是个无聊的男人。

“还不够。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说。他正一步一步走向我，长袍袍角随着动作微微摆动。“让我看看你的眼睛。”他强迫我仰起头与他对视，骨节分明的手指钳住我的下巴。“还不够，我要的是百分之百的崇拜和忠诚。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，“而你给不了我，多琳。”他的声音低沉甜蜜，但是却透着寒意。

他的动作使我恼怒，这是对一只狗的爱抚。

我眨眨眼，并没有回答他的话。我的目光移向一旁的奥利芙·洪贝，她正冷眼看着我们。我的目光下移，转而专注地盯着奥利芙的脖颈。汤姆·里德尔留意到了我的目光所向，他非常缓慢地加重力道，迫使我的目光回转。

那双黑曜石般的眸子浸渍着笑意，恼怒和玩味的混合物。他的眼中跳动着野心家的火焰。我平静地看着他，我想我的表现一定很是镇定。汤姆·里德尔恋恋不舍地松开钳制我下巴的手，他看上去失望多过满意。汤姆·里德尔是一只怪物。那张英俊的脸下掩藏着谎言和邪恶。

你在期待什么，汤姆·里德尔？

这句嘲弄在我心底刚刚说完，下一秒他便粗暴地将我按在木桌上。

“惶恐至极，我的主人。”我的嘴唇几乎没有动，汤姆·里德尔冰冷的视线离我的前额的头发不过一只手臂的距离。他居高临下，目光缓慢滑落到我的眉间。黑魔王的目光更加仔细，尖锐，带着赤裸裸的质问和一丝古怪的餍足。“再说一遍。”他声音低沉，像是在压抑着狂喜。

“惶恐至极，我的主人。”我轻声说，声音稍稍大了些。

你在期待什么，汤姆·里德尔？

“不。”面前的男人声音轻柔，“在你内心深处，我依然是那个和你同年级的汤姆·里德尔。”

“这取决于您怎么想，我的主人。”我就势躺在肮脏的桌面上，我的唇边挂着冷笑。“您如果需要一个仆人，那我就是您的仆人。您如果需要一个少年玩伴，那多琳·梅多斯就是您的玩伴。”

——或者玩具。

黑魔王没有说话，现在他似乎什么也不想说。

汤姆·里德尔的神情有些古怪——他应该高兴点，我冷静地想。没有什么比看着猎物在面前屈服更让人愉悦的了，在维森加摩时，我最爱的就是看那些罪犯哑口无言的表情。法官落锤，这些输给我的人们不得不低头走向象征毁灭和死亡的阿兹卡班监狱。他们的脸上会闪烁着愤怒，不甘，失望，还有甜美无比的对我的憎恶。我享受这个过程，这也是我的职业乐趣来源，但这并不意味着现在的我，会像我那些失败退场的对手们一样露出这种表情。我为什么要如此？汤姆·里德尔的无聊使他策划了这一出戏，而我只要按照他的预期去走，把这种无聊的试验尽早结束。

“你在想别的事情。”那是黑魔王阴沉冷酷的声音。他慢慢俯下身，黑眼睛与我的对视。

“您也一样，我的主人。”我轻声说，同时伸手摸了摸他高耸的鼻梁，还有鼻梁下泛着冷笑的双唇。汤姆·里德尔的黑色双眸中带着光，那种野心家才有的光芒。“您如果没有玩够的话，您的仆人会耐心地陪您一起玩。”我说，同时终于露出压抑许久的冷笑。“而如果以为这种把戏能起效的话，你就未免太无聊和愚蠢了，亲爱的汤姆。”

猩红色的火焰瞬间在他的双眸中燃起。汤姆·里德尔安静地端详了我好一会，然后——俊美的面具剥落，他的表情终于开始扭曲。

“我需要对你进行一点处罚，梅多斯。”黑魔王的声音令人毛骨悚然，但他的唇边却泛着充满兴味的笑。“让我们好好谈谈，亲爱的多琳。”

他吻了我。


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter.57

“感觉怎么样？”结束后汤姆·里德尔的嘴唇在我耳边轻声问，他替我整理好裙摆。很自然地——汤姆·里德尔发现了阿米莉亚·博恩斯的眼镜镜架，但他并不感到意外。

“什么？”我的脸上火辣辣的，不由自主转过脸。脑子无暇顾及跟上他的节奏。

“在别人面前做的感觉。”这只披着俊美面具的怪物刻意用上了低沉极具诱惑力的嗓音。汤姆·里德尔看着我的表情，他的黑眼睛带着笑。“多琳。”他轻声唤回我的注意力。

“我没有看到除我们之外还有其他人存在。”我平静地说，同时竭力使有些颤抖的腿保持住平衡。“我不知道你在说什么，汤姆。”

奥利芙·马尔福沉默地站在我们身后，她脸色阴沉。

汤姆·里德尔的手依然不老实，但我觉得这出戏差不多应该结束了。我没兴趣陪无聊的黑魔王大人感受爱情是什么滋味，我也不能确保自己还能很好克制住自己的情绪。我身上的汤姆·里德尔注意到了这一点，他有些恶意地继续，但很快便被我脸上的苦闷表情逗乐了。“你刚刚的冷笑呢，多琳·梅多斯？”汤姆·里德尔拨弄着我耳后的头发，状似无意地问了一句。“你冷笑着的样子总让人有些——”

“闭嘴。”

我阴沉着脸，想快点离开这里。我可能没有注意到自己应该继续表示的谦恭些……我现在头脑混乱，思维完全没有回到以往的水平。汤姆·里德尔在我耳侧的轻笑声让我觉得恼怒，他仍然不知足，他也不想如此。“——觉得你不近人情。”汤姆·里德尔继续说，他的那种笑容带着让我有些手足无措的，那种可恨的自信。“但其实你也有很温顺的时候。”黑魔王说，像是享受我此刻的表情和恼怒的反应。汤姆·里德尔若有所思地撑着下巴，这个无聊男人居然还在回味。

“你也就只能用这种方式。”我冷冷地回击，因为被他的眼神盯得心烦意乱，我现在竭力想恢复到以往的状态。“记住我不是赫普兹巴夫人。”我说，毫不留情地回击。“也不是那些被你迷上的纯血统羔羊……我可不傻，汤姆。”我试着冷笑，但我又一次失败了——真该死！

“你当然不是她们。”汤姆·里德尔语气暧昧，他在我耳边呼着气。“我可从来没有和她们做过。”

——他到底有完没完？

我阴沉着脸，我的表情终于也开始扭曲起来。“我对你的情史和男性魅力不感兴趣。”

“但我想告诉你这件事。”汤姆·里德尔说，他那双黑眼睛依然在笑。“你认为你很擅长撒谎，但别忘了你最不可能对我撒谎。”

他是指思维同步？黑魔王还真是自信的可怕……我觉得他和阿布拉克萨斯两个人都是自大狂。我说过我很讨厌自以为是的男人。

“你希望这么认为的话，我也不是不能理解。毕竟你是个很聪明的人，俘获人心对你并不是很难……尤其是智商不高的无辜女人。”我冷笑，一边恼怒地扯着头发。“我欣赏你的自信心，的我不喜欢自以为是的男人。”

“是吗？”他若有所思。

“别告诉我你这是爱的表示，汤姆。”我一字一句，真想翻个大白眼。“我求你千万别这么说。”

“我爱你，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔弯了弯嘴角，但那双黑眼睛目色冰冷。“没有人比我更爱你。”

——简直够了，戏给我到此为止。

我知道她们是怎么死的！负责你那些受害者的案子的律师是我！我愤怒地想——如果我就这样轻易地相信你，那我和那些死去的蠢人有什么区别？他是一条来自斯莱特林的毒蛇，一头披着俊美人皮的野兽，一个可怕却聪明的男人。我的视线再度转向一旁神色阴郁的奥利芙·马尔福。“别让它等太久，我可不想被目光杀死。”

我说得刻意。汤姆·里德尔很明显注意到了，黑魔王唇边的暧昧笑容渐渐消失——但这笑容浸到了他的眼睛深处。

“我想你已经厌倦我夸你聪明了，多琳。”他冷冷地说，终于放开我。

“我也许不如你和阿布拉克萨斯聪明。”我平静地说，有些脚步不稳地坐在扶手椅中。“但我很谨慎，谨慎小心是我的优点。”

“过于谨慎小心。”汤姆·里德尔的语气有些冷淡，真有趣。

“你失望了？”我坐在扶手椅中，目光充满兴味。“我听你的语气倒是很失望的样子啊，汤姆？”我终于恢复了原来的冷笑姿态。

“哦？”汤姆·里德尔挑眉，他一边穿上衣服，一边这么漫不经心地回答。这个男人只用稍微整理下，便能恢复以往衣冠楚——我是说衣冠禽兽的样子。“你很自以为是啊，多琳。”他微笑，黑眼睛闪着危险的光。“我倒不讨厌自以为是的女人。”

“真不幸。”我抱着非常遗憾的语气叹息道，“我并不是在自以为是，汤姆。是谁说我们思维同步的？”

“够了。”汤姆·里德尔轻声呵斥我。奥利芙·洪贝不安地看着他。

“最好别再期待什么，黑魔王大人。”我维持着冷笑，继续着令人不快的话题。“记住刚刚这一局，我们两个人谁都没有输。”

奥利芙·马尔福的脸色苍白的很。她身体颤抖，讨好地重新走向汤姆·里德尔。我面前的男人神色阴郁，汤姆·里德尔伸出手臂欢迎了这位金发美人，动作却显得有些漫不经心。他那双黑眼睛依然在盯着我，带着审视和一丝挑剔的光。

我们谁都没有输，汤姆·里德尔。

我懒洋洋地坐在扶手椅中，目光转而打量起冈特老宅——比起面前这个无聊男人和他的宠物，我对这座古老的斯莱特林后裔居所本身更有兴趣。我的目光急切地在灰色油腻的地板上搜寻，我的鼻子嗅到了黑魔法的味道。

如果是我的话，一定能比魔法部的其他蠢人更快知道这栋宅子的秘密。我的目光细细搜寻着每一处可疑的地方，完全对面前的两个人不感兴趣——他们还嫌戏不够多？对不起，我没工夫继续浪费时间。我冷笑，半是嘲讽半是鄙视地摇摇头。奥利芙·洪贝和汤姆·里德尔的表情霎时非常精彩。我们的黑魔王阴沉着脸，终于有些危险地开口。

“你找不到的。”他说，同时唇线上扬。

“我在找什么？”我把目光移回来，笑得非常温和。

沉默中，汤姆·里德尔和我对视了很久。他像是叹了口气，又扬了扬眉毛。“我知道你在想什么，但是别以为我会让你找到。”他说，“最相似的人也最危险，多琳。”

“但我们终归还是相似的，汤姆。”我冷笑——他真是个聪明人。“如果我们不相似，那我必定是安全的。如果我们相似，你也别以为我永远找不到你的秘密。”

说完，我便很干脆利落地起身。我向着依偎在汤姆·里德尔怀中的金发美人奥利芙·洪贝走去。这个脸色苍白的女人一如既往表情冷淡，她盯着我，眼睛中充满着敌意和戒备。

汤姆·里德尔依然抱着那个女人，他兴致勃勃地看着我，黑魔王按兵不动。

我直接忽略了从他那边投来的玩味视线。“我得说我更喜欢你现在这副样子。”我说，一边非常非常享受自己那在威森加摩里锻炼出的，受人讨厌，被阿布拉克萨斯叫做“智多星”，往往让黑魔王心情不快的语气。“晚上好啊，纳吉尼。”我盯着奥利芙·洪贝的眼睛——一双狡猾的黄色蛇眼，这头蠢蛇骗不过身为斯莱特林和威森加摩律师的我。

一时间，汤姆·里德尔松开手。他的笑意像是深深浸入了那副俊美面具的每一寸。奥利芙·洪贝走向我，她终于浮现出了一丝不屑，轻蔑和冷淡的笑容。这个女人在嘲笑我，我突然觉得这位马尔福夫人的轻蔑表情使她自己完全没有优雅可言。至少阿布拉克萨斯会做得更好——我暗暗地想，那只白孔雀嘲讽别人时可还能风度翩翩地维持一脸礼貌性的笑容。

奥利芙·洪贝慢慢地走向我，她昂起头，像是有话要说——

然后，从那如天鹅般优雅的白皙脖颈下突然出现一个巨大的豁口。一团绿色闪现——我看见原本的美丽女人不过是一具松松垮垮的皮囊。这副皮囊被抛弃了下去，成为了蛇褪下来的皮。难闻的气味从这具人皮衣服内传来，即使再强烈的百合花香也掩藏不了其中积蓄已久的腐臭——那是尸体的味道。

绿色的影子扑向我，纳吉尼露出毒牙，她的眼神很是咄咄逼人。我没有防备便被大蛇扑倒在地上，黑魔王的宠物耀武扬威地压在我身上。那双黄眼睛凑近我的脸，盯着我的眼睛。纳吉尼晃动蛇尾，兴奋地像是一条被放了牵引绳的腊肠犬。“我很抱歉，纳吉尼。”我冷笑，一面忍受着血盆大口中流出的滑腻腻的蛇涎，一面还要注意不被蠢蛇的毒牙伤到。“你今晚还不能吃我，蠢蛇。别那么兴奋。”

纳吉尼可不懂我的话，我把目光投向站在一旁的汤姆·里德尔。我扬了扬下巴，示意他给我翻译。

汤姆·里德尔盯着我好一会儿，在确认我完全不觉得这是威胁之后，他的黑眼睛闭上了。

嘶嘶的蛇语传来，纳吉尼摇了摇尾巴，悻悻地回到了黑魔王的身边。

我皱着眉，用咒语清理了下满是口水的衣服。一个非常好的开局。我想，注意到汤姆·里德尔依然兴致勃勃的目光。如果你真的对我感兴趣的话，汤姆·里德尔——我冷笑着，拍了拍自己身上的尘土站起来。我可不是那些热衷于情爱游戏的白痴，亲爱的黑魔王。

我的对手是聪明人，也是邪恶的斯莱特林们。很不幸，我也和他们一样是个邪恶的聪明人。把精力放在和其他女孩子的追逐游戏上吧，愚蠢的汤姆·里德尔。无聊的汤姆·里德尔。自以为是的汤姆·里德尔。

——嫉妒？占有欲？事后恰到好处的温柔言辞？

我心底咬牙切齿。我的舞台可没有那么小，而我也绝不是那么好骗的人。

我可是我们三个人中的“智多星”！


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter.58

“你不需要清理一下吗？”汤姆·里德尔突然开口问。他衣衫整洁地站在壁炉旁，好整以暇地看着我。我停下擦纳吉尼口水的动作，有些迟疑。我的目光向上。“我指的是另外的东西。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“你可能需要一点白鲜……我得说我刚刚的心情可不太好。当然，事先我说好了这是‘惩罚’，多琳。如果你不那么试图挑战我的耐心，也许我会试着温柔——”

“我们还要在这个话题上浪费多久，黑魔王大人？”我抱起双臂，声音平静。“我想今晚有比我们的关系更重要的事情亟待讨论。”

“——与刚才相比你真是判若两人。”汤姆·里德尔的声音透着遗憾，他的目光透着一丝伪装出的好奇和埋藏在其下的自信与讽刺。“你有什么要说的？我猜和你的魔法部的那个司长朋友有关。”

“很聪明。”我微笑。 “我知道是你干的，汤姆。”

我必须承认自己很喜欢和聪明的男人谈话——这是一种智力上的彼此挑衅。

“我干的？”

在我的目光注视中，汤姆·里德尔唇线上扬。他轻声发出这句疑问，脸上带着我再熟悉不过的——在斯莱特林伪装出的好学生的无辜模样。“别忘了我和你之间立下的牢不可破的誓言。”他的声音透着宽慰，仿佛我只是因为失去旧友而冲动地怪罪他人。“我可没有理由这么做，如果我违反了牢不可破的誓言，我会死的。”

“那么也许你更乐意让别人这么做？”我也回以同样的无辜语气，我看着他，眼中盛满不解和求知欲——但其实我知道答案是什么，和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一样，我面前的男人喜欢利用棋子。他为什么不这么做？他不喜欢被一个女人挑战，尤其是我。

像是为了印证我的话那样。汤姆·里德尔挥动魔杖，阿米莉亚的眼镜架轻盈地落在他的左手手心。年轻的黑魔王看着我，他的眼神透着犹疑和危险。

“还给我。”我冷眼看着他，“这是我朋友的东西，它不属于你。”

“你不再有朋友了，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔的声音轻柔如同羽毛，他的脸上露出一种略带感伤的无辜表情。“他们都死了，不是吗？”

就是这种表情。

在变形课上接受邓布利多的训诫，密室事件后从迪佩特校长手中接过奖章，与窃窃私语的斯莱特林女生擦肩而过并在无意中错过她们的殷勤——披着俊美假面的野兽，斯莱特林众多学生中最优秀的那个，迪佩特与斯拉格霍恩心目中的模范学生。

最无辜的那个，同样也是最邪恶的那个。

我维持着冷笑，一点也不觉得讶异。蛇是灵活的，它们会根据猎物调整姿态前进。

而我也是一条斯莱特林蛇。

“你总得给我留下这件东西，以免我像它的主人一样选择一条错误的道路，亲爱的汤姆。”我的声音愈发甜蜜起来，“时时刻刻提醒我顺从的必要性，一个小筹码……这样对你来说不是更有趣吗？”

“你变了。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他若有所思地摸着下巴。“你变得更加理解我了。”

“真奇怪。”我低语，内心隐隐觉得有些地方不对劲。“你这么说，就好象以前的我从来都不理解你一样。”

“我偶尔会担心。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，他绕着木桌踱步，像是一个正在朗诵的宣讲家那样用着极具诱惑力的低音。“毕竟现在的你变得越来越像我……”

他的话戛然而止。

很显然，黑魔王不想让我听下去。

一阵红光闪过，那是召唤厉火的咒语。邪恶的火焰漂浮在半空中，将升起的破碎镜架吞没。

我冷眼看着这个男人把阿米莉亚·博恩斯的遗物用咒语粉碎成灰烬。

良知和正义感也随着我朋友的遗物一并消失了。我成了一具空洞的精明的木偶，而求生的欲望变成了操纵这具木偶的丝线。我冷眼看着堆在地上的那摊腐肉，那是奥利芙·洪贝的遗骸。这两个女人选择了不同的人生道路，一个投身巫师界的事业鞠躬尽瘁，抗争到底。一个则依附纯血家族的身份养尊处优，成为婚姻的祭品。一条通向左，一条通向右。哪条道路是我应该选择的？

哪条道路都不属于我。

“我是真以为你会收藏这副镜架。”我平静地说，一点也没有了伪装的兴致。“就像从被害人身边拿走他们的东西作为战利品一样，很多罪犯都喜欢这么做。”

“我没有从你的魔法部朋友那里拿走什么。”汤姆·里德尔说，像是想到了什么，他的眉梢挑起一丝笑意。“她是自杀的，真是一个有趣的女巫。”

阿米莉亚·博恩斯是自杀身亡的。多么符合她的性格，我那精明的前上司。

这个蠢赫奇帕奇！

我为她和本吉·芬威克立下了牢不可破的誓言，我让我面前的那个男人发誓不会对他们下手，但是不幸地——黑魔王甚至不需要亲自动手就能杀死他们，他只是操纵木偶的人，他的手里很少会沾染鲜血。

迄今为止我所想保护的人无一例外离我而去。我开始认为自己的生命充满诅咒，一只黑老鼠命运本该如此。

听到阿米莉亚的自杀事实，我反而为她稍稍感到了庆幸——她死前并没有受到食死徒的折磨，连黑魔王也不能夺走她的生命。

“但你还是尝试从她身上拿走了什么，亲爱的汤姆。”

我看着那头温文尔雅的俊美野兽，我认识的汤姆·里德尔的确有着迷惑人心的能力。“你有掠夺受害者的所有物作为战利品习惯。”我唇边的冷笑愈发加深，“在这件事上，我就是你拿走的那个战利品。”

可能是因为我的语气过于笃定，面前的男人的微笑也加深了几分。“我希望你只有我一个人，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔看着灰烬从手中散去，像流沙一样跌落在灰暗的肮脏之处。“你明白的，我从来不喜欢和人分享。”他低语，声音轻柔。“看看，没有人比你更理解我。”

我走向汤姆·里德尔，用手臂从后环抱住他的腰。年轻的黑魔王的身体微微有些僵硬，但他没有推开我。“这样真的也不错，汤姆。”我的唇齿抵着他的耳垂，“这样又有什么不好？”现在变成了我用极具诱惑力的声音在他耳侧低语，“你在伪装，我也在伪装。就这样一直下去互相欺骗享受又有什么损失？爱不是人类惟一的弱点，欲望才是。人人都有欲望……只要你学会控制并且牢牢抓住自己的欲望，你才会更强大，我的黑魔王。”

我当时的样子估计很像一条诱人犯罪的毒蛇。

“人人都有欲望，那你的欲望是什么——或者说，你的弱点是什么。多琳·梅多斯？”

状若无意般地回问我。汤姆·里德尔的手同时慢慢覆盖了我的手，长长的骨节分明的手指一点一点地合拢，将我放在他腰间的手慢慢握在自己的手心中。“意志或者灵魂自由？还是你那些朋友的生命？”里德尔的手非常冷，那苍白的修长的十指所带的温度，就像冰冷的毫无瑕疵的雪。

我突然意识到了什么。

“你很清楚我的欲望是什么，那么你的欲望我也不是不清楚。” 汤姆·里德尔的声音透着玩味和亲昵。“自由？你已经知道这是不可能的东西。朋友？他们都已经死了。那么留在我身边的你想要的究竟是什么？”

我松开手。

“或者又不是。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，任由我放开他。“或者你只是单纯的爱我而已，就像我对你那样。”

我不得不承认——在这方面我的确比不过汤姆·里德尔。

“你的戒指。”我盯着慢慢转过来的那张俊美面具，戒备性地后退几步。“它不见了。”我声音有些颤抖，因为我恰好踩到了地上那摊奥利芙·洪贝的精致外皮。

“你又何必担心？”回应我的是汤姆·里德尔的微笑，随着我的退后他反而一步步走近。黑袍窸动即使是步步紧逼，但表面上他却做得张弛有度，“那只是一枚普通的戒指而已，你不接受……那我就把它放在了一个更合适的地方。”

“什么地方？”我强忍着内心的不适，迅速挪开脚步闪到一边。我身后盘旋在地的纳吉尼嘶嘶吐着信子，像一道绿色闪电般钻回奥利芙·洪贝的身体中——现在这个女人站立起来，那张死去多时的美丽脸上露出挑衅的冷笑，蛇的微笑。

汤姆·里德尔没有回答我的问题，他揽过奥利芙·洪贝的腰，它是他的宠物和牺牲品。汤姆·里德尔光秃秃的十指爱怜地抚过奥利芙的脖颈——他用魔法使得巨大的豁口消失，也许这个女人是他从阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福身边掠走的战利品？我怀疑地注视着眼前的一切，留意到那双黑眼睛的余光正不动声色地观察我的神情。汤姆·里德尔将形状好看的唇附在奥利芙耳侧的金发上，他嘶嘶说着什么，如同在对情人低喃细语。

突然，我面前的奥利芙·洪贝张开嘴，她——或者应该说是它的喉咙中发出奇怪的咯咯声，像是在压抑着某种情绪。接着，那双狡猾的黄眼睛移向我，“嘶嘶——”靠化妆品维持血色的双唇扭曲，它在张嘴大笑，那是我第一次听见蛇的笑声。

它没有办法像一个正常人一样说话。

我站在废弃的冈特老宅起居室中央，凌晨时分的寒风从破裂的椽木缺口丝丝渗入。这股寒意袭击了我，一如面前这具尸体脸上的笑容。我站在原处，一动不动。

汤姆·里德尔终于彻底把目光投向我，他兴致勃勃，黑色的双眼透着一丝微妙的喜悦和期待。黑魔王不认为我会流露出惧色，但他乐意向我展示出他的邪恶面，并且——期待我彻彻底底的包容接受它。

我表现的越冷静，汤姆·里德尔便越觉得有趣。他从来不喜欢被人挑战。现在黑魔王喜欢强迫出的顺从，冷静下的战栗，和一个深谙这一切，却不得不追随他的人。这个人过去我曾认为是马尔福家主，但现在我怀疑黑魔王更多地希望是我。

今天的黄昏时分，汤姆·里德尔摘下了手上那只粗糙的黑宝石戒指。在他开口前，我便拒绝了他。“我知道这枚戒指意味着什么。”彼时我玩味地看着眼前的男人，“我们都知道这枚戒指意味着什么，我们需要按照它表面上涵义的所展示的那样继续伪装下去？还是坦诚面对我们真实的样子？我就是你，汤姆。”

那是一枚新的魂器，而不是象征爱情的誓言戒指——毫无疑问，我不认为自己会像其他那些羔羊一样欣喜地接受这个馈赠，正如我笃定古老的斯莱特林挂坠盒不过是一条华美的狗链。我的表现并没有激怒汤姆·里德尔，他唇边泛着冷笑，像是预料到了我会这样反应。汤姆·里德尔只是把这枚戒指又戴了回去。此后我们便进入了冈特老宅，除了吩咐我通过飞路粉回到马尔福庄园，黑魔王并没有对我说多余的话。

现在，他手上的戒指消失了。这枚魂器去了哪里？

我停止回忆和思索。

“你的欲望。”猝不及防地，汤姆·里德尔在我耳侧低语，不知何时他接近了沉思中的我，并且轻而易举地，用同样的姿势反制回来。“这样也很不错，多琳。”现在轮到他的唇齿抵着我的耳垂，“这样又有什么不好？”现在变成了他用极具诱惑力的声音在我耳侧低语，“你有欲望，我也有欲望。并且我总能帮你发现自己新的欲望……”

“你藏戒指的地方估计就是这里。”我不动神色地皱眉，无视耳边充满诱惑的吐息。我的目光继续搜寻着这栋旧屋的一砖一石，“你说过的——‘就在这里，没有比这里更合适的地方。’”

回答我的是一声急促的冷笑，现在汤姆·里德尔的声音不再低沉轻柔。“继续说下去。”这变成了冷酷高亢的命令。

“谨遵吩咐，我的主人。”

我当然会继续说下去。

“我只能猜测一点……你希望我看到这枚戒指，并且见证冈特老宅的存在。你体贴地为我介绍了冈特家族的来历，即使你曾经无比忌讳我对你过去的熟知程度，至于你我牢不可破的誓言内容——”

是的，很久以前我们之间的牢不可破的誓言。

『我要你发誓，你，汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔，将会解除魔法部加诸在我身上的监控，并保证不再利用特权限制我的行动。』

——汤姆·里德尔的确在此之后接触了魔法部在我身上的监控，并且他从未限制我的行动。我记得，我一度被他们放走，穿着阿布拉克萨斯的可笑裙子遭遇了食死徒，又碰到了一个自称是艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的男人。这件事的最后我意识到我不过是魔法部手中的一枚棋子，黑魔王的确放我自由，但最后是我自己选择留在他身边。

『我要你发誓，你，汤姆•马沃罗•里德尔，将会保证我在魔法部的工作同伴的正常生活，并发誓不对他们的生命造成威胁——即使他们是敌对你的凤凰社成员，即使他们出身麻瓜家庭，即使他们反对你的势力。』

——汤姆·里德尔也的确没有杀害阿米莉亚·博恩斯，这个女人是自杀身亡的。至于本吉·芬威克——他的尸体只剩下碎块。我不认为汤姆·里德尔需要亲自动手，他有一条残忍的宠物，并且就在今天，我见到了这只贪吃蠢蛇遗留的森森白骨。就在我面前，奥利芙·洪贝没有了内脏，只剩下一张美貌的人皮和些许肌肉，我们可以猜猜，这些内脏去了哪里？

我的话戛然而止，转而愉悦地冷笑着——我回吻汤姆·里德尔，气喘吁吁地试图在其中获得主动权。汤姆·里德尔享受着我的亲吻，他没有退缩，但黑色的双眼中满是和我一样的愉悦。

『多琳·梅多斯——向我发誓你永远不会利用你知道的关于汤姆•里德尔的任何记忆和历史。』

我渐渐失去上风，在理智还能控制行为前，我主动停止了亲吻，

“没有比我更合适的保密人。”我咬着湿润的下唇，冷笑消失得干干净净。“你忌惮我知晓你的过去，你分享你的回忆，你想做什么？汤姆。也许你在观察我是不是会泄露这些？也许你真的好奇我是否有你想象中的那么聪明？如果记性差一点，或者稍稍放松警惕。忍不住在吃栗子派的时候对阿布拉克萨斯泄密的话——我会死的。”

我仿照那些被他迷上的纯血统羔羊，甜腻的嗔怪回去，但我的内心却是彻彻底底的冷笑。

所幸我还不算太冒失。

你让我回马尔福庄园，你在期待什么？

我离开马尔福庄园来到了这里，现在的我是否算回应了你的期待？

我慢慢退出他的怀抱，重新坐回那张摇摇晃晃的木椅中。“我怕死，汤姆。”我轻声开口，“我比阿米莉亚·博恩斯和奥利芙·洪贝这两个女人都要害怕死亡。你说过的，多琳·梅多斯是那群白老鼠中唯一一只黑老鼠。”

我的话就到此为止，我等着面前的黑魔王自己告诉我这枚新魂器的下落。


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter.59

“你不会死，多琳。你会和我一起永生。”

壁炉的火焰微微摇晃，使得一时间我们两个人的影子如魔药泡沫那样膨胀扭曲。我面前的黑发青年，年轻的黑魔王目光低垂。他并没有看我，只是盯着积满厚厚油垢的地面说出这句话。比起承诺，这句话更像是一种自我确认。疑虑盘旋而上，我安静地呆在扶手椅中——比起刚刚亲昵甜腻的轻柔低语，那些情爱游戏中的虚与委蛇，我有一瞬间似乎觉得——这样的话反而更动听。当然，我确定这种错觉只存在于一瞬间。

我抿着唇，在心底冷笑，将这句承诺当作是接下来谈判的筹码，又一次偶然情感失控的精心预演。汤姆·里德尔自顾自地说了下去，朦胧的微光使得他的面容更加完美。青年黑魔王的黑眼睛带着细碎的火光，黑玉般的头发配合雪花石膏一般无暇的面容。恰到好处的黑暗使得他成为了夜晚的宠儿——黑暗垂青于他，而他也属于黑暗。

“那枚戒指的确是一个魂器，而这个戒指所在的位置，也正是冈特家族的房子里。”里德尔声音中蕴含的情绪比壁炉燃烧的火焰轮廓更为丰富，轻柔。他在为我讲述自己犯下的罪行，这个完美的斯莱特林模范学生唇边带着扭曲碎裂的笑容。“你有没有好奇过一件事，多琳？阿布拉克萨斯为什么要选择和洪贝家族联姻？为什么在婚礼后我选择拿她作为我魂器的实验品？为什么阿布拉克萨斯能接受奥利芙·洪贝的死亡？为什么他选择伪装奥利芙的人和我一样……都是你？”

说完这些，汤姆·里德尔便收起笑容。他英俊的脸上蒙着一层冷漠织就的面纱。夜色沉静，我们两个人在微弱的火光中彼此对视。我用手撑着侧脸，安静地思索。

现在要是有一碟栗子派就好了。

“奥利芙·洪贝早在很久以前就注定会死。”汤姆·里德尔说，他的声音毫无温度。“她必须死。”里德尔的唇边蜷起满足的笑容，“现在她死了，那么计划便到了第二步——”

他在说什么？奥利芙·洪贝注定会死？

我警惕地抱起双臂，而耳边传来了汤姆·里德尔的轻笑声。

“你的绿眼睛中充满迷惑，我真好奇这一次我们又是否依旧思维同步？多琳。我在等你解开这个谜(riddle)。”

愚昧的人注定会被撕成碎片，在这场残酷的棋局中。

棋局继续，我面前的对手虎视眈眈地走了一步。

汤姆·里德尔缓缓走向我，拉开一只稍微好点的椅子，与我相对而坐。他理了理长袍衣襟，左手抚着右手手腕，整个人背着微弱的火光。黑魔王兴致很好，他唇边的笑意再度浮现。“试着分析我吧，多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔低语。

奄奄一息的火光拉长了我们两人的影子。真是奇妙，我坐在木椅中思索——世界上不会有比我和他更为复杂的关系了，里德尔的意思是谜，而他认定我是这个解谜者。“为什么，汤姆？”我抬起头，眼睛平静地注视着面前年轻的黑魔王。“你在和我玩谜语(riddle)游戏。你乐意透露一点蛛丝马迹让我分析，为什么？”

只有细微的风声和壁炉燃烧木头时的噼啪声。汤姆·里德尔坐在那里，他没有说话，也没有回答的意思。

试探。

“你把奥利芙·洪贝的灵魂撕碎，你把她作为实验品。不仅因为她是纯血统——你告诉我你早就想杀了她。”

这个美貌高贵的纯血统淑女在汤姆·里德尔眼中只是被丢弃的棋子而已。

“如果试验成功，奥利芙分裂出了多个魂器。我猜你下一步的试验就是研究如何摧毁这些魂器。这个女人即使通过魂器得到永生，她的那些灵魂容器也会被你毫不留情毁灭——对你而言这个女人的死很关键，你说过这只是计划的第一步。至于第二步——”

我略略停顿，然后冷笑——真是很明显的答案。

“——则是让我伪装成奥利芙本人。如果她只需要露个脸，那么纳吉尼完全可以帮你做到，不是吗？为什么一定得是我？纳吉尼和我伪装的奥利芙·洪贝最大的不同在于什么？”

我停顿片刻，想起那条毒蛇的笑声。

“它不能开口说话，但我可以。”

在我说话的时候，汤姆·里德尔一直专注地盯着我的眼睛。他的眼神让我不寒而栗。我停止分析，疑惑地与他对视，这个英俊邪恶的斯莱特林继承人微笑加深。“说下去，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔声音轻柔，“我很喜欢你思考时候的样子，真令人着迷。”

“我的推论是这样。”我接着说下去，“因为过去的某件事你不得不杀了奥利芙·洪贝，至于这件事……我会慢慢挖出来的。现在，我们的马尔福夫人需要见一个人，而这个人会和她进行谈话。而她与那个人谈话的内容涉及到你的过去。因为牢不可破的誓言必须要保守你的往事的我，与纳吉尼不同可以发声交谈的我——只有我，是你最好的人选。”

汤姆·里德尔依然在听，但他的目光渐渐离开了我的眼睛，转而向下盯着我的脖颈——斯莱特林挂坠盒造成的伤痕是永久的，黑魔法的印记不可能轻易靠白鲜消除。汤姆·里德尔的目光告诉我——他很满意我脖颈间的伤痕。

“你看的可不是锁骨，而是那道黑魔法印记。”我冷笑，一边恼怒地把头转过去，“别试图用这些把戏干扰我，你的计划和我佩戴挂坠盒留下的伤痕有什么联系吗？你为什么这么喜欢不礼貌地盯着我？”

“你的新弱点。”里德尔的唇边蜷起一个意味深长的笑。“显然你对这种事情很排斥，因为这让你感到羞辱和失去理性。”

我一点也不喜欢现在这种感觉，像是被玩弄手掌中的猎物，像是一个无力反抗命运的愚蠢纯血统羔羊，像是被人按照计划一样激怒——汤姆·里德尔在挑衅我的控制力和理智。我深呼吸，竭力使自己冷静下来。我尝试继续分析下去，但恼怒和羞辱袭倒了我。“你在害怕。”冷笑出现在汤姆·里德尔眼睛里，“几乎所有女孩都会享受这一切。我很容易让她们迷恋上我，并且轻易向我打开心扉……而不是像你这样惊慌失措。”

“我没有惊慌失措！”我冷冷地说。

“那就再试一次，为了向我证明你不害怕。”汤姆·里德尔低语，他的声音轻柔，带着致命的诱惑力。“难道你连那些女人都不如吗？”

……

黎明时分，我回到了马尔福庄园。

“我需要好好洗个澡，亲爱的罗尼。”我对刚刚拿着盛放《预言家日报》的檀木托盘，正走上楼梯前往书房的家养小精灵说。“可能还需要白鲜。” 我此刻的表情一定非常难看。“新鲜的，越多越好。”

“梅多斯女主人。”罗尼吃惊地停下脚步，那大的出奇的眼睛仅仅在我身上停留一瞬便移开。“您受伤了？”家养小精灵的声音透着关心和疑惑，“这痕迹像是……”

“这座庄园有没有什么不经常使用的浴室？”我用恳求的眼神示意它千万别说下去，“你得帮我，罗尼。我可不想被阿布拉克萨斯训斥一顿。”

家养小精灵像是犹豫了一下，“您可以直接对我下命令，梅多斯女主人。”

“命令什么？”一个非常不适宜出现的声音在我脑后响起，“谁是你的主人？”

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。

“从今天起，多琳·梅多斯小姐不能使唤庄园里的任何仆人，也完全不必给她准备单独的浴室和食物。”

阿布拉克萨斯那双浅灰色的眼睛毫无温度。他的言辞彬彬有礼，他的双唇抿着冷笑。

我可不想惹他生气，是马尔福先生自己跳出来的。

我注意到罗尼现在的处境不算太好，我想说点什么，但阿布拉克萨斯冷冰冰地吩咐它。“白鲜，复方汤剂，衣服和配饰。没必要上早餐，她需要节食。”

像是还觉得不够，接着我听见马尔福家主的冷笑，“从明日开始预约一周时间的脱凡成衣店。让店员准备样式和新品清单并按照推荐顺序放在书桌上。时间是今晚七点整。取消下午三点与布尔斯特罗德的会面，和他说我会在这周布莱克家的晚宴上继续聊合作的事。他目前保持现状就好。”

“是的，主人。”罗尼躬身。家养小精灵匆匆退下，阿布拉克萨斯从托盘拿起熨好的《预言家日报》，略微扫了眼标题。“你看上去气色不错。”马尔福家主温和地开口，“昨晚玩得开心吗？”

我就知道，现在该轮到我倒霉了。

“一点也不。”我冷冰冰地回答他，“我好不容易才活着回来。或许你可以考虑表示下朋友间的温情，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“我慷慨地提供了白鲜，住所，衣食。”阿布拉克萨斯耐心地表示出宽容。“以及一系列针对你礼仪上的培训……尽管价格不菲……但我认为相较于我们的友谊，金钱上的数额无足轻重。”

“感激不尽，马尔福先生。”我叹了口气，“我一定会好好完成工作，我保证。”

十分钟后我抱着一大瓶白鲜香精，复方汤剂和新衣服，如同旋风一般躲进了女主人专用的浴室。我费力拧开所有的水龙头，看着芳香雾气升起，一堆堆的彩色泡沫慢吞吞地在空中浮动。我艰难地走下浴池，一边按着自己隐隐作痛的锁骨，一边将手中的白鲜香精悉数倒入浴池中，顺便诅咒了下除了伟大的萨拉查外我认识的全部斯莱特林男人，包括梅林。

这时，一阵神经质的低语在门后传来。

“这里为什么会有人？”

女人的声音。

我迅速披上浴巾，非常狼狈地握住魔杖，差点被白鲜升起的绿色烟雾呛到窒息。

“她为什么还活着？为什么？为什么？这不可能，这不公平！哦天呐……”

撕心裂肺的咒骂之后是一声悲鸣。

我踢开浴室门，属于奥利芙·洪贝的女主人卧室安静地笼罩在晨曦微光中。和无数豪华庄园一样，男女主人的浴室和卧室是分开的。这里也不可能有其他女人的存在——

地面上有着一条长长的水渍，这条水渍延伸到打开的落地窗沿。风吹动白色纱帘，窗外是修剪整齐的几何形花园。除了苍白的雕像，喷水池，鸟澡盆和傲慢穿行在秋牡丹丛的白孔雀，外面什么都没有。

真是见鬼了。


	60. Chapter 60

身后又传来一阵异动，什么东西正在我身后的五斗橱内制造出怪响。落地窗砰地一声关闭，青金石色的天鹅绒窗帘紧紧捂住了玻璃窗。我被迫隔绝在光线微弱的女主人卧室。“诅咒，诅咒！”这凄厉的女声再度响起，和之前的声线一模一样。“诅咒你满脸粉刺，被人指着鼻子嘲笑。”

哗啦啦的水声自浴室中传来，漫溢出来的水没过我的脚踝。

“出来。”我厉声说，魔杖指着浴室门。一道钻心剜骨直接射进半敞开的浴室门。一连串陶瓷炸裂的声音，还有便是来自那个女人低声的啜泣。“这是黑魔法……最最邪恶的黑魔法。”这声音抽泣。

“下一次就是死咒。”我冷笑，“我只数三下。”

“你看上去真可怕。”

一团珍珠色的薄雾从墙体剥离出来。这是一张年轻女学生的脸——满脸雀斑和粉刺，过时的双马尾和框架眼镜，灰白色的脸显示出沮丧和神经质。这团模糊的影子咯咯笑着，声音显出一丝得意。“就好像死咒能吓唬到我一样。”

“你是谁？”我盯着面前的影子，“马尔福庄园的幽灵？”

“你又是谁？”她反问，“奥利芙·洪贝？你可不是她！你只是个仿冒者而已，我应该告诉马尔福先生和他的仆人！”

我用余光瞥了一眼落地镜中的自己——复方汤剂已经起效，从外表看上去我和故去的马尔福夫人毫无区别。玫瑰色的柔软双唇弯曲出无声的冷笑，那双无害的蓝眼睛透着嘲弄和戒备。我开口，奥利芙·洪贝那柔软尖细的声音正发出质问。“我不是马尔福夫人，那我会是谁？”

“绑架她的人？”幽灵尖声尖气地回答，“我不知道……奥利芙可不会这么恶毒的咒语！”

“好了。” 我放下魔杖，舒展身体。面前的幽灵毫无威胁，从她的谈吐和表现上看来她更像是一个偶然因素。“亲爱的，如果你执意要见我的‘丈夫’。恐怕被赶出这座庄园的人会是你。为了我们都好，为什么不直接告诉我你的名字呢？”

她与故去的马尔福夫人有着某种联系。直觉告诉我背后的故事一定非常有趣。我可不想与阿布拉克萨斯和汤姆·里德尔分享这个有趣的存在。

“哦……名字。”幽灵神经质地绞着自己的袖口，“已经有快五年没有人问过我的名字了。五年前人们热衷给我起外号——‘丑八怪桃金娘’‘肥婆桃金娘’‘四眼狗’，而现在我死了之后他们没一个人记得我的名字，就好像我完全不存在一样！爱普拉·唐克斯还对魔法部的人保证说没有见过我的面——哦！谁会在意可怜的，无人理睬的，哭哭啼啼的桃金娘呢！”

“所以你就是桃金娘？”我盯着幽灵，这才注意到她身上是拉文克劳的袍子。“你就是那个拉文克劳的学生？我记得你死在了霍格沃茨，就在——”

——就在密室被打开之后。她是其中一个牺牲者。汤姆·里德尔的牺牲者。

要知道汤姆·里德尔从未和我分享过萨拉查·斯莱特林密室的具体信息。当年他曾经设计将我带入有求必应屋。

“有求必应屋就是属于我的密室。”当时汤姆·里德尔曾这样对我说。而关于萨拉查·斯莱特林的密室，他守口如瓶。

思绪在不断翻滚，线索如同蛛网上的雨珠沿着丝线滚动，一颗颗汇聚。我面前的幽灵女士还不知道自己正在和谁谈话。如果我的判断力依然敏锐，现在的我正在接近汤姆·里德尔缜密计划的一角。

“——没有人关心我，除了对我的死感兴趣之外！”就在我思考的时候，桃金娘突然愤怒地升至半空。她瞪大眼睛盯着我，像是对我提到这件事情非常不满。不等我接着问下去，这个幽灵便发出一声愤怒的尖叫。“都——是——你！” 

然后，她便飞一般地钻进浴室。抽水马桶响了一声，接着就是一片寂静。

我站在原地，对着被损坏的浴室想了很久。直到敲门声响起，我才意识到自己在女主人房间呆得过久。“我希望你可不要把整个房间毁了——”是马尔福惯有的油腔滑调和不满， “——或者溺死在浴缸里。”

一定是刚刚的咒语爆炸惊动了阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，真该死。比起他的宝贝庄园，阿布拉克萨斯绝对更期待第二种可能性。我瞥了一眼已经坏掉的浴室和被水浸泡的木地板，直接打开门。

雪白色高领毛衣，黑色蛋白石的扣子整整齐齐一直延伸到领口的暗蓝色领巾，考究的驼绒灰蓝色马甲，漆黑色丝绸长袍。马尔福家遗传的淡金色长发整齐地披散在脑后，苍白倨傲的脸上一如既往神情淡漠。浅灰色的双眼充满机警和轻蔑，一贯克制的两颊带着惯有的假笑——

“瞧啊阿布拉克萨斯，我可好好的，一点也没有被水呛到。”

我一脸幸灾乐祸，满意地发现马尔福家主的假笑开始逐渐消失。浅灰色的双眸不自然地向上，克制的两颊线条僵硬。

“把衣服穿上。”三秒钟后，马尔福家主把我推进卧室，重重关上门。

“反正是奥利芙·洪贝的裸体。”我在门后笑得像个白痴，“亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，你又不是不熟悉——”

“你是马尔福庄园的女主人，不是一只未开化的猴子。”隔着门都能感受到马尔福家主声音里的滚滚怒意。我大笑着穿上家养小精灵准备好的衣物，门再度打开时，阿布拉克萨斯的表情还带着不明显的愠怒。“至少家养小精灵都知道穿上茶巾。”

“好的马尔福先生，我下次会穿茶巾出来。”我微笑，“不过这和不穿又有什么区别？”

“当然有。”马尔福家主唇边泛着冷笑，“至少你可以用茶巾把脸蒙上，向我表示你脑内还尚且存有文明教化的残渣——基本的羞耻心。”

激怒马尔福先生显然是十分不理智的选择，我于是彻底闭嘴。接着，我们的马尔福家主发现了浴室的惨状， “我想你能够理解，现阶段大多数巫师在对于他们展开谈话和社交活动的对象有着一系列基本的期待——这包括基于教育水平和社会约定俗成的社交礼仪，对当下良好交际环境的维护及促进，对谈话和活动发起人的同理心和尊重。我个人认为你需要一点管教——现在就要。”

接下来便是各种名目的“教育”和“培训”，包括但不限于：像只被抻长脖子的鸭子保持脊背挺直坐姿端正；背诵巫师家族的谱系表和奥利芙·洪贝对每一位成员的辈分称呼；学习用餐礼仪与基本的问候礼节。每日钟响三下，我得拎着裙子去阿布拉克萨斯的书房——这个完美主义者和控制狂执意要教我舞蹈。而到了晚间，我又不得不和马尔福先生“培养默契度”，回答诸如“马尔福先生喜欢什么”“马尔福先生不喜欢什么”“马尔福先生可能喜欢什么”之类的蠢问题。只有等到钟敲了十二下我才得以解脱，可以在属于奥利芙·洪贝的四柱床上安眠——而这有时也会被桃金娘的啜泣声打断。

这段时间桃金娘一直待在浴室，当我沐浴或者服用复方汤剂维持外形的时候，桃金娘偶尔会从浴缸中出现，嘲笑或者尖声尖气地诅咒我原本的模样。“哦——你原本的长相一点儿也不像奥利芙。”她拖长调子，开始取笑我原本的黑头发。“她的头发金色的，她的胸脯可比你丰满，她的腰也比你细的多。”

“谢谢你，桃金娘。”我翻了个白眼，无动于衷地打开装有复方汤剂的瓶子。“今天你愿意和我分享你是怎么死的吗？”

回答我的便是桃金娘愤怒的尖叫声。我从头到脚被失控的水龙头冲了一遍，原本换好的衣服全被打湿，复方汤剂的药瓶里也灌入了肥皂泡沫。

“‘你的新眼镜真可笑，桃金娘。’奥利芙·洪贝那天在公共休息室这么对我说，她和她的同伴还嘲笑我是‘四眼狗’。我只能哭着跑出公共休息室，躲在厕所隔间里面一个人偷偷哭——我没有朋友，只能把自己关起来。”

桃金娘抽抽噎噎地说，泪水止不住地淌下。

“然后——像是为了结束这一切，我就——死了。是奥利芙发现了我的尸体。‘你还在生闷气吗桃金娘？’她一边说着一边打开厕所隔间门，哦——我向你保证她当时吓坏了。我发誓这辈子都要让她记得那一幕——“

我坐在浴缸中，用干毛巾把自己裹起来。桃金娘开始向我全盘吐出奥利芙·洪贝和她的朋友们在霍格沃茨怎样嘲笑和捉弄她。

桃金娘·沃伦来自麻瓜家庭——她的父母家族往上追溯三百年没有诞生过一个巫师。

起初被分入拉文克劳的时候，她和奥利芙·洪贝成为了朋友。但由于麻瓜世界带来的影响，桃金娘成为了拉文克劳学院的笑柄。奥利芙·洪贝在意识到自己的朋友不受人欢迎之后，不知道是出于纯血家庭的优越感，还是担心自己因为桃金娘被人排斥。总而言之，她反过来加入其他人，肆意嘲笑桃金娘厚厚的眼镜，笨拙的举止和并不讨喜的长相。

为了证明自己受人欢迎，加入其他人行列的奥利芙·洪贝变成了最热衷捉弄桃金娘的人。她们拿走桃金娘的课本，往桃金娘的书包里塞嘲笑她长相的涂鸦。在魔药课分组的时候桃金娘总是被剩下的那一个，同班的拉文克劳学生通过猜拳来决定谁和桃金娘一组。当三年级的时候桃金娘曾经鼓起勇气给当时的拉文克劳男生级长写了一封信，但这封信却被奥利芙·洪贝拆开，并且贴在公共休息室的布告栏上——总之，一切你能想到的欺凌行为都发生在她身上。

桃金娘的叙述整整持续到后半夜。为了帮助她稳定情绪，我并没有喝下复方汤剂变成奥利芙·洪贝的模样。“你长得不像她，一点儿也不像。“桃金娘最后对我说，她的眼睛肿得像桃子。”但这也是一件好事——你看上去并不像她那么讨厌。“

“所以这就是你来马尔福庄园的理由。”我轻声说，“你在等奥利芙·洪贝出现，提醒她自己曾经在学生时代如此恶劣地对待自己曾经的朋友？“

但桃金娘永远也不可能当着奥利芙的面说出这番话了，奥利芙·洪贝是汤姆·里德尔的魂器实验牺牲品——就像桃金娘自己一样。命运真是讽刺。

“你觉得是谁杀了你？“我有意把话题往汤姆·里德尔身上引，”如果奥利芙·洪贝在你死亡之后才出现，杀死你的就不可能是她。“

“我听到了一阵低语声，那是男人的声音。”桃金娘仔细回忆着，“我叫他滚开这里——女生盥洗室不是男生该来的地方。但接着我面前就出现了一对大的惊人的黄眼睛，我感觉自己灵魂像是被人抽出，升到半空中。等我回过神来，就发现自己的尸体躺在盥洗室的地板上——死了。”

“男人的低语声。”我重复，脑海内正疯狂拼凑出事件的具体细节。“是什么样的声音，那个男人在说什么？”

“那声音就像是奇怪的嘶嘶声。”

桃金娘一脸茫然，还没有意识到她说的话意味着什么。

杀死桃金娘的毫无疑问是里德尔，他一定召唤出了蛇怪，而倒霉的桃金娘恰好成为了实验品。

这意味着萨拉查的密室就在女生盥洗室的附近。这意味着只要有人能问出桃金娘的死亡经过，他就有可能推断出密室的位置和打开密室者的身份——

我彻底明白了。为什么汤姆·里德尔亲口告诉我奥利芙·洪贝注定会死，为什么他需要一个人来假扮奥利芙·洪贝。只要奥利芙·洪贝对人说起发现桃金娘尸体的经过，总会有人去事发地点寻找。只要桃金娘对人说起她的死亡经历，里德尔打开密室的计划就有可能为人知晓。

我只不过是汤姆·里德尔放出的一个钓饵——用来探查是否有人知道当时的事发经过。

阿布拉克萨斯知道黑魔王的目的吗？ 

我饮下复方汤剂，奥利芙·洪贝的那张脸上显出多琳·梅多斯特有的冷笑。

……

在阿兹卡班发生暴动后，预言家日报对于时局动态的报道明显被人为封锁。大多数的媒体统一口径，和魔法部的说法保持一致——而根据部长本人的声明，这次暴动只是黑暗势力企图帮助最臭名昭著的食死徒头子多琳·梅多斯越狱的一次失败尝试。

只有十几具凤凰社成员的遗骨从阿兹卡班运了回来。魔法部为他们举办了简短的安葬仪式。预言家日报着力渲染这些巫师们生前是如何尽职尽责。赞美，痛悼，巫师界被鼓励团结起来应对黑暗势力肆无忌惮的报复和破坏。凡里斯站立在一列列棺木前，表情沉痛。

“我们消灭了这些罪犯，但代价却是意想不到的惨重。”在葬礼上身着黑袍的凡里斯·福吉神色凝重，“这些可敬的巫师们为了维护巫师界失去生命，他们的伟大精神值得每一位活着的巫师们铭记。”

接着，牺牲者的亲人们被请入葬礼现场。巫师们怀抱着敬意和沉痛，看着凡里斯部长在众人注视下走向那些痛哭失声的遗孀。哀乐奏起，白色丝带从高高举起的魔杖杖尖喷出，簌簌落下如同寒冬的大雪。空气中弥漫着悲伤，一滴又一滴的热泪从魔法部长的眼中簌簌落下。

凡里斯·福吉深深地对他们鞠了一躬。

这副景象被预言家日报记者恰好捕捉，成为了今日的封面图片。

随即，巫师电台播出了凡里斯·福吉部长在葬礼上的全部演讲。

“这是血腥的屠杀，对人性和正义的公然践踏。我们正面临比格林德沃时代更为严峻的时刻，邪恶和黑暗从未消失，它们蠢蠢欲动，摧毁我们十几年来小心维护重建的巫师界秩序——这些罪犯和刽子手决不能得到任何宽恕和姑息，而他们的幕后策划者也将重蹈格林德沃的命运！”

“我代表魔法部全体同僚在此声明，我们绝不会同这些黑暗势力做出任何妥协。”这个小个子男人的声音低沉有力，“战斗到底，战斗到底！”

“魔法部显示出前所未有的制裁决心。“预言家日报标题刻意使用放大加粗的字母，这是自格林德沃动乱结束之后的第一次。

“凡里斯·福吉先生以个人身份向这些牺牲者的亲友们表达敬意和哀痛。他的鞠躬是真情流露，还是精心策划的又一轮政治表演？“

评论员们对此侃侃而谈。那些质疑和支持的声音此消彼长，争论从未停止，甚至愈演愈烈。但等第一场大雪降临伦敦时，英国的巫师们明显觉察出局势有所缓和。不时有食死徒被捕的新闻播出，翻倒巷随处可见通缉传单。宵禁实行后，任何在晚上十点出入的巫师都有义务配合傲罗巡逻小队的询问。飞路网络和门钥匙管理更是处于前所未有的严苛监视下。不少家庭接受魔法交通司的建议封锁壁炉，或者主动在飞路网管理局登记以便魔法部随时监测可疑动向。黑魔法防御术和家庭防御咒语的书籍前所未有的热销，不少治疗型魔药价格上涨。简而言之，不安如铁幕降临，大多数巫师家庭们更愿意与周围隔绝来往，减少联系。酒会和娱乐活动减少，各地预订举办的魁地奇竞赛一再推迟。经历了格林德沃时期的巫师家族们如惊弓之鸟，而魔法部强有力的管控和预言家日报的宣传并没有使他们贸然放松警惕。

伦敦的冬天终于来临了。

马尔福夫人刚刚结束完她在北欧的漫长旅行。尽管由于身体不适使她在路上耽搁许久，她还是及时地赶了回来。少数精明的巫师家族意识到信息在当下舆论管制的巫师界有着难以替代的重要性。而马尔福夫人的回归意味着阿布拉克萨斯将会更多地出席社交场合。

在那些显赫的巫师家族中，布尔斯特罗德家族最先对马尔福夫妇发出了晚宴邀请函。


	61. Chapter 61

克洛德·布尔斯特罗德先生是现任布尔斯特罗德的家主。克洛德的夫人普鲁托·布尔斯特罗德原姓博克，结婚时从博克家族带来了大笔财产。克洛德利用夫人的财产进行投资，使得一度陷入颓势的布尔斯特罗德家族得以复兴。

“布尔斯特罗德先生是个头脑灵活的巫师。”阿布拉克萨斯的微笑意味深长。“他们夫妇相当平易近人，他们家的晚宴对你来说是个好的开始。”

与大多数纯血家族不同，克洛德·布尔斯特罗德先生并不排斥在麻瓜界进行投资。在格林德沃统治时期，那些极端纯血主义者们曾经对此诟病不少。格林德沃的追随者们认为一个纯血统家族的掌管者更应该站出来反对麻瓜，而不是和他们进行交易。但克洛德·布尔斯特罗德却回击得理直气壮，“没有人比我更反对麻瓜，我可是在榨干他们的金钱啊！”

总之，我们的克洛德先生认为掏空麻瓜口袋里面的钱比用钻心咒更能让麻瓜们感到痛苦——按布尔斯特罗德先生的话说，这种痛苦要更“持久”一点儿。“你们谁能想到更好的反对麻瓜的方式吗，先生们？我看你们不能！”

靠着这番说辞，克洛德·布尔斯特罗德成功让那些纯血主义者们闭上了嘴，他和他的生意因而撑过了格林德沃时期，并源源不断地为家族带来大笔财富。

……

金黄色的炉火嘶嘶燃烧，帷幔被暖风托起，房间内弥漫着冬日特有的热烘烘的暖意。窗外白雪皑皑，而大厅内的女巫们却穿着轻盈的舞裙。六支黑色大理石柱支撑起两层楼的高度，青绿色皮肤的妖精扇动透明的翅膀，从空中洒下带着香味的银色粉末。银色的独角兽守护神从半空中呼啸而过，仰起头嘶鸣。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福站在我身旁，带着微笑环视着大厅内的一切。他今天的衣着依旧优雅得体：黑色的毛皮披风沾着细碎蓬松的雪片，用弯曲的银质百合花茎搭扣束好。披风下银白色的长袍很称他的淡金发色，握着黑色手杖的左手不经意间露出几寸雪白衬衫袖口，华贵的祖母绿袖扣若隐若现。

挽着阿布拉克萨斯的胳膊站在一侧的我能闻到他身上若有若无的熏香，读出他眼底笑意中隐藏的蓄势待发和准备就绪。马尔福夫妇走进人群，就像回归入水的一对天鹅——这片属于头脑灵活的巫师们的社交水域。

于是，人群构成的水面出现了短时间的寂静。巫师们依旧捧着酒杯，带着客套性的微笑看着彼此。他们眼神交错，又不约而同的避开。恰好到了乐曲之间的间隔，少数几个巫师不加掩饰地窃窃私语，然后故作自然地与我和阿布拉克萨斯擦肩而过。

没有寒暄，没有致意，甚至没有任何人愿意表现出与我们熟络的样子。马尔福夫妇时隔许久的回归，卷起的只是社交界新一轮的流言蜚语。

不过一分钟，新的演奏开始。整个大厅又熙熙攘攘起来。

“我们缺席的太久了。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福感喟道，“久到巫师们开始试图遗忘马尔福家族的存在。”

“确实和我想象的不一样。”

“阿不思·邓布利多来到威森加摩的那段时间，我辞去了大部分在魔法部的职务。之后的很长时间，马尔福家与其他巫师家族没有除了书信以外的交流。如果你还记得——”说到这里，那双浅灰色的眸子落在我这里，像是在打趣。“我被一个臭名昭著的食死徒头子绑架过，并且被挟持进入了魔法部。有传言说马尔福庄园因此增加了更多守卫。人人都认为我不仅得罪了邓布利多，还有‘Lord Voldemort’的黑暗势力。”

“所以这就是巫师家族疏远你的理由？”

“当然不是那么简单。”阿布拉克萨斯笑笑，“克洛德在那边，我们过去打个招呼。”

布尔斯特罗德的家主站在大厅正中，身边簇拥着三个红棕色头发的青年巫师。他个子不高，肚子却很大。圆滚滚的下巴几乎被金黄色的，像海象胡须一样的大胡子完全挡住了。他和阿布拉克萨斯一样握着家族权杖，但他的手杖则更像是一个支撑，仿佛靠着它我们的布尔斯特罗德家主才能稳稳地站立谈话——当我们走进时，克洛德·布尔斯特罗德光秃秃的额头上已经满是汗珠。他气喘吁吁，疲惫不堪，满是皱纹的眼角却保持着笑容。“阿布拉克萨斯。”他的目光落在了阿布拉克萨斯身上，像是得救了一般发出呻吟。

“克洛德。”原本围绕在布尔斯特罗德身边的巫师纷纷离开了，只剩下我们三个人站在一小块空地中央。“我的夫人，奥利芙。亲爱的——这位就是布尔斯特罗德的家主。”

“感谢您和您夫人的邀请。”我微笑，“我丈夫经常和我提到您。”

克洛德·布尔斯特罗德发出嗬嗬的笑声。“普鲁托和我都期待与您见面，马尔福夫人。”

“布尔斯特罗德家族接待客人的方式还是那么体贴周到，礼仪倍至。”阿布拉克萨斯的唇角带起一丝微笑，“邀请的宾客这么多，我料想您现在一定应接不暇，所以和奥利芙先过来打声招呼。”

“哪里，我这边招待不周。” 克洛德的棕色眼珠依然在笑，“乔纳森·伯恩斯执意要和我谈谈獾堡最新的草药品种。他絮絮叨叨简直没完——”

“啊，我看到了。”阿布拉克萨斯的嘴唇几乎没有动，那双浅灰色的眸子倏然光芒冰冷。“乔治·伯恩斯的三个儿子，他们的红棕头发还是那么显眼。和赫奇帕奇们做生意，我猜好处之一就是他们不介意卖草药给麻瓜。”

克洛德·布尔斯特罗德棕色的眼珠转了转。 “我并没打算和麻瓜做生意。”他说，“如果一定要的话，阿布拉克萨斯，我怎么会跳过你这边呢。”

“话说回来。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声开口，轻轻掸了掸袖口。“我听说最近似乎麻瓜世界出现了一种新型愈合药剂，这种药剂用起来和闻起来都像是白鲜，嚏根草，月光豆，龙心弦和蟾蜍泪液的混合物。把巫师的魔药贩卖给麻瓜——魔法部的禁止滥用麻瓜物品局，麻瓜人工制品滥用司，麻瓜联络处——你认为它们中的哪一个会对这个消息感兴趣，克洛德？”

“你离开魔法部果然有一段时间了，阿布拉克萨斯。”克洛德笑呵呵地说，“现在禁止滥用麻瓜物品局，麻瓜人工制品滥用司，麻瓜联络处全都在忙着防范折磨麻瓜的黑巫师，我猜没有人会在意与麻瓜的买卖。”

“也对。”阿布拉克萨斯微笑，“现阶段除了魔法部与麻瓜相关的部门之外，又有谁会盯着与麻瓜的交易呢？”

在于布尔斯特罗德家主进行完几句无关痛痒的寒暄之后，我们便礼貌向宴会主人道别。更多人要等着和宴会主人寒暄，显然我和阿布拉克萨斯不能太不知趣。当我们转身时，似乎是我的错觉，原本保持距离的巫师们不再回避我和阿布拉克萨斯的视线，相反，这些人脸上开始浮现出社交性质的微笑。

“让马尔福被社交圈遗忘需要六个月，而让它重新回归需要多久？”

阿布拉克萨斯扶着我的腰，亲昵地低头耳语。“答案是——十五分钟。“阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰色眸子闪闪发亮，双唇带着惯常的轻笑。”十五分钟的时间，足够让他们调整好自己的表情，做好足够的内心建设——晚上好，博斯德先生。“

我抬起头，眼看着一个姜黄色头发，衣着随意的年轻人向我们走来。“叫我尼克，马尔福先生。“他咧开嘴，露出一个非常轻松随和的笑容。”以及夫人。“自称“尼克”的男人在我面前几步的距离停下，然后有些滑稽地躬身，在我手上轻轻吻了一吻。

我注意到这个男人带着浓浓的美式口音。

“尼克·博斯德。”阿布拉克萨斯恰到好处地恭维。“出身自传奇的记述者家族——博斯德家族，我们未来的舆论界新星。”

“当然我的姐姐们更有名气一些——你知道的，‘博斯德三姐妹’。”尼克·博斯德耸耸肩，显然注意到了我的一脸茫然，但像是习以为常。“年纪最大的乔——唔，乔安·博斯德，精致利己的传媒商人。沉默寡言的凯瑟琳，研究魔法史的老古板。还有我最年轻的姐姐琳·博斯德，一个狂热的叛逆者，对现有的巫师界有着截然不同的看法。”

也就是说琳·博斯德是个黑巫师支持者。

“听起来家族的每一个人都各有专长。”我微笑，放低声线，挽起阿布拉克萨斯的胳膊，表现的像是惯于处在社交场合中的魅力四射的女主人。“但我更好奇的是——您的兴趣在哪一方面呢，博斯德先生——哦，如果您允许我称呼您尼克的话。”

奥利芙·洪贝是个皮相骨相俱佳，身材窈窕面孔精致的金发美人。这也意味着外貌和性别优势是一个很好的辅助工具。我能感到阿布拉克萨斯深深看了我一眼，尼克·博斯德——尽管口音不纯正，但骨子里显然还是很好地保留了大不列颠的骑士精神，“如果是您的话，马尔福夫人，任何称呼都可以。”尼克·博斯德开了个典型的‘美国式玩笑’，“我是个居无定所的故事收录者，只专注于那些口口相传的消息——唔，他们怎么称呼这个来着？”

小报记者。

“游吟诗人。”阿布拉克萨斯在我身边说，给出和我心中所想截然不同的回答。“如果说我们这个时代还保留着传统中世纪的最后一点浪漫风味的话，那一定是因为有博斯德先生和他笔下的风趣见闻了。奥利芙，有机会你可一定要听听他的故事。”

这回轮到我深深看了阿布拉克萨斯一眼，了不起的男人——遣词用句都带着不惹人厌恶的恭维赞美。可想而知尼克·博斯德得有多受用，这会这个姜黄色头发的年轻人笑容彻底收拢不住了。“您喜欢什么类型的故事我这里都有——神秘点的，例如世代居住在迷失者峡谷的特里劳妮家族和它的吸血鬼仆人的传说。隐秘而不为人知的，卡罗家主的堕落史或者莱斯特兰奇姐弟各自的丑闻。催人泪下的，例如老沙菲克一家的临终时刻……”

卡罗家主的堕落史？我竖起耳朵，隐约响起阿米库斯·卡罗提到的，黑魔王正在寻找一个叫阿斯加德的男人——据说是卡罗家族的家主。“我想你一定不会拒绝我们夫妇的邀请。”阿布拉克萨斯不动神色地转移了话题，“奥利芙可以好好在晚餐桌上听完这些精彩故事，马尔福庄园很久没有客人造访了，我时常对奥利芙说——你的故事可是任何聚会上不可或缺的调味剂，尼克。”

“也就是说马尔福家族又回来了。”尼克·博斯德感慨道，“瞧瞧，我差点忘记了我这次来的真正——哦，我是说——十分荣幸，马尔福先生，十分荣幸。我一直想好好询问您在部里的经历，您知道的，那个臭名昭著的食死徒梅多斯曾经差点儿危害到您的安全——传奇般的经历，可惜凡里斯部长对此守口如瓶。我想您选择离开部里一定和这个有关对不对，还是说是因为阿不思·邓——”

“我们会见面的，尼克。”阿布拉克萨斯勾起礼貌性的微笑，转向我。“亲爱的，你想喝点什么吗？”

“一杯加冰的威士忌。”我答道，然后笑容满面地向尼克·博斯德点了下头，转身离开谈话。我们来到了少有人注意的位置，阿布拉克萨斯为自己倒了一杯酒，却只递给我一杯橙汁。“酒精会影响药效。”他提醒道，随即用小小银匙搅了搅杯中的液体。“记得补充复方汤剂。”

我快速喝完这杯加了料的橙汁，余光看见尼克·博斯德像是迫不及待地回归到了其他的巫师群中。他正在和其他巫师交谈着什么。

“我不介意分享自己的一个理论，智多星。”阿布拉克萨斯随意跟随着我的目光看向交谈的尼克·博斯德。“巫师社会的交流是有层级的，这点我们同麻瓜别无二致。你所看到的尼克·博斯德不过是一个信息掮客，被那些沉默的大多数放出来的一只小小鸟。其他人躲在丛林后注视着这只鸟儿的一举一动，思考着接下来的应对和表现。我们得感谢布尔斯特罗德卖给我们一个人情，显然他的态度使那些巫师们意识到马尔福家族并不是他们所想的孤立无援的角色。记住：融入一个聚会的最快方式是和主人保持热络，然后对任何伸出的触角表示出友好。”

“但你还是没有告诉我为什么一开始这些巫师对于马尔福家族会是如此奇怪的态度。”

“这并不难。”阿布拉克萨斯含笑看着我，“没有人希望划分出一块属于马尔福家族的领域，在他们以为马尔福家族暂时不可能回归社交活动的时候。老布尔斯特罗德在物色新的替代马尔福家的合作伙伴，其余的家族或多或少的开始挤占原本马尔福家族的地位，机会，和人际网络。对于前者，他们怀着尚且算是愧疚的背叛者心情，在我们面前半遮半掩。对于后者，投机的他们自然不乐意看到马尔福家族重新出现竞争他们吞进去的好处——但我会让一切改变，智多星——马尔福不是吞没机会的饕餮客，或者竭力抢夺残羹冷炙的秃鹫。马尔福家族的成功永远建立在每一任家主的卓越洞察上，我们是制造机会的人，我们也将带来更多机会。”

“敬马尔福家族。”我笑着举杯，轻轻碰了碰阿布拉克萨斯半口未动的威士忌。以前的多琳·梅多斯总是对年轻马尔福家主这种时刻存在的倨傲和自信多加揶揄，可能是因为换了马尔福夫人皮相的缘故，现在，和阿布拉克萨斯身处同一阵营的我不得不承认有些被他的话所感染。“你会是个相当称职的马尔福家主，和你合作料想会很轻松——你认为多久他们会放出新的鸟儿？”

“学的很快。”阿布拉克萨斯的嘴角噙着笑意，“这一次的鸟儿，将会是更高级别的信息掮客。”


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter.62

就在阿布拉克萨斯和我装腔作势地等待下一位信息掮客出现时，原本熙熙攘攘的大厅中央突然传来了响亮的争执。

“哦……你完全不应该来这里，琳。你已经惹出够多乱子了！”

人头攒动，不少好奇的巫师将目光转向声音来源。男巫们无论年龄，几乎都是伸长了脖子想要一窥究竟。身着礼服长袍的女巫们却状似无意地向反方向偏过头，她们彼此交换眼神，窃窃私语。“您没必要搭理这件事，马尔福夫人。”身穿黑色长裙的女巫无声无息从我们右侧走来，手里端着一杯黄油啤酒。“看在克洛德的份上，我们就当这位从来没有出现过好了。”

“艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声提点我，同时迅速换上微笑。“我们共同的老师，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩的长姐。”

艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩看上去约莫有七十出头，向从巫师画册上走下来的庄重女士。满头银发整齐地梳好，双臂被长至白色丝绸手套包裹的严严实实。无论是耳环还是项链，斯拉格霍恩女士都选择了带着微弱光泽的颗粒饱满圆润的珍珠。这是一位作风老派的夫人，她在我面前站定，带着僵硬的笑容看着我，眼神浮现着疑问和些许不满——

——阿布拉克萨斯突然戳了下我的后腰。

在年龄较长的女巫面前，你需要做的就是保持谦卑和恰到好处的艳羡。“很高兴见到您，夫人。”我眨眨眼，“您今天也是一如既往的光彩照人。”

艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩斜睨着我，暗红色的两片嘴唇上下蠕动，像是在仔细咀嚼我的恭维。但接连不断的哄闹声打断了她的动作。“这里不会容忍你的到来。”美式口音，夹杂着些许不安，说话的正是尼克·博斯德。“回去吧，姐姐。”

“我简直不敢相信你们居然还在这里举杯庆祝。”这是我和阿布拉克萨斯第一次听见琳·博斯德的声音，这声音是如此清晰有力，即使隔着层层人群我也能听出每一个词语中的颤音。“巫师界已经不复往常了，各位——”

一个声音在低吼：“——博斯德小姐！”是艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩，她抛下我和阿布拉克萨斯，咬牙切齿地冲了上去。

“你就不该和她讨论巫师界的局势，巴德尔。”接着是一个有些像是呻吟的无力声音接着低吼说了下去，是克洛德·布尔斯特罗德，他显然因为被搅乱的宴会而心神不定。“你明知道她是个狂热的——”

呻吟没能继续下去，一瞬间大厅的音乐声戛然而止。不再有洒落的金色粉末，或者飞驰而过的守护神身影。人们站在沉默中，站在枝形吊灯明晃晃的光线下，脸色惨白。

“黑魔王已经崛起了。”琳·博斯德继续说，这个小个子的栗发女巫绷直肩膀，对着黑色头发的年迈巫师坚决而清晰地吐出这句话，“如果你要问我未来的巫师界局势会是怎样——一个历史学家的使命告诉我，我正处在一个能够见证时代变革的关键。黑魔王会卷土重来，巴德尔，就像当年格林德沃一样。黑魔王和他的扈从会在此重现，他的足迹将遍布大不列颠的每一个角落。”

“荒谬！”被称作巴德尔的年迈巫师气得紧紧握住手杖，“部长大人的演讲说得很明确，现在的巫师界已经武装起来，门禁也好戒严也好都在魔法部的控制之下。我们会战斗到底，我们——”

“巴德尔——巴德尔·莱斯特兰奇，尊贵的莱斯特兰奇的家主。”琳·博斯德跳到餐桌上，自上而下看着围绕她满脸不悦的巫师们。“您竟然相信凡里斯的无稽之谈？您可知道黑魔王的随从们已经攻破了阿兹卡班？您可知道格林德沃的追随者们几乎是就地拥护了新任的自称Voldemort的男人？您可知道那二十五个傲罗是怎么死的——他们不是为了抵抗囚犯暴动而牺牲，他们是被多琳·梅多斯这个食死徒引诱到了阿兹卡班，成为第一批牺牲品——”

我突然感觉手指冰冷，下意识地看了看一旁的阿布拉克萨斯。马尔福家主端着酒杯沉默不语，但给予我的眼神却是安抚性质的。

“——干得漂亮，阿布拉克萨斯。”我倒吸一口冷气，对阿布拉克萨斯咬牙切齿地说出这句评语。

“如果阿兹卡班都被攻陷了，如果我们已经损失了二十多个训练有素的傲罗精锐，如果我们不得不面临选择——”琳·博斯德继续说，而她身边的巫师们已经放弃了阻止她的打算，相反——自从琳·博斯德说到阿兹卡班的事实时，所有的巫师几乎都肉眼可见地产生了动摇。“——你会站在哪一边，巴德尔？是朝不保夕的魔法部一边，是麻瓜的那一边，还是站在——”

琳·博斯德顿了顿，这个小个子女巫深呼吸一口气，浅蓝色的眸子热切地像是一团燃烧的火焰。

“——站在新任的黑魔王这边？”她大声询问在场的每一个人。

这是，我手中的玻璃杯发出轻轻的碰撞声。我移回目光，发现阿布拉克萨斯刚刚不动神色地和我碰杯。“我一直希望你能见证这个时刻。”年轻的马尔福家主唇边带笑，“当然啦，你永远不可能以一个梅多斯的身份，堂堂正正站在我身边，一起听完这番话。”

“所以是你安排的。”我冷笑，“琳·博斯德说出的那些细节，被魔法部掩盖的真相——是你透露了风声，阿布拉克萨斯，你背弃了我们和部长大人定下的承诺——”

“——什么承诺？”阿布拉克萨斯向前倾声，礼貌地表示出自己的困惑。

“那是一个计划。”我压低声音，“那二十五个傲罗全部是凤凰社的成员，凡里斯和我只不过是在合作。我帮助他消灭阿不思·邓布利多的力量，而他则默许我逃跑——哦，我得说他根本就没有料到我能逃出来——”

“你要说的就是这个，智多星？”现在轮到阿布拉克萨斯勾起冷笑，“瞧瞧你自己，亲爱的，你究竟是披着拉文克劳的皮呢，还是从骨子里就是个拉文克劳？”

像是还不够一样，阿布拉克萨斯用奇妙的，带着嘲弄的目光上下打量了我一阵。“你是个斯莱特林，亲爱的。”他低语，“我们是斯莱特林，如果凡里斯知道自己是在和斯莱特林合作，那他就不得不做好一切打算。”

比如，放在怀中看似冻僵的蛇，突然苏醒并反咬他一口。如果我们能让邓布利多的人去死，我们也能让凡里斯的力量被粉碎。只要有需要，我们的魔杖就会对准任何妨碍的存在。我们可能会一时隐忍，假意奉承，但只要时机成熟——这条毒蛇就会复活。

这就是斯莱特林。

“别告诉我你是为了我们共同的朋友。”我冷眼看着身边的马尔福家主，“我熟悉你，阿布拉克萨斯，你这么做只可能是为了——”

“——马尔福家族。”阿布拉克萨斯的脸上露出不以为意的轻笑，“你当然知道这一点，亲爱的，但是这一次你会站在我这一边——你会成为帮助马尔福家族崛起的助力。你是马尔福家族的女主人，是黑魔王和我之间的斡旋者，是一个不能再魔法界出现真身的女人。你能为黑魔王做到的，你也势必能为我马尔福做到。”

局势开始失控。琳·博斯德跳下餐桌，开始和巴德尔·莱斯特兰奇展开新的辩论——但克洛德·布尔斯特罗德示意人们回避与这位年轻博斯德小姐的一切交谈。她受到冷遇，人人都疏远她，仿佛她就是黑魔王本人。

我注意到这时克洛德·布尔斯特罗德深深看了阿布拉克萨斯一眼——很快，他便重整笑容，走向巴德尔·莱斯特兰奇，艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩和其他巫师进行安抚。他讲了几句玩笑话，试图活跃气氛。音乐再次响起，人人都不自然地开始举杯——放声大笑，讨论起大不列颠的天气，或者伦敦那些巫师家族内部的流言蜚语，或者这一季魔药材料的价格。

阿布拉克萨斯显然厌倦这种毫无必要的谈话，他自然也留意到了克洛德·布尔斯特罗德的惊鸿一瞥，也对无人向我们搭话的现状保持了令人出乎意料的，容忍和不在意。

“让我们离开这里喝点东西，亲爱的。”他低声对我耳语。将这些仍然在水里故作平静的巫师们抛诸身后。

我于是跟随他来到布尔斯特罗德庄园的娱乐室。这里被炉火烤的暖洋洋的，刚刚打好蜡的桦木地板反射着金色亮光。靠窗的位置摆着几张深紫色扶手靠背椅，茶几上方则悬停着一把鎏金鲜花纹饰陶瓷茶壶。当我走进的时候，这只茶壶喷出一股白色的蒸汽。“你最近睡眠不好。”壶盖一张一合，壶嘴直接转向阿布拉克萨斯，苍老的声音嘶嘶喷着水雾，像个衰老的管家。“需要来杯南非茶吗，这位先生？”

“伯爵茶，什么都不加。”阿布拉克萨斯吩咐道，茶壶低头鞠了一躬，正好向凭空出现的茶杯注满芳香四溢的红茶。“您呢，女士？”茶壶嘶嘶喷着气，“你最近睡眠太好了，女士。一杯清爽宜人的长岛冰茶？”

“那可不是茶，我记得。”我干巴巴地回答。陶瓷茶壶发出响亮的唿哨声，“嗬嗬嗬嗬——咻咻——咕噜咕噜，那么一杯英国早餐茶怎么样，这位没有幽默感的小姐？”

“现在是晚上。”我继续干巴巴地回答。

“——您恐怕是我见过的最没有幽默感的女巫了。”茶壶咻咻喷着气。“一杯特制的笑话茶，恰好与您的幽默感相配。”

又是凭空出现的茶杯，这次陶瓷茶壶往里面注入了热气腾腾的透明液体——怎么看都像是简单的热水。而当我指出这一点的时候，这只茶壶又开始发出怪声，“嗬嗬嗬嗬——咻咻——咕噜咕噜，只有拥有幽默感的人才能尝出笑话茶的滋味，显然易见，女士。”

我算是知道为什么暖洋洋的娱乐室空无一人——绝对是因为这只讨人厌的茶壶。

我把 “特制笑话茶”捧在手心，阿布拉克萨斯不出意外露出嘲笑。“如果这能让你开心点儿的话。”我耸耸肩，在马尔福家主身边坐下，舒展双腿。“我知道你需要一点调剂，亲爱的阿布，你这边的状况似乎不怎么好。”

“巧妙的托词。”阿布拉克萨斯轻飘飘地说，“听上去你像是刻意表现得笨拙些，而不是真的和一只茶壶产生了争执。”

我维持假笑，把一口没动的“笑话茶”塞到这个对我冷嘲热讽的男人手里。“你也需要一点幽默感，亲爱的。”我没好气地说，“我们坐在这里干什么？别告诉我你只是想喝一杯茶。”

“我不介意告诉你理由。”阿布拉克萨斯极其有风度地把茶杯放在一旁，微笑着用眼神示意，“但在此之前，你可得帮我做件事情？”

“什么？”我皱眉。

阿布拉克萨斯抖了抖袖口，抽出一封浅黄色的信。没有署名收信人，但明显信封内折好的纸上已经写好内容。“帮我寄出这封信。”马尔福家主轻声说，“你可以移步去后门——出了娱乐室左转下楼梯，在走廊尽头对着花园的方向开着一扇小门。会有我的人在等你。”

我伸手接过信，打算不着痕迹地扫一眼信纸上的内容——但阿布拉克萨斯并没有让我得逞。信封“啪”地自动封好，红色火漆自动出现在了封口处。我目光上移，发现阿布拉克萨斯的目光似笑非笑，像是早就预料到我会不安分。“好了，好奇小姐(Ms. Curiosity)。”他懒洋洋地吐出最后一个音节。“请。”

“但愿我可不是在替你背黑锅。”我起身，但动作仍有些拖泥带水。阿布拉克萨斯抬起眼，浅灰色的眸子审慎地扫过我的面容，那张自恃身份表情傲慢的脸上始终浮现着克制，容忍，耐心，且毫无诚意的笑容。

他知道我会做的，而我想现在马尔福家主倒不至于对自己的夫人下手——他还需要我这个冒牌货的配合，从刚刚的宴会状况看他现在的“朋友”的确少得可怜。其他巫师家族显然不知道阿布拉克萨斯与黑巫师的联系，而就算隐约知道，他们也断不能充当我现在的角色——黑魔王的中间人。

不知道汤姆·里德尔现在在何处？我一边匆匆扶着楼梯扶手飞快下楼，一边在脑海中回忆起桃金娘向我叙述的密室往事，接着——宴会上神色各异的巫师们，还有他们谈话中透露的信息一一掠过我的脑海。

走下最后一级台阶，在长长的——充满灰色与黑色的走道尽头，就在那里——尽头开着一扇木门，阿布拉克萨斯托我送信的对象，就在那里。

汤姆·里德尔。


	63. Chapter 63

“晚上好，多琳。” 里德尔轻声说，“我没想到会是你带来了这封给我的消息——”

“我对此表示怀疑，汤姆。”我止住脚步，带着笑容，戒备而谨慎地看着他——他看上去更瘦了，表情阴晴不定，面容英俊邪恶。那双黑曜石般的眼睛正从眉骨下方浓密的阴影中不动神色地向我窥视，一如既往的试探。

“怀疑什么？”年轻的黑魔王上前一步，伸出手臂，轻易便将我揽入怀中。他嗅着我的脖颈，眯起眼睛，“我一点也不喜欢你用复方汤剂，多琳——”他喃喃低语，“我很想再次看到你的眼睛，听见从多琳·梅多斯的口中说出我的名字——”

我手中封好的信被汤姆·里德尔的另一只手夺了过去。

“——Lord Voldemort.”在确定自己牢牢掌握阿布拉克萨斯的信之后，汤姆·里德尔带着冷笑，吻了吻我的脸颊。“你是个合格的传信人。”他放开我，开始仔细地审视手里的浅黄色信封。封口那鲜红的火漆印记在月光下闪闪发亮。“看来这几日的角色扮演已经有效的转变了你的内心……”

“没有用的。”我完全忽略年轻黑魔王的抱怨之辞，就像我知道他刚刚故作亲昵的举动只是又一幕演出一样——更确切地说，现在的汤姆·里德尔只在意信中写了什么。“你认为阿布拉克萨斯不会对这封信做任何限制？我料想只有目标收信人才能打开这封信。”

“这不难。”回答我的是里德尔富有深意的笑容，“我们知道收信人是谁——”

嘶嘶声从他的喉咙发出，从树篱传来一阵骚动。头上被裹着黑色布袋的人形哆哆嗦嗦地，从树篱之间的空隙爬了出来，在这个身影后方，奥利芙·洪贝的窈窕身姿缓缓向我们走近。

这当然不是活着的奥利芙·洪贝——而是披着人皮的纳吉尼，黄色的蛇眼在黑暗中闪烁。

“来和你的仆人打声招呼。”汤姆里德尔挥动魔杖，黑色布袋瞬间被掀开，露出一个尖尖的，暗黄色的脑袋——是罗尼，阿布拉克萨斯的家养小精灵。

我即刻将目光转向一旁垂手站立的汤姆·里德尔。他苍白的脸上带着冰冷的笑容，目光无声而又咄咄逼人地注视着我的脸，此刻在他眼眸中流转的是晦暗不定的夜色，或许还有一丝嘲弄。

罗尼被封住了嘴，我几乎都没有张开嘴唇。“你只需要它打开那封信，没必要为一只家养小精灵得罪站在你这边的马尔福家族，不是吗？”

“站在我这边的马尔福家族？”汤姆·里德尔轻声低语，“我们很快就知道这是不是一个陈述句了。”

接着，那封浅黄色的信封便从汤姆·里德尔的手中轻盈飘起，打着旋儿落在罗尼的鼻尖。小精灵的大眼睛闪闪发亮，因为痛苦的束缚而充满泪水。我缓缓抽出魔杖，在年轻的黑魔王的目光下挥动杖尖——咒语无声解放了罗尼，它踉踉跄跄，却依然犹豫着——那封信就在它的脚边，虽然边缘沾了些湿润的黑色泥土。

“别犯傻。”我冷声说，“你的主人只是让你打开这封信，他的命令仅此而已。”

罗尼没有动。

“听着，罗尼。”我声音变得严厉起来，“我以马尔福庄园女主人的身份命令你——打开这封信！”

“你是真的很不希望这只小精灵死，是不是？”玩味的语调在我身后响起。

“我只是想为您省下一点时间……主人。”我轻声说，“您难道在怀疑我的忠诚？”

回答我的只有冰冷的轻笑。我看着罗尼——显然我以马尔福庄园主人的身份给予的命令是有效的，它垂下头，颤抖地打开了那封信——

红色火漆消失了，信封重新升至半空，回到了汤姆·里德尔手里。年轻的黑魔王打开信，格外仔细地阅读上面的每一个字，他的表情依旧不可捉摸。

寂静只持续了短短两分钟。随即，汤姆·里德尔重新挥动魔杖——这封信便在空中即刻焚毁成了灰烬。嘶嘶声再度响起，纳吉尼伪装的奥利芙·洪贝缓缓向我走来，那苍白显露出蓝色血管的手突然紧紧抓住我的裙摆，那双蛇眼中央映出了奥利芙·洪贝那张苍白毫无血色的脸。

“把你的复方汤剂药瓶给它。”里德尔吩咐道，“倒掉你下一次服用的量。”

“真是谨慎小心。”我冷笑，“我就知道为什么你会保留着奥利芙·洪贝的皮囊——默许我伪装成马尔福夫人的身份。”

我按照他的吩咐做了，纳吉尼伪装的奥利芙·洪贝拿起瓶子，一言不发地走回走廊。

“你可以认为我需要你——亲爱的多琳。”汤姆·里德尔的唇边泛着笑，“我怎么会放心我的爱人一直在阿布拉克萨斯身边？你知道，我是个占有欲很强的男人。”

黄色的蛇眼和显现出蓝色静脉的苍白手腕在我脑海中一闪而过，我突然觉得眼前男人口中说出的话是如此虚伪，令人作呕。

“再多试一次。”我再也按捺不住内心的愤怒，冷笑像是冰冷的蓝色火焰在我的唇边烈烈燃烧。“说不定这一次会管用，汤姆。”

意料之中，汤姆·里德尔的笑容凝固了——他眨眨眼，俊美的面容在夜色下显得有些狰狞——

“如果你要折磨我或者杀了我的话——”我上前一步，不甘示弱地扬起下巴，抖落出多琳·梅多斯脸上惯有的冷笑。“——悉听尊便。”我毫不设防地上前，甚至举起毫无武器的双手。汤姆·里德尔离我不过一步之遥，我能清楚感受到他的脸部线条正在绷紧——那双黑曜石的眼眸毫无任何光线和温情可言。

“用你的魔杖不是轻易就可以做到吗，主人？”我用甜腻的声线对着年轻的黑魔王耳语，注意到他的骨节微微泛白，“一个死咒对你来说轻而易举，汤姆，就像你对其他不听从你的人所做的那样——或者钻心咒？就像你惩罚你那些名为食死徒的狗——”

我享受着年轻黑魔王不得不压抑胸中怒火时的样子，不得不说——现在的汤姆·里德尔远比之前那个完美伪装好的迷人躯壳更让人有欲望。

他的喉头滚动——汤姆·里德尔看着我，黑色眼眸仿佛就这样永远定在了这张属于奥利芙·洪贝的脸上——四下静寂无声，只有年轻的汤姆里德尔发出又一声刺耳的冷笑，用比羽毛还轻的声音低低的，像是真的在宽慰自己神经质的爱人一样温柔，“我怎么会杀了你，或者折磨你？多琳，你知道我们无法离开彼此。”

我唇边的冷笑彻底失去控制了。我的脑袋嗡嗡作响，怒火让我完全失去了理智。

“是因为你不敢。”

他不敢——即使是斯莱特林的继承人，魔力强大的伏地魔也不敢。

真可笑。

“你怎么敢，亲爱的汤姆？”我轻声说，毫不掩饰声音里的嘲讽，“你已经让纳吉尼伪装的奥利芙·洪贝回到了阿布拉克萨斯那儿——如果现在的你在这具奥利芙·洪贝的身体上留下痕迹，或者干脆杀了我——谁来替你换回可怜的，不能说话的，宝贝纳吉尼小蠢蛇呢？”

我就这样看着汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛，感受着这具完美躯体下隐藏的猩红怒火翻滚，逐渐不可遏制，嚎叫着，燃烧炙烤着年轻黑魔王的每一寸神经。汤姆·里德尔的笑容已经完全消失了——现在的他看上去只是一具冷漠的雕塑，仿佛只要我再一用力，他英俊的面容会逐渐一点点产生皴裂，然后——裂痕扩大，内里的猩红怒火彻底冲破束缚。

“如果我只是需要保留一个替代品的话。”他的声音——就像是被撕扯着的油画布发出的声音。“我可以给你留下外人不可见的伤痕。”汤姆·里德尔嘶嘶地说，“足够让你生不如死。”

“所以承认了？你并不是没有考虑过折磨我，而不像你之前说的那样动听——”

我轻轻叹了一口气，“——真是让我扫兴，汤姆。我以为你会更聪明些。”

如果说之前他尚且还能忍耐的话，现在的汤姆·里德尔——或者应该成为伏地魔，已经彻底不能再容忍下去了。

“——你在怀疑我对你的感情？我不得不说——我现在很难过。”汤姆·里德尔扬起唇角，慢慢地移开视线。他冷淡的目光一点一点，落在了匍匐着的罗尼身上——

“——但我是那么爱你，多琳。”伏地魔的声音冷酷高亢，“所以我只能转而惩罚——”

地上匍匐的罗尼缩成一团，一缕鲜血从它的鼻腔缓缓渗出。

我的魔杖在还没有抽出前就被他的咒语击中，脱离我的手心。“我说过，它是马尔福家族的仆人——”现在轮到我的情绪彻底失控了，“你不会——”

“——对于巫师来说，家养小精灵只不过是和地精一样的低等生物。如果你要我说的话，多琳——”伏地魔的眼眸闪着红光，“——马尔福不会为了区区一个仆人的生命来违抗伏地魔大人，除非——”

他的话就这样悬停在半空，又是一挥魔杖，抽搐着的罗尼这才喘息着，表情稍稍缓和。

“你总是喜欢激怒我，多琳。”伏地魔消失了，文质彬彬面容俊美的汤姆·里德尔表情温和，目光无辜得就像是夜色下安静湖水反射的黯淡月光。“你总是会让你周围的人受到不幸和伤害——不只是马尔福的小精灵，还有阿米莉娅·伯恩斯，本吉·芬威克——”

一滴泪水从我的左脸滑下，我的嘴唇死死抿紧，几乎说不出一个字——

笑容从黑色的双眼一闪而过，汤姆·里德尔伸出手，他的声音一如既往的温柔，他的表情仿佛透着担心和一丝哀伤。“但你还有我——”汤姆·里德尔耐心地，用轻柔的语气唤我的名字，“亲爱的多琳，过来握住我的手——就像你之前一样，顺从地——回到我的身边。”


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter.64

夜骐马车在漆黑的泥泞道路上飞驰。在夜色的掩护下，这些瘦骨嶙峋的死亡生物无声无息地腾空而起，远处的白色布尔斯特罗德庄园逐渐缩小消失成了一粒明晃晃的微弱光点。  
我坐在马车内，正疲惫不堪地揉着额角。年轻的黑魔王则与我相对而坐，看着布尔斯特罗德庄园逐渐消失在绵密的灰色云层后——那一粒小小的灯火终于在他眼底熄灭了，现在清朗的月色微弱地照亮了车厢内。  
一支小小的水晶药瓶倒在我的座位旁，里面的内容物已经全数被喝光了——那是使复方汤剂效果消失的魔药，在我登上马车后，汤姆·里德尔几乎是立即吩咐我服下它——当然，我料想这一定和接下来的活动有关。  
等最后的魔药效果消失后，我疲惫地半躺在座位上，额角因为短期内的强力魔药效果隐隐作痛。  
汤姆·里德尔拨开我湿漉漉的额发，像是在仔细检查一件久违的货物的完整程度。“你看上去瘦了不少。”  
我身上早已冷汗淋漓，也毫无接话的兴致——我只知道接下来要做的事情是彻彻底底针对阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的，谁也不知道年轻的黑魔王此刻在想些什么。显然，汤姆·里德尔把我的沉默当作了温顺，他的表情因而看上去稍稍缓和了些。  
“把你的斗篷披上。”  
他指的是一件厚重的黑色斗篷，一个骨质的骷髅面具歪歪斜斜地挂在一侧——食死徒的服装，就像是进一步试探我的服从度一样。  
我俯身拾起斗篷穿好，却没有戴上面具。  
“我想你应该需要我露脸。”我注意到里德尔询问的目光，有些自嘲地补充道。“否则你不必刻意让我饮用恢复外形的魔药。”  
“不错的反应。”汤姆·里德尔牵了牵嘴角，“这才是多琳·梅多斯。”  
——还是一如既往地享受啊，他自以为的思维同步性。  
时间已经很晚了，如果能在暖和的炉火旁舒舒服服无忧无虑地睡上一觉真是再好不过了——可是，我的目光落在汤姆·里德尔上扬的唇角弧度上，有些自嘲地意识到我恐怕是习惯了伪装马尔福夫人的生活——对于多琳·梅多斯而言，这种安定的生活是不可能存在的。  
我紧紧裹住斗篷，强迫自己的大脑继续运转。  
马车稳稳着陆，我追随着黑魔王下了马车——出乎我的意料，我看到了翻倒巷那熟悉的破破烂烂的街景。褪色的木制招牌摇摇晃晃，指示着出口所在。  
我看到了阿米库斯·卡罗和阿莱克托·卡罗兄妹，他们和另外三名食死徒站在一起，无一例外都穿着食死徒的服装。当汤姆·里德尔走近时，这五个人单膝屈下，低头向黑魔王致意。  
“你们的速度让我惊讶。”黑魔王冷声说，“阿米库斯，阿莱克托——这一次就算弥补了你们之前的失误，不要让伏地魔大人再一次失望。”  
被提到名字的两人头更加低了些。  
然后，阿布拉克萨斯写下的那封信轻飘飘地落在阿米库斯的脚尖。这个高大的男人略微迟疑了一阵，匍匐着拾起信纸。  
借着黯淡的月光，我终于看到了信上的内容——短短一行字，毫无疑问是阿布拉克萨斯的笔迹。“绝密：今晚十一点正，翻倒巷出口。跟随K.B，不可让任何人知悉，包括任何食死徒。——A.M。”  
“你像是有什么话要说，多琳——毕竟他选择的送信人是你。”汤姆·里德尔无声无息走到我身后，“毕竟你一直在他身边生活。”  
我不禁哑然失笑，意识到了我和阿布拉克萨斯现在的处境。黑魔王的疑心病什么时候才能消除？“显然马尔福家主并不信任我，主人——否则我不可能打不开这封信。”  
“那么，我将要检查一下你的记忆——我想你不会反对。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，那双黑眼睛平静地注视着我此刻的面容。  
我垂下头，等候着摄神取念咒语的降临——我完全没有参与到任何阿布拉克萨斯的计划中，但是——  
——桃金娘·沃伦。

我的心陡然一沉，但黑魔王已经释放了摄魂咒——与阿布拉克萨斯在宴会中的一幕幕在我脑海内翻滚。那些衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，克洛德·布尔斯特罗德的笑容和琳·博斯德的大声争论——  
许久，咒语才停止。

“那么。”黑魔王收回杖尖，缓缓地看着我。“阿布拉克萨斯究竟在隐瞒着什么呢？”

他并不指望任何人能回答，除了我。但我的记忆显然没有给他任何有用的信息，汤姆·里德尔看上去有些心烦意乱。

我真是厌倦了这种游戏——彼此猜忌利用，却又假装互相需要彼此。这就是一轮一轮的试探，斯莱特林间的圆舞。阿布拉克萨斯，黑魔王和我——每个人都有各自的秘密和打算。

“我想我们除了等待别无办法。”

十一点很快来临。一辆满载货物的马车出现在浓密的夜色中，黄色的煤油车灯摇晃着，车夫看上去只是一个疲惫不堪的麻瓜。木制车厢门被烙下了两个字母——“K.B”。阿米库斯用请示的眼神看向沉默不语的黑魔王，而后者一挥斗篷，悄然跟在马车身后——幸运地，两头棕黑色的矮种马和它的主人一样疲惫。我们慢慢悠悠地追随着马车的痕迹，一路走过街道，最终拐向了郊区——前方是茂密的树林和愈发浓密的白雾，满月高悬，洒下银色的碎光，四下寂静，只有树梢上不时传来几声低沉的乌鸦鸣叫。

马车停止移动，挂在车头的煤油灯晃了晃，迅速熄灭了。

这简直就像是一个诱饵，等待着什么人到来——是我们，还是另有其人？五名食死徒跟在我们身后，全都保持绝对安静——黑色的斗篷使他们完美地隐藏在树林阴影下。马车仍然静止不动，车夫歪着脑袋，脸被破旧的灰色便帽遮挡，看不清他的状态。

就在这时——马匹开始变得躁动不安起来。

我们对面的树林发出沙沙的声响，一声又一声的野兽嚎叫声响起。那两匹马嘶鸣着，像是竭力想要离开这个地方。车夫则依然一动不动，仿佛是个失去活力的木偶——然后，就在我们对面红光闪烁，黑暗中出现了无数个逐渐逼近的青色光点。又是嚎叫声，此起彼伏，像是有数头野兽在丛林中呼唤彼此。慢慢地，什么东西拨开茂密的树丛，迅速向马车逼近——那是毫无毛发的，用双腿直立行走的狼人。它们大约有七只左右，缓慢缩小包围圈。

从黑暗中出现了一个雪白色的身影——那是一个身材高大的男人，他像其他的狼人一样佝偻着背，白色毛发下露出的的耳朵又尖又长，青色的瞳仁也是狼眼的模样。这是个浑身被雪白色的毛发覆盖的半人半狼，系着一件鲜红色的，血迹斑斑的巫师斗篷。

两匹马很快被活活咬死，成为了那群黑色狼人们口中的食物。车夫的身体软绵绵的悬浮在半空中，像是被献上的活祭。那只浑身雪白的狼人一步步上前，青色的眸子向进食的黑色狼人们示意一个眼神——接着，令人惊讶地——这个怪物掏出了像是魔杖一样的东西。

“阿斯加德。”阿莱克托·卡罗倒吸一口气，压低声音。“主人，那是阿斯加德·卡罗，我们的——”

高大的银色影子发出含混不清的吼声，那颗依稀能辨认出面容的头颅慢慢转向我们所在的位置。显然这只银色的狼人是头目之类的角色，因为其余正在进食的狼人们瞬间停下动作，在他身后发出戒备的嚎叫。

除了视觉之外，这些半人半兽们的嗅觉和听觉也比巫师更为灵敏。我们的存在已经暴露无遗，但汤姆·里德尔抚摸杖尖，一点也不觉得有危机感。“阿莱克托，阿米库斯。”他冷声命令，“到它们的跟前去。”

卡罗兄妹嗫嚅着，刚准备遵从命令，一道黑色的闪电倏然而至，朝着我和黑魔王袭来——身边带起一阵疾风，我下意识躲避，耳边只听得见低声的狼吼。但咒语的红光击中了狼人强健壮实的身体，接着，它从半空中直直滚落在地，发出痛苦的嚎叫——

——更多的狼人扑了上来。

跟随黑魔王的食死徒们瞬间面无血色，但是汤姆·里德尔只是冷笑着挥动魔杖——所有向我们逼近的狼人仿佛遇到了透明的阻碍一般无法前进。

“阿米库斯，阿莱克托。”年轻的黑魔王的命令冷酷而有力，“我不喜欢重复命令。”

说完，汤姆·里德尔的魔杖抖了抖，透明的障碍开始逐渐瓦解——面对这些狼人，黑魔王想要全身而退并不难。但他却执意要卡罗兄妹上前和狼人接触，并且——黑魔王的目光扫过剩下三个食死徒——他们举起魔杖，唯恐在黑魔王面前表现出怯懦和犹豫。

然后，黑魔王的目光便落在了我身上。我举起魔杖，将杖尖对准圈外的狼人群——现在那些黑色的野兽们正在奋力撞击试图突破咒语的障碍。“你们都退后。”黑魔王轻声说，于是只剩下卡罗兄妹站在最前方，面对着即将消失的防护和七头挥舞利爪的嗜血狼人。

“很好。”黑魔王冷笑，挥动魔杖。顷刻间所有的咒语屏障消失了，狼人们向着卡罗兄妹扑了过去——

两只狼人瞬间向阿米库斯扑了上去。至于阿莱克托——她惊慌失措，已经抽出了魔杖准备攻击。

“阿斯加德！”阿米库斯·卡罗发出一声怒吼，“是我们！”

从狼人们身后突然发出一声极其可怖的吼叫，这叫声震耳欲聋——浑身雪白的狼人扑了上来，一爪便将伏在阿米库斯身上的狼人狠狠地甩开。其余的狼人们呜呜叫着，显然对当下的情形有些不知所措。

但满月时分的狼人们早已失去理智，尤其是在刚刚尝过马匹的鲜血之后——刚刚被咒语击中负伤的狼人把目标锁定在了阿莱克托的身上——这个平日性格冷酷强硬的女巫正浑身发抖，毫无反击的意识。

狼人向阿莱克托奔去，青色的双眼贪婪地盯着女巫黑色斗篷下剧烈起伏的胸脯——一道白光闪过，阿莱克托惨叫着——狼人的鲜血溅了她一脸，那头狼人的脖颈瞬间被折断，裂开的豁口喷出的鲜血洒落在地。

那头雪白色的狼人有力的前爪捏着同伴软绵绵的尸体，从尖利的牙缝中吐出一个字：“停。”

剩下的狼人彻底安静了，阿米库斯趁机给了另一只狼人一拳。惊魂未定的阿莱克托擦干净脸上的污血，迅速从地上爬起来。“阿斯加德！”她喘息着，“我们是来谈判的。”

“你们在这里干什么。”被称为阿斯加德的狼人站立不动，将同伴的尸体丢下。他的目光越过面前的卡罗兄妹，直直地盯着一身黑袍的汤姆·里德尔。“谈判？他？”

“是我，阿斯加德。” 

“自称Voldemort的巫师，传说中斯莱特林的继承人——和格林德沃一样的野心家。”阿斯加德露出尖利的牙齿，敌意丝毫不减。“你带这两个蠢货来做什么，我只保证他们两个人的生命安全，但不会对你有任何承诺。”

“我要的不是承诺，而是服从。”

狼人眸光一闪，舔舐爪子的动作停了下来。“服从？你？”它发出一声非人非狼的嚎叫，“现在是满月。趁着这些畜生还听我的吩咐，你们快滚吧！”

回答它的便是咒语的红光，阿斯加德敏捷地向一侧翻滚——它身后的树木噼啪一声折断，断口露出焦黑的痕迹。

“我听说了不少有关于你的传闻，阿斯加德。”黑魔王说，“你和那些狼人不一样……纯血统出身的巫师，卡罗家族的家主。与这些野兽厮混是对你的能力是一种莫大的浪费。”

但阿斯加德没有等黑魔王继续说下去，“斯莱特林的把戏。”他嘶嘶低吼，“你只是想利用我控制狼人——”

“——利用你控制狼人？”黑魔王冷笑，“有什么必要，阿斯加德？显然你在这方面做得不大好。”

没有任何征兆，三道红色的光芒纷纷击中了其余的狼人，这些狼人中了食死徒们的死咒，连一声呜咽都没来得及发出。

阿斯加德的眼睛眯了起来，它的爪子仍然攥着魔杖。“你杀了我的同伴，还想说服我——”

“它们只是你的仆人，而不服从命令的仆从不值得留下。”黑魔王玩味地说，“这些狼人违反你的命令攻击你的血亲——阿斯加德，你对于服从这两个字还没有完全理解透彻，你在狼人群落的地位也不如自己所想的那样稳固。”

“我喜欢与强者共事。”停顿片刻，汤姆·里德尔轻声继续。“我可以帮你更完美地掌控这群畜生，阿斯加德。我对你的力量有很大的兴趣——任何力量，无论是狼人的，还是巫师的。”

阿斯加德的目光阴沉地掠过阿米库斯和阿莱克托兄妹，“离开这儿，孱弱的废物。你们屈服了这个巫师并不代表着我也会这么做。”

接着，这头狼人转向年轻的黑魔王。“我一个人也能战斗。”它嗤笑着，“我通过整整五年的努力让这些狼人认可了我的力量——而你呢，Voldemort？离开了你的随从之外你什么也不是。”

汤姆·里德尔的眸色加深，“听上去你渴望一对一的决斗，卡罗。”

猝不及防地，两人同时抽出魔杖——“住手，阿斯加德。”阿莱克托发出一声尖叫，“你怎么敢对黑魔王——”

“不得不承认，我对你的兴趣又加深了些。”里德尔斥退阿莱克托，此刻他的注意力全放在了一脸戒备的狼人身上。“我很乐意向你展示伏地魔大人的——”

他的话还没有说完，咒语便从阿斯加德的魔杖中发出——但是这并没有击中汤姆·里德尔，后者甚至没有一丝躲避，仍在空中的咒语便偏离目标向地上的狼人尸体袭来——嘶嘶的火焰瞬间在尸体上点燃，空气中立刻传来了野兽皮毛被炙烤产生的焦臭气味。

“——巫师决斗的礼仪，阿斯加德。”汤姆·里德尔上扬唇线，“你未免太心急了。”

他面前的狼人露出牙齿，高大弯曲的脊背变得挺直，攥紧魔杖的尖利的爪子用肉眼可见的速度恢复成了长而骨节分明的之间。阿斯加德手上脸上披被的雪白毛发一点一点地消失，恢复人形的阿斯加德·卡罗有一双不属于巫师的锐利的紫色眼睛，这个雪白长发的男巫带着战意上下打量着即将决斗的对手，与阿莱克托和阿米库斯完全不同——“过了今晚，满月就要消失了。”这个男人的声音也恢复成了正常的人声，“你说过无论什么力量都行，狼人的也好，巫师的也好。怎么，你害怕了？”

“我想看看你身为巫师的样子。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，显然恢复人形的阿斯加德·卡罗让他的兴趣加深，除了赞许之外，他的眼底还透出一丝狡黠。“当然，如果你认为自己只能靠狼人的形态取胜，我也不是不能理解。”

出乎意料的，阿斯加德·卡罗将魔杖竖在胸前，他低下头颅，率先鞠了一躬。我可以清楚看到他的侧脸带着轻蔑的冷笑。“任何形态都可以，任何力量都可以。只要能折断你的脊柱，从你口中发出的哀嚎声——”

回应他的是黑魔王愉悦的低笑声，汤姆·里德尔向面前的对手回礼，他一点也没有被激怒，反倒有着一丝扭曲的喜悦。“你很会享受乐趣。” 

阿斯加德率先动手，他早已迫不及待——巫师的身形比起狼人虽然稍显单薄了些，但速度和敏捷却更胜一筹。咒语擦着汤姆·里德尔的斗篷飞了出去，而后者的身形突然消失，接着幻影移形到了阿斯加德的右侧——雪白长发的男巫侧脸多了一道血痕，紫色的瞳仁瞬间收缩，但他以惊人的反应速度翻滚到一侧，带起一股扬起的枯叶。“Incendio.”倏然上升的火焰吞没了枯叶，变成灼热金黄色的密集火球向黑魔王飞去，就在召唤火焰之后，“Mobiliarbus.” 阿斯加德身后，更多的枯叶应声而起，迅疾的风裹挟着这些快速回旋的枯叶——这些尖锐的椭圆叶片像是锋利的刀刃飞速掠过燃烧的火球，向黑魔王站立的位置倾泻而下——刹那间密集的火雨点亮了整个空地。一阵风声呼啸而过，黑魔王的身影消失在火雨中，又再度幻影移形到了阿斯加德身后。

“你不可能永远躲下去。”阿斯加德冷笑着，他的魔杖稳稳地指着黑魔王现身之处——接着他也消失了。

“纯种巫师的血，每流一滴都是莫大的浪费和损失。”黑魔王丝毫没有在意阿斯加德的消失。黑魔王唇边的笑容开始扭曲， “阿斯加德，我可不舍得对你用杀戮咒。” 

从黑魔王身后的虚空中突然闪过一道雪白的光，狼人形态的阿斯加德从黑暗中扑出，长长尖锐的爪子闪着寒光直朝着黑魔王毫无防备的后背袭来——疾风掠过，狼人的长长的指甲被齐根切断，阿斯加德发出恼怒的低吼——空中跃动的狼人瞬间化为人形，魔杖直直抵住汤姆·里德尔的咽喉——他步步逼近，而汤姆·里德尔则连连后退——他的身后是一棵巨大的枯树，眼看着阿斯加德的杖尖就要穿透他的下颌——里德尔身后的巨木拔地而起，向阿斯加德重重砸了下去。

以阿斯加德·卡罗的反应速度，要躲开翻腾的巨木轻而易举——但他一点也没有偏移杖尖，反而利用身为狼人的速度向前。就在阿斯加德预备吐出咒语的瞬间，“Carpe Retractum.”巨木轰然倒地，黑魔王紧握着魔杖，他闪躲了阿斯加德的攻击，也敏捷地躲过巨木投下的阴影，从他杖尖发出的银色的绳索缩短绷直，像是一条灵活的巨蟒般紧紧缠绕住阿斯加德的脖子。

被捆缚住的男巫还想化身为狼人形态挣脱绳索，但黑魔王接着富有技巧性的挥舞魔杖，紧紧缠住阿斯加德脖子的绳索瞬间张开成了一张细密的网，并且像是蚕茧一般彻底把男巫束缚住。阿斯加德想挥舞魔杖，但他现在动弹不得，每一次挣扎便使得束缚愈加收紧，他的手背和手肘接触绳索的部分开始出现焦黑的痕迹，咒语制造的银色蚕茧正在灼烧着他皮肤，银丝加深力道，没入了男巫的皮肉——

被束缚住的阿斯加德试图化身为狼人形态，但他的力量完全不能与咒语抗衡。

“你只差了一点。”黑魔王抚摸着自己的咽喉，但眼底透着不加掩饰的喜悦。“很少有人具备你的实力。”

汤姆·里德尔抖了抖身上沾染的枯叶和尘土，俯视着伏在地上的阿斯加德——此时的满月渐渐被云层遮蔽，凌乱的雪白长发遮蔽了男巫的面容，阿斯加德体内的狼人力量正如月光一样迅速流失，却无法隐藏他紫色双眸中透出的凶狠眼神。

剩下的三名食死徒仍然沉浸在刚刚的战斗中，脸上显出对黑魔王力量的崇敬，只有阿米库斯和阿莱克托兄妹心急如焚。

漂亮的紫眼睛，喘息着动弹不得，雪白长发满是尘土和血渍，强健的躯体仍然试图支撑着反抗——一头桀骜不驯的野狗。我垂手站在一侧，欣赏着阿斯加德被打败的姿态，充满敌意但无法反抗，怨恨不甘却无计可施——燃烧的恨意点燃了瞳仁中的光，没有比这更加迷人的目光。“漂亮的紫色，如果再加上一点痛苦的泪水就更好了。”我有些惋惜地说，同时满意地看着那双紫眼睛带着仇恨，充满怨毒地转向我。

“主人——”一旁阿米库斯的声音像是被掐灭的烛火，“请求您的仁慈——”

“他毕竟是你和阿莱克托的血亲，一个纯血统的巫师。”黑魔王冷笑着收起魔杖，“我对于有能力的人一向很宽容。”

和我一样，汤姆·里德尔欣赏着阿斯加德此刻的姿态——恐怕他更多的是为这个狼人的力量而着迷，从刚刚的决斗中来看，阿斯加德·卡罗的战斗力远远超越一般的食死徒。接着，银丝缓缓像是流淌的月光般收回到黑魔王的杖尖，“你和她一样不安分，阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，像是说给我听，又像是自言自语。


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter.65

“你可以走了。”汤姆·里德尔稍微用咒语处理了下阿斯加德身上的灼烧痕迹，然后出人意料地说了这句话。

阿斯加德慢慢支撑着站起来，脸上的表情很不好看——这头像狼一样的男人捂着肩膀，紫色的双眼戒备而警觉地打量着汤姆·里德尔。“你愿意放我走？”

“为什么不？”里德尔轻声说，他的声音透着愉快和一丝嘲弄。“我要的不是承诺，也不是一时的屈服。阿斯加德，我要的是你的服从。”

阿斯加德·卡罗并没有要走的意思，“你杀死了我的狼人同伴只放我独自回去，你的打算是什么？”说到这儿，他紫色的眼睛眨了眨，“你期望我怎么向狼人们解释——黑魔王和他的部下杀死了所有的狼人，你觉得这样会有利于你招募它们吗？”

“如果我是你的话，我会更在意自己的处境。满月过后的狼人力量很虚弱，恢复需要很长的一段时间。我给你留下了伤口，狼人们不会认为你没有抵抗过。”汤姆·里德尔的语气很平淡，他并不打算继续和阿斯加德的谈话。“多琳。”现在汤姆·里德尔把注意力转向我，“你去检查那辆马车。”

车夫还在昏睡中，满是雀斑的双颊透着酡红。他像马匹一样不时打着响鼻，完全没有意识到自己差点丧命——不折不扣的醉鬼，他手里半空的酒瓶说明了一切。标注K.B的马车和一般的用于出租载客的黑色公共马车没什么不同。只是玻璃窗严严实实地被灰色不透光的帘子遮蔽，使得外面无法看清车厢内部。我提起斗篷下摆登上车沿，咒语轻易打开了原本用来搭载乘客的车厢——预备给客人的座位上满满当当塞着用油纸封口的包裹，从气味判断是魔药材料。“是货物。”我将包裹打开，果不其然里面是被压制成饼的半成品药材原料，看样子是预备送到某处进行进一步加工。

“目的地是麻瓜的地方。”我搜了一遍车夫的身，并没有发现魔杖——这说明这个男人是个麻瓜。“阿布拉克萨斯感兴趣的东西看来只是这个车厢里的东西。”

“是输入到麻瓜界的愈合魔药。”我身后突然传来了阿斯加德·卡罗的声音，“女巫，你不会以为我们这次来只是为了吃臭烘烘的马肉吧？”

“我还不知道你们狼人缺愈合魔药。”——他为什么还不走？

“狼人们不会制作魔药，它们也不可能堂而皇之地去对角巷的魔药商店购物。”雪白长发的男人简单看了看车厢内的情况，然后粗暴地抓过我手中的包裹嗅了嗅。“我不能空手而归。”他回头看向汤姆·里德尔，“黑魔王，如果你允许我把这些魔药带回去——狼人们的态度会缓和很多。”

在汤姆·里德尔的示意下，我退让一侧。阿斯加德·卡罗登上马车，把昏睡的车夫从驾驶座上推了下去。两具倒在血泊中的马骨架突然支撑前腿站立起来，重新聚集到车头——被咬穿前鼻露出森白门齿的马头勉强能套上衔环。我想，这恐怕是和阴尸复苏一样的黑魔法。

空中划过一道闪闪发亮的半弧，一只银质底座的紫水晶男戒落在了汤姆·里德尔手里。

“在下次决斗前，我们不会再见面了。”那双紫眼睛盯了汤姆·里德尔很长一段时间。“这个给你，记住下次我还会把它取回来。”

没有多余的话，也完全没有和阿莱克托和阿米库斯道别的意思。阿斯加德·卡罗扬了扬手中的马缰绳，骷髅马和装满魔药的马车就这样消失在树林深处。

“那是我们的家族戒指，主人。”

阿莱克托表情谦卑，只是上前做了确认。

“阿米库斯。“汤姆·里德尔吩咐，”你戴上这个戒指。从现在开始，你就是卡罗家族的继任家主。“

……

我回到布尔斯特罗德庄园的时候已经将近凌晨时分。

和麻瓜名流们一样，社交界最后的保留节目永远是持续整晚的舞会。从花园小径走回原本通往娱乐室的走廊，你可以嗅到娱乐室里面的酒精和烟草的呛人味道——还有火炉燃烧时热腾腾的木头香气。纳吉尼伪装的马尔福夫人从走廊出来迎接我们，这条蛇顺从地回到汤姆·里德尔的身边，正嘶嘶向他汇报什么。

家养小精灵罗尼被里德尔命令返回了马尔福宅邸，当然它被禁止透露出今晚发生的事情，但我想阿布拉克萨斯迟早会知道这一切——只是早晚的问题。“纳吉尼说阿布拉克萨斯表现得很规矩。”汤姆·里德尔踱步到我身边，将纳吉尼身上的复方汤剂药瓶还给我。“你认为他为什么要瞒着食死徒这辆马车的消息？”

“阿布拉克萨斯知道食死徒对于麻瓜的厌恶和血统的坚持，在他们面前表现出对麻瓜界利益的兴趣显然是不明智的。”

我告诉黑魔王在宴会上阿布拉克萨斯和我受到冷遇的情形。“你总需要给我们共同的朋友一点甜头。”我看着布尔斯特罗德庄园热闹的景象，若有所思。“阿布拉克萨斯的忠诚很容易获得——他在乎的只是马尔福家族的利益。如果你给予这方面的让步，允许马尔福家族在巫师社交界施加影响，阿布拉克萨斯这么聪明的人，不会不表示出感激。”

“聪明也有缺点，他的表现未免太灵活了。”汤姆·里德尔说，“我需要来自古老纯血统巫师家族立场鲜明的支持——这个家族最好和斯莱特林有着很深渊源，这样的巫师家族还有很多。”

比如卡罗家族和它的新任家主。

“那么你需要我做什么。”

“我不能过多的依赖阿布拉克萨斯和他提供的巫师界的资源。多琳，在这段时间你总有机会接触到那些立场向我们倾斜的巫师家族，我需要知道可以联络的是哪些力量。”

我心绪不宁地看着纳吉尼，它伪装的马尔福夫人离开显然有一段时间了。再过几分钟，重新攀谈起来的巫师们就会注意马尔福夫人的突然缺席。“我想我该回到人群中去了，汤姆。”我摇匀装着复方汤剂的小药瓶，将剩下残留的魔药一饮而尽。“当然，我不会透露今晚的事情。”

然后我便准备离开，但汤姆·里德尔却拉住了我。“你现在还是多琳·梅多斯的样子。”他提醒我，“药剂起效还有几分钟的时间。”

汤姆·里德尔的唇角上扬，他越发靠近，出于谨慎，我不得不向后退了一步。

“多琳，你知道我为什么不让你戴上食死徒的面具吗？” 这一次黑魔王没有动怒，他只是问了我这个问题。

“即使你让我戴上的话我也会拒绝的，黑魔王大人不喜欢被人拒绝。“

“你忘记了？”他在我耳侧低语，“你是一条毒蛇，是我的同类。”

这时，从布尔斯特罗德庄园的二楼传来一阵动听的钢琴旋律，那些跳完舞兴致不减的巫师们聚在一起，高声唱着一首改编自《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的歌谣：

——哦，那是宏伟城堡和无数财富的主人。

——一场又一场舞会，为了取悦他的爱人。

——肌肤像牛乳光滑，黄金般的秀发。

——美貌的姑娘，她的名字唤作莉亚。

——哦，莉亚。聪明的莉亚。

—— “但是亲爱的，那只是你假意的殷勤。”

——可怜的姑娘，她知道自己是恶魔的祭品。

——“我不会答应，除非它出自你的真情。”

——“那么不要害怕，莉亚。我会献上我的证明。”

——巫师拿出匣子，它比人鱼眼泪还要晶莹。

——里面锁着秘密，一颗长着黑毛的心！

……

当我回到娱乐室时，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福恰好合上琴盖，他浅色双瞳满是笑意。“你错过了我的演奏，亲爱的。”

我们马尔福家主身边聚集的巫师明显变多了——其中自然有宴会主人克洛德·布尔斯特罗德，他看上去是在强撑笑脸，但很显然心不在焉。艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人脸上挂着笑容，她又多要了一杯香槟，现在这位孀居的夫人容光焕发，恍若回到了五十年前——还有许多阿布拉克萨斯并未和我介绍的男女巫师，他们也在自如地称赞马尔福家主的演奏，在此之前，他们对我和阿布拉克萨斯可都视若无睹。

刚刚重新融入社交圈子的我一时不知道找什么话题。我们的马尔福家族非常自如地揽过我的腰。 “我得提醒一句——该把我还给自己的夫人了，克洛德。” 他笑着对其他巫师打趣。

“真可惜。”留着海象胡须的布尔斯特罗德家主翘着胡子，“你还欠我一首曲子，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“还有我。”艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩咯咯笑着，“您今天可一支舞都没跳呢！”

马尔福确实回归了社交圈，只可惜我们的马尔福家主还不知道自己大祸临头。


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter.66

从布尔斯特罗德庄园出来时，天空已经转为透着丝缕红色霞光的大片靛蓝色。当我们向下眺望时，可以将山坡下的荒原一览无余。稀稀疏疏的浆果灌木，泥地上马车碾过的痕迹延伸直至远方的地平线。今天阿布拉克萨斯的兴致格外好，他提议我们步行一段距离，然后幻影移行回庄园。  
当然啦，他专拣没有泥泞的枯黄草地走。

“你注意到了吗？刚刚出来的楼梯拐角挂着一幅画——卡拉瓦乔的《酒神巴克斯》。”阿布拉克萨斯的步伐轻盈，他的语调也变得轻快起来。“这幅画上个月刚刚在伦敦被拍卖给了一个私人收藏家，我没想到能在这里见到真迹。”

清晨凉爽的风使我打了个喷嚏，而我的同伴很夸张地往旁边躲了躲。

“换个话题好了，智多星。”阿布拉克萨斯拉了拉自己的披风，把自己脚尖和手指尖都裹了起来。“你的信送到了吗？”

这倒是个难以回答的问题，甚至比什么卡拉瓦乔更难回答。

“看样子是没送到。”我们的马尔福家主慢悠悠吐出这个结论，“不仅没送到，还在外面玩了两个小时才回来。”

“如果信没有送到，你应该知道意味着什么。” 我已经不想配合地做出任何惊讶表情，“简而言之——你完了。”

“是吗？”从阿布拉克萨斯的喉间发出一声短促的嘲笑。“克洛德·布尔斯特罗德在你离开后不久就找到了我，当时我正握着你那杯愚蠢的笑话茶，顺便一提，那个伪装成奥利芙的女人就坐在我身边，一字不漏地听完了所有的话——包括之后其他来找我的巫师——你知道克洛德说了些什么？”

“反正不久之后我就会知道了。”我吸了吸鼻子。

“他问我是否知道任何关于‘Voldemort’的消息。”阿布拉克萨斯自顾自地说了下去，他的唇边带着冷笑，“他不知道从哪里听到了风声——认为我和黑巫师关系甚密，这只老狐狸想知道Voldemort的人会不会妨碍巫师与麻瓜之间的交易，我想你一定知道了，我提到的魔药生意就是属于布尔斯特罗德家族的。”

“那你是怎么回答的？”

“我对此必然毫不知情。”阿布拉克萨斯看着我，浅灰色的眸子透着讥讽，“我们这儿可有博恩斯家族的人，他倒可以问问看我们的琳·博恩斯小姐——现在来说说我那封信，我们敏感多疑的黑魔王发现了克洛德·布尔斯特罗德的运货马车，然后呢？你们为什么多浪费了一个小时——看来你比我料想的还要贪玩，智多星。”

——最后那句话意味深长。

“我们遇到了阿斯加德·卡罗，他也盯上了克洛德·布尔斯特罗德的马车——我不知道你为什么给出那张字条，也不知道为什么里德尔会莫名其妙出现，更不知道那会是布尔斯特罗德家族的马车，也完全没有预料到阿斯加德出现，而且还和狼人混在一起——今天晚上的事情真是乱七八糟，毫无头——”

“你们遇见了阿斯加德·卡罗？“阿布拉克萨斯直接打断了我，他看上去有些始料不及。“等等，他不是和——那么就是说——这不可能——他说服阿斯加德加入食死徒了？”

“不，更糟。”我略带同情地看着他，“现在阿米库斯拿到了卡罗家族的族戒。”

“所以现在他有了卡罗家族的支持。”阿布拉克萨斯皱着眉，手杖拍打着斗篷下摆，他看上去极度焦躁不安。

“真荣幸，阿布拉克萨斯。”我抱起双臂，“我不仅能有幸目睹你在巫师家族间的交际手段，还能旁观你和阿米库斯·卡罗之间的忠诚竞赛。当然啦，你尽管放心——看在我们多年的交情上，我肯定为马尔福家族加油”

阿布拉克萨斯现在表情简直不能再有趣——是的，这个自大狂也有聪明反被聪明误的时候。要我说我们应该聘请卡拉瓦乔把这副样子画下来，命名为《沮丧的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一世》，然后用顶好的胡桃木画框裱起来，挂在马尔福庄园楼梯拐角的位置。

“你为什么告诉我这个消息？”阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰色眸子重新转向我，注意到我的幸灾乐祸，他的嘴唇抿了抿，然后又移开了目光。“看来我们的黑魔王并不介意我知道。”

“然后我就告诉你这个消息。”我挑了挑嘴角。“如果我没猜错的话，阿布拉克萨斯，待会可就是你表演的时候了，祝你好运。”

“他很喜欢这样，是不是？我们的黑魔王。”阿布拉克萨斯眯起眼睛，他的语气充满危险。他本来比我和汤姆·里德尔年长，现在更表现得像是被后辈冒犯的高年级生。“你看起来也很享受啊，智多星。”他开始把矛头转向我，“你难道不关心那个伪装成奥利芙·洪贝的女人是谁？还有阿米库斯·卡罗和你的关系——如果阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福能被替代的话，多琳·梅多斯也未必不可。”

“别开始套近乎，我和你不同。”我反唇相讥，“你在斯莱特林就认准了里德尔先生的无穷潜力，无所不知的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生。你在这个未来的黑魔王身上下足筹码，想借助他的起势壮大你的家族。而我无牵无挂，只不过是汤姆·里德尔中意的一个玩物。迟早有一天，我会被厌倦的黑魔王处理掉——就像奥利芙·洪贝，赫普兹巴夫人，为他闯入禁书区的伊丽莎白，我的室友奥菲莉亚和其他斯莱特林同期的那些纯血统女孩——一个一无所有的人不怕输得倾家荡产。这一天早到或者晚到又有什么关系？”

我说完这番话，便把长裙领口往上拉了拉。今天的天气真是冷得瘆人，但意外地能让头脑保持清醒——然后我突然眼前一黑，接着头上像是罩了一件什么东西。

“别这么说，也许你会比其他所有食死徒活得更久也说不定。”等我从那件皮毛斗篷挣扎出来时，阿布拉克萨斯早已跟上我的步子。“你不妨对自己有信心点——光凭运气可是活不到现在的，你也没有举世无双的美貌。”

“我很想让你闭嘴。但看在这件斗篷的份上，这次就算了。”

我把斗篷裹好，又忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“你第一次打喷嚏的时候踩到了水洼，飞起的泥水溅到了我的斗篷——你当然是故意的。不过既然你告诉了我阿斯加德的消息——这件斗篷你自己留着好了。”阿布拉克萨斯离我又退了一步，他一脸嫌弃。“现在……请允许我失礼片刻，我可没有兴致继续陪你在肮脏水洼里打滚。”

接着他就幻影移形了，留下我一个人在荒原上擤着鼻子。


	67. Chapter 67

就如那晚在漆黑密林中见证的场景的序曲一般，围绕新一代黑魔王身边的争斗，那些纯血统家族们的算计与谋划，就像伦敦入冬后纷纷扬扬的大雪一般频繁出现。

正如汤姆·里德尔那晚亲口对我说的那样，现在的黑魔王需要的是一个立场鲜明，与斯莱特林渊源颇深，并且忠心耿耿的纯血家族的支持。比起阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福借助琳·博斯德小姐那并不直接的表态来说，阿米库斯·卡罗和他妹妹献上的忠诚，在黑魔王的眼中要更为可口。

于是在荒原徘徊片刻后回到马尔福庄园的我便有幸目睹了此种场景。

原本只有马尔福家族与其仆从居住的马尔福庄园，破天荒地又重新迎来了食死徒们的造访。在大厅内，身穿黑衣的巫师们静默肃立，两侧燃起的烛台照亮了略显昏暗的大厅，空气中的细尘在隐约露出的一丝日光中上下翻飞。

他们的主人——斯莱特林最后的血脉身居高位。汤姆·里德尔依然穿着我几小时前见过的那身黑色长袍，双腿伸直，左手撑着下巴，目光在一群披着黑色长袍的食死徒中逡巡不定。

“阿布拉克萨斯，但愿你带来的是比阿米库斯更好的消息。”

食死徒们粘滞的目光像缓慢污浊的水一样慢慢从阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福那半倾的脊背上爬过，阿米库斯·卡罗站在黑魔王的右手边，和他个子稍矮的妹妹一起垂手默立，这个大块头的食指不断拨动紫宝石银戒，看上去很得意。

我悄无声息踮着脚尖挤入食死徒中，只听见阿布拉克萨斯那特有的清晰谦恭，无可挑剔的轻柔语调。“我已经接着马尔福家族的名义和几个纯血家族私下会面过了，主人。博恩斯家族，还有布尔斯特罗德家族都对我们表示出了极大的兴趣——我想，他们可以成为我们拉拢的来自巫师家族的第一批力量——”

“我以为——亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“我们在巫师家族中的第一批力量，是马尔福家族呢。”

人群中发出一阵哄笑。

“你的意见呢，阿米库斯？”里德尔状若随意地向卡罗兄妹问了一句。“我们的卡罗家主有什么话要说？”

阿米库斯·卡罗的僵硬脖子往下压了压，“这里并没有卡罗家族，只有您忠诚谦卑的仆人……主人，阿米库斯随时听从您的吩咐。”

我嘴角上扬，把脸埋在斗篷的阴影中——我说过，马尔福家族今后的日子不会太好过。

“很好，阿米库斯。我需要你走到台前，宣布你对于食死徒的支持。我想阿莱克托可以成为你的帮手——你们将无视魔法部的条规命令，独立行事。因为你们不再信任魔法部长的能力和他的权威——你和克拉布家族的交情怎么样，阿米库斯？德里克安和菲力尼斯？”

“您需要我去联系他们？”

“不只是他们，那些曾经因为惩戒麻瓜而被魔法部警告的家族——那些一度被孤立，因为可笑的亲麻瓜主义者而被不公平对待的巫师——”从汤姆·里德尔的喉间发出一声短促的冷笑，“环境总是在变，我想比起布尔斯特罗德家族或者别的什么巫师，这些人必定是最容易倒向我们的力量……”

他的目光阴沉地在阿布拉克萨斯的脸上停留片刻。

“当然，阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔又换了一种温和的，甚至有些亲昵的语气。“我能理解。与这些家族接触，恐怕会让马尔福家族的立场有些为难——毕竟他们公开和魔法部对立过。”

就连白痴也能听出这话的弦外之音。而现在的情状，就算阿布拉克萨斯笨拙地像阿米库斯·卡罗一样献上诚意，又或者顺着黑魔王的话说下去——哪种都不会让他好过。

当然，阿布拉克萨斯决计不会这么做。

“由衷感谢您对马尔福家族的照拂，主人。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“您的安排十分明智——这种活计没有比卡罗家族更合适的人选。而对于那些摇摆不定，需要在魔法部这方维持体面，又不至于愚蠢到忽略您的力量的巫师家族，恐怕就设身处地以同样的立场来说服——而这方面，马尔福家族将会毫无保留地效力麾下。”

在黑魔王的目光注视下，我们的马尔福家主躬身又行了个礼，他的腰比以往要更低了些，神态也极其谦恭。汤姆·里德尔移开了目光，并没有说话，他右手下侧的阿米库斯·卡罗依然是那副被黑魔王重用后神气十足的面容——只是，他那甲虫般的小眼睛透着一丝迷惑。我们的老朋友阿米库斯听不懂阿布拉克萨斯滴水不漏的长句，但他知道自己和马尔福家族是相互竞争的关系，在阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福面前，他更有必要小心应对，挺起胸膛——这些都写在他那毫无吸引力的蠢脸上，无需摄神取念，任何一个受过威森加摩讯问训练的巫师都能看得很清楚。

“你可不要让我失望，阿布拉克萨斯。”

从汤姆·里德尔的口中最后缓缓吐出这句话，像极了一句警告。我们马尔福家主退回了食死徒构成的黑色人潮中，他的面容重新恢复了惯常的冷漠。

……

“你还需要我扮演马尔福夫人吗，在确信了阿布拉克萨斯的忠诚之后？”

食死徒散会之后，我追随着人群的尾巴走出房间。但在拐角出的楼梯口，我止住脚步。不到五分钟，长袍的沙沙声传来，而我几乎是同时提出了这个问题。

“ ‘谨慎’。”汤姆·里德尔纠正我，他的表情带着一种不正常的餍足。“我很高兴你没有以为我是阿布拉克萨斯——”

然后他吻了我，尽管这只持续了很短的时间。

当这个吻结束时，我早已因为他强大的力道而站立不稳。我身后的胡桃木矮几上，一只插满白色百合的瓷瓶倒下，瓶中的水全数泼洒出来，浸透了地毯。

“不止如此。”我低声说。

汤姆·里德尔好整以暇地看着我。他并没有帮忙，而是欣赏着我现在的窘态——不再有复方汤剂了，被打回原形的多琳·梅多斯用手拧着被水沾湿的裙子，头发散乱，竭力维持着以往的冷静。

“什么？”他在明知故问。

“不只是阿布拉克萨斯这么简单。”我抱起双臂，非常谨慎地回应着汤姆·里德尔的目光。我记得他这样的表情，那黑色双眼中抑制不住的冷静的狂热——“你看起来很满足，汤姆，发自内心的满足。”

汤姆·里德尔居高临下地看着我，过了好一会儿，他才开口。

“你应该邀请我去你的卧室，多琳。”

“是奥利芙·马尔福的卧室。但我不认为你有如此肤浅，黑魔王大人。”

“你不是一直好奇我的计划吗，多琳？就像我说过的——奥利芙·洪贝的死只是第一步，无关轻重但不得不走的一步。而现在我将向你展示第二步——我知道你一定不会拒绝。”

他说对了，黑魔王的计划和野心远比他本人要有魅力的多。我很快便放下了戒备的态度，带他回到了马尔福庄园的女主人房间。

打开门，昏暗的房间正传来淅淅沥沥的水声。一洼反射着暗色天花板的水彻底毁掉了房间的地板。女主人浴室的门半开着，水声就是从里面传出来的。

从我们身后传来了蛇的嘶嘶声——纳吉尼，不，应该是伪装成奥利芙·洪贝的纳吉尼向我们缓缓走来。它与汤姆·里德尔轻声交谈了片刻，然后便像幽灵一样消失在了门后。

“你还记得奥利芙·洪贝是怎么死的吗，多琳？”

在这片可怕的昏暗中，汤姆·里德尔示意我坐下，而他则垂手站立——昏暗的光线，只有不间断的水声，我的呼吸，和他那轻柔的——仿佛是戏剧独白一样的叙述者声调。

“若干年前的霍格沃茨，有一个总是哭哭啼啼的小女孩。她长相普通，也不讨周围人的喜欢。除了作为密室怪兽的惟一牺牲者之外，她在霍格沃茨和当时的人们记忆中没有留下太多的印象。”

我感觉自己的心跳突然停滞了——他在说的人正是桃金娘·沃伦。

“我在楼梯转角看到了她的尸体。”里德尔轻声说，“盖着白布，被四个巫师悄无声息地抬走。阿不思·邓布利多也在那儿，看着那姑娘垂下的苍白手腕——没有人知道她是怎么死的，也没有人知道伤害她的东西是怎样的存在。我不得不说，邓布利多的直觉确实很敏锐——可是他却像其他人一样迷惑，没有斯莱特林伟大血统的巫师永远也不可能知道真相，永远。”

说到这儿，汤姆·里德尔止住话头。他看着我，从喉间迸发出一声短促的冷笑。“特别是在鲁伯特·海格被带走之后，他和他的怪兽宠物——我想阿不思·邓布利多一定很伤心，他喜欢那个混血巨人的孩子，笨手拙脚的傻大个。一切都是这么完美，不着痕迹。死去的女孩永远闭上了嘴，而邓布利多却毫无线索。迪佩特教授几乎是感激我挽回了这桩丑闻，而斯拉格霍恩——哦，他比以前更喜欢我了。”

“哦……他一直喜欢你，你可是斯莱特林冉冉升起的新星。”我说。“但这和奥利芙·洪贝的死有什么关系？”

“真令人惊讶，多琳。”里德尔轻声说，“我以为你这段时间和沃伦的接触已经足以让你了解她和奥利芙·洪贝的友谊。”

“哦，看来你知道了。”我扬起嘴角，“那姑娘可还活着，更惨的是——她是个不生不灭的幽灵。你的计划出了纰漏，汤姆。”

“要是我当时知道这个漏洞就好了。”回应我的是汤姆·里德尔有些遗憾的语调，但谁能轻易察觉出这看似漫不经心的语调背后蕴含着残忍的杀意呢？

“你有什么可担心的？”我冷笑，“她的记忆并没有透露出太多的信息——甚至她完全不知道当时的那个男孩是谁。就连在威森加摩以询问证人为职业的我，这个前律师，都很难从她的只言片语中抽出任何有价值的信息……”

“——你不明白，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔摇摇头，他脸上带着一种十分奇异的神情。“这里没有任何人能明白，除了我自己。一个小小的纰漏几乎毁了我的全部计划，这是节外生枝——”

“——下一个消失的人就是她。”在昏暗的房间，汤姆·里德尔的声音冰冷刺骨。“我想了很久，怎么才能将事情处理的不着边际。直到我在魔法部见到你之后——在等你的时候我偶然发现法律执行司有几份有趣的卷宗。多琳，你会发现我们的马尔福夫人长久以来一直饱受幽灵的骚扰和恐吓，她写了很多投诉信，想要限制一个名叫桃金娘·沃伦的幽灵的行动，这当然是不可能的。”

“幽灵不生不灭，你也无法限制一个幽灵的活动——它们没有实体，只是逝者的记忆反射而已。”我接着他的话说了下去。

“所以，亲爱的多琳。”汤姆·里德尔柔声说，“你将有幸目睹一个死亡事件。我想，没有比你更合适的人选——我们的前任威森加摩律师梅多斯小姐。只是这一次，你不再只是以一个调查者的身份参与其中，而是同时作为凶手，受害者和证人。”


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter.68  
当桃金娘·沃伦见到汤姆·里德尔的时候，她完全没有任何惧怕的神情——鼓鼓囊囊的少女双颊泛着不自然的银色。她犹豫了一会儿，像是决定要不要躲回冒着彩色泡泡的浴缸里面。

“她真的什么都忘记了，汤姆。”

我站在汤姆·里德尔的身侧，神色复杂。但我身边的里德尔则环视着被糟蹋的浴室，“你在怕什么呢，多琳？”他柔声说，“她只是个迷路的幽灵而已，而你知道我对于女士一向很温和。”

幽灵是不可能被杀死的，但是我能感觉汤姆·里德尔有着另外的打算。“我听说你在找奥利芙·洪贝。”他轻声对桃金娘·沃伦说，“马尔福夫人就在这座庄园里，如果不介意的话，能否允许我为你带路，沃伦小姐？”

他的声音轻柔又温和，你难以觉察出其中所蕴含的邪恶意图。汤姆·里德尔年青英俊的面庞使得他的请求不再突兀，反而显示出男性魅力和彬彬有礼。“我从这位女士那里听说了你和马尔福夫人的故事，我想——或者说我实在难以相信这种故事会发生在一个外表庄重温和的女士身上。我想这其中一定是有什么误会，沃伦小姐。”

“你，你好像是……”

厚厚镜片后淌着泪水的大眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了，我在内心祈祷桃金娘能发现这个男人就是打开密室的人物。我的目光转向汤姆·里德尔，而他始终盯着眼前的瘦小幽灵，耐心地，等着她回想起事情的全部。

“你是那个来自斯莱特林的学生会主席——”桃金娘发出一声低低的尖叫，用双手盖住了自己的脸。“汤、汤姆·里德尔。”

“我想让你叫我汤姆。”他露出一个非常迷人的笑容。

“是、是的。汤姆。”桃金娘从手指间的缝隙中害羞地偷看汤姆·里德尔的英俊脸庞。“你是她的朋友？我是说，比较亲密的那种……”

“不是。”里德尔简短地回答。

“不是。”我冷笑，抱起双臂。“里德尔先生不喜欢像我这样脾气暴躁的女士，他喜欢顺从温柔的淑女。”

汤姆·里德尔看了我一眼。

“你应该早带我认识这位女士的，律师小姐。”他说，“这样我就能更早地帮助她。”

“我确信沃伦小姐不需要你的帮助，里德尔先生。”我向桃金娘投去一个警告的眼神，但她显然误解了我的意思。“不，我很乐意！”幽灵迅速浮到半空中，开始拖长调子尖声尖气的回答我。“当然啦，谁会在意桃金娘是不是需要帮助和关心呢？”

“我很在意，沃伦小姐。”汤姆·里德尔说，他一脸无辜，仿佛真的是被这位幽灵女士的悲惨境遇感动。“你确定不需要我带你去见马尔福夫人吗，我想我一定能帮到你什么的……”

我翻了个大大的白眼，不再说话。

“但是她一定会开始说那些令人伤心的话……哦，她会嘲笑我现在的这副样子，她一直都这么做。”桃金娘露出害怕的神情，开始小声啜泣。“我不想见到她，汤姆。”

“不会的。”里德尔轻声说，“我不会允许她这么对待你。”

——真是令人感动的绅士精神。

“可是你要我怎么做呢，汤姆？”桃金娘小声说，非常无助地看向我身边披着假面的俊美魔鬼。“我甚至没有勇气面对她——”

于是，桃金娘便答应和我们一同前行。“就在两小时后，小会客厅。”里德尔柔声安慰，“她会和她的朋友们在那里喝茶。不要害怕，我也会在那里，我会一直陪着你。告诉她的朋友们她对你做下的那些事情，告诉她你因此受到的伤害。”里德尔的黑眼睛闪着光芒，“否则，你永远只能是一个受害者。没有人知道你有多痛苦，她们也不会在意。”

汤姆·里德尔口中的下午茶会如期而至。就像一出精心安排好的戏剧，演员和观众每个人都在自己应该在的位置上，而我果不其然，成为了这桩罪行的目睹和见证人。

钟敲响三下，从小会客厅传来了女性轻柔的交谈声。家养小精灵推着满载点心和水果的推车，刚刚烘烤好的牛角面包散发着融化后黄油的香气。

艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人挑剔地看着家养小精灵为她斟满红茶，空气中顿时弥漫着佛手柑和柑橘的芬芳香气。她握着茶杯，心不在焉地眺望窗口。

她是被阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一封言辞动人的书信邀请来的，刚刚从北欧回到不列颠的马尔福夫人有些寂寞，她急切地，像所有纯血统家族的女主人一样，想通过一场精心准备的茶会来打发午后的无聊时光。

“没有人比您更能给奥利芙建议了。”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福在信中写道，“她还很年轻，也刚刚回归社交界。我想如果能有一位举止庄重，礼仪出色的夫人来给予建议，对她应该是再好不过的事情。”

艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人觉得自己有必要为这位年轻的夫人给予指导。这里不像是连尼克·博斯德都能被欢迎的新大陆——随意，年轻，毫无秩序和礼仪可言。在这儿，一场中规中矩的下午茶会一定要在午后三时半准时举行，三层架上的点心要精致可口——熏鲑鱼三明治，司康和奶油小蛋糕必不可少。红茶必须来自锡兰，果酱应该选用覆盆子和蓝莓口味的。当然，就连谈论的话题也需要精心准备。

艾米恩尝了一小口温热适宜的茶，惬意地眯着眼睛。她已经在心里打好了腹稿，准备待会见到马尔福夫人时以一个和蔼友善的年长女士身份，告诉她邀请哪些客人才能维持一个轻松愉快的氛围——至少琳·博斯德那个姑娘不行。她摇摇头，那个傻姑娘一定会开始她对于‘Voldemort’的长篇大论，但没有人喜欢在这里讨论巫师界的局势——让男人们操心吧！她只想舒舒服服地，和一群礼仪得体举止娴雅的纯血统女士们享受点心，红茶，和冬日少有的温暖阳光。

这时传来一阵叮叮当当的响动，艾米恩转过头，发现小会客厅的门打开了。来的却是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，这位马尔福家族的年轻主人一如既往地带着笑意，浅灰色双眸匆匆扫过小会客厅。“奥利芙没和您在一起？”他皱了皱眉，“她不应该让您等上这么久。”

“不，我正好可以喝上一杯茶——您呢，马尔福先生？如果不忙的话，可否陪我聊聊天？”

阿布拉克萨斯微笑着，拿了一杯茶坐在艾米恩身旁的扶手椅上。“为什么不？”他说，露出愉快的神情。“和您聊天总是那么令人愉快。说实话，我也想从那些繁冗的书信文件中抽出一段时间，好好的放松一下。”

他的这个举动让艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩感到很是高兴。艾米恩精心调整了下自己的坐姿，又不着痕迹地收起了小腹。这是一位真正的绅士，风度翩翩，迷人优雅。我们的斯拉格霍恩夫人打心底里不得不承认，比起亟待教导的马尔福夫人，她对与年轻的马尔福家主更有兴趣些——咳，自然，和年轻的后辈谈话总是愉快的。

“去看看夫人在干什么。”阿布拉克萨斯低声吩咐着身边的家养小精灵，他话音未落，从门后便传来女性凄厉的尖叫——

“——你真是太过分了！”这声音抽抽噎噎，“收起你那副迷惑不解的可笑样子，哦——真正的受害人还没有说完她的指控呢！”

阿布拉克萨斯浅灰色的双眼适时地浮现出疑惑。“去看看怎么回事。”他的目光转向了明显惊慌不安的斯拉格霍恩夫人，“梅林啊，这声音简直像是从人鱼口中发出的！”艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人手中的茶差一点泼在了她那塔夫绸的织花长裙上。

接着，小会客厅的大门被猛然撞开。斯拉格霍恩夫人和马尔福家主同时看见一个浅蓝色的身影跌跌撞撞地跑过走廊，小会客厅的两人同时交换了一个眼神——

“请允许我失陪一会儿，夫人。”阿布拉克萨斯迅速站起身，但还没等他迈出步子。他的袖口就被人抓住了。“您可不要把我留在这儿。”艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩的手毫不避讳地握住了他的手腕，像是干瘦的老鹰爪子。

阿布拉克萨斯自上而下地看着她，有那么一瞬间他的浅灰眼睛泛着一丝冷淡的光。但很快，他便俯下身扶着这位惊惧不安的年长女士起身，“我们去楼下看看，请务必小心您脚下的台阶——。”

他们就这样来到了楼梯口，然后，猝不及防地——一个半透明的影子悬在半空中，那正是桃金娘的鬼魂，她带着慌乱，地上是大片大片的水渍。

奥利芙·洪贝躺在楼梯下方，她的脸庞上有擦伤和磕碰的痕迹。浅蓝色的长裙缠在一起，活像裹尸布一般。暗红色的血迹正慢慢从她脑后蔓延，她睁着大大的眼睛，一脸惊恐地盯着桃金娘所在的方向——

艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人发出一声更可怕的尖叫，她倒在了阿布拉克萨斯的怀里。


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter.69

马尔福夫人不幸的死讯很快便通过惊魂未定的艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人传到了每一个巫师的耳朵里。接着，几封陈旧的信件被《预言家日报》披露出来，信中的马尔福夫人恐惧地描述自己曾经被一个女性幽灵骚扰过的经历。

但是怎样才能为死去的马尔福夫人找回公道呢？

艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩夫人破天荒地出席了威森加摩的审讯，她向每一位认真聆听的陪审员叙述了自己目睹的可怕场景。所以马尔福夫人的死是一个不幸的，偶然发生的事故，她的纤细神经难以承受如此的惊吓——是那个幽灵干的。斯拉格霍恩夫人甚至愿意向麻瓜一样，用手按着圣经对威森加摩的全体巫师发誓哩！

决议一致通过，桃金娘·沃伦的幽灵永远不能离开霍格沃茨二楼的女盥洗室。但斯拉格霍恩夫人很不满意，“那里可有着几百名学生！那些可怜的孩子们的安全又算是怎么回事呢？”

“血人巴罗也杀过人，而差点没头的尼克爵士已经不知道有多少次用他的断头吓唬格兰芬多的一年级生了。”法官阁下这样回答她，随即不容置疑地落下了木槌。

……

所以现在你知道了——为什么汤姆·里德尔需要一个来自威森加摩的前任律师。

我趴在床上，提了提从肩头险些滑落的毛毯。炉火愉快地燃烧着，最新的《预言家日报》事无巨细地报道了全部经过，而这个判决与我所预料的完全吻合。当然，我们的黑魔王很早就问过了我的意见，一切都是安排好的，连艾米恩·斯拉格霍恩也是被挑选出的非常适合

马尔福夫人就这样死了，再也不会有需要伪装出席的社交聚会，和那些必须定时服用的复方汤剂。一只手揽过我的腰，从耳边传来温热的男性吐息。“你应该多陪我一会儿。”这声音打趣道，“还是你想继续？”

“杀人让你的兴致高涨，是不是？”我拨开那只胳膊，将手中的预言家日报推到一旁。汤姆·里德尔支起半裸的身体，目光扫过报纸上大大的黑色铅字。

“我以为你早就知道我真实的样子了。”他的声音透着毫不真诚的遗憾和无辜。

汤姆·里德尔几乎骗过了这世界上的所有巫师——也许只有阿不思·邓布利多是个例外。我能很清楚的察觉出汤姆·里德尔言语中透出的亲密，他也许觉得偶尔在我面前解除伪装是件很有趣的事情。

“如果是你的话，你也会一样。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他刚刚使用了摄神取念，完全不费任何力气便读出了我的想法。“如果我告诉你，三十年之后有人猜测出斯莱特林密室的位置。并且……他能轻而易举地进入其中，摧毁我的魂器，杀死斯莱特林密室的守护蛇怪。然后——我精心保存的其余魂器被一个个地发掘出来，破坏、销毁……一切的一切恰恰是因为这个愚蠢的哭哭泣泣的鬼魂，你会怎么做？”

“所以奥利芙·洪贝和桃金娘·沃伦必须消失——前者不只是因为你需要一个纯血统的实验品……她目睹了桃金娘的死亡现场，而后者恰巧知道打开密室的情形，尽管只是残缺不全的记忆。”

寒意渗透进我的每一寸肌肤，“我伪装的马尔福夫人，除了用来掩盖真身的死亡，除了帮助阿布拉克萨斯出席社交场合，除了监视我们马尔福家主与巫师家族联络的一举一动，还是一个引出桃金娘·沃伦鬼魂的诱饵。”

汤姆·里德尔的脸上露出我从未见过的笑容。

“只有一个小问题，幽灵是不可能被杀死的。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地，用一种毫不在意的慵懒语调继续着这个可怕的话题。“你不妨猜猜看，桃金娘·沃伦现在会在哪里，以一种什么样的形式被抹去痕迹？”

他的此刻的笑容令人毛骨悚然。

在马尔福夫人的葬礼进行后的几日，一个被大多数人忽略的消息就这样不经意地传到了我的耳中。那时我正坐在一袭黑色长袍的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福对面，看着他不厌其烦地一封封回复那些吊唁的信件。“有一件事情也许你会感兴趣，‘智多星’。”阿布拉克萨斯蘸了蘸墨水，非常流畅地签下了自己的名字缩写。“桃金娘的幽灵消失了。”

“你为什么会觉得我对这件事情感兴趣？”我反问。

“毕竟——”阿布拉克萨斯盯着我，唇边泛着一丝轻笑。“你和她相处了那么久，也知道她的故事。谁能说你和她的消失毫无关系呢？”

我已经不再试图对这两个斯莱特林男人的智力提出任何质疑了。

“你也知道。”我冷笑，用叉子粗鲁地碾着盘子里的面包屑，“我们的黑魔王大人也知道——可怜的我还以为桃金娘的出现是一个偶然事件，以为这是我独独一个人掌握到的信息。”

“我说过的，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯从书桌后向我挑眉，露出笑容。“马尔福庄园没有我不知道的事情，你为什么会觉得，我对于庄园女主人盥洗室出现的幽灵一无所知呢，我亲爱的？你又为什么抱有幻想，认为你的小小把戏不会被我们的黑魔王发现？他需要你引出那个幽灵来，然后，借着奥利芙的死把她解决掉。”说到这儿我们的马尔福家主遗憾地摇摇头，“我不知道他为什么坚持这么做。”

“所以对于这件在马尔福庄园所发生的事情，我们的马尔福家主就毫无头绪了？”我看着那双狡黠的灰眼睛，很快便意识到他话里的意思，不由得弯了弯嘴角。

“有些事情不知道比知道更好，亲爱的。”阿布拉克萨斯如此劝慰我，尽管他此刻语调中的嘲弄一如既往。“我想这恐怕就是我与你最大的不同，‘智多星’。”

“啊，受教了。”我讽刺道，“我们的老熟人——新任的卡罗家主最近有什么新动作吗？我实在是觉得……他和卡罗家族应该表现得对你更具有威胁性些，这样你就没有闲情逸致对你的老朋友开玩笑了。”

“我正处在失去挚爱的极大悲痛中。”阿布拉克萨斯表现得倒很平静，他的话也透着浓浓的讽刺。“难道对外不应该表现得稍微消沉些？”

出乎意料地，阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气。他将那些信件推到一边，吩咐家养小精灵为自己倒了一杯白兰地。“你瞧，纯血统家族的联姻和马尔福夫人的命运不过是如此。每一个人都在命运和权力的涡流中难以脱身，只不过奥利芙先我们一步被扭曲的漩涡吞噬。”

他皱了皱眉。“我认为我们都得小心点，多琳。”

“来自老朋友的忠告？”我揶揄道。

“来自年长者的教诲。”阿布拉克萨斯轻笑出声，“你要知道，马尔福家族的历史可比梅多斯家族要古老的多。一个人的命运和一个家族的命运，实在是没有什么太大的区别。”

说完，我们的马尔福家主懒洋洋地挥了挥手。我知道阿布拉克萨斯是在催我赶紧离开书房，以免打扰他专心处理事务。门在我身后无声无息地合上，但阿布拉克萨斯透着机敏的灰眼睛，和他话中隐隐蕴含着的警告意味却长久地在我脑海中徘徊不去。

……

“你不妨猜猜看，桃金娘·沃伦现在会在哪里，以一种什么样的形式被抹去痕迹？”

这时我耳边响起了汤姆·里德尔的这句话。

偌大的马尔福庄园内弥漫着沉寂诡异的气氛。风吹起白纱，几只家养小精灵轻声细语地，捧着新采下来的白色雏菊花束，挨个低头行礼经过我身边。那白色的花瓣还带着露水，像极了一张哭泣的少女脸庞。

一阵轻柔的嘶嘶声出现在我身后，是纳吉尼——这只黄色眼睛与成人腰围一般粗细的大蛇摆着头，向我吐着信子。

蛇尾扫过我的脸，纳吉尼向着通往马尔福庄园大门的方向游走。

我跟着这头汤姆·里德尔的宝贝宠物，磕磕碰碰地下了石质阶梯。我挑眉，尽管知道不可能与蛇交谈，但我还是忍不住发出疑问。“你想带我去哪里，纳吉尼？“大蛇依然在我前方侧行，它的身体不断扭曲屈折，并没有停下来的意思。

就在我们前方，一群黑衣的食死徒正匆匆经过——他们中间漂浮着一个巨大的龙鳞覆盖的铁皮箱子，看上去笨拙而古怪。

纳吉尼停下来，那双灯笼般的黄眼睛窥探着我的反应。“嘶嘶——“它张开嘴，露出如同匕首的毒牙，用蛇尾推搡着我走向那群食死徒，一脸幸灾乐祸的表情。

“停一停。“我于是拦住打头的食死徒，那恰好是德雷克·罗齐尔。”梅多斯姊妹！“他向我招了招手，”我想我已经有很久没见过你了。“

“我不会耽误你的任务，罗齐尔。”我扫过他们守护的那只箱子。“你们要带这东西去哪里？“

“沉到湖底。”罗齐尔微笑，“你可不要用这种威森加摩律师的怀疑目光盯着我，这里面不是什么尸体或者可怕的东西，只是一具石像。”

“石像。”我若有所思。

“一个戴眼镜的矮个姑娘的石头雕塑。”罗齐尔温和地说，“我猜是从马尔福庄园淘汰下的花园装饰品，如果不信的话，你甚至可以打开箱子看看。”

“我想没这个必要。”我轻声说，回头看了一眼纳吉尼，这条大蛇兴奋地张着嘴，橙黄双眼露出残忍恶毒的光。“——等等。”

几只捧着新鲜白色雏菊的家养小精灵恰好经过，我示意它们停下，从它们手中抽出一只纤细的雏菊花。“罗齐尔。”我说，“能不能顺便帮我一个小忙？”

“当然。”这个面容温和的红发男巫点了点头，“你没事吧，梅多斯姊妹？你看上去脸色可不大好——”

我用魔杖将白色雏菊变成了另外一支五瓣的小小花朵。

——那是一支白色的桃金娘。

“请帮我把这朵花一同沉到湖底去吧，罗齐尔。”我勉强露出一个虚弱无力的笑容。“和那箱子一起。”


	70. Part.IV 解体

Chapter.70

“我只是好奇，你是怎么做到把那姑娘变成石像的？”

那群食死徒并不知道自己实际上是一列送殡的队伍——戴眼镜矮个姑娘的石像？不用猜那一定是桃金娘，我从来不认为汤姆·里德尔会允许她回到霍格沃茨，安然无恙地被禁锢在女生盥洗室——虽然我很确定阿不思·邓布利多并没有和年轻黑魔王一样的“兴趣”。

“蛇怪。”他只简短地说了这两个字。

汤姆·里德尔在我面前表示出了对桃金娘和奥利芙的极大的警惕，他希望彻底抹杀掉这两个女人的存在。也许是因为密室的缘故？也许是为了保护他的魂器？尽管我并不认为和桃金娘谈话就能知道黑魔王的灵魂碎片的下落——他未免太神经质了。

“我以为你会试图阻止罗齐尔。”

汤姆·里德尔站在花园中，正用手指轻轻拍打着纳吉尼的扁平蛇头——这只大蛇眯起眼睛，很享受地蜷缩在他脚边。

“和我在一起你变得越来越残忍了。”他说。“瞧瞧你，一滴眼泪都没有流。”

“你有没有想过，桃金娘·沃伦的失踪反而会引起阿不思·邓布利多的兴趣？”我摇摇头，冷笑着无视他的话。

——我能怎么做？用魔咒解除桃金娘的石化魔咒，带着她离开马尔福庄园？连我自己都逃脱不了汤姆·里德尔身边，我还没忘记当初是怎样狼狈地，跌跌撞撞地，毫无选择地回到食死徒的队伍。

我救不了任何人，也不指望任何人能救我。我认为这很公平。

当然，我永远不可能当着汤姆·里德尔的面承认——他说的的确没错，我能感觉到自己变得正越来越麻木。汤姆·里德尔像训练一只金丝雀一样，把我的反抗轻而易举地用手折断——黑魔王现在越来越满足于我在他身边，就像现在这样，像那条大蛇一样伴随在他左右。

我猜不出是为什么，但我想那绝非是因为他害怕孤独。

“我会对付邓布利多的。”纳吉尼的顺从让汤姆·里德尔感到很满意，他拍了拍大蛇的头，示意它退下。“我已经有了计划。”他冷笑，“你有兴趣猜猜看吗，多琳？”

我们的黑魔王真是热衷于打哑谜——不知道是不是和他独特的姓氏有关。

阿不思·邓布利多确实不在霍格沃茨。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的耳目汇报说邓布利多去了纽蒙加德塔。在那里呆了一天后，他独自一人回到了高锥克山谷，并且十分少见地，在那里度过了整个冬天。

阿米库斯·卡罗和他的妹妹似乎是为了证明自己的忠诚一般，在阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福因为“丧妻之痛”闭门不出的这段时间，他和阿莱克托几乎向所有“因为虐待麻瓜而在威森加摩留下案底”的巫师们抛出了橄榄枝。你瞧，这个时候又到了我这个威森加摩前任律师发挥作用的时候——阿米库斯并不客气地命令我整理出一份名单，新上任的卡罗家主并不满足于目前的进度，他跃跃欲试，想要大展身手。

“你为什么不去问问和你一同蹲过阿兹卡班的狱友们呢？”我懒洋洋地开始在羊皮纸上随意涂鸦，“你与他们的交情可比我这个油嘴滑舌的魔法部小职员要深厚的多，不是吗？”阿米库斯的脸又开始涨得通红了，他身边的罗齐尔一脸无奈地耸耸肩，完全放弃了劝和的试图。

“你最好这么做，梅多斯。”阿米库斯捏捏指关节，“那天的食死徒会议你听见了？你也不想阻挠主人的计划吧。”

“当然，当然。”我随口应和道，开始在纸上认真描画一个长着丑陋大鼻子的发怒的男巫的肖像画。“我怎么会妨碍新任卡罗家主和他的任务呢，我只是觉得——你可以稍稍表现得友好点，你要知道梅多斯家族的人脾气都是很暴躁的，尤其是女人。”

我真的佩服德雷克·罗齐尔先生，这个文质彬彬的红发男人居然能凭一己之躯阻挡住发怒的阿米库斯捶翻我的书桌。当然，在这场不愉快的交涉的末尾，我还是从身后的抽屉中取出早已封好的羊皮纸， “不用谢。”我对面前的阿米库斯露出牙齿。“出去的时候记得带上门。”

然后我的视线便落在抽屉深处的一个黑色信封——那是从魔法部传来的消息。

阿米库斯手中的羊皮纸卷不止一份，同样的名单也在阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的手里。而他本人，作为交换，非常愉快地和我共享了一些信息——邓布利多在高锥克山谷的踪迹只是一部分，另一份则是来自阿布拉克萨斯在魔法部里面的眼线。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福起初还并不愿意给我第二份消息。“显然你不是公平交易的拥护者，拿一份羊皮纸卷换两份消息？想都不要想。”这个铂金发色的讨厌鬼又是一副不愿意合作的态度。

“得了吧，阿布。你知道我会源源不断给你带来消息的。”我把羊皮纸卷放在马尔福家主的书桌上，还小心地调整了下角度。“如果以长期合作为前提的话，偶尔吃一次小亏没什么关系。”

“这份名单对我没有用。”阿布拉克萨斯摇摇头，表现得非常遗憾。“我又不可能做出阻挠阿米库斯扩展关系网的蠢事，实际上——我还要好好协助他呢。”

“是吗？”我笑吟吟地看着他。“那我们换个思路——‘这份名单不在你手里’，你要不要拿你的宝贝消息和我做这个交易呢？”

“你算是惯犯了，‘智多星’小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛，“我不得不说……比起当威森加摩的辩护人，显然你更适合站在法律的对立面，和那些敲诈犯一起，围着堆成小山的金加隆跳舞。”

“你可以直接一点接受这个提议，卖我一个人情并不会让你破产，马尔福先生。”

“行吧——我实在是不喜欢和女士讨价还价，”阿布拉克萨斯挑眉。“而且比起梅多斯家族的人，显然马尔福家一直有遗传的好脾气。”

我脸上的笑容瞬间垮了下来，我忘了马尔福庄园里没有这个自大狂不知道的消息。


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter.71

黛黑色的天空透露出几点橘红色的微光，这突兀的天际线将灰色原野和黑色树木不连续地分隔开。  
专属马尔福庄园周围的乡野景色。

即使坐拥财富和权势，一个家族的意趣高低并不体现在装裱绘画的年代久远与否，而在于它能否秉承自维多利亚时期的上流社会的癖好——狩猎和乡野生活。  
宁静，不受打扰，远离泰晤士河的恶臭和游荡的醉鬼。泥泞的小路分叉成为两条，一左一右。两架夜骐马车在飞奔疾驰，车夫的大声疾呼打破了破晓时分的安静，让我身边的阿布拉克萨斯不易察觉地皱了下眉。  
“一辆是阿米库斯·卡罗的。另外一辆是我派去的。我们的目标不同，但目的一致。”

他说的没错，马尔福家族的鎏金族徽在夜色下闪闪发亮。属于阿米库斯·卡罗的马车也烙着卡罗家族的徽章——缠绕着荆棘和苏格兰白蓟花的骑士铁手套。可是，那用来拴住夜骐的缰绳，悬挂在车前的灯具式样——两辆马车别无二致。  
“真是慷慨，马尔福先生。”我皮笑肉不笑，“为阿米库斯置办行头，提供马车和礼物——恐怕只有我这种小心眼的人才会认为，你这是刻意在卡罗家主的使命途中安插眼线……”

黑色斗篷边缘摩擦地面的沙沙声，“你依旧是那么活力四射，多琳——特别是在我们共同的朋友面前。”

汤姆·里德尔的出现并没有让阿布拉克萨斯感到惊讶，“我想梅多斯小姐已经习惯在他人面前乱发脾气——”这个圆滑的男人早已在我之前恭敬俯身，阿布拉克萨斯的眉梢透着讥诮。“除了您，我想没人能让她安分。”

“谢谢你，阿布拉克萨斯。”

年轻自大的马尔福家主向我和里德尔各点了下头，就像来的时候一样步伐轻盈地退场。

汤姆·里德尔幽深的黑眼睛随着阿布拉克萨斯的离去转了一轮，又不动声色地落在了我身上。他似乎刚刚结束一场旅行，黑色旅行斗篷上沾着尚未融化的细碎雪花，本来瘦削的双颊透明苍白，带着湿润的寒气。

“你也许想知道——”他手指捋着旅行斗篷系带，缓缓解下丢弃在脚边。“我刚刚见到了阿不思·邓布利多。”

一个发着银色光芒的水晶小瓶出现在他的手心，里面旋转流淌的是一份被保存的记忆。一抹奇异的笑容突然浮现在他的双颊，“你不会想错过这一幕的。”他轻声说，“阿不思·邓布利多的弱点。”

我伸手去取，可汤姆·里德尔的手掌瞬间合拢——我的手指扑了个空，却反被他另一只手抓住了手腕。

“我只是想眼见为实，汤姆。”我并没有挣脱他的手，“我不认为阿不思·邓布利多的弱点这么轻易就能被人掌控，即使那个人是你。”

“不错的挑衅。”他唇角上挑，“你的弱点却和他不同，多琳，想要发现它并不那么难——”

轻而易举，他依然握着我的手腕。这是有趣的暗示，他从我的平静回应中抓住了隐藏好的贪婪，并且乐于展示。汤姆·里德尔总是享受掌控他人的弱点，恐惧，以及欲望。黑魔王喜欢支配和利用，窥见人性的软弱让他变得强大，而玩弄这种弱点让他感觉愉悦。

“我无意反驳，汤姆。”我轻声说，“不过被抓住弱点的人可并不只有我和阿不思·邓布利多——”

汤姆·里德尔唇边的笑逐渐加深。“你难道认为你也掌握着我的弱点？这倒是很有意思的表述。”

“你确实在享受这一切，未免过于享受了些。但我想这不是你的弱点，黑魔王大人。”

“很好，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔的声音透着寒意。“你要牢牢记住……伏地魔大人没有任何弱点。”

“——如果规避弱点本身不算弱点的话。”

汤姆·里德尔的笑容停滞了。

“没有什么比渴望永生更贪婪，汤姆。相比之下，我这点小小的贪婪简直微不足道。”我依然盯着被握住的手腕，“衰老死亡时凡人的弱点，所以你需要魂器。人人都认为黑魔王格林德沃惧怕阿不思·邓不利多，他们认为邓不利多也是最可能打败你的人——所以你才要寻找这只水晶小瓶。显然你不希望自己有任何弱点，无论是肉体上的还是精神上的。”

“你认为这是我的弱点？”汤姆·里德尔的声音并不显出惊慌，他只是表现得稍稍被勾起了兴趣，但更多的是流露出的嘲弄。“不管事实是否如此，要知道你这一生都不可能离开我。你知道这意味着什么，多琳。这的确是一个有趣的小小反抗，但令人惋惜，这一切毫无作用。”

“我不会这么说，汤姆。”我凑近他。“我们不妨来猜猜看——你为什么会拿到邓布利多的弱点？”

他手中紧握着的那只水晶瓶，他认为是阿不思·邓布利多的弱点，这像是记忆的东西。“我不认为他的弱点这么容易被人掌握，即使是你。汤姆，我说过了。”

“现在想想，这的确是我做出的最正确的决定之一。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说。他的手顺着我的手腕向上，按在了黑魔标记上。顷刻间剧痛便从皮下传来，标记像是要裂开一般——不止如此，我脖颈处被斯莱特林挂坠盒缠绕留下的伤痕，我手背上的牢不可破誓言，以及他手触及之处，这些印记全部变得滚烫，像是重新被烙上了一次。

“正确？”我竭力甩开他的手，疼痛迅速消失了。“显然没有比伤害他人更正确的选择，汤姆！”

“这可不是伤痕。”汤姆·里德尔站在原地，“这是无上的荣誉，而你甚至不知道这机会有多么难得。”

“你管这种束缚叫做荣誉？”

“你当然也可以管这个叫做‘情感’——至少这保证我们不会背弃彼此，对于思维如此相似的两个人来说，这很迷人。”

我看着面前的汤姆·里德尔，他依然面色沉静，简直沉静得令人毛骨悚然。

“这不是情感，只是占有欲而已，或者说这只是一种保全手段——你知道我掌握你的弱点，我了解你，你当然不会允许我离开这里。”

“我没有弱点，多琳。无论是身为汤姆·里德尔或者是伏地魔，我永远都没有弱点。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，他摸着自己的脸，整个人像是陷入了古旧黑暗的过去时光。“我只知道，如果一个人对另一个人有情感，他决计不会允许这个人有任何机会离开他，他也不会选择背弃这个人。显然我的麻瓜父亲和愚蠢的女巫母亲并不知道这一点，所以一个离开家，另一个离开了自己的孩子。”

“你不会明白的，汤姆。”我冷冷地说，“阿不思·邓布利多说的没错，你完全不理解‘爱’是什么。”

“所以这又是阿不思·邓布利多认为的我的弱点。”现在里德尔的脸上彻底露出了讽刺，“伏地魔是完美的，强大的。按照你的话，多琳，难道我不应该证明这不是我的弱点？我会证明，但现在让我问你一个问题——你以为说出这番话的阿不思·邓布利多又有多完美和伟大？恐怕结果会让你失望，多琳，做出这句断言的阿不思·邓布利多本人，他自己也不知道‘爱’这个字眼意味着什么！”

然后，那装着邓布利多弱点的水晶瓶就这样从汤姆·里德尔的手中跌落，在石砖地板上摔碎了。银色粘稠的记忆像是被打翻的月光一样，在暗灰色的地面盘旋上升。汤姆·里德尔后退了一步，他从旅行斗篷中抽出魔杖，指着地上那滩记忆——于是，银色的记忆幻化成雾将我们包围，朦胧中出现了人的说话声，还有两只黯淡到几乎无法看清的影子。

……

“你来这里是为了欣赏我的苟延残喘吗，阿不思？”这声音透着讥笑和尖锐的嘲弄，“还是和那些正义高贵的朋友们呆久了让你感到厌烦，所以你才想起了一个被你囚禁的失败者，你的影子和过去。”

记忆幻化的白雾中，能看到瘦骨嶙峋的男人双手双脚被铐住，坐在布满灰尘的砾石地面上。他的金发蓬乱不堪，脸上也带着不健康的暗色阴影。“别表现出令人作呕的悲天悯人，阿不思。看在我们过去的份上。”

“盖勒特，你知道我无意如此，而且你也绝非是‘失败者’。”

是邓布利多的声音，苍老而疲惫。棕色长发的白巫师走进盖勒特·格林德沃，在他面前蹲下来平视他的眼睛。

“我听说食死徒袭击了纽蒙加德，我只是想来看看你的状况好不好。”

“你在害怕我出去。”格林德沃嘲笑道，“给你精心保护的巫师界带来又一轮的风波，你知道这对我来说就像是晃动一只玻璃雪球那样简单。”

“你这一生都不可能再离开纽蒙加德了，盖勒特，你知道的。”

阿不思·邓布利多轻轻叹了口气，然后开始试着为他打理乱糟糟的金发。昔日的黑魔王，盖勒特·格林德沃，这个英俊邪恶玩世不恭的强大黑巫师，一如既往地在击败他的男巫面前别过头，似乎这么近的距离让他丧失了全部的愤世嫉俗，咒骂和抵抗。他喘息着，像只受伤的野兽。

“我没有害怕，一直都是。”

片刻，从盖勒特·格林德沃的嗓间透出这些干涩的音节。“是你在害怕我。你害怕面对我，哪怕主动接近的人是你，阿不思。”

“我说了，盖勒特，你不是失败者。”邓布利多说，“是我。无论如何过去的我的确是冲昏了头脑，乃至犯下了不可饶恕的错误。”

“你管这叫做‘冲昏头脑’？”格林德沃低吼，“你再也不可能像那个时候那样清醒了！”

“这不是清醒。”邓布利多叹了口气，“我一直想再一次见到阿里安娜，哪怕只是她的记忆也好。你完全不能理解我的悔恨——”

“这是软弱，平庸者和蠢人才会在这上面浪费时间。”格林德沃讥讽，“而真正强大的巫师只会专注在更伟大的事业上。”

“这就是我和你最大的不同，盖勒特。我一点也不这样认为。”邓布利多站起身，对于面前男人的反应流露出无力和厌恶。他显然不准备继续谈话，但盖勒特·格林德沃又一次叫住了他。

“坐下来陪我回忆一下过去吧，阿不思。”他的声音透着一丝渴望，“我们已经很久没有像这样聊天了。”

像是知道邓布利多会回头，当他坐到他身边的时候，这个昔日的金发黑巫师眼底闪过一丝狡黠的光。“还记得我们在你姑母家度过暑假的日子吗，你那个时候总是偷偷从厨房拿黄油啤酒出来到地下室，尽管我那时候一直要求你带火焰威士忌。”

邓布利多笑了，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，带上了一层孩子气。“我认为黄油啤酒就足够了，盖勒特，你的酒量可并没有你自己说的那么好。”

“其实我不喜欢喝酒。”格林德沃做了个滑稽的表情，“我得说我更享受看一个好男孩做坏事的过程。”

“我知道。”邓布利多说，“而我更享受看一个夸下海口的坏男孩如何在他的伙伴面前强灌下整瓶啤酒，然后醉醺醺强装清醒的样子。”

这两个人同时露出微笑，格林德沃夸张地吹了个口哨。“我得收回我之前的话，显然你不是一个好孩子，阿不思。你和我一样——就连你姑母也常常说我们两个的头脑出奇地相似——”

……

就在这个时候记忆终止了，人影变得模糊，而声音则完全消失了。汤姆·里德尔无声无息地走到我身边。“稍微等一会儿，你会喜欢接下来的这一段的。”他的黑眼睛酝酿着什么，他的手也再度拥我入怀。

模糊无声的图像持续了很长一段时间，这段记忆明显被破坏了，或者说——提供记忆的人并不想让人知道谈话的内容是什么。

“这是格林德沃的记忆？”我轻声问，“邓布利多说食死徒袭击了纽蒙加德塔，这并不像是个偶然，倒不如说这是一个诱饵。”

“的确是这样。”里德尔说，“但邓布利多离开后我也没能拿到全部的对话，格林德沃是个很狡猾的巫师——不过，这些内容就已经足够了。”

记忆画面突然清晰了起来，声音也重新在我们耳边响起——但现在，原本愉快的对话却变成了愤怒的咆哮，而这声音就是从格林德沃口中传来的。他看上去愤怒异常，整个人像是压抑了许久。

“你在自欺欺人，阿不思！你只是在逃避这一切，我说过了我们——”

“——我们完全是不一样的，盖勒特。”邓布利多的声音冰冷，“我们的行事路线和思维截然不同。”

“但没有人比你更理解我，也没有人比我更理解你。难道你要否认这一切吗，阿不思？”格林德沃的脸上透着尖锐的嘲弄，“你在害怕我，你在害怕你自己！”

“我并不是你说的那样，盖勒特。”邓布利多摘下眼睛擦了擦，仿佛这能帮他保持清醒。“我承认我曾经对你投入了错误的情感和期望，但这一切到此为止。我不能再让更多的人牺牲，就像无辜的阿里安娜一样。”

“所以你牺牲了我，你囚禁了我。”格林德沃发出一声怪笑，“就好像你不知道自由对我意味着什么，就好像我的牺牲没有什么关系。”

我愈发觉得这场对话出奇地耳熟，而阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃，这两个才华横溢的巫师，如此相似的两个人，简直就像是——

“这是我对你的全部情感，盖勒特。”邓布利多最后说，他更像是喃喃自语，“这是我能给的全部。”

然后雾气彻底消失在盖勒特·格林德沃愤怒的狂吼中。

我回过神，这才发现身边的汤姆·里德尔一直维持着冷笑。“你看到了吗，这就是思维方式相似的两人的命运。你以为阿不思·邓布利多是谁——一个完美高尚的圣人？那个叫阿里安娜的女人，我很轻易就找到了她的坟墓，她是邓布利多和格林德沃的牺牲品，而看看这两个人吧——一个被囚禁着，另一个却成为了巫师界的救世主。这难道不讽刺吗？”

“阿里安娜的事情我不了解，我不会轻易下判断。”

“当然，那么我问你，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔的黑色双眼闪着冰冷的光，“你认为我对你，和邓布利多对待格林德沃——本质上到底有什么不同？”

我没有回答，我甚至完全不能从刚刚看到的回忆中抽出任何反驳的论据。

“——并没有不同。”里德尔的嘴角上挑，透着冷笑，“看看阿不思·邓布利多对于他爱的人做了什么。”

如果说刚刚我还在混乱的思绪中试图找到出口，里德尔的这番话则彻底让我清醒了。

汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“我能够理解为什么邓布利多竭力要说服你，要你相信你和我完全不一样——他就是这么欺骗自己的，对盖勒特也好，对他自己也好。我很理解盖勒特·格林德沃本人的想法，这只是伪善和软弱，自欺欺人和逃避——你也可以认为，这是由于我和他同样是黑魔王的缘故。”

这场谈话的尾声，汤姆·里德尔吻了吻我的额头。“他们就像我和你一样，多琳。但我们的结局会更好些。”


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter.72

黑魔王需要力量。

倘若我们回忆一下迄今为止汤姆·里德尔的举动——他先是在斯莱特林建立了早期的沃尔普及斯骑士团，利用斯拉格霍恩的鼻涕虫俱乐部结识那些出身良好的纯血统家族子弟——阿布拉克萨斯便是在这个时候加入的，尽管善于投机的马尔福只是希望借着下一个黑魔王的崛起而让马尔福家族恢复往昔荣耀。在毕业后里德尔踏上了寻找魂器的道路，并且巧妙地，利用那些牺牲者的死亡使我回归到食死徒阵营里。在此之后，他利用魔法部长和阿不思·邓布利多的矛盾设法攻破了阿兹卡班，让那些曾经效忠格林德沃的黑巫师们重新意识到了新的黑魔王的存在。一切似乎都很顺利。

但这一切还不够，远远不够。

那些真正出入巫师界社交圈子的纯血家族们，他们依然在观望着。我想我们都没有忘记在布尔斯特罗德庄园的情形，支持黑魔王的琳·博斯德小姐受到了几乎所有纯血家族巫师的排斥，而我们的马尔福家主则作壁上观，完全符合他一贯的圆滑和谨慎。这些巫师家族们，他们在社交圈中的活动具有影响力，在魔法部中也有着自己的一席之地。他们的声音可以轻易传到政策制定者的耳朵里，他们出席威森加摩并且裁定司法，他们接受或是影响预言家日报的评论，并且设法使之符合他们家族的利益——这些人才是真正影响巫师界政治的群体，而当琳·博斯德狂热地表达自己对黑魔王的支持时，这些人做出了和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一样的选择——他们选择避而不谈。

是的，汤姆·里德尔自然想到了阿米库斯·卡罗，在拿到卡罗家族的族戒后，阿米库斯自然可以联系那些曾经公开表达对麻瓜的歧视的巫师家族——可是，这些家族早就不再属于巫师界的核心圈子——谁会愚蠢到在格林德沃战败之后继续和这些歧视麻瓜的家族为伍呢？

“我们应该尊重麻瓜的存在。”倘若你询问意见，每个巫师都会这么说，人人都有一副同情麻瓜的好心肠。

风吹过马尔福庄园的窗棂，两片羽毛轻盈地落在一尘不染的石砖地板上。雪白色的猫头鹰扑打着翅膀，耐心而安静地伸出脚爪。阿米库斯·卡罗和克拉布家族的谈话富有成效，他们欣然同意加入食死徒。对于克拉布们来说生活并没有太多改变，汤姆·里德尔只是踢出了两个要求。其一，让他们在实施对于麻瓜的攻击之前，宣称自己是voldemort的支持者。其二，为那些居无定所的食死徒们提供庇护地。于是，食死徒们逐渐离开马尔福庄园，分散到那些宣誓效忠的家族庄园居住。

汤姆·里德尔不满足于此，他需要在这些圆滑谨慎的巫师中间投下一颗石子，让这些古老的，习惯观望的沉默潭水彻底沸腾起来。遗憾地是，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福并没有意愿成为这颗石子。的确，在看到阿米库斯·卡罗得到重用之后，我们的马尔福家族也适时地做出了积极姿态，他更多地和那些纯血家族联系，邀请或者被邀请去各种各样的舞会和茶会，但是依然不涉及任何关于黑魔王的言论。

“维持与这些家族成员的个人友谊对于黑魔王的伟大事业有益无害。”我们的朋友马尔福先生如是说，“多琳。你认为对于黑魔王来说，对魔法部最好的策略是什么？”

我皱眉，“控制和利用，还能有什么？”

“我一直认为斯莱特林出身的巫师对于权力有着天然的敏感性，但遗憾的是，你的存在证明了这个论断并不总是正确。”阿布拉克萨斯表现出极大的惋惜，用令人生厌的耐心语气又开始了他的教导，“让我们换个问题，智多星——你认为我们的黑魔王大人会选择担任魔法部部长吗，在现在的魔法部彻底分崩离析之后？”

“答案当然是否定的。”不待我回答，这个自大的讨厌鬼便干脆利落做了结论。“首先，我们能找到一个迅速替代现在魔法部制度的新制度吗？显然不能。那么让黑魔王担任部长？作为魔法法律执行司的前任雇员，你应该明白在历代威森加摩巫师的努力下，现有的制度和法律更多的用来制约权力的掌握者。我当然不认为我们的魔王大人会乐意自己头上悬着名为巫师议会的达摩克里斯之剑。但魔法部得存在，魔法部长依然需要被选出来——巫师世界的魔法部不止一个，在无法迅速建立一个替代制度的前提下，我们只能尽可能地保证这个制度中更多的有支持黑魔王的人。最有可能进入魔法部的人会是谁呢？一如根深蒂固的魔法部和巫师议会制度，那些掌握话语权的纯血家族们扎根了数百年并且拥有暂时无法抹去的影响力。可以这么说，无论巫师议会重组多少次，占据主要席位的成员总会是那些古老家族成员或者他们的传话人。如果想顺利维持魔法部的运行，这些家族的支持和同意并不可少。但如果想得到他们的支持，我们就不应该以黑魔王的名义和他们接触。”

“你只是在复制阿不思·邓布利多的选择，就像他当年宁可让凡里斯继续担任部长一样。”

“在巫师议会制度下，魔法部部长并没有很大的权力。我想阿不思·邓布利多应该也看到了这一点，当然人们情愿认为他是对权力缺乏兴趣，但不管是什么原因，魔法部部长的位置并没有那么具有吸引力，对于我们来说。当然，你也不可能用这样的话激怒我，智多星，即使邓布利多和我们不站在同一个立场，他的选择是正确的，而我也乐于成为做出同样正确选择的人。”

“所以接下来就有另一个问题……谁会是合适的魔法部部长人选呢？”我满面笑容，“似乎这个人选需要和各大纯血家族有良好的关系，并且能够和黑魔王相处，他同时还能胜任魔法部的事务，并且熟悉巫师议会和魔法部的运转——你瞧，愚钝的我真想不出来这个人选是谁——你能帮帮我吗，马尔福先生？”

阿布拉克萨斯唇角上扬，“啊，我也并不是很清楚。”他摇摇头表示遗憾，但笑容却灿烂得很。

一如在斯莱特林的学生时代——谈话者和谈话对象都心照不宣，他们的脸上都带着虚伪笑容，彼此却很清楚对方话中的弦外之音。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔最大的不同之处在于，前者非常适应巫师界运转已久的体制，马尔福家族凭此得利，并且认为未来的黑魔王不可能彻底撼动这些已经根深蒂固几百年历史的制度。而只要黑魔王不能撼动它，纯血家族如马尔福就一定会被黑魔王所需要。我开始认为，也许在阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的心中，汤姆·里德尔只不过是类似政局交替之时出现的一个新型力量。历史可以被改变，权力可能会被重组，但它的分配方式依然会按照旧有的制度进行，无法更改，也永不会更改。而只要这种制度还存在，长袖善舞的马尔福就能依然繁荣如往昔。

每个斯莱特林都是臭名昭著的野心家和权力狂。马尔福家主暧昧的回答说明了一切，我确定，他永远不可能成为黑魔王希望的这颗激起动荡的石子。阿布拉克萨斯不是汤姆·里德尔需要的人选，他太聪明也太谨慎。

但也许汤姆· 里德尔确实是一个幸运儿，这个能替代阿布拉克萨斯的人选很快便出现在我们的视线内。

礼拜六的清晨，伦敦的天空正飘着大雪。琳·博斯德搓着冻红的双手，脚步一深一浅地踏雪而行。她的目的地是破釜酒吧，六时半，在二楼的隔间内，有人在等待她的到来。

琳·博斯德可能是目前巫师界惟一不避讳对黑魔王支持的人了。在布尔斯特罗德庄园的聚会上，她曾经高声宣称新的黑魔王即将出现在英伦三岛，他将是比格林德沃更为强大的存在，无需否认和怀疑。

“哦，我真高兴你设法找到了我。”推门而入的琳摘下湿漉漉的斗篷，姜黄色的长发乱糟糟地纠成一团。“我希望这儿足够安全，你知道，我可不想魔法部的人打搅我们的采访——”

她突然停止话头，有些惊讶地推了推眼镜。面前的确站立着一个人影，它的面容埋在兜帽的阴影内，在清晨的光线下显得阴森又神秘。

“这里很安全。”声音从兜帽下传来，“只要你付给足够多的金加隆，酒吧老板乐意提供服务，在这间屋子也被施放了防窃听的咒语，你无需担心，博斯德小姐。”

琳·博斯德眨眨眼，她环顾了四周——所有的窗户都被木板钉死，房梁上挂着干瘪的鼠尾草和忍冬。这个像是仓库一样的房间似乎不对外开放。她面前的神秘人士抬起手，示意她就坐，而我们的博斯德小姐却并不急着打开羊皮纸卷。

“你知道的，朋友。”她露出了甜美的笑容，这是一个职业新闻工作者的必备素质——“在此之前，我能否有幸知道我是在和谁谈话？”

“你不需要知道我们是谁，你只需要知道我属于谁。”

说话的人影停顿了下，它慢慢抬起头打量此刻的博斯德——那被阴影遮挡的面容第一次清晰地暴露在昏暗的光线下。琳·博斯德不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

兜帽下是一副苍白的骨质骷髅面具，一双莹绿色的光团在面具凹陷出的眼眶中闪烁，就像是鬼火一般。

没有任何迟疑，兜帽人影伸出自己的左手，从袖管下露出了苍白的手臂，扭曲的黑色骷髅嘴中是吐着信子的活蛇。

“我想你一定对与这个标记很了解，博斯德小姐，不知道这样是否能打消你的顾虑？”

“食死徒的标记！”琳·博斯德惊呼，然后兴奋地抽出羽毛笔和羊皮纸。“梅林的胡子！我还以为这只是来自乔安的恶作剧！”

但是过了一会儿她似乎又陷入了怀疑。“等等——这也不一定能够说明，我是说，毕竟见过这种标记的人不多，而我也不是食死徒——”

“我也可以当你的面折磨一个麻瓜。”兜帽下的声音非常耐心。“或者泥巴种出身的巫师。”

“好吧，你说服我了。”琳·博斯德耸耸肩，“这种话的确只有真正的食死徒才能说得出来。”

她于是在人影面前坐下，开始一脸欢乐地拧她的速记墨水瓶瓶盖。

“你不害怕吗，博斯德小姐？”

“你支持阿普比银箭队吗？”琳·博斯德冷不防插了一句问题。

“什么？不，我对魁地奇不感兴趣——”就连面具人影都有些惊讶，显然博斯德小姐的思维跳脱的厉害。

“哦，那就没问题了。我是这支球队最大的反对者，没少写一些让它球迷气血上涌的文章。如果你不是它的支持者的话，我真的没什么好害怕的——你知道我来自博斯德家族。我是百分之百的纯血。”琳·博斯德不以为意地推了推眼镜，“而且我又不是麻瓜同情者，我认识的麻瓜和我前男友的数量一样多，对麻瓜的态度也和我对前男友的一样好——我支持黑魔王，而且谁都能看出来，魔法部正在分崩离析，部长凡里斯和他的乖乖狗们还在装模做样指点江山。你介意我问一些关于Voldemort本人的问题吗，我认为他如果能向外界传达他自己的声音，也许他的支持者会多上许多。”

“你这么认为吗？”人影若有所思。“这取决于你的问题是什么，当然。”

“所以我假定我们还会有机会再见面。”琳·博斯德咧嘴笑了笑，“即使voldemort本人希望保持神秘感，我也很乐意为食死徒做一个连载专访。我在考虑成立一个真正独立的报纸。一个与主流媒体唱反调的报纸，除了魔法部的喉舌《预言家日报》之外，人们需要听点不同的声音。如果你们同意，这份报纸可以专门为食死徒发声。”

“……你很聪明，也有着敏锐的洞察力。可是博斯德小姐，也许黑魔王本人更愿意将让自己的追随者来创立这份报纸以便他能够掌控内容——”

“那么就让我成为他的追随者，成为和你们一样的食死徒。”琳·博斯德的眼底又一次出现了狂热的光芒，“如果voldemort本人愿意掌控这个报纸的内容，我也非常乐意！倘使我能让巫师界了解黑魔王的目的，支持追随他的人就会越来越多——这种好处是不言自喻的，而我会利用博斯德家族的名望和传统促成这一切！”

她的话是如此的激昂振奋，仿佛成为食死徒并不是什么值得考虑的决定。

“你会发现具有生命力的鲜活历史必定要充斥着铁与血，这样的历史在魔法部看不到，这样的历史只能在Voldemort身上出现。”她说，“我只希望能成为黑魔王所进行的一切事件的记录者，独家的记录者。”

“很好的理由，我也被你说服了，博斯德小姐——那么，允许我为你送上一份礼物，我确信你一定会喜欢这份礼物的。”

兜帽被摘下，骷髅面具扔在地上。琳·博斯德视线上移，手中笔尖在未完成写稿上沁了一团鲜绿色的墨渍，这个姜黄发色的女巫瞳孔睁大，发出一声尖叫。

“是你！”

她摘下眼镜，吹了一声口哨。“多琳·梅多斯！”


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter.73

当我向汤姆·里德尔介绍琳·博斯德即将成立的报纸并请求支持时，他抬起了头，幽深的双眸充满兴趣。

“我没指望你会独自行动。”他懒洋洋地开口，同时兴致盎然地翻动着一本记录巫师家族家谱树的画册。“更没指望你会只身去伦敦和别人见面。”

“但你还是默认了我的出行，黑魔王大人。”我向他展示自己的手背。“你瞧，我为你立下了牢不可破的誓言，你无需担心我透露你的过去——再说你怎么会没有考虑到我再一次‘出逃’的可能性呢。”

“完全正确。”里德尔把手中的家谱合上，动了动嘴角。“但我依然觉得不那么愉快，你应该获得我的准许，就像其他食死徒对我做的一样。”

“但是如果我这么做了，你难道不会觉得索然无味？”我将琳·博斯德的那一叠凌乱的采访稿放在他腿上，“我以为聪明的男人不会不喜欢生活偶然出现的‘脱离掌控’。而且，黑魔王大人，你对我的所作所为完全超出了你对其他食死徒所做的。”

“又一次小小的反抗。”里德尔漆黑的瞳孔中闪烁着星星点点的光。“你知道对我而言你的举动并不会让我感到惊喜或者惊讶，如果你还记得有关于我对我们思维的一致性的评价。”

“——也是对你病态占有欲的一种投喂，我的主人。”

我们总得给黑魔王投喂新鲜活饵，死气沉沉的猎物尸体是不够满足他的征服欲和占有欲。对汤姆·里德尔来说这种支配和被支配就是一场富有趣味的游戏。思维同步，无法逃离，但又不甘愿屈服——你找不到比多琳·梅多斯更适合他胃口的活饵。

我永远不可能像其他食死徒一样对他毕恭毕敬，当然，我想黑魔王也并不期待我会这么做。所以，我只把这种充满抱怨的“警告”当作是一种惯常的敲打，但并没有愚蠢和无趣到将这种话当真。其他食死徒并不会帮汤姆·里德尔带来解决问题的方案，他们忠心耿耿得近乎乏味，是解决方案的执行者，也是可以被取代的小小卒子。如果黑魔王想继续他的事业，他便无法避免地需要除了棋子之外的存在，在某些问题上和某些力量进行合作，即使是黑魔王也得学会和提供解决方案的人相处，没有人能百分之百的主宰一切。

既然如此，那么为什么不给我们的黑魔王造成一点小小的不愉快呢？一点点小小的反抗，汤姆·里德尔说的没错，但为什么不这么做？这让我心情愉快。

里德尔没有理会我的话，琳·博斯德的采访稿在他的手指翻动下哗啦啦作响——一种间接的不满，对我的，恐怕也是对他自己的。

活该他纵容这一切。

我满面笑容，舒服地找了个位子坐下，顺手为自己倒了一杯热腾腾的红茶。如果这时能再来些点心就更好了，只是我没法说动阿布拉克萨斯深夜安排人照顾我的好胃口。

“你不会指望阿布拉克萨斯彻底站出来支持食死徒和黑魔王吧？”又等了一会儿，里德尔依然一言不发。我忍不住打破沉默，我可不希望这沉默持续下去。

“我思考的不是这个问题。”里德尔缓缓地说，“你应该知道你接下来要说的话与阿布拉克萨斯的利益相冲突。”

“当然。”我不否认，“你不认为我会这么做？”

“只是没想到会这么快。”里德尔意味深长，“似乎帮助我再也不会让你觉得——怎么说呢，受到道德的谴责。”

然后他把采访稿放下，换了个坐姿，使得可以更好地直视我的双眼。

“即使在魔法法律执行司呆了五年，你堕落起来也不比任何其他食死徒慢——我本来还想再安静地欣赏一会儿，这种反差一直令人着迷。”

“我找琳·博斯德还有一个目的。”我轻声说，“博斯德家族一直以来就是巫师界历史的记录者。我用自己的身份暴露和发生在阿兹卡班的经历作为交换，从琳的口中知道了阿不思·邓布利多的往事。”

“所以博斯德家的女巫告诉你了一切——你以为的伟大白巫师的真实面。”里德尔随即露出了笑容，“很好，你现在知道来自格林德沃的记忆的确是真实的。她有没有告诉你邓布利多曾经和上一任黑魔王一起研究黑魔法，她有没有告诉你他口中‘阿里安娜’的死因？”

“阿里安娜·邓布利多。”我补充，“她的墓碑还在戈德里克山谷。”

“所以我只是和当年的邓布利多一样，对探究魔法力量很有兴趣。只是我也像格林德沃一样，认为巫师应该对麻瓜采取绝对手段。我再告诉你一件事，多琳。”里德尔轻声说，“我手中的那份记忆，是格林德沃自己主动给我的。”

“他为什么这么做？”

“为了向邓布利多证明他的决定是个错误。”里德尔继续说，“格林德沃甚至还提到了你，多琳。是不是很意外？格林德沃即使在成为黑魔王的很长一段时间内，依然和阿不思·邓布利多保持着通信——当然那个时候邓布利多已经开始在霍格沃茨执教，而很明显格林德沃是想说服邓布利多帮助他吸引更多的学生加入他的队伍，很长一段时间内，格林德沃甚至以为邓布利多口头的那些拒绝只是他应付巫师界的幌子——”

“——然后邓布利多提到了你和我，以及其他一些学院的学生。邓布利多的确一直在观察他的学生。可惜格林德沃的目的很快便暴露了，邓布利多警告格林德沃说他会尽一切力量确保格林德沃无法接近霍格沃茨的学生——尤其是我们两个，还有阿布拉克萨斯——我们三个来自斯莱特林的学生。来自斯莱特林总是会被怀疑更容易接触到黑魔法，你知道的。”

“他并没有错。”我轻声说，“我们的确接触到了不少黑魔法，而且我们现在也成为了黑巫师。”

“而且是你变成黑巫师的人并不是我，多琳。”里德尔的唇边带着笑容，“而是你自己。”

“是。”我回以冷笑，“我不会假装自己是被逼才成为食死徒，也不会像那些雄心壮志的巫师们一样宣称自己是为了巫师界的利益而不择手段，更不会设法翻出自己的悲惨过去来博得他人的同情和理解。你知道我和你一样不是什么好人。那么黑魔王大人，现在可否让我们回到之前的话题，让黑巫师多琳·梅多斯小姐为你阐述她的邪恶阴谋？”

汤姆·里德尔并没有回答，他只是像房间一侧抬起下颌。片刻，门无声打开了，琳·博斯德从门内走出来，她的脸色很苍白，但眼睛却流露出兴奋和狂喜。

她很自然地走到里德尔面前，然后跪下来亲吻他的长袍。

“……你派人跟踪了我，汤姆。”

我的行动完全在他的掌控之内，这是我的第一想法，接下来，愤怒便摄取了我的理智。“我早该想到。”我冷笑，“我的魔力和谨慎完全不能和你相比。”

“你会错意了，多琳。”里德尔抬高语调，但笑容却令人生寒。“我完全没有必要找人跟踪你，你的一举一动我都清楚的很，你自己已经告诉了我一切。”

说完这番意味不明却令人毛骨悚然的话之后，他的目光转向了依然伏在他面前的琳·博斯德。“博斯德小姐，给我们的梅多斯小姐看看，你从黑魔王大人这里得到了什么。”

琳·博斯德挽起袖口，手臂上的黑魔标记鲜红刺眼，显然刚刚烙上去不久。而她本人此刻的表情——就像刚刚获得了人生第一个刺青的叛逆小姑娘会有的喜悦和激动。

“至于你的黑魔标记，多琳。”里德尔继续说，他的眼神幽深，笑容寒冷。“我给了你一些更好的东西，只是你自己还不知道而已。”

“你给的‘东西’使你能轻易掌握我的一举一动——你是在暗示这一点吗？”我冷声说。

“对你而言这应该不是暗示而是回答。”汤姆·里德尔的目光暧昧地停留在我的脖颈处，那上面正是斯莱特林吊坠给我留下的伤痕。“——在失去视力的时候你试图用镜子碎片自残，第一个阻止这一切的人不是阿布拉克萨斯而是我，从那个时候你的举动对我而言就如同一本打开的书。所以——是的，亲爱的多琳，我为什么要跟踪你？我完全不必这么做。琳·博斯德小姐在和你谈话之后就来到了马尔福庄园，而和你不同的是，琳满怀喜悦地接受了这枚黑魔标记。现在，琳——和我与梅多斯小姐说说你的计划。”

“我的荣幸，黑魔王大人。”琳说，“我认为梅多斯小姐的存在应该被公开出来。还有在阿兹卡班的真相——哦，让巫师界知道魔法部说的都是谎言，阿兹卡班已经沦陷，而摄魂怪们也已经失控——那些傲罗的尸体只是凡里斯刻意提供的牺牲品，他们无一例外都是凤凰社的成员——当知道这一切真相，整个巫师界一定会掀起轩然大波。我一定会尽我所能还原整个事情的经过，那些尖叫，恐惧，鲜血和死亡不会像之前那样悄无声息地被人遗忘和隐藏，绝对不会。”

“——然后我请求能允许我撰写这些报道并担任这份报纸的总编辑。”琳·博斯德的请求急切不安，“我向您保证，大人，这份报纸永远会听从您的命令。”

“哦，这真是我们需要的。”我不无嘲弄地说，“一个主动要求监管的报纸，完全没有那些言论自由的要求。你可帮我们省去了不少烦恼。”

“我可是专业人士。”琳撇撇嘴，笑容甜美。“所以你觉得从事我们这个行业的人群中，认为言论自由存在的比例会有多少？”

现在，我真正地对琳·博斯德这个女巫产生了兴趣。

“一份报纸永远有它的立场，即使它标榜自己是多么客观公正。”琳·博斯德继续说，“而这份报纸的立场——就是反对魔法部和过去的那些麻瓜政策。那么什么是言论自由，这种自由又是否存在？当然存在——能同时拿到两份不同立场报纸的巫师们拥有这种自由。所以梅多斯小姐，我显然要坚持宣传食死徒的立场，为了维护巫师们的这份自由权力。哦，原谅我的失礼，梅多斯小姐，我无意冒犯，但如果一个人对我说他是为了追求这种理想投身新闻界，我可以很确信他就是个彻头彻尾的外行或者天真幼稚得让人发笑。”

“将来我们得为你颁发勋章，博斯德小姐。”我说，“一枚捍卫言论自由的勋章。”

“这种奖励和荣誉又何尝不是一种宣传和控制舆论的手段呢？”琳·博斯德眨眨眼，“请务必这么做，而我会很乐意接受它，并且展现与之相符的能力。”

“你觉得你刚刚的这番富有技巧的逻辑辩词能吸引多少有这种经验和知识的巫师为我们服务？”里德尔问，“我信任你的能力，博斯德小姐，但我不认为你一个人能支撑起这份报纸的所有运转。”

“如果您能允许我说服一些巫师加入的话，大人。但我认为首先最好只选择食死徒加入，等我们的宣传持续了一段时间之后，再试着吸收一些纯血主义者并为他们提供专栏。大人，我说过的，这份报纸自始至终都会听从您的命令，站在食死徒这边。”

琳·博斯德完全拥有任何一位博斯德家族出身的成员的才华，甚至可以说是历史上的博斯德中最出色的一位。她的才华与其说是记录历史和事件，倒不如说是在宣传和舆论操纵上。她甚至请求汤姆·里德尔确定一个主题标语——简单有力，能让巫师界知道食死徒的立场，在想到Voldemort和他的追随者的时候，这些字眼自动浮现在他们的脑海。

“因为现今为止，就我的接触来看，大部分的巫师只是认为食死徒和当年追随格林德沃的巫师们一样。他们是黑巫师，而黑巫师本身就带着负面色彩，很难让人接受。我想我们不妨用这种宣传标语和格林德沃作出切割，也和魔法部试图施加在我们头上的污名做切割。当然，不能太极端，也不能过于温和——”

“——这种事情想必你可以和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福商量。”里德尔说，他注意到了博斯德脸上的惊讶神色，“是的，琳。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福也是我们的成员。”

“还有这份报纸的名字。”我补充，“这本身也是宣传的一环，就像你说的主题标语一样。是不是，琳？”

“没错，我已经迫不及待地想见马尔福先生了。”琳·博斯德脸上满是兴奋。

然而阿布拉克萨斯并没有对琳·博斯德会以相当程度的热忱，当我在马尔福庄园的书房为他介绍时，阿布拉克萨斯的脸上挂着耐心和亲和的假笑，但浅灰色眸子却狠狠剜了我一眼，更有甚者——在转向我的时候，这种原本的假笑完全消失了，变成了一如既往的嫌弃。

“我想我们现阶段还是把反对魔法部作为主题好了，让巫师界知道我们只是不满凡里斯的不作为，适时地再指责下魔法部对于麻瓜矫枉过正的偏爱和照顾。一个巫师成立的体制应当为巫师的利益服务，谁都不会否认这一点。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“如果现在提出纯血论——嗯，我想那些核心的巫师家族反而会回避你，博斯德小姐。当然，这只是我的一点小小的观察——”

而至于这份报纸的名字，阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰色眸子转向了自己的书柜，随即垂下来沉思了片刻。不过一分钟他便带着微笑，“我认为，‘真理’是个不错的词汇，特别是对于报纸而言。”

《巫师真理报》就这样成立了，而且令人意外的是，它的确是以一种“真实”“独立”的姿态，向着此刻的巫师界宣传Voldemort和食死徒们的声音。

而这份报纸的发行，也如意料之中的那样吸引了那些核心纯血家族们的目光。

1953年的春天，我们第一次收到了来自布莱克庄园的信函。


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter.74

我们的马尔福家主并不喜欢布莱克家的邀请函。

阿布拉克萨斯坐在扶手椅内，脸迎向半开的窗户——晨曦时分的日光仿佛依旧睡眼朦胧，而我们的马尔福家主看上去也是疲惫和不悦得很。

我们的马尔福家主刚刚从伦敦回来，经历了一场又一场的宴会或者谈话，他身上还穿着靛蓝色晚礼服长袍，束起的浅金色头发上还沾着烟草和酒精的气味。“布莱克家族，在这个时候。”提到布莱克时阿布拉克萨斯咬字格外清晰，就连假笑时懒得上牵的肌肉也充分运动了起来。

家养小精灵罗尼为他递来了冒着热气的红茶，一时间柑橘的芳香让我不禁打了个喷嚏。

“好极了，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯这才把注意力转回到了我身上，他的浅灰眼睛带着责难，“看来黑魔王的伟大事业比我所想的还要前景广阔，而你的触角也比我所想的还要长。”

“我想他们应该是看到了琳·博斯德写的东西。”我满面笑容，又从桌上顺了一块甜饼，“你不能把她的账算到我头上。”

“我不喜欢布莱克家族。”他的回答简短表明了自己的态度。

“你这样说就好像你对卡罗家族更青睐有加些。”我说，“在我看来，你只是不喜欢有一个可以和马尔福家族媲美的纯血家族接近我们的黑魔王大人罢了。”

“随你的意，亲爱的女士。”阿布拉克萨斯起身，眼底的疲乏掩盖不住话里浓浓的讽刺，“我得趁早再补些觉，以防接下来又横生枝节。”

“我以为你至少会等到当面向黑魔王报告这个消息。”我挑眉。“再过上一会儿他就会到场。”

“蠢姑娘。”阿布拉克萨斯牵了牵嘴角，将那封邀请函放在我面前，“你也应该睡上一觉。”

我的确很长时间没有完整的睡上一觉了，但这是谁的错？

等阿布拉克萨斯烦人的脚步声消失后，我这才有机会读到这封邀请函——等等，这张纸上并不是什么邀请，而只是来自摩金夫人长袍店的新品清单。就当我满脸疑惑地查看信封时，钟敲响了六下，会客室的门便如同预料中的那样推开了，来的人却并不是汤姆·里德尔，而是琳·博斯德，就好像这一切还不够出人意料似的，我们的博斯德小姐挥舞着手上的信。

“我有个惊喜要给你，多琳。”琳这段时间和我的关系变得亲昵了不少，而她主办的《巫师真理报》也据说销量不错——一种可能是答谢的情感。当然涉及到报纸传媒之类的话题，我们的博斯德小姐可以说是一个心地直率的天才，她对与一切能帮助她建立报社的助力都抱着几乎是与生俱来的好感。“瞧瞧这是来自谁的信？”

我扫了一眼，瞬间觉得一切无比有趣起来。“布莱克家族？你是什么时候收到的？”

“猫头鹰刚刚送了信到报社，但是我知道你对这个一定感兴趣所以先过来了——你认为我应该使用黑魔标记召唤主人吗？”

“当然。”我又扫了一眼信封上的火漆印泥——没有被拆开的迹象，阿布拉克萨斯是怎么知道这个消息的？

琳·博斯德的脸上还带着些许红晕，她有些局促不安地搓着手，我请求她先坐下——喝上一杯罗尼刚刚泡好的还带着余温的红茶，但她却抗议说要一杯火焰威士忌。“老实说，我有点紧张——我之前从来没有使用过黑魔标记召唤过。”

“那你的确需要喝上一杯，因为我可以保证这个滋味并不好受。”

“这不像是你会说出的话，多琳——我指望你会享受为黑魔王大人效忠的过程。”

我们的黑魔王显然迟到了，但他恰好出现在了我和琳·博斯德的谈话尾声，也毫无遗漏地听到了我的回答。现在，汤姆·里德尔的脸上带着不悦，但当黑曜石般的双眼很快便转向了琳·博斯德，他苍白凹陷的双颊便添上了一些黑魔王的威严和冷酷。

“欢迎您，主人。”我弯了弯自己的膝盖，而我身边的年轻的姑娘显然有些吓坏了，以至于忘了行礼。

“不——不是应该用魔杖按上黑魔标记的吗，怎么会——”

“因为伏地魔大人无所不知。”我把红茶塞进她有点颤抖的手中，注意到他黑色长袍下的手指泛着不正常的青白色。

汤姆·里德尔站在原地，直到琳·博斯德反应过来，匍匐着亲吻他的袍角，并且献上了那封布莱克家的信函，但还不够。

“梅多斯。”里德尔依然很耐心，声音透着警告。

在黑魔王的目光注视下，我缓缓地低下头——身后的落地时钟一格一格不慌不忙地走着，仿佛在计算我躬身应有的弧度。

“再走近些，多琳。”他说。

汤姆·里德尔的黑色袍角近在眼前，我和琳·博斯德一样，低垂头颅，他身上带着异样的血腥气味，我也吻了吻他的袍子，并注意到他长袍下的手背在我接近的瞬间绷紧了。

“很好。”里德尔轻声说，他的声音透着一丝奇怪的亲昵和爱怜，“你做的很好，琳。你可以退下了，记得带上门。至于你，多琳——你留下来，我需要你为我读这封邀请函。”

“是的，主人。”琳·博斯德又低了低头，她紧张不安地瞟了我一眼，目光如同受惊的小鹿般小心翼翼。“我会一直在报社等待您的命令。”

我依然维持着原本的姿势，直到大门在琳·博斯德的身后关上，直到她的脚步声远去，然后我抬起头，握住了汤姆·里德尔伸过来的手站了起来。

“我认为她喜欢我。”里德尔轻声说，声音透着戏谑和一丝装出来的若无其事，“我甚至没有和她见过几面。”

“你一直很令人着迷，汤姆。”我扬起嘴角，“尤其是对于女人和您的追随者。”

一边说着，我伸手握住了黑魔王冰冷的手，然后一根根拨开他合拢的细长手指，从他手心中抽出那封邀请函。汤姆·里德尔的眸子注视着我，“你这是在干什么？”他说。

“读信。”我微笑，“在我看来，您的伟大事业比您本人更迷人，主人。”

我是真的对布莱克家族的回应更好奇，我没有想到琳·博斯德和她的小报能吸引这个不亚于马尔福的纯血家族的目光。但此刻我的右手手腕被里德尔抓住。“我比你想象的要更有耐心些，多琳。”就像在往日的斯拉格霍恩的魔药课上那样，汤姆·里德尔的面容是令人恼怒的平静，他漫不经心地用手拨弄我耳边的头发，轻柔地吐出建议。“看起来你现在并不自由，所以为什么不把读信的事情放一放？”他低语，同时保持着令人不适的距离。

“我只是想遵照您的命令。”我回答，同时维持着虚伪的恭敬和顺服。“我认为您对布莱克家族的消息更感兴趣。”

“但现在不是了。”他说，“我命令你吻我，而且要充满妒意。”

“当然，如您所愿。”我凑近，轻轻触碰了下他的唇瓣，然后开始试图用一只手掰开封口的黑色火漆。汤姆·里德尔的喉管发出压抑的含混不清的声音，听上去很像是嘲弄。“你的样子又粗鲁又滑稽，你一点也不顺从，你甚至觉得这样很有趣——多琳·梅多斯。”

“你的身上有人血的气味，汤姆。”我说，“你的手指泛白，你现在很虚弱。我只想——速战速决。”

“虚弱？”我面前的黑魔王唇边泛着冷笑，汤姆·里德尔缓缓地低头，嘴唇轻柔地在我耳侧吐气。“我只是刚刚结束了我最后的实验，不用担心，那并不是我的血。”

“你指——魂器的实验？”

“你像是对我的计划很感兴趣啊，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“你的声音透着一丝急切——任何时候都是如此，不加掩饰。”

他说的没错。

汤姆·里德尔于是松开了我的右手腕，他甚至还后退了一步。

我理了理自己有些凌乱的领口，开始动手拆信。

信并不长，墨绿色的字体流畅地表达着对琳·博斯德的小小报纸的兴趣，并且邀请她来布莱克家在斯旺西的一处乡村别墅居住几日。信的署名是奥莱恩·布莱克——我对于他唯一的印象就是在斯莱特林公共休息室偶尔几次的碰面，他是个傲慢不亚于阿布拉克萨斯的黑发年轻人，但比阿布拉克萨斯要更为热衷于魁地奇比赛。

“据我所知奥莱恩并不是沃尔普及斯骑士团的成员。”我皱眉继续回忆着更多细节，“真遗憾你们没有让他加入。”

“不是所有斯莱特林出身的学生都像我们一样——对黑魔法着迷，或者热衷于探究霍格沃茨的秘密。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，解下他身上的旅行长袍投入壁炉的火中，火光摇曳，我注意到那上面有大块大块的暗色污渍——看起来很像是血。

“不过我的确在斯拉格霍恩的聚会上和他碰过面，并且他和阿布拉克萨斯的关系很奇妙。”斗篷很快便被火焰吞噬，就像里德尔脸上的笑容一样消隐无踪。

“哦？”我顿时被勾起了兴趣，“我不记得阿布拉克萨斯提到过他。”

“关于阿布拉克萨斯的话题到此为止。”里德尔冷冷地说，他抽出魔杖，厚实的天鹅绒窗帘将最后一丝微薄的日光遮盖住。就连壁炉的火焰也高了几英寸。他的面容维持着可怕的沉静，“现在信读完了。”他站在窗边，手撑着额角，目光锐利，黑色双眼毫无温度。

就在这时，我的身体突然发生了奇怪的变化。我的双脚不受控制地向他走去，并且顺从地在他身边止步。里德尔伸出手，仔细地查看我左臂的黑魔标记——他视线上移，很清楚地注意到了我眼中的慌乱和不安，奇怪的事情还在继续发生，里德尔伸出手，而我的身体也异常顺从地靠近他——黑魔标记逐渐变得滚烫，在触碰到他身体的时候，这种灼热就变成了尖锐的刺痛感。里德尔满意地注视着我的双眼，下一个瞬间，他便轻易地将我抵在墙壁上，我的手肘碰到了一只红色珐琅花瓶，白色的百合花和瓶中的水洒了一地。

汤姆·里德尔用手指拨开我的领口，他耐心地拂去我脖颈间的碎发，我才意识到他是在查看我颈间之前因为带上斯莱特林挂坠盒而留下的伤痕。黑魔王显然很满意看到的一切。

所以黑魔王的实验和斯莱特林的挂坠盒有关，并且——和我有关。

就在我这么思考的时候，身上的束缚咒语被解开了。下一秒我听到了里德尔的低语，“我会一点一点满足你的好奇心，多琳，你完全不需要这么着急。”


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter.75

落地钟依旧在不慌不忙地走着。

单调的机械音在不大的房间内回转，被碰到的红色珐琅花瓶瓶口还在不断涌出细小的水流，白色百合撒了一地，看上去如此脆弱——香味随即浓烈起来，失去咒语控制的我即刻伏在地上。从凌乱的发梢间我能看到汤姆·里德尔依然站在原地，他抱起双臂，双眸自上而下看着我，英俊的脸上些许有些笑容——这使得他原本苍白的面容稍稍有了些温度。里德尔就这样看着我，他甚至不打算假装一下以往对待他人的彬彬有礼。

我活动了下四肢，然后用手撑着墙壁勉强站起身。在汤姆·里德尔无声的目光追随下我理了理头发，轻轻叹了口气。鞋子已经被打翻的花瓶水给浸湿，我干脆脱去它们，赤脚走在地毯上，然后慢慢拿起尚待着余温的红茶。

“我们的游戏又开始了吗，汤姆？”

我抿了一口红茶，充分让柑橘香气渗入鼻腔。然后，一如既往地，我把目光转向过分安静的汤姆·里德尔。

“这种彼此间猜来猜去的游戏，这种所谓思维上的同步性？”我轻声询问，随即把茶杯放回原处。我不需要他的回答，因为这个答案是如此显而易见。

“往往在这个时候，多琳——”里德尔说，他缓缓地放下双臂，看上去很放松。“——你比任何时候都要迷人。”

“你的礼貌和绅士风度又回来了。”我冷笑，毫不在意这句恭维。

“我对于你一向很有耐心。”年轻的黑魔王说。“我很少能在别的人身上享受这一刻——无论是男人还是女人。阿布拉克萨斯和我的意见一致，但是我想——我们之间的亲密程度要更近一点。”

“前所未有的亲密，我猜。”我轻声说，“特别是在你的实验成功了之后——我指，最后的实验。”

我用手指碰触着自己锁骨上的烙痕，很久很久之前，当我们的黑魔王要求我带上斯莱特林的挂坠盒的时候，我就意识到了——我想我们都还记得，在彻底加入食死徒之前我是魔法法律执行司唯一一个坚持挖掘伍氏孤儿院大火的威森加摩律师，而顺着这条线，我很自然地找到了博金·博克店，从老板的口中套出了身为店员的汤姆·里德尔拿走的赫普兹巴的物件。

又在很早很早之前，当汤姆·里德尔第一次分裂灵魂的时候，我目睹了他在实验之后的虚弱——纯血统的巫师的生命比其他的更具有力量，更适合用来作为魂器的牺牲品。而四巨头的遗物也本身蕴含强大的魔法力量，能妥善地确保被撕裂的灵魂依旧具有力量——

沉默了一分钟后，我又一次给自己倒了一杯茶，但这次我的手指却在颤抖。这房间冷得出奇，汤姆·里德尔注意到了我的失控，他于是向我走来，脚步和幽灵一样轻。

“你已经很接近了，多琳。”里德尔轻声鼓励道，然后双手放在我的肩上。我瑟缩了一下想躲开他的接触，但却被他接下来的话制止。“你现在不可能拒绝我。”里德尔目光玩味，“忘记你刚刚的表现了吗？”

就像是为了应证他的话一样，我的身体又开始不受控制，毫无反抗。直到整个人被牢牢地——被汤姆·里德尔控制在怀抱中。这方便他对我低声耳语，然后感受我身体上的颤抖，并毫不掩饰地流露出自己的愉悦。

“你那引以为傲冷静和理智呢？多琳。”汤姆·里德尔继续说，“我可不希望错过你身上最为迷人的一面——”

我想我此刻的表情一定非常恐惧，因为我能感觉到汤姆·里德尔的声音更加愉悦。“你看上去吓坏了。”他有些遗憾地下了结论，然后随便拨去颈间的碎发，开始细细噬咬毫无防备的肩颈——我的颈部血管砰砰作响，心跳也加速的厉害。“我通常不会在白天有兴致。”里德尔结束了动作，他仔细地端详了我好一阵，“但你现在的样子真的让人不得不对你做出点什么来。”

“反抗会更让你有兴趣。”我面部肌肉绷紧了，从嘴唇缝隙吐出字来，“我没那么愚蠢。”

“我得说，多琳——”里德尔声调微微上挑，“——这种回答也是一种反抗。”

“你是真的觉得这样很有趣，汤姆。”我怒极反笑，完全被激起了反抗欲望——但这一次不一样，不只是单纯的反抗而已。“就像你试图玩弄人心一样，无论对方顺从与否你总能得到乐趣。顺从意味着控制，反抗意味着控制欲——而对待女巫，你总喜欢用上这些暧昧手段。可如果我是你的话，我宁可解开束缚咒语——来一场面对面的头脑交锋。”

我身后的汤姆·里德尔沉默了一会儿，但他很快再度开口，话里的愉悦却并没有消失。“我该说你很聪明，多琳。你说完这番话是期望我怎么做呢？顺从——还是反抗你的建议？”

“这无所谓，亲爱的汤姆。”我冷笑，“你知道我们的思维出奇地相像，那么无论你怎么做我都能得到我想要的：控制，让黑魔王大人乖乖放我自由。又或者控制欲——你不会以为失去了对身体的控制，我就沦落到任人宰割的境地吧？”

“亲爱的汤姆。”我又提醒了他一句，“言语是律师手中的利剑，只要我还能思考和发声——你接下来的过程就注定不会太愉快。”

“所以——我该给你念个噤声咒再继续？”

汤姆·里德尔自上而下看着我，他脸上显出一丝嘲弄，但黑色双眸的光却显着一丝极淡的不悦。

“哦，这取决于你，黑魔王大人。”我冷笑，“但是我不妨以女人的身份给你一个小小提示——这样做的男人通常比较没有情趣。”

不用想就知道，我刚刚的话已经彻底点燃了面前的黑魔王大人的怒火。

束缚的确解开了，但伴随而来的怒意却不容忽视。我本来还想张口说几句尖刻的挑衅，但这话却被里德尔含在了口中。他的亲吻一如既往地直接。没有我们的斯莱特林优等生惯常的用于取悦女巫时的伪装。“我改主意了。”里德尔喘息着，黑眼睛里终于透出了我熟悉的邪恶。“我们可以同时进行。”

长袍被褪到腰部，长裙系带从腰后被扯开。

“你也可以一言不发，保持沉默。”里德尔轻声说，像是十分遗憾事情发展到了这个地步。

“你够了！”

我很清楚他接下来会说什么。

“让我说完。”里德尔摇摇头，暧昧地凑近我的耳侧，“——只是这样的女人通常也比较没有情趣。”

“有的时候你……嗯……你的聪明简直恼人。”我开始有些气息不匀，我从来没期待我们的思维同步性用在这个地方。

欲望永远是人最大的弱点，对于阿布拉克萨斯，我们的黑魔王许诺他以地位和名誉，还有马尔福家族的荣光。而对于我，显然他很自然地利用了他自己的优势。

“如果我是你的话，多琳。”里德尔的声音轻柔，带着摄人心魄的诱惑，“我会心甘情愿地沉浸其中，享受这一切。就这样堕落又有什么不好，你知道你在我身边会得到比在魔法部和邓布利多那边更大的自由，还有权力……”

这是谎言。

“……而等你彻底沉浸其中，和它融为一体，你就会发现自己能更加了然如何利用欲望——去达成自己的目的。”

里德尔轻轻地吻着我的手指，但他的目光却暧昧地定格在我脸上。我咬紧下唇，脑内却在不断重复他刚刚的话——如同魔咒一般。“你知道抗拒是没有任何用处的。”年轻的黑魔王的动作罕见地变得温柔起来，“但你完全不必抗拒我——你瞧，你自己也在享受这种过程。除了我之外，这个世界上不会有人能和你进行今天这般的谈话，也不会有人理解你的想法，或者——”他的动作开始变得激烈，“——毫不掩饰地表达对你的欲望……”

理智和他的话一并消失在了肉体的交缠中，但不仅是肉体的欢愉——汤姆·里德尔知道我头脑的每一处软弱的想法，那些隐蔽其中的不甘和欲望，他轻易地一点点将它们发掘，并且转换成了精神上的兴奋点。

于是当我们分开时，我第一次感受到了从未有过的眩晕和兴奋。汤姆·里德尔静静注视着我的脸，他的笑容带着一丝满足。“你失去理智时的样子也不错——你真该看看自己当时有多么投入，多琳——我以前都没有发现，你也有如此贪婪的一面。”

“闭嘴。”我深吸几口气，开始艰难地用魔杖清理起来，“我现在不想谈这件事，一点也不想。”

“当然。”里德尔扬起唇角，“你知道我对你一向很有耐心。”

“我得提醒你，多琳。”黑魔王轻声说，仿佛还没得到满足，“我们的游戏还在继续，还没有结束。”


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter.76

（如果你没看完前章的话谨慎观看啊，这章反转比较大……）

清理持续了一段时间，而汤姆·里德尔则转身拉开天鹅绒窗帘……愉快的冬日阳光此刻透过湿润沾满露水的玻璃照射进了房间，细小的尘埃弥漫在空中，我这才能借助光线看了看镜框中自己的仪表——眼底有些疲倦，但不妨碍我进行日常的活动。

“你就这么不喜欢身上留有我的痕迹吗？”汤姆·里德尔坐回扶手椅中，将被拆开的邀请函又读了一遍。眼底的光是冷的。

“如果黑魔标记不算数的话。”我说，露出笑容。“现在愿意和我谈谈你的实验了吗，黑魔王大人？”

“当然。”汤姆·里德尔轻声回答，他侧过头，示意我先开始。

“斯莱特林的挂坠盒是魂器，一如冈特家族的戒指，还有斯莱特林的黑皮日记本。”我说，“当然还有其它的我不知道的四巨头遗物——你知道我和博金博克见过面，从他嘴里我套出来了赫普兹巴的死亡原因。但是还不够——”

我视线下移，“——你最后的实验想必和我有关，汤姆。你为什么能轻易地控制我的身体？又为什么执着于让我带上斯莱特林的挂坠盒？我不得不试着大胆猜想一下，你愿意把魂器让我佩戴的理由——”

门开了一条缝隙，嘶嘶的蛇语声响起。泛着宝石绿色的大蛇安安静静地顺着地毯的水渍滑行，在里德尔的脚边顺从地盘着。

“我猜我不是魂器预备的牺牲品人选。”我的声音越发平静，也毫不意外纳吉尼的突然出现。“因为在冈特老宅，你曾经说过——纳吉尼认为我是混血。而我们都知道纯血统的巫师生命蕴含着更大的力量，也是制造魂器最好的材料，这也是你选择奥利芙·洪贝的原因，一个纯血统的拉文克劳后裔。”

纳吉尼挑衅式地昂起头，它再度吐着信子，像是又确认了一遍我身上的气味。

“你说你是纯血统。”里德尔的声音显得很轻柔，阳光一寸一寸地爬过他的侧脸，现在这张脸一半陷入了日光找不到的阴影中。“你说你的母亲是一名丧失魔法的女巫。”

“她是麻瓜，一个被我父亲施下迷情剂用来伪装自己的麻瓜——不会有人怀疑和麻瓜结婚的巫师会是一名彻头彻尾的纯血统论者，是格林德沃的拥簇。这是一个谎言。”

“你似乎打算和我来一场毫无保留的谈话，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔的声音透着一丝异于常人地喜悦。“但是我早就知道了。我们是如此的相像——比我预料的还要相像得多。”

“既然我不是作为魂器的牺牲品被豢养的，那么我的存在又意味着什么呢，汤姆？”

在说话的时候，我抽出魔杖。年轻的黑魔王的目光一直追随着我的动作，然后，他昂起头，脸上现着一丝残忍的微笑。

“我在等着你自己解开这道谜，多琳·梅多斯。”

就像很久以前，他对我说过的那句话一样。

我的杖尖上挑，划过一道斜斜的弧度——昏迷咒语指向的并不是汤姆·里德尔，而是我自己。

汤姆·里德尔依然坐在椅中看着我的反应，他眼中浸润着毛骨悚然的笑意，他修长的手指搭在扶手椅臂上，完全没有拿魔杖的意图，也没有这个需要。

什么也没有发生，从脖颈间传来奇异的瘙痒感——像是裂口愈合的感觉。咒语的锋芒在接触到我的瞬间便消融得无影无踪，而我身后得镜框却被炸得粉碎。

“多琳。”汤姆·里德尔说，他的声音在此刻显得如此陌生。“你对自己下这么重的手，我会心疼的。”

这是第一步。

我没有理会他的话，又一个咒语发射出来，这次是更为厉害的死咒——不过对象并不是我，而是在汤姆·里德尔脚边匍匐的大蛇。纳吉尼的黄色眼瞳闪烁着奇异的光芒，映出了两个细小的红点。纳吉尼懒洋洋地呆在原处，就像和我一样期待着咒语的来临一样——

——咒语偏转了，我没有办法攻击到这条蛇。

“你伤害不了她的。”里德尔好整以暇地看着这一切，“寻常的魔法无法伤害她。”

“那么现在我知道你的实验是什么了，汤姆。”

我于是在他对面坐下，我想我此刻的笑容一定非常凄惨。“你在把活体变成魂器。”

他做到了。

很久很久以前，我和年轻的黑魔王曾经有过一次谈话——在我被迫烙上黑魔标记不久。

……

“我没有亲人，也没有任何留恋的东西。现在的我不惧怕死亡，肉体的痛苦只能让我的思维更加清醒，你们没有筹码……恐怕你们低估了我的意志，我绝不会加入令人作呕的食死徒，成为他的仆从，我绝不会屈服！”

“肉体的痛苦能让你的思维更加清醒，那么肉体的欢愉呢？”

“然后承认欲望是你的弱点，成为我断言之下的佐证。”

“不要激怒我。让人生不如死有很多种办法。”

“钻心咒吗，我说过痛苦对我而言毫无——”

“夺魂咒，彻底让你失去意志却眼睁睁看着自己成为我操纵的木偶。或者，让你成为一具守护我魂器的阴尸。又或者让你成为铸造我魂器的牺牲品，永远承载我的灵魂。”

“不用和我玩猫挠主人的把戏，多琳。你的软肋就是你过于在意的意志自由，这一点我很清楚……”

……

他真的做到了。

这些昔日的交谈在我脑内嗡嗡作响，我的眼前一片眩晕。我还想举起魔杖，但手却被人坚决地握住——

汤姆·里德尔毫不费力便取下了我的魔杖，他看着我，声音低沉美妙：“没必要在试图对自己施加死咒了，多琳——寻常魔法也伤害不了你。”仿佛这还不够令人绝望一样，他吻了吻我的脸，又继续说，“现在的你，就和纳吉尼一样——”

他身后响起了大蛇幸灾乐祸的嘶嘶声，这一刻我如坠魔窟。

“我的体内不可能有你的灵魂。”我冷笑着扳开他搂住我腰身的手，“魂器的铸就需要有牺牲品，我没杀过人——在你面前，如果我需要分裂你的灵魂的话，我——”

我的话顿时止住了，突如其来的，甚至毫无察觉。一滴泪水滑过我的脸颊，我简直难以置信——这不可能，他不会这么早——绝对不——

我杀过人。

在很久很久以前，我的确杀过人，甚至是在汤姆·里德尔面前。

在威森加摩审讯，就在我被押送到阿兹卡班之前，就在所有的陪审巫师和阿不思·邓布利多面前。

被强迫着挖出了尘封已久的记忆，就像是按照剧本精心编排一样，而那时的我以为这只不过是一个偶然发生的插曲——

世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情，很早以前，亚历克斯·格林曾经这样告诉我，他说每一个真正的拉文克劳都知道这一点。

“亚历。”我艰难地吐出这个名字，几乎无法呼吸。“不要告诉我这和亚历克斯·格林有关，我求求你……汤姆，不要是他……”

“他是个纯血统。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，他甚至帮我拭去了眼泪。“你想的没错。”

“你疯了。”我彻底失去理智，“你不可能毫无准备地就这样大胆地把灵魂碎片放在我身上！你不是如此鲁莽的人！”

“那的确是一次偶然。”汤姆·里德尔看着我，声音非常愉快。“不过这很好……你的小拉文克劳男朋友的生命终于有了一些用处——作为我们之间的爱的见证，说实话，我想不出来有比这个更有意义的牺牲品了。”

“所以这就是我们思维同步的真相。”

我完全明白了，为什么我能轻而易举的知道汤姆·里德尔的想法，为什么我能如此了解他的一切——

而且异常可笑的是，我和他一样是混血，是麻瓜和巫师的产物，是斯莱特林。

是黑发，对黑魔法着迷，只是我有一对绿眼睛。

阿不思·邓布利多不会让我活着。他不会容许黑魔王的魂器活着，他和他的追随者们会设法杀死我。

我开始渐渐明白，为什么阿不思·邓布利多坚持要送我去阿兹卡班，为什么他在魔法部对我展示出了极大的不信任。当他从冥想盆中看到我杀死亚历克斯·格林之后——他就明白了这一切吗？明白了我和汤姆·里德尔如此相似的理由……

甚至为什么巫师界愿意将我视作食死徒的一员，因为一直以来我真的太像了，像面前的黑魔王。

汤姆·里德尔。

“从这儿离开，汤姆。”我终于平静下来，“我需要有一段时间独处并且冷静一会儿。”

“就这样？”里德尔挑眉，声音像是很遗憾我能继续保持理智。“我期待你会更加绝望一些。”

“绝望？”我冷笑，“我没办法杀死我自己，我猜我也没办法杀死你——我更没有办法改变这既定的事实，除非我能逆转时间。”

但是毫无疑问，有一点是我绝对不愿意的。

“我也永远不会在你面前展现出绝望，哪怕一点都不会。”我冷笑，“因为我还是多琳·梅多斯，而她永远也不会这么做。”

黑魔王再也离不开我了。

那些来自伏地魔大人扭曲疯狂的占有欲，那些被认为是爱的表现——一切的一切都得到了合理的解释。

保持微笑，多琳。我对自己说，你不是最惧怕死亡了吗，现在的你将会和黑魔王一样不生不灭，永远永远绑定在一起，堕入地狱。

你不必再搜集信息确保自己能够洞察局势，因为最强大的黑魔王会一直保护你，就像对待他的其余灵魂碎片一样。

你也不必再担心自己成为棋子。你不必成为如奥利芙·洪贝一样纯血统联姻的羔羊，或者如阿米莉娅一样抗击黑魔法而死的战士。

你永远也不必这么做，因为你已经彻底失去了自我。

我和汤姆·里德尔的游戏到此结束。


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter.77

不知道在扶手椅中坐了多久，等我抬起头的时候天色已经暗了下去。

花瓶早已被人换了下去，洒落一地的百合花也被直接清理掉——时钟的运行依旧有条不紊，冬日特有的衰弱日光在白色钟面上的黑色罗马数字上一闪而过。

风将纱帘吹得沙沙作响，我轻轻摇了摇头，把任何疲倦和消沉甩至脑后。

还不是时候，多琳·梅多斯。我这样对自己说。

迟早有一天我会接受这一切，并且像其他食死徒一样对黑魔王毕恭毕敬。

既然这个时候或早或晚会来临，为什么我不能让它在提前一点儿，省去一些不必要的多愁善感，为时已晚的眼泪和哀悼？

我不需要这个，因为多琳·梅多斯而死的人们也不需要这个。

亚历克斯·格林的脸庞就像窗外的风，只消一会儿便止息。像是滴入深潭中的水，无声无息，消失得非常安静。

永生并不是什么坏事，现在的我彻底摆脱了自己最害怕的事情——我的死亡，更妙的是，我与黑魔王的联系比阿布拉克萨斯设想的还要紧密。

黑魔王不会轻易选择杀死我，他不能对自己的灵魂碎片下手。我不知道这片灵魂会给我带来什么影响，就像一枚金加隆的两面。也许死神来临之时，被收取的会是汤姆·里德尔的灵魂？也许是我的？但毫无疑问的是，这片灵魂给了我足够的保护——寻常咒语和魔法无法伤害我，不止如此，我还有了我之前从未意识到的东西——

——权力。

我们很快就会知道这意味着什么了。

如果不是汤姆·里德尔的态度，我几乎要误以为这是一个非常愚蠢的礼物——黑魔王并没有意识到自己把软肋放在了我身上，当我能感知汤姆·里德尔的思维和情绪的时候，他难道不会认为这是一种威胁？难道他只是因为可笑的占有欲，所以决定彻底将我禁锢在他身边？

绝对不止如此，我这样告诉自己，这一切的背后还有更多的谜。

汤姆·里德尔依然坐在原处，他似乎并不打算离开。当然了，从来没有人能命令黑魔王大人。

我发现我一直以来过于天真，那些思考和推理在现在看来不过是可笑的自我陶醉。自从霍格沃茨的学生时代到现在已经十几年过去了，在这期间我和汤姆·里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福不知道接触了多少次，但是到头来，这两个男人总是能够轻而易举地，或者洞察我的计划，或者——掌握我的命运。

还不够，多琳·梅多斯。我叹了口气，还不够。

我起身，感受到里德尔的目光短暂地转到我身上。他的目光透着一丝询问，但漆黑如夜的双眸却被探究和好奇填满。如同学生时代一样，汤姆·里德尔依然英俊的令人移不开眼睛，而在他安静的时候，你很难想象这个沉默的，面容俊美彬彬有礼的青年的内心正酝酿着何等邪恶的计划。亚历克斯·格林葬身火海的时候，我被汤姆·里德尔拉着离开了禁林——甚至在那个时候，他也表现得如此从容不迫，毫不惊慌。在阿不思·邓布利多面前，他一直隐藏得很好——毫无把柄和瑕疵，就像历史上任何一个出色优秀的学生一样，只是比他们要更为灿烂夺目。

真是讽刺，明明在斯莱特林学院彼此熟识，我到现在才知道了汤姆·里德尔缜密的计划的全貌——或者仍然是一小角？

如果说阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福总喜欢无时无刻不显示出自己对于周围事物的掌握和控制，黑魔王则选择把一切隐藏起来，就像蛰伏在暗夜中的蛇，行迹难以捉摸。

但现在不是了，我确定我比周围的任何人都更了解他。

“你真让我感到惊讶，多琳。”里德尔开口，唇边的笑容表明这不过是一句恭维。“没有尖叫，哭泣和歇斯底里——或者诅咒和逃避。你一直很安静地呆在这儿，就像是任何事情都无法伤害到你一样。”

日光黯淡，我安静地坐在自己的位置，静静看了他很久。

“我以前一直认为女孩子是很脆弱的生物。”里德尔说，声音里听不出什么感情，“以前在孤儿院的时候，每次被训斥过后哭喊得最厉害的总是那几个女孩——安吉，尤菲，还有莉亚——有时候她们的尖叫能盖过教堂祈祷的钟声，就算你呆在自己的房间，也能很清楚地听到。”

这很罕见，汤姆·里德尔不是很经常谈到自己在孤儿院的生活。

“在斯莱特林也一样。”他继续，“显然霍格沃茨的姑娘和孤儿院的麻瓜女孩没什么区别，她们甚至会为了我拒绝舞会邀请这样的小事情落泪——真让人难以理解，但也很令人着迷——这种纤细的，毫无反抗，轻易就能被左右的情感就像薄薄的蝴蝶翅膀——有时候我甚至在想，如果我的语气再礼貌一点的话，她们一定会更加悲伤——可惜我不得不从阿布拉克萨斯和其他男孩的身上学到对待女性的礼仪——”现在汤姆·里德尔的声音透着一丝得意，“——不过我学得很快，我一向如此。”

他在和我分享自己的故事，但和以往的展示自己的记忆不同——现在的汤姆·里德尔是真的毫不顾忌地在我的面前叙述他内心的真实想法。

就像是压抑了许久一样，从孤儿院的冷眼旁观，到霍格沃茨时那些被迫融入的，小心谨慎的自我修正——毫无保留。

看得出来他一直都没有机会这么做。

“有很多女孩起初也并不乐意向我敞开秘密——但等我掌握了诀窍之后，她们瓦解起来的很快，也有少数的女孩——尤其是那些出身纯血家族，或者成绩优异受人欢迎的姑娘，刻意地表示冷淡和疏远——拙劣的欲擒故纵。”现在话题终于转到了我身上，那双漆黑的眼眸正陷入回忆，“你恐怕是为数不多的对我抱有戒心的人。”说到这里，他抬头与我对视，“这种戒心就和阿不思·邓布利多一样，莫名地让人觉得恼怒——”

“——你意识到自己正在做什么吗，汤姆？”我抱起双臂，眼底带着冷笑，“你在和我分享面具下的自己。”

我甚至能感到他说的不是谎言——也许是灵魂碎片的原因。

“这难道不是很好吗？”里德尔说，现在的他看上去很快乐。“牢不可破的誓言依然生效，你变成了我的魂器之一，如果我需要对人说些什么的话，没有人比你更适合。”

“现在我理解了。”我冷笑，“我猜我现在应该表现得更加受宠若惊些，但是恕我现在没有这样的心情。”

我能感觉到面前的汤姆·里德尔在等待着什么——他在等一个问题。

如他所愿，我看着他，敛起唇边的冷笑。“汤姆，为什么是我？”

“我只能说你比自己想象的还要独特，多琳。”他轻柔地说，“相信我，我也问过自己很多次这个问题——原本你不应该出现，更不应该就这样和我有任何交集。”

谜团接着谜团，我眨眨眼，将这句话记在脑海里。

“赫普兹巴死前是什么样子的？”我轻声说，“当她意识到自己被人下了毒的时候，她可曾尖叫哭喊过。”

“并没有。”里德尔简短地回答，“毒药发作得很迅速。”

“我能察觉到一丝遗憾，汤姆。”我说，“这种遗憾和你之前对我的评价一模一样——我猜你其实很期待看到她挣扎和哭泣的样子。就像你期待我在你面前崩溃一样。”

“并不是，多琳。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他调整了下坐姿，使得自己能完全地——以一种居高临下的态度看着我。“我不是告诉你了吗？”年轻的黑魔王的笑容充满兴味，“我只对你有兴趣。”

“你不可能像其他人这样崩溃的。”汤姆·里德尔维持着令人生寒的笑容，他的眼底的玩味几乎毫无变化，“作为魂器的你应该要更加……持久一些。”

这句话彻底点燃了我压抑已久的愤怒。

我干脆利落地站起身，给了面前的男人一耳光——里德尔没有闪躲，但那双黑色眸子瞬间阴沉下来，他抓住了我的手腕，轻易将我反身压在扶手椅上。

“我很想吻你，就在这里。”里德尔的喉间迸发出嘲弄的笑，“我猜这样会让你更恼怒和失控？”

“失控的不是我，汤姆。”我轻笑，直视他的目光，“你真应该看看你自己这双眼睛——看看它们有多贪婪。可你完全不必这么着急，我亲爱的，我们有的是时间。”

然后我试图推开他，黑魔王的身体在我接触他的瞬间绷紧了——但很快，他侧过肩让出了位置，我抓着扶手站起来，轻轻抖了抖自己的长袍。

“我会去见布莱克家的人。我的出现想必能更好的说服他们——让他们意识到现在的魔法部是多么软弱无力。我甚至还可以和他们讲讲你在阿兹卡班的精彩故事，那些格林德沃的追随者们是如何毫不犹豫地加入了食死徒的阵营，成为你的力量。”我依旧露出惯常的冷笑，“比起这些游戏，我有其他更重要的事情要做。”

然后我就离开了房间，现在的我需要食物，沐浴，然后再好好地睡上一觉。


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter.78

“睡得还好吗，阿布拉克萨斯？”我拎起一只杯型柠檬蛋糕，挑剔地抖了抖上面的糖霜。“我猜你绝对想不到刚刚我和黑魔王之间发生了什么。”

“注意你的举止和礼仪，我亲爱的。”阿布拉克萨斯如往常一样走到书桌前，那双浅灰色眼睛完全没有把注意力放在我身上——我们的马尔福家主正挑剔地察看刚收到的书信，他的眉头拧了拧，“——还是说你怀孕了？”

“不是。”手里的柠檬蛋糕咣当一声摔进银盘子里，我有些恼怒，但很快强迫自己恢复以往的皮笑肉不笑。“算了——反正你也不能知道。我马上就要动身去布莱克家了，作为你的老朋友——我过来给你道个别。”

“你是来找我要东西的。”阿布拉克萨斯简短地说，完全躲开了这个煽情的理由，直中要点。

——所以说他为什么不能表现得蠢一点？他和汤姆·里德尔这两个男人？

“啊……真聪明，阿布拉克萨斯。”

我开始装模做样地鼓掌。我们的马尔福家主眉毛上扬，几乎都要飞进他淡金色的鬓角里去。“好了。”他带着息事宁人的态度，示意我保持安静。“等你吃完你的蛋糕我们再谈，我需要读几封信。”浅灰色的眸子扫了扫，“这样或许我就不必为你的糟糕举止而伤神。”阿布拉克萨斯脸上挂着假笑。

“请便，马尔福先生。”我翻了翻眼睛。看着阿布拉克萨斯开始用拆信刀打开了几封邮件——根据邮戳来看应该是来自麻瓜。那双浅灰眼睛迅速地从上到下看了一遍，他的眉毛渐渐舒展，看上去像是很满意。

“你现在可以提要求了。”阿布拉克萨斯坐进扶手椅中，开始愉悦地享用面前的红茶。“难得我心情很好，梅多斯小姐。所以你的要求只要不是太过分我都会想办法满足。”

“你没必要这么刻意提醒我，阿布拉克萨斯，我行事一向有分寸的很——不过什么事使你心情这么好？”我挑眉，“难道是《巫师周刊》内定你为今年‘最迷人微笑奖’的人选了？”

“你的观察力呢，‘智多星’？”阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋地讽刺回来，“你完全应该注意到我手上的是麻瓜邮件。”

“真抱歉，我今天不太想玩这种‘你猜我猜’的推理游戏。”我冷冰冰地说，“我这些年已经玩得够多了。”

“是来自地产经纪人的信。”阿布拉克萨斯难得主动揭开谜底，可能是因为我话中满是抱怨，但更可能是他按捺不住自己的愉快情绪。“你应该记得你曾经帮我从凡里斯·福吉手上换到了几套地产？现在麻瓜的战争结束，经济正在逐渐回升——这些地产都在不断升值。”

“很好。”我稍稍感觉开心了些。“这意味着你欠我人情，一个大人情。”

“然后我得再提醒你一句——只是以往万一，不要提太过分的要求。”

“当然，马尔福先生。”我维持假笑，“我只是想问下阿不思·邓布利多最近的动向。”

阿布拉克萨斯的嘴角动了动，他看我的眼神很是机敏。

“我们共同的老师曾经造访过纽蒙加德塔——在食死徒袭击那里之后。据我所知他并没有多做停留，他回到了霍格沃茨，专心自己的教学。”

“没有任何动态？”

“至少看上去如此。”

“如果能再多些信息就好了。”我带着遗憾，将这个话题轻巧带过。

“别把这个局里的任何人当傻瓜，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯眨了眨眼睛，“你只需要安安静静地做自己的事情，有时候被动一点也未尝不可。”

阿布拉克萨斯的意思是叫我什么都不必做。

“如果我想知道更多黑魔法的知识——你有没有什么人选建议我去调查？”我继续问，“最好是历史上和著名黑巫师走得很近的家族，而且不会特别排斥我的出现和与他们的接触。”

“这些家族基本上都加入了食死徒——不过我猜你需要的是没有加入食死徒的巫师，并且他或者她最好能和黑魔法有一定渊源？”阿布拉克萨斯的触觉一如既往地敏锐。

“显而易见。”我干巴巴地说，完全不想称赞阿布拉克萨斯的智慧，“不然为什么我不直接去问黑魔王本人？”

汤姆·里德尔可憎的脸在我脑海中被迅速碾成了细小碎末，我眯起眼睛又喝了点热茶，只是捏着骨瓷杯柄的手过分用力了些。

“我无意过问你和黑魔王之间的感情纠葛。”阿布拉克萨斯唇角上扬，“如果我是你的话，这次出行我会多带上点愈合用的魔药。”

“好啊。”我一脸笑眯眯，“那就拜托你了，马尔福先生。”

……

第二天，我如期登上了前往布莱克家族指定地点的马车。当我打开车门时，琳·博斯德的脸上显然很是惊讶。

“早安。”我对她微笑，“但愿你不介意和我同行——我知道邀请函上只写了你的名字，但我猜他们一定不介意和你报道中的食死徒罪犯直接见上一面。”

但是琳·博斯德还是维持着一脸震惊，我猜是因为我身后那些满满当当的箱子。“那些愈合魔药是马尔福先生吩咐带上的，他似乎认为我们这趟旅途凶险异常——考虑到我们会穿过北边的荒原，在沃尔夫冈沼泽停留一夜，然后从迷失者峡谷拐到正常的大路上。”我善解人意地加了一句，却发现琳·博斯德几乎是立刻低下头，屈膝——这让我有了非常不愉快的预感。

是黑魔王瘦高的身影，汤姆·里德尔面无表情地站在马尔福庄园门口高高的台阶上。但很快，他便在其他食死徒的簇拥下离开了。

“我们为什么要去沃尔夫冈沼泽，多琳？”她问，“而且明明距离邀请还有一周的时间，我们完全可以先幻影移行到伦敦。”

“就当帮我个忙，亲爱的。”我说，“我想呼吸些新鲜空气。”

“在沼泽周围？”博斯德小姐说得更加小声，她有些怀疑地看了看我的眼睛。

“我们是黑巫师，亲爱的。”我笑得一点也不自然，“不是什么住在莴苣塔里的睡美人，需要那些鲜花，树林和草地芳香——沼泽地对于黑巫师来说就像是盛夏的普尔海滩。”

“看来我还只是个刚刚加入派对的新人。”现在琳·博斯德脸上露出了然的调皮笑容，“这听上去太有意思了！我们需要穿上全黑的兜帽和斗篷再戴上骷髅面具吗？你知道——表示我们是真正的食死徒。”

“我倒希望如此。”我挑剔地扯了扯自己的旅行长袍下摆，将里面的，由阿布拉克萨斯挑选的裙子用廉价斗篷完全遮挡起来。“但显然阿布拉克萨斯先生认为我们既然借用了他的夜骐马车，就有责任穿得符合马尔福家族的审美……”

车门被无形的风重重关上了，我对着琳·博斯德小姐眨了眨眼睛示意话题到此结束，然后专心看着窗外飞驰的风景。

现在，由阿布拉克萨斯慷慨提供的马车带我们驶离庄园。一路上我和琳·博斯德愉快地交谈着——只是年轻的博斯德小姐并不知道我们这次出发的目的完全不只是布莱克家族这么简单。

我怀疑黑魔王和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福对此也心知肚明，但我的理由无懈可击——琳·博斯德完全不是一个合格的食死徒，她对内部的事情知道得很少，也过于单纯。

但我并不单纯，而且在三个人构成的权力中心里我的存在很好地同时顾及到了黑魔王和马尔福家主的利益——你瞧，其他的食死徒完全不能得到黑魔王的信任——他们可没有被黑魔王放块灵魂在身体里面。而显然对于马尔福先生来说，他完全不用担心多琳·梅多斯凭借和布莱克的交涉获得黑魔王更多的信任从而威胁到马尔福家主的地位。

再加上这个人能很好地协助琳·博斯德进行劝说，所以只有我。

“……作为一个资深食死徒，多琳，你有什么建议给像我这样的新人吗？”

琳·博斯德的问题把我的思绪强行拉了回来，我看了眼这个才华出众，但显然对自己加入组织过于乐观轻信的小姑娘。“我宁愿你完全专注于报纸的事情，琳。”我说，“食死徒的生活不适合你，作为一个为黑魔王效力的时事评论家就很好。你不必担心自己在接下来的局势中选择错误立场，也能和那些真正的追随者保持一定距离。”

“然后找个长相可爱的男孩子结婚，在诺福德有一套自己的公寓。养上一只侏儒蒲，每天从报社回来和他一起聊天，吃烤好的浆果派？”她问。

我笑了笑，“这样不是很好吗？当然啦我会选择一只猫，我对侏儒蒲过敏——”

“——可是这样的生活太乏味无趣了。”我们的博斯德小姐摇摇头，“如果我想要这样的生活我就不会加入黑魔王了。”

“到时候你就会怀念这样的日子了，就像我一样。”我说，同时稍稍查看了一下窗外的状况——即使是在谈话的时候，我的手也一刻没有离开自己的魔杖。袭击随时可能发生，并且我有责任保护我面前的琳·博斯德——尽管她现在可能一点也不知道接下来会发生的事情。

“你还没回答我的问题呢！”我面前的年轻女士在抗议，但语气很讨人喜爱，“我是真的很好奇……求你了，告诉我吧。”

“那你得先回答我的问题。”我问，“你今年多少岁？”

“十九岁——我十七岁就从布斯巴顿毕业了。”

“那么你要做的很简单。”我摊开手，一脸严肃。“离我们的黑魔王和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福远点，我很清楚他们十九岁时的样子——你永远都玩不过他们的。当然啦，如果你对他们中的任何一个有兴趣……”我突然想起汤姆·里德尔说过这个年轻女孩对他有好感。“……我可以很清楚告诉你，千万不要——你不会想知道那些试图和他们在一起的姑娘都是怎么死的。”

就算不用摄神取念我也能从这姑娘的眼里读出“但你看上去就好好的”或者类似的话，我刚想告诉她什么，马车突然停下了——伴随着一阵一阵的碰撞。

果然来了，只不过比我想象的还要早。

“你是处女吗，琳？”

“什——”

“——你是不是处女，回答我的问题。”

我迅速掏出魔杖，窗外的荒芜景色表明我们很接近沼泽地，琳·博斯德的脸涨得通红。我想我不需要继续追问下去了。

“那么乖乖待在车厢里不要动，握住你的魔杖。”我瞥了她一眼，开始在车厢内施加任何我知道的保护咒语——夜骐发出受到威胁时的警告嘶鸣，我用眼神示意琳·博斯德保持安静，然后迅速跳下马车封死了车厢门。


	79. Chapter 79

就算在和黑魔王共处的马尔福庄园，不需要挑明对话，我们的马尔福家主很轻易就知道了我想布什么样的局。

狼人们缺乏愈合魔药——而我们有着满满当当的愈合药剂作为行李。我们前往的沃尔夫冈沼泽如名字所暗示的那样是狼人的聚集地。我们所用的是马尔福庄园的马车——而且刻意选择较长的路线前往布莱克家族。也许你还记得，就在前不久，我们的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生在布尔斯特罗德庄园的晚宴上，曾经用一封信诱导我们的黑魔王阴差阳错地截了一辆印有字母“B”的魔药运货马车——所以我们不妨猜猜看，当时的“B”字母马车属于谁？而使用马尔福马车的我们的出行会不会顺利？

当我跳下马车的时候，毫不讶异自己前进的路正被人团团堵住——具体一点，是半人半狼。

几个衣着褴褛的瘦高个男人把我们围住，但他们有着狼一样贪婪的眼睛——

沃尔夫冈沼泽迷雾重重，我们周围是褐色的枯死树木，荆棘丛生的荒地上能看到羊和其他动物的头骨——空气中带着腐烂物甜腻的气味，就在我们不远的地方，一只瘦骨嶙峋的山羊陷入沼泽，发出刺耳的叫声。

我听见这声音很快停止了，就像是被人生生掐断了一样。阿斯加德·卡罗这才从迷雾中走出来，他的唇边还滴着新鲜的温热的羊血。

卡罗先生和他的随从同样不惊讶看到我的出现。“我很好奇你是怎么从霍格沃茨毕业的？”银发狼人露出白森森的牙齿，“最喜欢处女的是那群吸血鬼，我们是狼人。”

“抱歉。”我说，“在我看来你们都是一个样子——当然啦，除非你和你的狼人朋友不吃人，只吃煮熟的花椰菜拌马苏里拉乳酪配柠檬水。”

“我吃尖牙利嘴的女人，而且要配上勃艮第红酒。”阿斯加德冷冰冰地说，他舔干净自己的唇角，然后向身后正常形态的狼人们比了个像是表明“安全”的手势。“现在把药剂交出来，我们不想阻挠你们的前行。”

我微笑，“我以为你的同伴会吃了我们呢。”

“他们现在是我的手下。”阿斯加德说，“我控制了这里的狼人群落，现在交出药剂——我会让他们放你和你的同伴离开。”

“我不会这么说。”我轻柔地请求，“你得拿东西和我换，卡罗先生。”

我想我的话一定听上去很可笑，我面前的狼人们全都露出了獠牙。

或者你也可以选择和我打一架。”我说，“但是很不幸，似乎现在是新月，而且是白天。你不妨提醒一下对魔法生物知识不精通的我，狼人的力量在这个时候是不是最弱？”

“你想要什么？”阿斯加德脸色阴沉，他是唯一一个在认真听我说话的狼人。

“我希望你能留下来，阿斯加德。”我说，“我们需要你护送我们安全经过这里的沼泽和峡谷，至于你说你控制了这里的狼人——在我们顺利通过沼泽之前，我不会贸然这么以为。”

我走到马车车厢后，用咒语解开了车上绑着的行李箱——然后将它们挨个打开，现出里面满满当当装着的水晶药瓶——“这比你们上次的那批货只怕还要好。”我说，“你要知道比起布尔斯特罗德家族，马尔福家族交易的魔药质量更好。”

我不认为阿斯加德·卡罗会坚决从我手里抢走这批药剂，他没必要动用武力。上次在遭遇中死亡的狼人也许能让他稍微考虑一番，而且——我调整了下面部表情，强迫自己笑得非常和善。“你瞧，我是真的不想和你们打一架。我在请求狼人的帮助。”

“你不像是会需要我保护的样子，梅多斯。”阿斯加德轻蔑地说，“你到底在玩什么花招？”

“想知道吗？”我指了指车门，笑得温和。“那就冒昧请你和我们同行，到时候你自然会知道。”

我们大概对峙了十分钟，最后，阿斯加德·卡罗揉了揉他的那颗银发脑袋——他看上去很是烦躁。

“你们把这些药水带回去，我送完这个女人就会和你们会合。”他这样不情不愿地吩咐完自己的属下。

然后我们的同行者又多了一位，这使得马车车厢稍稍热闹了些。

琳·博斯德害怕地在车内听完了全程，她知道面前的男人实际上是半人半狼，于是她现在和我挤在一起，我们与面前的阿斯加德·卡罗彼此瞪着对方，直到夜骐马车顺利启动。

狼啸声此起彼伏，但阿斯加德却不以为意。“他们在传递我的命令，你们是安全的。”他一面说着，一面突然凑近琳·博斯德。

他很没有礼貌地嗅了嗅这个小姑娘的头发，我们的博斯德小姐明显吓坏了。

“你说的没错。”他简短地对我说，“她是处女。”

“你克制下自己，卡罗先生。”我翻了个白眼，把琳·博斯德护在身后，“这里是文明社会，不是狼群或者沼泽地。你得对女士表现出尊重。”

“我们现在就在沼泽。”阿斯加德说，他伸出手指，非常粗鲁地指了指我。“你的律师小脑瓜是不是有什么问题？”

“也许沼泽是你的领地，但这个车厢是我说了算。”我冷冷地说，“而且别忘了你在和一个穷凶极恶的食死徒同行。”

“——是两个。”琳·博斯德在我身后闷闷地说，我和阿斯加德都没有理她。

阿斯加德凑过来想闻闻我，但被我举起的魔杖逼了回去。“没必要，就在这我都能察觉出你的味道一点也不好。”狼人有些嫌弃地摇了摇头，那对紫眼睛里面满是挑衅。“所以这就是你带着这个小姑娘同行的理由？因为如果就你一个人的话狼人是绝对没有兴趣攻击你的。”

如果不是我有话要问，我一定会立刻对他施加噤声咒。

我抽出魔杖，但对象却不是面前的狼人——咒语击中了琳·博斯德，毫无防备的博斯德小姐倒在我怀里。琳·博斯德的胸膛依然在起伏，栗色的头发有些散乱——这个十九岁的姑娘只是陷入了昏睡而已，毫无生命危险。

这一切来的非常迅速——阿斯加德·卡罗的反应神经却很敏锐，他做出防备的动作，紫眼睛死死盯着我。当意识到我的目标只是琳·博斯德之后，他放下戒备，打了个长长的唿哨。

“你可真文明，梅多斯小姐。”我们的狼人先生又开始自己并不高明的讽刺。

“这和她无关。”我轻描淡写地说，解下袍子给昏迷中的博斯德小姐盖上。“我不想她回去的时候被黑魔王审问，让黑魔王直接来找我是更好的选择。”

“我只是觉得她太无辜了——”阿斯加德这才收回目光，“她就像只小羊羔，和你这样的狡猾母狐狸完全不同。”

“谢谢夸奖。”我面无表情地说，感受到自己的忍耐限度正一点点透支，“所以你考虑得怎么样了，我能否开始我的提问？”

“很难说。”阿斯加德挑眉，开始玩老套的讨价还价的把戏，“狼人可一点也不想惹到黑魔王和他的部下，我为什么要这么做？”

“你不是食死徒，黑魔王有意拉拢狼人，我不认为他对你会和对我一样苛刻。”我轻声说，同时让昏迷中的琳·博斯德能舒服地枕着我的膝盖。“如果我是你的话，当黑魔王派人来和你结盟的时候，我会把今天的谈话内容作为表示忠诚的证明，又或者是讨价还价的筹码——”

“——多个筹码，这样不是很好吗？”我双手交握，用一种非常诚恳的态度面对着阿斯加德，“我只是想问你几个问题，并没有要求你保密。”

“你想问什么？”

“……我最近恰巧在读些黑魔法的书。”我慢条斯理地说，“我知道卡罗家族和斯莱特林很有渊源——这使我意识到，如果遇到一些我不熟悉的黑魔法领域，我可以去问问你，阿斯加德。”

阿斯加德·卡罗用手撑起下巴，他看上去依然很迷惑。

“你对魂器了解多少？”我问，“或者任何与之相关的黑魔法。”

“卡罗家族可不是什么黑巫师家族。”阿斯加德的表情高深莫测，“我们对于黑魔法一无所知。”

“那我换个问法。”我轻柔地说，“阿斯加德·卡罗对于魂器一无所知，那么身为狼人的你呢？”

“如果我是你的话，我会去问吸血鬼。”我们的狼人先生说。“或者历史上的疯子黑巫师。”

“吸血鬼们已经实现永生了，完全没必要在魂器上浪费时间。”我摇摇头，“那些疯子黑巫师的足迹更难追踪，不过就你刚刚的回应来看——你是知道魂器是干什么的，是吗？”

这时，我注意到阿斯加德·卡罗脸上出现了奇异的笑容。这个银发狼人吃吃笑着，放松地伸直双腿。

“你很狡猾，梅多斯。”阿斯加德摇了摇头，但紫眼睛充满戏谑，“我不能告诉你关于魂器的任何事情，但我想有一件事情你一定会很感兴趣——”

阿斯加德·卡罗凑近我，我能清楚看见那双紫眼睛中映出我此刻不安的神情。

“——狼人已经完全加入了黑魔王麾下。”阿斯加德·卡罗说，银发狼人指了指自己的嘴唇，现在他的脸上带着嘲弄的笑容，“并且——真是太有意思了，黑魔王早就知道你会询问魂器的信息，他特意命令我们保守信息，并且带一句话给你，多琳——”

我的笑容完全消失了，攥着魔杖的手心渗出冷汗。

“——黑魔王说，如果你这么好奇的话，他很乐意亲自告诉你魂器的秘密。”

说完，银发狼人再次大笑起来。“你真应该看看你自己的表情，多琳·梅多斯——就像是吞下了鼻涕虫一样，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“闭嘴，蠢狗。”我抽出魔杖，感觉血液都在燃烧。“现在你可彻底把我惹毛了——”

噤声咒，一点废话都没有。阿斯加德发出一声闷哼，紫色眼睛死死盯着我。他想举起魔杖，但是我的速度更快——

“我的魔力还不至于这么弱。”我冷冷地说，“至少对上一个力量衰弱的狼人还是很有把握。”

阿斯加德·卡罗完全不能反抗，因为我马上又给了他一个全身束缚咒。

“或者我猜黑魔王禁止你对我动手。”我冷笑，“我一点也不在乎，也别指望我会感谢他的恩典。”

……

当琳·博斯德醒来的时候，已经是午夜时分。

这个姑娘打了个呵欠，栗色的眼睛满是茫然。“我睡着了？”

“是的。”我耐心地说，“我想你应该是太累了——以至于错过了午饭。你想吃点什么，还是先用上一杯茶？”

“我们离开了沼泽地吗？”琳·博斯德看了看窗外，“等等——这里好像是——”

“——是去往伦敦的路，我改主意了准备提前离开，我要见一个熟人。”我把三明治递给她，“阿斯加德先生非常善解人意地想要多送我们一段路，你完全无需担心——他现在是黑魔王的人，我不认为他会伤害你，相反，他得护送你安安全全地和布莱克的人见面才对。”

阿斯加德的目光透着鄙夷。

“如果黑魔王问到你我的行踪，琳。告诉他你所知道的一切。”我用魔杖敲了敲车厢墙壁，夜骐马车缓缓停下了，我仔细观察了下周围的环境，这里离去伦敦的路还有一段距离。“我想你不会介意他对你进行摄神取念。”我继续叮嘱这个小姑娘，“你只要乖乖承受这一切就好，不必挨上任何咒语。不过你得吃点东西，这个过程不会太好受。”

我撕开了火鸡三明治的牛皮纸，注意到阿斯加德的鼻翼明显动了动。

“替我好好照顾黑魔王的使者。”我凑近阿斯加德·卡罗，露出一个大大的微笑。“狼人先生。”

咒语解开了，夜骐又发出了嘶鸣向前奔驰。我跳下马车，在阿斯加德恢复行动能力的一瞬间念起咒语，消失在幻影移行咒掀起的狂风中。


	80. Chapter 80

我到达伦敦的时候天色已经微明，靛蓝色的天空下的一切景物都显得格外黯淡无生气，就像单色的素描画。

泰晤士河静静流淌，汽船喷吐出白色的雾，就像一尊尊结构精巧的木制剑鱼。麻瓜报童用手捂着圆帽飞快地经过我身侧，他甚至都没有注意到我古怪的衣着——那明显看上去和麻瓜女装截然不同的华而不实的裙子，以及手里握着的那根细长的木棍。

我的左手手指一直在神经质地痉挛——从阿斯加德·卡罗告诉我黑魔王早就知道我的计划开始，直到现在也没有停止。

——黑魔王很乐意告诉你有关魂器的一切。

这句话一直萦绕在我的脑海内，机械般地重复着，一遍又一遍。

这些年积累过剩的优越感此刻统统被碾碎，泰晤士河上的汽船发出一声刺耳的鸣笛，仿佛也在嘲笑我的无知和天真。

从十三年前在斯莱特林学院的第一次见面，我就从来没有真正意义上地赢过过汤姆·里德尔，而现在也是一样。

我跌跌撞撞地沿着泰晤士河行走，避开人群，原因很简单——我无处可去，也没有任何安全的地方栖身。我就这样走了漫长的一个小时，直到日光再一次不情愿地从云层中探出头来。我想我的脸色一定差得可怕，可是黑黢黢的河水映不出我的表情。

……

科尔切斯特有一处墓地，这里没有多少人经常造访，但却有一片安静又美丽的橡树林。

当我推开绿色的青铜栅栏门时，风使得几颗年轻的橡树沙沙地抖动着新叶，就像是来自老朋友的问候。

“好久不见了，亚历克斯。”我低声说，然后小心地环顾了下四周——再三确认安全之后，我才收起魔杖。

亚历克斯·格林的墓碑孤零零地竖在最大的一株橡树的背阴处，就像他本人一样安静温和。阳光透过树叶缝隙照在堆满枯黄树叶的软泥地上，灰白色的墓石上的字母依旧清晰。这上面记录着亚历克斯的姓名，他的出生和死亡，但却没有任何关于他的记忆和故事。一只面容甜美的石雕天使站立在墓碑旁，它面带笑容，左手抱着一束铃兰，右手捧着一本合上的书——就像大多数拉文克劳一样，你能从墓碑上看到他们对知识的渴望和追求，即使在死后也是如此。

我用魔杖变出一束白色的铃兰，很小心地放在墓前。

“我永远见不到你了，亚历。”我说，“因为我永远都不会死。”

我会永远活着，活在永恒的猜疑和算计中。

这时风又掠过橡树林，从远处传来轻轻的脚步声。我几乎是立刻抽出魔杖，躲在橡树后，用幻身咒将自己隐藏起来。

这身影慢慢向我走来，它躲在灰色的兜帽下，步伐很轻——它不可能是黑魔王，因为在我记忆中，汤姆·里德尔从来不关心他手下那些牺牲者魂归何处。

人影在亚历克斯的墓碑前站定，它蹲下来，我看到一双手捧起那束铃兰。

灰色兜帽滑落，露出金发蓝瞳，一瞬间我以为亚历克斯·格林回来了，直到这个人开口。

“你来过了吗，多琳？”

是艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯。

那双土耳其蓝的眸子起初透着喜悦，就像是被阳光穿透的清澈的湖水一样。然而很快，悲伤便渐渐出现在年轻的格林格拉斯家主的脸上。他放下铃兰花，低垂头颅，我看不到他此刻的表情。

他就这样待了很长时间，像是在哀悼。

我谨慎地观察周围——艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯是只身来此，我没有感受到或者发现有其他巫师在场的迹象。我本来可以快速离开这里，但不知怎么的，我却决定再多停留一会儿。

他不该来这里，这个男人总是能让我想起亚历克斯。

就在我准备念出幻影移形咒语时，艾伦斯特突然开口了。

“世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情。”他低声说。

石雕天使的双眼闪过一丝淡蓝色的光芒，“啪嗒”一声，它右手的石书封面打开了，里面露出了一个暗格。

那里面有一本棕色的，看上去有些年头的笔记本。一串蓝宝石项链静静地躺在旁边。艾伦斯特叹息一声，上前取出棕色笔记和项链。暗格再度合上了，他拍了拍尘土，将这两样物事放入斗篷下的口袋中，准备离开。

“你不能走。”我说，同时解除幻身咒。“这是属于亚历克斯的东西。”

如果这是诱饵的话——我愤怒地想，至少艾伦斯特成功了。我甚至做了最坏的打算，我的魔杖杖尖一刻也没有移开过那双蓝眼睛，准备念出钻心咒，甚至是死咒。

“多琳？”

艾伦斯特的脸上显出惊讶，他止住脚步，像是不敢相信我还活着一样。

“你不觉得这样很卑鄙吗，艾伦斯特？”我冷冷地说，“你以为你是谁？你甚至都不该出现在这里。”

“我是亚历的朋——”

“——你撒谎。”我的声调都扭曲了，“他唯一的朋友是我！”

艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯抬起头，他又叹了口气，蓝眼睛透着深思。

他的右手本来握着魔杖，但他却当着我的面，把自己的魔杖丢在地上。

——那不是亚历克斯·格林的魔杖，我很肯定。

“我们可以谈谈吗？”他温和地说，同时举起双手。“我不会伤害你的，你瞧，我只想和你谈谈。”

“你又想耍什么花招。”我冷笑，“我要是你的话我会立刻放下东西离开这儿，我的耐心很有限。”

“你说的没错。”艾伦斯特试图向我解释，“但是并不完全正确，这两件东西有一件是属于亚历克斯·格林的，有一件是属于我的。”

他从长袍口袋中取出笔记本和项链——蓝宝石项链在他手中闪烁着幽暗的光，而笔记本封面则第一次面对着我，在阳光下露出了右下角烫金的字。

——A·格林格拉斯。

我依然没有放下魔杖，我在等他的解释。

“你和我提到过这个男孩的存在——亚历克斯·格林。”艾伦斯特说，“我找到了他的墓碑，这对我来说并不是很难。我是真的对这个故事很感兴趣——你还记得吗，多琳，你说过‘世界上没有百分之百凑巧的事情’，你说这是一个故人告诉过你的，属于拉文克劳的谚语。”

“——你想说什么。”我用飞来咒拿到了格林格拉斯的魔杖，然后谨慎地看着他。

“我找到了这个墓地，然后一直在回想你告诉过我的话，我念叨着这句属于拉文克劳的谚语，然后发现了这个暗格。”艾伦斯特笑了笑，他有些自嘲地摇了摇头，“如果我是你的话我也不会相信这个解释，但这就是事实的真相。”

然后艾伦斯特走上前，将笔记本交给了我。他注意到了我在不断颤抖的左手，那双蓝眼睛透着一丝担忧，但我完全不想承受来自格林格拉斯先生廉价的同情，我放下魔杖，狠狠地掐了掐自己的左手，疼痛使它暂时安分了些。艾伦斯特似乎又想说什么，但我用目光示意他闭嘴。我面无表情地翻开了笔记本的第一页，陌生的字迹映入眼帘。

“……冒昧打扰了，亚历克斯。我在无意中发现了这座墓碑的秘密……然后，一个可笑的念头突然出现在我的脑海里。这听上去似乎有点复杂，但是我会慢慢写下来的，写在这个本子上……”

然后就是一些详细的记录，记录的是我第一次和艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的会见。

“……那位黑发绿瞳的律师小姐依然记得你，我想她一定很惦记你，当她提到有关你的事情的时候，她的眼神有着温柔的光。”

然后是一连串的剪报，我在威森加摩上的表现的详细记叙，案卷，判决，甚至是艾伦斯特听到的任何关于我的传言。

我疑惑地抬起头，有点不明白这个男人在想什么。

但仿佛正是为了回答这个问题，在最新的一页，我读到了最后的笔记。

“……有时候我真的很羡慕你，亚历克斯。这个想法可能很可笑，但确实有那么几个瞬间，我希望我能作为亚历克斯·格林而活着。也许这样的话，当我走近多琳的时候，她就能毫无戒备地，用同样的温柔目光看着我。一直以来她太累了，她完全不相信任何人，亲爱的亚历克斯。我想，你也许是她心中唯一一个信赖的人，一个永远存在的影子。”

就到这里为止，我再也读不下去了。

“我想他不会介意得知你的动向的。”艾伦斯特笑了笑，“是我擅作主张了。除了在里面放了这本笔记之外，我没有取走任何东西。”

我看了一眼那串蓝宝石项链，这也许是亚历克斯的遗物。我沉默着，打开暗格把那条蓝宝石项链放回原处。但是那本笔记，我选择把它递回给艾伦斯特。

艾伦斯特一点也没有离开的意思，他拿着那本笔记，但目光却还在我身上。

“滚开。”我说，把魔杖丢给他，“你根本就不该来这里。离我远点——我命令你离我远点！”

——我宁愿亚历克斯永远不知道这一切。

艾伦斯特依然没有动，他就站在那儿，就像那尊天使雕像一样，承受这一切——但是他活该，他简直该死。

“拿着它离开这里。”我最后说，用尽了所有的理智。“我不准你把这些告诉亚历克斯。”

泪水就在这一刻止不住了，我低下头，一点也不想被看到自己现在的样子。笨拙而滑稽。

“没事的，多琳，我不会伤害你。”

然后我便被艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯抱住，他的动作很轻，也很小心翼翼。我本可以举起魔杖，但是我却没有这么做。

我想我是太累了，累到都不能很好的保护自己。

“我很抱歉。”艾伦斯特在我耳边轻轻说，“我很抱歉，多琳。”

如果亚历克斯还活着就好了，我这样想着，闭上眼睛。

……

当我走进艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的书房时，曾经试想过种种可能。

例如严正以待的傲罗，又或者是一个昏迷咒，甚至死咒。

但这个金发蓝瞳的男人只是温和地在书桌后方合上手中的信件，露出微笑。

“你感觉好些了吗，多琳。”他问，“我希望这瓶药剂对你的左手有效果。”

他吩咐家养小精灵送上热茶和点心，又督促我披上厚毛毯——阿布拉克萨斯华而不实的厚重裙子吸饱了河边上的冷风和露水，还带着脏兮兮的泥。我又一次非常狼狈地见到格林格拉斯，如同往昔。

“把我关起来吧，艾伦斯特。”我一点也没有碰那些招待，而是仰头看着他。

艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的蓝眼睛眨了眨，他放下手中的毛巾，轻轻叹了一口气。

“我们还有很长的时间，多琳。你在这里是安全的。”

“没有安全可言。”我说，悄悄把自己不断颤抖的左手藏在身后。“在这个世界上没有任何一处地方是安全的。”

艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的目光透着悲伤。“你还是这样，一点也没有放下戒备。”

“不。”我冷笑，“我大摇大摆地跟你回来了，我甚至现在站在这里，完全没有拿着我的魔杖——如果你想要叫人逮捕我，联系阿不思·邓布利多或者把我关起来，悉听尊便。我一点也不在乎。”

我耐心地坐下来，等着面前的男人通知傲罗。

“都结束了，你的戏也够了，艾伦斯特。”我虚弱地笑了笑，“我现在知道了，为什么你和阿不思·邓布利多一定要送我去阿兹卡班。别再假装对我友好，人人都知道我是个黑巫师，我甚至杀了人。”

他们一定从我的记忆中看到了吧，他们目睹到了亚历克斯的死，他们知道我和汤姆·里德尔极其相似的思维，他们知道就在这一刻我变成了黑魔王的魂器。

所以他们不得不限制我的行动，甚至将我送进阿兹卡班。他们一定会这么做。就像阿不思·邓布利多对盖勒特·格林德沃那样——邓布利多没有杀死他，而是将他永久囚禁起来。

我会和格林德沃一样后半生永远丧失自由吗？答案毫无疑问。现在我能选择的，仅仅是被谁囚禁而已。  
艾伦斯特的目光扫过我全身，他独独握住了我的左臂，然后将我的左手抽出来握在自己的手里。

“对不起，多琳。”艾伦斯特轻柔地说，“在卡珊德拉作出了预言之后，邓布利多和我就别无选择。”

——预言，他在说什么？

“是啊，那个预言。那么现在你们能告诉我关于预言的事情了吗？”我轻声说，“我已经接受了自己的命运，艾伦斯特，那么我们为什么不开诚布公的好好谈谈？”

“我不能，我并不是直接听到预言的人。”艾伦斯特说，“在场的人是邓布利多教授，还有你的父亲——汉弗莱·梅多斯。那是卡珊德拉在格林德沃败局已定的时候，受到你父亲的邀请做出的预言，人人都以为这会是预言黑魔王的终结——但是很不幸，她预言了一个新的黑魔王即将诞生。”

我微微睁大了双眼，但是很快便恢复了以往的表情。

“这个预言被用开头的四个字命名——预言球被记录下来，保存在特里劳妮家族居住的山谷中。”艾伦斯特说，“它的名字叫做——‘银与墨绿’。如果你想知道的话，我甚至可以带你去见卡珊德拉。”

“为什么是现在？”

“没有人能掌握自己的命运。”艾伦斯特轻柔地说，“这对你来说一点也不公平，多琳。你只是个普通的女巫，你只想安安稳稳地生活，然后——”说到这儿他似乎有些犹豫，“——可能碰到一个像亚历克斯·格林的人照顾你。”

“多琳。”金发蓝瞳的男人看着我的眼睛，他苦涩地笑了笑，“把我当作亚历克斯·格林的影子吧。”


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter.81

“我是真的无法理解，艾伦斯特。”我耐心地看着面前男人有些湿润的蓝眼睛，“我没有任何筹码，或者能提供给你任何利益——你为什么要这样帮助我？”

如果一个人对你表示出友好，那么你手上想必有他所需要的资源，或者是信息——我对于人与人之间的关系只能理解到这种程度。

汤姆·里德尔可以用优异的魔药课成绩和恰到好处的恭维获取霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩的青睐，并且顺利在他的推荐下成为男学生会主席。斯拉格霍恩甚至容忍里德尔在斯莱特林行使隐秘的特权，通过聚会使他接触各种各样的，名声显赫的年轻巫师。利益与交换利益，斯拉格霍恩看出了里德尔的前途无量，而年轻的黑魔王也能源源不断地建立威信和自己的交际圈。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福从来不会与周围任何人发生冲突，他总能轻易和出身巫师古老家族的同龄人打成一片，和他们一起大笑，谈论高布石和魁地奇——游刃有余地融入群体是每个马尔福家族未来继承人必须有的特质，这些年轻的斯莱特林同级生就是阿布拉克萨斯的社交狩猎场中的猎物，他靠这个来向老马尔福证明自己。

不记得有多少次，在深夜的斯莱特林公共休息室，我们三个人坐在扶手椅中凝视着跳动的炉火。湖水轻柔地拍打着玻璃，而我们的对话甚至比这声响还要轻不可闻——

——这两个男孩就坐在那里，愉快地，甚至是有些炫耀性地谈论自己接触到的人，参加过的那些宴会。有时候他们会陷入讨论，皱着眉，试着为对方给出一两个建议。但更多的是信息交换，或者针对我说一两句俏皮话，或者拿我打趣——是的，他们允许我在场。因为这两个男孩不着痕迹的攀比需要一个听众。这个听众得比他们黯淡，是异性，而且得头脑灵活——这意味着她能应付他们话中的机锋，满足男孩的虚荣心，不至于蠢到带慢谈话的节奏和步调。

这段时间非常宝贵，因为它很短暂——只有在斯莱特林地牢的其他人熟睡时，年轻的汤姆·里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福才能兴致勃勃地，不受人干扰地开始他们的谈话。就像寂静黑夜中两颗亮度并不灼眼的星星，在有限的黎明前夕，不受干扰地交流它们的光辉。

所以我一直无法理解，为什么一个人可以毫无保留地去帮助别人，甚至爱上一个人。在我看来艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯的话完全很陌生，甚至超出了我能处理的范畴。我站起身，在艾伦斯特的目光注视中说了拒绝和抱歉——格林格拉斯家主的蓝眼睛亮闪闪的，他没有说话，只是僵硬地笑了笑。

“如果我是你的话，我会好好活着——为自己活着。”我平静地说，“你不会知道我多羡慕你，艾伦斯特。你应该独立自由的生活，用你自己的名字和自己的灵魂。”

他看出来了我的去意，放开了我颤抖的手。“至少把止痛药水服下吧，多琳。”艾伦斯特的声音很低，但很坚决。

“魔药是没有用的。”我微笑，“是黑魔标记带来的痛，黑魔王现在的情绪波动非常大。”

我看着面前金发蓝瞳的男人，第一次产生了怜悯——就算他想帮我又如何？他做不到。艾伦斯特一点也不知道斯莱特林之间的肮脏把戏，他完全不会像里德尔和马尔福那样思考——他是一个局外人，我从来不喜欢把局外人带入斯莱特林的游戏里，一点也不。

我走近艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯，轻轻地展开双臂给了他一个拥抱。我能感觉他的动作透着不自然，他在克制自己，我们都知道这是谈话的尾声。

但我伸向他的手还握着魔杖，当他和我拥抱时我的杖尖抵着他的脊背，我眨眨眼，看着他的蓝眼睛透出哀伤和默许，然后在心里念出了咒语。

“一忘皆空”。

现在，年轻的格林格拉斯家主倒在我的怀里，我拍了拍他的背，扶着他重新坐下。

书房门被关得死死的，在格林格拉斯家主醒来前我大概还有几分钟的余裕时间——我仔细查看了周围，然后很快便想出了下一步该怎么做。

艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯和阿不思·邓布利多都提到过这个由卡珊德拉·特里劳妮做出的预言，现在我知道这还与我的父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯有关。就像是一个行走在黑暗中的人看着天际线逐渐露出曙光，至少我知道现在应该往哪个方向走，我需要搜集信息来做出判断，越多越好。

毫无疑问我现在应该去找卡珊德拉·特里劳妮。

这时壁炉的火焰跳动，并且变成鲜艳的绿色——等我准备幻影移形时已经晚了，一个束缚咒率先击中了我。我瘫坐在地上，全身动弹不得，正好看见阿不思·邓布利多跨出炉火，他拍了拍袍子上的炉灰，很愉快地和我打了个招呼。

“日安，多琳。”

阿不思·邓布利多谨慎地查看了艾伦斯特的状态，我从喉咙间发出嘲笑声。“何必呢，邓布利多——我没有杀了他，我也无须这样做。”

“我知道，多琳。”

他挥了挥魔杖，让艾伦斯特陷入沉睡。然后出乎意料地，阿不思·邓布利多解开了我身上的咒语。

“我不得不这么做。”阿不思·邓布利多耐心向我解释，他体贴地扶着我坐下，“因为我知道你的第一反应恐怕是离开这里。”

“是艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯干的。”我说，声音变冷了——这语调莫名地像汤姆·里德尔。“他设法联系了你，他一直是你的人。”

阿不思·邓布利多没有说话，现在他的目光严肃地落在了我的左臂上。他捋开袖管，黑魔标记如同活物一般在手臂肌肤上扭动——就像令人厌恶的寄生虫一样。一瞬间我从阿不思·邓布利多的蓝眼睛中读出了难以置信和厌恶，我说不出这是对黑魔王的还是对我的，不过——现在这又有什么区别呢？

我能感觉到黑魔标记上的蛇挑衅似地，向面前的白巫师吐着信子。但阿不思·邓布利多设法用魔咒暂时封住了它的活动，疼痛立刻消失，手臂也停止了痉挛。邓布利多又变出了一壶新的温热的红茶，看来他不打算轻易就这样离开。

这很好，我宁愿直接和这样的聪明人谈话——特别是他知道预言的事情。

“格林格拉斯先生的身份很复杂。”邓布利多说，“我猜他应该向你提到了预言的事情。”

“所以你现在打算怎么做，阿不思？”我冷笑，“像威森加摩审讯的那时候一样，坚决不向我透露预言的内容？”

有一瞬间，我注意到邓布利多看我的眼神——透着一丝愧疚。

“已经不可能了。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“我们都知道事情已经到了无可挽回的地步。多琳——你现在和汤姆的联系已经前所未有的紧密了，是不是？”

“是和不是。”我说。“你想知道，很好——你得拿东西和我换。”

阿不思·邓布利多叹了口气。他似乎想说什么，但只能劝慰性地叫我的名字。“多琳。”他说。“无论如何，我都会告诉你预言的内容。”

“你当然得这么做。”我平静地说，“我就像只迷宫里的老鼠，按照预定的路线走——或者像颗棋子，成为你和黑魔王之间博弈的小小一步。你知道这有多令人恼怒吗，阿不思？这种永远无法主宰自己命运，身不由己的感觉？我不是伟大的棋手，只是你们手中的棋子。”

我站起来，整个人情绪开始失控。“我以为我很聪明。”我冷笑，“我以为我能活的很好，或者很平凡——我从毕业的那一刻就决定在魔法法律执行司干一辈子，拿着固定的薪水干到自己退休，我能得到魔法部雇员才能知道的消息。等你和黑魔王之间的战争一爆发我就逃走，去德国或者新大陆好好生活——但是瞧啊，我就是个自作聪明的傻瓜。邓布利多，你不知道我有多恨这种束手待毙的感觉！”

但是这毫无作用。

“我说这些不是为了求你的同情。”我僵硬地摇摇头，“我只是认为伟大的白巫师应该知道——这个棋局里面小小卒子的想法，哪怕不值一提。”

“我很抱歉，多琳。”邓布利多说，他并不打算解释什么，他的声音透着哀伤。“我很抱歉，但是我不得不这么做。”

那双蓝眼睛看着我，但其中流露出的神情是真挚的。

“你还记得我们有一次见面的时候，你曾经问过我一个问题，多琳。”他轻声说，“为了加速黑魔王的覆灭，我愿不愿意支付少数人的牺牲——你还记得吗？”

“当然。”我冷漠地点点头，“我指的牺牲是你的那些凤凰社成员，他们的死是计划的一部分。”

“但我认为的牺牲并不是这样，多琳。”邓布利多说，“如果你问我的回答——我会回答愿意。我想我们都不是感情大于理智的人，特别是在做出道德抉择的时候。你听说过狂暴的鹰头马身有翼兽假设吗——这有时候被称为是巫师界的电车问题——电车是一种麻瓜的交通工具。”

“在霍格沃茨出现了一群狂暴的鹰头马身有翼兽，它们面前的走廊分成两条岔路——一条通向正在进行NEWS的考试厅，一条则通向家养小精灵正在打扫的房间。你是惟一知情的巫师，你可以选择用咒语封闭其中一条岔路，但时间有限，你只能封闭一条。”我干巴巴地说。

“是的，你的选择是什么，多琳？”

“让家养小精灵去死。”我说，“支付少数人的牺牲——我们别无选择。”

“如果这个家养小精灵对你来说很重要呢？”邓布利多继续问。“你还会做出同样的选择吗，多琳？”

“是或者不是。”我瞪着他，“我不想回答这样的问题。”

“这没关系。”邓布利多轻柔地说，“你不需要现在做出答案，我们还有时间。”

他站起身，重新点燃炉火。

“我可否认为你会同意和我一起去见卡珊德拉？”邓布利多问，“你的任何问题都可以当面向她询问，我确定她会给予你解答。”

“当然。”我起身，一点也没有犹豫走到他身边——我甚至有点期待着这一刻，至少我能接触到真相。

“你会发现一件事，多琳。”邓布利多最后说，“这场游戏终究是公平的——我们人人都不过是棋子而已。”


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter.82

“从你们进来的那一刻开始，我就知道。”一个冷淡的年轻女人的声音说，“我就要死了。”

当我们从炉火中走出来时，映入眼帘的是绘满银色星座的暗蓝色穹顶。这像是一座大厅，只是大片区域被雾给笼罩着，在我们上方悬着大大小小的荧光体——那些是透明的圆球，从中流动着银色的如同细沙一样的东西。但那并不是全部——有的则是灰蒙蒙的，有的则半明半暗。

然后正中则是一扇紧闭的青铜门，上面密密麻麻被束缚着用各种咒语保护起来的机括。那冷淡的女声就来自这扇门后。

“你听说过拉文克劳的青铜鹰形门环吗？”这个女声继续说，“朋友们，我当然很乐意告诉你这些预言——只要你们能回答我的问题。”

“一个问题。”我轻声说，“多么宽容啊，我还以为我们至少得割块肉下来呢。”

我把目光转向身边的白巫师，指望他和我一起嘲笑这个有些神经质的女人。但阿不思·邓布利多并不是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福或汤姆·里德尔，他并没有对这句讽刺作出任何回应，但是用一种长者特有的，非常耐心的语气安抚到，“我带着多琳·梅多斯来了，卡珊德拉，如果这个预言是你为梅多斯家族作出的，那么身为汉弗莱后代的多琳有权利知道预言的内容。”

“当然。”冷淡的女声说，“但就像她的父亲一样，她渴望知道更多的信息——”

“——那么你可以选择闭口不答，或者在那时再来和我玩你的猜谜游戏，卡珊德拉。”我说，“不过很有趣的一点是——你是个预言家对吗？”

我能听见女人的嗤笑，“你知道自己在说什么吗，小女孩。”

“我只是在想。”我慢吞吞地说，“如果你是预言家的话，卡珊德拉——哦，对此我毫无置疑。那么你应该现在就能知道我能不能破解你的问题，获得这些‘额外’的信息，对不对？”

阿不思·邓布利多没有说话，但那双蓝眼睛渐渐现出笑容。

“如果命运告诉你我没办法破解的话，亲爱的。”我继续说，“你何苦要设下这么多问题和障碍呢？倘若我无论如何都不能破解你的谜题，你也无须白费功夫。”

许久的沉默。

“又或许——”这女人的声音终于恢复了些许正常，“我只是想向你们展示自己的失败，从而心甘情愿地让你们选择离开这儿。”

很好，你永远不可能轻易地就说服一个聪明女人。如果我有汤姆·里德尔的那副俊美皮囊的话也许会很容易，但很遗憾，我现在只是个形象狼狈，声名狼藉的，可能还受到父亲过往形象连累的多琳·梅多斯。

“你刚刚说你很快就要死了，卡珊德拉。”我决定采取迂回战术，“即将杀死你的会是谁？”

“啊，好问题。”女人说，“你来告诉我如何，小女孩。”

“是命运。”我刻意用了一个非常无赖的答复，“谁都无法违抗命运。”

拜托，多琳·梅多斯。你可以做的更好点！说服这个女人，就像汤姆·里德尔会做的那样——

“你就像颗棋子一样，卡珊德拉。”我继续说下去，只是为了试图表现得不那么蠢。“只是你和我们这些普通的棋子不同，你能看到棋盘的格局，已经发生的和即将发生的一切。你知道命运接下来会作出什么回答。你是幸运的，又是不幸的——你比别人知道的更多，但你却无法阻止任何事情。这场游戏终究是公平的——我们人人都不过是棋子而已。”

这是阿不思·邓布利多在进入火焰前对我说过的那句话，不知怎么——这句话就这样自然而然地从我口中说了出来。

“卡珊德拉。如果命运已经告诉了你我不能知道预言内容，如果命运告诉了你我无法破解问题——只需要你告诉我这个结果，我现在就安静地离开这儿。”

我说完了，然后注视着头顶上方那些水晶球，像是把身家性命压在此刻的赌徒，等待着卡珊德拉的回答。

然后门缓缓打开了。

我脸上露出一丝笑容——看来命中注定，我是会知道这一切的，这些事实的真相。

我看了一眼身边一直沉默不语的阿不思·邓布利多，突然察觉到了一丝异样——那句话——不，不管怎样，现在得到预言内容是最重要的事情。

我们在沉默中走进这座大厅内部的房间，这里面并没有迷雾，有的只是浅蓝色的纱帘——一层又一层，从中传来有些影影绰绰动静。但很快，一个人影拨开纱帘，出来迎接我们。

黑发，红眼睛，穿着考究的麻瓜服装，看上去有些年头了——灰白色的毫无血色的脸，高鼻子，一副笑嘻嘻的轻佻神情。毫无疑问是个男人。

“欢迎欢迎。”他热情充沛的态度透着一丝诡异。“主人在发脾气，不过你们可以进来等她安静下来再谈。”

“都铎。”邓布利多点点头，“我想你还是第一次见到汉弗莱的女儿吧。”

“哦，说实在话我没想到梅多斯先生真的会结婚——不过他是不得不认命了。”被称为都铎的男人笑了笑，露出两颗尖尖的牙。

很奇妙地，这两个人之间的谈话我一句也插不进来——即使这段谈话是关于我和我父亲的事情。

我心不在焉地打了个招呼，现在我满脑子只关注预言的事情——其他东西我可以稍后再分析。

当我们见到卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的时候，非常讶异地是她依然很年轻——如果我的父亲在世，他至少应该有快六十岁了。卡珊德拉·特里劳妮不可能还是个年纪同我相仿的女人。

“都铎是吸血鬼。”邓布利多说，“当你父亲见到卡珊德拉之后，都铎被作为抵押物转给了她。”

“我父亲曾经带了一只吸血鬼在身边？”我这才重新好好地打量都铎，“为什么？”

“也许是为了保持永生？”都铎又露出了自己的尖牙，“但是，非常不幸——现在我是卡珊德拉小姐的仆人，理所应当地——我为她本人的需求服务。”

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮正伏在桌子上，那上面满满当当堆着各种铜质的小玩意——像是某种机械被拆解剩下的零件。

“你该喝血了，主人。”

都铎把我们带到了卡珊德拉面前，喜滋滋地捧着一个透明的水晶壶——里面毫不意外地是血液，只是不知道是人的，还是非人生物的。

“我不饿，都铎。”卡珊德拉这才抬起头——她有一头漂亮的红发，两双红眼睛亮晶晶的。她还穿着红袍子，整个人像一团突兀的，不应该存在在这里的火焰。“反正我就要死了。”她的红眼睛盯着我，脸上一副生无可恋的表情。

但她最好现在给我活着——不要在把预言说到一半的时候死了。

我能感觉到邓布利多看向我的目光。

“我的预言，女士。”我说，毫不畏惧地迎接阿不思·邓布利多的责备——我一点也不在乎这个女人的死，至少和预言比起来是这样。

卡珊德拉不情愿地看了我一眼，她深吸一口气，红眼睛慢慢闭上了。

“……银与墨绿，黑色，血红，然后重归于黑暗。新的黑魔王出现了，当我看到他时，我看到了梅多斯的影子。那会是梅多斯家族的最后一个嫡系继承人。倘使牺牲和死亡无法逃避——同样地，如果想要毁灭黑魔王，最后一个梅多斯必须得死。”

“死亡是有迹可循的。预言家卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的死亡由外界决定，而黑魔王的死则是完全要归咎到他自己。最后一个梅多斯死于时间，而曾经击败过一次黑魔王的人——这一次，他死于动机。”

“死亡是一个莫比乌斯环，有四个人动手，但只有三个人在死亡之环中。而这三个人，一人会被另一人杀死。他们的死亡超越时间。”

预言就这样说完了全部。我闭上眼睛，把这些内容一遍遍地在脑内重复，思考。

然后我睁开眼，平静地说了第一个结论，“我知道为什么我父亲会把都铎送给你了，卡珊德拉。”我冷笑，“他想打破这个圆圈。”

——这段话与其说是预言，倒不如说是一个逻辑谜题。

我很确信邓布利多和我不会杀死面前的女预言家，但汤姆·里德尔会这么做吗？

就像是为了回答这个问题似的——汤姆·里德尔掀开层层叠叠的绣花纱帘，从卡珊德拉·特里劳妮身后的阴影走出来，他双眼盯着我和身边的白巫师，目光充满敌意。

“汤姆。”阿不思·邓布利多说，“真是一个巧合。”

“这不是巧合，阿不思。这位年轻人在这里已经呆了很长一段时间了。”卡珊德拉笑吟吟地说，她看上去居然还很愉快。“你瞧，我不是一直试着告诉你吗？我就要死了。”

“但至少你现在不会死，卡珊德拉。”我说。“根据预言，黑魔王不会先动手的。”

——有三个人在死亡之环中，并且一人会被另一个人杀死。有四分之三的概率，只要汤姆·里德尔动手杀了人，根据预言，他就只能成为被杀的那个。

“我真是怀念我们之间的同步性，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔蜷曲出一个毫无温度的笑容，“你在为邓布利多分析我的思维？多么体贴的好学生啊——”

“我是在为我自己。”我说，“猜猜梅多斯家族的最后一个继承人是谁，汤姆？”

“很好。”里德尔的目光暧昧地在我脸上转了一圈，“所以现在我们应该彻底的再谈一谈——而你，卡珊德拉·特里劳妮。”黑魔王轻柔地说，“你和你的后代给我惹了不少麻烦，对此我不得不这么做。”

汤姆·里德尔抽出魔杖，但邓布利多上前一步。“汤姆。”邓布利多的声音充满警告。“不要这么做。”

“你也许能在今天救她，对此我毫无怀疑。但是，邓布利多——你能救她多久？”汤姆·里德尔露出嘲笑。

“只要我还活着。”邓布利多的声音非常坚决。

“可你很快也会死了，像条衰老的野狗一样。”汤姆·里德尔的脸上再度出现了那种可怕的，毫无温度的笑容。“而直到你死的那一刻，你都不会知道自己面对的是谁——”

“——Voldemort对吗？”邓布利多冷冷地说，“你在你的追随者面前使用的新名字。”

“也许你能给我们的老师一点小提示。亲爱的多琳？”汤姆·里德尔转向我，声音充满讥讽。“他似乎还在苦苦寻找正确答案呢。”

邓布利多的目光转向我，那双蓝眼睛满是探究，但是——

“我对此一无所知。”

“也许我弄错了，我还以为得知真相的你会再次选择和阿不思·邓布利多合作呢。”里德尔轻声说，但他的声音明显透着戏谑和嘲弄。“但你毕竟还是爱我的——我们在一起的时间可比你和邓布利多的时间要长的多。”

“你真的认为这样的把戏会对我有用，亲爱的汤姆？”我冷笑，“能活着站在这里的每一个人都极端聪明。”

“那么就展示出你对她的信任吧，邓布利多。”里德尔转而面对邓布利多开始了讽刺，就像一条毒蛇，“信任她。像你信任任何一个格兰芬多的蠢男孩一样。”

我注意到卡珊德拉·特里劳妮此时正兴致勃勃地看着我们三个人的争执，她的脸上始终保持着神秘的笑容。

“你在等我们自相残杀吗，卡珊德拉？”我开口，“真是不巧，我不能杀死我自己。黑魔王不会杀死他自己，而阿不思·邓布利多也不会这么做——至少在确认黑魔王覆灭之前。”

“我对此保持怀疑，亲爱的多琳。”

汤姆·里德尔露出笑容，他抱起双臂，看着我们的目光透着玩味。

“也许伟大的白巫师不介意先动手，牺牲一下他自己的生命。”

……

死一般的沉默。

有那么一瞬间，阿不思·邓布利多像是叹了一口气。

“如果我不得不这么做的话。”他轻声说，然后抽出魔杖——

——杖尖指向我，毫无疑问。

汤姆·里德尔发出愉悦至极的大笑声。“聪明的选择，邓布利多。”

阿不思·邓布利多的蓝眼睛很明显带着痛苦。

——他做出了选择，我就是那只在故事中被牺牲的家养小精灵。

我几乎是非常平静地准备接受我的死亡，事实上，我现在已经完全理解了阿不思·邓布利多——他不得不这么做，他也只是一枚棋子，命运的棋子。

“但我不会让你杀了她的。”就在这个时候，汤姆·里德尔轻声说——在阿不思·邓布利多把魔杖对准我的时候，里德尔的杀戮咒击中了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮。

预言就这样被启动了，女预言家甚至没有发出任何声音，她的脸上还带着笑容，但身子却软绵绵地从座椅中倒下——

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮成为了一具尸体。

她的仆人——那只被称为都铎的吸血鬼依旧笑嘻嘻地，他毫不在乎地推开尸体，然后拿起那壶应该属于卡珊德拉的鲜血，一饮而尽。

同时就在这一刻，阿不思·邓布利多的视线明显偏移了。我抓住那个瞬间抽出魔杖，同时准确地指向面前的白巫师。

“我不想死，阿不思。至少不是今天。”我轻声说。

我就这么一边举着魔杖，一边缓缓后退，直到感觉自己的腰被汤姆·里德尔的手臂搂住，“她说的没错，邓布利多。”我听见里德尔的声音在我耳侧亲昵地低语。“她得和我走。”

我依然举着魔杖，而黑魔王则低声念了咒语，带我离开了这个充满血腥气的房间。


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter.83

当我的身体重新感受到坚硬的石砖地板时，我才放心地长舒一口气。

我不能现在死掉，我得活着。

一只手伸向我——汤姆·里德尔的手。他倒是稳稳地站在这里——他在海边的藏身之所。

我没有理会黑魔王的帮助，而是自己撑着地板站起来。

也不知道我们与卡珊德拉·特里劳妮周旋了多久，窗外的景色表明，现在已经是夜晚时分。我环顾着四周，里面的陈设还是和以前一样——只是我现在的心境，立场，命运和第一次来的时候大不相同。

“如果你想表示感谢，我倒有一个建议。”

黑魔王非常自在地走到我身边，他双眼透着笑意，兴致勃勃。

然后他倾下身，开始吻我。这个吻还是如同以往一样包含着占有和些许暴虐，也许还带着欲望。

对现在的我来说，黑魔王以前的变态行为都得到了很好的解释，就在我知道卡珊德拉的预言之后。

我稍稍享受了一会儿黑魔王娴熟的吻技，然后推开他。我解开脏兮兮的长袍扣子，脱下来丢给显然有些不悦的黑魔王，并表示我现在只想把自己弄干净。

真是非常精彩的一天，当我一点一点走向夜色中的海面，直到把自己完全浸在冰冷的海水里时，我这样想。

我得把魂器碎片弄出去，再好好研究下卡珊德拉的预言。我也可以就这样死掉，被阿不思·邓布利多杀死，如果他能杀死我的话。只是这样——我说不准留在这具躯体里的是我自己，还是汤姆·里德尔的灵魂。

你不能毫无准备地做出任何决定，阿不思·邓布利多的举动突然让我意识到，我不必亲自动手——消灭黑魔王的灵魂碎片并不是不可能的事情，只要我能准确地，让这个人把我体内属于黑魔王的那部分给杀死。

我在冷冰冰的海水里泡了很久，不断思索推敲预言的内容——等我被强行打断时，我的身体已经变得比冰块还要冷了。

咒语使海水在我身边迅速退去，然后有双手穿过后背和腿弯下的空隙，把我抱了起来。

“你又在试图自杀？”是黑魔王，他真是心疼自己的灵魂碎片啊。

“我只是思考的忘记了时间而已。”我懒洋洋地任他这么抱着，被他放到床上——我与汤姆·里德尔并不是同盟，但至少这一刻，我们也不是敌对的。“如果我不这么做的话早就被你给折磨死了，伏地魔大人。”

“这不能完全归咎在我头上。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“如果你早早地对我表示顺从，接受我对你做出的一切。多琳，你会活得很好，也不必经受这么多——”

对啊，乖乖地看着自己作为活魂器被保护起来，即使代价是亚历克斯·格林的生命。

我钻进被子里，抱着膝盖。梅林在上，我怎么这么倒霉。如果我不是最后一个梅多斯继承人就好了，我父亲还真是聪明，他生了一个孩子。

“——所以你也应该考虑一下。”黑魔王的声音就这样非常不合适宜地钻入我的耳朵。摄神取念，该死的。

“想也不用想，汤姆。”我皮笑肉不笑地说，“我一个人的智慧足够应付了，多谢指点。”

我闭上眼睛，还有思维同步性的问题要解决——而且必须是第一个解决。如果我想有什么计划的话，一定要确保黑魔王不可能知道，一定要确保这计划超出黑魔王的预料。我还记得阿斯加德那头蠢狗对我的嘲讽——一个莫大的耻辱，我不能再犯同样的愚蠢错误。

总而言之，现在的局势对我而言真是不能再糟了。

汤姆·里德尔也换下了袍子，他给自己倒了一杯酒。

“你不认为自己对卡珊德拉动手有些过早了吗，汤姆？”我回忆了一遍刚刚发生的事情，“现在你可有四分之三的概率只能等待别人杀死你了。”

“你知道相比之下我更在乎你的生命，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔圆滑地说，但是看到我的神情，他眨眨眼。“再说如果邓布利多杀死你的话，我就百分之百会死。”

他倒是很会察言观色。

“很好的转折。”我冷笑着点点头，“如果我们之间谈话像这样坦诚的话，至少不用浪费时间在那些乱七八糟的多愁善感上。”

“你是彻头彻尾的冷血体质，多琳。”我能察觉到汤姆·里德尔说这句话时的无奈和抱怨——当然，百分百装出来的，“你和其他的女孩完全不同。”他说。

我就这样盯着他。

“——虽然口头这么说，但是实际上我很满意。”汤姆·里德尔毕竟年轻时是霍格沃茨最优秀的学生，他难得除去了假面，“因为我也一样。”他露出了狡黠的微笑。

我有些欣慰地发现我与黑魔王之间的沟通有了很大的进展。

也许该稍稍地奖励他一下？就像你试图去驯服一条龙，你得小心地不要触及到它的逆鳞，并且在它做出正确的反应之时给予奖赏。长此以往，让龙变成你的宠物。

沉默了一会儿。我挑眉，用手掀起了被子的一角。

“如果你想屈尊进来和我一起躺着的话，黑魔王大人。”我说。我甚至还抖了抖它。

……

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的死很快便登上了《预言家日报》。

这件事自然和我，和黑魔王脱不了干系。特里劳妮家族一直是魔法界最著名的预言师家族，而随着现任的预言师的死亡，巫师们慢慢将目光转向了她的后裔。

谢天谢地，特里劳妮家族还没有绝嗣。

他们的目光聚焦到了她的女儿，幸好她当时并不在场。

卡珊德拉的女儿似乎被很好地保护了起来，当魔法部官员们试图搜寻现场时，除了一壶被喝掉的兔子血——他们并没有发现什么特别的东西。

而那些悬挂着的水晶球，魔法部认为，这些应该被移交给魔法部保管——那里面似乎保存着卡珊德拉本人做出的所有预言，只是没有人能解释为什么这些水晶球有的灰暗，有的半明半暗，有的则亮如星辰。

再也不会有像卡珊德拉·特里劳妮一样伟大的预言家了，巫师们感慨着。

而黑魔王也无比希望这样，出于某种未知的原因。

汤姆·里德尔在追踪特里劳妮后代的踪迹，卡珊德拉的死并不是他最后一次针对特里劳妮家族的谋杀。

“我得确保不会再有任何特里劳妮出来预言。”

汤姆·里德尔的眼中酝酿着我看不懂的谜。

说这话时，纳吉尼正嘶嘶在他身边游走。他抚摸着滑溜溜的绿色蛇身，发出嘶嘶的蛇语。

“把我变成活魂器是为了保证我的安全——这我倒能够理解，但是你有什么必要对纳吉尼也这么做？”我问，同时合上自己手里的黑魔法著作——在这段时间我一直在读和魂器有关的书。

“蛇是斯莱特林的象征，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔一边说着一边折起手中的报纸，“就和预言中的‘银与墨绿’一样。”

“我认为你身为斯莱特林的身份已经无可辩驳了。”我说，“只有斯莱特林的继承人才会说蛇语，而我知道的，能做到这些的巫师只有你，汤姆。”

——就连我都不会和蛇交谈，因为我并不是斯莱特林的血脉。

——等等。

我眸光一转，但黑魔王很快便注意到了我神色的异常。

汤姆·里德尔抬起头，就在那么一瞬间，我眨眨眼，脑内开始回忆起亚历克斯·格林的死亡。

我听见汤姆·里德尔的喉间发出一声轻笑，他又用蛇语说了几句什么，纳吉尼迅速地溜走了。

想抵抗黑魔王的摄神取念并不是没有办法，你得学会封闭自己的大脑。

但你得很小心，就像刚刚那样——我差点就泄露了自己头脑中的想法。

“你在想什么，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔突然这么问了一句。

“我在想你为何对特里劳妮家族这么执着。”我说，这的确不是谎言，我很困惑汤姆·里德尔现在的行动。

“这件事情——”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，“——我想你是很难猜到原因的。”

他的笑容意味深长，但是明显不愿意透露更多。

真是奇怪，有的时候我感觉汤姆·里德尔总能轻而易举地知道我的想法。

他声称这是思维同步的结果，但真相是这只是灵魂碎片的作用。同样地，我有时候能感知到黑魔王的情绪，甚至能知道他的想法，但显然并不是全部。

这说明我对这种联系的操纵远远不如汤姆·里德尔熟练，如果我能借助这种灵魂联系更深地挖掘一下的话——

“——你可以试试看，多琳。”里德尔平静说，他的脸上带着冷笑。

又来了，就在我思考的时候，黑魔王再度进行了摄神取念。显然我封闭大脑的技术还很不纯熟。

“我们的思维的确同步，这没有什么值得怀疑的。”他有些不悦。

我看着他，就连再蠢的人都能看出事情没有那么简单。

但我只是转过头，表示我想出去走走。当我带上门离开房间时，注意到汤姆·里德尔的目光始终没有从我身上移开。

我在走廊上拦住了试图躲起来的纳吉尼，显然这条大蛇一点也不情愿就这样离它的主人太远——它对汤姆·里德尔可比我对他要依赖的多，也从来对我没有任何好感。

“嘶嘶。”我说，试图告诉它我命令它留在这儿，但这条蠢蛇只是稍稍停留在了原处一会儿——它摆摆头，黄眼睛困惑地盯了我一会，然后又试图逃跑。

我不得不举起魔杖，它这才乖了一点。

——汤姆·里德尔能与蛇对话，那么按理说我也可以，因为我的体内有他的灵魂碎片。

我沉默地继续走，试图调动起体内邪恶的部分，试图让自己变得更接近汤姆·里德尔一点。“嘶嘶。”我说，但纳吉尼的表情依然没什么变化，它还是在左右蜿蜒，试图逃跑。

我甚至怀疑这条蠢蛇完全不知道我说的是什么，在我听来我刚刚尝试像蛇一样说话简直蠢到了极点。他是怎么做到的和蛇沟通？

趁着我思考的空隙，大蛇迅速地摆动着尾巴向前游动。

纳吉尼在试图逃跑，我完全没有任何犹豫，念出了昏迷咒——但是，我给忘记了——寻常魔法并不能伤害到作为魂器的纳吉尼。

我看着大蛇再次溜走，觉得自己此刻是天底下最蠢的女巫。

——其实我没必要对纳吉尼那么苛刻，毕竟它只是帮凶而已。

我又想到了亚历克斯·格林的死。杀死亚历克斯的人是我——我的太阳穴隐隐作痛，感受到自己的呼吸有些艰难。

我摇摇头，强迫自己再次重复回忆自己刚刚读到的和魂器有关的记叙，其实那本书告诉我的和汤姆·里德尔目前透露的信息没有什么区别——魂器需要一个杀戮咒，一个用来牺牲的灵魂，以及一个用来存放灵魂碎片的物体——或者是活着的生物，而后一点这本书上并没有写，这是我亲自从汤姆·里德尔口中得到确认的。

当然，如果那本书包含超出汤姆·里德尔告诉我的部分，我是无论如何也不可能读到它的。

要想摧毁魂器，必须找到一种特别的方法。但是知道魂器存在的人甚至都寥寥无几，只有那些最疯狂最具有才华的黑巫师才可能知道。而那些黑巫师不是销声匿迹，就是已经死于自己的疯狂实验中了。

除了一个人。

我露出笑容——属于多琳·梅多斯的令人讨厌的冷笑。我得好好计划一下，把这件事做得自然一点。


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter.84

要想寻找卡珊德拉的后代并不是无迹可寻，大概过了两天，我从里德尔那里得知食死徒们已经设法找到了都铎的下落。

毫无准备地，我又见到了阿斯加德·卡罗——原来他就是发现都铎的人，看来狼人和吸血鬼倒是比我想象地还要亲密啊。

尽管有一段时间没有见面，但介于我们上次并不愉快的交涉，现在的阿斯加德·卡罗先生对我完完全全是一副爱理不理的臭脸。

“想必博斯德小姐已经安全到达了？”我笑眯眯地向他打了个招呼。

“收起你的假笑，女巫。”阿斯加德说，“这次你又想打什么坏主意。”

——女巫？

看来我和阿斯加德·卡罗的关系已经恶化到了他连用姓称呼都觉得过于亲密的地步。

“都铎先生是作为抵押物存在的。”我说，“抵押人是我的父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯。抵押权所有者原本是卡珊德拉·特里劳妮——可是现在她已经死了，那么抵押权就自然而然地被她的女儿继承。”

我确信即使是我撒谎，阿斯加德也不可能发现——毕竟只有我是出身自威森加摩的律师。

谢天谢地，精明的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福不在场。

“这和你又有什么关系？”阿斯加德明显对我很不客气。“这么说都铎还是属于特里劳妮家族。”

“——如果现任的继承人完成了家族继承的话。”我说，同时不忘微笑。“否则抵押权就会被退回给抵押人的惟一后代，也就是说——我本人。”

“我和我的属下花了很长的时间才发现他，现在我们就要和他一起去找卡珊德拉的女儿。而你——”那双紫眼睛甚至看都没有看我，“——你永远也别想和我们一起去，女巫。”

“你得尊重法律。”我一脸遗憾。

“想也不要想。”他烦躁地挥了挥手。“收起你那些律师的花招。”

——绝不。

我深吸一口气，“你听说过魔法契约吗，你知道的——那种用来建立主仆关系的，联系巫师和其他生物的的协定。”

“我不听。”阿斯加德干脆地把脸转过去。

“现在这条魔法契约应该存在与我和都铎身上。”我说，“如果卡珊德拉的后代不出现，他现在就只能和我绑在一起——根据魔法契约。也就是说我是他的主人。”

阿斯加德·卡罗不情愿地把脸又转了回来。

“这个花招倒是不错。”他咧开嘴露出白牙，同时紫眼睛里透出轻蔑。

“我可以向你证明。”我说，“都铎在哪里？”

“你不应该知道你的仆人的下落吗，女巫？”阿斯加德开始嘲讽，“你的谎言兜不住了，威森加摩的小骗子。”

“我们走着瞧，阿斯加德。”我说，“我现在就去找——嗯，召唤我的仆人。”

——要不是我得想办法出去和邓布利多碰上面，我才不会对这头蠢狗浪费口舌。

阿斯加德这次绝对是带着都铎与黑魔王见面的，也就是说都铎绝对在离这里不远的位置。我只要找出来现在这只吸血鬼会在什么地方。

大概毫无头绪地想了两分钟后，我抽出魔杖，用咒语割破自己的手指。

阿斯加德·卡罗果然是狼人，他比任何人都要更快地嗅到了血腥味。“你这是在作弊。”他指着溅在地上的血点说。

“这是我们梅多斯家族召唤仆人的方式。”我面不改色地撒谎。

“那也好。”阿斯加德露出嘲笑，“可是你不是纯洁无暇的处女，女巫——我不认为你的血液能吸引到一只吸血鬼。”

“那就走着瞧吧。”我又给自己加了一道口子——不论都铎来不来，我绝对要找机会给阿斯加德施个恶咒。

不过仔细想想与卡珊德拉的会面，一只对兔子血都那么饥渴的吸血鬼会拒绝人血吗？

只可能是血不够。

我皱着眉，割开自己的手腕。

“你还真是努力啊。”阿斯加德盯着地上的一大滩暗红色的血。

“这不是给你的。”我威胁性地举起魔杖。

“你的魔法知识真是一言难尽，我说了我是个狼人，我们从来不喝这种质量差劲的——”

“——嗯？都铎好像闻到了血的味道。”

这声音比金加隆掉落口袋的叮当声还要动听，当面色灰白，穿着破烂西装的丧气吸血鬼嗅着气味出现时，我甚至想对他脸上来一拳——他再不出现我恐怕就要失血过多而死了。

阿斯加德抱起双臂，他现在安静地闭上了嘴——很好。

“在这里，乖孩子。”我的手腕扬了扬，然后满意地看到吸血鬼一脸喜悦地向我小跑过来——是的，小跑。对吸血鬼而言，我的血液还是很有吸引力的。

“啊，这是给我的吗？”都铎看上去非常开心，红眼睛贪婪地盯着我还在流血的手腕。

“我们得谈谈，都铎。”我低声，“不要让旁边的狼人听见——”

“——啧。”阿斯加德不满地哼了一声。我翻了个白眼没有理他，直接施放了个闭耳塞听咒。

“你未来有什么职业规划吗？”当都铎开始舔舐我的手腕时，我用魔杖戳了戳吸血鬼的头，示意我的血不是免费的。“要不要考虑为我工作一段时间？”

这头蠢吸血鬼完全没有理我，他尖尖的牙齿硌得我手腕疼，而且——根据那双红眼睛流露出的贪婪来看，他还觉得不够。

我抽出魔杖治愈伤口，吸血鬼发出了不满的声音。

“我不是个慈善家。”我干巴巴地说，“既然你已经喝了我的血，就得为我工作。”

“嗯？”都铎恋恋不舍地舔干净的手，这才把意识转回了我身上，“你在说什么，小姐？”

“我的血好喝吗？”我皮笑肉不笑，“我想一定比兔子血好喝吧，但是这不是无偿的——你现在是我的仆人了，都铎。”

吸血鬼眨了眨红眼睛，他直起背舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“可是我现在理论上是属于特里劳妮家族的仆人——”

“——一个清白正直的预言师家族成员，和一个臭名昭著罪行累累的食死徒，你觉得哪一个更有可能给你提供更多的新鲜血液，嗯？”

“但是这太少了，都铎肚子还是很饿——”

“不够地上还有——现在和我签订契约的话，我会给你提供足够的血。”我眨眨眼，指了指自己脚边那滩深红。

“——可是。”

“你看。”我指了指一旁皱眉的阿斯加德，“你接下来会和这个狼人一起去寻找你的主人，但是我知道狼人和吸血鬼的关系一向不好。至少站在我这边，你会有足够的血，而作为你的主人和一名魔力强大的巫师，我保证我会让这头狼人有个非常不愉快的旅途的。”

“好吧。”都铎干巴巴地说，“但是找到我的主人之后你打算怎么做呢？”

——然后食死徒们就会杀死你的主人，你就彻底成为我的仆人了。

“哦，那个时候我们再好好谈谈。”我漫不经心地说，“但是——毫无疑问，你喝了我的血。把手伸出来，我们来签个契约——嗯，先签个十天的。”

——怎么可能只有十天。

都铎伸出手，但明显还带着犹豫。而我直接死死抓住他的手抽出魔杖开始施咒。

当我确定已经把都铎变成了我的仆人之后，我满意地收回魔杖，解除了闭耳塞听咒语。

“你们聊的时间真长啊，我都快睡着了。”阿斯加德冷冰冰地说。

“主人和仆人之间的叙旧。”我皮笑肉不笑，“都铎？”

没有理我——我的新任仆人跪在我脚边，开始非常没有形象地，舔着我脚边地板上的血。

“你瞧。”我指了指，“他在跪地向我宣誓效忠呢。”

阿斯加德·卡罗眉毛扬得高高的。“我就知道比起狼人来，吸血鬼要蠢得多。”

的确是这样，我看着跪在地上快乐地舔血的都铎——只要有血就行，这种仆人的忠诚和智商都基本为零。

“那是我的仆人，你这么说太过分了。”我冷笑，“如果你不答应和我一起走的话，我就立刻命令我的仆人待在这里——你就自己一个人去完成黑魔王的任务吧，看看我们谁会比较快好了——狗狗？”

阿斯加德·卡罗果然是非同一般的男人，他居然并没有像他的弟弟那样发怒，而是露出有些扭曲的笑容——尽管还是能感受到其中的怒火，但是至少比阿米库斯不动脑子的愤怒要好上那么一点。

“你刚刚叫我什么，来自威森加摩的骗子女巫？”他的声音带着阴冷的笑意。

“狗狗。”我露出微笑，“除非你改口尊敬地称我为梅多斯小姐，否则我们就这样下去。”

“我完全不会为这种程度的幼稚生气。”阿斯加德说——他在撒谎，这头蠢狗气得鼻子都开始起皱纹了。

“是吗？”我维持着假笑，心情无比愉悦。“可我很擅长惹人生气，无论是在威森加摩里面对你弟弟，还是在马尔福庄园和阿布拉克萨斯先生见面，或者和我们的黑魔王大人交谈都是如此。你弟弟可能是个头脑简单的白痴，但是相信我，后两位的忍耐力可比你要高得多啊——狗狗。”

更妙的是，阿斯加德·卡罗伤害不了我，他只是黑魔王的一条狗，他不可能对我——

——就在我这么想的时候，狼人猝不及防地把我扑倒在地。那感觉就像是被一只巨怪给施展了后肩摔一样。

和狼人比力量是愚蠢的，我就这样眼睁睁地看着阿斯加德控制了我准备抽出魔杖的手，他居高临下，耀武扬威。“你的仆人呢，梅多斯？”阿斯加德把脸凑近我，那双紫眼睛简直不要太得意。

“你还差两个字。”我说，同时在盘算怎么转移他的注意力，然后再给他来上一条恶咒。

“我不对女人动手。”狼人说，“只是小小地提醒你——论力量，在我面前你比一只小鸡还要弱。”

“我不靠蛮力。”我冷笑，“我从来只靠自己的智慧。”

“那就用你的‘智慧’驯服我吧。”阿斯加德缓缓地说，那双紫眼睛里写满挑衅。“如果你能做到的话——”

——这时候都铎终于把血舔干净了。

谢天谢地他还稍微记得自己身为仆人的职责——都铎伸出手指，戳了戳阿斯加德的脊背。“那是我的主人。”他的声音毫无忠诚度，但至少给了我一个举起魔杖还击的机会——蜇人咒。

阿斯加德迅速松开我——咒语击空了。“你和你的仆人。”他同时还不忘嘲讽一句。“你们真是毫无战斗力。”

——野蛮人。

我站起来抖了抖袍子上的灰。“我和我的仆人现在就出发了，至于你——如果你想来的话，哦，我可不小气。我会很宽容地接纳你的。”

我露出毫无诚意的假笑，然后揪了揪我仆人的袖口准备找马车离开。

阿斯加德皱眉，在沉默了一分钟之后，他黑着脸跟上了我们的脚步。

这就是智慧，一头蠢狼完全无法理解的智慧。


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter.85

当我们准备乘马车离开时，我看到了我第二个不想看到的人。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福刚刚下了马车，他皱着眉像是闻了闻身边的空气，又一脸嫌弃地盯着车轮上的泥水。

“把它清理干净。”他对随行的家养小精灵说。

“不用了，我们正准备出发。”我说，“我一点也不介意。”

阿布拉克萨斯那双冷淡的灰眼睛转到我身上，他理了理自己的银色长袍，同时从自己的仆人手中接过蛇头手杖。然后这才换上了他那副惯常的——用来对付魔法部职员的假笑。

“多么令人惊喜啊，多琳——你这是要去哪里？”

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福盯着我身边的都铎，准确地说是吸血鬼身上带着血的破烂衣服。

“秘密任务。”我微笑——我才不会告诉他我刚刚是如何编了个理由用法律骗到阿斯加德的，阿布拉克萨斯可没那么蠢。

“她和她的仆人跟我去寻找特里劳妮继承人的下落。”一个明显不会按照我心意行事的讨厌鬼出现了，阿斯加德·卡罗的声音突兀地插了进来。“我们需要这只吸血鬼来执行任务，而据她说——她继承了这只吸血鬼的所有权。”

“是抵押权。”我干巴巴地说，同时迫不及待地想走。

“嗯？”阿布拉克萨斯眯起眼睛，他的笑容看上去稍稍显得不那么虚假了，“什么抵押权？我怎么不记得你有什么东西需要继承——”

“——以后再告诉你，阿布拉克萨斯。”我说。但现在家养小精灵已经开始按照马尔福先生的吩咐开始清洗马车了，一时半会我们走不了。

“你知道马尔福对法律事务一向很有兴趣。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“我们在威森加摩法庭一直保有席位也是因为这个原因。”

我站在原地，抱起双臂——马尔福先生这是不打算让我溜走了。

阿斯加德·卡罗于是把我刚刚编的理由毫无遗漏地重复了一遍。“我想你一定能告诉我这种理由是不是成立，马尔福先生。”他甚至还恭维了一句阿布拉克萨斯，“我们都知道马尔福家族在威森加摩的力量不容小觑。”

而我们的马尔福家主就这样耐心地站在原地。他非常仔细地听完了全部的话，包括那句蹩脚的恭维。马尔福特有的浅灰眼睛盯着地面，阿布拉克萨斯的手漫不经心地把玩着手杖，很明显是知道了我的把戏。

“原来是这样。”阿布拉克萨斯缓缓地说，他抬起头，浅灰色双眼带着笑意。“这就是我们的律师小姐用的‘借口’？”

“我注意到你并没有对阿斯加德的出现表示惊讶，马尔福先生。”我转了个话题，意有所指。“也许你早就知道他在为黑魔王做事了？”

“马尔福先生很慷慨地为我们提供了愈合魔药。”阿斯加德说，他似乎很想表示出自己和阿布拉克萨斯关系匪浅。“这是黑魔王和我们的协议的一部分，我们一直和马尔福家族合作的很愉快。”

——当然啦，阿布拉克萨斯怎么可能会自己去劫别人的马车呢？

“那想必也包括上次马车的那批魔药了——嗯？”我笑眯眯地问，年轻的马尔福家主应该能听出来我话中的弦外之音。“我指的是我出发前你提供的那一批。”

阿布拉克萨斯看了我一眼。

“我认为我们可以好好地谈一谈关于法律继承的事情。”马尔福先生耐心地说，“这么来看都铎先生是卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的仆人，对于这种我认为不应该按照抵押物来处理，而应该考虑一下人事关系的问题。”

“比如魔法契约？”我声调微微提高了几度。

“魔法契约。”阿布拉克萨斯说，他点了点头。“毫无疑问。”

“哦，那我想根据契约来看——都铎是我的仆人这一事实已经是确定无疑了。”我说，同时保持微笑。

“这样吗？”阿布拉克萨斯带着笑容，“恐怕我得问问都铎，梅多斯小姐。你不介意吧？毕竟卡罗先生在询问我的意见——”

“不介意，都铎？”我把脸转向一脸茫然的吸血鬼。

“她骗我喝了她的血。”我的仆人干巴巴地说。

“——马尔福先生在问你魔法契约的事情，都铎。”我打断他。“其他废话就不必说了。你只用回答‘是’或者‘不是’。”

吸血鬼指了指自己的肚子，红眼睛盯着我。“可都铎还是肚子饿，主人。饿得完全没有力气回答马尔福先生的问题——除非都铎能得到更多的血。”

“他刚刚叫我‘主人’，你们都听见了？”我迅速说。

都铎的脸色明显透着失望，可能吸血鬼的智商与饥饿程度成反比。

马尔福家主的灰眼睛透着笑意，但他还是非常负责地咳嗽了一声。“很遗憾，卡罗先生。”阿布拉克萨斯用手杖很不客气地指了指我，“尽管我怀疑梅多斯小姐耍了什么不光彩的花招，但是，毫无疑问——都铎的确把她当作自己的主人。”

——这戏能不能快点完成？我赶时间。

“斯莱特林都精明过人，而威森加摩的律师巧言善辩又非常狡猾。而梅多斯小姐——”阿布拉克萨斯用一种低沉的，非常痛心的语气说，“——非常不幸，她是两者出色的结合。”

“她和我弟弟说的一样狡猾阴险。”阿斯加德·卡罗冷冰冰地说，“我就知道。”

“我以为你会稍许替我说话，阿布拉克萨斯。”我开始装模做样地叹息，“我们可是同窗了六年——你居然站在阿斯加德这边，太令我失望了。”

“我只是在给予我的观点。马尔福家族作为威森加摩巫师陪审席的一员，一向把尊重事实作为自己的家训。”阿布拉克萨斯说。

——梅林啊，我都快吐了。

“好了，恕我失礼。各位。我得去参加食死徒的会议。”阿布拉克萨斯最后说，他很明显看出了我一脸的鄙夷之色。“我可不能让黑魔王等待太久。”马尔福先生的声音透着一丝不高兴。

“这笔账没那么容易结清，阿布。”当他经过我身边时，我低声说，同时确保阿斯加德听不见。

阿布拉克萨斯止步，他环顾了下四周。”你在对我说话，梅多斯小姐？”

“少装模做样。”我把声音压得更低，“——没有你我也能把那只蠢狗骗得团团转。”

“他看上去的确不怎么聪明。”阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛，“但是你的谎言可以再高明点，‘智多星’。”

他用蛇杖敲了敲我的手臂，然后带着装出来的遗憾，也许还有嘲讽。总之我们的马尔福家主一边叹息我的拙劣借口，一边优雅地退场了。

……

“我想你那天袭击布尔斯特罗德家族的马车，一定是马尔福的提议吧？”

又是同样的场景。马车中我与阿斯加德相对而坐，我沉默了好一会儿，这才决定打开话题。

“不。”阿斯加德不情不愿地说，他把头偏向窗外。“我们狼人有固定的眼线——而他碰巧发现布尔斯特罗德先生在卖魔药给麻瓜。”

我忍不住笑出声。

“你笑什么，女巫？”狼人态度依旧冷冰冰的。“我没有必要说谎。”

“没什么。”我迅速收起笑容，这样的智商是不可能玩得过阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的，我满怀同情地看着阿斯加德·卡罗。

“主人——都铎肚子很饿。”我的吸血鬼仆人又在不合时宜地抱怨。“饿肚子的仆人是没办法执行好主人的命令的。”

“我现在没有命令给你，都铎。不过也许你可以试试狼人的血？”我指着阿斯加德的臭脸提议，“我用魔咒帮你控制住他。”

“不。”都铎摇摇头，同时露出嫌恶。“我们从来不喝狼人的血。”

我笑得更大声了——“你们吸血鬼的品味还是很不错的。”我点头，“谁要喝那种血嘛。”

“闭上你的嘴，女巫。”

“所以我们接下来要去哪里，都铎？”我问。

吸血鬼红眼睛骨碌碌地一转，然后他指了指自己的肚子，一脸愁苦。

“主人，都铎饿得都没力气说话了——”他露出可怜巴巴的表情。

“卡罗先生。”我转向阿斯加德，“你饿不饿？我们可以停下来，这里有很多松鸡和兔子——”

“卡罗先生？看来在请别人帮助的时候你还是很懂礼貌的。”阿斯加德龇牙，“你想让我帮你喂吸血鬼？绝对不可能。”

“可是你总得满足他的胃口吧，我们还指望他为我们指路呢。”我故作遗憾地说，“当然啦现在想想，我觉得我刚刚做得太过分了，我们毕竟是同伴，共同完成任务的那种……”

“你的花言巧语没有用，梅多斯。”阿斯加德说，“我不干。”

我把目光转向身边的吸血鬼。“都铎。”我有气无力地说，“你吃的可真多。”

“可是你是我的主人，你应该确保我不会饿肚子。”都铎的红眼睛带着一种兽类的狡猾。“在没吃饱之前，都铎没有力气执行您的任务，主人。”

阿斯加德·卡罗发出很难听的大笑声——他笑得都直不起腰了。

我真是给自己找了个好同伴和好仆人。

“看在我父亲曾经是你的前前主人的份上，都铎。”我叹气，“你有必要这样对待他的女儿吗？”

“啊，这可不好说，主人。”都铎撇了撇嘴，“您的父亲对我可是非同一般的苛刻，汉弗莱先生只喂我死鸽子。他甚至还想把我献给格林德沃呢——”

“——格林德沃。”我说，“我父亲是怎么认识他的？”

看在梅林的份上——当都铎再一次指自己的肚子时，我翻了个白眼，不得已割开了自己的手指。

阿斯加德一脸嘲笑，“你是不是以为你真是靠自己的血把他吸引过来的，蠢女人？我怎么不可能不把这只吸血鬼给束缚起来？他的出现完全是因为我解开了咒语——你看，现在我就不需要担心喂饱他了。”

“是真的吗？”我皱眉，都铎含混不清地应了一声。

“但是我是他的主人。”我冷冰冰地说。

“你对他来说只是一只会走路的血袋。”阿斯加德不甘示弱地反击。

都铎欢乐地含住我的手指。“我们去迷失者峡谷，特里劳妮小姐就躲在那里。”

“我们继续格林德沃的话题吧，都铎。”我说，我更在意这件事。吸血鬼死死咬住我的指尖，开始用力吸吮着试图获取更多血液——我的手指指腹传来钻心的疼痛。“——够了，都铎！”我推开他，用力抽出手指。

“汉弗莱先生想成为伟大的黑巫师。”都铎说，“他试图联系格林德沃，但是后者似乎把他无情地拒绝了。”

“你说他想把你献给格林德沃，为什——别给我指你的肚子，你今天已经吃的够多了！”

“关于吸血鬼你还能想到什么。”都铎闷闷地说，“汉弗莱先生对于永生可痴迷的很呢！”

——我从来没想到，永生的线索会出现在我死去的父亲身上。


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter.86

我期待马车快速启动，这样我就可以在荒野中这间小小的车厢，尽情向都铎探听关于我父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯的往事。当然，在此之前我会设法给阿斯加德施加咒语，确保他不会把这场谈话泄露给黑魔王。

夜骐喷吐着鼻息，一道凛冽的风吹过，枯叶簌簌下落。我看见马尔福庄园的大门开启，年轻的黑魔王披上旅行斗篷，不过离我们几十步的距离。他身后是保持缄默的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，年轻的马尔福家主安静地向黑魔王附耳说了什么。汤姆·里德尔露出冷笑，他点了点头，示意阿布拉克萨斯离开。随后，那双漆黑如夜的眸子向我们这边投来目光。

我能感受到阿斯加德的目光在我身上停留了许久，他盯着我的左臂，很聪明地预见到了我的命运。

“我们也该去迎接黑魔王，女巫。”银发狼人说，“黑魔王大人的目光一直在这里，我不想因为你的迟钝而给我和我的群落带来任何麻烦。”

黑魔标记又开始活动。我示意都铎下车，吸血鬼露出恹恹的神情，难得地听了我的命令。

“我听说你给自己找了个仆人，多琳·梅多斯。”

黑魔王轻声说，他走近我。属于汤姆·里德尔的目光若有所思地在都铎脸上停留了片刻。“你认为卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的仆人能帮助你什么呢，告诉我。”

我没有回答，但现在，汤姆·里德尔的唇边泛着冷笑。

“你们两个就足够了，让梅多斯留下来。”

黑魔王下了最后的命令。

我就这样毫无办法地看着夜骐马车重新启动——本来唾手可得的关于格林德沃的情报，我天真拙劣的计谋和不切实际的自由就这样无声无息地消失了，我只得返回庄园，和我们的黑魔王继续我们之间的游戏。

马尔福庄园的大门合上了。

“你得呆在这座庄园，多琳……直到我得到特里劳妮的死讯为止。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他领着我来到了马尔福庄园一层的画室。在我们身后，三面墙壁的乌木门在我们身后同时被魔法关闭，我被关在了这间我并不常来的画室内。

这里显然刚刚做过清洁，打过蜡的深色橡木地板闪闪发光。深蓝色的丝绒躺椅放在房间正中，挨着几只软垫扶手椅。一尊琴盖打开的羽管键琴放在角落。没有鲜花，只有绘着描银百合的浅蓝墙纸，墙角挂的墨绿冬青，橡果和点缀着红色浆果的榭寄生花环。炉火使得房间内暖融融的，樱桃木圆桌上放着斟满酒的高脚杯和一只水晶壶。没有家养小精灵，没有食死徒，只有我们两个人。

“显然你觉得豢养一只笼中鸟很有趣，汤姆。”我环顾四周，挑了个最舒服的位置坐下来。

“那我得说我为给你挑选了一个非常舒适的笼子。”冷笑出现在年轻黑魔王的唇边，就像是故意要激怒我一样。“这里很适合你，多琳。”他说。

“黑魔王大人。”我转移话题，“你是想谈谈预言的事情，还是对周围愚昧的顺从感到乏味，想继续我们之间的游戏？”

“我只是想排除任何可能出现的干扰。”汤姆·里德尔若有所思地看着摇曳的炉火，一如既往，他在隐藏着什么。

黑魔王显然对特里劳妮后代的死很执着。就像他对奥利芙·洪贝和她的幽灵朋友的态度一样。他希望她们消失得无声无息，出于某种原因。

我无法否认，威森加摩五年的律师生涯使我总是自动关注到这些细小的线索，并试图把它们串联在一起。

“我以为按照预言内容，我们的命运是绑在一起的。”我故作叹惋，同时给自己倒了一杯酒。

“我们当然是。”黑魔王说，他的声音带着安抚。“记得吗？阿不思·邓布利多想毁了你，然后毁了我。”汤姆·里德尔逐步走近。他低语，眼神流露出诚挚。“多琳，我在用我的方式保护你。”

那真是个非常动听的理由。

“这世界上不可能有第二个人会像我这样好好地确保你活着了。”汤姆·里德尔继续用他富有魅力的轻柔声线说，“我们会一起实现永生，同时拥有彼此，然后共同统治这个世界。你自己也明白这一点，多琳——普通的男巫是不可能给予你这些的，除了伏地魔。你不该在一个平庸的拉文克劳身上浪费自己的一生，多琳·梅多斯。你比你想象中的还要有价值，甚至……更迷人。”

汤姆·里德尔一如既往地擅长迷惑人心，特别是他还拥有英俊的面容，以及隐藏在正直面孔下的邪恶。我静静听完他全部的话，唇边浮起一丝笑容，没有回答。

“很好。”我听见汤姆·里德尔这样说，他的黑眼睛流露出满意和一丝喜悦。“你是聪明的，多琳。”现在里德尔的笑容带着更多的愉悦，“听话的女孩值得一份奖励。”

他就这样看着我的双眼，汤姆·里德尔然后手抬起我的下颌，倾下身。他再度亲吻我，而我的目光对上了他的——

——我侵入了他的思维。

燃烧着大火的孤儿院。阴郁潮湿的海边山洞。歇斯底里的男人咆哮声。

我终于看到了斯莱特林公共休息室温暖的炉火——阿不思·邓布利多绝不会来到这里，他不是斯莱特林。有人在说话——

“他喜欢甜食，就和我们的副校长一样。”当时的阿布拉克萨斯还远不如现在这样成熟圆滑。“我会试试菠萝蜜饯。”

“而我会试试摄神取念。”是多琳·梅多斯。她的脸上带着一种冷淡的，恼人的笑容——

——但是笑容曾经彻彻底底的消失过，就在拉文克劳男孩死的那晚。

死咒和魂器咒语同时被念出。多琳·梅多斯在哭，但是她完全没必要这么悲伤，她会得到属于她的奖励。这个女孩甚至都不知道她是特别的，因为——

因为痛苦，因为失败，因为憎恨。

阿不思·邓布利多已经死了，不会有人知道这一切。我还很虚弱，但我还活着。

那么只剩下一个活体，我听见了喘息声——还有人活着，一个黑发绿眼睛的女巫，是凤凰社的人吗？还是——

——是多琳·梅多斯。

“多琳·梅多斯。”

记忆一瞬间似乎就要被挣断。汤姆·里德尔开口说话了，他的眼神带着可怕的空洞和寒意。“你在对我摄神取念，多琳·梅多斯！”

但很快，他的声音低了下去。

你在对自己失望，汤姆·里德尔——你犯了一个非常大的错误，你早就知道的，她变得越来越像你。

你可以杀了她，但是你不能这么做，现在还不到时间。

你会这么做吗，杀了她？

你不知道我的思维，我——

你不会这么做，汤姆。你在渴望一个人陪你继续这场游戏，除了我，不会有人再如此地理解你了。

“住手……”现在这声音带着痛苦，汤姆·里德尔的双眼中最后一丝光也无声无息地消失了。“我命令你住手。”这声音单调，但是却脆弱无力。

——因为你把自己的弱点暴露出来了，亲爱的汤姆。现在告诉她，为什么你要杀死特里劳妮的所有后代？

“我不能。”

汤姆·里德尔说。

他的眼神中的光转瞬就变成了浓烈的杀意。汤姆·里德尔喘息着，骨节分明的双手正死死地箍住我的肩胛——只要往上一点，那双手就会扭断我的脖子。

但是他不能。

魂器使他的灵魂变得衰弱，在长时间的意识反抗中汤姆·里德尔的精神力和体力都在一点点消逝。但更多的是被咒语反噬的痛苦——强行打破摄神取念也许对于正常状态下的黑魔王轻而易举，但他是在反抗我和他之间的联系——他尚不能很好地切断它。

我用力扳开汤姆·里德尔的手——他依旧很虚弱。我推开身上的黑魔王，抽出魔杖。

“魂器使你变得虚弱，汤姆。”我看着地上的汤姆·里德尔，那双黑眼睛流露出令人愉悦的怨恨。“看着我的眼睛，然后好好感受这种虚弱——在你第一次实验过后我就提醒过你了。”

我看着他，脸上挂着惯常的冷笑。

汤姆·里德尔正竭力平复自己的喘息。他的手抓住了我的袍角想要站起来，我耐心地止住脚步，屈膝半跪下来用手托住他的后颈，让他的目光和我对视。

“我有没有告诉过你，汤姆？”我轻声说，“我那痴迷黑魔法的父亲用迷情剂让我的麻瓜母亲生下了我。是的——我就和你一样，按照阿不思·邓布利多的观点，通过迷情剂诞下的孩子是不可能去爱任何一个人的。很遗憾，你无法像对其他女人一样操纵我的情感，因为我完全没有这种情感。”

——这真是非常有趣的相似之处，在我和汤姆·里德尔之间，既巧妙又讽刺。

“你太过自信了，我亲爱的。我们之间的联系削弱了你的抵抗。”我重新坐回扶手椅中。“被自己养的笼中鸟反啄一口的滋味想必不好受，我给你一分钟时间从这种挫败感中恢复，然后我们再来好好谈谈你的记忆，卡珊德拉的预言，还有你的计划。”

“你真是令我惊讶，多琳。”

汤姆·里德尔缓缓抬起头，现在他的脸色已经完全恢复了。

“你只关心这些？”年轻的黑魔王声音中的寒意丝毫未减。“我的计划——记忆——弱点——还有命运。”

现在我面前的汤姆·里德尔——他的脸上彻彻底底地，只剩下扭曲的冷笑。

“我该说些什么好呢……我并不是没有想过这种可能性。”

他在我对面坐下，黑眼睛中燃烧着火焰。

“这一切就快结束了。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“你为什么一定要知道事实的全部真相？至始至终你都是惟一的观众，多琳——你只需要耐心地等。”

“等什么？”我问。

“你瞧，我们之间是多么相似啊。”汤姆·里德尔维持着冷笑，“我花时间给你布置了一个非常完美舒适的梦境，多琳——在这个梦境中你是独特的。你在和这个世界上最强大的黑巫师共享思维。你拥有伏地魔的注意，保护和占有欲。你本可以沉浸于此享受这份独特——你不知道有多少女巫曾为这个梦境而发狂——她们渴望它，甚至付出了自己的生命。”

“那让我问你一个问题，汤姆。”

我缓缓露出笑容，盯着他的眼睛。

“需要这个梦境的人究竟是谁？”

这一次，阿不思·邓布利多教出来的最为优秀的学生没有回答我的问题。

“你想证明自己可以拥有正常人爱的能力。”我继续说，“可你是自命不凡的，汤姆——自负又不轻易给予信任。我猜你的确花了很长时间才选择了我，你需要一个理解你的头脑，一个出身斯莱特林非泥巴种女孩。她不能蠢的令人厌烦，顺从的令你感到乏味。她也不必正直得无懈可击，又或者对你抱有虚伪的怜悯和同情……也许你还有其他的标准，也许你的标准在不断改变——但我不会认为这是一项荣幸，或者其他什么值得表达喜悦的事情。这只是一场魔法实验，也可以说是你和阿不思·邓布利多之间的博弈。”

我很清楚这一点，因为——

“让我告诉你，汤姆。”我冷笑，“很多年前我和你抱有同样的想法，当我得知迷情剂的副作用时，我也在做自己的实验——而我选择的对象就是亚历克斯·格林，你口中的拉文克劳男孩。”

我听见寒冷刺骨的笑声自汤姆·里德尔的喉间发出，“我毁了你的实验品？”他问。

“不。”我轻声说，“在我意识到我不可能爱上其他人的时候他就不再是一个实验品。我是真的很想有一个朋友，汤姆。一个内心干干净净的男孩，和他在一起不必费力思考，我会很安全，很快乐，毫无理由的快乐——而你让我回到这里，我当然很适合斯莱特林式的生活，只是我原本可以活得更简单。”

“也许你只是选择错误，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔看着我缓缓地说，“我不认为那个拉文克劳男孩会适合这个实验——他不可能比我更适合。”

“你也进行了错误的选择，汤姆。”我冷笑，“为什么你不能试着放弃然后进行下一个实验？我认为你可以试试布莱克——”

“——我并没有选错人。”

汤姆·里德尔打断我的话。

“你已经比任何时候都要接近了，多琳。”


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter.87

我突然轻笑出声，这笑声越来越干涩——到了最后，我不得已捶着自己的胸口，然后拭去笑出来的眼泪。

就在我面前的男人的目光中，我说出了原因。

“因为一个人至少还有爱自己的能力。”我轻声说，“当然……或许有，或许没有。但这点是迷情剂左右不了的——迷情剂只是让人爱上别人，而不可能让自己爱上自己。”

我想我知道了为什么汤姆·里德尔如此执着与我们自己的思维同步，以及希望让我佩戴作为他魂器碎片的斯莱特林挂坠盒——直到我失去视觉，这项行动才彻底终止。

通过灵魂碎片之间的吸引——模拟出人与人之间的爱。

我看着年轻的黑魔王，他的眼中毫无置疑地流露出发自内心的愉悦和赞许。

“你认为沃尔布加·布莱克这种斯莱特林出身的女孩能和我谈论这种话题吗，多琳？”他问，“或者其他什么女人——”

“——只是因为她们相信了这个梦境。”我冷冷地说，这并不是一句责备。而只是事实的陈述。“因为她们轻易地爱上了你。”

“爱上了我哪一点？”我眼前的汤姆·里德尔唇边冷笑加深，他伸出手抚摸自己的英俊的面容，就像触碰一层僵硬的面具。“是我麻瓜父亲给予我的这张脸吗？”他问我，脸上带着极度的憎恨。“还是我拥有的强大魔力和天赋。”现在这手在他身侧紧握成拳，“又或者是我作为Lord Voldemort——象征的地位和权力？”

我安静地坐着，双手交叠。我不认为汤姆·里德尔在向我提问，而我需要做的只是耐心地听完。

“这一切我在还是个孩子的时候并不具备，又或者恰恰是因为具备这些而受到了麻瓜们的厌恶。”他的声音中渗透着名为仇恨的毒汁，汤姆·里德尔就这样看着我的眼睛，“直到我学会隐藏，利用，驾驭它们——直到我来到了属于我的世界，来到了霍格沃茨，然后呢？多琳——她们爱上了我。”

我看着他。

“她们让我想起我愚蠢的母亲。”汤姆·里德尔的声音带着克制后的苦涩，“这只是一个又一个的故事翻版，当我看着她们的脸的时候我甚至觉得厌恶——这些蠢女孩，完全不知道她们是在和什么样的人在说话和交往。我的出身让她们感到同情——她们以为我来自没落的古老巫师家庭，她们甚至试图关心我——就像一群羔羊在可怜捕食她们的狼。这一切都让我觉得厌烦，可笑，甚至虚假——”

“——我很享受自己拥有的一切，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔最后说，他的声音逐渐趋于平稳。现在那张英俊的脸上带着扭曲的笑容。“她们太蠢了——而且太过脆弱。我很清楚我想要的是怎样的女孩——或者按照你的话说，‘实验品’。”

“这倒很合理。”我说，然后冷笑着叹了口气。“但是你瞧，汤姆。如果世界上存在像亚历克斯这样内心干干净净的男孩，那么一定也会有类似的姑娘。也许……我是说也许，你会发现这样的反而——”

“——她活不下来的。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑着打断我的话，“我很清楚我自己是什么样的人，多琳。这样的女孩活不到现在，也永远不可能和我进行这样的话题……我很清楚。”

我闭上眼，许久才睁开。

“你已经尝试过这样的类型了，我猜。”我平静地说。

“而那个拉文克劳男孩不是也死了吗？”汤姆·里德尔反问我，他脸上带着令人毛骨悚然的笑容——这使他如同黑曜石的双眸中彻底带上了极致的邪恶，“只剩下我们，多琳。只剩下你和我。”

还有本吉·芬威克，阿米莉娅·伯恩斯，奥利芙·洪贝，桃金娘，那些死在阿兹卡班的傲罗们——

从一开始这些人就不应该牵扯进来，他们献出了自己的生命，在这场游戏中黯然退场。

既然只剩下我和黑魔王，我完全不应该也不需要把他们牵扯进来。

我应该摒弃不切实际的幻想，求救。切断与其他人的关联，安静地接受我的命运。

我应该独自面对这一切。

这时，从很远处传来教堂的钟声——

我抬头看了看落地钟，恰好午夜十二点。

“确切地说，现在刚刚到了新年前夕。”坐在扶手椅里的汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，“有没有想到什么，嗯？”

“当然，你的生日。汤姆。生日快乐。”

多浪漫啊，在生日这一天我们的黑魔王大人居然会选择和他豢养的鸟儿一起待在这只舒适的笼子里。

“很好。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他再度站起身，不知怎么，我觉得他的脸色稍稍有些不自然——看上去是混杂了恼怒，审慎和一丝无可奈何。

“我现在会吻你，多琳。”年轻的黑魔王说，“我倒要看看你敢不敢再一次对我摄神取念。”

汤姆·里德尔走向我，示意我坐在原处不要离开。

“你可以闭上眼睛。”我玩味地说。

“我想闭上眼睛的应该是你。”汤姆·里德尔这样回答我。“我不会再给你第二次机会了，多琳。”

我垂下目光，脸上挂着微笑。看来我刚刚的行为的确给黑魔王大人带来了不小的心里阴影，说这话时汤姆·里德尔的手依然握着魔杖——他也并不打算放松戒备。

“那好，汤姆。”

我伸出手，将自己的魔杖放在一旁的茶几上。“毕竟今天是你的生日，我不会这么不懂情趣的。”我说，同时脸上挂着假笑。

“再加上特里劳妮和阿不思·邓布利多的死讯——”

汤姆·里德尔一只手握住我的下颌加深亲吻，同时另一只握着魔杖的手开始解自己的袍子。“这恐怕会是我度过的最棒的生日了。”他咬牙切齿地就此打住，同时不自然地神色一凛，“你不会对阿不思·邓布利多表示出同情吧？”汤姆·里德尔扬起眉毛，同时居高临下地看着我。

“我想我们可以稍后再谈这个话题。”

“……多琳。”

“至少等我向他请教完怎么和上代黑魔王相处……唔——”

……

命运似乎在这一天也对我们的黑魔王微笑了。黎明时分，汤姆·里德尔得到了来自阿斯加德的讯息。

“我得走了，他们发现了皮缇娅·特里劳妮。”

在半梦半醒间，我的耳边传来了汤姆·里德尔轻柔的声音。

我睁开双眼，正看见年轻的黑魔王已经穿戴整齐。

“汤姆。”我坐起身，开始迅速穿衣。“你得等我一分钟——”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛中透出少数不悦，他还在担心我成为他计划中妨碍的因素。

他的确是个聪明的男人。

“也许你会需要我，亲爱的。”我站起来，同时把魔杖放入长袍口袋。“你瞧，卡珊德拉·特里劳妮是为梅多斯家族做出了预言——也就是我才具有聆听这个预言的资格，如果皮缇娅·特里劳妮做出了和卡珊德拉同样的行为，你是没有办法得知预言内容的。”

我不能放弃一切可能，我有自己的计划，而汤姆·里德尔太过于审慎——我知道的还远远不够。

当我和黑魔王一同幻影移形时，看到的便是狭小的房间内正在吸血的都铎和冷眼旁观的阿斯加德。

皮缇娅·特里劳妮是个已经年华老去的女人，她的红发不如她母亲那般鲜艳，而她的脸上已经毫无血色。

但她还活着，皮缇娅病怏怏地瘫坐在椅子上，面前的桌子上堆放着破破烂烂的卷轴和书本。老妇人的脚边堆着小山似的预言球——它们无一例外都是灰暗的。

“都铎。”我率先跨出一步对我的仆人下达了命令，“放开她。”

失望明明白白地写在了这只毫无忠诚可言的吸血鬼脸上，红眼睛眨了眨。“当然，主人。”他舔着尖牙上残留的血痕，然后退回了阿斯加德身边。

银发狼人在我面前那一贯骄傲的头颅此刻终于低垂了下来。“黑魔王。”他行了个简单的礼仪。“我想你会对这些东西感兴趣。”

他指着皮缇娅·特里劳妮手中的水晶球，这水晶球被这个老妇人死死抱在怀中，隐藏在她的长袍下，以至于我一时没有发现。

与她手边其他灰暗的水晶球不同，她怀中的那一颗是半明半暗的——也许是惟一的一颗。

我想起了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮所在的房间高高悬挂的水晶球，它们就像月相变化一样有明有暗。

“我就快成功了。”皮缇娅喃喃地说，老妇人的颈部还在不断流血，但她丝毫不在意这一点——而是恐惧地瑟缩着，生怕我们抢她怀中的水晶球。

“你们不要打扰我做出预言。”她尖声说，同时从颈部的伤口涌出了更多的鲜血。我看着都铎的红眼睛充满贪婪和饥渴，他双手捂住自己的肚子，看上去异常懊恼。

“我禁止，都铎。”我最后警告他。

汤姆·里德尔迅速跨过地上的书堆和水晶球走到皮缇娅·特里劳妮身边，他的魔杖指着她的脖颈——血流停止了，一个夺魂咒，衰弱的老妇人神情变得茫然，她双手抱着那颗水晶球，安静地将它放在堆满卷轴的桌子上，动作异常小心。

“乖女孩。”伏地魔轻声赞许，他又挥了挥魔杖，咒语的力量加强了。“现在告诉我们关于这只水晶球的事——”

“——这是我全部的心血，先生。”皮缇娅说，她的声音单调而机械，“但是还不够，我离母亲就只差一步——”

“告诉我，皮缇娅。”就连汤姆·里德尔也开始失去耐心，“这个预言是关于什么的？”

“——这不是一个完整的预言。”皮缇娅的声音充满沮丧，“但是——我不明白，完全不明白。”

夺魂咒的力量大大超过了这个老妇人能经受的程度，而失血过多的她也虚弱地如同卷入漩涡中的一方手帕——现在生命之光从她眼中缓慢地消失了。我看着那颗预言球就这样滚落在地，就在它即将摔落在地的前一秒钟，我双手接住了它。

珍珠色的薄雾在我眼中瞬间升起——我看见了皮缇娅·特里劳妮的幻影。

“最后一个梅多斯家的人很快就要死了——”皮缇娅的幻象正在急速消失，“——死于即将到来的新年夜。”

“死于时间。”我低声说，然后预言球在我手中开始碎裂。“你和你母亲做出的预言是一样的，皮缇娅。”

今天是新年前一日。最后一个梅多斯死于即将到来的新年夜——也就是说，我活不到一月二日的黎明。

我抬起头，发觉在场的所有人都在看着我。

“多琳。”黑魔王首先开口，他盯着我，很明显是在酝酿着摄神取念。“预言说了什么？”

“和卡珊德拉一样。”我回答，同时封闭自己的大脑。“最后一个梅多斯死于时间。”我说。

预言的力量正在随着预言家的死亡而逐渐消失，我手中碎裂的水晶球被黑魔王拿走，汤姆·里德尔正在仔细端详它——

而我的目光则落在了那些其他的黯淡的预言球上，我拾起一只握在手心。

“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月月末……黑魔头标记他为劲——”

预言在消失，灰色预言球一如既往地裂开。接着，皮缇娅脚边所有的预言球开始同时以肉眼可见的速度毁坏——

它们全部变成了碎末。

只有汤姆·里德尔手里的那只预言球——这只惟一的，半明半暗的预言球从中出现了一个很大的裂痕——但它并没有碎裂。

但黑魔王无法得知预言的内容，他不是预言涉及的人。

没有多少时间了。


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter.88

我盯着地上成堆的水晶粉末，一时没有回过神来。

“刚刚那是一个……预言？”

阿斯加德·卡罗的话瞬间让我意识到了什么，“是预言的残像。”我盯着汤姆·里德尔手里的预言球，“和这颗半明半暗的不同，这不是特定为某个人做出的……”

不对。

预言提到了黑魔王和他的劲敌——这个应该是为汤姆·里德尔做出的预言，但它随着皮缇娅·特里劳妮的死亡消失了，为什么？

根据皮缇娅的话，半明半暗的水晶球记载着“并不完整的预言”。那么这些彻底碎裂的光芒黯淡的水晶球呢？

但是还不够，我离母亲就只差一步——皮缇娅·特里劳妮在死前曾这么说。

“这些是失败了的预言球。”我慢慢地说，“或者说这里面记载的已经不能称之为预言了……也许是这样。”

我注意到此时汤姆·里德尔盯着刚刚那只灰色预言球碎裂的痕迹，他的眼神很古怪——但现在，一种狂喜毫无疑问地浮上他的脸颊。

——这就是他想要的。

这个念头突然在我脑海内闪过。

“不再有什么该死的预言了。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他最后看了一眼皮缇娅·特里劳妮的尸体。猩红色的火点燃了尸体，一并还有这些皮缇娅视为珍宝的卷轴和预言。

我们在火光中见证了特里劳妮家族的终结。

“现在就只差阿不思·邓布利多。”我听见身边的黑魔王低声说。“让我们看看你的预言是否准确吧，卡珊德拉。”

几乎在同一时间，魔法部传来消息——从卡珊德拉·特里劳妮生前居所转移的那些预言球已经被全部送到了神秘事物司。

我们回到了庄园，汤姆·里德尔取下猫头鹰脚爪上的信，简单地确认了大概——根据字迹来看，这封信来自阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。

汤姆·里德尔看上去胜券在握。

“我从未这么近地接触到我的目标。”他低声说。我看到信的最下方有一行匆匆加上去的小字：阿不思·邓布利多已知悉，他随时可能前往魔法部。

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮和她的女儿全部死亡，剩下的就只有伟大的白巫师——唯一击败黑魔王格林德沃的人，阿不思·邓布利多。

——还有我自己。

我看了一眼时钟，现在是清晨时分。

“很显然，我得去魔法部一趟。”我对黑魔王说，“我想你找不到任何人比我更熟悉魔法部的情况了。”

但我看得出汤姆·里德尔的眼中闪过一丝顾虑。

“我是唯一的人选，汤姆。”我看着他，“你还记得卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的预言吗？一个人必须被另一个人杀死——也就是说被阿不思·邓布利多杀死的人不是你就是我。”

但在听完预言后，很明显，阿不思·邓布利多已经做出了选择——他只能这么做。

“毫无疑问他会选择先对我动手。如果想要毁灭你的话，必须得先毁灭我——我猜他现在一定在魔法部等着我，你看，我是食死徒中唯一一个作为雇员在魔法部待过五年的人，没有人比我更熟悉部里的构造。马尔福家族只是内应，而我不必顾及自己的名声。预言涉及的是梅多斯家族——从各方面来看我都是惟一的人选。”

“但是有一半的机率你会死。”里德尔缓缓地说。

“所以，亲爱的汤姆。”我冷笑，同时依然保持着大脑封闭的状态。“这意味着——你那关于爱的魔法实验注定会失败。如果我死了，自不必说——但如果我还活着，我也有办法确保自己的死亡。”

我最后看着面前的黑魔王，我确信我此刻几乎是在同情面前的男人——他并没有意识到我指的是什么。

“你做不到的，汤姆。”我轻声说，“你花了这么长时间的心血来布置计谋——可是偏偏你选错了人——一个和自己一样的女人。”

——我很快就可以解脱了。

“而你甚至不能阻止这一切。”我背靠着墙壁，从胸腔中迸发出最后的气力维持自己的平静说完自己的结论。“你也可以选择自己去，杀死阿不思·邓布利多——但是别忘了预言已经启动，如果阿不思·邓布利多死了，这说明杀死我的人只可能是——”

但束缚咒语击中了我，我沿着墙壁慢慢坐在地上。汤姆·里德尔始终盯着我的眼睛，他脸上带着深深的怒意。

“为什么偏偏是今天。”

他一步一步地走向我，攥着魔杖的骨节已经发白。

曾经在同样的一天，一个女人离开了他走向死亡，毫无眷恋。

“不会是今天。”我低声说。“但也不远了。”

“你不再惧怕死亡？”汤姆·里德尔在我面前单膝跪地，他神色阴郁地伸出手指轻轻描摹着我的面部轮廓。“我一直以为你最大的愿望是活着，然后和这个世界上最伟大的巫师分享权力和名望……直到永恒。”

“既然注定发生，我只能选择接受。”我轻声说。“你为什么那么在意特里劳妮的预言，汤姆？你恐惧命运的力量。”

“我猜当你知道了我的实验之后——这种想要破坏实验的欲望让你战胜了对死亡的恐惧。”汤姆·里德尔的脸上渐渐地浮现出冰冷的笑意，“你就和阿不思·邓布利多一样，多琳——你就那么不希望我拥有正常的爱的能力……我早该知道这一点。”

杀意在他眼底酝酿着，但黑魔王依然很冷静。“你会死于即将到来的新年夜，多琳——我从你眼中看到了皮缇娅最后的预言。但是我一点也不意外你会隐藏这一点。”

“我想我已经说的很明白了，汤姆。”我平静地说，“没有人可以违抗自己的命运。”

“我明白了。”汤姆·里德尔最后说，同时手指收回。

黑魔王站起身甩开黑袍走到房间的另一段，我看不到他此刻的表情。

“我会让你走。就像当年你离开霍格沃茨一样——”汤姆·里德尔说，他的声音不带任何感情。“——我不会再浪费任何时间去补救无可挽回的东西，永远也不会。你说得对，多琳——我应该去找一个新的魔法实验品。”

束缚咒语解除了。

壁炉升起绿色的火焰。

我回望着房间那头的男人。

“如果我没有被阿不思·邓布利多杀死的话——”

“——命中注定我会成为杀死你的人。”汤姆·里德尔阴郁地说，“但现在我要花时间去找另一个黑头发绿眼睛的女孩，多琳·梅多斯，你该立刻离开这里，离开我的视线！”

我见证了这个梦境的破碎，你永远也无法违抗命运。我这么想着，直到壁炉的绿色火焰吞噬了我——

——和我所有的关于汤姆·里德尔这个男人的全部情感。


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter.89

……银与墨绿，黑色，血红，然后重归于黑暗。新的黑魔王出现了，当我看到他时，我看到了梅多斯的影子。那会是梅多斯家族的最后一个嫡系继承人。倘使牺牲和死亡无法逃避——同样地，如果想要毁灭黑魔王，最后一个梅多斯必须得死。

死亡是有迹可循的。预言家卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的死亡由外界决定，而黑魔王的死则是完全要归咎到他自己。最后一个梅多斯死于时间，而曾经击败过一次黑魔王的人——这一次，他死于动机。

死亡是一个莫比乌斯环，有四个人动手，但只有三个人在死亡之环中。而这三个人，一人会被另一人杀死。他们的死亡超越时间。

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的话与其说是预言，倒不如说是一则逻辑谜题。

正常情形下，三个人是不可能构成死亡之环的——如果一个人被另一个人所杀，那么最终总会剩下一个存活者。所以不妨这样想，这个存活者会被他曾经“杀死过的人”给杀死。

一个人怎么可能做到在被杀死之后又再度杀死别人呢，除非他能复生。

所以，这意味着死亡之环要想成立。其中一个人具有死而复生的能力，他被杀死过一次，但又再度复生杀死最后的存活者。

只有这样才能使预言成立，并且更妙的是，复生后的这个人在这之后就脱离了死亡之环，达到了真正意义上的“永生”。

而我知道黑魔王分裂了自己的灵魂，他就像是传说中的许德拉一样——你是无法轻易杀死他的。

所以很明显，他得让自己的魂器去送死——而阿不思·邓布利多知道要想摧毁黑魔王的话必须先杀死我。

答案呼之欲出。惟有设法让邓布利多错误地杀死我体内的黑魔王灵魂碎片，然后我再设法杀死阿不思·邓布利多，最后由汤姆·里德尔亲手终结我的生命——这样黑魔王才会是惟一的胜利者。

但这就意味着汤姆·里德尔的魔法实验失败了，他亲手终结了自己的实验品。

……

我的目的地是自己在魔法部任职时的公寓，这是我所知的离魔法部最近的地方。

按理说在我被认定为食死徒之后，这里应该是被严加封锁的。我踏出壁炉，想着直接遭遇阿不思·邓布利多设下的守卫或者魔法部的傲罗，然后顺理成章地被他们抓到——这样会更省时间些。然而早有一个人影坐在房间正中等待着我。

“没有我们的马尔福家主不知道的事情。”我低声说，阿布拉克萨斯放下手里的茶杯，浅灰色的双瞳带着微笑。

我知道阿布拉克萨斯非常注重外表，但这一次——他可以说是穿得非常正式——亚麻白衬衫，深灰色羊毛夹克，外面的丝绸质地墨绿长袍用银线镶边，黑色裘皮斗篷还沾着露水。盛装打扮，看来他刚刚结束完某场重要的会见。

“恐怕这是我们最后一次私下见面了。”阿布拉克萨斯回答，同时解下斗篷。他摆手示意我坐下，表现得仿佛自己才是这座公寓的主人一样。“你知道现在去魔法部意味着什么吗，嗯？”

“意味着我是去送死。”我说，同时接过阿布拉克萨斯递过来的茶杯。“可我有自己的计划，阿布。”

“啊，我想我毫不意外这一点——我们总是有自己各自的打算，从斯莱特林学院那会儿就一直是。”阿布拉克萨斯嘴角牵起假笑，马尔福家族特有的浅灰色的双瞳微微扩大了些。“那么启发我吧，梅多斯小姐。”他轻声说，看着我用完了手上的那杯茶。“……你的打算。”

“这要看你怎么回答我的问题，阿布。”我放回茶杯，抬头看着他沉静的面容。“你是为谁来的，我的朋友？”

“和大多数有能之士一样，我时常身兼数职。”阿布拉克萨斯如此回答我，一如既往的圆滑得体。

“我认为你只有一个使命。”我微笑。“作为一个马尔福的使命。”

我们的马尔福家主异常安静地看了我一会儿。

“我会想念这些和你交谈的时光的。”阿布拉克萨斯最后感慨道，又不知道从哪里变出一盘冷的栗子派。“罗尼的礼物……经过我默许。”

“它真是太细心了。”我笑着接过点心，阿布拉克萨斯又非常难得地给我续上了一杯茶，但他看上去心情不大好。

“你瞧。”他率先开起了个头，“有人并不希望你就这么死去。”

“你希望我活着吗，阿布拉克萨斯？”我问。

“我不回答这种蠢问题。”马尔福家主抿了抿嘴唇。

“我不会死的。”我眨眨眼睛，“我会活得好好的，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“那是我情报失误了吗？”马尔福先生的脸上露出了一种非常非常不信任的表情，但他现在更多地像是在嘲弄。“我不这么认为。”

“你的消息源是从哪里来的？”我说，我知道里德尔是绝不会吐露信息给阿布拉克萨斯的。“我不认为黑魔王乐意分享涉及到他生命的预言。”

“我不想浪费时间在恭维你的敏捷思维上。”阿布拉克萨斯依然抓住我的话不放，聪明如他从来都不会漏过重点信息。“你还没回答我的问题，‘智多星’。”

“预言表明了我暂时不会死。”我这样诚恳地看着他的眼睛，“如果你认真读读卡珊德拉的预言，聪明的马尔福先生，如果我死了的话是构不成一个死亡之环的。”

“但是如果你不会死的话——”

我看着面前的阿布拉克萨斯笑出声。不知为何，我觉得此刻的马尔福先生一脸困惑的样子很滑稽，非常滑稽。

阿布拉克萨斯扬起一边眉毛。“多琳？”

“你居然在向我请教，阿布拉克萨斯。”我眨眨眼睛，但笑容却越来越止不住。“如果不是我的时间紧迫的话……我真要好好享受这一刻。”

“我理解。”阿布拉克萨斯淡淡地说，尽管他的眉毛还是高高地扬起。“一种超越自我能力极限的喜不自禁。”

“随你怎么说，马尔福先生。”我好不容易才控制住表情，“我和我们的黑魔王去了皮缇娅·特里劳妮的居所，并且在她死前听到了一个有趣的预言——她说最后一个梅多斯会在即将到来的新年夜死去，也就是和卡珊德拉说的一样，死于时间——”

阿布拉克萨斯看上去欲言又止，但他巧妙地把话咽了回去。

“皮缇娅在死前曾经说过那是个不完备的预言。”我说，“我猜你一定知道部里运送的那些预言球有明有暗吧？皮缇娅的预言球是半明半暗的，这说明这并不是一个绝对正确的预言，预言成立有三个条件，最后一个梅多斯，新年夜，死亡——所以相反地对这些条件进行拆解，要么我不是最后一个梅多斯——这不可能，因为皮缇娅的预言用了‘她’。要么我并不会在新年夜死去，要么……”我缓缓地露出微笑，“我的确会死，但是会用一种新的方式重生。”

“只有一种可能。”阿布拉克萨斯纠正我。“因为卡珊德拉的预言是正确的，你说过……死亡之环必定存在。”

“我想我也会怀念和你的谈话的，阿布。”我笑着说，“能和一个聪明的男人谈话实在是太难得，啊，你可以当作是我发自内心的恭维。”

阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰眼睛透着笑意。“那是自然。”他漫不经心地说。“你并不是唯一聪明的那个。”

“是，马尔福先生。”我笑了笑，“永远记住——这个局里面没有一个人是傻瓜。那么你不妨猜猜看，我们的黑魔王有没有想到这一层？”

这下，阿布拉克萨斯的表情瞬间变得十分精彩。

“我虽然不如你消息灵通，马尔福先生。但是我可以根据你的行动表现来反推你所知道的信息。”你知道阿不思·邓布利多会前往魔法部，而从凡里斯那边你想方设法知道了预言的内容，所以自然——你知道这意味着我和阿不思·邓布利多之间会有一个人死亡。你来是因为知道我会通过这里前往魔法部，而关于魔法部的讯息又是你透露给黑魔王的。知道皮缇娅和卡珊德拉预言的黑魔王很容易就能推断我并不会死，他当然有自己的打算——只知道卡珊德拉的预言的人才会担心我的死亡，所以，我的朋友。”我微笑，“我们回到了最初的问题，亲爱的阿布，你是为谁来的呢？”

微笑出现在马尔福家主的脸上。

“我不是回答了你吗，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯淡淡地说，“我身兼数职。”

身兼数职。

我回味着阿布拉克萨斯话中意味深长的措辞——如果你真正意义上成为了马尔福的“朋友”，你很容易就能理解——对于马尔福家族来说，交际与金加隆比起强大魔力更为重要。我们的马尔福朋友比谁都理解巧取胜过勇夺，而和他们打交道也非常容易——他们从来不说无谓的废话，情愿将冰面下沉甸甸的真相用只言片语轻巧带出，就像雪妖精们轻轻贴着冰面的一种舞蹈。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福依旧维持着浅笑，这笑容更多的表示出教养而非耐心。

“如果实在想不出来的话，你可以向我求助。”阿布拉克萨斯提醒道，他甚至勾起指节敲了敲我的额头，“或者……按照你的话来说……‘请教’。”他刻意加重了那个词的读音，阿布拉克萨斯此刻那令人恼火的笑容里包含的胜负心真是太明显。

你会发现，其实每一个斯莱特林出身的男人都很记仇——我们的马尔福家主也不例外。

“洗耳恭听，马尔福先生。”我闷声说，决计不理会阿布拉克萨斯此刻的笑容。“恕我愚钝以致未能领会您话中的奥妙。”

“你构想的魔法界的未来是什么样子的，多琳？”他问我，“如果黑魔王成为最终死而复生的人，那么他的统治想必会长久地持续下去。我知道你与黑魔王思维同步，多琳……那么你应该可以为我解答，对于马尔福家族来说，我们在黑魔王统治之下的未来会是何种光景。”

阿布拉克萨斯的话中别有深意。

“对于你，亲爱的阿布。”我诚恳地说，“我知道你足够应付，因为我们彼此都了解对方。可是下一任马尔福家族的继承人……他会比我们更年轻，更缺乏经验，也更容易受到伤害和威胁。”

阿布拉克萨斯在微笑，极淡的金色长发，浅灰双瞳，从容不迫的风度和圆滑的措辞都在印证我接下来的想法。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福——这个男人始终站在马尔福家族这一边。

我的谈话对象轻轻扯了扯自己的袖口，阿布拉克萨斯淡淡地扫了一眼我膝盖上的空盘子。“我想我们的早餐会应该是时候结束了。”

年轻的马尔福家主和我都不准备继续我们的话题，这么做是无疑非常不安全的。我们的马尔福家主站起身，他伸出魔杖，绿色火焰点燃了壁炉。

“从这个壁炉离开，你会见到你要见到的人，继续你要做的计划……而我也一样，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯微笑着负手而立。他本来就身姿挺拔，此刻就像是目送舞伴离去的俊美青年那样文雅温和。“我会想念你的，那么保重。”

我挪开膝头的空盘子，站了起来，抖了抖身上的食物碎屑。

当我走到阿布拉克萨斯身边，注视着绿色火焰时，我的思绪稍稍有些迷离。

我对阿布拉克萨斯说了谎，这一去我自己也不知道能不能活下来。

诚然我和黑魔王共享记忆，而这来自于灵魂碎片的吸引。但是我并不能——你知道，我并不能和纳吉尼用蛇语交谈，无论我怎么尝试都不能。

如果我真的体内拥有汤姆·里德尔的灵魂，我又怎么会做不到这一点？

灼热的温度让我的眼睛有些干涩。

我突然想起我第一次与阿布拉克萨斯正式碰面的时候是在圣诞舞会结束后。那个时候并不擅长交际和跳舞的我坐在天鹅冰雕旁，饶有兴趣地一边盯着成对的舞伴，一边喝着凉丝丝的潘趣酒。

那时候阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福刚结束完又一轮舞蹈，他吻了吻身旁女伴的手背，满面笑容地目送对方回到座位，然后敛起目光，礼貌地推脱了几个盛装的女孩邀请。阿布拉克萨斯很好地顾及到了这些姑娘的情绪，在拒绝后他谨慎地分配时间和话题与她们稍作交谈，然后笑着摇了摇头着表示自己只想休息一会儿。

那双浅灰色的眼睛扫了扫，很快就搜寻到了一个冷清的位置。

我觉得马尔福那时候在盯着我，那时候我刚刚加入了沃尔普及斯骑士团，没有多少人与我熟悉。

“多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯走过来，笑着和我打了招呼——这在后来被证明是他人生中少数的，能对我展示出绅士风度的高光时刻。

“阿布拉克萨斯。”我点头，然后挪了挪身体，让他可以更好的挑选饮品。

我们就这样保持着一段距离，背靠着桌沿，一边喝酒精浓度低到近乎没有的潘趣酒，一边冷淡地看着人群随着音乐重新回归，起舞。

“不去跳一支舞吗？”

阿布拉克萨斯率先打破了沉默，也许是马尔福家的交际天赋作祟，他总是要进行一段应付式的社交寒暄。

“不，我不擅长跳舞。”我笑着打趣，“瞧，你在这里是安全的。”

马尔福家特有的灰眼睛眨了眨。阿布拉克萨斯依旧温和地微笑着，但他表情稍稍放松了些。“那你能不能帮我个忙，多琳？”

“嗯？”

“表现出我们正在非常热烈的交谈的样子——现在这支舞并不长，很快又会是新的一轮邀请。”

“好啊。”我点头，“你想聊什么？”

“你的一切爱好，兴趣，或者生活中的细节。”那双灰眼睛笑意依旧，“我洗耳恭听。”

“我倒有个建议，阿布拉克萨斯。”我又给自己拿了一杯酒，“我们就在这里安静地喝酒，看着其他人跳舞——如果有女孩子找你的话，我来帮你应付。”

阿布拉克萨斯轻笑出声，“那你打算怎么应付？”他问我。

“告诉她汤姆·里德尔在找她，他像是有‘特别’的话要在舞会结束后对她说。”我这样回答，然后忍不住自己先笑了起来。“我觉得这应该很管用。这足够使她们目眩神迷一会儿了。”

阿布拉克萨斯明显也被勾起了兴趣。他再拿了一杯酒。“万一她们不相信呢？”

“啊，这需要我们之间共同的配合。”我挑眉，同时向他举杯。“当我这么说的时候你只要……嗯……专注地转向那个姑娘，然后不着痕迹地点点头，或者稍稍抬一抬下巴就行。”

然后那个晚上，我们就这样愉快地继续着这个计划——直到几乎所有的姑娘都开始把目光投向汤姆·里德尔。

我们的斯莱特林好学生不得不一轮又一轮地应付着邀请，但他的表情控制得很好。

“所以有的时候受人喜爱也不见得是一件好事。”我饶有兴趣地注视着这一切，然后趁着所有人不注意，悄悄地和阿布拉克萨斯碰了杯。

“更自由些。”

阿布拉克萨斯低声说，他现在不必挂着惯常的微笑了，那双灰眼睛似乎有了些醉意和疲倦。“那么再见，多琳。”

“再见。”

……

“多琳，多琳·梅多斯小姐。”

阿布拉克萨斯的声音把我拉回了现实，他完全没有一点日常的温文尔雅，“你的破袍子就快要烧着了。”

我翻了翻眼睛。而我们的马尔福先生也略一挑眉，“想什么这么出神？”他问。

“酒。”我说，“所以说你今天早上怎么不带点潘趣酒来？”

“下次见面的话我会的。”阿布拉克萨斯敷衍地说，“但你可不要不回来。”

“好啊，然后栗子派劳驾热一热。”我笑眯眯地说，“我们下次再见面，阿布拉克萨斯。”

然后我揩揩有些湿润的眼睛，转身走进了炉火中。

不是杀人就是被杀。

我必须做出抉择。


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter.90

阿不思·邓布利多坐在一张深褐色的粗糙橡木圆桌旁。这间像是阁楼的房子显得有些杂乱，干燥后的紫衫树皮和松鸡羽毛被简单地用麻线束成一捆，甚至就连圆桌上也鼓鼓囊囊摆放着用油纸封住的包裹，坚实的圆形山羊奶酪，以及枣红色的硬邦邦的面包。

当我踏出炉火时年长的白巫师从桌上那些杂物中抬起头，他微笑着示意我坐在旁边一把磨损严重的三脚椅子上，尽管此时我的手里还握着魔杖，尽管阿不思·邓布利多明确知道我此行的目的。

“这里被设下了反窃听咒语，多琳。”邓布利多一点也不惊讶我的到来，“我想就连汤姆，这个时候也没有办法听到我们的对话的。”

“所以这就是你要的，邓布利多。”我冷笑，“和我谈谈？你知道我现在可以轻易地对你念出死咒——”

我身后传来粗鲁的推搡声和叫骂，然后像是一个喝醉的人被强行推下了楼的咚咚声——这声音过了好一会儿才平息。我脚下的活版门吱呀一声被推开了，一个留着浅褐色胡须的高大男人擦了擦油腻腻的大手，非常不客气地探出半个身子。“你的客人想喝点什么，阿不思？”他说，那酷似阿不思·邓布利多的蓝眼睛盯着我，充满戒备。

“——我没想到你会选择在猪头酒吧谈话。”我冷淡地避开这两兄弟的目光，“你好啊，阿不福思。请给我来一份大杯黄油啤酒，以及一个熏肉三明治。”

“我没想到再见到你，多琳·梅多斯。”阿不福思粗声粗气地回答，蓝眼睛上上下下地扫遍我全身，“但是我已经完全习惯了——阿不思总会带来各种各样的奇怪客人。你来这儿应该知道规矩，食死徒，如果你敢动手——”

“——她不会的。”阿不思·邓布利多声音微微提高了些，不知怎么我觉得阿不思·邓布利多似乎不是太耐心。“谢谢你，阿不福思。我想也许你能让我们私下谈谈。”

“我在和我的客人说话。”猪头酒吧老板大声回答他的兄长，一点也不客气。“如果我是你的话，梅多斯。”阿不福思说，他的声音里充满警告，“我会离开黑魔头，离开我哥哥的桌子——让他们这些‘伟大人物’自己斗来斗去，永远不要成为争斗中的牺牲品——没人在乎，好好活着比什么都重要，小女孩。”

我垂下杖尖，对他笑了笑。“相信我，阿不福思，我很努力地尝试过了。”

阿不福思分别看了我和阿不思·邓布利多一眼，他又擦了擦手，然后关闭活版门下楼去了。

但我注意到我面前的阿不思·邓布利多似乎在走神——一束光从小小的窗口投射在圆桌上，年迈的白巫师坐在飞扬的尘埃和光照不到阴影处。很长时间内，阿不思·邓布利多没有说话。

活版门很快又再度打开了，阿不福思把托盘放在地板上——里面是满满当当两大玻璃杯黄油啤酒，以及一盘子叠得高高的熏肉三明治。

他看都没看我和阿不思·邓布利多一眼，甚至也忽略了我掏出来的西可。活版门再一次关上的响声终于把陷入沉思的阿不思·邓布利多给拉回现实，他取下圆形眼镜片用袖口擦了擦。“我会付给他的。”邓布利多说，“抱歉……多琳，你知道，人上了年纪总是会不自觉地想到过去的事情。”

我注意到他的蓝眼睛有些湿润。

趁着邓布利多擦眼睛的功夫，我托起沉甸甸的托盘，设法把桌上的杂物挪开。等我做完一切后，阿不思·邓布利多的表情终于恢复了自然。

“让我们开始正题吧，多琳。我想你应该知道卡珊德拉的预言已经暗示了，关于死而复生的可能性。你知道有一种魔法可以做到这一点，而它很邪恶——非常邪恶。”

“魂器。”我说，“我想你应该知道了亚历克斯·格林的死亡有内情吧，毕竟你看到了那些记忆。”

“我的确看到了汤姆念出了咒语。”阿不思·邓布利多严肃地说，他的目光更加地谨慎。“我想，那是一个魔法实验。在这之后的确你变得与汤姆越来越相似，多琳。很多人都在传说你能知晓黑魔王的思维——你可能是唯一一个了解voldemort的人。”

“所以呢？”我微笑，“你希望我帮你杀掉黑魔王，然后你再乖乖地杀死我？可是你注定会死，阿不思——你知道，死亡之环暗示了黑魔王会死而复生，然后杀死你——”

我突然打住，很小心地观察着面前的白巫师。

“你不会也在分裂自己的灵魂吧，邓布利多？”

阿不思·邓布利多笑了笑，“我想我的灵魂是完整的。但你，多琳——你的灵魂并不是。你有没有这么想过……既然你和汤姆的思维是相似的，如果这一切源自于灵魂碎片的吸引的话，那么你应该具有汤姆的力量——我记得在我第一次见到他的时候，他告诉我他具有与蛇对话的能力，那么你呢？”

“所以……邓布利多。”我又一次确认了我之前的推论，“如果我不是汤姆·里德尔的活魂器，那么这就说明——”

“——汤姆·里德尔把你的灵魂分裂出来并且妥善地保管了起来。”邓布利多接着说，“魂器需要一个死咒和一个牺牲品，多琳，你仔细想想看，念下死咒的人是谁？是你而不是汤姆·里德尔。我们知道杀人是违反自然的，而杀人者在施行杀害行为的同时会分割自己的灵魂……所以，我更倾向于汤姆·里德尔利用了这一点，并把你无意分割出的灵魂乘机保存起来。”

“——这太疯狂了，他为什么这么做？”我几乎是失声喊了出来接下来的话，“他——”

“他希望你永生。”邓布利多的声音低沉而平静，“预言说了，如果想要摧毁黑魔王，那么最后一个梅多斯必须得死亡。他不希望你死，因此他设法永远地把你的灵魂撕裂，掌握在自己的手里。而这样一来的话，你知道这意味着什么吗，多琳？”

“和黑魔王一样，我也具有死而复生的能力。”我视线上移，很快就跟上了邓布利多的思路。“而你想让我成为那个死而复生的人。”

阿不思·邓布利多虚弱地对我笑了笑。

“所以从威森加摩审讯结束后，我一直在霍格沃茨设法追踪里德尔的踪迹。我倾向于他把自己的灵魂分割成了七片，你知道的，我设法找到了霍拉斯，而他的记忆中透露了汤姆·里德尔曾经问过魂器的数量问题。我也设法在魔法部得知你一直在调查几幢谋杀案，我想，多琳，你一定知道他的魂器是什么。”

阿不思·邓布利多从长袍口袋中掏出一卷报纸，那并不是《预言家日报》，更像是某种麻瓜报纸。

——离奇大火发生，伍氏孤儿院化为灰烬。

然后又是另外一篇报道，这一次是来自于《巫师周刊》。

——博金·博克店店主于今晨被谋杀，黑魔标记盘旋在翻倒巷上空。

“他在收网。”我平静地下了结论。“他一直很谨慎。”

阿不思·邓布利多平静地看着我，过了许久才开口。“多琳。你还记得我讲过的鹰头马身有翼兽的故事吗？关于牺牲品的选择——其实，当我提到这个故事时，我是想告诉你无论做出哪种选择，牺牲的并不只是那只家养小精灵或者考试的学生们，做出选择的人本身也做出了牺牲——无论如何他都得做出选择，而无论做出哪种选择他都势必会受到诘问和质疑，终其一生受到道德审判和良心的折磨，如果他还具有道德和良知的话。”

阿不思·邓布利多笑了笑，“所以作出选择的人，本身就应该同时有做出牺牲的准备。很多时候我们甚至不是做出选择的人，我们可能恰恰就在这两个房间中的任何一个，我们作为牺牲品的概率远比决策者要多得多。我想，当时你恐怕是认为你是那只被牺牲的家养小精灵，而我是作出选择的人，是不是？”

我点了点头。

“并不是，多琳。”阿不思·邓布利多摇摇头，他的眼神变得温和起来。“事实上，我有一个请求。我希望，如果到了最终的时刻，如果一切无可挽回的话，由你来杀死我。”

他平静地在我面前说完了这番话，“用死咒。”邓布利多露出微笑，“这样的话，你就能活下来。而汤姆并不会杀死你，这样死亡之环永远都不会终结。你瞧，我已经年纪很大了，比你要老的多，也更迟钝——如果说有任何希望的话，我从内心深处认为，多琳，你会是比我更好的人选。你更应该活下来。”

“所以你要我怎么做呢，阿不思？”我竭力保持冷静，但唇边的冷笑却抑制不住，“你希望让我帮你除掉黑魔王的魂器，你把拯救巫师界的任务交给了我，但是我完全——我完全可以站在黑魔王这一边。”

“那么你会吗，多琳？”邓布利多温和地看着我。

“我……我依然不想回答这个问题，至少现在并不想。”我冷冷地说，“也许你托付错了人，阿不思·邓布利多。我并不是什么救世主，我……”

面前的三明治和酒都已经冷掉了，但我完全没有食欲。我盯着阿不思·邓布利多的脸，莫名地觉得讽刺，甚至是感到深深的无力——

“不着急，多琳。”阿不思·邓布利多轻柔地叹了一口气，“和我不一样的是，你还有时间，很长时间。”

所以为什么？

为什么这种拯救巫师界的光荣任务不能让你，傲罗，凤凰社，或者别的什么白巫师英雄来完成？为什么我不能像这间酒吧其他那些傻乎乎的巫师一样醉生梦死？为什么我就得背负着其他人的愿望或者使命而活着？

我看着阿不思·邓布利多疲倦而衰老的脸，终究还是没有把这些话说出来。

“我很抱歉，多琳。”又一次，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多对我这样说。“我真的很抱歉。”

我看着堆满污垢的地板，然后勉强笑了笑。

“被寄托厚望的感觉并不好，邓布利多。”我说，“现在想想，当初你不得不与盖勒特·格林德沃战斗的时候，心情恐怕也是这样吧——那时候是谁在对你说抱歉，又是谁和你讲了这个鹰头马身有翼兽的故事？”

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”他这样回答我。

我想这恐怕是另一个很长很复杂的故事，是我不能插手的一段回忆。

“我猜告诉阿布拉克萨斯有关我和黑魔王预言的人就是你，邓布利多。我一直以为这个局里人人都很聪明，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福不希望黑魔王永生对马尔福家族造成威胁，而黑魔王则希望通过我们自相残杀来决定他的下一步策略，但是只有你和我。”我笑得异常苦涩，“我想我们两个都是傻瓜。”

“请不要误解我的话，多琳。”邓布利多重新开口，他的声音依旧很温和，“这并不是一种命令式的请求，你的时间还很长，你可以慢慢地考虑做出你的选择……这个问题对任何一个人来说都是十分沉重的。但是至少——”阿不思·邓布利多轻声说，他的语气就像是在恳求，“至少让我去消灭黑魔王的魂器。如果你做出决定了的话，我很乐意迎接我的死亡。”

我举起魔杖，杖尖指着阿不思·邓布利多的蓝眼睛。他微微一笑，然后闭上了眼。

咒语的光发射了出去，而他甚至没有任何回避。那只是一个缴械咒——阿不思·邓布利多的魔杖就这样飞到了我的手中，“你是认真的。”我盯着他，然后把邓布利多的魔杖放在了圆桌上。“我现在知道了，为什么你会是一个格兰芬多。”

阿不思·邓布利多缓缓地睁开眼，他盯着桌上的魔杖，完全没有拿起它的意思。

“我暂时不会杀了你。”我低声说，“拿上你的魔杖吧，邓布利多。我会和你一起去消灭魂器，但是你的行动最好得有头绪，我们的时间都不够了……”

“我想我至少知道一个地点。”邓布利多站起身，“在阿兹卡班被攻陷的时候我发现了一个男巫的尸体，他并不是傲罗或者凤凰社成员。他的死亡是有预谋的杀害——你听说过莫芬·冈特这个名字吗，我们接下来要去的就是他曾经生活过的地方。”

莫芬·冈特。

我当然知道，这个男巫杀害了姓氏为里德尔的麻瓜一家，他的祖宅就在那里不远。汤姆·里德尔甚至还带我去过那个屋子——在那里我见到了纳吉尼伪装成的奥利芙·洪贝，而汤姆·里德尔甚至还和我讲了冈特家族的往事——

——那枚镶嵌着黑色石头的戒指！

我隐隐约约感觉到了，不——应该说我彻底意识到了，汤姆·里德尔的全部计划。

“等等，邓不利多。”我示意他我需要一段时间，“在我出发前，我想和阿不福思谈谈，我需要留下三封信，而我希望你能保证这封信送达到收信人的手上，并且——绝对不能让黑魔王和他的任何亲信知道，这很重要。”

阿不思·邓布利多点点头，他帮忙叫来了阿不福思，然后我礼貌地请他们出去等待了一会儿，直到我把这三封信都写完并用魔法保护起来为止。

“如果死的是我的话，邓布利多。请你一定要想方设法地，弄清楚我的灵魂碎片究竟被保存在了哪里。”当我把信交给阿不福思之后，我这样请求他。

“你是不是有什么事情想要告诉我，多琳？”阿不思·邓布利多耐心地看着我。

“还不到时间，但是很快了——而且，说不定这样会更好。”我对他微笑，把任何情绪藏在心底。幸运地是，并不像汤姆·里德尔，阿不思·邓布利多只是点点头，并不执着于要我回答。

我们就这样幻影移形来到了冈特老宅。

就和我记忆中的那样，这幢古老的房子还是那样破败，杂草和荆棘布满四周。此刻的天空阴云密布，黑压压的天幕仿佛预示着暴风雨即将到来。

但阿不思·邓布利多并不知道我曾经和汤姆·里德尔来过这里，他谨慎地察看着四周，许久才作出了确认。

“应该就是这里了，多琳。”他的目光落在了门口钉着的死蛇上。“而我们现在需要想想怎么打开这扇门。”

“邓布利多。”我微笑，“我们进不去这里的……难道汤姆·里德尔不会对这座宅子设下什么保护咒语吗？我猜想一定是什么特别的，只有他能进入的凭证才能够进入这座屋子，比如——蛇佬腔。”

我记得，就在我来到冈特老宅见到伪装成奥利芙·洪贝的纳吉尼之前，我听见嘶嘶的蛇语声，随后一道风就把这扇门打开了，我才得已进入到了冈特老宅内部。

“你想到了什么办法吗，多琳？”邓布利多很敏锐地注意到了我的神色变化。

原来这就是你想要的啊，汤姆·里德尔。

这就是为什么汤姆·里德尔要带我来到这里，并且毫无保留地向我展示那枚戒指和老宅内部的房间。

所有人都知道我的思维和黑魔王是如此相似，一个执意要摧毁黑魔王魂器的人不可能不找到我，并且试着向我求取帮助。

“如果你想要进去的话，邓布利多。只有一个办法——曾经我也来到过这里，而且打开门的方法就在我的脑海里。”我轻声说，“只要对我进行摄神取念，查看我脑海内的记忆，你很容易就能知道开门的蛇语，然后复述它——你就能打开这扇门。”

然后，这一切就彻底结束了。

当阿不思·邓布利多查看我记忆的时候，恍惚中，汤姆·里德尔与我昔日的誓言在我耳边响起。

……多琳•梅多斯。

……向我发誓你永远不会利用你知道的关于汤姆•里德尔的任何记忆和历史。

黑魔标记开始燃烧。伴随着剧痛，当日与汤姆·里德尔立下的牢不可破的誓言就这样和我的生命一起消失在了荒原的风声中。


	91. Part.V 反制

Chapter.91

斯莱特林和拉文克劳的最大区别是什么？

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮知道自己注定会死，所以在命运之轮转动的初期她就神经质地提醒每一个来访者自己的死亡不可避免。拉文克劳出身的人总是有着独特的，孤高的天赋——如同学院象征一样高高地盘旋在空中，居住在与天文塔其高的塔楼内。他们不会也不擅长隐瞒自己的知识。

而斯莱特林们则不一样，更多时候他们把知道的秘密牢牢藏在心底。在确保自己是惟一知情的人之后着手计算和谋划——狡猾，精明而审时度势。

多琳·梅多斯无疑是一个合格的斯莱特林学生。

在读完全部记忆的一霎那间，阿不思·邓布利多面前黑发绿瞳的女巫就这样虚弱地倒了下去。多琳·梅多斯就像是凛冬中枝梢上最后一片树叶，或者夏季夜空中极黯淡的一颗流星，无声无息地陨落。在最初，阿不思·邓布利多的神思有那么一瞬间的恍惚——他甚至以为是自己选错了咒语，记忆中这种年轻女孩突如其来的死亡，这种极其相似的场景——

他强迫自己恢复了冷静，年迈的白巫师小心地扶起多琳·梅多斯的尸体。然后很快地明白了她的死因——这是违反牢不可破的誓言的下场，聪明如汤姆·里德尔不会没有准备。阿不思·邓布利多苦笑着，他能感觉到命运的讽刺之处。在猪头酒吧的阁楼里，他听出了多琳·梅多斯话中的抗拒。这个年轻女巫一直在逃避任何可能的危险，就像他的老朋友霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩一样。他还记得在毕业前夕曾经和这个年轻女孩有过一次谈话，当时多琳·梅多斯拒绝了他的提议成为一名凤凰社成员或者傲罗，她恐怕也拒绝了黑魔王的请求——尽管后者要固执得多。

有时候，死亡意味着结束了一切。现在多琳·梅多斯终于可以好好地睡上一觉了。

黑魔标记正在一点一点地褪色，阿不思·邓布利多盯着女巫的左臂，意识到自己的使命并没有结束。

既然他成为了杀死多琳·梅多斯的人，那么这意味着接下来他会被黑魔王杀死，他得尽快在此之前做点什么……

在阿不思·邓布利多复述出蛇语后，冈特老宅的门上钉着的死蛇微微晃动，门应声打开了。他走进了这间光线暗淡，布满油垢和灰尘的起居室，邓布利多的视线上上下下地打量着，试图探寻一切可能的细微魔法痕迹。浅蓝色的如同蛛丝一样的线从他的魔杖末端淌下，就像是古老地图上隐隐约约标注出的经纬，这些蛛丝状的细线落在地上，相互交缠延展，就像是灵活的生物触须一般尽可能多地扩展搜查，然后在壁炉旁的某块墙壁上，这些浅蓝色的丝线开始汇聚成点——这说明这里有着强大的魔法痕迹。

阿不思·邓布利多格外谨慎地举起魔杖，有一小块木板移动了，他惊讶地发现这些木板的排列和开合与对角巷的砖块移动规律非常相似。就这样在木板的重新排序结束后，一个小小的洞口就这样显露出来——这洞口非常狭窄，恐怕只能容许一只手伸进去。阿不思·邓布利多尝试了飞来咒，那些浅蓝色的丝线也试着伸入木洞里去，但就是有一股无形的力量阻碍它们的进入。很显然任何咒语都无法从洞中取出里面隐藏的物件，阿不思·邓布利多很肯定，这里面恐怕就保存着黑魔王的魂器。

——只有伸手去取才行。

阿不思·邓布利多知道他曾经的学生毫无疑问会这么做，并且这其中必定会有某种黑魔法对伸手的人做出检验。在评估了任何的可能性之后，他已经做好了失去一只手臂的打算。

“福克斯。”邓布利多收起魔杖，轻柔地对着空气呼唤。空中燃起了一团明亮的火，火红色的凤凰落在他的肩头，它金色的尾羽仿佛给这间破败黑暗的屋子带来了一丝光明。福克斯用喙在阿不思·邓布利多的灰发间移动，似乎是想替他梳理。

“我需要你带封口信给我们的老朋友。”邓布利多用手拍了拍凤凰的背，他取下眼镜，费力地眨了眨眼睛，然后从自己的长袍口袋中掏出一张折起的纸条。

福克斯安静而顺从地注视着这一切。

“我想他会明白这是什么意思的。”他最后说，注视着福克斯衔起字条，像一支射出去的火红的箭消失在了灰蒙蒙的天空远处。邓布利多转身，毫不畏惧地，把自己的手伸进洞口——片刻之后，他露出了笑容，他摸到了一个粗糙的黑天鹅绒盒子。

盒子在他的手上打开了，甚至没有任何保护的咒语。在冈特家油腻腻的木桌上，惟一的日光倾注在打开的盒子里——黑色的回魂石闪烁着异样的光芒。

……

汤姆·里德尔坐在马尔福庄园的画室内。

此刻窗外大雨倾盆而下，一道又一道的紫色闪电撕裂着靛蓝色的天空。窗户玻璃上开始升腾起水雾，这雾气就像是预言球内的白雾一样，令他感到迷惑。

汤姆·里德尔就这样安静地坐着，手指无意识地摩挲着椅臂的弧度。他黑色的双眼盯着自己脚边的地毯花纹，尽管画室内没有任何灯光或者烛火。在令人窒息的黑暗里，只有汤姆·里德尔英俊的面容时不时被窗外的闪电光芒照亮，雷声轰隆，落地时钟却如同往常一样有条不紊地走着格子，如同他的计划一样，一步步地收拢，直到趋近最后的目标。

汤姆·里德尔听见自己的冷笑声。原本摩挲椅臂的手指逐渐收拢成拳，年轻的黑魔王抬起头，意识到对面的深蓝色躺椅上空无一人。只有时钟的沉闷声响在陪伴着汤姆·里德尔，他慢慢移开视线，专注地注视着落地时钟，滴答声还在持续，但他不准备继续等待下去。年轻的黑魔王在渴求着胜利，他期待看见一切如他所料，他急切地需要事实被确认后接踵而至的，强大而不可抗拒的喜悦之潮——这样就结束了，他对自己说，这么多年来的努力和布局。

壁炉被点燃，他几乎是迫不及待地走进去，念出了冈特老宅的位置。

然后他看到了什么呢？

阿不思·邓布利多倒在脏污的地板上，他的头无力地靠着墙壁，右手正死死扼住自己的左腕。

——没有人可以避免自己的命运。

接骨木魔杖被丢在一边，回魂石戒指滚落在地，依然散发着微光。汤姆·里德尔冷淡地扫视了一圈，完全忽略了地上的白巫师。

阿不思·邓布利多不再是个威胁了，他很确信这一点。你瞧，历史百转千回，永远都在重复——

他盯着阿不思·邓布利多灰白的脸，慢慢走到他面前，蹲下来看着他昔日的老师——这个把他带出伍氏孤儿院，告诉他自己是个巫师的老人。

这个——据说是最伟大的白巫师，连格林德沃都无法战胜的阿不思·邓布利多。

“看看你自己，阿不思。”他冷笑着，拾起地上的接骨木魔杖。“多讽刺啊，我以为最伟大的白巫师会稍微表现得让我惊讶一些，但很显然……你和那些贪婪的蠢人毫无区别。”汤姆·里德尔也拿起了属于自己的戒指，“原来你也抗拒不了回魂石的诱惑吗，尊敬的……阿不思·邓布利多教授？”

“我想人人都有自己的弱点，汤姆。”他面前的白巫师依然很平静，“我们总得为自己的行为和冲动付出代价，并且接受属于自己的教训。”

汤姆·里德尔冷笑着，他抽出一把木椅，就这样坐下，以便自己可以居高临下地享受着面前白巫师的失败和死亡。

“如果凤凰社的人们看到你这副样子，他们会怎么想呢，阿不思？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“他们会意识到自己尊重的最伟大的白巫师也是如此的愚蠢，不堪一击……光想想这些反应都能让我由衷地感到喜悦和兴奋，阿不思·邓布利多。”

汤姆·里德尔伸出接骨木魔杖，毫无迟疑地给了地上的老人一个钻心咒。

格兰芬多的巫师即使是面对死亡和折磨，永远是昂首挺胸的。但这种愚蠢的勇气更加剧了观赏性——汤姆·里德尔满意地看着最强大的白巫师咬紧牙齿，身体因为痛苦而紧缩着。阿不思·邓布利多没有发出任何声音，没有求饶或者诅咒，他衰老的脸上也不见仇恨或者恐惧。黑色一点一点地爬满他的左手，现在整只手已经变得干枯焦黑——很快诅咒便会沿着他的手臂扩散到他全身，并且更美妙的是——

——不会再有西弗勒斯·斯内普的出现，以及那个头上带着闪电伤痕的，总是凭借运气而不是实力获胜的救世主。

——哈利·波特。

钻心咒停止了，现在，阿不思·邓布利多的胡须和身上已经完全混杂着污渍和冷汗。汤姆·里德尔又欣赏了一会儿，然后他伸出魔杖，呼唤着自己的仆人。

琳·博斯德从门口进入房间的时候，阿不思·邓布利多无疑已经精疲力竭了。这个愚蠢的博斯德家族的女孩战战兢兢地站在大门前，恭敬地向他行礼。“主……主人？”这声音在发抖，并且带着哭腔。

“我有个绝佳的礼物要送给你，博斯德小姐。”汤姆·里德尔依然坐着，他冷笑着示意博斯德家的女孩走到他身边，观看眼前白巫师的死状。“我需要你的笔，乖女孩——你要原原本本地把任何你看到的细节记录下来，最好再来几张照片——让整个凤凰社，不——整个巫师界看看伟大的白巫师就像一只老鼠一样死去。”

但是琳·博斯德没有动，这使他感到有些厌烦，咒语推着琳·博斯德的脊背使她跪在了他的脚下。“我没有多少时间给你浪费，女孩。”汤姆·里德尔冷酷地说，“等你做完你所擅长的事情之后，我就会结束他的生命……你最好动作快点。”

“主人……”他听见琳·博斯德在呜咽，这个蠢女孩脸上居然带着泪水。“我看到了……我看到了门口的尸体，那是……”

“是多琳·梅多斯的。”汤姆·里德尔阴郁地说，他像是在自言自语，“还能有谁呢？”他冷笑。

又一个钻心咒击中了阿不思·邓布利多的胸膛，汤姆·里德尔感觉到自己的血液都在燃烧。黑魔标记早已经明确地告诉他了——多琳·梅多斯的死亡。

琳·博斯德还在哭，这声音让年轻的黑魔王感到厌烦。他抬起魔杖，指着阿不思·邓布利多的脸，但那双蓝眼睛却透着一种令他恼怒的平静，甚至还有一丝蔑视。

“和你不同的是，汤姆。”阿不思·邓布利多艰难地说，“无论是我还是多琳，我们都不畏惧死亡……”

“死的应该是她体内我的一片灵魂。”汤姆·里德尔毫无感情地打断他的话，“她不会死，过一会儿她就会苏醒，然后我会允许她摧毁一片我的灵魂……然后一切都结束了，我们都会脱离死亡之环，只有你悲哀地死去，阿不思。”

汤姆·里德尔注意到面前的老人有一瞬间目光中流露出了惊讶，然后，那是什么情绪——一种发自内心的怜悯，还是嘲笑？

“她死了，汤姆。”他听见阿不思·邓布利多这样说，“多琳并不是一个活魂器，她至始至终体内都没有你的灵魂碎片——”

“这不可能。我亲眼看见她杀死了那个蠢拉文克劳男孩，我念出了咒语，我——”

汤姆·里德尔突然止住了话头，他阴沉地盯着阿不思·邓布利多的脸——那上面没有任何谎言或者诡计，汤姆·里德尔转动着属于自己的回魂石戒指，他注意到黑色的石头已经裂开成了两半。

“然后你毁掉了回魂石，邓布利多。”年轻的黑魔王听见自己干巴巴地说了这句话，他的魔杖指着趴在地上的琳·博斯德。“站起来，女孩——去把多琳·梅多斯的尸体抱到这里来。”

“她已经死了，汤姆。”他听见面前的阿不思·邓布利多又一次尖锐地挑破这个事实，“失去了回魂石之后……你永远也无法让她死而复生。”

汤姆·里德尔阴郁地看着衰老的白巫师，现在黑魔法诅咒已经渐渐侵蚀了阿不思·邓布利多的整只小臂。为什么这个愚蠢的白巫师不担心自己的死亡，为什么他不害怕，反而依然维持着这种令人讨厌的，掌握一切的表情。

琳·博斯德终于把多琳·梅多斯抱进屋内，黑发女巫的身体已经变得有些僵硬，黑魔王在沉默中注视着一切。

“把她带到我身边来。”汤姆·里德尔命令道。

琳·博斯德照做了，多琳·梅多斯毫无生气的身体就这样靠着他的腿，雨水和泥土使她的脸显得有些脏乱，黑魔王拭去那些溅上去的泥点，他的指尖触及到的轮廓依然和昨日一样，只是那温度冷得像冰。

那双绿眼睛就这样空洞地盯着天花板，里面不再有任何的神采。

黑魔王转动着戒指，但什么也没有发生。阿不思·邓布利多把回魂石彻底摧毁了。

多琳·梅多斯紫色的嘴唇还上扬着，她在最后的瞬间居然还带着笑意——她是迫不及待地选择去死吗？选择离开黑魔王，离开他的保护？汤姆·里德尔听见自己的骨节被捏得咔咔作响，他无法克制自己不去想这笑容的含义——也许她以为自己能见到那个拉文克劳男孩，也许——

死咒击中了阿不思·邓布利多，他脸上居然也带着笑容。

这两个人都不畏惧自己的死亡，他们甚至还在利用自己的死亡嘲笑着黑魔王的永生！

愤怒被巨大的空虚感蚕食殆尽，就像是涌入冰窟的黑色海水——阿不思·邓布利多的死亡并没有给他带来任何的喜悦或者是满足，只有厌倦和空虚。汤姆·里德尔把目光转向还在哭泣的琳·博斯德，他甚至没有兴趣去对这个不成熟的食死徒仆人施加惩罚。多琳·梅多斯的头依然靠着自己，黑魔王阴郁地意识到只有在这个时候，这个黑发绿瞳的女人才彻底对自己表示出顺从——

一定有其他的办法，死亡之环还没有结束。


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter.92

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福从海德公园回来的时候，时钟已经指向了深夜十点。他刚刚结束完和几个父辈的年长巫师的会面，并且在其中之一的府邸用过晚餐——一切都是法式的，宴会的男女巫师们着装得体，轻声细语地交谈，在对话中彼此展露出笑容和伶俐才智。这让我们的年轻的马尔福家主想起自己刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业之时参加的一次又一次的宴会，舞会，或者狩猎活动。他怀念这些日子，这些自己作为新的马尔福家主而展露头角备受瞩目的时刻，那时候这些老马尔福的朋友们对他敞开怀抱，接纳他成为古老的纯血统巫师家族圈子的一员。作为后辈的他备受照拂，而作为马尔福家主他从进入圈子的一开始就被寄予尊重和厚望，并且从那些不入流的泛泛之辈中脱颖而出，成为话题的中心。

阿布拉克萨斯发觉这段时间他在上流社会的巫师圈子的交际越发地如鱼得水起来。

他知道这些父辈的老朋友们的用意，新的黑魔王的崛起已经不容忽视。而马尔福家族偏偏很好地不受到任何动乱的波及，阿布拉克萨斯并没有完全参与魔法部的事务中，在他当上家主的这几年马尔福在魔法部的势力前所未有的衰弱——不，这更像是有意为止。人人都在猜测阿布拉克萨斯是食死徒的一员，或者从黑魔王那里得到了什么好处。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一定是预见到了什么，这才比所有人都更早地从魔法部的烂摊子中全身而退。在此之前，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福已经回避过不少的高明或者不高明的谈话和打探，但他巧妙的应对完全不能浇灭巫师们的好奇与议论。于是，就在晚宴过后，我们的马尔福家主微笑着提议弹奏一曲。阿布拉克萨斯取下蛋白石袖扣放在琴盖上，仔细卷起袖口——他本无需这么做。我们的马尔福家主流畅自如地弹奏了圣桑的《天鹅》，尽管大多数的巫师的目光全都集中在他的手臂——没有黑魔标记或者类似的印记。马尔福家并不是食死徒，毫无疑问。

阿布拉克萨斯浅灰色的双眸稍稍敛起。弹奏时，他心中的音符与节拍一如思绪般平稳流畅。那些好奇的目光和窃窃私语终于淡了下去，巫师们终于开始发自内心地欣赏起乐曲本身的美妙之处来。

回到庄园时，我们的马尔福家主感到自己的神思前所未有的清明，雨后的新鲜空气冲淡了宴会上烦闷污浊的烟草与酒精味。他下了马车，稍稍看了一眼隐藏在乌云后的满月。院内的树篱和汲水少女石像都湿漉漉的，笼罩在朦胧的微光中。整个马尔福庄园安静得仿佛早已陷入酣眠。阿布拉克萨斯除去斗篷和外套，他低声吩咐自己的家养小精灵照看好马车，准备如往常一般去书房——这时候罗尼应该已经准备好了纯麦芽威士忌和几份需要他过目的私人信件。

但他却在楼梯拐角看见自己的家养小精灵脸上挂着两道泪痕，罗尼把脸埋在自己粗糙的手里，它的双肩不时耸动着，像是在啜泣。黑色大理石地面有一圈污水，但它并没有要打扫的意愿。阿布拉克萨斯皱着眉，但很快他发现画室的门正开着，从中传来了蛇语的嘶嘶声。

他走进房间，汤姆·里德尔正背对着他，年轻的黑魔王盯着炉火，似乎在沉思。

“我有一个消息要告诉你，阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说。“阿不思·邓布利多死了。”

纳吉尼盘在火光照不到的角落，那一双黄眼睛出奇地明亮。

阿布拉克萨斯不得不承认自己多多少少有些惊讶，不仅是因为阿不思·邓布利多的死讯——黑魔王听上去并不喜悦或者激动，汤姆·里德尔的声音像是在压抑着某种愤怒，“他再也不会是我们计划中的威胁了，阿布。”年轻的黑魔王补充道，但他的语调却带着一种厌倦感，“明天一早你就会在博斯德的报纸上看到这条消息，但是我想……我应该先告诉你这件事。”

“还有我们的‘智多星’小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯轻笑，“多琳知道这件事吗？”

汤姆·里德尔盯着炉火。

“她不再属于我了，阿布。”他平静地说。“她打破了牢不可破的誓言。”

马尔福家主感到自己的情绪有失去掌控的趋势，他强迫自己在最近的扶手椅前坐下。作为见证人的他，很清楚违背誓言的下场是什么。

“这真是一个……不幸的消息。”

阿布拉克萨斯低声说，他已经精疲力竭，再也想不出更好的措辞。

“你的表情告诉我你现在很伤心。”汤姆·里德尔抬起头，他黑色的双眸中映着火光，逐渐染成了猩红色。“你在责怪我立下了这个誓言吗，阿布拉克萨斯？”伏地魔轻声说，“我只是做了我该做的，我需要一个诱饵——一个被认为是能知晓我思维的人。我需要这个人引诱邓布利多走向我的死亡陷阱，而在完成这一切之后，处理掉这个人的存在是很自然的事情。”

——就像他对桃金娘·沃伦和奥利芙·洪贝所做的那样。

“你‘处理’了多琳？”阿布拉克萨斯声音沙哑地重复，现在，马尔福家主的脸色苍白——浅金色的双眉下，那双浅灰色的眼睛低垂。阿布拉克萨斯用力握着自己的手腕，“我以为多琳会活得比任何食死徒都要久。”他强迫自己蜷曲出一个笑容，“看来我还是预估错误了，没有任何人能。”

——他已经为她规划了最好的角色，只要待在黑魔王身边作为伴侣而存在就好了。但是很显然，他的梅多斯小姐从来不按照计划行事。

阿布拉克萨斯站起身，他不准备继续待在这里。

“就连你也要离开我，阿布拉克萨斯？”就在这一刻我们的马尔福家主听见汤姆·里德尔的声音，“难道我已经失去了所有人了吗？”

“马尔福家族永远会向您效忠，主人。”

阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，他抬起头，直视着面前黑魔王的眼睛。“我们已经不再是斯莱特林的学生了，汤姆。”

有那么一瞬间，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福面前的汤姆·里德尔似乎是想要向自己昔日的老友伸出手来，但马尔福家主只是站在那儿，就像任何一个恭顺的仆人会做的那样。

“很好，阿布拉克萨斯。”黑魔王轻声说，“很好。”

没有任何情绪上的其他反应。年轻的黑魔王把脸转了过去。“如果你需要和她道别的话，罗尼会带你去看她的尸体。”他的声音低沉，毫无感情。“但在此之后，多琳·梅多斯就会永远消失在这个世界上——伏地魔大人从不宽恕一个叛徒。”

“完全不必了，我的主人。”

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的声音非常轻，“马尔福家族对叛徒绝不同情。”

然后，我们的马尔福家主就安静地离开了。只留下汤姆·里德尔盯着炉火。

谁也不知道此刻黑魔王在想些什么。

……

寒冬过后的纽蒙加德塔和以往一样荒凉。

巫师们对这个地方避之不及，曾经的盖勒特·格林德沃作为黑魔王曾经将动乱和恐怖席卷了几乎整个欧洲，这座高耸的塔仿佛本身就是一个纪念，对于往日黑暗时代的记忆从来没有消散，它必将如同这座塔一样，威慑着任何试图重蹈覆辙的人。

但现在这个威慑变成了笑话。

阿不思·邓布利多的死讯比冬天最后一场雪还要更加遍及整个巫师界，那个曾经打败过黑魔王的巫师就这样离开了这个世界。但是纽蒙加德塔还在，格林德沃依然活着。

盖勒特·格林德沃悲哀地发觉，时间这个概念比他年轻时想象的还要残酷的多。

“但我要恭喜你。”年迈的黑魔王从喉间颤微微地吐出几个字来，“你已经征服了死亡，不是吗？”

他面前的年青人既不否认也不肯定。

伏地魔让盖勒特·格林德沃想起自己的青年时代——那时候的他和阿不思·邓布利多一样年轻英俊，活力充沛，天赋异禀。

所以说，时间的确是很残酷的。

“我知道倘若要询问有关魂器的知识。没有人比你更适合了，格林德沃。”

盖勒特·格林德沃面前的俊美青年在小心地选择词汇，多么幼稚的举动——他难道以为年迈的黑魔王看不出来他话中的急切。

“当然。”格林德沃说，“你就象当年的我一样，伏地魔。可是我对于外界的一切都不关心，你知道，我已经快要老死在纽蒙加德塔了。”

“也包括你的野心吗？”格林德沃听见面前的年青人这样问他。

“我们都知道你不会让我活着的。”盖勒特·格林德沃的脸上显露出讽刺和不以为意，“除了阿不思·邓布利多之外，你最想杀死的人恐怕是我——年轻人，我的野心对你而言完全不重要。但是你却希望从我这里得到你所不具备的知识，即使你不具备与之相符的能力——”

钻心咒击中了他，但盖勒特·格林德沃只是继续着自己的嘲笑，直到他的下巴被人强迫抬起——汤姆·里德尔对视着他的眼睛，试图用摄神取念来窥探他脑内的记忆和情感。

但年轻的黑魔王依然失败了。

“打败我的是阿不思·邓布利多，并不是你，小男孩。”盖勒特·格林德沃说，“你真认为，倘若那个时候对我发起决斗的是你——伏地魔，你能打败我？”

“但是我打败了邓布利多。”汤姆·里德尔蹲下来，平视着盖勒特·格林德沃有些混浊的眼珠，他露出笑容，然后从长袍口袋中掏出了接骨木魔杖。

于是，汤姆·里德尔满意地发觉年迈的黑魔王眼中最后一丝反叛的生机勃勃的光也消散了，当格林德沃试图倾身要看的更清楚一些时，里德尔抽走了魔杖。他站起身，居高临下地看着地上的年迈魔王，汤姆· 里德尔的眼中闪过戏谑，他的唇边冷笑依旧。

“你似乎很在意他的生死啊，盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“我这里还有相关的报道——需要我原原本本地读给你听吗，关于最伟大的白巫师陨落的……光辉时刻。”

汤姆·里德尔面前阿不思·邓布利多的囚犯并没有回答——哦，现在，盖勒特·格林德沃变成了他的囚犯，伏地魔大人手下的失败者。

里德尔的脸上泛着冷笑，他转动着手上的戒指。现在可和那个时候不一样了——伏地魔知道自己掌握了盖勒特·格林德沃的全部弱点。

“你听说过三兄弟的故事吗，盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地开口，他声音中透着玩味。“关于死亡圣器的故事……你瞧，也许我们可以做一笔交易。”

里德尔当着格林德沃的面取下手指上的戒指，在牢房微弱的光线下，黑色回魂石上的裂痕清晰可见。

“它已经被毁了。”盖勒特·格林德沃声音沙哑地说，他的目光透着狐疑——很明显，格林德沃是在试探面前的伏地魔。

“你知道我有办法修复它的。”伏地魔轻声说，他抽出接骨木魔杖念动咒语——然后，很自然地，老魔杖修复了这块回魂石。“故事里说只要戴上它。”伏地魔轻声说，“就能让已死的人复活，盖勒特。”

汤姆·里德尔微笑着，他小心翼翼地将修复好的戒指放在地上——那恰恰是盖勒特·格林德沃触手能及的地方。

“你觉得用这枚回魂石作为交易品怎么样？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“就连我都还没有试过传说是不是真的——这代表了某种超越生死的魔法，不是吗？你难道不想成为第一个尝试的巫师，嗯？”

“这真是太慷慨了……那么，你想知道什么呢？”格林德沃轻声说，他并没有看着面前的回魂石，那双浑浊的蓝眼睛盯着自己被铐住的双手。

“从活魂器身上剥离出被寄生的灵魂碎片。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“然后把这块碎片给……物归原主。”

“活魂器。”格林德沃缓慢地重复，他终于抬起头，目光中透着欣赏。“你真是让我惊讶，伏地魔——看来你成为新的黑魔王并不是没有道理。”

“我的魔法实验远远超出你当年的尝试，盖勒特。”伏地魔说，“我真好奇，难道你就不希望自己永生？有什么比征服死亡更加……超越极限呢？”

“超越死亡很容易。”他面前的年迈魔王对此不屑一顾，“你难道忘记了第二个巫师的故事吗，伏地魔。杀死他的可不是死亡……而是，无法与爱人相聚的痛苦。”格林德沃盯着回魂石，“我想平庸的巫师会以为死亡不可逆转，但你我都知道——这不过是霎那间就能实现的微不足道的小事。”

“伟大的爱的力量。”伏地魔蜷曲出一个冷笑，“原谅我没有时间听你的教诲，盖勒特，你还没有回答我的问题。”

“魔法之间是共通的，伏地魔。你提出的问题很宽泛……想想当你第一次拿起魔杖施加变形咒语的时候，难道我们不都是先从无生命物体的变形开始，以对活的生命的变形作为结束吗？还有阿尼马格斯和易容马格斯……前者是后天习得的，而后者却是天生就有的特质。这意味着后一种能力更加罕见，所代表的魔法能力也更强大。当你在说活魂器的时候，伏地魔——你指的是那些低等的毫无自我意识的动物，还是……人？”

就在这一刻，伏地魔隐隐察觉到格林德沃似乎知道些什么。

“这有什么不同？”

“你瞧，如果魂器是无生命的物体——你完全不需要担心被寄放灵魂的死物会对灵魂做出改变。”格林德沃露出微笑，“而低等的动物呢——你可曾听说过阿尼马格斯在变成动物之后失去意识？并没有，他们终究是巫师，是比狼人这些生物更加智慧的存在。但是没有一个阿尼马格斯可以变成另一个人，动物与巫师之间的差距是不可逾越的。而最高级的易容马格斯呢——他们至始至终都是在对自己做出变形。”

“那么，如果把一个具有意识的魔力强大的巫师作为魂器的话——”

“——那片灵魂也许会反过来占据意识，又或者作为活魂器的可怜人终其一生都会活在两种截然不同的灵魂的相互排斥和争夺中，这种排斥无疑是非常不稳定的，而没有人知道它会对活魂器本身造成什么影响——也许，这个巫师最后会失去意识，又或者陷入彻底的精神错乱中。”格林德沃轻声说，“谁知道呢，从来没有人胆敢这么做。”

“那么，剥离的办法——”

“灵魂碎片总有一种回到原主的本能。”格林德沃继续说，“当原主死了之后，这片灵魂碎片几乎是自发地会利用一切的机会复生——虽然我并没有做过相关的实验，但我想，你一定也知道曾经有黑巫师在死亡之后，他的灵魂碎片借助某些牺牲品死而复生的故事。”

汤姆·里德尔很快就想起了自己的某片灵魂曾经试图借助一个格兰芬多女孩复活的经历——那时候它几乎快要成功了。

“所以只要用某种手段让活魂器体内的那片灵魂回到原主的身体上去就可以了，你是在暗示这一点吗？”他几乎按捺不住自己话里的急切，而盖勒特·格林德沃只是发出一声嘲笑，“耐心点，我的男孩。”他摇了摇头，“这一切都只是假设，是魔法理论。我们只知道杀害行为可以剥离灵魂，但让灵魂回归完整呢……恕我直言，还没有任何黑巫师考虑过这个问题。”

汤姆·里德尔若有所思地盯着地上那枚回魂石戒指。

“如果杀害生命会分裂灵魂的话，也许……”

——也许灵魂回归完整需要通过死而复生才能做到。

——就像预言说的那样，一个死亡之环，一个超越时间的莫比乌斯之环。


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter.93

“我几乎就要以为你是多琳·梅多斯的人了，盖勒特。”

汤姆·里德尔微笑着，尽管那双黑眼睛里一点笑意都没有。

记忆在他脑海内翻滚，汤姆·里德尔皱着眉，试着不让自己被黑发绿眸的女巫分散注意力——她已经死了。也许盖勒特·格林德沃说的并没有错，这片灵魂正在挣扎着要让原主复苏，不然这没有办法解释为什么他越来越控制不住自己的想法。盖勒特·格林德沃说的没错……对于魔力强大的巫师而言，让死人复活并不是什么困难的事情。汤姆·里德尔这样想着，攥紧老魔杖的手指力度不由得加了几分。

汤姆·里德尔看着面前衣衫褴褛的盖勒特·格林德沃，一丝喜悦就像融入热可可中的糖块，甜蜜的征服感一点一点的随着暖流扩散到他的全身——愚蠢的盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多。汤姆·里德尔唇边垂下冷笑，这两个老东西是不可能有能力欺骗自己的……没有人知道自己彻彻底底地掌握了一切，那些第一次他并不知晓的细节，那些诡计和阴谋……哦，他很清楚阿不思·邓布利多和昔日黑魔王的关系，他也知道自己手里的老魔杖和回魂石的力量，他甚至不会再被一个愚蠢的，带着闪电伤疤的黑发男孩给愚弄了——他已经掌握到了两件死亡圣器，也许还有第三件正在等待着他。

……但是你永远也不能得到爱的能力，你的魔法实验终究失败了。

一个声音在他心底这样说，那声音听上去就像是多琳·梅多斯的声音。汤姆·里德尔的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，他的目光对上了格林德沃的——

“你在想一个女孩。”年迈的黑魔王佝偻着背，但那双蓝眼睛却带着讥诮和玩味。“那个叫多琳·梅多斯的女孩……伏地魔，我没想到年轻的黑魔王居然也会陷入爱河呢——”

是摄神取念，毫无疑问。

钻心咒再度击中了格林德沃，他伏在地上，将脸埋在膝盖里，牢房内又是一阵疯狂的大笑声。

“——并且把那女孩的灵魂都和自己绑定起来了，伏地魔……我们的小黑魔王还真是痴情啊。”

“盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔声音中染上了冷酷的警告，他仔细地端详着昔日的黑魔王，表现得很是耐心。“和你不一样的是……我可不会败在自己的多愁善感上。”

年轻的黑魔王冷笑着，他从地上拾起那枚回魂石戒指，细细端详。

“你难道不想见他一面吗？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“还是你在害怕他？我得说，直到死前的最后一刻，阿不思·邓布利多都没有对我求饶……你觉得那时候我们的白巫师的脑海里在想着什么？伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，他是看着我的眼睛绝望地死去的——他甚至都没有提到过你的名字，一个输给他的……不值一提的……人生瑕疵。”

如果痛苦可以撕裂一个人的话，年轻的黑魔王愉悦地微笑，他很乐意看着这两个人同时在他面前被活生生地撕裂，折磨。

“你对他难道不是一个瑕疵吗，盖勒特？”汤姆·里德尔的语气中带着一丝伪装出来的同情，这种同情是如此的虚伪，简直胜过了任何的恶毒嘲弄，“我猜在阿不思·邓布利多死后，他的追随者们甚至都不会愿意公布你和他的交情……你只会给他的人生留下污点，盖勒特……你不明白吗？伟大的邓布利多的后半生都在竭尽全力地……摆脱你，厌弃你，还有……遗忘你。”

汤姆·里德尔说完这番话，他的黑眼睛中显现出残酷的笑意。

……你胆敢挑衅我，挑衅现在的黑魔王，盖勒特·格林德沃。

年轻的黑魔王愉悦地发现他的这番话比钻心咒更加有效果，接着，趁着盖勒特·格林德沃情感薄弱的时机，汤姆·里德尔毫不费力地侵入了他的头脑——年轻的黑魔王细细探查着昔日黑魔王脑海里的每一段回忆，汤姆·里德尔只在乎那些与魂器相关的知识……

然后一切都结束了，他冷冷地看着地上的格林德沃，举起了老魔杖。

也许死亡对这两个巫师而言都是一种解脱，但汤姆·里德尔却有个更好的主意——你知道的，邓布利多死得非常光荣。我们的黑魔王一点也不喜欢阿不思·邓布利多和多琳·梅多斯借助死亡对他的嘲笑，所以几乎是毫不犹豫地，他在向格林德沃发射死咒前加了一项精神和肉体折磨的环节，这有种让汤姆·里德尔感到愉悦，当然……年轻的黑魔王也许是在弥补在阿不思·邓布利多的死亡上失去的尊严。

“真是遗憾，盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔看着地上的尸体，“没有这些多余的情感，你会成为一个和我不相上下的强大巫师。”

……

当汤姆·里德尔返回马尔福庄园时，他的神情看上去放松了很多……甚至还有着一丝喜悦。他径直来到二楼的女主人房间，用魔杖解除了咒语的束缚。门无声无息地旋开了，汤姆·里德尔踩着地毯上的月光来到床前，四柱床的浅蓝色帷幔已经放下，只有一只毫无血色的手软绵绵地垂下。

他用手挑开帷幔，那是多琳·梅多斯毫无血色和生气的脸——就像人偶一样，死亡并没有使她的身体腐坏，因为——

蓝宝石和银在黑发间闪烁着光芒，那是拉文克劳的冠冕。然后顺着浅紫色的紧闭嘴唇，沿着脖颈的美妙曲线向下，那是斯莱特林的挂坠盒。还有左手旁的金杯，以及放在怀中的那本黑色日记。

这些魂器的魔法力量在维持着梅多斯的身体，汤姆·里德尔盯着精心装扮过后的尸体。他在床边坐下，牵起那只垂下的右手，把它带向自己的唇边。

“我知道你希望我把你复活，然后在按照预言说的那样……杀了我。”

汤姆·里德尔牵起一丝冷笑，他闭上眼，让冰冷的手指指背摩挲着自己的侧脸。许久，他才重新睁开眼睛。

黑魔王面前的女巫仿佛正在熟睡，月光朦胧而暧昧地映出她身形的轮廓——

“你希望我复活你吗，多琳？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“我倒觉得，我可以找个更好的……更温顺的实验品。”

床上的女巫没有回答，汤姆·里德尔盯着那双闭上的眼睛——他意识到自己看不到那双绿眼睛之后狡黠又机敏的光芒了。

家养小精灵罗尼低垂着头，它战战兢兢地从打开的门走进房间，向面前的黑魔王鞠了一躬。

“明天早上再来这个房间，把梅多斯的尸体搬到外面的花园里去。”汤姆·里德尔吩咐道，然后松开那只手。“不要让任何人接近。”

“是的……黑魔王，您打算怎么安排梅多斯女主人的葬礼——”

“葬礼？”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，他站起来，将帷幔重新合上。“不需要什么葬礼，一个厉火咒就够了……还是你和你的主人在同情叛徒吗？”

咒语裹挟着风把家养小精灵狠狠地掀倒在地。年轻的黑魔王神色阴沉地看着卧室内的一切，“阿布拉克萨斯在哪里？”

“主人在书房，他……”罗尼抽抽嗒嗒地说，“他收到了来自梅多斯女主人的信。”

“多琳·梅多斯的信。”汤姆·里德尔说，他从家养小精灵的眼中读到了全部的信息，“那是给谁的信？”他轻声问。

“署名是主人……但，但是主人认为应该交给您过目。”

“那我还真是要嘉许他的体贴。”汤姆·里德尔面无表情地说，“给我带路。”

他在家养小精灵的带领下径直走进书房，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福此刻正坐在书桌后头，马尔福家主看上去神色憔悴，那双浅灰色的眼睛带着血丝，像是没怎么合过眼。

汤姆·里德尔屏退了所有的仆人，他冷笑着走向自己昔日的老友。“你看上去神色可不太好，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”他轻声说，但目光却盯着桌上那封信——的确是多琳·梅多斯的笔迹，只是收信人的确是阿布拉克萨斯。“你可以打开这封信了。”汤姆·里德尔说，“毕竟这是她给你的，不是吗？”

阿布拉克萨斯并没有动，他只是沉默着，给自己又倒了一杯酒。

“我明天就会把她的尸体火化，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔端详着马尔福家主的神色，非常自然地拿起桌上的信掂量了下重量。“你完全可以去楼上，和我们的梅多斯小姐进行一场最后的……告别。”

“我想不必了，主人。”他听见阿布拉克萨斯平静地说，“我想我这段时间的确是有些劳累过度了，请恕我先行离开。”

门关上了，只剩下汤姆·里德尔和他面前的那封信。

——给亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，来自多琳·梅多斯。

火漆是完整的，信封并没有打开。

汤姆·里德尔把玩着手中的魔杖——他在考虑要不要直接把这封信丢进壁炉里，但是想起多琳·梅多斯死前的微笑，他又一次感觉到心烦意乱……这也许里面是什么针对他的计划。

他撕开信。

——我想当你看到这封信的时候我恐怕已经不在人世了，但是这未免不是一件好事。

——我一直在想，说不定我会再一次见到亚历克斯·格林。死亡现在对我来说意味着自由和重逢，我甚至在期待它的到来。

——愿你一切都好，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯。记住潘趣酒里要加黄桃。

——多琳·梅多斯

没有预料中的计划或者布局，又或者任何提到黑魔王和食死徒的只言片语。

汤姆·里德尔的唇边依旧泛着冷笑——他完全不相信这封信只是用来告别。多琳·梅多斯和自己一样，他们完全不会把时间浪费在多愁善感上。

这时，他听见了阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的声音，“我想突然想到您可能需要见一下送信的使者，主人。”马尔福家主叩了叩门，“他还有另一封信要交给我们。”

门在他的允许下打开了，所谓的送信使者终于露面——是都铎。

像是许久不见了一样，吸血鬼有些拘谨地走到房间正中。“我想我的前主人已经死了。”他叹息着，“多可惜啊，她到死还在算计我身上的契约。”

“所以是多琳让你来送信给我？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他的眼睛盯着吸血鬼手里卷好的信札——

那远比给阿布拉克萨斯的要正式的多，他盯着信上的火漆和丝绸束带，注意到这上面像是印着“M”的字体。

都铎将信札郑重地放在汤姆·里德尔的面前，吸血鬼一脸愁苦。

“不，梅多斯小姐已经不是我的主人了。”

汤姆·里德尔打开信札，他展开信纸——署名的确是梅多斯，但是这个字迹却显得异常纤细，这绝非是多琳·梅多斯的笔迹。

——致黑魔王和他的党羽们，

——我很遗憾得知了我的表亲多琳·梅多斯的死讯，但是在她短暂的一生中的确犯下了不少罪孽，我希望这对于那些因她而死的人是一种告慰。

——多琳在死前把梅多斯家族的继承人位置移交给了我，一并，她告诉我了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮为梅多斯家族所做的预言。

——但身为一个凤凰社成员，我的确是“最后一个梅多斯”，但我绝对不会成为Voldemort的帮凶。

——此致，

——最后一个梅多斯

汤姆·里德尔从信札上移开目光，他看着面前的吸血鬼，声音冷酷而高亢。

“这是怎么回事，都铎？”他说，“还有另一个梅多斯存在？”

他面前的吸血鬼点点头，并且，脸色更加地忧愁起来。“所以我的主人变成了多利安·梅多斯先生……他是多琳小姐的表兄，也是最后一个还活着的梅多斯。按照梅多斯的家谱，旁系的多利安先生本来并不是继承人的，但现在……多琳小姐在死前把继承人的位置交给了他。”

汤姆·里德尔盯着落款写着的“最后一个梅多斯”，他能感觉到自己的计划正在被人玩弄。“最后一个梅多斯，那么……”他向前倾身，“卡珊德拉的预言，还有她女儿的预言——”

如果最后一个梅多斯指的并不是多琳·梅多斯，那么——

这不可能。汤姆·里德尔阴郁地盯着信纸，阿不思·邓布利多已经死了——邓布利多不是“打败过一次黑魔王”的巫师吗，除了他还能有谁——

年轻的黑魔王意识到了，他才是杀死盖勒特·格林德沃的人，如果杀死本身意味着打败的话——

——也许他们对于预言的解读是一个彻头彻尾的失误。

如果最后一个梅多斯是指这个多利安·梅多斯，而打败黑魔王的人指的是自己的话，那么——

——谁才是卡珊德拉预言中的黑魔王？

汤姆·里德尔觉得越发地思绪混乱，寒意一点点地侵蚀着他握着信札的双手。

多琳·梅多斯的面容不受控制地在他脑海内一遍遍显现，还有她唇边的冷笑，这笑容和她死时的微笑重合在了一起。

汤姆·里德尔转动戒指，他突然轻轻地笑出声来。

“你是真的很希望我复活你，是不是，多琳？你让我别无选择——”

就像是下定决心了一样，他站起身，向着卧室走去。


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter.94

死亡并不可怕。

在多琳·梅多斯意识脱离的一刹那间，恍惚中所有的一切都被刺眼的白光所笼罩。这团夺目的白色渐渐消失之后，她才发觉自己像是处在空荡荡的车站里，没有列车，也没有旅客。

“请原谅……小姐。”

也许她的结论下得太早，因为一个衰老的温和的声音突兀地插入进来。多琳·梅多斯看见一个白发白须的年老巫师正向她走来，也许是她的错觉——这双蓝眼睛莫名地和阿不思·邓布利多相似。

“邓布利多……教授？”

我们的梅多斯小姐也不知道为什么会用这个称呼。

“啊，你认识我吗。小姐？”年长的巫师依然笑得温和，但那双蓝眼睛却明明白白显示出他一点也不认识她，“也许你曾是我的学生，你看上去像是从斯莱特林毕业的？”白发白须的巫师像是不确定地补了一句。

“你是阿不思·邓布利多。”多琳笑着说，“但是莫名其妙地，我总感觉你像是老了很多——啊，对不起。”

多琳连忙道歉，但是他真的和她记忆中的样子完全不同了。“你在这儿干什么，教授？”她问，“还是说汤姆·里德尔已经对你动手了？他可真是缺乏耐心……”

“啊，说到汤姆……小姐。”阿不思·邓布利多摘下眼镜，他严肃地盯着她。过了好一会儿，邓布利多才缓缓开口。

“我想我像是下错站了。”

“什么？”

“我变得更老了，是不是？”阿不思·邓布利多温和地笑着，“至于你，小姐——”

“您可以叫我多琳，我叫做多琳·梅多斯。”多琳补充道，同时再次小心端详着那双蓝眼睛，试探性地问。“您真的不认识我了吗……教授？”

“我已经很老很老了，多琳。”邓布利多叹了口气，不知为何他的表情有些滑稽，“这也是我为什么下错站的原因……我本来不该来到这里的，我应该‘往下走’。”

“那需要我帮助您回去吗？”她小心地问邓布利多。多琳·梅多斯仍然是一头雾水——阿不思·邓布利多在她死的时候明明应该还活着，那现在这是什么？巫师的地狱？还是错乱意识造就的疯狂？

她情愿相信是她昏了头，也许很快她就会见到死神了，然后和鬼魂们一起谈论着天气和下午茶。

“说到这儿，我想起了我为什么下错站的原因——”多琳面前的年长巫师说，阿不思·邓布利多困惑地摘下眼镜。“我在找一样东西，但是找着找着，我发现我来到了这里。”

“你在找什么？这里看上去空空荡荡的。”

“确切地说不是东西，而是一个……嗯，怎么说呢，一个婴儿？你在这儿有看到任何的像是婴儿的东西吗？比如红红的皮肤和尖尖的哭声之类的——”

多琳再次看了看四周，依然是一片雪白。“我刚刚才来到这里，先生。”她老老实实地回答，“我不认为这里有你说的这种奇怪的东西。”

阿不思·邓布利多看着她的绿眼睛——有那么一瞬间，他想起了几张熟悉的脸。阿不思·邓布利多于是很苦恼地揉了揉眼睛，然后重新戴上圆形的眼镜片。

“啊，没关系。”他叹着气，“也许它根本就不在这个地方。”

“那么这里是什么地方，教授？”多琳继续问，但是面前的阿不思·邓布利多像是没听到她的问题一样。他哼着小调，向她眨了眨眼睛，然后慢慢走向白雾中，消失了——

当然，之后我们的梅多斯小姐还见到了一些人，那些死在黑魔王手上的人——不过这就属于后话了。

很显然，汤姆·里德尔是不可能知道她这番奇妙遭遇的。

……

多琳·梅多斯睁开眼，朦朦胧胧的黑暗中依稀可见熟悉的帷幔——汤姆·里德尔身上的那片灵魂诚实地分享着在她失去神识的这段时间他所经历的事情。她手撑着柔软的床垫，想要坐起身，却发现自己的食指上套着那枚回魂石戒指——这戒指对于她来说有些大了，它应该是男戒，被戴在拇指上。

还有拉文克劳的冠冕，赫奇帕奇的金杯，里德尔的日记和她颈间的斯莱特林的挂坠。

她几乎是立刻伸手摘下挂坠盒，多琳一点也不想再戴上这个东西。

但是突然从黑暗中伸出一只手，这只手扼住了她的手腕——然后她便被压倒在床上，黑暗中只听见急促的呼吸声。

“是谁？”她试着问，但是没有回答。她承认她的眼睛尚不能很好的适应黑暗，但这并不妨碍我们的梅多斯小姐知道黑影是谁。

“是你吗，亚历克斯？”多琳·梅多斯轻声说，尽管那声音中的疑问下满是冷笑。

“亚历克斯可不会让你死而复生，多琳。”她耳侧传来温热的吐息，“你以为这样会让我动怒是吗——光靠提起那个拉文克劳的名字？”

“你究竟是——”

“别装了，多琳。”那是汤姆·里德尔轻柔低沉的美妙嗓音，他就像是一只撩人心弦的野兽，带着好奇和期待看向他身下的绿眼睛女巫，“你是不可能忘记她的。”我们的黑魔王轻声说，汤姆·里德尔觉得自己的鼻尖就要磨蹭到绿眼睛女巫的脸颊了——他甚至还能感受到对方的吐息和心跳声。

多琳·梅多斯努力盯着黑暗中的轮廓，她似乎像是在适应着房间内昏暗的光线。许久，我们的梅多斯小姐轻轻笑出了声。

“想我了吗？”她懒洋洋地问。

“这话应该让我来问你，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔说，“你布置了这些局，不就是怕我不把你复活吗，嗯？”

汤姆·里德尔格外愉悦地看着绿眼睛中的茫然一点点消散，现在多琳·梅多斯回来了。里德尔感觉到身下女巫的黑发发梢擦过他的脸颊，生命的活力和温热的血重新在他身下的这具躯体中流动，运转。但多琳·梅多斯的绿眼睛透着冷笑，那种他熟悉的——机敏而又挑衅的笑意，一只不知轻重的绿眼睛的猫。

“当然。”他那不听话的梅多斯小姐这样温和地回答，“我可是很想见到你，汤姆——我猜你也是？无时无刻不在想着最后一个梅多斯——”

然后就是轻笑声，那双绿眼睛眨了眨，像是在看好戏一般观察着自己。

——最后一个梅多斯。

汤姆·里德尔唇边垂下冷笑，他凑近她的耳侧，“很得意吗，多琳？是不是觉得操纵别人是一件很有趣的事情。”

“的确令人着迷，亲爱的汤姆。但是说到操纵恐怕我们还是彼此彼此……毕竟掌握复活力量的人并不是我，如果我能从死亡中复生只能说明这样做对你有利，说到底我只是被动的一方——”

然后是些许的停顿，那双绿眼睛盈满笑意。

“——不过能让黑魔王大人选择复活我，这的确是需要一点脑子和本事的。”她轻声说。

汤姆·里德尔并没有说话，他神色一转，慢慢放开她的手腕。

多琳·梅多斯的复活意味着——不可控的麻烦。但是汤姆·里德尔更关心另一件事，他注意到现在在她的左手臂上黑魔标记已经消失了，一并还有她颈间的烙痕——这种他施下的保护和监听咒语。他依旧好奇现在的多琳·梅多斯是否还和以往一样能探知他的想法，并且——她知道灵魂碎片的事情吗？

汤姆·里德尔决定引出这个话题——不用摄神取念，这依然有反噬自身的可能。他盯着多琳柔软的玫瑰色的唇瓣，注意到那上面依然带着笑容——任何时候面对他，多琳·梅多斯总是会带着冷笑。这几乎成为了一种标志，一种不服从的象征。

就在汤姆·里德尔有些许晃神的时候，多琳却反握著他的手腕，并且非常敏捷地翻身，现在他们的位置互换了。那双绿眼睛居高临下地看着他，多琳·梅多斯一脸兴致盎然。“我有个假设，你想听听吗？”

汤姆·里德尔阴沉地盯着多琳，他不喜欢这种被反制的感觉。

“我猜你很好奇重生之后的我和过去有什么不同，比如——”那双绿眼睛垂下来，“我们之间的联系，你知道的……思维上的同步性。”

“当然。”汤姆·里德尔神色如常，但是他已经知道了问题的回答。

“这无需再验证了。”果然，她也敏锐地察觉到了。“它还存在，毫无疑问。”多琳·梅多斯若有所思地说，她的思维一向很迅速。“但是你应该已经发现了，我身上的所有魔法造成的印记都已经消失了，如果这种思维的同步性是你的灵魂碎片造成的……黑魔王大人，它不也应该同黑魔标记一样消失了吗？”

汤姆·里德尔的唇角愉悦地上扬，他能说什么呢？与其他的女孩不同，多琳·梅多斯的确很聪明。

“灵魂碎片可和那些简单的魔法不一样，它不是魔咒……这种魔法要更高深。”汤姆·里德尔这样回答，他突然觉得很有意思，也许面前的多琳·梅多斯的确很聪明，但对于魂器的了解——不会有人比他知道得更多了，在盖勒特·格林德沃死后。

“原来如此。也就是说如果我按照预言杀死你的话——”多琳·梅多斯说，“——你依然有办法复活是吗，因为就算我摧毁了这些四巨头的珍宝，我自身也依然是你的魂器。”

“你可以再死一次。”汤姆·里德尔说，“需要我帮忙动手吗，多琳？”

“哦，你不会的。”她毫不在意，“我不是说过了吗，复活我相较于杀死我对你而言更有利，你应该担心的是我会不会自杀……你应该更害怕我的死亡才是。”

那双绿眼睛对上了他的，汤姆·里德尔轻轻笑出声。“又想对我摄神取念？”他问，“你不会以为同样的错误我会犯第二次吧，多琳。”

封闭自己的大脑对他来说轻而易举，一个高超的摄神取念大师本身就懂得如何抵挡对记忆的侵入——汤姆·里德尔不会再让面前的女人有机可乘。

但他却很享受，这种思维上的交锋就像是颤栗的火花一样给他时刻带来兴奋和刺激感，这种针锋相对，和恰到好处的反抗与同步。

汤姆·里德尔感到自己的呼吸稍稍有些乱，他伸手抚上多琳·梅多斯的脸颊，轻轻用指节刮着她的脸。“喜欢吗？”汤姆·里德尔换上惯常的笑容，他知道这种笑容能极大地加深自己的魅力，他从无数姑娘的眼睛中证实了这一点。“你很清楚，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔暧昧地说，“这个世界上不会有其他男人比我更了解你。你知道他们的愚蠢会让你乏味，而只有我才能给你带来这种——思维竞技的乐趣。”

我们的黑魔王从不怀疑自己的魅力，他既聪明又英俊。在需要的时候他可以变得很迷人。在正直或者邪恶之间的游走切换对他来说只是轻而易举，但她喜欢自己邪恶的一面，汤姆·里德尔这样想，多琳·梅多斯能从这其中看到她自己的影子——她可不是什么善良天真的角色，无论那个蠢拉文克劳男孩怎么游说也无法改变这个事实。

多可笑啊，来自拉文克劳的鹰怎么懂得欣赏来自斯莱特林的毒蛇，天上地下的区别。

果不其然，汤姆·里德尔感到了身上人面容中的迟疑。多琳·梅多斯的绿眼睛中锐利的光明显消减了许多，她还是一如既往地自我怀疑，拒绝承认这个显而易见的事实。

真是毫无长进，还以为死亡会给她带来更有趣的改变。

就精神力和内心而言，汤姆·里德尔知道自己远比面前的女巫要强大得多——就像一只熟透的涨满的甜美果实，可能外面包含着看似坚硬的壳，但只要用力一捏，外壳就会轻易碎裂——其中甜蜜的果汁渗出，你能轻易享受到其中的柔软与美味。在斯莱特林学院的七年里，汤姆·里德尔经常这么做——他曾经看过这个女人崩溃悲伤的面容，那些眼泪和抑制不住的脆弱和绝望使得梅多斯的绿眼睛看上去如此楚楚可怜，真有趣，她现在维持着冷笑和傲慢。汤姆·里德尔愉悦地转了目光，发觉自己全身都被控制住——以一种非常薄弱无力的方式，他只要轻易就能挣开她的手。

很好玩吗，多琳·梅多斯？

汤姆·里德尔想，就好像换了一个位置最强大的黑巫师就会被这个女人牢牢制服一样——真是幼稚得令人着迷。

自我怀疑，以及自欺欺人。

很快，面前的女人就会继续自己可笑的否认。她为什么就认为自己和他不一样，她应该是天生的黑巫师。

果然，多琳·梅多斯收回自己的手，那双绿眸子从汤姆·里德尔的笑容上转开。“我不想浪费时间在和你的争执上，汤姆。你的魔法实验已经结束并且失败了。”

多琳·梅多斯似乎想赶快离开这里，也许梅多斯的头脑里在迫不及待地进行下一步的计划？汤姆·里德尔毫不怀疑她正在试着设计他，那些信件，以及对预言的解读——但是他们都还有的是时间，毕竟这个时间上曾经的黑魔王和最伟大的白巫师都已经死了，不会再有更大的威胁存在。

“你又要离开了吗……准备进行你的下一步？”

汤姆·里德尔发觉自己的声音带上了一丝沙哑，但是这无疑使他更迷人了。“留在这儿，多琳。”

“怎么？”又是熟悉的冷笑，“我们之间的话题难道还没有结束吗？”

汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，他稍稍活动了下自己有些僵硬的手腕。“现在这个世界上除了我没有人知道你还活着，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔声音愈发地轻柔起来，以至于他身上的多琳不得不更加地凑近他的嘴唇，“你完全可以在这不知不觉地杀了我，又或者毁掉床上的这些魂器，然后悄然离开。”这样建议着，汤姆·里德尔欣赏着她脖颈以下的曲线。“我现在可是牢牢被你掌握在这儿，动弹不得。你完全可以对我做出任何你想做的事情——你不是想杀了我吗？”

多琳·梅多斯敛起目光，她摇摇头。

“如果最后一个梅多斯不死的话，黑魔王是没办法被杀死的。”她轻声说，绿眼睛里的讥讽一览无遗，“我可没有这么傻，黑魔王大人。”

然后她便离开了他，多琳·梅多斯站在床边，稍稍整理了下凌乱的长发。“我的魔杖想必在你这里。”她说，同时露出假笑。“但是不在你身上，我刚刚留意过了。”

汤姆·里德尔支起身。

“这可麻烦了。”他慢悠悠地说，“门上可有魔法设下的束缚……当然，我怎么可能随便让人进入这个装有我魂器的房间呢？”


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter.95

“你想要什么？”

多琳·梅多斯抱起双臂，冷静地向他发问。

她的头抵着那扇紧闭的门，肩膀到手肘的线条都是一丝不苟的笔直。多琳·梅多斯的头微微偏着，绿眼睛警惕而又轻佻地看着汤姆·里德尔。这种目光——汤姆·里德尔很怀疑她这是拿出了在威森加摩法庭上当庭质询证人的态度——他对此并不是特别满意。

“关于预言的事情，那封信……真是干得漂亮啊，多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“但是现在既然你还活着，那么多卡斯·梅多斯就不再是最后一个梅多斯了，不是吗？”

“所以我说过了，黑魔王大人……复活我比让我死去对你更有益处。现在危机解除了，你依然还是预言中的黑魔王。”

这么说着，多琳·梅多斯笑着低下头。“还有什么需要问的吗？”黑发绿瞳的女巫盯着自己的脚尖，“还是你的梦还没有醒，黑魔王大人？”

“我已经想好下一个候选的实验品了。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“但在此之前，我想听听你的建议——”

“还不够吗？”

汤姆·里德尔满意地看到多琳·梅多斯猛然抬起头，那双绿眼睛愤怒地盯着他。“关于迷情剂的问题我们已经讨论过很多次了。”她的声音又低了下去，“你不能寻找一个不存在的东西。”

“我说过了，我的实验已经非常接近成功。”汤姆·里德尔将声音放的更低，“而我现在只需要找一个不受迷情剂影响的……迷恋我的姑娘就行，你知道这对我来说并不算难。”

“那么你想从中得到什么，汤姆？”多琳冷笑着，“你从来不是那种被感情支配的人，我猜这里面有更多东西……我不知道的魔法或者力量。”

汤姆·里德尔也不知道他能从中得到什么。

没有人可以对年轻黑魔王解释，为什么一个毫无抵抗能力的婴儿能够什么也不做——轻易地击败有史以来最强大的黑巫师。他知道这个婴儿的母亲——那个有着一双绿眼睛的女巫，她使用了某种古老的血缘魔法，这种魔法被阿不思·邓布利多认为是爱的力量，而这种力量汤姆·里德尔自从出生开始就不具备——

——也就是说从一开始，他就比这个襁褓中的婴儿要缺乏这种东西。

汤姆·里德尔追求永生，他谨慎地挑选魂器和保管的地方——那些被公认为是最隐秘或最危险的场所，交给他认为是最谨慎或者最忠诚的仆人。但很明显，过去的他依然失败了。是败于运气，还是这个蠢男孩背后的阿不思·邓布利多的计划？

黑魔王想起自己曾经非常非常接近成功，那时候的他站在埋在老汤姆·里德尔的墓园中央，他轻易地诱骗预言中的男孩来到这里。哈利·波特被他和他的仆人包围，没有阿不思·邓布利多……汤姆·里德尔甚至取用了哈利·波特的血，如果这种血缘魔法是基于相同的血液的话——但是这个男孩又一次轻易逃脱了，这一切无法解释。

所以并不是血缘，或者血缘里面的魔法，一定是阿不思·邓布利多说的这种……爱的力量。

汤姆·里德尔伸出手摸了摸自己现在完好无损的面容，他不愿意把这些归咎为运气或者预言——因为你永远无法改变预言，也不能彻底主宰自己的运气——你能想象最伟大的黑巫师会依靠福灵剂之类的药水避免自己被摧毁吗？汤姆·里德尔从来都不喜欢坐以待毙或者依赖随时可能会消失功效的东西，黑魔王偏好长久的，一劳永逸的解决方式。

所以他再度把目光投向面前的女巫，多琳·梅多斯。

“也许我只是在意阿不思·邓布利多说的话。”汤姆·里德尔说，他认为他完全可以在这个对于他过去一无所知的女孩身上再试一试，毕竟现在他的体内有多琳·梅多斯的灵魂碎片，这种灵魂间的吸引依然存在着，并且——他的思绪回转，因为有魂器的缘故，多琳·梅多斯会永久的活着。相较于其他的女孩而言，她的存在会更加持久——

哦，如果这么直接说出口的话。汤姆·里德尔知道他面前的女巫一定又会表示出抗拒，她会笃定他是个无可救药的邪恶巫师，一切又会急转直下——逃避与束缚，言语间的针锋相对，彻底的混乱，冲突，也许还有彼此之间的抗拒。

但是今晚不知为何，我们的黑魔王不想让这一切按照以往发展——

“这不可能。”汤姆·里德尔听见多琳·梅多斯对他这样回答，她那双绿眼睛很明显透着怀疑。“你会在意和阿不思·邓布利多的理念冲突？绝对不是这样……什么时候黑魔王会在意最伟大的白巫师的看法了？除非这确实能让你有利可图——这里面绝对有什么我不知道的原因，或者力量。”

汤姆·里德尔的唇角上扬，他敛起双眸，转瞬之间就想出了一个更好的说法。

“多琳。”他重新抬头，黑色双眼坦诚地看着她，“你知道……我在斯莱特林的七年内一直是整个学院最优秀的学生。无论是斯拉格霍恩教授还是迪佩特校长都很认可我的能力。就连阿不思·邓布利多也无法否认——”说到这儿，汤姆·里德尔的眼底闪过一丝冷笑，“——我是他手底下最有天赋最为出色的学生。更无需说我建立了沃尔普及斯骑士团，还有在斯莱特林认识到的那些来自古老巫师家族的年轻继承人们，可以说很自然地，只要我从霍格沃茨毕业，我会有一个非常光辉的前途。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩不止一次提到过他愿意举荐我进入魔法部谋取职位，迪佩特也表示出想挽留我留校任职的意愿。也有不少纯血的斯莱特林女孩对我表示出好感，凭借我的魅力和外表，我不认为通过婚姻控制一个纯血家族会是一件难事，但是我还是选择去博金·博克当一名店员，你知道这是为什么吗？”

“这种生活让你厌倦。”多琳·梅多斯说，“这种唾手可及的成功。”

——只有斯莱特林才能理解另一个斯莱特林的想法。

汤姆·里德尔愉悦地看着她，他既不否认也不肯定她的回答。“如果仅仅满足于此，那么终其一生我也只是个平庸的巫师。你当然可以说这种光明前途也需要野心和才干，但是又有多少斯莱特林学生可以做到这一点？他们因此止步不前，亲爱的多琳。就像我们共同的老师霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩一样，一个优越并受人尊敬的地位，不缺乏物质和财富，他可以触及到那些伟大的巫师，在他死后也许他会进入斯莱特林的荣誉名单，留下一两部著作或者传记——”

“——霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩并不是伟大的巫师。”多琳说，她回应着自己的目光，也露出了同样的愉悦笑容，“斯拉格霍恩只是在收藏这些伟大，但他自身却不是。”

汤姆·里德尔盯着她。沉默了一会儿，他才重新开口。

“你要不要离我近一点？这样隔着距离和你对话很累。”

没有反应。

“如果你想知道为什么我在意实验的话。”汤姆·里德尔补充道，他指了指身边的床垫空位，态度既不热络也不冷淡。“多琳，我难得有好心情谈论这件事。”

她勉强上前走了几步，身子靠着床尾柱。汤姆·里德尔继续盯着她，没有开口，直到多琳走得更近一点——虽然她依然谨慎地和他保持着距离。

“继续说下去。”多琳·梅多斯说，她的脸上带着微笑，绿眼睛兴致勃勃地看着他。“虽然斯拉格霍恩并不是伟大的巫师，但作为追求野心和荣誉的斯莱特林，他也已经算是相当成功了。”

——能吸引她的果然只有自己的野心和头脑。

“你知道我渴求更多，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“成功的斯莱特林有无数多个，但萨拉查·斯莱特林只有一位。我的身上流着他的血，我比谁都知道斯莱特林这个词的含义——理所应当地，我生来就应该追逐更伟大的荣誉，那些最强大的魔法，最神秘的宝物……我总是乐意探求魔法的极限，无论任何时候。这也是为什么我成为了黑魔王，而其他人没有一个人能。”

“所以爱也有着某种魔法，而这是你在追求的。”她很快便给出了结论。

“正是在困难和危机面前，强者才能展示出自己的力量和天赋，并从那些庸碌之辈中脱颖而出。”汤姆·里德尔说，他脸上的笑容依旧很迷人。“你不这么认为吗？我更倾向于阿不思·邓布利多给我提出了一个魔法难题——他认为我绝对没有办法解决它。”

汤姆·里德尔知道这种力量——它能在一个婴儿受到生命威胁的时候对其施加保护，而这个保护是如此的强大。

如果真到了最后一刻，当黑魔王的魂器面临被摧毁的可能时——倘若在这个瞬间用这种相同的力量做出保护的话，那么即使是黑魔王自己也不能摧毁这片灵魂。

这难道不是很有趣的设想吗？

“如果谁能解答这个难题的话。”汤姆·里德尔笑着转回了目光，他注意到面前的绿眼睛女巫在非常仔细地听着自己的每一句话。“我想不会有人比我更合适了，毕竟我一直是……最优秀的。”

这时候，汤姆·里德尔终于看到那双绿眼睛绽放出了笑意，就像碧绿的凝滞的潭水在一瞬间重新流动了。

“这倒是个好理由。”

“当然，如果要继续实验的话——选作实验的对象也很重要。”汤姆·里德尔继续说了下去，“我的理论是对方的魔力也要强大，她所提供的保护力量也就越强大。如果天赋足够，哪怕是一个泥巴种女巫也能击败最强大的黑巫师——而且你知道的，多琳。我并不缺乏那些来自美丽温柔高贵的纯血淑女的倾慕。只是更多时候，就像我刚刚对斯莱特林出身的伟大的定义一样——我觉得这种要求未免过于单调乏味，那只是一个平庸巫师才会满足的……伴侣。”

“沃尔布加·布莱克。”多琳轻声说，“布莱克家族的历史可比马尔福家族要更加古老的多，不是吗？无论是沃尔布加·布莱克的出色才华和魔力还是布莱克家族的力量，它们可以帮你很好地遏制马尔福家族的独大，辅佐你，成为一个帮助你进入其他巫师家族的——”

她没能再说下去，因为汤姆·里德尔轻易便抓住了她的手腕，在她失去平衡的时候反身将她压倒。“——是的，沃尔布加·布莱克。”汤姆·里德尔盯着那双绿眼睛，慢慢露出笑容。“你猜对了。”

汤姆·里德尔期待身下的人会表示出惊讶，愤怒，以及一丝羞惭。但她只是轻轻笑出了声，绿眼睛透着机敏和狡黠。

“期待我会因此哭出来吗？”她的嘴唇几乎就要碰到他的鼻尖。“为你无可救药的邪恶和野心？为我们布莱克家的小姐的悲惨命运？”

然后她的手环住了他的腰，“然后……”她的目光暧昧地向下，“建议我回来继续当你的实验品，因为也许我会不忍看到沃尔布加·布莱克成为下一个奥利芙·洪贝，然后良心发作，自告奋勇地陪你继续你的实验？任你宰割？”

汤姆·里德尔眼底的喜悦慢慢冷却了下来，他眯起眼，感受着腰上的手渐渐收紧。

“我对此持有异议。”多琳·梅多斯冷笑，“就让我们看看谁才是被动的一方吧，就在这里。”

她一寸寸地垂下目光，然后盯着他的嘴唇。

汤姆·里德尔带着冷笑注视着她接下来的动作，他看着多琳·梅多斯慢慢地偏过头，印上了他的嘴唇——

汤姆·里德尔并没有回应，他就任凭着自己紧闭的双唇被她吸吮和蹂躏。与汤姆·里德尔内心的平静不同——他甚至能听到多琳·梅多斯的心跳声砰砰作响，她的绿眼睛狡猾地上挑，飞快地掠过他的黑眼睛，然后又垂下。她终于停止了动作，汤姆·里德尔听见绿眼睛女巫几乎轻不可闻地笑了笑。

“胆小鬼。”她轻声说。

汤姆·里德尔并没有说话，他几乎都要怀疑自己是不是和另一个多琳·梅多斯在一起。

他揉了揉自己湿润的嘴唇，感到从小腹自喉头都不自然地绷紧了，但是身下的女巫依然看着他，目光玩味。

“很有趣吗，在这种地方做这样的事情？”汤姆·里德尔终于开口了，他的黑眼睛带着责难——一种正直的责备和抵触，“你不该在异性面前这么做，这种你自以为是的挑衅，这种主动——”

汤姆·里德尔的目光一点点变暗了下去，那张英俊面容上原本的正直也一点一点消散了，就像退潮后才显现出的黑色礁石，一种露出平静海面的隐秘邪恶。

“——特别是对我。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说。“我可不是什么好人，不是吗？”

他看着多琳·梅多斯的脸——现在她脸上带着和自己一样的笑容。“你说的对。”多琳·梅多斯轻声说，“我的确不该这么做。”

他们就在这极近的距离中看着彼此。

然后几乎是同时，他们将距离又拉远了一点。

“这种时候一般都是由男人先开始。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，他耐心地解开自己的衬衫。

多琳·梅多斯也坐起身，拂去锁骨间的碎发。“为了表示主动？”她好奇地问——也许这种好奇是装出来的。

“一种对女士的礼仪，如果可以这么说的话。”汤姆·里德尔说，他的话第一次变得诚实起来，“至少我是这么认为的。”

“那么这招有效吗？”她似笑非笑，眼底透出慵懒和妩媚。

“也许是这样。”汤姆·里德尔将脱下来的衬衫揉成一团丢在床下，“但最好——”他微笑，“——在即将吻上去的时候先稍稍停下几秒钟，这是为了等待。”

汤姆·里德尔靠近她，就按照他刚刚说的那样。

“然后。”他的声音开始变得低沉沙哑起来，“你会发现对方有一瞬间的慌乱和迷惑，以及眼底的期待，这是最关键的时候——你也可以稍稍享受这一刻，就像餐前的甜点。”

“就像狩猎一样。”多琳·梅多斯换了一个更好的比喻，她的呼吸拂动着汤姆·里德尔下颌的肌肤。“然后呢？”她问，同时慢慢露出微笑。

汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，他轻柔地叹了口气。“然后就是绅士通常的行为，轻轻贴近对方的脸颊，亲吻她耳侧的空气。你没学过贴面礼吗？”

“那么手呢？”绿眼睛女巫稍稍挑眉，“一个绅士也会放在这种位置吗？”

“我学的并不完全。”汤姆·里德尔迅速说，他扬起眉毛，很快退后保持距离。“对我的话一般做到这种地步就足够了。其他人可能需要表现得更殷勤些——这取决于他们魅力的多少，以及对方是否对他们抱有好感。”

“这样。”多琳·梅多斯说，她眼底带着笑意。“你打算用这招来对付沃尔布加·布莱克？”

“你希望吗？”汤姆·里德尔眯起眼，他的声音带着诱导和好奇，“你甘心眼睁睁地让另一个无辜的女孩接替你的位置，然后——痛不欲生？”

“那我该怎么做呢？”她的笑容冷淡又机警，“启发我吧，斯莱特林最优秀的学生。”

“当然，你要记住的是我并不喜欢由女士主动。我才应该是主动的一方。”汤姆·里德尔这才终于又靠近她，这一次，他毫无保留。汤姆·里德尔亲吻对方的耳垂——并不是耳侧的空气，然后——上挑的嘴唇，以及微微凹陷的锁骨中心。“我一点也不喜欢你刚刚的举动，多琳。”他说，耐心地停止了亲吻。“但我认为我可以教你怎么做的更好。”

——是灵魂碎片的原因。

汤姆·里德尔皱着眉，但很快，他的注意力又慢慢回到了原处。

这很像是一艘被调转舵的船，平稳但是缓慢地，甚至是不可阻挡地——也许是在灵魂碎片的控制下，回到它原本应该继续的航程中。

汤姆·里德尔认为他已经接近了——阿不思·邓布利多留下的难题的正确答案。


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter.96

汤姆·里德尔从很早以前就告诉自己——那些凡是他认定属于他的，最终一定会属于他。

为什么不呢？

汤姆·里德尔比他所接触到的任何同龄人都要更聪明，更有天赋。你知道这个世界永远是不公平的，麻瓜有贫富上的差别，巫师有魔力的强弱。当汤姆·里德尔还在孤儿院的时候，个头大的孩子抢夺食物是经常会发生的事情。汤姆·里德尔冷眼旁观着这一切，那时候的他觉得这种行为非常有趣——这是一种支配，毫无疑问。分发食物的时候每个孩子都得到了平等的一份，但是那些体格瘦弱的孩子手里的面包会被抢走，那些性格怯懦的孩子会用手里的面包换取年长的孩子的保护。就算是人人生来被给予平等的地位或者物品，那些能力强大的总能在最后获得更多的东西，这就是支配。

那么自然地，占有就成为了能力强大的象征。

但是食物每天都会分发的，那些又干又硬的面包——夺走这种东西并不能算做是彻底的支配。那时候的汤姆·里德尔常常沉默着独自坐在长桌上享用着他那份食物，从来没有人敢对他的那份伸出手，而他也从不去加入那些年长孩子的欺凌游戏。汤姆·里德尔发自内心觉得无趣——如果是他的话，他当然能拿到那些更有价值的，独一无二的东西。

在伍氏孤儿院的灰暗日子里，每个孩子都被迫着寻找他们自己的寄托。

也许只是一枚胸针，或者口哨之类的小玩意，或者一个陪伴——例如比利·斯塔布斯的兔子。这些看上去并不贵重的东西是他们的精神寄托，他们把这些东西视作无价的珍宝。

当你把这些孩子们的珍宝拿到手的时候，你知道你已经彻底摧毁了他们——你占有了他们认为是最珍贵的东西，他们会心甘情愿地拿出任何其他的东西试图和你交换。

所以更高级的支配是占有那些独一无二的物品。例如四巨头的遗物，传说中的死亡圣器。有多少巫师穷其一生都是为了拥有这些东西，就像赫普兹巴和格林德沃——但是汤姆·里德尔拿到了它们。他当然认为自己要比这两个可怜虫更强大。

但物品终究是死的，更有挑战的是占有一个活物——哦，也许用操纵这个词更为恰当。有生命和智能的东西意味着它们有自己的意志，而让这种意志屈服变成了汤姆·里德尔的一种习惯性的享受。他知道通过使用他与生俱来的神秘能力，他能控制动物——自然地，他开始尝试着控制孤儿院的孩子。

巫师比麻瓜要更高等，与其他三个学院不同，加入斯莱特林的巫师生来就有一种野心和骄傲。正是这种特质让斯莱特林学院收集了最为优秀和最有天赋的年轻巫师。所以在斯莱特林的七年间，支配同龄的斯莱特林生也就成为了汤姆·里德尔的一项乐趣——然后，他的目标从年轻学生变成了教授，甚至是迪佩特校长本人。汤姆·里德尔乐于看到这些人被他操纵和迷惑，教授们被自己的才华和天赋给吸引，而阿不思·邓布利多的严密监视教会汤姆·里德尔谨慎和伪装——那真是一段非常有趣的日子，汤姆·里德尔这样想，周围的一切就像是在向完美的汤姆·里德尔臣服。

多琳·梅多斯和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福就是在这个阶段引起了汤姆·里德尔的注意，他当然不认为这两个人和自己一样强大，但他们的才华和聪颖却远超于同类斯莱特林。如果说谁能跟得上他的脚步的话，这两个人——毫无疑问地，他们比其他任何的霍格沃茨学生要更能理解他。汤姆·里德尔有时乐意与他们分享自己头脑中的一部分想法，尽管更多时候他乐于用本子记录自己的全部。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福更聪明，而多琳·梅多斯则更理解他的想法。只是前者乐于和汤姆·里德尔合作，而后者——梅多斯总是自以为是地扮演一种旁观者的角色。

霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教会他收集学生——于是他建立了沃尔普及斯骑士团。汤姆·里德尔利用它培养忠诚的仆人，明显地，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的能力和才华使他应该比这些仆人的地位更高一等，而这个时候多琳·梅多斯在干什么呢？汤姆·里德尔发觉她和一个拉文克劳的男孩走得很近，这个——这个叫亚历克斯的男孩。亚历克斯·格林在汤姆·里德尔的眼中只是个平庸的，异常安静的普通拉文克劳而已——但多琳·梅多斯显然对他更感兴趣。

汤姆·里德尔不由得想到了“爱”这个字眼。他认为这会是一项非常有趣的操控——情感上的彻底占有。汤姆·里德尔让几乎全部斯莱特林的学生孤立多琳·梅多斯这个女孩——他不希望其他人通过多琳·梅多斯窥探他的真实想法，汤姆·里德尔需要创造一个能够控制这个女孩的东西。

果不其然，多琳·梅多斯与拉文克劳男孩的联系更深了，亚历克斯·格林几乎成为了她的情感支柱——她的一枚会说话会微笑的胸针。接下来要做的事情就很简单了，通过对这个毫无反抗能力的拉文克劳施加威胁，汤姆·里德尔很轻易地就能控制多琳·梅多斯，并且使她屈服于自己。

但有时他又不满足于此。

那个拉文克劳男孩死了，汤姆·里德尔遗憾地想——这并不是他的错，那个格林看上去总是很脆弱。梅多斯失去了她的宝贝胸针，她甚至开始逃避自己。这可一点也不好，但通过这次死亡事件，汤姆·里德尔把这个女孩变成了自己的同谋——“看看你自己。”汤姆·里德尔曾经对多琳·梅多斯这样说，“你和我一样邪恶。”

但这并没有起作用。多琳·梅多斯不再参加沃尔普及斯骑士团了，而其他的成员都在议论她的离开。汤姆·里德尔发觉自己受到了某种挑战，他不愿意相信这种挑战居然是由一个平庸的拉文克劳的死亡而造成的。

然后，一切麻烦的制造者——阿不思·邓布利多适时地出现了。他甚至开始用他那副慈爱的教师脸孔试着对多琳·梅多斯施加影响——邓布利多也曾经试着对他这么做，尽管并没有成功。汤姆·里德尔承认阿不思·邓布利多总是非常敏锐。他切断了多琳·梅多斯的社交联系做了预防，但他却从来没有想到邓布利多会对多琳·梅多斯感兴趣，这简直比任何其他的人的接触都要糟——

汤姆·里德尔谨慎地观察着这一切。他认为阿不思·邓布利多是在向他宣战——邓布利多想转化多琳·梅多斯，她毕竟和汤姆自己的想法是如此相似。一段时间内，汤姆·里德尔的确和多琳·梅多斯保持着距离，这种谨慎一直持续到了毕业后的日子。但阿不思·邓布利多也失败了，多琳·梅多斯并没有成为傲罗的一员。

但她同时也不属于自己，那时候的她总是在逃避。汤姆·里德尔的确考虑过杀死她——他绝对会杀死她的，如果不是没有预言和灵魂碎片的话。

……

“多琳，看着我。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说。

他刚刚结束了一系列的亲吻和爱抚，现在那双绿眼睛正在一点一点地被欲望吞噬。汤姆·里德尔从来都不会错过这种时刻——这就好比让圣人堕落，让智者疯狂，让理性迷失。汤姆·里德尔几乎是在享受此刻多琳·梅多斯脸上的表情，她微微别过脸，柔软的玫瑰色嘴唇紧紧抿着，美丽的绿眼睛里氤氲着迷乱的雾。

“看着我。”汤姆·里德尔轻轻舔着她的耳垂，然后低声在她耳边呢喃。“我要看着你一点点丧失理智，律师小姐。”

现在他们就像两条交缠在一起的蛇，但汤姆·里德尔认为自己要更加把握主动权。在对方没有彻底屈服之前，他是不会先行结束这场游戏的。上帝只会给人以苦难和试炼，只有恶魔才会许以人欢愉——汤姆·里德尔毫无疑问是个出色的恶魔。他要看着多琳·梅多斯就此堕落，屈服于自己的欲望。他要她渴求自己，并且彻底地只为他一个人沉沦和放纵，这样才算完完整整的占有。这么想着，汤姆·里德尔继续着自己的引诱，“你知道只有我才能给你带来快乐，无论是思维上的还是身体上的。难道我们不是最合适的伴侣吗？我从来没有在其他女人身上感到过如此的契合——”

这种感觉就像是针尖上沾着的蜜露，甜美中带着一丝痛苦。汤姆·里德尔能感到身下的人再一点一点地放弃抵抗，但他依旧非常清醒——他知道多琳·梅多斯绝对是为了沃尔布加·布莱克而这么做的。真有趣，他并不知道他的多琳·梅多斯如此喜欢当一个圣徒，但这让整个过程更有趣了——“如果你能一直保持直视我的眼睛的话，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔勾起笑容，“我会考虑放弃将沃尔布加·布莱克变成我的魂器——”

那双绿眼睛终于转向了他，多琳·梅多斯张开嘴唇似乎想要说什么，但汤姆·里德尔并没有让她如愿。

一个深入的吻过后，他勾起笑容。

“很好。”汤姆·里德尔低声说，“沃尔布加·布莱克一定会感谢你的……奉献。但是你得让自己更可口一点，亲爱的多琳，也许这样我就会放弃那些邪恶的打算——”

“——你不会放弃的。”他听见多琳·梅多斯这样说，“放弃布莱克家带来的利益。”

“如果是你的话，我想我会考虑的。”他挑眉。这可不好，现在的多琳·梅多斯依旧还清醒的很，他开始惩罚性地啃咬她的脖颈。“你为什么不试试呢？要知道你一直很理解我的想法……多琳，也许我会因此迷恋上你也说不定——”

——他当然不会，没有任何人可以阻挡黑魔王的计划和野心。

“——你不会的。”多琳·梅多斯似乎想露出微笑，即使快感使她尝试着克制自己的表情。她终于开始喘息起来，开始小幅度地蹭着他的身体。

“你不想试试吗？”汤姆·里德尔说。他停止了一切动作，同时露出笑容，这笑容显得他更加英俊了。“我允许你做出这种尝试。”

就像阿不思·邓布利多留下的魔法难题一样，自己会不会因为情欲而做出改变——汤姆·里德尔发觉自己很有兴趣探究这一点，他自信这是不可能的。

就像是为了证明自己的支配地位一样，他开始一点点地解放自己的欲求，然后在某些时刻停下来，让身下的女巫试着渴求他。“乖女孩。”汤姆·里德尔亲昵地说，“你做的很好……现在用我们之间的思维同步思考下……你知道我想要的是什么。”

然后，汤姆·里德尔感觉环在他腰上的柔软手臂的力度变得温柔起来。他像是陷入了一个非常甜蜜的怀抱中，多琳·梅多斯轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰他的鼻尖，试着在他耳边小声地说着什么——当然，她的呼吸依然因为他的动作和技巧而有些急促，很长的一段时间里汤姆·里德尔只能听到她可爱的呻吟，他耐心地等待着，他渴望听到她说她是多么需要自己——

“我爱你。”她说。

不是这句。为什么是这句话——汤姆·里德尔感觉自己的意识正在一点点的崩溃瓦解。她难道没有试着利用她的天赋去取悦他？绝对不是这句话——他要的不是这个。

汤姆·里德尔感觉自己身上逐渐带着一种难以抑制的燥热感——这应该代表了某种急切，他需要她说出其他的话，例如“我是你的”或者类似的彻底表示出服从和被占有的句子。

“不是这句。”他低声说，同时皱着眉。但汤姆·里德尔注意到自己的声音已经带上了一种过分的急切，“……你知道我要的不是这句。”

但多琳·梅多斯只是笑了笑，她又吻了吻他的嘴唇。“我喜欢你。这个世界上没有人比我更能理解你了——”

“多琳。”汤姆·里德尔喘息着，但黑眼睛却闪着疑虑和一丝意外。

“——你的野心令我着迷，Lord Voldemort。”他听见多琳·梅多斯温柔地说，她笑着对他的耳朵轻轻吐气。“还有你的邪恶……你的天赋和魔力。你知道我最喜欢聪明又强大的男人——”

——不要是这样。

汤姆·里德尔闭上眼，有些恼怒地想。

“我想让你看着我，黑魔王。”汤姆·里德尔听见多琳·梅多斯在他耳边这样呢喃道，“你现在的样子真的很迷人——让我很想把你变成我的，只属于我一个人的黑魔王。”

多琳·梅多斯，她是故意的！

“我当然是属于你一个人的。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓睁开眼，他的笑容不自觉地带上了一点亲昵，就像是在逗弄这个自以为是的女孩——这只是一点言语上的奖励，让她能更好地屈从自己。汤姆·里德尔试着诱导她，“那么你呢，多琳？你是不是也只属于——”

但他没能说完最后一个字，因为多琳·梅多斯在吻他，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛垂下目光，他承认自己有一点点的迷惑，和某种奇怪的感觉——就像是恼怒，喜悦和自我克制的混合产物。他感觉自己似乎在被愚弄，但多琳·梅多斯明显很投入——她现在变得更可口了。

大概过了有一个世纪那么长的时间，多琳·梅多斯才结束了这个吻。“我只属于你。”她轻飘飘地说完，尽管和他想象中的不一样，但汤姆·里德尔还是很宽容地接受了这句话——这才是正确的。他这才继续给予多琳·梅多斯那些甜蜜的奖励。尽管这句话里的语气和态度依然值得改善——但是暂且先忽略，关于这一点他会好好教她的，今晚他们有的是时间。


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter.97

当多琳·梅多斯醒来的时候，她才发觉已经是清晨——昨晚的一切就像是并不存在于真实的梦境。她注意到身边的位置是空的，床上那些被当作魂器的四巨头的珍宝也完完全全消失了——很好。她冷笑，任何时候汤姆·里德尔总是小心谨慎，他并没有被自己的欲望冲昏头脑。多琳·梅多斯知道他们三个人都不会，永远不会。

她有些认命地在鹅毛被褥里面伸了个懒腰，然后揉着眼睛坐起来。根据枕头的凹陷程度来看，汤姆·里德尔醒来已经有一段时间了。他想必是趁着自己完全睡着的时候转移了全部魂器。多琳·梅多斯活动了下自己的颈椎，那双绿眼睛盯着空空荡荡的卧室。我们的前律师小姐仔细地在脑海内过了一遍昨晚出现过的魂器数量，同时强迫自己把其他的不相关的记忆——特指某些部分的记忆——给抛到脑后。

那枚黑宝石戒指毫无疑问是魂器之一，希望阿不思·邓布利多已经把它摧毁了。就戒指的完好程度来看，多琳·梅多斯不敢做出乐观的估计。她认为自己仍然需要确定这一点。

然后是赫奇帕奇的金杯和拉文克劳的冠冕，以及斯莱特林的挂坠盒和那本黑皮日记。再加上不知何故没有出现的纳吉尼和汤姆·里德尔自己——如果要摧毁这些魂器的话，多琳·梅多斯一遍按着自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴一遍有些疲乏地想——她至少得弄清楚摧毁魂器的方式，以及那些藏匿魂器的地点。

所以说，她的对手——这个名叫汤姆·里德尔的男人真是又谨慎又聪明。

多琳·梅多斯的疲乏状态没有持续多久，她强迫自己把昨晚的事情统统遗忘掉——但当她下了床注意到身上的痕迹的时候，我们的梅多斯小姐依然非常恼怒。“很好。”她对自己说，一边尝试着用手揉散那些紫红色的大小不一的吻痕——从大腿根到小腹再到锁骨，也许还有后腰。这就是逞口舌之快的代价，我们的梅多斯小姐甚至觉得如果她表现得再稍稍不服从一点，她身上会多出个黑魔标记，当然……另一个版本的。

更令人遗憾地是，多琳到现在都没有拿到自己的魔杖——这意味着没有任何愈合或者恢复魔咒，我们的梅多斯小姐的目光变得阴沉起来，她很清楚对方为什么这么做。“多好啊。”多琳·梅多斯冷笑着开始动手穿戴，“不然我都快要忘记自己昨天和一头野兽同床共枕过了。”

从梳妆镜中，多琳看到门被人打开了——当然是早已经穿戴整齐的汤姆·里德尔，他身后还跟着家养小精灵罗尼。多琳发觉家养小精灵看上去更加畏惧自己。罗尼双手捧着的银托盘高高举过头顶，那尖而长的鼻子低得快要碰到它弯曲的膝盖了。托盘正中摆着一杯潘趣酒，里面放着切好的黄桃片。多琳视线上移，发觉汤姆·里德尔正微笑着看着自己。“昨晚睡得好吗？”他问，尽管声音中很明显地，带着某种暗示。

“很好，黑魔王大人。”她笑着回答，同时双手接过银托盘放在梳妆台上。“谢谢你，罗尼。”多琳说，同时注意到家养小精灵完全不敢看她的眼睛。“我需要和黑魔王单独谈谈，你可以先行离开了……如果顺便的话请把这杯酒也带下去，我现在并不是很渴。”

她很敏锐地注意到汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛中掠过一丝微妙的情绪。“单独谈谈？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，同时手放在她双肩上。“你想和我谈什么，多琳？”

“啊……我只能说我们昨晚上的事情还没有结束。”多琳·梅多斯轻声说，同时偏过头露出一个笑容。“那么稍稍原谅我一下——”

她站起来，汤姆·里德尔的手也很自然地抽了回去。多琳·梅多斯走到家养小精灵罗尼面前，她蹲下来，轻轻拍了拍罗尼的肩膀。“答应我，暂时不要把我的存在告诉你的主人，罗尼。”

多琳知道汤姆·里德尔不会对此持有异议的，我们的梅多斯小姐握住罗尼的手指，轻轻摇了摇。她露出笑容，然后起身把门打开，直到家养小精灵鞠了一躬之后离开。

当她关上门的那一刻，一双手从后环住了她的腰。

“你对阿布拉克萨斯的仆人可真温柔啊，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔贴着她的耳侧轻声说，“我简直都要嫉妒它了。”

“你不会的，汤姆。”我们的梅多斯小姐说，同时转过身来。“当然我得说这番话很是动听……特别是在昨晚之后。”

现在换成我们的梅多斯小姐双手环住年轻的黑魔王，她目光微微向上。很明显，汤姆·里德尔那双黑眼睛正在酝酿着什么——这很像是一个来自征服者的关注，带着某种期待和掌握一切的感觉，仿佛她面前的汤姆·里德尔看到了自己训练出的猛兽张开掌爪，然后像普通的家猫一样仔细舔舐着。多琳·梅多斯说不准此刻他在想什么，但至少从面部表情来看，汤姆·里德尔并不排斥她做出如此亲昵的动作。

“你变得越来越美了，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔说，“比起猎物更像是一名猎人。”

“是吗，亲爱的？”她微笑，“你见过一个猎人会手无寸铁？”

——把我的魔杖还给我。多琳·梅多斯在心底咬牙，但她的笑容依旧保持得很好。“我们说好的，昨晚。”

“你的美丽就足以致命了，亲爱的女士。”

汤姆·里德尔很轻易地就能寻找出那些最为动听的词句，就像女人们渴望用自己的容貌和性情来取悦他一样，他也用这些迷人辞藻来让她们喜悦。

但很显然，对于我们的梅多斯小姐而言这并不奏效。多琳吻了吻他的脸，“我怎么舍得杀死你呢，亲爱的汤姆？”她轻声说，“我只想拿回我的魔杖而已……也许对别人念出一两个杀戮咒。”

“你打算杀死谁？”汤姆·里德尔的声线中终于现出一丝真实……一种好奇和戏谑。“似乎这次死亡让你改变了很多。”他若有所思地说。

“我可是始终在为你的事业着想，亲爱的黑魔王大人。”多琳·梅多斯笑着松开手，但她眼底的光完全是冷的，“想必你也注意到了……卡珊德拉的预言可以有不同的解释，不是吗？你难道不希望最后一个梅多斯是我，而不是我那渴望正义的加入凤凰社的堂兄多利安？”

“也就是说你准备杀死他？”汤姆·里德尔露出笑容，他意味深长地看了面前的女人一眼。“这由衷让我惊讶，这不像是你会做出来的事情。”

“如果想拿到梅多斯家的继承位置的话，只能由我来解决多利安·梅多斯的生命。这样继承人的位子最终会回到我的手里——你知道这意味着什么，汤姆。如果在多利安死前我没有回收梅多斯家主的位置的话，那么他就会成为最后一个梅多斯继承人，因为我一定程度上是已经‘放弃了’梅多斯家主的身份，并把它给了多利安……”

说到这里，多琳·梅多斯注视着面前的汤姆·里德尔，她的目光耐心而温和。“也就是说，预言中的梅多斯不再是我，而是我那正义感十足的表亲。而你知道他的立场——多利安·梅多斯是彻头彻尾的阿不思·邓布利多的人，而根据预言，我亲爱的魔王大人，你必须要保证多利安·梅多斯永远活下去。还记得吗？如果想摧毁黑魔王必须要摧毁最后一个梅多斯……你得好好保护他，保护你的仇敌，亲爱的汤姆。我猜你并不会乐意这么做。”

多琳认为她无需再摆出更多理由了，她知道汤姆·里德尔会如何选择。

一边是凤凰社，一边是食死徒。更何况自己会比多利安·梅多斯活得要更久，换句话说——她会是个更完美的预言人选。

汤姆·里德尔永远不会让她失望。他和她一样——利益至上。

多琳·梅多斯就这样拿到了她的魔杖，对于一个巫师而言，有什么比牢牢抓住自己的魔杖更重要的呢？

“这很好。”当她拿到魔杖的那一瞬间，汤姆·里德尔说，那声音像是很满足。“杀戮是一种享受……一种支配，一种只有少数人才能享受到的快乐和特权。”

他吻了吻她的脸颊。

“……好好享受你的阴暗面，多琳·梅多斯。”

……

都铎发觉自己的心情又变得不大好。

那时候他正在马尔福庄园外的荒野闲逛，想着邂逅一两个在夜晚匆匆赶路的旅人——最好是独自出行的姑娘，一个处女，去伦敦谋取女仆或者看护的位置。然后都铎就可以出其不意地在她身后出现，就像那些哥特小说描写的那样——獠牙闪闪发光，少女白嫩的脖子或者手腕就这样留下两枚血洞，都铎滋滋地品味着处女血液的甘美，像他之前无数的同类所做的那样。

又也许这个少女会反而爱上他的英俊容貌，自愿地成为他的血仆。都铎知道不少高阶吸血鬼都豢养着这些仆人——哦，无论是小说家或者戏剧家都会歌颂这样的扭曲爱情的，他们总是乐此不疲地写着这样的故事。

于是当我们的都铎先生喜滋滋地发现荒原上出现了一个明显是女性的身影时，他内心的狂喜和腹部的饥饿几乎都要随着他的脚步飞起来。最好是栗色卷发，蓝眼睛——这样的女孩血液最可口。就这样想着，都铎扑了上去——

——那么他又看到了什么呢？

多琳·梅多斯解开旅行兜帽，绿眼睛中的讥笑和诡计明明白白地显露出来。“瞧瞧这是谁啊。”我们的梅多斯小姐说，“这难道不是我忠实的好仆人都铎吗？”

“你……你应该死了。”都铎瞬间退后一两步。他不小心踩到了水洼，脏水泼了他一身。

“很不幸。”多琳·梅多斯干巴巴地说，“我还活着，出于某种不详的理由。”

这个女人本身就代表着不详。都铎感到自己的面容开始扭曲起来，“我不再是你的仆人了。”他警惕地说，“按道理我应该已经被你转让给了多利安先生。”

“这倒没错。”他面前的绿眼睛女巫像是思考了一会，尽管这明显是装出来的。“但你得承认，都铎……我可是个好主人。”她说，又是律师惯有的诱导性言辞，“我可没有让你做什么困难的任务，我甚至还允许你吸我的血——”

“说到这个——你介意我再尝一点点血液的味道吗？”都铎狡猾地留意着多琳·梅多斯是否还带着魔杖。“看在我们的主仆情分上，多琳小姐？”

“当然，都铎。”都铎看着面前的绿眼睛女巫伸出自己的左手，露出白皙的手腕——那上面青紫色的血管脉络清晰可见。“我正好需要一个陪伴者护送我穿越这片荒原，然后幻影移形。如果你答应的话……你就可以好好地尝一尝人类鲜血的味道了，我的朋友。”

但就在吸血鬼想要抓住那只手腕并咬下去的时候，多琳·梅多斯再度把手腕隐没在旅行斗篷的袖口下，她只伸出自己的食指。“定金。”我们的梅多斯小姐露出假笑，“等我安全见到了多利安·梅多斯再说——啊，这不是很巧吗，都铎？我正好要去拜访你的现主人，话说回来，你到现在还是梅多斯家族的仆人啊……从我父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯那一代开始都没有改变，真是可怜。”

那声音毫无疑问嘲笑多过同情。但多琳·梅多斯的话锋一转，她像是想到什么一样。“也许我可以帮你获得自由。”梅多斯小姐说，“让你不必为了多利安而疲于奔命，和我不一样，都铎，我这位表亲的脾气可坏得很——他最讨厌一切邪恶，无论这个形容词后面跟着的是巫师，吸血鬼，还是魔法。”

“可是正是你把我转给多利安先生的。”都铎说，依旧满脸怀疑和警惕。“这又算怎么一回事呢，小姐？”

“梅多斯给予之，梅多斯也必收取之。”吸血鬼面前的绿眼睛女巫说，同时再度割开自己的手指，任凭鲜红的血滴落到地上的褐色污泥里头。“显然你不经常和斯莱特林做交易，都铎。”多琳·梅多斯微笑着晃了晃流血的手指。“这种把戏我们非常擅长。”

这不能怪他——都铎苦闷地想。他已经饿了很久了，而再饥饿他也是绝对不可能对马尔福家主或者黑魔王下口的。那迷人的鲜血正一滴滴地滴在地上，都铎感到自己的心跳（如果他还有的话，以该隐之名）都停止了，他嗅了嗅空气里的血腥味。“不，我不能这么做。”都铎摇摇头，但下一秒女巫的手指就非常粗鲁地塞进了他的嘴里，红眼睛的吸血鬼显然没有料到会是这样的结果。他很想吐出来，但血液的甜美味道已经顺着他的舌尖一点一点地扩散开了，都铎于是认命地叹了口气，含住手指。

“当然，需要说明一下。”就在这时候都铎听见面前的绿眼睛女巫开口了。“你知道其实血液也可以包含魔法吗？”多琳·梅多斯的声音充满着看好戏的意味，“比如在其中加入某种魔法或者咒语，很多黑巫师都会这么做——”

然后我们的梅多斯小姐抽出手指，在都铎的破烂管家服上蹭了蹭。

“我们走吧，仆人。”多琳·梅多斯微笑，“我向你保证这次的血咒只会更强……也会更苛刻。”

现在她可以安心去询问自己的吸血鬼仆人有关魂器和永生的一切问题了。


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter.98

那时多琳·梅多斯的父亲——已故的汉弗莱·梅多斯先生继承了梅多斯家主的位置。虽然说为人并不可敬，但汉弗莱与家族画卷上那些黑发脑袋的先祖们不同，我们的梅多斯先生痴迷于黑魔法——就像是从一块红色和黄色郁金香花圃中突兀出现的黑色花朵一样，汉弗莱·梅多斯发觉自己对斯莱特林学院的热爱超过了家族传统。当他毫无悬念地进入霍格沃茨之时，当小汉弗莱·梅多斯坐上那只磨损严重的三角凳，第一次戴上传说中的古老帽子时，他毫不意外听见了一个苍老诙谐的声音。

“又是一个梅多斯家族的孩子。”这声音像是在歌唱，“是勇者辈出的格兰芬多，还是仁爱勤勉的赫奇帕奇？”

“我想进入斯莱特林，帽子先生。”小汉弗莱期待地说，你甚至能看到他黑色的双眼闪闪发亮，“成为有史以来最伟大的巫师，研究那些超出常规的……魔法。”他说，就像任何一个十一岁的孩子那样好奇，憧憬。

那时盖勒特·格林德沃的力量正在一点点侵蚀整个欧洲大陆，后来汉弗莱从他的麻瓜妻子口中知道同时代的麻瓜中也有这么一个野心家——但是毫无疑问这象征着某种力量，格林德沃无疑是巫师中最有才华最出色的代表，他也许真的会改变巫师们的生活，让他们不再像地洞鼹鼠一样蛰伏蜗居，让魔法的光辉一点一点地被曲解成失落的传说或者童话。汉弗莱·梅多斯认为格林德沃会是一个值得追随的伟大巫师，他甚至还想过就读德姆斯特朗——如果不是那边的激烈战况让他年迈的父母忧心的话。

汉弗莱把目光投向了萨拉查·斯莱特林——这个据说是诞生最多黑巫师的斯莱特林学院。小汉弗莱不安地晃动着双腿，他期望自己能和帽子先生达成某种妥协——你知道，梅多斯家族的古老历史有必要改一改了，你不能因为姓氏而决定一个孩子的学院。

但事实总不尽人意，当小汉弗莱听到“赫奇帕奇”的结果时，他甚至想愤怒地掷出这顶破帽子。来自赫奇帕奇的欢呼声渐渐淡了下去，他那些围着黄黑相间围巾的年长赫奇帕奇同伴们的目光渐渐露出疑问，他们开始小声交谈，因为这个小梅多斯依然坐在座位上，一脸惊愕。

“为什么？”他在脑内尖锐地试图为自己作出辩护，“难道伟大的斯莱特林本人不认为我足以成为他的学生？”

“他的确是这么认为的，我的孩子。”分院帽在叹息，“而赫尔加·赫奇帕奇认为你能和赫奇帕奇的孩子们处得很好——”

——这真是一个天大的笑话。汉弗莱·梅多斯想，然后他头也不回地离开了礼堂。

过了很久，他才不得不承认这个事实——他不属于斯莱特林，而赫奇帕奇的孩子们更热衷与那些治愈和关怀的魔法。阳光穿过刻意空出的玻璃窗暖洋洋地洒满了公共休息室的地面，那些碧绿的藤蔓和奇妙的生物肖像画看上去静谧而美好，赫奇帕奇的学生们彼此友爱。但这一切却比黑湖的冰面还要让汉弗莱·梅多斯觉得寒冷，他试想自己能在一个神秘而阴暗的氛围中学习，也许他能听见那些可怕的古老低语声，或者敬畏地看着那些历史上杰出巫师的肖像画。汉弗莱·梅多斯憎恶赫奇帕奇的正直品格，他觉得自己仿佛就像一头被遗弃的郊狼幼崽，也许狼群们认为他生来就适合与那些软弱温和的羊群们呆在一起。年少时的汉弗莱·梅多斯于是冷眼看着周围的同学院学生，他变得愤世嫉俗，开始诅咒自己的家族和命运。只有一个例外——当格林德沃在巴黎动人心魄的演讲见诸报端之时，第一个获得报道并仔细收藏起来的霍格沃茨学生是他——少年汉弗莱把这些报道珍藏在自己的日记本里，他只剪下格林德沃的演讲，然后一遍遍地复述。

到了暑假，汉弗莱的父母们惊讶地发现自己的儿子看上去既消瘦又阴沉。汉弗莱开始躲着周围所有人，很长时间他独自一个人待在阁楼里，扭动着木头收音机旋钮试图听着任何有关黑巫师格林德沃的报道——就像同时代的麻瓜独裁者一样，格林德沃动人的演讲，他本人的声音从收音机清晰地传达给每一个听众。当掌声和喝彩传出的时候，汉弗莱·梅多斯总是半眯着眼睛，仿佛这股热情的声浪也波及到了这间小小的斗室，就像照射进赫奇帕奇公共休息室的阳光。

你会发觉很多孩子的目标和偶像往往是那些传说中的英雄人物，正如西泽尔·波尔金的偶像是尤利乌斯·凯撒，而凯撒本人则痴迷亚历山大大帝的卓越功绩一样。所有的大不列颠的巫师在年幼时几乎都崇拜梅林，而法兰西的小巫师们则对尼古拉斯·勒梅的生平津津乐道，至于德意志的孩子们——他们现在就有个强大而极富魅力的巫师领袖，是的。汉弗莱·梅多斯打开他的剪报本，逐字逐句地读着报道，盖勒特·格林德沃无疑是当代最伟大最天才的巫师领袖。

那些麻瓜的世俗君主们的双手难道不也沾着鲜血吗？汉弗莱·梅多斯不由得产生了一个叛逆的想法，他的愤世嫉俗则使这个想法固执到难以被任何人说服——即使对方是年轻的变形课教师阿不思·邓布利多。如果世界上有想立志成为英雄的孩子存在，那么也一定有想要成为邪恶人物的孩子。就像月亮有亮面与暗面，有光必有影。汉弗莱·梅多斯非常肯定自己就是这类人——向往邪恶和强大权力，挑战世俗陈规，一个叛逆的年轻巫师，一个与格林德沃类似的人。

于是我们的汉弗莱·梅多斯先生尝试起黑魔法，特别是在他离开霍格沃茨之后，这种对黑魔法的痴迷甚至使他断绝了与其他远亲的联系。汉弗莱·梅多斯先生——也就是未来的梅多斯家主甚至计划在他继承梅多斯家之后剥夺其他梅多斯的继承权，他是绝对不会把这个位置让给那些麻瓜痴迷者，那些格林德沃潜在的反对者的。他那些獾类远亲们无法理解巫师很快就会失去一切——土地，存在，甚至传承下来的习俗和魔法。巫师正在凋零，而麻瓜们则像野草一样蔓延到任何原本属于巫师的领土，汉弗莱·梅多斯绝对不会允许这种事情在他有生之年成为现实，他笃定自己应该追随盖勒特·格林德沃，加入到他的伟大事业中。

但他遇到了阻碍。他那固执的父母——那被愚蠢的远亲们提醒着对他表示忧虑的老梅多斯夫妇们开始怀疑汉弗莱会是一个狂热的血统论者。老梅多斯夫妇不愿意接受这个事实，他们发誓除非汉弗莱能彻底表明自己与格林德沃的同党们划清界限，否则他的继承权将会被剥夺，这样他就可以不玷污梅多斯家族的名声，去柏林追随这个邪恶的黑巫师——无论用什么其他的名义。

后来我们就知道了，年轻的梅多斯先生选择用迷情剂引诱一个无辜的女麻瓜，尽管他本人并不认为这项行为有多么恶劣。“就像斯莱特林们为了目标不择手段一样。”汉弗莱·梅多斯这样说，他也是这样对都铎说的。

“所以我猜您的父亲一定会由衷为您骄傲，主人。”都铎油腔滑调地说，“您比他本人还要邪恶和狡猾的多，您甚至成功地跟随了当代的黑魔王……哦，老汉弗莱先生如果知道的话一定会说‘不愧是我的女儿’之类的——”

多琳·梅多斯皱眉，她完全不认为都铎口中的会是夸奖，或者是来自仆人对主人的那种殷勤……因为现在这只吸血鬼正在扣自己的喉咙，试图把刚刚吞下去的血液给吐出来——“没有用的，都铎。我的咒语就和我本人的黑巫师生涯一样成功。”多琳一脸嫌弃地看着自己仆人徒劳地遮掩起的动作，“虽然我没有阿布拉克萨斯那么神经质，但是下次希望你在和我接触前把自己身上的泥点和口水洗干净，如果你不想像罗尼一样穿洁白的一次性茶巾的话。”

“是的，主人。”都铎停止了动作，他的红眼睛转了转。“您的咒语到底具体是干什么的呢？”

“很简单。我需要你帮我一个小忙，都铎。”他的女主人这样回答，并且非常罕见地显出耐心。“你知道，作为一个熟知我父亲过去，和特里劳妮家族关系匪浅，同时又身为吸血鬼的仆人，你可以说是一个非常合适的人选——如果我需要了解任何有关永生的黑魔法的话。也许你能告诉我，仆人。我的父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯究竟有没有试图制造过魂器，或者类似的有关永生的物件？”

“哦，当然。”都铎说，“更为具体一点儿，他想制造一个自己的魂器，这样才能确保他自己会成为最后一个梅多斯。您可以猜猜看他选中的牺牲品是谁，主人。”

“我猜是我的麻瓜母亲。”多琳说，这声音有些悲伤。“她的死亡很蹊跷。”

“还有您，我的主人。”都铎微笑，“您知道作为魂器的牺牲品，麻瓜牺牲品的力量要弱于巫师，而混血统要弱于纯血统。您的父亲就快成功了，他在自己的妻子身上做了初步的实验，虽然效果差强人意，但他还是成功地分裂了自己的灵魂。而至于您——哦，我记得汉弗莱先生曾经认真考虑要不要把您送去德国——我得说，如果他成功的话，现在我就不必跟着您一路奔走劳累了——”

“所以我的父亲的确尝试过分裂自己的灵魂，并且他还成功了。甚至，他还想把我献给格林德沃作为永生的牺牲品。”多琳·梅多斯深吸一口气，绿眼睛写满了冷笑和自嘲。“为什么我从来都没有看到过魂器相关的书籍呢——”

她现在把自己的注意力完全集中在了自己父亲那些关于魂器实验的资料上，而汤姆·里德尔对此想必不知情。

如果她能找到这些资料的话——

“我父亲是否有告诉过你他魂器的下落，都铎？”

“我得说……就算汉弗莱先生不是个黑巫师，他也绝对不会告诉任何人的。”

“当然。”多琳说，但她显然还沉浸在某种思考中。“那么……你提到过我父亲曾经想把我作为格林德沃魂器的牺牲品，但显然他并没有成功，为什么？”

“也许格林德沃先生对永生并不感兴趣？我得说那时候阿不思·邓布利多就已经有想法要对付格林德沃了，他当然也注意到了梅多斯先生的……奇异举动，尤其是在您母亲死亡之后。”

“原来如此。”

“您看上去一点也不伤心，主人。”都铎说。

“现在并不是伤心的时候。”多琳抽出魔杖，小心地用杖尖触碰周围的空气。“很好，没有窃听咒语……你可以继续了，都铎。”她收起魔杖，“我不明白……为什么我父亲试图瞒过了其他人，却独独对你毫无保留——还是说他试着利用吸血鬼的永生来进行魂器实验？”

“我想他只是太孤独了，毕竟我是他周围唯一一个‘邪恶生物’。”都铎漫不经心地说，“他的确从吸血鬼的传说中找到了某些灵感。例如，汉弗莱先生曾经想过如果把吸血鬼作为牺牲品会不会魂器变得更加无坚不摧之类的——啊，开玩笑的。说是生物……吸血鬼其实可以说是已死之人，我们当然不具有灵魂之类的，也无法作为牺牲品。但狼人则不一样，那些被咬而感染出来的巫师依然会被归类为半人半狼，他们的地位和马人差不多——”

“也就是说吸血鬼的本质和幽灵一样。因为已经死去了，所以自然就获得了永生的能力。”

“人类意义上的永生，但我们依然会死……等等。”都铎突然警惕地止住，“您不会想对我下手吧？”

“当然不，仆人。”多琳说，但她脸上的笑容却依然让都铎感觉不妙。“我得说你刚刚启发了我，并且帮助我解决了一个难题……确切地说，关于最后一个梅多斯的难题。我想你应该还记得卡珊德拉的预言，你知道，有关死亡之环的那一个。”

“当然。”

“简单来说，这个预言可以有两种解释。汤姆·里德尔可以被解释成黑魔王，也可以被解释成击败黑魔王格林德沃的人。而相对应的，最后一个梅多斯可以指我，也可以指我的表兄多利安·梅多斯。我就是靠着这一点让汤姆·里德尔不得不复活我。但现在既然我还活着，就出现了一个问题……当我和多利安·梅多斯同时活着的时候，你怎么能说我们中的任何一位是‘最后的梅多斯’呢？所以很显然，我和多利安中间必须有一个人死，而这也是汤姆·里德尔乐意让我去见多利安，并且对我如此放心的理由。”

“所以您会杀死多利安先生，主人？”

“然后我就变成最后一个梅多斯，而汤姆·里德尔变成黑魔王。让我作为他的附属品被好好保护起来吗？当然不。”多琳·梅多斯冷笑，“我可不想再一次被当作魂器或者分裂灵魂了，都铎。”

汤姆·里德尔一定会这样对最后一个梅多斯的……要想摧毁黑魔王必须要摧毁最后一个梅多斯，那么只要最后一个梅多斯无法被摧毁的话……也就是说，永生不死。

多琳毫不怀疑汤姆·里德尔会这么做，他已经尝试过几次了。

“很显然，都铎。我一点也不想死。”多琳轻声说，“但我也不想成为最后一个梅多斯。我一直在想有没有两全其美的办法，你知道……我活着，同时最后一个梅多斯又不是我——”

“——您想成为黑魔王，主人？”都铎睁大眼睛，“但是——”

“我花了很长时间，都铎。”多琳·梅多斯轻声说，“让我告诉你我之前的生活，身上被烙上黑魔标记，头脑中的想法被一览无余。自己的任何动作和计划都被汤姆·里德尔洞悉。我被迫立下牢不可破的誓言，完全不能向任何人透露出汤姆·里德尔的过去。我更像是一个宠物，一个因为预言而被精心对待的类似魂器之类的存在。你知道我花了很长时间试图冲破这种束缚，我尝试过逃亡，我试着展开自己的计划，然后是失败——无穷无尽的失败，就像是一只鸟永远逃不出牢笼，你无法想象这种挫败感和绝望。”

但是死亡冲刷了一切。

没有牢不可破的誓言。黑魔标记消失了，她也完全不用担心随时随地的摄神取念。多琳·梅多斯拿到了自己的魔杖，她甚至想出了有关预言的解读……能让她更强大，对她更有利的解读。

“我不认为我会放弃这个机会。”多琳冷笑，“我好不容易才计划到了今天，我的仆人。”

有那么一瞬间，都铎感觉自己似乎理解了为什么眼前的绿眼睛女巫要把自己变成她的仆人——也许就像他的老主人汉弗莱先生一样，现在的多琳·梅多斯一直以来太孤独了。现在的她就如同她的父亲一样，只能对着都铎分享自己的想法。

都铎发觉自己像是看到了历史重演，只是他面前的女巫对此一无所知。

“你认为最后一个梅多斯指的是什么呢，都铎？”他听见他的女主人这样问。“如果……这么说好了。假设我和多利安都是这个可能的人选，但是多利安死于我之前，那么谁会是最后的梅多斯呢？”

“当然是您，我的主人。”

“同理反过来，如果我死于多利安之前，那么——最后一个梅多斯自然是多利安·梅多斯对吧，都铎？”多琳说，“也就是最后一个梅多斯指的是‘最后活着的梅多斯’。”她微笑，“这么说你能明白了吗？也就是说，假设我的表亲多利安·梅多斯有了一个孩子，但这个孩子依然不是最后一个梅多斯，如果她或他死在多利安之前。”

“最后一个梅多斯意味着活到最后的梅多斯。”都铎重复道，但他依然很迷惑。

“然后是两个事实。”多琳继续说，“第一，多利安作为一个凤凰社成员，他是绝对不会让自己活着去成就黑魔王的，他会用尽一切办法去死，如果他认为自己是最后一个梅多斯的话。第二，汤姆·里德尔知道全部的预言，他也在盯着这次行动的结果。如果多利安死了，他就知道黑魔王会是自己。如果我死了或者设计让自己被多利安杀死，他总能利用回魂石戒指复活我，并且杀死多利安……也就是说这次行动只是一个忠诚度的测验而已，对汤姆·里德尔这个男人来说。”

“听上去您无论如何都是最后一个梅多斯了，我的主人。这难道不意味着里德尔先生一定会赢吗？”都铎问。

“不，恰恰相反。”多琳冷笑，“所以我要感谢你，都铎。你刚刚的话完美地解决了这个难题……‘最后一个梅多斯’的难题。”

都铎显然想询问出更多细节，但他的主人加快脚步，并不想展开谈话。

“现在。”多琳低声说，她终于停下脚步。“让我们猜猜看，我那亲爱的表亲现在会在哪里呢？”


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter.99

汤姆·里德尔依然站在马尔福庄园的女主人卧室内，他穿着白色衬衫，双手抱臂。黑玉一般的头发有些凌乱，稍长的发梢几乎快要遮蔽全他的眉骨，那双黑曜石般的眼睛正盯着驼色地毯。稀薄的阳光从浅蓝色天鹅绒窗帘中间的细小缝隙照射在其上，也映出年轻黑魔王的修长影子。

汤姆·里德尔今天并没有必要安排任何食死徒的行动或者会议。从之前的失败中，我们的黑魔王已经意识到了自己不能时刻亲力亲为——他应该培养更多的忠心的下属，并且训练这些食死徒的能力。这样如果一旦他出现任何意外，食死徒队伍不至于分崩离析。

那双黑眼睛掠过一丝亮光，汤姆·里德尔想到了自己当年被反弹的死咒击中后，他那些仆从们……不是愚蠢得被抓进阿兹卡班，就是圆滑地向魔法部或者邓布利多投降。这种失败带来的不悦感使黑魔王目光上移，他盯着卧室正中的大床，很长时间内都在整理自己的头脑。

什么东西从大开的门缝间溜了进来——是纳吉尼。大蛇已经离开马尔福庄园了很长一段时间，这当然出于某种安全的考虑——毕竟，在多琳·梅多斯醒来之后有很大的可能她会试图摧毁自己的魂器，把所有魂器放在同一个房间无疑是非常愚蠢的。

【你最近对那个女人太纵容了，汤姆。】

纳吉尼嘶嘶说着，一边游走到他身边。

【那个女人拿着魔杖刚刚离开了庄园，而且她看上去很自由。汤姆，我认为我们不能相信她。】

汤姆·里德尔露出笑容，他向着面前的大蛇伸出手臂，纳吉尼于是用扁平的头部在他手掌心蹭了蹭。这是他们之间表示亲昵的方式。

【我从来就没有相信过她。】

他这样回答，同时下意识地转动着大拇指上的黑色宝石戒指。

【你知道在这个世界上我只相信你，纳吉尼。不会有任何人取代你的位置。】

【需要我监视那个女人吗，汤姆？追踪人的气味对我来说不是很难。】

面前的大蛇露出獠牙，目光急切。

【事实上我没有对她施下任何的窃听咒语或者监视魔法，纳吉尼。至少就目前而言，因为该死的灵魂碎片的缘故，我需要和她缓和关系。】

【你指的是那次失败？那个男孩的死亡—— 那个爱的魔法使成为魂器的是你而不是那个女孩……汤姆，她意识到了这一点吗？】

【我不知道，纳吉尼。但是她曾经对我进行了摄神取念，并且格林德沃死前曾经告诉过我有关那片灵魂碎片复生的可能性。就目前而言，我暂时不能让那个女人死，既然多琳·梅多斯必须活着，那么其他的梅多斯就必须死去……然后，最后一个梅多斯必须要和黑魔王的立场统一，因为他们的命运是绑定在一起的。】

汤姆·里德尔盯着地面。

【我必须很小心。并且做好任何的打算……】

戒指上那块黑色宝石开始散发出微弱的蓝光，汤姆·里德尔盯了它一会儿，直到这光芒渐渐黯淡了下去。

多利安·梅多斯还没有死——一个活着的人是不可能通过回魂石戒指复活的，所以无需任何窃听装置，汤姆·里德尔就能知道多琳·梅多斯的行动。

如果她让多利安·梅多斯活着，那么就意味着她想找其他人来当‘最后一个梅多斯’，也就意味着预言会变成第二种解读……那么，也就是说多琳·梅多斯是真的有想成为黑魔王的打算。

汤姆·里德尔拨弄着手上的戒指，他必须想出一个计划……多利安·梅多斯是一定会死的，无论如何多琳·梅多斯会成为最后一个梅多斯。那么，只要确定了多利安的死亡之后，他就可以进行下一步计划。

不需要杀死那个女人，这样就能保证他体内的灵魂碎片不会复苏。只需要一个遗忘咒语，然后确保她的意识完全服从自己，并且完全在他的掌握之内就可以。汤姆·里德尔看着自己手中的老魔杖，目光阴沉。不会有任何人知道多琳·梅多斯还活着，这意味着他可以把多琳·梅多斯囚禁在一个别人无法接近的地点，遗忘魔咒，全身束缚咒，就这样完完全全地保护起来——

【到时候你会得到一个新玩具，纳吉尼。当然，我可不希望你吃了她……】

【你指梅多斯？汤姆，我一点也不想和她玩——】

回魂石戒指依然没有反应。但汤姆·里德尔依然很有耐心——他更在意自己体内的灵魂碎片。杀人能分裂灵魂，让人死而复生能归还灵魂碎片。这些只是他基于格林德沃的话做出的假设。当使用回魂石时，那片他身体内的多琳·梅多斯的灵魂是不是已经回到了原主身上？

他必须想一个办法，一个无需冒险的方法来验证这一点。

汤姆·里德尔想起同样的事情曾经发生在他和哈利·波特之间，那个黑发男孩能够感知到自己的激烈情绪。并且正是利用了这一点，汤姆·里德尔才成功地把这个男孩骗到了预言厅。活魂器能够感应到原主的激烈情绪。我们的黑魔王盯着整理好的大床，这段时间他仔细地留意过了这一点。他没有获得任何对于多琳·梅多斯的情绪感知。即使是在那一晚的交媾中，他试图通过肉体带来的刺激使这种情绪更加易于感知到。尽管很明显他让身下的女巫沉迷于这种欢愉中，但他依然感知不到这种活魂器和原主之间的特殊联系。

或者，也许这片灵魂并不存在于他的体内，而是在别的什么地方？

他毕竟在亚历克斯·格林死后又创造了新的魂器，那么，也许有可能随着他分裂灵魂的时候，那片多琳·梅多斯的灵魂恰巧分到了他其中一个魂器上——

汤姆·里德尔感觉自己有些心烦意乱。是的，他用手抓着自己墨玉般的黑发并且将它弄乱。过多的魂器会减弱他和其他灵魂碎片之间的联系，但就算是知道这一点，汤姆·里德尔也依旧对七这个数字着迷。也许这就是他感知不到多琳·梅多斯激烈情绪的原因，也许她的灵魂在拉文克劳的冠冕里，或者赫奇帕奇的金杯？不，也许……

【你在听吗，汤姆？我一点也不想和梅多斯呆在一起。】

【我刚刚在想，纳吉尼……你应该不可能有梅多斯的灵魂碎片。因为把你变成魂器是在那个拉文克劳男孩死亡之前的事情。】

【汤姆？】

就算和自己的灵魂碎片沟通困难，只要随便找个牺牲品，让魂器里的灵魂借助活人的力量现形，这样就能知道魂器中封印的灵魂究竟是他自己的，还是多琳·梅多斯这个女人的。

并且佩戴魂器会让其中的灵魂影响佩戴者的性格，从这一点也能觉察出魂器中的灵魂究竟属于谁的。

汤姆·里德尔很快就拟定了一个人选，他在梳妆台前坐下，从抽屉中很容易找到了羊皮纸和羽毛笔。他蘸了蘸墨水，开始给他的猎物写一封信。

……

就在黑魔王在写信的时候，多琳·梅多斯和她的仆人已经幻影移形到了梅多斯宅。

天色显得异常灰暗。在多琳面前，梅多斯的祖宅显现出从未有过的阴森。荒草丛生的花园小径变得泥泞，多琳的目光扫过四周——在花园的某处偏僻位置，她知道自己可以看到故去的母亲的坟墓，还有汉弗莱·梅多斯，她的醉心于黑魔法的父亲。他们两个人无论是在生前还是死后，都彼此保持着距离。

她放轻步子，像幽灵一样推开了大门。多琳顺着楼梯向上，在二楼的某座房间挂着梅多斯的家谱树挂毯。我们的梅多斯小姐推开门，很明显地，看到了一个瘫坐在地上的黑发男人。

那是她的堂兄多利安·梅多斯，他有着与多琳·梅多斯一样的黑发，但是瞳仁却是深褐色的。多利安原本是个高大英俊的男人，但现在，他坐在地上，手里握着一个半空的药瓶。多利安的视线正盯着家谱树挂毯，他甚至没有注意到多琳·梅多斯已经进入了房间。

“看着梅多斯的家谱树，饮尽毒药自杀……真是符合你的性格啊，多利安。”

毒药使得多利安·梅多斯的视线变得模糊，但这并不妨碍他听出多琳·梅多斯的声音。

“你……你没有死？”他说，尽管喉咙因为毒药烧灼只能发出嘶哑的声音。“是你吗，多琳？”

“是我，多利安。”

多琳扫了一眼家族挂毯，她一点也不惊讶那上面没有自己和父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯的名字。她正直的堂兄多利安·梅多斯早就毁了他们的名字。“我发觉我越来越欣赏你们格兰芬多了，总是愿意牺牲自己去保护其他人，或者一个高尚的目的……真令人着迷。服毒可是一个相当痛苦的死法，多利安。又缓慢又痛苦，比起杀戮咒来说——我绝对没有你这种勇气。”

她走到垂死的多利安·梅多斯面前，蹲下来，小心地把他的头扶正。

“你听过一个故事吗，多利安？阿不思·邓布利多曾经和我讲过的……一个关于鹰头马身有翼兽和家养小精灵的故事……”

她低声说，同时看着那浅棕色眼珠中的光芒一点一点地亮了起来。就像是即将燃尽的烛光一样，一种濒死状态下的回光返照。

“好好睡一觉吧，多利安。”

多琳轻声说，然后念出了杀戮咒。

……

一只雪白的猫头鹰站在马尔福庄园的露台栏杆上。

从大而漆黑的鸟类双瞳掠过几何形的花园。庄园大门打开了，然后是细小的爆裂声，一个穿着黑色旅行斗篷的影子出现在日光照不到的树荫之下。

猫头鹰好奇地转动着脑袋，直到通往露台的门被打开。汤姆·里德尔拿着已经封好的羊皮纸卷，他的手指抚摸着猫头鹰的头，然后手里的信绑在它伸出来的脚爪上。这时候，他拇指上的回魂石戒指又开始散发出蓝色的光芒——

多利安·梅多斯的影子渐渐显现出来，就像是霍格沃茨中的幽灵。黑魔王转动着戒指，这光芒于是渐渐黯淡了下去。

他同样注视着那个披着兜帽的影子，同时手攥紧了接骨木魔杖。猫头鹰叫了一声，扑打着翅膀起飞了——它恰好掠过这个戴着兜帽的人影的头顶。它看着人影摘下兜帽，露出一双冷漠的绿眼睛。

汤姆·里德尔坐在梳妆台前的椅子上，他面对着打开的门，同时漫不经心地把玩着手里的接骨木魔杖。纳吉尼依旧盘在他脚边，蛇类的黄眼睛写满期待。直到门被人叩响，多琳·梅多斯走了进来。她看上去脸色更加苍白了，握着魔杖的手有些轻微地颤抖。汤姆·里德尔盯着她的手，然后站起身。

“我想你应该不会让我失望。”他说。

多利安·梅多斯已经死了，回魂石戒指证明了这一点。

汤姆·里德尔露出笑容，他有些怜悯地看着脸色苍白的绿眼睛女巫——

这是她第一次的弑亲经历，不过她很快就会习惯的——当年黑魔王杀死了莫芬·冈特和老汤姆·里德尔一家，汤姆·里德尔很快就适应了这种感觉，处死他们与杀死兔子的感觉并没有什么不同。

“我杀了多利安·梅多斯。”他听见多琳低声说，“你可以用闪回咒查看我的魔杖——”

“——你做的很好，亲爱的多琳。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，同时伸手把她揽入怀中。“你很快就会习惯这一切，你从来都不需要任何亲人或者朋友。只要有我就够了……只要你在最强大的黑魔王身边……”

尽管语调充满宽慰，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼珠却因为兴奋而微微颤动，他低声安慰着怀中的女巫，同时几乎要按捺不住自己胸中的喜悦。

就在刚刚，多琳·梅多斯变成了最后一个梅多斯——一个能够保证黑魔王不被摧毁的活物。

预言确定了它的走向。阿不思·邓布利多是曾经击败黑魔王的人，多琳·梅多斯是最后一个梅多斯，而他——汤姆·里德尔，毫无疑问就是卡珊德拉预言中的黑魔王。

而且多琳·梅多斯会好好活着。

汤姆·里德尔低下头，他亲吻着怀里的多琳·梅多斯。在他们唇舌交缠间，鲜血的气味一点点地弥漫开来。

只要一个遗忘咒语，然后把她囚禁起来……也许再加上一副水晶镣铐，这样纳吉尼就能好好地看管她——他只需要不时查看一下，确保这个女人活着，也许……用什么手段让她迷恋自己，对自己表示出绝对的忠诚。只要洗去多琳·梅多斯的记忆，然后灌输或者修改她的头脑……

汤姆·里德尔一边感受着怀中人脆弱的心跳，一边悄无声息地让老魔杖准确无误地指着她毫无防备的后背。

也许纽蒙加德塔会是个不错的地点，他这样想。

但是就在他几乎要念出遗忘咒的那一刻，他突然注意到了什么奇怪的地方。

多琳·梅多斯的身体几乎就像冰一样冷，尽管她的身体在颤抖——但这明显不是因为恐惧或者厌恶。那双绿眼睛与其说是因为弑亲的痛苦，倒不如说是因为某种肉体上的原因——

然后，我们的黑魔王终于注意到了——在多琳·梅多斯黑色长发遮盖下的雪白脖颈上那若隐若现的咬痕。

“多利安的仆人，那个吸血鬼——”多琳虚弱地说，“他咬了我，并且——”

她手背上隐隐现出的青紫色的血管正一点一点变成深紫色。汤姆·里德尔垂下杖尖。他松开她，看着多琳·梅多斯就像支撑不住自己的身体一样虚弱地倒了下去——

“他告诉我，我很快就会变得和他一样了，变成一个——”

汤姆·里德尔转动着回魂石戒指，他的面容正在一点点扭曲。

“——变成一个吸血鬼。”多琳轻声说，那双绿眼睛亮得出奇。“一具会行走的死尸。现在所有的梅多斯都死了，这就是多利安想要的……汤姆，最后一个梅多斯就此消失。”

她说完这最后几个字，然后昏了过去。


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter.100

在多琳·梅多斯的计划中，说完真相后的昏倒是非常重要的一部分。

从梅多斯宅幻影移形之后即使穿着斗篷，多琳也刻意让自己受到了不少的日光照射。多琳知道自己的身体正在逐渐停止各项机能，这意味着她现在毫无精力去编织谎言来应付汤姆·里德尔的多疑，所以，她选择了一个非常直接的方式——中止信息提供，让汤姆·里德尔自己思考。

更无需提及，汤姆·里德尔非常有可能会尝试用摄神取念或者吐真剂试图获取真相。在多琳·梅多斯还保留意识的时候，这两点不难实现。但如果她丧失意识昏迷，我们的黑魔王可就束手无策了。

【这样一来，你会怎么做呢，汤姆·里德尔？】

【你只有一条路……确切地说，惟一的一条路可以走。】

的确，汤姆·里德尔握有回魂石戒指。就像都铎说的那样，倘若多琳有意自杀或者让多利安杀死自己的话，汤姆·里德尔总可以通过回魂石来复活她。而多利安身为凤凰社成员，他宁可自杀也不会让自己活着成为最后一个梅多斯帮助黑魔王，而汤姆·里德尔想要杀死多利安也是轻而易举。

——这难道不意味着里德尔先生一定会赢吗？

【当然不。】

当多琳·梅多斯醒来的时候，她已经察觉不到自己的心跳。

她艰难地坐起身，毫不意外看见汤姆·里德尔正坐在床边的扶手椅内。他依然穿着单薄的白衬衫，手里握着一杯酒。现在的汤姆·里德尔看上去并不像是喝醉的样子，他的神色如常，目光也一如既往地冷静清醒。此时应该是后半夜，因为月光正透过窗户照射在房间正中的地毯上。而在这稀薄的银色光芒下，注意到多琳醒过来的汤姆·里德尔脸上的表情，就如同朦胧的月光一样晦暗难辨。

“你醒了。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“现在我们之间有必要聊一聊。”

他缓慢地转着自己手上的回魂石戒指，目色幽深。

“我猜你应该很得意自己下出的这一步，多琳。”他轻声说，“你像是睡得非常安稳。”

“而我猜你一定在这段时间劳神费力，汤姆……你看上去更憔悴了。”

汤姆·里德尔轻笑出声，他放下手里的酒杯。

“我应该祝贺你，多琳·梅多斯。”他缓缓地说，“如果你成为最后一个梅多斯的话，等待你的将是纽蒙加德塔的终身囚禁和一副水晶镣铐，还有遗忘咒和束缚咒。当然，鉴于我对你还保留着某种……仁慈，我会酌情考虑让你在纽蒙加德的生活稍稍舒适一些——”

“——但所有的梅多斯都死了，亲爱的汤姆。”多琳轻声回应，她脸上并没有因为汤姆·里德尔的这番话而显露出愤怒。相反，她就和此刻的男人一样带着笑容……一种对自我情感完美掌控的表现。“而如果想要保留最后一个梅多斯的话——”

多琳意味深长地看了汤姆·里德尔手上的回魂石戒指一眼。“并不是没有杀死吸血鬼的方法，也许你可以试着再杀死我然后用之前的手段使我复生？”

回魂石可以复活死去的人——但是回魂石能够复活一个“被杀死”的吸血鬼吗？

也许不能，也许复活出来的依然是一个吸血鬼。

多琳·梅多斯愉悦地弯了弯嘴角。就她醒来的状态推断，这一步很明显破了汤姆·里德尔的复活手段。

——所以里德尔先生并不是赢定了，都铎。

多琳·梅多斯讽刺地想，但她依然很耐心。

你会发现相比其他学院的巫师，斯莱特林们总是擅长隐藏信息。他们总是乐于玩弄自己的对手，即使自己已经胜券在握。

“也许用桃木桩刺入心脏？”多琳·梅多斯说，她像是花了很长时间在脑海中苦苦搜寻，然后兴高采烈地提议，她甚至用拇指捅了捅自己的左胸。“只要对准这里就行。”

“你应该知道……迪佩特校长曾经向我发出留校邀请，而我当时只对黑魔法防御术教职感兴趣。”汤姆·里德尔说，他的笑容一点点变冷了。“无需费心帮我回忆对付吸血鬼或者类似生物的方法了，我知道该如何怎么做，我也很清楚……成为吸血鬼意味着什么。”

“啊，我几乎都要忘记了。”多琳·梅多斯微笑，“自然……不会有人比你更精通黑魔法和黑魔法防御术了。所以现在惟一的路很明显了，亲爱的汤姆。”

【没错，汤姆·里德尔。我知道你想让我杀死多利安，就像你当年杀死你的血亲一样。无论这是忠诚度测试，又或者是故意为之的精神折磨。】

【我当然会杀死多利安的，但是他会死而复生，构成死亡之环。】

【而且，亲手复活他的人正是你！】

多琳·梅多斯的笑容一点点加深，她眨眨眼，再度开口。

“我想现在在纽蒙加德的恐怕只能是我可怜的堂兄了，虽然我不确定你有没有对男人用水晶镣铐的爱好……”

就在她说这番话的时候，汤姆·里德尔突然站起身。

他走到床边，右膝跪在多琳·梅多斯手旁的床垫上，整个人向她倾身，形成一个颇具压倒性的姿势。

“很有趣，多琳。看来你的确打算成为卡珊德拉预言中的黑魔王——”

汤姆·里德尔的视线一点点向上，直到他与那双绿眼睛对视。他并没有使用摄神取念，汤姆·里德尔只想确认，那双绿眼睛中是否酝酿着和他自己一样的野心。

“但你是永远也成不了黑魔王的，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔勾起食指指节描摹着面前女巫的嘴唇。“你并不具有成为黑魔王的特质。”

“黑魔王的特质……”多琳低声重复，眼中闪过一丝机敏的光。“你指什么？”

“啊……这么快就急不可耐了吗？”汤姆·里德尔暧昧地说，他注意到多琳的眼中流露出急切。“就这一点而言，你的确让我想起了那时候的自己——”

他微微偏着头，用双手手肘抵着她的肩膀。汤姆·里德尔自上而下看着身下的女巫，那目光仿佛是一个无所不知的人看待蹒跚学步的幼儿。在对黑魔法的探索和对巫师界的征服上，汤姆·里德尔的确可以这样做——

——如果他会为这种野心而沉沦，那么多琳·梅多斯自然也会抱有渴求。

他们还是一如既往的相似，只是这一次的相似对汤姆·里德尔来说意味着危险。他绝不容许有人分享这份野心，甚至——取而代之。

“——但那时候的我完全失败了，因为我忽略了很多的细节，甚至因为自己的狂妄付出了代价。”

“‘那时候’。”多琳看着他，又一次抓住了话中流露出的关键。“你指的是哪一个时间段？汤姆，我从未感觉到你有过失败的时候——”

“因为你无法理解。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“因为那段时间你甚至都不存在。”

“是我在魔法部的那五年吗？还是——”

“——因为我本来不属于这个世界。”

就在一瞬间，汤姆·里德尔甚至能察觉到身下女巫的呼吸停止了——如果吸血鬼的确还有呼吸的话。

汤姆·里德尔笑了，然后俯下身用自己的唇舌开始侵入身下一贯冷静的律师女孩微张的嘴唇。

她已经很接近了，但是她永远都不可能赢过自己——

——因为汤姆·里德尔已经活过了一次，或者说……七次。在原来的那个世界，汤姆·里德尔付出代价领悟到的那些真实和细节，到了这个世界，全都成为了黑魔王对付目标人物的利器。

比如阿不思·邓布利多居然会因为一枚回魂石戒指而放弃自我克制，这是一个多么美妙的杀死他的方法。汤姆·里德尔只需要巧妙地暴露出冈特老宅的位置（通过多琳·梅多斯），装作不经意地让阿不思·邓布利多发现那枚戒指就行。

又例如被格林德沃窃取的老魔杖属于阿不思·邓布利多，这使汤姆·里德尔轻易地躲过了格林德沃设下的陷阱——他永远无法愚弄和隐瞒自己。汤姆·里德尔甚至利用了格林德沃的过往，让这个年迈的黑魔王在精神和肉体的双重折磨下死去。

他杀死了卡珊德拉和所有特里劳妮的后代。自此，不会有任何人知道关于救世主的预言，不会有任何人受到预言的指引去相信一个七月出生的男孩。

还有桃金娘，以及发现桃金娘尸体的奥利芙·洪贝。

所有可能暴露出密室位置和打开方法的人都已经消失了，消失得彻彻底底。

就像被火焚毁的伍氏孤儿院，被迫关店的博金博克，以及消失的魔法部的任何能发现汤姆·里德尔活动踪迹的法律案卷。

所以你要怎么来打败一个知悉一切的汤姆·里德尔，未来注定统治巫师界的黑魔王？

汤姆·里德尔停止了接吻，他察觉到身下的女巫像是有话要说。

“难道说，你是从未来回到了现在吗？通过时间转换器之类的——”

“——我说过了，我不属于这个世界。”他耐心地纠正，同时不忘享受从多琳眼中流露出来的困惑，以及由困惑转变出的不安。“我已经知道了所有的一切，我周围全部人的命运走向，他们的弱点和死亡。确切地说，这些和我原本生活的世界并没有什么不同。”

现在，多琳·梅多斯眼中的不安变成了绝望。

“阿不思·邓布利多注定会死。奥利芙·洪贝注定会死。特里劳妮家族的每一个人都必须死亡。”汤姆·里德尔的声音愈发地低沉迷人起来，“我不是告诉你了吗，多琳？我甚至无意中对你泄露出了部分记忆——但是很显然。”说到这儿，他蜷曲出一个笑容，黑眼睛中满是挑衅，嘲弄和怜悯。“就算你很聪明，就算你比任何人都接近真相——很遗憾，多琳·梅多斯。相似的头脑也好，能洞悉我的思维也好，你完全没有意识到你在和什么样的人作对，多琳·梅多斯，你真是——既幼稚又狂妄！”

汤姆·里德尔冷笑，他用手扳过她的下巴，使她不得不与自己对视。“无论多少次摄神取念，无论多少次不知死活的挑衅……多琳·梅多斯，你永远都无法与我匹敌。你永远也成为不了黑魔王，你只能成为黑魔王的宠物，取悦我，渴求我。即使不喜欢，你也不得不承受这一切——”

他开始动手粗暴地扯开身下人的上衣，但这并不是因为欲望。汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛冷淡地看着她，他的冷笑充满了嘲弄与轻蔑，他注意到多琳·梅多斯此刻在试图挣扎。她惧怕自己，真正意义上地惧怕着自己。

但就像是突然想起了什么，多琳·梅多斯的脸色渐渐缓和下来。她又露出了汤姆·里德尔熟悉的，那种强装镇定的神情。“我想你也并没有恋尸癖。”她说。

“我不妨告诉你第二点原因，为什么你无法成为我的原因。”汤姆·里德尔冷漠地抽回手。“我为什么要对你抱有兴趣和欲望？”现在，汤姆·里德尔用手指挑起她的几丝黑发，他将它们扯下来，然后握在自己的手中。“如果只是喜欢这副身体的话，我大可以找另一个迷恋我的女人，然后让她喝下复方汤剂——”

“我真是低估你了，汤姆。”多琳·梅多斯的神色终于开始扭曲起来，她的理性和克制正被怒火灼烧。“你真是个彻头彻尾的变态。”

汤姆·里德尔静静看着她，过了一会儿，他才展露出冷笑。

“你是第一天认识我吗，多琳·梅多斯？”他问，“还是你没有意识到我的邪恶之处？我不是告诉过你了吗？我可不是什么好人……”

属于斯莱特林和霍格沃茨的完美男孩，天赋卓群且野心勃勃的英俊男巫。一切假面和克制就在这一刻崩坏，仿佛完美的瓷器从一个细小的点开始产生蛛网状的裂痕，逐渐扩大，直至破碎。

“我以为你早就熟悉了与voldermort相处。”他说，这声音透着虚伪的遗憾。“看来我有必要让你好好适应这种新的方式。不然今后也许你会越来越绝望——我可希望你好好地目睹这一切，亲爱的多琳，看着我如何征服巫师界，成为惟一的黑魔王，历史上最强大最令人畏惧的巫师。”

汤姆·里德尔认为自己已经很好地摧毁了多琳·梅多斯不切实际的奢求。

她不可能成为黑魔王的，因为命运都站在他这一边！

“最后一件事。”他毫无感情地说，“的确我不得不复活多利安，并且如你所想地把他囚禁。但是这并不意味着最后一个梅多斯不是你，多琳。我并不是没有办法把预言改回原来的走向。”


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter.101

多琳·梅多斯必须成为预言中的那个人——构成死亡之环的最后一个梅多斯。如果汤姆·里德尔想成为预言中的黑魔王的话，他必须这么做。

他发现在这个世界的自己对于预言越发地重视，毕竟他之前的失败很大程度上是因为没能完全听到特里劳妮家族的预言。

汤姆·里德尔憎恨失败。

多琳·梅多斯在试图改变预言的走向——虽然不愿意承认，但比起已经死亡的邓布利多和格林德沃，尚未出生的救世主男孩，现在的黑魔王愈发觉得……多琳·梅多斯的威胁在与日俱增。

汤姆·里德尔相信刚刚的话已经彻底击溃了多琳·梅多斯的意志，他完全能从那双绿眼睛中看到深不见底的绝望，很长的一段时间内，他面前的多琳·梅多斯没有说话。

任何人都需要一段时间来消化刚刚那番令人震惊的事实真相，多琳·梅多斯也必定如此。但他没有时间和兴趣去享受她失去希望之后的灰败神色，汤姆·里德尔在脑内已经物色好了一个新的猎物，一个……更合适的人选。

汤姆·里德尔毫不留恋地离开了房间。在他走下楼梯时，纳吉尼摇着尾巴从楼梯口的阴暗一角向他迎了过来。

【你看上去心情有点糟，汤姆。】

大蛇嘶嘶地说。

汤姆·里德尔止住脚步，等着大蛇缓慢地爬行到他身边。

黑魔王站在楼梯的最高一层台阶，他阴沉的目光正盯着下方一层层阶梯。汤姆·里德尔仿佛看到了这道阶梯通往的尽头是什么——来自他人的背叛，毫无疑问。

但他还拥有纳吉尼，这条附有他灵魂碎片的大蛇恐怕是他惟一能信任的存在。汤姆·里德尔伸手抚摸着大蛇光滑湿冷的身体，蛇类的冰冷体温总能让他感到安心。

【汤姆？】

他没有回应纳吉尼的呼唤，汤姆·里德尔缓缓地闭上双眼。片刻，他重新睁开眼睛。

他已经做出了最后的决定。

……

纽蒙加德塔与以往并没有什么不同，只是原本囚禁格林德沃的监牢显得更加阴森了。从阴暗潮湿的地牢中你很难辨别出周围，厚厚的石墙上开着一扇极小的窗，这扇比高布石棋盘大不了多少的开口也被铁栅栏封住。向窗外眺望被黑色铁条分割的天空，你能看到远处阴云滚滚，从云与云之间的缝隙中不时有亮紫色的闪电出现，它尖锐地刺破云层，向着泥泞荒芜的地平线一路分裂。雷声轰隆，从冰冷的监牢内突然升起一阵热而潮湿的浊气，然后则是密集的雨点敲击声，暴雨接踵而至。

多利安·梅多斯坐在地上，他的双手双脚被束缚着镣铐。这个黑发褐瞳男人神情呆滞地看着周围的黑暗，他已经被剥夺了一切神智，只有起伏的胸膛证明这具形同木偶的身躯内还有最后一丝生命的残留。

叮叮当当的声音从原处传来，火把忽明忽灭的光芒照亮了多利安满是污垢的脸。汤姆·里德尔从石阶一步步向着地牢走来，而大蛇则跟在他身后。黑魔王举着火把晃了晃，然后很快便确定了多利安所在的方位。

魔法锁链被解除了，铁门带着刺耳的咯吱声一点点打开。汤姆·里德尔冷淡地扫了一眼身后，然后走进了监牢。

这时多利安·梅多斯突然发出一阵干呕声，他吐出一大滩暗红色的污秽的血。汤姆·里德尔的脚步顿了顿，他厌恶地盯着这一切，从长袍中取出一只装满的水晶瓶。

混淆咒被解除，现在那双褐色瞳仁终于有了光的聚焦点。多利安艰难地抬起头，他过了好一会儿才意识到了自己是在和谁说话。

“我们上次说到哪里了，多利安？”汤姆·里德尔将手中的火把丢在地上，手指把玩着那只水晶药瓶。“关于赫奇帕奇的金杯——”

梅多斯家族历代的巫师几乎全都去了赫奇帕奇或者格兰芬多，除了多琳·梅多斯。汤姆·里德尔记得他曾经听赫普兹巴说过，关于那只金杯的事——

【我没跟你说过我是赫奇帕奇的远房后代吗？这东西在我家传了好多好多年了。很漂亮，是不是？据说还有各种魔力，但我没怎么试过，我只是把它好好地收在这儿……】[1]

赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的金杯就和其他三位创始人留下的遗物一样蕴含着强大的魔法。在汤姆·里德尔担任博金博克店员的时候，除了搜寻那些宝贵的魔法物品，他的其他大部分时间都投入了对这些魔法器具所包含的魔力的研究中，这其中包括口耳相传下对这些神奇魔法的描述。很长一段时间内，正是依靠着对这些魔力物品的研究，汤姆·里德尔才得已学习到了更多艰深危险的魔法。

在伍氏孤儿院，汤姆·里德尔曾经从喋喋不休的麻瓜牧师口中听过有关圣杯的传说——那就是麻瓜版本的赫奇帕奇的金杯的故事，他是这么认为的。直到汤姆·里德尔遇见了赫普兹巴，并且从她口中获知了金杯的确有某种功效——而这种功效也许被无知的麻瓜夸大成了神迹。

在麻瓜的传说中，圣杯盛放的液体具有神奇的效果。

但收藏家如赫普兹巴都对此所知甚少，汤姆·里德尔不得不把注意力放到去寻找其他的信息来源上。于是，当汤姆·里德尔又一次进入霍格沃茨时，他便有了新的计划。

分院帽包含着四巨头注入的思想，如果要知道关于赫奇帕奇的往事，分院帽无疑是最好的选择。

汤姆·里德尔知道这顶旧帽子平时就锁在校长室的某个柜子内，并且很少有机会他可以接触到它。只有分院仪式上，这顶帽子才会被使用。当时的汤姆·里德尔利用了可以说是惟一的机会，他装作自己并不了解学院创始人的故事，让分院帽在为他分院的时候仔细地讲述了四巨头的生平。这使得汤姆·里德尔的分院仪式比其他孩子的要久得多，甚至久到阿不思·邓布利多都投去了异常关注的目光。但他却很巧妙地找了个理由——作为一个自小在麻瓜世界长大的巫师，汤姆·里德尔事后向阿不思·邓布利多解释说自己只是想更多地了解霍格沃茨四个学院代表的含义，然后做出自己的决定。如意料中的那样，对四巨头的进一步追问并没有引起帽子和阿不思·邓布利多本人的怀疑。

帽子告诉他赫尔加·赫奇帕奇本人是个慈爱和蔼的女士。她存在于中世纪时期，与其他三位创始人一样具有强大魔力，赫奇帕奇女士也从不吝于使用她的魔法帮助别人。赫尔加·赫奇帕奇曾经利用她对食物魔法的精通帮助过无数饥饿的流民，无论他们是麻瓜或者巫师。赫奇帕奇学院也是仁爱，公正，勤勉与诚实的象征。赫奇帕奇们擅长照料动物，对居家与治愈魔法颇有心得。几乎大部分的草药学与神奇生物课的教授都出自赫奇帕奇学院……诸如此类的废话，分院帽并没有给汤姆·里德尔更多的信息。

但汤姆·里德尔却有了一些有趣的设想——你知道，四巨头留下来的遗物往往与他们本人的生平和性格相关。例如拉文克劳的冠冕能给人和佩戴的人以智慧，格兰芬多的宝剑也是勇气与战斗的象征，斯莱特林的挂坠盒——汤姆·里德尔比谁都了解其中蕴含的魔法，他也正是因此让多琳·梅多斯佩戴过它。至于赫奇帕奇的金杯，汤姆·里德尔推测这一定也包含着赫奇帕奇本人的某些特质——

他为此询问过阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，年轻的马尔福家族继承人对于魔法史的了解甚至超过了宾斯教授本人。阿布拉克萨斯向他描述了中世纪时期的混乱局面，麻瓜领主们忙于征战，到处都是瘟疫与死亡——巫师们受到教廷迫害，许多家族因此消亡。

……

“那时黑死病几乎夺走了三分之一的麻瓜的生命。”阿布拉克萨斯说，那双浅灰色的眼睛细细回忆着。“起初，不少巫师们曾经试图利用魔药来帮助麻瓜治愈疾病，但他们的行为很快被愚蠢的麻瓜们认为具有某种神性——然后，自然地。”阿布拉克萨斯发出轻柔地叹息，“这引起了教廷的注意，他们认为这种做法威胁到了自己的权威。之后便是大规模的猎巫行动，各种各样的传闻被有意散播到了麻瓜们的耳中，这使得那些蠢人认为这种治愈只是魔鬼许诺的甜头，而只有向主奉献，把羸弱病体投身于捐献，参与教堂的建筑，祈祷与忏悔中，他们的灵魂才得以解脱——”

而赫奇帕奇就是在这个时代以仁爱闻名，并且与其他三位伟大巫师一起建立了霍格沃茨，致力于对年轻巫师的教育与保护。

“——所以你问我的话。”阿布拉克萨斯浅灰色的双瞳浮现出机敏，“考虑到金杯本身是个容器，结合赫奇帕奇所在那段时期的历史……我认为，金杯也许带着某种治愈的魔力。”

——不可能是食物，因为任何魔法必须遵循甘普变形基本法则。也绝非勤勉之类的虚无缥缈，不可描摹的存在。这一定是某种液体——能治愈疾病和损伤，使人恢复健康，无论是巫师或者麻瓜。

“也许是某种长生不死的魔药。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他的声音里很明显带着兴奋。但他却失望地发现阿布拉克萨斯摇了摇头。

“不会的……长生不死。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“你不认为这一点也不符合赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的性格吗？”

……

与其他创始人的后裔一样，赫奇帕奇的血脉也在凋零。也许赫普兹巴·史密斯是为数不少的赫奇帕奇的后人，但她愚蠢的脑袋并没有使她对伏地魔提供任何有用的情报。反而是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的推论使汤姆·里德尔完善了自己的假设。

那么现在，汤姆·里德尔把目光转向了多利安·梅多斯——即使他是一个格兰芬多。在多琳·梅多斯的口中，梅多斯家族与赫奇帕奇学院也有不少关系，汤姆·里德尔希望这一次多利安·梅多斯不会让他空手而归，但他并不对此抱有太大的希望。

多利安·梅多斯又开始干咳起来，他看上去比一具干尸的脸色要好不了多少——这是由于吐真剂具有的毒性所致使的。汤姆·里德尔承认他完全可以对这个男人进行摄神取念，但他却非常想用一种更痛苦的方式，作为额外的对梅多斯的惩罚——也许是因为多琳·梅多斯的缘故。

“——难道你的祖先就没有告诉过你任何关于金杯的故事吗？关于如何让金杯中盛满治愈功能的魔药。”汤姆·里德尔轻声问，他已经开始失去耐心。“你们梅多斯可出了不少的赫奇帕奇巫师。”

“你应该去询问我的食死徒表亲。”多利安·梅多斯抬起头，目光中满是讥讽，“多琳不是和你在一起厮混吗？”

“非常不幸。”汤姆·里德尔说，这声音毫无情感。“她似乎不如我们所预想的……对黑魔王那么忠诚。”

他暗暗攥紧了手里的接骨木魔杖。

多利安·梅多斯很迷惑地看了他一眼。“你应该去问她，她的父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯就是一个赫奇帕奇——”

“——我说过了，多琳·梅多斯是一个叛徒。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地说，“我不会再在她身上浪费任何时间和精力。”

钻心咒击中了多利安，这个身材高大的男人痛苦地蜷缩成一团。在咒语结束后的一段时间内，多利安只能嗬嗬地干呕，他吐出更多的黑红色的血沫，几乎又要昏倒过去。

“……你不应该把希望放在我身上，你……你为什么不试试对她下手呢？格兰芬多从来不……不会……屈服。”

那瓶吐真剂药瓶跌在地上摔得粉碎，汤姆·里德尔一挥魔杖，多利安·梅多斯整个人立刻瘫软下来，陷入昏迷中。

【你认为赫奇帕奇的金杯能够使梅多斯恢复，汤姆？】

纳吉尼优雅地滑行到他身侧，大蛇吐着信子，就像看待一只死去的蜜獾一样看着地上的多利安。

【你完全可以对她施放这些魔咒，吸血鬼可是不会死的，不是吗？】

昏迷中的巫师身体映射在那对黄色的蛇眼中，纳吉尼的声音中流露出一丝邪恶的喜悦。

【我们可以尽情折磨她，汤姆。】

【当然。】

汤姆·里德尔最后毫无怜悯地看了一眼地上的男人，然后离开了监牢。

[1]详情见原著第六部第二十章


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter.102

深夜时分，威尔特郡的某处马尔福宅邸内。

几个家养小精灵轻手轻脚地抬着被厚厚白布包裹着的方形物体走进了房间。阿布拉克萨斯坐在一侧的软垫扶手椅中看着这一切。我们的马尔福家主看上去神色憔悴很多，那双浅灰色的眼睛中写满了疲惫，他的手指握着细长的香槟酒杯杯柄，整个人孤单地坐在枝形吊灯垂下的光影里。

只有家养小精灵罗尼偷偷地瞥了自己的主人好几眼。

抬着的东西被很小心地放在地毯上，厚重的布被一点一点地掀开。昏暗的烛光下白袍青年安静地盯着周围的一切，那就是青年巴克斯的肖像。茂密的葡萄叶冠冕和仿罗马时期的被袍，微醺的酒神握着扁口酒杯向前。画中人与画外人就这样安静地对视着，直到阿布拉克萨斯也举起酒杯。

这就是他在布尔斯特罗德家族的聚会上见到的那幅画，卡拉瓦乔的《酒神巴克斯》。

阿布拉克萨斯也的确是从布尔斯特罗德家族的手中得到了这幅画，对于我们的马尔福家主来说这并不是一个复杂的故事。

当阿布拉克萨斯还是个小男孩的时候，他的父亲老马尔福已经开始了几项与麻瓜相关的生意，马尔福家族在这些经营中获利颇丰。克洛德·布尔斯特罗德正是当时的合伙人，出生于格兰芬多学院的克洛德并不惧怕格林德沃统治时期的那些极端巫师们的侵扰，布尔斯特罗德家族出面维护着与麻瓜的魔药交易，而马尔福家族则暗中给予经济上的资助——如果是在先祖卢修斯·马尔福一世的那个时候，阿布拉克萨斯想，马尔福家族完全不必借助布尔斯特罗德来维持麻瓜的生意。历史上的马尔福家族与英国王室显贵一直关系亲密。更早一点，在卢修斯一世之前，马尔福家族的奠基人阿尔芒随着征服者威廉从法国来到此处，在受到法国文化熏陶下的英国上流社会圈子中，马尔福们凭借家族的悠久历史和文雅谈吐赢得了麻瓜贵族们的好感与支持——如果你仔细读读大不列颠的历史，你总能在些许细节中找到马尔福家族们的活动踪迹。

直到巫师议会建立。

但到阿尔芒三世的时候，马尔福家族却渐渐走向了衰败。少年时期的阿布拉克萨斯认为这是因为当时的马尔福面对新的巫师议会势力过于保守的缘故，不少的马尔福家主沉浸在对于财富的追求中，而忘记了权力才是获取稳定财富的保证。不然他的祖先们是绝对不会允许麻瓜保密条例通过的……在此之后，任何与麻瓜的生意往来都被迫转入地下。到了格林德沃时代，这种与麻瓜的接触甚至让阿布拉克萨斯的父亲巴克斯·马尔福受到了不少压力。正是由于这个原因，巴克斯并没有选择加入格林德沃的队伍，敏锐的老马尔福把赌注放在了魔法部上，并试图通过战时的紧张局势给马尔福家族继续获取新的财富而地位。

但当格林德沃失败之后，马尔福家族并不如巴克斯所预想的那样获取比之前更大的地位。原因很简单，因为魔法部并不值得信任。

这就像是十几年前那些支持阿瑟·内维尔·张伯伦的上院成员们的尴尬处境一样。当时的巴克斯与战时的魔法部有一个默契的协定。魔法部对格林德沃的软弱态度使得战争持续时间越来越久，这方便巴克斯·马尔福更多地获取利益，也符合凡里斯·福吉这些人的应对方案。但等历史证明阿不思·邓布利多主张是正确的之后，巴克斯·马尔福战时积累的与魔法部的交情就像是凛冬之时的枝头枯叶一样荡然无存了。

魔法部长凡里斯·福吉自己都在苦苦争取自己在魔法部的权力，不得不忍受着阿不思·邓布利多更耀眼的光环，一个处于弱势的魔法部长又如何能为巴斯克和他的家族带来更多的利益呢？

十一岁时，阿布拉克萨斯越发觉得自己父亲的意志正在一点点消沉。长期的酒精与失眠使巴克斯·马尔福的健康日益恶化，对于亡妻的思念也在透支着他的精神。很长的时间内阿布拉克萨斯不得不说服自己做好最坏的打算，年轻的阿布拉克萨斯意识到霍格沃茨对他来说不只是一个学校这么简单。他不得不在学业与家族事业中找到平衡，去结交对马尔福家族有帮助的同龄人，并且利用学习的闲暇尝试着接手家族一些琐碎事务。圣诞节与复活节的假期，是阿布拉克萨斯代替自己身体病弱的父亲坐在书房内回复着各式各样的节日祝贺。暑假的大部分时光中，他在那些父亲的“朋友们”的帮助下试着建立自己的交际圈子。有很多的夜晚，参加完一场又一场舞会的阿布拉克萨斯疲惫地回到庄园时总会轻手轻脚地上楼来到属于父亲的卧室，取下手套，握住老马尔福的手腕，感受他为数不多的生命存留。

直到在七月末一个深夜，疲惫归家的阿布拉克萨斯再也感受不到父亲的脉搏。

然后随之而来的就是马尔福家族的生意份额被昔日的合伙人给吞并，克洛德·布尔斯特罗德并不是唯一一个这么做的巫师。在voldemort尚未出现的和平间隔内，这些昔日巴克斯·马尔福的合伙人们扩大了与麻瓜的生意往来，并且获利颇丰——例如现在在阿布拉克萨斯面前的这幅卡拉瓦乔的画，它就是布尔斯特罗德家族从拍卖上竞得的珍品之一。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福轻柔地叹了一口气，在狼人群落的侵扰下，布尔斯特罗德的家族的魔药生意彻底被击垮了。我们的马尔福家主从来没有公开过自己与食死徒的关系，但这不妨碍他利用voldemort的力量排挤掉其他的竞争对手。阿布拉克萨斯一直在暗处等待，直到克洛德·布尔斯特罗德由于魔药生意的获利而与獾堡的伯恩斯家族达成了大批白鲜的购买协议。现在面对流失的货物，克洛德·布尔斯特罗德无法按照既定的期望收回资金，他无力付清这笔与伯恩斯家族订货的款项。这幅卡拉瓦乔的画于是不得已被抵押到了某个私人的拍卖所，就这样流转到了阿布拉克萨斯的手上。

画中青年巴克斯的表情并不是狂欢过后的疲态或者迷茫，那是一种微醺中平静的略带侵略性的神情。阿布拉克萨斯原本抿着的唇终于露出一丝极淡的笑容，他收回目光。

“虽然我并不能确定布尔斯特罗德能够欣赏这幅画的价值，但物归原主还是有必要的。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“把画收好，罗尼。明天记得把那封给克洛德·布尔斯特罗德先生的信寄出去，告诉他这是来自马尔福家族的一份微不足道的礼物。”

他重新把布放了下去。

这个时候几个家养小精灵举着托盘悄悄经过，阿布拉克萨斯冷淡地扫了一眼用黑布盖着的托盘。“这是什么？”

“这是去年参加布尔斯特罗德庄园晚宴的时候，您让摩金夫人为夫人订做的晚礼服裙，主人。这些只穿过一次……”家养小精灵怯生生地说。

魔杖挑开了黑布一角，但又很快放了下去。

“我知道。”阿布拉克萨斯平静地说，“都把它们处理掉吧，已经……”

我们的马尔福家主移开目光，长久的沉默。他脸上的表情一点点恢复了惯常的冷漠倨傲。

“已经用不上了。”阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气。“没有必要再留着，它们本来就不属于这里。”

家养小精灵们弯了弯膝盖，鱼贯而出。但只有罗尼还呆在原地，这个小个子的家养小精灵抬起头，网球一般大的蓝眼睛眨了眨，长长的鼻子似乎抽动着。它看着自己的主人安静地回到扶手椅中，就这样盯着房间内的空气。

“罗尼？”

阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，但他的目光完全没有转到家养小精灵身上。“你还留在这里干什么？”

小小的手指不安地抽着茶巾的绒线，罗尼垂下头，它有些战战兢兢地缩着肩膀，很明显陷入了某种内心的困境。

阿布拉克萨斯浅灰色的眸子终于转向了它，“还是你对刚刚的吩咐还有疑问？” 

“黑魔王希望我留在康沃尔的庄园里，主人。黑魔王……他希望我留下来等候吩咐。”

“当然，我知道了。”

罗尼弯下腰，它小小的掌心捧着一朵白色珍珠串成的雪花。

“我想这是从刚刚送走的裙子上掉下来的，主人。”罗尼小心翼翼地说，“您希望留下它吗？”

这的确是那晚参加布尔斯特罗德宴会上的马尔福夫人的晚礼裙配饰。这朵雪花很完整，丝络结成的雪花串珠只有中心位置断了线。阿布拉克萨斯看着那朵雪花，他轻轻地摇了摇头。

罗尼慢慢合拢掌心，它眼中的光芒一点一点暗了下去。

“你留着它吧，罗尼。”在家养小精灵有些惊讶的目光中阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“我想她会希望你留着它。”

他并没有提到名字，但罗尼很清楚这指的是谁。

说完这一切后，阿布拉克萨斯便起身离开了。罗尼盯着手心中那朵小小的雪花，它突然控制不住地抽泣起来。

……

多琳·梅多斯站在床边。

她能感觉到自己血管内的血液正一点点地停滞下来，就像旱季的河流一样一点点干涸。但巨大的绝望和不安接踵而至，它们随着血管一点点遍及全身，很长的时间内，多琳的脑海内始终回想着汤姆·里德尔的话。

【我说过了，我不属于这个世界。我已经知道了所有的一切，我周围全部人的命运走向，他们的弱点和死亡。确切地说，这些和我原本生活的世界并没有什么不同……】

多琳弯下腰，她一点点地从床沿滑下坐在柔软的地毯上。她抱着自己赤裸的双脚，将脸埋在膝盖里。

这很疯狂。她绝望地对自己说，甚至连死去的阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃也不知道这一点——

汤姆·里德尔本来就是她所见过的最强大最有天赋的男巫，而现在他甚至掌握了命运的走向——原本的信心和好胜心一点点跌落成了细小的沙砾。你怎么可能成功地从那个男人手里夺得黑魔王的位置，你怎么可以瞒过汤姆·里德尔的眼睛去实施你的计划？

这就像是绝望在她面前合唱。也许多琳解决了摄神取念的桎梏，也许她利用自己的思维反转了预言的解读，但现在——

【无论多少次摄神取念，无论多少次不知死活的挑衅……多琳·梅多斯，你永远都无法与我匹敌。你永远也成为不了黑魔王，你只能成为黑魔王的宠物，取悦我，渴求我。即使不喜欢，你也不得不承受这一切——】

【成为黑魔王的宠物。】

这声音重复着，带着冷笑和一丝恶意的亲昵。

“绝不。”

她皱眉狠狠地甩了甩头，像是要彻底离开这段记忆。“绝不。”她低声说，一点点地抬起头看着自己赤裸的双脚。

多琳·梅多斯慢慢地站起来，黑发绿瞳的女巫阴郁地盯着梳妆镜中映出自己，她尝试着勾动嘴角。

“愤怒只会让你失去理智，愤怒是……愚蠢且无用的。”多琳轻声说，“现在的你恰恰需要清晰的头脑。他就是想看着你崩溃和绝望，你不能……多琳·梅多斯，你不能就这样进入他的圈套。”

但那强装出来的平静神色很快就瓦解了。

绿眼睛内闪过一丝绝望，多琳·梅多斯痛苦地垂下目光，她双手抱臂，深呼吸几口气之后，她再度强迫自己盯着镜子。

“思考。”她失控地对自己重复这个字眼，“冷静下来好好地思考分析，只要你还能思考，只要你还在思考……”

但软弱就像潮水向她涌来，而她为数不多的意志残留也像是海滩的沙粒一样一点点被海浪卷走。多琳·梅多斯的手撑着梳妆台，阿不思·邓布利多和格林德沃都输了——她绝望地抓着梳妆台的边沿，如果最伟大的白巫师和昔日的黑魔王都输给了汤姆·里德尔的话，她凭什么能——

这时，空气中传来了噼啪声。

陷入内心挣扎的多琳·梅多斯并没有回头，直到一双小小的手扯了扯她的裙摆。

是罗尼。

家养小精灵耐心地站在她身边，直到多琳·梅多斯慢慢地收拾好自己的表情，她蹲了下来，勉强勾起嘴角。

“梅多斯女主人。”罗尼小声地说，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”她安抚地说，“我只是有点……你知道……有点不适应现在的状态。”

“梅多斯女主人，您……您可以收下这个吗？”

家养小精灵伸出手来，将手心那枚珍珠做成的雪花展示给她看，它被仔细地缝补过了。

“这是一枚胸针。”罗尼说，“也许……也许您能一直戴着它？”

多琳轻轻点点头，然后接过了那枚胸针。这是布尔斯特罗德晚宴上她穿着的长裙上的装饰物，多琳将它仔细地别在胸口，然后小声对家养小精灵说了感谢。

罗尼站在她面前了好一会儿。家养小精灵低着头，它像是在等待着某个问题。

但是它面前黑发绿瞳的女巫只是敛起目光，然后平静地提议它应该尽早离开这里。

“因为黑魔王很快就回来了，罗尼。”多琳轻声说，“我需要一点独处的时间……好好整理自己的头绪。”

“有什么我能做的吗，梅多斯女主人。”罗尼终于说，它的眼中流露出一丝期望，“也许我可以帮您向主人——”

“你已经做了很多了。”多琳微笑，“照顾好你自己，照顾好你的主人。还有……记住我们之间的约定。我知道这很难，但是相信我，知道我存活的事实对于你的主人，对于马尔福家族不会有任何好处。”

然后她便转过头，重新盯着镜子。但与之前不同的是，这次她的脸上的笑容持续了很长的时间。


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter.103

沃尔布加·布莱克穿着拖地的白色睡裙坐在餐桌前。

她是一个相当标致的姑娘，沃尔布加继承了布莱克家族的黑色鬈发，她肤色白皙如象牙，明亮的黑色双眼时常透着厌倦之色。有某位追求者曾把她比作巴尔托罗梅奥·威尼托笔下的肖像人物。现在，我们的布莱克小姐正读着一封信。她的脸上终于渐渐浮现出暖意，家养小精灵正轻手轻脚地站在矮脚凳上帮她梳着长发，它们被命令着取来各式各样的首饰。

她的堂弟奥莱恩·布莱克已经穿戴整齐，正享用着家养小精灵送上的咖啡和晨报。奥莱恩是个相当英俊潇洒的黑发青年，与他的堂姐不同，奥莱恩有着非常健康的古铜肤色。他似乎永远那么活力充沛，就像任何一个二十岁出头的热爱魁地奇的年轻人一样。

“你一定要在餐厅梳妆吗，沃尔布加？”奥莱恩终于把手里的报纸放下，他的声音依然带着少年人的轻快和热情。“你平常可没有这么随意过……还是你终于厌倦了遵守布莱克家族的餐桌礼仪了？”

“我只是不得不赶时间，弟弟。”沃尔布加敛起笑容，“我得在九点钟之前解决早餐……然后我要出门去挑一些新衣服，也许还有首饰……这些都太旧了。我有一个非常重要的客人。”

“这可不是个好理由。”奥莱恩夸张地摇摇头，“这里可挂着不少布莱克先祖们的肖像画，他们全都盯着你呢！而且，如果让父亲和伯父看到的话——”

“你知道我们各自的父亲现在恐怕还在睡梦中呢。”沃尔布加说，她的神情很是轻蔑。“我的父亲恐怕刚刚结束滥赌，正抱着火焰威士忌醉倒在所剩无几的筹码旁。而你的父亲呢，奥莱恩？你觉得他昨晚会是在哪位孀居的夫人家留宿？他们都不在，家里通常只有我和你……别装出这幅严肃的样子和我说话。”

“你忘了雷古勒斯叔叔。”奥莱恩看着她，“如果被他看到你现在的仪态……”

“他没有资格对布莱克家未来的继承人指手画脚。”沃尔布加冷冷地说，“而且现在他正在和那个神经质的博斯德聊天，我真不知道这有什么值得聊的——”

“你这么说未免太不礼貌了，沃尔布加。”

低沉的男声响起，然后伴随着一阵脚步声。家养小精灵们纷纷停止了动作，向着男人的方向低头鞠躬。

年轻的布莱克们口中的雷古勒斯·布莱克是一个约莫四十岁左右的男巫。不同于奥莱恩与沃尔布加的黑发，雷古勒斯的头发是极深的灰色，那双黑眼睛也总是冷淡克制地盯着周围的一切。他比其他的家族成员看上去都要严肃的多，总是穿着厚呢黑色长袍——高高的领子，浆洗好的衬衫袖口，长至膝盖的下摆。雷古勒斯·布莱克仿佛是从那些昏暗油画中走出来的17世纪人物，唯一不同的是他留着短发。奥莱恩与沃尔布加很少能见到他们最年轻的叔叔脸上露出笑容。雷古勒斯·布莱克说话总是轻声细语，但每一个字句都充满力量。

包括刚刚的那句话，虽然声音非常轻柔，语气也不见得是在苛责，但沃尔布加那总是高高昂起的头明显低了些。

“早安，雷古勒斯叔叔。”

奥莱恩随意地打了个招呼，又把注意力转回了最新的魁地奇赛况报道上。而沃尔布加则皱着眉从家养小精灵手中抢过木梳，她迅速起身，向一阵风一样冲上了楼梯，重重摔上门。

雷古勒斯·布莱克的黑眼睛简单地扫了冷清清的餐厅一圈，他假装没有在意那些肖像画上传来的议论。“请给博斯德小姐准备热茶和一些点心。”他平静地对站在原处的家养小精灵们说，这语气并不是命令。

奥莱恩偷偷地把目光上移了一点，他这位叔叔按理说是没有资格对家养小精灵们下达任何命令的。

“奥莱恩。”雷古勒斯轻柔地说，“也许你不介意我请你的仆人帮这个忙？”

“当然，叔叔。”奥莱恩说，然后冷淡地指了一个家养小精灵，示意它下去准备。

“谢谢你，奥莱恩。”

雷古勒斯点点头，然后离开了餐厅。他一路经过那些挂着布莱克家先祖肖像画的走廊，那些议论和咒骂就像厚实的黑色天鹅绒窗帘一样一点一点把布莱克宅仅存的光遮盖了下去。

他叹了口气，走到长廊最尽头，拧开了球形把手。

“抱歉，博斯德小姐。”他将门留了一条小缝，“我想它们很快就会送上热茶和点心。”

琳·博斯德坐在扶手椅中，有些局促不安地看着周围。“您费心了，雷古勒斯先生。”她礼貌地笑了笑，“阿克图勒斯与帕勒克斯先生他们现在不在这里吗？”

“我很抱歉，博斯德小姐。”雷古勒斯坐在背光的阴影中，他双手交叠放在膝盖上，礼貌地看着她的嘴唇。“我想你最近恐怕是无法见到我这两位兄弟的——”

“——可我已经在这里呆了一周了……哦，请原谅。雷古勒斯先生，我并不是在抱怨，只是我有我的使命。”

“是的。”雷古勒斯点点头，“我知道是沃尔布加邀请你来的，自然，我也知道你来的目的……”他眸色暗了下去，“我认为你已经出色地完成了任务，博斯德小姐。沃尔布加和奥莱恩一定会选择加入voldemort的……事实上，忽略奥莱恩。你只需要留意沃尔布加的意见。”

琳·博斯德揪了揪自己的头发，她圆圆的脸上带着迷惑。

“那么您为什么还留我在这里呢？”

“请原谅。”雷古勒斯说，“事实上，邀请你来的人并不是阿克图勒斯或者帕勒克斯，而是……我本人。我对你和你的报道非常好奇，并且……我更在意voldemort的身份。我猜我的侄女沃尔布加认识他，对不对？”

然后他抬起头，那双黑眼睛格外谨慎地盯着琳·博斯德，仿佛这个天真的圆脸小姑娘是一头恶狼。

“Voldemort想从布莱克家得到什么呢？”雷古勒斯轻声问，“我注意到我的侄女在读一封信，她脸上的表情说明这封信的书写者在她心中的地位非比寻常。你瞧，博斯德小姐……我的侄子和侄女还很不成熟，他们依旧年轻幼稚，也很容易被言语和外表所迷惑……恐怕身为博斯德家族成员的你已经知道我在布莱克家族的地位，你知道，我的话并不能改变既定的事实。我只是还保留较为年长的布莱克一点微不足道的好奇心罢了——”

然后，雷古勒斯·布莱克拿出一叠泛黄的报纸。这并不是《巫师真理报》，而是去年的《预言家日报》。

“我依靠阅读打发时间，博斯德小姐。”雷古勒斯翻开一页，那上边用紫色墨水圈出了一个姓名。“你的报道让我印象深刻，据说……与预言家日报相反……你声称阿兹卡班的暴乱另有内情。并且这个人……一切的主谋，也被认为是最危险的食死徒之一……”

“多琳·梅多斯。”琳·博斯德小声说，她认出了照片的那张脸。

“这个女人还活着。”雷古勒斯轻声说，“并且成功地回归了voldemort麾下，是不是？”

“雷古勒斯先生，请原谅，我想我并不能给您——”

这时雷古勒斯突然伸出手打断了她的话，一阵沉默后，他重新开口。

“博斯德小姐。”雷古勒斯柔声说，同时格外温和地看着和自己侄辈同龄的小姑娘，“我的侄女沃尔布加只比你年长几岁。而我的侄子奥莱恩看上去甚至比你还要年轻一些……他们只不过是繁盛的布莱克家谱树上两只年幼的雏鸟，缺乏经验和支撑整个家族的心绪。他们尚未做好准备，但却不得不继承布莱克家主的位置。总而言之……我想说的是，博斯德小姐，我想你能理解，作为家族为数不多的还在关心布莱克这个姓氏未来的年长者，作为沃尔布加和奥莱恩的叔叔，我只想确保他们不至于受到伤害——”

琳·博斯德眨眨眼，她觉得自己的后脑勺都结上了一层冰。

“——以及布莱克家族不受到伤害。”雷古勒斯慢条斯理地说完，“所以对于你这些天的停留，我由衷感到……歉意。”

“并没有，感谢这些天您的招待……”

茶点终于送进了房间。琳·博斯德勉强维持着笑容，在雷古勒斯·布莱克的注视下，一个接一个地把切开的司康吃了下去，就连那壶茶也被她一杯接一杯地喝完，连一滴茶水也没有剩下。

而在沃尔布加的卧室里，我们的布莱克小姐一脸怒容。

“一个血统背叛者居然敢这么对布莱克家族未来的继承人说话……轮不到他指点……这种伤风败俗的行为……一个玷污布莱克姓氏的背叛者……”

像是注意到自己在镜中的难看脸色，沃尔布加勉强把怒火压了下去。她再一次把目光落在了那封信上，信的署名是Voldemort，她早就听说过这个名字和它带来的种种传闻，一个比格林德沃更强大的黑巫师，斯莱特林的继承人，纯血家族的救主和领袖——

但少女的喜悦正一点点渗入她的眸光里，这种甜蜜的感觉睽违了整整六年的时光。也许沃尔布加对于Voldemort和他的追随者所知不多，但这书信的笔迹——

——沃尔布加很熟悉这个笔迹。

她脑海中浮现出了一个穿着斯莱特林长袍行走在霍格沃茨长廊的身影，那时候的汤姆·里德尔与她成为了斯莱特林的男女级长，他们是同届斯莱特林学生中最优秀的代表，是全部人关注的对象。很多时候他们会单独相处，沃尔布加发觉里德尔的身上总有一种其他斯莱特林男生不具备的神秘感，一种文质彬彬的外表下的对权力掌控的渴望。他就像任何的优秀男孩一样文雅聪颖，但那双黑眼睛透出的光芒却表明他并不像那些单纯的好学脑袋那样乏味平庸。

“我一直认为能与你共同负责斯莱特林的级长工作会是一项很愉悦的体验。”那双与自己相似的黑眼睛看着她，“斯拉格霍恩教授很早就和我说过另一名级长的人选……我一点也不惊讶听到你的名字。”

他们并肩穿过走廊，一路上只有燃烧的火把和寒冷的风。他们开始聊起在斯莱特林的学业，聊起他们共同尊敬爱戴的斯拉格霍恩教授和迪佩特校长。沃尔布加发觉汤姆·里德尔是个非常好的倾听者，他总是耐心而认真地听她说着自己的一切。有时，沃尔布加发觉汤姆·里德尔似乎更加留意起她的一举一动，特别是她接着汤姆·里德尔之后，成功完成活体变形的复杂咒语的时刻。沃尔布加不经意地扫过其他人，她发觉汤姆·里德尔在看着她出神，他的唇边泛着微笑。

更多的甜蜜回忆正在复苏，沃尔布加把脸埋在手里，她感觉到自己的脸颊在微微发热——

她没办法说服自己这只是个巧合——想想看吧，斯莱特林的领头男孩与领头女孩，斯拉格霍恩教授最优秀和得意的两个学生……

沃尔布加一直认为相比课业一塌糊涂的奥莱恩，自己才是更合格的布莱克家族的继承人——但是几乎所有的人都对她那个沉迷魁地奇的堂弟抱有期望。“他是布莱克家族的长孙。”所有的肖像画都这么说，“他是布莱克家族的下一代继承人。”还有菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，她和奥莱恩的曾祖父——沃尔布加有时会因为他的古板态度而发火，因为菲尼亚斯执拗的认为奥莱恩才是布莱克家族血脉延续的保证。沃尔布加的未来只有一条——她也许会成为某位古老纯血家族的女主人，就此跟随丈夫的姓氏。除了在挂毯上留下一个金线绣出的名字之外，她对于布莱克家不会有任何影响。沃尔布加发自内心地觉得这不公平，一并地，她也对自己的堂弟颐指气使起来。

“普通的纯血统巫师继承人完全不够资格。”沃尔布加梳着自己的长发，同时自言自语。“与布莱克家族相配的继承人，除了斯莱特林的后裔之外还能有谁呢？”

她几乎是在祈祷这笔记的确是汤姆·里德尔写下的。

沃尔布加深深吸了一口气，她要确保自己的外表无可挑剔，然后……也许等准备好了一切，她会回信，期待着与Voldemort的会面。


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter.104

但预定的戏剧却还没有这么快上演。在绵绵的初春细雨中，汤姆·里德尔正巧穿过庄园的条石小径。他黑玉般的头发已经因为细密的雨丝而变得湿漉漉的，整个人看上去更加高挑消瘦。汤姆·里德尔的目光看向自己手中攥着的接骨木魔杖，而纳吉尼跟随在他身后，轻盈地在潮湿的花木间穿行。

汤姆·里德尔与他的宠物径直走进大厅，那里早就有一只褐色的猫头鹰在等着他。但他却并没有理会，而是直接上了楼梯。纳吉尼则留在了这里，它盯着那只猫头鹰，嘶嘶吐着信子。

庄园各处的限制魔法并没有被人为破坏的迹象，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛略微扫了一眼面前的门，他慢慢地拧动着把手，咔哒一声，门打开了。

多琳·梅多斯正背对着坐在梳妆台前，镜子映出了她唇边的笑容。汤姆·里德尔脚步顿住了，他无声无息地退了一步，重新将门合上。等了差不多一分钟之后，他才重新打开门，而这时候果不其然地，多琳·梅多斯正站在他面前，冷静沉着地看着他。

“似乎你的心情恢复得不错。”他轻声说，同时流露出一丝嘲弄。

“为什么又退出这个房间……还是看到我现在平静下来的样子让你很失望？”

从多琳口中说出来的话依旧是冷冷的，汤姆·里德尔看了她一眼，他一点也不讶异她现在的态度。

“因为我知道刚刚的笑容不是留给我的。”他简短地说，同时伸出手来想要看清她的那枚雪花胸针——他不记得之前多琳·梅多斯有佩戴过它。

很明显面前的女人的确是打扮了一番，多琳·梅多斯的面色终于不再显出病态和憔悴，她穿着一件灰裙子，外面套着普通的黑色斗篷。及肩的黑发服帖地垂下，那双绿眼睛不见任何慌乱或者愤怒。她总有办法把自己的情绪控制的很好，维持着理性冰冷的假面，尤其是面对黑魔王。

在汤姆·里德尔的手即将触及胸针的时候，多琳·梅多斯轻轻侧过身，直截了当地表示出了拒绝。

“……我不认为这种普通的胸针会比斯莱特林的挂坠盒要更珍贵。”他淡淡地说，收回手。“显然你完全不懂得欣赏真正的珍品。”

汤姆·里德尔的目光移开，他自顾自地走到了梳妆镜前。“而你，多琳。看看你现在的样子……你甚至都不能算是一个巫师。你总是想方设法地伤害自己……我很久以前就告诉过你了，你的头脑和你的身体都属于黑魔王，没有任何人有资格伤害你……包括你本人。多琳·梅多斯，只有真正黑魔王拥有这个权力和资格对你施加惩罚，而我很乐意帮助你认识到这一点——”

他看到镜中多琳·梅多斯的唇边依旧挂着冷笑。“你说的不错，汤姆。只有黑魔王才有权处置多琳·梅多斯的身体。但是唯一的疑问就是——谁才是真正的黑魔王？”

她优雅地展开双臂，看着自己暗紫色的血管和灰白的皮肤。

“我已经达成了我想要的，只有我才能决定和处置我自己的身体。我想你应该知道我的性格……为了达成最终的目的，任何身体上的痛苦或者精神上的折磨我都能忍受……抛弃巫师的身份，甘愿堕落成为邪恶生物……但是这不是很成功吗？”

她轻盈地走到汤姆·里德尔身边，同这个英俊的男人一样看着镜中两人的面容。

“你之前的那番话不就是想摧毁我的意志吗，亲爱的？”她轻柔地对他耳语。“你在害怕。”

汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，他的黑眼睛若有所思地盯着自己握着接骨木魔杖的手指，但多琳·梅多斯的手却覆上了他的。黑发绿瞳的女巫看着他，她目光玩味，唇边的笑意加深。

然后她缓缓地握着他的手，让接骨木魔杖杖尖抵住自己的喉咙。

“对于经历过一次死亡的人来说，钻心剜骨实在不算什么。”她幽幽吐出这句话，脸上带着看好戏的表情，就好像被指着的人与自己毫无关联。

“Crucio.”这冷酷的声音是从多琳·梅多斯喉间传出的，咒语很快便起了效用，但多琳·梅多斯依然站在那儿，除了咬出紫痕的下唇与微微抖动的双肩之外，你几乎看不出来她正受到钻心咒的折磨。

汤姆·里德尔猛地抽回手，咒语终止了。

“你完全不必这么做。”他不带感情地说，“我并没有打算对你施展任何咒语。相反……我不是说过了吗，多琳。我会治愈你，让你成为最后一个梅多斯。”

“是吗？”他身旁的女巫勉强挤出一个冷笑，“你打算怎么做？”

“你的堂兄告诉了我一个有趣的消息，据说你的父亲汉弗莱·梅多斯是一个赫奇帕奇。我想你应该知道赫奇帕奇的金杯，传说它有着某种神奇的魔法——”

汤姆·里德尔转动着手上的回魂石戒指。

“我见到了你父亲的……影子。”他缓缓地说，“从他口中我知道了很多关于赫奇帕奇金杯的有趣事实，所以我完全不必对你做什么，多琳。”

在多琳的注视下，汤姆·里德尔从长袍口袋中取出了那支金杯。他将那支金杯递到了黑发绿瞳的女巫眼前，仿佛傍晚时分的潮水上涨一样，无色透明的液体瞬间出现在了金杯中。

“这便是能把被吸血鬼初拥后的巫师恢复原态的魔药——我猜想这其中的原理应该比狼毒药剂之类的魔药要更加剧烈。”他看着杯中的液体，然后目光上移。“喝下它，这是命令。”

金杯被打翻在地，那其中盛着的液体在即将被泼洒出的一瞬间消失了。多琳抱着双臂，她的手臂还停在半空中，绿色的双眼中充满怀疑。

“我的父亲？”

汤姆·里德尔唇角上扬，他俯身拾起地上的金杯。“是，汉弗莱·梅多斯。和你一样的黑发，但却是黑眼睛，他让我代他提醒你一句……你可不要忘记他对你的期望，多琳·梅多斯，你要成为一名强大的黑巫师，并为伟大的黑魔王效劳终生。”

“这是你新想出的谎言。”她冷冷地说，同时盯着汤姆·里德尔手上的回魂石戒指。

“我们很快就会知道了，多琳。”他轻声说，然后取下戒指放在梳妆台上。

戒指转动着，然后发出淡淡的光芒。在升起的浅蓝色的光雾中，多琳看着一个中年男人的影像渐渐浮现。

那的确是汉弗莱·梅多斯的面容。

“很逼真了。”多琳冷笑着看向汤姆·里德尔，“虽然不知道你从哪里找来了这个冒牌货，但是——”

“——你称我为冒牌货？”那灰白的人影咆哮道，“多琳·梅多斯，这就是你对真正的梅多斯前任家主的态度？”

很明显地，在听到了这个声音后，多琳那原本冷漠的表情瞬间消失了。她格外谨慎地盯着这个和幽灵毫无差别的影子。

“如果我还活着的话。”汉弗莱的灰白影像咬牙切齿地说，他脸上的肌肉扭曲起来。“我一定会活生生地剥下那只吸血鬼的皮……”

汉弗莱突然止住话头，他古怪地瞥了一眼面前的女儿。“你还在怀疑我？”他讽刺地说，“真是我的好女儿啊……也许这个事实能让你确认我的身份，你为什么无法施展守护神咒语呢？你的那些黑魔法又是从谁的手上窃取而来的？就算这些都不能让你回忆……你为什么不告诉你面前的黑魔王大人，杀死你父亲的人究竟是谁，嗯？”

多琳·梅多斯明显地在回避这些问题。

“所以您无需担心，主人。”这时候的汉弗莱·梅多斯突然换上了无比谦卑的姿态。“她已经确认我的身份了。”

“主人？”从多琳的口中发出一声冷笑，“谁是你的主人，父亲？”

两代梅多斯的目光不约而同集中到了汤姆·里德尔的身上，“我想你还不知道汉弗莱先生和我有过一段非常愉快的谈话。”汤姆·里德尔微笑，但他黑眼睛中的光却绝非是温和的。“我只是给他展示了阿不思·邓布利多的魔杖……以及在他面前用蛇语命令了纳吉尼。”

“我以为你的主人是盖勒特·格林德沃，父亲。”多琳讽刺道，她与汉弗莱·梅多斯面容有些相似，但她的表情却是彻头彻尾的厌恶。

“身为一个斯莱特林你应该比我更明白这一点。”汉弗莱冷冷地说，“我只为黑魔王效劳。而你呢……我听说你在筹划着对黑魔王的背叛，你怎么敢？愚蠢的东西。你难道不知道自己的出生除了服务黑魔王以外毫无用处？”

前任的梅多斯家主把目光转向神色平静的汤姆·里德尔，他脸上赤裸裸地显露出对这个英俊年轻黑巫师的崇拜。“特别是Voldemort大人已经成功地征服了死亡，整个巫师界迟早会在他的统治下。斯莱特林的古老血脉和强大的魔力……多琳，你不知道自己有多幸运能陪伴在Voldemort大人身边！”

“很遗憾，汉弗莱先生。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“我已经对你的女儿丧失耐心了，我找到了一个更合适的人选……一位真正的纯血统家族的女继承人——”

如果可以有选择的话，多琳·梅多斯非常想逃离接下来的场景。

她看着自己的父亲眼神中流露出谴责，然后这目光转向汤姆·里德尔，变成了彻彻底底的乞求。“她虽然只是个混血，主人……但是她的魔力……请饶恕她的愚蠢，让她继续为您效劳——”

“——让她加入食死徒，您可以利用她的魔力，她是个在黑魔法上很有天赋的孩子。我的主人……我培养了她十一年，她是那群愚蠢的梅多斯中的唯一一个斯莱特林，她的魔法不会让您失望。她同样也会是一个很好的陪伴，大人……她只是没有意识到自己有多幸运，被您这样英俊强大的男巫选中和爱慕——”

“——够了，汉弗莱先生。”汤姆·里德尔直接打断了他的接下来的话，“也许你可以再一次告诉我怎么使用这只金杯。”

“——当然，当然。乐意为您效劳，主人。”汉弗莱·梅多斯低声说，“就连赫奇帕奇们都很少知道这个传说。只要握住金杯的双柄，让金色的獾的眼睛对着自己。然后您需要在内心表露出急切地想要治愈某个人的意愿——一定要急切诚恳，否则这里面只会盛满黑醋。”

汤姆·里德尔照做了，那透明的液体重新盛满了金杯。

“所以赫奇帕奇的金杯的确有着修复的能力。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“除了肉体上的变化，汉弗莱先生——也许它还能修复破损的灵魂……”

他将金杯放在梳妆台上，这一次，汤姆·里德尔似乎要比任何时候都更加胜券在握。

汉弗莱的嘴唇颤动着，他开始低声催促自己的女儿接过那只杯子。这声音越发地高亢起来，到了最后，彻彻底底地变成了咒骂。

但汤姆·里德尔拾起梳妆台上的回魂石戒指，他戴上它，重新转动起来。汉弗莱·梅多斯的咒骂声和他的影子于是一同随着光雾收拢了回去。

“你的父亲似乎很希望我能够……选择你。”

汤姆·里德尔谨慎地挑选着词句，他从面前女巫的眼中看到了羞愤和悲伤。“他不知道的是我同样也很需要你，多琳。我需要你成为最后一个梅多斯，我需要你活着帮我完成卡珊德拉的预言……”

“我拒绝。”

意料之中的回答。

“我不会强迫你喝下这份药剂。”汤姆·里德尔露出笑容，他将目光转向梳妆台上孤零零的金杯。“但我们不妨做个交易，亲爱的多琳，到那个时候……你会自己主动喝下这份药剂，并且彻彻底底地抛弃成为黑魔王的想法，彻底屈服于我。”

“我不认为有什么交易能让我做到这一点，汤姆。”

“是吗？”

汤姆·里德尔慢慢地走近黑发绿瞳的女巫，他取下回魂石戒指。

“如果我说……”他就这样在极近的距离看着她的眼睛，声音低沉而极富煽动性。“……拥有回魂石戒指的我，可以轻而易举地帮你复活亚力克斯·格林呢？”

她的眼珠微微颤动，多琳·梅多斯垂下目光，但她显然神思恍惚起来。汤姆·里德尔维持着微笑，他握住她的右手，将戒指套在她的无名指上。

“……那么从此之后你就不必自责自己杀死了亚力克斯·格林。”他在她耳侧呢喃道。“你会重新见到他……如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你修改他的记忆，让一切都重新开始。”

他的手覆上了她的，汤姆·里德尔露出笑容。“我在等你拒绝我，多琳。”里德尔轻声说，“当然……我同样可以用这枚戒指召唤出亚力克斯·格林的影子，就像我召唤你父亲一样……但是我想，我们单纯的格林先生倘若发现自己心爱的女孩变成了一个邪恶的嗜血怪物的话——他会有多痛心？”

这话无疑是最后的致命一击。汤姆·里德尔能察觉到多琳·梅多斯的目光变得软弱起来。

她手上的戒指又一次升起了朦胧的光雾，“不……停下来。”多琳低声说，她目光低垂，像是经历了一番痛苦的煎熬。“我会喝的……”她以极细极轻的声音说。“不要……不要让他看到我现在的样子。”

光雾暗淡了下去。

她握着金杯，在汤姆·里德尔的阴沉目光中将其中的液体一饮而尽。然后，多琳·梅多斯痛苦地缩紧双肩，她能感觉到从喉管开始，药剂就如同跳动的火焰一样将她的身体点燃。

药剂起效很快，多琳·梅多斯发觉自己在梳妆镜中的面容正一点点恢复正常，“你已经得到了你想要的。”她轻声说，同时不忘牢牢控制住手上的回魂石戒指。“该是兑现你诺言的时候了。”

“当然。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他的目光愈发阴沉起来。“但我还真是惊讶于你动作的迅速……你是真的很在意你在那个蠢拉文克劳男孩心中的形象。”

“我的一切已经和你毫无关系了，汤姆·里德尔。”多琳冷笑，她看着那双黑眼睛，“你不是找到了一个比我更好的陪伴吗？我猜你恐怕会将斯莱特林的挂坠盒献给她——作为礼物和一种控制的手段。你为什么那么在意我这个失败的人选会想些什么？”

“你说得对。”汤姆·里德尔冷酷地说，他抓住她的右手。“我完全没必要在乎这些愚蠢的东西。”

“兑现你的承诺！”她几乎是失控地喊了出来。

“当然。”汤姆·里德尔暴躁地盯着面前女巫脸上的急切神色。“我的确许诺会复活他，但你要记住，多琳……我并没有许以他自由。那个蠢拉文克劳会成为我手中的俘虏和人质，除非你的表现让我满意……否则我保证……他会生不如死。”


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter.105

后半夜。

不大的房间内非常温暖，这间原本闲置的睡房就像是被人精心布置过了一样。柔软崭新的床褥，挂在床头的黄铜暖炉，多琳·梅多斯的影子在厚厚的织花地毯上随着跳动的炉火而晃动。她正把一株缩皱无花果的幼苗培盆放在床头，这种植物被认为生命力及其顽强，并且成年植株会散发出怡人的香气，对于心情调节很有好处。

房间正中的大床上躺着还在昏迷中的亚力克斯·格林，金发的少年依然是十六岁的模样，他的头耷拉着，胸膛还在微微起伏。

多琳·梅多斯的目光透着担忧，她沉默着帮他掖好被角。

如果你在仔细点端详着房间的布局，你会发现几乎所有的窗户都被封死了。这意味着除了炉火外这里不会有任何阳光。在这个压抑的房间中，只有褶皱无花果的幼苗还在勉强地展露出生机。在多琳·梅多斯身后的墙壁上有一面挂着的椭圆形镜子，如果不是很审慎地用魔法检验，你甚至不会留意到这面镜子后方正连通着另一个密室。

而现在汤姆·里德尔正通过镜子看着这一切。他的手紧紧攥着接骨木魔杖，一向完美冷静的英俊面容显然又出现了裂痕。

他伏在镜子前的写字台上，整个人看上去显得很虚弱。汤姆·里德尔的额头正沁出冷汗，他感觉到痛苦正一点点缓慢地吞噬自己的身体，他甚至发觉自己的头晕晕沉沉的，思路也无法集中起来。一阵寒意使他打了个冷战，汤姆·里德尔勉强挪动了下身体，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，开始旋转着自己的戒指。

从光雾中出现了盖勒特·格林德沃的脸，起初他的面容并不是很清晰，甚至几乎快要消失，但最后他还是出现在汤姆·里德尔面前。

盖勒特·格林德沃比在纽蒙加德的时候看上去更年轻了些，他穿着考究的礼服长袍，完全没有了被囚禁时的憔悴和神经质。你能从这个中年巫师的眉眼间看出他年轻时的闪耀风姿，那时候的盖勒特·格林德沃的确是成功征服了大半个欧洲的黑巫师领袖。“阿不思说的没错。”盖勒特·格林德沃自上而下看着他，尽管他维持着前代黑魔王的威严，你还是能感觉到他声音中的揶揄。“你真的非常具有天赋……小黑魔王。能接连消耗自己的魔力使用回魂石复生死者……你就不担心自己魔力透支？”

“我对自己的魔力有足够的估计，盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，“你完全不必拿你自己的水平估计我，毕竟我还……年轻的很。”

盖勒特·格林德沃摇摇头，“年轻人固有的意气用事。”

昔日的黑魔王一点也没有因为这句话而恼怒，相反，格林德沃的目光格外赞许地扫了这个英俊的年轻人一眼，他发觉自己对这个年轻的黑魔王产生了一种来自长者的怜爱，即使他面前的汤姆·里德尔成功地杀死了自己并接管了他的大部分部下——黑魔王之间的继承当然没有那么温情。

“那么你找我干什么，小黑魔王？”盖勒特·格林德沃终于决定转回正题。“我得说阿不思一点也不希望我和你有任何接触……你最好的确是有什么有趣的东西要告诉我，我指——黑魔王应该去做的那些事情……”

就算已经死亡，盖勒特·格林德沃依然对他身后的巫师界抱有兴趣。他已经很多次听闻了Voldemort和他的随从们的种种劣迹，虽然在他的认知中，这些事情被称为劣迹的理由完全是因为Voldemort的行动远比他那时候要更加极端激烈，盖勒特·格林德沃认为这手段就像他面前的年轻人一样幼稚，但显然他面前的小黑魔王的确做得很好，并且还有很大的提升空间——

——能拿到两件死亡圣器，Voldemort的魔力和智识的确不容小觑。

“如果你还记得我们上次的话题，盖勒特……关于活魂器的实验，我已经彻底解决了这个难题。”汤姆·里德尔说，尽管他的脸色依旧表明他在经受某种魔法遗留下来的痛苦，但那双黑眼镜却带着一种胜利者才具有的残忍笑意。“我已经摆脱掉了那片该死的灵魂。”

汤姆·里德尔指了指那面镜子，盖勒特·格林德沃的影子——如果我们可以这么称呼的话，他轻盈地转了个身，然后盯着镜子中映出的多琳·梅多斯和床上的金发男孩，露出笑容。

“死亡能使灵魂分裂，而复生死者能使灵魂回归完整。”盖勒特·格林德沃轻声说，他很明显被镜子里的景象勾起了兴趣。“如果复活作为魂器牺牲品的人选，那么自然地，被割裂出的灵魂会回归原主身上——”

汤姆·里德尔没有回答，他不置可否地玩弄着自己戒指。

“也许我当年也应该来霍格沃茨……”格林德沃自言自语，“如果不是阿不思阻挠的话——我想我们两个人一定可以研究出更加有趣的魔法。”

格林德沃顿了顿，他转身看着汤姆·里德尔，那目光中透着赞许。就好象一个年长的教师欣喜地发觉自己的学生独立解决出了一个难题。

“所以呢，你只是为了告诉我关于活魂器的解决方案？”很明显地，盖勒特·格林德沃不满足于此，他的目光格外仔细地打量着汤姆·里德尔，“你的计划呢，小黑魔王？你要如何征服整个巫师界，你难道没有什么有趣的方案和我分享？”

“与其说是方案，倒不如说我有一个问题要问你，盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔唇角上扬，“从我听到的故事来看，似乎你与我敬爱的老师阿不思·邓布利多的魔力不相上下——”

很明显地，两代黑魔王都知道接下来将会是他们都擅长的言语上的煽动。盖勒特·格林德沃耐心地等着他的后辈说完接下来的话，年迈的黑魔王已经见证了Voldemort本人的聪颖和天赋，他不介意为小黑魔王稍许指点一番。

“——但很明显地，阿不思·邓布利多打败了你。”汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，他语气透着恰到好处的失望。“而我也打败了你，盖勒特。也许我不该向你问这个问题——”

“——没必要玩这种欲擒故纵的把戏，小子。”格林德沃提高声调，但他却并不恼怒，并且将这个视为年轻黑魔王试图和他玩的不成熟的小把戏，就像年幼的狮子试图撕咬它的父亲一样。“说下去，我们都知道除了你我之外没有人有资格谈论涉及阿不思·邓布利多的事情。”

汤姆·里德尔于是愉悦地展眉，他的手指敲打着写字台。“邓布利多给我留下了一个难题，盖勒特。你认为你有能力破解它吗？”

他详细地告诉了盖勒特·格林德沃关于他自己的爱的实验，以及利用这个实验能够获得的魔法——就像莉莉·波特为了保护她的儿子那样……这种强大的保护魔咒。

“而邓布利多认为我做不到这一点。那你呢，盖勒特？”汤姆·里德尔恰到好处地抛出这个问题，“你认为你能解决阿不思·邓布利多遗留的魔法难题吗，还是你也一样，在伟大的白巫师的智慧面前无能为力，嗯？”

他试着激怒上一代黑魔王，因为他已经了解了盖勒特·格林德沃与阿不思·邓布利多亦敌亦友的关系。不，应该说他们两个人更多的是相互敌对，特别是在魔法研究上。汤姆·里德尔谨慎地观察着盖勒特·格林德沃，他已经在内心酝酿了很久，从复活亚力克斯·格林消灭魂器，借此挟持多琳·梅多斯表示忠诚，然后就是——试着借助盖勒特·格林德沃来突破阿不思·邓布利多的难题。

很明显地，汤姆·里德尔的尝试奏效了。因为盖勒特·格林德沃并没有即刻驳回这个请求，年迈的黑魔王古怪地盯着自己的手指，他在很长的一段时间中保持着沉默。

“你无需现在给我答复，盖勒特。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，同时不忘发出些许嘲弄。“我很理解……毕竟你现在可是和阿不思·邓布利多朝夕相对，也许你更愿意放弃敌对状态？”他的话充满暗示和讽刺，让盖勒特·格林德沃的脸色愈发难看起来。

“我也会尝试用灵魂碎片之间的联系来模拟出爱的情感。”格林德沃干巴巴地说。

“这倒是一个非常……”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，“……非常不得罪伟大白巫师的回答。”

他在撩拨盖勒特·格林德沃的怒火，并且进行得很成功。

“就算你归还了那片灵魂，小子……它也会在你身上留下某种痕迹。”盖勒特·格林德沃冷冷地说，“这就好比神秘事务司的记忆厅储存的大脑触须一样，如果说记忆能留下痕迹，那么灵魂碎片留下的痕迹只会更深——因为一个人的灵魂……这可不只是记忆的总和那么简单。”

就像是汤姆·里德尔六年级留下的记忆，它们被囊括在了日记本魂器中，一个人的灵魂碎片显然包含着记忆和情感，汤姆·里德尔发觉盖勒特·格林德沃的话很明显地给了他一个打击。

“就算归还后还是会留下痕迹？”汤姆·里德尔的脸色也开始难看起来，“有没有什么办法消除这种痕迹？”

“谁知道呢？”格林德沃冷淡地说，“也许……你应该试试对自己念出死咒，这样你体内的痕迹就会彻底同你的生命一起消失了……你知道死亡能消除一切魔法痕迹。然后你只需要再借助某个魂器复活就行——不过我料想你没有这种胆量，小黑魔王，据阿不思说你最害怕的就是死——”

光雾被生生扑灭了。

汤姆·里德尔轻蔑地撇了戒指一眼，他重新把目光转向那面镜子上，重新陷入思索。


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter.106

房间的摆钟走动声单调而沉闷，多琳·梅多斯依然坐在床边。她正专注地用银质小刀剔除剥去成熟的褶皱无花果的外皮，那些取出来的果肉被盛放在玻璃皿内，将会用来配制一系列恢复魔药。

这时门再度被人打开了，多琳手中的动作微微停滞了一会儿。她依旧坐在远处，只有那双翡翠绿的眼睛稍稍用余光扫了一眼身后。

汤姆·里德尔并不期待她会有任何回应的举动，他淡淡地看了一眼床上脸色苍白的金发青年，亚历克斯·格林还没有苏醒的迹象——当然，汤姆·里德尔并不会让金发青年苏醒的这么快。

“我想这恐怕是由于他已经离开人世了快十年的缘故。”汤姆·里德尔面无表情地说，“也许随着时间推移，他会好转起来……”

说这话时，汤姆·里德尔目光盯着一直盯着多琳·梅多斯手上的动作——他注意到她的刀刃有很多次在干瘪的无花果外壳上打滑，多琳·梅多斯明显是因为这番话而心绪不宁。

“把它给我。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，同时向她伸出手。

她似乎想侧身表示出拒绝，但就在这个时候锋利的刀刃割破了她的拇指。

“我说过了。”

汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，他不容分说从她手里取下银质小刀，拿起一侧的白色手巾擦拭着她沾满紫色汁液的手指。

多琳·梅多斯盯着他一系列的动作，但那双绿眼睛却很明显地陷入了某种思考。汤姆·里德尔似乎很排斥接近亚历克斯·格林躺着的那张床，他单膝跪下来握着她的手开始清理，就像他在博金博克店用施有魔咒的白孔雀尾羽轻柔地掸去带诅咒的蛋白石项链上的灰尘那样仔细。多琳·梅多斯安静地坐在床边，她任凭他清理伤口，沉浸在一轮又一轮的对汤姆·里德尔举动的推测中。

她不着痕迹地看了他一眼，又迅速移开目光。

“好了。”汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，他站起来擦了擦自己的手，像是完全没有注意到多琳·梅多斯的动作。“这种昏迷是因为长时间处于死亡状态导致的。我很理解你想要他尽快苏醒的心情。但是恕我直言……普通魔药毫无用处。”

他发觉多琳·梅多斯依旧看着他，而且目光中似乎带着微弱的希冀。

“赫奇帕奇的金杯。”汤姆·里德尔挑眉，“多琳，我猜你想说的和它有关。”他从长袍口袋中掏出金杯，将它放在她的膝头。“你可以用它试试看能不能唤醒格林……你的父亲不是当着我们的面讲述了使用方法吗？”他温和地提议，“还是你希望让我来？我可不保证我能成功地让它盛满治愈药剂——”

“——你会让我使用你的魂器？”很明显地，多琳的话中带着警惕。“那么你需要用什么来作为交换？”

“什么也不需要。”汤姆·里德尔抱起双臂，“……就算是有的话，你会因此拒绝使用金杯去救他吗？”他平静地问，“如果说你有什么可以做交换的话……多琳，我希望你作为预言中的梅多斯好好活着，目前为止完成这个预言对我来说非常重要。”

但这时候多琳·梅多斯却起身向她走来，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛谨慎地盯着面前的女人。此刻她和自己贴得很近，那双美丽的绿眼睛就这样审慎地看着他。

“真的是这样吗，汤姆？”她伸手握住了他的手腕，那轻柔的嗓音与那个夜晚别无二致。“这一点也不像过去的你。”

“你还在试图像过去一样分析我的思维。”汤姆·里德尔挣脱开了她的手，他目光沉静，唇边泛着冷酷的笑容。“别忘了你曾死过一次，多琳。在你体内的那片灵魂已经随着那次死亡消失了……我曾怀疑死而复生的你是否还能和我的思维同步，但很显然地，你刚刚的举动已经回答了这个问题……恕我无意向你解释我的想法，这只金杯的使用权完全在于你，如果你认为普通的魔药会比赫奇帕奇的魔法更有作用的话，那么……请便。”

他轻轻拨开多琳的肩膀，神情冷漠地走到房间那面椭圆装饰镜前。

“你未免对待你的人质过于温柔了。”她说。

“你曾经也是我的人质，不是吗？”他微笑，“而我的确对你相当地宽容。”

“你不担心我借机摧毁你的魂器吗？”多琳微微抬高音调，“冒着魂器被破坏的危险去搭救一个与你不相干的拉文克劳……汤姆，你本可以在我饮下药水之后违约的，但你却完全没有这么做。不只是让我听话这么简单……或许亚历克斯·格林活着对你来说也有着某种用处？”

汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，他将情绪掩藏起来，同时又仿佛是失望地叹了口气。“念在我们过去的情谊上，多琳。我才复活了亚历克斯·格林。你知道我起初还对你抱有希望……我一向很享受我们之间相似的思维，但现在这一切都消失了。现在我只想彻底完结卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的预言，只是因为这一点我们还保持着相同的立场，但除此之外，我完全没有必要再继续地——关注你和你的一切。我不是说过了吗，我完全没有必要在意那些愚蠢的东西。”

很显然多琳·梅多斯脸上有那么一瞬间流露出些许错愕。

恰巧门开了，是纳吉尼——它嘴里衔着精心封装好的信件，尽管那上面被戳了两个孔眼，并且粘着可疑的褐色羽毛——是来自沃尔布加·布莱克的回信。汤姆·里德尔无需拆开信纸便知道布莱克小姐会如何答复，但他还是仔细地读着那封信，直到多琳·梅多斯把使用过后的金杯交还到他手里。

“很好。”汤姆·里德尔淡淡扫了一眼床上的金发青年的脸，“我想你一定不会再做出什么愚蠢的伤害自己的行为了——最好不要，格林需要有人看护，而我现在需要集中精力处理布莱克家族的事情。如果必要的话，我会每天回到庄园将金杯交给你使用，如果你试图破坏的话——”

“你知道我不会的。”她轻声回应。

“是啊。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“毕竟我们好不容易才放下了过去的一切，毕竟让亚历克斯·格林苏醒才是最重要的，不是吗？”

纳吉尼好奇地注视着一切，它的目光落在了亚历克斯·格林那张苍白的脸上。

仿佛有那么一瞬间，纳吉尼看到床上金发青年睁开了水蓝色的眼睛。但当它迎向汤姆·里德尔时，亚历克斯·格林依然安静地躺在那儿，合着双眼。

【纳吉尼。】

汤姆·里德尔轻声唤着它的名字，他示意大蛇和自己一同离开房间。门在他们身后关上了，纳吉尼疑惑地抬起头，它嘶嘶地询问着自己的主人的打算。

【盖勒特·格林德沃告诉我，就算是用回魂石把魂器牺牲品复活，在我体内那片灵魂碎片依然会留下痕迹……很显然我们处于被动，纳吉尼。对我们来说任何涉及到爱的魔法都非常棘手，那个叫亚历克斯·格林的男孩魔力平庸得很，但他留下来的问题足够我们对付一阵了……】

离开了多琳·梅多斯之后，汤姆·里德尔这才稍稍展露出内心的烦闷起来。他不得不思考最坏的情况。

【你知道要完成预言还差最后一步……多琳·梅多斯必须要在真正意义上杀死我一次，或者换句话说……摧毁我的某件魂器。说实话我很想尽快完成这一步，这样预言的走向就彻底确定了……但是问题是，纳吉尼，我需要牺牲的是哪一件魂器，然后随之复苏的又应该是哪一件？】

纳吉尼仔细地听着每一个字词，蛇类生性具有的狡猾让它保持沉默。它的主人很快便把注意力转到了即将到来的与沃尔布加·布莱克的见面上。

汤姆·里德尔幻影移行去了本吉·芬威克在森林中的度假木屋，他需要取回斯莱特林的挂坠盒作为献给布莱克小姐的礼物。出于谨慎，他让纳吉尼也离开庄园，并且不要在沃尔布加和其他布莱克的眼前出现。

纳吉尼棕黄的蛇眼注视着自己的主人消失在咒语掀起的风中，它嘶嘶吐着信子，灵活地回转自己的身体。大蛇昂起头，仿佛是在观察庄园内有没有其他活动的痕迹，然后它便从大开的庄园正门中溜了出去，窸窸窣窣地钻进草丛。

它离开了马尔福家族在伦敦的庄园，并且施展出了某种魔法——这是与巫师完全不同的魔法，毕竟纳吉尼完全不是普通的蛇类。

经历了一番波折，现在大蛇出现在了小汉格顿。此时已经是黄昏时分，大多数的麻瓜恐怕还在家中准备晚餐，纳吉尼谨慎地避开大部分麻瓜的视线，它蛰伏吊死鬼酒吧旁在半人高的草丛中。

一对嬉笑着的男女正巧从酒吧出来，他们显然是陷入热烈中的情侣，而恋爱的甜蜜使他们完全抛弃了任何戒备。纳吉尼昂起头，它被勾起了极大的兴趣，遍布鳞片的粗长蛇躯安静地在地面爬行，直到最后细长的尾部也消失在了草丛中。

这一刻，那对麻瓜男女的命运已经注定走向死亡。

里德尔府的门再度被打开，神情冷淡的麻瓜女人一言不发地上了楼。在她身后，麻瓜男人以一种非常奇异的扭曲姿势跟随着，他并没有完全死去，蛇毒使他神经麻痹，易受控制。他是这次会见的祭品，就像若干年后碰巧捡到日记本的红发韦斯莱姑娘一样。

现在麻瓜女人来到了二楼走廊尽头的房间。在汤姆·里德尔上一段的人生中，他曾经在这里见到了麻瓜弗兰克·布莱斯——当然现在这个麻瓜园丁还在麻瓜监狱里等待着死刑的宣判，不会有人打扰这桩被认定是恐怖荒废的凶宅。

被魔法控制的麻瓜男人温顺地在地上躺下来，他的脸滑稽地沾满了炉灰，头正巧冲着肮脏的黑色壁炉。麻瓜女人对着虚空伸出手，从空气中突然幻化出了一道银光，银质流苏发出悦耳的叮当声，蓝宝石的鹰身与银子打造的双翼，拉文克劳的冠冕就这样出现在了她手里。

之后的事情便很简单了，麻瓜女人将冠冕放在牺牲品宽阔的背上。你能看见魂器正在逐渐吸收生者的精力，一个影子渐渐成型，麻瓜女人盯着这一切，那双棕黄色的眼睛透着充满兴味的光。

那具干瘪的血肉外皮簌簌地落下，在肮脏的地板上掀起了小小的尘土。纳吉尼蜷缩起身子，它再度嘶嘶地吐着信子。

【欢迎回来，汤姆。】

那的确是汤姆·里德尔的脸，但他比之前的灵魂看上去要更年轻。就像是沉睡已久的人活动自己的四肢，从冠冕里复苏的灵魂——现在他还只是个半成型的影子，冠冕里德尔露出微笑，但这笑容很明显带着疑问。

【好久不见了，纳吉尼。】

冠冕里德尔看了一眼地上的麻瓜男人，那眼神依然透着厌恶。

【显然你花了一番时间才来到这里。怎么，Voldemort出了什么事情吗？】

因为灵魂被分割过多的缘故，冠冕里德尔就像汤姆·里德尔的其他魂器一样，只能很微弱地感知到灵魂之间的存在——不，甚至有的时候都感觉不到。否则在上一段经历中，波特并不会在Voldemort毫不知情的情况下摧毁大多数魂器。这就是为什么在这个世界中，Voldemort让纳吉尼知道所有魂器藏匿地点的原因——他必须要建立魂器间必要的联系来以防万一，而除了纳吉尼之外，没有任何一个人能够让Voldemort交付信任。

【我说不清这是一件好事还是坏事。这段时间Voldemort的变化很大……汤姆。】

纳吉尼决定还是用‘汤姆’来称呼面前的冠冕里德尔，它注意到他眼中很明显透着迷惑。

【是多琳·梅多斯那个女人，还有预言的事情。】

纳吉尼又补充了一句，很明显地，当它提到那个女人的名字时，冠冕里德尔的迷惑顿时消失了。

【我以为Voldemort已经解决了这个问题。】

冠冕里德尔轻描淡写地说，他绕开趴在地上的麻瓜男人，在窗边的扶手椅中坐了下来，直到纳吉尼向他详细讲述了这段时间内发生的一切，以及刚刚Voldemort告诉他的关于盖勒特·格林德沃的那番话。

冠冕里德尔听完了全部，那双黑眼睛很明显透着警觉。

【你是说他打算牺牲一个魂器……只是为了完成卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的预言？还有那个愚蠢的拉文克劳……Voldemort甚至复活了他，他究竟在想些什么。】

【也许真的像格林德沃说的那样，梅多斯的灵魂碎片对他产生了某种影响……但这不是最糟糕的，汤姆。Voldemort决定牺牲自己的魂器，你知道这意味着什么吗？】

冠冕里德尔将十指对接，他垂下目光，很明显明白了纳吉尼话中的意思。

【回魂石戒指中的那片灵魂已经被阿不思·邓布利多消灭了……小挂坠盒明显是安全的，Voldemort需要它来控制布莱克。小金杯在多琳·梅多斯的手上，如果摧毁其中的灵魂碎片也许那女人能觉察出来。小日记本……他的样子太年轻很明显不能作为替代，但是Voldemort也绝对不会摧毁它……我们都知道他非常在意打开密室的这段经历。那么只有你和我，亲爱的纳吉尼……但是你是安全的，因为Voldemort需要你在他身边——】

冠冕里德尔的黑眼睛上抬，他的目光明显变冷了。

【所以就只能是我和Voldemort。你觉得他会设法杀死自己，然后让我复活？毕竟格林德沃说过梅多斯的灵魂碎片留下的痕迹只能通过死亡来解除——】

【——我并不确定，汤姆。因为很明显地，梅多斯的灵魂碎片的确对Voldemort产生了影响，我更担心的是——他根本就没有打算牺牲自己，而是在他的魂器中选择一个，那么这就意味着——】

【——你认为他会牺牲我？太荒谬了，纳吉尼。难道在这种情况下……牺牲人选不更应该是Voldemort自己吗？他依然在被梅多斯的灵魂碎片影响……不，还是他认为这种印记是值得保留的？我真是感到惊讶……在我呆在冠冕的这段时间里Voldemort和多琳·梅多斯之间到底发生了什么？】

纳吉尼昂起头，它棕黄的眼睛中流露出些许欣慰。

【所以这也是我来找你的原因，汤姆。很明显地相比Voldemort……你和梅多斯之间的联系更少，不像身为梅多斯活魂器的Voldemort，你也完全不会受到那个女人灵魂碎片的影响。】

【当然，在我被制成魂器的那个时候……多琳·梅多斯还待在魔法部，除了认为她能帮助到Voldemort的事业之外，那个时候我可没有对她抱有其他的兴趣和期望。】

冠冕里德尔微微皱眉，他冷淡地盯着地上垂死的麻瓜男人，再过一会儿，他就可以脱离魂器成为一个能自由行动的人了。

【但我想Voldemort并不会乐意我们这么做……你知道，这完全处在他的计划之外。也许他只是在利用梅多斯而已，也许他能恢复已有的理智——】

【——你知道Voldemort最害怕什么，汤姆。我不认为他会选择自己杀死自己。而且说实话……你知道我对梅多斯的态度，我一点也不希望Voldemort受这个女人影响，她对我可一点也不友好。】

这理由像是击溃了冠冕里德尔的犹豫，他明显是意识到了事情的严重性。即使汤姆·里德尔不承认，但他自己却很清楚阿不思·邓布利多说的没错，Voldemort的恐惧就是自己的死亡——

并且灵魂碎片之间的联系是薄弱的，而唯一的交流渠道纳吉尼——很明显地它站在自己这边。

【如果Voldemort有任何的失控的话，汤姆……为了最后的目标，我想我们别无选择。你知道我们费尽心思才来到这里，如果Voldemort再一次失败的话——不，这种事情绝对不允许发生！】

就在这一刻，躺在地上的麻瓜男人彻底断了气。

冠冕里德尔站起来，他面色阴沉，就连纳吉尼也猜不出他此刻在想些什么。


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter.107

“多琳……”

几乎是在汤姆·里德尔离开的同时，从床上传出了微弱的声音。

多琳将头转向床上的身影，那几乎就像是幻觉，她轻轻叹了口气，用手摁了摁自己的额角。

“多琳。”亚历克斯艰难地说，他的声音依然有些沙哑。“是你吗？”

盛着无花果的玻璃皿掉落在地上摔得粉碎，多琳迅速转头，她不可置信地看着床上亚历克斯的脸，还有他的那双蓝眼睛。

“我……我去给你拿点水。”她慌乱地想要寻找干净杯子，但金发少年握住了她的手，他的脸上带着虚弱的微笑。

“真的是你……多琳。”金发少年轻声说，他话中的每一个字都像是踏在她的心尖上。“这就像是做了一场噩梦……”

亚历克斯·格林还活着。

多琳·梅多斯从来没有这么彻底地情绪溢出过，她能感觉到自己正无能为力地被悲伤再次冲刷，就像在风暴中的一片新叶那样脆弱。十年前的大火和在火中安静死去的金发少年与此刻的亚历克斯·格林的面容重合在一起，金发少年躺在禁林中央的空地上，身上血流不止，但他还是试图勾起笑容，用口型对她说了最后一句话。

【杀了我。】

当被死咒击中的时候，他在想什么呢？

多琳只知道那时候的亚历克斯一定非常非常孤独。

她那时就应该牢牢握住他的手——她为什么要离开他，让他孤独地死在禁林里。

“对不起，真的对不起……”

多琳小声说，她垂着目光把这句道歉重复了一遍又一遍。

“我应该和你在一起。”她小声说，“我不应该就这么走掉……我——”

但这一次亚历克斯·格林握住了她的手。

“那时候我最后看到的人是你，而现在醒来后你还在——这似乎也不完全算是个噩梦，是不是？”

尽管亚历克斯·格林试图保持微笑，你仍然能看到那双蓝眼睛里满是担忧。亚历克斯正试图坐起身，他的手依然固执地想要把她拉到自己身边，这使得他的动作非常笨拙。

多琳迅速擦了擦眼泪，她扶着他的手臂帮助他坐起来，又找了几个羽毛枕头垫在他身后。她还想去为他倒一杯水，但金发青年却不肯放开她。

“我不许你走。”亚历克斯皱眉，“你还要还我这几年……不要离开我，好不好？”

印象中亚历克斯从来没有这么幼稚过，他一向是安静微笑着的，就像阳光一样温暖明亮。多琳这才露出一丝笑容来，她安抚地让亚历克斯的头靠着她的肩，任凭他牢牢地抱住自己。

“是，我会一直在这里。”她轻声说，同时感受着怀中人均匀平静的呼吸起伏。“我再也不会离开你，亚历……永远不会。”

她怀中的金发少年终于满足地闭上眼睛，亚历克斯·格林依旧很虚弱，他还需要赫奇帕奇金杯的药水的治愈……这是汤姆·里德尔与她的交易，尽管那个男人答应会每天带金杯过来为亚历克斯·格林治疗，但多琳内心很清楚，汤姆·里德尔一定另有想法。

过了许久，金发少年睁开眼睛，他显然是储蓄了一番精力才得以提出接下来的问题。“我们现在是在哪里，多琳？在我离开的这段时间里……你还好吗？”

多琳并不是没有预想到亚历克斯会问这个问题，她看着他的蓝眼睛。“这里是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的某座庄园……你知道，我们两个人自斯莱特林的时候就很要好。亚历，你在这里是安全的。”

“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福……”

疑虑盘旋在金发少年的脑海，“那么……也是他复活了我？这究竟是怎么一回事？”

多琳垂下目光，她沉默了很久。

她面前的金发少年还保持着十六岁时的面容，而她却已经将近二十四岁了。多琳很清楚她能轻易地找到一个理由搪塞过去……当然，编造一个不涉及到汤姆·里德尔和预言的理由。刚刚苏醒的亚历克斯对于魔法界在发生的事情毫不知情，他也不知道多琳·梅多斯与汤姆·里德尔之间的纠葛。她知道亚历克斯·格林会相信她的话。

但金发少年的再次出现点燃了她内心的小小希望，这种希望原先在六年级的时候被生生掐灭了，但现在却又好像迎着光向上生长的藤蔓一样，张开了蜷缩着的叶子舒展来。一个没有谎言和算计的单纯世界，就像少年时她与他在西塔待着的时光——温柔，值得信赖和托付，就像一个久违的可供安心休憩的怀抱。

你很难在斯莱特林的学院生活中获得这一切，野心勃勃的同侪们……那些精明的年轻斯莱特林学生很早就开始了彼此的竞争，这种竞争不仅是与其他的学院，在多琳·梅多斯的学生时代，被接纳进斯拉格霍恩的小社交圈被认为是一种荣耀，几乎全部的斯莱特林学生都试图在他们的好院长面前证明自己前途无量，而斯拉格霍恩也不着痕迹地鼓励着这种行为，以便筛选出前途无限的关注对象。

在斯莱特林的最后三年，多琳·梅多斯的确逐渐证明了自己。她受邀加入了沃尔普及斯骑士团，这里面的成员无一例外都受到了斯莱特林每个学生的尊敬。她成功地让周围的人意识到了自己的魔法天赋，这一切都与汤姆·里德尔的刻意引导脱离不了干系。多琳的确感受到了之后其他的斯莱特林学生对她的尊敬，但她内心很清楚，只有亚历克斯·格林至始至终地一直站在她身旁，即使她那时候还默默无闻。

“我并不想对你说谎，亚历。”多琳将自己思绪转回当下，她决定合盘托出一切。“复活你的人是汤姆·里德尔，我和他做了一笔交易。他承诺会复活你，并且为你进行治疗——”

“多琳……汤姆·里德尔并不值得你信任。”亚历克斯艰难地说，他失望地垂下目光，手指同时从她的发间穿过。“你为了复活我答应了他什么条件？他现在是什么身份，多琳？复活一个死者需要很强大的魔法。”

——那么她要告诉他吗，汤姆·里德尔的真实身份是自格林德沃之后的黑巫师Voldemort，她在和未来的黑魔王做交易？

“没事的，亚历。”多琳摇了摇头，“并不是什么重要的交易，他希望我站在他的立场……汤姆·里德尔暂时是不会对你和我下手的。”

很明显亚历克斯依然有话要说，但多琳温和地打断了他的问题。

“没有什么比你活着更重要。”多琳平静地说，她安抚地收紧了怀抱，对他耳语。“这只是斯莱特林式的利益交换而已，我已经很熟悉了。亲爱的亚历，我能应付得了一切。”

“等我好起来的话，我一定会带你离开这里。然后我们就会好好生活，完全不用再和汤姆·里德尔扯上关系。也许我们可以开一家猫头鹰商店……”

亚历克斯·格林迷迷糊糊地说着，又一次陷入了昏睡，多琳等了一会儿，她轻轻地抱着他躺了下来，让自己陷入金发青年的怀抱中，慢慢闭上双眼。

——你是无法逃出Voldemort的掌控的。

……

离开庄园后幻影移行的汤姆·里德尔按照计划的那样出现在了森林的木屋前，他很轻易便取回了斯莱特林的挂坠盒。至始至终，黑魔王的唇角都带着冷笑。

一如纳吉尼在无意中瞥见的，处于暗室的汤姆·里德尔早就看到了亚历克斯·格林微微睁开的蓝眼睛——他知道金发的拉文克劳很早就醒了，并且安静地听完了自己和多琳·梅多斯的全部交谈。汤姆·里德尔甚至有些意外亚历克斯会这么做。

“为什么你会认为值得提防的只有黑魔王呢？”汤姆·里德尔低声说，他话中满是讽刺和冷笑。“正直得无可挑剔的拉文克劳男孩……真是令人感动，但是没有一个人是干净的。”

萨拉查·斯莱特林的宝物在他手里发出淡淡的光芒。那细长的金链下的挂坠盒依旧完好无缺，很久以前，汤姆·里德尔曾经试图让多琳·梅多斯戴上它，因为身为斯莱特林后裔的黑魔王很清楚这只挂坠盒蕴含的魔法是什么。

挂坠盒正中的“S”就像蛇一样灵活地游走，也正是因为这个缘故，任何佩戴挂坠盒的斯莱特林都能暂时具有说和理解蛇语的能力。

很显然多琳·梅多斯的愚蠢毁了她自己，如果她能一直带着这只挂坠盒的话，阿不思·邓布利多就不必非得打破牢不可破的誓言进入冈特老宅，自然地她也不必死亡。汤姆·里德尔托起金链仔细地端详着他母亲的遗物，只要稍微研究一下挂坠盒的构造，你很容易就知道使用蛇语“打开”就能开启它。汤姆·里德尔于是这么做了，他打开挂坠盒，从中取出一枚蛇形纹章戒指。

这其中用了与双面镜类似的魔法，曾经汤姆·里德尔曾经考虑过用这种方式和多琳·梅多斯取得联系。那时候在年轻的黑魔王的计划中，多琳·梅多斯会是如阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一样的计划合作人，他期望着借助他与多琳·梅多斯之间的相似思维去设计阿不思·邓布利多的死亡，他需要一个可靠的帮手来完成这一切，因为阿不思·邓布利多在面对他的时候总是保持着最大程度的警觉。

就像一年前那样，蛇形纹章戒指滚落在地上，而汤姆·里德尔手中接骨木魔杖发出的粉碎咒语让它瞬间变成了细小的碎末。我们的黑魔王冷淡地瞥了一眼地上的灰色碎末，他并没有让自己的思绪在这件事上浪费过多。时间在催促他尽快进行下一步的计划。

黑魔王需要获取除了马尔福之外的古老巫师家族的支持，汤姆·里德尔并不百分之百地相信阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福会始终站在黑魔王这一边，阿布拉克萨斯继承了马尔福家族在时局形势上的精准直觉和敏锐观察，他将未来的黑魔王作为帮助马尔福家族崛起的棋子——马尔福家族并不会无缘无故地在某个人或者事情上投注精力，每一份支持都是深思熟虑的结果。阿布拉克萨斯是聪明谨慎的投注人，直到现在马尔福家族也依然没有公开站在Voldemort这边。我们的马尔福家主就像一个技艺高超的演奏者，他让属于马尔福的那双灵活手指在不同的琴键间腾挪回转，巧妙而优雅地维持着总体旋律的平衡。

没有比布莱克家族更适合的选择，它会成为一个绝妙的制衡力量，用来牵制阿布拉克萨斯野心并予以其警告的一个小小障碍——布莱克有着不亚于马尔福家族的声誉和权力，但它却没有和阿布拉克萨斯一样精明谨慎的继承人。

无论是年长的布莱克，还是年轻的布莱克——他们完全无法同阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的能力相比。

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛冷淡地回转，现在他的膝头正放着一本描金的书——这是坎坦克卢斯·诺特的《纯血统名录》，这上面详细记载了神圣二十八族的家族谱系，布莱克的族谱树也自然被收入其中。

就像是在选择自己的猎物那样，汤姆·里德尔的指尖从家谱树的最左端开始，一个个指着树杈上的姓名。

第一个是布莱克家族最年长的男性巫师成员——阿克图勒斯·布莱克，他是卢克丽霞和沃尔布加的父亲，名义上的布莱克家主。

阿克图勒斯与梅拉尼娅·麦克米兰很早就步入了婚姻，但我们的布莱克家主对此并不满意——梅拉尼娅就像大多数纯血家族出身的女性一样安静温顺，也可以说是乏味而不通情趣。阿克图勒斯的婚姻自然是布莱克家族为了延续继承人的手段，布莱克家族需要一个血统高贵的女主人。就像当时的大多数纯血家族继承人夫妇一样，在生下长子奥莱恩·布莱克之后，梅拉尼娅和阿克图勒斯便开始分居，他们彼此都有了情人，只不过阿克图勒斯完全不介意自己身边的美丽肉体是纯血家族的女性，还是对魔法一无所知的麻瓜。

第二个男性成员是帕勒克斯·布莱克，他是沃尔布加和西格纳斯·布莱克的父亲，也是翻倒巷赌徒们口中的“幸运七先生”。

身为次子的帕勒克斯并不像长子阿克图勒斯那样热衷与不同女性的情爱追逐，他只对筹码和幸运蛋轮盘赌（一种从蛋卜学发展而来的赌博方式，参与者预测蛋液飞溅的区域并压下赌注）感兴趣。在一次彻夜不归之后，他和伊尔玛·克拉布的婚姻彻底走向终结。除了在布莱克家族的遗留财产上频频发声之外，你几乎看不到他在家族事务上的存在感。

除了这两个布莱克以及他们的子女以外，诺特的名录上没有收录其他的布莱克成员。但汤姆·里德尔知道还有很多的布莱克成员因为与麻瓜通婚或者其他的出格行为而被除名，能存在在名录上的家族成员几乎都是纯血统论的拥护者，这也是黑魔王亲睐布莱克家族的原因之一。

“阿克图留斯·布莱克。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声念出这个名字，他手上的接骨木魔杖的杖尖指着金线绣出的姓名。

此刻阿克图勒斯·布莱克正在伦敦的某间隐蔽的高级公寓内。睡眼惺忪的黑发中年男人伸展手臂，本想顺便将身边的女人拥入怀中——但他却扑了个空。

“尤菲？”

昨夜与他纠缠一夜的麻瓜女人正背对着他梳妆。

“原来你在这里。”阿克图勒斯懒洋洋地说，视线在麻瓜女人裸露的背部上流连许久。

“亲爱的。”

名叫尤菲的女人转过身来，那张美丽的脸上挂着笑容。“你知道我其实是有爱人的吗？”

“我想我们都清楚昨晚的事情只是一次……单纯的释放。”阿克图勒斯懒洋洋地说，“……为什么提起这种事情，你不觉得很扫兴吗？”

“因为我想也许你认识我的爱人。”名为尤菲的麻瓜女人愉快地，她涂着鲜红指甲的手指解开脚边一只贝壳小包的搭扣，取出一只口红。

“不……我不可能认识你认识的人。”阿克图勒斯微笑，“我们可是完全不同的两个世界的人，亲爱的。”

他伸手握住藏在枕头下的魔杖，准备给这个偶遇的麻瓜女人一个遗忘咒。女人旋转着手上的口红管，她像是浑然不觉阿克图勒斯的动作，自顾自地说了下去。

“他叫汤姆·里德尔。”

阿克图勒斯眨眨眼，他一点也不记得这个名字。

“或者用你们那个世界的称呼……Voldemort。”麻瓜女人微笑着，将手中的口红对准了他的胸膛。

“现在是帕勒克斯·布莱克。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声念出第二个名字，黑眼睛中的光芒一如既往地冷漠残忍。

这时候的帕勒克斯·布莱克神情亢奋地坐在桌前，他不断搓着自己的手，眼白里满是紫红色的血丝。

“一赔二十！”他发出狂喜的低吼，同时将面前的筹码全部拢到自己的怀中，“赢了！这些全部都是我的……该死的，我现在要痛痛快快地喝上一杯——喂，你！”

一个身材佝偻的家养小精灵战战兢兢地端了一杯酒过来，帕勒克斯一把抓住酒杯将里面的火焰威士忌尽数灌进喉咙。然后他用袖管抹抹嘴，一脚踢开身侧的家养小精灵，他将更多的筹码堆在桌子上，目光贪婪地盯着记在羊皮纸上的赔率。

趴在地上的家养小精灵一声不吭地站起来，它灰色的眼睛里漂浮着咒语制造出的雾。那只酒杯被它牢牢抓在怀里，家养小精灵无声无息地离开了房间。

汤姆·里德尔合上了那本《纯血统名录》，金线绣出的家谱树上多了两个焦黑的洞——被点燃的书页卷曲起来化成灰烬，飞溅的火星迅速点着了地板。黑魔王合上了木屋的门，动作就如同他来时一样无声无息。


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter.108

布莱克家主阿克图勒斯·布莱克死去了，他的遗体在位于诺福克街32A的高级公寓里被发现。苏格兰场的警探们对此手足无措，因为这个身穿考究袍子的黑发中年男人并没有任何可以证明身份的物品，直到魔法部法律执行司的巫师们大批赶到，他们才在咒语的提示下认定阿克图勒斯的死亡不过是意外的煤气中毒事故。麻瓜们质疑苏格兰场给出的调查报告，因为这一周整个诺福克街恰好在进行大规模的管道改造，更无须提诺福克街的住户们在当天完全无法使用煤气的事实——也许这涉及到自战后的陈年秘闻，也许死者是某个蛰伏在大不列颠的间谍，而这次意外的实质是蓄意谋杀——这也很好解释了为什么媒体们无法发掘出死者的身份。

“所以煤气中毒不会导致胸口流血吗？”麻瓜逆转偶发事件控制小组的负责人赛伯·阿恩特一脸困惑。

很显然自阿米莉娅·博恩斯死后，魔法部职员们的办事能力已经一落千丈。更何况倘若你不去试图了解麻瓜和他们的生活，你又如何能顺着麻瓜界的思维去掩盖巫师界的种种踪迹呢？

但没有人深究麻瓜们会怎么想，一夜之间所有的诺福克凶杀案的报道全部消失，就连诺福克街32A本身都不存在了。魔法隐藏了整幢公寓楼，只有魔法法律执行司的调查人员们频繁出入，但他们依然一筹莫展，并且这种状态在可见的很长一段时间内不会有任何改变。

雷古勒斯·布莱克是最先到达公寓的布莱克家族成员，因为他的兄长帕勒克斯·布莱克正因为过量服用兴奋魔药在圣芒戈医院接受紧急治疗。我们的布莱克先生仔细地查看了被褥上的暗红色血迹，他的目光落在了梳妆台上被遗弃的口红上。

他小心地掏出手帕，旋转着口红底部。猩红色的圆洞狰狞地显露出来。

“可能你们不知道的是，先生们。这是麻瓜间谍用于执行暗杀的一种特殊武器……”雷古勒斯轻声细语地对调查员们说，“我几乎可以肯定就是这支口红杀死了阿克图勒斯，也许很快圣芒戈的医生们就会从他的心脏里发现一枚小小的铁质残留物。”

在他的指引下，调查员们很快便认定这是一场有麻瓜参与其中的谋杀。很显然阿克图勒斯的魔杖还好好地放在枕头下面，并且不像是使用过的样子。《预言家日报》的记者们心满意足地照抄了雷古勒斯·布莱克的话，尽管他们并没有胆量提及这个布莱克家族成员的名字——

“为什么一个布莱克会对麻瓜世界的武器如此熟悉？”刚刚入行的新人丽塔拉住了门口的赛伯·阿恩特，她鲜红的指甲盖牢牢抓住了他的袖子。“您不认为这很有意思吗，赛伯？我是指——两名布莱克家的成员都生命垂危，雷古勒斯·布莱克本人是最年长的男性成员……他最有可能继承布莱克家主的位置，并且雷古勒斯先生又对麻瓜世界是如此熟悉——”

“——我听不懂你的话，小姐。你看上去不像是《预言家日报》的雇员。”

“实际上我是一个独立撰稿人，偶尔为《巫师真理报》写点文——嘿！这太粗鲁了！”

赛伯·阿恩特面无表情地推开她，他唾沫横飞地指责门口的傲罗不应该放无关人士进来，尽管后者发誓说没有任何人从他面前经过。

“如果我是你的话，我不会透露出布莱克家族的任何内部情形。你知道布莱克这个姓氏在巫师界意味着什么吗，小妞？”赛伯·阿恩特吼完傲罗后转向面前的卷发女孩，他毫不避讳地威胁她，“如果我是你的话我会想想惹恼布莱克家族的后果。现在给我离开这里……马上！”

名叫丽塔的姑娘拎起自己的小手提包狠狠地砸了他的后脑勺，然后飞一般地抓着羽毛笔离开了。

……

“所以是麻瓜杀死了布莱克家主……”

“……或者使用麻瓜武器的巫师。”

“别犯傻了，谁知道怎么使用麻瓜玩意——”

“——如果是泥巴种呢，他们完全就是会魔法的麻瓜，不是吗？”

“嘘！快闭嘴……这里可有魔法部的人，你想被《预言家日报》指责为食死徒同情者吗？”

沃尔布加·布莱克神情憔悴地站在厚重的黑色棺木前，她假装没有听到这些不合时宜的窃窃私语。凡里斯·福吉依然用他那令人昏昏入睡的声调念着悼词，我们的布莱克小姐捧着白色玫瑰，一袭黑裙，美丽的面容隐蔽在细软的黑纱下，她看了看一眼自己面如死灰的堂弟奥莱恩·布莱克，黑眼睛里不见丝毫悲伤。

布莱克家的位置转到了自己的父亲帕勒克斯手上，这意味着奥莱恩已经失去了第一顺位的继承权力。沃尔布加心烦意乱地拨动着手上的白玫瑰花瓣，她是帕勒克斯·布莱克最为年长的孩子，也是家族中最优秀的年轻布莱克成员——她的父亲帕勒克斯·布莱克还在圣芒戈医院的病房内昏迷着，但他并没有死亡，也依然保有着布莱克家族名义上的家主位置。沃尔布加冷淡的视线现在停留在她的的弟弟西格纳斯·布莱克身上，西格纳斯难得地离开霍格沃茨出现在了家族墓园，他还只是个十五岁的男孩，忙着应付斯莱特林的功课和魁地奇球队的训练。十五岁西格纳斯完全不具有独立管理布莱克家族的能力，沃尔布加愈发觉得自己在布莱克家族的位置更突出了。

凡里斯·福吉面色铁青地走下主讲台，他看到了几个鬼鬼祟祟的影子，这很明显是《巫师真理报》的记者们，他们完全不在葬礼的邀请名单上，这些搬弄是非玩弄文字的小丑只想在这个不合时宜的场合指控魔法部的无能。

“盯紧那些家伙。”福吉低声对身旁的傲罗们说，“待会趁着所有人都在看棺木的时候把他们撵走，记得先施放噤声咒。”

乐队终于开始演奏哀婉的悼歌，黑羽渡鸦纷纷张开翅膀，它们掠过参加葬礼们的巫师们的头顶上空，将衔着的白玫瑰丢在阿克图勒斯的冰冷墓碑前。几个穿着黑色长袍的傲罗们遵照指示安静地退出人群，他们动作敏捷地将那些可疑分子按在泥地上，同时带着他们幻影移行。

看到这一切，凡里斯·福吉满意地把头垂了下来，现在他只专注于保持脸上的悲伤情绪。

但黑羽渡鸦此起彼伏的叫声却突兀地插入了轻柔低沉的鲁特琴弹奏，这些优雅的黑色小鸟轻盈地在巫师头顶盘旋着，然后几乎在同一时刻俯身挥动着翅膀，落在了每个参加葬礼的巫师的左肩。这就像是某种预告，演奏声于是断断续续地停止了，乐队的全部成员都站起来，他们举起魔杖指着台下的巫师人群，露出了带着骷髅面具的脸。一股黑色的烟雾无声将惊慌失措的人群拨开成两半，从中空出了可供五人行走的道路，渡鸦们竖起翅膀，叫声停了下来。

一个，两个……更多身着黑袍的食死徒们幻影移行出现在了道路尽头，他们无一例外都带着一束白色的蔷薇花。为首的高大巫师正是阿米库斯·卡罗，他看上去面孔更加令人生畏了，脸上也多了几道伤疤。阿莱克托·卡罗则跟在他身后，她穿着轻盈的黑色袍子，昂着头从每一个惊讶的面孔前走过。从卡罗兄妹垂下的杖尖喷射出墨绿的蛇形光带，它们彼此交织成网，成为了铺在地上的长长地毯。一个穿着考究黑色礼服长袍的男人出现在队伍的末尾，他赤脚走在铺好的长毯上，面容被骷髅面具遮挡。除了一支白色的蔷薇花之外，他的手里还握着紫杉木魔杖——属于汤姆·里德尔的魔杖。

沃尔布加在这一刻确定了，那就是汤姆·里德尔——就如同她祈祷的那样，Voldemort的身份就是那个昔日英俊的少年。

——但现在他是食死徒的主人，是Lord Vodemort。

所有的巫师们几乎立刻意识到了这个男人的身份，他们哆嗦着后退，试图离开这个不详的场合，但肩头的黑色渡鸦却钳制住了他们的动作。只有阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福还保持着镇定，阿布拉克萨斯伸出手臂让渡鸦停在他的手背上，端详着每一名布莱克成员此时的反应。

只有沃尔布加·布莱克的脸上透着期待，她甚至掀起了黑纱的一角。

阿布拉克萨斯让属于自己的渡鸦重新展翅飞向天空。浅金长发顺着他躬身的动作从肩头滑落，阿布拉克萨斯将浅灰双眼中的光芒谨慎地收敛起来，而当戴着骷髅面具的男人经过他面前时，我们的马尔福家主顺从地垂下头，他第一个做出了效忠的表示。

凡里斯·福吉的眼睛燃烧着怒火，他匆忙转向身后，却发现陪同的傲罗已经剩下不了几个——该死的调虎离山。

阿莱克托和阿米库斯一左一右地站在黑色棺木的两侧，他们相对站立，其余的食死徒们则站在道路两侧，将参加葬礼的巫师严严实实地隔开。戴着骷髅面具的男人从容地走到主讲人的位置上，他摘下面具，露出了自己的面容。

阿布拉克萨斯稍稍感到惊讶，因为Voldemort并没有采取易容的方式现身。面具下是汤姆·里德尔的脸，年轻，英俊，冷酷。他将自己手里那支白蔷薇小心地放在了阿克图勒斯的墓碑前，同一时刻，所有的食死徒们都低下头表达哀思，就连站在棺木前的卡罗兄妹都不例外。

凡里斯·福吉迅速估计了一下食死徒的人数，他示意仅剩的傲罗保护着他离场。但Voldemort却将冰冷的视线转向他，“无需过虑，部长先生。”黑魔王冷笑，“我不会伤害在场的所有人。”

一道红光笔直地射向Voldemort，发出咒语的是塞普蒂默斯·韦斯莱，但他很快便被周围来自克劳奇家族的几个男巫给控制住了，他们满脸怒容地从他手中抢过魔杖。

Voldemort用毫无情感的黑眼睛看着红发的塞普蒂默斯，他甚至都没有作出躲闪的动作，缴械咒在即将接触Voldemort的瞬间偏转了，将地上的白玫瑰花束打散，花瓣撒落了一地。

“当麻瓜杀害巫师的时候，巫师们却在自相残杀。”Voldemort的声音带着遗憾。

他示意卡斯帕·克劳奇和他的兄弟们放开塞普蒂默斯，我们的韦斯莱先生谨慎地盯着周围，他退到了哈方·隆巴顿和查勒斯·波特的身侧，并且摆出了战斗的姿态——但很显然在场出身斯莱特林的纯血统家族巫师成员更多，他们几乎是共同将为数不多反对者牢牢包围起来，使他们的魔杖无法越过包围指向台上的Voldemort，食死徒们发出一阵哄笑，他们甚至都不需要出手，胜利的天平就轻易地倒向他们的主人这边。

“如今我们站在布莱克家族墓园前，向这个古老高贵的巫师家族的不幸致以我们的哀思。这里出席的每一个人都是阿克图勒斯的血亲，布莱克家族的挚友。就连你也不例外，塞普蒂默斯——每个人都知道阿克图勒斯·布莱克是被麻瓜杀死的。在我看来，韦斯莱先生。你的魔杖应该指向杀害布莱克家族成员的凶手，而不是和你一样的纯血巫师身上。”Voldemort低沉地说，“一直以来我们对麻瓜的宽容姑息，我们像卑小的鼠类一样躲藏起来，失去土地，产业，和自由在大不列颠施展魔法的能力。至于你们……哈方·隆巴顿和查勒斯·波特先生。”说到这里，Voldemort的脸上泛着冷笑。“你们也可以像我们的韦斯莱先生一样用魔杖指着我的脸念出咒语，但如果我是一个毫无魔力的麻瓜呢？你们敢这样当着魔法部长的面对一个麻瓜施咒吗？”

食死徒们爆发出一阵大笑，嘘声和口哨声此起彼伏。Voldemort满意地示意他们保持安静，他继续耐心地看着台下的每一个巫师。

“他们当然不会这么做……因为傲罗们会毫不犹豫地逮捕他们，以愚蠢的‘对麻瓜滥用魔法’的名义将他们送上审判席。我的巫师同胞们，难道你们不觉得讽刺？我们的魔法部只对麻瓜宽容，而巫师的利益却被他们拱手相让。你不妨告诉我，凡里斯·福吉阁下……我们选举出来的魔法部究竟是为了巫师的高贵权利而存在的，还是只是麻瓜的傀儡和仆从？”

我们的魔法部长几乎是迅速冲到台下。“魔法部当然是为了保护巫师的利益而存在的。”凡里斯大声说，他维持着一个合格魔法部官僚的风度，试图从Voldemort蛊惑人心的话语中挽回大众的支持。“难道你们忘记了盖勒特·格林德沃的所作所为吗？格林德沃和他的追随者们打着为巫师权力的旗帜策划出了暴行和谋杀，难道他们不也对巫师下过狠手，只因为那些人反对他们的计划？”

我们的魔法部长威严地环视着鸦雀无声的会场，“并且，你们看看现在在台上讲话的这个男人……这个自称为Voldemort的恶棍。你们是否还记得他和他的手下食死徒掀起的恐怖？有多少傲罗们死于他的追随者手中，又有多少无辜的魔法部官员被杀害？你们可以痛斥魔法部的无能和妥协，巫师们……但是至少魔法部是开明的，它赋予不同出身的巫师平等。你们每一个人都可以加入魔法部，用你们的力量共同将巫师界变得更好。巫师议会的成立已经超过了一千年，它当初就是为了平息争端和冲突而成立的。我们的先祖们竭尽所能试着给巫师界带来和平，但如果让Voldemort和他的手下们上台呢？巫师们，你们如何保证他会像他声称的那样维护巫师的利益？难道就因为魔法部让你们失望，你们就要推举一个黑巫师恶棍成为独裁者，将千年来的巫师议会制度毁于一旦？”

很明显巫师们在动摇。

“是他杀死了阿不思·邓布利多。”凡里斯·福吉大声说，同时指着Voldemort。“这就是Voldemort声称的‘不对巫师下手’？”福吉质问着在场的每一个人。

“是谁说阿不思·邓布利多是被Voldemort杀死的？”这时一个声音突然出现，“是《预言家日报》这么说的吗，部长先生？”

凡里斯·福吉慢慢转向声音的来源，他睁大双眼。

是多琳·梅多斯。

她身穿着前魔法法律执行司职员的旧长袍，威森加摩的银质“W”徽章在胸前闪闪发光。前任威森加摩律师小姐的脸上依旧挂着冷笑，正不急不慢地沿着地毯走到台前。

所有的目光都盯着这个黑发绿瞳的女巫，这个据说是最危险的食死徒头子，这个被证明死在阿兹卡班暴动中的罪犯。

阿布拉克萨斯几乎是立刻转过头，他隔着食死徒构成的人墙，安静地看着那双熟悉的绿眼睛。他的内心像是有根细小的弦被扰动，那些昔日埋藏好的记忆和情感顷刻间便复苏。仿佛四面八方的那些嘈杂都不再重要了，他的浅灰眼睛就这样一路无声无息地追随者那个人影，看着她从容地走到凡里斯·福吉身边。

“多琳·梅多斯。”所有人都听得清清楚楚，凡里斯·福吉从嗓子眼里吐出这个名字。

“是《预言家日报》告诉你Voldemort杀死了阿不思·邓布利多吗？”多琳平静地说，“那么《预言家日报》有没有告诉过你，部长先生。多琳·梅多斯早已经死于阿兹卡班的暴动中了？”

凡里斯·福吉面容扭曲成一团，他看上去仿佛被狠狠地扇了一巴掌。

“你在说谎，凡里斯。”多琳冷冷地说，“我们都知道谁才忌惮阿不思·邓布利多的存在。那些死在阿兹卡班的傲罗都是凤凰社成员，而阿兹卡班已经沦陷了。《预言家日报》没有选择把真相告诉每一个巫师，但《巫师真理报》却这么做了，而它的记者则被粗鲁的傲罗们带出了墓园。凡里斯·福吉，你的话有多少的可信度，而在这里愚弄巫师界的人又究竟是谁？”

“阿兹卡班已经沦陷了？”阿布拉克萨斯终于打破了沉默，那双浅灰色的眸子自上而下地扫过凡里斯·福吉的脸。年轻的马尔福家主从人群中走出，他淡金色的长发在一众黑袍间显得是如此耀眼，仿佛黑夜中的星辰。“如果你说的话是事实，梅多斯小姐……这简直难以置信。”阿布拉克萨斯走上前，他站在多琳·梅多斯的身边。

“按照巫师议会的规则，部长先生，这种重大的事项不是应该告知威森加摩法庭和巫师议会的每一个成员吗？”阿布拉克萨斯冷冷地质问。“1692年通过《国际巫师联合会保密法》的确给予了魔法部在工作中的保密权限——这意味着对诸如神秘事物司研究进展，阿兹卡班的管理与设计，与麻瓜权力部门的沟通渠道之类的机密事项，魔法部长办公室及其下属机构可以对外界三缄其口。但是当涉及到巫师界的安全稳定时，任何魔法部的机构和人士都无权对公众隐瞒事实。”

阿布拉克萨斯看了一眼身边的多琳，“也许你还记得相关的规定，梅多斯小姐。”他勾起笑容，“身为前任威森加摩律师的你想必能提供更为详实的信息。”

“1703年。关于起草《大不列颠巫师议会宪章》的第三次巫师议会记录稿，第四十五卷，章节七《关于涉及巫师界安全时魔法部的保密权限与冲突判定》，第167页，B栏。来自苏格兰巫师联合议会代表们的话引用如下：‘我们认为，倘若大不列颠的魔法部长在妖精叛乱之初便公开一切事实并向每一位巫师发出警告的话，在叛乱镇压过程中就不会有那么多无辜巫师丧生。很显然《国际五十联合会保密法》（下称《保密法》）的实施和应用决不能作为魔法部用于限制言论的工具，我们的巫师有权知道魔法界正面临的任何危机。巫师的血正在染红泰晤士河，邋遢鬼拉拉和它手下的恶棍们依然不受阻碍地向着霍格莫德前进，没有一只猫头鹰对那里可怜的男女巫师们做出通报，因为我们的魔法部正躲在《保密法》的条文后面自欺欺人。’”多琳平静地说完，“我想你口中的巫师议会并不会赞同你的所作所为，凡里斯·福吉，没有任何一条法律给予你这项权利。除了试图让自己在魔法部长的位置呆得更久一点之外，我想不出有其他的理由让你隐瞒这些事实。”

“我会好好和威森加摩的巫师们讨论这件事的，部长先生。”阿布拉克萨斯最后说，“如果那个时候你还依然是魔法部部长的话。”

Voldemort把玩着自己的紫杉木魔杖，“看来梅多斯小姐和马尔福家主都选择了对你表示质疑，凡里斯。”黑魔王看着身侧的两人，他的语气变得愈发危险起来。“这真是……出乎我的意料。我是否可以认为，马尔福家族和梅多斯家族在刚刚表明了自己的立场？”

黑魔王向这两个人同时伸出手，他的脸上维持着冷淡的笑容。在几乎所有巫师的注视下，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和多琳·梅多斯走到了Voldemort身侧，他们就这样并肩站立，自上而下地看着所有巫师。

“那么，巫师们。”Voldemort轻声说，他同时牢牢握住了身侧的两只手。“是时候选择你们的立场了。”


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter.109

在梅多斯和马尔福家族表示立场之后，卡罗家族、克劳奇家族……那些在汤姆·里德尔学生时代加入沃尔普及斯骑士团的巫师们，那些出身斯莱特林学院的家族继承人们一个接一个地走到了Voldemort面前。这一切都在意料之中，Voldemort精心挑选了这个场合，因为那些与布莱克家族交好并且出席葬礼的巫师们大多都支持巫师优于麻瓜的观念。如果按照《巫师真理报》编辑琳·博斯德的话来说，阿克图勒斯·布莱克的死无疑是对虚伪的“巫师与麻瓜应该友好平等”的论调的致命一击。没有人在意阿克图勒斯·布莱克为什么会和麻瓜待在一起，巫师们只知道他们的忍让毫无作用。最高贵古老的布莱克家族的主人被一种巫师们无法理解的武器轻而易举地杀死，而魔法部和部长则站在他的棺木前，毫无任何行动。

奥莱恩·布莱克用手臂护着自己的堂弟西格纳斯，因为这个瘦小的十五岁的布莱克男孩似乎也要迫不及待地走上前加入那些投向Voldemort的人群。失去父亲的痛苦并没有就这样夺走奥莱恩的理智，从斯莱特林的学院时代，奥莱恩·布莱克便和沃尔普及斯骑士团的一切保持距离。他毫不费力地认出了Voldemort的真实身份，他知道这个名叫汤姆·里德尔的黑巫师在若干年前不过也是同他一样的斯莱特林学生。

但他们的堂姐沃尔布加·布莱克却比任何一个布莱克成员都要动作迅速，她非常优雅地挪动着裙摆，对台上的Voldemort露出一个礼貌却不失热络的微笑。

“Lord Voldemort.”她说，声音清晰地越过其他巫师的喝彩声。“如果您能找到杀死阿克图勒斯伯父的凶手的话，布莱克家族一定不会忘记您的恩惠。”

她面前的英俊男巫松开了身旁两个巫师的手，Voldemort直接走向沃尔布加·布莱克，他的黑眼睛始终盯着她的嘴唇。“当然。”他说，“我和我的仆人们会竭尽全力找出凶手。不用担心……沃尔布加小姐，阿克图勒斯先生的生命至少需要十倍以上的麻瓜鲜血来偿还，你和你的家人保有我的承诺。”

“那么，布莱克家族会毫不犹豫地站在您这一方。”沃尔布加以布莱克家族女主人的姿态大声说，她丝毫没有顾及自己的堂弟们的意见。

多琳稍稍看了一眼身边的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，年轻的马尔福家主脸上挂着疏离的笑容，那双浅灰色的眼睛透着一丝嘲讽。

“聪明的姑娘。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，这声音小到只有他身边的多琳·梅多斯才能听到。“但是比起马尔福来说依然晚了一步。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫不动声色地勾起嘴角，她假装没有听到马尔福家主的嘲弄。多琳把目光转回布莱克小姐的身上。沃尔布加·布莱克正邀请Voldemort留下来参加布莱克家族稍后的晚餐，她向着Voldemort伸出手，而后者优雅地托着她的手印上了一个吻。

“真是迷人。”现在轮到她来嘲讽了。

阿布拉克萨斯看了她一眼，他唇边挂着浅笑，什么也没有说。

沃尔布加·布莱克自如地重拾了布莱克家族的主人身份，并且非常合乎礼仪地以主人身份对于Voldemort展示出了欢迎，她同样也顾及到了其他家族的巫师。布莱克小姐对每一个参加葬礼的人表示出了感激，并且非常果决地指示家养小精灵们引领食死徒们从花园小径前往布莱克家族的祖宅休息。于是所有巫师们的注意力便从梅多斯和马尔福转回到了布莱克家族的身上。现在的布莱克小姐不再是男巫们臆想中的哭哭啼啼，脆弱需要保护的女眷，此时的沃尔布加·布莱克俨然成为了家族的关键人物，她摘下自己的黑纱，仿佛彻底从幕后走到了台前，在她的堂弟们则沉默地站在台下，埋没在其余巫师之中。

甚至比起奥莱恩·布莱克与西格纳斯，Voldemort更像是布莱克家族的男主人。在接下来的晚餐和稍后的社交谈话中，Voldemort与沃尔布加·布莱克始终出双入对。黑魔王对布莱克小姐展露出的绅士风度也赢得了所有参加葬礼的巫师们的好感。总而言之，一切进行的非常顺利。阿克图勒斯的死亡带来的悲伤并没有持续很久时间，精明的巫师家族成员们对于Voldemort的力量和他对布莱克家族展示出的欣赏更感兴趣。也许Voldemort更愿意让沃尔布加·布莱克成为帕勒克斯之后的家族继承人，这样黑魔王和布莱克家族的联姻几乎是可以预见的，双方都能从中获得更多利益，而布莱克家族的姻亲们，那些参与葬礼的其他巫师家族自然也能获取属于他们的一份。

你甚至能感觉到即使阿克图勒斯死亡，帕勒克斯依然处于昏迷中，其他巫师家族成员对于布莱克家族的尊敬有增无减。沃尔布加满意地看着这一切，她认为自己很好地保存了布莱克家族的尊严和高贵。

在巫师注意力顾及不到的角落，我们的马尔福先生正自如地享受着不受打扰的安静时光。直到一杯潘趣酒放在他面前的桌子上，多琳·梅多斯笑盈盈地对他眨了眨眼，并在他身边坐了下来。

“看来我们只能抱团取暖了，阿布。”她说，“所有的风头都被布莱克家族抢走了，巫师们簇拥在黑魔王和布莱克小姐身边，就像围绕着太阳和月亮的星星……”

多琳抽出魔杖念动咒语，现在没有人能够听得到她和阿布拉克萨斯之间的交谈——如果我们的马尔福家主乐意与她交谈的话。

但事实是，阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰眼睛依然盯着前方的巫师人群，他扬起眉毛，没有说话。

梅多斯小姐的绿眼睛闪过一丝无奈，她于是换了位置，直接坐在了马尔福家主的对面。

“我知道你很生气，阿布拉克萨斯。”多琳讨好地看向他冷淡的灰眼睛，“但是你瞧，阿布……我并没有骗你，我活着回来了，就像我许诺的那样。”

阿布拉克萨斯抬起手，准备再为自己倒一杯酒，但多琳则在他之前接过酒瓶，并且体贴地为他添满高脚杯。

“我为什么要生气，梅多斯小姐？”阿布拉克萨斯这才把目光转向她，我们的马尔福家主挂着微笑，仿佛正在和一块毫无生息的木头交流。“你很好地顾及到了我的脆弱神经，隐瞒自己活着的事实直到今日。我应该好好感谢你的体贴才对。”

他一点也没有接过那杯酒的打算。

多琳盯着他的灰眼睛，她也挑起眉。“我以为你至少会表示出伤心和遗憾……看来马尔福家主一如既往的无所不知。我真是佩服你的耐心，阿布拉克萨斯，显然我多虑了。”

“你知道就好。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，这才重新拿起高脚杯。“罗尼已经不止一次地希望我对你的‘死讯’表示点什么了，但和我感情充沛的仆人不一样的是……我对你一直很有信心，多琳，我知道你至始至终都能让自己好好活着。”

“这是赞扬，还是某种我理解不到的高深讽刺？”我们的梅多斯小姐问。

“百分之百的赞扬。”阿布拉克萨斯回答。他面露笑容，稍稍后倾身体。“我不是说了吗，我完全没有任何理由生气……马尔福家族从来不出心胸狭窄的人物，而我也犯不着为这种事情而伤害我们之间的交情……不过我想你一定此刻在内心充满愧疚，就算我对此展示出了一个绅士的宽宏大量。我说的对吗，梅多斯小姐？”

“但是隐瞒这一切对你显然更有利，阿布。你知道我们的黑魔王不会乐意见到他身边的两个人如此的关系深厚。你就没有想过如果我告诉你我的计划，并且使你同黑魔王一样知道我还活着，他会怎么想？你总得让我们的魔王大人认为自己才是百分之百掌握一切信息的人，不是吗？”我们的梅多斯小姐小声辩解，而她对面的阿布拉克萨斯投去冷淡的目光。“真是体贴入微。”我们的马尔福家主轻声说，你很难从他的语气中判断这是不是讽刺。

显然我们的梅多斯小姐并不是那么的无药可救。多琳·梅多斯终于意识到了马尔福家主要的是什么，她晃了晃手里的酒杯，换上了一种非常沉重自责的语气。

“当然，马尔福先生……你之前说的一点也没错。愧疚填满了我全身的每一寸血管。”多琳叹了口气，尽管绿眼睛依然透露出机敏和狡黠，“所以我认为，马尔福先生……您一定会非常宽容地给予我一个补偿的机会，否则我会淹没在无休无止的自责中，你知道，就像1453年眼睁睁看着狼人毁掉萨拉查·斯莱特林故居的帕里斯·冈特一样自责——”

“是1553年。”阿布拉克萨斯不悦地纠正，但他的表情终于舒展了。“我认为你之前说的没错，梅多斯小姐……显然现在我们需要互相帮助。而你，身为一个威森加摩的前任律师，即使在魔法史上稍有差错，我想对于魔法部的那些规定和法条，没有人比你要更了解。如果黑魔王需要一个能在威森加摩参与法律通过的代理人，弹劾福吉和收回魔法部的权力，显然你是独一无二的人选。我预感我们之后会共同在魔法部这边为黑魔王而出力，即使现在他的注意力主要留在布莱克家族这边……”

“所以你现在决定为黑魔王尽责了？我真诧异你在那时候选择站出来，阿布拉克萨斯……你可是一向让马尔福家族保持中立的，不是吗？”

“你也一样，梅多斯小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“什么时候你对黑魔王如此上心了？我看的出来他和我一样为你的突然现身而感到惊讶，恕我直言你未免过于……积极了些。”

“我有我的理由。”多琳微笑，轻描淡写地带过了亚历克斯·格林的存在，以及她与Voldemort正在进行的交易。“总而言之我们都表现得很令他满意，不是吗？”

“我也有我的理由。”阿布拉克萨斯扫了一眼正在与诺特家族谈话的黑魔王与沃尔布加，“而且我不妨稍稍向你点明，多琳……在我看来，如果黑魔王依然沿袭魔法部的制度——我是指，逐步地加大自己的权力，但依然打着巫师议会的名义和披着魔法部的制度外衣——如果黑魔王这么做了，我们的利益并不会缩减，反倒会比原来更多。但如果黑魔王决心要像他的称呼那样，以一个君主的身份控制巫师界，你我显然就不得不考虑更加严苛的情形了——”

“——这一点我们不是做得很好了吗，阿布拉克萨斯？”多琳微笑，“你暗示威森加摩将会弹劾凡里斯·福吉的部长职位，把魔法部巧妙地归为了黑魔王可以利用的力量。而我搬出了那些冗长的公文为黑魔王提供支持。这些帮助看似给我们的黑魔王控制魔法部提供一个合理化的借口，但实际上……现在的黑魔王不得不‘按照魔法部和巫师议会的方式’来行事。Voldemort的确可以接管魔法部的权力来统治巫师界，但他不得不按照‘巫师议会’的方式来做。”

“统治巫师界并不只是靠武力就能实现的。”阿布拉克萨斯的目光充满兴味，“一个政权的统治从来没有那么简单。个人的力量无足轻重，历史上的强大黑巫师层出不穷，如果仅仅着眼于对麻瓜的报复行为，用言辞煽动巫师们获取支持，用武力和恐怖来统摄人心——这样的结果就会同盖勒特·格林德沃的结局别无二致。我很高兴你看得要比这里的大多数巫师家族要长远，多琳。也许在魔法部的五年对你的视野有所助益。我想你会同意我们需要继续引导Voldemort接纳巫师议会和魔法部的存在，倘若黑魔王需要代理人，那么这自然是你和我。倘若黑魔王的野心吞噬了他的理智，我们也能因此稍加制约他的权力，并且确保我们的利益不受损失——”

“当船顺利航行的时候永远坐在头等舱的位置，当突遇不可逆转的风险时依然可以从容弃船自保。”多琳意味深长地说，“当然，这才是马尔福家族应该干的事情。在黑魔王尚未出现时你们就已经掌握了魔法部和威森加摩，倘若黑魔王崛起后将这些统统抛弃，成为一个类似君主的存在——那么马尔福家族这么多代在魔法部的投资不就成了一个笑话了吗？”她打趣道，“为了纯血统巫师的荣耀而牺牲几个世纪以来的家族布局，就算是黑魔王对你的忠诚表示嘉许，阿布拉克萨斯……你也绝不会蠢到这么做。”

“我想你也一样，多琳。对于魔法部和威森加摩的熟悉程度让你从其他黑魔王的随从中脱颖而出，你就没有想过好好利用这一点为自己谋取更多的力量？”阿布拉克萨斯又冷淡地看了眼沃尔布加·布莱克脸上的笑容。“如果说我们与布莱克家族有什么不同……布莱克家族维持高贵地位的方式就是尽可能多的与那些同样具有权势的纯血家族成员结成姻亲，这种古老的延续权力的方式可以追溯到中世纪时期。这也使得布莱克家族永远维持着高贵门第和崇高声望。但显然马尔福家族要更加地……勤勉一些。”阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰眼睛透出讥讽，“当巫师议会的成立不可避免时，我的先祖聪明地接纳了它的存在。倘若与魔法部的合作能为家族带来利益，我的先祖从来不会眼睁睁地让机会溜走，只为了维持一个贵族巫师家庭的傲慢虚名。”说到这里，我们的马尔福家主稍稍做作地摇摇头，“我们和布莱克们的不同之处可太多了……我甚至怀疑他们是否仍然能理解威森加摩的运行准则。”

多琳·梅多斯的脸上始终挂着笑容，在我们梅多斯小姐的眼中，阿布拉克萨斯的挑剔可以被视作马尔福家族一直以来对于同样声名显赫的布莱克家族秉持的疏离和忌惮态度。也许那些古老高贵的巫师家族彼此之间就是这样——互相之间表露出亲昵和同为上流圈子一员的归属感，但却对其他家族与自己的不同介怀于心，只有在对自己人谈话的时候，才会不着痕迹地对此讽刺一番。

“你只是在介意沃尔布加·布莱克把马尔福家族的风头抢走了，阿布拉克萨斯。”多琳笑着说，马尔福家主的灰眼睛于是非常不满地在她身上打了个转，阿布拉克萨斯又恢复了谈话最初的冷淡坦度。

我们的梅多斯小姐很快就对周围一切社交谈话感到厌倦，她离开了布莱克老宅，幻影移行回到了庄园。她更乐意同亚历克斯·格林安静地呆在一起，即使后者依然还在睡梦中。

那么明天赫奇帕奇的金杯也依然能为亚历克斯提供治疗药剂，多琳稍稍叹了口气，放轻脚步穿过走廊。阿布拉克萨斯说的没错，Voldemort对她今天的效忠十分满意，当黑魔王握着她的手时，她能察觉到他的动作没有任何迟疑，就像是已经笃定了她会向他伸出手来。

房间门打开了，一双棕黄色的眼睛在暗处盯着她。多琳的目光看向依然在床上沉睡的亚历克斯·格林，现在他的身边多了一个站着的影子。

月光照亮了那个人的面容。

“晚上好。”冠冕里德尔轻声说，“这对绿眼睛……真是好久不见，梅多斯。”


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter.110

多琳·梅多斯的目光首先转向亚历克斯·格林的脸上，她先里德尔一步走到床边，同时警惕地盯着蛰伏在暗处的纳吉尼。

“你以为我会对他做什么？”里德尔冷笑，看向床上的金发少年的目光依旧怀有敌意。“这个拉文克劳并没有你想得那么重要。”

他说的并没有错，亚历克斯依旧安好。多琳这才如释重负地移开目光，她帮亚历克斯掖好被角，然后对着熟睡中的金发少年念了一个闭耳塞听咒语。

“你是谁，先生？”

她谨慎地看着面前的男人——那的确是汤姆·里德尔的轮廓，但比起出席布莱克葬礼上的voldemort来说，眼前的男人要瘦一些。年轻一些的里德尔手里并不握有魔杖，他套着普通的黑袍子，从里面露出亚麻衬衫和上面别着的铜质胸针——B&B，很熟悉的标志。

“你记得死亡将近十年的人，却不记得五年前的汤姆·里德尔？”男人冷冷地回答，同时上前一步，盯着多琳的绿眼睛——久违的侵略性的目光，他的面容绷紧，下颌却微微抬起，黑眼睛酝酿着情绪，很明显是在斟酌要说些什么。

但先开口的却是黑发绿瞳的女巫。“你是他的灵魂碎片。”多琳迅速下了结论，她同时瞥了一眼纳吉尼，那对棕黄色的蛇眼明显对她面前的男人流露出服从。

“很聪明。”里德尔轻声说，“我来自赫奇帕奇的金杯。”

——说这话时，里德尔把手没入自己的长袍口袋，他一度寄生的拉文克劳冠冕还好好地待在里面。但多琳·梅多斯却对此毫不知情，他也决不会让她知道这一切。幸运地是，当初制作冠冕和挂坠盒的魂器的时间非常相近，冠冕里德尔认为自己完全可以很好地效仿金杯与面前的多琳·梅多斯达成交易。

“所以倘若你想用你手里的魔杖对我做些什么的话，梅多斯。”他接着说，语气很是冷淡。“想想后果……只有我才能救你的小拉文克劳男朋友，不是吗？”

多琳·梅多斯笑着摇摇头。

“我对你施咒难道不是更好吗？”她反问，“这样就可以早点帮你结束卡珊德拉的预言，结束死亡之环的最后一步，然后确定你才是黑魔王——汤姆，你不是已经很聪明地设法破解了我的布局，并且把主动权全都攥在你自己的手里了吗？”

多琳同时想起了在布莱克庄园发生的一切。“更何况你已经有了沃尔布加·布莱克。”她冷冷地说，“就算是针对所谓‘爱’的魔法实验……现在的我也毫无利用价值了。你更应该去关注我们布莱克小姐的喜好，而不是站在这里设想我会对你的事业产生什么威胁——”

“——你谈论的是voldemort。”里德尔直截了当地打断她的话，他那双黑眼睛充满危险地看着她。“而你面前的是汤姆·里德尔。”

“我看不出你们之间有什么不同。”多琳冷冷地说。“除了年龄的差别之外。”

汤姆·里德尔的表情稍稍放松了些，他若有所思地看了纳吉尼一眼，后者弓起身体，发出古怪的嘶嘶声。

“Voldemort对你更有感情。”他平静地说，“我不知道你们在我被装进魂器的这段时间内发生了什么，但很显然……他已经变了，梅多斯，这可能是来源于魔法，又或者是你对他做了什么我们不知道的——”

他面前女巫的脸上明明白白写着疑惑，“我对他做了什么？”

“你在对他施加影响，这种影响正在让他变得与我们不同。”

汤姆·里德尔谨慎地看着她，他并不打算在多琳·梅多斯的面前开始关于Voldemort曾经是活魂器的话题。

“我只想知道你对他做了什么，梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“在我记忆中，我对你的执念还没有到今天这个地步。”

多琳机敏地看着他，她完全忽略了他的后半句话。

“我明白了。”她缓缓地说，“真有趣……就算是来自同一个人，灵魂碎片之间的记忆和情感也是不共享的。”

“不。”汤姆·里德尔僵硬地吐出这个答案，“我当然知道阿克图勒斯的死，还有现在布莱克家发生的一切。”

“那么身为灵魂碎片的你怎么可能需要来问我关于Voldemort的事情，你们不是亲密无间吗？”她语带嘲弄，同时仔细观察着汤姆·里德尔的表情变化。“不……我想我猜对了，灵魂碎片之间的确存在着不相通的记忆。”

一如既往地，抓住话中的矛盾点，并且将它清晰地摆在谈话对象的面前，借此推敲出更多的东西。

“那么voldemort知道你来找我这件事吗？”多琳最后平静地问，她看到汤姆·里德尔眼底闪过一丝躲闪。“我认为他不会这么做。所以是什么让他的魂器脱离主魂的控制自发的来寻找我？只是因为好奇？还是……为了卡珊德拉的预言？”

“我想现在我理解了voldemort的部分想法。”汤姆·里德尔垂下眼帘，他脸上依然挂着防备的微笑。“这个话题到此为止。”

但显然多琳·梅多斯并不打算止步在这里。

“很聪明的结束。”多琳说，“但我很有必要弄清楚现在发生的全部事情……特别是关于魂器之间是否共享记忆的问题。”

“我说了。”里德尔的语气充满危险，他有些后悔。“我不打算继续这个话题。”

“是吗？”多琳微笑，“那让我们换个话题好了……Voldemort有没有和你分享过这个，里德尔？”

多琳·梅多斯于是上前一步，她俯身贴近汤姆·里德尔的耳朵，并且悄声对他说了些什么——那一瞬间汤姆·里德尔的头微微低了下去，那双黑眼睛闪过惊讶和一丝古怪的恼怒，他原本维持冷静的完美面容甚至也泛起了一丝不自然的潮红。

“就算你们来自同一个人，但你们始终还是会有不同。”多琳轻声说，她意有所指。“很显然Voldemort选择把某些特殊的情感和记忆封闭起来选择自己独享，即使是对其他的灵魂碎片也是如此，里德尔。”

黑发绿瞳的梅多斯小姐轻笑着退回原处，她等着汤姆·里德尔重新整理好表情。

“我完全明白了，我承认我不知道这些。”汤姆·里德尔声音极其不自然，他话中透着一丝恼怒，很显然是觉得自己被捉弄了。“你最好不要试图说谎，而且我不认为这是什么重要的……这种事情没什么好分享的。”

“没有想过你自己某一天也可以这么的……禽兽不如，是不是？”她慢悠悠地说，同时看了一眼角落里的大蛇。“纳吉尼就在现场，你可以问问你的宠物。”

多琳耐心等着纳吉尼和汤姆·里德尔用蛇语交谈完，同时稍微估计了下这块灵魂碎片的年纪——应该是在她还在魔法部的时候，根据卷宗上记载的谋杀时间，现在的汤姆·里德尔是二十岁。

而她已经二十五岁了。多琳感到自己稍稍放松了些，她依然看着面前年轻的黑魔王……确切地说，更年轻一些的voldemort。

并且他没有魔杖，也缺乏这五年的经历，对自己抱着谨慎的防备和刻意显露出的疏离。

“我真没有想过年轻时的Voldemort也会有这么可爱的一面。”多琳说，她脸上的笑容表明这绝对是讽刺。“看看我在魔法部的五年间错过了什么。”

与纳吉尼交谈完的汤姆·里德尔目光阴沉，“你脸上这是什么表情，梅多斯？”他说，“你难道忘记了吗？我是Voldemort，是黑魔王……还是你愚蠢的认为你可以就此拿捏我？”

“但是Voldemort不知道你在这里。”多琳语带玩味，“你也不会让他知道这一点。我们刚刚的讨论也证实了……即使来自同一个人的灵魂，只要你不想让Voldemort知道这里发生的一切，他就不会知道我接下来要对你做什么……”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛危险地眯起来，在他身后，纳吉尼就像一道绿色的闪电迅速扑向了亚历克斯·格林。但大蛇却像是撞上了一堵无形的墙壁。多琳·梅多斯抽出魔杖，“你不会以为我刚刚施放的仅仅只是闭耳塞听咒语这么简单吧，嗯？”她用魔杖指着汤姆·里德尔，声音前所未有的愉悦。“‘看来在这五年她真是成长了很多’……我打赌你现在会这么想，汤姆。”

她就维持着这个姿势一步步走向汤姆·里德尔，“我在想要不要也对你做些禽兽不如的事情……”多琳说，她的魔杖杖尖戳上了他瘦削的脸颊，然后是那双带着笑容的冷淡双唇，接着是敞开领口露出的脖子。“……难以置信你就这样送上门来，汤姆。”

一阵轻笑声，汤姆·里德尔姿势慵懒地就这样任她指着自己。“我不介意重复Voldemort和你之间做过的事。”他说，“正好纳吉尼也在，也许你会觉得我做的更——”

“——闭嘴！”多琳凶狠地说，她握着魔杖的手气得在发抖。“我指的是要不要对你念几个极端痛苦的黑魔法咒语！你和他……不，你们都是一样的无耻！”

“你似乎忘了我来自赫奇帕奇的金杯。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，在撩拨起她的愤怒之后，他的冷静明显更占据优势。“如果你伤害了我的话……那个拉文克劳要怎么办？”

就像是为了回应他的话一样，从床上传来了剧烈的咳嗽声。多琳一瞬间分神了，而汤姆·里德尔则敏捷地抓住她握着魔杖的手，把她反身压在墙上。

“我说过我没有动那个拉文克劳。”汤姆·里德尔盯着那双愤怒的绿眼睛，慢慢露出一个完美的虚伪笑容。“我是……骗你的。”

他轻而易举地把多琳的双手折到她身后。

“对我念黑魔法咒语，嗯？”汤姆·里德尔冷笑着重复她的话，同时感受着身下人的体温。“对黑魔王念黑魔法咒语……你是认真的吗，梅多斯？”

他看着她口中吐出两个字，就口型来看那很象是“卑鄙”或者类似的词。

“纳吉尼是一条毒蛇。”汤姆·里德尔自上而下看着她，声音冷酷。“在一小时前我让他喝下了蛇毒，如果你想等到金杯的治疗药剂发挥作用并不是不可以。但梅多斯，如果杀死了身为金杯一部分的我，或者哪怕对我做出任何事情……身为魂器的金杯就会立刻毁坏。你拿什么来治疗那个男孩？我劝你还是好好地维持着你对于黑魔王的忌惮和尊重，我会记得你刚刚的精彩表现的。”

他从那双绿眼睛中读到了属于斯莱特林的隐忍和识时务。“可你并不在乎这个男孩。”汤姆·里德尔突然说，“你只在乎那个十六岁时的多琳·梅多斯和她的遗憾……你需要让自己做出一个‘关心亚历克斯·格林的多琳·梅多斯’的姿态，仅此而已。”

汤姆·里德尔若有所思地放开她，但很显然，他已经不再认为亚历克斯·格林会是个威胁了。

“你并没有一直陪在那个拉文克劳的身边。你是绝不会甘于呆在这个房间，看着阿布拉克萨斯和其他人参与Voldemort的事业的。”他盯着面前的女巫，“你选择了去布莱克家族的葬礼，去Voldemort面前显示出你的存在，去向他证明你所能够带来的价值。你从来就不是亚历克斯·格林值得信赖和托付的人，你自己也知道这一点，不是吗？”

汤姆·里德尔居高临下地看着她，他的声音甚至透着一丝喜悦。

“你在亚历克斯·格林和Voldemort的事业之中选择了后者。如果亚历克斯·格林真的那么重要的话，为什么我能轻而易举地来到这个房间，你不知道我等了你多久……多琳。我原本还以为，你会像牧羊犬一样忠诚地守在他身边呢……可是你没有。”

“这是又一轮的心理操纵吗？”多琳冷冷地说，“这对我已经没有用了。”

但汤姆·里德尔则强硬地抓起她的手，强迫她来到墙上挂着的椭圆镜子前，让她看着镜中的自己。

“你就和我一样卑劣。”汤姆·里德尔贴着她的耳朵呢喃道。“你对那个拉文克劳的关心也是虚伪至极……你也在维持你的完美假面，多琳。可你永远也瞒不了我。我们都知道如果有利可图的话，你会毫不犹豫地牺牲那个拉文克劳——为什么不好好看看你自己呢，亲爱的多琳……看清楚你自己关心亚历克斯·格林的样子有多么虚伪？我们都知道你完全是不可能爱上他的，不是吗？”

他一向喜欢这么做，没有任何人是干净的，没有任何人是完美无瑕的。无论是多琳·梅多斯，还是阿不思·邓布利多。

汤姆·里德尔想起了五年级时他与多琳曾在斯拉格霍恩的地窖有过一段对话。

“也许只有Voldemort和我并不介意你真实的样子，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，同时吻了吻她的脸颊。“对我们来说你现在的样子简直美丽极了——”

Voldemort早就知道了。他平静地想，Voldemort只是不介意把亚历克斯·格林归还给多琳·梅多斯，让她慢慢意识到这一切。当然，亚历克斯·格林必须要活着，只有活着才能让Voldemort体内属于多琳·梅多斯的灵魂碎片消失。但这种过程不也很有趣吗……看着她被迫接受自己的丑陋和虚伪，看着她自己毁掉对亚历克斯·格林的幻想——

但汤姆·里德尔的思绪很快就转了回来。他意识到Voldemort的这种想法很可能是掺杂某种私欲的，而汤姆·里德尔显然不能步他的后尘。

“和我联手吧。”汤姆·里德尔说，“牺牲掉Voldemort然后完成全部的预言，你知道我对于你和那个拉文克劳之间的事情一点也不在意，等做完一切你们就自由了。这五年间Voldemort没少折磨你，他对你的执念也更深。相比Voldemort，我显然是个更好的选择……不是吗？”


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter.111

无论任何时候，汤姆·里德尔总是能给多琳·梅多斯带来惊喜。

这就好像是自己送上门来的猎物，多琳的绿眼睛很快扫过年轻黑魔王的面容。她竭尽脑汁从记忆中搜刮出自己所了解的五年前的汤姆·里德尔的一切——无论那是从案件卷宗上的只言片语，还是他们再次见面时里德尔的态度。那时候黑魔王的偏执不输现在——五年前的汤姆·里德尔把她加入魔法部视作为一种背叛，他觉察出了她的逃避，并设计让她不得不重新回到食死徒中间。

一个谎言，毫无疑问。

“如果这的确不是某种形式的忠诚游戏的话，汤姆。”她平静地说，“我可以帮你。”

有时候你会发觉命运就是如此奇妙。就在几周前汤姆·里德尔曾经亲口告诉她自己不属于这个世界，Voldemort知道所有人的命运，他利用他所知道的信息杀死了阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃——那时候多琳·梅多斯一度感到绝望，毕竟没有人能轻松打败一个知道未来走向的人，这场游戏从一开始就不平等。

但现在不一样了。

五年前与现在的汤姆·里德尔最大的不同并不在于年龄。多琳·梅多斯慢慢展露出微笑，她从未想过自己有朝一日也可以站在时间线上回望着汤姆·里德尔。这绝非是不可利用的，或者说……如果她能好好计划一番的话，局势会变得更有趣。

“我由衷为Voldemort感到遗憾。”汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，“我真是没想到你答应的这么快，梅多斯。”

“遗憾也请算上我一份。”多琳勾起冷笑，轻松便给予回击，“我真是没想到背叛Voldemort的人居然会是……五年前的他自己。”

“这不是背叛。”比她小五岁的黑魔王生硬地回答，“这是唯一的一种选择……不是他就是我。”

正如他和纳吉尼所分析的那样，就目前而言，Voldemort一定会牺牲寄放在拉文克劳冠冕的那片灵魂完成预言。汤姆·里德尔生平最惧怕死亡，因此Voldemort一定不会选择自杀，但他却并没有意识到，他存放在拉文克劳冠冕里的那片灵魂也是一样。

“我别无选择。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“而且我说过了，Voldemort正在受到某种影响……这很显然会是一个威胁。为了一个更理智的黑魔王，我不得不这么做。”

Voldemort曾经是多琳·梅多斯的活魂器，即使通过回魂石把那片灵魂消灭了，但他的体内依旧留有这种痕迹。汤姆·里德尔更仔细地打量起眼前黑发绿瞳的女人，多琳·梅多斯并不比其他任何一个女巫要更迷人，就算她足够美丽也不会有任何改变，汤姆·里德尔想，他并没有肤浅到会为了一个女人而着迷，或者牺牲。最让人着迷的永远是权力本身，那些强大魔法和与之类似的不朽力量——他眯起眼睛，满足地看着床上躺着的亚历克斯·格林，只要掌握这个拉文克劳的生命，他很快就能达到不朽了——真正意义上的不朽。

这个绿眼睛的女人只不过是汤姆·里德尔在黑魔王道路上的一枚棋子，他想，现在的汤姆·里德尔的确是在同多琳·梅多斯合作，他也的确是在计划杀死另一个自己——只要是对永生的黑魔王有利，即使是自己的灵魂碎片也可以舍弃，即使是一度背叛他的仆人，他也能照样与之合作——就像在老汤姆·里德尔的墓地上伏地魔对卢修斯·马尔福所做的那样——在利益面前，没有什么是无法牺牲的，只要牺牲的不是自己。

只要不是自己……更确切地说，是自己这一片灵魂。

汤姆·里德尔深深吸了一口气，他已经呆在冠冕整整五年了。恢复了身体之后，每一次呼吸都让他感到活着的愉悦——这才是真正意义上的活着。

然而一个古怪的念头却出现在了他的脑海中。刚刚获得实体的冠冕里德尔要更加敏感，他依然能感受到多琳·梅多斯的身体的温度，她的吐息像一片洁白的羽毛那样不时拂过他的肌肤，她的黑发上还带着酒和蔷薇花的味道——不，这更像是汤姆·里德尔记忆中麻瓜孤儿院慈善糖果的甜香味。除了呼吸之外，还有一种感觉能更真切地让他意识到自己还活着，这种感觉Voldemort也曾经迷恋过……

某种欲念正在蠢蠢欲动。汤姆·里德尔退后一步，他谨慎地看了一眼多琳的反应，但她看上去并没有使用任何魔法——不，她甚至都没有在看自己，多琳·梅多斯依旧用关切的目光看着床上的亚历克斯，她甚至都没有注意到汤姆·里德尔的动作。但墙角的纳吉尼却正盯着他，锐利的棕黄蛇眼一点也没有松懈的意思。

“我们还没有谈完，梅多斯。我不能在这里呆太久，Voldemort今晚会回来见你，他已经准备动身了。”

他突兀的声音成功把多琳的注意力又引回到了这里，那双绿眼睛在看着他，带着疑问。

汤姆·里德尔恼怒地发觉自己的心跳稍稍加速，他紧绷着自己的脸部肌肉，声音冷若冰霜。“我可以告诉你如何对付Voldemort，有一个只对他有用的方法。当然我需要警告你，梅多斯……别想着这对其他的魂器和我也会有效——不像Voldemort，我和其他的魂器完全不会受这个方法的影响……我们并不会对你有任何的——”

“我知道。”多琳冷冷地打断了他的话，“你需要我怎么做？”

“把他带到神秘事物司，那里有一个锁着的房间。只有Voldemort会受到那个房间力量的影响，但这些力量对于他很危险，因为他的这种特质还并不成熟——”

“爱的房间。”多琳轻声说，“很聪明，汤姆。这也是为什么你认为你和其他魂器不受影响的原因……这恐怕是唯一一种方法。”

“所以你现在知道这种半成功的魔法实验对于Voldemort来说有多危险——但你不能让他意识到你在引导他前往那里，Voldemort一定会对此警惕——他知道爱的房间意味着什么。你所需要做的就是设法将他引到神秘事物司，进而前往那个房间。很显然，这一点我不能给你任何建议。”汤姆·里德尔在这里停顿，同时用不带感情的目光看着眼前的女巫。

“你依然喜欢这个游戏，是不是？”多琳冷笑，顺着他的话说了下去。“如果你能想到的话，Voldemort自然也会想到……所以这部分只能我来做。”

“很好。”他轻声赞许，“你总是能给予讨人喜欢的回答，多琳。”

“但你难道没有想过，汤姆。我至少得有一个理由说服他和我一起去魔法部，这显然不会是卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的预言球——他已经听过那些预言了。”

“你会拿到这个理由的，事实上……他很快就会亲手奉上这个理由。”汤姆·里德尔最后说，他看上去有些焦躁不安，“剩下的我们可以稍后再谈……现在关于我们之间见面的地点，给我一个你认为Voldemort完全不会到访的地方——”

“——我在伦敦的公寓。”多琳说，出乎她意料的是，汤姆·里德尔迅速摇了摇头。

“一个和你没有关系的地方。”他冷冷地说，“一个我会厌恶的地方，但不要是与麻瓜相关的场所。”

“帕迪芙茶馆。”她迅速说，同时挑眉。“考虑到在斯莱特林的七年里那些姑娘没少对你发出邀请，我想你和Voldemort一定对此兴趣欠佳。”

“那么接下来我会好好和帕迪芙夫人……谈一谈。”汤姆·里德尔满意地看着她，“现在你知道该如何同我联系了。”

年轻的汤姆·里德尔很快便和纳吉尼一起离开了庄园。

几乎在他离开后十分钟，门把手再次被人拧动了。

如果不是注意到截然不同的衣着，在昏暗的室内烛光下，多琳·梅多斯几乎要以为刚刚离去的汤姆·里德尔又折返回来了。但很显然地，眼前的男人是Voldemort。他的黑眼睛冷淡地扫了一圈屋内的陈设，但当注意到多琳的目光后，他的视线便再也没有离开过她的脸。

“你在等我来？多么令人惊讶啊……”Voldemort轻声说，径直走向她。

Voldemort的袍子上带着与她一样的蔷薇花香味，他看着她的目光也丝毫没有年轻一些的里德尔那样躲闪。，多琳注意到他苍白的脸颊比以往要更有血色。“虽然我们彼此都知道你只是在意我手中的赫奇帕奇的金杯。”Voldemort蜷曲出一个冷笑，他的确比五年前看上去要更沉稳些，也更有属于黑魔王的威严。相较于五年前，现在的Voldemort更清楚如何同她相处——没有钻心咒和彼此间的针锋相对，他安静地从长袍口袋拿出那只金杯交给她，他的手带着灼热的温度。

也许这里面的药水也能治疗纳吉尼的蛇毒。多琳握住杯柄，金杯很快便涨满了——这次里面盛着的治愈药剂和上一次不同。她于是怀着喜悦将药水一点一点喂进亚历克斯微张着的嘴里。

金发少年的呼吸加重了些，药水起效的时间很快，亚历克斯慢慢睁开水蓝色的眼睛，他依旧很是虚弱。

但一道绿光从她身后击中了金发少年。“只是睡眠咒语。”Voldemort将魔杖杖尖垂下，“我认为我们的病人应该再休息一会。”他冷冷地说，“你可以把你们之间的情话留到我不在的时候，多琳，我有重要的事情要和你说。”

那应该就是刚刚汤姆·里德尔说的“理由”。

她俯身吻了吻亚历克斯·格林淡紫色的嘴唇，在做了所有能做的护理和照料后，多琳的目光这才恋恋不舍地从他的脸上移开。Voldemort耐心而安静地注视着这一切，他引着多琳离开房间，来到庄园的画室，那里早已按照Voldemort吩咐点燃了炉火，家养小精灵罗尼忠诚地照料着庄园内的一切，这里一如既往的明亮温暖。

直到门在她身后自动锁上。

“我本来要留在布莱克庄园的，沃尔布加比我想象的还要热情。”Voldemort平静地说，“但我还是回来了，按照约定把金杯交给你使用。这意味着我们有了某种相互信任的前提……一个良好的开端，是不是？”

“当然。”

我想你也许会很高兴接受下面的提议。我需要你回到魔法部，确切地说……回到魔法法律执行司，回到威森加摩，继续你所擅长的法律事务。我需要你以代理律师的身份证明阿克图勒斯·布莱克是被麻瓜谋杀的。”Voldemort露出笑容，他漫不经心地把玩着手里的魔杖。“我甚至可以告诉你那个麻瓜的名字。”

让整个魔法部证明阿克图勒斯的死和麻瓜有关。这样一来，巫师界对于麻瓜的恐惧和厌恶会前所未有的激烈。然后阿不思·邓布利多生前努力维护的和平态势就会被愤怒的巫师们撕碎，而促成这一切的正是魔法部和威森加摩。让凡里斯·福吉自己向巫师们证明麻瓜的威胁，这无疑是在对部长的弹劾案启动前的一记重击——

他的确很聪明。

即使离开了威森加摩，多琳·梅多斯依旧能从《预言家日报》语焉不详的报道中抓住现场遗留的线索。那支口红手枪说明凶手是一个女人……又有谁会比眼前的英俊男人更懂得如何操纵一个女人呢？多琳在Voldemort面前坐下，她不会蠢到认为这两者毫无关联。

“那个女人……”她冷冷地开口，“想必她很迷恋你。”

“她曾经在伍氏孤儿院待过一段时间。”Voldemort轻柔地说，“我承认我利用了这层关系……我知道你想说什么，多琳。但是是她杀死了阿克图勒斯·布莱克，毫无疑问。”

“夺魂咒？混淆咒？”她的声音变得尖刻起来，“还是迷情剂？”

回应她的是属于汤姆·里德尔低低的笑声，“都不是。”他盯着她，就像是在炫耀自己的某项成就，就像在谈论一件无足轻重的生活琐碎。“她心甘情愿为我杀人。”

多琳缓缓闭上双眼，她花了一分钟稳定自己的情绪，但愤怒还是让她的呼吸急促起来。

又一个黑魔王计划中的牺牲品，多么可悲。

心甘情愿去杀人的女孩……为什么总有人受到眼前的男人的迷惑，为什么会有人把盲目的爱情看得比自己的生命更重要？

他该死。

“你也在利用我，汤姆。”她重新睁开双眼，强迫自己更加不带感情地看待这个事实。“利用我证明你的无辜，利用我帮助你赢得布莱克家族的支持.”多琳也勾起冷笑，但她远不如面前的黑魔王那样冷静，事实上——现在的梅多斯小姐死死抓着自己的手腕，多琳感觉自己面部的肌肉在抽动，这种冷笑很快便带上了憎恶。“也许在恰当的时候，她的生命也会成为你计划中的一环——”

“——当然不，沃尔布加是特殊的。”Voldemort说，他的目光透着戏谑。“你知道我对于纯血女巫一向很温柔……甚至比对你还要温柔。”

他的确该死。

但多琳慢慢地让自己的愤怒沉了下去，她坐直身体，依旧维持着冷静。“如果我这么做了，如果我帮你完成这个案子，你能给我什么？”

“我救了那个拉文克劳，并且允许你使用赫奇帕奇的金杯。”Voldemort更加仔细地看着她的面容，他脸上带着极淡的笑容，口吻如同在提醒。“我以为对现在的你而言，没有什么比亚历克斯·格林的生命和健康更重要，不是吗？”

“的确是这样。”

我们的梅多斯小姐唇边绽放出笑容，她揉乱自己的黑发，整个人靠在墙上。多琳·梅多斯抱起双臂，猫一样的绿眼睛似笑非笑地看着面前的男人。“所以给我赫奇帕奇的金杯……你舍得吗，黑魔王大人？”

他当然不会。我们的黑魔王偏好一点一滴地给予甜头。汤姆·里德尔习惯于把操纵的丝线牢牢掌握在自己手里，他是不会就这样轻易地把筹码一次性交出来的……尤其是，她是多琳·梅多斯。

“我们都知道你不会的。”她接着说了下去，“因为你嫉妒他的一切。”

Voldemort距她只有一步之遥，他的唇边泛着冷笑，像是听到了某个并不高明的笑话。“恕我直言，多琳……你未免自我感觉过于良好了些。”

“你说得对。”我们的梅多斯小姐遗憾地说，“是我过于轻佻了。正如你所说，黑魔王大人……我的条件就是赫奇帕奇的金杯，我想你一定不介意亚历克斯·格林的健康与否，这对你而言不是很划算吗？你正好也需要我摧毁你的某件魂器来完成预言……一旦我治好了亚历克斯，我就会在你注视下完成预言的最后一步——这不正是你所期待的吗，汤姆？”

“你认为这种程度的言语诱导会对我有用，多琳？”Voldemort轻声问，他像是想起了什么，黑眼睛中透着愉悦。“你在拿那个拉文克劳作为对我讨价还价的筹码……真是有趣。那些刻意表示出的亲昵动作，你真以为这些可爱的小手段会对我有用？”

“当然不。我认为现在的Voldemort一如既往的理智，我认为你不会感情用事，而是选择一个对我们双方都有利的价码。”多琳轻笑着摇摇头，“恕我直言，我的主人……”说到这里，她原本柔和的嗓音变得甜蜜，“你未免自我感觉过于良好了些。”

他们安静地注视着彼此。这目光也许掺杂着某种隐秘的情感，但这其中却丝毫没有任何温度。

“是吗？那么我换一种方式来提问。”Voldemort说，现在的黑魔王比任何时候都要接近汤姆·里德尔的样子。“也许你能告诉我，多琳·梅多斯……为什么一个能力平庸的拉文克劳都能拥有爱的能力，为什么阿不思·邓布利多认为我永远也不能理解爱的伟大之处，为什么一个泥巴种女巫可以轻而易举地施展出连黑魔王都不能理解的魔法，为什么一个襁褓中的婴儿都可以轻易抵挡死咒，击败有史以来最伟大的巫师——”

“——但亚历克斯·格林的生命掌握在你手中，阿不思·邓布利多已经被你打败了，至于你说的泥巴种女巫和婴儿……等完成预言的最后一步你就永远脱离了死亡之环，他们再也无法威胁到你了，不是吗？”

“他们全部都不重要了。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地说，“现在我只在意一件事……为什么我完全不具有这种力量，哪怕只有短短的一瞬间也好——我从来都没有过这种感觉。”

因为他生来就是一个完美主义者。

“这真是很不公平。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑着看着眼前的多琳·梅多斯，这个同他一样不具备这种能力的女巫。“你那么着迷于那个拉文克劳想必也是因为这个原因……因为亚历克斯·格林生来就具备这种能力，而我一点也没有……一点也没有。”

他将头埋在她的颈间，拉着她的双臂使她环住自己的身体。汤姆·里德尔就这样让自己陷入她温暖的怀抱中，你能看到他的神情依旧冷静，他的面容完美无瑕，动作也极尽克制，那双黑眼睛平静冷淡澜。这就像是一个努力睁开眼去看周围的人，可他所能看到的只有黑暗，无穷无尽的黑暗。

“如果你管这个叫妒忌的话，多琳，我妒忌他。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他脸上始终挂着冷笑，但这笑容却是对他自己的。“如果这的确是妒忌的话，那么至少我已经接近了这种力量。我甚至应该感到高兴才对，而你也应该为我感到高兴。”


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter.112

帕迪芙茶馆，下午三时整。

“也许你猜错了，小汤姆。”

多琳·梅多斯坐在二楼角落的软垫奶白色木质餐椅中，坐在她对面的自然是声称来自赫奇帕奇金杯的汤姆·里德尔的灵魂，此刻这个面容英俊的青年男人手指交叉着，他耐心地听完了多琳·梅多斯的全部叙述，黑眼睛不悦地看着她。

“不要叫我小汤姆，梅多斯。”她对面的冠冕里德尔冷冷地威胁道，“也许Voldemort不再对你使用钻心咒，但这不代表我不会这么做。”

在他们的桌子旁，穿着粉色绸缎袍子的帕迪芙夫人躺在织花地毯上。她的头耷拉着，胸前有一块明显的湿痕，一支高脚杯被放在她的手心，里面还残留着昏睡药剂的最后一小部分。至于她的魔杖——现在冠冕里德尔苍白的手指正牢牢攥着它，他并没有花费多少时间就轻易驯服了这只魔杖并让它为自己服务，魔杖从来不是Voldemort施展力量的必需品，但年轻的冠冕里德尔认为这支魔杖的存在能很好地让他面前的多琳·梅多斯学会礼仪，用一种礼貌但不失强硬的方式。

他已经在帕迪芙茶馆安顿下来，在Voldemort掀起的动荡中，这个颇受男女巫师欢迎的小小茶馆也如同霍格莫德的其他店铺一样挂上了歇业的木牌——哪怕是那些最为坚持的商家，也在阿不思·邓布利多的死讯宣布之后迅速关闭了营业。但帕迪芙夫人并没有离开，这位可敬的女士早在格林德沃的追随者肆虐欧洲的时候便决定只身离开她在尼斯的故居来到英格兰的土地，除了这间小小的茶馆以外，年轻的帕迪芙夫人一无所有。

冠冕里德尔透过面前那杯红茶散发着的水雾看着他久违的客人，多琳·梅多斯将她的黑发在脑后绾成发髻，穿着普通的旅行黑色斗篷。她看上去神色疲惫，双颊依然因为早春的寒冷而苍白僵硬，但那双绿眼睛湿润而明亮。里德尔注意到她同样也在看着自己，警惕，审慎，也许这其中还有反抗的细小火星，但毫无疑问——她一点也不因为他手中的魔杖而感到畏惧。

聪明的女人，里德尔不悦地想，她知道他不会念钻心咒的——他们依然是合作关系，除非必要，汤姆·里德尔并不会做出伤害他们之间信任度的行为。多琳·梅多斯正在平静地告诉他Voldemort所说的一切，而他早已知道了，Voldemort握住她的双手，他告诉她他在妒忌那个金发的拉文克劳男孩。Voldemort总是做出这些匪夷所思的行为，但冠冕里德尔很清楚他并没有被情感冲昏头。Voldemort只是在狩猎，他渴望这种他不具备的力量，仅此而已。

但依然匪夷所思，他不悦地皱眉，汤姆·里德尔很少愿意在其他人面前流露出情绪，这毫无疑问是危险的。尽管Voldemort依旧冷静，克制，并且从这种被引导的怀抱来说，Voldemort一如既往地让自己占据了主导地位，但他终究流露出了情感，这种不必要的，多余的东西，他不应该对多琳·梅多斯这么做。

“想想Voldemort说了什么，梅多斯。”现在冠冕里德尔的脸上挂着冷笑，他灵活地换用了策略，决定利用Voldemort的行动为自己的计划铺路。“Voldemort说他嫉妒那个愚蠢的拉文克劳……真是感人，我猜就算再过五年，甚至是十年，这番动听的告白也绝不会从我口中说出来的——”

“——我告诉你这番话是因为其中包含着更有趣的东西。”多琳冷冷地说，“你需要关注的词不是妒忌，而是力量——Voldemort依旧把爱视作是一种力量，并且希冀拥有它，而这恰恰说明他依旧理智，并且一如既往地维持着自己的野心。我认为你并没有什么值得担心的，汤姆。事实上……恕我直言，我认为这更像是你编造出来的理由。”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛危险地眯了起来，“我不明白。”他试图装傻，同时在内心又一次鄙夷Voldemort的行为。“我以为你至少会稍稍沉浸一会儿。”

多琳·梅多斯露出毫无温度的笑容，她直接忽略了他的后半句话。

“你说你和纳吉尼察觉到Voldemort正受到爱的影响，并且你们认为这种影响正使他逐渐失去理智，变得与自己的其他灵魂不同，甚至会威胁到未来的黑魔王的统治……正因为这样你才出现，提议和我联手除掉Voldemort，但是当我面对Voldemort，并看着他的眼睛的时候……汤姆，我从里面看到的只有理智，冷静，和对于力量的渴望。”

——这是第三遍了，Voldemort，你尤其不应该对多琳·梅多斯这么做。

“你应该对自己的魅力更自信些，梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔叹了口气，“你的确有一双很美的绿眼睛。”

但现在那双绿眼睛冷冷地盯着他，这句恭维无论是在五年前还是五年后的汤姆·里德尔口中都毫无作用。“我更倾向认为你隐瞒了其他的原因。”我们的梅多斯小姐平静地说，“我有一个假设……你愿意听听看吗，汤姆？”

“不必了。”汤姆·里德尔叹了口气，“我猜你的理由与卡珊德拉的预言有关……你知道的，到了最后如果需要完成死亡之环的话，你必须要杀死我一次，因此身为灵魂碎片的我不得不先下手为强除掉Voldemort，因为我不想成为被牺牲的那一个。”

从多琳·梅多斯的表情上看，她的确也猜出了这一点，来自拉文克劳冠冕里德尔自心底感受到了某种久违的愉悦，但他并没有让这种多余的情绪持续很久，因为他要引导着面前的女人走向一个错误的方向，一个对Voldemort不利，对他有利的方向。

他只在意自己的计划和卡珊德拉的预言——该死的预言。

“我曾经告诉过你，多琳，我来自赫奇帕奇的金杯。结合卡珊德拉的预言思考一下，你就会明白一切。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声说完这番话，然后耐心地保持沉默。他甚至认为这句提示都略显多余，因为欺骗聪明人不比欺骗平庸的傻瓜，比起思考一个滴水不漏的谎言，更好的办法是让他们自己得出结论。现在，汤姆·里德尔只需要引导着多琳·梅多斯的思路往他预设的方向前进。她是个聪明的女巫，而正因为聪明，她同样也更自负，更容易被这种策略所攻陷。

就如年轻的黑魔王所预料的那样，多琳·梅多斯的目光一点点变冷了。

“Voldemort决定毁掉赫奇帕奇的金杯里面的灵魂碎片来完成最后预言，而你并不想就这样束手待毙。”她缓缓地说，就像以前在斯莱特林的时候，多琳·梅多斯彻底沉浸在自己的思维分析中，这让她看上去显得有些不近人情的书呆子气。“但是他有很多灵魂碎片，Voldemort可以选择拉文克劳的冠冕，但偏偏是赫奇帕奇的金杯……”

“Voldemort不希望亚历克斯·格林活着，毫无疑问。”冠冕里德尔懒洋洋地雪上加霜，“我并不是不能理解这种情绪，我对那个蠢拉文克劳男孩一直没什么好感，但是Voldemort也许情绪更强烈一些，也许是某种令人作呕的占有欲，或者就像他亲口对你说的那样……妒忌。”

“我以为他只是不愿意亚历克斯很快恢复，我以为他只是在利用亚历克斯作为人质。”多琳的声音愈发冰冷，她唇边的笑容迅速干涸了，“他从一开始就不想让他活下来——”

“显而易见，这种拖延只是一种策略而已。”冠冕里德尔的声音透着装出来的遗憾和惋惜，但他的内心却因为这些话而欢欣愉快起来。“你并不如自己所想的了解Voldemort，多琳，但我不一样，我很清楚他是什么样子——”

“——邪恶，狡诈，无耻。”她冷冷地接着他的话说了下去。“我早该知道的。”

“你说的是Voldemort，而我只是他五年前的一片灵魂——事实上，我可能是对你来说最有用的一片灵魂。”冠冕里德尔不悦地开口，他认为自己很有必要提醒面前的女巫自己的立场。“和Voldemort不一样的是，我全心全意站在你的利益这一边。别忘了昨晚……我们依然在合作，不是吗？”

年轻的黑魔王从那双绿眼睛中看到了无声的肯定……也许是肯定，但至少那不是排斥。

冠冕里德尔满意地移开目光，为了掩饰眼底的喜悦并调整情绪，他站起身，假装突然对帕迪芙夫人用于装饰橱柜的中国瓷瓶产生了浓厚的兴趣。他能很清楚地察觉出多琳·梅多斯眼中的厌恶，这种情绪想必在Voldemort说出他对沃尔布加·布莱克的计划时就已经出现过一次了，当然，等取代了Voldemort之后，冠冕里德尔对于布莱克家族也有自己的安排。

大概过了一分钟，多琳·梅多斯再度开口了。

“黑魔王需要我和阿布拉克萨斯为他在魔法部服务，到那时我将很难再有时间和你见面……我认为也许你能给予我一些思路，汤姆，就像你所承诺的那样——如果我们需要布局的话，最好尽早开始。”

“当然。”他迅速转过身，迅速换上了他对邓布利多和博金博克的那副诚挚面容。“你需要什么，多琳？”

“Voldemort曾经告诉过我，他在之前的世界里曾经失败过——我对于他失败的具体过程很感兴趣，也许这里面有某些我可以利用的细节。”她展露微笑，“而没有人比你更了解Lord Voldermot的过去，汤姆。”

汤姆·里德尔的面色地一点点阴沉下来，他格外警惕地看了面前的女巫一眼，完全无法掩饰自己话中的嘲讽。“Voldemort也告诉了你这件事。”他嘶嘶地吐出最后的几个音节，整个人一时像是被无形的绳索束缚住了肢体那样无所适从。“令人惊讶，简直难以置信。”

“不，汤姆。”多琳唇边挂着冷笑，她仔细观察着那双黑眼睛，手握着已经完全冷掉的茶杯。“我更倾向认为你知道Voldemort告诉了我这件事……他没有理由对其余的灵魂碎片隐瞒这件事，我们的黑魔王没有理由这么做。”

她是对的。

冠冕里德尔好不容易才皱眉让自己安定情绪，因为梅多斯的绿眼睛依然在看着他。“我需要思考一下。”他干巴巴地说，“我不是很喜欢谈论自己的过去。”

“十五分钟应该足够了，我正好想再煮一杯红茶。”

多琳·梅多斯嘴角上扬，她干脆利落地起身，在汤姆·里德尔提出反对之前便走进了厨房。门在她身后合上，我们的梅多斯小姐打开黄铜水龙头，心不在焉地添加着茶叶，她盯着那些陈列在木架上擦得锃亮的铁皮水壶，现在那上面清晰明确地映出了她唇边的冷笑。

汤姆·里德尔和Lord Voldemort，他们是不同的名字，却拥有同样的灵魂。

更多的思绪在我们的梅多斯小姐的脑海中翻滚，她稍微调整了表情，用魔咒催动着炉火，很快壶嘴便喷出了白色的蒸汽。只是稍微多等待了一会儿，在令人愉悦的佛手柑与红茶的香气中，我们的梅多斯小姐倒了满满的两杯茶。她的脸上始终带着笑容，那双机敏的绿眼睛转过一轮，她端起托盘，回到了餐桌前。

汤姆·里德尔已经在桌边等她了，他看上去像是已经做出了决定。我们的梅多斯小姐将这两杯茶放在他们各自面前，汤姆·里德尔的视线自然地落在了属于他的那杯茶上，“你完全无需这么做，多琳。”他文雅地说，“你是我的客人。”

“这里面并没有吐真剂，汤姆。”她轻柔地说，一点也没有因此而感到恼怒。“如果你愿意的话，我很乐意和你交换茶杯。”

他们安静地看着对方，白色的水汽在我们的梅多斯小姐和年轻的黑魔王之间升腾，但这并不妨碍他们从彼此眼中看出隐藏着的不信任。每个斯莱特林从进入学院的第一天起就听过关于萨拉查本人的诸多事迹，背叛并不是斯莱特林的专属，但这并不意味着他们不了解它，在必要的时候，背叛也是一种选择——更可能是明智的选择。

所以你会发觉在四个学院中，斯莱特林出身的男女巫师对于背叛的容忍度要更高一些。多琳·梅多斯和汤姆·里德尔的脸上都再度浮现出了笑容，而后者则在我们的梅多斯小姐的注视下端起茶杯，汤姆·里德尔慢慢地喝了一小口，那张英俊的脸上维持着毫无温度的笑容。“我听说来这里的大多数都是年轻的霍格沃茨情侣，而他们最喜欢做的事情就是将彼此的吻印在这里的茶杯上，然后传递给彼此。”他挑眉，“我希望你已经仔细清洗过这些杯盏了。”

“我不知道这些，你也不像是会关注帕迪芙茶馆的样子。”多琳语调上扬，同时也喝了一口红茶。“我猜也许这是那些迷恋你的姑娘给你的诸多约会提议中的一个，也许这来自我们的布莱克小姐？”

“你得帮助我完成计划。”里德尔维持着笑容，“这样我才能有幸从布莱克小姐口中得到这份提议——”

“——那么我想你已经准备好了告诉我，亲爱的汤姆。”多琳·梅多斯回应着同样的笑容，她看着他，一字一顿。“关于Lord Voldemort的失败。”

汤姆·里德尔在房间中踱步，他这么做只是为了规避与多琳·梅多斯的对视。年轻的黑魔王能感受到这个女人的目光在追逐着自己的脚步，全盘透露出Voldemort的过去无疑是愚蠢的，他需要思考，那些旧时的记忆碎片就像是掠过树梢的风，那些只言片语，擦肩而过的死咒，低声念诵的祝祷，那些背叛，责难，流言，那些失败，疏漏和错误的信任——

“一个大难不死的男孩。”他开始了第一步，“卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的后代在猪头酒吧作出了了预言，她声称黑魔王将会被一个生于七月末的男孩打败，这是第一次失败——片面地理解了预言，并选择了一个错误的对象。Voldemort来到了高锥克山谷，他对襁褓中的婴儿念了死咒，而用血缘维系的魔法反射了咒语，它毁了他。”

Voldemort重视来自特里劳妮的预言，黑魔王在任何时候都试图消灭潜在的敌人，一个襁褓中的婴儿并不能使他动摇这种杀意，没有任何存在能。

“在这个愚蠢的男孩来到霍格沃茨的第一年，Voldemort悄无声息地回归了。”他继续说，现在那完美的面容正一点点扭曲，猩红的仇恨在黑色眼眸中逐渐扩散。“他寄生在一个愚蠢的旅行男巫身上，帮助他谋取了霍格沃茨的教职……他谨慎地寻找魔法石的下落，因为传言中阿不思·邓布利多正保管着它。但Voldemort失败了，那个蠢男孩的手触碰到了他附身着的男巫，他的皮肉就像灰烬一样被风吹散，Voldemort失去了宿体，因为爱的魔法使他无法碰触他的敌人——这是第二次。”

多琳稍稍调整了自己的坐姿，她想起了自己曾经听过一段来自灰暗预言球的预言——尽管那只是支离破碎的语句片段。她发觉自己为眼前男人的叙述而着迷，我们的梅多斯小姐从来不知道爱的魔法会有如此强大的力量。

这已经不仅是先天缺陷这么简单了，这是黑魔王的致命弱点——Voldemort一次又一次地在这上面失败，这种失败无疑令他恼怒和厌恶——同样的厌恶和愤怒也出现在此刻汤姆·里德尔的脸上，他在竭力隐藏这种情绪，但多琳依旧能轻而易举地看出来，她安静地坐在自己的位置上，专注而仔细地听着他的每一句话。

但汤姆·里德尔却停止了叙述。“这个男孩现在还没有出生，而卡珊德拉·特里劳妮和任何已知的特里劳妮成员都已经死亡了。”他刻意提点了一句，“这些已经过去了，Voldemort正竭力弥补他过去的错误。不要试图用同样的技巧来对付他，多琳，我是霍格沃茨历史上最具天赋的学生，我总是学得很快，Voldemort亦然。”

接下来是第三次，第四次……一共七次失败。汤姆·里德尔小心地回避了Voldemort的魂器被销毁的细节，他将这些失败的主要原因归结到泥巴种莉莉·波特的血缘魔法和白巫师阿不思·邓布利多设计的圈套上，如果一定要加上别的原因的话，年轻的黑魔王非常不情愿地提到了大难不死的男孩身上携带着的令人惊讶的幸运。在他讲到Voldemort如何利用波特的血复活并获得肉身之后，这种幸运取代了血缘魔法和爱的力量，变成了导致Voldemort失败的主要原因。

“例如那个闪回咒。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地说，“任何一个哑炮都能利用这个咒语拖延时间逃离墓地，只要他握着的魔杖杖芯和我的来自同一只凤凰。波特的愚蠢头脑与我所认识的任何一个格兰芬多没有什么不同——我只见过两个天赋异禀的格兰芬多，但他们几乎都差点被分进拉文克劳。”

多琳·梅多斯从汤姆·里德尔阴沉的表情上读出了这两个人的名字。在说完这些后，汤姆·里德尔很明显失去了兴致，而我们的梅多斯小姐已经得到了她想要的信息。

他们的会面于是结束了。

多琳·梅多斯戴上斗篷，她将自己的面容隐藏在阴影里。霍格莫德正下着绵绵细雨中，我们的梅多斯小姐快步独行，就像任何一个普通的旅行中巫师那样毫不起眼。

她的心中有了一个成型的计划。


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter.113

在不大的会客厅中，布莱克家族两位最重要的年轻成员正坐在软垫扶手椅里。日光透过窄小的窗户照射在地上绣有蛇和渡鸦的羊毛地毯上，几个家养小精灵们正用带着粗糙锯齿的木梳碾碎盛在黄铜托盘里的白色玫瑰花瓣，混合清水和些许蓖麻油，直到玫瑰的芳香深深嵌入木梳的锯齿空隙间。重复几百次之后，这把木梳便可以用于布莱克家小姐们的梳妆上。沃尔布加穿着崭新的荷叶边垂地长裙，黑色而浓密的头发被穿着珍珠的银丝绾起，一只有着细长支架的装饰圆镜被两只家养小精灵颤颤微微地抬到她面前，我们的布莱克小姐冷淡地略一点头，所有的家养小精灵便安静地退了出去。

“你已经够美丽了，沃尔布加。”奥莱恩·布莱克将手里的魁地奇周刊又翻过一页，他也精心打扮了一番，穿着考究的黑色礼服长袍，黑发服服帖帖的，看上去像是一个典型地有些被宠坏了的贵族青年人。“葬礼结束还没有多久，我觉得他们需要你憔悴一些。”

“Lord Voldemort很快就会上门拜访。”沃尔布加不悦地看了一眼自己的堂弟，“我希望你明白这意味着什么，奥莱恩。”

“他是来找我的，因为我是布莱克家族的新继承人。”奥莱恩慢吞吞地说，一脸的不情愿。“我并不是很想直接与黑魔王谈话——”

“你当然得这么做。”沃尔布加高声说，她看着自己的堂弟，脸上混杂着轻蔑和一丝恼怒。“布莱克家族现在只剩下我们两个人了，它的命运完完全全掌握在我们的手里。这是我们的责任——”

“——你的责任，沃尔布加。”奥莱恩叹了口气，“你比我更适合作为布莱克家的主人。”

他不是不理解自己的堂姐的精心打扮意味着什么，这几天布莱克家族的远亲们——那些嫁入或者入赘到克劳奇，诺特和博克家族的布莱克们都或多或少地在他面前暗示布莱克家族与黑魔王联姻的可能。每一个布莱克家的成员几乎都毕业自斯莱特林学院，而Lord Voldemort是萨拉查·斯莱特林的唯一血脉。在斯莱特林学院的时候，他们听说过伟大的学院创始人的种种奇妙冒险，萨拉查·斯莱特林本人相较于其他三位霍格沃茨创始人永远是最神秘的一位——例如他对于暗黑魔法的痴迷，还有传说中与蛇对话的能力。

但奥莱恩·布莱克却无法忘记自己曾经与年轻黑魔王身处一个学院的事实，他知道这个男人以前的名字——汤姆·里德尔，没有一个已知的古老巫师家族的姓氏是里德尔。年轻的布莱克家主曾经私下怀疑过这是某个已经没落的巫师家族的姓氏，又或者是更糟糕的情况——来自麻瓜。尽管黑魔王对血统论的支持使他觉得后一种理由站不住脚。

里德尔还有另外一种解释——谜。也许黑魔王只是不想让别人知道他的出身罢了。

叮叮当当的声音从门厅传来，家养小精灵轻声细语地通报客人很快就要到了。奥莱恩与沃尔布加对视一眼，他们在仆人的引领下来到家族大厅，当穿过那些挂着先祖肖像画的走廊时，这两名年轻的布莱克都不约而同地感到心情凝重。他们能感受到那些来自先祖们关切严厉的目光，因为接下来的会面无疑会决定布莱克家族的命运走向。

三名高大的食死徒安静地进入大厅，他们是作为黑魔王的信使前来的。奥莱恩·布莱克很快便读出了他们的名字——珀斯·克劳奇，鲁道夫·诺特和阿尔法德·博克，都是这三个家族的年轻后辈，未来的继承人人选。奥莱恩慢慢地垂下目光，他意识到事情并没有这么简单。

Voldemort出现了，英俊，文雅，威严。当汤姆·里德尔止步并对他们露出礼貌性的笑容时，奥莱恩甚至觉得有些恍惚起来。年轻的布莱克家主听闻过关于Lord Voldemort的种种传闻——传说中他的手下曾经活生生将麻瓜喂给了饥饿的蛇群，他一直在尖叫，直到锐利的蛇牙破开了他的喉管，将他最后的呼救声溺死在了血沫和毒液里。但这并不是唯一的关于黑魔王的可怕传闻，有人声称食死徒可以驱使死人军队为他们服务，还有那些暗黑生物——巨人，狼人和蛇怪。传说远比真实要更可信，尤其是当人们谈论他们所不了解的存在时。

那么真实是什么呢？

力量将邪恶深深淬进汤姆·里德尔的黑色眼眸深处，他看着布莱克宅的陈设——那两个年轻人，一个即将成为他的仆人，另一个则是他计划中的猎物。“我为布莱克家族带来了礼物。”黑魔王说，一只黑色的皮质扁匣被珀斯·克劳奇托着送上前，他打开它，斯莱特林的挂坠盒安静地躺在黑色的丝绸中。

“斯莱特林的遗物，这一度属于我的母亲。”黑魔王轻声说，“请允许我把这份斯莱特林家族仅存珍品作为礼物献给沃尔布加小姐——除了同样古老高贵的布莱克家族的血脉，我想不出还有其他女士更适合佩戴它。”

沃尔布加脸上的喜悦很快被淑女的矜持取代了，她庄重地行了个礼表示感谢。

“而对于您，奥莱恩·布莱克先生，新任的布莱克家主。我有一个更好的礼物。”Voldemort将视线重新转到奥莱恩身上，他的黑眼睛让奥莱恩莫名地感到一丝恐惧。“死亡。”黑魔王轻声说，“我们找到了杀害上任布莱克家主的麻瓜，她现在正在被送往魔法部的法律执行司，那里将会有一场审判——我答应过沃尔布加小姐。”他露出笑容，“用来偿还阿克图勒斯·布莱克的生命的麻瓜的鲜血。”

奥莱恩·布莱克感到自己的脚步有点虚浮——那个被蛇活活吞噬的麻瓜的故事又一次地在他耳边重复，他发觉自己藏在长袍下的手在微微颤抖。Voldemort依然看着他，那双黑眼睛仿佛幽深不见底的黑暗甬道，年轻的布莱克家主从这里面看到了自己惊慌失措的脸——

——但沃尔布加的手却牵起了他的，这让奥莱恩稍稍镇定下来。“我很乐意代替我的堂弟参与审判，Voldemort大人。”他的堂姐说，“以及那个麻瓜的处决过程，我想您能理解……奥莱恩还沉浸在失去父亲的悲痛之中。”

Voldemort目光兴味地看着她，“当然，布莱克小姐。”他轻声说，“我想威森加摩庭会很高兴有你见证这一切。”

“我想你应该去好好休息一会儿，奥莱恩。”沃尔布加如释重负一般松开手，她转头看着自己的堂弟，脸上的笑容表明她有自己的计划。“我需要好好和Voldemort大人谈谈关于审判的事情。”

然后她对着面前的男人微笑，伸出手来。

经历了异常寒冷的冬天之后，布莱克家族的花园里又再次恢复了生机。这很像是经历了不幸谋杀事故的布莱克家族的写照——土地已经被翻过一轮，蓝香芥，金盏花与白花茉莉的种子早就被栽种下去，柔软而嫩绿的细芽已经冒出头，美丽的布莱克家族的长女和斯莱特林的继承人安静地在花园中散步，各自都在精心栽培着属于自己的权力藤蔓。

沃尔布加挽着汤姆·里德尔的胳膊，正兴致盎然地对他讲述着学生时代的回忆——在私下相处时，她叫他汤姆，就像他们少年时在级长的例常巡夜时那样。

“我们已经有很久没有见面了，亲爱的汤姆。”

沃尔布加停下脚步，她仰头看着面前的青年黑魔王。汤姆·里德尔比她记忆中要沉默了些，眉宇间也褪去了学生时代的谨慎和礼仪。那双黑眼睛正在看着她，青年黑魔王冰冷的视线让她稍稍一时有些错愕，她这才意识到眼前的他已经不再是和自己一样的斯莱特林级长了——

她面前的汤姆·里德尔唇边依然带着笑容。“的确是这样，沃尔布加。”这个英俊青年温柔地说，“有很多次我都在想……我到底还能不能见到你，沃尔布加。”

现在他盯着她颈间的斯莱特林挂坠盒，这种视线无疑是非常灼热的。

“我需要你，沃尔布加。”他说，“比以往任何时候都需要你在我身边。”

他开始对沃尔布加·布莱克讲述一个故事——那是少年时代汤姆·里德尔一直勾勒出的梦境。在斯莱特林的七年，他时常行走在霍格沃茨古老而幽暗的走廊中，古老的低语声陪伴着他。当那些平庸的带着黑色尖帽的小脑袋们从礼堂或者某个教室鱼贯而出时，他侧身转进少人的走道，安静地站在背光处的阴影中。有时候年轻的里德尔会感到孤独，他知道自己是如此地天赋异禀，生来就注定要延续萨拉查·斯莱特林的伟大事业，而这些平庸之辈唾手可得的崇拜让他感到厌倦。他不止一次试想自己统治整个巫师界之后的场景——当整个世界在他的手心中旋转舞蹈，当那些最强大最高贵的巫师家族都向他俯首。当人们畏惧他，当他的仇敌被绿光贯穿喉咙，当阿不思·邓布利多痛苦地合上双眼，当一切错误和失败都被抹除，就像那些麻瓜不值一提的低贱生命一眼终结。到那个时候他就会成为力量本身，没有什么人可以妨碍他，没有任何人能。

那时候汤姆·里德尔已经知道了自己成年后的模样，现在他正亲眼目睹着Lord Voldemort坐在属于他的王座之上，他会成为有史以来最强大最传奇的黑暗君主，被他的食死徒仆人们簇拥，畏惧，爱戴。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福站在他的左手边，年轻的马尔福家主是他最为倚重的人，他的顾问和幕僚。而在Lord Voldemort的右手边站着一个美丽的黑发女人，她同样是优秀的斯莱特林，傲慢，强大，高贵。期待在年轻的布莱克小姐的黑眼睛里升起，但Voldemort终止了叙述，他的指尖碰触着那只挂坠盒。“你今天很美，沃尔布加。”他的声音低沉悦耳，“我已经试想了很多次和你再次见面的场景，但没有一个能比得上此刻，这就像是一个遥不可及的梦。”

那是属于Voldemort的梦。

汤姆·里德尔看到布莱克家的族徽正被暗绿色的光影所笼罩，那是黑魔标记散发出的光芒。如果最为高贵和古老的布莱克家族向黑魔王宣誓效忠，那么它的姻亲家族们，那些最傲慢古老，握着巫师界大半权力的家族们会前赴后继地加入Voldemort的力量——这是连盖勒特·格林德沃都做不到的事情。

沃尔布加主动握住了他的手，布莱克小姐吻了他，这个年轻的女继承人的体内似乎正燃烧着某种灼热的火焰——毫无理性的情感之火全然将她吞噬。

Voldemort有技巧地支配了这个吻，他懂得如何让自己的猎物沉浸在唇舌间的甜蜜交缠中，“你会成为食死徒的女主人，我的爱人和伴侣。”Voldemort说，他的声音染上了沙哑的情欲，他的黑眼睛盯着布莱克小姐的黑色秀发，她的玲珑锁骨，还有佩戴着的来自斯莱特林的挂坠盒。“我需要你，沃尔布加。”他喘息着，声音越发地急不可耐起来，“我需要你在我身边，我们是如此地……相似。”

他的话戛然而止，亲吻便在这时结束了，沃尔布加因为动情而微微喘息着，她抱紧他，脸上现出甜蜜的喜悦。黑魔王任由她抱着自己，但深入骨髓的寒冷正掠过Voldemort的黑眼睛，黑魔王的神情前所未有地骇人。

……

炉火正愉快地燃烧着，金发少年正在床上阅读《不列颠鸟类图鉴》。家养小精灵罗尼准备的烤吐司和牛奶就这样放在他面前的小矮桌上，一点也没有被动过的迹象。

温暖，安全，被人妥善照顾着，平凡而无忧无虑的生活。

他臂弯中的多琳·梅多斯正在熟睡着，她看上去像是很久没有好好睡上一觉了——当然，也可能是这本鸟类图鉴的作者过于乏味。亚历克斯·格林露出微笑，从在霍格沃茨的时候起，他便发觉这个绿眼睛的斯莱特林姑娘一直很缺乏安全感，即使是在这么多年之后，她依然发自内心地依赖着自己。亚历克斯·格林的手被她握住，只要他想，他可以轻易地伸进她的长袍口袋拿走魔杖，我们的梅多斯小姐永远不会知道自己也有这么脆弱的时候。

但亚历克斯·格林不会这么做的，在盖勒特·格林德沃失势之后，他就改变主意了。

“我不会像你那样对待她的，汤姆。”

金发少年对着空气轻声说，他的声音却惊醒了熟睡中的人，她如同条件反射般睁开眼，手已经不自觉地握紧魔杖。“汤姆？”多琳坐起身，她发觉房间里并没有第三个人，亚历克斯正看着自己，目光满含爱怜。

“你太累了，而且淋了雨。”他安抚道，“你应该再睡一个小时。”

亚历克斯的目光让多琳意识到了自己只是神经过敏而已，她慢慢地放松下来，神情疲惫不堪。“我只是在等他把药带过来……我们之间有过约定，他今天还没有来。”

“一天没有服药不会有事的。”亚历克斯宽慰道，“我已经好多了，你瞧。”

他开玩笑地向她展示自己的胳膊，多琳的脸上终于现出一丝极淡的笑容来，“就像他说的那样。”我们的梅多斯小姐轻声说，“他在拖延时间。”

她的目光落在那本《不列颠鸟类图鉴》上。

“你还需要什么其他的书吗，亚历克斯？”多琳小心翼翼地问，她的话中带着止不住的愧疚和苦涩，“或者其他任何你需要的东西——”

现在亚历克斯·格林正在被囚禁着，就像汤姆·里德尔曾经对她做的那样。

“我只想让你多陪我一会儿。”金发少年温和地说，但这并不是抱怨。“你在这里是安全的，多琳。你已经很久没有好好休息了。”

“或者你想出去走走？”她试探性地问。“我想办法的……我有一个计划，很快……很快你就可以离开这里了。”

亚历克斯·格林笑着摇了摇头，他将那本书合上，“我在这里很好，多琳。”他微笑，“的确我现在失去了自由，但是为你我心甘情愿。”

“我很快乐，多琳。”亚历克斯·格林说，他满面笑容地看着她，“你好好地在我身边比什么都重要。如果汤姆·里德尔来这里的话，我也会这样一字不差地告诉他，我心甘情愿地呆在这里，我不需要任何用来治愈的魔药。这样他就不会用我威胁到你，你也无须为了我去做你不喜欢的事情，那些你最讨厌的勾心斗角和试探猜忌……我不希望你不快乐。”

【你需要让自己做出一个‘关心亚历克斯·格林的多琳·梅多斯’的姿态，仅此而已。】

【如果有利可图的话，你会毫不犹豫地牺牲那个拉文克劳——为什么不好好看看你自己呢，亲爱的多琳……看清楚你自己关心亚历克斯·格林的样子有多么虚伪？我们都知道你完全是不可能爱上他的，不是吗？】

记忆中来自汤姆·里德尔的声音突兀地出现在她的耳侧。

“也许你值得一个更好的姑娘。”她低声说，“一个和你一样好的姑娘。”

亚历克斯·格林并没有注意到她的低语，他耐心地询问她需不需要一起用餐。

“当然。”多琳勾起嘴角回应了一个笑容，她藏在被子下的手指正神经质地绞在一起。“当然，亲爱的亚历。”


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter.114

1953年的春天，就连最迟钝的巫师也意识到了，巫师界局势比以往要更加波谲云诡起来。

在阿不思·邓布利多的死讯公布后不到一个月，日渐热销的《巫师真理报》上边刊载了来自琳·博斯德的长篇文章——这是主流媒体缄默不言的关于现任魔法部部长凡里斯·福吉滥用职权的跟踪报道，这并不令人意外，大名鼎鼎的博斯德家族从来是历史的记录和见证者。但如果你再那么仔细一点儿，你会发现在粗体黑字的标题下那一行小小的灰色铅字上除了写有琳·博斯德的名字之外，还多了一个叫L.斯基特的名字。

“我们得吸引读者的注意力。”

在堆积着各种报纸和草稿的狭小办公室内，L.斯基特扶了扶自己的玳瑁边眼镜，匆匆在手稿上画了一道竖线。“明天的报道就到这里为止……我们最好一点一点地放出相关的报道，留足悬念，你知道的，让读者们保持饥渴。”

“这是新闻报道。”她面前的琳·博斯德干巴巴地说，“而新闻注重的是时效性，丽塔。我们写的可不是什么花边绯闻——”

“——无论是新闻还是绯闻都需要读者，亲爱的。”斯基特小姐为她做了结语，她放下羽毛笔，目光又落在了自己的贝壳小包上，“至于这一条，我的好姑娘，这可是条诱人又美味的大鱼。读者们会为之疯狂的！”

斯基特所提到的大鱼正是几日前她从赛伯·阿恩特嘴中挖出的关于阿克图勒斯·布莱克死亡的独家线索。不出意外地，《预言家日报》依然在封锁消息。但整个巫师界都知道威森加摩将会有一场关于这个案子的公开审判，在审判之前，为了谨慎起见，没有任何外部人士允许透露任何线索——以防左右威森加摩陪审团的判断，他们是这么对媒体说的。

但丽塔·斯基特对此却有不同的看法，她认为现阶段媒体人的头脑应该更加灵活一点——巫师们渴望知道现在正在发生什么，就像一群嗷嗷待哺的狮鹫幼崽。正是因为魔法部的信息封锁，她手中的消息才愈发地值钱起来。而现在她需要做的就是，在审判来临前将它以最好的价格卖出去。

“我不会这么轻易地把它交出来，除非你把一整个版面交给我来处理——我的信息来源，我的专栏报道，这很公平。”斯基特说，她交叉手指，看上去活像一个精明的保险推销员。“这对《巫师真理报》只有好处，亲爱的。”

琳·博斯德重重地叹了口气，“你知道我也是有老板的，丽塔。”她说，语气中透着无奈。“我不认为她会喜欢这个提议——”

“——那么和你的老板谈谈。”斯基特露出牙齿，“她会喜欢这个消息的。”

此刻，琳·博斯德和丽塔·斯基特口中的‘老板’正呆在布莱克宅三楼的阅读室里试图打盹。时钟走动一格，我们的梅多斯小姐打了个大大的呵欠，一脸不情愿，而她旁边坐着阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生一如既往地对这个举动表示出了不悦，他试图让我们的梅多斯小姐维持着她并不存在的礼仪姿容，而这番努力并没有持续多长时间。

按照约定，十分钟后这里将会有一场关于威森加摩审判的秘密谈话。多琳·梅多斯负责案件，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福负责威森加摩的全部成员。这两个人被邀请完全是处于Voldemort大人的建议，而他本人，不出意料地，此刻正在沃尔布加·布莱克小姐的身边。

在一番关于仪态的指点之后，我们的马尔福家主的浅灰眸子眯了起来。阿布拉克萨斯有些不自然地清了清嗓子，他坐直身体，整个人转向多琳，像是有话要说。

“有件事我不得不提醒你，多琳，如果今后你和布莱克小姐见面的话——”

“——好了，阿布拉克萨斯。”他面前的梅多斯小姐别过脸，干脆了当地表示出了拒绝。“我知道你想说什么，我不想和你讨论这个，阿布拉克萨斯，一点也不想。”

“我只是想提醒你，多琳。”我们的马尔福家主依旧把话说了下去。“保持你该有的专业态度。”

“我一直很专业。我在魔法法律执行司干了整整五年，阿布。而至于我的辩护成果——你可以问问那些食死徒们，我敢保证有三分之一的人恨不得把我狠狠揍一顿。看看阿米库斯那张臭脸，我认为我作为辩护人的专业水准已经足够高了——”

“——我是指作为食死徒的专业态度，‘智多星’。你得配合我们的剧本表演——为了黑魔王在布莱克家的利益。”

“哦得了吧，阿布——”

“我食死徒的专业精神，‘智多星’。”我们的马尔福家主提高音调，尽管灰眼睛中写满戏谑，阿布拉克萨斯一如既往地维持着他处理公务时的正经态度，“一点小小的调剂，也许能更快地促使我们的布莱克小姐与黑魔王之间的联姻。就像是一场拍卖，即使是最好的珠宝，也需要有人参与竞拍来维持适时的紧张度。而你……多琳，只需要把自己想象成一个竞拍者就行。”

年轻的马尔福家主口中的‘竞拍者’神情复杂地看着他了好一会儿。

“阿布。”多琳说，她的表情前所未有的古怪。“你知道你刚刚的那番话是在物化黑魔王吧？”

阿布拉克萨斯扬起眉毛，他完全回避了这个问题。“这番比喻对你有效果吗，‘智多星’小姐？”他反问。

“效果还不错。我又没说我不喜欢物化黑魔王的比喻。”

“那就好。”阿布拉克萨斯调整姿势，他又一次理了理自己的长袍襟口，“做好准备，多琳，我们的演出很快就要开始了。”

阅读室的门被无声打开，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和多琳·梅多斯彼此相互交换了个眼神，他们不约而同地站起身，恢复了以往的严肃神情。

尽管Voldemort已经告诉过多琳·梅多斯自己的计划，但当多琳看到沃尔布加·布莱克颈间的斯莱特林挂坠盒时，她依然流露出了难以置信的神情。直到阿布拉克萨斯不着痕迹地推了推她的手肘，我们的梅多斯小姐才缓过神来，勉强露出笑容。

“很高兴见到您，布莱克小姐。”她说，“我想您应该已经知道了，我会负责接下来关于阿克图勒斯先生的案子……对于他的去世我感到由衷遗憾。”

“是的，黑魔王大人和我说起过你，梅多斯小姐……”沃尔布加端详了她好一会儿，很显然没有认出她来。“他对你的专业水平赞赏有加。”

“您的挂坠盒——”多琳说，不顾阿布拉克萨斯的警告眼神。“——它看上去可真漂亮。”

“据说这是斯莱特林的挂坠盒。”沃尔布加露出有些羞赧的笑容，“这是来自黑魔王大人非常慷慨的礼物。”

“当然，当然。”多琳应和道，她脸上像是凝结了一层看不见的寒霜。“您打算作为证人出席吗，布莱克小姐？您知道的，告诉陪审团成员您的伯父平素的活动，例如阿克图勒斯先生是否与麻瓜有特殊的联系。我想您能理解，考虑到案件发生的场合，我们不太希望陪审团和外界媒体对于阿克图勒斯先生的私生活产生其他联想。因此一个布莱克家族成员的出席作证将会有利打消他们的念头。”

“当然。”果不其然地，沃尔布加点头同意了这个要求。“那么您需要我怎么做呢，梅多斯小姐？”

“告诉陪审团成员在任何情况下阿克图勒斯先生不可能和麻瓜有任何个人接触，我们目前希望案件定性为麻瓜对巫师的蓄意报复行为。”多琳说，同时和她身边的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福交换了眼神。“以及要求威森加摩逮捕杀害阿克图勒斯先生的凶手，并处以相应的刑罚——”

“——也就是死刑。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“这时威森加摩将会讨论巫师政权是否有权给麻瓜定罪和执行判决。这会变成一个相当尖锐的议题，因为按照以往的判例，通常情况下部长办公室会联系麻瓜首相，商量决定一个双方可接受的罪名以及后续的处理。但我们希望借此机会直接提出由威森加摩裁决涉及麻瓜的一切案件，并无需和麻瓜政府联系。”

“也许您听说过，在1947年11月，克拉布家族被一个麻瓜出身的巫师所攻击。起因是克拉布家族的巫师试图攻击一名麻瓜，而他恰巧是这名麻瓜出身的巫师的叔父。介于这名巫师在巫师界和麻瓜界都有联系，当时的魔法部在联络到了麻瓜政府之后，不得不采取息事宁人的态度……当时，包括克拉布家族在内的很多家族都对此表示出了强烈不满——”多琳说，“——然后就是阿克图勒斯先生的不幸遭遇，这远比克拉布家族所经历的要可怕的多。我们同样认为这个案件将会是一个非常有力的警示，很显然巫师界不能再像过去那样对于麻瓜采取温和态度，我们需要一个将巫师利益置于头等位置的政权，一个前所未有的判例——让巫师家族可以据此在麻瓜身上索取他们的正义和合法权利。”

这就像是Voldemort今后统治的宏大蓝图的一步。

在过去的十几年间，以阿不思·邓布利多为首的那些有名望的巫师领袖们致力弥合数个世纪以来麻瓜和巫师之间的冲突和争端，《国际巫师保密法》和部长办公室同麻瓜政府的联络都是基于这个理由而建立的。在阿不思·邓布利多看来，麻瓜和巫师一样具有完整的公民权利，尽管他们对于巫师界一无所知，也并没有为巫师界尽任何义务。

很显然，阿不思·邓布利多这种美好的，不切实际的，充斥着人文关怀白色幻想的方案不能完全解决巫师界当前的冲突。当巫师们必须躲避麻瓜进行活动和生活的时候，你很难相信麻瓜和巫师是平等的。当涉及到麻瓜时，案件必须要由魔法部同麻瓜政府协同处理，你很难相信生活在截然不同的世界，拥有截然不同的法律基石的政府间的交流会带来任何高效准确的处理结果——所以常见的是，这类案件的处理时间相当漫长，在不少巫师看来，这种拖延等同于消极，而消极产生了猜忌，并最终导致了一个结果——不了了之。

麻瓜和巫师从来就不平等，这两个世界的差异，决定了他们不可能理解彼此。而长久以来的实行的《保密法》在维持表面和平态势的同时无疑加剧了麻瓜和巫师之间的鸿沟，当巫师们试图对麻瓜隐藏自己存在的时候，麻瓜们也失去了纠正对巫师偏见的机会。

用一句话来概括，这就像是不断加筑堤坝，但总会有决堤的一天，或早或晚。

盖勒特·格林德沃与Voldemort的出现也正说明了现行的巫师政权的低效和弊端。如果没有来自巫师的支持，这两位黑魔王不可能如此迅速地构建自己的势力。也许凤凰社的巫师们更愿意相信这两个黑魔王的动机是“纯粹的邪恶”，但在斯莱特林出身的阿布拉克萨斯和多琳眼中看来，这一切不只是邪恶这么简单。

动乱正不可避免，而在这番席卷巫师界的浪潮中，毋庸置疑地，现行的权力将会发生重组。也许食死徒们遍及大不列颠的袭击时间能让人产生巫师界动荡不安的错觉，但只要魔法部的现行制度依旧平稳运行，这种动荡就不能称之为动乱。

而现在，阿布拉克萨斯和多琳要做的，不是在街头对麻瓜实行恶咒，或者进行参加食死徒的集会。他们要做的动摇和重构巫师界的法律和政权，这种真正意义上维持统治的基石，长久以来巫师界的秩序核心。

很明显，单纯依靠食死徒袭击和恐吓，Voldemort是无法彻底掌控整个巫师界的。

但沃尔布加·布莱克不需要知道这些，事实上——任何的布莱克家族成员都不应该知道这些。他们只需要知道黑魔王正在为他们索取正义，并且这份正义不应由于涉及到麻瓜而表露出任何迟疑，或是像以往一样搁置下来。

“还有一件事，布莱克小姐。”

就在阿布拉克萨斯以为会面到了结束的时刻，多琳再度开口了。

“我希望在接下来的时间里，您能取下这枚挂坠盒。”她平静地说，“或者任何的首饰，如果可以的话，简单的黑色长袍，面容严肃，神情哀伤。在威森加摩作为证人出席意味着陪审团会受到您一举一动的影响，我们希望能让威森加摩的巫师们意识到，这起案件给布莱克家族带来了多大的损失，以至于现在您和您的亲人依旧沉浸在悲痛之中。”

阿布拉克萨斯看了她一眼，他并没有说话，但目光中的警告意味却加深了。沃尔布加·布莱克还在犹豫，但多琳却看着她，目光锐利。“请务必这么做，沃尔布加。”她说，但更像是在自言自语。“至少等到审理结束，很快一切就会结束了。”

她能看到沃尔布加的黑眼睛像是漂浮着一层古怪的迷雾，就在多琳以为她将要摘下挂坠盒的时候，我们的布莱克小姐冷冷地摇了摇头。

“不。”她说，脸上带着一种做梦般的神情，“汤姆说他希望看着我一直戴着这只挂坠盒，我不会取下它的。”

……

“你完全无需这么做。”

当这番会面结束后，当他们从魔法部的壁炉大厅走出时，阿布拉克萨斯终于对多琳说出了这样的劝告。他叹了口气，因为此刻多琳的表情前所未有的阴沉。“我不认为黑魔王会伤害她，或者剥夺她的生命。”

“或者让她失去视力，更好的受到操控？阿布拉克萨斯，我认为我比你更清楚带上挂坠盒的后果是什么。”

“至少现在不会。”阿布拉克萨斯看着她，神情机敏。“因为她刚刚被告知自己需要面对威森加摩陪审团，丧失视力很明显对出庭作证没有帮助，不是吗，多琳？”

现在多琳的脸上终于有了点笑意，尽管这笑容僵硬得很。

“你真是很聪明，阿布。”多琳轻声说，“但我还是不希望她戴着那只该死的挂坠盒，成为汤姆·里德尔的木偶或者别的什么东西。”

她率先走出壁炉，在提示魔杖检测的标语前止步。她将自己的魔杖放在职员面前，动作流畅自然。

计划开始了。


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter.115

威森加摩巫师特别法庭有自己的审判厅。这是一座用黑色花岗岩砌成的椭圆形房间，密不透风。U型的黑色胡桃木旁听席上稀稀拉拉地坐着七名神情紧张的巫师，他们无一例外穿着深紫色长袍，只是上面的银质“W”胸针光芒不复以往。

他们是被强迫来的——没错，这些可敬的先生们就这一点刚刚达成了共识，尽管此刻在他们的长袍口袋里装着不多不少三十枚银西可和一封署名为“一位朋友”的签字汇票，也许除了年轻的马尔福家主之外，再无人愿意支付这笔可观的报酬。但没有任何证据，汇票上淡淡的百合香气很快散去了。叮叮当当的摇铃声提示着这些陪审员们威森加摩的书记员已经入场，还有老态龙钟，两只耳朵聋得厉害的塞西尔·克拉布法官阁下，他看上去不比蹲在墙角里的狮鹫兽雕像要机灵多少。  
当身穿银色长袍的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福入场时，所有的人都不由自主地挺直了脊背。年轻的马尔福家主有着一双带着笑意的浅灰色眼睛，现在，他谨慎而不失熟络的目光正按照顺序逐步地一一点过在场的人，伴随着薄薄唇角上扬一分的微妙弧度，也许还有骨子里的，来自马尔福家主血液里的傲慢姿态。幸运地是，这一切很快便结束了，阿布拉克萨斯握着银色蛇头手杖，侧身穿过黑胡桃木旁听席间的窄小缝隙，在最高处的位置落座，使得自己具备观赏的最佳视野。也许对他来说这场审判只是计划好的一出戏剧，这是场安排好的审判，从法官到书记员，从检察官到证人。

第二次摇铃，这表明检控双方马上就要入场了。一束有些刺眼的白光这才从他们所有人头顶上方直直打下来，照在一把堆着束缚皮带和铁链的锻铁扶手椅上——那名被控杀死阿克图勒斯·布莱克的麻瓜还未入场，一并还有为犯人辩护的律师——可是不必有什么辩护人，在巫师们的眼中，那位头脑不清的愚蠢麻瓜女人就像是被困在玻璃瓶中的飞蛾，也许她还能扑动几下翅膀，但这时间不会太长。因为指控她的人是黑魔王Lord Voldemort的走狗，那个昔日在魔法法律执行司就已经名声败坏的女巫，罪犯，食死徒头子和背叛者——

——多琳·梅多斯。

坐在前排的陪审员掏出手帕，一刻不停地擦着自己脖子上的冷汗。当一袭黑袍，面容冷漠的女巫不慌不忙地走到检控方席位前时，他甚至能感到看不见的冷风正丝丝吹着他的颈椎。也许这里只有阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生还带着笑容，我们的马尔福家主无声追随着她的步伐，他双手交叠，姿态优雅，神色和缓，目光中带着某种暧昧不明的期待兴味——当然了，他们是一伙的。

没有人在看可怜的尤菲——那名被指控杀死布莱克家主的女麻瓜被带到了铁质扶手椅前，她坐了下来，布满血丝的灰眼睛无神地盯着自己赤裸的双脚。漂亮的姑娘，但被蜂蜜酒和魔药灌得神智不清——她已经无力发出任何一个音节了，就像被人扯掉翅膀的脆弱蝴蝶，安静地等待着属于她的判决。

多琳·梅多斯发觉这场景似曾相识——丧失神智的犯人，在里德尔一家的谋杀案和史密斯女士的死亡事件中均是如此。我们的梅多斯小姐用手拨去妨碍视线的碎发，试图维持着一种冷漠姿态。她强迫自己不去设想夺取这名可怜女人神智的是哪一种魔药，亦或者是咒语。

草草写成的指控书被她推到一旁，多琳清了清嗓子，准备进行开庭陈述——

——木槌落下。

“有罪！”

率先开口的是坐在法官席上的塞西尔·克拉布。然后是更多人——“有罪！”“谋杀成立！”此起彼伏的呼喝，在场的陪审员们被银币蒙住了双眼，如同他们敬畏的法律女神那样，我们的梅多斯小姐这才发现，在列的旁听者全都是布莱克家族葬礼上的熟面孔。

她敏锐地意识到这一切是故意的，这场毫无悬念的庭审本身就是一种对她五年间魔法部法律执行司工作经历的嘲弄。她同年轻的尤菲一样，是这场滑稽剧的演员，供这些食死徒支持者们取乐的一枚棋子——或者说，阿布拉克萨斯手中的棋子。多琳微微侧身，果不其然看到坐在好位置上的马尔福家主，阿布拉克萨斯微微低头，目光与她的短短相接，然后看着自己的银色怀表，等着最后的收尾和退场。

他又在多管闲事，担心臭名昭著的多琳·梅多斯在威森加摩出席时会受到凤凰社支持者们的责难，担心她不忍把面前的麻瓜女人逼入死路。他收买陪审员们，找来这些立场倒向一边的旁听者来制造舆论，来自阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的完美助力——这简直不可理喻。

“梅多斯小姐。”

已经流露出疲惫的老克拉布法官颤颤巍巍地开了口。“我们都知道这名麻瓜的死刑判决毫无悬念，你做的很好，女士。现在请所有人有序退场，我约了朋友在俱乐部玩高布石——”

但老头的声音被人打断，那是尤菲。她哼着曲子，看上去就像是回到了十岁时。“我该回去了，好心肠的先生。我得在科尔夫人回来前把所有的盘子准备好。”随即她开始唱了起来，“艾米的盘子，比利的盘子，丹尼斯的盘子和汤姆的盘子。”

伍氏孤儿院一定没有多余的钱给这些孩子们请文法老师，再说这首曲子完全不成调子。

多琳感到自己不能再忍受下去了，她扭过头，不去理会阿布拉克萨斯询问的目光，向着心不在焉的法官提出反对。

原因很简单，死刑——阿兹卡班已经被攻破了，明面上魔法部失去了对摄魂怪们的控制。没有摄魂怪之吻，阿布拉克萨斯和他的小小棋子们拿什么执行死刑？

尤菲昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，她被带离了审判厅。阿布拉克萨斯摩挲着蛇头手杖，眉心微皱——“但愿你不是在同情这个麻瓜，梅多斯小姐。”从旁听席上传来了一个阴阳怪气的男声，但多琳依然笔直地站在控方席位前，她摇了摇头，仿佛这句突兀的质问不过是掠过她黑色发梢的恼人的风。

“我们只是需要商量一个能替代摄魂怪的死刑方式。”她平静地说，“而这不出意外需要时间。”这句话是单独给旁听席上目光关切的马尔福家主听的，除了他之外，她再不必向其他人解释。

人群讪讪地鱼贯离开了，阿布拉克萨斯独独留步等她。马尔福家主看着她的绿眼睛，除了轻柔的叹息之外，他再无多余反应。

他和她之间正逐步变得情绪化，也不知是出于什么原因。

回庄园时的多琳显得疲惫不少，她匆匆进了门，抖落自己身上沾着的细密水珠。空气中浸渍着令人不安的沉寂，她快步上了二楼，手中魔杖牢牢攥紧，将门推开一条细缝。

亚历克斯·格林依旧坐在卧室的扶手椅中，他还在看书，漂亮的蓝眼睛满是专注。多琳能感觉到他身上带着的令人舒适安心的温暖，她悄声地合上门，一遍遍重复着精心设计的防护咒语。

她不想进去——她刚刚在尤菲的判决书上确认了死刑。

多琳将刚刚的那副景象小心翼翼地放进心底，亚历克斯的脸色要比以往更加苍白，来自黑魔王的治愈药剂已经晚了两天。她直到这是来自汤姆·里德尔的某种表态——也许她的确用了那个麻瓜的命换取了亚历克斯的治疗药水，但黑魔王不是傻子，他和阿布拉克萨斯一样都能看出来她的故意拖延。

汤姆·里德尔依然想折磨她，也许对象是她所剩无几的良心，或者一个法律人士的职业骄傲，但这不重要，她觉得他就是想折磨她，毫无理由。

多琳终于结束完复杂的施咒过程，整个人疲惫地靠在墙角。阿布拉克萨斯在审判结束时想送她回庄园，但她微笑回绝，因为还在生他的气。多琳曾以为自己会像之前一样窝在亚历克斯的怀里，在这个金发男孩的身边昏昏沉沉地睡上一觉。但现在她发觉自己站在门外，动作僵硬，神情窘迫。多琳按了按自己的额角，试图把以往的冷静唤回，但她却不可避免地感到一丝黯然，也许是为阿布拉克萨斯，也许尤菲，也许是为亚历克斯——

——也许是为她自己。

没有时间多愁善感，她隔着房门听见了亚历克斯的咳嗽声。现在雨水正顺着她的脸颊流下，多琳快步走出了庄园，在大雨中思考着，念出了咒语。

“我得去我该去的地方。”她低声说，就像是重复催眠咒语那样。“我必须这么去做。”

……

Voldemort坐在褐色皮质扶手椅里，正百无聊赖地注视着窗外的雨帘。

沃尔布加·布莱克躺在他脚边，她的脸侧贴着地毯，手无力地耷拉在旁——现在的布莱克小姐和韦斯莱家的姑娘一样，她们就像是某种温顺的动物，驯服，毫无反抗能力。

雷声隆隆，巨大的落地窗很快就积满水雾，变得模糊不清。时钟又走过一格，突如其来的乌云让房间内彻底变得昏暗起来。在Voldemort的左手侧的圆桌茶几上，赫奇帕奇的金杯正闪烁光芒。黑魔王伸手握住杯柄，用他的食指沿着杯口顺了一圈，感受着蕴含魔法力量的质地和上面篆刻的细小花纹，然后——已经记不清是第几次了，他把金杯又放了回去。

当他的食死徒仆人恭敬地敲门，告知他多琳·梅多斯已经到达的时候，天色已经完全暗了下来。家养小精灵照常点起蜡烛，它们被命令像幽灵一样保持最低限度的存在感，等光芒重新遍及房间之时，Voldemort用手扶起倒在地上的沃尔布加·布莱克，让她的头靠着自己的膝盖。布莱克小姐的身体冷得像冰，颈间的挂坠盒却热得发烫——就像红头发的金妮·韦斯莱一样，她在用生命供养着修复这片灵魂所需的魔法能量，这是他得以维持英俊面容的唯一方式。

是的，Voldemort发觉自己正不可避免地发生着容貌上的改变。他对于自己这张与麻瓜父亲酷似的脸孔并没有过多的留恋，这种毫无用处的——独独象征着他隐秘身世的脸，这种他无法摆脱的，生而具有的耻辱印记。还有他体内二分之一的麻瓜血统，Voldemort承认自己甚至更愿意使用那个救世主男孩的血液作为替代——至少波特家男孩是个巫师，他的血液中蕴含着令人难以抗拒的魔力，一种他并不具有的保护力量。

沃尔布加的头依然软绵绵地耷拉着，他不得已用接骨木魔杖念了复苏咒语，Voldemort需要这个女人活着，他只谨慎地拿走她的一部分生命力。血统高贵古老的布莱克家族长女理应比混血的多琳·梅多斯要有更强大的魔力，沃尔布加理应要更持久，而不是像现在这样脆弱不堪。她们甚至都有同样的黑发，出身自相同的学院，一样的自命不凡——但是没有比多琳·梅多斯更适合的人选，Voldemort甚至觉得这是后者留给他的灵魂印记在干扰着这一切。他于是让家养小精灵把沃尔布加带了下去，而这一切刚好被进入房间的多琳看在眼里。

“主人。”

她简单地行了个礼，整个人仿佛还带着朦胧的水汽。多琳·梅多斯浑身湿透了，看上去有些狼狈。很显然她是匆匆赶来的，就在大雨下得正猛烈的时候。

Voldemort在心底估算了从审判结束到现在的时间长度，他冷笑着询问面前的女人为何来访。

门同时在这一刻关上了，所有的家养小精灵和食死徒都被命令退下。Voldemort注意到多琳·梅多斯脸上的谦恭干涸了，她的绿眼睛像是结了一层冰。“我来请求您践行承诺，大人。”她轻声说。

但Voldemort很难不注意到其中的讽刺，他目光玩味地看着她，感觉就像是一向寡淡的晚餐里终于加了一点调味。

“因为你在魔法部展现出的完美无瑕的忠诚？”

他换了一个更舒适的坐姿，只为能更清楚地看她的绿眼睛。

“那个麻瓜已经被判了死刑。”她说，“我想您已经得到了您想要的——”

“谎言。”Voldmort毫无感情地打断了她，“你在同情她……你在同情一个麻瓜。你我都知道，多琳……这只是借口而已。”

“我想不出有什么替代摄魂怪之吻的方案，我确信这需要经过更多的协商——”

“——又一个谎言。”

Voldemort看着面前的女人，她在试图表现得愚蠢——无论是因为何种理由。“我们彼此都清楚有着现成的替代阿兹卡班的存在。”黑魔王盯着自己手里的接骨木魔杖。“而你要做的是推动这一切，让魔法部接受它。”

——让魔法部接受杀戮咒，以及和它类似的黑魔法。让食死徒们顺理成章地接管魔法法律，让他们成为毋庸置疑的刽子手，可以合法杀人的存在。

“你是个聪明的女人，多琳。”他起身走近她，感觉到她的呼吸近在咫尺。“我对你只会有更多期望……当然不止是我，还有那个金发的格林，他想必现在很失望，已经整整两天过去了，很快他的身体就会衰弱下去，陷入又一次昏迷。但他心心念念的梅多斯小姐却对此置若罔闻，她甚至还在审判结束后第一时间来到这儿，见他的仇敌并发出恳请——”

现在的Voldmort能清楚看到她眼中自己的面容。“我从来都不是个仁慈的人，多琳。”他叹息着，仿佛是在埋怨她的不解风情。“黑魔王不会听取恳求，但他不介意给自己才华出众忠心耿耿的仆人一些奖赏。而你要做的——”他在她耳侧呢喃，“——就是想法得到我的奖赏，为了那个拉文克劳能活下去，无论是否情愿——”

但他却开始表现得自己才像是索取奖赏的人。

“我明白了。”

多琳平静的声线重新让一切都回归了理智。“我会帮助合法化杀戮咒。”她盯着赫奇帕奇的金杯，一字一句。“但那毕竟需要时间，我的主人。相比之下，我有另外一个方法来对那个麻瓜执行死刑，迅速，干净。不会像杀戮咒那样充满争议——一个对你更有吸引力的方案。”

她从Voldemort的眼中读到了些许异样，但黑魔王很快便意识到了她指的是什么。

“神秘事务司。”Voldemort对那里并不陌生，他知道那里有一座专门研究死亡的房间。

“那个麻瓜的死刑可以在那里执行。”多琳感到自己前所未有的无力，“你已经得到了你想要的，汤姆。现在求求你把亚历克斯的治疗药水给我，然后让我彻底离开这个案子，遗忘所有的一切——”

Voldemort发觉自己正迷恋着此刻这份折磨着眼前女人的痛苦——属于多琳·梅多斯这个女人的脆弱面。这痛苦真真切切地写在她的脸上，毋庸置疑。他喜欢品尝那些有能力的巫师们的软弱面，一如他享受阿不思·邓布利多的死亡，和盖勒特·格林德沃对前者流露出的脆弱和悲伤。但多琳·梅多斯的软弱面既让他着迷，又让他感到隐隐的恼怒。相比自己，她依然对麻瓜抱有着愚蠢的同情。在那个金发的拉文克劳男孩面前，多琳·梅多斯也总是流露出不必要的软弱——这一切真是令人遗憾，Voldemort想，她无疑是最接近汤姆·里德尔思维的存在了——只要剔除这些微不足道的瑕疵，让她彻底地摒弃这些廉价无用的情绪，也许她会变得更完美，也更迷人——

——这是为了汤姆·里德尔做的，他这样告诉自己。

“我当然会给予你治疗药剂，多琳。”Voldemort轻声说，他离开她，同时迅速切断属于汤姆·里德尔的那部分情绪。“但我要看着你亲手杀死那个麻瓜，你会习惯这一切的。”

赫奇帕奇的金杯消失了，Voldemort从多琳·梅多斯的绿眼睛中看到了彻底的绝望。

——这是为了你做的，多琳·梅多斯。


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter.116

雨依然在下着，帕迪芙茶馆那盏小小的黄铜风灯在窗台上，其中的白色短烛的烛焰摇摆不定，忽明忽暗的光亮照亮了不大的一片天地。

年轻些的黑魔王正站在窗前，身姿挺拔。汤姆·里德尔若有所思地盯着眼前的雨景，乌云在一片参差不齐的木质小屋上方翻滚，隐隐能看到银色的闪电露出枝节。而在其下，你能看到雨水正在冲刷着犬牙交错的褐色道路，这些小径现在已经泥泞不堪，几乎无法行走，但在这片灰色密集的雨帘中，他还是注意到了一个孤零零的黑衣影子。

等热的伯爵茶和巧克力曲奇饼准备好时，帕迪芙茶馆的门铃已经被拉响了。纳吉尼正蜷缩在角落的毯子上，听到响动后慵懒地翻了个身。中迷魂咒的帕迪芙夫人趿拉着粉红毛绒拖鞋，颤颤巍巍地打开了门。门廊的檐角滴漏着水柱，黑衣客人摘下兜帽，露出被打湿的黑发，苍白如骨瓷的脸颊，抿着的淡紫色嘴唇和一双永远保持怀疑的绿眼睛。

汤姆·里德尔正放松地坐在米色织花软垫扶手椅内，他的黑色眼睛凝视着对面空荡荡的壁炉，唇角些许上扬，不知道正在思考着什么。直到多琳·梅多斯推门而入，他才渐渐地敛起笑容，转过脸来看他的客人。

“你浑身都湿透了。”他声音不带感情地说，黑眼睛同时从头到脚打量了她一番。“我记得我们并没有约定在今晚见面。”

晚春时节的伦敦连空气都吸饱了寒冷和潮湿的水汽，里德尔看得出来冒雨造访的女人身体在打冷战。他暂且说服自己不去注意贴着湿透布料的腰身和腿部曲线，又或者是她雪白胸口上散开的沾满雨露的黑色长发，因为多琳·梅多斯此刻的表情更让他觉得有兴致——他注意到她细腻的皮肤上起了一层水珠，睫毛下的绿色眼珠始终不和他对视。汤姆·里德尔很熟悉这种狼狈状况下竭力维持冷静姿态的举动，这说明有什么事情发生了，年轻的黑魔王很清楚导致这一切的罪魁祸首是谁。

——Voldemort可真帮了我个大忙，他想。

“帕迪芙夫人，请给我们一些热茶。”汤姆·里德尔转头对着夺魂咒摆布的女人吩咐道，讽刺地是，他的语气很是彬彬有礼，就好像帕迪芙夫人不是被夺魂咒操控的傀儡，而是他真正的女管家。

多琳这才解开湿透了的斗篷，她用手指拨开打湿了的长发，给自己草草施展了一个祛湿咒语。“我看得出来你一点也不意外我会来访。”她伸出一根手指测了测陶瓷杯的温度——茶入口的时机刚好，而与Voldemort共享部分记忆的汤姆·里德尔理应知道她刚刚和Voldemort的全部对话。

汤姆·里德尔不可置否地唇角上扬。

“我由衷替Voldemort的不体谅表示遗憾。”他站了起来，回转步子，走到了捧着茶杯的多琳身旁。年轻的黑魔王脸上带着虚伪的，毫无诚意的歉疚神情——当然了，汤姆·里德尔从学生时代就很擅长显示出自己的无辜，这有时候让他显得更加英俊迷人。“他不该这样对待一位年轻的女士，尤其是——对你。”

听到这番话，多琳脸上现出讥诮。“当然，亲爱的汤姆……多么善解人意啊，我几乎都要忘记你们是同一个人了。”

“同一个人，这没有错。但比起Voldemort来说，显然我并不会……”他停顿了一会儿，像是在斟酌词句。“……如此忽略你的感受。”

他表现的是如此完美——温度适宜的茶，装得满满的点心小碟。虚伪的礼貌，绅士般的温柔，还有恰如其分对待女性的耐心。但如果你与汤姆·里德尔相处时间够久的话，你就会明白他只在有需要和目的的时候才会表现得如此迷人。

但幸运地是这一刻我们的梅多斯小姐已经精疲力竭了，她忽略了这一切，温顺地等着他说下去。

“Voldemort总是有这种不切实际的想法，他希望你变得更加地……与我们相像。Voldemort迷恋这种思维上的同步性更甚于其他，因为你知道的，亲爱的多琳——有时候永生是一件非常乏味的事情。”

里德尔的脸上带着淡淡的笑容，他很确信自从阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃死后，没有任何人能动摇他的永生计划。年轻的黑魔王无比相信这一点，自从来到这个新世界，他便以此为目标。现在，Voldemort和汤姆·里德尔只需要操心这个多余的预言——只要完成死亡之环。汤姆·里德尔的笑容愈发地加深，为了达成这个目标，他可以牺牲一切！

他需要表现得更加体贴迷人，就像撷取枝头露珠那样获得多琳·梅多斯的信任。让这个的女巫心甘情愿地结束掉Voldemort的生命，完成预言。就像蝴蝶破茧而出那样——至此之后，Voldemort便会真正意义上地实现永生，他会成为有史以来最强大的黑魔王，永远不可能被战胜或者摧毁——

单是设想这个场景，汤姆·里德尔便觉得自己的呼吸变得急促起来。他强压下内心的激动，试图恢复到原本的样子——那个彬彬有礼，总是乐意听取女性烦恼情绪的英俊青年。他的确很擅长扮演这个角色，无论是对韦斯莱家的女孩，年迈的赫普兹巴·史密斯，桃金娘，还是拉文克劳的女儿——只是这些女人在被利用完之后就会被他抛弃，他厌烦这些人对他麻瓜父亲给予的容貌的迷恋，更无暇维持着这种亲密到令人发腻的关系。汤姆·里德尔盯着此刻坐在他面前的女巫，他真诚地希望这一次会像以往一样顺利，他太需要确保计划完美无缺，而现在这枚小小棋子就坐在他面前——她有头脑，不至于让他和Voldemort觉得乏味。她的魔力尚可，这意味着在接下来的计划中她不会成为拖累——唯一的问题就是她的忠诚度，多琳·梅多斯就像任何一个聪明的斯莱特林那样狡猾，他需要她的信任和忠诚，这至关重要。

“但Voldemort显然错了。”里德尔继续循循善诱，试图撇清与黑魔王的关系。“你是独特的，多琳，至始至终都是如此——你并不是Voldemort的附庸或者玩偶，你需要拥抱那些能欣赏你的独特性的人……也许，一个新朋友。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫张了张嘴，似乎要针对这番话说出一些不合时宜的嘲弄来。汤姆·里德尔只是轻轻笑了笑，挥动帕迪芙夫人的魔杖将沙发上的毯子召唤了过来给她披上。“如果我是你的话，多琳，在露出尖牙之前，我会先把自己身上弄干。”

他显然知道她会如此反应——不得不说，一向冷静理智的威森加摩前律师裹在织花毛毯里瑟瑟发抖的样子很是滑稽。

“我自己有魔杖……”他面前的女巫低声说，同时非常拘束地抱着双臂。“我就知道……你喜欢自己衣冠楚楚完美无瑕，而他人狼狈不堪不得不强装镇定的样子……掌控感的表现方式之一。”

她发现年轻的黑魔王站在那里看着她，似笑非笑。

“对他人我倒没怎么留意，但是对你……多琳，当然。”汤姆·里德尔说，同时脸上的笑容更可恨了。“我承认我很喜欢你现在的这副样子。”

听到这番话，多琳把脸扭向一边，像是想躲开这种暧昧的揶揄。但她发现年轻的黑魔王比她想的还要锲而不舍，他开始与她拉近距离，并且半蹲下来，仰起头盯着她的眼睛——这种情形让我们的梅多斯小姐很是紧张，她抱着膝盖，感到非常无所适从，巴不得躲进厚厚的扶手椅靠垫里面。

“我不喜欢这样。我是来告诉你我的计划的，关于我们之间的约定……消灭Voldemort的计划。不是来……”多琳板起脸，让自己的声音显得不近人情些，“……表现得像只流浪猫一样请求收留。”

“我知道。”

与明显有些情绪失控的多琳比起来，汤姆·里德尔却是一如既往地平静，“可是你浑身都被淋湿了，多琳。我怎么能够看着你边打着冷颤边和我说话呢？”

年轻的黑魔王拿出了比以往更多的耐心和温和态度，因为现在是个绝佳的好机会——多琳·梅多斯正在竖起她的刺，而他知道这不过是某种应激反应——他面前的女巫毫无疑问就是这种人，多琳·梅多斯比普通的女巫要更机警，她的防备也更令人感到棘手——但与之对应的是，这种人的内心却远比常人更加脆弱——他们竖起这层铠甲只是因为意识到了自身的弱点，而这自然无法迷惑住洞穿人心的汤姆·里德尔。

“当然。我不会意外你的反应，多琳，保持距离自然是必要的……因为你面前的可是黑魔王本人。”汤姆·里德尔温柔地说，“我很欣赏你的这份谨慎，但让我告诉你……就算是邪恶的黑魔王也不会介意对身处困境的女士表示出一点绅士风度——我可不会站在这儿，对着淋湿了的女孩子坐视不管，更何况这个人是你。”

“不要再这样对我了，里德尔。”

多琳咬紧下唇，过了很长一段时间，她才继续说了下去。“我不需要你这样，我一点也不需要这些东西……热茶，饼干，安慰的话，还有这张毛毯……我不是很习惯。”

“那你习惯怎样的相处方式呢？”

这下轮到汤姆·里德尔彻彻底底地感到困惑了，他认为自己刚刚的表现完美无瑕，完全没有让面前女巫拒绝的理由。

“保持距离，冷静交涉，筹码换筹码。”多琳艰难地说，“说实话……我宁可你现在给我一个钻心咒，至少我习惯这种情况，也知道怎么应对——而不是这样，汤姆，我真的不是很习惯这一切。”

汤姆·里德尔站起身，黑曜石般的双眼眯起，年轻的黑魔王只得笨拙地后退一步，按照对方要求的那样保持距离。

他彻底明白了——为什么一直以来他和Voldemort不能赢得眼前女巫的信任。为什么面对黑魔王时多琳·梅多斯总是表现出疏离谨慎的态度。汤姆·里德尔的目光露出寒意，尤其是他看到面前的女巫小心翼翼地钻出毯子，活动四肢，就像是解除了拘束一般。这一切粗暴对待是在Voldemort得知预言之前发生的，那时候的黑魔王并不在意这些折磨咒语所带来的后果。但一旦他得知了特里劳妮的预言，知道梅多斯是脱离死亡之环的关键，这种长期以往的施暴带来的隔阂感便成为了他获取多琳·梅多斯信任的最大阻力。

汤姆·里德尔的脸色渐渐地阴沉了下来，他盯着完全没动过的热茶和点心，就像看着一堆廉价的用来搪塞孤儿的麻瓜糖果，这些拙劣的，充满瑕疵的幼稚尝试——现在的情况远比他所想的要复杂得多，直到这一刻他才意识到自己所犯下的可怕错误。

但多琳·梅多斯依旧会帮助他完成计划的，汤姆·里德尔慢慢坐回扶手椅里，等待着眼前的女巫调整好情绪。他不得不遗憾地承认对方和自己站在同一阵线的原因恰恰是由于憎恨Voldemort，并且更为头疼的是，这种憎恨还有极大地可能转嫁到汤姆·里德尔的身上，成为日后背叛的种子。

——如果眼前的女巫对自己展露出毫无保留的信任就好了……就像她对那个金发的拉文克劳男孩那般。他便可以将这种信任培养成对自己的忠诚……或者超出忠诚的某种情感。

夜幕低垂，黄铜风灯摇摇晃晃，细小的雨水水滴缓慢地划过玻璃。整个霍格莫德村庄渐渐蔓延起珍珠母贝颜色的浓雾，四下安静，只有墙角的纳吉尼发出不满的嘶嘶声。

他就这样冷冷地回顾自己和Voldemort所犯下的愚蠢错误，直到多琳·梅多斯调整好表情，回到了他们两人都所熟悉的那种冷静姿态，准备好向他和盘托出她接下来的计划。

真遗憾，他几乎就快剥去多琳·梅多斯的尖刺了。

“Voldemort希望让我亲手结束那个麻瓜的性命。”黑发绿瞳的女巫低声说，“他希望我和他一样——处决麻瓜就像是处决动物那样。我知道他不会错过这个观赏机会的……很显然，这种处决在阿兹卡班失去功能之后只能借助神秘事务司的死亡厅来完成。也就是说……Voldemort会去神秘事务司。”

她的脸色苍白得吓人，汤姆·里德尔慢慢地垂下目光，他看着自己的手指——那上面并不像Voldemort佩戴着回魂石戒指。

年轻的黑魔王意识到了他的同伴接下来要说的话。

“这是一个意外。”多琳说，“但如果我们要完成死亡之环的话，汤姆，我想除了这一次之外不会有其他机会……这也是为什么我会来找你，因为最后的时刻已经快要来临了。如果Voldemort决定亲临神秘事务司，我们就必须有所准备——死刑执行的时刻是黄昏时分，而我们还剩下不到十一个小时的时间。”

汤姆·里德尔安静地坐在那里，而角落里的纳吉尼却警觉起来。大蛇游走到他们两人之间，很敏锐地觉察到了事态的严重性。

“我需要你的帮助。”那双绿眼睛在看着他，“按照你所告诉我的，汤姆。Voldemort和你最大的不同之处在于他会受到爱的房间其中力量的影响，而你并不会——因为你不具有爱的能力。自然地，我也是一样。考虑到我们只剩下这么多时间——如果要布置引诱Voldemort进入房间的诱饵的话，我们必须尽快行动。”

但汤姆·里德尔却并没有做出任何回应，那双黑曜石般的眸子安静地看着她。纳吉尼温顺地盘在他的脚边，它同样警惕地盯着多琳。

“这一切发生的太过迅速了。”他慢条斯理地说，“我需要花时间好好想想。”

“如果我们能的话。”多琳说，“但那个麻瓜的死刑判决书已经签下了名字，只要等明天的死刑执行完毕，这个案子就此尘埃落定——Voldemort不会再有任何理由前往神秘事务司。”

说完，黑发绿瞳的女巫站起身来，重新给自己系上斗篷。“我理解你，汤姆。”她冷冷地讽刺道，“毕竟自杀需要很大勇气，而我们都知道Voldemort比谁都惧怕自身的死亡——”

“——惧怕？”汤姆·里德尔发出一声短促的冷笑，“我已经超越了死亡。”

纳吉尼迅速游移到一旁，因为它的年轻主人猛地站了起来。“死亡永远成为不了我的阻碍。”汤姆·里德尔阴鸷地盯着她的面容，“我经历过死亡，多琳。不……那比死亡更屈辱，更令人绝望。我曾失去肉体，力量，和属于黑魔王的一切荣光。我曾经像幽灵一样在阿尔巴尼亚的密林里苟延残喘，只能附身在动物身上蛰伏……就这样等待了十几年，日复一日地，忍受着这种愚蠢的失败，处境甚至不如一个肮脏的泥巴种巫师。”他唇角扯出一丝冷笑，英俊面容因为愤怒而变得冷酷尖锐起来。“我不是没经历过肉身和灵魂被摧毁的时刻，多琳。你以为我会惧怕自己亲手杀死自己的另一片灵魂——不，我付出过比这个还要巨大的代价。只要是为了最后的伟大目标，只要这种牺牲是必须的——我会毫不犹豫地去做！”

年轻的黑魔王走近她，此刻他黑曜石的双眼像被点燃了无法熄灭的猩红火焰——这种名为欲望的，在历史上每一个野心家眼底都出现过的火焰。“当然，我知道你只是想激怒我做出决定。”汤姆·里德尔毫无感情地说，“我只是需要时间来准备这一切……我需要处理掉自己在这里的痕迹，斟酌在Voldemort死后能继续保持忠诚的食死徒人选——伟大的斯莱特林教导我们要谨慎行事，你知道我不会像没头脑的愚蠢狮子一样鲁莽行动。”

“那么我会给你大约四个小时的时间，四个小时后的午夜时分，我会在翻倒巷的公寓等你。我碰巧也要处理一些……自己的私事。”

她满意地得到了自己想要的答案，达成目的的她很快就会幻影移形离开这里，毫不留恋。

但年轻的黑魔王显然注意到了她这份愉悦，汤姆·里德尔欺身向前，阻挡了她的出路。他能感到刚刚被点燃的名为野心的欲望火焰正在炙烤着他的心脏，这其中也许还有别的原因，但他无暇思考这一切——

——她不可能就这样离开，又一次，更何况还带着这种胜利姿态的笑容。

“你达到了的你的目的，多琳·梅多斯。”他平静地说，“我也有我的。”

这种感觉很古怪，就像是谱好的曲子在演奏时产生的不谐和音。就好像原本安静的大海突然涨起潮水，并且这种浪潮一层接着一层，变得汹涌起来。

汤姆· 里德尔能觉察到身下女巫的奇妙脸色，多琳·梅多斯还站在那里，她眼中满是疑问和谨慎，但很快，她的神情便明朗起来。

“我早应该知道，汤姆。”她轻柔地吐出这句话，呼吸和嘲弄一同撩拨着他颈间的肌肤。“你们都一样。”

“当然。。”他盯着那双绿眼睛，呼吸变得急促起来，“Voldemort是我的过去，现在和未来。”

他们就这样维持极近的距离。同样的冷笑出现在这两个人的唇边，黑发绿瞳的女巫和黑发黑瞳的黑魔王眼底都闪过一丝抗拒的光芒。

暧昧的气氛在他们身边交织成细细密密的看不见的网，就连纳吉尼也安静地待在一侧，不敢上前。

多琳·梅多斯脸上现出笑容来，她盯着身上的男人。“你看上去似乎很……挣扎。”她轻声说，同时略带讥诮地打量着他的表情。“你在忍耐着什么呢，汤姆？”

她能察觉汤姆·里德尔原本完美英俊的沉静假面在一点点的剥落，他的面容不自然地紧绷着，喉头滚动，眉头锁紧，额角沁出了一层细汗。可他的声音依然冷静，克制，仿佛这就是他一直以来的样子，从未改变。“我只是不想让你以为自己成功地操纵了黑魔王的意志——用这种拙劣的激将法。”

“当然，我们只是利益上的暂时结盟。”多琳冷冷回答，“我也同样清楚，这一切决定都是出于你自己的意志，黑魔王大人。”

他们就这样注视着彼此，终于，汤姆·里德尔退后了一步。

“很好。”他轻柔地说，“我已经得到了我想要的回答。希望你同样也是如此。”

年轻的黑魔王于是不再纠缠。汤姆·里德尔用分外阴沉的目光目送她离开了房间。而十秒钟后，纳吉尼竖起身体，它短暂地和自己的年轻主人交换了下目光，就像事先约定了那样迅速跟了上去。

“只是利益上的暂时结盟。”汤姆·里德尔坐在扶手椅里，他侧身看着窗外愈发朦胧的夜色，表情前所未有的阴冷。“我可不这么认为。”


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter.117

多琳·梅多斯快步离开了霍格莫德的主干道。她将面容隐藏在旅行斗篷的兜帽之下，利用夜晚巧妙地隐藏自己的行踪。

当然，来自斯莱特林毒蛇总是惯于悄无声息地行动。

乌云翻滚的天空突然响起一道惊雷，黑暗中一双棕黄色蛇眼瞳孔倏然缩紧。逐渐加强的雨势几乎要模糊起天与地的一切界限，但纳吉尼却拥有蛇类的敏锐感官和本能，这个姿态优雅技巧老练的致命生物露出尖牙，布满鳞片的腹部无声无息地在布满杂草和泥潭的小径右侧迅速前行——今夜，它的猎物目标是多琳·梅多斯的背叛。

多琳·梅多斯并不知道来自拉文克劳冠冕的那片灵魂依旧对她抱有怀疑，因为幻影移形咒语带她来到了一个年轻黑魔王并不乐意见到的地点——马尔福家族庄园。在这个阴沉晦暗的寂静雨夜，这栋华美的建筑依旧灯火通明。多琳·梅多斯迅速走过两侧栽植高大树篱的车道，她在黑色锻铁大门前站定，深深吸了一口气。

门很快就自动打开了，马尔福庄园对这位客人恭候已久。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福披着银色的丝绸睡袍，依然如往常那样待在他二楼的书房。时钟敲过八下，他暂且从书桌上那堆文件中抽身出来。雨势愈发大了，年轻的马尔福家主走到窗边，安静地给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

当金黄色的酒液没过冰块时，门恰好被人推开了。年轻马尔福家主并没有回头，他唇边挂着淡笑，接着又倒了第二杯。

“威士忌，在这个时候。你是认真的吗，阿布拉克萨斯？”

他的访客脱下斗篷，在他谴责的目光中抖了抖袍子上的雨水。

“这场雨不幸把我庭院的百合花全都糟蹋了——”阿布拉克萨斯的浅灰眼睛盯着溅上水珠的白色地毯，面容僵硬地将第二杯酒递给他的客人，“——而我有预感你今夜造访的目的不比这个愉快多少。”

“回想一下，似乎我就没有给你带来过什么好消息。”多琳叹了口气。她接过酒杯，自顾自地挑了一把最舒服的扶手椅坐下。

“很好……你是来表示歉疚的。”阿布拉克萨斯扬眉，“是为了今天魔法部的事情，还是为了以往给我惹的那些麻烦？恕我不得不先指出一点，‘智多星’，在主人家的纯白地毯上溅满泥点并不是一个很好的道歉方式。”

“不，刚刚签下死刑执行书的我良心没那么充裕。”她干巴巴地说，“我只是想单纯见见你，阿布，在行刑日开始之——不要露出这种嫌恶的表情，马尔福先生，我发誓我身上只是普通的雨水水珠而已。”

“你知道你本来不必这么做。”阿布拉克萨斯不悦的神情并没有因此减淡，他的浅灰眸子冷淡地看着她，语气严肃。“威森加摩法庭不会和黑魔王作对，克拉布说的并没有错——你甚至都不需要出庭。”

“我知道你在担心，阿布。担心再度回到魔法法律执行司的我见到熟悉的一切情形之后会受不了这一切。”多琳垂下目光，轻柔地叹了口气。“我猜你为此没少花费心血安排——是我的错，我不该就这样拂逆你的好意。所以我想在行刑日来临前，我至少要和你见一面，哪怕只有几分钟都好。”

很明显，年轻的马尔福家主比她和汤姆·里德尔都要更懂得克制自己的情绪——阿布拉克萨斯闻言只是不着痕迹地提了提唇角，他叹了口气，将目光转到书桌上。

“我看得出来你并不想判处那个麻瓜死刑，多琳，你的心不如你以为的那么冰冷坚硬。”他淡淡地说，“幸运地是事情依然有转机——读读桌上那封打开的信，猫头鹰刚刚把它送了过来。”

那是一封来自布莱克庄园的信。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克。”阿布拉克萨斯点出了寄送信件的人，“他认为上任布莱克家主的死亡并没有那么简单，同时希望延长审理的时间——对你来说可是个好消息，是不是？阻碍审判的并不是你，多琳。你不必直接违抗黑魔王的命令。同时，因为这是来自布莱克家族成员的意见，我想无论是黑魔王还是威森加摩法庭，都不得不谨慎对待。”

“雷古勒斯·布莱克要求把死刑延期。”多琳缓慢地说，“他提议将原本定于明日的行刑日改成普通的审判，你认为威森加摩会怎么决定，阿布？”

“多半会同意。”阿布拉克萨斯简短地下了结论。“我倾向认为黑魔王也会做出相同的反应。”

多琳手握着这封简短的信，她慢慢地合上它，一字一句缓慢地吐出了结论。“也就是说黑魔王不会去神秘事务司，他没有任何动身的理由。”

“你应该放松些，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯敏锐地注意到了她的神情变化，“至少这对你我不是一件坏事。”

“不。”她抬起头看着他，眼神冰冷的可怕。“这简直糟糕透了，我……我绝不能等这么久。”

多琳的目光随即落在了书桌一角的火漆印章和沾着碧绿墨水的羽毛笔尖上。“你认为雷古勒斯会给黑魔王和威森加摩写同样的信吗？还是他指望你作为中间人传达消息？”她声音开始变得急切起来，“阿布拉克萨斯……告诉我你没有把这一切告诉黑魔王。”

“我还没有来得及转交这封信。”阿布拉克萨斯看着她苍白的脸色，“但黑魔王不可能不知情，多琳，事实上——我怀疑雷古勒斯的猫头鹰已经被某位食死徒截获，并呈递上去了。”

现在她彻底失去冷静，多琳能感到自己的心跳都停止了，一切正无可挽回地崩塌——该死的横生枝节。她盯着自己的双手，思绪在飞速旋转。

Voldemort的另一片灵魂已经在做计划的准备，汤姆·里德尔说他会从现在开始清理自己的痕迹，并且斟酌在Voldemort死后他能确保忠诚的食死徒人选——

她看了看书房的落地钟，离午夜的会面还有不到三个小时的时间。

真该死——她死死地咬住下唇。汤姆·里德尔已经被她成功激怒开始准备计划，Voldemort原本决定了去神秘事务司观赏行刑，但雷古勒斯·布莱克却在搅局，而她却不能告诉阿布拉克萨斯正在发生的事情，她不能让他受到牵连。

不，冷静下来……也许事情还有转机。

多琳有些绝望地数着时钟的格子，也许她应该和汤姆·里德尔说明情况，暂且终止这个计划……只要再制造一个Voldemort前往神秘事务司的理由。虽然这并不容易，但是毕竟还有可能性——

但这个时候一阵窗户的敲击声打断了她的思考——是一只褐色的猫头鹰，它啄着玻璃，浑身被暴雨淋透了，似乎急切地想进来。

阿布拉克萨斯皱起眉，他吩咐家养小精灵打开窗户，从猫头鹰的脚爪上取下信。当多琳看到信封上熟悉的字迹时，她彻底抛弃了一切幻想。

——她对此再熟悉不过了，那是属于汤姆·里德尔和Voldemort的字迹。

问题是，这封信是来自Voldemort，还是准备开始计划的汤姆·里德尔？

“请把信给我。”多琳迅速说，同时在阿布拉克萨斯之前从家养小精灵手中率先抢下这封信，她急切地撕开信封，准备读里面的内容。

【亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯】

这几个字刚映入她的眼帘，整张信纸突然就燃起了碧绿色的火焰——这是确保信件只能被收信人读到的安全咒语。

“你的手——快把它放下！”

阿布拉克萨斯低喝道，迅速掏出魔杖想要阻止火焰蔓延，但多琳依旧拿着这封信，她贪婪地读着信上的内容，仿佛感受不到痛苦，直到再过了几秒钟，等她完全将信的内容读完大半，她才将几乎就要燃烧成灰烬的信纸丢在地上。

家养小精灵迅速送上了装好的白鲜汁。

“你在干什么！”阿布拉克萨斯盯着她手上烧焦的皮肉，声音都变得嘶哑起来。“现在给我坐下待着别动，你需要把手浸在白鲜汁液里至少一个小时——”

“——我等不了那么久。”

多琳将受伤的手指用袖子裹起来，方便自己握住魔杖——布料很快便和烧焦的皮肉贴合在一起，现在她站了起来，握住魔杖，杖尖直直指着对面的男人。

“我等不了那么久，阿布。”她平静地说，“应该坐下来的人是你。”

束缚咒语集中了马尔福家主的膝盖，他跌跌撞撞地倒在扶手椅中，金发散乱。

家养小精灵发出一声低低的尖叫，白鲜汁液洒了一地，但多琳在它施展魔法之前成功地击昏了它。她动作剧烈，粘合的布料生生撕开，现在她的左手鲜血淋漓。

“你在干什么，多琳！”

阿布拉克萨斯浑身无法动弹，他直直看着站在面前的女巫，浅灰色的双瞳里满是不可置信。

“我在保护你。”多琳平静地说，再度把流着血的手用袖口裹上，“阿布，我在保护你和你的家族。”

她踢开地上的玻璃瓶，快步走近年轻的马尔福家主，然后蹲下，目光与他平视。

“我已经失去过很多重要的人，阿布，我不能再失去你。”她声线一如既往地冷静，“我知道你的目标是什么……你一直在努力重现马尔福家族的辉煌，你为了让马尔福家主成为纯血家族真正的领袖而谋划。阿布拉克萨斯，为了你和你的家族，接下来的事情你一点也不应该知道。”

“那封信上写的是什么？”年轻的马尔福家主意识到了问题的核心，“那是黑魔王的笔迹。”

“你不能看那封信。”多琳盯着他的眼睛，一字一句。“答应我，阿布，就算他知道信件被人强行打开了，并再次给你寄出信件——不要打开它们，答应我！”

“把咒语解除。”阿布拉克萨斯冷冷地用命令的口吻说，他浅灰色的双眼现出极度的不安。“你是不是又在进行什么危险的计划？多琳·梅多斯，你答应过我的，你说你会好好——”

“我会好好活下去。”她接着他的话说了下去，突然露出笑容。“你真是一如既往地啰嗦，马尔福先生。”

“我请求你……多琳。”马尔福家主紧紧绷着脸试图克制情绪，他的声音在发抖。“——不要做任何愚蠢的事情，好好活着。”

“我答应你，阿布。”多琳耐心地看着他的灰眼睛，“你也得答应我的请求。”

“我答应你。”即使在这个时候，年轻的马尔福家主依然维持着礼仪和姿态，他看着她，目光恢复了以往的沉静。“你现在可以解除咒语，多琳。我承诺我不会阅读任何来自黑魔王的信件。”

来自黑魔王的信件。

年轻的马尔福家主一如既往的聪明敏锐。

“好。”多琳轻声说，“我这就给你解除咒语。”

她于是更加接近面前的男人，抽出自己的魔杖。

“可是阿布拉克萨斯，你实在是个很聪明的男人……”多琳凝视着他竭力克制情绪伪装出的沉静面容，声音突然染上了一丝深深的悲哀。“更加不幸地是，我们都是彻头彻尾的斯莱特林——所以我不相信你的许诺，我也不会遵守我的。”

昏迷咒击中了阿布拉克萨斯的胸膛，而就在同时，多琳吻上了他的嘴唇，直到年轻的马尔福家主彻底地陷入沉睡，她才站起来，拢了拢有些散乱的头发，用咒语熄灭了书房的灯。

“这是我欠你的，阿布拉克萨斯。”

她最后说，然后离开了房间。


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter.118

当多琳·梅多斯离开书房走下转角楼梯的时候，她一直在克制自己的情绪。

“不是现在，多琳·梅多斯，不是现在。”

她眨眨眼，同时深深吸了一口气，勉强把内心的酸涩悲伤压下去——这并不容易，因为她刚刚差点和家养小精灵罗尼打了个照面，而它正准备把热气腾腾的栗子派送上去。自然地，昏迷咒语也击中了毫不知情的家养小精灵，这个无声咒击发地非常迅速，以至于罗尼几乎都没有发觉她的存在。

多愁善感和犹豫不决对当前的局势没有任何帮助，马尔福庄园不能有一个人被牵涉到接下来的计划里。

多琳快步穿过庭院，她动作非常迅速，以至于纳吉尼差点都跟丢了自己的目标。幸运的是，我们的梅多斯小姐最终还是停下脚步，她选择在这里幻影移形，再度返回布莱克庄园。

纳吉尼一如既往跟了上去。

Voldemort自然还待在原来的房间，当看到多琳·梅多斯再度来访时，他的目光稍稍流露出惊讶，但很快，Voldemort便意识到了原因。

“你的消息真是灵通，多琳。”他懒洋洋地说，“刚从马尔福庄园过来？”

“是。”多琳平静地说，“我和阿布拉克萨斯发生了一点小小的分歧——”

“——你的手。”Voldemort很快便注意到了她在试图隐藏自己的伤痕，“是阿布拉克萨斯做的？我不认为他会这么对你。”

黑魔王起身向她走来，他强迫她伸出自己的双手。“这是用来防止信息被其他人打开的咒语。”他低语，同时盯着她的绿眼睛，“你在试图打开一封不属于你的信。”

“那是属于阿布拉克萨斯的信。”她简短地说，想要抽出受伤的双手，但Voldemort依然抓着她的手腕。一股细细的银丝从接骨木魔杖杖尖流泻出来，包裹住她的手，烧焦的皮肉正以肉眼可见的速度恢复如初。

“她盯着那支原本属于阿不思·邓布利多的魔杖，“我就知道……阿布拉克萨斯告诉我这种程度的伤口需要浸在白鲜汁液一个小时，但对于长老魔杖来说，这应该只是一个简单的二年级程度的治愈咒语而已。”

“所以你找我只是为了治愈伤口的，多琳·梅多斯。”Voldemort薄薄的双唇蜷曲出一个毫无温度的笑容，“你认为我是什么……你的主人，还是你专属的私人治疗师？”

她没有回答。

“这是非常高深的防护咒语。除了我之外，没有其他人能完全消除它所造成的伤害。”Voldemort对她的无动于衷感到恼怒，他的声音不自觉地变得冰冷尖锐，“你应该感到幸运，多琳·梅多斯，倘若再晚来那么几分钟，你就再也不必使用这双手了。”

“那我想你一定会觉得非常遗憾，汤姆。”多琳平静地说，“这意味着我不可能那个麻瓜施放死咒——只要再晚那么几分钟，你的乐趣就彻底消失了。”

“乐趣？我不会对一个麻瓜的死亡做出什么特别的反应，他们只不过是沃土上蔓延的杂草。”他冷冷地看着她，“并且雷古勒斯·布莱克刚刚提议推迟对那个麻瓜的死刑……我想你一定感到很庆幸，是不是？”

这真是非常棘手，Voldemort主动提起了雷古勒斯·布莱克的提议。

在之前的谈话中，多琳·梅多斯已经设法让Voldemort相信她不愿意处死那个麻瓜——她利用了Voldemort天性中的残忍和对思维相似的偏执，她让他自然地认为杀死麻瓜会是一个绝妙的转变，并且这种转变能让多琳·梅多斯趋于完美。

但原本周密的计划中却出现了变故，现在的多琳要怎么做才能确保黑魔王会继续按原计划动身前往神秘事务司呢？

无论是怎么做，这种前后截然不同的态度一定会引起Voldemort的怀疑。

Voldemort那双原本属于汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛正闪烁着猩红色的光芒，它们正空洞地盯着她。

“你没有回答我的问题，多琳。还是你想说……”他的语调愈发地危险起来，“你希望按照原定计划那样继续死刑？”

——汤姆·里德尔并不像其他巫师那样平庸愚蠢，更何况，现在站在她面前的是有史以来最危险的黑巫师，连阿不思·邓布利多都没有办法击败的黑魔王Voldemort。

多琳冷淡地端详着

“当然不。”多琳缓缓地说，整个人彻底从思考中脱离出来，“你说的没错，黑魔王大人。我的确应该感到庆幸……毕竟命运是如此地垂青于我。”

多琳·梅多斯抬起头，她冷淡地端详着眼前的男人，看着眼前黑魔王与汤姆·里德尔完全相似的容貌——和他待在霍格莫德的那片灵魂习惯性表露出的温文尔雅不同，现在的Voldemort已经不屑于去隐藏他的邪恶一面——他已经蛰伏得太久了，无论是对于阿不思·邓布利多，还是对整个巫师界。

也许眼前的Voldemort抛弃了他原本的的姓名和身份，试图与汤姆·里德尔的身份作出切割，也许他的确在某些意义上正变得与那个天资聪颖的斯莱特青年巫师不同……但有些东西是永远不会变的——那些在他性格里扎根已久的人格特质，无论是Voldemort还是汤姆·里德尔，这些特质都从来不会发生变化。

她理解他，无论是汤姆·里德尔还是后来的Voldemort。

她理解他，所以她自然可以利用这一点达成目的。

多琳脸上渐渐浮现出惯常的冷笑，她轻声细语要了两杯水果酒，墨绿色双瞳中的光芒一如既往地冷静，甚至还带着些许戏谑。在等待食死徒送上水果酒的时候，她优雅地除去黑色斗篷，走到窗边，我们的梅多斯小姐不需要极佳的视力就能注意到黑夜中一闪而过的棕黄色蛇眼。她慢慢地在窗边的扶手椅中坐下，稍稍查看了下当前的时间——距离午夜还有两个小时，但是这已经足够了，足够她继续自己的计划。

Voldemort的目光始终追随着她的动作，现在的黑魔王这才稍微有了汤姆·里德尔残存的影子。

他在她对面的扶手椅中坐下，就像在斯莱特林时那样，他谨慎而充满兴味地端详着眼前女巫的表情。

Voldemort的确已经蛰伏得太久了，但多琳·梅多斯又何尝不是呢？

门被轻轻叩响，恭敬的食死徒仆人送上了鲜红色的水果酒。多琳看着这个身材高大的中年男巫笨拙地向她面前的男人行礼，然后谦卑地退下，汤姆·里德尔残存的影子就这样再一次被Voldemort无声取代了。她的眼中不可避免地流露出一丝厌恶。

“你相信命运吗，汤姆？”

她不以为意地抛出这个问题，同时自顾自地给他们两个人斟了酒。

“你想说什么？”Voldemort盯着她的脸，他开始莫名其妙地烦躁不安起来。

和多琳·梅多斯一样，黑魔王看到了窗外纳吉尼的蛇眼——他这才意识到，自己的宠物离开他已经有一段日子了。

“在我看来，命运真是给你开了不少恶意的玩笑。它总能夺走你想要的，让你的目标或多或少偏离初衷——就像这一次，我们都知道你无比期待让我杀死那个麻瓜，彻底地变得像你一样对麻瓜的生命漠不关心……但雷古勒斯·布莱克却突兀地出现并阻止了你的意愿，这难道不应该让你感到恼火，黑魔王大人？但你却不得不接受这一切，为了向布莱克家族和巫师界作出姿态。”她叹了口气，脸上浮现出令人恼火的冷笑。“再往前一些，你试图寻找一个出色魔法实验品，能让你具有爱的能力——可你偏偏找了一个和你一样的迷情剂产物。现在想想，亲爱的黑魔王大人，似乎你就没有彻底地成为命运的幸运儿过。”

冷笑出现在Voldemort的脸上。“毫无疑问，命运是我的仆人。”他轻蔑地说，“你真应该听听你自己的这些蠢话，多琳·梅多斯，你难道忘记了吗？我曾经不属于你所在的这个世界——显然命运青睐于我，所以我才会被给予第二次机会，并且顺利地修复之前的错误，让我的敌人们痛苦地承认他们的失败，并在绝望中走向死亡。”

“如果我相信你的这些话，汤姆。那我才是天底下最大的蠢货。”她冷冷地看着他，“你为什么那么在意特里劳妮家族的预言？我不需要动脑子就能猜出来你上一段人生的失败或多或少与预言有关，而我们都知道，亲爱的，预言代表了命运的意志——换句话说，正是因为你上次被命运抛弃了，所以这一次你才如此偏执的想要掌控预言的走向，不是吗？”

“你也许忘记了，多琳·梅多斯，那些都已经过去了。”Voldemort冷冷地说，“新的预言已经表明了新的黑魔王会出现，并且他会彻底地脱离死亡之环——也就是获得真正意义上的永生。”

“如果预言并没有出现歧义的话——的确如此。”多琳轻声说，她用充满同情的眼神看着他，“在这个意义上，命运又一次让你失望了，不是吗，亲爱的汤姆？”

“如果你的上一次人生败给了命运，你又凭什么认为这一次事情会有所改变？”她低语，“我只是突然意识到有这么一种可能性，亲爱的汤姆。也许一直以来，你的敌人并不是阿不思·邓布利多和他所象征的巫师界的光明面，而是命运本身，你永远也不可能得到你想要的结局，就像是这一次雷古勒斯·布莱克的出现一样——就算没有他，也同样会有别的某个因素阻碍你，让你不得不放弃原本的打算。”

就仿佛这一切还不够让面前的黑魔王感到愤怒，她站起来，轻声下了结论。

“也许与你不同的是，汤姆，命运至始至终站在我这边。无论是银与墨绿的预言，魔法实验品的选择，还是雷古勒斯·布莱克的出现——它一如既往地在对我微笑，我又为什么不应该感到庆幸呢？”

阿不思·邓布利多曾经说过，无论是汤姆·里德尔还是后来的Voldemort，黑魔王最擅长操纵人心。

这番话能够动摇Voldemort的意志，激起他的偏执吗？

多琳·梅多斯冷淡地盯着眼前的男人，时钟敲响了十一下，她认为她已经说完了全部要说的话，该是离开的时候。

雷声隆隆，Voldemort盯着他对面空出来的扶手椅，他很早就意识到了今夜的不同寻常。

他发觉多琳·梅多斯正在试图利用他的情绪——他对于失败的强烈憎恨，以及与生俱来的完美主义者的特质。

Voldemort挥动魔杖，他阴沉地盯着脚边的地毯，那上面渐渐出现了一团不断扭动挣扎的绿色雾气。

【你在跟踪她，纳吉尼，谁给你下的命令？】

绿色雾气终于现了形，大蛇驯服地躺在地毯上，盘旋在Voldemort的脚边，它讨好地看着眼前的主人。

这很不对头。

钻心剜骨击中了大蛇的腹部，在几秒钟的象征性的折磨惩罚之后，Voldemort收起属于他的接骨木魔杖，他盯着自己的双手，表情前所未有的阴沉骇人。

多琳·梅多斯手上中的魔咒毫无疑问是一种带有黑魔法性质的诅咒，它可以作为对机密信件的保护，阻止非收信人强行阅读信中的内容，自然地，它也可以用来保护其他重要的东西。

例如魂器——Voldemort转动着戒指，他对这个咒语再熟悉不过了——它曾被施放在这枚回魂石戒指上，并且成功地攻击了试图摧毁魂器的阿不思·邓布利多，让这个昔日魔力强大的白巫师在最后的岁月里不得不依赖魔药维持生命，他的生命和魔力不可阻挡地衰竭，枯萎，一如他焦黑的左手，

——正如他对多琳·梅多斯说的，除了他没有任何一个巫师能解除这个咒语，连阿不思·邓布利多也不能……因为这正是他自己发明的黑魔法诅咒！

思绪渐渐清晰了，但Voldemort脸上却被冰冷扭曲的愤怒完全占据，现在他寒冷的视线又落在了房间中另一个魂器上——那柄光彩夺目的，用纯金铸造的赫奇帕奇的宝物。

他握着赫奇帕奇的金杯，接骨木魔杖指着上面“H”形的字母——其中寄宿的灵魂应该在他面前现形，但现在什么都没有发生。

它不再是魂器了——现在他手中的只是一只普通的赫奇帕奇的遗物。

【现在我再给你最后一次坦白的机会，纳吉尼。】

Voldemort转向匍匐在地的大蛇，他猩红的双眼毫无感情地看着它。

【他现在在哪里？】


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter.119

汤姆·里德尔站在帕迪芙茶馆二楼的房间里，他垂手而立，看着窗外此刻晦暗不明的夜色，若有所思。

在他面前的写字台上，一封封字迹各异的信件正一字排开。这些信件来自于他精心挑选出的食死徒仆人，他们在回信中一如既往地向他表明了自己的忠诚。

真可惜，自己现在并不能使用黑魔标记——汤姆·里德尔并不希望过早地让Voldemort察觉他的存在。年轻些的黑魔王烦躁不安地看着这些信件上的署名——这里还缺了一个人，一个他最为期待的回应。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福并没有回应他的召唤，这是怎么一回事？

也许年轻的马尔福家主意识到了这封信的不同寻常——不，这不可能。汤姆·里德尔盯着这些信件，他自然是以Voldemort的名义写的，阿布拉克萨斯不可能察觉出来这封信不是出自于Voldemort，而是他的另一片灵魂。

除非多琳·梅多斯又做了什么。

汤姆·里德尔慢慢抬起头，他从玻璃窗的反光中看到了自己阴鸷的双眼。落地时钟正巧敲响了十下，年轻些的黑魔王抽出魔杖，帕迪芙夫人的魔杖用起来并不如长老魔杖那样顺手，他皱着眉，用咒语试图联络起自己的另一片灵魂。

从虚空中升起一小团碧绿色的雾气，这雾气很快边化身成蛇的形状。

【梅多斯去了马尔福庄园。】

嘶嘶声在安静的房间持续了一阵，再度消失了。

“你又在保护他，多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔感觉自己的血液都因为愤怒凝结成了冰，他当然知道为什么只有年轻的马尔福家主没有回应他的召唤。她想让马尔福保持局外人的身份，一点也不参与进Voldemort和他另一片灵魂之间的斗争中——如果多琳·梅多斯对于他们接下来的计划有百分之百的成功把握，她势必不会这么做。

“为什么？你是怕万一计划失败，Voldemort追究起那些向他的另一片灵魂效忠的食死徒时，马尔福家族会成为他迁怒的对象吗？”

汤姆·里德尔烦躁不安地在房间内踱步，因为他突然觉得多琳·梅多斯并没有他所想的那样，对于整个计划充满信心。

又或者她有别的打算。年轻些的黑魔王唇边不自觉地泛起阴寒的笑容，他并不是没有对此做出准备，至少现在纳吉尼正紧紧盯着多琳·梅多斯的行踪，他安慰着自己，如果她有任何背叛的痕迹，纳吉尼一定会让他知道。汤姆·里德尔并不认为多琳·梅多斯会杀死自己——他当然有这个顾虑，所以才隐藏了他真实身份谎称自己来自赫奇帕奇的金杯。如果多琳·梅多斯对他动了杀意，那么她自然会意识到那个可怜的金发拉文克劳脑袋会不可避免地步入死亡——

又或者她并不在意亚历克斯·格林的生命，但这看上去不太可能。汤姆·里德尔又一次感到恼火，他自然回忆起了在霍格沃茨时她与那个金发拉文克劳的亲密关系，当然还有她和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的愉快友谊。事实上——汤姆·里德尔阴沉地意识到了这一点——他才是独独被她排斥的那一个存在。

还不够，汤姆·里德尔面容僵硬地看着自己在玻璃上的倒影，他现在的筹码显然还不够——如果出于某种偶然原因，多琳·梅多斯发觉自己并不是来自赫奇帕奇的金杯，约束她背叛的枷锁就彻底消失了……他需要更有利的威慑，这样即使他真实的身份暴露，多琳·梅多斯也决计不敢对他下手。

而一旦多琳·梅多斯这么做了，他一定会让她彻底为自己的背叛而后悔。

火焰正从四周扩散，那些来自食死徒效忠的书信在猩红色的烈焰中化为灰烬。汤姆·里德尔冷淡地环顾了一下房间，他并没有理睬倒在地上的帕迪芙夫人，在确认没有留下任何痕迹后，年轻些的黑魔王径直离开了房间。

等到第二天清晨，居住在霍格莫德的人们就会在灰烬中找到帕迪芙夫人的残骸——汤姆·里德尔已经为她规划好了死亡的动机，谁都知道经济萧条的巫师界让每一个商店的经营者都身心疲惫，入不敷出，伦敦巫师界最著名的古董店博金·博克已经不堪压力选择结束自己的生命，帕迪芙夫人也没有道理不受此影响。

他现在要去多琳·梅多斯的小拉文克劳男朋友所在的庄园，这个她自以为安全的庇护港湾。那些复杂严密的安全咒语在汤姆·里德尔面前如同儿戏，年轻的黑魔王用自己强大的魔力轻而易举就消除了它们，现在他轻而易举就来到了亚历克斯·格林所在的卧室所在的走廊，粉碎咒毫不留情地摧毁了最后一道防线，他带着冷静的愤怒进了门，尽量维持着一个斯莱特林的优雅仪态。

走廊的烛焰晃动，很快就因为窗外的暴雨所带来的风熄灭了。当汤姆·里德尔检视起潮湿寒冷的卧室时，他看到门正大开着，风从破损的门肆无忌惮地涌入，一并还有寒冷和潮湿的室内雾气，而金发蓝瞳的亚历克斯·格林坐在床边的圈椅里抬头看着他，他的蓝眼睛中闪过一丝熟悉的敏锐。

“晚上好，汤姆。”亚历克斯·格林温和地说，同时将手里那本《大不列颠鸟类图鉴》丢在地上。“你看上去怒气冲冲，真是一点也不像昔日在斯莱特林的样子。”

“看起来多琳·梅多斯并没有在这里保护你。”汤姆·里德尔抬起杖尖，声音也变得轻柔起来。“我想她一定不会让我们的病人着凉的。”

“她来过了。”亚历克斯轻柔地说，“你没发现这里的保护咒语又被仔细地确认了一边吗？她曾经在这里，只是站在房间的门外待了很长一段时间。我甚至都能听到她压低的啜泣声，汤姆。毫无疑问，你又一次伤害了她，你一贯如此。”

在房间内的亚历克斯安静地听完了全程，他当然注意到了多琳的动作，这使得金发少年对于汤姆·里德尔的突然造访并不惊讶。

“是时候了，年轻的黑魔王。”亚历克斯看着他的黑眼睛，“也许我们可以好好地谈一谈。”

“你想谈什么？”汤姆·里德尔面容阴沉，“我们今晚的计划……还是你这具身体的真实身份？”

年轻的黑魔王抬起杖尖，房间内仅存的光亮都掐灭了。咒语升起了绿色的炉火，让房间中的两人脸色都变得更加奇妙起来，他们就沐浴在这种幽暗的绿光下。什么东西被年轻的黑魔王拿出来放在他们面前——银色的流苏和硕大的蓝宝石，亚历克斯·格林的蓝眼睛盯着这顶属于拉文克劳的冠冕，金发少年慢慢地露出笑容。

“你就是这么知道的。”亚历克斯轻声说，一点也不惊讶。

“‘世上没有百分之百凑巧的事情’。”汤姆·里德尔脸上显示出了一种伪装出的困惑神情，但年轻黑魔王那双黑曜石般的眼睛却流露出了玩味，“多琳·梅多斯告诉我这是一句来自拉文克劳的格言，每个真正的拉文克劳都应该知道这句话……你就是这么和她说的，格林？”

汤姆·里德尔将冠冕翻转过来，在幽暗的绿光下，他能清楚看到银质的冠冕底部镌刻的一行浅浅的铭文。

——过人的智慧是人类最大的财富。

这才是来自拉文克劳真正的格言。

“也许罗伊娜会乐意告诉我一切关于拉文克劳的知识，但事实明显到我无需这么做。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“亚历克斯·格林并不是一个真正的拉文克劳出身的巫师。你又认为你有什么立场指责我，格林？”

年轻的黑魔王说到这里便止住话头，汤姆·里德尔耐心地注视着眼前的金发少年，他很明显在等待对方的应对。

但令他略感恼怒地是，从亚历克斯·格林喉间发出的并不是被拆穿身份后的急促话音，金发少年看着他的眼睛，发出一串轻笑。

“我当然不是拉文克劳。”金发少年说，他像是听到了一个格外有趣的笑话，那双水蓝色的眼睛愉悦地弯了起来。“事实上……”他沉吟道，“也许我更像斯莱特林一些？当然，你知道在德姆斯特朗，我们是没有这些学院的差别的。”

在年轻的黑魔王面前，这个昔日孱弱的，面容温和的金发少年缓缓站了起来——就像是蛰伏已久，原本的天真无邪的神情瞬间消失了，现在出现金发少年脸上的是和汤姆·里德尔的类似困惑神情，这更像是在嘲笑面前的年轻黑魔王。“如果不是拿到拉文克劳的冠冕，你恐怕永远也不会意识到这一切……”亚历克斯满怀同情地看着他，“不，可悲的汤姆·里德尔，你现在仍然没有意识到你是在和谁说话。”

“我知道你是个特别的存在。”汤姆·里德尔不带感情地说。“因为和多琳·梅多斯一样，你从头至尾就不应该出现在我的身边。”

他不应该存在在这里。

他和多琳·梅多斯……这两个人完全不应该存在属于汤姆·里德尔的世界中。在他六年级时，密室的确是打开了，但死去的人只有一名

如果说多琳·梅多斯就如同她名字所暗示的那样是新世界赠予他的礼物，那么这个亚历克斯·格林的存在又是为了什么？

年轻的黑魔王感到自己正被一种他不习惯的陌生感所包围着，他本来应该比这个世界的任何一个人都清楚命运线的走向，但现在——多琳·梅多斯和亚历克斯·格林就像是命运恶意留下的两枚棋子，他们正不约而同地影响着Voldemort接下来的计划。

但和多琳·梅多斯不同，那个女人至少不会在自己没有魔杖的状况下肆无忌惮……她总是谨慎圆滑的，而这个狂妄的金发脑袋现在的表现就和他看上去的一样愚蠢——汤姆·里德尔微微眯起眼，他的手不着痕迹地攥紧了魔杖。

“……我不得不承认你做的很好，格林。”汤姆·里德尔的脸上再度浮现出那种混杂着怜悯和嘲弄的笑容，“我希望你的确有一个令人印象深刻的身份，又或者是一个有趣的理由来解释你这么多年的蛰伏——不，就算有这些也没有什么值得黑魔王留意的。你只是一个隐藏自己的爬虫，在许多年之前就已经死了，如果不是黑魔王掌握了回魂石，你甚至都不可能像这样面对面的和我说话。”

“让她杀死我总比被八眼巨蛛或者被你杀死要好得多。”亚历克斯平静地说，他意味深长地看了里德尔手里的魔杖一眼，脸上逐渐露出笑容。

“而你很快就会再死一次了。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，毫不掩饰自己脸上的轻蔑。

“你确定要这么做？”亚历克斯·格林问，他的脸上又一次出现了困惑的神情，但很明显地，他完全知道自己在做什么。“我以为你会把我的生命当作制裁多琳·梅多斯的筹码，里德尔……我倒认为你不会就轻易地对我下手。”

“又或者我应该告诉多琳·梅多斯，她以为的那个正直的金发男孩的真实样子。”汤姆·里德尔依旧试图冷静地发出威胁，“也许她会毫不犹豫地和我联手，她甚至会亲自杀死你……哦，她并不是没有这么做过，我想你已经习惯了，格林。”

“真是有趣……你认为她会相信你吗？”亚历克斯的声音满是遗憾，“我不得不说……似乎她对于你的观感要比我总是差上那么一点点。我想……如果未来我们的梅多斯小姐需要在我和你之间选择杀死一个人的话，那个人不出意外只能是你，汤姆。”

——这真是再愚蠢不过了，他完全没有必要陷入到这种层次的挑衅中。

钻心咒击中了亚历克斯·格林的胸膛，这个漂亮的金发脑袋就像其他魔力平庸的巫师那样毫无反抗能力。汤姆·里德尔站在那里，他控制着魔咒的力度，确保这种痛苦就像是缓缓被带出的栽满尖钉的墨绿绸带，紧紧地缠绕住他的全身，让他的每一寸皮肉都被痛苦所撕扯。

年轻的黑魔王又一次在折磨中找到了愉悦，帕迪芙夫人的魔杖想必不如接骨木魔杖顺手，但这并没有什么问题——他的魔力足以让这个脆弱的金发脑袋感受到痛苦。钻心咒停止了，不是因为怜悯，而是汤姆·里德尔暂时不想这样让手里的筹码失去作用。

“站起来。”他声音冷酷而高亢，“把你的这副可怜样子留给梅多斯看。”

魔杖指着金发少年的头颅，咒语在帮忙支撑他的脊背。亚历克斯·格林就像一个木偶娃娃那样被强迫着站起来，他脸色依旧苍白，但那种带着胜利感的笑容却始终没有停止。

他的这副表情再度让年轻的黑魔王莫名地恼怒起来。

就在汤姆·里德尔准备又一个钻心咒让他收敛自己的时候，一道莫名的疾风却让年轻的黑魔王产生了警觉——

——昏迷咒语。

他敏锐地侧身，这道咒语几乎同他擦肩而过。原本被强行支撑身体的金发少年重重落地，亚历克斯·格林双膝跪倒，但他的手里却握着一支魔杖——

榛木，十四英寸。

汤姆·里德尔盯着那支魔杖，他比谁都熟悉这只魔杖的主人。

“很好。”他轻声说，唇边泛起一丝冷笑。除械咒轻而易举地让他拿到了这根魔杖，但他很清楚对方拿出它并不是为了使用咒语攻击自己。

时钟敲响了十一下。

同样的昏迷咒语被施加在了亚历克斯·格林的身上，他的身体就像用细丝连接起来那样软绵绵地漂浮在空中。

这真是个有价值的筹码，汤姆·里德尔盯着手里的榛木魔杖，他的骨节发白，唇边的笑容也僵硬了。

亚历克斯原本坐着的扶手椅突然炸裂成了碎片，那本《大不列颠鸟类图鉴》也未能幸免于难。

角落的梳妆镜映出了少年时代的黑魔王英俊的面容——完美无瑕，冷静自持。汤姆·里德尔发觉自己镜中的眼睛正盯着自己，那就像是对自己的某种审视。他扫了一眼扶手椅的碎片，他本来不至于这么动怒。

那柄榛木魔杖于是被他草草收起，稍微处理了一下现场后，莫名其妙地，汤姆·里德尔的脑海中出现了多琳·梅多斯的声音。

【黑魔王总喜欢迁怒他人。】

说这话时，那双绿眼睛满是戏谑。

他不能容许她这么了解自己。

这是某种危险的征兆。


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter.120

夜晚的对角巷升腾起稀薄的白色雾气，淅淅沥沥的雨水正从檐角滴落。条石铺就的道路上清晰地反射出了湿漉漉的朦胧月光，灰鸦聚集在一处，在那些高矮不一的屋檐下相挤成眠。寒风吹过，奥利凡德魔杖店那有些年头的木质招牌再度吱吱呀呀地摇晃起来。尽头的一盏黄铜灯点亮了，加里克·奥利凡德揉了揉眼睛，不得不裹紧他那皱巴巴的灰色睡袍，从那一堆黑色的魔杖纸匣前疲倦地探出头。

加里克·奥利凡德已经连续三天都没怎么睡过好觉了。

阿克图勒斯·布莱克的死亡案件正在有条不紊地审理中，案发现场的一根栗木魔杖被作为证物送到了奥利凡德魔杖店，用来核实是否属于阿克图勒斯·布莱克本人所有。人人都知道，加里克·奥利凡德记得每一根从他手中售出的魔杖，但非常不幸地，阿克图勒斯的魔杖是由加里克已故的祖父所经手的。自然地，这根证物魔杖便不得不被暂存在奥利凡德魔杖店里，等待着完成几项魔杖学检验。

对于加里克·奥利凡德来说这些检验并不算什么难题。在从魔法法律执行司职员手中收到魔杖的那天，他就写下了魔杖检验报告的开头——“栗木，龙心弦，十一英寸。此根魔杖出自我的祖父加伯德·奥克塔维厄斯·奥利凡德之手，于公元一九一二年售出，阿克图勒斯·布莱克先生是其唯一持有人……”

然后我们的奥利凡德先生的注意力便情不自禁地从那份报告转移到了他正在读的几篇魔杖学论文上，他放下羽毛笔，去厨房给自己倒了一杯蛋奶酒，然后便坐在扶手椅里仔细阅读来自格里戈维奇的最新发现——他一定是喝得太多了，不知不觉地就打起了盹，而等到他睁开眼睛时，已经是十二个小时后了。

那根栗木魔杖从此便了无踪迹。

可怜的加里克·奥利凡德几乎搜寻了魔杖店后台里的每一个角落，他竭力不去试图假设那根魔杖会被遗忘在店面前台——梅林的胡子，那里可乱七八糟地堆着差不多上千支货物！

最后一个魔杖纸匣里依旧没有那根栗木魔杖，加里克·奥利凡德沮丧地看了一眼时钟，十一点十三分——也许他应该暂时歇口气，去查看门口奥利凡德家族那引以为傲的金字招牌在暴雨后是否依旧稳稳当当地悬挂在正中。明天再去一件件确认前台的那些魔杖吧……加里克·奥利凡德愁眉苦脸地提着风灯下楼，他点亮了柜台前的蜡烛，拖着步子走到紧闭的店门。从门上镶嵌着的玻璃里看去，隐约有个人影在门外徘徊。尖锐门铃声这时响了起来，加里克·奥利凡德困惑地看了一眼身后堆积如山的魔杖纸匣，他困倦的神经实在想不起来有任何客人会在如此晚的时间登门造访。

“是谁？”加里克·奥利凡德喊道，他同时谨慎地掏出自己的魔杖，估计着最坏的情况。“我们只接受提前预约的客人。”

“显然前提是那位客人选择规规矩矩地预约，奥利凡德先生。”

是女人的温和声线，她的话音刚落，店门便被咒语给粗暴地轰开了。多琳·梅多斯走了进来，她抖了抖袍子上的雨水，绿眼睛巡视了一圈店内，然后轻轻关上了身后的门。

这个臭名昭著的食死徒女巫看上去神采奕奕，她唇边挂着一丝惯常的冷笑，手里的魔杖直直指着他的胸膛。就在加里克·奥利凡德以为自己就会被杀戮咒夺取生命的时候，那支魔杖突然在她的指尖调转，多琳·梅多斯握住杖尖，将杖柄的位置留给了奥利凡德，并作出了个“请”的手势。

“你的魔杖，先生。”她轻柔地说，“我认为它待在我这儿已经够久了。”

不出意外地，那正是属于阿克图勒斯·布莱克的栗木魔杖。加里克·奥利凡德很敏锐地意识到了事情的原委。他接过那柄失而复得的魔杖，依然神色戒备。

“如果没有别的事情的话，女士，我们已经关店了。”

可他面前的女巫显然不这么想，多琳·梅多斯旁若无人地走到店内靠窗的扶手椅前坐下，唇边的笑容同阿兹卡班中最为无赖的敲诈犯脸上的毫无差别。“你刚刚拿走了我的魔杖，先生。”她看着加里克·奥利凡德的双眼，“我想我不得不需要一根新魔杖。”

“可是找到一根合适的新魔杖需要很长时间，女士。”他摇了摇头，“现在已经很晚了，我想您可以明天再来一趟。”

“我没有时间等下去，奥利凡德先生，我只需要一根特定的魔杖。”

她随后对加里克·奥利凡德轻声说了些什么，后者的脸上浮现出奇妙的神色。“整个大不列颠的巫师手中的魔杖多半出自于我们，所以您的要求并不是什么问题。”奥利凡德感慨道，像是想起了一件往事，他的声音里带着一丝悲伤，“事实上，您不是唯一提出这个要求的人，女士。”

他回避多琳探究的目光，转身折回了柜台。不到一分钟，他便取出一只扁平的黑色纸匣。

“您所说的应该是一根冬青木魔杖，十一英寸，柔软灵活，由凤凰羽毛所制成。一根特别的魔杖。很可惜，梅多斯小姐，我无法将这根魔杖售给您。”

“为什么？”多琳盯着那只纸匣，“这个理由和阿不思·邓布利多有关？”

“是也不是。”加里克·奥利凡德叹了口气，“这支魔杖的杖芯的确来自于阿不思的宠物凤凰，可是——”

那只黑色纸匣被奥利凡德打开了，里面只剩下了几块冬青木的残片。

“——在他去世的第二天，食死徒造访了这里，他们独独找到了这支魔杖并摧毁了它。再没有其他魔杖拥有同样来源的凤凰尾羽了……今后也不会有，阿不思的凤凰在它的主人死后消失了踪迹，谁也不知道它的下落。”

这一切绝对不是偶然。

汤姆·里德尔怎么会容许任何人拿到这支冬青木魔杖呢？

“无妨。”

多琳唇边再度浮现出冷笑，“我换一根魔杖就好。”

当奥利凡德将另一个魔杖纸匣递给她时，已经是五分钟后了。多琳将购买的加隆放到积满灰尘的台面上，她的绿眼睛敏锐地转过一轮，确认了这根魔杖的材质之后，她将目光投向店内的壁炉，声音一如既往地平静。

“我暂时不需要这根魔杖，奥利凡德先生，请您先帮我保存好。”她吩咐道，“这里是额外的十三枚金加隆，我还有另一个请求，但时间已经不容我解释，请收好这张字条，我相信上面的事项对于您来说不会是个问题。”

多琳径直走到壁炉前，抽出一旁的几个魔杖纸匣丢在壁炉内，她推到了用奥利凡德用来照明的黄铜风灯。火焰燃起，她洒上了飞路粉。

“你该走了，奥利凡德先生。很快黑魔王就会出现在对角巷，我实在不希望奥利凡德家族失去它的继承人。”

加里克·奥利凡德似乎还想说什么，这一切显然让神思疲倦的魔杖匠人迷惑不已，但多琳·梅多斯的下一句话却如同刺骨寒风让他瞬间清醒起来。“不知道你有没有听过一个传言，奥利凡德先生。”她轻柔地说，“据说在这个巫师界，只有一个人知道黑魔王大人的想法……如果我是你的话，我会毫不犹豫地接受她的建议，快点离开这个是非之地。”

火焰在这一刻变成了鲜绿色，加里克·奥利凡德抱着魔杖字条和珍藏的魔杖学著作，他的身影很快便消失了。

用区区几只魔杖纸匣燃起的火焰不一会就变得微弱暗淡，多琳从飞路粉罐头里抓了一把，让晶莹的粉末沾满双手。时钟危险地指向了十一时三十分。

就在她即将跨入壁炉的时候，店门毫无征兆地被打开了，束缚咒语率先击中了她的膝盖，汤姆·里德尔缓步走进店内，黑色双眸幽深。

“你在这里干什么，多琳？”他声音轻柔，像是漫不经心地发问，但目光却毫无悬念地定格在了那只装有冬青木残片的黑色纸匣上。“是为了找到这支兄弟魔杖？”

“当然。”她轻声回答，“这就是我的目的。”

飞来咒让纸匣轻易地落入了汤姆·里德尔的手中，那些冬青木的残片被他放在手心中端详。“为了阿不思·邓布利多留下的这根毒刺？不……多琳，我们都知道你来这里是有别的原因。”

他丢下那些魔杖残片，径直向她走来。多琳靠在壁炉上，束缚咒语依然没有解除，汤姆·里德尔的手没入她的长袍内侧，他开始细细搜寻可能的魔杖位置，即使在进行这一切的时候，他的声音还不忘带上冰冷的嘲弄。“不喜欢被我这样对待？不喜欢这种束手待毙的屈辱？……那么告诉我，你为什么要把自己的魔杖交给他？我以为你比谁都在意自己的安全，多琳·梅多斯，是你说没有魔杖的女巫就是折翼的金丝雀……你以为亚历克斯·格林拿着你的魔杖就能出其不意地击败我？你的感情已经使你的头脑愚蠢盲目到了这种地步？”

汤姆·里德尔的声调愈发变高，他的黑眼睛毫无疑问正燃烧着愤怒的火焰。“那个金发脑袋的魔力简直不堪一击……”汤姆·里德尔从喉间吐出这句话，他原本完美冷静的面容又开始变得扭曲起来。“他的咒语甚至都没有击中我哪怕一次，而你把魔杖留给他。多琳·梅多斯……你以为这会起到什么作用？还是你希望他用这根魔杖成功的攻击我？”

【我不得不说……似乎她对于你的观感要比我总是差上那么一点点。我想……如果未来我们的梅多斯小姐需要在我和你之间选择杀死一个人的话，那个人不出意外只能是你，汤姆。】

亚历克斯·格林的声音恰到好处地在他耳侧出现，就像是为了进一步撩拨他的怒火。这一切就像是急速向礁石聚拢的靛蓝色浪潮，几乎就要将他的克制彻底吞没。但在最后的时刻，汤姆·里德尔的成功地控制了自己的情绪。他安静地注视着身下女巫那双绿眼睛，过了很长时间，年轻的黑魔王的唇边再度泛起冷笑。

“你是故意这么做的。”他轻声说，同时停下了手上的动作。虽然没有魔杖的踪迹，但他却暂时不打算放开身下的女巫——事实上，他发觉自己正在陷入了某种熟悉的喜悦中——那是Voldemort喜欢的那种同步性所带来的愉悦感觉，伴随着智力挑衅所带来的思维颤栗，一并还有难以言说的默契。

“因为我是Voldemort的其中一片灵魂。”汤姆·里德尔平静地补充道，他看着那双绿眼睛中先是闪过惊讶，然后便浮现了同他一样的愉悦神色。“当我的情绪出现了强烈波动的时候，Voldemort会不可避免地感知到我正经历的事情……就像曾经发生在波特家男孩身上的灵魂间的联系那样。”

多琳·梅多斯并没有回答，但她的脸上出现的笑容说明了一切。

“所以我就是让Voldemort前往爱的房间的理由。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，他的声音并未流露出过多的惊讶，“你在同时利用他和我……而刚刚的那些只不过是为了让我的情绪失控，以至于让Voldemort觉察出我的存在而已……”

说到这里，他看着她，语调愈发危险起来。

“换而言之，你在把我当作诱饵。”

“这不是很明显的事情吗，Voldemort最为重视的就只有他自己的灵魂碎片，除此之外没有任何东西或者人能够吸引他。所以我认为你最好快点解开我身上的咒语，汤姆。”多琳依旧维持着冷笑，她一点也不打算否认自己的所作所为。“我想从你刚刚的表现来看，Voldemort恐怕已经能猜出来我们现在在奥利凡德魔杖店。”

“我刚刚的表现？”汤姆·里德尔从喉间发出一声短促的冷笑，“我不是将自己的情绪控制的很好吗？我不认为你利用格林能够使我情绪失控……我只是为你轻易交出魔杖而感到少许惊讶。Voldemort不可能感受到我的存在，你又在自作聪明，‘智多星’。”

“是吗？”多琳的声音丝毫没有任何起伏，她扯动嘴角。“那还真是可惜。”

“更让我惊讶的是……你不担心他会被什么黑魔法咒语击中，受到生不如死的折磨？”现在他的目光充满兴味地端详着她的表情，汤姆·里德尔的词句间满是试探。“还是说你也在利用亚历克斯·格林？我想他的身上多一两条伤痕对你来说也并不是什么太大的——”

“——你会让他好好活着，这一点我毫不怀疑，你需要一个控制我的筹码。”她冷冰冰地打断了他的话，“而至于你对他做的事情……汤姆，我们有的是时间好好讨论。我向你保证……那些亚历克斯从你这里所受到的伤害，Voldemort遭受到的只会是更多。”

“但你还是利用了他。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，直接忽略了她的威胁。“就像你利用我和Voldemort一样。”

“我从来没有否认过这一点。”多琳平静地说，“我从来不认为自己是无辜的。只要是为了最终的目的，我会利用周围的一切条件达成……即使这是自己的生与死。这一点你我都很清楚不是吗？”

目的至上和不择手段。

汤姆·里德尔对此自然是再清楚不过了。

“很好。”年轻的黑魔王轻声赞许，“每一个斯莱特林出身的巫师都应该这么做。”

束缚咒语解除了。

“我可以告诉你如何让Voldemort感知灵魂存在的方法……这必须是某种极致的愤怒或者喜悦——”汤姆·里德尔看着她的面容，他的话音微妙地上扬，“你最好记住你刚刚所说的话，多琳……因为你的确得付出一些东西。”


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter.121

在布莱克庄园二楼的黑檀木地板上，纳吉尼的身体在剧烈地翻滚着——光滑肥硕的碧绿蛇身就像是被无形的手反复拉扯，从巨蛇的血红色口腔中无法发出尖锐的叫声，但Voldemort知道他存放自己灵魂的这只活物是被魔法力量给保护的——钻心咒并不能实质夺去它的生命，寄宿了灵魂碎片的活魂器是不能轻易被杀死的，这只是惩罚。

现在蛇身被囚禁在了一个光滑的球形牢笼里，Voldemort收起了那支接骨木魔杖，他盯着棕黄色的蛇眼，试探性地和附身在蛇身上的那片灵魂取得联系——

从半空中渐渐浮现出了墨绿色的雾气，这雾气盘旋着纳吉尼的身体上，构成了一个虚弱的影子。

Voldemort下意识地用手抚摸着自己的脸，那依然是汤姆·里德尔的俊美外表，而他面前的影子却化成了一张长着蛇类面孔的人形，它毫无感情地看着他，然后消散了。

【是你亲自告诉我的，汤姆。你说盖勒特·格林德沃认为多琳·梅多斯的灵魂碎片曾经在你体内，并且持之以恒地给你造成影响，而就算你归还了制作那片灵魂碎片的牺牲品，这影响依然在你现在的这具身体内。】

【所以你释放了另一片灵魂，纳吉尼。但是你难道没有意识到成为黑魔王的人只能是我，你所做的一切都只是在阻挠我们的计划！】

【不，汤姆。我们是在阻止“银与墨绿”的预言朝着第二种可能发展。】

【但这说不通，纳吉尼……第二种解读如果要成立，这就意味着多琳·梅多斯是新任的黑魔王，而我因为杀死了格林德沃成为了曾经打败过一次黑魔王的人，但是最后一个梅多斯……那个多利安·梅多斯已经死亡了。第二种解读的死亡之环已经彻底断裂，预言绝不可能回到这个方向上来。】

黑魔王的智识就如同他的魔力一样出类拔萃，这种复杂的预言解读对于Voldemort来说依然是清晰的。

【如果说在这个死亡之环中，我已经利用牢不可破的誓言杀死过多琳梅多斯一次，而她杀死了最后一个梅多斯，那么除非多利安·梅多斯复活，并且杀死我或者我的某片灵魂——否则这个死亡之环不会达成。但我们都知道，多利安·梅多斯不可能复活了——回魂石戒指始终在我手里。】

【但你忽略了一件事，汤姆。如果你成功地实现了预言，成为永生的黑魔王，那么留存在你体内的多琳·梅多斯的灵魂碎片留下的影响呢？成为黑魔王的究竟是你自己，还是因为这个影响存在的缘故？】

Voldemort的目光瞬间阴沉了下来，他很快就意识到了纳吉尼指的是什么。

【你一点也没有意识到自己和我们有什么不同。】

纳吉尼嘶嘶地说，它耐心地看着自己的主人。

【如果你真的由你完成了我们的计划，汤姆。那么使你成为黑魔王的究竟是汤姆·里德尔的那片灵魂，还是多琳·梅多斯的灵魂给你留下的痕迹？你以为你消除了预言的第二种解读，但在我们看来，预言依然在照着多琳·梅多斯所希望的那样发展——】

这番冷冰冰的事实就像是楔子一样钉穿了那些Voldemort试图否认的事实。

【我们不需要一个有杂质的Lord Voldemort。成为黑魔王的只可能是原原本本的曾经的汤姆·里德尔。】

纳吉尼说完这番话，然后便长久地保持了沉默。

Voldemort站了起来，他的黑袍带起了一阵风。墙角的落地镜映出汤姆·里德尔的脸，一并还有那双黑色眼睛里的猩红色的光芒。

——充满杂质的Lord Voldemort。

他盯着镜中的自己，捏着接骨木魔杖的指节泛白。

纳吉尼的话明显是在挑衅自己……他如果真的成为了永生的黑魔王，那不一定是汤姆·里德尔自己所达成的。他的另一片灵魂指的就是这个意思。

那么自然地，剩下的五个没有受到多琳·梅多斯灵魂碎片影响的魂器，都会自然认为他们比现在的Voldemort更具有资格。

他冰冷的视线又一次落在了赫奇帕奇的金杯上，显然，已经有一个做出行动了。

再好不过了。Voldemort握着接骨木魔杖，感受到自己血管里流淌着的冰冷的怒火——完成最后的预言还需要多琳·梅多斯杀死自己的某片灵魂——这是死亡之环完成的最后一步，那么就拿那片灵魂作为牺牲，这篇背叛自己的灵魂。

Voldemort挥动魔杖，赫奇帕奇的金杯便被传送回了它原本的藏匿地点。时钟指向了十一点，他在房间内迅速踱步，试图弄清现在的局势。

黑魔王很容易就能猜出这一切同多琳·梅多斯有关系。更坏的可能性是，他的另一片灵魂已经成功地和她联手——他们自然是想同样完成预言，而毫无疑问地，那片灵魂是想把现在的Voldemort作为最后的牺牲。

摄神取念咒语击中了纳吉尼，Voldemort看到了深夜中多琳·梅多斯从马尔福庄园出来的身影。咒语的囚笼带着纳吉尼一起随他幻影移形，Voldemort经过昏迷在地的家养小精灵罗尼，径直到了二楼的书房，他不出意外看到了坐在扶手椅里的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，他身边还放着一杯几乎没有动过的威士忌。

属于阿布拉克萨斯的榆木魔杖放在他的手边，从银质蛇头的绿宝石眼睛反射出冰冷的无机质光芒。Voldemort半蹲下来，接骨木魔杖指着阿布拉克萨斯的手腕。咒语迅速唤醒了他的意识，年轻的马尔福家主睁开双眼，像是努力分清楚自己置身何处，但这一切只持续了很短的时间。

“你是谁？”

马尔福家主的浅灰色双眼谨慎地看着Voldemort，黑魔王那张与汤姆·里德尔无异的脸上浮现出赞叹的笑容。

“显然是多琳·梅多斯做的。”Voldemort简短地说，他随后用咒语点燃了书房的蜡烛，仔细地环视了四周，他自然看到了洁白地毯上信纸烧焦后留下的灰烬。“为了缓解咒语带来的头部昏沉感，你最好喝点酒，阿布拉克萨斯。”他轻声说

阿布拉克萨斯的唇边也泛起微笑，他自然地握着那只装满威士忌的玻璃方杯。他动作很缓慢，确保Voldemort看到他的动作，在黑魔王的目光注视中，他将杯子递到唇边。

“好了，阿布拉克萨斯。”Voldemort轻柔地感叹道，同时伸手制止了他的动作。“现在如果不能相信你的话，那还有谁是值得我相信的呢？”

他将那只杯子从马尔福家主的手中取下来，帮助他从扶手椅中起身。

阿布拉克萨斯用手扶着自己的额角，他皱起眉头，首先注意到了时间。“她现在应该在和另一个……嗯，另一个你的存在在一起。”那双马尔福家特有的浅灰色眸子流露出机敏和卓越的洞察力。“因为多琳说过，她没有‘时间’继续等下去。”

“就像是过去的老日子那样，阿布拉克萨斯。现在到了我们两个斯莱特林男孩一同计划的时候。”Voldemort注视着时钟，“你和我……这就足够了。我能看得出他也同样试图召唤你为他效忠，但显然——这一切被多琳·梅多斯阻止了。”

Voldemort的黑眼睛转回了阿布拉克萨斯的身上，但这一次，黑魔王的目光中并没有怀疑或者愤怒。

“她选择把你留给了我，是因为她必须保证两个汤姆·里德尔之间的势均力敌。你瞧，阿布拉克萨斯……”Voldemort的唇边出现了冷笑，他轻柔地感叹道。“她希望我们自相残杀……真是个狡猾的女人。”

【我在保护你，阿布，我在保护你和你的家族——】

阿布拉克萨斯的耳侧响起了这句话，他理了理自己的长袍下摆，非常清楚地意识到了自己应该做什么。

年轻的马尔福家主调整了自己的表情，他将这句话同多琳·梅多斯的身影一起掩藏起来。

“但胜利的一方只可能是你，这毫无疑问。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，“如果那个存在需要消灭你，他需要确保自己接管了食死徒的大部分力量，以防你意识到了他的存在……我想这封信不止送到了马尔福庄园，同样的信件应该也送达到了其他他认为有价值的食死徒手中——”

“那么那些人会是谁呢？”Voldemort冷冷地说，“自然地会有卡罗家族，也许还有布莱克家族的姻亲——这些不是问题，我能想象得到会有哪些人成为他的选择，但这没有什么关系，阿布拉克萨斯……他们没有任何人能比得上你。”

黑魔王对马尔福家族的信任毫无置疑地加深了。阿布拉克萨斯踱步到属于自己的书桌旁，他认为自己适时地应该在Voldemort面前体现马尔福家族的价值，尤其是在这个时候。

“她和那个存在希望引导你前往魔法部的神秘事务司。”年轻的马尔福家主指着书桌上那封来自雷古勒斯·布莱克的信，“因为就我和多琳的谈话来看，她不希望这封信阻挠你前往魔法部观看死刑的计划……我认为她和另一个存在应该做好了打算，并在魔法部做好了布置。”

“你认为她为什么会这么做？”Voldemort盯着他的浅灰色眼睛，他一脸的心烦意乱，完全没有听阿布拉克萨斯的分析。“她为什么选择帮助我的另一片灵魂，她难道不更应该选择站在我这边，毕竟我现在——”

他没有说下去，年轻的马尔福家主也知趣地忽略了这个突兀的中断。

“目前最重要的恐怕是确保食死徒依然知道他们应该向谁效忠。”阿布拉克萨斯平静地说，“很显然卡罗家族和布莱克们一定会感到迷惑，因为他们不了解魂器的存在，他们也很难意识到现在发生的一切……而那个存在自然会利用这一点，这无疑是非常危险的。我认为，我的主人，现在应该确保他们只对你表示忠诚，而不是被其他的存在给利用。”

年轻的马尔福家主平静地看着情绪显然出现波动的黑魔王，他表现出来的沉稳和理智无疑帮助Voldemort迅速冷静了下来。

“你有什么想法，阿布拉克萨斯？”

“只要保证食死徒队伍内部不发生分歧和混乱，稳定了可能引起的叛变。那么这个问题自然就只能成为了我们四个人之间的矛盾。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，“不能让事态扩大化，这是整个问题的关键……我倾向于建议您立刻用黑魔标记召唤那些主要的食死徒，确保在接下来的时间里，他们一直待在原地，不插手任何的事情。同时，您也能很快知道那个存在控制的食死徒都有谁。”

Voldemort轻声发出赞同，他于是也这么做了。不到五分钟的时间内，那些首要的食死徒们便全数幻影移形来到了马尔福庄园。Voldemort厉声吩咐他们不要被任何书信命令所欺骗，无论那上面附有怎样的凭证证实书信来自于黑魔王之手。”

黑魔标记显然也不能作为凭证，因为另一片灵魂也同样懂得如何利用它。

自然地，Voldemort把目光转向了一言不发的阿布拉克萨斯身上。黑魔王看着躬身静立，保持谦卑的马尔福家主，终于开了口。

“在我回来之前，无论有怎样的传言，你们都不能采取任何行动……即使那是黑魔标记的召唤。阿布拉克萨斯会帮我确认这一切。”

没有人敢于对他的话做出反抗。

时钟指向了十一时三十分。

Voldemort环视着周围，那些身披着黑色斗篷的仆人们集体保持安静无声，他满意地意识到自己仍然对于这些力量拥有绝对的掌控力——尽管另一片灵魂的背叛是个彻头彻尾的意外，但在阿布拉克萨斯的帮助下，他依然阻止了可能出现的混乱。

Voldemort再度握紧了手中的接骨木魔杖，他冷冷地看了一眼囚禁着纳吉尼的咒语光球。Voldemort从来没有怀疑过自己那些灵魂对于他这个主体的忠诚度，但现在，因为盖勒特·格林德沃的那番话，他们都在试图反抗和挑战他。

Voldemort突然意识到，可能这一切正是盖勒特·格林德沃所乐意见到的。

但是现在时间急迫，他并没有过多精力去思考着可能性。Voldemort闭上双眼，他发觉这时自己从心底开始感受到了某种剧烈的愤怒——这种尖锐的愤怒长久地在他心底翻滚着，就仿佛沸腾了的海水。他疑惑地体味着这种情绪，并不认为盖勒特·格林德沃能让他激起这种情绪——

——在那一瞬间，Voldemort便明白了愤怒的出处。但这种情绪转瞬即逝，以至于他无法详细地分析它。

他抽出接骨木魔杖，点燃了壁炉的火焰。

“您要去哪里，主人？”

阿米库斯·卡罗试图发出问题，但Voldemort手中的无声咒使他迅速闭上了嘴。然后，黑魔王猩红色的双眼转向了年轻的马尔福家主。

“我相信你不会让我失望，阿布拉克萨斯。”他轻声说，“但是有一点你说错了，这不是我们四个人的矛盾。这一切至始至终都是我和她的问题。”


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter.122

“我可以告诉你如何让Voldemort感知灵魂存在的方法……这必须是某种极致的愤怒或者喜悦——你最好记住你刚刚所说的话，多琳……因为你的确得付出一些东西。”

在暧昧地说出这一番话之后，汤姆·里德尔离她愈发地近了。没有任何悬念地，他吻了她——这更像是某种性质的挑逗，因为这个吻并不深入，只是唇齿间的短暂接触。

“这就是你以为的付出，是不是，多琳·梅多斯？”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛里闪过一丝嘲笑，他的手指轻轻拂过她的嘴唇，声音却像是染上了诱人的蜜。

不出意外地，他得到了对方的否定，但现在汤姆·里德尔却能感受到她颤动的呼吸，并且，更令他满意地——年轻的黑魔王又一次看到了那双绿眼睛中的愤怒。

“你最好快点解开咒语。”她冷声说，“在Voldemort发现之前，我们需要时间去神秘事务司，而不是浪费时间在这种无聊的事情上。”

“无聊？不……这一切简直有趣极了。”就像是为了刻意挑起她的怒火那样，汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“似乎你总是会不自觉地把我和Voldemort联系起来，多琳……那么现在让我问你一个问题好了——Voldemort对你做的那些事情，它们真的会有用吗？”

他的目光向下，注意到了她的脖颈——那里本来应该有一圈由斯莱特林的挂坠盒造成的烙印痕迹。但汤姆·里德尔知道，除了这一处，Voldemort也尝试着在其他地方留下属于自己的痕迹。

他发觉自己的吐息不由得带上了热度，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛眨了眨，他的魔杖指着她的太阳穴，无声地念动了咒语。

那些最为隐秘的场景于是伴随着摄神取念咒语进入到了他的脑海，他搜寻着这些对方试图隐藏起来的记忆，并且富有技巧性地让它们在多琳的脑海中不断重现着，他同她一起细细地观看了这一幅幅片段，但这很快中止了，现在汤姆·里德尔的唇边不自觉地带着玩味的笑容。

“告诉我……它们真的对你有用吗，多琳·梅多斯？”

他凑到她的耳边低声呢喃，就像是为她此刻的神情所着迷了那样。

“如果你如此渴望我对你做出同样的事情……我也并不是不愿意。”

咒语中止了。

汤姆·里德尔看着她脸上的绯红，现在那双绿眼睛里面充满了冰冷的愤怒。他平静地放开她，解除了束缚咒，同时敏捷地躲开了来自多琳·梅多斯的一记肘击。

那些记忆显然激起了他心里的某种欲望，在观察她的反应时，他不自觉地让自己也沉浸其中。

但那是Voldemort所做的事情，并不是他做下的。

汤姆·里德尔看着眼前女巫的窘迫，尽管她一如既往地试图维持冷静。真有趣——他眯起双眼，似乎她完全不能将自己和Voldemort剥离开来。

真是既愚蠢又令人着迷。

Voldemort试图对他的其他灵魂隐藏它们，他并不希望其他的灵魂发现这些事实，并伺机利用它们。

也许是占有欲，又或者是危机感——

汤姆·里德尔冰冷的黑色眸子从多琳·梅多斯的脸上移开，他一如既往地在心底谴责Voldemort的堕落。

“我现在明白了。”汤姆·里德尔的语调恢复了原来的冰冷，“我原来以为对于Voldemort来说没有比完成预言更强烈的喜悦，但这明显是暂时无法做到的……除非你杀了我或者别的某片灵魂，但这些记忆——也许会有什么意想不到的作用。”

这一切真是无比愚蠢。 

汤姆·里德尔压下心底的火焰，但那些记忆却奇妙地和他融合了起来，就像是融入沸水中的冰。

“这些就是Voldemort试图隐藏的弱点。”汤姆·里德尔冷冰冰地下了结论，他的额角沁出细汗，声音也带上了一丝愤怒的灼热。“很好……我会让他得到他想要的。”

他于是半是强迫地带着多琳·梅多斯幻影移形，当他们到达魔法部的壁炉大厅时，搭乘通往神秘事务司的电梯径直向下时，年轻的黑魔王的脑海中只有一个念头。

榛木魔杖一直被汤姆·里德尔牢牢攥在手心，就好像这是他的所有物，他自然也注意到了多琳·梅多斯时刻看向他的目光，这让他的心情莫名觉得愉快起来。

但这种愉快只持续了很短时间。

“我的魔杖。”她冷淡地说，那种恼怒和窘迫消失了，现在的多琳·梅多斯仿佛又回到了原来那副理智疏离的样子。“你最好将它物归原主，否则我用什么来施咒？”

“我倒希望你拿到魔杖的第一件事不是对我施加恶咒，亲爱的多琳。”

汤姆·里德尔于是将魔杖调转，他甚至做出了一个颇为优雅的动作将魔杖递还。

多琳握着自己的魔杖，她那双绿眼睛里压抑着冰冷的怒火，看都没有看面前的男人一眼。

“我是个分得清主次的人。”我们的梅多斯小姐只如此冷淡地说了一句，便快步走出了电梯。

他们一前一后地穿过通往神秘事务司那毫无生气的灰色长廊，尽头的黑门在那里静静等待着，没有丝毫犹豫，多琳打开了那扇门。

他们现在身处于神秘事务司的圆形大厅里，微弱的蓝色烛火就像一双双幽灵的眼睛，黑色大理石地板就像是一潭不时流动的深湖，而他们站着的位置就像是深不可测的漩涡中心。

十二扇毫无差别的门就这样安静地立在他们面前，等候挑选。

汤姆·里德尔走到她身侧，幽蓝色的烛火让他俊美的面容毫无生气——事实上，比起身边的多琳·梅多斯，年轻的黑魔王感到自己现在更像是一个虚弱的轮廓模糊的影子。突如其来的寒冷正遍及他的全身，汤姆·里德尔握住帕迪芙夫人的魔杖，他感觉到自己的手指冷得像冰。

汤姆·里德尔对这种感觉再熟悉不过了——这是死亡所带来的令人绝望的寒冷。

他不自觉地看向了身边的女巫，多琳·梅多斯正兴致勃勃地观察着幽蓝色的烛火和那十二扇黑色的门，她是如此专注，一点也没有注意到身边人的异常。但当一阵风吹过，幽蓝色的烛火晃动，她脸上原本的兴奋神情就像是瞬间消失了。

“这里冷得出奇。”她轻声说，有些困惑地打量起四周。“是摄魂怪吗？”

“是死亡。”汤姆·里德尔简短地说，同时抽出魔杖，“死亡厅就在其中的一扇门后。”

他和她同样恐惧死亡，而现在这种恐惧正在逐步削弱他们的意志。寒冷加深了，它伴随着沉默一起盘旋在幽蓝色的圆形房间上空。

从汤姆·里德尔手中的魔杖发射的咒语击中了他们脚下的某块大理石地砖，那上面隐约浮现出了一条银色的细线，而现在这条细线蜿蜒着，向着其中一扇门指去——

那毫无疑问是爱的房间所在的位置，但这时黑色墙壁突然迅速开始旋转起来——十二扇门的轮廓瞬间模糊了，黑色墙壁上的方砖不断分裂，组合。那细细的银线不出意外便被扯断了，直到过了很长一段时间，十二扇门才重新出现在了他们的视野中。

“因为我们不是缄默人，我想他们一定有某种特殊的口令来阻止门的变化。”多琳环视着四周，她开始在空旷的房间踱着步子。“你曾经和你的仆人来过这里，汤姆，那十二扇门后头都有什么？”

“预言，记忆，死亡，时间，空间，爱，缄默人的办公室……剩下的对我而言仍然是未知。”汤姆·里德尔细细在脑海内搜索着关于神秘事务司的全部记忆，这其中不少是他从波特家的男孩头脑中所获得的，但这已经是他能回忆起的全部细节了。

事实上，没有人能完全知道神秘事务司里的所有房间的秘密——就连缄默人们也一样，他们终身只能研究其中的一个房间所隐藏的秘密——也许只有那些最有天赋的人可以同时涉及两个，但这已经是极限了——普通的巫师无法承受这种程度的知识，那些胆敢尝试的，无一例外都陷入了极致的疯狂和混乱中。

“那么这其中是否会藏着什么陷阱？”多琳更加仔细地端详着那十二扇一模一样的黑门，“我指阿不思·邓布利多或者别的什么人留下的预防入侵的手段……你知道吗，汤姆。阿不思·邓布利多年轻的时候，一直是神秘事务司的常客。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“早在二十五年前，魔法法律执行司曾经通过了一项决议来给予缄默人和他们的合作人最高保密权限。我看到阿不思·邓布利多的名字曾出现在批准的名单上，我想那应该是某种非常高度机密的研究项目……如果让我猜的话，这个项目一定和黑魔王的诞生有什么关系。”

寒冷愈发地让人难以忍受起来。

“邓布利多不会这么做，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“神秘事务司的房间中隐藏着爱与死亡——他认为这两者就足以让我难以忍受了。”

“我不是很想一个个尝试……那样太轻率了。”多琳轻声嘀咕道，“一定有什么别的办法。”

她用魔杖在空中画了一道优美的弧线，十二个闪烁着绿色荧光的数字随即同时出现在了那些黑门上。

“爱的房间并不是很难找到。”汤姆·里德尔说，他黑曜石般的眼睛盯着其中的一扇黑门。“它有两个特征——第一，它是上了锁的。第二，它里面蕴含着灼热的爱的力量。”

他探查着那些黑门，同时小心不打开其中的任何一扇以免激发墙壁的又一次旋转，就这样，他走到了第七扇门前。“就是这里。”现在汤姆·里德尔的声音变得有些急切起来，他用帕迪芙夫人的魔杖敲了敲门面，那扇门依旧纹丝不动。

汤姆·里德尔能感受到从门后传来的灼热，这惊人的热度似乎就要顺着帕迪芙的魔杖爬上他的手指，也许是想到了什么，他迅速移开了魔杖，有些不自然地握紧了右手，退后一步。

但他却突然感到自己的右手被人握住，汤姆·里德尔回头，正巧对上了多琳的那双绿眼睛，意外地，他居然在她的眼中看到了一丝焦急。

“你最好也保持距离，多琳。”他声音于是变得柔和起来，“是我忘记了……对于我们这样的人来说，门上的热度应该是难以忍受的。”

“我们这样的人？”她问，但很快就意识到了这句话的意思。年轻的黑魔王指的是他们同为迷情剂结合的产物，这样的巫师终其一生都会带着缺陷，无法爱与被爱，也没有使用涉及爱的魔法的力量。

“……除非你和我不一样，除非你拥有这种爱与被爱的能力。多琳，这种能力恐怕就是我们打开这扇门的钥匙，而我不得不说——”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他看着她的绿眼睛。“——现在的我比任何时候都希望你在这一点上和我不同。”

“你知道这是不可能的，汤姆。”多琳轻轻摇了摇头，“没必要在不存在的解答上浪费时间，我想我们只能考虑别的办法。”

她松开了他的手，专注地沉思起来。汤姆·里德尔眼中的光于是变冷了，他不得不承认她是对的。“我想我知道一个可能的解决办法，多琳。”他说，再度唤回了她的注意力。“而进行这一切，我需要你的帮助。”

在多琳的注视下，汤姆·里德尔从斗篷口袋拿出了那顶属于拉文克劳的冠冕。

“很聪明。”多琳赞许地点点头，“求助于罗伊娜·拉文克劳本人的智慧……它一定能告诉我们些什么。”

“是的。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“我希望你戴上它，多琳。罗伊娜在我和她女儿交谈之后便拒绝为我提供任何解答，我想只有你能够与她交谈。”

说这话时，他那双黑眼睛中闪烁着危险的光。但沉浸在思考中的多琳却忽略了这一点，我们的梅多斯小姐专注地盯着鹰身上的蓝宝石，点了点头。

在幽蓝色的光芒沐浴下，多琳戴上了那只属于拉文克劳的冠冕。汤姆·里德尔耐心地注视着这一切，他竭力克制着自己的表情，使之维持着一如既往的冷静从容。但某种隐秘的，带着喜悦的急切却在他心底迅速蔓延，他的唇边不由得泛起一丝笑容。

多琳闭上了眼睛，她像是全神贯注地倾听着什么。过了一会儿，她的脸上浮现出了迷惑。

“我听到了一个声音。”她不确定地看着面前的汤姆·里德尔，“女人的声音。她不断重复着一句话，那像是在说——”

【你的人生就是一场谎言。】

这声音是如此的哀伤，这种莫名其妙的情绪更加深了多琳的困惑。

“——她像是想告诉我一个谎言。”多琳喃喃自语，她看着汤姆·里德尔，目光开始前所未有的慌乱起来。“那个声音听上去很急切，那就像是在极力辩解着什么——”

在那一瞬间，她的脸色变得前所未有的苍白。原本观望这一切的汤姆·里德尔这时迅速走到她身后，他取下了那只冠冕，同时将她轻轻揽入怀中。

“罗伊娜·拉文克劳是个异常神经质的女人，自从被自己的亲生女儿背叛后，她便认为一切都不值得相信了。”他轻言细语地安慰她，同时不着痕迹地隐藏自己话音中的笑意。“没必要纠结于这些莫名其妙的话，多琳，直接询问她关于爱的力量的事情——”

那顶拉文克劳的冠冕在他手中闪烁着淡淡的蓝光，汤姆·里德尔耐心地等待了一会儿，并不急于将冠冕递给她，直到多琳示意她已经准备好了。她盯着冠冕，深吸了一口气，又一次戴上它。

“它在讲一个故事……那似乎是一个寓言，我之前听过类似的。我想它是在试图告诉我，强力是无法打开那扇门的……”

“我对此毫不意外。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，同时享受着怀中人的不自觉对他的依赖。“拉文克劳式的故弄玄虚和自作聪明……我想，你应该试图挑战这顶冠冕。”

多琳的唇边浮现出一丝微笑，那双绿眼睛闪烁着机敏的光，她瞬间就明白了汤姆·里德尔话中的意思。

“当然……激怒一个聪明人最好的方式是质疑它的头脑，这样它便会系数把它所知的全部说出来。”

她说完这一切，又一次闭上了眼睛，回到了同冠冕的交谈中。

汤姆·里德尔眼底显出一丝愉悦，他怀中的女巫太专注了，完全没有注意到他们之间的亲密距离。他感受着从她身上传来的隐隐约约的热度——这温度并不像那扇黑门上传来的那样无法忍受，在寒冷的圆形房间中，这种温暖无疑是非常具有诱惑力的。

这时一丝隐隐的刺痛感突兀地出现在他左肋骨的位置，伴随着的是某种混沌的，长久持续的厌恶和愤怒感。汤姆·里德尔唇边的笑容愈发加深了，他忽略了这种不适感，继续享受着这短暂的亲昵和被依赖的温暖感觉，尽管这种被压抑的愤怒感不时出现，就像是在刻意干扰他的愉悦心情。

“它又说了什么？”他温热的唇瓣贴着她的耳垂，暧昧地呼着气。但这时多琳终于意识到了，她冷着脸从他的怀抱中脱身出来，抖了抖自己的长袍。

“它说，打开那扇门的唯一方式就是接纳爱的存在。你不能表现出抗拒和厌恶……那些灼热所带来的伤痕是某种反弹，如果你越是抗拒和厌恶，它所造成的伤害也就越深……”

那么也许你刚刚不应该表现得那么抗拒——汤姆·里德尔皱着眉头想，但很快，他神色恢复了照常的冷漠。“我们要怎么接纳一个对于我们而言并不存在的东西？”

“它说‘爱即是钥匙本身，让这种力量知道你理解并接纳它的存在，它便不会再来阻挠你进入’。”

“这倒像是来自阿不思·邓布利多的疯话。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地说，“我不认为这顶冠冕能提供什么有价值的答案。也许我们应该去其他的房间看看，又或者我们应该想个替代的办法——”

“不，等等。”多琳说，“它说还有一个办法——”

【直接打开它，多琳·梅多斯。】

这声音带上了急切，就像是某种富有诱惑力的低语，唆使她去进行尝试。

【接纳它的存在，打破第一个谎言，戴上这顶冠冕，打开那扇门，完成属于你的最后一步。】

“——她让我直接打开它。”多琳说，她一脸的迷惑不解，“那个声音向我保证打开那扇门是对我无害的——”

“直接打开它？”

疑虑出现在汤姆·里德尔那双黑眼睛里。他想起了自己与波特家的救世主的第一次交锋，那时候从哈利·波特身体上传来的热度几乎当场就将奎利纳斯·奇洛那卑微软弱的肉体燃烧成灰——那种热度正是来源于那个泥巴种女巫对于她儿子的爱，那种蕴含在波特血液里的古老的爱所带来的保护魔法。

他试图唤回多琳·梅多斯的注意，但她却像是完全没有听到他的话一样径直走到了那扇闭着的门前。

“——等等。”

汤姆·里德尔迅速上前，他急切地要阻止她接下来的动作。但多琳的手就要接触到那扇紧闭的黑门了，她看上去对即将发生的一切一无所知——

“我说了，等等——”

他伸手试图阻拦——但那已经晚了，就在他握住她的手的同时，多琳·梅多斯的另一只手已经触碰到了那扇黑门，剧烈的灼热瞬间便从指尖蔓延到她的全身，从汤姆·里德尔的喉间发出一声低低的叫喊，他同样也感受到了那股热度，在奇洛身上所发生那种景象又一次出现在他的脑海中，那些逐渐碳化的皮肉和痛苦的嚎叫——

“——不！”

不能再让这种事情发生在她身上，他需要她活着。那个预言要求她活着……不，她必须好好地活着。

汤姆·里德尔绝望地抽出魔杖，就在他准备施加保护咒语的时候，不知从哪里传来了清脆的“咔哒”声。

多琳收回手，她难以置信地看着自己依旧完整的五指，原本纹丝不动的黑门像是解开了束缚，轻轻旋开了一条缝隙。

【瞧啊，谎言结束了。可这又有什么用呢，小女孩，这只是你人生无数谎言中的一个。】

然后冠冕便从她头顶滑落，掉在冰冷的黑色大理石地面上。

多琳拾起那顶冠冕，她依然沉浸在刚刚的奇怪景象里，完全没有精力去理睬冠冕最后的话。

“它为什么被打开了？我的确尝试着接纳那扇门传递给我的力量……可能我接纳了它的存在，就像罗伊娜·拉文克劳告诉我的那样——”

多琳缓缓地说，她这才意识到身后汤姆·里德尔的存在，他还握着她的手，年轻的黑魔王此刻脸上的表情不比她好上多少。

“也许是我的原因。”汤姆·里德尔干巴巴地说，他这才松开握住她的手，同时拾起地上的冠冕，将它重新放回长袍口袋里。“我也感受到了那股热度，但它并没有像对奎利纳斯·奇洛一样对我造成伤害，这可能是因为比起那一次，我体内已经有了和波特同样的血……它可能察觉到了血液中的爱的魔法，所以才为我们打开了门。”

“又或者是我们两个人的原因。”多琳继续说了下去，她的声音突然变得不自然起来。“我是指……嗯……我对那种力量的接纳和你的血，这两种原因同时叠加在一起才解除了门上的禁锢。”

“当然。”汤姆·里德尔看着她，目光晦暗不明。“只可能是这个原因。”他轻声说，面容恢复了往常的冷静。“但不管怎样，这扇门被打开了……现在到了我们进行下一步的时候。”

他们安静看着彼此的眼睛，但很快又不约而同地转移了目光。

没有人再愿意提起这扇门被打开的原因。


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter.123

汤姆·里德尔站在那扇黑门前，离目的地只有一步之遥。面前像是有看不见的风从那隐约露出的缝隙里丝丝涌出，隐隐约约地，汤姆·里德尔感受到了某种莫名的召唤。

但他心中却充满犹豫，汤姆·里德尔还能感受到指尖握着多琳·梅多斯手时的那种温度。他意识到了莉莉·伊万斯的血可能依然在他体内起着作用，不然这无法解释为什么他能打开面前这扇门——但这说不通，莉莉·伊万斯已经是上一个世界的事情了，她甚至还没有出生。他的血管里怎么可能流淌着那个泥巴种女巫的血缘魔法——

也许是Voldemort缘故。因为他错误地让自己一度成为了多琳·梅多斯的活魂器，因为他和这个女人建立起的某种联系。汤姆·里德尔看着身前的黑发女巫，他能清晰地看到她的侧脸和唇边抿紧的弧度，他甚至发现这个黑发女巫同自己面容中相似的那种桀骜和冷酷，但只有一个例外——那双机敏的绿眼睛就仿佛散发着神秘华彩。汤姆·里德尔想到了莉莉·波特和她的儿子的那双同样的绿眼睛，他们用自己的方式试图打败黑魔王，并差点彻底成功了——

他是因为这双相似的绿眼睛才选中了她吗？还是因为他们身上的共同之处？不——选中这一切的是预言，新生的黑魔王和最后一个梅多斯——他们注定要彼此纠缠着活下去。

“你还在等什么，汤姆？我们的时间已经不够了。”

多琳·梅多斯显然要比他更为镇定。她转过身来，表情冷静一如既往。

“你在担心自己和Voldemort一样因为这个房间中隐藏的力量变得虚弱。”多琳露出冷笑，她轻轻叹了口气，“我理解这一切，汤姆，你可以选择留在这里。”

“和Voldemort一样？”汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛冷冷地看着她，“我不是告诉过你了吗，多琳，我只会比他更完美，更纯粹——”

但疑虑和谨慎确实依然在他的黑眼睛中盘旋，汤姆·里德尔抽出属于帕迪芙夫人的魔杖，那就像是同门钥匙一样的传送魔法——现在亚历克斯·格林的身体出现在他们脚边的地板上。从他身侧的黑色地砖上突然拔地而起了数十根光柱，它们在顶端缠绕，成了一个绝佳的漂浮在空中的囚笼。

多琳·梅多斯盯着汤姆·里德尔的脸，她的绿眼睛燃烧起怒火。

“你在害怕这间屋子的力量。”多琳冷冷地说，“还是在害怕我会对你做出什么？”

“我只是认为你需要一点激励。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“我们现在就进去那间屋子。”现在亚历克斯的身体危险地被咒语举高。“等完成了这一切，我自然会把你的小拉文克劳男朋友还给你。”

——那绝不可能。

她于是照做了，推开了那扇黑门。

那是一间小小的屋子，不大但令人舒适。

炉火在窗户下的壁炉里愉快地燃烧着，一张单人床紧紧挨着壁炉，上面铺着柔软洁白的纯棉床单。对面放着一只摇椅，它还在微微的摇动，旁边的桌子上摆放着热气腾腾的栗子派，几只杯型柠檬蛋糕，一壶晶莹剔透的石榴红果酒。

整个房间就像是散发着一种安逸和舒适的氛围，这种氛围在他们到来的那一刻似乎变得更加浓厚了。

“这是什么？”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛正仔细地环顾着这一切，他一度认为自己离开了魔法部，来到了别的什么属于多琳·梅多斯的住处——但墙上的假窗户提醒他们依然还在魔法部的地下，只是爱的房间本身是这副模样。

“这就是阿不思·邓布利多认为藏有摧毁我的能量的屋子？”汤姆·里德尔说，他的脸上迅速带上了不可置信和嘲笑。“他一定是老糊涂了。”他冷冷地说，声音里充满怨恨，“或许是因为他看到我在伍氏孤儿院没有这么好的处所，所以认为这样一间普通的屋子里的景象就能摧毁我的——”

他的嘲笑没能继续下去，因为这屋子里像是有什么人在说话。

多琳·梅多斯站在房间的中心，就像汤姆·里德尔一样，她也觉察到了这些声音的存在。

她循着声音走过去，脸色更加苍白了，那双绿眼睛直直盯着桌上的栗子派。这时候终于有什么东西显形了，那是一个男人，他有些困惑地挠着自己的头——他本来就有一头稀疏的红发，现在它们更稀少了。

“我不该是第一个，这太尴尬了，我讨厌这样——阿米莉娅，你人呢？”

又一个影子，带着冷冷的不耐烦。精明的女巫扶了扶自己的眼镜，“是你说想先扑上去给个拥抱的，你那属于格兰芬多的勇气呢？”

男巫又叨咕了几句，那听上去很像是“该死的学院偏见”。

是本吉·芬威克和阿米莉娅·博恩斯的幽灵——又或者并不是幽灵，他们是有色彩的，就像栩栩如生的立体画。

多琳站在原地，她从未想过这两个死去的人会再度出现，他们互相拌嘴争执了一会儿，然后意识到了什么，同时转过身来看着她。

“多琳？”

汤姆·里德尔在她身后唤着她的名字，他像是也看到了什么东西的存在，但那显然和多琳·梅多斯的不一样，因为年轻的黑魔王脸上流露出的是实实在在的厌恶。

阿米莉娅的影子看了汤姆·里德尔一眼，她脸上依旧是警惕的神情，就像是一只锐利的鹰。她走近并用自己的身体阻挡在多琳面前，就像是要在汤姆·里德尔和多琳梅多斯之间造成一个隔断那样。芬威克不自然地清了清嗓子，他决定第一个开口。

“你还好吗，老搭档？”

这句话唤起了她昔日在魔法部的那些记忆，一并还有心底的酸楚。

“我们一直都在看着你，我们知道已经发生的一切。”芬威克盯着她的眼睛，有些笨拙地伸出手。“瞧，多琳。这一切并不是你的错——”

“——不，你们不理解，芬威克。”多琳打断了他，她的声音开始变得神经质起来。“你们不理解，这是我的命运。预言选中了我，他也选中了我。”

“你可以选择试着离开他。”芬威克·本吉轻柔地安抚着，“黑魔王听不到我们之间的对话。邓布利多说过，在这间爱的房间里，黑魔王不会拥有任何力量，因为他不具有爱的能力……他是虚弱的，尽管他不会承认这一切。你现在就可以离开他，多琳。”

“然后呢？逃离这一切，试着像斯拉格霍恩那样躲藏着生活下去。”多琳说，她脸上终于有了些血色。“我试过了，逃并不是办法，我必须面对这一切……芬威克，这是属于我的命运，我别无选择。那么既然别无选择，我就要为自己追求一个更大的……利益。”

“多琳。”阿米莉娅终于犹豫地开口了，“也许你应该和阿不思·邓布利多谈谈，也许他会——”

“——他已经死了，阿米莉娅。”多琳又一次打断了她，现在她的绿眼睛闪烁着某种强烈的光，这与其说是坚定倒不如说是极度的偏执。“伟大的白巫师不能保护任何人，他甚至不能阻止自己的死亡。”她冷冷地下了结论，“没有人能够拯救我或者给予保护，我只有我自己，我只能依赖我自己！”

但她看着这两个昔日的老友担忧的神情，声音又缓和了下来。

“阿不思·邓布利多也没有保护你们，阿米莉娅。但我试过了……而且我几乎就要成功了。”她的这番话就像是在为自己辩解，“而且我还活着，我还活得好好的，如果我不靠自己，我不可能还活到现在。”

“邓布利多是我见过的最值得尊敬的人，多琳。”阿米莉娅温和地说，“至于我们的离开，你知道我和芬威克都不惧怕死亡，这甚至是我们早已预见到的命运。这不是阿不思·邓布利多的错，他比你所想的还要了解我们，他也一直在保护着你。”

阿米莉娅·博恩斯的视线落在了多琳手中的魔杖上。“你本来在阿不思·邓布利多死前使用过缴械咒，按理说他手中的长老魔杖是属于你的，因为你‘打败了’了他。但邓布利多刻意没有反击，所以你并不拥有老魔杖。唯独当Voldemort用自己的咒语杀死邓布利多时，他的魔杖自动服从了黑魔王成为主人。”

“我不明白。”多琳重复道，“Voldemort依然是长老魔杖的主人，他甚至修复了破碎的回魂石！如果阿不思·邓布利多想保护我，那么为什么他不直接设法确保我成为长老魔杖的主人，给予我最强大的力量作为——”

“——因为强大的力量并不能保护你，多琳。”阿米莉娅平静地说，“强大的力量只会让一个巫师陷入疯狂和悲惨的命运。历史上没有任何一个长老魔杖的使用者是善终的，他不希望你这样，一点也不。”

“可我只相信力量，阿米莉娅。力量，权力，筹码……没有它们我不可能活到现在。”多琳脸上露出一丝冷笑，“就算阿不思·邓布利多不把它交给我，我也确信我能得到它。”

“但是你的人生再也回不去了，多琳，你会终生生活在猜疑和冲突中，因为你所拥有的强大到被人觊觎的力量和地位。”阿米莉娅轻柔地叹息，“要知道你本来可以拥有这间屋子和一个安逸的生活……”

多琳环顾了下四周的摆设，她脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

“这种生活不可能存在，阿米莉娅。”她毫无感情地回答，“在这场巫师界的动荡中，没有一个人能独善其身……不征服就会被征服，不战斗就会被剥夺一切。”

这时汤姆·里德尔的目光转向了这边，他似乎彻底排除了某种干扰，并快步向着她走来。

“我们的时间不多了。”注意到汤姆·里德尔动作的芬威克焦急地打断了阿米莉娅接下来的辩解，“听我说，多琳，你知道我是凤凰社的一员——邓布利多在很久之前就有一个计划，任何凤凰社成员都知道摧毁魂器的办法，你只要和他们联系，并获得他们的帮助，Voldemort的摧毁就能——”

“——他们不可能相信我，他们怎么会相信一个食死徒队伍中的斯莱特林？”

“有一个人可以帮助你。”阿米莉娅坚定地说，“只要你告诉他是以我的名义——”

“——同时你一定要去霍格沃茨，多琳。”现在芬威克的声音盖过了阿米莉娅的。“那里有邓布利多的提示。”

“雷古勒斯。”阿米莉娅轻声吐出这个名字，“去找雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

芬威克·本吉伸出手臂，他似乎想抱一抱自己的搭档，但他的身体就像雾一样穿过她的身体，她什么也感觉不到。

“——你还好吗，多琳？”

这两个人影同时消失了，多琳依然站在那里，直到汤姆·里德尔把手放在她的肩上。

“你看到了什么？”年轻的黑魔王的声音透露出一丝古怪，多琳发觉他的额角沁着细汗，汤姆·里德尔看上去并不比她此刻要好上多少。“那些影子在对我低语，她们就像是那些死去的愚蠢的女人，还有一个灰头发的女人，我不记得她在我的周围出现过——”

“是那些爱你的人，汤姆。”多琳平静地说，“她们愚蠢地爱着你，直到她们死亡的最后一刻。”

她注意到地上的亚历克斯的手指动了动，但这很可能是她的幻觉。

“我不需要这些愚蠢女人的情感。我只需要我的魂器和你。”汤姆·里德尔黑眼睛正注视着她，他们的距离愈发地接近了。“现在该是我们思考怎么把Voldemort引诱进这间屋子的时候。”

他刻意在这里停顿了一会儿，似乎是想给他们彼此一点准备的时间。

一丝笑容出现在多琳·梅多斯的唇边，她叹了口气，伸手揉乱了自己的黑色长发，然后抱起双臂。

“那么我想没有别的办法了。”她看着他的黑眼睛，声音带着冰冷的揶揄，“你要在这里吻我吗？”

从年轻的黑魔王此刻的表情来看，他似乎完全没有意料到面前的女巫会是这种反应。汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，原本唇边那种自信和嘲弄一切的傲慢笑容消失了，他眨了眨眼，声音中很明显染上了危险。

“真令我惊讶。”汤姆·里德尔语调微妙地上扬，“看来你比我想象中的还要热情，多琳·梅多斯。”

但年轻的黑魔王却止住了脚步，现在他站在离她一步之遥的距离，并且一点也没有接近她的意思。

“是你说要引Voldemort来这里。”多琳说，现在她那双绿眼睛正戏谑地看着面前的男人。“难道除此之外，你还有别的办法？”

“你认为这种不高明的挑衅会对我有用？”汤姆·里德尔勾起冷笑，他的眉梢更高地扬了起来，整个人正散发着不悦。他似乎是要证明什么一般快步向她走近，威慑性地抓住她的手腕，用自以为冰冷的视线盯着她的眼睛。他能感受到女巫温热的吐息，而多琳·梅多斯抬起上颌，她此刻要表现的比面前的男人更放松，但这绝非是汤姆·里德尔所希望的。

年轻的黑魔王还是僵硬地吻了她，那种自心底传来的灼热的怒火又一次在他的体内横冲直撞，它比上一次还要剧烈。汤姆·里德尔的额角沁出冷汗，他的眉头不由得皱紧了，动作却随着这种痛苦而更加肆无忌惮起来，就像是刻意宣示着自己的行为，又或者是想要遮盖这种折磨他的噬心的剧痛，他更加投入地侵占着她的唇舌，试图充分地享受起这种甜美的交缠。

自然地，他面前的女巫也注意到了这种不同寻常。

“你确定还要继续？”在他们分开喘息的间隔，多琳轻声询问，她的眼中满是试探和揶揄。“似乎Voldemort正对你产生了某种……不好的影响。”

“Voldemort的确满腔怒火。但这只会激起我的兴趣……”尽管忍受着这种痛苦，汤姆·里德尔唇边的笑容却愈发地加深了。“黑魔王的身份，那三件死亡圣器，永生不朽，还有你……这些最终都会属于我，这种程度的折磨并不算什么。不……倒不如说正是因为这种禁忌，才使得现在的一切变得如此的美妙。”

汤姆·里德尔的眼中闪烁着猩红的光，那种对于权力和永生的强烈渴望正毫无保留地展示出来。

“又是这种占有欲。”多琳轻声说，她的唇边浮现出明丽的笑容，手指轻轻拂过他那张英俊的面容。“所以你吻的不是我，汤姆，你亲吻的是你自己的野心。”

“你当然是这其中的一部分，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他凝视着那双绿眼睛，脸上的狂热并没有消减。“对于不具有也不相信爱的巫师来说，再没有比这种占有更强烈的情感。爱使我们变得软弱，惟有控制和占有使我们变得强大。那些愚蠢女人永远不明白这一点，多琳，她们在我身上期待这种软弱……这种永远都不可能存在于我身上的情感回应，但你应该比她们更理解我，对于我们这样的人来说，只有选择互相占有彼此，然后……再没有人是软弱的。”

“互相占有彼此。”多琳喃喃地说，“也就是说，我需要以同样的方式……占有别人？”

汤姆·里德尔脸上浮现出极富魅力的笑容，他小心地摘选着字句，以一种温和而隐秘的方式引导着她的思维。

“你已经对Voldemort做到了……你的灵魂碎片在他身上留下的那些烙印，Voldemort无法摆脱这种影响，而惟有死亡才能销毁这些痕迹。但这是你想要的吗，多琳？”他循循善诱，“你当然可以选择占有一个普通平庸的巫师，但这也可以是一个能理解你的思维的人，一个拥有强大魔力和古老高贵的血脉的斯莱特林，又或者一个能帮助你实现野心的伴侣……选择占有的对象是非常重要的，而占有没有价值的东西只是浪费时间。”

“那么听上去似乎你的确是一个很合适的人选，汤姆。”多琳缓缓地说，现在她的唇角泛着轻笑，“还是说……你希望我选择你，并且对你表达出同样的占有欲？”

她注意到汤姆·里德尔的神情有一瞬间的凝滞，他敛起笑容，很快便调整好了自己的表情。

“如果你真的决定这么做，那显然接下来你得表现得更投入些。”他懒洋洋地说，“我可一点也没有感受到这种强烈的占有欲。”

“是吗？”多琳扬起眉毛，声音带着显而易见的揶揄。“那么你希望我怎么做呢，黑魔王大人？”

“吻我。”他挑眉，“我可不在乎你亲吻的是我还是别的什么东西。”

多琳于是照做了。果不其然，她看到年轻的黑魔王的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，似乎那种来自Voldemort的折磨又出现了，而随着她的投入，这种痛苦也变得更加剧烈。意识到这一切后，她心底浮现出一丝隐秘的愉悦。

她开始动手解开他的长袍，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛闪过疑虑，“我以为你应该表现得更抗拒些。”他盯着她唇边若有若无的轻笑，声音不由得带上了迟疑。“——你应该表现得畏惧我。还是说你想利用我和Voldemort之间的这种联系来折磨我？”

“因为我意识到了，汤姆。我应该同样对你表示出占有欲……”多琳轻声说，她扬起嘴角。“这不正是你所希望的吗？再说……我相信这种程度的折磨对于你来说不算什么。”

“果然是这样……”汤姆·里德尔唇边泛着冷笑，他将目光转到亚历克斯·格林的身上，声音里透着无辜。“你确定要在他面前这么做？”

意料之中地，她终于停止了动作。但年轻的黑魔王却反而抓住了她的手。“为什么不继续下去？”他的黑眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒，唇边的冷笑也因为痛苦而扭曲起来。“你心中的抗拒感和我身上的痛苦……我实在很想看看这两者哪一个更无法忍受。还有……Voldemort究竟会为此愤怒到什么地步——”


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter.124

……

Voldemort自电梯走下时，他眼前的神秘事务司几乎和记忆中的没有任何变化。

隐隐从尽头黑门散发出的蓝光使黑魔王的脸色更加苍白，几乎没有一丝人的血色。Voldemort谨慎地环顾了一下四周，他的手指摩挲着接骨木魔杖上的纹路，来自另一片灵魂的联系使得视野进入正源源不断地进入他的脑海，他能感觉到那片灵魂的喜悦，焦灼，愤怒，这些景象在他眼前旋转，就像融化的画布。

【没有什么可怕的。】

一个声音在他心底说，这声音像极了他自己。

【阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃都已经死了……那么还有什么能制约黑魔王的存在呢。】

他们就在这里——Voldemort的唇边不自觉地泛起弧度，他挥动魔杖，电梯缆绳便在轰隆作响中彻底齐根断裂。接着，反幻影移形咒语无声地遍及了整个角落，没有人能逃出这个地方，任何人都不能。

灰色的甬道依然安静无声。黑色的长袍下摆在身后舞动，Voldemort以一种十分优雅的姿态不急不慢地走着，就像是几年前他走在霍格沃茨那些古老而少有人涉足的长廊上那样，谨慎，冷酷，将一切的黑暗掩藏在他的英俊面容之下。

这和在霍格沃茨的最后一战不同，这并不是预言中的你死我活的情况。事实上，Voldemort在重生之后曾无数次在脑海中反复思索，他不得不遗憾地承认自己有无数种更为高明的，更为优雅简洁的方式来摧毁阿不思·邓布利多和他那襁褓中的小小疤头婴儿。很多时候，当黑魔王重新回忆起这个场景，他认为这一切可以进行的更为周密完美——Voldemort对于这种最终的决斗有着某种执念，他认为自己应当用一种更为戏剧强大的方式打败自己的宿敌。这将作为黑魔王统治巫师界的开端，成为某种宏大的，值得被纪念的奠基。

但阿不思·邓布利多死了，伟大的白巫师倒在了冈特家族阴暗肮脏的废弃老宅里。没有巫师界的目睹，也没有那些来自凤凰社和忠于邓布利多的巫师们的绝望和尖叫。阿不思·邓布利多死的无声无息，这一并带走了Voldemort对于纠正最后一战的某种执念，对于黑魔王来说，这种遗憾多过狂喜，他曾经的老师和对手的死亡不应该是这种方式，阿不思·邓布利多应该为了黑魔王所创造的未来的新世界而牺牲地更有价值。

但现在不一样了。

Voldemort能感觉到自己的心跳，他唇边的笑容加深了。接骨木魔杖为他打开了神秘事务司紧闭的黑门，他已经知道另一片灵魂和预言为他准备的女巫就在那里，他已经准备好了充分享受接下来的战斗——或者说，迟到的最终一战。

圆形房间中十二扇门依旧无声地等待着来访者的挑选，多琳·梅多斯留下的十二个荧光绿色的数字依旧闪闪发亮。他们可能就在这其中的任何一扇门中，Voldemort的黑色瞳仁逐步扫过了每一扇门，最终定格在了其中的一扇上。

七显然是最有魔力的数字，标识为七的黑门隐隐约约地打开着，露出了一条几乎看不见的缝隙。

但这一切简直太拙劣了，简直就像是为了刻意引诱他进入那样，这种程度的陷阱——

“出来吧。”他冷笑，同时魔杖大幅度的挥舞，使得原本幽蓝色的蜡烛剧烈地燃烧起来。“像波特那样成为一个懦夫并不能帮助你赢得这场战斗。”

——也许这片灵魂就像波特那样选择隐藏自己，他在学习波特身上的狡猾。

“爱的房间是吗？”猩红色的光芒出现在Voldemort黑色的瞳仁里，他声音带着无法掩饰的轻蔑，笑容也寒冷刺骨。“引诱我进入爱的房间，特意标出数字七……你真的认为在你的思维暴露的前提下，这种小小伎俩会对我有用？”

什么东西却在Voldemort的周围窃窃私语。这就像是幽灵之间的交谈，它们离Voldemort越来越近，仿佛是看不见的风，将他紧紧裹着。

“出来吧。”Voldemort毫无感情地看着眼前的一切，“你和波特不同，我不会轻易对自己的一部分下手。”

“但我们都知道，要想完成预言的最后一部分，必须得让多琳·梅多斯杀死我们一次，不是吗？”

从角落里传来属于汤姆·里德尔的轻柔声线，他果不其然从那扇爱的房间中走出来，手中握着帕迪芙夫人的魔杖。

一时间Voldemort的双眼猩红的光芒更明显了，他站在远处，用一种可怕的目光盯着另一个年轻些的自己。“纳吉尼把一切都告诉了我。”黑魔王轻柔地说，“它犯了一个愚蠢的错误，但我已经原谅了它，就像我即将会对你做的那样……把多琳·梅多斯交给我，汤姆。卡珊德拉·特里劳妮预言中的最后一步并没有时效限制，而拥有了魂器的我们已经获得了永生，我们不必在今天结束这一切……你和我还有很多时间，足够我们坐下来好好交谈。”

汤姆·里德尔的脸上出现了同Voldemort相似的神情，但不同于Voldemort的是，他看上去则更加平静。

“你无法否认你体内依然在受着梅多斯的那片灵魂碎片的影响，这种影响正在扭曲你的意志，Voldemort。并且——”汤姆·里德尔的唇边垂下冷笑，“——你会怎么处理我呢，Voldemort？两个相似的黑魔王同时存在只会给现有的食死徒造成困惑。还是说你能忍受和另一个自己分享权力？我不认为我们都能做到这点。又或者……让我重新回到魂器中当一个被囚禁的备用品？”

Voldemort优雅地举起接骨木魔杖，依旧带着耐心和可怕的谨慎。“我不得不认为这是一个否定回答，汤姆。”他的声音寒冷刺骨，“可是你没有意识到就算拥有同样的魔力，持有长老魔杖的我永远都比你要更强大。真是遗憾，我从来没有想过自己会对自己的另一片灵魂碎片动手——Colloportus!”

可什么也没有发生，从Voldemort手中接骨木魔杖杖尖像是闪现了一道微弱的金色光芒，它迅速地黯淡了下去。

“我说过了，在你体内存在的灵魂痕迹彻底让你变得和我们不同，Voldemort，爱的房间中的力量正在影响着你，它让你变得虚弱……我怎么可能容忍Voldemort身上带有这个致命的瑕疵呢？”

一时间，汤姆·里德尔唇边的冷笑加深了，他举起魔杖，步步逼近。

“我知道你不会贸然进入的。”他轻柔地说，“但你瞧——多琳和我打开了房间，并且门开着……这其中的力量已经彻底扩散到圆形大厅了。所以进入或者不进入对你来说没有区别。”

Voldemort的面容于是扭曲起来，又一个束缚咒从他的杖尖尝试着发出，但依旧熄灭了。“所以她选择了你。”他厉声地说，“但我们彼此是一样的，汤姆。对我产生影响的力量也同样在对你产生影响！”

“——我和你不同。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地打断他，“我并没有成为过她的活魂器。我甚至让她站在了我这一边……”

“不，你并没有意识到。”Voldemort发出刺耳的冷笑，“仔细想想你被制成魂器的时间，汤姆。几乎所有魂器都是在我打开密室之后被制作出来的……也就是说，那个时候亚历克斯·格林已经死了，而那时候我身上已经无意中带有了多琳·梅多斯的灵魂碎片。在那之后被分裂的你们都和我一样在受到它的影响。”

汤姆·里德尔的神情瞬间变得异常可怕起来。“我没有受到影响！”他恼怒地打断Voldemort的话，“至少我能冷静地把她当作预言的棋子，至少我懂得利用筹码牵制她为我行事！”

“那么我猜想一定是阿不思·邓布利多的鬼魂帮助你们打开了那扇门。”Voldemort的唇边泛起了扭曲的笑容，“又或者……这段时间你流露出的那些欣喜和愉悦并不算少，我想那一定是某种深思熟虑过后的掩饰？”

但汤姆·里德尔显然不准备回答他的质问。“该是你出来的时候了，多琳，他就和我们所想的一样虚弱。”他轻声说，脸上带着显而易见的愤怒和厌恶，“虚弱……我真讨厌用这个词形容自己……可是这一切应该就此结束，现在!”

在僵硬地吐出最后两个字后，他侧身让出空间，黑发绿瞳的女巫不出意外地现身了。多琳·梅多斯握着属于自己的榛木魔杖，她步伐轻盈地走到两个面容一致的男人正中，表情高深莫测。

“先生们。”年轻的梅多斯小姐对双方都点了点头。

“不要让我失望，多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔把玩着自己手中的魔杖，他声音愈发地放低，带着隐晦的暗示。“亚历克斯·格林的命运就取决于你接下来的选择。”

他满意地看着黑发绿瞳的女巫将魔杖杖尖对准Voldemort。

Voldemort苍白的手指正牢牢攥着长老魔杖，在发觉自己成为了女巫的目标后，从他扭曲的唇角垂下了一丝冷笑。

“你真的打定主意要杀死我，多琳？”Voldemort说，“还是你从很早开始就决定这么做了？我曾说过每一名斯莱特林出身的巫师都是一条毒蛇，那么现在……这条蛇要准备反身对我下口了吗？”

“多琳！”汤姆·里德尔厉声催促着，但黑发绿瞳的女巫依旧没有动。

说这话时，黑魔王旋转着那枚粗粝的黑宝石戒指。“亚历克斯·格林的生命并不是一个有价值的筹码，汤姆。退一万步来说……就算你把那个男孩杀死了，我也能够让他死而复生。但我无需担心这一切，毕竟即使没有这个意外的小插曲，今日失败的人也不会是我。”

Voldemort毫无情感的眸子看向了挡在他和另一片灵魂中间的女巫，多琳·梅多斯正安静地听着他说完这些话，黑发绿瞳的女巫罕见地表示出了耐心。

——事实上，现在的她未免过于安静了。

“你以为让她出手，利用那个拉文克劳男孩作为筹码就能杀死我。汤姆，你可真是大错特错。她不会这么做的……是不是，多琳？”

黑魔王反而向黑发绿瞳的女巫步步走近，他毫不在意自己的胸膛依旧被魔杖指着。

汤姆·里德尔的表情已经因为愤怒而扭曲起来，“你还在等什么？”

“筹码。”Voldemort平静地说，他看着汤姆·里德尔，仿佛在看着自己学生时代的过去。“既然那个拉文克劳男孩的存在已经无足轻重，在意识到自己成为能左右局势的关键人物之后，你认为一个斯莱特林出身的巫师会怎么做？”

任何一个巫师都会享受这种处境，这就像是维持两端强大力量的天平中心——只要向一端走出半步，胜利就毫无疑问地会向那端倾斜。

能够拥有强大的魔力作为天赋的巫师终究是少数的，但是依靠自己的头脑，一个人却能够左右局势，让这种力量成为笼中困兽。

“她不会对我动手的。”Voldemort继续说，“我们的梅多斯小姐可不舍得这么做……是不是，多琳？一边是拥有食死徒力量和死亡圣器的黑魔王，一边则是被无意中放出来的一片灵魂。你很聪明，多琳……如果你需要提出某个诉求的话，毫无疑问地，最好的人选是我。”

几乎是在同时，汤姆·里德尔即刻举起自己手中的魔杖。

“没有用的。”Voldemort说，“我不是说过了吗，能影响我的同样也会影响你。”

他说的的确没错，汤姆·里德尔的魔杖也出现了相同的反应。两个魔力最为强大的黑巫师现在不得不面对一个现实，他们无法在这里施展出任何的魔法。对于他们来说，失去魔力就意味着深陷险境。尽管Voldemort表示出了比汤姆·里德尔更冷静的姿态，但毫无疑问地，他也同样地感到了一丝脱离掌控的不确定性。

“你的诉求，多琳。”Voldemort温文尔雅地说，“无论是那个男孩的生命，永生，权力，或者是强大的魔法……你知道我都能够给你，并且，我不得不承认我以前低估了你对于我的灵魂碎片的影响——显然你很好地操纵了他，并且让他错误地以为自己不会受到神秘事务司里面这股力量左右。”

汤姆·里德尔此刻的脸色更难看了，他意识到了Voldemort正在用同样的话讽刺正在发生的一切，他在暗示受到操纵的恰恰是他自己。但这个时候一直保持缄默的多琳·梅多斯却摇了摇头，“我并没有操纵你们中任何一个的能力。”她平静地陈述这个事实，“我们彼此都很清楚，无论是汤姆·里德尔还是Voldemort都绝对不会因为一个女巫而来到这里。多琳·梅多斯可没有那么大的魅力。事实上吸引你们的一直都是卡珊德拉的预言，或者说打破死亡之环，成为黑魔王的可能性。”

没有回答，但多琳从两个男人的眼中看到了些许认同。那种软弱的无用情感从来不是主导这场游戏的规则，爱或者女性魅力并不能阻止汤姆·里德尔或者Voldemort对她施下钻心咒，又或者使他们放弃追求永生——不，阿不思·邓布利多的逻辑在这里并不适用。没有人比多琳更明白失去爱与被爱的能力究竟会是怎样的一种状态，当这种脆弱的情感需求消失之后，随之填补的便是超越常人的，对于某个目标的强烈追求和偏执。

“所以你问我我的诉求是什么，黑魔王大人。”她冷笑，“那些普通巫师终其一生追求的东西对我来说没有意义，因为我知道你能轻而易举地获得他们。我憎恶你表露出的这种在上位者的施舍态度，这已经不是攀比筹码价值的时候。事实上，我已经厌倦了这种靠筹码来立身安命的方式。我的诉求很简单，但我认为你是绝对给不起的——”

一时间，蓝色的烛焰晃动，从微开着的黑门里闪过一个影子。

“——我一直很好奇你在上一个世界的失败。”多琳轻声说，她的绿眼睛盯着汤姆·里德尔，“多亏了这次混乱，我彻底知道了发生的一切。我知道来到这个世界的你一定对自己抱有很高的期望……你知道了一切的事件走向，你熟悉了每一个人的弱点，你成功地让最伟大的白巫师走向死亡。可以说，现在的你比任何时候都要接近自己的野心……但如果在这个时候恰恰有一个无名小卒毁了这一切，这一切该有多么滑稽？那种发自内心的沮丧，厌恶。那种反复咀嚼的失望和不断反刍的憎恨……”她冷笑，“……光是听上去就令人享受和兴奋。是的，破坏这种唾手可得的目标，享受着完美的斯莱特林继承人的失败……这就是我的诉求。”

“你认为你能做到这一点？”Voldemort原本伪装出的耐心和温和彻底消失。像是什么东西彻底碎裂了，他死死盯着绿眼睛的女巫，声音带着前所未有的阴冷。“让黑魔王又一次失败……让我陷入这种万劫不复，这就是你想要的，多琳·梅多斯？”

“为什么？”汤姆·里德尔看上去既震怒又失望，他攥着魔杖的手骨节发白，整个人像是受到了沉重的打击。“我一直认为你比其他人更能理解我，也更能持久地待在我身边……所以这一切都只是我自己可笑的一厢情愿，无论是实验还是后面的计划都是如此？”

他站在那里，似乎在等待这黑发绿瞳的女巫收回这番话。但多琳·梅多斯躲避着这两个男人尖锐的目光，“这很公平。”她僵硬地说，“你毁了我本该有的平静生活，现在我决定毁掉你的。至于我能不能做到这一点——黑魔王大人。我能活到现在，我能从死亡中返回，我甚至能让预言出现不确定性——这些都是因为我强迫自己思考。也许我的魔力和血统不如你，也许我在你上一个世界中只是个无名之辈，但这不妨碍我能站在这里和你对话。就思维能力而言，汤姆，我们势均力敌。”

现在她的声音中出现了一丝怜悯。“我不需要对你们中的任何一个人动手，因为在这场精心布置的局中我并不是策划人。”她举起魔杖，“没有爱的能力的人不具有任何的力量。我就像你们一样，无法施展出任何魔法——换而言之，你们设想的预言终结并不会出现。难道你们没有意识到这其中的蹊跷？至始至终，试图捕猎你们的人从来都不是我——”

一样地，任何咒语在她手中都无法施展，因为迷情剂诞下的孩子是不具有爱的能力的，而这也意味着在爱的房间中他们不具有任何的力量。现在爱的房间已经解除了封印，微微打开着的门正使得其中的力量侵蚀了圆形房间。如果此刻站在圆形房间中的三个人都毫无疑问地没有魔力，那么造成这个局势，并且从中获取利益的人又会是谁？

“我说过了……汤姆·里德尔，你现在仍然没有意识到你是在和谁说话。”

通往爱的房间的黑门彻底被推开了，金发少年正好整以暇地看着一切。

“现在唯一具有魔力的人……是我。”亚历克斯·格林温和地说，“而你们不妨猜猜看好了，我的诉求又是什么？”


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter.125

在金色枝形吊灯辉煌的光彩下，食死徒们围坐在马尔福庄园的圆厅内，这些黑袍男女巫师们面面相觑，如同呆滞的木偶一般或坐或立，失去黑魔王的食死徒们群龙无首，残暴和兽性变成了茫然和麻木。汤姆·里德尔如果即使在场也不会对此番景象不满的——他们是黑魔王忠诚的仆从，他们理应表现得如此。

几只家养小精灵们接到命令，正请求那些烦躁不安的男女巫师们去庄园空余的房间休息，但一部分食死徒们还迟迟不肯离开圆厅，他们盯着黑魔王离开后残存的绿色火苗，小声交谈。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福冷漠地看着这一切，他维持着主人应有的礼貌性质的微笑，同时在心底记住了这部分人的名字和面容。

“朋友们，如果你们想用这种方式来表示对黑魔王的忠诚，我不是不能理解。”年轻的马尔福家主叹了口气，“强求不是马尔福的待客之道，我自然不会违背你们的意愿，我会留下一部分家养小精灵在这里为你们服务，如果需要毯子，食物和酒，吩咐它们即可。”

“这是‘服务’，还是‘监视’？”

阿莱克托·卡罗猛然抬起头，她看了看自己的哥哥阿米库斯·卡罗，声音自以为地放低，但仍然清晰可闻。

阿布拉克萨斯只是轻声笑了笑，浅灰色的眼睛冷淡地扫了一圈楼下的食死徒们，然后——他头也不回地离开了二楼台阶，把自己关在了庄园的书房里。

当家养小精灵罗尼有些胆怯地推开门时，它发现自己的主人正坐在墨绿色的软垫扶手椅内目光前视，盯着自己膝上交叉的十指。墨绿扶手椅旁的乳白色砗磲落地灯正巧投下一团温柔迷蒙的，像是夕阳时分云霞色彩的光芒。但这种光亮并没能使我们年轻的马尔福家主神色缓和，他的浅灰色眸子里的光清冷，就像是月夜下坚硬的砥石，年轻的马尔福家主此刻在想什么呢？就连家养小精灵罗尼也不确定自己是不是应该知道。

但阿布拉克萨斯很快便转过头，他神色如常，只是面容稍显疲惫。“你来这里干什么？”他声音流露出一丝不悦，“我希望他们还在楼下安安分分地等着，我实在是没有兴致在这些人身上浪费时间。”

家养小精灵罗尼只是安静地鞠了一躬，然后将手里装满食物的托盘放在离自己的主人稍远的地方。

“冲动的自大狂。”

就在家养小精灵罗尼准备同样悄无声息地退下时，它听到自己主人口中清清楚楚地说了这个词。

“做事不计后果，你知道这一切有多危险吗？”

就像是完全没有注意到自己家仆停下的脚步，年轻的马尔福家主盯着前方的虚空，面容紧绷，眉头紧锁。过了一会，他对自己长长地叹了一口气。“旁观者的代价就是这样，这种全身而退的无力感和事不关己的残忍……我知道你在做什么，但是我一点也不希望这样，一点也不。”

罗尼还是悄无声息地离开了，因为它意识到自己错误地按照往常的习惯准备了栗子派和酒。

是的，在这轮漩涡急流中，马尔福家族的确是被刻意隔离开了。

当另一个黑魔王写信获取阿布拉克萨斯支持时，当黑魔王神色阴郁地嘱咐阿布拉克萨斯安排食死徒时，我们的马尔福家主小心地择开对自己不必要的选择和诱饵，很好地维持了两者间的平衡。

无论哪个黑魔王获胜，至少马尔福家族不会因此而受到惩罚。没有人比阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福更知道这是一场局，的确，他处于全身而退的位置，但我们的马尔福家主象是越来越不满足于自己束手旁观的角度，但这一次他却不得不这么做。

马尔福庄园书房的灯光依旧亮着，直到天明。

我们的旁观者显然一宿未眠，那么在漩涡中心的人们的处境又是如何呢？

“现在唯一具有魔力的人……是我。而你们不妨猜猜看好了，我的诉求又是什么？”

亚历克斯·格林依然维持着温和的笑容，他盯着两个面容相似的黑魔王，径直走到黑发绿瞳的女巫身边。

多琳·梅多斯安静地站在原地，这个她一度被认为是天平中心的位置。她看着突然现身的金发少年，神色有着说不出的复杂。

直到亚历克斯温柔地握住了她的手。

“我要让她远离这一切，让她安全幸福地活下去，过着自己想要的生活。”金发少年轻声说，“就是这么简单……而你们呢，黑魔王，无论在你的过去还是你的现在提出的诉求中，你们有没有想到这一点？”

汤姆·里德尔首先做出了回应，年轻的斯莱特林继承人神情阴郁地将目光转向亚历克斯。

“你想让她活得平庸。”年轻的黑魔王轻声说，他盯着亚历克斯，黑眼睛中流露出憎恶。“你想让她活得平庸，就像那些其余的蠢人一样碌碌无为地渡过这一生。”

Voldemort冷静地注视着周遭发生的一切，他盯着年轻的自己的一举一动，眼神中透露出些许讶异，但这一切却很快被他掩藏了起来。

“她是一个礼物，格林。”汤姆·里德尔逐步逼近，他紧握着手中的魔杖，极具威慑感地与这个金发少年面对面，步伐始终维持着完美的半圆。“一个你永远也不会理解其价值的存在。”

“但她不是你的所有物，汤姆·里德尔，永远也不是。”

从年轻的斯莱特林继承人口中发出轻蔑的冷笑，汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛毫无温度，用一种令人毛骨悚然的耐心看着面前的金发少年。“她当然不是我的所有物。”他轻声说，同时向Voldemort那边颔首，“她是……‘我们的’。”

就在这个瞬间，在场的三个男人全部同时做出了反应。

亚历克斯握着多琳的那只手温柔地卸下了她手心中的魔杖，金发少年用杖尖指着汤姆·里德尔，他迅速移至与里德尔相隔两步的距离。一道红光闪过，索命咒差点击中了年轻黑魔王的肩膀。但汤姆·里德尔轻盈地转了个身，他优雅地后退，倒进了编号为9的黑门里。

而就在金发少年的注意力被年轻的汤姆·里德尔吸引的同时，Voldemort也迅速地行动起来，他抓住了多琳·梅多斯的手，拉着她进入了编号为3的黑门。

空气中同时响彻着两个里德尔冰冷刺骨的大笑声。

这是一场局。

但这一次，筹划这场局的不是这个黑发绿瞳的女巫，也不是这两个面容相似的黑魔王。

这场局的设计者是亚历克斯·格林。

【死亡是一个莫比乌斯环，有四个人动手，但只有三个人在死亡之环中。而这三个人，一人会被另一人杀死。他们的死亡超越时间。】

在漩涡中心的四个人脑海中同时响起了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮死前那神经质的尖利声线。

【有四个人动手。】

在被黯淡蓝光笼罩的黑色的神秘事务司内，特里劳妮的预言就像是某种低声的诅咒，萦绕在他们的头顶，伴随着他们每一步的移动。

这其中还有罗伊娜·拉文克劳的纤细声音，她的一部分思想寄居在拉文克劳的冠冕里，在汤姆·里德尔的长袍口袋里来回碰撞。

【谎言。】

【更多的谎言。】

罗伊娜·拉文克劳低声说，她也加入了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的诅咒中。

拉文克劳们洞悉未来，她们饶有兴趣地观看着这一出命运安排下的木偶剧。

汤姆·里德尔靠在房间的墙壁上，他喘着气，神色戒备地盯着关上的黑门。他的左手伸进长袍口袋中，确保自己能够抓住冠冕的一角。年轻的斯莱特林继承人的右手则死死攥住属于帕迪芙夫人的魔杖。

“Lumos！”

一团小而轻盈的光雾照亮了汤姆·里德尔眼前的道路，他的喘息平息下来，脸上现出了那种混杂着狂喜和急切的笑容，这使得他的面容在昏暗的光中变得模糊起来，像是蒙上了一层邪恶的阴影。

因为他知道在这个房间中，咒语是起效的。

不同于爱的房间，也不同于被刻意设计的圆形大厅，这里并没有充满那种使他无法施展魔力的……爱的房间的力量。

汤姆·里德尔屏息等待了一会儿，但很快，他的唇边泛起冷笑——亚历克斯·格林是不会跟着他进来的，他会优先跟随着Voldemort的多琳·梅多斯。这个金发少年一定聪明地选择了其他的黑门，而这意味着他现在所在的房间是安全的——

——安全，并且能够让他自如地施展魔法。

他和Voldemort也好，多琳·梅多斯和亚历克斯·格林也好。

能活到现在，他们四个人中没有一个人是愚蠢的。

杖尖的光雾移动着，汤姆·里德尔正摸索着方向，他有些讶异地发现自己正处在预言厅的位置——这和几十年后他设计在波特脑海中的景象没有什么区别，只是那排标识为1997的架子——它永远也不会存在了。

他安静地在那些窄小的通道中穿行着，那些旋转着迷雾的白色预言球就像是昏暗光线中发出惨白朦胧雾气的灯，当汤姆·里德尔经过它们时，这些预言球一个一个被诡异地点亮了。细小的标签用打字机的字体写着卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的名字。年轻的黑魔王这才想起，他的确读到过，在卡珊德拉去世后，她的部分预言球被妥善安置在了这里。

汤姆·里德尔有些心烦意乱，他知道预言厅联通的其他的房间——其中很有可能是那扇他曾经和波特与邓布利多搏斗的地方，年轻的黑魔王又一次感到那种死亡的寒冷在向他逼近，他紧紧攥着魔杖，向着通往另一个房间的黑门走去。

但此刻站在死亡厅却是Voldemort，黑魔王透着猩红光芒的黑色瞳孔微微放大了——Voldemort很惊讶自己居然来到了这个房间，而这次，这种惊讶他无法很好的掩藏起来。

他依然抓住多琳·梅多斯的手，死亡的寒冷让黑魔王开始不安起来，但他的手心却还能感觉到来自黑发绿瞳女巫血液的温度。Voldemort于是看着她，他这才发现知道这个时候，女巫的绿眼睛依然清澈冷静，就像两汪冻住的绿色的水潭。无论任何时候，她都是如此。

“你在这里可以使用魔法了。”多琳轻声说，这声音毫无迷惑的成分，“这也是你来这里的目的。”

咒语的绿光应声而出，就像是为了验证她的话一样，索命咒穿过了死亡厅正中，穿过了石头阶梯环绕着的中心拱门，绿光穿透了帷幔，然后就这样消失了。

这是宿命吗？

Voldemort脸色苍白，但他依然抓住了身旁女巫的手。

“你在害怕，汤姆。”她注意到了他不安的神情，“这里有什么不对吗？”

“他很快就会过来了。”Voldemort没有看她，他声线冷酷，不容置疑。“我们要尽快离开这里，多琳。而你要和我一起。”

他像是执着于带着她离开这里，Voldemort——不，年长些的汤姆·里德尔像是要逃离那个石头台阶构成的圆环，他的动作因而变得粗暴起来，当黑魔王经过拱门时，帷幔突然飘动了一下，像是从中传出了一个声音。

【你逃不掉的，汤姆。】

这声音就像是阿不思·邓布利多，但Voldemort依旧没有回头，他抓着多琳的手，强忍着内心的不安继续向前，他一点也不想看身后的拱门，没有时间了——

【这是我们共同的宿命——死亡。是的，汤姆。它一直在耐心地等待着我们。】

他必须赶快离开，没有时间了，时间——

直到Voldemort打开下一道黑门，他才平静下来。

他面容警惕地环视着房间大大小小的钟，它们正同时指着一个方向，滴答，滴答——这些秒针正在整齐划一的移动，就像没有什么能阻挡它们继续。Voldemort突然放松地笑了，他回头看着黑发绿瞳的女巫，将她拉的离自己更近了一些。“这是时间厅。”他温柔地告诉她，“这里面有一个奇妙的玻璃展示柜，过来，我带你去看。”

“那么刚刚的房间是什么，汤姆？”多琳看着他的眼睛，但他却躲闪地避开了那个目光。“我们现在是安全的。”他坚持说，然后带着她来到了那个玻璃展示柜前。

那是一只湿漉漉的小鸟，它的羽毛被温暖的气流吹干了，然后展开来——露出美丽的蓝绿色羽毛。

然后它突然成长了起来，变成一只美丽轻盈的蓝色蜂鸟，它随着气流上升，在玻璃展示柜里面盘旋着。然后——啪嗒一声，就像是被某种不可回避的力量重重地打在了地上，它的羽毛干枯蓬松起来，那些地上污秽的蛋壳一点点重新拼合，最后——这只衰老的鸟被关在了完整的蛋里。

时间。

Voldemort盯着那只小小的鸟蛋，它的顶部开始出现细小的裂痕，就像是被其中的东西啄开了似的。“一次又一次。”他轻声说，“多琳，这就是时间的轮回。”

但多琳·梅多斯的反应却比他想象中的还要剧烈，多琳盯着从那只鸟蛋中破壳而出的粉色雏鸟，看着它一点点地添上湿漉漉的羽毛。她和他一样在为这里面蕴含的东西而着迷，只是她的神色却变得前所未有的凝重。

【最后一个梅多斯死于时间。】

银与墨绿的预言是这么说的，但多琳·梅多斯已经死过一次了。

“到了终点之后一切又将回到原点。”多琳喃喃自语，仿佛是在提醒着自己。“无始无终，这就是……”

是时间的轮回，也是预言中的莫比乌斯之环。


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter.126

预言，一次又一次。

当多琳说出莫比乌斯之环的时候，Voldemort的脑海中又一次响起了卡珊德拉临终前的话：

【……银与墨绿，黑色，血红，然后重归于黑暗。新的黑魔王出现了，当我看到他时，我看到了梅多斯的影子。那会是梅多斯家族的最后一个嫡系继承人。倘使牺牲和死亡无法逃避——同样地，如果想要毁灭黑魔王，最后一个梅多斯必须得死。】

【死亡是有迹可循的。预言家卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的死亡由外界决定，而黑魔王的死则是完全要归咎到他自己。最后一个梅多斯死于时间，而曾经击败过一次黑魔王的人——这一次，他死于动机。】

【死亡是一个莫比乌斯环，有四个人动手，但只有三个人在死亡之环中。而这三个人，一人会被另一人杀死。他们的死亡超越时间。】

——这些字句，谁能想到它们能够轻易左右一个人的命运？就像是局限舞台的木偶，无论如何你也无法逃出剧作家的安排。那么，又有谁比曾经一度被救世之星打败的Lord Voldemort更能明白，这种被特里劳妮家族左右命运的无力之处呢？

黑魔王对救世之星的童年一无所知，但他知道阿不思·邓布利多将哈利置于他的家人的保护之下……是的，为了使血缘魔法持续下去。家人？汤姆·里德尔在伍氏孤儿院度过了最黑暗的童年时光。不记得有多少个日日夜夜，年幼的小汤姆·里德尔躺在那张破旧肮脏的木板床上，数着月光从百叶窗照射下的一根根阴影？他只是太孤独了，但这种孤独却使他变得格外强大——那段难熬的时光中，不断试着操纵动物的行为——试着控制自己的魔力。直到他第一次学会利用自己的天赋来保护自己，然后……用于支配那些愚蠢的人。

但那只是阿不思·邓布利多认为的野心吗？一个十一岁的孩子，在尚未知道巫师界的模样前，伍氏孤儿院就是他的全部世界，那么，这样的孩子的野心又能有多大呢？

年幼的黑魔王几乎是在立刻就后悔告诉了阿不思·邓布利多这件事。

汤姆·里德尔憎恨自己表现得过分张扬，他尽量将阿不思·邓布利多的反应解释为对一个强大黑巫师的忌惮。毕竟精通各种语言的阿不思·邓布利多不会说蛇语。如果当初不是那么想在邓布利多面前证明自己与蛇类对话的天赋的话，那么……在之后的霍格沃茨的七年间，年轻的汤姆·里德尔的学生生涯是不是会更加轻松？

如果不是极端的孤独，一个孩子怎么会注意到蛇类的低语并和试着它们交谈？

但恶总是不自觉萌生出来的。恶是黑暗，它存在于光明所照不到的阴暗之处。恶是匕首锋刃上反射出寒光，是溶于漆黑的泰晤士河的一滴鲜红血液。恶的产生如此轻易，醉酒的女人咒骂和用藤棍教训孩子的时候——大个的孩子从你碗中抢走晚餐面包的时候——还有，当那些麻瓜们用你的身世不明来恶意编排故事的时候。

恶无处不在。

Voldemort深深吸了一口气，他握紧手中的接骨木魔杖……十几年的小心翼翼，如履薄冰的伪装生活。然后……几十年的穷尽心血，对力量和权势的极致追求。Voldemort所拥有的黑魔法是危险的，而为了获得它们，汤姆·里德尔甚至付出了灵魂的代价。

盖勒特·格林德沃想必也是如此。但汤姆·里德尔突然觉得格林德沃是幸运的，因为他在少年时代有着一个能够理解他的存在陪伴，他并不孤独。因为他败给了一个伟大的对手，一个——Voldemort的目光不由得变冷了——睿智的，天赋卓越的白巫师。

而Voldemort自己呢？他曾设想那个婴儿会是比自己力量更强大的黑巫师，如果是这样Voldemort的失败稍稍可以理解，可是——不是魔力，血脉，或者操控人心的能力，甚至也不是过人的智识，而是彻彻底底的运气——在命运的垂青之下，一个婴儿却能让黑魔王失去肉体，让伟大的Voldmort在阿尔巴尼亚的密林里像兽类一样苟活——

黑魔王尝试过了，他用了不同的方法，一次又一次。

然后呢？

一次又一次的失败……每次只差那么一点点，总是如此。

这不是命运是什么？汤姆·里德尔的脸色变得扭曲起来，他只承认这是运气——一个无法用常理解释的，但却无公平性可言的荒谬东西！

卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的低语终于暂时停止了。Voldemort看着身边黑发绿瞳的女巫，他还记得在暌违五年后他见到她的时候，一如既往地，多琳·梅多斯在反抗，她试图逃离他和他的仆人们，而她的理由却很简单：

【……亲爱的汤姆。我生平最恨被人当作棋子。】

而Lord Voldemort自己，何尝不是命运的棋子呢？

他和她……他们实在是太过相似了。

Voldemort停住翻滚的思绪，因为这种无用的情感开始让他变得迟疑和软弱。那些沉闷的整齐划一的时钟滴答声正提醒着他更为重要的目标。

他发觉多琳·梅多斯的绿眼睛正看着自己，“我们在这里是安全的。”Voldemort淡淡地说，却不自觉地攥紧了握着她的手。“远离死亡和预言，在这里我们两个是安全的。”他又一次对她这样说，“现在我们只需要离开这里，而你得和我在一起。”

“离开这里？”那双漂亮的绿眼睛浮现出疑惑，然后——多琳突然轻声地笑了。

“你知道……汤姆。无论是你还是你的另一个存在，你们的目的都是一样的——彻底结束卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的预言。当然，预言的终局必须是按照你期望的方向……也就是说让Voldemort成为新的黑魔王，脱离死亡之环。”

Voldemort看着她，他的脸上也渐渐浮现出了笑容，这笑容同她脸上的一样冰冷。

他们是如此相似，他知道她想说什么。

“如果就在这里……如果把你的魔杖给我，然后让我杀死你的话——这个目的就达成了。”黑发绿瞳的女巫轻声说，她轻柔的声线像是羽毛一样拂过他的心绪。“只要让我在这里杀死你，然后你想要的一切——预言的终结，黑魔王的诞生，脱离死亡之环——它们就会实现，就连亚历克斯也不能阻止。”

多琳·梅多斯是对的。

【死亡是有迹可循的。预言家卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的死亡由外界决定，而黑魔王的死则是完全要归咎到他自己。最后一个梅多斯死于时间，而曾经击败过一次黑魔王的人——这一次，他死于动机。】

阿不思·邓布利多无意中杀死了多琳·梅多斯，而他杀死了邓布利多，现在这个环只差最后一步……

【死亡是一个莫比乌斯环，有四个人动手，但只有三个人在死亡之环中。而这三个人，一人会被另一人杀死。】

只要环中的一个人杀死另一个人，当这个死亡之环完成之后，所有的角色便都固定了——最后一个梅多斯，打败黑魔王的阿不思·邓布利多，还有——新的黑魔王Lord Voldemort。

而因为已经死亡了一次，欺骗了死神，当达成死亡之环后，Voldemort就彻底获得了永生，然后——

【他们的死亡超越时间。】

她是对的。

Voldemort感觉自己握着接骨木魔杖的手指变得冰冷，他安静地看着那双漂亮的绿眼睛——他曾无数次着迷于那里面流露出的软弱，那种不得已的屈服，还有……当她和自己针锋相对，思维契合时无意中流露出的机敏和狡黠。是的，当有那么一个人理解他，当她能跟上自己的思维和谋划，并且在他面前试着利用这种思维的高度契合作出应对——就像是一场实力相当的棋局，又或者——两个人进退得宜的舞步。他以前是深深为此着迷的，为了这种美妙的，令人愉悦的智力和心理上的竞技和契合。

只是这一次，黑魔王莫名觉得这种思维的契合让他感觉窒息……多琳·梅多斯太了解他了。黑发绿瞳的女巫唇边垂着冰冷的笑容，她在等待自己的回答吗，又或者……她只是想看到他现在的的表情？

“那么……”她看着他，那双美丽的绿眼睛摄人心魄。“汤姆……你想让我杀死你吗，就在这里？”

是的——又一次试探，但这一次未免太危险了。

甚至是残忍。

“不。”他淡淡地说，“我不会让你这么做。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫于是放松地微笑了。

“你不希望我杀死你。”她说，表情甚至带着一丝俏皮。“即使这能帮你完成你的目标。”

“因为这样你会得到长老魔杖的使用权，我不会允许这一切发生的。”他轻柔地说，“我说过了，多琳。现在我们只需要离开这里，而你得和我在一起。是我们……你和我。”

“是啊。”多琳轻声回应，她并不意外这个回答，可是声音依然流露出了一丝淡淡的失望。“你一直都是那么聪明谨慎，汤姆。”

他这才流露出一丝愉悦的笑。“你又何尝不是呢，亲爱的多琳？”他逼近她，那双黑眼睛漆黑如夜。“那么……你会真的选择杀死我吗？”他轻声试探着问，“你会……看着我的眼睛，然后对我念出死咒吗？”

因为莫名地，他脑海中浮现出亚历克斯·格林的话——

【我不得不说……似乎她对于你的观感要比我总是差上那么一点点。我想……如果未来我们的梅多斯小姐需要在我和你之间选择杀死一个人的话，那个人不出意外只能是你，汤姆。】

他盯着她的绿眼睛，留意着她脸上的每一寸细微的表情，试着去推测，去得到答案。

“我认为没有什么比成为黑魔王和获得永生更让Voldemort觉得重要的事，汤姆。”多琳圆滑地应答——是的，那种斯莱特林式的圆滑。“这个问题的答案重要吗？”她看着他的眼睛，“我认为我们没有多少时间闲谈了，黑魔王大人。”

“是的，你说得对。”Voldemort淡淡地说，“这是一个没有必要的愚蠢问题。对我来说，没有什么比成为黑魔王和获得永生更重要的事情。”

他们彼此都想再说点什么，但他们不打算说下去了。

这时他们面前的黑门突然传来了动静——门被打开了。Voldemort手中的接骨木魔杖稳稳地指着出现的人影——是汤姆·里德尔，他的另一片灵魂。年轻的斯莱特林继承人像是没有料到他们也会同时出现在这里，年轻的汤姆·里德尔的面容于是放松下来，他手中的魔杖杖尖也垂了下去。

“是你们。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，他的黑眼睛扫了一眼Voldemort身旁黑发绿瞳的女巫，“也对。相比于格林，我们两个应该更熟悉神秘事务司的路。”

然后另一个黑魔王径直走上前，汤姆·里德尔同样握住了多琳的手。当那双她的绿眼睛盯着他时，年轻的斯莱特林继承人挑起眉毛。“我说过了，她是……‘我们的’。”

Voldemort并没有回答，他只是淡淡地看了一眼年轻的自己。“我想我们该走了。”他说，“趁着这里没有被那种力量侵入，趁着我们还能使用魔法。”

“虽然没有长老魔杖，但是我不认为我的魔力会没有帮助。”年轻的汤姆·里德尔盯着Voldemort手里的接骨木魔杖，他用一种事不关己的，毫不在乎的语气说，“我们可以去预言厅。我确认过了……格林并不在那里，我已经封死了通往圆厅的那扇门。”

这么说着，汤姆·里德尔同时上前走了一步，连带着多琳也被他牵着向前走。

我们的梅多斯小姐对于这种拉拉扯扯显然很不满意。“只有我一个人看出来这种行动速度是多么低效吗？”她扬起眉毛，“我没有魔杖，我不认为你们需要抓着我不放。”

“谁知道呢，亲爱的多琳。”Voldemort轻飘飘地说，“你很擅长于逃离我，一次又一次，难道不是吗？”

“而且我们都知道……你可是个难对付的女人。狡猾，聪明，审时度势，一个典型的斯莱特林女巫。”汤姆·里德尔懒洋洋地接了下去，“当然，我认为我们可以用束缚咒和绳索来代替——”

“——又或者是纳吉尼待着的那种光球牢笼。”Voldemort露出一丝冷笑，他和另一个自己不约而同地交换了目光。“我想我们两个都不介意这么做。”

“很好。”多琳讥讽地说，她的脸板了起来。“那么带路吧，两位黑魔王大人。”

而正当他们准备动身离开时，身后那扇通往死亡厅的门倏然被打开了。亚历克斯·格林从黑暗中走出，他面容依旧平静，手里那根属于多琳的魔杖直直指着他们——

“看来我来的正是时候。”金发少年温和地笑了，同时一只手把黑门彻底推开，那股来自死亡厅的凛冽冷风正一点点逼近他们。“抱歉……多琳。”他温柔地对黑发绿瞳的女巫点了点头，“让爱的力量从圆厅到达死亡厅花费了一点时间。”

Voldemort和汤姆·里德尔的黑色瞳孔不约而同地缩紧了。

“你打开了那些黑门。”多琳说，她的脸上浮现出赞许的笑容。“所以，那种让我们无法施展魔法的力量正源源不断地从爱的房间到达有着十二扇门的圆厅，然后……通过一扇扇黑门，充斥着神秘事务司的所有房间。果然是……拉文克劳。”

“所以，黑魔王……们。”亚历克斯温和地对她笑了笑，然后将变冷的目光转向Voldemort。“很快这种力量就会彻底充满时间厅了，看这些在走动的钟……你们觉得离你们彻底失去魔力大概还需要多久？”

时间厅的时钟们依然重复着机械和单调的滴答声，金色的落地钟，古老的木质挂钟，放在玻璃展示柜旁的那只银色怀表，黑色的只有刻度的廉价方形挂钟……各种各样的钟表，它们形状样式不一，但秒针却整齐划一地向着同一个方向，不可阻止地移动。

一格，两格……

亚历克斯·格林说得没错。

他们没有时间了。

===========================

其实我后面的剧情都已经构思完了，本来这章进度会更快些的，但是——  
虐LV/TR实在是太愉悦了……所以我要一点点慢慢地来。  
是的，这个作者是个变态:)


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter.127

那被阿不思·邓布利多认为能打败Lord Voldemort的爱的力量此刻正源源不断地穿过那些黑门，它们越过了爱，选择和死亡，终于汇集到了时间的终点。

在无数时钟构成的迷宫里，Voldemort和汤姆·里德尔突然同时轻声笑了。

“多么有戏剧性的一幕。”Voldemort率先开口，他松开握着多琳·梅多斯的手，苍白的脸颊浮现出一丝扭曲的微笑，“我们在时间厅里，亚历克斯·格林……你在同时和过去的我和现在的我发出挑战，我得说这比我最近一次战斗要更为——具有观赏性。”

“而且更有趣的是你的身份。”在多琳身旁，年轻的汤姆·里德尔也上前一步。他露出了那种年少时桀骜不驯的张狂笑容，“格林……不，我应该称呼你为格林德沃。没有想到我们现在是在和年轻的上一代黑魔王决斗，而且这个决斗无论是过去和现在都是如此地值得期待。”

多琳·梅多斯的脸色瞬间变得全无血色，她抬起头，眼眸里满是震惊与不可置信——她看着眼前金发的少年，亚历克斯·格林……不，年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃的脸上慢慢泛起了笑容，这笑容温和而无辜。“你终于知道了，汤姆。”他慢慢地走向这三个人，蓝眼睛中闪过轻柔的叹息。“阿不思说的没错，这种卓越的理解力……你的确是他有史以来最优秀的学生。”

Voldemort的神情有着一丝惊讶，他看了身旁年轻的自己一眼，然后——那黑眼睛中透着猩红的光。我们的黑魔王慢慢地竖起长老魔杖在胸前，他抖开黑色长袍，身姿在时钟不约而同的走动声中显得一如既往地优雅而具有张力。

“我本来不想说出来的。”Voldemort轻柔地叹息了一声，像是在责怪年轻自己的过于鲁莽。“你瞧，多琳——拥有梦境的不只是我。我是真的想让你就这么愚蠢地认为这个世界上存在这泾渭分明的善与恶，但是……真是可惜，有多少次我试图这么做，但最后我还是放弃了……因为就算我说出来，你也是不会相信的，不是吗？”

他转过头，黑眼睛盯着身旁黑发绿瞳的女巫。Voldemort看到她的身体在颤抖，多琳贴着玻璃展示柜，她的身体慢慢地坐了下去。Voldemort的眸色于是加深了，“这个世界每一个人都是另一个人的棋子。”他温柔地说，“区别只是在于，它是属于盖勒特·格林德沃，阿不思·邓布利多，还是……我。”

“所以你是一个魂器。”多琳慢慢抬起头，她的绿眼睛里满是刺痛人心的尖锐。“属于盖勒特·格林德沃的魂器，然后你设法接近了我，只是因为——”

她没能说下去，但年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃却微笑了。

“——你的父亲，多琳。”金发少年温柔地说，“汉弗莱·梅多斯直到死的时候都对我很忠诚……这种忠诚近乎愚蠢。在阿不思还在的时候我并不理解，比起阿不思·邓布利多……汉弗莱简直就是一块毫无价值的粗糙砾石。我从来没有花时间在这个男人身上，他远不值得我这么做——”

“——他为你研究魂器，他为你而死。”多琳轻声说，一滴泪正划过她的脸颊。“我的父亲是个平庸的蠢人，他心甘情愿地成为黑魔王的一颗棋子，一个天赋平庸的赫奇帕奇巫师，却恰恰有着对邪恶的不切实际的热情。他一辈子都希望成为一个斯莱特林式的人物，一个黑巫师。他执着追随黑魔王，无论这个人是你还是Lord Voldemort。”

“——然后我发誓我不会这么做，永远也不会。”多琳继续说，她的表情显现出前所未有的失态，她几乎是在啜泣着说完接下来的话。“我永远不会像我的父亲那样愚蠢到心甘情愿成为某个人的棋子，我要知道一切，我要成为掌握游戏的人，我要——无论如何我都要活下去，为自己而活。”

汤姆·里德尔正在看着她，有那么一瞬间，他似乎是想说点什么。但他们面前的金发少年却又开口了，第一次，那种温和的微笑从盖勒特·格林德沃的脸上消失了，他的蓝眼睛盯着多琳，声音变得愈发地沉重起来。

“从这一点上来说……你的父亲对我来说是个很特别的存在。”格林德沃慢慢地转过头，他握着属于多琳·梅多斯的榛木魔杖，若有所思。“我承认我接近了你，但和Voldemort不同的是，我并不在意永生和成为黑魔王本身这件事，我只是希望能在霍格沃茨待上一会儿，也许……照看汉弗莱·梅多斯惟一的女儿。我从来没有把你当作银与墨绿预言中的梅多斯，你的父亲也是一样。我不在意这个预言，但我认为我有必要为死去的汉弗莱做点什么——”

“所以最后你失败了，你输给了阿不思·邓布利多。”Voldemort平静地说，“感情用事是你最大的弱点，盖勒特。我想我已经在纽蒙加德提醒过你了。我不介意复活你，和你再战斗一次——在邓布利多死后，如果要找那么一个人选进行最后的决战，那么我想那个人只能是你。”

“阿不思·邓布利多不可能不知道是你。”多琳终于恢复了原本的理智和冷静，或者——她竭力强迫自己表现出这样。“他不可能不知道年轻时候的你长什么样子，格林德沃。”

金发少年轻声地笑了，他的脸上满是淡淡的遗憾和难以形容的悲伤。

“自然地，我用了一些手段……你应该知道在纯血统家族中有一个和我面容相似的男孩，同样的金发和蓝色眼眸。他本来就读于霍格沃茨，但他的家人在我的授意下把他转学送往了德姆斯特朗。我只是利用了这个身份而已，我想阿不思一定会感到疑惑，但他那种自以为是的愚蠢和犹豫……他对自己学生的爱抵消了一切。”

“那个面容相似的男孩，你是指……”多琳艰难地说，她突然意识到了全部的真相。“你是指——艾伦斯特·格林格拉斯？”

格林德沃没有回答，他神情复杂地看着黑发绿瞳的女巫，但多琳已经不需要他的回答了，一切都已经无可挽回。

“又或者他只是想回避这一切。”汤姆·里德尔冷淡地说，“他不愿意相信自己需要杀死自己名义上的学生，但我却不介意这么做。实际上——邓布利多甚至应该感谢我这么做了。”

“而且你应该更坦诚些，盖勒特。”Voldemort的唇边泛起冷笑，“你和阿不思·邓布利多都是如此地软弱和情感用事——你比我更知道我亲爱的老师的局限，不是吗？你只是希望在最后与他的决斗前让他动摇自己的意志，我们都知道如果对年轻时期的格林德沃下手，阿不思·邓布利多需要克服额外的情感……你觉得他会因此推迟和你战斗，或者说转变心意？”

年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃目光变冷了，前代的黑魔王不屑于回答这个质问。

“他的确推迟了一年才向你发出决斗。”汤姆·里德尔冷笑，他轻柔地陈述着一个令人毛骨悚然的事实。“从某种程度上我杀死你是在帮他下定决心，不是吗？阿不思·邓布利多的确欠我一个感谢……就连你也是，格林德沃，我毕竟帮你在多琳·梅多斯的面前隐藏了这么久。”

“所以你之前的一切是在装傻。”金发少年的表情终于变得阴沉了，“我想你一定很得意自己的伪装，你的确骗过了你的老师和我，年轻的黑魔王。”

从两个汤姆·里德尔的脸上同时浮现出了极其寒冷的微笑。

“我比你和阿不思·邓布利多中的任何一个人都要强大得多。”他们轻声说，“这就是为什么即将成为黑魔王的人是我，盖勒特。”

Voldemort率先抽出魔杖，长老魔杖发射出的绿光直直冲着盖勒特·格林德沃袭去，但就在咒语发射这一刻，多琳突然上前推开了他。那股绿光于是偏转了，击中了格林德沃身旁的挂钟。

但是挂钟只是慢慢地碎裂成块，格林德沃盯着地上的碎片。“看来那股力量已经渐渐侵入这个房间了。”他冷笑，“用不了多久，Voldemort，你就会发现你的死咒一点也不能对我起到作用——”

同样强大的绿光正从多琳·梅多斯的魔杖中射出，但Voldemort抱紧了身边的多琳，他念出了一个极其完美的防御咒，绿光击中了一道看不见的半圆。

“你忘了，盖勒特。”Voldemort冷冷地说，“我们用的魔杖不同。就算我的魔力因为爱的力量正在逐渐削弱，它也和你手中的魔杖实力相当。”

盖勒特·格林德沃低低地笑了，他看着自己的后继者。

“你如果在德姆斯特朗多好啊，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”少年时期的格林德沃轻柔地说，“和阿不思不同的是，我一定能成为一个更好的老师和指导者——”

汤姆·里德尔手中那属于帕迪芙夫人的魔杖也举了起来。

“不劳费心了，盖勒特。”年轻的黑魔王微微侧过头，黑发青年脸上满是傲慢轻蔑的笑。“我伟大的先祖萨拉查·斯莱特林的血脉依然在我体内延续着，他可比你和阿不思·邓布利多都要伟大得多。”

“这种自信。”格林德沃叹惋道，“你和年轻时的我们多么的像啊。”

又是一道绿光，年轻的格林德沃上前一步。Voldemort和汤姆·里德尔同时做出了回击，但这一次他们的咒语效力明显削弱了很多。

可是汤姆·里德尔和Voldemort毕竟是两个存在。他们共同在抵御着盖勒特·格林德沃发射出的咒语。同样的绿光照亮了格林德沃年轻的脸，“很不错的魔力，Voldemort。”他甚至露出了极度赞赏的笑容，“但是我想提醒你一件事。”前代黑魔王看着这两个一模一样的英俊黑发青年。“也是我很早以前就提醒过你的——哦，年轻一点的Voldemort一定知道我在说什么，在几个小时前我曾经告诉他——”

【——我不得不说……似乎她对于你的观感要比我总是差上那么一点点。我想……如果未来我们的梅多斯小姐需要在我和你之间选择杀死一个人的话，那个人不出意外只能是你，汤姆。】

Voldemort手中的魔杖稍稍偏移了几寸，他正回头看着他身后的多琳·梅多斯，这个被他保护起来的，安全的在防御咒语之后的黑发绿瞳的女巫。

“这是什么意思。”另一边的汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他同样转过头看着多琳，年轻的黑魔王的声音第一次有了些轻微的异样情绪。

于是防护咒形成的屏障瞬间碎裂了。

和汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔一样的是，上一代的黑魔王，阿不思·邓布利多所认识的那个盖勒特·格林德沃一样地具有某种不能被忽略的特质和天赋——

盖勒特·格林德沃也懂得如何操纵人心，阿不思·邓布利多就是一个很好的例子。


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter.128

在防御咒语形成的屏障被粉碎的瞬间，盖勒特·格林德沃的咒语几乎是毫无悬念地向Voldemort袭来——但一侧的汤姆·里德尔却帮助了另一个自己，他迅速释放了一个无声的盔甲咒，咒语的绿光渐渐消散。意识到了这一切，我们的黑魔王的笑容越发地变得寒冷起来。

“这就是你想要的，多琳。”他看着身后黑发绿瞳的女巫，黑眼睛里的光一点点地被猩红色的怒火所点燃。Voldemort的声音依旧平静，轻柔。但现在，黑魔王的脸上连最后一丝人类的情感都荡然无存了。

“就算这个叫做亚历克斯·格林的人欺骗了你，你依然在我们之中选择了他，是不是？”

“他毕竟保护了我。”多琳缓缓地说，她扶住身后的玻璃展示柜，指关节已经因为力度而变成了白色。黑发绿眸的女巫慢慢地让自己抬起头，来迎接Voldemort的目光。

“你忘了，汤姆。”她轻声说，“如果不是格林……格林德沃对我进行了某种保护，现在的我就会成为你的活魂器。”

Voldemort突然低声笑了。

“但你会和纳吉尼一样，普通的咒语对你造成不了伤害——你同样也会和她一样长久地陪在我身边，直到永远。我以为你能理解我，多琳……这个世界上不会有任何人比你更接近我。”

Voldemort眼睛里闪烁着猩红的光，黑魔王握住魔杖的骨节发白——有那么一瞬间，他对着眼前黑发绿瞳的女巫举起了接骨木魔杖。死亡的寒冷轻柔地包围了他们。我们的黑魔王手中那柄白色接骨木魔杖杖尖正抵着她的锁骨中间的凹陷——现在那里已经出现了红痕，Voldemort手里的长老魔杖仿佛就要刺透她的喉咙，猩红的火焰吞噬了一切，Voldemort眼眸中最后一丝残存的温度也消失了。

“你真该感到庆幸。”黑魔王看着那双绿眼睛，许久，他才僵硬地吐出了最后几个字。“你知道我不会轻易地让你死。”

Voldemort将杖尖移开了，但这时他发现年轻的自己——汤姆·里德尔正盯着Voldemort，他的眼神充满警告。

【你觉得我会杀了她，汤姆？】

我们的黑魔王用蛇语嘶嘶地说，他看着年轻的自己，眼底满是嘲笑。

【你觉得我会蠢到杀死预言中的梅多斯，自断后路？】

【如果你杀死了她的话。根据预言，黑魔王就会是下一个。】

汤姆·里德尔用蛇语回答，他又一次说出了卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的预言。

【‘倘使牺牲和死亡无法逃避——同样地，如果想要毁灭黑魔王，最后一个梅多斯必须得死。’】

说完，汤姆·里德尔冷淡地看了一眼盖勒特·格林德沃。前代的黑魔王此刻脸上露出笑容，这不再是温和的亚历克斯·格林的微笑了。这是一种恶作剧得逞之后的笑容，带着愉悦的狡黠。

“就算我不知道和蛇对话，我也知道你们大概在讲些什么。”少年时期的格林德沃的蓝眼睛盯着自己的后继者，用着一种少年气的捉弄语气笑吟吟地说了下去。“我甚至开始同情你了，汤姆·里德尔……用活魂器来确保一个人不受伤害，长久地受自己控制并保持绝对的忠诚。但可惜的是无论如何……Voldemort，你都会被你在保护的人亲手杀死——只要你还有成为黑魔王的野心。”

黑魔王的面容因为愤怒而扭曲起来，他看着年轻时的自己，从喉间嘶嘶地发出蛇语。

【那么看好她，汤姆。如果你也不想让她被杀死的话。】

汤姆·里德尔抓住了多琳·梅多斯的手，现在他的魔杖指着她的下颌。

“这一切与你无关，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔盯着那双绿眼睛冷冷地说。年轻的黑魔王在警告她，而这警告又像是在说给另一个黑魔王听。“我会好好看着你，这笔帐等我们处理完盖勒特·格林德沃再算。”

“‘我们’？”

这时金发少年又一次勾起笑容——少年时期的格林德沃的笑容的确很有魅力。他本来就是一个英俊快乐的人。现在——昔日的黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃一点也不介意再给自己的后继者添上新的乱子。

“是啊……”他仿佛这才恍然大悟。“‘我们’……现在在我面前的是汤姆·里德尔和汤姆·里德尔。但你知道的，汤姆。我已经死过一次了，并且说实话……在他离开之后我不觉得我还有存在在这个世界的理由。”

格林德沃叹了口气，但他的蓝眼睛闪过一丝狡黠和睿智，这种神情莫名地让Voldemort想起了另一个蓝眼睛的年长巫师。

“事实上，我不介意就这样去死，但我只是太好奇——一旦我的生命结束后，你们两个的自相残杀……那番景象会是多么美妙。Voldemort，你觉得最后哪一个你会活下来，哪一个你又会成为牺牲品？”

就这样说完，盖勒特·格林德沃慢慢地调转了自己的魔杖杖尖，而他的脸上却写着明明白白的玩味和讽刺。

“阿不思说你惧怕死亡，我们都认为这会是你最大的局限。”昔日的黑魔王嘲笑着自己年轻的后辈，就像是在训斥一个过于心急的孩子。“你的博格特显示的是什么，汤姆·里德尔？如果我没猜错的话，这种不得不看着自己死亡，等待着别人决定自己的命运的滋味对你来说一定不好受，不是吗？”

Voldemort转过头，他用一种格外阴冷的目光看着少年时期的盖勒特·格林德沃。

“我不介意打个赌。”格林德沃笑得更加快乐，“我猜……我们的梅多斯小姐一定会先行杀掉现在的Voldemort，也就是你。”

金发少年看着握着接骨木魔杖的黑魔王，他慢慢地眨了眨眼。

“我一直认为，对于自己年少时期的伴侣下手会是一件很困难的事——想想看吧，少年时的回忆和那些一起度过的岁月……”

但很快地，盖勒特·格林德沃的笑容一点点地黯淡了下去。

“当然，阿不思最后克服了。阿不思不会因此而软弱。可他是个格兰芬多，一个心智强大的人。阿不思一定也会同样这么做的……他对我下手，无论是年轻是的我还是现在的我。这一点我从来不会置疑。”

格林德沃平静地说，现在他的蓝眼睛就像是两汪冰封的湖。

“Voldemort，你会愿意看着多琳·梅多斯杀死年轻的自己吗？你们的回忆和一起度过的岁月……我假定这种回忆不会太令人愉悦，但这毕竟是属于你们的。所以，小黑魔王。”少年时期的格林德沃再度展露出恶作剧性质的笑容，“也许我们的梅多斯小姐和阿不思一样，她决定彻底抛开那些过去的回忆，然后……你们两个人就像我和阿不思之间一样，再也没有过去可言了。如果是这种结局，那我便赌输了。阿不思一定会乐意看到的，这个姑娘就像当时的自己一样勇敢。”

这应该是他人生的最后一次操纵了，我们昔日的黑魔王有些讽刺地想。但还好，他并没有让阿不思·邓布利多失望——是的，那封来自凤凰福克斯的信，就算没有这封信证明也无妨，盖勒特·格林德沃知道知道生命的终末，阿不思·邓布利多和他的想法都是一致的。他任何时候都理解阿不思·邓布利多，而也不再有人能像阿不思一样来理解自己。昔日的黑魔王格林德沃就这样带着一丝怜悯看着他的继任者和他身边黑发绿瞳的女人，这两个年轻人已经陷入了一个局，格林德沃完全相信，这个局最终获胜的，会是已经死去的阿不思和他自己。

“多琳。”盖勒特·格林德沃看着黑发绿瞳的女巫，他的笑容变得温柔了不少。“好孩子，你做的很好。”他轻声说，“到目前为止你走的每一步都是对的。你在这场游戏中活下来了，你弄清楚了银与墨绿的预言的真正意义。就算没有我们的指导和保护，就算没有强大的魔力和血脉。你依然站在这里，并且决定着汤姆·里德尔的生死……而且，我们的小黑魔王心甘情愿让你成为做决定的人。我想阿不思一定会很高兴的。多琳，你是个好姑娘。他知道你总会做出正确的选择，他一直相信你能够活到现在，然后……逐渐变得勇敢。”

现在，盖勒特·格林德沃的蓝眼睛带着最后一丝平静的疯狂。金发少年扯了扯嘴角，他一如既往地快乐，狡黠……但同时，他脸上还有多琳所熟悉的，那种来自亚历克斯·格林的温柔。

“如果你见到了我的画像，孩子。”前代黑魔王将属于多琳的榛木魔杖抵上自己的咽喉。“帮我一个忙。你一定要告诉它，在我死后的Voldemort面临自相残杀的困局时的样子是怎样的痛苦——这绝对会成为我这辈子听过的最棒的一个笑话。”

格林德沃看着黑发绿瞳的身影，他似乎想继续维持着微笑，但他蓝眼睛里还是带着一丝分离的惋惜。“好好活下去，活到最后。”他轻声说，“我知道你会的，多琳，还有……谢谢你为我做的一切。”

“不——”

盖勒特·格林德沃面前的三个年轻人都发出了阻止，死亡的绿光照亮了上代黑魔王那双和阿不思·邓布利多相似的蓝眼睛，然后——格林德沃看着面前的一切，他眼里的光就这样一点点地消失了。

但这时，Voldemort和汤姆·里德尔的脸上却同时露出了极度痛苦的表情。在彼此目光相接后，这种惊讶变成了一种无声的愤怒。

“同样的事情，历史总是如此相似。”

Voldemort率先开口了，他盯着身旁的汤姆·里德尔，脸上渐渐浮现出了令人毛骨悚然的冷笑。

“他不知道发生在波特身上的事情。”在Voldemort身旁，汤姆·里德尔简短地说，他似乎不愿多谈。但很明显的，两个汤姆·里德尔都意识到了什么。

只有多琳安静地看着这一切，就好像一切与她无关。

我们的梅多斯小姐从来没有像现在这样迷惑过——Voldemort，汤姆·里德尔，盖勒特·格林德沃……他们同样极度聪明的男人，他们三个都是擅长操纵人心的黑魔王。一定有某种东西——某种权衡或者巧妙的局势逆转出现了。因为现在Voldemort和汤姆·里德尔看着彼此，他们同时走向了躺在地上的盖勒特·格林德沃的尸体……似乎这场游戏中，这三个黑魔王都知道些什么，而只有多琳·梅多斯——她是唯一一个对局势一无所知的人。

而即使是这样，盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多却认为她依然能活下去。

“盖勒特并没有死。”汤姆·里德尔用魔杖查看着他的身体。“过了一会儿，他就会死而复生。但这一次我们可不会被骗了，是不是，Voldemort？”

Voldemort没有回答。

我们的黑魔王似乎在因为盖勒特·格林德沃的话心烦意乱。

但多琳却瞬间意识到了什么，她沉默着上前走近格林德沃，绿眼睛中疑虑的光瞬间消失了。

一如既往地，黑发绿瞳的女巫唇边泛着淡淡的冷笑，这是她在威森加摩时期养成的坏习惯——每当她觉得胜券在握时，我们的梅多斯小姐总会看着法庭另一方同她抗辩的对手，然后自然地——用这种笑容宣告着自己的胜利。

她知道自己还在思考，她还能思考，并且——

现在，她知道了问题的答案……那些她早先疑惑的事情。这些问题虽然不同，但是答案却是一致的：

为什么汤姆·里德尔会带着拉文克劳的冠冕，并且毫无防备地，将它戴在她的头上？

为什么汤姆·里德尔会来到神秘事务司的爱的房间，他坚持认为这个房间能够毁灭Voldemort，而他自己则会相安无事。这当然被证明是错误的？

为什么黑魔王认为盖勒特·格林德沃还活着，并且他提到了‘波特’，这个他在上一个世界的对手，那个大难不死的男孩？

甚至……多琳笑着揉了揉额角——她知道了，为什么她和汤姆·里德尔能打开那扇爱的房间的门。

又一次地，Voldemort静静地看着黑发绿瞳的女巫。他发觉自己无法忽略她的举动。黑魔王看着这个和他相似的，依然能在他身边活下来的女人——她的绿眼睛，以及这其中的笑意。

他知道她已经明白了现在局势。

“所以你会选择杀了我们之中的哪一个，多琳？”Voldemort轻声说，他的脸上泛着毫无温度的笑容。“你会是选择年轻时的我，还是现在的我？”

而这个时候，汤姆·里德尔的面色倏然阴沉了下来。他慢慢地退后了一步，眼神前所未有地警惕——

这种时刻对于年轻的汤姆·里德尔来说，近乎是毛骨悚然。

“我不需要你现在给予我回答，亲爱的多琳。”

Voldemort看着地上的盖勒特·格林德沃，他的脸上又出现了只有汤姆·里德尔才会有的，那种充满掌控感的，极具压迫力的微笑。

“因为接下来。”我们的黑魔王轻声说，“我会帮你做出选择。”


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter.129

时间依然在流逝。

就在这个时候，年轻的汤姆·里德尔突然轻声地笑了。他抽出魔杖，首先封住了所有的黑门。那种让黑魔王失去魔力的力量终于被阻断了，在场的人没有一个人惊讶于汤姆·里德尔的举动。

Voldemort只是冷静地看完这一切——他知道他年轻的自己永远不会对他念出死咒。真正决定这一切的是这个黑发绿眸的女巫，预言中的最后一个梅多斯，这个——同他一样来自斯莱特林的女巫。

多琳·梅多斯只是不着痕迹地点了点头，她翡翠绿的眼睛里浸着冷淡的笑意，也许还有一丝赞许。

“我真高兴。”她轻飘飘地说，“那股力量还没有完全侵入这个房间，这使得我们都还具有魔力，是不是？”

能活到现在，站在这里的人们——他们没有一个是愚蠢的。

但是其他人呢？

多琳的目光缓缓地落在了Voldemort手中的接骨木魔杖上——有多少人死于Voldemort的强大魔力和阴谋？她转头看着年轻的汤姆·里德尔，回忆起她还在斯莱特林学院的时候，这个完美的领头男孩是如何出色地设计了两个人的死亡，并且毫不费力地摘除了自己的嫌疑。

真有趣，她居然可以决定黑魔王的生死。

要知道几年前的多琳·梅多斯还是魔法部，阿不思·邓布利多和Lord Voldemort的这场棋局中的一枚小小棋子。我们的梅多斯小姐不禁勾起唇角，她想起了自己是如何试图摆脱食死徒的嫌疑，设法逃离汤姆·里德尔的控制，和凡里斯·福吉达成交易——她不是没有濒临生命危险的时候，那无数次的猝不及防的钻心咒语，那些精心设计的构陷之词，在玫瑰庄园和马尔福宅邸中的囚禁，甚至还有那条让她一度失明的——属于斯莱特林的华贵的金色吊坠盒。

那条华美的狗链。

多琳·梅多斯不是没有绝望过，当汤姆·里德尔轻声告诉她自己来自不同的世界并知道一切的结局后，她近乎崩溃——

因为你要如何同一个魔力强大，血缘古老，极端聪明谨慎又掌控着一切走向的人继续这场游戏？他是斯莱特林的领头男孩，阿不思·邓布利多认为最有天赋的学生，拥有强大魔力和高贵血脉的黑魔王。甚至——她看着汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛，他的野心也超乎寻常。

从什么时候起，多琳·梅多斯也成为了棋手，而不是棋子？

“终于啊……我能站在这里，同你一样决定局势。”

黑发绿眸的女巫眯起双眼，她无法压抑着自己内心的激动，这种掌握着局势的，美妙而令人战栗的强大位置。

“我会好好享受这一刻的。”我们的梅多斯小姐看着Voldemort，她的眼眸前所未有的平静，唇边的笑意也愈发地加深。“把魔杖递给我，黑魔王大人——当然，如果你的确想成为黑魔王的话，汤姆。”

在她身侧，汤姆·里德尔首先做出了反应。年轻的黑魔王将自己手里的属于帕迪芙夫人的魔杖递给多琳，他的黑眼睛流露出一丝询问，但我们的梅多斯小姐只是轻柔地摇了摇头。

“如果一定要我杀人的话，我要用我的魔杖来完成这一切。”她冷酷地看了一眼地上的格林德沃。“我的魔杖，黑魔王大人。”

Voldemort于是优雅地抖动了一下杖尖，那根榛木魔杖于是从格林德沃的手中腾空向着多琳的方向飞去。

黑发绿眸的女巫稳稳地抓住了魔杖，眼神中带着一丝戏谑。

“我以为我能看到黑魔王大人向我屈膝呢。”

她掂了掂手里的魔杖，样子很是惋惜。

“无论是Voldemort还是汤姆·里德尔——我们高贵的斯莱特林继承人永远不会对一个女人低头，是不是？”

“斯莱特林的蛇总有这种坏习惯。”Voldemort那猩红的眼睛盯着她，黑魔王露出了令人毛骨悚然的微笑。“我理解这种在杀死猎物前的享受——折磨猎物的心智和肉体，享受它在你手中表现出的无力，绝望与软弱——我们的确都有相似的乐趣，亲爱的多琳。但你要知道……Lord Voldemort从来不是任何人的猎物。”

“那多琳·梅多斯呢？”

黑发绿眸的女巫一步步逼近眼前的黑魔王，此刻她脸上的笑容格外艳丽。

“对你而言我是什么，汤姆……”她看着Voldemort的眼睛，“一个思维相似却不如你的伪劣品，用来取悦你的玩物，即将被你蛊惑或者迷恋你的无数女人中的一个，可供利用的梅多斯家族的继承人，还是达成你的野心需要控制的小小棋子？”

汤姆·里德尔和Voldemort都熟悉这种笑容——这种同他们一样的冷酷和残忍。

“都不是。但我知道我需要你在这里……在我身边，多琳。”

Voldemort的声音毫无感情，或者说——现在的黑魔王依旧能成功地克制自己的情绪。

“无论是我做了什么，我的目的始终都是一样的。”

但现在Voldemort的眼眸中猩红的光消失了，他仿佛又回到了少年时代……那个多琳·梅多斯所熟悉的斯莱特林优等生的模样。

“从我很小的时候我就意识到了我是独一无二的。没有人比我更具有天赋和资质成为巫师界的统治者。多琳，我不需要那些庸碌之辈身上那种无用的情感。因为这对我来说只是可以利用的诸多因素中的一个。我曾经看着这种情感让人变得软弱，愚蠢。我绝不允许我同格林德沃和我的母亲一样犯下这种相同的错误。但我的确可以利用这个人性的弱点，所以……对我来说，情感操控轻而易举。折磨和谋杀只是达成目的的手段，道德和温情不过是软弱者希冀保护自己的无力借口。我憎恨软弱，多琳。只有力量和永生——它们能主宰一切。”

“我从未试想过能有一个人理解我。”Voldemort平静地说，“直到我遇见了你，我看到了这种可能真正存在于这个世界上。”

这无疑又是一个极其成功的谎言。

汤姆·里德尔永远能编制出最为动听的言词来轻而易举地征服那些软弱者的心。

“但我知道永生是孤独的。”我们的黑魔王轻声说，“我从来不会怀疑我能实现永生。但在上一次的失败中，当波特对我念出了咒语——当一切都结束了，我才意识到。至始至终，我都只有一个人……一个人编织着这一切计划，一个人蛰伏等待，一个人参加预言中的决斗，甚至……到了最后，一个人走向死亡。”

Voldemort的黑眼睛渐渐地带上了一丝阴郁，那样子很像是曾经在伍氏孤儿院的房间里，安静地坐在床上的黑发男孩。

“有无数永生者最后并不是死于肉体的衰亡。”他叹息，“而是精神上的孤独和乏味……他们发觉自己始终是孤独的，最后一部分人——他们甚至因此而结束了自己的生命，只为不愿意享受永久的孤寂，这种永恒的乏味和痛苦。”

就像是放弃永生的喀戎，只不过用来折磨这些永生者的并不是箭上的剧毒，而是名为乏味和孤独的——永恒的痛苦。

“阿不思·邓布利多认为永生是一种诅咒，我想部分也是基于这个原因。”Voldemort冷冷地说，他缓缓抬起头，看着眼前的黑发绿眸的女巫。黑魔王的眼中渐渐露出了一丝憎恨，但更多的是对他已故对手和老师的一种轻蔑和挑衅。“……但他以为我看不到这一点吗？恰恰相反，多琳。我要证明邓布利多是错的。永生并不意味着孤独和痛苦，我已经找到了一个完美答案，一个……足够好的人选。”

“所以你选择了我。”

多琳·梅多斯唇边的笑容渐渐消失了。

“一个陪伴你永生的人选。”

她知道为什么汤姆·里德尔曾经考虑过把她变成自己的魂器，为什么他执意要控制自己的自由，他甚至认为成为魂器之后，她会比其他的女人要更加地……持久。

“我从没有隐瞒我的目的，多琳。至少对你是如此。”Voldemort的声音中完全没有任何的愧疚或者犹豫。“我在你身上花费了足够多的耐心和时间。但是……”他慢慢看着她的绿眼睛，唇边泛起冷笑。“有多少次你的抗拒和软弱让我打算就此放弃你，但每一次……每一次你都活了下来。我知道这是因为你了解我，或者说……你知道你面前的汤姆·里德尔是个怎么样的人。所以你始终在警惕着我。多琳，你的确很聪明谨慎，而这一切也和我是如此地……相似。”

Voldemort说完这一切，慢慢地，他敛起笑容，看着她的绿眼睛。

“我说我需要你，多琳。这的确不是谎言。”

“所以这是为了你的永生，汤姆·里德尔……只因为你觉得我是个很好的人选，所以你执意让我加入你，让我彻底离开那种平静安全的生活，离开那些亲近我的人，因为你需要我变得孤独，因为你需要我的世界里只有你一个人——”

多琳手中的榛木魔杖攥紧了，她克制从心底升上来的那种令人毛骨悚然的寒冷，尽管这种寒意使她的眼里开始出现难以察觉的动摇和不安。

“——因为我魔力比你弱吗？因为我不像你一样知道这个世界每一个人的命运？你认为我是什么，汤姆……一个专门为你而存在在这个世界的木偶娃娃，一个只为你而生的完美陪伴？”

“在我来的那个世界。”Voldemort的声音毫无感情，“不存在一个叫做多琳·梅多斯的女人。我很早以前就告诉过你了，多琳……你名字的含义。你和我一样是独一无二的，这一点我毫不怀疑。而至于你要的那种平庸乏味的生活——”

Voldemort停顿了一会，然后像是想到了什么一样，他继续耐心地看着她的绿眼睛。

“——我是不会允许一个有天赋的人就此堕落的。”Voldemort的声音冷静而毋庸置疑，“你值得更一个更伟大的人选，拥有一个更为辉煌的人生。我不会看着一个和自己如此相似的人甘于平凡，多琳。但如果这是你的愿望的话——”

他的声音突然变得温柔。

“——你曾经也有一段安宁的时光，不是吗？那座被食死徒守护着的庄园，我说过我喜欢你那时候的样子，安静，无忧无虑，受人照顾。”

庄园？

那仿佛是很久很久之前的事情了。

我们的梅多斯小姐眨了眨眼，慢慢地她意识到Voldemort指的是什么……的确，在她把汤姆·里德尔抛弃在阿兹卡班，设计他的死亡来用此换取阿不思·邓布利多的辩护之前。的确是有那么一段时光，她被安置在食死徒献给里德尔的一处隐秘宅邸，在那座栽满蔷薇的美丽监牢里度过了平淡乏味的日子。

多琳甚至能回忆起那夜的场景，空气中弥漫着蔷薇的香气，她当时坐在扶手椅中，正试图从预言家日报的只言片语中找出一些来自外界的信息。而就在这个时候，汤姆·里德尔却出现了，然后他说——

【我很喜欢你现在的状态，安静，无忧无虑，受到照顾。】

“是你自己选择离开那里的，多琳·梅多斯。”Voldemort轻声说，“然后我们去了阿兹卡班，我的确是想试探一下，我想知道你是不是真的无法忍受这种平静的生活，是决定就此陪伴在我身边……和黑魔王一起实现斯莱特林的野心。但是——”

Voldemort的笑容带着寒意，他叹了口气。

“——在目睹我被摄魂怪吞没了之后，你离开了我，抛弃了可能还存有一丝生机的汤姆·里德尔，是不是？你从来都不会在我身边停留，也不会为了我做任何事情。”

他看着眼前黑发绿眸的女巫的脸，现在多琳·梅多斯的脸色苍白，她美丽的绿眼睛满是惊惶和不安，她的嘴唇已然失去了全部的血色。

“在我从阿兹卡班回来之后，我的确很想杀了你。”Voldemort最后轻声说，“但我最终还是没有这么做。因为那天晚上我知道我需要你，一如既往。”

“够了！”

这声阻止的低喝不是从多琳嘴里发出的，汤姆·里德尔上前一步，他的面容渐渐地流露出来一丝怨恨。

“真是精彩的回忆啊。”年轻的黑魔王的黑眼睛目光冰冷，他盯着另一个自己，唇边蜷曲出一个冷笑。“难怪你会选择独享，Voldemort……你认为这些过往让你变得和我们其他存在不同，能够帮你更好的控制梅多斯的心？真是出色……是我的话说不定也会这么做的。”

汤姆·里德尔慢慢地转过头，他看着身侧黑发绿眸的女巫。“告诉我你会对他下手的，多琳。”他的声音也变得温柔起来，甚至还带着一丝旁人难以觉察的请求。“我不会像他一样这么做。”里德尔说，说出这番话对他来说像是很艰难的一件事。“你知道我会放你走，然后去找沃尔布加，或者其他女巫……”

“我知道你希望彻底离开我。”年轻的黑魔王缓缓地说，现在汤姆·里德尔正平静地看着她的脸，“我知道这是你最大的愿望，而和Voldemort不一样的是……我会满足你，多琳。我会放你走。”

然后，在汤姆·里德尔的目光注视下。黑发绿眸的女巫慢慢地举起手中的榛木魔杖，对准了Voldemort——

“作为一个斯莱特林。”多琳轻声说，“我已经做出了我的选择，或者说……汤姆，为了我的利益，我别无选择。”


	130. 番外·一年级生的复活节假日

……  
……  
“早上好。”

我没有从桌前的一叠羊皮纸抬起头，晨光朦胧时分，斯莱特林休息室处于湖底却没有丝毫光线，只有墙上跳动的火光告知我来人。

没有回答。

我在未完成的长句上草草画了一个句点，尚未开始新的字母。一阵微风斜斜刮着我的脸经过，而

我几乎是在同时抽出了魔杖。

“何必不友善呢，只不过是一个问好而已。”

我慢慢站起身，书堆顿时从我的桌上瓦解。我皱起眉，里德尔拾起滚落到他脚边的预言球。

“你是一年级生。”他的声音略微提高，仿佛有点动摇，但对于节日第一天的斯莱特林来说依然  
低不可闻。

“你同学。”我冷冷的瞪他一眼。

“名字。”

“喂——”

“预言课似乎是三年级生的课程。”又是一个无声咒，桌上的几叠羊皮纸飞到他的手中。

“喂！”

“我不记得莱斯特教授会允许低年级生旁听天文学。”

“反正塔楼是黑的——”

“至少也要五年级。”他脸色阴沉。

“你怎么知道的这么清——”

“‘天狼星’全都拼错了。”

“我没有看到过你。”  
“我也没有看到过你。”

我闭上了嘴，略一回头看见墙壁上一处浅浅的细长凹痕。

“我对你的日程并没有兴趣。不麻烦的话请把我的论文还给我，抱歉打扰你这么久。”

“预言课和天文课都是选修性的课程。”他在我面前的扶手椅上坐下，丝毫没有交还的意思，

“那些高级的基础课程呢？”火光在黑色眼睛中跳动的更加剧烈，“比如高级变形课程？还是黑魔法防御术——”

“那些对我来说太难——”

“撒谎。”

他轻声说，但是攥住羊皮纸的骨节越发用力。

“而且学时冲突了。”

“我在课上也没有注意到你。”他极其缓慢的说，“你把自己隐藏的很好——”

没入长袍的杖尖略一抖动。

“你多虑了。”

我不动声色的攥紧魔杖，迎面而来的咒语像是被看不见的墙融化了，但脸上传来火辣辣的冲击感。

“无声咒。”他勾起冷笑。

“够了。”我彻底被激怒了，羊皮纸在他手上蜷曲着化为灰烬，“但愿这个复活节假期我不会看到你。还有——”我怒极反笑，“不要想着试图挑战霍格沃茨施加在女生宿舍内的保护魔法。”

“你打算在女生宿舍待上七年？”他的笑容充满了嘲讽。

“不，我只是想现在能安静补上我的论文。”我匆匆抓了几本书，加倍嘲讽回去，“复活节快乐，优等生先生。”

……

接下来一整天我只在晚餐的时候见过他，当迪佩特教授举杯庆祝时，坐在他身边的里德尔不易察觉的看了我一眼。

我正专心解决桌上的点心，“迪佩特教授。”里德尔极其谦和的说，我竖起耳朵，“我想询问您一件事。”

“什么事，汤姆？”

“低年级学生可以开始旁听高年级的一些课程吗？我是说……你知道，一些三年级的变形和天文——”

“理论上这是不行的汤姆。”迪佩特略带迟疑的看了看他，“不过出于兴趣可以理解，我知道你是一个很有天分的学生，很有天分。我想……你可以和教授们谈谈，阿不思？”  
我放下了食物，捧起南瓜汁听的更加仔细，邓不利多教授是我很喜欢的教师。

“基础总是最重要的。”留着褐色胡子的副院长愉快的说，“不过我很乐意和里德尔先生私下讨论他的进度。”

“这不是我的问题，先生。”里德尔的目光迅速转向我，“是她的。”

“梅多斯小姐”迪佩特擦了擦眼镜，“……我想你应该以一年级的课业为重，自然，有兴趣是好事情——”

我被南瓜汁呛到了，几个家养小精灵正在帮忙拍我的背。

“我也很乐意和你讨论，梅多斯小姐。”邓不利多和蔼的看着我，镜片闪烁着光，“你的堂兄多利安先生也是我的学生，他是个很有天赋的男巫。”

“教授，我想我已经掌握了一点无声咒的用法……”里德尔不动声色的看了我一眼，声音依旧很恭敬。

“老天！”斯拉格霍恩的胡须一抖一抖，活像一只海象，“老天！”

“让我看看可以吗，里德尔先生？”魔咒课教师霍普尼教授放下刀叉，里德尔点点头，然后略略挥舞魔杖，我面前的高脚杯迅速结了一层霜，不过里面盛满的樱桃酒却没有凝结。

我默默将南瓜汁移开。在教师们看来这或许是能力尚浅缘故，但只有我知道相比早晨的遗忘咒来说，这却是为了隐藏真实水平的必然。

“很出色。”年迈的魔咒课教师赞赏的说，“虽然冰冻咒语并没有完全发挥出水平，但对于新生来说相当完美。”

“不错的发挥，里德尔先生。”邓不利多微笑着将高脚杯复原，“旁听高年级的课程是否也是你善解人意的提议给梅多斯小姐的？”

“不，教授。”里德尔看着他，表情显得很温和，但黑色双眼中透露出来的光绝非是善意的，

“梅多斯自学的也很快。”

“那么梅多斯小姐。”邓不利多重新看向我，虽然笑容和蔼，但湛蓝色眼睛中显现出探究的意味，“我想，今晚八点钟你和里德尔先生不妨到我的办公——”

“现在是假日，别这么苛刻，阿不思。”迪佩特挥挥手。

“——我坚持。”阿不思·邓不利多笑眯眯的向他举杯，“亲爱的霍拉斯，你不介意我借用一下你学院里的两位学生吧。”

“当然不，当然不。”

“那么八点钟，我的办公室在七楼。”邓不利多微笑着看着我，“我想你们可以一起来，我知道几种很好吃的点心。”

晚餐很快结束了，离八点钟还有两个钟头。我用餐巾包好几块三明治，打算去西塔的猫头鹰棚去喂喂那些刚醒来的大鸟。

“我有话和你说。”

里德尔慢慢自我身后踱步到前方，燃烧的火把给他的脸上投下一道阴影。

“不方便。”

他挡在前方，谨慎的与我保持一段距离。

“你右方就是一间空教室，我们可以谈谈。”

“我要去西塔。”

里德尔打量我手中的包裹，慢慢泛起一丝笑容，不得不说这显得他的确很英俊。

“我并不想对你做什么，只是想和你说几句话。”

大概这就是区别吧，我想，我很难连续拒绝一个人的请求。

“但——”

“就去西塔。”他略略收起笑容，垂下目光，“需要我帮你拿东西吗？”

“我自己就行了，谢……谢谢你。”

我勉强挤出微笑。

这是什么情况？

里德尔无声无息的跟在我后方，我袍子里攥着魔杖的手心已经沁出不少冷汗。

他应该不会把我击昏……我回忆起那个造成石墙凹痕的遗忘咒，约好了八点钟的会面他必须要向邓不利多交代，也许真是有什么忠告也不一定。

“你看上去很紧张，梅多斯。”身后传来里德尔的声音，融入昏暗的楼梯间显得十分轻柔，“需要我帮你带路吗？”

“谢谢你的好意。”

……

西塔很快就到了，这里点着几盏明亮的灯，没有安装玻璃的窗框吹来晚日特有的暖风，家养小精灵刚刚打扫过这里所以也显得不至于十分脏乱，优雅缄默的大鸟们展开翅膀，橙黄色的眼睛死死盯着我们手里的食物。

我解开包裹的餐纸，一只酷似鹰隼的大鸟飞下栖木向里德尔走来，他甚至还帮它顺了顺毛。

“你让我感到很惊讶。”

晚风中里德尔的声音显得很模糊，他体贴的为我挡了大部分的风。

“谢谢。”我简短的说。

沉默。

黑色的眼睛慢慢转回手旁的大鸟黑色光滑的羽翼上，“我很抱歉今天早上对你的举动。”

“我也一样。”

“你是个很有趣的女巫。”里德尔注视着我，依旧带着极富魅力的笑容，“我喜欢有天赋的人。”

“出色的无声咒，你同样很有天赋。”我说，垂下的目光和微微低下的头让我不经意错开他的表情。我突然很想笑。

“你的姓氏是梅多斯？你的堂兄似乎是格兰芬多。”

“的确，不过……我和亲戚们都没有什么交集。”

“多琳·梅多斯。”他低声说，声音也愈发变得轻柔，“你的名字来源自希腊，你知道它的含义是什么吗？”

四下寂静，只有咕咕的鸟叫声。用作喂食的饵已经快被猫头鹰们啄完了，我依旧低着头，嘴角几乎抑制不住自己的笑容。

“你的才华会成为我的助力。”

所有的灯纷纷自动灭了，已经到了猫头鹰们开始捕食的时候。

黑暗中里德尔的声线十分动人。

“告诉我你的答案。愿意跟随我——”

“里德尔。”

在黑暗中我的笑容无声展开，几乎不可遏止。

“我想我们是一路人。”

眼睛还处在适应突如其来的黑暗中的里德尔很聪明的保有了他的沉默，即使他看不到我的笑容，但他察觉出了话中的笑意。

“思维可能也出奇的相似。”

我慢慢向他走近，他被夜色笼罩的脸清晰的出现在我的面前。

“我想……”他极其缓慢谨慎的说，“我不得不承认这一点。”

“现在我们都可以卸下自己的面具了。”我平静的说，“在黑暗中。”

【番外.一年级的复活节假日完】


	131. 番外·二年级生的魔药课练习

“你该换本书了。”

此刻的魔药课教室吵吵嚷嚷，但这句话却很清晰，我慢慢合上手中的《魔法药剂与药水》，不耐烦的抬起头，在看到里德尔坐在我身旁的凳子上时丝毫没有其他女生面对这种情况时的慌乱或者热情。铃声刚过，他来迟了，而我总是习惯坐在最偏僻视野最不好的位置，命运的恶意使新学期的第一堂课这个魔药课的宠儿不再同以往一样坐在正中，此刻我的表情只能说是极其含蓄的幸灾乐祸。

“好久不见。”

颇为冷淡的寒暄，在不算太大的教室中彼此勉强算是知道姓名的两人坐在极端位置，除我之外的一方还明显是被迫的，显然我并没有装作十分熟络的必要。

自然也没有伪装的必要。

我抽出原本正在阅读的《黑暗力量：自卫指南》，在课桌下伸出杖尖竭力尝试几个新咒语，同样正在翻书的里德尔发出一声刺耳的冷笑。

“我以为你的进度会更快些。”，语调是一如既往的冷淡嘲弄，目光却没有离开自己手中的书。

我的手极其迅速的侧过他手中的书。

封面书名同样是《黑暗力量：自卫指南》。

“哦——”我的目光略略扫过书页数量，勾起同样的冷笑，“看样子你已经尝试过守护神咒了？”

“……”里德尔的目光第一次离开手里的书本。

“你如此刻苦的重复这本四年级课本的学习……”他温文尔雅的将我扣住封面的指节一一掰开，“我想，赫奇帕奇们一定会赞许你勤奋刻苦的——谢谢您的关心，我在这里也能看的很清楚。”

“几乎同一时刻打算从图书馆借书，两天后我在复习而你却仍在全书的五分之四部分苦苦挣扎，究竟是谁更适合去该死的赫——雏菊花根和蟾蜍汗液，前者三盎司后者只需要1滴，是的，是的，我在听，斯拉格霍恩教授。”

“——表现，特别是连在复习阶段都远远落后别人却依然强撑着奋力追赶的样子。”他合上书拿出自己的魔药课本——不过是和我一样的二手货而已，“我的复习阶段结束了。”又一个逐渐加深的嘲弄笑容。

我极其粗鲁的把手里的书塞进书包。

“我对于你的学习进度并不感兴趣。”尽管他的声音和平时毫无区别，我还是察觉到一丝微妙的嘲弄，“我感兴趣的是，你如何知道我借书的具体日期？”

他表情平静，黑色双眼似乎酝酿着什么。这样的表情我很早就在邓不利多的变形课上见过了。

真是充满戒心的家伙。

“因为你借走了最后一本。”

这个问题的答案对我而言简直是火上浇油。

“就在你拿起书走向平斯夫人的时候，刚到书架的我才意识到现在是补考季。这个答案你满足了吗？”

“实际上，我偶然目击到了全过程。”他擦拭着自己的那一套玻璃小药瓶，略略抬高语调，“包括你以免费补考辅导为代价向那个蠢头蠢脑的赫奇帕奇借书的一系列说辞……口才不错，梅多斯。”

“你真应该听他说说他上学年学习黑魔法防御术时的表现，里德尔。”我轻声说，眼睛却盯着讲台上的坩埚。“为了纠正他对读书进度而非对知识钻研程度的狂热，我可是费了不少脑力。”

“……感冒药剂，淡绿色，带着薄荷味道的小东西。”

斯拉格霍恩用魔杖指了指正在水浴加热的药剂样本，极其响亮的擤鼻子声打断了我们彼此对视的目光。

“这学期前八周的魔药课分组就按照你们所坐的位置来区分，两人一组。课后提交魔药的时候注好你们的姓名，现在，翻到书的第13页……”

“今天的药水谁来动手？”我原本打算称量伯洛特草粉的手又缩了回去，“先声明……我不喜欢蹭别人的劳动成果或者被蹭。”

“一方处理材料，一方负责熬制，每次轮换，并且在药剂上注明各自分工。”里德尔皱了皱眉。

“合情合理的安排。”我点头。

然后——

“我熬制。”

异口同声。

“……”片刻之后我率先打破沉默，“正好制作魔药的次数是偶数，我们按前后各四周的次序熬制魔药，但仍在药剂上注明两个人共同的名字如何？”

“我不习惯让别人替我熬制魔药，特别是连续四周。”

“我也不喜欢蹭别人的劳动成果，这对我也是一个很大的让步。”我向周围扫了一眼，大多数人连坩埚都没有点燃，“加上一条——同时记录每个人轮值期时所得成绩作为依据。”

“听上去勉强可以接受。”

然后——

“我要后四周。”

又是异口同声。

“好吧……”我抱起双臂，就连格兰芬多都已经生起火开始准备熬制的步骤，“也许我们可以调整一下——”

“没必要商量这种愚蠢的分工了。”里德尔冷淡的比了一个‘安静’的手势。

“你们看上去还没有开始——”斯拉格霍恩恰好踱着步子来到我们的坩埚前，原本期待的神色一扫而空，“不过我想……即使比他人晚了那么十五分钟，你们也依然能熬制出完美的药剂。”

“实际上我们在讨论分——”

“——析现有的配制方法，梅多斯说她有一个新的点子。”

“很好……很好。”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯的挥动着魔杖，“不过我仍然要向你们提醒一下时间，还剩半个小时，毕竟想出一个新方法并不容易，嗯？”

“你疯了？”等斯拉格霍恩走后我低声说，“我才不会熬制前四次相当于练习的简单药剂。”

“增加难度。”里德尔懒洋洋的说，“不许用书上现成的方法来熬制药剂，而是自己修改配方。你应该感到庆幸——我看到了你书上的修改方案，这是对于你第一次熬制药剂时间不足的补偿。”

“听这种口气……不排除你也有在后四周的药剂中自己修改配方的可能——顺便说一句离你左边的格兰芬多远点，他的坩埚马上要炸了。”

‘砰’的一声巨响之后。

“那么就让斯拉格霍恩的评价作为判断依据。”恰到好处的挑衅语气，“我不否认我想激出你的全部实力，多琳梅多斯。”

“成交，不过为了缓解你在等待中的无聊……帮我处理材料如何？”

“只要你不会把魔药熬制失败的责任归咎在材料上。”

“只要你不会把魔药熬制成功的原因归咎在材料上。”

我们都不约而同的闭上嘴处理自己各自的部分，以便能听完斯拉格霍恩对那个倒霉的格兰芬多近乎咆哮的训斥，而在这一点上不止我们两人，所有正在上课的斯莱特林都十分默契。

【番外.二年级生的魔药课练习完】


	132. 番外·三年级生的霍格莫德假期

紫红的曙光晕染了地平线上方的天空，穿过被几百年以来的无数学生踏出痕迹的泥泞小径，我好不容易才顶着飘扬的大雪，回到厚重木门内，那被火把温暖的大理石门厅。

石像鬼雕塑沉默地蛰伏在细长高耸的拱柱下方，火把的光芒给它瘦削枯槁的爪子镀上了一层金边——安静的城堡，罕见地没有走廊上喧哗的低年级生。我接下斗篷，抖落簌簌飘扬的雪花，用魔杖念了几句除湿咒语。接着，向一年级所做的那样，一个人在空旷的走廊中游荡，觅食。

就连高年级生都踪迹难寻——因为今天是霍格莫德假期的缘故。塔楼难得的静谧极大的满足了喜欢安静的我，于是抱着几块从厨房顺来的点心和两杯饮料，我最终决定回到炉火更为剧烈的斯莱特林公共休息室，毕竟水下的安详氛围比无人的塔楼更胜一筹。

打开石墙门，我并不意外看到一个熟悉的挺拔身影。火光使得他的双眼波光粼粼，犹如夜色下两汪深不可测的湖。他就坐在中心的扶手椅内，一只手若有所思地撑着下巴。

汤姆·里德尔从来就不喜欢集体活动，魁地奇亦然，霍格莫德的假期亦然——他不需要通过这些来突出自己，也不需要借此来吸引关注。这个三年级的斯莱特林生已然成为了斯莱特林学院中令人难以忽视并耀眼的存在，不仅因为他的仪态和魔力，更因为他身上带着的令人难以窥透的神秘气质——

——一种隐藏的十分完美的邪恶。

在火光照耀下的俊美少年脸陷入浓重的化不开的阴影，他的唇边仿佛也镀上了一层血色，如同白玉般苍白的面容冰冷而毫无温度。

但这并不是正常状态下的他，在那些斯莱特林女生面前，里德尔的唇边永远噙着温柔的笑意，蔷薇色双唇吐露的话语文雅而又机敏。那双黑曜石的眼中牢牢投射出面前人的倩影，那白玉般的脸庞反而显出他禁欲优雅的气质。

里德尔不过是个稚嫩有余老成未满的十三岁男生，面容却已初显出完美的立体轮廓，他的英俊随着他的邪恶与日俱增，而他温柔对待的那些如同精致洋娃娃的纯血统少女们却丝毫没有注意到这点危险。

“早上好。”

见到我，他唇边原本泛起的笑意渐渐消散了。仿佛在一瞬间强行又戴上了令人捉摸不透的面纱，如果不是我很了解他的本性，我必定会忽略他英俊的面具上无数细小的裂痕。

显然有一种被人打破状态的不快。

我当然知道这一点，我微笑着看着他，“早上好，里德尔。真是完美的一天，安静而又自由，不是吗？”

“我以为你会去霍格莫德。”这话说的轻描淡写，却是隐隐的警告——他并不欢迎我出现在这里，也无意与我分享他摘下面具后的休闲时光。

“我也以为你会去。”我不由得勾起嘴角，破坏他人的兴致一向让我倍感有趣。于是我装作十分熟稔的样子坐在另一张扶手椅上，愉快地享受着顺来的美食，“我同寝室的奥菲利娅一定会失望，毕竟她花了很长时间熟悉帕迪芙茶馆的位置，甜品和饮料——哦，现在她应该在去购买迷情剂的路上，一个友好的小提示：小心你的南瓜汁。”

“你难道不打算对你可爱的舍友作出规劝？”里德尔玩味地说，丝毫不介意我言语中的讽刺。

“规劝？”我笑眯眯地将手里的栗子派扔到一旁，愉快地拍了拍手“被爱情冲昏头脑奋不顾身的姑娘又不止她一个，连自己都控制不了自己的头脑，我这个旁人又有什么必要浪费时间——说不定人家还以为我是妒忌呢，谢天谢地……没有什么比女人之间的妒忌更可怕了。”

“妒忌。”里德尔的双唇不由得勾起一个十分玩味的笑容，神色暧昧，声音悦耳而令人心折，“那么，你有过吗？”他轻柔地，状若无意地问。

他以为能看到我低头害羞认怯或是恼羞成怒。

我脸上的笑容愈发甜腻，“亲爱的汤姆，明知不可得而强求，下场很可怜的。”

他双眼闪动着暧昧不清的光芒，“为什么这么说？”沉吟片刻，里德尔轻声吐露出一个堪称诱人至极的回应，“多琳，现在我们之间……不过一步之遥。”

此刻，他唇边泛着笑意，“而越过这一步之后……也许会很有趣，也许会很诱人，也许会很刺激。”声音逐渐低沉，仿佛情人间的呢喃，“我的确还没有想过。但如果是你的话，也许我会开始想要尝试着和你——”

一个恰到好处的停顿。适合心跳加速的少女平复呼吸，或是更加难耐地等待着结果。

“多琳。”里德尔的目光温柔地在我脸上停留，仿佛要凝视进我的双眼深处，他低低地笑出声，“你真是可爱。”

“谢谢。”我微笑，格外富有兴趣地盯着他，“你一般就是这么作结的？那句‘你真可爱’……真是令人面红心跳啊。”

当然此刻我支着下巴眯起双眼，完全没有应有的面红心跳的样子。

“当然不。”里德尔优雅又从容地伸出手，我膝上的饮料和食物便向他悉数飞过去了不少，他一点也不为我的话而恼怒，或者我的不领情而感到惊愕，“那句话的确是形容现在的你，发自内心。”说这话时，他唇边温柔的浅笑半分未减，“就像一只伸出爪子懒洋洋挑衅主人的猫。”

“真是完美的演技。”我维持着笑容直到不自然，“戏落幕了，你也够了。”

“啊……你带来了食物。”里德尔唇边温柔的浅笑褪尽，此刻完全是恢复本性后的傲慢讥讽，他直接接过飞来的点心和饮料，打开外面包好的纸，“谢谢你递送的早餐，梅多斯，你可以回宿舍了。”

“我没说这些是你的。”

“那又有什么关系？”他挑眉，开始粗鲁地撕扯着绑着食物的麻绳。

我按着魔杖尖，而对方轻蔑地瞥了我一眼。

“……你平日里彬彬有礼的绅士仪态呢，里德尔先生？”

“你不是说过了吗？”里德尔品尝着栗子派，因为愉悦而唇角上扬，“戏落幕了，我自然也没有那个必要。”

“真不知道奥菲利娅看到此情此景会怎么说。”我忿忿地打包好剩下的食物残骸，一点也不打算理会那头撕开精致画皮后兴致勃勃的野兽。

“哦？”里德尔闻言微笑，“我保证——你的舍友永远也不会见到这一切的。”

……

当日晚上，我寝室的蜡烛依然低垂着烛泪，凄凉地燃烧着微弱的光，一如我对床少女忧郁的神色。

“你们知道吗。”她忧愁地说，“他今天没有去霍格莫德。”

原本正在钻研黑魔法防御术的我闻言把头埋进毯子里。

“而且，他接受了我准备的晚餐。”

“这不是很好吗？”我一把掀开毯子，抢在其他舍友被吵醒前欢呼。“他全吃了吗？干得漂亮！”

“可是……”奥菲利娅带着哭腔，“他唯独没有碰那杯南瓜汁。”

啧啧，真是个阴险狡诈的恶魔。

我甚至能想象里德尔是如何饶有兴趣的收下晚餐，伴着面前少女的期待神色咀嚼，然后故意不去碰加满迷情剂的饮料，只为又享受面前少女的失望。

“真的，奥菲利娅。”我平静地说，“他是一个混蛋，汤姆·里德尔……他是故意的。你不会不知道半个斯莱特林的姑娘都喜欢他吧？而他对她们的态度又是什么样的？他享受被人追捧，并且乐于利用别人的爱慕——难道不正是因为他的唆使，伊丽莎白才会伪造禁#书区的教师签名然后被处罚？而到了斯拉格霍恩的聚会上，他却又邀请了安妮莉丝共舞。”

“那是因为他不喜欢她们。”奥菲利娅尖声说，“要知道只有我才能——他吃完了我打包的晚餐！”

他连我这个与他互看不爽的对头的食物都能面不改色的吃下去好吗？他就是个该死的渣——

“汤姆说我很可爱。”奥菲利娅低下头，掩藏不住眉间的喜色，“明天我要告诉伊丽莎白和安妮莉丝这一点。”

“你的确很可爱，奥菲利娅。”我安抚道，决计不再理会这些事情。“晚安。”

“你真可爱。”梅林，多么烂俗的说法。

第二天公共休息室的人多了起来，尽管还是假期中，大多数人已经从霍格莫德的狂欢中回过神来，选择懒洋洋地带着休息室的炉火旁享受难得的闲暇。

而我的好舍友却真的挺起胸膛，热情而骄傲地出现在公共休息室。她捧着新的食物包裹，低声告诉那些围着的少女们自己昨日的遭遇。我注意到几个少女的面色格外灰败——哦，爱情和嫉妒！我懒洋洋地窝在扶手椅中写着我的天文课论文，因为行星的轨迹而倍感头痛。这时石门却洞开了，里德尔走进公共休息室，黑色的眸子短短地扫视着公共休息室的每一把扶手椅，直至落在了我的身上。

我顿时有种不好的预感。

“汤姆。”

奥菲利娅甜甜地呼唤他的名字，里德尔的双眸闪过一丝耐人寻味，他慢慢移开目光，双唇染上温和的笑意。

“多琳·梅多斯呢？”他温柔地说，抖了抖落满雪花的袍子，“我在门厅等她很久了，她是不是还在宿舍内？”

该死的。

我把头埋向天文学课本，竭力假装自己什么也不知情。

直到面前的课本被人夺走，正对上里德尔的双眼，“多琳。”他唇边噙着温柔的笑意，眼中却流露出一丝隐忍的恶意，“你在这里做什么，我们还有约会……忘记了吗？”

“你——”

“你生气了？”他蹲下来，认真而抱歉地说，“奥菲利娅只是担心我在图书馆呆太晚来不及用餐……难道你是因为这个生气吗，真可爱，我保证……多琳，如果你不允许的话，我以后不会再接受任何女生的礼物了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，我根本没有——”

一个利落无比的噤声咒，猝不及防。

里德尔将我手里紧紧捏着来不及施咒的魔杖的每一根手指优雅地掰开，他用手亲昵地揉了揉我的头发，厌恶明显地映射在我的脸上。也许旁人会觉得这很亲密。但只有我知道这个动作的意思——仿佛我不过是他眼中一条乞求疼爱的狗，任人揉弄皮毛。而我越是表现出厌恶，汤姆·里德尔唇边的笑意也就越深刻。

“好了。”

等和他走出斯莱特林公共休息室，来到空无一人的禁林边缘，我才被解除了咒语。

“这算什么？”我怒极反笑，手狠狠地在长袍内摸索——空无一物，而看着面前的里德尔倚着树，双手抱臂，右手持着我的魔杖，一副看好戏的样子，我唇边的笑意终于碎裂成了粉末。

“我都知道。”他懒洋洋地说，“你对那个女孩提到的那些关于我的内容。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“斯拉格霍恩的聚会，禁#书区的签名——”尽管面上带着如春水般温柔的笑容，他的双眸却浸渍着冰冷至极的寒意，“似乎在某人口中，我成为了玩弄感情利用女性达成目的的无耻之徒。”

“是奥菲利娅说的？”

“……她看到我急切地寻找你，自然会将你对我的讽刺和盘托出。怎么，你很惊讶？”

“难道我说错了吗？”我勾起冷笑。

“哼……我尚不知道你如此关注我的动向呢，多琳。”他轻柔地说，一步一步走近我，“事实上你没有说错，你说的完全符合事实。”站定，里德尔看着我此刻的神情，唇边的笑意加深，“就算汤姆·里德尔是个无耻的恶魔，可是除了你之外……谁又会相信？”

一瞬间，他唇边的笑意温柔如同风拂春水。

“我说过的，她们永远都不会知道真正的汤姆·里德尔的样子。”

……

除去那一次公共休息室的惺惺作态，里德尔此后并没有对我表露出类似的温柔独特，而是恢复了固有的冷漠高傲，仿佛我不过是追逐他的无数少女中的一员，而他已然厌倦了这一切。当然，大多数人本来也讶异默默无闻的我能得到他的垂青，而里德尔之后和我的刻意保持距离和冷淡更满足了他们的论调。

但尽管如此，自此之后的半个学期，我的住宿生活和社交依旧愈发凄凉艰难起来。

有时我抱着书进出公共休息室，偶尔能看到他和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福在低声交谈。而在魔药课上，也永远是他第一个得到斯拉格霍恩的嘉奖。

在课堂上，他依旧是品学兼优的优等生。在公共休息室，他也是众人眼中耀眼的存在。

一切都恢复平常，仿佛禁林的谈话不过是一场遥远而不真切的梦境。

不过，无论是在魔药课堂旁观着这一切，或是在公共休息室与他擦肩而过，我总能看到那双黑曜石般的双眸流转出的光芒，而恐怕没有人比我更清楚的知道，这道光芒的名字。

野心。


	133. 番外·四年级生的深夜巡游

【番外四】四年级生的夜间巡游

九点五十，斯莱特林公共休息室。

我打开手里的魔药课课本，一张小纸条正夹在里面。

“今晚想去西塔看看‘灰爪’吗？——A.G”

“灰爪”是我们一起养的一只叫不出品种的大鸟，它长得很像鹰隼，性格也桀骜不驯。我经常从厨房带出三明治喂它。

我不动声色地翻到第二页，“那么十一点整，拉文克劳塔楼旁的级长浴室。我们说好了。——A.G”

“你今晚有什么计划？”我问，然后把书合上。汤姆·里德尔还在这儿，他是级长——一个妨碍今晚会面的不确定因素。

“没有计划。”里德尔回答，同时又把自己手里的书翻过一页。

我露出笑容，然后坐在他对面的硬木扶手椅上。

我想汤姆·里德尔一定没有预料到我会选择留在这儿，他缓缓地抬起头，黑眼睛透着不悦。“你并不是级长，梅多斯。你该回去睡觉了。”

“我打算呆在公共休息室好好地读我的魔药课论文。”我指了指自己臂弯里面的书，“我哪里也不会去。”

“是吗？”

汤姆·里德尔合上书。他抬头看了看时间，现在指向夜间十点。

“你该去巡夜了。”我提醒他，巴不得他赶紧离开。

“你对我的职责什么时候这么关注了，梅多斯？”里德尔轻声说，“我希望你不是在策划什么违规行为。”

斯莱特林已经连续三年赢得了学院杯。也许是因为斯莱特林学生在学业上总是天赋异禀，但这只是原因之一。

我们的级长们非常惊讶地发现，比起斯莱特林的学生，其他三个学院的违规人数总是要多上许多——每一位斯莱特林的级长从来不会放过这些违反校纪的学生。

“就算我的确有什么打算。”我微笑，“我也不认为你会舍得给斯莱特林扣分。”

“如果你身手笨拙到被我抓住的话，我想我会的。”他挑眉，把书放在一侧的椅子上，然后站起来，开始穿上他的黑袍子。“当然。作为级长，我的建议是——你最好不要这么干。”

“谨遵吩咐，大人。”我讽刺道，同时满不在乎地把目光转向墙上的通知栏。

作为斯莱特林的学生，我当然知道斯莱特林（和其他学院）级长的巡夜路线——每一个学生都知道，它现在就贴在公共休息室的通知栏上呢！

再说我也知道汤姆·里德尔和沃尔布加·布莱克之间的小秘密。

如果他找上我和亚历克斯的麻烦，我也可以和他友好地“谈一谈”。

我指，用斯莱特林之间的方式。

……

但出乎我意料的是，这一次，汤姆·里德尔完全没有按照以往的巡夜路线走。

他突兀地出现在了拉文克劳塔楼，就像是事先知道我会在这里与亚历克斯碰头。

“我该感到庆幸。”在昏暗的火光下，汤姆·里德尔的神情高深莫测，“你的男伴是拉文克劳，而不是来自斯莱特林——这样我就不用费心加倍扣分了。”

“让我和我们的级长先生谈谈。”我安抚身边明显有些慌张的亚历克斯，对他笑了笑。“不用担心，亲爱的亚历。我会有办法解决这件事。”

我知道他和沃尔布加的小秘密——我用眼神暗示里德尔我有话要和他“谈谈”，但就像故意要和我作对一样。“拉文克劳扣二十分，斯莱特林扣二十分。”里德尔接着我的话说了下去，同时露出了公事公办的表情，“你该回拉文克劳塔楼了，格林先生。”他命令道，“至于你——梅多斯，我会看着你回斯莱特林公共休息室，别想耍什么花招。”

“我得看着多琳安全地回到斯莱特林公共休息室。”亚历克斯·格林毫不畏惧面前的里德尔，他和我是一类人。“然后我会安静地回塔楼。”

汤姆·里德尔看了他一眼。

“我在执行我自己的职责，格林。”他的声音充满警告，“恕我直言，我没兴趣帮你们完成你们的约会。”

我对亚历克斯眨了眨眼睛，“不用担心，亚历。”我说，同时趁里德尔不注意做出了“草药课”的口型。

亚历克斯对我笑了笑——他笑起来真的很好看。

然后我们在里德尔的注视下简短地说了再见，我目送着亚历克斯消失在楼梯尽头。现在，我可以好好地和他谈谈沃尔布加的事情。

“我看到你和布莱克家的姑娘待在一起。那时候恰好是午夜十二点正——你知道，我都听见钟声了。”我对明显有些不耐烦的里德尔说，同时不忘握着自己的魔杖。

“她是级长。”

汤姆·里德尔走在我身后，他示意我的脚步加快，明显是不想多谈。

“但是理论上级长之间是不能够利用巡夜时间来——嗯——进行私人活动的，对吗？”我停下脚步，同时假装这完全是一个单纯的提问。“比如约会？”

是的，就是这么凑巧。在我很多次和亚历克斯告别时，我总能看到我们的优等生汤姆·里德尔在巡夜时间和自己的女伴在一起，有一次他们甚至在接吻——我发誓，看到这一幕我的魔杖都差点掉在地上了。

我一点也不惊讶，我就没有觉得眼前的汤姆·里德尔有多么遵纪守法，或者用情专一。

“你看见了吗？”里德尔轻声说。他在我身旁站定，同时若有所思地抚摸着自己的手背。

“那姑娘很不错，但是约会级长不像是你的风格，我猜——你一定是有别的打算，汤姆。”我微笑，我不认为他会多喜欢布莱克家的姑娘。

里德尔的目光明显开始变得有些阴冷起来。他一点也不喜欢被人知道自己的举动，毫无疑问。

“我本来不想说的，我对你们的感情进展不感兴趣。”我叹了口气，开始解释。“但是你已经扣分了，你可以把这个当作并不高明的反击。”

“被人看到也许的确很尴尬，但如果是你的话完全没有什么问题，多琳。”回答我的是里德尔的冷笑，“介于你的社交圈子来看，我不认为你会在斯莱特林有多大影响力——换句话说，你不能把我怎么样。”

“我糟糕的社交还要拜你所赐——不过话说回来，沃尔布加的吻技如何？”我不打算就这样放过他，一点也不。“她知道你前段时间还收了奥菲莉亚的情书吗？”我夸张地问。

“从反应上来看，我觉得我做的不错。”

“我没有问你，我问的是布莱克。”我忍不住嘲讽。

“我也没有在回答你，梅多斯。”同样简短的回答。

气氛又变得糟糕起来。

里德尔魔杖戳了戳我的背，我不情不愿地继续向前走。

我们在沉默中走了很长一段路。

“话说回来，你和你的拉文克劳小男朋友大半夜的在做什么？”过了好长一会儿，他才缓缓开口，同时露出嘲笑，“别告诉我你们是在复习魔药学。”

“是草药学——啊，我们已经快到了。”

只要再下一层楼梯——我几乎是非常开心地看到斯莱特林的石墙出现在我面前，尽管扣分的事情一度冲淡了这种快乐。不过这学期斯莱特林和拉文克劳一起上草药课，我和亚历克斯一组，我们总有办法在课上获得加分。

但当我停下脚步，准备念出口令时，我听见汤姆·里德尔在我身后开口，声音带着显而易见的冷笑。“不是现在也不是这里。继续走，梅多斯。”

“你想干什么？”我警觉起来，同时用魔杖指着他。

“试图在走廊上施魔法，斯莱特林扣十分。”里德尔甚至都没有拿魔杖的打算。

“你也是斯莱特林学院的！”我压低声音，但整个人气得发抖，“三十分！你知道这意味着什么吗，里德尔？你这是在滥用职权——”

“加三十分对我来说可不是什么难题，梅多斯。”他不为所动，同时指了指旁边的走廊。“现在听我的，继续走。”

“你想干什么？”我冷笑，“我就待在这里。”

汤姆·里德尔慢慢走进我，就在我以为他要对我施个遗忘咒的时候，出乎意料地，他用眼神示意我注意身后。

——是亚历克斯，他尾随着我和汤姆·里德尔来到这里，他显然是不放心我。

而就在我惊讶的一瞬间，毫无预兆地，里德尔吻了我。

那就象是一个刻意的装模做样的吻，我用手试图推开他，但握着魔杖的手同时被他强制扭到身后。

“布莱克的吻技可比你好多了。”他慢慢松开我，同时还不忘补了一句。“她至少懂得回应和取悦我——你和那个拉文克劳没接过吻吗？”

“除了你没有人认为这是什么值得炫耀的事情！”我咬牙切齿地说，同时亚历克斯最后看了我一眼，他似乎想说些什么，但还是离开了。

——他毁了我的社交圈子和舍友关系，现在又毁了我的约会！

但汤姆·里德尔完全不在乎。他再度俯下身，贴着我的耳朵开始嘲讽，“我想你们是第一次恋爱？你看，你的拉文克劳小男朋友都快哭出来了。”

“我明天草药课会和他解释的。”我冷冰冰地说，“别以为亚历克斯和斯莱特林的学生一样好操控。”

“是吗？”

汤姆·里德尔盯着我的眼睛，慢慢露出笑容。

“那么别忘了告诉他——偷看别人接吻是不对的。”


	134. 番外·五年级的O.W.L.S考试（其一）

【番外五】五年级的O.W.L.S考试（其一）

开学的第一天，多琳·梅多斯照例坐在斯莱特林的长桌中端。天花板上沉闷的乌云与接踵而至的密集雨点似乎宣告着这一学年的惨淡气氛。

迪佩特校长站在黄铜猫头鹰的讲台上有条不紊地向新来的学生们表示欢迎，而在多琳周围，五年级的斯莱特林们一脸忧郁地盯着那只展翅的黄铜猫头鹰……“我必须提醒五年级和七年级的学生们。”迪佩特捋着稀少的长胡子，他那老派的魔法学者的目光淡淡扫了四张长桌上那些个子明显高出一截，脸上愁云密布的巫师小脑袋。“O.W.L.S与N.E.W.T考试将会在明年六月举行。这其中的重要性自不必说……我希望在兼顾学业的同时，你们也不要忘记保持一个乐观积极的态度——”

“你知道校医院已经开始配置快乐药水了。”她身旁隔三个座位，埃默里·诺特正小声嘀咕。“我上火车的时候看到格兰芬多的查理·维克托在地上打滚和哭鼻子——”

一阵哄笑声。

“据说有一年黑魔法防御术的实践考试上，有一半的学生在面对博格特的时候把它变成了监考人的样子。想想看……密闭的考试厅出现了二十个一模一样的监考巫师，最后那场考试都被迫改成了简单的防御咒——”说话的是奥菲利亚·辛尼斯塔，“我觉得今年也许会考得容易些。”

“当然。”沃尔布加·布莱克高傲地扫了一眼对面的长桌，“你知道我们那一年进来的赫奇帕奇格外多……我完全不觉得我们有什么好担心的。”

“我想我们这里只有一个人可以这么说。”

奥菲利亚把目光转向右侧，汤姆·里德尔和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福在低声交谈着什么。

当然，她指的是汤姆·里德尔。

在走出礼堂的时候霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授又一次叮嘱全部的五年级斯莱特林生关于O.W.L.S考试的重要性，在格外严肃地警告过几个魔药课上表现平庸的斯莱特林生后，斯拉格霍恩格外赞许地看了站在队伍最前位置的汤姆·里德尔一眼。

“我不希望在今年听到有任何斯莱特林五年级生在魔药课得‘P’的消息。”他严肃地说，“去年几乎全部的斯莱特林学生都得到了A或者以上的成绩，上一个得‘T’的斯莱特林还是在三十多年前……谢天谢地我可不是那时候的魔药课教师，我听说当时任教的斯卡平·麦克米兰气得……哦，你知道我说的是谁，汤姆。一位可敬的魔药先驱，也是《魔药学初等分析——现形与分离》这本书的作者。”

“是的，先生。”里德尔谦逊地回答道，“我记得您在去年的期末考试前特意提过我们会在以后的学习中大量使用他的现形咒语。”

“谢谢你，汤姆。”斯拉格霍恩宽慰地看了他最得意的学生一眼，他再度把严厉的目光转向其余的斯莱特林五年级生。“总而言之，我的小蛇们。”斯拉格霍恩皱着眉毛，“就算你们对魔药课有任何的疑问——任何的，你知道我办公室的门在哪里。记住斯莱特林自古流传的美德，小蛇们。对于任何的疑难问题——永远记住挖掘利用现成的资源，求助于你所知道的专业人士。明白了吗？”

“是的，斯拉格霍恩教授。”

“包括你，诺特。好好回想我刚刚说了什么……哦，这可不是某种形式的漏题。你知道斯卡平的咒语一向是重——我想我说的已经足够多了！”

斯拉格霍恩留下了几个他认为很有问题的学生。在听完来自院长的督导后，其余斯莱特林的五年级生们这才慢慢走回公共休息室。多琳·梅多斯注意到在汤姆·里德尔与沃尔布加·布莱克身边的斯莱特林们明显多了起来——一群追求捷径的家伙，她翻了个白眼，她毫不意外汤姆·里德尔会好好地利用这一点。

想加入沃尔普及斯骑士团的斯莱特林们愈发多了起来，因为某个成员吹嘘他们有独特的“复习手段”——汤姆·里德尔慷慨地把自己的笔记提供了出去，但这似乎只是一种回避手段。五年级的汤姆·里德尔愈发地回避与斯莱特林们的接触，他也开始适时地减少沃尔普及斯骑士团的聚会，把这些交给了六年级的阿布拉克萨斯来操持。有人说他们时常能看到清晨时分汤姆·里德尔离开公共休息室，他将大部分时间花在了图书馆的禁书区，偶尔你能看到他在黑湖周围散步。

这一年多琳·梅多斯与阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福越发地关系熟络起来，她发觉阿布拉克萨斯与周围的斯莱特林学生明显不同。你总能从他的浅灰色双眼中察觉出一丝机敏。作为多琳·梅多斯的引荐人，阿布拉克萨斯对于她也保持着一种来自高年级生的关照态度……不，倒不如说阿布拉克萨斯对每一个斯莱特林都是如此。

“你当年是如何通过考试的，阿布拉克萨斯？”某次在斯莱特林公共休息室，多琳曾这样问他。“我想这对你一定很简单。”

她能感到面前的阿布拉克萨斯的嘴角上扬，多琳·梅多斯很早就发现了——在她夸赞他的时候，高她一级的马尔福总会露出笑容。“我可费了一番功夫。”阿布拉克萨斯开始虚伪地自谦起来，“你知道O.W.L.S的考试难度取决于你选择的科目……所以多琳，你打算拿到几门证书？”

“十二门。”她斩钉截铁地说。

这时石门被打开了，汤姆·里德尔难得地走了过来。他先是环视了一周交谈中的斯莱特林们，向着阿布拉克萨斯走来。

他当着多琳·梅多斯的面对着阿布拉克萨斯耳语了几句，然后后者笑了笑，离开了房间。

然后就是一片异常诡异的氛围，多琳·梅多斯站在远处，她抱起双臂，脸上露出虚伪的微笑。

“晚上好，级长先生。”她试探性地提了一句，“你最近似乎特别地……忙碌？”

“好奇吗？”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，同时谨慎地环视着四周还在交谈的人。“我的确在做一些……很有趣的事情。似乎你掉了什么东西在地上，梅多斯——”

后半句他的声音微微提高，多琳·梅多斯目光向下，地上有一张撕下来的纸。

她捡起它打开，那上面却是空白的——但这并不像是废弃的纸片，因为它显然是很小心地被人对折好。

“如果我是你的话，梅多斯。我会注意不要遗落任何的私人物品在公共休息室——”

汤姆·里德尔嘴角上扬，那双黑眼睛稍稍扫了一眼她手里的纸，然后又移开了目光。他轻笑着离开了。

多琳·梅多斯回到了女生宿舍，现在这里除了她并没有别人，大部分斯莱特林们还在公共休息室享受着难得的开学前的闲暇。她用魔杖点起了一团暖黄色的火球，并且让它悬浮着成为照明。在稍稍清理了写字台后她重新打开那张撕下来的羊皮纸。她盯着那张空白的纸，慢慢地那上面突然现出了一行手写的字。

【你打算参加多少门O.W.L.S考试？】

字体流畅优美，但却显得很陌生。这只是普通的墨绿色墨水，多琳把纸翻了过来，反面并没有任何的字迹。

她抽出魔杖，低声念了现形咒语，但什么也没有发生。

在稍稍思考之后，她拿起桌上的羽毛笔。

【你是谁？】

然后问题连同她的笔迹一起消失了，过了很久，这上面又出现了一行字。

【你为什么不猜猜看呢？】

她放下羽毛笔，唇角上扬。

【我对此实在是毫无头绪，但不管你是谁，或者是什么……这种魔法实在是很迷人。】

她耐心地等了一会儿，直到墨水被重新吸收掉。

【这并不是什么高深的魔法，我当然可以教授你这种知识。但是很可惜，我并不会对不熟悉的人这么做……】

她脸上的笑容愈发地明丽起来。

门打开了，是她的舍友们的声音。多琳再一次看了一眼那张纸上的笔迹，她谨慎地将它叠好，夹在自己随身携带的笔记本里。


	135. 番外·五年级的O.W.L.S考试（其二）

【番外五】五年级的O.W.L.S考试（其二）

沃尔普及斯骑士团的每周聚会并没有因为O.W.L.S考试的压力而延迟。汤姆·里德尔对这个秘密社团有着非常高的期许，而这个期许自然不会因为考试之类的蠢理由而放低。

也许你已经知道沃尔普及斯骑士团是邀请加入制，这意味着获得已加入成员的认可非常重要，并且这种邀请被视作一项荣誉。当然，并且不是每个骑士团的成员都有资格去邀请新成员加入。同时，不同的成员的邀请所代表的意义和分量也并不相同。一个明显的例子，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福是被汤姆·里德尔本人邀请加入的——这意味着阿布拉克萨斯从加入的那一刻就成为了高阶成员。汤姆·里德尔格外欣赏阿布拉克萨斯的才华，他和阿布拉克萨斯的交流也比任何一个骑士团成员都要多。

所以当结束完一天课程的多琳·梅多斯在斯莱特林的长桌前匆匆吃着晚餐的时候，她完全没有预料到年轻的马尔福家族继承人会在她对面的位置坐下。阿布拉克萨斯礼貌性地和她打了个招呼，并且分享了一个颇为有趣的消息——汤姆·里德尔与阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福经常会有关于沃尔普及斯骑士团的重要讨论，按照阿布拉克萨斯的话来说——多琳刚刚非常幸运地成为了这个讨论中的第三人的备选……只是备选。

“非常感谢你告诉我，阿布拉克萨斯。说实话我非常开心，不过既然是‘备选’，那么恐怕在加入之前我需要受到某种考验……并且，为什么是我？”多琳用叉子搅动着自己的牛奶布丁，她很难不表露出自己内心的愉快感觉，但出于谨慎，她自然而然地想要知道阿布拉克萨斯的理由。

那时的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福比十五岁的多琳·梅多斯要更为成熟稳重，他温和地建议多琳先解决完那被摧残得不成样子的牛奶布丁，然后一同与他去安静的中庭散步和谈话。因为他不想打扰到她的晚餐，而且在斯莱特林的长桌上谈论这种私密话题并不合适。

当然，等多琳更加熟悉阿布拉克萨斯之后，她才意识到——这番建议之所以被提出来，完全是由于年轻的马尔福继承人，我们的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福少爷很难在讲话的同时不被多琳糟糕的餐桌礼仪所干扰心情。恐怕这个时候的阿布拉克萨斯在内心中已经对此完全忍受不了，我们的马尔福小少爷的目光不着痕迹地从全无形状的牛奶布丁上移开，他注视着多琳的绿眼睛，保持微笑。

在阿布拉克萨斯挑剔而不失礼仪的目光注视下，我们的梅多斯小姐很快便吃完了。当然那个时候的多琳还会在阿布拉克萨斯面前稍稍保持着良好的形象，她小口小口地将布丁解决完，同时对阿布拉克萨斯的等待表示出了道歉。

按照阿布拉克萨斯的话来说，那个时候的多琳并不像之后那样在行为举止上如此不堪入目，而多琳则回驳说她认为那个时候阿布拉克萨斯的忍耐很好地展露出了斯莱特林心口不一的优良品质，她甚至认为他是个颇为温和宽容的人，一点也没有马尔福家族固有的傲慢和挑剔。他们两个人在后来都不约而同地怀念起这段“彼此都保持克制和相互尊重”的日子——少年时光总是一去不复返。

让我们把话题转回来……总而言之，多琳非常愉快地应允了阿布拉克萨斯的邀请，他们在月光下踱步，止步于中庭的喷泉池边。阿布拉克萨斯看着水面上的绿色浮萍和紫色睡莲，开始初步地试探他们彼此之间思维深度的差异。

“你认为沃尔普及斯骑士团是一个什么样的组织，多琳？”

“一个只属于斯莱特林的秘密社团，成员都是最有才华和野心的斯莱特林朋侪。以及非常感谢你，阿布拉克萨斯——我很荣幸能收到你的邀请。”

阿布拉克萨斯的目光转向她，他再度露出微笑——这笑容稍稍有了些马尔福式的傲慢。

“虽然这番话从任何角度看来都无懈可击，但是这样的回答是不足以说服我支持你加入的。”他给予提示，“我需要知道你内心的真正想法。自然……在讨论中我们会出现彼此在意见上的冲突，刚刚的回答表明你有应对这种冲突的良好情绪反应，我对此非常欣赏。”

他要的并不是这种完美的擦边球回答。

“那么……”多琳端详着他的反应。“我注意到全部成员都是古老纯血统家族的继承人，并且他们似乎都被斯拉格霍恩教授邀请参加了他的聚会。啊……正如我之前说的，这里面的成员都很优秀，能加入其中我感到非常的荣幸——”

“——你想喝点什么吗？”这时阿布拉克萨斯突然打断了她的话，他表情高深莫测。“我突然觉得我们边谈话边享用些吃食，如果你不介意的话。”

“什么？哦……当然，这是个好提议。”

阿布拉克萨斯于是拉着她来到空无一人的魔药课教室，他对着空气打了个响指，一个家养小精灵顿时出现在他面前，并且深深鞠了一躬。

“潘趣酒。”阿布拉克萨斯对家养小精灵吩咐道，“就像庄园中的那种。”

家养小精灵消失了。只过了一分钟，他们面前的课桌上便出现了两只盛满的水晶高脚杯。“你能够命令霍格沃茨的家养小精灵？”多琳问，她抿了一口酒，发觉这其中的度数完全不同于圣诞舞会上提供的酒水，它明显要高得多。

“为什么霍格沃茨的家养小精灵会听从你的吩咐？”她问，同时感到脸颊有些发热。

“任何学生和教师都可以命令霍格沃茨的家养小精灵为他们服务。”阿布拉克萨斯说，“这并不是什么特权。”

“但你提到了‘庄园’。也就是说这名家养小精灵曾经为马尔福家族服务过。”

“看来我们终于可以步入谈话正题了。”阿布拉克萨斯看着多琳面前空了一半的酒杯，他的灰眼睛眨了眨，脸上的笑容很是愉快。“马尔福家族在校董会总是保有席位，我父亲认为在霍格沃茨厨房安排一个家养小精灵能更好地照顾到我的生活需求。”

“还说不是特权。”我们的梅多斯小姐自以为很小声地嘟囔了一句，她又喝了一小口酒。

“所以现在我再问一遍刚刚的问题，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯满意地盯着她微微泛红的脸颊，他交叉手指，微微倾身向前。“第三遍，这也会是我最后一次重复这个问题。你认为沃尔普及斯骑士团是一个什么样的组织？”

“就像我刚刚说的，阿布拉克萨斯。我很荣幸能收到你的邀请——”

阿布拉克萨斯的眉头拧了起来，他几乎要开始怀疑起多琳的酒量。但这个时候我们的梅多斯小姐突然调皮地眨了眨眼睛，她高高举起杯子，碰了碰阿布拉克萨斯那杯完全没动的潘趣酒。“——在一个秘密的小团体中接触到那些有才华和天赋的斯莱特林，并且同他们一起投身与某个野心或者计划。能看着我们的领头男孩一步步在斯莱特林学院树立威信和建立自己的力量，也能从你身上观察学习到如何与古老家族的年轻继承人门结交并获取他们的好感，这种机会不是很难得吗？不如说，相比于死气沉沉的学习，这简直太有趣了！”

阿布拉克萨斯不动声色地看着多琳的酒杯又自动续满，“建立自己的力量？”他挑眉，“也许汤姆只是想更多地认识一些值得结交的朋友，或者利用级长的身份给斯莱特林的学生们一个彼此认识和参与活动的额外途径。”

“是吗？”多琳微笑，她歪头看着他，话语流露出一丝揶揄。“我不这么认为，并且阿布拉克萨斯……我知道你从内心里也不这么认为。如果只是结交朋友或者建立一个活动社团的话，斯拉格霍恩教授不是已经建了一个小圈子了吗？而且据我所知汤姆·里德尔和你都是这个私人聚会的常客。”

“也许汤姆和我只是想建立一个没有霍格沃茨教师参与的社交圈子。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说。“作为学生不希望自己的活动受到教授的影响，这很正常。”

多琳敛起笑容，她把属于阿布拉克萨斯的酒杯推得更近了一些。

“我觉得你也需要喝点酒，阿布拉克萨斯。”她认真地说，“就我一个人说真话也太不公平了。”

阿布拉克萨斯接过了那杯酒，他喝了一小口，然后晃了晃杯子。“像这样？”他问，灰眼睛内充满笑意。

“再多一点，你的脸完全没有红。”多琳催促道，同时撇撇嘴，“把这杯酒喝完一半，然后再拍着良心告诉我你和汤姆·里德尔只是想建立一个普通无辜的学生社团。”

阿布拉克萨斯笑出声，他顺从地照做了，然后提议他们今天的酒精摄入到此为止。

家养小精灵又送来了温热的红茶和栗子派——后者从来没有在霍格沃茨的菜单上出现过，多琳·梅多斯拎起一块派，她咬了一口，眼睛愉悦地弯了起来。

“这也是为什么沃尔普及斯骑士团的成员几乎都参加了斯拉格霍恩教授的聚会的原因。”多琳继续说，“大多数参加者只是希望获得斯拉格霍恩的青睐和推荐，最多还会想着在这个聚会上结交那些同样被挑选出来的学生。但很明显汤姆·里德尔的野心更进一步不是吗？汤姆·里德尔效仿斯拉格霍恩教授，并且复制了他的方法——我们的优等生在排除斯拉格霍恩的影响，而你在帮助他完成他的计划，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“还有呢？”

“你也一样，阿布拉克萨斯。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩先生挑选出的参与者是‘所有有潜力的斯莱特林学生’，当然几乎全部家族显赫的斯莱特林都被邀请了……这其中包括布莱克们，但我却没有在沃尔普及斯骑士团看到任何布莱克的加入，这难道不是很奇怪吗？要知道沃尔布加和卢克丽霞可喜欢我们的模范学生了……”多琳·梅多斯的话酸溜溜的，“很明显汤姆·里德尔需要你，因为他并没有一个非常著名的姓氏……我从未听过有名叫里德尔的巫师家族，你可以更好地在这方面帮助他，而你也能得到你所需要的……没有能和你构成威胁和竞争的小圈子……没有布莱克。”

很明显酒精也可以被看作是一种魔药，并且现在它的效用毫无疑问达到了峰值。阿布拉克萨斯认为他的方法起到了超出预期的效果，他知道正常状态下多琳·梅多斯绝对不会表现得如此毫无顾虑。

“你以后一定要注意不要喝太多酒。”阿布拉克萨斯叹了口气，“现在你需要好好睡上一觉……红茶里放了些解酒的魔药，等你喝完后，我送你回去。”

他又劝多琳喝了很多杯红茶。在他们回公共休息室的路上，我们的梅多斯小姐像是终于酒醒了，她变得寡语少言，完全不敢和阿布拉克萨斯对视。但阿布拉克萨斯依旧温和地保持微笑，他挑选了一些有趣的琐事作为话题，确保他们之间的气氛不会过于尴尬。在他的努力下，多琳总算不显得那么拘谨了，。

“……晚安。”到了公共休息室，她才开口。我们的梅多斯像是想尽快冲进女生寝室把头埋在杯子里，她的声音透着极度的不自然。“你可不可以……嗯……不要告诉汤姆·里德尔这番话，然后顺便忽略我刚刚那一大堆不着边际的胡乱议论？”

“不用担心。”阿布拉克萨斯用充满关怀的目光看着她。“我会确保在我们三个人讨论的时候你只能拿到南瓜汁。”

“红茶就好了，谢谢，”

多琳沮丧地回到了女生宿舍，她垂头丧气地坐在写字台前，这才意识到除了我们的优等模范生里德尔之外，她需要提防的对象又多了一个。

……

第二天的魔药课结束后，多琳·梅多斯这才发觉气氛有些不对劲。

当她离开教室时，却看到汤姆·里德尔还坐在自己的位置上。他正安静地翻动着利巴修·波拉奇的那本《高级魔药制作》，完全没有要离开的意思。

《高级魔药制作》是N.E.W.T课程的教材，显然他对自己的O.W.L.S考试非常有信心。多琳甚至认为连N.E.W.T对汤姆·里德尔来说都不足为虑，毕竟他可是能在二年级就独立配置出吐真剂的人。但是汤姆·里德尔在读书时的样子总能吸引其他女生的目光，按照她的室友奥菲利亚·辛尼克斯的话——认真专注学习时的汤姆尤其迷人，因为女孩们会忍不住希望他用这种目光注视着自己。

“我在等你。”汤姆·里德尔把手中的书翻过一页。“我有话对你说。”

多琳下意识环顾了下身后。

“这里除了你还有别人吗？”他放下书，黑眼睛盯着她，露出一个冰冷疏离的笑容。“请坐。”

“我需要先念个盔甲咒吗？”她勾起笑容。

“我并不会对你做什么。”斯莱特林的领头男孩轻柔地说，“我只是告诉你一个好消息……以后你可以参与我和阿布拉克萨斯之间的讨论。作为你的推荐人，阿布拉克萨斯似乎对你很是亲睐。”

“你们平时都在讨论什么？”她这才在汤姆·里德尔身边坐下，一脸好奇。

“阴谋诡计，人心操纵，权力褫夺，暗黑魔法。”他稍稍抬起眼帘，像是细细品味每一个词语中蕴含的邪恶与危险。“大部分就是这些，有兴趣吗？”

这就像是在问一个小孩子是不是喜欢那些花花绿绿的糖果一样。“听起来很诱人。”多琳微笑，“否则我为什么要加入斯莱特林？”

汤姆·里德尔露出笑容，他稍稍向她倾身，“那么……亚历克斯·格林怎么办？”

“这和亚历克斯有什么关系？”她皱眉，“他是拉文克劳，他完全不会知道斯莱特林的活动。”

“你不会和他透露关于沃尔普及斯骑士团的核心秘密？”汤姆·里德尔的目光玩味，他审视着面前的女孩，话中充满危险。“你接受这份提议未免过于草率。沃尔普及斯骑士团可不止是一个普通的秘密社团，会有那么一个时候，你需要在情感和利益间做出抉择。在任何阻挡斯莱特林荣誉的事物和人面前，你要毫不犹豫地向巨蛇表示忠诚，我好奇你在那个拉文克劳的身上投注了多少情感，他看上去可不象是你我一样的邪恶，也许他完全不能接受这样的你……也许你会因此而踌躇不前，软弱退缩？我和阿布拉克萨斯并不需要一个这样的同伴。”

“果然……又一轮考验？”多琳冷冷地说，“恕我直言，里德尔……你似乎在暗示我会因为某种私人情感放弃自己的野心和获得更多力量的可能。你认为我是什么？脑子里充满粉红泡泡的恋爱女孩？”

“那么你会吗？”汤姆·里德尔平静地问，毫不掩饰话中的讽刺和挑衅。

多琳轻轻笑出声。

“是和不是并不重要。”她说，“无论我回答哪一种都没有用处。里德尔，难道你会因为我回答‘是’而认为我是个能抛弃情感，贯彻利益至上的人？并不会……所以这个问题的意义并不在于我的回答。你要的只是口头上的服从，一种仪式上的情感切断和忠诚展示，而这种话语上的应诺让你感到控制者的愉悦。这对于煽动和蛊惑普通人也许有用，但如果我就这么给予回答的话……显然是不足以加入你和阿布拉克萨斯的，不是吗？”

汤姆·里德尔不置可否，但他的笑容的确加深了。

“我有更好的办法证明这一切。”多琳说，她站起身，同时示意汤姆·里德尔跟着她走。

他们站在斯拉格霍恩用以储存魔药课材料和成品药剂的地窖前，多琳抽出魔杖，打开了锁住的门。她非常熟练地解除了陈列柜上的封印魔法，从这一点来看，她偷偷闯入斯拉格霍恩的地窖有很多次了。

多琳的手中握着一瓶泛着珍珠母光泽的魔药，当她打开瓶塞时，细小轻盈的白雾一点点上升，并盘旋在她和汤姆·里德尔之间。

“迷情剂。”他说。

“你的《高级魔药制作》完全没白看。”多琳赞许道，“人是非理性的……也许在这一刻，一个人可以在利益与情感间果断舍弃情感，但十年后呢？倘若他又遇到了有着更深情感羁绊的人，并且再度面临同样的抉择呢？就像刚刚‘是与不是’的回答一样，就算我立刻转向亚历克斯·格林并作出符合你预期的行为，你也并不会因此减少对我的顾虑。所以我现在要向你展示一个一劳永逸的方式，能完美地打消你的顾虑，让你再也不会质疑我的选择，并且把我归类为那些情感至上的女孩中的一个。”

她将鼻子凑近迷情剂，深深吸了一口气。然后她看向汤姆·里德尔，目光依旧冷静理智。“《高级魔药制作》上面应该写明了，迷情剂的气味因人而异，也就是说它能呈现出你所喜欢的气味，而这种气味通常被认为与巫师的意中人有关联……但你瞧，我完全闻不到任何气味，这也就是说我完全不会对任何人有任何的迷恋，更无须提为某个人而牺牲自己的利益或者放弃权力了。”

汤姆·里德尔依旧盯着迷情剂，“你以为这番话语能说服我？”他轻笑，“我又如何知道你是不是在说谎？就算你说的是真话……也许你爱的那个人，迷情剂是无法表征出他的气味的。”

“很聪明也很谨慎，里德尔。”多琳轻柔地说，“那么倘若我这样呢？”

她将迷情剂的药瓶塞到他的手心。“拿着这个，由你来让我喝光它……如果我说谎的话，那么迷情剂依旧会起效，我会表现出对你的强烈迷恋。说实话如果我真的迷恋你的话，对你而言也未必不是一件好事……那时你就不必担心我会为了其他男孩做出与你利益冲突的选择了。”

她笑盈盈地看着他，完全没有任何慌张或者顾虑。汤姆·里德尔能感觉到迷情剂在他手中的药瓶里轻轻晃动，他的眸色变深，目光一寸寸地从那双绿眼睛移开。

汤姆·里德尔从身后的展示柜中拿了一只干净的杯子。他倒入了一半药水，并放入了自己的一根头发，同时念动咒语。这时的迷情剂已经彻底酿造完毕，他把瓶子递给多琳·梅多斯，看着她喝光了它。

并没有任何变化，多琳·梅多斯笑着抽出魔杖对准杯子，“清理一新。”她说，“怎么，从我的眼睛中看不到对你的炽热爱意吗？”

“看上去似乎你并没有受到影响。”他仔细地端详着她的表情，但依然毫不避讳怀疑。“但我依然不能确定……也许你伪装的很好？也许你的克制力超出寻常？”

“那么你想怎么样？”多琳看上去气急败坏。“我认为这已经能足够证明了……还是你对斯拉格霍恩的魔药水平有疑问？”

汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，他像是认真思索了一会儿。

“我倒有一个办法。”他平静地说，同时整个人慵懒地靠着地窖门。“你可以吻我。”

“……什么？”

“就算你在克制迷情剂的药效，如果和我有了更进一步的接触的话，恐怕这种克制也会荡然无存……”他摇摇头，叹了一口气。“我也不想这么做，但身体接触的最大限度……我能想到的就只有这个了。”

“我可以给你一个拥抱。”多琳深吸了一口气，“长达五分钟的那种。”

“你是认真的吗，梅多斯？”汤姆·里德尔讽刺地说，“拥抱？你和那个拉文克劳约会的时候难道只做到这一步？真是纯情……”

“闭嘴。”她恼怒地打断他。“还有闭上眼睛。”

汤姆·里德尔笑着照做了，他闭上眼，整个人十分放松地站在远处。多琳摸了摸长袍口袋的魔杖，她翻了个白眼，竭力克制自己对毫无防备的汤姆·里德尔念一个锁腿咒的念头。

“……你最好快一点。”这时闭着眼睛的汤姆·里德尔又补充了一句。“还是你在害羞，多琳？我们又不是没吻过——”

“——闭嘴，啰嗦。我正准备开始！”

她皱着眉，非常不自然地走近他，然后飞快地在他嘴唇上印了一下。“好了。”她恼怒地说，汤姆·里德尔这才睁开眼睛。他用手抚摸着自己的嘴唇，脸上满是嘲笑。

“你真是一点也没有长进。”他一脸遗憾，“不……应该说是倒退。我真感到惋惜，多琳，你就没有从我们上次的经历中学到些什么？”

“我想我已经充分证明了。”多琳打断他，她脸上带着不自然的红晕。“如果你提议更进一步的话，里德尔，我发誓我会把活地狱汤剂放到你晚餐的蔬菜汤里！”

“我想我不得不承认你给出了一个非常完美的答复。”汤姆·里德尔懒洋洋地说。“你合格了。”

他转身准备离开，但手却冷不防地被多琳拉住。

“等等，里德尔。”现在轮到多琳·梅多斯的脸上带着同样挑衅的笑容。“这件事还没有结束。”

“怎么？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他很明显是在装傻。“你还有什么问题？”

“和你一样的问题。”多琳冷笑着抱起双臂，“我已经证明了我自己，里德尔。那么你呢？身为合作伙伴的你不觉得有义务向我证明一下吗？也许你会因为某个可爱的女孩子神魂颠倒，并且沉沦其中，完全放弃了野心和追求？”

“当然不会。”他说，“我真惊讶你会提出这么愚蠢的问题。”

多琳拿起那只被清理干净的杯子，她倒了剩下的迷情剂进去，并且也放入了自己的头发。“那么请用。”她说，“我真想看看斯莱特林的模范学生为爱痴迷的样子……这一定很蠢。”

汤姆·里德尔很干脆地接过杯子，他也喝完了里面的迷情剂。

和多琳一样，汤姆·里德尔似乎完全不受影响。他表现得就像自己喝了一杯南瓜汁一样普通。

“好了。”他勾起嘴角，“需要我也吻你试一试吗？”

多琳扭过头。她板起脸，开始用魔杖施放咒语消除痕迹。汤姆·里德尔耐心地站在她身侧，他从未见过多琳·梅多斯这种表情。

她永远也不会知道自己现在的样子有多滑稽，汤姆·里德尔愉悦地想。


	136. 番外·六年级生的分道扬镳

【番外六】六年级生的分道扬镳

这是霍格沃茨新学期开始前一天的夜晚，也是照例举行开学宴会的时间。

那些承载着一年级新生的木质小船已经静静从平静的湖面上自动驶离，因为现在已经接近午夜十一点。分院仪式在几个小时之前就已经结束了，疲惫的新生们早就结束了晚餐，和其他年长的学生们一起步行前往他们被分到的学院公共休息室。夜晚的黑湖一如既往地平静，丝丝凉风正穿过禁林那些古老树木形成的屏障，它掠过湿润的草地，轻盈地融入了湖面上方盘旋的薄雾。

从霍格沃茨城堡那里隐隐约约传来年轻学生们的笑声和交谈，在遥远的禁林与黑湖相邻的草地边缘，你依然能清晰看到远处塔楼里星星点点的黄色灯光。大多数学生们正忙于打开自己的行李箱，又或者是懒散地和许久不见的朋友们交谈。级长们也在忙碌着——这种闹哄哄的场面要再等一会儿才平息，但这是可以理解的。同平静黑湖不同的是，这些年轻小巫师们即将开始自己的新学年——他们还有无数的可能，无论是现在还是将来。

但现在有一个人影正注视夜色下的黑湖。我们新学年的斯莱特林六年级级长正靠着一株有些年头的古老树木，汤姆·里德尔抱起双臂，这个年轻英俊的黑发青年此刻的目光穿过湖面上朦胧的白雾，他看着更远的地方。

过了不多久，在离他不远的树林传来了窸窸窣窣的动静——这是霍格沃茨学生的黑色制服长袍下摆掠过草尖的声响。一个熟悉的人影正在接近他，伴随着夏末秋初夜晚特有的轻柔的雾气和露水。

依然是那双绿眼睛。

“晚上好。”

我们的级长先生轻柔地开口。汤姆·里德尔依然盯着湖面远处的浓重夜色，他甚至都没有回头。

多琳·梅多斯摘下斗篷，同时拍了拍沾满露水的袍子。黑发绿眸的年轻女巫唇角上扬，“你知道是我。”她说，看着夜色下汤姆·里德尔的侧脸。

汤姆·里德尔没有回答，多琳的笑容于是加深了。“有时候我真的很佩服你，里德尔——”她走到他身侧，同他一起看着夜色下的湖。“——你似乎总能找到我在的位置，无论它们有多隐秘。”

“我不该知道吗？”他淡淡地说，“我总是能读出别人的想法和行动，不是吗？”

“还有这种自信。”多琳唇边的笑容渐渐消失了，她的声音也变冷了几分，“仿佛自己在掌控全局——就好像一切都在按照你的计划有条不紊地进行着。汤姆·里德尔……就算是平时隐藏得很好，这种对外界的操控感也会在你不经意间表露出来。”

汤姆·里德尔于是从湖面移开目光，他换了一个站姿，使得自己能清楚看到身旁少女的侧脸。

“我很少佩服一个人。”黑发绿眸的少女轻声说，“但是你实在太完美了——完美到近乎可怕。”

可他并没有回答，而是直接转移话题。“我想你一定在暑假收到了自己的O.W.L.S考试成绩，梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，仿佛这才是他所关心的。

他看着多琳·梅多斯扬起眉毛，黑发绿眸的少女开始掏着自己左边的长袍口袋。“给你。”她一脸不情愿，“我得说我一点也不惊讶你会提出这个要求。”

汤姆·里德尔很快扫了一眼皱巴巴的成绩单。她的确是参加了全部的十二门考试科目。大多数的成绩是“良好”，魔咒，变形和黑魔法防御术是“优秀”。唯一不太好看的是草药学成绩——一个勉勉强强的“及格”。

“和拉文克劳一起上草药课让你分心了吗？”他挑眉，把那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸还给她。“需要把我的成绩单也拿出来交换吗？”

“不用了，优等生先生。”多琳讽刺地回答道，“我不用看就知道……参加十二门考试，科目全是优秀。”

“但是你有三门成绩很不错。”汤姆·里德尔说，他轻柔的声线莫名地让多琳觉得恼火。“魔咒，变形和黑魔法防御术——特别是黑魔法防御术，并不是很多人能拿到优秀。我记得最后的一项考试是咒语实践，要求我们用自己的魔杖即兴做点什么——你是怎么完成的？”

“一个我自己发明的把戏。”多琳略略抬起头，她的绿眼睛中稍稍透着一丝得意。“很简单的衍生魔法，我这就展示给你看。”

榛木魔杖杖尖轻盈地在空中划动，不一会儿，他们面前就浮现出了一行闪着荧光的小字——

——多琳·佩罗纳·梅多斯。

“一个根据Lumos（荧光闪烁）改进的魔咒。”她挥了挥杖尖，这些字母便升高了，银色的光照亮了周围黑暗的夜空。“Lumos展现的只是基础的荧光——以圆点的方式出现在魔杖杖尖。但是要想让这种光具有形状，并且能在距杖尖的一定位置出现并保持状态是需要费一番脑筋的。我猜距离的远近和形状的复杂度能反应出魔力的强弱不同。”

汤姆·里德尔露出一丝微笑。

“的确是拿‘优秀’的水平。”他说，“我猜考官一定会感到惊讶。你只是个五年级的学生——你并没有选修过高级魔咒学。”

“但我们都知道我实际上已经‘学过了’。”她竭力想装出一副满不在乎的神情，“你瞧，这就是超前学习的好处。”

汤姆·里德尔看着少女的脸，他上前一步，也抽出了自己的魔杖——

——汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。

他同样很轻易地做到了，就在多琳写下的那行名字旁边。于是对比很明显了——汤姆·里德尔写下的字母要更加清晰有力，它们甚至还表现出浮动的样子，而不像多琳的那样是一个静止的整体。

“在此基础上还有一个改进。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他的黑眼睛盯着这两个名字，兴致明显被勾了起来。“我是指：相较于字母而言，图形显然要更加多变。用这种咒语试着绘制纹章图案，并且决定不同的颜色，再赋予它动作——”

但汤姆·里德尔没有注意到黑发绿眸的少女眼里的光黯淡了些许——是的，这种魔法对于别人来说可能很出色。但对于斯莱特林的优等生男孩来说几乎是轻而易举。多琳于是垂下杖尖，她不想看另一个明显是更出色的名字。“总之只要通过考试就行了。”我们的梅多斯小姐说，“我只需要保证我的成绩能够选上全部的N.E.W.T课程。”

“你未来有什么打算？”汤姆·里德尔看着她的侧脸，“如果能够修完所有的高级课程并通过N.E.W.T考试，那么你就有足够的资格进入魔法部。”

“那你呢，里德尔？”她反问，“我听说斯拉格霍恩教授已经在替你写推荐信——他似乎很希望你能进魔法部，成为某个重要部门的官员。”

“我有我自己的目标。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他挥动魔杖，于是两个名字消失了。“我不会去魔法部工作。”

他看上去似乎和以往没什么不同，但正如多琳所感觉出的——那种不自觉表露出的自信和掌控感。她知道汤姆·里德尔一定在谋划着什么。

“我会去魔法部。”多琳接着他的话说了下去，她有些满意地看到对方的眼中闪过一丝惊讶。“当然我知道你是一定不会选择那里的。”

汤姆·里德尔眼中的惊讶渐渐散去了，他盯着她的绿眼睛，脸色沉了下去。“所以是因为我？”他冷冷地质问，这声音透着失望。

“不完全是。”多琳将目光转向另一边的霍格沃茨城堡，“阿不思·邓布利多今年并没有出现在开学宴会的教师席上，你觉得是因为什么？”

“格林德沃。”他冷淡地回答，“我听说邓布利多教授今年不会过多地出现在变形课堂之外的地方，显然他在准备对付黑魔王。我并不意外——基于他的魔力和声望。”

“所以他们之间会有一场决战。”多琳接着说了下去，“这场决战无论结果如何都必定会改变巫师界的局势——我需要保证自己待在一个足够接近核心的地方，能够顺理成章地获得内部消息以供分析决策，确保自己始终是安全的——”

“——但是你做出这个选择并不是与我全无干系。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地打断她，他表现得几乎是咄咄逼人。“为什么？”

她似乎是想躲开他的质问，但汤姆·里德尔始终盯着她的脸——年轻的斯莱特林优等男孩不达目的是不会罢休的。在让多琳说出答案之前，他似乎不准备让她走。“告诉我，多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔厉声说。

名为犹豫的丝线终于挣断了，多琳·梅多斯叹了口气，她的绿眼睛不再带有任何的笑意，只剩冷静和警觉。

“其实在五年级的O.W.L.S接近尾声的时候，我就隐隐约约听说了传闻——在斯莱特林公共休息室，有人在谈论关于萨拉查·斯莱特林的事情——他们说斯莱特林的密室在几百年之后被人重新打开了。你知道这意味着什么……每一个斯莱特林的学生都知道。”

汤姆·里德尔的面容渐渐平静下来。他转身看着黑色的水面，没有说话。

“而这一切真的很凑巧。”多琳轻声说，“就在阿不思·邓布利多需要花更多精力对付盖勒特·格林德沃的时候。”

现在角色完全调转过来了，多琳·梅多斯上前一步，她离汤姆·里德尔是如此的近——她甚至能看到他的睫毛，觉察出他有些不平静的气息起伏。“这可以被认为是霍格沃茨里面有格林德沃的支持者——现在每个斯莱特林都知道泥巴种学生面临着危险。但是真的只是如此吗，只是因为格林德沃的缘故？”

“我不认为我能给你答案。”汤姆·里德尔平静又谨慎地回答，他只能说这么多了。

这时候黑发绿眸的少女突然轻声地笑了。

“你认为我为什么会在去年决定加入你和阿布拉克萨斯，成为沃尔普吉斯骑士团的一员，汤姆？”

这是她第一次在这么近的距离叫他“汤姆”。

“你觉得我只是出于无聊吗？”她诘问，“你和阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福——你们两个人从很早之前你们就和其他斯莱特林学生脱离开来，你们明显对自己的未来有计划，并且为此而有条不紊地作出行动。我从刚进斯莱特林的时候就觉察到了……你们两个人都有着某种隐秘的野心，都如此聪明，都知道自己需要什么并能得到它们。我猜想到了以后，你们一定会尝试着在霍格沃茨做点什么……但远不止如此。在离开霍格沃茨之后，你们还有其他的计划。”

她是对的。

“我很好奇。”多琳毫不隐瞒自己，“我想离你们更近一点，这样我就可以看到你们正在做什么，出于一种观察的兴趣。”

汤姆·里德尔终于转过脸，他安静地看着她的脸，英俊的面容中带着某种难以言喻的奇妙情绪——警觉，傲慢，甚至还有一丝隐隐的愉悦。

“你以为你能观察我？”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，同时唇边勾起冷笑。“你认为你能知道我的想法？”

然后他移开目光，“我以为斯莱特林社交圈的排斥就已经足够让你分心了，梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔冷冰冰地说，“比起我和阿布拉克萨斯来说……你这几年在斯莱特林的日子并不好过，不是吗？”

汤姆· 里德尔当然知道这几年在多琳·梅多斯的身上发生了什么——他是斯莱特林的中心人物，学院的级长和领头男孩。他甚至是刻意地促成这一切——然后远远地旁观。是的——汤姆·里德尔的确也在观察着眼前黑发绿瞳的少女，他很想知道被排斥之后的多琳·梅多斯会如何作出反应。是像他一样，在与平庸同侪的格格不入中变得逐渐强大起来，进而有技巧地威慑，或者加以诱饵让他们为自己服务——又或者，她会就此沉沦下去，变成一个毫无价值的普通人物，对于这个世界完全不会有任何影响。

但显然汤姆·里德尔错了。她既没有表现出卓越的操控能力，也并没有就此放弃。

“我知道今晚你来这里的理由。”他淡淡地说，“和你一起的女孩们排斥你，她们不会乐意看到你出现在公共休息室。我猜你甚至都没有拿到你的行李——它们一部分被丢进了湖里，又或者干脆藏在某个你找不到的地方。”

“所以呢？”她冷笑，“你认为这一切是由谁造成的？”

如果不是汤姆·里德尔刻意地让她和其他人孤立起来，这一切不会发生。他故意对她表示出青睐，让其他的斯莱特林女孩们产生嫉妒，却又很快地远离她，让其余人猜测她是被斯莱特林中心人物厌弃的存在。他同样也这样设计了其他学院的学生，是他让多琳·梅多斯形单影只，生活在一个被人冷眼相待的环境，他确保她身边不会有任何亲密的关系——当然亚历克斯·格林是一个遗憾的意外。

有时候汤姆·里德尔在想，他这么做是不是想重现自己在孤儿院度过的艰难日子。

“你该做点什么。”他皱眉，毫不掩饰自己语气中的失望。“当然……孤独离群使你在魔力上变得更加优秀，但你可以试着做点什么——去向他们证明你的力量，然后利用他们对你的恐惧和忌惮建立自己的威信。进而——对于那些一度欺凌你的人，加倍地报复回去。”

“你期望我这么做。”多琳冷淡地说，“那么我为什么要按照你设计的路线来走？”

“所以还是因为我。”汤姆·里德尔轻声笑了，“你也看到了那种方法实现的可能性不是吗，多琳？”他眼底闪过一丝傲慢，“其实从很久以前我就已经在留意你……甚至比你决定接近我那时还要久。所以究竟是谁在观察谁？多琳·梅多斯，你以为你可以对我做些什么……去试着接近我，知道我的真实想法？”

他说到这里便停止了。但他面前的少女并没有因此而展露出愤怒。多琳·梅多斯依旧安静地待在那里，少女的唇边泛着那种汤姆·里德尔时常会留意到的，带着一丝挑衅和傲慢的冰冷笑容。

“你觉得我不能做到吗，汤姆？”她就这样冷笑着说了下去，“控制斯莱特林学生和教授。知道你的想法？”

“那么你能吗，多琳？”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“我的确对此很好奇。”

“我没必要按照你的想法去做，里德尔。”多琳·梅多斯声音变冷了，她这才显露出怒火。黑发绿瞳的女巫同样不甘示弱地回击。“我为什么要受你的摆布和指使——哦，真是遗憾，显然你刚刚的操纵失败了。你瞧——我绝不会做别人设计让我做的事情，我生平最厌恶成为别人的棋子！”

“所以魔法部的事情也是如此。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“你选择和我作对，站在我的反面。是这样吗，多琳？”

“那些人排斥我是因为她们在害怕。”多琳没有回答他的问题，她似乎真的总是不愿受他摆布。“她们不知道真正的我，她们在害怕我的存在。这就是为什么她们要对我作出那些事情，她们只是吓坏了……当然，也有你的推波助澜。所有人都怕因此而得罪你，但道理是一样的——他们惧怕着你和我。而我为什么要去利用这一切？我会不断地变得强大，变得更令人畏惧。然后——我的力量会让我不再在意这种他人的排斥和欺凌。我能保护自己。”

汤姆·里德尔于是敛起笑容，他一点也不喜欢这个回答。

“真是高尚。”他讽刺道，“所以你永远都不能成为我。”

“这不是高尚。”多琳冷冷地说，“我只是不想被别人左右，我也有我自己的目标，里德尔。”

“去魔法部就职，然后想办法获取信息，在接下来的局势活下去？”汤姆·里德尔讥讽地说，他的眼神中带着清清楚楚的轻蔑。“就这样躲起来，过着提心吊胆的生活？”

“然后你把这个称之为‘高尚’，里德尔。”多琳冷笑，“这只是大多数人的选择，我并没有兴趣同邪恶战斗，或者为黑魔王的事业而效力。我只想好好地活下去，通过我自己的能力和智识，获得一份刚刚好的薪水，过着简单却安全的生活。”

“你难道为此而觉得骄傲吗，多琳·梅多斯？”汤姆·里德尔厉声质问，“你有极其聪明的头脑，强大的魔力天赋和精准的判断力——你本可以作出更大的成就！”

“然后加入你的计划。”黑发绿眸的女巫笑了，“为你效力，愚蠢地献上自己的才华，忠诚和生命，是不是？”

“我的计划是完美的。”汤姆·里德尔看着她，“是的，的确就像你说的那样，多琳——我有这种自信和掌控能力。我总是能达成我的目的。我承认，你的确比我想象的要聪明得多——”说到这里，他唇角上扬。“——但很可惜，你和我如此相像，却有着本质的不同。你永远也不能做出一番伟大的事业——你缺少这种掌控一切的自信和欲望。”

“所以你承认我的确能看透你，里德尔。”她说，“我知道你在做什么。拥有古老家族名望的人不必依靠萨拉查·斯莱特林的传说来证明自己，普通的平庸人如我只会想着怎么谋得一个好成绩然后体面的活下去，至于那些支持格林德沃的学生，他们太胆小，断然不敢在阿不思·邓布利多执教的地方制造动静。这必须是一个有野心的人——自信，甚至是自负。他需要证明自己的与众不同，他缺乏一个合理化自己借口的身份，他敌视阿不思·邓布利多，却不敢不轻视他！”

她每说一句，汤姆·里德尔眼眸里的黑暗便加深了几分。直到最后，他的面容近乎就要完全隐藏在夜色里。汤姆·里德尔摩挲着自己手中的魔杖，他看着那双绿眼睛，慢慢地变成了与平日那种优秀的斯莱特林级长完全不同的人。

“这个世界上的人被分为两种角色。”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“统治者和被统治者。聪明与愚蠢，强大与弱小。在我看来，梅多斯——你既愚蠢又怯弱，你甘愿被人统治……真是遗憾，我本来对你抱有更多期望，我以为你会是一个不错的人选——就像阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃。他们年少时期就结识彼此，成为对方的伴侣和对手——也许你会成为一个与之类似的人，真是……非常遗憾。”

汤姆·里德尔看着漆黑的夜空。

“你这学年不会再被允许出现在沃尔普及斯骑士团。”他冷冷地说，“你会推掉斯拉格霍恩俱乐部的邀请。你会躲起来，专心准备接下来的学业和N.E.W.T考试，然后——去魔法部过你的平庸生活。多琳，不要再干涉接下来的事情，不要再试图去接近我和观察我，不要做任何让你后悔的事情。”

多琳并不对此感到意外，塔楼的钟声已经敲响十二下，她该离开了。

“不要成为傲罗。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声说，“好好过你的一生，多琳·梅多斯。这一切只是一个意外和偶然，你本来就该在这个世界平淡无奇地活着，不留下任何痕迹。”

他没有再看她，而是离开了。


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter.130

在榛木魔杖指向Voldemort的那一刻，在多琳·梅多斯身边的汤姆·里德尔的脸上慢慢浮现出了与Voldemort一样的寒意。

仿佛古老的黄铜指针在两个磁极中来回偏转，但终于，它稳稳地做出了选择，停在了一个它该停下的位置。

“如你所见。”黑发绿瞳的女巫稍稍偏过头，多琳那淡紫色的唇边一如既往挂着冷笑。“我选择杀死你，Voldemort大人。”

她迅速上前一步，同时挑起眉，那双绿眼睛中目光灼灼。

“我一向直接解决我要解决的人，汤姆。不过看在我们共同经历了那么多年……”她轻声感喟道，“我愿意给你一点时间来做好接受死亡的准备。”

“我真是一点也不惊讶，多琳·梅多斯。”

Voldemort的双眸渐渐泛起血色，他攥紧手中的接骨木魔杖，苍白的手背因为力度而紧紧绷起，那腕部表露出弧线就像一条受到挑衅而弓起身体的眼镜王蛇。

他黑玉般的头发有些许凌乱，从发鬓那里渗出了细小的冷汗。那双汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛中的怒意和残忍此刻如同燃烧的晚霞一般鲜红。

“我没想到自由对于你有如此大的诱惑力。”Voldemort轻声说。“又或者你是为了那些人的死，还是阿不思·邓布利多认为的……爱和正义？”

黑魔王接着将冷酷的目光转向年轻的另一个自己，此刻正安静站立一旁，优雅旁观一切的汤姆·里德尔。

“你相信他的话，多琳？你认为他会放你走，给你所谓的自由和宁静？”Voldemort轻柔地说，“即使你比任何人都了解我……你也永远不可能像我那样了解我自己。”

“自由？”

现在那双绿眼睛里满是讽刺。

“如果说这几年我真的学到了什么的话，黑魔王大人……那就是我永远也不可能回到过去的日子了。”

多琳轻声下了结论，她此刻的表情看上去就像叙述一个与自己无关的故事。

“你是我见过的最聪明的人之一，汤姆·里德尔。那么告诉我……你觉得一个同食死徒纠缠这么深的女巫能在接下来的局势中全身而退吗？答案很简单，绝对不可能。食死徒们会认为我是叛徒，而凤凰社成员则会设法抓捕我。当然，我可以对你的仆人和你的敌人说过去一切事情与我无关，而现在的多琳·梅多斯只是个简单的局外人，并且她以后不会再卷入任何事情中。那么告诉我，汤姆，你认为他们手中的魔杖会不会接受我这番辩解？”

“那么是为了阿不思·邓布利多的死？”那双猩红的眼睛毫无感情地盯着她，“还是你那加入凤凰社的同事？我甚至都不记得他的名字……”

这时，从多琳·梅多斯的脸颊上泛起了一丝嘲弄的笑。

“没有一个人的生命比我自己的更有价值。这就是为什么他们死了，而现在的多琳·梅多斯还活着。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫就这样冷静地盯着他的红眼睛，“真是有趣，你居然认为我会把他人的利益置于我自己的风险之上……所以你以为我是什么人，黑魔王大人——是圣芒戈魔法医院里爱心泛滥的治疗师，还是麻瓜教堂里虔诚的修士？”

多琳·梅多斯的目光同Voldemort的相接，那其中没有一丝愤怒或者悲伤的情绪，只有冰冷到极致的冷酷。在旁观的汤姆·里德尔眼中，此刻黑发绿瞳的女巫的笑容同此刻的黑魔王脸上的是如此的相似。黑发的青年男人和黑发的女人就这样彼此对视着，他们从双方的眼中都看到了自己的影子。

“至于正义这个词。”她缓缓地说，眼中透着戏谑，“考虑到那些为此而牺牲生命的傲罗们的死，我认为这个词对我而言是一种经过巧妙修饰后美化了的鲁莽狂热。我发自内心将这个视为对我本人的不恰当的侮辱。至于爱？你明明知道我和你一样没有心，汤姆。”

“那么是为什么？”

Voldemort轻声询问。从黑魔王大人的目光中来看，他对这个回答是十分满意的。

“如果你站在我的位置，汤姆。”黑发绿眸的女巫冷静地看着他，“现在在你面前有两个人彼此想要杀死对方，而你必须做出选择。那么你会选择帮助哪一方，杀死哪一方？”

“杀死这两个中较为强大的一方。”Voldemort的声音带着一种令人毛骨悚然的轻柔和温和，现在那双猩红双眸正燃烧着愉悦的笑意。“如果是我的话……我会这么选择。”

“是的，为了利益。”他面前的多琳·梅多斯轻柔地叹息，“我不是告诉你了吗？黑魔王大人，为了我的利益，我别无选择。”

现在，在一旁优雅旁观着的汤姆·里德尔的脸上渐渐泛起了冷笑。

“我现在明白了，Voldemort。”

俊美的黑发青年于是适时地插入了这场对谈，他看着眼前的另一个自己，声音带着令人恼怒的同情。

“为什么你会在意这个女人。”

但Voldemort却并没有看着他，他只在意那正对准他的魔杖杖尖。

事实上，现在的黑魔王大人神情冷静的可怕。

“我不是很想看到另一个自己的死亡。”汤姆·里德尔说，但他的声音却流露出了浓浓的嘲弄。“真可惜，为了实现我们共同的愿望，Voldemort……有人不得不做出牺牲。不过这很公平。你瞧，我已经被囚禁在魂器中足够久了……”

他转过头，像是希望这场对峙快点结束。无论是什么时候，年轻的斯莱特林继承人都对自己的死亡感到不适。但即将获得永生和成为黑魔王的喜悦支撑着他，汤姆·里德尔平复了自己的呼吸，他尽量让自己平静地接受无可避免的事实。

“你可以放心，Voldemort。”现在年轻的汤姆·里德尔的黑色双眼中也升腾起名为野心的猩红火焰，“我保证我会成为一个比你更强大的黑魔王。”

“那么我想……这种漫长而乏味的对谈应该结束了。”

多琳敛起唇边的冷笑，我们的梅多斯小姐在犹豫和不安，但她尽量让自己不要表现出来。

“你甚至应该感谢我，汤姆。因为这一刻，是我让你成为了黑魔王——Avada Kedavra！”

那束死亡的绿光正出现在Voldemort鲜红的双眸，而就在同一个瞬间，他举起了自己的接骨木魔杖——

“——Fubute Ubcabtaten！”

这两束绿光于是相融了，它们变成了一个破碎的光球，在半空中炸裂成了细小的微光粉尘。

“我从来不会束手待毙，就和你一样，多琳·梅多斯。”Voldemort从喉咙里发出嘶嘶声，他看上去变得更加强大了。“长老魔杖的魔力是你的咒语无法抵御的。”

“Colloportus！”

汤姆·里德尔抽出属于帕迪芙夫人的魔杖低声吼道，但Voldemort只是轻蔑地看了这个年轻的自己一眼——黑魔王优雅的挥动了一下手中的魔杖，无声咒将束缚咒彻底化解了。

“你无法杀死我的。”Voldemort用毫无感情的目光端详着年轻的自己，“这个咒语甚至都不是死咒。为什么不让我们的梅多斯小姐来动手，如果是对我，她可比你要更残忍也更果断——”

“——那么快点动手！”汤姆·里德尔愤怒地看着一旁黑发绿眸的女巫，“你还在等什么，多琳·梅多斯？”

“死的会是你。”Voldemort猩红的双眸充满怜悯地盯着另一个自己，“我说过了，我会帮助我们的梅多斯小姐做出选择——”

就在多琳预备发射咒语的瞬间，Voldemort突然消失了。那像是一个十分迅速的幻影移形咒语，在他原来站着的位置，亚历克斯·格林——不，少年时期的盖勒特·格林德沃慢慢地睁开了蓝色的眼睛。

在两人的目光注视下，金发少年站了起来，他脸上带着笑容——但这笑容却是属于汤姆·里德尔的。

有那么一瞬间，盖勒特·格林德沃年轻时的容颜就像被涂抹过的油画画布。他的面容开始变得模糊，蓝色眼眸中泛着猩红的光。

“要想杀死我的话。”从格林德沃紫色的双唇中吐出了蛇一般的嘶嘶声，“那么就连你的亚历一起杀死好了，亲爱的多琳。”

他满意地看到了那双绿眼睛中流露出的愕然，多琳·梅多斯依然握着魔杖，但她的手正在微微颤抖。

“——这算是什么？不……不！”

她近乎是失控地大喊，因为被附身的金发少年向着她走来，那张她熟悉的亚历克斯·格林的脸上正泛着冷酷的笑容。

“还是你愿意让我们一起去死？多琳……我想你应该很清楚，杀死这个金发脑袋对你来说不是很难——”

往昔的痛苦回忆如同旋转的彩色漩涡，那些尖叫和绝望的呼喊正一点一点地从中浮现出来。无数画面正闪过多琳的脑海，现在，那双美丽的绿眼睛中满是惊惧不安的泪水——

她看到在燃烧的火把下被毒蛇尖牙刺穿胸膛的虚弱身体，那浸透有求必应屋冰冷灰色石砖的暗红的血——

——是亚历克斯·格林的血。

那握着魔杖的手终于低了下去。多琳垂下头，她的目光正不安地在脚前的地板上来回游移，而现在，这地面正被阴影一点点地覆盖吞没——

——被附身的亚历克斯·格林正逐步走近她，在神秘事务司淡蓝色的微光下，金发少年的影子比他面容要更早地映入他的眼帘。

但很快，淡蓝色的光芒晃动着变成了血的猩红。多琳睁大眼睛，她看到在漫天的红色火光中，竭力对她露出最后笑容的亚历克斯·格林的脸，他的嘴唇正一张一合，那时候他在哀求着自己一件事，一件她不得不做的事——

【杀了我。】

幻觉消失了。

黑发绿眸的女巫慢慢抬起眼眸，多琳·梅多斯发觉自己的身上已经浸满了冰冷粘腻的汗。

就像是只在噩梦中才会出现的情形，那在维森加摩中被强迫勾起的记忆又一次不受控制地在她的脑海中重复——是摄神取念。多琳抬起头，她发觉亚历克斯·格林正站在她面前，那双被猩红充满的蓝眼睛正冷酷地看着自己。

“杀了我。”

这是属于汤姆·里德尔的声音，Voldemort正肆无忌惮地操纵着她回忆起金发少年在禁林不详的死亡，一次又一次。

“又或者——”附身于亚历克斯的Voldemort冷酷地说，现在这更像是一种毫无商榷的命令。“——你会重新做出选择，多琳·梅多斯，一个更加明智的选择。”

金发少年紫色的双唇慢慢蜷曲，那是属于汤姆·里德尔和Voldemort的完美冰冷的笑容。

“你不想再杀死一次亚历克斯·格林吧？那么你要做的很简单，把魔杖对准该对准的存在，做出你的选择——”

慢慢地，多琳的目光不由自主地转到了一旁神情不安的汤姆·里德尔身上。

年轻俊美的黑发青年此刻脸色阴沉，那双如黑曜石的眼睛看着她，从中满是对死亡的抵触和恐惧。

“你以为——”汤姆·里德尔艰难地说，他接连退后了几步，“——你以为你能重现在魔法部发生的事情……附身在波特身上，让邓布利多做出选择……放弃和逃亡。这种令人厌恶的软弱——”

他慢慢地举起帕迪芙夫人的魔杖，但从神情上来看，汤姆·里德尔此刻已经意识到自己处于绝境。

因为他同Voldemort一样清楚，在被逼进水做的囚牢后他勉强逃脱。而之后，Voldemort附身在哈利·波特身上，那时候的他几乎是在恶意地挑拨着阿不思·邓布利多的意志力，逼迫着他对这个黑发男孩下手——

——但阿不思·邓布利多不忍这么做，于是他成功地从魔法部逃脱了。

历史总是相似的，不是吗？

现在，与汤姆·里德尔相反地，从亚历克斯·格林喉间传来的高亢的冷笑声正充斥着整个时间厅。

滴答，滴答——这些机械的毫无情感的时钟正集体肃穆地见证着这一切。

汤姆·里德尔扭曲了的俊美面容，亚历克斯·格林双眼中泛着的血色，还有——

——多琳·梅多斯，这个黑发绿瞳的女巫正靠着玻璃展示柜。我们的梅多斯小姐勉强支撑着自己站定，但她的身体在颤抖，绿眼睛中的泪水正划过她惨白的脸颊。

“活着的只会是我——因为我理解这个女人的心……她的软弱之处，她的恐惧和动摇。”即使是现在，Voldemort那毫无感情的声音也依然在不可遏止地摧毁着在场所有人的意志。“当然，这也是为什么我现在拥有你所不具有的长老魔杖，年轻的汤姆——”

就在Voldemort说出“长老魔杖”这个词的瞬间，多琳那双原本因为泪水而黯淡的绿眼睛突然亮了起来。

那就像是在风中即将熄灭的摇曳的绿色火焰，在最后一刻突然重新剧烈地燃烧了起来。

我们的梅多斯小姐慢慢地用手擦去脸上的泪痕，她疲惫地让自己靠在冰冷的玻璃展示柜上，发出了干涩的笑声。

“你错了，黑魔王大人。”

她强撑着让自己昂起头，重新举起魔杖。

“和阿不思·邓布利多不同，多琳·梅多斯是一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林——Avada Kedavra！”

一瞬间，亚历克斯·格林那双泛着猩红血色的蓝眼睛就像是凝固了。

一同凝固的还有金发少年唇边的属于Voldemort冷笑，现在，它就像风中的白色花瓣那样，一点点地凋零——

也许因为Voldemort太自信。

又或者是因为他离她太近了，近到他甚至来不及做出反应。

真是可惜啊。

那属于Voldemort的长老魔杖就这样掉在地上，它慢慢地滚落至多琳的脚边。

金发少年的身体就这样滑稽地顿住了一秒。然后，亚历克斯·格林——不，少年时期的盖勒特·格林德沃便像是失去了全部的支撑一样，他的身体缓慢地向着面前黑发绿眸的女巫倒去，那原本握住魔杖的手徒劳地前伸，试图抓住最后的一点可能——

——但不再有任何可能了。

咒语的绿光击中了他的胸膛，那猩红的光芒消失了，现在蓝眼睛正一点点变得浑浊，就像被死亡的蛛网缓慢地覆盖上去。

和当年阿不思·邓布利多不同的是，多琳·梅多斯做出了另一个选择。

一个更加残酷的选择。

黑发绿瞳的女巫向旁边移了一步，多琳就这样冷眼看着亚历克斯·格林的身体就这样完美地擦过她的左肩，倒在了玻璃展示柜上。

而就在这个瞬间，玻璃柜中的蜂鸟同样被绝望地封在了完美愈合的蛋壳里。

“再见，汤姆·里德尔。”

时钟们依然在悠长而单调地走着，仿佛刚刚只是无数人度过的平淡无奇的人生中的一幕，它与普通人所厌倦的乏味单调的日常并没有任何的不同。

多琳·梅多斯抱起双臂，她突然觉得身上像是黏上了无法摆脱的死亡的寒冷。她摇了摇头，尽量使自己不去看亚历克斯·格林的脸——

没有一个人的生命比我自己的更有价值。这就是为什么他们死了，而现在的多琳·梅多斯还活着。

至始至终，她是一只黑老鼠。

贪图生存，不择手段，牺牲别人或者对别人的牺牲视若无睹，冷眼旁观。

她试图告诉自己，她只是太想活下去，她太想确保自己安全了。

但一个声音在冷冷地反驳。

【是利益。】

这个声音不带感情地刺破了最后一层遮掩。

【是计划。】

这声音是属于她自己的。

【多琳·梅多斯，你知道自己别无选择。因为——】

贪图生存的怯弱，不择手段的冷血，以及试图隐瞒这一切的虚伪。

但这些是可以预见的，因为——

【你同样也是来自斯莱特林的毒蛇。】

有什么东西在她的绿眼睛中碎裂了，我们的梅多斯小姐慢慢地收起自己的魔杖，她的表情像是被某双看不见的冰冷的手拉扯着，慢慢地恢复到了原本的冷静阴沉。

“我做到了。”她冷冷地说，“现在你成为了黑魔王，为这个结果欢呼雀跃吧，Voldemort大人。”

汤姆·里德尔正盯着她的绿眼睛，他的身体不易察觉地晃了一下，但接着，我们年轻俊美的斯莱特林继承人找准了自己的重心。多琳的这番话就像是支撑着他，汤姆·里德尔慢慢地收回目光，他快步走向她。

“终于。”他轻声说，唇边勾起毫无温度的笑。“你做的很好，多琳。”

那属于帕迪芙夫人的魔杖迅速抵着多琳·梅多斯的后腰，那隐隐的力度反映出了这个动作本质具有的威胁。

“把你的魔杖交给我。”

那双漆黑如夜的眼睛没有一丝迟疑和犹豫。

也许计划中的确出现了偶然因素，但幸运地是，它依然不可阻止地走向了同一个结局。

“如你所愿，黑魔王大人。”

毫无抵抗地，她松手将自己的榛木魔杖丢在地上——因为击败了接骨木魔杖的主人，现在它成为了新的长老魔杖。

那双美丽的绿眼睛依旧在看着汤姆·里德尔完美英俊的脸。

现在，里面满是冷静，嘲弄和锐利的挑衅。

“那么……跪下来自己去捡吧，我的主人。”黑发绿眸的女巫轻柔地说。

她看着他的黑眼睛，一只脚踩在榛木魔杖上。


	138. 番外·七年级生的久别重逢（上）

番外七·七年级生的久别重逢（上）

那是距离毕业前夕不到一个月的某个夜晚。

在古老的长廊间，在燃烧的火把给周围沉睡的画作投下摇曳的阴影时，一个年轻的影子正不急不徐地走向通往地牢的楼梯。

那是十七岁的汤姆·里德尔，他看上去依旧如往常那样沉静专注，这个俊美的黑发青年的脚步迅速而轻盈，现在，年轻的黑魔王那双黑眼睛中的雀跃同火光一样欢欣地跳动着。

属于冈特家族的黑色宝石戒指正在他的指间反射出黯淡的光芒。十七岁的汤姆·里德尔看了一眼自己手里的魔杖，他的黑眼睛愉悦地将目光转向了那面通往斯莱特林公共休息室的石墙。钟声悠久地持续敲响了十二下。除了这个优秀的男学生会主席之外，其他人很少有这种晚归的特权。

无论是斯莱特林学院的学生还是教授，他们都像汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔面前的小小卒子，就这样可笑地受他摆布——不，从年轻的黑魔王眼中闪过一丝阴沉。汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔已经不能作为他的名字了，这让他想起老汤姆·里德尔——那个毫无一丝魔力的麻瓜愚蠢却和自己相似的脸。

黑宝石戒指在他的指间转动着，汤姆·里德尔冷声说出了口令。他略略扫了一眼身后，确定没有人看到自己脸上稍纵即逝的狂喜。在整理好表情之后，他淡淡地收起魔杖，同时将戴着戒指的手指隐没在袖口里。

一如既往地，夜半时分的斯莱特林公共休息室沉浸在黑湖那静谧安详的暗绿色光线下。

汤姆·里德尔有些疲惫地靠在门口的石墙上，他伸手揉了揉有些汗湿的额角——从斯拉格霍恩口中套出魂器的信息让他觉得既兴奋又紧张。他竭力让这一切表现得非常自然，仿佛只是因为一时好奇心而产生的，在聚会结束之后不经意诞生的一句闲谈。但为了这一刻，他已经计划了很久了——

——不是如何套出斯拉格霍恩的话，而是如何巧妙地洗去这个斯莱特林学院院长的记忆。

现在他们亲爱的院长正倒在自己柔软的天鹅绒扶手椅里，手边还放着一小杯喝了一半的酒。第二天，斯拉格霍恩就会觉得自己像是难得地出现了宿醉后的症状——他会感觉口渴，后脑勺隐隐作痛，一并地——斯拉格霍恩会发现自己失去了大部分的谈话记忆。

他必须十分小心，因为这一次，年轻的黑魔王不允许自己的计划里有任何的疏忽。

但这依旧是相当大胆的，汤姆·里德尔注视着壁炉里黑色的灰烬，他从来没有对教授施加过这种程度的咒语——但年轻的黑魔王别无选择，汤姆·里德尔很确定，上一个世界中的阿不思·邓布利多设法得到了斯拉格霍恩的帮助，否则这无法解释他亲爱的老师在霍格沃茨的任教。他知道阿不思·邓布利多一定会用“救世之星”作为诱饵——

现在，汤姆·里德尔那张英俊完美的脸上隐隐出现了一丝愤怒和憎恨。

——他亲爱的院长为什么会认为，相对于强大的Lord Voldemort，那个愚蠢的波特男孩会是一个更好的选择呢？

愤怒和厌恶驱使着我们年轻的黑魔王活动着疲惫的身体。汤姆·里德尔漫不经心地扫了一眼空荡荡的斯莱特林公共休息室，没有必要在隐藏自己了。他冷笑着脱下黑色的斗篷，径直走到最靠近壁炉的那把硬木扶手椅前坐下——这是他最喜欢的位置，在这里，无论是靠近石墙入口还是宿舍楼梯，任何角落他都可以轻而易举地尽收眼底。

暗绿色的水光在古老斑驳的石墙上无声浮动着，指针已经接近十二时半，但我们的斯莱特林继承人依旧没有睡意。汤姆·里德尔用一种慵懒的姿势靠着扶手椅背，他一只手撑着自己的颧骨，而戴着黑宝石戒指的那只手却在百无聊赖地转动着这个珍贵的冈特家族的宝物。年轻的黑魔王盯着石墙入口的阴影，他就这样等待了很长的时间。

然后，如他预料的那般，从一片寂静中传来了石砖活动的摩擦声和响动。

汤姆·里德尔冷笑着，换了一个最能体现自己魅力的姿势。他格外耐心地等着这名晚归的斯莱特林漏网之鱼的出现。

“看来禁书区那些黑魔法书籍让你不自觉地沉浸其中了。”

我们的男学生会主席看了一眼墙上的挂钟。

“你知道现在几点了吗，梅多斯？”

在他面前，黑发绿眸的少女从石墙入口旁的阴影中抬起头，那双绿眼睛一点也没有惊讶的神色。

多琳·梅多斯抖了抖自己落满灰尘的长袍下摆。她径直忽略了面前的汤姆·里德尔，而是打着呵欠向着女生宿舍的楼梯走去。

但一道障碍咒语却阻止了她。

汤姆·里德尔慢慢抬起头，他看着那双绿眼睛，声音冷酷得不像平常那个文雅优秀的男学生会主席。

“我没允许你离开这里。”

慢慢地，他撑着扶手站了起来。

“——Crucio！”

这道咒语擦着他的左脸飞了过去，但汤姆·里德尔甚至都没有感到一丝威胁。现在，那双漆黑如夜的眼眸里盯着面前的少女，他冷笑，目光中满是威胁。

“很好。”我们年轻的黑魔王缓缓地开口，那双黑眼睛里带着欣赏。“看来你掌握了钻心咒。”

“你想干什么？”黑发绿眸的少女冷笑着举起自己的魔杖对准他，“杀死又一个无辜的霍格沃茨学生吗？”

“无辜。”汤姆·里德尔轻声重复着，他像是在反复咀嚼品味着这句话的含义。“相对我而言，你又有多无辜呢，亲爱的多琳？”

但接着，年轻的斯莱特林继承人的神情出现了一丝讶异——他看着面前黑发绿瞳的女巫慢慢地贴着石墙蹲了下去，多琳·梅多斯的脸上泛着不正常的青紫色，她咬紧了自己的下唇，像是在忍耐着某种痛苦。

这种痛苦是如此地削弱她的力量，以至于汤姆·里德尔快步走近她的时候，我们的梅多斯小姐没有任何反抗的举动。

“——你都做了什么？”

年轻的斯莱特林继承人厉声说，他不得不压低嗓音，因为除了他，没有人应该知道这件事情的发生。

“几个无伤大雅的咒语……把你的脏手拿开，里德尔！”

现在她的脸上汗涔涔的，多琳抬起头，那双绿眼睛满是敌意。“你想再来一次钻心咒吗？我保证我这次不会失手——”

但她的声音低了下去，因为汤姆·里德尔用手捏住了她的下颌，他的黑眼睛仔细地端详了好一会儿。

“Puierus！”年轻的斯莱特林继承人冷冷地说，现在他们之间的交谈声细如蚊蚋。“隐瞒是没用的，这里没有人比我更熟悉黑魔法。”

现在，紫衫木魔杖指着她的侧脸，“愚蠢的折磨咒语。”汤姆·里德尔仔细观察着她脸上浮动的青紫色，“这是你这周的学习专题吗？和你从纸条上学到的钻心咒一起——”

他注意到绿眼睛中闪现过一丝慌乱，年轻的黑魔王于是叹息了一声。

“那张纸教授给你的黑魔法应该足够你应对那些平庸的斯莱特林七年级生了。”汤姆·里德尔于是松开她，他的黑眼睛浮现出一丝嘲弄，“但是你还是很贪心……巴不得尽可能多的在毕业前熟悉禁书区的那些书籍，是不是？”

在很早以前，我们年轻的黑魔王在她面前遗留了一张薄薄的羊皮纸——那是来自他日记本中的一页，具体来说，是他第一次在西塔和多琳·梅多斯说话的那一日。

如汤姆·里德尔所预料的那样，我们的梅多斯小姐接受了这份意外的礼物。她意识到了这其中的玄妙魔法，并开始有技巧地与之交谈。

但有趣的是，这种交谈多以对黑魔法的讨论为主。即使是在亚历克斯·格林死后他们形如陌路的那段时间里，这种冷酷的不夹杂任何私人话题的学术性的交谈也始终没有中断过。

汤姆·里德尔轻声地笑了，多琳·梅多斯是个聪明的女巫。他并不认为眼前黑发绿瞳的少女不知道自己是在和谁交谈。

“把它给我。”他轻柔地说，“我知道你一直把它带在自己身上，寸步不离。”

没有反应，年轻的男学生会主席于是维持着唇边的冷笑，他直接将手伸进了她的长袍口袋，将那张日记纸页收了回去。

“你当然知道是我。”汤姆·里德尔的声音带着隐隐的轻佻和一丝玩味，“你只是无法抗拒从我身上学习那些禁忌知识的诱惑，是不是？”

“我对黑魔法并没有什么成见。”多琳·梅多斯冷冷地回答，“如果这能帮助学到我所需要的，那为什么不？”

“所以你在利用我是吗？”汤姆·里德尔脸上的笑意加深了，“利用一个你所憎恨的人？”

“真有趣……”我们的梅多斯小姐轻声说，她毫不畏惧地与汤姆·里德尔的目光对视，“我们的斯莱特林继承人居然会认为……小小的多琳·梅多斯居然有利用他的可能和资本。”

就像是为了刻意激怒他一样，多琳的脸上渐渐浮现出了一丝惋惜的神情。

“我更倾向于认为——我们的男学生会主席和领头男孩心甘情愿地被我利用，不是吗？”

就在她说出这句话的瞬间，汤姆·里德尔黑眼睛中的玩味与轻佻瞬间变冷了。

“你在用你的黑魔法知识耐心地给我下诱饵。”我们的梅多斯小姐轻声说，她的绿眼睛中满是嘲弄，“以为我会陷入其中而对你的力量产生依赖，甚至……不自觉地产生追随和迷恋——我猜你希望用这种力量诱惑那些人为你听命……这不是你第一次试图这么做了，汤姆·里德尔。”

多琳摇摇头，笑容充满讽刺。

“所以我为什么要拒绝？不……我不仅不会拒绝，还会全盘地将这些诱饵吞下去，因为——”

我们的梅多斯小姐看着汤姆·里德尔英俊沉静的假面，她敏锐地注意到他眼中闪动的火光。

“——这会使我变得更加强大，优等生先生。”她刻意贴近年轻的斯莱特林继承人的耳侧，黑发绿眸的少女挑衅般地对他低语。“我不会拒绝任何能让我自己变得强大的知识。”

说完这一切，我们的梅多斯小姐偏头看了一眼时间。多琳皱起眉，倔强的神情中难以掩饰深深的疲惫。

“如果你是为了这张纸。”她冷淡地说，“现在你得到它了。这是什么……一个寄存思维的咒语，和那些走动的画像一样性质的存在？”

有很多次，多琳·梅多斯试图从那张纸中套取相关的魔法来源，但每一次，她的意图都被直截了当地回绝了。

“怎么，很好奇吗？”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛中带着一丝戏谑，他慢慢地将羊皮纸折好放进自己的口袋。

“如果想知道的话……”年轻的斯莱特林继承人轻声说，“那就做我想让你做的事情。”


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter.131

就仿佛是故意挑衅，我们的梅多斯小姐踩着那只属于自己的榛木魔杖，尽管很快这支魔杖就要易主了。

“那么……跪下来自己去捡吧，我的主人。”她对年轻的黑魔王说，绿眼睛里满是讥诮和嘲笑。

“我不是你的主人，多琳。”她面前的汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，“我并没有和Voldemort一样的无聊兴趣。事实上……你难道不觉得不公平吗，将Voldemort对你所做的事情迁怒到我身上？”

他看着她，表情甚至有那么一丝无辜。

“我知道你们在过去的五年里发生了很多事情。”汤姆·里德尔的声音带着虚伪至极的惋惜，“但在那个时候，我只是好好地待在魂器里什么也没做，不是吗？”

“你们本质是一个人。”多琳冷冷地说，她依然用那种不信任的目光看着眼前英俊的黑发青年，“你们一模一样。”

听到这句话，年轻的黑魔王的脸上缓缓地露出了笑容。

“做个乖女孩，多琳。把新的长老魔杖递给我。”

汤姆·里德尔微微偏着头，他对她伸出手，并十分文雅地做出了一个询问和请求的姿势。

“‘乖女孩’？”

我们的梅多斯小姐眼底眉梢带着讥讽，她翻了个大大的白眼。

“非常不幸，黑魔王大人。按照实际的年龄来说，我可比现在的你要年长一些……比起‘乖女孩’这个称呼，出于斯莱特林应该有的良好礼仪修养，我倒认为你更应该叫我‘多琳·梅多斯小姐’。”

“是吗……多琳·梅多斯小姐？”

汤姆·里德尔轻声重复。他看着她的面容，唇边慢慢地泛起一丝玩味的笑。

“真有趣，我想起我去见赫普兹巴·史密斯女士的时候同样也称呼她为‘赫普兹巴小姐’……看来年长的女士都很偏爱这个称呼。”

“哦……赫普兹巴·史密斯。”

多琳扬起眉毛，声音里带着不轻不重的嘲弄。“我都忘记了，现在的你可是来自赫奇帕奇的金杯呢。”

我们的梅多斯还并不打算把自己的推测说出去，她倒要看看面前的汤姆·里德尔会如何继续演这场戏。

“我来自拉文克劳的冠冕。”我们年轻的黑魔王冷冷地说，他神情机敏而轻佻，仿佛轻而易举地看穿了多琳的把戏。“你不是早就知道了吗？你亲爱的亚历吸收了赫奇帕奇金杯的灵魂，所以这就是为什么盖勒特·格林德沃要自杀，也是他为什么没有死于自己的杀戮咒的原因……显然我们伟大的黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃也不知道……倘若自己身上附有他人的灵魂，当被杀戮咒击中后，死去的应该是那片灵魂碎片而不是他自己——我不得不说……扮天真无知的少女与你现在的身份并不相宜。再说……你已经足够可爱了，多琳·梅多斯小姐。”

最后一句称呼显然是带有讽刺意味的。

在汤姆·里德尔轻轻的低笑声和毫不避讳的轻佻目光下，我们的梅多斯小姐不由得感到一丝恼怒。

“我说过了。”多琳试图重新勾起冷笑。我们的梅多斯小姐抱起双臂，她甚至恶意地用脚碾了碾那支榛木魔杖。“要想拿到魔杖的话，麻烦屈尊自己跪下来去捡，黑魔王大人——”

“所以你是打算要继续这种可爱的小把戏吗？”汤姆·里德尔叹了口气，他拍了拍自己的长袍，有些不情愿地走上前。“因为面前站着一个更年轻的我，所以你产生了某种幻觉，认为从现在起掌握控制权的人应该是你……看来你还是没有学到足够的教训，多琳·梅多斯小姐——”

他这番话的尾音微妙的上扬，这无疑是一个危险的讯号。

就这么说着，汤姆·里德尔上前几步。现在他离她更加的近了。

“Lord Voldemort是我的过去、现在和未来。”他轻声继续，语气不容置疑。“多琳·梅多斯小姐……记住在任何时候，你都不可能在我面前占据主动权。”

年轻的黑魔王慢慢地将腰弯了下去。然后，毫无征兆地——他的手臂穿过我们的梅多斯小姐的膝盖弯，同时另一只手环过她的后腰，就这么轻轻地将她抱了起来——

“……你以为自己在干什么！”

他的脸离她如此的近，多琳甚至能看到那双黑眼睛中的揶揄。

“我在抱你。”汤姆·里德尔说，一如既往地，他表现出了斯莱特林的厚颜无耻。“你不是在暗示我这么做吗，多琳？哦，不……”他恶意地停顿了一下，就好像是才想起来了什么。“请原谅，我忘记了……应该是‘多琳·梅多斯小姐’。”

自然地，现在多琳的脚不再踩在那支榛木魔杖了。但汤姆·里德尔并不打算捡起它。事实上——年轻的黑魔王挑眉，他将她的身体打横放在那支长方形的玻璃展示柜上面。就像是故意为了惹恼她一样，汤姆·里德尔将地上的榛木魔杖轻轻踢到了一边角落。

“你的耳朵根在发热。”

汤姆·里德尔凑近她的耳畔，仿佛是为了更近地观察一样。现在，我们的斯莱特林继承人那平静轻柔的声音带着完全装出来的迷惑不解，“怎么了，多琳……不，多琳·梅多斯小姐。难道以前Voldemort没这样抱过你吗？”

这声音明显嘲弄多过困惑。汤姆·里德尔直视着那双绿眼睛，他眼里的揶揄玩味与她眼中的慌乱恼怒形成了绝佳的反面。

“让黑魔王大人捡魔杖？真是可爱的孩子气……无论如何，新的长老魔杖只能属于我，这一点我从未怀疑。但现在相对于它而言，我更在乎的是你——我们的多琳·梅多斯小姐。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地在她耳畔呢喃，“唯一一个成功杀死黑魔王Lord Voldemort的女人，为什么你能做到呢？”

汤姆·里德尔依旧看着她，但现在那双黑眼睛里的逼视让她感到寒意。“显然另一个我对你过于放纵和宽容……但这可以理解，因为那片灵魂残存的影响。不过我可和Voldemort不一样，对现在的我来说——你是一个明明白白的威胁。”

在说出“威胁”这个词时，我们年轻的黑魔王唇边依然泛着轻柔的笑容，但那双黑眼睛里却明明白白写着警告。

“我不介意和你再一次玩这种富有情趣的……争夺控制权的小把戏。”汤姆·里德尔笑着吻了吻她的耳垂，同时更加恶意地对着她的耳侧轻声呵气。“可是你已经不再是当年的你——那个天真的认为能在魔法部度过安逸平静的生活的……威森加摩法庭上理智冷静，不可侵犯的律师小姐了。事实上，我不介意帮你回想起来，真实的你的样子——”

摄神取念。

他强迫着黑发绿瞳的女巫在脑内细细地回顾了那些她一直试图遗忘的瞬间，并且恶意地，引导着她重复。汤姆·里德尔饶有兴趣地同她一起看着两个人亲密的交缠。他就像在沙漠中搜寻水源那样一点点地榨取那些最为隐秘的记忆——无论任何时候，我们的黑魔王都是一如既往地贪婪暴虐。但与之前的钻心咒不同，现在的汤姆·里德尔似乎格外青睐用这种记忆的强迫来代替肉体的折磨。他甚至还会停在某个瞬间，然后欣赏身下黑发绿瞳的女巫脸上此刻的羞惭和愤怒。

“怎么……这就有感觉了吗？”汤姆·里德尔懒洋洋地说。“我以为你已经习惯了呢，多琳·梅多斯小姐。”

现在他们回到了在马尔福庄园的那夜。四下静谧，只有座钟单调的走动声和燃烧着的温暖炉火。在苍白冰冷的月光的包围下，记忆中的汤姆·里德尔的面容模变得模糊起来，却又与眼前的黑发男人的脸重合到了一起——

“看着我。从我的眼中看到你自己的表情，然后记住它。”

记忆中的汤姆·里德尔和眼前年轻的黑魔王同时说出了这句话。慢慢地，汤姆·里德尔的眸色加深了。

“你很喜欢我对你说的这句话吗，多琳·梅多斯小姐？”

摄神取念于是暂停了。

黑发绿瞳的女巫喘息着。

“停下来。”

现在，我们的梅多斯小姐那双绿眼睛已经被怒火打乱了原本的理智和平静。

她面前的汤姆·里德尔却轻声地笑了，他看着她的眼睛，声音染上了做作的温柔与暧昧。

“我不是告诉你了吗，多琳·梅多斯小姐……在任何时候，你都不可能在我面前占据主动权。”

回忆又在继续，年轻的黑魔王在细细地搜寻那些最为隐秘的片段，在这一点上，他的行为是如此地急切——甚至，表现出了与冷静外表毫不相符的贪婪。

“没有那么容易结束。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地说，“这些可是Voldemort对其他灵魂藏起来的记忆——不，不止是看这些记忆。我想我应该把它们牢牢地记在脑海里。当然……你知道我在斯莱特林学院一直是最优秀的学生，记住这些重点和细节对我来说并不是很难……”

富有情趣的……争夺控制权的小把戏是吗？

多琳的目光变冷了。她紧咬下唇，不甘示弱地盯着他。同时开始尝试使用着自己并不熟练的大脑封闭术——

这就像是意志力的争夺——现在那些隐秘绮丽的画面正消融扭曲，慢慢地替换成了孤儿院燃烧的大火。

倒塌的天花板和灼热的黑烟。火光扭曲，站在楼梯上的黑发少年阴郁地看着这一切，他的黑眼睛填满了血和火的猩红，在他耳边不断重复的是科尔夫人充满醉意的嘲笑声。

【你母亲抛弃了你。就像你的父亲抛弃了你母亲。】

她打翻了脚边的杜松子酒瓶，涨红的脸上毫无一丝恐惧。

【沃兹教士警告过我，像你这样没有被人爱过的孩子最容易心理扭曲，就是因为得不到父母的爱——】

她看着这个孤儿院最为古怪的黑发男孩。

【真是令人难过啊，小怪物……没有人爱你，没有人爱你！】

“够了！”

当记忆强行被中断后，汤姆·里德尔的面容紧绷着，他抓住多琳的手腕，瞳仁像蛇一样地缩紧了。

“我不该让你看到这一切。”他的前额开始渗出冷汗，声音隐隐颤抖着。“你怎么敢——多琳·梅多斯，你竟敢用同样的方式对付我！”

现在年轻的黑魔王原本完美的，极富魅力和压迫感的笑容彻底打碎了——愤怒和憎恨汇成涓涓细流，一滴滴地涌出，就像是被切开的豁口流出的血。

他紧紧抿住唇部的弧线，现在汤姆·里德尔脸上是可怕的寒意和憎恶。

“Voldemort太纵容你了。”

年轻的黑魔王嘶嘶地说，现在的他看上去就像是一条受伤的蛇。

“我真是……太过纵容你了，多琳·梅多斯。”

汤姆·里德尔冷冷地松开钳制住她的手，他退后了一步，就像是在躲避着某种可怕的危险。

帕迪芙夫人的魔杖杖尖挥动着，但那并不是钻心咒——现在榛木魔杖稳稳地落在了年轻黑魔王的手中。汤姆·里德尔稍一用力，帕迪芙夫人的魔杖便直接被掰成两半，杖芯的独角兽毛就这样露了出来。

但这显然不足以平息黑魔王的怒火——

绿色的火焰倏地从少年时期的盖勒特·格林德沃的遗体上升起，灼热的火舌瞬间吞没了他的袍脚，一并还有他握着的接骨木魔杖。

“从今以后，不再有什么亚历克斯·格林了。”

汤姆·里德尔嘶嘶地说，他的黑眼睛盯着这片剧烈燃烧的绿色火焰。

“无论你愿不愿意承认这一点，多琳·梅多斯，现在的你只有我。”

轻声说完这一句后，汤姆·里德尔转过身，手中的榛木魔杖毫不迟疑地指向了她。

“你以为我会放你走？”年轻的黑魔王缓缓地说，现在他的神情再度恢复了平静，那双漆黑如夜的眼睛盯着她，就像是盯着猎物的毒蛇。

“我现在才意识到……在这一点上，我其实和Voldemort没有什么不同。”汤姆·里德尔冷冷地说，他的黑眼睛燃烧着怒火。“因为你是个威胁……多琳·梅多斯……唯一一个杀死过黑魔王的女人，我怎么可能放你自由呢？”

但他却注意到了，黑发绿眸的女巫此刻脸上的冷笑。

“只要对自己有利，斯莱特林们总是不在乎出尔反尔，不是吗？我真是一点也不意外。”

多琳慢悠悠地说，声音带着令人恼怒的轻蔑。

黑发绿瞳的女巫慢慢地从玻璃展示柜上爬了下来。我们的梅多斯小姐冷静地理了理自己凌乱的头发，然后，她的视线落在了自己被扯开的凌乱的长袍。

“所以说……汤姆·里德尔，你真是一如既往的虚伪。”

就像是刻意地，黑发绿眸的女巫盯着自己被扯开的长袍，她甚至挑眉用手指了指。

“但别忘了……现在的我依然了解你的思维。我甚至能理解你为什么急切地想知道那些记忆。”

她看着他的黑眼睛，毫不掩饰唇边扬起的弧度。

“因为就算是极力克制和忍耐，你也依然没办法阻止自己对面前的女人发情，不是吗？”

黑老鼠多琳·梅多斯已经不存在了。

现在在汤姆·里德尔面前的是一条斯莱特林的蛇。

一条比谁都要理解他的思维，并且刚刚杀死过黑魔王一次的毒蛇。

“真是遗憾，我时间有限，不得不将精力集中在更有意义的事情上。”

我们的梅多斯小姐冷笑，她甚至不打算把自己的衣着整理好。

“也就是说……我实在没兴趣教年轻的黑魔王大人如何才能正确地取悦女人。”


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter.132

当多琳·梅多斯幻影移形到达马尔福庄园时，她已经有了预感——这幢庄园的主人——我们的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生现在的心情，想必不会太愉快。

黑色锻铁大门自动旋开了，我们的梅多斯小姐尽量放轻步子，以免吱嘎作响的砂砾路引起巡逻的食死徒的警觉。

高大的紫杉树篱巧妙地帮助她隐藏自己的行踪，多琳已经相当熟悉马尔福庄园的布局。她特意挑了一条少有人走的，还在维修当中的花园小径。喷泉发出的潺潺水声让最为焦躁不安的人也能平静下来。黑发绿瞳的女巫径直走到汲水少女石像旁，她盯着月光照亮的银色水潭，非常不自然地理了理自己的仪容，顺便把被扯开的扣子一个个系好——她甚至还确保这些纽扣的位置是一条完美的直线。毫无疑问地，现在阿布拉克萨斯一定在生闷气，她可不想为我们年轻的马尔福家主本来就纤细敏感的神经再加上几分重量。

但是现在，这里静谧的水声和沉睡的树丛花卉让我们的梅多斯小姐由衷感到放松。多琳有些疲惫地掬了一捧水洒在脸上，又像一只倦怠的鸟那样抖了抖自己的袍子——但她的动作有些笨拙，现在整个长袍的下摆完全浸入了潭水里，它湿哒哒地黏在我们梅多斯小姐的腿上。多琳皱眉，她很想念个烘干咒，可是——真是不凑巧，属于她的榛木魔杖还在黑魔王的手中。于是我们的梅多斯小姐的脸色瞬间变得难看了，她发自内心地祈祷自己在行走的时候不要从袖子里甩出水珠来。看在梅林的份上，我们的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生会哭出声的！

那些馥郁的，让人安宁的花香使她昏昏欲睡。出于习惯，我们的梅多斯小姐的目光从底层的闪闪发亮的菱形玻璃窗一格格地数了过去。现在，属于门厅的位置的灯光还亮着，一并亮着灯的还有与之相邻的客厅，但多琳并不认为阿布拉克萨斯会呆在这里像个蠢货一样地守夜，他总是能设法让自己舒舒服服的——那些隐隐约约的人影应该是黑魔王麾下忠心耿耿的食死徒们，他们恐怕正在等待和守卫着门厅的大理石壁炉里的火焰，希望能得到来自黑魔王的消息。

——真是一群忠心耿耿的毫无思维水平的狗。

绿眼睛挑剔而刻薄地忽略了里面的大多数人。多琳捏着自己有些酸痛的手腕，她发觉自己正越来越排斥Voldemort和他的仆人之间的忠诚互动。也许是因为她厌恶自己成为他人的棋子？又或者，一丝冷笑融入了月色中——是因为，她刚刚亲手杀死了这些人眼中的王和领袖，而达成这一切——我们的梅多斯小姐做作地叹了口气——对于她来说不是很难实现的事情。

从最近的鸢尾丛中传来扑棱声，一只浑身雪白的公孔雀倏地飞上了离她最近的石砌矮墙。它趾高气扬地来回踱步，用自己小而乌黑的眼睛傲慢又轻蔑地盯着这个穿着皱巴巴长袍，对着水潭中的影子自我感觉良好地微笑的黑发女人。那副挑剔的做派可真像我们年轻的马尔福家主啊——我们梅多斯小姐脸上的笑容于是凝固了，多琳又掬了一捧水，不耐烦地把白孔雀轰了下去。在这只长脖子鸟落荒而逃的时候，我们的梅多斯小姐抬头看了一眼二楼书房的位置，没错，灯亮着，她知道现在阿布拉克萨斯一定还待在那里，也许身边还有一杯品质不错的茶。

谢天谢地，讨厌Voldemort那些忠诚仆从的不只是自己一个。

就算装出一副善解人意和彬彬有礼的温和态度，我们年轻的马尔福家主也是决计不肯和这些蠢货待在一起的。有能力看清局势的人永远不会出于被操纵的处境，更何况马尔福家骨子里的倨傲让阿布拉克萨斯总是自觉高人一等——就算我们的马尔福先生能隐藏得很好，偶尔他也会无法抗拒自己性格里的孤高和疏离，多琳于是微笑了——她也好，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福也好，汤姆·里德尔也好——他们永远是能待在楼上的那群人。

钟声在催促她即刻行动。一个幻身咒和几个混淆咒，我们的梅多斯小姐蹑手蹑脚地踩着楼梯到了二楼，以免惊动在前厅里等待的那些食死徒们。从书房的黑色胡桃木门缝里透着稀疏而温暖的光——显然我们的马尔福先生还没睡。实际上，现在已经是凌晨四时了。

我们的梅多斯小姐叹了口气。她像一只伸长脖子的鹅那样抻直脊背，同时皱着眉回忆起阿布拉克萨斯教给她的那种纯血家族的淑女才拥有的——完美优雅的身姿仪态。然后她推开了门，带着装出来的气定神闲，稳重端庄地走了进去。

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生一如既往地坐在他的写字台前，我们的马尔福家主正格外专注地盯着手里的一封信，以至于当多琳推门进来时，他连头都没有抬一下。

是了，我们的马尔福先生又在一个人生闷气。

“你该早点休息，阿布拉克萨斯。”

在沉默了一分钟后，多琳终于开口了。意识到对方对她完美仪态的无动于衷后，我们的梅多斯小姐干脆伸了个懒腰，一头倒在写字台前的躺椅里。“我不认为你手上的信有什么仔细研究的价值——”她的绿眼睛嫌弃地盯着那明显是镶了烫金花边的带着香味的纸，“那不过是一张环球剧院措辞文雅的赞助请求函……而我们都知道马尔福家族有的是钱——”

“——我暂时没有困意。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，他连眼皮都没抬一下，我们的马尔福先生装模做样地仔细折起那封请求函，并将它暂时丢在一边。“我想……也许是我之前睡的时间太久了。”年轻的马尔福家主刻意在这里停顿了一会儿，他的话语里充满险恶的暗示。

“我很抱歉，马尔福先生。”

我们的梅多斯小姐说，尽管她脸上表露出来的歉意并不如她的话语那样真挚。

“道歉？我们的梅多斯小姐这是做了什么错事吗？”

我们的马尔福家主淡淡地问，同时扬起眉毛。

“我不该对你施昏迷咒。”

多琳老老实实地说，同时表现地就像是一个犯错的一年级新生。我们的梅多斯小姐知道阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福少爷最喜欢以年长者的身份来训斥自己的后辈——这个自大狂总是享受着高人一等和无所不知的感觉。

“……除此之外呢，‘智多星’？你没有做其他的什么事情？”

又是一封精心折起来的邀请信……似乎我们年轻的马尔福家主最近在上流的巫师圈子里格外受欢迎。

“如果你指的是我在魔法部的行动的话……”我们的梅多斯小姐干巴巴地说，同时让自己表现出一副满不在乎的神情。“——我和你保证过了，阿布，我说了无论如何我都会活着回来。你知道这对于我来说不是很难——”

“当然了。”一声显而易见的被拉长的嘲弄，“那些常人认为是致命的危险对于我们‘智多星’来说显然无足轻重，因为我们的多琳·梅多斯小姐总是如此的伶俐机敏，足智多谋。不是吗？”

“说了多少遍，阿布拉克萨斯，不要老是叫我那个可笑的外号……”

我们的梅多斯小姐瞟了写字台后的马尔福先生一眼，她明显注意到从阿布拉克萨斯那儿传来了一声短促的鼻音。多琳于是移开目光，她把自己还没说完的抱怨又生生咽了回去。

“我感觉自己有点饿了，马尔福先生。”

她试着提要求，尽管面前的阿布拉克萨斯依然板着脸。

过了很久，我们的马尔福家主才从手里的信上收回目光。

“如果你是为了食物来的……楼下那群食死徒已经够让我忙一阵了。恕我待客不周，梅多斯小姐。”

阿布拉克萨斯冷淡地拉长调子，他再度握住起银色羽毛笔，匆匆蘸了蘸旁边的紫色墨水。

“别说得这么不近人情……食物并不是重点，也许我只是想看看你呢？”我们的梅多斯小姐圆滑地说，“——尤其是在我犯了这么大的错误之后。”她的面容带着一种斯莱特林式的讨人喜爱，“所以说……亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，我来诚恳地向你道歉了。”

那就像是用尽力气去撞一尊实心的钟，但所幸的是，写字台上那些成封的信件很快就被阿布拉克萨斯处理完了。我们的马尔福家主终于放下羽毛笔，他慵懒地按了按自己的眉间，这才将注意力施舍到了多琳的身上。

“好了，过来吧。”阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋地看着她，同时叹了口气，“……先让我看看你的手怎么样了。”

“没有大碍。”多琳迅速回答。但注意到马尔福家主浅灰眼睛里冷冰冰的光，她还是起身，顺从地走了过去。

“……相当难看的坐姿。”

阿布拉克萨斯终于抱怨了一声，他点头示意她伸出手，同时握住她的手腕细细察看着。

“那可不是一个简单程度的伤害咒语，这更像是某种程度的黑魔法诅咒——用来预防其他人收到这封信。”

“又或者不只是针对其他人呢？”多琳轻声说，她用警告的目光看了身边的马尔福家主一眼。“这一点，阿布……我们恐怕永远无法知道了。”

“……”

阿布拉克萨斯并没有说话，但他也没有放开多琳的手。

“据我对我们黑魔王大人的了解——”多琳说，同时不顾在阿布拉克萨斯不满的目光直接坐在了他的写字台上。“——这些信恐怕有其他的用途。如果这个诅咒是刻意为之的呢，你知道……作为一个拦截信件的人，这种黑魔法可能会迅速在我身上发生作用，并渐渐腐蚀我的身体。但是如果收信的人的确汤姆·里德尔写给的巫师家族成员呢？也就是说……这些信是要寄给那些他认为对他相当重要的食死徒人选……但显然，黑魔标记是无法制约他们的背叛的……这可不是简单的皮肉烧灼的痛苦能解决的问题。那么说到这里，亲爱的阿布拉克萨斯，你认为我们的里德尔先生会怎么做？”

“我想你暗示的够明白了。”我们的马尔福家主淡淡地说，他松开了她的手。

“操纵，蛊惑，利诱，威胁。”多琳冷笑，“他对这些手段都很擅长。我认为我们的黑魔王大人希望给自己的仆人增加额外的约束，当然，不同于黑魔标记这种强制明显的做法……这种诅咒巧妙地被他隐藏起来，我想我们的黑魔王甚至会让这些收信人觉得自己是地位独特和被器重的，但实际上……如果这些关键的食死徒在未来叛变，这种诅咒便会成为关键时刻的致命一击。”

这么说着，我们的梅多斯小姐的兴致突然高涨起来。这很像是一个品味独特的鉴赏家正饶有兴趣地解析着面前这副画作——或者说，里德尔所代表的这个谜。

“黑魔标记不是个很好的手段。”多琳冷冷地摇摇头，“它只能做到通知食死徒们聚集在一起，作为额外的惩罚手段让他们的皮肉扭曲和产生烧灼的剧痛，又或者——”

黑发绿瞳的女巫像是意识到了什么一样，轻笑出声。

“——又或者作为一种无法抵赖的，加入食死徒并为黑魔王效忠的证据。其实很早以前我就和我们的里德尔先生讨论过了……黑魔标记过于明显地标识出了食死徒的身份，倘若黑魔王大人需要一个间谍，这种愚蠢的记号无疑会暴露他的仆人的真实身份。但即使是这样，汤姆·里德尔依然坚持要加上黑魔标记，你觉得这其中的原因是什么，阿布？”

“在这一点上，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯轻声说，他浅灰色的瞳仁里满是警觉和失望。“我不认为我能比你更理解那位大人的想法。”

显然刚刚关于黑魔法诅咒的讨论让我们的马尔福家主感到了某种不适，阿布拉克萨斯冷淡地盯着自己的手，他聪明地在这里结束了自己的话。

“汤姆·里德尔很想‘标记’这些人……这种感觉就像是在自己收集的鹅卵石上写下名字一样。”我们的梅多斯小姐冷笑着，“想想看那些珍贵的四巨头的遗物吧，你瞧瞧他做了什么——把自己的灵魂碎片塞了进去，这何尝不是一种标记的方式呢？还有斯莱特林的挂坠盒——”

说到这里，多琳摸着自己的脖颈，她的绿眼睛里闪过一丝憎恶。

“——这同样也是某种标记，或者说……宣示主权的行为。很显然我们的黑魔王大人有着某种扭曲的占有欲，这使得他将他的仆人视作物资，就像毫无生命的那些四巨头宝物一样……写上名字，完完全全地属于他。我的确能理解这一切，但这种扭曲的心理让我由衷地产生厌恶感……但还好，汤姆·里德尔毕竟是一个相当聪明的男人，我猜那个诅咒一定是有时效的，并且受我们的黑魔王大人的控制，方便他更好地控制他的仆人……”

她看着阿布拉克萨斯的眼睛。

“但我们不一样。”多琳轻柔地说，“我们和他那些愚蠢的仆人不一样，阿布，我们永远也不该受他的制约……难道不是吗？”

“所以……”我们的马尔福家主缓慢地说，“这就是为什么你说你在保护我的家族，因为——”

“——马尔福家族正是靠着在不同力量间巧妙周旋维持平衡，这才成为复杂局势下最大的获利者，不是吗？”那双绿眼睛笑意融融地看着他，“你认为汤姆·里德尔会满意于马尔福家族的不动声色？他知道你视马尔福家族的利益高于一切，阿布……如果今后黑魔王的利益与马尔福家族的相冲突，他如何说服你舍弃自己的家族，彻彻底底地效忠于他？”

阿布拉克萨斯的目光变冷了。

“所以我们都不想成为棋子，不是吗？”我们的梅多斯小姐轻柔地说，“我们也不该成为棋子……因为我们足够聪明和清醒，知道自己的利益是什么，更知道自己应该怎么做。”

“我猜想这同样也对你有利，多琳。”阿布拉克萨斯缓缓地开口了，他意味深长地看了她一眼。“马尔福家族始终保持中立这件事。”

听到这句话，黑发绿眸的女巫轻声地笑了——她现在的样子活像一只狡猾的、有着黑色柔顺毛皮和翡翠绿眼睛的猫狸子。

“你瞧。”多琳勾起唇角，“正是因为我们的阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福先生这么聪明，所以我才不想多一个敌人。并且——”

她叹了口气。

“——与黑魔王不同的是，我并不介意马尔福家族站在一个中立的位置。”

=================

依然是三个人之间的勾心斗角 

这才是斯莱特林式的友情（划掉


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter.133

距离上次多琳同阿布拉克萨斯单独相处已经有一段时间了。从两个人脸上的神情中，你能看到不约而同的怀念和感叹。

“你真是成长了很多，多琳。”

在暖黄的灯光下，我们一向冷漠高傲的马尔福家主的灰眼睛里难得地浸润了温柔的笑意。

“我很高兴你还活着，以及……我还能在这里看见你，和你说话。当然……我一直相信你能好好的活下来。不像奥利芙，或者其他别的女巫——”

在说完这句话之后，阿布拉克萨斯长长地叹了口气。

“——我们两个人所面对的事情绝非是楼下那些食死徒们所能想象的，但是我们都还活着。我得说……没有比这个再好不过的事情了。”

我们的梅多斯小姐有些惊讶地发觉自己面前的马尔福家主正罕见地流露出情绪，这不像是她所熟悉的阿布拉克萨斯以往冷静克制，温和而掌握全局的模样。

要知道在控制情绪方面，我们的马尔福家主远比多琳·梅多斯或者黑魔王要更加擅长。阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福自从少年时代就显露出了与同龄人截然不同的成熟，他似乎总能恰到好处地掌握事情的分寸，并且摈除那些无用的软弱和犹豫，用一种最年轻的马尔福家主的魄力来处理它们。

也许是食死徒们在庄园的聚集的确让阿布拉克萨斯烦心，也许年轻的马尔福家主一直安静的待在书房等待，他只是太孤独了。

“我自然会为我的家族做出必要的决定和选择，这个你无须担心。”那双马尔福家特有的浅灰双瞳就这样平静地看着她，里面一如既往地带着一丝倨傲和揶揄。“与此同时，我更想说的是——照顾好你自己，梅多斯小姐。”

多琳于是也笑了。

“你脾气变好了。”我们的梅多斯小姐做了个胃部不适的滑稽动作，“你刚刚甚至在直接夸我呢……真是令人难以置信，看来我们的马尔福先生的确是老了。”

果不其然地，她看到了阿布拉克萨斯眼中的嫌弃。

“你总是喜欢拂去别人的谈话性质，是不是？”他挑眉，同时目光盯着她湿漉漉的长袍下摆——从我们的马尔福先生的表情来看，他对多琳的坐姿和狼狈的衣着已经不满一段时间了。“你的魔杖呢？一个烘干咒就能解决的问题……你到底是不是女巫？”

然后他抽出自己的榆木魔杖，不情愿地为我们的梅多斯小姐代劳。

“如果我是你的话……阿布。”多琳的声音带着隐隐的警告，“我不会过度关注那支榛木魔杖的事情。”

“你就没有什么要告诉我的吗？”

阿布拉克萨斯淡淡地问，同时又施了几个简单的小咒语，帮她把耳后长长的头发理顺，以及熨平整她身上的廉价袍子。

“银与墨绿的预言完成了。”多琳平静地说，她敏锐地注意到了阿布拉克萨斯手部的动作停滞了一下。“是刚刚由我完成的。”

结合她对榛木魔杖的语焉不详，我们的梅多斯小姐知道阿布拉克萨斯一定能轻而易举地知悉其中的原委。

“那么你不需要一根新的魔杖？”他轻声问，“你要怎么保护自己。”

“总之不是靠你或者我们的黑魔王。”多琳俏皮地说，同时不自觉地露出了一种自命不凡的神气。“我已经有属于自己的魔杖了，只是我们的黑魔王大人现在自以为是在拥有它。”

非常遗憾地，自从在神秘事务司解决了Voldemort之后，我们的梅多斯小姐的自尊心一直高高地飘在半空中，而阿布拉克萨斯刚刚的夸奖无疑让这一切恶化了。

“我认为你应该更沉稳小心一些，‘智多星’小姐。”年轻的马尔福家主收回目光，他摁着自己的太阳穴，仿佛是为多琳流露出来盲目乐观而烦扰至极。“如果我要是你的话，多琳，我现在会立刻去泡个澡，把自己身上过剩自信心好好冲洗干净。”

“是的，马尔福先生。”

她不情愿地从写字台上下来，然后挑剔地看了眼自己格外平整的黑袍子。这时黑色胡桃木门被叩响了，阿布拉克萨斯抖了抖自己写字台上被多琳坐皱的信纸，十分不幸地，他听见了我们梅多斯小姐的一声长长的感叹——

“——我就知道我不会在马尔福庄园饿死的！”

是家养小精灵罗尼，它自豪地对着多琳鞠了一躬，然后快乐地把推车上的盖着的托盘打开，露出热气腾腾的派和水果茶。

“我应该说过了，罗尼。”阿布拉克萨斯冷淡地打断了这种温暖欢欣的重逢。“梅多斯小姐现在需要的是彻底泡一次热水澡，然后换一套适合她身份的得体衣裙。”

“我不知道我还有什么得体的身份——我倒觉得一身黑袍很适合一个邪恶贪婪的女巫形象……当然，比起那些麻瓜的故事书插画……我还缺弯弯曲曲的手指和长疣的大鼻子。”

她对着阿布拉克萨斯的方向翻了个白眼，然后转身，弯下腰，轻轻握了握家养小精灵小小的手。

“就当是为了我好，梅多斯小姐。”阿布拉克萨斯嫌弃地看了她一眼，决定把严厉的目光留给自己的仆人。“至于你……我想我已经吩咐过你了，罗尼。”他冷冷地盯着自己的家养小精灵。“没必要对我们的梅多斯小姐太过热情。”

家养小精灵于是把腰弯了下去，罗尼的长鼻子几乎都要碰到它身上绣着M字样的白色茶巾了。

“我准备了梅多斯女主人的衣服和热水，主人。”它毕恭毕敬。

“多琳·梅多斯小姐不是这幢庄园的女主人。”阿布拉克萨斯尖刻地指出这一点，“并且，她在这里的蹭吃蹭喝和自由出入并不是无限期的。”

“好了，小气的马尔福先生。”黑发绿瞳的女巫息事宁人地说，“我会付给你金加隆的。”

“我要的不是这个。”年轻的马尔福家主冷冰冰地回击，“我的财产相对于你来说自然要丰厚的多……简而言之，马尔福家有的是钱。如果你真的想做点什么的话，‘智多星’，把那块馅饼给我放回去，尊重一下这个家的规定，去把自己处理干净再回来。”

他用余光看到多琳接过了罗尼递来的装着干净衣裙的托盘，她盯着被叠成天鹅样式的整洁白色浴巾，视线落在了盘里的一个小水晶瓶上。

“这是什么，阿布拉克萨斯？”

“把它加到水里，我想你会喜欢的。”我们的马尔福家主简单地回答，尽管这么做更高兴的人应该是他自己。“现在好好享受你的热水浴，梅多斯小姐，再把自己冲干净换好衣服之前不要进书房打扰我……如你所见，我的事情还没有处理完。”

我们的马尔福家主尽量让自己的话表现出不近人情的样子，他假装自己一点也不期待接下来的结果，冷淡地摆了摆手。

大概是一小时之后，他听见了书房门被敲响。

“我必须得说……你的品味真是越来越差劲了，阿布拉克萨斯。”

墨绿色丝绸长裙，裙摆在小腿的位置，脖子，手臂和背部的肌肤都毫无保留地露了出来。这种风格在其他欧洲国家也许正时兴，但对于普通女巫来说依然是个挑战。黑发绿瞳的女巫捏着大开的领口，她皱眉将它往中间拉了拉。

“而且我身上有股怪味道。”多琳挑剔地说，她同时厌恶地嗅了嗅自己的手背，“我打赌是那个瓶子的原因。”

“我记得你说过，你很喜欢我惯常使用的一种香。和上次不同的是，这次我整瓶都给你了。显然易见，这是一个错误。”阿布拉克萨斯像是及其头疼叹了口气，“基本的使用常识——你只需要滴几滴就行，没必要全加进去，这香味是持久的。”

“那你应该早点告诉我。”黑发绿眸的女巫挑眉，“真是不凑巧，我很少使用香水这种东西。”

阿布拉克萨斯淡淡地看了她一眼，他的视线从上到下打量了她一番，像是很满意。

“墨绿色的确很适合你……顺便一提，我认为你身上散发出的古板朴素就足以弥补香水的作用了。”

“你是指白手起家自食其力的开拓者气质吗？”多琳讥讽回去，“我想我暂时没有足够的钱还给你，别指望我会对此感激，还有——把这浓烈的香味给我去掉，阿布拉克萨斯！”

“你遗忘了‘请’。”

阿布拉克萨斯随意用魔杖点了点。现在香味消退了不少。他在看类似来自会计师的文件，这显然不是一件容易的事。“我很忙，‘智多星’。”他皱眉，但心情看上去倒不算太坏。“吃点什么，罗尼会带你去一个安静的房间。”

“然后我需要睡一觉，我真的太累了，阿布拉克萨斯。”

“我知道。”

我们年轻的马尔福家主放下文件，神情难得地流露出了同情和温和。

“你的确累坏了，确实应该好好休息。不过在此之前，你不打算表示些什么吗？多琳，我是怎么告诉过你相应的礼仪的？”

“所以我们之中谁才是古板的那一位？”多琳讥讽道，然后顺从地向他走来。阿布拉克萨斯推开椅子，同样也朝她走了过去，而且，他看上去像是更主动一些。

然后自然地，我们的马尔福家主伸出手拥抱了她。因为背部的设计原因，阿布拉克萨斯非常绅士地环上了她的后腰。

“你现在看上去很美，多琳。”

他的灰眼睛正看着她微笑，接着就是社交场合男士惯常表示出的对于一名成年女性的恭维。

事实上，我们的马尔福家主表现得非常文雅得体，阿布拉克萨斯做的很好，如果你忽略了时间的话。

百合花的香气萦绕在他们的鼻尖，只是不确定这香味是来自穿着银色长袍的马尔福家主，还是墨绿色长裙的多琳·梅多斯。“我感觉我像是个毛绒兔子……”在阿布拉克萨斯的怀里，多琳闷闷不乐地表示出自己的不满。“你知道，作为复活节礼物送给小孩子的那种。”

“我不是小孩子。”他同样也在反驳，“现在抱着你的是一位从行为举止上来说无可挑剔的成年男人。”

“是的，一个绅士。”我们的梅多斯小姐轻声笑了笑，“只是我并不是一名淑女……至少不是适合纯血家族的那种。”

“所以有时候我在想……”阿布拉克萨斯的灰眼睛盯着她，“我认为我有时候过于绅士了。”

然后我们年轻的马尔福家主同样微笑了，他试探性地靠近她的脸，然后缓慢地吻了她。

这吻并不激烈，但却持续了很长的时间。这意外地于我们马尔福家主的个性相符。

直到钟声敲响了五下，他才停止。

“马尔福家族习惯于站在中立的位置，你似乎是这么认为的。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，他的鼻尖正抵着她的。“但是你忽略了马尔福家族生来就有的秉性和天赋……或者说，一种常被人诟病的性格特质。我的确深思熟虑，克制，尽可能地确保家族的利益，但同样地——”

他看着她的绿眼睛。

“我们也很高傲。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，他的声音带着异样的温柔。“所以我怎么可能会容许自己被你所保护着，多琳，并且我自信这种保护的代价充满致命的险恶？我自信我能帮助我的家族走向繁荣，但我也同样认为我能保护自己，并且——”

他吻了吻她的额头。

“比起汤姆·里德尔，我知道我已经赢了。而对我来说这就足够了，亲爱的多琳。”


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter.134

黑色胡桃木们砰地一声被撞开了，汤姆·里德尔走了进来，他的手还握着榛木魔杖——显然刚刚获得长老魔杖的黑魔王尚不能控制好自己的力道，因为门把手的位置已经产生了细小蛛网状的裂痕。

“这真让我感到遗憾。”汤姆·里德尔的声音一如既往地平静冰冷。“我刚刚到达马尔福庄园，却发现自己最为看重的两个食死徒并没有出现在客厅那里等待着。”

“因为不像你楼下那些轻易就产生动摇的仆人，我和阿布拉克萨斯对你的回归都有着十足的把握。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫率先开口了，她微笑着松开年轻马尔福家主的怀抱，抱着双臂，目光机敏而锐利。

她注意到汤姆·里德尔的手腕微微动了动，但在她耐人寻味的目光注视下，我们年轻的黑魔王垂下杖尖。

“看了我不巧打断了你们温馨的重逢。”他满脸讥讽，“但我实在有必要和多琳·梅多斯小姐讨论接下来的计划。我很抱歉……阿布拉克萨斯，她暂时还不能在这里待太久。”

“我对此并不意外。”阿布拉克萨斯轻柔地说，他转头用一种温和的目光注视着多琳。“但我想她恐怕需要足够的食物和睡眠——”

“——够了，阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔冷冰冰地说，他的黑眼睛正阴鸷地盯着年轻的马尔福家主。“用不着你告诉黑魔王大人怎么做。”

“是我僭越了，主人。”

阿布拉克萨斯躬身，但从表情看来，他完全没有一丝谄媚或者畏惧。

“我相信经过深思熟虑后的您一定能做出比我更好的决断。”

这话平静，谦恭，符合礼仪，却莫名地在年轻的黑魔王心中燃起了怒火。

“阿布拉克萨斯。”汤姆·里德尔冷酷地看着他，“我很少会因为一个人而改变主意。我希望这种不恰当的举动再也不要出现。我需要马尔福家族，而我认为马尔福家族也同样需要我的力量——难道不是吗？”

在极具威慑力的收尾后，汤姆·里德尔的目光又转向了面前黑发绿瞳的女巫——自然，他注意到她此刻的衣着。“墨绿色很适合你。”他淡淡地说，“现在，多琳·梅多斯小姐，我需要占用你一点时间。”

阿布拉克萨斯向她投去了一个警告的眼神，但他却退至一旁。从我们年轻的马尔福家主此刻的表情看来，他认为身边的女巫能够应付这一切——或者说，他知道她能很好地利用黑魔王的情绪。

的确，多琳脸上的笑容依旧从容不迫。

“我需要去我以前在伦敦另一处的住处，黑魔王大人。”她平静地回答，“不是马尔福庄园也不是海边，在离开魔法部之前我刚刚用自己这几年的薪水买了一间公寓，只可惜我没有机会正式使用它。我一直想回到那里……这才是真正属于我自己的地方，我对那里很有感情。”

“我想我们的谈话也的确可以在那里进行。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，他罕见地做出了让步。“只要那里不受人打扰。”

但多琳知道汤姆·里德尔或者Voldemort对此并不是一无所知。

“那么……谢谢你的招待，阿布拉克萨斯。”

我们的梅多斯小姐于是又扯了扯领口，然后，她刻意摆出自己在威森加摩法庭出席时惯常的冷漠表情，头也不回地直接出了门。

多琳坚持自己要比我们的黑魔王要先走一步，她挤开楼下那些食死徒们，在他们的目光下点燃了大理石壁炉。

现在我们的梅多斯小姐来到了自己的另一处居所——因为靠近麻瓜生活区，这里已经逐渐荒废了。她从壁炉里跨出来，在被白色厚重布帘罩着的大件家具中间焦躁不安地踱步，然后——一丝喜悦慢慢地从她的眼底浮现出来。她看到刚刚打蜡的地板上有一封薄薄的信，一件细长的包裹和几只不同颜色的猫头鹰羽毛——她先拆开了信，那是古灵阁用以确认的回执单。多琳记住了上面的内容，然后扯开包裹——她的新魔杖，十三英寸，黑檀木和独角兽毛——但这只魔杖使用起来一点也不顺手。我们的梅多斯小姐勉强施了咒语，她让那些杂乱的包装和信纸连同猫头鹰羽毛一起消失了，现在这里没有任何痕迹。

我们的梅多斯小姐预计在年轻的黑魔王正式找到位置前，她大概还有十分钟左右的时间。显然，没有了颈间束缚着的斯莱特林挂坠盒，汤姆·里德尔很难再清楚地知道她即时的行动，但的确，没有什么能瞒过汤姆·里德尔——鉴于他对她的理解，又或者是对于飞路粉网络的掌握。

但她同样也理解他，而且现在，多琳确信自己已经得到了自己想要的。

这就像是借助河流运送的巨大浮木，它总会按照主人预计的那样漂至下游，差别只是在于时间的早晚。

还有八分钟。

我们的梅多斯小姐学着阿布拉克萨斯的样子按了按自己的眉间，然后开始动手整理自己房间。她简单地去除了遮着家具的厚重布帘，又稍稍地清扫了窗棱的灰尘。现在炉子上已经煮了一壶茶。多琳决定要让自己更舒适地待着，因为接下来的时间一定需要她保持头脑的高度清醒。

那就像是刻意为之的一幕戏剧，但我们的梅多斯小姐冷笑着等待着黑魔王的大驾光临，她由衷好奇自己是否能一如既往地把握住汤姆·里德尔的性格和思维。虽然不愿意承认，但比起Voldemort，她认为自己相对更了解汤姆·里德尔这个男人。

在等待茶煮好的这段时间里，她安静地坐在扶手椅里，盯着穿衣镜里自己的脸。

许多次，汤姆·里德尔在她面前展示出了他出色的心理操控能力，甚至——这种扭曲的占有欲和不切实际的对思维同步性的需求仅仅是为了符合黑魔王的野心。汤姆·里德尔不会允许别人夺走他所认定的东西，同样地，他是如此地傲慢自负，认定了自己能够实现永生，并试图把她纳入自己的计划的一部分。

以前，他们直接的互动更像是彼此试探和相互挑衅，在意识到彼此之间的默契和相似度时，这种相处的方式的确是十分迷人的，或者说，既迷人又危险。因为这个世界上不可能有人比汤姆·里德尔更了解她，甚至，如果有需要的话，他的确能表现得相当迷人。

这就像是湍急的水流上浮着的一片枯叶，你知道它能轻而易举地融入其中，被无可避免地卷入中心的漩涡，然后彻底吞噬。它可以挣扎，但却无法阻止自己的命运，因为名为时势的水流正在推动着汤姆·里德尔的计划，它是如此的冷酷无情——多少试图阻止时势的人都被命运的车轮碾得粉身碎骨。也许在今后，他们会被人怀念，成为巫师史上曾经挺身而出对抗黑魔王的英雄——但不是现在，我们的梅多斯小姐不得不承认，至少她现在没有选择。

汤姆·里德尔在试图操纵她，这固然是因为银与墨绿的预言。但是——我们的梅多斯小姐的目光变得既疑惑又烦躁不安——汤姆·里德尔并不是不可以找到一个听话的梅多斯来实现预言，她给了他选择的可能——她出身凤凰社的堂兄虽然与黑魔王敌对，但却非常容易操纵——多琳相信汤姆·里德尔能够看出这一点，她认为自己带来的麻烦可比多利安要多上许多。

又或者是因为永生的孤独——至少比起多利安，汤姆·里德尔更愿意同她朝夕相对，因为他想成为她的主人。想到这里，多琳的唇边泛起冷笑。没有人是她的主人，除了她自己。我们的梅多斯小姐觉得自己有必要确保在之后漫长的岁月中她能一如既往地保证自己的安全，拥有相应的权力。的确，个人的力量很难能反抗局势。黑魔王注定是要崛起的，汤姆·里德尔为此已经付出了无数次的失败，而每一次失败后，他实现野心的可能性就愈发的增加——因为他是如此的狡猾，聪明和谨慎。我们的梅多斯小姐认为自己应该提前好好规划一下被漩涡吞噬后的生活——趁着自己还能做点什么。

她是不会凭借一腔热血或者正义感对抗Voldemort的，因为她并不属于凤凰社，也不是邓布利多那样伟大的人。如果黑魔王的统治能为她带来利益，她反而乐意目睹这一切。但Voldemort不能太强大，当黑魔王相对于你来说占据绝对优势时，你很难保证自己的安全和利益，站在一个与之平等的位置——你会成为他的仆从，棋子，牺牲品或者宠物。我们的梅多斯小姐会摧毁魂器，但这更多的是出于她自己的私心——要知道囿于天赋，她的魔力提升总有局限，但黑魔王的力量却是可以削弱的，并且她已经成功过一次了。

棋手和棋子不同的是，棋手拥有胜负的筹码。猎人与猎物不同的是，猎人永远是主动的那一方。她需要主动出击，确保有筹码能保证自己活下去，不——不止是活下去这么简单，这点我们的梅多斯小姐已经做到了。现在，她要确保自己在漫长的永生中能活得很好。

她需要一个受自己制约的Lord Voldemort——这个结论是显而易见的。但这一切应该更巧妙地进行——巧妙到让我们的黑魔王完全看不出来，又或者心甘情愿地接受它。

茶壶尖锐的哨声打断了她冗长的思考，多琳挥动魔杖熄灭了火焰。她对了对时间，惊讶地发现汤姆·里德尔居然比自己预计地要晚了那么十分钟，这不太寻常。但接着，就像是为了回应她的疑惑一样，门铃响了。

多琳调整了下表情，她打开了门。自然，是汤姆·里德尔。他扫了一眼收拾好的房间，眼神流露出了询问——不得不说，比起之前的Voldemort，年轻的汤姆·里德尔还保留着自己在霍格沃茨时期伪装自己的习惯，尽管他可以轻而易举地轰开这扇门，就像在马尔福庄园做的那样。

“你不打算邀请我进去吗？”汤姆·里德尔文雅地说，同时不知道从那里拿出了一束白玫瑰。“看在我给你带了花的份上。”

她接过这束花——白玫瑰是新鲜的，它被撒上了露水，正热烈地绽放着。什么东西湿哒哒地落在她的手指上——多琳盯着娇嫩洁白的花瓣——她发现上面的露珠是粉色的。

“我碰巧看到了一个男人和一个女人在附近散步。”汤姆·里德尔敏锐地注意到了她的动作，他于是冷冷地加了一句，“确切地说，是一对麻瓜情侣……我认为他们不值得这束玫瑰。”

多琳看了他一眼。

“请进，茶已经好了。”

她简短地说，同时转身走向厨房，在橱柜里寻找有没有空着的玻璃罐。

“你为什么不害怕？”

在给玻璃罐接水的时候，她身后汤姆·里德尔突然开口了。

“我是一个可怕邪恶的怪物，不是吗？”他看着她的背影，唇边带着不以为意的微笑。“你知道这上面沾着那对麻瓜肮脏的血。”

“所以你认为——这使这束花成为了一个更好的礼物。”多琳轻声回答，她将玫瑰放进玻璃瓶里面，“我对此不意外，自然也没必要害怕。”

“那么杀死另一个我呢？”汤姆·里德尔的声音渐渐变冷了，“因为对此不意外，所以也没必要害怕和犹豫……是吗？”

“因为你会希望我这么做的。”我们的梅多斯小姐平静地说，把装了花的玻璃瓶放到了白色瓷砖台面的转角处。“没有什么比成为黑魔王和获得永生对你来说更重要的事情，汤姆。你甚至希望我这么说……因为你期待这种充满思维同步性的应答。”

说完，多琳的身体僵住了，因为汤姆·里德尔直接从后方环住了她的腰，而她的耳边正感受着他炽热的吐息。

“但你没有预计到我会这么做，是不是？”

他暧昧地在她耳边低语，声音开始带着那种充满掌控感的自信和冷静。

“你很惊讶，甚至可以说是慌张……你的动作怎么停下了？这一切不应该对我们的多琳·梅多斯小姐产生任何影响，难道不是吗？”

在黑发绿眸女巫所看不到的后方，汤姆·里德尔黑色的双眸闪过一丝猩红。

“这是阿布拉克萨斯用的东西。”他缓缓地说，“是百合的气味。”

而在汤姆·里德尔所看不到的前方，黑发绿眸的女巫唇边浮现出一丝笑容。

“你在利用他。”

汤姆·里德尔说，这语气中毫无一丝疑惑。

“不，我在利用你。”

多琳回答，她敛起唇边的笑容，继续整理手头的那些白色花朵。

“我讨厌被人利用。”他冷冷地说。

“我知道。”黑发绿瞳的女巫轻声说，“我也是一样。”

她能察觉出身后汤姆·里德尔的呼吸变得急促了些，有那么一瞬间，多琳发觉他的手将自己的腰束得更紧了——但很快，汤姆·里德尔松开了手。年轻的黑魔王回到了他原本的位置。他安静地坐下，眼睛盯着窗外泛白的天空，很明显是在思考。

茶杯与瓷碟的细小碰撞和摩擦声，然后是热气腾腾的茶注入壶中的水流。等他抬起头时，面前已经多出了一杯温热的红茶。

“我想你有话对我说。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫的掌心也捧着一杯茶，她没有笑容地抿了一口。

汤姆·里德尔没有碰那杯茶，他同样也没有说话，只是看着她的绿眼睛。

“是关于你今后的计划。”多琳接着说了下去，“你刚刚已经实现了预言。毫无疑问地，黑魔王大人，你获得了自己一直以来想要的。”

“叫我汤姆。”他平静地说，“就像我们在斯莱特林时那样。”

“我记得你不喜欢这个名字……你也抗拒我叫你里德尔。”多琳像是仔细地回忆了一会儿，“因为这个名字过于普通，我记得破釜酒吧的老板——”

“他死了。”汤姆·里德尔毫无感情地说，他这才握住茶杯，尽管其中的茶水正透着薄薄的杯壁传递着热度，年轻的黑魔王的手依然是冰冷的苍白色。“在阿不思·邓布利多死后不久，食死徒就杀了他。”

“你不可能杀死这个世界上所有叫‘汤姆’的男人。”我们的梅多斯小姐平静地说。

“仅限于你认识的。”汤姆·里德尔用一种相当空洞的声音回答，他的唇边又泛着那种冰冷傲慢的笑容。“多琳。现在你身边只有一个叫汤姆的男人。”

他这才从她的绿眼睛里看到了一丝畏惧，但那只持续了很短的时间。很快，就像风过后的湖面，它又平静了下来。

“你打算谈你的计划。”黑发绿瞳的女巫坚持说了下去，我们的梅多斯小姐似乎很想把话题引到这个方向。“我想你需要我帮你整理思路，不是吗？”

“我在谈我的计划。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他盯着她的绿眼睛。“我说过了，多琳……你是我计划中的一部分。”


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter.135

“我说过了，多琳……你是我计划中的一部分。”

汤姆·里德尔垂下目光，他在盯着自己握着的茶杯。我们的梅多斯小姐注意到了来自年轻的黑魔王的某种异样情绪。她倍感疑惑，但毫无疑问的是——这并不是一个谎言。

“银与墨绿的预言。”多琳轻声说，同时把茶杯放在桌上，“当然了……你需要保证最后一个梅多斯活着。”

她开始心烦意乱，因为之前关于多利安和自己的选择又渐渐地在脑海浮现。有的时候多琳不得不认为，她也有不理解汤姆·里德尔的时候。

“不止是如此。”汤姆·里德尔有些局促地扯了扯嘴角，他抬起头，那双黑眼睛就这样看着她。“我还有别的计划……”

然后他放下茶杯，很快站起身。

“你现在有时间吗，梅多斯小姐？”我们年轻的黑魔王低声询问，“我想带你去一个地方。”

“哪里？”

“家。”

汤姆·里德尔轻声说出这个词，但他的神情并没有询问的意味——我们的黑魔王大人似乎笃定她会答应他的邀请。

于是我们的梅多斯小姐微笑了。

“我想那边的风一定很大。”多琳也站起身，用一种分外挑剔的目光盯着自己身上那件露出脖颈，前胸和后背大部分肌肤的墨绿色裙子。“——我得先找一件袍子披上。”

但汤姆·里德尔脱下了自己的黑色斗篷，他仔细地将它翻好，然后伸手递给她。

——不得不说，我们年轻的黑魔王真的非常擅长哄女士开心。

多琳盯着那件斗篷，她调整了一下表情，然后非常自然地接了过去。

“那束玫瑰就不用带去了。”他说，“我们会走很长的一段路。”

“我也没打算带上。”

我们的梅多斯小姐低声说，她于是裹上那件属于年轻的黑魔王的斗篷。然后，难得地，汤姆·里德尔露出了格外温柔的微笑。他挺直了背，向对面前黑发绿瞳的女巫伸出手。

“Shall we?”

汤姆·里德尔用一种十分文雅的语气询问。

——如果有需要的话，他的确可以变得很迷人。

多琳最后看了一眼身后的房间，她像是用这种行为来掩饰面部的不自然。然后，她握住了他的手。

幻影移形咒语——我们的梅多斯小姐对此并不惊讶。

现在他们站在潮湿的草地上，面前就是静谧的黑湖。在平静的湖面上方是深蓝色的夜空和群星，一并地，还有来自格兰芬多塔楼星星点点的光和远处黑色连绵的山峦。禁林那些古老的树木发出沙沙的轻响——多琳估计的没错，夜晚的湖畔的确有着很大的风，她于是把属于里德尔的斗篷裹得更紧了些。

她的手还被汤姆·里德尔握着——他安静地带着她沿着湖畔走着。然后，他们终于在一个视野最好的地方停下脚步。

黑色的湖面上，在两座峻岭之间，霍格沃茨城堡静静矗立着。那些鳞次栉比的角楼和高塔正展示着这座古堡的宏伟，而从尖形的玻璃窗里正透着温暖的火光。黑湖的波浪温柔地冲刷着城堡下的峭壁，几艘木船停在隐藏的黑色水道入口处，正随着湖水微微摇晃。

“我一年级的时候坐船渡过黑湖时，第一眼看到的霍格沃茨就是这个模样。”

在晚风中，汤姆·里德尔的声音听上去有些模糊。

“那时候我们似乎不同船。”他说，“也不在同一个车厢。我们第一次认识应该是在斯莱特林的公共休息室……那时候你在写魔药课论文。”

“你记得很清楚，只有一点——”多琳说，在夜色中她的神情看上去也柔和了不少。“——那时候你差点给我施了一个遗忘咒。”

“噢……我对此十分遗憾。”汤姆·里德尔侧过头来看着她，他的神情带着一丝戏谑。“我们应该有个更浪漫的开始，不是吗？”

黑发绿眸的女巫眨了眨眼，她一点也没有回答的意思。

“对我来说，霍格沃茨城堡就是我的家。”汤姆·里德尔于是转头看着夜色下的城堡，自顾自地说了下去。“所以在毕业之后我考虑的不是进入魔法部，而是留在这里任教——什么职位都可以，我对自己说——但黑魔法防御术由衷让我着迷。我试着找过迪佩特教授，但他建议我再多历练一下……霍格沃茨的教师都需要有一定的资历，但是，我想你也同意这一点——我当时的魔法知识已经超过了大多数的教授。”

“……然后你对这个位置下了诅咒。”多琳平静地说，“博斯德小姐告诉我没有任何一个黑魔法防御术的教师能任教超过一年。”

“不。”汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，“一开始并不是这样。过了几年，我又试着去找迪佩特校长——出乎意料地，阿不思·邓布利多代替他和我见了面——在打败格林德沃之后，他的名誉愈发地高了。邓布利多认为我对这个教职的目的并不单纯，他怀疑我想在霍格沃茨的学生中建立自己的影响力……就像沃尔普及斯骑士团和斯拉格霍恩俱乐部那样的组织……我想他一定是因为这个原因才拒绝的我，而之后我才下了诅咒，因为除了我没有人能胜任这个位置，毫无疑问。”

“你的目标是霍格沃茨。”

多琳突然轻声说，她的绿眼睛闪过一丝机敏。

“阿不思·邓布利多已经死了——没有人能够阻止你获得这座城堡，是不是？”

这一定就是汤姆·里德尔接下来的计划，多琳很确信这一点。

“是。”

在夜色下，汤姆·里德尔依然盯着那座城堡。

“你一直都很了解我，多琳。”他轻声说。

“所以你打算怎么做？”多琳急切地问，“现在阿不思·邓布利多死了，他不可能不考虑一个接替他的人选，而现在代替他的校长应该是——”

“尼可·勒梅。”汤姆·里德尔说，“我已经关注霍格沃茨有很长一段时间了……他是邓布利多的好友，也没有人比他有更深的资历。更何况——”

“魔法石。”多琳接着他的话说了下去，她看着他的侧脸，年轻的黑魔王神色依旧平静，他就像是在等待着她说出答案。“我知道尼可·勒梅在炼金术上造诣很深。”黑发绿瞳的女巫轻声说。“那块使人长生不死的石头同样也是你的目标。”

汤姆·里德尔又一次对着黑湖微笑了。

“过来。”他淡淡地说，又一次向她伸出手。“你应该离我近一点——这里的风很冷。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫犹豫了一会儿，但她开始裹紧斗篷朝他走了过去。

“我想一件斗篷可能并不管用。”

汤姆·里德尔看着她向他走来，然后——他极其自然地伸手将她揽入自己的怀里。

“你的身体依旧很冷。”他说，同时将怀抱收的更紧了些。

“也许一个加热咒对你来说不是很难？”

多琳闷闷地说，但她还是温顺地任由他抱着。

“你忘了？我来自麻瓜的孤儿院——有时候我还会保留着一些麻瓜的坏习惯。”

现在他们都在看着夜色下的霍格沃茨城堡。

“你会帮助我占领霍格沃茨的，是不是？”

汤姆·里德尔轻柔的声音在她耳侧响起。

她依旧没有回答。

“我打赌阿不思·邓布利多一定给你留下了什么。”

年轻的黑魔王冷酷地说，“我猜是一些只有他和凤凰社核心成员才知道的东西——用来对付我和我的仆人们。”

“你觉得我会帮助邓布利多对付你？”她轻声笑了。

“你不会吗？”他问。

她能感觉到怀抱再一次收紧了。

“就在几年前……”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，现在他的声音就像他们面前的黑色湖水一样冰冷。“确切地说是在我们七年级的时候，我们在黑湖谈过一次——而那时候你依旧选择拒绝加入我，我想这是因为阿不思·邓布利多单独见过你，不是吗？”

“我只是想找一个安全的位置待着，然后舒适地过完我这一生。”

她说，但汤姆·里德尔显然不接受这个理由。

“是因为邓布利多设法说服了你，因为他总是——我们亲爱的老师总是试图和我作对，难道不是这样吗？”

现在年轻的黑魔王脸上最后的笑容也消失了，他的声音变成了Voldemort才有的那种高亢冷酷。

“但他还是失败了，你依然在这里……而我杀死了他，现在我成为了新的黑魔王并获得了永生。多琳……终于，我获得了我想要的一切！”

他突然将她转了过来，汤姆·里德尔看着她的绿眼睛，他强硬地将她拥向自己，然后直接吻了上去。他缓慢地加深了这个吻，现在他侵入她的唇舌，温柔地舔舐和追逐着她的舌尖。奇怪的是，他们两个人很少有这种缠绵缱绻的时刻。更多地，他们在相互试探和彼此算计——他们甚至彼此都杀死过对方一次。没有人愿意认输，因为他们都是如此的聪明谨慎，因为他们理解彼此。

多琳能感到汤姆·里德尔的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，然后，他主动结束了这个吻，但分开的两人依然恋恋不舍地牵出了暧昧的银丝。

“我不会强迫你做你自己不喜欢的事情，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔看着她，他的声音逐渐变得沙哑起来，现在那双沉静的黑眼睛里满是绮丽隐秘的欲念，“但我有一种感觉……我认为这一次……你并不会拒绝我。”

“是思维的同步性吗？”

多琳喘息着，现在她的绿眼睛里就像蒙上了一层迷离的水雾。

汤姆·里德尔微微勾起唇角，他的笑容一如既往地富有魅力，动人心魄。

“是直觉。”他轻声说。

他开始试着一点点地拥紧她。“现在你可以放下戒备了。”汤姆·里德尔侧过脸亲吻她的耳侧，他同时开始试着诱惑性地对她低语。“黑夜会把我们隐藏起来，我不会看到你此刻的表情，所以——你可以毫无顾忌地试着享受它。”

“在……这里？”她的绿眼睛里闪现出一丝慌乱和不安。“可是——”

“这里是我们的家，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他的手开始向下，多琳甚至能感受到他灼热的喘息在她的耳畔带来一种特殊的麻痒感觉。“我很早就想这么做了……”

属于汤姆·里德尔的黑色斗篷就这样被他解了下来，它随着风飘远了。

=======

我倒要看看有多少人从LV党叛变到TR党（滑稽


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter.136

现在汤姆·里德尔温柔地扶着她的腰倒在湿漉漉的草地上。夜晚的黑湖湖畔的风依然凛冽，但因为汤姆·里德尔的缘故，我们的梅多斯小姐并没有感到寒冷——他的身体为她遮蔽了大部分的风。

现在年轻的斯莱特林继承人在看她的绿眼睛，这很奇怪——即使是在深沉的夜色中，你依然能看到汤姆·里德尔黑眼睛中的光。

“看着我。从我的眼中看到你自己的表情，然后记住它。”

现在，这个面容俊美的黑发斯莱特林继承人的声音中......充斥着与他平日那种正派优雅的外表言行截然相反的情欲。

“果然……听到这句话就开始有感觉了吗？”

就这么一边暧昧地对着她低语，轻浮地挑战着她的忍耐和克制——汤姆·里德尔开始试着除去她身上碍事的丝绸长裙，他将一切动作都放慢了，仿佛这样他就能更好地享受到身下女巫那双绿眼睛中的慌乱和软弱——

“这让我想起第一次我看到那段记忆的时候。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，他依然在看着她的绿眼睛，欣赏她脸上逐渐消融的理智和冷静。“但那一次是和Voldemort。用现在这具身体和你做还是第一次——不过没有关系，你会发现相比于那时候的Voldemort......你会更喜欢年轻时的我——还有现在你面前的属于汤姆·里德尔的身体......”

终于，最后的防备都除去了。在短暂地和她对视之后，汤姆·里德尔开始逐步地靠近她的脸。先是品尝她紧紧抿住的柔软唇瓣——他已经在记忆中无数次地体验过这种经历——而与记忆不同的是，现在黑魔王是在用自己的这具年轻身体更充分地享受着这一切。我们的斯莱特林优等生循着记忆，轻易地就攻破了对方的防线。现在他灼热的呼吸正拂过她的下颌，然后是他最喜欢的锁骨——他故意在那里停留了一会儿，贪婪而富有技巧地落下细碎的如蜻蜓点水般的湿润的亲吻——

“我说过了，这对于我来说并不是很难——你知道我总是学的很快。”

汤姆·里德尔亲吻着她的锁骨，他依旧带着轻浮迷人的低笑，显然年轻的黑魔王注意到了她听到这话之后的有趣反应——这一切都在侵蚀着她的理性，警觉和克制，但还不够——于是，汤姆·里德尔继续向下亲吻着，手也不安分地顺着她的腰线向下探去——他甚至故意向多琳展示她此刻有多么湿润，然后——他抓住了她试图掩盖表情的手，细细地舔舐和亲吻她的手指。

“你喜欢我这么对你。”现在汤姆·里德尔的声音带上了一些戏谑，“就算你再怎么试图别过脸去，又或者摆出那副在威森加摩时的样子......多琳，别忘了我很清楚你的想法。我知道怎样才能让你获得最大的快感......我熟悉这具身体的每一个敏感点。”

就像是为了彻底击溃她的自尊和抵抗，年轻的黑魔王继续着富有诱惑性的低语。

“我知道你其实享受这一切。”汤姆·里德尔轻声说，同时感受着手下肌肤的细腻触感其下的紧绷。“即使你不打算承认......我知道我让你愈发的有感觉了……亲爱的律师小姐。”

他开始亲吻着她的大腿内侧，动作愈发地缓慢缠绵——现在汤姆·里德尔确定身下的女巫对他的确有着渴望——她发狂地想要他。但汤姆·里德尔停止了亲吻，他的黑眼睛中的光一点点地被无理性的黑暗的欲望吞噬。毫无疑问地，相比于多琳·梅多斯可笑的克制和羞耻心，我们年轻的黑魔王能够自如地享受着自己的欲望，他掌控着现在的每一步。然而汤姆·里德尔认为他不应当这么快的让这个黑发绿瞳的女人享受到这种他所迷恋的——肉体和思维水乳交融的极致快感，至少要再等一会儿，等她彻底沉沦于自己的欲望中。并且，他要她渴求自己的爱抚和亲吻，汤姆·里德尔知道自己会给她的，没有比这个更美妙愉悦的奖赏了.......因为她能独占Lord Voldemort的爱。

“和你不同的是……我并不如你那么地抗拒自己。就这一点来说，身为黑魔王的我相比与在魔法部法律执行司任职的你来说要更为容易的接受这些......享受这种快感和愉悦，我亲爱的多琳，你什么都不需要做，只需要好好地享受它。”

现在他正进一步地试图挑起她对自己的欲望，汤姆·里德尔发觉自己正越来越被此刻身下女巫的反应所吸引。一直以来她在他面前过于理智冷静了——这种克制和警惕甚至让汤姆·里德尔有时感到恼怒。他由衷地不想看到她唇边疏离冰冷的笑容，又或者是那双属于她的翡翠绿眼睛中的清醒和理智。看着自己逐步地占据优势，看着一向理智冷漠的多琳·梅多斯慢慢地被自己引诱着沦陷在自己的欲望中——光是目睹这个过程就好，这一切对于汤姆·里德尔来说简直带着极致的吸引力。而现在，黑发绿瞳的女人此刻身体的反应正由衷地让他感到愉悦和兴奋——因为我们的梅多斯小姐的确在渴求他。她试图掩盖自己脸上的失控，但她的腰正难耐地扭动，像是极力克制着不去蹭他的下体.......是的，他很熟悉她的身体，并且他懂得如何让我们的梅多斯小姐屈服于自己的情欲。汤姆·里德尔玩味地观察着她此刻的媚态，没有人比我们的黑魔王更了解面前的女人了……无论是她的思维还是她的身体。

“看看你自己……多琳。”汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，他再一次地吻住她的锁骨，同时试着感受她的身体不自觉的对他的迎合。接着，年轻的斯莱特林继承人眼中流露出了一种刻意体现出来的，恼人的冷静和云淡风轻。“你不应该对自己曾经追踪的犯人这么有感觉的。”现在汤姆·里德尔的声音由原本的冷静无辜慢慢现出了其下隐藏着的恶意和欲念。“为什么不承认呢，律师小姐……”他能感受着她对自己的渴求，还有那粘滞湿润的水声和难耐的扭动。“为什么不承认呢，我亲爱的多琳——现在的你想和这个世界上最邪恶堕落的黑魔王做爱。”

“闭嘴——”那双绿眼睛艰难地瞪着他，“这不是心理操纵的游戏！汤姆·里德尔，这不是你认为的那种夺取控制权的——”

“任何事情都是如此。”汤姆·里德尔的眼底浮现出一丝冷酷的笑意。“控制与被控制，软弱与强大，聪明与愚蠢，甚至——理性与欲望。就连令人愉悦的性爱也不例外——这些都是非常美妙的过程——征服和控制，你知道这种滋味——我亲爱的多琳——这比身体的快感更让人着迷。”

但说到这里汤姆·里德尔停顿了，他似乎意识到了什么，声音又一次地变得沙哑迷人了起来。

“当然……我的确想占有你……让你彻彻底底只属于我一个人。我告诉过你了，多琳，我早就想这么做了......”

这么说着，汤姆·里德尔那原本冷静优雅的假面彻底剥离了。那猩红的属于Voldemort的光芒使他的黑眼睛泛着残酷的血色，他轻柔地叹息了一声，安抚性质地吻了吻她的前额。

“一切都结束了。”年轻的黑魔王的声音愈发地诱人，他正试图分开她的双腿，动作温柔却不可抗拒。“我会让你意识到的，多琳——”他的面容也渐渐地染上了情欲的潮红，那双黑眼睛的猩红也进而变得急切和狂乱。“我会让你意识到你有多么的想要我，然后——我亲爱的多琳，你再也不需要去争取那些权力，名望，永生不死和强大的力量了。因为你从此便只属于我……而Lord Voldemort大人会亲手将这些都放到你的手中——”

【你再也不需要去争取那些了。】

【因为你从此便只属于我。】

多琳渐渐平息了自己的喘息，她艰难地眨了眨眼，原本的缠绵缱绻就像被风吹散的雾气，从那双翡翠绿的眼睛中彻底的干干净净。

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，不……Lord Voldemort——”

黑发绿瞳的女巫微微仰起头，露出颈部的诱人曲线。当说出年轻的黑魔王的名字时，她的声音是如此温柔——就如同包裹着锋利匕首的华贵绸布。

“‘我再也不需要去争取任何东西了……因为我已经彻底属于你了。’是这样吗？”

就在汤姆·里德尔呻吟着即将要进入的一刻，她冷冷地推开他，同时给了他一巴掌。

“要到什么时候你才会承认……你面前的女人不是你的宠物或者情人，而是你的对手……一个和你旗鼓相当的存在？”

年轻的黑魔王眼底的情欲彻底消失了——那就像瞬间被击碎的万花筒镜面，原本绮丽的温存和渴求彻底如蛛网般碎裂。

汤姆·里德尔安静地盯着面前的女巫，他并没有躲避，但毫无疑问地，年轻的黑魔王此刻的神情正逐渐变得可怕起来。

“控制，操纵和占有的把戏……你真是一如既往的死性不改，黑魔王大人。”

我们的梅多斯小姐冷笑着扯了扯自己大开着的领口，同时把手伸到后背，粗暴地试着合上后腰的暗扣。

“多琳。”

汤姆·里德尔终于开口了，他的声音依然沙哑低沉，但黑眼睛中猩红的光却消失了。

“我以为你不会拒绝我。”

年轻的斯莱特林继承人平静地说。

“哪怕只是短暂的欢愉都可以——难道我们又要回到以前的那种状态了吗——针锋相对，互相试探，算计背叛？”

“不……不止是这么简单，要知道我一直都理解你的思维，黑魔王大人。”

多琳用手撑着草地缓缓站了起来。因为风的缘故，我们的梅多斯小姐紧紧抱着双臂，试图防止体温的流失。但她那双绿眼睛就和此刻的凌冽的风一样寒冷，毫无一丝犹豫和温情。

“这只是另一种操控和占有的游戏，不是吗？”黑发绿瞳的女巫轻声说，“用这种迷人的小把戏来驯化一只不听话的宠物，让她彻底地放弃一切，为你着迷，甘愿成为你的情人和床伴，全心全意地为你所占有，彻底放弃自我。你今晚表现得多么温柔迷人啊……汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，但我不会傻到看不出这一点——”

然后多琳抽出自己新的黑檀木魔杖，她最后看了一眼身后灯火辉煌的霍格沃茨城堡和静谧的黑湖。

“霍格沃茨已经不再是我们的家了，汤姆。”多琳轻声说，她将眼底的最后一丝不舍隐藏在了黑暗中。“我们也不再是当年的斯莱特林学生了。所以不要以为能利用过去来操纵我。你瞧，小小的多琳·梅多斯也有她自己的野心……也许相对于高贵的斯莱特林继承人而言这种野心可笑到不值一提。但是这是属于我的野心。黑魔王大人，我终究还是个出身自斯莱特林女巫……我不会为你放弃我的目我，永远也不会。”

今晚的一切只不过是被温柔，情欲和英俊假面所精心修饰的囚笼罢了。

无论是霍格沃茨的灯火璀璨的夜景，还是那些动听的情话和唇舌间的交缠，又或者是带着露水的白玫瑰花束和缠绵的爱抚——它们都只有一个目的。

【我会让你意识到你有多么的想要我。】

【然后——我亲爱的多琳，你再也不需要去争取那些权力，名望，永生不死和强大的力量了。】

【因为你从此便只属于我……】

【Lord Voldemort大人会亲手将这些都放到你的手中——】

那些氤氲的水汽消弭了，一并还有汤姆·里德尔所精心编织出的完美的约会——这不过是又一个美丽的枷锁。支配，占有，服从和迷恋。棋子，情人，宠物和仆从。

这一切同之前的斯莱特林挂坠盒并没有什么太大的差别，如果一定要找出什么区别的话——这一次，汤姆·里德尔的目的更加隐秘，他所使用的手段也愈发地迷人。

“你知道我最憎恨成为别人的棋子。”黑发绿瞳的女巫说，“或者成为接受你诱惑的床伴，欲望的奴隶，那些迷恋着你的无数女人中的一个……又或者，一个豢养着的可爱宠物，用来打发漫长的永生孤独的一个有趣的玩偶娃娃。你知道我不是这样的女人，汤姆。我想我已经足够证明我自己了。毕竟——”

同时又一次地，她的唇边泛起了惯常的冷笑。

“——我设计了自己的死，让我们的黑魔王大人不得不复活我。我魔力有限，却能够成为杀死Lord Voldemort的女人。我并不知道这个世界的走向，但我依然好好地站在这里。我认为……我在你的心中不应该只是一个容易操纵的宠物和纵欲的情人……给我记住，汤姆·里德尔，你面前的女人没有这么头脑简单。”

多琳·梅多斯冷冷地看着她面前的汤姆·里德尔——这个有着英俊面容和优雅完美的举止、极度聪明强大，谨慎而理智地将邪恶与野心隐藏暗面的有趣存在。

是的，汤姆·里德尔说的没错，他一直都很理解她的思维和心绪。

的确，这一次，她原本并不打算拒绝他。

但现在，为了她自己，我们的梅多斯小姐不得不这么做。

“没有人比我自己更重要，没有人值得我放弃自我和野心。”多琳举起自己的黑檀木魔杖，她盯着年轻的黑魔王。“这就是为什么我现在还好好地活着，汤姆——为什么小小的多琳·梅多斯在我们的黑魔王大人。马尔福家主，食死徒，凤凰社和魔法部这些伟大存在面前仍然有参与这场游戏的资格和筹码。我永远也不会成为你的所有物，你也不是我的情人和饲主。我们同为这场棋局的主导者……给我好好记住这一点！”

夜色下的霍格沃茨城堡和英俊深情的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，年轻的黑魔王还有他眼中的情欲和缠绵——

这美丽的不真切的梦就这样随着她的幻影移形咒消失了。


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter.137

天色已经泛白，我们的梅多斯小姐幻影移形回到了自己的住处。

那条墨绿丝绸裙子的暗扣已经彻底坏了，这还要多亏我们黑魔王大人的粗鲁举止。多琳正等着浴缸放满水，她需要让自己的身体冷静下来。

我们的梅多斯小姐盯着自己镜中泛红的双颊，她开始挑剔地择去墨绿丝绸长裙上粘着细碎的草叶。她就像一只被强迫早起打鸣的仓鸮——因为这种洁癖显然是我们的马尔福先生才有的恼人特征。

现在我们的梅多斯小姐终于全身都泡在水里，她眯着眼睛盯着身上那些吻痕，同时思考着怎么才能快速消除它们——大腿内侧的还算比较容易掩盖，麻烦的是锁骨和脖子附近的位置。现在正是春季，气温也并不炎热。也就是说，她恐怕只能戴上兜帽了。

所以说不能控制自己的欲望的人同发情的野兽并没有什么区别。

多琳冷笑着开始粗鲁地揉着自己脖子上的印记——汤姆·里德尔所做的一切都有他的目的。他本来就是极度聪明的人，偏偏生来就有对女人致命的吸引力和英俊容貌，所以我们的黑魔王大人不可能不利用这一点来为自己获取什么。赫普兹巴·史密斯就是个好例子，不是吗？

但汤姆·里德尔的推断没错，阿不思·邓布利多的确给她留下了什么东西在霍格沃茨。多琳细细回忆起在神秘事务司的经历的事情，她想起了阿米莉娅·伯恩斯和本吉·芬威克对她说的话——

【我们的时间不多了。听我说，多琳，你知道我是凤凰社的一员——邓布利多在很久之前就有一个计划，任何凤凰社成员都知道摧毁魂器的办法，你只要和他们联系，并获得他们的帮助，Voldemort的摧毁就能——】

【同时你一定要去霍格沃茨，多琳。那里有邓布利多的提示。】

【去找雷古勒斯·布莱克。】

阿米莉娅和本吉的声音消失了，我们的梅多斯小姐又给自己的脸上浇了点冷水，她认为汤姆·里德尔选择在霍格沃茨和她温存并不是出于单纯的对过去学生时光的怀念——平心而论，在斯莱特林的七年间她和我们的领头男孩的关系大多时候都不算融洽，也绝非到了让黑魔王念念不忘的地步。

“所以，汤姆·里德尔要占领霍格沃茨城堡并拿到魔法石。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫低声说，她的绿眼睛中的迷惑不解和残存的不舍于是消散了。

“他想知道邓布利多是否给我留下了什么对付他的武器。”

现在她的声音也逐渐变得冷静肯定起来。

“而通过这种方式，这次‘约会’，我们的黑魔王大人认为自己能从我身上得到他想要的协助。”我们的梅多斯小姐唇边的冷笑加深了。“就像他当年哄花枝招展的老太太心甘情愿地拿出秘藏的传家宝那样。”

水花四溅，很显然多琳·梅多斯在无能地乱发脾气。

如果阿不思·邓布利多的确给你留下了某种能制约黑魔王Lord Voldemort的武器的话，你会怎么做？

只有白痴才会心甘情愿地将这种筹码毫无保留地交给面前的俊美男人。一束白玫瑰和一夜的温存并不能换来什么，多琳愈发地觉得愤怒——她认为汤姆·里德尔完完全全地高估了自己的魅力，同时低估了她的脑子。

至于阿不思·邓布利多和他的凤凰社朋友们呢——他们毫无疑问需要多琳的帮助，阿米莉娅和本吉的引导并非是无目的。事实上，在我们梅多斯小姐扭曲和有限的观念下，万事万物都有其缘由。这就好比无数根纵横交错的丝络，而身为一个斯莱特林的女巫，她所需要的仅仅是察觉其中的目的，同时谨慎地选择对应手段，抓住最重要的那一根丝线来达成自己的目标。

显然，霍格沃茨就是这条能触动核心的丝线。但我们的梅多斯小姐同样也不会心甘情愿地帮助凤凰社。为什么要无偿地成为他们手中的棋子？多琳冷笑着，她知道在自己凤凰社里的名声同样也坏得很呢！

“斯莱特林人勇敢，但是不傻”——这是斯拉格霍恩在斯莱特林学院担任院长时经常对他们说的话。是的，斯莱特林人也可以很勇敢，但这种勇敢和格兰芬多的狮子们迥然不同。多琳开始觉得，她有必要像盖勒特·格林德沃最后说的那样再勇敢一点——勇敢地去争取更大的利益。

是的，只有争取更大的利益……自己才能在这场博弈中成为胜利者，好好地活下来。

……

当琳·博斯德大清早打着呵欠来到《巫师真理报》的办公室时，她惊讶地发觉自己的位置上已经坐着另一个人——是带着黑色兜帽的多琳·梅多斯，她看上去更憔悴了，整个人恹恹的，像是一夜没睡。那双绿眼睛中的光依然锐利，只是唇边的冷笑有点不在平时状态。多琳正盯着桌上属于今日的《巫师真理报》，那上面记录了名叫尤菲·勃朗宁的女麻瓜的被处刑的消息。

一个无可争议的牺牲者，被汤姆·里德尔废弃的棋子。

尤菲·勃朗宁心甘情愿地为汤姆·里德尔杀人却判了死刑，而杀死Voldemort的多琳·梅多斯却依然能好好地活着。

真是不公平，不是吗？

但有时候，这个世界就是如此的不公平。

所幸，衡量价值的筹码总是真真实实的存在的。

只要你够聪明机警，你总能用自己手里的筹码换取相应价值的东西。

我们的梅多斯小姐只能寄希望于此。

【……缄默人们拒绝公开在神秘事务司的行刑全过程，但本报主笔R.斯基特女士却收集到了重大独家消息（详情请跳至6版“斯基特女士的专栏评论”）。据可靠消息，任何针对神秘事务司的安保都被加强了。】

“多琳？”

琳·博斯德慢慢放下手里的包，她姜黄色的头发乱蓬蓬的，眼镜片似乎也加厚了些。

“早安……我碰巧有时间来一趟这里。”

多琳慢慢抬起头。她那双绿眼睛盯着面前的圆脸女巫，像是还没有完全回过神来。

“我注意到你在看我们今天的报纸。怎么，还满意吗？”

“很不错……R.斯基特是谁？这个人似乎知道很多的内幕消息。”

“哦，也许你忘记了——丽塔·斯基特，她很早就加入了《巫师真理报》。虽然只是个十几岁的姑娘，但我们现在决定由她来撰写大部分的专栏，你知道的——读者们爱读她的报道。事实上，她一直说想要和你谈谈。”

“我会把时间留给我们的斯基特小姐的，但这不是我此次来的目的。”多琳轻声说，同时将报纸仔细叠好。“我记得你曾经见过布莱克家族的成员，我感兴趣的是，你有没有听说过雷古勒斯·布莱克这个人。”

“他很聪明。”琳·博斯德说，“我并没有透露任何消息，但是布莱克先生却轻而易举地推测出了你还活着，并且加入了Voldemort。”

“你对他的印象是什么样的？”

“一个很谨慎文雅的中年人。说话轻声细语，但是却莫名地让人觉得很有力量。”

“是吗？他听上去倒像是个很难对付的人。”多琳盯着自己面前的报纸，很明显地，我们的梅多斯小姐在思考别的事情。“除此之外，我们的布莱克先生还有没有什么值得注意的地方？”

“嗯，在谈话尾声。布莱克先生说他一点也不希望自己的侄子侄女和布莱克家族受到伤害，他看上去像是认真的。”

当离开了魔法部法律执行司之后，多琳急切地需要一个自己的信息源。不依赖于年轻的马尔福家主，又或者是我们的黑魔王大人。现在，我们的梅多斯小姐很高兴自己还能从琳·博斯德所创立的这个小小的不起眼的《巫师真理报》中获取信息和施加影响。

多琳于是放松地笑了。

“我想他并不是对此一无所知，如果他的确想保护自己的侄女的话。”

她将那份叠好的报纸卷起来，同时在桌上留下了五枚铜纳特。

毫无疑问地，对多琳·梅多斯而言，布莱克庄园就是她的下一个目标。

但早有人捷足先登。

汤姆·里德尔安静地坐在扶手椅里，相比于昨夜，他换了一套穿着——干净整洁的白衬衫和普通的黑色长裤，外面套着一件简单的黑袍——这一切依旧很衬他，黑玉般的头发，略微瘦削的脸颊，如同黑曜石一般的双眼。现在的汤姆·里德尔看上去温柔、文雅，他本来就比Voldemort要年轻，也依旧保留着他在斯莱特林学院读书时候的那种伪装出来的正直和无辜。现在，这个英俊的黑发青年正看着从厚重墨绿天鹅绒窗帘缝隙中透出的稀薄阳光和上扬的细小尘絮，我们年轻的黑魔王同样也在陷入某种沉思中。在昏暗的室内光线下，他专注的面容看上去愈发地俊美迷人。

当穿着白色纱裙的沃尔布加·布莱克推门而入时，看到的便是这副景象。

“汤姆？”

沉思被打断，不悦的阴影迅速掠过汤姆·里德尔的双眼。但很快，这个年轻俊美的黑发青年就转过脸来，他恰到好处地露出一丝惊讶的神色，同时唇边泛起一丝温柔的笑容。

“我刚刚在想你什么时候会来。”

汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说，尽管他一点也没有起身的打算。

“我知道我一定要和你见上一面，沃尔布加。”

年轻的斯莱特林继承人的视线落在沃尔布加的颈间——那只属于他伟大先祖的斯莱特林挂坠盒，他的话明显富有深意。

在他期待的目光下，我们的布莱克小姐缓步向他走了过去。沃尔布加的脸上带着一丝羞赧的疑惑，但从她的黑眼睛中的光来看，她是由衷地欢欣雀跃的。

“你好好地佩戴着我送给你的礼物，我很高兴。”年轻的斯莱特林继承人说，他站起身，手指触到了沃尔布加·布莱克的颈间——我们的布莱克小姐的目光躲闪，但她的脸颊已经开始泛红，胸中也溢满了少女的柔情蜜意。但汤姆·里德尔的手指却挑起了挂坠盒的银链，“把它取下来，沃尔布加。”年轻的黑魔王轻柔地说，“很抱歉，我想我不得不收回它。”

“收回它，为什么？”

沃尔布加的眼睛睁大了，她无助地看着面前的俊美的黑发青年。

“是我做错了什么吗，汤姆？”她的声音细如蚊蚋，在所爱着的人面前，就算是高贵的布莱克家族的长女也是卑微的。“可是我好好地保存着它……我真的很喜欢这份礼物。”

但汤姆·里德尔松开手，他像是没有听到沃尔布加言词中的恳求，黑发青年冷淡地盯着挂坠盒上的绿色“S”。

“你喜欢它？”年轻的斯莱特林继承人冷笑，他的声音带上了一丝沃尔布加所不熟悉的冷酷。“是因为这是来自伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林的遗物，还是因为它来自于我？”

“是因为它是你给我的第一份礼物。”我们的布莱克小姐试探性地说，“只要是你送的礼物，亲爱的汤姆，不管是什么我都会好好地保存着。”

高贵的布莱克家族的长女正竭力试图讨他的欢心——汤姆·里德尔眸里的光渐渐变冷了，他突然对这一切感到无比厌烦。

是的，厌烦。

“如果……”年轻的斯莱特林继承人换了一种安抚性的语调，汤姆·里德尔尽量使自己听上去温柔些。“我是说……如果这份礼物会给你带来不幸呢？”

年轻的黑魔王从沃尔布加·布莱克的眼中看到了一丝迷惑不解，这并没有使他感到高兴。

“你知道的——很多人都希望拥有这只属于萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒，它是无价之宝，很多巫师都渴望拥有它。”汤姆·里德尔用一种耐心的语气缓缓地对她劝说，“嫉妒滋生怨毒……而我不想让你受到任何伤害。”

我们的布莱克小姐的脸上这才渐渐地恢复了笑容。

“不会有任何人能伤害我的。”沃尔布加轻声说，“因为我知道你一定会保护我，汤姆……这个世界上没有比你更强大的人。”

“是的。”汤姆·里德尔淡淡地说，他的声音听上去既遥远又空洞，“当然……我会好好地保护你。”

有那么一瞬间，年轻的黑魔王的黑眼睛里泛着血红色。汤姆·里德尔依然盯着她颈间的斯莱特林挂坠盒，他的目光是如此灼热逼人。沃尔布加的脸又红了，她用手捂着自己的颈间，象牙白的手背恰好盖在了挂坠盒上。她从面前的黑发男人眼中看到了欲望，但可惜的是，我们的布莱克小姐显然会错了意。

“我很失望……真是令人失望。”

汤姆·里德尔突然轻声说，他像是在自言自语。

“我将这只挂坠盒和我的心一并献给了你，沃尔布加。但我有时候会想……也许这些对于高贵的布莱克家族的长女而言并不算什么呢？你知道，我时常会怀疑自己是不是在一厢情愿地追逐着某种不属于我的存在。你是那么美丽高贵，亲爱的沃尔布加，任何一个男士都由衷地希望得到你的爱，不是吗？我有时候真的很不确定。”

他轻易地操纵着她心中的丝弦。

“我当然爱你，汤姆。”沃尔布加轻轻地笑了，她甚至踮起脚，亲了亲他的脸颊。“没有人比我更爱你。”

“那么为什么我感受不到呢？”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，“爱意味着相互付出，不是吗？那么……你为我付出了什么呢，亲爱的沃尔布加？”

他抽出榛木魔杖，挂坠盒的银链于是自动解开了，它悬浮着向年轻的斯莱特林继承人飘了过去，然后落入了他的手中。

“我很失望，沃尔布加。”汤姆·里德尔阴郁地看着她，“我一点也感受不到你的爱。”

“汤姆！”

我们的布莱克小姐慌乱地上前，她试着拉他的手，但他却坚决地甩开了。

“我以为你会更多地站在我这边，沃尔布加。”汤姆·里德尔低声说，他听上去很是失落。“我曾经幻想过你可以为我做点什么……但是，我想我错了。”

现在，斯莱特林的挂坠盒正被他牢牢地握在掌心。

年轻的斯莱特林继承人眼中贪婪的红光于是渐渐熄灭了。

“我不得不收回它。”汤姆·里德尔最后说，他的声音带着淡淡的遗憾。“因为我不想成为在这段关系中唯一一个付出的人。”

所以说做点什么。

此刻年轻的斯莱特林继承人在心中冷酷地命令——

做点什么，蠢女人——让你和你的家族为Voldemort大人做点什么！

汤姆·里德尔冷冷地拒绝了沃尔布加·布莱克接下来的任何试图挽回的行为和言词，他吩咐食死徒把她请了出去。

现在斯莱特林的挂坠盒和新的长老魔杖现在都牢牢地被他掌握了。汤姆·里德尔苍白细长的手指缓慢地划过挂坠盒面，同样地，他攥紧了手中的榛木魔杖。

年轻的黑魔王将自己的脸彻底隐藏在窗帘后的阴影里，他选择让自己继续陷入之前的思考中，也许……还有那些不属于自己的回忆。


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter.138

当多琳·梅多斯幻影移形至布莱克庄园的大门前时，她明显感觉出了一丝异样。

她面前的天空正变成一种阴沉的灰白色。阳光消失了，隐隐能感到空气中的湿冷。在黑色锻铁大门的分割出的栅栏间，灰色的布莱克庄园依旧屹立——与其说是庄园，倒不如说是一座历史悠久的古厦。相比于被紫杉树篱和长尾白孔雀环绕的马尔福庄园，这座建筑要显得更加粗砺——它就像庞大的蜷缩的双翼石头巨兽，一栋自中世纪起便被不断翻修的堡垒。在它灰白的受风化的墙沿下，几个人影正匆匆向多琳走来——骷髅面具和绣有暗纹的黑袍，这些人的存在在这里显得如此格格不入。

是食死徒。

这些黑魔王的仆人旁若无人地在四周巡逻，仿佛除了马尔福庄园之外，这里也成为了他们的驻地。这很不正常。

现在多琳谨慎地盯着在庄园出现的每一个食死徒。他们像是刚刚聚集在这里，又很快地分成几个散开。多琳甚至能看到人群中有几个分外高大强壮的身影——那些手背上的灰色鬃毛和反向立着的如同犬类的脚踝。相比于几年前，汤姆·里德尔的仆人队伍愈发增加了。我们的黑魔王总是试图吸收一切他可以利用的力量，这无疑是十分斯莱特林式的作风。

但汤姆·里德尔做的很好，多琳可以看出这些食死徒们被重新整编过了。他们就像是刚刚确认了下达给自己的新的命令，这些满手血腥性格暴戾的巫师们无一例外地抿紧露出的嘴唇，你能察觉到在面具下那些躁动不安的魂灵正急切地渴望着鲜血和杀戮——也许是对于麻瓜或者泥巴种巫师，又或者是任何反对Lord Voldemort的人……谁知道呢？

但多琳依然很快辨识出了那些戴着面具的食死徒们之中的一个熟悉的人影——兜帽都遮不住的火红头发和与周围同伴格格不入的谦逊，是那个酷似麻瓜牧师的德雷克·罗齐尔。

“这里并没有出什么乱子。”

被强行拦下的罗齐尔只得无奈地向她解释。

“布莱克家族慷慨地献出他们的庄园作为黑魔王大人的一处落脚点……我们在这里受到了很好的招待，多琳姊妹。”

“是什么时候的事情？”多琳平静地问，在得到她想要的信息之前，她并不打算就这样让他走。

“大概一个小时前——是沃尔布加·布莱克小姐宣布的，我得说主人对此很是满意。”

红发男巫说完便拘谨地行了个礼，然后匆匆地加入到他的同伴中去了。

很明显，现在的布莱克庄园正处于黑魔王的监视中。这也意味着与雷古勒斯·布莱克谈论关于凤凰社的事情要比多琳预想的更艰难。

这绝非偶然……还是我们的黑魔王大人猜到了她的下一步打算吗？

多琳侧身让这些食死徒们通过，她冷冷地看着他们离开的背影。

乌云更快地聚集了。在黯淡的日光下，布莱克庄园灰白的爬满绿藤的石墙显得格外冰冷，戒备森严。

黑发绿瞳的女巫快步穿过庄园中心那些生长着茂盛的橙色郁金香的花圃。她谨慎地保持低调，尽量把自己表现得像是普通的食死徒中的一员。当她进入门厅时，那些戴着骷髅面具的食死徒们的注意力几乎同时聚焦在她身上——窃窃私语和目光交换，多琳看到有几个人甚至将手插进了自己的长袍口袋，她几乎可以肯定此刻他们的手都不约而同地攥着魔杖。

“梅多斯小姐。”

为首的食死徒向旁边的同伴们交换了一个目光，他是这群人中唯一一个没有戴上骷髅面具的。

“我们知道你。”这个左边眉毛带着一道伤疤的褐发男巫说，他看上去就像一只凶狠的在守卫巢穴的鹰。“我是沃尔顿·麦克尼尔。”他并没有伸出手，也没有其他的表示。“梅多斯小姐。在我们这这里，你并不受欢迎。”

“我对此已经习以为常了。”多琳冷笑着，同时把自己的兜帽往下颌的位置扯了扯。“所以这次又是什么新理由？”

“主人的命令。”麦克尼尔冷冷地说，“你不能接触布莱克家族的任何一名成员。”

多琳盯着他，她的笑容渐渐消失了。

一直都是这样。

该死的汤姆·里德尔总能先她一步作出反应！

“那么告诉你的主人。”黑发绿瞳的女巫平静地说，“我是来求见他本人的。”

“也是‘你的’主人，梅多斯！”

旁边一个男巫低声嘶吼着，但麦克尼尔伸出手示意他闭上嘴。他警惕地看了面前黑发绿瞳的女巫一眼。“主人现在没有时间。”麦克尼尔平静地说。“黑魔王大人有别的会面。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫于是又露出了那种令人讨厌的笑容。

“是吗？”

多琳看了一眼被他们守卫着的楼梯口。

“我可以等——我有关于霍格沃茨的事情要和他谈谈。”

“是‘汇报’！”

现在那个戴着面具的食死徒又开始声嘶力竭地试图纠正她了。

“我想你们不介意向‘我们的’主人‘汇报’一下吧？”我们的梅多斯小姐于是讽刺地加重了这些词的读音。“不通礼数的梅多斯家族的女巫恰好有关于霍格沃茨的消息。”

然后她对那群食死徒点了点头，便退至一边的角落，在茶色的软垫圈椅中坐了下来。

又是一场游戏，我们的黑魔王大人真是对此永不厌倦。

一名戴着面具的食死徒于是离开了队伍走上了那道楼梯，恰巧这时候像是有另外一扇门开了——沃尔布加·布莱克从另一侧的长廊阴影中走了出来，她依旧高高地昂起头，看上去和往日没有什么区别。

令人意外的是——多琳并没有看到她颈间那只属于斯莱特林的挂坠盒。

现在我们的布莱克小姐理了理自己的绾好的长发，她深吸一口气。沃尔布加·布莱克站在楼梯上，视线越过那些聚集的食死徒们的脑袋，很快便注意到了角落里戴着兜帽的女巫。

多琳转移了目光，但她很确信沃尔布加有话要和她谈谈。

果然，在和沃尔顿·麦克尼尔简单地交谈了几句之后，布莱克小姐向着她走来。

所以被区别对待的显然只有多琳·梅多斯这一位女士。

谁说这个世界是公平的？

“我以为我不能和布莱克家族的成员接触。”黑发绿瞳的女巫轻声说，现在布莱克小姐已经款步走到她面前。多琳抬头看着沃尔布加，眼中满是戏谑。“但这不包括布莱克家族成员主动和我接触，是不是？”

多琳依旧盯着沃尔布加空落落的颈间——雪白的皮肤上还带着一点浅红的银链压出来的细细纹路。她知道沃尔布加一定时常戴着那只挂坠盒。

“我想和你谈谈。”我们的布莱克小姐简短地说，她向多琳优雅地伸出手来。“外面恐怕快要下起雨了，我们可以一同去安静的后廊散散步，看看中庭新鲜栽种好的卡特兰——”

“——但是我刚刚才和我的食死徒‘弟兄’们谈过话。”多琳向着楼梯的方向颔首，那个被派去传话的食死徒已经进入二楼的长廊。“我想他很快就会和黑魔王大人说明我的来意。”

沃尔布加的眼中于是闪过一丝犹疑，“这样的话——”她竭力掩饰着自己眼底的失望。“——我想我们可以下次再谈。”

但看着沃尔布加空落落的颈间，多琳有了新的主意。

“我陪你去。”黑发绿瞳的女巫于是起身，“我想你有话要对我说。”

“那黑魔王大人那边——”

“黑魔王大人可以等。”多琳淡淡地说，“拥有信息的人是我，也就是说——主动权在我手里。”

然后她对着沃尔布加笑了笑，伸出自己的胳膊让我们的布莱克小姐挽着，示意沃尔布加带她离开。

比起上次的葬礼，布莱克庄园要显得更生机勃勃了些。

雨已经下起来了，这种细密的雨点落在鹅卵石地面的声音莫名地让人感觉到平静。粉色和白色的兰花在规划好的花圃里承受着微不足道的风雨，一只黑色的渡鸦正在中心的鸟澡盆边沿踱步，当她们走近时，这只带着尖喙的小鸟警觉地飞了起来。

沃尔布加刻意带她来到了一处没有食死徒的地方，这里是建筑的中心，比起戒备森严的外部自然要安静许多。

家养小精灵为她们迅速铺设好了桌布和餐具。一壶温热的大吉岭茶被端了上来，一并还有三层精致的下午茶点心。

“汤姆会生气的。”

沃尔布加坐在多琳的对面，我们的布莱克小姐掏出手帕擦了擦眼角，她一点也没有要吃的意思。

“他从不喜欢等。”沃尔布加看着面前的黑发绿瞳的女巫——多琳·梅多斯已经开始在给她的司康上抹蓝莓果酱了。“如果你之后要见他的话，我认为你必须很小心才行。”

多琳看着她，她的脸上这才露出一丝真正温和的笑。

我们的布莱克小姐虽然高傲自矜，但她的心却并不坏。

“我想我能应付。”多琳淡淡地说，同时放下了那块被她涂得不成样子的司康饼。“我们都早在斯莱特林的时候就认识他了，当你拥有他所想要的东西时，我们的黑魔王大人总是会表现出相应价值的耐心，不是吗？”

“那么我的价值是什么？”

沃尔布加轻声问，她注意到多琳眼里闪过一丝错愕。

“他们都说你了解黑魔王大人的想法，那么告诉我——”布莱克小姐的声音甚至带上了一丝急切，“我能给他什么他想要的东西……他想要什么，多琳？”

黑发绿瞳的女巫安静地看了她一会儿。

“我很高兴你没有继续戴上那只斯莱特林的挂坠盒。”多琳平静地说，同时给面前的布莱克小姐倒了一杯茶。“我认为你能给黑魔王大人很多东西，布莱克小姐。比如——”

“——我的家族，是吗？”沃尔布加继续说了下去。“这里再没有比布莱克家族更为高贵古老的巫师家族了。”

我们的布莱克小姐安静地注视着廊下的雨帘。

“你会嫉妒我吗？”沃尔布加看着她的绿眼睛轻声说，“因为斯莱特林的挂坠盒或者我的姓氏？”

“有时候会。”多琳说，“而每当这个时候我就会感到胃被一只手拧紧了。”

然后她拿起了那块不成样子的司康饼，勉强地咬了一小口。

沃尔布加于是笑了。

“我真的很担心接下来的时间里黑魔王会怎么对你，即使我知道你很理解他的情绪。我会让我的仆人们把它们备在这里，谈话结束后你随时可以带走这些点心。”

“不用了。”多琳拍了拍手，“我的胃现在感觉好多了。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫站了起来，她像是有话要说。

“你是个布莱克，我是个梅多斯，而他只是汤姆·里德尔，不是吗？”

多琳看着沃尔布加泛红的眼角，她很明显哭过一次。

“不要做任何事情，和你的叔叔雷古勒斯好好谈谈。”我们的梅多斯小姐最后说，“我想他才是一个值得信任的人。”

……

“主人。”

食死徒恭敬的汇报打断了年轻的黑魔王的思绪。汤姆·里德尔缓缓抬起头，他不耐烦地示意自己的仆人接着说下去。

“是多琳·梅多斯，她刚刚抵达了布莱克庄园。”

“是吗？”

在阳光照不到的阴影处，食死徒看到自己的主人眼中闪过一丝猩红的光。

忽然，他猛地攥紧了手里的银链。

“这么急不可耐了吗？”汤姆·里德尔盯着手里的挂坠盒，他唇边泛起一丝冷笑。“她现在在哪里？”

就像是为了惹怒我们的黑魔王一样，食死徒恭恭敬敬地告诉他多琳正和沃尔布加在后廊里散步。

是的，我们的梅多斯小姐一点也不急。

汤姆·里德尔于是斥退了自己的仆人，他盯着手里的斯莱特林挂坠盒，明显是若有所思。

\--------

今天应该还有一更

女人之间为一个男人争风吃醋互相算计的戏码总是最无趣的

女人的敌人永远应该是男人 而不是她们自己

hhhhh


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter.139

当食死徒重新敲响门时，已经过去了差不多半个小时了。

多琳·梅多斯和其他黑魔王的仆人一起走了进来，她的绿眼睛盯着地板，然后在距离汤姆·里德尔很远的位置便止住脚步。

“主人。”

黑发绿瞳轻声说，然后慢慢地跪了下来，亲吻了一下他脚下的黑檀木地板。在多琳后方，跟着她的两名食死徒这才收起魔杖，他们也一同单膝跪地。

“这里不需要这么多人。”汤姆·里德尔没有起身，他依旧坐着，那双黑眼睛冷淡地扫了一眼那些向他行礼的人。“退下，告诉其他人接下来不要打扰我们。”

他刻意加重了“我们”这个词，多琳身后的食死徒们彼此对视了一眼，他们无声无息地离开了房间，同时关上了门。

而就在门被合上的一瞬间，黑发绿瞳的女巫立即便站了起来，尽管她并没有得到黑魔王大人的允许。

汤姆·里德尔用手撑着自己的左侧额角，他好整以暇地看着面前的多琳·梅多斯。

“你说你有关于霍格沃茨的消息。”他轻声说，黑眼睛中满是玩味。

“但不是现在。”

我们的梅多斯小姐轻声说，她的绿眼睛和嘴唇都带着冷笑。

“你真是个卑鄙无耻的混蛋，汤姆·里德尔。卑鄙无耻，邪恶下作。”

年轻的黑魔王眼里的玩味又加深了些许。

“我指望你能做得更好，多琳·梅多斯。”汤姆·里德尔慵懒地说，“我想你来这里并不是只为了骂我的。”

他静静地看着她的绿眼睛，等着里面的愠怒消失，就如同此刻房间中逐渐消减的光。

窗外的雨下得愈发的大了。

“你想要这个吗？”

在昏暗的光线下，汤姆·里德尔轻柔地说。

他伸出手，那只金色挂坠盒便倏地从他手中落了下来，细细的银链发出清脆的声响，现在它们挂在汤姆·里德尔苍白的手指上，这使得沉重的挂坠盒就这样吊在半空中。

“我让你觉得愤怒了吗，多琳·梅多斯小姐？”汤姆·里德尔继续说，他的唇边带起了一丝愉悦的冷笑。“因为我知道你下一步会怎么做？因为现在这只挂坠盒好好地在我的手中？”

那绿色的‘S’随着沉重的挂坠盒在多琳的眼前晃动着，就仿佛是一个用来逗弄她的玩具。

“我同样也指望你能做得更好，汤姆·里德尔。”

多琳·梅多斯同样勾起唇角，她毫不犹豫地回以面前的男人同样挑衅性质的冷笑。

“而不是玩这种低年级斯莱特林学生的小把戏——我想这也同样不是我们的黑魔王大人在这里的目的，不是吗？”

一如既往地针锋相对，互不退让。

仿佛霍格沃茨黑湖湖畔的过往同那个夜晚一样已经一去不复返了。

汤姆·里德尔冷冷地收回手里斯莱特林的挂坠盒，他将它放到一旁的黑色绒布盒子里。

绿宝石的‘S’闪过一丝亮光，就像一条活蛇。

“你想说什么，多琳？”年轻的斯莱特林继承人说，同时毫不掩饰自己黑眼睛中的轻蔑。“阿不思·邓布利多给你留下的小秘密，还是其他什么能让黑魔王大人感兴趣的东西？”

但接着，汤姆·里德尔仿佛注意到了什么。他抖了一下手里的榛木魔杖杖尖，多琳头上厚重的兜帽于是被除下了。

现在年轻的黑魔王盯着她的颈间那些暧昧的紫红色淤痕，汤姆·里德尔的喉头不自觉地缩紧了。

“真美啊……你现在这副模样。”

他轻声说，同时满足愉悦地叹了一口气。

在年轻的黑魔王的目光注视下，我们的梅多斯小姐的嘴唇抿紧了，她粗暴地抓住兜帽试图重新戴好，但汤姆·里德尔却又一次抬起榛木魔杖的杖尖。

“想遮住它们吗？”

汤姆·里德尔说，同时视线更加暧昧地向下。

年轻的黑魔王很清楚在那黑色的长袍下所覆盖着的细腻肌肤上自己留下的每一处印记，而在他目光所及之处，黑发绿瞳的女巫的身体都不自觉地绷紧了。

“不要这样看着我。”多琳冷冰冰地说，“就像一只蛇在看自己的猎物那样——我不是你的猎物！”

“那就不要戴上兜帽。”汤姆·里德尔慵懒地说，“我并不介意留下更多属于我的痕迹……当然，也许你现在是在用这种欲拒还迎的方式引诱我这么做。”

现在那双绿眼睛里简直要喷出火来。

什么东西在多琳·梅多斯的身后碎裂了——那是一只十分无辜的蓝色珐琅花瓶，里面的白玫瑰花瓣卷曲着变灰，像是被看不见的火焰噬咬着。

黑发绿瞳的女巫这才放下背后立起的黑檀木魔杖杖尖，呼吸重新回复了原有的平稳。

“我认为我们之间的交谈应该更有建设性。”

她勉强露出微笑。

“我知道你想要霍格沃茨城堡和魔法石。”

现在黑檀木魔杖正指着她自己的太阳穴，多琳盯着面前英俊优雅的黑发青年，她在炫耀着自己正拥有年轻的黑魔王所不知道的秘密。

“啊——”汤姆·里德尔玩味地看着她，“这就是你今天和我讨价还价的筹码。”

他的语气轻飘飘的，莫名让我们的梅多斯小姐开始觉得恼怒。

“你现在真像一只不知死活地挑衅主人的野猫，多琳·梅多斯。”

汤姆·里德尔站了起来，他同时冷笑着挥动魔杖，那装着斯莱特林挂坠盒的黑绒盒子于是便消失了。年轻的黑魔王看着面前黑发绿瞳女巫脖颈上的吻痕，他脸上原本虚伪轻浮的笑容于是渐渐消失了。

“我想我有必要让你明白，在这场游戏中——谁才是真正的掌控者！”

下一秒她便被他的双手粗暴地抵在门上。

年轻的黑魔王在看着她的双眼，他的呼吸正变得急促。这个年轻英俊的黑发男人原本冷静优雅的伪装就像她的兜帽一样被除去了。现在的里德尔唇边的笑容冰冷又暴虐，就像是一头失去控制的野兽。

“昨晚你很得意，是不是？”汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛盯着她的颈间的吻痕，“认为自己成功地拒绝和玩弄了年轻的黑魔王——”他的冷笑正逐渐加深，“认为自己可以让一向完美冷静的汤姆·里德尔为你而发狂——”

多琳·梅多斯冷冷地盯着他，她耳侧垂下的黑发恰如其分地挡住了他留下的印记。

然后，她慢慢勾起唇角，绿眼睛里满是险恶的挑衅和轻蔑。

“没错。”

黑发绿瞳的女巫轻声笑了，她的声音就像涂了蜜的毒刺。

“我的确很好奇，亲爱的黑魔王大人……我在意的是，现在拥有另一具身体的你为什么依然还能对面前的女人发情。”

然后多琳伸出手，指腹细细从他滚动的喉头一直伸进他扣紧的白色衬衫上领。

“就像一头无法克制自己的野兽一样。”

她轻声凑近他的耳侧呢喃道，同时手指已经灵活地解开了一个纽扣。

“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”黑发绿瞳的女巫的吐息正在他的耳侧撩拨。“这不就是你一直所厌恶的吗？”她轻轻地笑了。“重复和我们死去的Lord Vodemort一样的蠢事？”

那双黑眼睛霎时变得血红，汤姆·里德尔那完美无缺的英俊面具于是彻底被打碎了。

“这才是真正的你不是吗？”多琳冷笑着，她开始主动用嘴唇拂过他的下颌，“不是一个彬彬有礼的绅士，又或者是当年出类拔萃的斯莱特林优等生，又或者是斯拉格霍恩和迪佩特都认为的前途无量的年轻巫师。”

她盯着他锁骨下露出的紧绷的肌肤——汤姆·里德尔毕竟是一个男人，年轻的黑魔王动情了。

“你并不是完美无缺的，里德尔。”黑发绿眸的女巫对着他的耳侧呵气，“你只一个为了目的连自己身体和容貌都能利用和奉献的不择手段的无耻混蛋！。”

“——够了！”

她满意地听见从黑魔王的喉间传来的冷酷制止。接着，他便把她按在门上，暴虐地蹂躏和吸吮着她的嘴唇。

“——我当然不介意在你身上发泄我的欲望。”

汤姆·里德尔喘息着说，他正粗暴地撕开她的长袍，他的声音带着被撕裂的痛苦和浓稠的恨意。

“这就是你想要的，多琳·梅多斯……一个彻底失去耐心的汤姆·里德尔！”

但那双绿眼睛里满是冰冷讥讽的笑意，多琳慵懒地伸出手来，开始为他一个个地解开衬衫上的纽扣。

“你只不过是我的仆人和玩具而已——”

他冷笑着说，自己扯开了全部的纽扣。

“我知道。”她冷笑，“你自认为是我的主人，汤姆。”

这句熟悉的称呼让汤姆·里德尔的声音逐渐变得低沉沙哑，他于是靠紧了她的身体，他试图重新掌控起这一切。

“——你只不过是一枚棋子而已。”汤姆·里德尔呻/吟着说，“你只是预言中的最后一个梅多斯，一个我的……一个只属于我的——”

而那双美丽的绿眼睛就这样看着他，他从未觉得她有如此的美。

“当然。”她的手环上了他的腰，在年轻的黑魔王看不到的背后，多琳握紧了手里的黑檀木魔杖。“现在的我是只属于你一个人的棋子和玩物，亲爱的汤姆。”

他能感受到她的迎合和热情，现在他们贪婪地正索求着彼此……不再有任何的掩饰或者猜疑，只有赤裸裸的欲望。

那双绿眼睛正变得迷离，多琳的手指骨节正泛着青白，但她还是垂下了手里的黑檀木魔杖。

还不是现在，多琳·梅多斯。

现在并不是最好的时候。

至少要等到我知道所有的魂器下落。

她在心底对自己说。

现在胜券在握的人是我。


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter.140

窗外的雨势加大了。现在房间内燃起了干燥过的西伯利亚冷杉木，细小的烟雾缓缓盘旋，仿若一条纤细无力的银色斯莱特林蛇。

汤姆·里德尔黑玉般的头发稍稍有点湿润，沐浴过后的他换上了一套新的白色衬衫和黑色长裤，穿戴整齐，又再度恢复成了之前斯莱特林学院时那副文雅克制，温和迷人的形象。现在我们年轻的斯莱特林继承人正站在床头的大理石壁炉前，用冷衫木的香气仔细地熏着自己的袖口和黑袍下沿。

他做的很完美，以至于这身得体整洁的装扮与室内的一片狼藉相比是如此格格不入

相比学生时代而言，现在的汤姆·里德尔要更加接纳魔法界那些古老家族所遵循的一切礼仪规训。他就像是一条灵活变换方向的蛇，以一种讨人喜欢的方式获得那些古老家族巫师成员们的倾慕。尤其是现在，在他和布莱克家族正打得火热的时候。

是的，曾经伟大的白巫师和黑巫师都死去了。确切地说，是他了结了他们的生命——那么现在的那些古老家族们对黑魔王而言又能算得上什么呢？他们只不过是住在昔日辉煌先祖所建立的一切上——先祖越是辉煌伟大，后代越是软弱如蛆虫。出自冈特家族的汤姆·里德尔自然很了解这一点。

汤姆·里德尔在沉思中整理好身上的一切。现在他转过身，面前的柔软白床上躺着的黑发女巫依然合着眼。多琳·梅多斯显然是太疲倦了，或者说，他在过去的一小时内极力让她感觉到疲倦，这样她就可以安安静静地躺在这里，而不像以往那样锋芒毕露，就像一把淬毒的匕首那样抵住他的咽喉。现在的多琳·梅多斯是安静顺从的，汤姆·里德尔的视线落在了她垂下来的手腕下。他突然发觉在阴暗的光线下，她苍白的肌肤看上去是那么柔软，甚至他都能感受她的体温，就像是隔着这层雪白的皮肤下那股涓涓的热流还在持之以恒地为她供给生命的活力。

那些粘稠的不属于他的记忆正一点点涌现。汤姆·里德尔缓缓走到她的身边，他有过迟疑，但最终还是坐了下来。

更多的记忆就像是带着刺的白色闪电，用它那细长的蛛网般的脚一点一点地渗透进年轻的斯莱特林继承人的思绪中去。起初汤姆·里德尔尝试过反抗，可当他这么做时，脑海中的记忆反而更鲜活了。现在……它肆无忌惮地在年轻的黑魔王脑中横冲直撞。

他看见昏暗的寝室中闪烁着宝石和金子不祥的亮光，房间内升起冰冷的雾气，死亡像秃鹫一样在女人的头顶盘旋。那时黑发绿瞳的女巫几乎是以同样的姿势躺着，她的黑发四散开来，青白色的肌肤毫无温度，皮下的血管正一寸寸地凝结成青紫色的蛛网，只有在那些凡是被魂器的光芒笼罩的区域，她的血液依然鲜红。

【如果想要毁灭黑魔王，最后一个梅多斯必须得死。】

身为多琳·梅多斯活魂器的Voldemort已经死了，如果现在任何什么人对面前的女巫发射死咒，那么新生的黑魔王一样会陷入危险。汤姆·里德尔的表情逐渐变得狰狞起来。

【你逃不掉的，汤姆。】

这声音接着不断在他脑海内重复，就像是汇集在一起的密集湍流，又像是山风掠过时松树的呼啸声。火炉燃烧得更加旺盛了，但潮湿和阴冷依然如同根植在他的骨殖，这种令人不适的感觉就像魔鬼网一样牢牢包裹着他。

【这是我们共同的宿命——死亡。是的，汤姆。它一直在耐心地等待着我们。】

汤姆·里德尔按着自己的眉心，他冷汗涔涔。

有那么一瞬间，他眼前的多琳·梅多斯与Lord Voldemort记忆中的尸体重合起来，但很快年轻的黑魔王便意识到这不过是某种幻象——因为他面前的多琳·梅多斯缓缓睁开了眼睛。

而几乎是在同时，汤姆·里德尔干脆地站起身。他背对着床上的女巫，假装专心致志地思考着什么——但这种掩饰并没有持续很久，因为他听见对方低声念出避孕魔咒，然后若无其事地抓着床单寻找盥洗室——他对此并不惊讶，因为任何时候多琳·梅多斯都会确保自己才是最后的梅多斯，在这个女人眼中，没有什么比自己的利益更有价值。

之前的种种温存顷刻间便消失得干干净净，他们彼此都很擅长通过拒绝来保护自己。

但汤姆·里德尔并没有放弃他的打算——多琳·梅多斯还有利用的价值，他阴沉地想。这不只是驯服一个床伴这么简单，年轻的黑魔王很确信死去的阿不思·邓布利多一定给她留下了什么，而在魔法部现身的格林德沃更让他确信了还有更多的谜团在等待着他。真有趣啊，汤姆·里德尔冷笑，他们偏偏就选中了一个在他之前的世界不存在的角色，一个彻底的未知因素。

哪怕是其他什么人也好！年轻的黑魔王又一次为自己的处境感到愤怒。多琳·梅多斯是一个非常狡猾的女人，她现在的样子毫无疑问是在等待着某种交换——关于信息的价值，没有人比这个选择在魔法法律执行司蛰伏五年的女巫更清楚，而我们的黑魔王很明白她想要的是什么。

多琳·梅多斯正打算在冒着热气的黄铜浴缸里闭眼放松，她能感到氤氲的水汽正在温暖着她的鼻腔，试图给她一些精神上的振奋。那柄黑檀木魔杖则被她丢在浴缸底部，她伸手就可以握住它。

为了防止万一，我们的梅多斯小姐又重复念了几次咒语。这一切完成后，她便让温热的水彻底没过自己的下巴，舒舒服服地躺了下来。

多琳仔细回忆着这几天的经历，年轻的汤姆·里德尔的反应让她由衷感觉有趣——汤姆·里德尔现在正急于掌握黑魔王的遗产，并更多地试图在她面前表现自己的胜券在握。当面对她时，我们年轻的斯莱特林继承人表现得又恐惧又贪婪，就好像她是一剂副作用强烈但却能带来强大力量的禁忌魔药。这当然很容易能理解，她成功地当着汤姆·里德尔的面杀死了他的另一片灵魂。你不能指望年轻的黑魔王对此不心生芥蒂。

所以这一切就显得稍微有那么些滑稽了。他忌惮她，却又打死都不肯承认这一点。他似乎打定主意要让她觉得自己依然牢牢在掌控着一切，连带着刚刚的亲密也不过是某种青少年颇为幼稚的示威举动而已。想到这里，我们的梅多斯小姐扬起眉毛——他就连在老老实实待在下面都不愿意，一定要表现出自己才是占据主动的一方……男人总是莫名其妙地在某些方面固执又幼稚，看来伟大的斯莱特林继承人也无法规避这个不幸的坏毛病，真是令人叹惋。

门那边传来清晰的脚步声，那显然只能是汤姆·里德尔，想必他已经说服自己来参加谈判了。

“你打算接下来怎么做，梅多斯？”

汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛冷淡地盯着她的脸。

“怎么了，里德尔先生？”她漫不经心地说，“我接下来的打算并不重要，这甚至不能算是一个问题——我猜你已经在心里给我安排好了去处。”

“很聪明。”汤姆·里德尔的表情稍许温和了一些。“这将是我最后一次问你，多琳。”他的语气也温柔了不少，“你知道我是不可能放走最后一个梅多斯的。你也知道我下一步的计划是什么。”他看着她，“比起被迫……为什么你不乖乖地和我一起合作呢？”

多琳于是也笑了，“也许……”她斟酌着词句，“也许是因为现在的你没有任何能要挟我的筹码了？”

“我不这么认为。”汤姆·里德尔看着她，似乎一点也不意外她会这么想。“据我所知，你还有很多在意的人。而至于你知道的霍格沃茨的消息——没有什么消息可以隐瞒我，你知道的。”

“那看来我和以前一样毫无胜算。”多琳说，“现在我反而好奇起来了，黑魔王大人。你大可以命令我或者强迫我去帮助你占领霍格沃茨，而不是站在这里非常仁慈地等着我回应这个请求。”

“Lord Voldemort也许会这么做，但我不同。”汤姆·里德尔说，“强迫或者折磨你对我来说一点也不难，但显然这是一种非常粗暴的方法。我想我们不必一开始就破坏我们之间的关系。”

这回轮到多琳感到不安了。她盯着汤姆·里德尔的黑眼睛，竭力让自己不流露出任何迷惑。

“很难理解吗？”汤姆·里德尔平静地说，“Lord Voldemort已经用他的死亡证明了他的错误。他固然能够用手段让你为他服务，但这并不能让你少恨他那么一点。你就像是一条时刻准备着的毒蛇，多琳，倘若有机会，你一定会致人于死地的。而现在……现在对于你和我来说是一个难得的全新开场。我很遗憾我花了一段时间才考虑清楚这个问题。坦白说，我不想把精力过多地放在我们之间的内耗上。比起这一点，我们有更重要的事情去做。”

真是如此吗？

我们的梅多斯小姐不得不承认，在杀死Lord Voldemort之后，她和汤姆·里德尔的关系愈发地微妙起来了。

“你大可以继续告诉我，你希望过上某种不切实际的幻想中的平静生活，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔盯着她，他的唇边慢慢泛起笑容。“但是在经历了神秘事务司一系列的事情之后呢，多琳？当你意识到自己轻易击败了世界上最伟大的黑巫师之后，你难道不会希望更多？Voldemort意识到了你的才华，他千方百计地想逼你为他的事业献身，但这无疑把你变成了刺向他的一把利刃——Voldemort本可以不这么做的，多琳，只要他能让你意识到在黑暗面你能得到更多的东西，你自然会心甘情愿地拥抱黑暗。”

“也许我依然想处于一个中立的位置。”多琳冷淡地说，“就像斯拉格霍恩一样，我一点也不想在两个立场中选择一方。”

“不再有两个立场了，多琳。”汤姆·里德尔缓缓地说，“阿不思·邓布利多已经死了。这个世界已经彻底成为黑魔王的囊中之物。立场……立场如何对现在的你来说又有什么意义呢？在经历了这么多之后，你难道能甘心回归平静？”

“为什么不能？”她愤怒地质问。

“因为阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃。”汤姆·里德尔慢条斯理地说，“即使这两个人死了，他们依然在试图把你和我当狗一样耍弄。盖勒特·格林德沃为什么要伪装身份来欺骗你？阿不思·邓布利多难道不在试图给你留下某种可以推翻我的提示吗？还有那个银与墨绿的预言——任何想要打败我的人都会意识到他们不得不先杀死你，你会永远被他们追逐着。我很抱歉，多琳，目前你唯一的同盟只能是我。只有我会保护你的安全，而脱离这种保护显然是十分不明智的，或者说——接受它对你来说并没有什么损失，而你需要付出的只不过是一个不再存在的‘立场’而已。”

在他说这番话的时候，多琳·梅多斯已经冷静了下来。黑发绿瞳的女巫侧过脸，她的表情说明她正在思考。

“我不认为我能相信你。”她冷冷地说，“即使如你所说的，阿不思·邓布利多给我留下了某种提示，让我可以推翻你——那么我为什么要把它拱手交给你？我难道不需要某种保证来确保我自己的有利地位？你的确可以用摄神取念来知道这个消息是什么，但阿不思·邓布利多或者凤凰社难道没有想到这一点？我并没有那么愚蠢，里德尔。一定有什么东西是只有我才能完成的，你也很清楚这一点，这就是为什么我现在还能好好在你面前听你说完这番话的唯一原因。”

“可即使这样，如果要想彻底击败我，阿不思·邓布利多也一样需要你去牺牲自己。”汤姆·里德尔皱眉，“你难道没有意识到只有我才是能够真正保护你的人？”

“你不会去保护一个没有价值的人。我的价值只是因为那个银与墨绿的预言还成立……而如果你能设法摆脱这个预言的话，汤姆，那局面就截然不同了。比如——”多琳挑眉，她的视线暧昧地盯着自己在水中的身体，“比如想办法选择另一个更为忠心的梅多斯并且让她成为‘最后的梅多斯’……那么这便使我不由得想到——有什么比自己一手培育的亲生骨肉更忠诚的呢？亲爱的汤姆，我猜这就是你刚刚做这些事的理由，难道不是这样吗？”

汤姆·里德尔轻轻叹了一口气。

“Voldemort把你调教得越来越狡猾了，多琳。”他轻柔地说，那语气就像是在谈论一只不听话的猫。“那么，想必你已经给我安排了一个不得不接受的选择，对此我洗耳恭听。”

在弥漫的水汽中，黑发绿瞳的女巫看着他。我们的梅多斯小姐花了一段时间享受目前的胜利状态，这才恋恋不舍地开口。

“如果我们之间的关系真如你所说的那么充满情谊和信任的话，汤姆·里德尔……”她平静地说，“我要知道你其余魂器的下落。”


End file.
